The Butterfly Effect
by Fayth85
Summary: "My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating.
1. (re)Intro

**_The Butterfly Effect  
_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _(re)Intro_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"I don't CARE what you have to say about it, Shark!" I shout, annoyed. I glare at him, warning him one last time. I've spent the last TWO YEARS putting up with his shit. I'll happily tell Terumi-san that he died in his sleep. Heart attack. Some rare disease we've never heard of. I'll come up with something!

"Wolf." I turn to Koala, sighing.

"Look. You shit-for-brains will be going home soon. I get you're antsy, I get you're excited. And I get you want to show off to _all your little friends_. But you are still running on my time. You still answer to me. If you forget that, then let me warn you, I still haven't found a volunteer for an autopsy." I grin beneath my mask, enjoying that they're squirming in their seats. They've learned that I don't play favourites. Not to Sand, not to Mist, not to Leaf. Everyone plays by the same rules: mine.

"If any of you think for just a second that because you learned some fancy new tricks here makes you invincible. Let me remind not one of you has ever lain a finger on me during a spar. And I am not the strongest out there. You're all still wet behind the ears little shits. All of you. I suggest you remember that. Because if you were to face Sasori of the Red Sands? If you were to face Hoshigaki Kisame? If you were to face Orochimaru or Uchiha Itachi? Not even I can claim to hold my own against them. And these are people you might be ordered to hunt down. Do you understand?"

They start squirming again. They hate it when I make too many hard points like this.

"Now, before we start today's lecture, let me remind you of one last thing. The final exams are in two weeks. This is important for a lot of reasons. The primary reason is that you will be taking these exams in front of the Hokage, Mizukage and Kazekage. As well as the Anbu Commanders of all three villages. You will be representing your village, but most of all… you represent me. That means, if you screw up…"

I leave the threat hanging, but the dark, ominous tone and the obvious killing intent? They know I'd be… _mildly annoyed_ if they make me look bad.

"Wolf-sensei, what Rank will we be tested for?" Cobra asks. I never understood why Sand would name all their Anbu after de… desert dwelling animals. Of course.

"You will be tested to see what Mecical Rank you are. Not for a specific one. That's why the tests will take five days. But don't worry, I won't be there for any of it." I say, grinning. I'll have five days, no classes, no students, no stupid idiocy getting on my nerves!

Heaven! Paradise! And after that? Two months of downtime. Much deserved downtime.

"In other words, you will each be tested to the extremes of your training. Mentally, physically. I'd say emotionally, but…" I shrug. Anbu Operatives aren't encouraged to have emotions, but are extensively taught how to selfheal emotional scars. Anbu isn't kind, and Anbu missions will mess you up. "You're the first ever to try something like this. They will want to make sure you've been trained well. Show them that. **_Or else_**."

I grin at the collection of painfully swallowing Anbu trainees.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We make it back to the den just in time for dinner. Yasu-nee tells us to wash our hands – all of us. So, as ordered, we make out way into the downstairs bathroom – a recent addition. I take off my Wolf mask, staring at the woman in the mirror. I briefly wonder about her. Her red glasses – they're new, but lucky me, my eyesight hasn't gotten worse since the last check-up. Her vertical scar on her left eye. Her brown-yellow eyes. Her long, black hair, which was recently cut so it only reaches my backside now and falls neatly to form a half circle when I let it hang loose.

My Anbu uniform is spotless, as always. My mask shimmers and glistens to show it hasn't seen combat in a while. And I'm grateful. My white flak jacket shows off the fact that I'm an Anbu Captain, but the jacket is relatively new – even though I've been a Captain since I was thirteen, I was still (somewhat) growing. I'm not exactly a lot taller, but I have obvious breasts now – A-cups, but they're there! And they're almost a B-cup around my time of the month! Why that always happens… I'm not sure I want to know. Water retention? Sucking down too much chocolate? I dunno. I don't want to know.

Anyway!

After I wash my hands, Koala follows. She's sixteen, like me. I dry my hands while she takes of her painted mask. She'd recently completed her traineeship, along with the others. Ryuuzetsu doesn't look in the mirror at all. She doesn't study the ripple pattern in her grey eyes. She doesn't seem to notice the silky texture of her silver, tiered hair – the majority of which reaches her lower back, but a few locks are just long enough to cover her face. Her grey flak jacket shows she's now an Operative, her Hatake crest between her shoulder blades shows how proud she is of her adopted heritage – even her Anbu uniform needs to bear the symbol, who cares if it identifies her. Lucky her, she has C-cup breasts. And is a head and a half taller than me. I'm such a midget.

I briefly study her chokutou, and the matching tantos. I still remember how goofy happy she was when she got them. And I love the design! The same shade of green as a standard flak jacket, but with a white strip spiralling from the grip down to the tip – with no hilt. For some reason, she wanted the tip of the chokutou's sheath to be able to twist off. I'm still not sure what that's about, but it's her weapon.

Next up is Rabbit – Namiki Hitomi, born Hyuuga Hitomi, and she still looks it, too. She's now twenty-one. White, pupilless eyes. Unmarked forehead – thanks to Jiraiya, which happens to be the only thing I'm ever likely to thank him for. Long black hair, reaching her mid-thigh. She's been in Anbu longer than I have, and apparently Miwako was her trainer – not something I knew until very recently. Whatever. I'm just glad she's with us. Her uniform is the standard Anbu Operative uniform, just like Tsu – which is what I call Ryuuzetsu. And Tomi –which is what I call Hitomi, long names are too long– also has a custom weapon (FINALY).

Hers isn't something I've ever worked with. It's a standard, single-edge long sword, but with a broad blunt side. The sword is attached to a chain, about a metre long, and the other end of that chain is attached to a mallet. No, seriously. A mallet. A wooden mallet. Sengo Tenten designed and crafted the weapon herself and asked Tomi to test it for her. Tomi took a liking to it and begged to keep it indefinitely. Tenten was more than happy to oblige at the time – telling us that she designed it off of stories of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Apparently, Momochi Zabuza recognized the style of weapon, so he took it upon himself to help train Tomi in how to wield it like it's an extension of herself.

I can't –and won't– pretend I understand how Tomi fell in love with such an unwieldy weapon. But she's good with it, so I don't complain.

Next up, and right behind her mate, is Panda – Namiki Kin, born Tsuchi Kin. She and Tomi recently took their relationship to the next level and they begged me to let Kin take our last name – the closest thing they have to getting married. I don't mind in the least.

Kin is seventeen, just a few centimetres shorter than Tomi, but with the same length and texture and colour hair. Sometimes I wonder if they try to look so much alike just to mess with people. Her painted mask is stuffed into her grey flak jacket. She only has a single chokutou though, but she likes it. She had on custom chokutou made, but we haven't gone to collect it yet.

Next up is Crane –Namiki Keito, born Saromi Yoshitoshi– our samurai. He's… unique in our hunting pack. He seems to like fitting in with us, so he he's been growing out his black, coarse and puffy hair, which he keeps in a puffy, high ponytail. His black eyes seem intense most of the time, but I've been noticing recently how they soften when he looks to Tsu; something I tease her about endlessly. They haven't made anything official, but… there's hope. He still carries his katana and wakizashi, both bone white, like a samurai should – strapped to his left hip. His twin tantos, also bone white, are strapped to his forearms. Blood blades, all four of them. I don't know much about that, blood blades. I just know that blood of the intended user is infused with the blades while they are being forged. This –supposedly– does something to the blade. I don't know what, and it's none of my business.

With my group now ready for the meal, we head back into the family sitting room and make ourselves comfortable.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Meals in the Namiki clan compound are… abuzz with life. My team is sitting to the table, waiting for Yasu-nee to come in with the food. But… it's the collection of pups that stands out.

Hatake Yasu, who recently (three months ago is recent) celebrated her two and a half year wedding anniversary with Kakashi, is now four months pregnant with their second child. The first, Hatake Miou, is turning two tomorrow. She's… her father's daughter. Silver hair, grey eyes, face exactly like Kashi-nii, and already in the habit of wearing the traditional shirts with a face mask attached. Something that Tsu has taken to herself. They claim it's a Hatake thing, so I don't get involved.

Mom –Nara Yoshino, don't ask, long story– gave birth to a baby girl not three months later, Nara Takara, who is a clone of mom. And like her name implies –'Takara' means 'treasure'– she's mom's little treasure. Takara and Miou are thick as thieves too, always causing mischief wherever they go. Not that the other pups are much better. They're really close with a third, but I can't seem to find her just yet.

Hoshie –my biological little sister, and a mini clone of me, other than the glasses and the scar– and Sakiko –my adopted little sister, with red hair, jade eyes, and acting every bit the Namiki Hoshie is– are both eight now. They are like oil and water. They fight about everything, from who's stronger, to who's smarter, to who's better at this or that. But woe betide any that picks on the other.

They're busy showing Kenshin –my now five year old biological little brother, who also seems to look way too much like me, if you ask me– little tricks to identify people with his now heightened sense of smell. His Namiki heritage is kicking in early, just as Hoshie's did. His sense of smell is through the roof, so acute, and his hearing is sharpening a little more each day. He closes in on himself a lot, especially with sudden, loud noises.

Setsuko, my two year and four month old biological little sister –who Miwako was pregnant with when she mysteriously popped back into my life– is shouting something I can't hear from upstairs. Ah, that's where Miou and Takara's shadow is. Something about Itsuki, the youngest Namiki at just barely six months, chasing after her and how she doesn't like it. I hear Miwako chastising her, saying how Itsuki is only trying to play with her, but Setsuko isn't having it. My bet is that she's upset that she's not playing with her best friends. Miwako sighs explosively, before suggesting they head downstairs, dinner should be ready soon. That's more Setsuko's speed, so she readily agrees. Satuma –Miwako's husband, and technically my biological father– picks up one, she picks up the other, and the four of them come downstairs to join us.

I sniff the air, wondering where Katsuo –my adopted little brother– and Yuzuki –who's biologically an Uchiha, but almost no one knows that– are. They're in the kitchen helping Yasu-nee (who, by the way, is my adopted older sister… long story).

Momochi Zabuza, Momochi Maki (born Yamanaka, and very much looks it) and Momochi Aito, their first –and so far only– child. He's one, and I really can't figure out who he looks like more. Blue eyes, platinum blond hair, like his mother, but he… he looks like his father, without the mask. He's already walking and gurgling about this and that, obviously trying to talk, but not quite there yet. Maki is pregnant again – two months along, so she hasn't said anything yet, but I can smell it on her.

Yuki Haku and her adoptive little brother Aomaru are very much what I've come to define as Yukis. Gorgeous, always smiling, always sunny and cheerful, long black hair that they keep in a little bun on the crown of their head, and two locks framing their face. I honestly wouldn't be able to tell you that Aomaru –who we mostly call Ao-chan– is a boy half the time… No, he's not a boy half the time, but half the time I wouldn't be able to tell his is. He cross dresses a lot, which doesn't really help much; being able to tell, or wondering if he really is a boy. He's… unique.

Sometimes I wonder if Kamizuki Hiro –Ao-chan's boyfriend– knows Ao-chan's a boy. I know he knows. Intellectually if nothing else. But… if it wasn't for the testosterone I smell on Ao-chan, I seriously wouldn't know.

Anyway!

So, the Katakes are here, Kashi-nii is sitting to the table. The Yukis are here – even though the Momochis carry a different name, they are of the Yuki clan. Where are the-

"Mom, I swear to Kami-sama, one of these days I'm going to slap the taste out of that woman's mouth!" That would be Uzumaki Karin. The Uzumakis are almost here.

Our four compounds are interconnected. The Yuki and Namiki compounds are on one side of the street, while the Uzumaki and Hatake compounds are on the other side of the street. Jiraiya connected the four via underground corridors –and a large room we use for Four Clans general meetings– so we never have to let them in. Seeing as the security systems are air tight, we'd have to let them in, or they won't be getting in.

Soon, the loudest of the bunch arrive. I literally hear them coming each and every time. The Uzumaki clan are not the… subtlest group of people you'll ever meet. Luckily, they're still three Uzumakis short – Naruto, Mirdori and Haruki, who are expected to return to Konoha any day now. The means that only Karin, her mother Akari and Asami are the only Uzumakis here. Not that Asami actually revealed her heritage yet, but… anyway. With them are Fuu, originally from Waterfall and the jinchuuriki –or container– of the Seven-tails, Hyuugas Hinata and Hanabi. I still don't count Kou and Natsu as part of the pack, they are merely here to mind the Hyuuga sisters, nothing more. And I often wonder why Hyuuga Hiashi agreed to letting them stay with us an extra year? I really don't know. At all.

Officially, the Hatake compound is still being used as an Anbu hospital and rehabilitation centre, but we currently don't have any patients. That means that Inuzuka Hana, who usually practically lives there, is at home with her fiancé Tokara. The Anbu medics that are usually here around the clock aren't here either. So the Hatake compound is… quiet. Something that isn't usually the case.

Daddy –Nara Shikaku– and Shikamaru –who I call Shika-nii– are sitting down to either side of mom, and just in time for the four Namiki's who were just upstairs to join us. Both Setsuko and Itsuki look very much the Namiki, only with tame hair like mine. Satsuma has light blue hair and I really can't tell you what colour his eyes are – I don't bother to look long enough to check. Miwako, however is obviously a Namiki. Brown-yellow eyes, tall, and a wild look about her with her short and spiky hair. Technically she's my biological mother… but what do you expect when you abandon your child at age five? A warm 'welcome home, mama'? I think not.

Mitarashi Anko –my godmother, who isn't much better than Miwako when it comes to being there for me– is here as well. Along with Tenzo, Uzuki Yuugao, and four other out of uniform Operatives. It's usually singles with no family to speak of that are always here. They alternate though, seeing as they can't be here if they're out on a mission, or on guard duty for-

The doorbell rings. "I'll get it." I say, already heading to the front gate. As expected, Senju-san, Katou-san and three shadows. I sniff to confirm who they are – Namiashi Raidou, Shiranui Genma and Tatami Iwashi, the Hokage elite bodyguards. All familiar faces, really. "No Haruno-san today?"

"She's celebrating her mother's birthday with her family." Senju-san explains. I nod, figuring as much. She's usually joined at the hip with her mentor, so there had to be a reason she isn't here. I open the gate, welcoming them into our den, and telling the shadows to take off their masks.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After dinner, I decide I deserve some 'me time'. So I retreat to the dojo and line up my weapons so that I can go through some katas to help unwind after another stressful day. I… carry a lot of weapons on me these days.

A lot.

I have twin wakizashis, pink sheaths and grip, no hilt, both decorated with violet butterflies, and bubblegum pink chakra conducting blades. I have twin reverse-edged kodachis, black sheaths, no hilt, and chakra conducting silvery blades. I have a double-edged tanto, pink sheath and grip, no hilt, and chakra conducting silvery blade. I have about fifty customised mini windmill shuriken with seals decorating them – tracking and suppression seals. I also have twin tessen that I had custom made about a year ago – the length of my forearm, made from the wood of a cherry tree and fifteen ribs. One has a sunset backdrop and a cheery tree with butterflies on it. The other has a starry backdrop with a silvery full moon and the same cherry tree –if with its fall leaves– and three wolves howling at the moon. And last, but not least, is a bone white flute; a hiyashi styled shinobue, which plays mostly high notes and is associated with festivals.

Wow. Just wow.

I carry a lot of weapons on me. And these aren't even close to all the weapons I own, just the ones I carry on me. I have a weapons cache in my bedroom filled with other weapons I don't use.

I start with my wakizashis, as I tend to. I start my dance, my kata, dual wielding them. I flow through the motions with a practiced ease. My muscles relax more and more the longer I dance. These are the longest weapons I use, so I'm a bit slow with them. But, I try to offer them the grace these beauties deserve.

Switching to my kodachis, I no longer dance, I tear through the motions. Quick, ruthless, and beautiful.

Then come my tessens. Though just as long as my kodachis, I treat them nothing alike. I dance with my war fans. Sometimes with the fans closed, using them as batons. Sometimes with the fans wide open like a geisha would wield them. I love tessen katas, they soothe me.

After that comes my shinobue. I'd learned to fight with my flute like I do with all my weapons. And though I also combine my flute with sound release jutsus, I can also reinforce the flute itself with earth release chakra and use it as a baton to break people and things. I'd developed a unique taijutsu style for it, which I've been teaching the pups. Which has become the Namiki's tertiary style.

Then my tanto. Since it's a single blade, the kata I flow through includes the sheath and a lot of batoujutsu – moves that start with the blade sheathed, then a lightning fast strike. I also incorporate a few Iaido moves into it, which Keito taught me. Iaido is literally a single slash the goes from sheathed blade, to a single attack, a flick to remove the blood and gore from the blade, and immediately resheathe the blade for the next attack. They are… lightning fast, faster than any move I've yet learned. And they are deadly in the right hands.

Last, but not least are my mini windmill shuriken. I only wield four at once, and I had to develop this kata myself so that I could teach the pups how to wield what has been dubbed 'Namiki shuriken'. Over the last two years, and with a lot of trial and error, I've slowly developed a taijutsu style that incorporates these shurikens for all they're worth. A lot of throws are included, and timed to recapture them as they boomerang back to me. It's far from graceful, but Kami-damn, it's **effective**. So far, only Hoshie and Sakiko have been taught this style, but they are GOOD at it. Even though they can only wield two Namiki shuriken at once, they are… brutally efficient with them. I've been wondering if this should become a quaternary (literally meaning forth, but it has a very different ring to it) taijutsu style for the Namiki clan. I'm still undecided though.

With my weapon katas out of the way, I stow them. My wakizashis are strapped on my back, vertically, with the grips peeking over my left shoulder. My kodachis are strapped to my gloves for easy access. My tessens are strapped to my outer thighs. My tanto is strapped horizontally on my lower back, and just below it is a large scroll; a summoning scroll that allows me to summon Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto-nii and Sarutobi Asami-nee. My shinobue is stuffed into my jacket, into the groove of my mask for safe keeping. And the shurikens are sealed into the seals on my gloves, other than ten of them, which are kept in my leg pouch for easy access. I also have standard kunai and shurikens in there. I carry two hip pouches. One contains three scrolls with storage seals, one with food, water and chocolate, all essential for my survival. One with medical knick-knacks. And the last with my extras; spare kunai, shurikens, extra weapons, changes of clothes, spare glasses, extra shinobi sandals, three tents (that I never use), futons, pillows and linens, that sort of thing. The other hip pouch is empty, and I like it that way. I'll find a use for it eventually, I'm sure. In fact, I'm not against getting another leg pouch. But for now? It's fine. I enjoy having my white pouches that match so well with my Anbu flak jacket.

Then… them comes my last three katas.

Muay Thai, the primary Namiki taijutsu style. It's a hard, external style, meaning that it meets force with force and is designed to break bones and do damage to your opponents. It's… crude, but efficient. The basic mindset behind the style is: if you're my opponent, you're going to hurt. It's direct, to the point, and it never lets you question if we're trying to hurt you, we really are. A lot of the moves focus on attacking joints to make sure the opponent cannot run or attack.

Capoeira, the secondary Namiki taijutsu style. Also a hard, external style, but far more graceful and elegant. It's basically dance-fighting. There are a lot more rounded movements, a lot more parrying and counterattacks.

And last comes the Konoha Medic style. All Konoha medics are taught this style. It incorporates a lot of parrying, sweeping arm shops that work well with the Chakra Scalpel, and avoiding attacks. A master of this style should never allow themselves to be hit by an opponent, simple as that.

Satisfied with my hour and a half workout, I turn to my audience – the Namiki pups. I smirk at them. "Stalking me again, I see." I tease.

Katsuo's short brown hair sways as he nervously shifts his weight. "We're… supposed to go to bed now." He says, not meeting my gaze. Ten years old, the eldest of the pups, but he's always so careful with his words. His brown eyes shine with a nervousness to show he's trying not to make things worse.

"Hugs?" I open my arms wide, and they glomp me. Katsuo, Sakiko, Hoshie, Kenshin, Satsuko and Itsuki (who's in Katsuo's arms) all engulf me in a group hug. "Kenshin, take Itsuki and Satsuko upstairs with you. I need the elder three." Kenshin nods, scooping our youngest brother from Katsuo's embrace, and guiding our youngest sister along.

"… Is… something wrong, Aya-nee?" Hoshie asks.

"No. I want to talk to you about something Umino-sensei brought to my attention." I say, but wait for the younger three to make it to the stairs. "Miwako, you might as well come in. I know you're there. And Satsuma, you should tuck the pups in. Kenshin shouldn't have to deal with both of them alone."

The door to the dojo slides open again, revealing Miwako. She doesn't look in the least embarrassed that she was eavesdropping.

"I've been informed that you three are eligible for early graduation. Senju-san says it's up to me if you're allowed to or not. And… Yuzuki-chan… Crap this includes her as w… Does everyone in this house enjoy stalking me?" I complain, smelling Yuzuki outside the door – on the porch.

The porch door slides open, revealing Yuzuki. She's still wearing her shades to hide her eyes, in case she has to activate her Sharingan. She offers an apologetic and worried little smile as she slides the door closed behind her. Honestly, she's so similar to Sasuke that I never once questioned she's an Uchiha – even though I met her while she was using her Sharingan to see if I would hurt her. She was an emotional and mental mess back then.

"As I was saying." No point in dwelling. "Senju-san wants to know if you four are up for early graduation. You're already outperforming fresh genins, you've learned the theory of the academy, and even Umino-sensei admits you're mostly wasting your time in the academy. I will hear your thoughts on this in two days. So on Saturday. Think about what you want, think about the pros and cons. You will have to convince me if you want to graduate early. Is that understood?"

" **Yes, Aya-nee.** " They answer as one.

"Good." I wordlessly ask Yuzuki for my hug, before sending all of them off to bed. I motion for Miwako to stay behind though.

"Something up?" She asks, knowing I don't do casual chats with her or Satsuma.

"You're pregnant again." I tell her plainly.

"I'm aware." She says.

"Good. I'll pick up the supplements you'll need in the morning. Have Satsuma monitor you regularly. You're thirty-eight, and though you are healthy, that offers complications I'd rather be overly cautious with."

"He's already scanning me every third day." She explains.

"Good." I nod. As far as I'm concerned, the conversation is over, but I still try to be at least polite. If only just. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, baby." She says, smiling brightly. I don't react. She counts that as a victory, seeing as I usually chew her out for calling me that. "I… I think you're doing an amazing job, training the pups."

I roll my eyes. I'm tempted to point out that her husband is helping. Even Miwako herself is helping, if only with Uzumaki Script Sealing, seeing as she seems to enjoy being pregnant and is therefore banned from chakra usage. "It takes a pack to raise a pup." Is all I say.

"Can…" She begins nervously. "Can I have a hug?" I sigh. "Please?"

I walk up to her, hug her briefly and-

She holds onto me, not tightly, but… snugly. She kisses my brow, then the crown of my head. I hear her idly smelling my hair. I hear her heartbeat, strong and steady. That steady rhythm grows stronger as she pulls me deeper into her embrace, as she lodges my head between her breasts. Yes, I'm _that_ much shorter than her.

I sigh, unsure how to feel. I want to enjoy this hug – I always love hugs. I also want to be a bitch and chew her out for abandoning me for half my life, while she was out there chasing after her husband. I never forgave her for it. I don't think I ever will.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End (re)Intro_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Setokaiva suggested I call this 'The Butterfly Effect' in stead of 'Butterfly Hurricane'. I like the idea, honestly. Because of reasons you might hear in the Bonus content at the end of this story ^_^ Yes, I'm evil. I know.  
_**

 ** _For those looking forward to the Spin-offs, don't worry. I'm still working on them. They will still be completed. However, this hit me harder than Butterflies: Orange and Pink, and some of the ideas from that Spin-off will be worked into this story._**


	2. I don't lead

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Chapter 1 – I don't lead_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"Don't mistake my kindness for weakness. I am kind to everyone, but when someone is unkind to me, weak is not what you are going to remember about me." – Al Capone_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Sitting in my office, at home, I idly go over my plans. I have a meeting with Katsuo, Sakiko, Yuzuki and Hoshie in less than ten minutes. They will take turns saying their piece, so I have all four waiting outside my door. I will, of course, only allow one in at a time. I'm not playing games with them. If they want the rights, they will bear the burdens that come with it, and that includes the ability to stand tall even when I'm bearing down on them.

My plans. I sigh, feeling tired and old. My plans seem to matter less and less these days. Not because they don't matter, not because they don't bear fruits that my clan and the four clans will reap for generations. But rather… because the more successful the plan, the more is expected of me. That irritates me.

Giving Satsuma the responsibility to oversee and investigate investments? Bloomed. Currently there are six clans more affluent than the Namiki. Not shinobi clans, mind you. Six clans registered in Konoha. The Hyuuga, the Akimichi, the Sengo, the Ono, the Haruno and the Seito clans. Only the Hyuuga and Akimichi clans are shinobi clans, the others?

The Sengo clan are the most popular blacksmith and shinobi outfitters in Konoha. If you want it done right, you go to the Sengos. The Ono clan consistently produces some of the best Medics in Konoha. Almost every member of their clan is a doctor, and all of them work in the hospital in one capacity or another. Even if they just answer the phone, they work there. The Haruno clan own more clothing stores than is likely healthy for them. And not just in Konoha, not just in the Land of Fire. Thanks to recent trade between the lands of Fire, Wind and Water, the Haruno clan has branched out to the point that they simply don't know what to do with their money anymore. And that negates their trade in Waterfall, Birds, Spring, Rivers, Sea, Fangs, Claws and other minor nations. They have done well these past years. And the Seito clan are the go-to clan when it comes to entertainment venues. Theatres, cinemas, bars, you name it. They either own it, or have shares in it. Guaranteed.

The Akimichi are the restaurant and eatery masters. They know good food and good drink. If they invest in something, if they start something, if they take over something, it's a safe bet that it's worth it. In fact, it's a safe bet that if they aren't interested in it, it's worthless. So much so, that I have an Akimichi do surprise inspections in the restaurants being run in the buildings our clans own. That way, we can proudly display the Akimichi seal of approval, which itself draws in customers.

And the Hyuuga clan… wow. They don't put all their eggs in one basket. They… they're everywhere. Real estate, restaurants, clothing stores, retail, wholesale, hotels, motels, farms – they own (actually own) half the farms within a hundred kilometres of Konoha. I've had Satsuma studying their tactics, and it's done us well – mimicry is the sincerest form of flattery, so why not.

It often troubles me, how far we've come so quickly. Not because I'm afraid of it changing the Namiki clan, or our allies by extension. No, it troubles me because people don't like change. And lately, 'Namiki' and 'change' mean the same thing.

I sigh again. Namiki has become synonymous with change. Not just in Konoha, not just in the Land of Fire. But in Sand and Mist, and therefore also the lands of Wind and Water. Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage, often calls me and my team to Sand. Both to help train his team, to analyse what changes to bring about their academy structure and curriculum, organizing their police force. Of course, once Terumi-san – the Fifth Mizukage caught wind of that, I was invited to Mist to do the same. I've been traveling to both hidden villages so much that I bought an apartment to save money. That's how much I travel there! And… well, the apartments were cheap. But that's beside the point!

When the hell did my name get tangled up in reform? In fact… Haruna from Vegetables and Kazahana from Spring have been annoying me as well for advice. I can't help but wonder at that. Haruna's been sending Kikonojou and Yorinojou to Konoha at least every other month – I'm beginning to suspect that enjoy sparring with my team, but… also not the point.

And from what Senju-san tells me, Hidden Snow village –that still hasn't changed its name, seeing as there's no _snow_ to hide in anymore– is requesting that I oversee the training of thirty of their Anbu. She told me that little gem yesterday. To the point getting rid of fifty, and already having another thirty in queue.

I sigh, long, tired, worn out, and feeling old. I shouldn't feel old at sixteen.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Katsuo. You've thought about graduating early." I say, after sealing the room and sitting on the couch next to him. He looks to me, his eyes worried, his posture defeated.

"Nn. I don't think I'm ready." He admits. "I mean, yeah. The academy isn't going to offer me anything else. But I can use this time to train, to better myself, to… do stuff, you know. If I… If I try to graduate early, I'd just be a burden to my team. I mean, I wanna be a medic, you know? But… I'm barely a Rank Three. I'm not where I need to be, which is why I think I shouldn't graduate yet."

"Good." I say, nodding. "You _have_ thought about this."

"Uh huh." He sounds so small, so… vulnerable. "Are you gonna make me take the exams anyway?"

"I don't work like that. I will think about what you said, and I will discuss it with you again in a few days. Alright?" He nods. I hug him, squeezing him a little. "No matter what we agree on, I'm proud of you."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Hoshie. You've thought about graduating early." I say, once again in a sealed room and on the couch beside a sibling. She looks… cautious. Like she sees something that I can't.

"Yeah. Can I be honest with you, Aya-nee?" She meets my gaze, her eyes troubled.

"Always." I assure her.

"I have no idea what's the better choice." She admits. "I mean, if I take the early exam, I'll pass. I know you and papa have done everything you can to prepare me for anything. I… just don't think I'm ready for what comes after that."

"What comes after that?" I ask, confused. What is she thinking?

"… I've talked to everyone, especially Kaka-nii." I wonder if Kashi-nii knows people call him that. "The first couple of months after becoming a genin is nothing major to worry about. After all, I wouldn't have the experience for anything dangerous. But… at the same time… I wanna be a kid. I want to not worry about taking missions and saving or ending lives. I want to play, I want to have fun. I want to fight with Kiko and Togo. I want to… I want to be."

"How does becoming a genin affect that?" I wonder.

"That headband means more than just cloth and a metal strip." She says, certain of her words. "It comes with a weight, responsibility. It means I'm an adult and can choose for myself. I don't want that. I want to be a kid."

"That's a very adult standpoint." I compliment her. "You've thought about this."

"Uh huh." She says. "So, can I?"

"Be a kid?"

"Yeah."

"You are a kid, Shie-chan. I won't take that from you." I say, pulling her into a hug. "But I will say the same thing I said to Katsuo, I will take a few days to think about what you've said. I don't like to rush things like this. Does that sound fair?"

She squeezes me a little. "Nn."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Wash, rinse, repeat. Now it's Sakiko's turn. "Sakiko. You've thought about graduating early."

"Yeah." She looks up at the ceiling, obviously still thinking about it. "You really messed with my head, ya know." She complains.

"How so?"

"If you'd asked me to give an answer on the spot, I'd have said yes. I came up with a dozen reasons why I could handle it, and why I should take the exam." She says, her finger slowly tracing the stitching in the couch as she thinks. "But… then I started asking everyone about the missions they go on. Anko-san lost a teammate a year ago… she's still upset about it. Kaka-san lost his whole genin team, like twenty years ago… he still won't say two words about them. Fuu-nee started learning medical jutsu after the people in her village started beating on her for no reason."

Her voice, her eyes, become more weighed down with each story. "Being a shinobi… it's… not like they talk about in the academy. They make it sound fun, and exciting, and an adventure. But… Tomi-nee… and Kin-nee… they talk a lot about the missions some kunoichis have to take and… I…"

"Take your time, Saki-chan." I soothe, tugging her into a hug. "Take your time, and just breathe."

"I'm not… not ready for… things like that… ya know?"

"I understand, baby." I hug her a little tighter, slowly rubbing her back to help her calm down a little. "I understand."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

And then came Yuzuki. "Yuzuki. You've thought about graduating early."

"I hate the idea." She says, plain, honest, simple. No chance of misunderstanding her stance. "The thought of being on a team with people I don't know, don't trust? The thought of putting my life in the hands of people that, if they found out about who I am, would either try to blackmail me or worse? I mean, what if my jounin-sensei has a thing for little girls? I… I don't trust people, Aya-nee. And becoming a genin now will only put me into a situation where I need to trust people with my life. I… don't like that."

"If you wait four years, will that change?" I ask, trying to understand what she's getting at.

"No. But in four years I'll have had four years to grow strong enough to hopefully defend myself a little better. I mean, Asami-nee has been teaching me Konoha general laws and clan laws. It… it'll help, if nothing else."

"I understand." I say, tugging her into a hug. "Thank you for being so honest with me."

Kami-sama… all four of them came up with exactly the same answer. They know they're not ready for that world. My heart swells with pride.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"So, you've thought about it?" Senju-san asks. She and I are sitting on one couch, with Sakiko, Yuzuki, Katsuo and Hoshie sitting in the couch opposite us. On the coffee table between us are snacks and tea. Only Senju-san and I seem to notice that though.

"I have. And I've spoken to them about it." I say, grabbing a chocolate éclair. I take a bite, going over my thoughts one last time. "They're ready." I say, confident.

"…" Four pairs of eyes study me, confused. "…" They try to say something, but all they seem to manage is working their jaws.

"They understand that becoming a shinobi is dangerous. That they face life and death situations. That they stand to lose teammates, friends, their very lives. And more than that, they accept that, as they are, they wouldn't survive in the shinobi world. Heck, I wasn't that smart about it when I graduated." I say, smiling proudly at them.

"However, if they were to graduate early, I would want to approve of their team and jounin-sensei personally. If that is not acceptable, I will not sign off on the early graduation exam." I demand. Senju-san knows I don't mess around when it comes to things like this.

"Hnn…?" Senju-san thinks about whatever it is that she's thinking about. "What if I offered you the position of jounin-sensei?" She asks.

I sigh. "Senju-san, really? I'm busy. You know I'm busy. And from the looks of things, I'm going only be busier in the future. And that's completely ignoring my Anbu team, and the other projects I have going on."

"… True…?"

"And how about the fact that they are my siblings. There are rules against that."

"Traditions against it, not rules."

"Ah…" That brings me up short. "Point, but you ignore my other points."

"Not at all. I'm merely thinking one step at a time." She claims. She's still considering this. "Hear me out."

"If you start like that, then I know I'm not going to like this." I complain.

"Just listen. Hyuuga Hanabi is also up for early graduation. Hiashi has already greenlighted her. And one other, Ono Kichirou. That would make up two genin cells. If you and Asami each take one? We could ensure that they are kept together, with jounin-senseis I would trust. You both already work well with at least five of the six. And I know that at least five of the six will trust you blindly. To boot, Yuzuki and Kichirou are good friends, aren't you?"

"… Well?" Yuzuki thinks about that. "Not friends, but we understand each other?" I think about that.

"Would you four trust me enough to arrange something safe for each of you should you pass the exam?" I ask. They don't even think about it.

" **Yes, Aya-nee.** "

"Good. Then I'll sign off on it. Start preparing for the exam, I'm sure you'll know when it's planned for." I unseal the room and deactivate the privacy seal, shooing them so I can annoy Senju-san in peace. Once I get my hugs, they leave, and I reseal the room, I turn to the snacks and plop down beside Senju-san once again.

"Hmm… Ono clan. Medic, more than likely." I grab another éclair.

"Probably." Senju-san agrees.

"… That… might prove interesting." I admit. "But also problematic. We cannot have Yuzuki on the same team as anyone that we cannot trust with her heritage."

"True, but the truth will get out eventually anyway."

"Irrelevant." I counter. "I've done everything I can to make sure it doesn't get out until we let it out. I will not allow unknowns to ruin that and complicate her life now."

"What would you suggest?" She asks.

"I take the Ono, Asami takes Yuzuki. I'm willing to trust the four more than the one any day of the week." I bargain.

"Hnn?" She thinks about that. "No further bargaining?"

"Not really. I think I can handle the other details." I say, uncertain but… at least somewhat confident.

"Then why do you always fight me?"

"… Force of habit?"

She doesn't look impressed.

"Oh, and you might want to consider Zabuza-nii before offering the position to me. He's someone I trust, and I know our pups trust him to. Otherwise, Haku-nee is also a jounin. Also trustworthy."

"… I've considered them, but Haku's alrea-"

"If you say they are too busy, then you ignore that I am as well." I interrupt her.

"… True, but you're always busy and the work gets done just the same."

"Stop missing the point." I glare at her dully. "I can only be-"

"I know you learned the shadow clone. So don't try the 'one place at one time' defence."

"I can't be in Mist and still training them in Konoha." I point out.

"No, but you can bring them to Mist with you and train them in your apartment there." She counters.

"… You really want me to take a team, don't you."

"Of course?" She looks confused. "Aya, you've helped prepare five academy students for early graduation, and another three who are competing for first place in their final year. Frankly? If you don't take a team I'm going to do what sensei did to Kakashi."

"Stalk me with teams until one catches my eye?"

"Exactly. Face it, Sasuke, Naruto and you are better off for being on Kakashi's team."

I groan. "Then I want Sakiko, Hoshie and the Ono boy. No arguments or I start making myself too busy to be bothered."

"Works for me. They just need to pass the exam." I rub my forehead, wondering what I've gone and gotten myself into this time. But at least I'll have my little sisters… things could be worse.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Alright, major changes." I being the next meeting. Zabuza-nii, Kashi-nii and Sasa-nee are in my office, and we're going over the updates of the four clans. "Senju-san and I discussed details. Should the five pass? I'll get the Ono boy, Hoshie and Sakiko. Asami would get Yuzuki, Hanabi and Katsuo."

"Oh?" Sasa-nee doesn't sound disappointed all, but a bit surprised that I'd offer my little brother to her.

"I'm not allowing an unknown to get that close to Yuzuki and risk an outsider finding out about her heritage. If it's Hanabi and Katsuo, we know we can explain why they never knew and they'd keep it quiet." I explain.

"True." I study the redhead, wondering what is going through her mind. She might be Naruto's twin sister, but the two couldn't possibly be more different. "What about your Anbu team though?"

"Having a genin team this young means I'll be in Konoha for years before I'd trust taking them out on C-ranks. So I'll still be available. Since we're a first response cell, me being in Konoha will be a blessing." I explain.

"And your diplomatic missions to Sand and Mist?" She presses.

"Easy, I stop taking them. If they want me so badly, they'll come to Konoha." I say, meaning it. "I'm not going to risk leaving my sisters in another village while I go out and deal with only Kami-sama knows what."

"That may be, but… we both know that isn't realistic." Kashi-nii argues. "Why not take an extra teammate, an Anbu Operative you can trust, and have them guard you're genin team should you need to leave?"

"Like who?" I ask, not hating the idea, but not liking it either.

"Haku?" Kashi-nii tries.

"… Haku…nee?"

"You can trust her with your sisters, she's an accomplished medic, and she's a damn good defensive fighter." Kashi-nii argues. I look from Zabuza-nii to Kashi-nii, wondering about that.

"… That is true…" I go over the suggestion. I'd have an extra medic on hand at all times. Someone I can trust to have my back in a fight. Someone I can trust my sisters with, and someone I'd suggested should take the position anyway. I already have a secure location in Sand and in Mist that Asami set up a security system for, and I always travel with more food than is needed, no matter the mission.

It's… not perfect, but… "It might just work." I say, wondering about it some more. "And there's still no guarantee the Ono boy will pass… Worth considering."

"Anyway," I change the subject. "Satsuma's been going over the numbers, and it seems there are some interesting avenues we haven't considered in the Land of Wind, including a little port town name Ainokura, to the south-eastern coast. It would seem there is some farming possibilities, if we look in buying land there, there are enough people there looking for work, and it would definitely open a huge market for trade with Hidden Sand village. I've spoken to Gaara about the security, and he agrees that if we invest in this, he'll arrange the guards to make sure Sand's food is protected. He's even offering us quite the contract, should we prove capable of handling the numbers we're talking about."

"Hnn? Why wouldn't he just scoop the idea and run with it?" Zabuza-nii wonders.

"Because I only told him the numbers and that it'd be produced in the Land of Wind. Not where, not how, and not one indication of where to inquire." I point out. "I trust Gaara, but I also know what not to trust him with."

"Sounds good. So when are you heading out to scope out the place?" I'm asked.

"Next week, once the exams start. I've already informed my team, so they're coming with me. And seeing as Asami will still be in Konoha, she can be our information relay both to the clans and to Senju-san."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Monday comes to an end. Only four meetings. Then Tuesday hits. I hate Tuesdays.

"What I'm saying, is that I believe Namiki-sama has been given far too much power far too quickly. How do we know she isn't a plant?"

 **Snap!**

It's been a long time since I've had to use Sound Release: Devouring Shackles. A long time. I assumed they'd finally come to the conclusion that you shouldn't get on my bad side. I was wrong. "Further questions?" I intone, annoyed with the idiot currently chained and on the ceiling of the Council Chambers. I find myself almost giddy at finally being given an excuse to use that jutsu again. The cloudy snake-like construct is so tightly wrapped around the councilman that I don't doubt he's having trouble breathing – oops. Well, it has been a while. I focus, loosening the stranglehold somewhat to allow him to breathe.

Naturally, no one speaks up. "Look. I don't care what you're problem is." I say looking at the now empty chair, to show I'm speaking to the idiot trapped in my jutsu, while still not looking at him. "I don't care that you're jealous that my clan prospers. And I certainly don't care that you wish you could do the same. But I do care if you start smearing my name to make me look bad. If you have something worth hearing, I will gladly listen. But a plant?" I want to point out that no Namiki would ever work against Konoha's interests, but… Miwako did. Willingly, knowingly, for eight years. I know that, they know that. I'm not opening that can of worms.

"Senju-san, do you fear that I am a spy working for the sake of another village?" I ask pointedly.

She laughs. Hard. Tears in her eyes.

"I rest my case. Anything else?" I look around.

"Yes, Namiki-sama. The matter of the early graduates?" Ono Masao, council representative of the Ono clan.

"Shinobi business. Should you wish to inquire on a personal level, then a council meeting isn't the place." I counter. "Anything that needs to be discussed in this meeting?"

"Am I not a shinobi?" He tries.

"You act in the capacity of a clan representative of a civilian clan. I do not care if ninety-nine percent of your clan are Konoha General Hospital staff. I do not care that you yourself are a prominent figure there. And I do not care that you are a doctor I would trust with my clansmen. The fact is, in your current capacity, you ask for information that doesn't concern you. Again, should you ask on a personal level, I would entertain your curiosity, given it's your son. Otherwise, you will get nothing out of me. Is there anything else?"

"Actually, Hokage-sama. I too would like to hear the specifics." Hiashi points out. "However, I fully agree with Namiki-sama. This is no matter for the civilian council." Thank you!

"Might I suggest a private meeting in my home then? Ono-sama may bring his son, and we can discuss the details there. However, it would be wise to wait until the official results of the exams are in. Until then, we will be speculating. I do not idly speculate with those not of my pack." I lay it out, leaving no room for bullshit.

"There is wisdom in that." Ono-sama agrees. Hiashi on the other hand just smiles. He's going to be joining us for dinner tonight. I know he is. He knows he is. And we both know he'll 'happen' to want a private meeting to discuss details.

"Namiki-sama? A question if I may?" Ishinomori Benkei, one of the less affluent civilian clan heads. He's been bothering me for over a year, always trying to 'be besties' with me.

"Is it worth the time of this council?" I ask, in no mood for more 'private meeting' requests.

"I believe it is. You see, it's been brought to my attention that you are taking a genin team?"

"Shinobi business, Ishinomori. I will say the same to you I said to Ono-sama. If there's nothing else this council needs to discuss? I'm a busy woman and frankly I grow tired of the idiocy that is constantly on plain display from… _certain individuals_."

"That isn't my question, Namiki-sama. I am merely wondering if you were angling for the hat?" He tries.

"… Okay. That is something worth asking before the council. But I will disappoint you. I have no ambition to take Senju-san's job. I don't want it."

"Perhaps, but even you must admit you are a viable candidate."

"I disagree. Hatake Kakashi is by far the better candidate." I still haven't made up my mind about Naruto-nii, but… the fact is Kashi-nii is a good choice.

"I agree, I agree. He is a viable candidate as well, but that isn't my point." The man presses. "Other than your lack of desire, if you were to analyse from the outside looking in?"

"Irrelevant. I've clarified my position on the matter. Anything beyond that, my good sir, falls into idle speculation. Senju-san has the time to select a plausible candidate for herself." I round on him, trying to snuff this stupid topic. Senju-san can still choose her successor. And she knows I wouldn't touch that hat with a ten metre pole – unless I was carrying it for someone else. I've done that time and again when she's feeling lazy.

"I would feel far more comfortable should you not close yourself of to the possibility." He tries.

"I would feel more comfortable if we moved on to more pressing matters." I counter. "However, everything still worth discussing is shinobi matters."

"Agreed. If the Civilian Council would kindly allow us to continue our discussion?" Senju-san shoos them. I'm going to miss them so much. Really I am.

It takes almost ten minutes, mostly because Ishinomori still tries to beg for a private meeting with me, and I have absolutely no interest in that.

 **#Plausible spy.#** I sign to Senju-san, knowing that the only ones that will even understand me have an Anbu background – so Shimura Danzo knows my thoughts as well. I don't trust him for anything, but I know for a fact he's all for Konoha. And he will most definitely keep an eye on that idiot from now on.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After discussing details for the upcoming Chuunin Selection Exams, which will be a joint effort between Sand and Leaf, after discussing the exams for the Mist-Sand-Leaf joint Anbu traineeship, and after I'm told that Mist has once again sent for me –Yea, me!– we move onto the proctors for the three rounds of the Chuunin Exams.

It's quickly decided that Shika-nii and Temari-nee should handle the first round, which will be held in Konoha. They will also be in charge of the second round, which will be held in Sand. And the third round?

"I would propose Nami-"

"No." I shoot that down immediately. "I refuse."

"Namiki-sama, why don-"

"I said no. I'll already be in Mist for another two weeks, at least. I'm not running from Mist to Sand, just because every other candidate is too lazy to go to Sand. Frankly, why not choose someone from Sand? They'll already be there." I'm not budging on this.

"The third round is being held in Konoha." Senju-san points out. "We were meant to host this, but we believe that this will show a strong alliance between Sand and Konoha."

"Then why not Hyuuga-sama? Are you saying he cannot handle such a thing?"

"Don't do this, Aya." She begs.

"Give me one good reason why I would want to get caught up in this." I demand.

"I'll do much better than that." She claims. "One, it would ensure you are in Konoha for the date. Two, it would offer you a ringside seat to the action. Three, it would allow for the Namiki clan to show they are an integral part of Konoha and even the Sand-Leaf alliance. Three, it would give you access to all Sand-Mist-Leaf meetings surrounding this event, and yes, Mist is sending a fair amount of teams to participate. Four, it would give me the leeway to as for your input on who should and shouldn't be promoted. Five, it-"

"Senju-san… when are you going to accept that maybe, just maybe I'm busy."

"Some year?" She teases. I roll my eyes.

"Fine, fine. But I'm not going to Sand then." She gives me a look. "You're kidding me."

"There might be a need for preliminary matches to thin the numbers." She points out.

"I'll be in Mist dealing with things so you don't have to." I point out. "Can't you have Temari proctor these plausible prelims?"

"No. That goes to the proctor of the third round." I rub my forehead, annoyed.

"And of course, if anything happens, I'll still need to be called away. But, that is a risk you're willing to take." I intone, annoyed with her. She smiles, serene as ever. She knows I'm right. She just doesn't care. I groan. "I think I need to start asking for all the details, because you have a nasty habit of ambushing me after the fact."

Everyone laughs at my expense. They're used to how Senju-san and I are, and they're probably glad they don't get the crap I get.

"So. The early graduation exams. When are they being held?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"As we speak. In fact, it should already be done."

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 1_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: And there we have it! Chapter 1! Next chapter will be a lot like this one, reintroducing the players in the game. It's going to be a lot longer, a lot more graphically enticing, and... well, you'll have to read to see what else it'll be ^_^  
_**


	3. I don't follow

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Chapter 2 – I don't follow_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"Honesty has a power that very few people can handle." – Steve Aitchison_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

As luck would have it, Senju-san is right. I find myself in her office with Ono Masao, Hyuuga Hiashi and Sarutobi Asami. We're here to hear the results. I take a deep, deeeeeeeep breath. Wondering how screwed my life is right now.

Senju Tsunade. The Fifth Hokage. I've been her part-time secretary for about three years now. And frankly, she's tempting me to quit. In the worst way. I look around her office, almost as if seeing it for the first time. Which is complete crap, of course. I'm in her office at least a few times a day during my shift, and I work half days six days a week. The pay is good, B-rank pay is not something I'd complain about.

Still, the changes here are… nice. There are still four stacks(/mountains) of books she compiled, two on either corner of her desk, and two off to one side – her le… right, to her right. There's a two-seater couch and two one-seaters, with a coffee table over to her left. She has the majority of her meetings there, and daddy –Jounin Commander– Dragon –Anbu Commander– and I –who has nothing to do with any of it more often than not– are usually included.

There's also a bookshelf against the wall, floor to ceiling, filled with medical textbooks. Not a bad selection either, I've read most of them. One of the reasons I'm glad I can finally do the shadow clone jutsu – my research and Namiki clan training was suffering because I've been so busy.

Senju-san's desk is… luckily not overflowing with paper work. And if it is, it's because there's a lot for her to handle, which is not my fault.

"Thank you for coming so swiftly." Senju-san grabs my attention. Her elbows rest on her desk, her hands folded just right to cover the lower half of her face. The little light blue(ish) diamond shape just over her third eye twitches slightly – a sign she's worried about something. As usual, she's wearing her usual green outfit – doesn't she own anything else? "I'll be brief. All six students passed the early graduation exams. Only Ono Kichirou and Hyuuga Hanabi aced it." I shrug, not caring. I knew they'd pass. That's what I expected of them. They don't need to ace a stupid test like this.

"I see. And who will my son's jounin-sensei be?" Ono-sama asks. He seems to be wondering what Asami is doing here.

"Aya. She will take her two sisters, and your son. Asami here will take the other three." Senju-san explains. "Is that a problem?"

"Of course not, Hokage-sama. I was hoping for as much." Ono-sama admits.

"You say that now." I counter. He looks at me, confused. "My missions will continue. I will be dragging him all over the Elemental Nations with me. And I'm going to be teaching him things not related to medical jutsu."

"… I see." He thinks about that. "I… don't believe it is wise for him to… tag along on your more… colourful missions."

"As I said." I remind him.

"Hokage-sama, surely you wouldn't…" He notices her grin. She would. In a heartbeat. The missions I take need to be dealt with and she loves how I deal with them. So, yes, she would. "I see… then I'm afraid I'll have to petition that Kichirou be placed on another team. Not that I don't trust Namiki-sama, but… _those_ missions?"

"Asami, Aya?" Senju-san turns to us.

"Yuzuki?" Asami asks me.

"You want a full on medic team?" I wonder out loud.

"Yes or no." She presses.

"Fine, fine. I take Yuzuki, you take the Ono." I cave. Not like I mind. "Just make sure you balance with the other medics? And don't-"

"Aya."

"Hey, you still have my little brother, you know."

"… Point. But I know what I'm doing."

"If you didn't you wouldn't have Katsuo." I point out. "Hey… uh… what team numbers are we being assigned?" I aim that one at Senju-san.

"You'll be Team Four, Asami'll be Team Five. Why?" She looks at me funny.

I sigh, relieved. "I've been on a Team Seven. Thanks, but no."

"And four's a better number?" Asami teases. "Four represents death you know."

"… stupid numbers and their stupid illogical meanings." I grumble. "Fine. Then I hereby approve of my team and declare us Team Aya!"

"No secondary test?" Senju-san asks, her eyebrow suspiciously high.

"What's the point? I know all three kunoichis. I know how well they work together, and I know I'll make them ready if they aren't. Oh… And I'm leaving for Mist tomorrow. So I'll need to take them with me."

"Works for me. You know this won't count as their mission, of course." Senju-san points out.

"I don't expect it to. Anyway, lots to do, lots to do. Anything else?"

"No. You and Asami are dismissed."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I head straight home, knowing my cute little genins will be there and not at the academy. Sasa-nee is, of course, tagging along, as are my usual shadows. Speaking of shadows… I wonder how Ikoku's getting along? I'll just have to wait and see. I can't help but wonder why she waited until now to go raid her clan's old archives…

Anyway, she made Anbu Captain, she has her own team. And she brought her team with her. All I can do is trust her.

We arrive in our street, finding things to be as quiet as they ever are. Only, there's a… familiar person up ahead. Shimura Danzo. He stands tall as ever. One arm covered in his kimono shirt and obviously bandaged up pretty snugly. Half his face is also bandaged up. His one visible eye studies me, as always. And he, of course, is waiting in the shade of the tree just outside my gate. Can't have important people waiting in the sun, now can we.

Beside him is the, oh so familiar, form of Sai. So we're back to this are we? "Shimura-san?" Keito, Tsu, Kin and Tomi stop just as I do, leaving five metres between us and Shimura-san. Asami doesn't take the chance, she ducks into the Hatake gate and takes a different route to the Namiki compound. She installed the security, so of course she'd add herself to all of them.

"You've been busy, Namiki-san." He begins, his opening gambit sucks.

"So have you. You're point?" I counter. I know more about him and his affairs than he knows of mine. I've compared notes.

"I have a request." He begins. I offer nothing, just waiting. "Take Sai with you. He will guard you-"

"No."

"Nam-"

"No."

"Wha-"

"I said no."

"Nam-"

"You aren't Senju-san. You don't have the sway with me to change my mind after the first no. I said no three times. You know how many more noes that is than you're allowed before I end the conversation?" I start walking to my gate, not caring. I unlock it, motioning the others through. As expected, Keito stays with me, but the others wait inside. "Good day, Shimura-san. And be sure you investigate _that person_."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

In the family sitting room, I find Asami, who made it here long before us. Most of the pack is already here, even though it's lunch time. Apparently everyone wants to congratulate the pups. I find Yuzuki, Sakiko and Hoshie speculating what team they'll be on what who their sensei will be. They know I said someone I trust, so Haku-nee, Zabuza-nii, Kashi-nii, Tomi and Karin all get brought up – all excellent guesses, all jounins. But nope. Katuso adds his two Ryou and wonders if it'll be Asami-nee. Yuzuki seems happy about that, seeing as those two are thick as thieves. He's at least got one right. Hanabi however, being the sharpest knife of this bunch, points out that I made jounin last spring. I smirk. Yes, yes I did.

"Congrats, you guys." I grab their attention. "Hugs, please." I'm glomped by all five at once, all of them already bragging how well they did, and Hanabi of course pointing out that she aced all the portions. I hug them all, squeezing a bit and telling them how proud I am of them.

Not surprisingly, Hoshie, Sakiko and Katsuo are wearing their headbands like a choker – so the tradition lives on in the next batch of Namiki shinobi. "Listen, we need to talk. And now's the only time I've got." I grab their attention. I make two shadow clones, sending one into my office to make three scrolls worth of storage seals, while the other is handed my 'miscellaneous' scroll to go raid my private cache of weapons. I need these three armed today. Tomorrow is too late.

"I just had a meeting with Senju-san, and I know who your jounin senseis are." I begin. "I've got some really bad news for three of you, and really good news for the other two."

They start to fidget. They don't like it when I talk like this. "Hoshie, Sakiko, Yuzuki." The three start to sweat, not liking the ominous tone I'm using. "I'm your sensei." I sing sweetly. The three of them lose all feeling in their face, their eyes wide with shock.

"… Shie… Zuzu…" Sakiko manages.

" **Yeah…?** " The other two aren't sure how to take this at all.

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Sakiko shouts, earning a few swats from the other two.

"Careful." I sing sweetly. "You three know I'm a busy woman. And that means that from now on… So." I tap Yuzuki's nose. "Are." I tap Sakiko's nose. "You." I tap Hoshie's nose.

They REALLY don't like the sound of that. My schedule would give anyone else a mental breakdown. "That's right my lovelies. I'm leaving for Mist tomorrow. And seeing as you're my genin. That means you're leaving for Mist tomorrow. But don't worry, I have one clone making the scrolls you'll need to pack your things. And the other is going through some of my weapons so that we can get two of you settled in with weapons. Don't worry, I don't expect you'll love the first weapon you try. That's why we're getting start now. So. If you're quite done celebrating and wondering, let's go. Dojo. Now."

"… Isn't she supposed to be giving a lesson?" Katsuo asks, worriedly.

"The Anbu class? Oh I already have a clone giving that lecture."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Alright, gather 'round, gather 'round." I announce, grinning as the three kunoichi just look nervous. "Listen up, we've got some things to handle in town, so we're going to be dealing with this the simple way. Do you already have a preference or a weapon? If you do, tell me now."

Sakiko already runs out of the room, saying that she's going for her sword. She loves that sword, so I knew not to worry about her. "Hoshie?"

"… Well… I was kinda sorta wondering if…" She's poking her index fingers together, twisting them nervously and obviously unsure how I'll take whatever she wants.

"Imouto-chan, I won't get mad no matter what weapon you want to start off with." I tell her plainly.

"Twin kodachis?" She asks, giving me a worried look.

"Reverse-edged or not?" I tilt my head to one side, trying to figure out why she's being so squirrely.

"… Reverse-edged…" She eyes my kodachis.

"You're not ready for a chakra conducting material. However, if you impress me. Then I will give you my kodachis. Sound good?" I offer.

She glomps me, obviously liking the idea. My clone – the one that went into my cache enters with an excited looking Sakiko. She's already got her sword, but she'll have to get used to wearing it permanently now. The clone hands me my scroll and disperses.

I sort through the memories, searching for a sp… there we go. I unroll the scroll, tapping the seal I'll need. I channel some chakra into it and regular kodachis, reverse-edged, pop out. I hand them to Hoshie, who hugs them like they're a puppy or something. She doesn't even care that they're a boring white. I never did understand boring colours.

"That leaves Yuzuki. Any preferences?" I ask. She… fidgets, eyeing me warily.

"Yes." She fidgets some more.

"Are you going to tell me? I have another route, but it'll annoy you endlessly." I warn her.

"… T-t-tess-ssen?"

"What is it with you girls? I'm not going to get mad if you like my weapons." I tell her plainly. "You want single or twin tessen?"

She takes a deep breath. "T-twin."

"Alright." I go through th… crap. I only have single tessen. And I've tried with these, they don't balance well. They all have different weights, different lengths. Horrible place to start. "I don't have any twin tessen on hand. But that's okay. We'll just pass by the blacksmith's and get. We were going to the blacksmith's anyway. And the outfitters. The kunai and shuriken you girls currently use? No longer worth having. They're practice pieces, noting more."

I activate the first seal, which reveals three leg pouches. None of these girls usually wears one. The fun part is, they are all red pouches – typical for Stone shinobi, for some reason. Who cares. I've scalped quite a few in my travels. "You will each wear this pouch, and have it on you at all times. Unless you're naked, you'd better have this. Understood?"

They nod, accepting a pouch each. I'm not done though. I activate the second seal. Three hip pouches, each red. I think I've killed my fair share of Stone shinobi – most of them rogues, but not all. "You will also wear these hip pouches. At all times. They and the leg pouches are empty for now, but before we leave I'll have a scroll for each of you to seal your things in." They accept the hip pouch as well. They just hold on to their things, looking at me expectantly.

"What are you waiting for? Strap those pouches on already." I instruct. They look at each other. I feared as much. The disadvantage of graduating early… that means that even though they have the theoretical skills, they miss huge chunks of the practical skills. I activate the third seal. Tape and straps pop out, and I get busy strapping on their new leg pouches and hip pouches and weapons as they're meant to wear them. I make sure to explain what I'm doing as I go, leaving out no detail of what they need to do and what to pay attention to ask they do it.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

At the blacksmith's I find myself wondering about something. Run by the Sengo clan, but called Kurata's? Why? I sigh, I've got better things to worry about. I take the girls deeper into the store, already heading for the tessen section. I filter through the selection, picking out a few twin tessen for Yuzuki to choose from. I tell her that it'll have to be wooden, she isn't ready for metal ones. Heck, I'm not ready for metal ones, I'm still only C-rank with my tessen. Still, I love my cute little tessen.

Yuzuki goes through the selection I pick out for her, hating them all. Until her eye catches one… a black one. She grabs it, and as she pulls it, the string tugs on its twin, also black. The paper is red, and the background is… a yin and yang symbol. I shrug, not minding. She announces that she loves it, so it's fine.

Having dealt with that, I drag them into the section with kunai and shuriken. I pick up a box of fifty, of each. I also grab three spools of ninja wire – two hundred metres is more than enough to get them started. Then it's straight for the cashier. Sengo-san rings everything up, tells me the total, makes a comment about it being a light shopping day.

"Yeah, we're in a bit of a rush this time." I tease. He laughs, saying he figured as much. I usually don't spend less than fifty-thousand Ryou here. This time? Psh, fifteen thousand! Practically no money at all!

I open the box of kunai, giving each of them eight. I watch as they meticulously stow them in their leg pouch, nodding approvingly. I then offer them ten shuriken each, again watching as they take their time stow them. I seal the remainder away in my own scroll, to make sure I know they have extras. I'll work on getting them used to carrying a few thousand on them at all times, but for now, this is plenty. I also give them each a spool of ninja wire. They carefully stow that as well. I nod, approving.

I show Yuzuki how she can strap her new tessen to her sides like I have mine, which she seems grateful for. With the first major step out of the way, we head for the outfitters. Also Sengo run, and right across the street. Not the point.

"Girls, listen carefully. We're here to get quite a few things. You need a tent, a futon, a pillow, linens. You need bottles of water, rations bars. You need soldier pills, even though you are forbidden to use them. You need standard med kits. You need toiletries. You need new uniforms. Yuzuki, you need at least three extra pairs of shades. We will also be getting you girls some little extras that I feel you need. Now,"

Their poor little heads are spinning for the stuff they need for standard missions. How would they handle some of the missions I go on?

"You are allowed to have some say in what you wear. However, I have the final say, is that clear?"

" **Yes, Aya-nee.** " The mope a bit. I smile, grateful for little miracles.

"Good. Let's hop to. Lots to do, lots to do."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I think I'm enjoying this too much? Maybe? Just a little? I have the three of them in matching outfits. Maroon skirts. Black tops. Maroon jackets. And black tights. Of course, Sakiko and Hoshie are wearing their blue headbands like chokers, but I quickly decide I hate the colour. They're getting… black… yes, black headbands. I ask this Sengo-san –a kindly middle age woman– if they replace headbands. They don't. I guess that means we're heading to the Tower next.

Hoshie and Sakiko decide they like Yuzuki's shades, and since they're already matching, they decide they need a pair as well. I nod, approving. "However. I want you each to pick a different shade. Fitting in is important, but I don't want you to forget that you are also unique and should therefore also stand out a bit." They nod, accepting my logic.

So Sakiko goes with pink and Hoshie goes with red. Yuzuki sticks with her black shades.

I have the three of them do a little twirl for me. They do, smiling. Their jackets are long enough to cover their skirts. The hip pouch is strapped onto the jacket, instead of their belt. Interestingly, they each want to stow their weapon in their jacket so it's less obvious. I like the idea.

Sakiko's hair is the longest of the three –reaching her lower back– which she French braids. I make sure to show her how to tie it properly with ninja wire. Hoshie's is second longest, reaching her shoulder blades. I show her a neat trick to tie it up in a sloppy bun using special long needles; also pointing out that she now has a weapon ready at all times. Yuzuki likes her hair short, short enough that she combs it back and it reaches her neck. That she ties her headband around her forehead also means that her hair will never get in her eyes, so I don't worry about it.

Uniformed, and yet unique. That's what I'm talking about. "Girls, you look gorgeous." I compliment them. They blush, smiling happily. "Good. Now, come on. We still need to get you some extra sets of these clothes. We also need to get you the extras and whatnot."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

At the Tower, I register them –well, us– as Team Aya, and not 'Team Four'. I also get their headbands traded in for black ones. With that crisis handled, we head for Senju-san's office. As usual, Haruno-san is struggling with the crowd. The difference once they notice me is… satisfying.

The line is straight as a ruler, no one mutters, no one pushes. Nothing. I grin. "Aya-san. I figured it was you. Go on in, Tsunade-sama is expecting you." She claims. I shrug. "Cute outfits by the way."

" **Thank you.** " My cute genins announce as one.

In Senju-san's office, I find her and Katou-san smiling as we enter. "You really don't waste time, do you?" Katou-san asks, amused.

"I'd have to have time to waste, and I don't. So, no." I answer. "Just dropping by to show you the new uniforms, and to let you know I switched their headbands. It's registered, of course, but… you know me."

I get two knowing smiles. Yeah, they know me. "As well. Team? Weapon inspection, please?"

They brandish their weapons, obviously showing off a bit. I smile, proud of my team already. There's a low whistle. "I'd better be careful, these three look like they mean business." Senju-san teases lightly.

"Don't worry, give me a few months and they'll be as serious as they look." I say, still smiling. The girls smile as well, stowing their weapons.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow a nine. If you have any last minute updates, it'll have to be before then. With three genins tagging along, I expect it'll take us four days to reach Mist. I've already planned for Asami to have the fifth, sixth and seventh day set aside to update you on anything that needs your attention. I've discussed things with Team Wolf, and we've agreed that Penguin will be joining us for the foreseeable future as extra security. I've discussed things with Salamander, she'll take over the classes for me. She's been brought up to speed, what's been discussed and what still has to be discussed. She's also been given a complete rundown of all participants. As a backup, I asked Parrot, Sloth and Monkey to go with her. They're the best crowd control team I can think of to back her up. And Dragon's been updated as well, so there'll be no surprises. Zabuza-nii's team has been updated on the situation, and they are aware that I'll be paranoid for at least the next year. I also sent word ahead to Mist so they know I've got extras coming with me so they don't have a fit and think it's some kind of security breach, or anything like that. As an added precaution, I also sent word to Sand, seeing as I seem to get called there a lot these days. And I've got a clone discussing things with Asami to make sure there's a clear line of communications to Konoha at all times. She's been keeping up to date with Naru-nii. He's more or less ready to come home, but _scrooge_ is being a fun-killer, so they need to master three more things. He figures it'll be another month, maybe two. If there are any meetings that need my input, make sure Asami's there and I'll do what I can."

"Aya?"

"I'm not done yet. There's a meeting set up in five days, at three in the afternoon in my office in the Civilian Sector. It's meant for you, Fuu, Haruno-san and Katou-san to be there and Haruno-san already has it scheduled in. Fuu knows the details, she'll update you tomorrow during or after her training. Make sure to be there, you won't want to miss it. As well, Haruna of Vegetables, will likely be sending one of her messengers soon. They've got an idea for a shinobi academy, and they want input. I've already told them that if I'm out of town to come bug you. Frankly, that should have been your problem to begin with. And Hidden Snow is still up in the air as far as I'm concerned. I can't offer another two-plus year course, not like I did this time. I'm not agreeing to that twice. Come up with something, and if anything pitch it to Zabuza-nii. **Don't** include me this time. Naru-nii also says there's a 'princess Toki' asking for advice? I don't know, I didn't ask. He said he'd send word when it becomes important. Keep an eye out for it. And Naru-nii also said, in no uncertain terms, that Ebisu is **not** to become Udon and Moegi's jounin sensei. Pick someone that isn't trying to ride Konohamaru's coattail up in the world… is that everything…? No, but that's all I can think of for now. If I remember anything else, I'll be sure to let Asami know."

"Hey, Tsunade-sama, do you think she realises that she isn't the Hokage?" Katou-san teases.

"I don't think she cares." Senju-san is amused.

"Stop giving me so much to do, and maybe I'll start caring." I complain. "Now, if you'll excuse us, I still have two team trainings and I need to have a last minute meeting with a few people. Unless something explodes and kills a few thousand people, I don't want to be bothered until I get back to Konoha. Seriously. I don't care whose cat gets kidnapped. And for the love of Kami-sama, tell Shimura to stop trying to foist Sai on me. I'll end up killing someone sooner or later."

"Aya?"

"Oh. Nearly forgot, Bear should be back in-"

"Aya?"

"Would you stop interrupting me? Bear should be back within the next two weeks. When she arrives I want to set up a meeting with her. I believe she should have found everything she needs by then. There's a good chance she'll be able to claim clan status and I've been trying to plan ahead for her. There are specific-"

"Aya. Ikoku's been standing behind you for the last five minutes." Senju-san says, a teasing smile on her face. I turn, seeing Imamura Ikoku and her team, still wearing their Anbu masks.

"Hey, guys. I knew you were here, but frankly I need to handle this." I wave casually. "As I was saying there are specific instructions I've left with my people on how I want my preparations to be handled. Ikoku, if you have your archives, talk to Zabuza-nii, he'll show you where to stow them. Don't trust just anyone with them, and make sure Asami signs off on any security measures you want installed. Those archives are worth a lot more than most might give them credit for… and that's what I forgot! Naru-nii's been running into interested parties looking for a place to call home. He's going to start bugging you about that. Three bloodline users worth looking into, and by the way… if that lava release kid starts bothering me again, I'm going to break him in half. I don't care if he shoots golden nuggets, I'm not marrying him just because he has a bloodline. Make sure he understands that in no uncertain terms. I've had it up to here with him." I go over my mental checklist once last time.

"Yes, I think that's everything. And by the way. You should seriously start looking for another part time secretary. I'm almost certain I'm going to end up quitting in the next few months. Working with you is stressful." Senju-san pouts. "What? Don't give me that look. Look how you have me! I can't even go on a fricking mission without going over the fifty million little projects I have going on! I swear to Kami-sama, you have me believing this village would fall apart without me."

I continue grumbling, wondering at the nagging feeling I have in the back of my mind that I'm forgetting something. "Team Aya, let's go. We've still got a few things to handle and there's only so much daylight left." That's what I forgot! "And make sure you talk to Asami about that thing I was talking to her about! She'll know what I mean!"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After another few stops, and getting more gear my new team will need, we finally get home. The girls are tuckered out, but I mostly feel amused. Today was a light day, and frankly they haven't even started training. A year with me? They'll be able to take on the chuunin exams. And if they decide they want to wait until they're at least thirteen? All the better. I'm not going to stop training them until they have nothing left to learn from me. In the family sitting room, I run into the one person that makes my day worth dealing with…

Akimichi Chouji.

He's… really filled out quite nicely. He's still pudgy, but I don't mind. He's tall, and wide and buff and… the cuddliest teddy bear any girl can ask for. Two heads taller than me, and still growing. Lucky bastard.

"Hey, love. Rough day?" He greets me, already wrapping his arms around me.

"I've had worse, but I can lie if you need any motivation to spoil me?" I briefly study his long, spiky hair. His black eyes, and the amusement dancing in them. His massive arms that would likely scare anyone that doesn't know he's a big ol' teddy bear.

"Hnn? Why would I need motivation? I've already been planning fifty steps ahead of you." He teases, picking me up like I'm a featherweight. "I talked to Tsunade-sama. I'm coming with you again. She says you need someone that doesn't take your backchat. And on top of that, you love it when you can snuggle up to me at night. But that's beside the point. Leave a clone here to deal with your genins – congrats by the way, girls… and you look cute in your new uniforms."

" **Thank you, Chouji-nii.** " They answer as one.

"Anyway. Leave two clones down here. One for your genin, one for your other team, and I'm keeping the original with me. You need to unwind, and I have just the massage oil that will help you do just that."

"Music to my ears." I make the handsign, getting two dirty looks from my clones. They don't like that I'm getting the spoiling and they're getting the work. Tough! Chouji has magic hands, and now that he doesn't bind them?

I shiver from the pleasure this hunk is going to be giving me. "If anyone needs me… don't look for me."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Up in my room, I seal the door, I activate the privacy jutsu and I… take one look at Chouji. He… he's changed so much over the years and yet… he hasn't changed at all. He's gotten used to people being jealous of him. He's gotten used to people acting stupid because they can't process how this… gorgeous man –and he has **most definitely** grown into a man– 'landed' a woman like me.

What I love most though… is how casual he is about it. He doesn't care. Not what people think. Not what people say. Not how people act or react. He knows I'm his. He knows he's mine. And he still hasn't made a move to truly claim me. Let's see if we can do something about that, shall we?

I undo by obi belt, carefully setting it on the chair in front of my vanity. I unstrap my weapons, setting them beside the obi. I take off my pouches, setting them on the obi. Then the kimono top comes off. It's still summer, so I don't need too many layers of clothing, which means: I'm now standing here in my bra and a pants. I feel his eyes on me, I hear his heartbeat quicken, smell the hints of his arousal. He doesn't move. I smirk, knowing that he's seen me like this at least a dozen times before – it's hard to massage someone through their clothes after all.

Off comes my tights. Now it's just my underwear. His eyes, his gaze, he feels hungry. Somehow, I can't help but feeling delicious. I'm tempted to take it one step further, but… not yet. I want his brain to acclimatize to this first. I turn to him, seeing the lust in his eyes, but I pretend not to notice. I grab the towel from him and lay it on the bed. Usually he lays it out, so I decide to tease him.

"Jeez, Chou. You're really making me work for my massage this time. What's next? Demanding you get yours first?" I turn to him again, wondering how he'll react. This can go one of two ways, knowing him. Either he'll mumble and order me to lay down, or… he'll realise that I'm more than willing to give him his massage first… while wearing practically nothing. Personally, I don't care either way.

"Well," He smirks. My breathing hitches, so I force myself to keep breathing. He unstraps his armour, his arm guards, and unzips his jacket. He's now just down a thin shirt. I feel myself almost drooling, but I shake off the feeling quickly. I don't want him to have the upper hand, not now. Not yet. I study him as he carefully sets his things on my vanity. Mesmerised by how his muscles bulge and relax as he goes about the simple action.

He takes off his shirt, folds it up neatly, and places it on top of his jacket. Yes, he is still very much a chubby man. Yes his love handles are obvious. But so are his toned and bulging muscles. He looks like he could pick up this house and fling it, if the mood strikes him.

"Enjoying the view?" He asks, not turning to me just yet. I right my glasses, refusing to comment. He turns to me, his eyes taking me in once again. I blush, feeling self-conscious, but also very turned on. And the more aroused I get, the more self-conscious I get. Because I smell it, I smell it so clearly, but I don't know if he can. He never comments, and I've been halfway to the point of taking advantage of him for months!

Then again… 'taking advantage' only applies if he doesn't want this. I'm going to keep pushing buttons until he wants this. And wants it terribly.

"On the bed." I instruct, my tone even. He doesn't move. He's too busy enjoying the view. I saunter up to him, looking up at him, enjoying how he towers over me. I stab a finger in his chest, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to get his attention. "Chou… I want you… on my bed… now." His arms snake around my middle, carefully, gently, holding me against him.

"What if I want… something else?" He asks vaguely. His almost searing heat threatens to do things to me, good things, but at the wrong time.

"'Something else'?" I play innocent. My eyes are half lidded, the… cocktail of needs swirling in me plainly obvious in my eyes. "I can't agree to things I don't know the details of." I coo.

"… I can smell you, Aya." He says, blushing, but meeting my gaze. I blush too, but I look away.

"So… what are you going to do about it?" I asking, feeling _certain parts_ of me quivering, almost jumping, in anticipation.

One of his hands is on my tummy. Going round and round in meaningless little circles. My body screams, aches, for him to make up his mind. North or south, both acceptable options. But unless he wants the fire burning within me to consume us both… he'd better make up his mind. Like now.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 2_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Not a whole lot longer. I was tempted to continue that last scene, but... not continuing it is far better. Things are... not as they were, not as they might be. Things sometimes just are. Let's see how things are, then, shall we?  
_**


	4. I won't get out of the way

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Chapter 3 – I won't get out of the way_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"And though she be but little, she is fierce." – William Shakespeare_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

It's eight forty-five. Hoshie, Sakiko and Yuzuki are here in their uniforms, standing at attention. I smile, proud of my team. Naturally, Kin, Tomi, Tsu and Keito are here with me as well. So is Chouji – who apparently is being called the 'wolf tamer' these days, seeing as he's basically the only one Senju-san talks to if she thinks I need to cool off.

I don't mind. He's cuddly.

I'm still pissed that he didn't do a damn thing about the fire he started yesterday. But, it's not exactly something new either. I swear if he didn't have a raging boner when he left, if I couldn't smell his arousal on him, I'd think he wasn't into girls. As is, I just think he's being stupid. If I wasn't offering him a taste, I wouldn't strut around in my underwear or smell like sex waiting to happen.

Still… I can appreciate his argument; _he isn't ready_. I'm not sure if he's being completely honest or not, but… I trust him. I ended up _rubbing one out_ , to douse the flames. But that's alright. A good man is worth waiting for. Even if it's not something I appreciated after he massaged me into a near catatonic state and left me there with a river flowing down my leg.

At eight fifty, Senju-san and Katou-san arrive, with Haruno-san in tow. I sniff, confirming it's them. Ikoku is with them as well. "Aya." I turn to Senju-san. "I want Ikoku to go with you."

"Oh?" It's not that I don't trust her, she's been with me on these missions more often than not. But if she just got back yesterday…?

"… Not fighting me?"

"Waiting for the reason first." I explain.

"Ah. Well, it's actually very simple. There's been… reports of activity. I'd rather you have your full team with you, just in case." I raise an eyebrow at that. There'd have to be some SERIOUS activity if she thinks I need my full team. "Keep me posted, updates every six hours."

I meet her gaze. Six… hours? I usually get asked to report in every three or four days. Or just if anything happens. I nod. If ever there was a 'be on high alert', this is it.

"Team. Ikoku, I want you in lead setting the pace. Keito, you and Tsu take the flanks. Tomi and Kin take the rear. I'm in the middle with Haku and the genin. Move out." They know, even if they missed Senju-san's warning, that this is a formation I only pick when I'm being paranoid.

"What about me?" Chou asks.

"Where do you think I want you?" I ask him, offering him a smirk. He grins, knowing he's with me. Although I still kind of wish he'd just say 'inside you' and claim me already! But… patience. Patience. I'm a wolf and he is to be my mate, not my prey. So… patience.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We run until noon. Ikoku, as usual, sets a decent pace. Not harsh, not fast, but efficient. However, three genins just fresh from the academy can't keep up. I knew they wouldn't, but now I see their limits. Chou, Haku and I each take one, and after a break, we start out again. We run until dinner this time. I do this specifically to show my genins the level I want them to reach and fast. This isn't even the pace we usually set – I usually pick a much harsher pace, so we cover ground quickly – but I want them to understand that they're in the big leagues now.

After a bathroom break, I hand out everyone's dinner, as usual, and a bottle of water. After everyone's had their fill, I gather them around me. Yes, even my genins. "Senju-san thinks there's a group that's becoming more and more active. We're taking two man shifts. No one is to go anywhere alone. At any point. The genin stick with me at all times. No exceptions. Haku, you're with Ikoku. Chou, you're with me, unless it's a bathroom break, then you're with Keito and Tsu's with me. No exceptions. Tomi, Kin, you've got first watch. Ikoku, Haku, you've got second. Tsu, Keito, third. Chou and I take graveyard. No arguments. If Senju-san thinks we need our full team, I need you all at a hundred percent at all times. Understood?"

" **Yes, ma'am.** " They answer as one.

"Good. I want everyone on full alert until we get back to the den." They nod seriously, knowing I'm not playing. I have my little sisters with me, I won't take unneeded risks. "We stop here for the night. No fires, no camp. Girls, you're going to get the full emersion from the get-go it seems. Sorry about that."

They look at me, wondering what I mean. "I mean how we usually run our missions. A normal genin cell would make camp, set up tents, start a fire. That sort of thing. We're sleeping in a tree instead. As well, I'm starting your training right now. The first jutsu I expect you to master is a camouflage jutsu. Please sit with your backs to each other, I'll explain how this works."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The next morning, I show my genins how to do a proper washdown. Anbu style training, even though they've been genins for two days. That's life for you. At any rate. After our morning ritual, and reporting in, we head out. I'm so grateful Sasa-nee made seals that allow Sasuke, Naruto-nii, Asami-nee and I to communicate at all times. It saves so much trouble. Especially since Sasa-nee is almost always in Konoha. I never have to worry about reporting in, I just let her know and she does it for me.

 **-Sis, serious activity in north-eastern Land of Fire.-** Naru-nii updates me via the seal.

 **-Understood. Numbers and stats?-** I ask.

 **-Two S-ranks rogues. Names: Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi. Both wearing black cloaks with red cloud pattern and kasa hats with white streamers.-** He explains seriously.

 **-Shit.-** Akatsuki. And it had to be _those two_. It just had to be _those two_. **-We'll avoid them like the plague. Thanks.-**

 **-If you see anyone with that kind of cloak, assume they're S-rank.-** Sasuke adds his two cents. Sound advice. And I know who the Akatsuki are, thank you.

 **-Will do. Hey, how's your grand escape coming?-**

 **-Hnn? Orochimaru grows weak. He'll need a new host body within the next two to three months.-** I don't even want to know what that means, or how you know that. **-Be on high alert, he'll start getting desperate soon. Might need immediate extraction.-**

 **-Understood.-** I say, nodding for some reason. I know he won't see me, but… force of habit, I guess.

 **-Be careful, Sasu.-** Asami-nee sounds worried.

 **-Always.-**

"Guys. If we encounter anyone with a black cape with red clouds on it, plans change. I stay behind, you guys run like hell with my genin. Understood?" I get nothing but funny looks. "This isn't a discussion, it's an order. Is that understood."

They grumble, but know better than to argue with me.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We make it to the Land of Water without too much fuss. Of course, we end up taking the Land of Hills route, but we stick to the coast to show we're not in the mood to care about their country. It's still a fourteen hour sprint over open waters, but that's alright. We've dealt with worse.

Still, we're only on one of the minor islands. We need to make it to the main island, and from there it's still a half a day to Mist. I think Hoshie, Sakiko and Yuzuki are starting to understand just how big the skill gap is between us and them. We ran most of the fourteen hours while they slept.

It's another day and a half before we reach Mist, with Tomi's eyes guiding us the last stretch. Good ol' Chojurou is at the gate waiting for us, to welcome us once again. I wave lazily, making sure to introduce my genins, Haku and Chouji – the unfamiliar faces I'd mentioned were coming with us. Chojurou doesn't look too much different. Same funny glasses, same weird gear on his ears, same short blue-ish hair. Not much different really.

He walks with us to my apartment in Mist's Commercial District – they call it something else, but I don't care. After Tomi scans the place, I unseal it and we enter. As usual, Chojurou enters with us. "Alright. I need to talk to Terumi-san sooner rather than later. Keito, Tsu, with me. Everyone stays here. Seal the door, only open after Tomi confirms and only for me, understood?"

" **Yes, ma'am.** " They respond professionally. They don't like how paranoid I'm being. Usually we do some shopping and whatnot, maybe we will. I need to talk to Terumi-san first.

"Kin. I want you to help the girls with that jutsu. They've almost got it, but it'll be a long while before they can do it well enough to learn the next one. We'll be back soon."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

With my sisters in a more secure location, I relax enough to enjoy the fact that I'm in Mist again. Sure it's moist here, annoyingly so. But the unique architecture, the vibrant colours, the… smells, the seafood. It's just a lovely place to visit. It's a thirty minute walk from my apartment to the Mizukage Tower, but when I nod to Chojurou, he knows we're not walking. We body flicker without a word.

"Namiki Aya and guards here to see Mizukage-sama." Chojurou announces for us. The secretary takes one look at me, narrows her eyes and shrugs. She recognizes me, I should think. I know I recognize her. I hated her the very first time we met. She's so inefficient at her job.

Chojurou shows us into Terumi-san's office, who's obviously expecting us. The redhead looks… intense. She's been hearing about the recent activity as well. "Am I doing the privacy jutsu, or are you?" I offer, instead of a hello. She knows without a doubt I don't bring good news if I'm like this. Ao, the old –more like middle-aged, but still– shinobi with an eyepatch does the jutsu.

"Sorry, a bit on edge. I've received word that a group of S-rank rogues is becoming steadily more active. And given that I'm traveling with a genin team…" I offer as a halfway apology.

"Oh? You've taken a genin team?" Terumi-san asks, her eyes studying me.

"The point is, the two identified are Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame." I say, instead of answering her. Whether I've take a genin team is irrelevant.

The three Mist shinobi in the room –and the Anbu guards in hiding– don't like the sound of that. "In other words, anyone wearing black cloaks with red clouds are all likely part of the same organization named the Akatsuki. According to sources, they are taking missions, hunting bounties and have mostly stayed out of people's hair. But… if they are becoming more active… something is about to go down. We don't know what, but any group that employs shinobi of that calibre?"

"I understand." Terumi-san says, nodding seriously.

"There have been… clues that they seem most active in countries with jinchuuriki." I say carefully. "Considering the names I've been hearing… I'd advise extreme prejudice, Terumi-san. Whatever they want, they have the manpower to get it."

"… I see." She doesn't like that, at all.

"Our meeting doesn't start until tomorrow. If there is something you need to arrange that has nothing to do with me, I'd advise you do that today. I'm going to have my team with me in the Commercial Sector. We'll eat out. Chojurou will be with us the whole time. And should tomorrow's meeting need to be delayed, just send Chojorou to collect us later. We won't know better." I offer. In other words: if you have a jinchuuriki or two, hide them and tell no one where they are, not even us.

"Thank you." She says, nodding to Ao to end the privacy jutsu.

"Don't thank me, Terumi-san. You imply I know what's going on." I say, seeing myself out.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Back at the apartment, I sigh. I take deep, steady breaths. It's not that I worry for myself. This is bigger than me. I'm here with my pack. With my sisters. With Chouji. I… will not risk any of them.

I look around, seeing the sparsely furnished apartment, wondering just what to make of the situation. Everyone is busy meditating, focusing, trying to relax in a situation that is impossible to relax in.

Deciding I need to be real with them, I call a meeting. "Guys. All of you, over here. Meeting time." When I bite my right thumb, they know I mean everyone needs to hear what I have to say.

 **Boar – Dog – Bird – Monkey – Ram – Summoning jutsu!**

Five wolves, each the size of a small cow, surround me. "Tsuren. There is news of strong prey." I tell her plainly.

"How strong?" She asks, noticing the pups I have with me.

"At least as strong as the one that got away." I answer. I'm still pissed I haven't heard anything about the only prey that got away from us – the walking corpse that broke Tsuren's ribs. Still, I had a lot of growing to do, and now we have four fully grown wolves more than we had then – Tsuki and the others were barely a year old at the time.

Tsuren nods seriously, knowing there is more that I'll explain. "Everyone. The group I was talking about. Black cloaks, red cloud pattern. They're called Akatsuki. They hunt in pairs, both usually S-rank rogues." I get nothing but angry stares.

"And you expect us to let you take them on solo?" Tsu's the one to get in my face about it.

"Yes, I do." I answer evenly. "That's why I'm calling this meeting. If they are becoming more active, that means I'm going to have to kick your training into overdrive. I'm going to have to put you guys through the hell Senju-san put me through. And trust me, I've been watering it down _a lot_ for you guys. We no longer have that luxury. If you want to stand beside me, then from here on out, you endure my trainings as I do them. Or I drop you off at Konoha."

"There's no way I'm letting you take on people like that without me." Tomi is the first to speak up. I nod, grateful. She and Tsu are the only ones that have been doing my trainings my way for the last two years. The others… have been watered down a good bit, and even then, we still trained right alongside them.

"You know I'm in, Aya." Tsu says, fire in her eyes. No one's going to keep her from my side, as usual. I nod to her as well. It's (mostly) the others that worry me.

"If Mi-chan's coming, then I'm coming." Kin demands, wrapping her arms around Tomi's middle and looking over her shoulder at me. I nod.

"If a samurai honour guard betrays his lady in her hour of need… then he is no samurai, he has no honour." Keito offers in his usual –almost poetic– way. I nod to him, thanking him. He's… a breed apart. We met after I conquered the Land of This, he thought I was a butcher. And yet… he avowed himself to me not a day later. If he says he'll be there for me, then so long as he breaths, he'll be there for me.

"If you'd told me this six months ago, I'd never have taken a team." Ikoku tells me, meeting my gaze. Even now, we're too much alike for most people to handle. In fact, other than my scar, and her eyes being more brown than yellow… people think we're twins. Sure, she's really quiet, but she's loyal to a fault.

"If I'd known six months ago, I'd have told you then." I tell her honestly.

"It can't be helped. I'll inform Dragon that I'm coming back under your command." Ikoku says, obviously in no mood to discuss this. We grab each other's forearm at the elbow.

"Welcome back. It's been weird not having you around." I tease her a little.

"It's been weird not hearing you shouting about not doing a move perfectly." She teases right back. "I swear, I sound just like you when training _them_."

"Tell me you didn't do the Forest of Death camping trip." I give her a look.

"Of course I did." She says, smirking. "They've had a very healthy respect for me ever since." I roll my eyes, trying not to smile – and failing. "What? It's effective."

I nod, shrugging. Yeah, it is.

"Alright, now th-"

"You really think you're going to be taking on S-rank rogues without me?" Chouji puts in his two cents. I sigh. I was hoping to, yes. "Forget it. If you go, I go. Hokage-sama already made the offer to have me stationed on your team, permanently."

I glare at him. "Forget it, Aya. I'm not going to risk you going kamikaze on us. You fight, I fight. End of story."

I sigh. He used to back down when I glare I him. I'd be proud, if I wasn't so annoyed. "Haku-nee, please tell me that at least you are-"

"Coming along? Why, thank you for inviting me." I groan. "Loyalty doesn't end where a threat begins." Everyone smirks.

"She got you there, Aya-nee." Hoshie adds her two cents. I roll my eyes at her.

"Guys. Thank you." I bow to them, low, reverent. "Now, come on. We've had enough of this angst. We need to do some shopping. Tsuren, I'll summon you and the others if there's any word. Please inform your whole pack. If there is enough prey worth the effort, they'll eat well that night."

"We look forward to it." Tsuren nods, poofing back to her den with her young – can't call them 'pups' anymore. The best part, is that she means it. She looks forward to strong prey and good hunts, all wolves do.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Out in the Mist's Civilian District once again. We go and do a little shopping. Nothing too extravagant, but enough to say we did some shopping. We stop at a restaurant, the one that Chojurou always brings us to – it's his favourite, he argues.

"The tourist thing." I say, grinning. "You can't come to Mist and not try the seafood."

The waitress immediately shows us into the Mizukage's private booth –it pays to have Chojurou around while here– and we're each given a menu. "Hey, Aya-nee? If you have to try the seafood in Mist, what do we have to try in Sand?"

"…" Tsu and I share a look. "We… tend to cook in Sand." They're food SUCKS! I swear, I nearly lost my mind while I was there! The month I was there guarding Gaara? Yeah. I spent the whole month eating rations bars. It was either that or gizzard –which is a lizard body part, I think– cobra, camel, scorpion, or some other poor animal that had a harsh enough life, thank you very much. Survive in a DESERT, only to get put on the menu! Jeez! Have a heart!

Although… buzzard meat isn't all that bad… Not the point!

We all place our orders, the food arrives, and we're halfway through the meal, when… well, shit hits the fan.

Terumi-san and Ao are here. Looking at me, obviously wanting to talk. I mouth to her: _not here_. She nods, and they join us.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"So, why is the village called 'Hidden Mist'?" I ask, trying to make my genin as world wise as possible.

"Because of the natural mist that forms and hides the village." Yuzuki answers.

"Good. So why the bright colours?" I ask, pointing at the bright blues, bright greens and bright yellows colouring the buildings around us. We're en route to the apartment again. Terumi-san, Ao and Chojurou are trailing behind us. It's only like a five minute walk, but I try to make use of the time given.

"Well, bright colours stick out better in the mist, I guess." Sakiko tries. I nod.

"I'm sure that's part of it. What about the conical buildings?"

"That has to do with warmth, right?" Hoshie adds her two Ryou. "If it's so humid, then you really don't want to deal with heat. So the best bet is to have a fire in the home burning to dry the air, and to help keep the home warm?"

"That's a possibility." I don't know, I don't care. I want them to notice, not understand the whys. I personally don't care. I never have.

We make it back to the apartment, so Tomi scans and confirms it's clear. We enter, inviting Terumi-san and her two shinobi with her in. I make two shadow clones the second the door is sealed and the privacy jutsu is activated. "Girls, you will go with my clones. Set up your futons, practice your jutsu. I'll come check on you in a bit." They nod, understanding that whatever is about to be discussed, isn't meant for their ears.

Everyone is deathly silent for almost a minute.

"We… have a problem." Terumi-san begins.

"I wouldn't have guessed." I intone sarcastically.

"… Aya, please." She glares at me.

"Mei, you wouldn't be here unless you needed my help for something big. What's going on?" I cross my arms, showing that I'm not backing down from this.

She sighs. "I'm sure you already suspect, but we have two jinchuurikis. The Six-tails jinchuuriki is jounin level, so we can trust that he'll be safe. But the Three-tails was only recently recaptured. She's… too young to face the threat after her."

"I understand. How can I help?" I ask, narrowing my eyes a bit. I don't like where this is going.

"She's six years old, Aya." I REALLY don't like where this is going.

"How can I help, Mei?" I repeat.

"An orphan. And the Three-tails' previous jinchuuriki happened to be the man responsible for the Bloodline Purge of Mist." She presses.

"In other words, you want me to take her with us." I intone, glaring at her.

"Please." She begs.

 **-Asami.-**

 **-… Why do I get the feeling you're about to give me a headache?-**

 **-I am. I need a word with Senju-san. Now.-**

 **-I'm already in a private meeting with her. What's up?-**

 **-Mist wants me to take the jinchuuriki of the Three-tails. A six year old girl.-**

The silence from that side is almost deafening.

 **-I'm all for it.-** Naruto-nii offers his take. **-The Uzumaki will provide for her.-**

 **-It's a matter of permission, not providing.-** Sasuke points out.

 **-Tsunade-sama says it's fine. Leave no trail. Accept no payments. This is going to be a full on kidnapping until further notice.-** I don't like how Asami words that.

 **-Thanks. Will keep you posted.-**

"If we agree, you will know nothing about the girl's whereabouts, status, health, training, nothing. She will cease to exist to Mist for the foreseeable future." I tell her plainly.

Mei thinks about that, long and hard. "Very well." She nods. She doesn't like it, but she understands. "We'll discuss further details once she's turned sixteen. No sooner."

"That is agreeable." I nod.

"I'll bring her to the meeting tomorrow morning." Mei says, her face carefully held neutrally. This hurts her, cuts her deep. I've spent enough time with her to see that.

"We will protect her, raise her well, and love her as our own, Mei. You know that." I say compassionately.

"I wouldn't consider it otherwise."

"Good. As well. We need surface explanation for this meeting, in case Akatsuki has spies in Mist. You will use this apartment for your other jinchuuriki. I don't want to know his or her name, for the love of Kami-sama. I don't want to know anything about them. I will not offer anyone of your shinobi to be entered into the security. Meaning that you'll have to have people stationed here all the times, or you'll get locked out. Use only shinobi you trust implicitly, and no one that is from another village or has even a remote chance of being a plant. I don't care how loyal they seem. We're dealing with S-ranks rogues that have likely been studying and planning and plotting for years. Take no risks, Mei."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, not yet. We still need to keep as many people alive as possible until this is over. And don't ask me about other plans or plots you might have. I don't care if you use this place as a decoy, or as a hidey hole for the Seven Swordsmen. I've long ago decided that the less I know, the better I sleep."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The next morning, around ten, Chojurou comes to collect us for the first meeting (day). Tsu and Keito accompany me, as usual, and we're shown into Mei's private residence. That's how private this meeting is meant to be. Not even her Anbu are allowed in here. She hates having people hiding in the shadows around her.

A little girl… six years old… with black hair and bright green eyes, and a trait scar under her left eye. It's almost as if she'd had her cheek cut open and stitched. She's in the sitting room, drawing. Rabbits. She seems to like rabbits.

"Kiku." Mei calls to her. The little girl looks up, smiling brightly. She trusts Mei, maybe even loves her. "Come over here, I want to introduce you."

She stands up. She's short for her age. Dreadfully short. She's nimble, though and has a very, very obvious seal on her left bicep. "Seriously? What is it with villages and faulty seals?" I complain. Mei looks at me funny. "That's Kirimiza Sealing Script, native to the Land of Water. The least stable of the Five Scripts. On top of that… that's the Five Elements seal, which is not meant to hold a tailed beast. It doesn't have the mental blockers needed to keep the beast-"

"He has a name! He's Isobu! And he's super nice to me!" Kiku shouts.

"Ah. Forgive me. It doesn't have the mental blockers needed to keep Isobu from taking over her mind. You're lucky he's nice to her. Had it been Shukaku? Have you heard the tales of what Gaara was once known for?" I continue, not missing a beat. Tailed beasts having a name – nothing shocking here.

Mei shivers, not wanting to think about having someone like that in her home. "Kiku, this is Aya. As you can tell, she knows a lot about people like you. She might be a little scary sometimes, but I promise she's really nice."

"People like me?" Kiku studies me.

"Yeah. I've gotten to know others that have beings like Isobu inside them. You seem to like rabbits." I point to her drawing.

"Yeah, they're really nice and cuddly." Kiku says, smiling a little. "Do you like rabbits too?"

"Not really. I like wolves more." I tell her honestly. "My clan? We've been close to wolves for a **really** long time. And just like me, wolves are really soft and cuddly once you get to know us. Until then, we seem really scary."

"Hnn?" She thinks about that. "I wouldn't know really. Auntie says I'm supposed to go somewhere with you?"

"That's right." I nod, smiling. "I'm going to bring you somewhere that you can be safe and happy."

"Can auntie come too?" She begs with her eyes.

"No, Kiku, she can't. She needs to stay here to yell at all the idiots that work for her." I tease. Kiku giggles, liking the idea. "But don't worry. It won't be forever, okay?"

"Her going to the office already feels like forever." Kiku complains, crossing her arms and huffing. I smile.

"I'll bet. But do you want her worrying about you all the time?" She looks at me, confused. "You see, there are some really bad people out there, trying to take Isobu and others like him. That's why Mei wants me to take you, so you'll be safe. She knows I'll never let anything happen to you." I'm so tempted to tell her about the pups in our den, about how she'll have kids her age. But frankly, Mei doesn't need to know, even if she can guess. She's never been allowed in our den after all.

Kiku thinks about that for a while, before offering her opinion. "… That sucks."

"I agree. People suck, don't they?" I tease, smiling. Kiku grins, glad we can understand each other. "So, Kiku, do you think you can trust me? Even a little?"

"Uh uh." She shakes her head, no. "But I trust auntie. So if she says you'll be nice to me, I'm good."

"Mei… I love her." I gush. "I really. Really. Really love her."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 3_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: I've never read a story (here or elsewhere) in which the guy wasn't ready for sex while the girl is offering. But, realistically speaking, it does happen. You're ready when you're ready, best not to force. And, by the way, Aya is being a bit of a bitch about it. She's only human after all.  
_**


	5. Alliances

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Chapter 4 – Alliances_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"Know what? Bitches get stuff done." – Tina Fey_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I unseal a large scroll; a birthday gift from Asami, from three years ago. It has ten seals, each capable of sealing one person into them. I tend to call this my prisoners' scroll, because it usually gets used for prisoners, or maybe because the seal is called the 'Living Prisoner Transportation Seal'. I don't know. Force of habit.

I explain to Kiku that she'll be safe, one last time, before sealing her away. I make a mental note to have Asami do something about her seal. I don't want Isobu to break free in my den, thank you very much.

After that, Mei leads me and my shadows into another room, a meeting room. The Water daimyo, three of his guards, two of Mei's advisors and one really old guy are waiting for us. Luckily, this is in the Mizukage Tower, so I know they know nothing about what I just did.

The meeting starts immediately. The usual 'this is what we need to talk about' comes first. Then the customary 'do we really need to talk about this?' follows.

"Mizukage-sama, we have little need to change our security within the village. If it isn't broken, don't fix it." The old guy starts.

"So, you advise we wait until a gaping hole in security kills someone before something is done about it?" I counter. He gazes at me, hating having me here. I don't tolerate crap, and everyone knows it. "Look. I have nothing to lose here. This isn't my village, these aren't my people. Listen to me or don't, it makes no difference to how well I sleep at night. But can you say that same?"

"Namiki-sama makes a good point. Should there be evidence of a hole, it should be plugged post haste." The Water daimyo agrees with me.

"Which is why I sent for Namiki-sama in the first place." Mei points out. "She and her team have extensive knowledge of village security, both how to infiltrate and how to bolster it."

"Then what prevents her from knowing how to infiltrate our village?" The old man tries.

"Nothing. And that's exactly the problem." I point out. "I know how to get in as things stand. If I know, others know. If others know, how do you know your village is secure?"

He glares at me. "And should we adhere to your… recommendations. How do we know you won't infiltrate our village in the future?"

"Why would I infiltrate a village where I'm welcomed?" I counter. "Why would I make an enemy of someone I now call friend?" I nod to Mei.

"And if Mei-sama were to step down as Mizukage?" The old man presses, obviously trying to make a monster of me.

"Then I'd advise that you choose someone I call friend." I tell him plainly. "The only village that holds my loyalty is Leaf. In every other village, people hold my loyalty. I am loyal to Mei-sama. Just as I am loyal to Gaara-sama. So if you desire a guarantee that I'll be loyal to someone chosen that isn't worth my loyalty… you will be sorely disappointed."

The Water daimyo laughs, happy and amused. "Namiki-sama, I just love when you attend these meetings." He announces. "Yes, yes. What you say has merit. And yet, I can understand the hesitation. How would you assuage such worries as are presented to you?"

"Easy. Make a security system in which no one enters without having to be registered. That way there are no surprises. It would require years of work, involving Mist's sealing experts. It would require a team that specialises in monitoring the security system. And it would mean sacrificing a percentage of your manpower to ensure the village remains secure around the clock. However, if you want a secure village, this is the only route I know." I explain seriously.

"Hnn? Weren't you saying that Kirimiza Sealing Script is the most unstable of the Five? Wouldn't that potentially risk our security?" Mei points out.

"Yes, it will. But frankly, if you doubt me on what I've suggested thus far, how will you feel if I suggest bringing in three Konoha shinobi to set up the security for you? How will you feel if your village's security is done in Uzumaki Sealing Script, which none in your village know how to use? How will you feel if you cannot monitor your own security system yourself, but instead need Uzumakis, or the select few outside their clan they teach their Sealing Script to?"

They shift uncomfortably in their seats.

"Exactly. I have better options for you. But not options you'll like. If it's done in your own Sealing Script, your people can upgrade it as they see fit. Your people can monitor your village. You can therefore know for a fact that security of Mist is solely in the hands of Mist." I offer.

"Just out of curiosity…" Mei looks at me. "Should we agree to that proposal, who could potentially monitor our village?"

"Uzumaki, Hatake, Yuki, Namiki and Senju clansmen. And Jiraiya. No one else." I explain. "Which, as you can imagine, isn't the better option for you. Because we don't have the numbers to aid you as you would need. As such, I do not consider it. The better option would be Fujiwara Sealing Script. It's stable, and we can teach it to your people, seeing as it isn't a secret script. However, this comes with a price tag. Setting up the security, training your people in the script, the monitoring and maintaining the security, setting up a secure environment in which you can safely say that only a select few are able to access the security system itself? These aren't free, and they won't come cheap."

"Hnn… I agree, but these are steps we will need to take. Sooner rather than later." The Water daimyo says. "What price range are we talking about?"

"I'm an advisor, so I have no idea. My suggestion would be to discuss details with the Hokage, she'll steer you in the right direction. I will ensure she is up to date on my recommendations, so if you decide to pursue this, she'll be prepared to aid Mist." I say. He nods, having feared as much.

"You've done something similar in Sand?" Mei asks.

"Yes. Their security system went online two months ago. They've already weeded out hundreds of would be infiltrators. However, let me say that this system is not infallible. Any that understand Fujiwara Sealing Script will find a way around. And, any that master Uzumaki Sealing Script can also get around it. However, I've included this in my security measures. Sealing alone won't get you in unnoticed. It would take a very specific set of skills. One which only seven people can claim to possess." I explain.

"Oh? And who are these seven?" The Water daimyo asks.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Jiraiya of the Sannin. Senju Tsunade. Sarutobi Asami. Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Itachi. And myself." I explain seriously.

"… Two of these people are currently S-rank rogues, are they not?" The Water daimyo asks.

"Perhaps. Do you want an accurate assessment, or fanciful lies that make you feel warm and fuzzy?" I counter. He makes a face, showing he understands and agrees with me.

"No one else?" Mei presses.

"No one."

"What of Orochimaru? He was at one time one of the sannin, was he not?" The Water daimyo presses.

"True, but his skills have been analysed and thanks to this we've created security measures with him in mind. This filters out ninety-plus percent of the shinobi population, purely because of his broad skillset. As things stand, Nara Shikaku can think of no way around the security measures, only through them. Which means there is still the risk that an invading army can enter. But you'll know the second they do. Which is why Sand was the ideal test location for this, given their natural defences." I explain.

"How much time would this security system give us if there is an invading army?" The old man asks.

"If based on chuunin level stats? An hour. Jounin level, thirty minutes, maybe less. However, we tested this against the best. Hatake Kakashi, Momochi Zabuza and Might Gai at top speed. Seventeen minutes, twenty-two seconds." I explain seriously. They look impressed. It might seem like nothing, but that's a hell of a lot more when compared to what they currently have.

"In other words, this system isn't infallible. It won't solve all your problems. It will, however, make Mist a lot more secure. And bear in mind, the security system will be catered to the village. Meaning that Leaf's system is different to Sand's system and would be different again to the system that might one day be Mist's. Meaning, that unless you know the system, you can't get around it. Even if you have the skillset for it. You'd have to know where and when to use what."

"And, of course, only those in your good graces are even offered such a thing." Mei says, grinning.

"Of course." I grin as well. I protect my friends and allies, not my enemies.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Days later, with the meetings finally at an end, my team is just about ready to leave Mist. Mei, Ao and Chojurou are… being clingy.

"Aya, seriously. I can't thank you enough for everything." Mei tells me, hugging me one more time – probably not the last either.

"Mei, seriously, it's nothing." I assure her, again.

"It's not 'nothing'." She insists. I roll my eyes.

"Mei, I need to make sure everyone's ready to go. Can you please let go of me?"

"Nope."

It takes almost an hour before things settle into a comfortable rhythm again. Everyone has their things sealed, everyone is ready to go. Everything seems set. I offer Mei the keys to the apartment, which we never use. Seriously, it takes me a second –tops– to pick the lock, but I usually have the keys on me anyway. It usually takes more time to find the right key the pick the lock… how sad is that?

"You're an earth and fire user, aren't you?" Mei asks. I blink. I narrow my eyes. I try to understand where that came from.

Coming up blank. "Yes?"

"At least B-rank on both counts?" She presses.

"… Yes?"

"Can you use both at the same time?" Where the heck is this even going?

"Yes…?"

"I see…" She thinks about that.

"Mei, you're starting to weird me out a little." I say, meaning it. She is. I don't ask her about her skillset, ever. So why is she asking about mine. And why does she eve… well, I can't lie. I smell that she's an earth, fire and water release user. There are also two unique chakra scents in there. One just like that lava release guy that keeps bothering me in Konoha. The other… no idea.

She takes out a scroll, seemingly from nowhere. I narrow my eyes, studying it. It's red and brown. There's also a clan crest on it I don't recognize. "This contains a meditation and a simple jutsu. If you can master that jutsu, I'll give you another."

I raise an eyebrow. "Mei. I have too mu-"

"Trust me. You'll like this." She interrupts. I sigh. People don't seem to understand anymore that I have too much going on these days. I accept the scroll from her, opening it and studying it. I blink.

"You're out of your mind." I tell her in no uncertain terms.

"Loyalty is a two way street." She says. I agree, but…

"Mei, this is a Terumi scroll." I point out.

"It is. And how many Terumis do you know of?" She asks.

"I'm not from Mist, how should I know?"

"One. I am the last."

"What about that lava release boy? Used to be a Mist Rebel?"

"I taught his mother. They aren't Terumis, and not even all that skilled." I grumble, wondering why so many people trust me so deeply. It's scary sometimes.

"Fine, fine." I roll up the scroll and seal it into one of the dozens of little storage scrolls on my gloves. "Just don't name me the Terumi heir. Seriously, just find a nice enough guy and bed him. Insta-Terumi." Results may take anywhere from nine months to eighteen years.

"You say that like it's easy to find someone not afraid of me."

"Who cares if they fear you? All you need to do is turn them on enough. And we both know you can turn on the charm quite nicely." I counter. "Heck, Chojurou and Ao would suffice if all you need is a sperm donor, right?"

She thinks about that. The two I just mentioned are also thinking about that – both are freaking out about it.

"I'll consider it."

"You do that."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"I feel bad for my kids. I really do." I complain, before biting into my 'dinner'. We're already to the coast of the most western island of the Land of Water. After this, it's another fourteen hour run over open waters to the Land of Hills.

"How so?" Tsu asks, biting into hers and covering her mouth, just to be sure.

"Sound release, genjutsu, Namiki secret jutsus, Akimichi secret jutsus, Nara secret jutsus… and now adding lava release to it? I'm going to need at least five kids if I want to make sure all secret jutsus and skills are handed down to the next generation." I complain.

Chouji blushes, looking away from everyone. He's obviously the Akimichi I have in mind, and everyone here knows that.

"Are you even allowed to teach Nara secrets?" Tomi asks.

"To one child, no more. Daddy only agreed to one. And CRAP! I'm completely forgetting Sealing, medical jutsu… and the range of personal jutsus I've come up with…" I groan. "I hope I get nothing but overachievers for kids."

Everyone laughs. But… Hoshie and Sakiko have a look… oh boy… "Don't start." I give them a look right back. They both look guilty. "I will not force you to learn something beyond your ability to learn. Prove to me that you can handle something, and I will teach it to you. Simple as that."

Really, I have no idea what the future holds for them. They're both earth release users, I can smell it. Sakiko is turning into my foremost sound release student. And Hoshie is far more skilled with medical jutsus and sealing. But… they're young. They have all the time in the world to figure things out. I no longer have that. I need to be stronger, to protect my pack.

I sigh. I really need people to stop expecting so much from me. It's… bothersome.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After making it to the coast of the Land of Hills, we make our way to the southern tip of the Land of Fire that lies between the Land of Hills and the Land of Tea. Instead of heading north, to take the land route, we keep going west to the Land of Tea.

This route will mean an eighteen hour run over open waters, but it saves us nearly two days in travel time. Worth it.

We take a break four hours north of a town called Buson – at least, that's Ikoku's take. I wouldn't know. No sense of direction whatsoever, not unless I have very clear landmarks I can work with – usually only reserved for Konoha.

"Why are we taking this route again?" Chouji asks.

"We're not going straight to Sand. We're going to check out an investment first. This is the quickest route there." I explain. "And Ikoku, have you thought about it? Re-establishing the Imamura clan in Konoha?"

"… N-nn." She noises, looking up at the midday sun. I give her the time she needs. "… I… I think I need to find a worthwhile mate before I can consider it. I don't have the numbers of the other clans. I'll need first make sure my lineage doesn't end with me."

"Works for me. So I guess you should start considering dating." I offer, not really wanting to get into it too much. It's her business what she decides.

"Nn." She's here with us, but… she's also far, far away. "Inuzuka Kiba… he's been… asking me out a lot."

I turn green, and not from envy. "I… Do you like him?" It's better than asking if she's crazy. Which I'm still wondering.

"… I don't know. I've never considered ever liking someone." She admits. "How do you know if you like someone?"

Everyone gets nervous, unsure why she seems to not have the answers for herself. I don't. I understand. She… like me… never considered letting anyone close enough for that to be an option.

"If not being with them hurts." I say, smiling at Chouji. "If you want to still be beside them, even when you're pissed at them. If… if you feel your life is better because they are in it."

"Hnn…" She's still looking up at the clouds, thinking about that.

"It's not something that's born overnight though." She turns to me, questions in her eyes. "A bond like that takes years to forge. But… if you find someone that does those things to you… you'll never wonder if the pain they bring is worth bearing. You'll know it is."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Ainokura Village. It's pretty much what you'd expect from somewhere stuck between two extremes – the open sea and the desert. Though it's a seaside village, it's not well known. Almost at all. Four hundred inhabitants unevenly spread out over ten square kilometres. It's a speck on the map. The only reason this place caught our attention is because it's the perfect place for fish farming. Well, that and regular farming if we were import enough soil, but that's for another day.

The sandstone buildings remind me of Sand, but… the architecture here is completely different. This isn't mud left to dry in the unyielding desert sun, like Sand. This is chiselled sandstone, from a quarry nearby. The houses are essentially hollow sandstone bricks stacked one on top the other to make the high walls of each house, then filled with mud and left to dry. Meaning that all the buildings have an almost iconic alternating wave… groove… thing. Most of the buildings are left unpainted, so they blend into background. Only one building is different. Covered in red mud and left to dry – their version of painting.

The administration building. The 'seat of government' of the village. We make our way inside, admiring the sleepy little village as we go. I ask the man to speak to the village head, telling him my name and that we're expected. He nods, asking us to have a seat.

It's almost a half hour later that a young man, perhaps in his twenties, makes his way over to us. This is the man we're here to see. Hiraoka Shumkichi. Bright red hair, grey eyes, the usual trappings of the desert dwellers. He stops in front of me, smiling.

"Namiki Aya, I presume." He begins, his voice almost a singing as he speaks.

I smirk. "Hiraoka-san, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." I stand and bow politely to him.

"Likewise. Please, this way." He guides us into a meeting room. The same red mud-stone –as I've come to think of it as– décor is here as well. There's a table in the centre of the room that looks to be made of the same material as well – a low table, with animal pelts to sit on.

"I've been corresponding with Satsuma-san for quite some time. It would seem your clan is most interested in buy a large plot of land here?" He begins as one of his servant girls pours us some water. I sniff the air, trying to get a feel of who these people are.

"That is correct. I've already contacted the Fifth Kazekage on the matter. Should I be able to provide the… materials we believe can be produced here, he will arrange for guards to safeguard your village. As well, I would only hire your people to work for us." I explain vaguely.

"I see. And… what materials would that happen to be?" He asks curiously.

"Now, now. That would be telling." I tease. "All I am willing to say is that we are here to investigate if it's plausible or not. Should this not pan out, you likely won't hear from us again."

He nods seriously. "And… you will, of course, pay my people well for their labour?"

"I am an honourable woman." I assure him. "Not to mention, the Kazekage himself will take an interest in your people's wellbeing. I assure you, this is a mutually beneficial undertaking."

"I see." He seems happy to hear that. And if Sand's shinobi will do the patrolling, they'd never allow outsiders to treat their people badly. "Yes, this is a most agreeable proposal." He smiles. "How long before you've reached your conclusion?"

"Today." I say. He blinks. "I know what I'm looking for. I know how to test if it's plausible. I'm mostly just here so that you understand that we've come in peace and that, should our suspicions prove true, by tonight, you'll have a most agreeable meeting with us."

"I see, I see. And, the matter of payment?" He presses.

"Payment upon signing of the deed to the land we'll need. Not a moment before. Again, I assure you, I have all three parties' best interests at the forefront of my mind. However, I take no risks." I tell him, my tone light but serious.

"There is wisdom in that. In that case, I look forward to a profitable meeting at your earliest convenience." He says, bowing low to me. I smile, sniffing the water before drinking it. The others are quick to do the same. We set out immediately.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Hiraoka-san, really? Thirteen million Ryou? That's almost criminal." I say, smiling. It's a far better deal than I'd anticipated, really.

"It's for the construction of the homes of my people, and to feed them until your business is set up well enough to employ them. We've been… struggling for some time, Namiki-san." He explains seriously.

I wave it off. "The price is fine, Hiraoka-san." I nod to Tsu, who unseals two briefcases and sets them on the table. "Just the papers, the money, and we'll be on our way. Much to do, much to do."

He's nearly in tears. "We've taken the liberty to draw up the papers we need. The Hokage and Kazekage both approve of these terms, however it would be unwise to sign blindly. There is no fine print in them, so please read it carefully before signing." I say, unsealing the sixteen sheets of legal format papers to him. "We'll be in town until tomorrow afternoon, to give you the time to carefully weigh out the terms. Should you agree, as you can see… the money is ready."

"Thank you." He bows again, before accepting the papers from me. "Please, stay here tonight, as my guests. I insist."

The team all look at me, begging me wordlessly to accept. "If you insist." Tsu seals the briefcases away once again.

"I do." He assures me. "My servant will show you to where you may rest. Dinner is at six. And please, feel free to wander out into our village. Speak to the people, if the mood strikes you. You'll find that we're a most hospitable people."

"I thank you." I bow to him, before we follow the servant girl to a rather large room two floors up. My team starts unwinding almost immediately.

"Aya-nee, I can't believe you're this awesome." Hoshie says, all smiles. "I mean, you might be saving this village."

"Hnn?" I think about that. "I haven't thought about it like that, really." I admit.

"You haven't?" Yuzuki asks, curious.

"No. Though it's true that I know the village needs the money, I'm considering the long term gains, not the short term." That really gets my three genins curious. I make a gather 'round motion, sitting on the comfortable animal pelt. "The money they get from me buying the land will help them survive for… months, maybe a year? The jobs that open from our business here will employ them for life. Do you see?"

They think about that. "So, what I'm doing here is creating an opportunity in which they can make enough food to survive themselves, while earning money for… I don't know, whatever else they need. And the rest gets sold to Sand. Sand will pay for the transportation of the food, so it's not something we'd need to worry about. And whatever profits come from it are ours. After all, we are investing the money and the resources."

The three of them smile, happy about that. "So, you're going to make a lot of money from this, right?" Hoshie asks.

"A lot? No." That confuses her. "Do you know what's better than making a lot of money quickly?" The three of them shake their heads slowly. "Making decent amounts over the course of many decades."

They think about that. "Isn't that the same thing?" Yuzuki asks.

"No. Fast money dries up. It often damages places and people. It's a quick fix." I explain seriously. "Long term investments are the safer bet. Because with one investment, or a series of investments… I'm creating so much more. A stable environment for the people here, jobs, part of the deal is a demand for a school for the children, which Sand will be paying for. And there's going to be three doctors coming in from the twenty I've been training. To ensure the people are healthy and looked after."

The stars in their eyes is almost overwhelming now. "Don't give me that look." I warn. "I'm looking after an investment."

"You're being a big ol' teddy bear and taking care of people." Hoshie points out, grinning. I sigh, almost missing the warning signs that I'm about to be glomped.

"Thank you." One of them says the words, but from how tightly all three are hugging me, I know they all want to say it.

"For what?"

"For being you."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Dinner turns out to be… an affair. Hiraoka-san quite literally invited the whole village. There're bands, ready to strum up music and people almost begging to start dancing and food and… everything. It's a festival!

Before the food is served, however, there's an announcement.

"Thank you all for coming!" Hiraoka-san says, his voice booming so that everyone can hear him. "Tonight's banquet is in honour of Namiki Aya and her people! She has come to our little village with big dreams! Dreams of starting a business for all of our benefits!" He's making this so much more than it is. Really.

"I've gone over her proposal! Some highlights! A school for our children! Doctors to tend to our sick and wounded! And both food and protection for our people!" The cheers that follow are almost deafening! He lets them, not interrupting for almost a minute.

"But that is not all! She has assured me that only our people will be hired! That means there will be work enough to go around! And fair wages so that we may support our families!" Another round of too loud cheers. Again he lets them.

He raises his hands for a second time, showing he has more to say. "That is still not all, friends. The money she has invested… it's more than we'll need to repair the damaged homes form the last attack! And enough still to build the homes we've been meaning to build for years!" The cheers this time outcry the last two, by far!

"So that is why!" He raises his hands a third time. People are slower to calm down this time. "That is why! Tonight, we celebrate our guests! That is why we honour them tonight, and every night from now on!" He raises his goblet, filled with a local honey wine.

"To the Namiki clan!"

" **TO THE NAMIKI CLAN, KANPAI!** " Everyone raises their goblets as well, toasting to us. I can't fight the smile hard enough. I'm being selfish and people treat me like a hero. Whatever.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After a surprisingly delicious meal –I'm going to ask for their recipes– the music starts up. Music, and dancing, and happy times all around. The honey wine is sweet, and not too strong. Everyone takes a turn, coming up to me and my team, thanking me from the bottom of their hearts. Children that come with their parents offer desert flowers. Some of the elderly offer little carvings from sandstone – claiming it's for good health.

Over and over, more and more faces. Until…

A sickly woman with red hair and three children comes up to us. Even in the low lighting I can tell she's pale, and suffering from a disease that disfigured her once beautiful face. Her eyes are tired, world-weary. The children don't seem to notice – they must have gotten used to it by now. She doesn't try to touch me, nor do the children.

"No talking. You are coming with me." I demand. She looks almost scared, only not for herself. "Tomi, Kin, stay with my genins. Tsu, Keito, with me. The rest of you, go mingle. It's a part after all."

I guide the woman into the administration building, into the first room, which happens to be a meeting room. Unsurprisingly, Hiraoka-san comes with us, his eyes almost hollow. He knows about her.

I scan her from head to toe. I don't like what I find. Now that the lighting is better, I see her skin is covered in sores as well. Leishmaniasis. Not contagious – not this form at least, thank Kami-sama, but… it's been left untreated far too long. The disease itself can't kill you… but the side effects can. And seeing as she's so pale… Seeing as the scan reveals what I already feared…

"I'm just grateful it's a noncontagious strain." I mutter, shaking my head sadly. "You know what's happening." I don't ask the woman. She nods sadly.

"Take my children." She begs. I narrow my eyes. "Please. The others won't. They fear they don't show the signs yet."

I look to Hiraoka-san. He mostly looks sad. "He cannot help me either. Our people, we cast out those who catch it. To protect the others. That I'm allowed to stay is more than I could hope for." I must look like a charity fund.

"We are shinobi. We fight. We kill. Are we really the kind of people you want rai-"

"If they stay, they will die." She begs, dropping to her knees and bowing so low her forehead kisses the floor. Where skin meets stone, blood seeps out. She's gone untreated far too long; her skin is more boils than tissue.

Hiraoka-san looks disgusted with her. Obviously he believes his actions were in the children's best interest, not hers.

"I need the three children. I need to check them." I instruct. Tsu nods, heading out into the entrance hall to find them. "What will you do?" I ask her seriously. If my guess is right, she has three, maybe four weeks to live. An easily curable disease was left to linger, because of a fear that touching her would contaminate others. And now, she lives in pain, agony, or worse. Her skin is covered in boils. Her blood cells are slowly being corroded because of her white blood cells trying to fight the disease, but are unable to. So her body tries countering it by making more white blood cells, depleting her much needed nutrients to live. The more the disease spread, the more this effect is amplified, until it gives birth to an immune system deficiency, and she caught a common cold. That cold is going to kill her. Slowly. Ever so slowly.

Because of stupid idiots. A common cold is going to kill this mother of three. And her children will be fed –obviously, since they're still alive– but socially ostracised anyway.

People are stupid.

The three children enter with Tsu, just before the woman answers me. "I don't care what happens to me. Take them." She begs. The children, ages six, four and two, don't seem too surprised by this. The six year old, a boy, holds his little sisters close to him, begging me with his eyes to do as his mother asks.

I sigh.

"Come, all three of you. I need to look at you." I scan all three of them. They are, thankfully in good health.

"Auntie?" A girl, maybe fourteen, enters the room. She looks worried, scared even. She sees me, and comes to her own conclusion what's going on here. "If you take them. You take me." She demands, steel in her eyes, daring me to contradict her.

"And you are?"

"She's my niece. She's been tending to my children for me, but she cannot provide for them on her own. She needs to find herself a good husband to take care of her." That last part is directed at the girl. "And taking care of three children will scare the best suitors."

"Auntie, I don-"

"Hush, child." The woman coughs. The cold is slowly gaining ground. And her body is too busy fighting the 'worse' of the two diseases. Oh how life can be so cruel.

"Auntie. You took me in when my parents died, didn't you?" The girl presses. "How can you think to ask me to turn my back on your children now?"

"Child, you have a future here. They do not. I'm already begging for them… don't make me beg for you as well." The woman challenges.

"I believe you are both missing something here." I get their attention. All five of them look to me, each pair of eyes begging more desperately than the last. "I'm the one you're begging. That means I decide who comes along and who does not."

There's screaming in coming from outside. The music dies down instantly. I can hear the chaos.

"The bandits!" Hiraoka-san announces.

"How many?" I demand.

"A few dozen, far too much for us to handle." He says, worry in his tone.

"They're already dead." I say, sure of my team. "Tsu?" She nods, going to confirm with Tomi what's going on and if there are any left in hiding.

Even though the cheers can already be heard, I know Tsu will still do as I ask.

"As I was saying. I decide who comes and who doesn't. I will ask you again, are you sure you want your children to be raised by a group that is trained to kill?"

Tomi, Tsu and Kin come in before the woman can answer – with my genins, of course. Tomi is dragging a boy along, about thirteen years old. Kin is carrying two younger ones – one is four, the other a year.

"Explain." I demand, knowing I'm not going to like this.

"This one," Tomi shakes the boy she's holding. "was one of the bandits. The only survivor. Sakiko broke his sword and incapacitated him, I found the other two lying in wait. He claims they're his brothers." I sniff, knowing he's lying about that. They smell nothing alike, none of them. And that's ignoring the one year old's a girl.

"Don't tell me." I look to Hiraoka-san. "If they stay here, they'll be executed."

"Would you take the risk?" He asks me.

"… civilians." I mutter, pinching the bridge of my nose. "And I've been doing so well, too. Two straight years, no picking up strays."

Tsu and Tomi grin, knowing what I'm talking about. "If it helps, the boy has some talent with a blade. But he's hopelessly slow." Tomi offers with a knowing smirk.

"Wait… you're not… taking these bandits with you, are you?" Hiraoka-san sounds put out.

"Taking three children of a diseased woman is better?" I counter. He opens his mouth to say something, but… nothing comes out. "If I leave them here, their fates would be the same." He looks away, knowing he can't deny my words.

"I swear, the whole world is going to find out I'm a softie." I grumble. I unseal my prisoners' scroll unrolling a section of it. Only the first seal is in use – Kiku. Seven added to that… and I still have space for two more. Yea! Let's hope there will be no 'two more'.

"Alright, Tomi, bring the boy first." The second he's in front of me, I seal him into the scroll. He disappears with a poof. Next come his 'brothers', they look scared but don't fight Kin. I seal them away one by one. "Alright, you three are next." I motion for the sickly woman's children. The come, fearlessly standing before me. I nod, approving. They are sealed away in short order.

"And you." I turn to the sickly woman's niece. "If you come with us, you forever leave this life behind. You agree to whatever terms I make, whenever I make them."

"So long as I am allowed to raise those three, I will accept whatever demands you make." She says. I nod, sealing her away as well.

"For a civilian, she has a cast iron spine." I say, impressed with her. "Rest easy, knowing that they will be cared for." I tell the woman. She nods, walking out of the room without another word. I don't doubt for a second that she'll walk straight into the desert until she passes out or is attacked by the wildlife.

"What is her name?" I ask Hiraoka-san.

"Airi." He says, sorrow in his tone. "She is my sister." I nod, understanding.

"You lose a good woman."

"I know." He says, sorrow in his tone. "Please… take care of my nieces and nephew."

I shake my head, wondering how something so stupid could happen when this was so easily fixed. Instead of answering him, I turn to Tsu. She nods, leaving without a word. She'll find Airi, kill her quickly and painlessly and burn her body. It's far more humane than letter her risk walking in the desert for days before collapsing from the pain she already suffers.

"Love jasmine?" I ask. Hiraoka-san nods, but can't seem to speak. I nod a few times, thinking about that. "Hitomi?"

"Hanabi is better at poetry, Aya. It's best we wait until we're back at the den." I nod, agreeing with her.

Love jasmine. Airi. Such a pretty name, and one befitting the gorgeous soul in that woman. Airi… I don't think I'll ever forget her.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 4_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hmm? How interesting. So much going on once again. Only... is it good or bad? I don't know. What do you guys think?  
_**


	6. Values

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Chapter 5 – Values_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"The function of leadership is to produce more leaders, not more followers." – Ralph Nader_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Airi. That name just keeps looping in my head, over and over again. Her blistered and boil-covered face, the red hair that was once well cared for. Her world-weary eyes. Grey eyes. Eyes of a noble woman, a woman with honour, integrity, character. Airi. Love jasmine. Over and over and over. The name, the face, the few words she spoke, the obvious love for her children and her niece.

I've killed hundreds, perhaps thousands. I've toppled governments, taken over countries – three so far, This, Snow and Noodles. Funny stories really.

The Land of This daimyo tried to kill Chouji, Shika-nii and Asuma-san, so he could claim Ino and myself as concubines. He didn't bargain on me slaughtering all his elites –other than one, the one that broke Tsuren's ribs– and roughly half his army. The Fire daimyo annexed the Land of This into the Land of Fire.

The Land of Snow's rightful daimyo hired a Konoha team and got ambushed twice. First by the actress's rabid fans, and Zabuza-nii wasn't too pleased with that. Then by bandits. My team was sent as backup both times. The second time he told me the plan of overthrowing Snow's leaders and reinstated Kazahana as the rightful daimyo. I still think about the look on Dotou's face sometimes, when he could only see me and his entire army slaughtered at my feet.

The Land of Noodles' daimyo was stupid enough to send a marriage proposal to me, which was politely turned down. After that he sent an assassin. A half decent one too; it took Ibiki almost a week to break him. With Konoha's and the Fire daimyo's blessing, I took my team there. Their hidden village, their army, their court of nobles and their standing government. All dead in a matter of days. The Land of Noodles is now a satellite territory of the Land of Fire. I was even kind enough to send a memo to all of the Fire daimyo's 'buddies', explaining what happened there and why. Funny, no one's propositioned me since.

I've slaughtered. I never lost a wink of sleep over any of it. The lack of discomfort honestly bothers me more than killing ever has.

And now, Airi. Simply ordering her death, a mercy killing, and I can't sleep a wink. Even though I'm in Chou's arms, my head on his chest. Even though his steady, strong heartbeat is both soothing and hypnotic. Even though I'm tired from everything that's been going on. Sleep hates me.

I don't move, I don't want to. Chouji knows me well enough to know that I'm not at my best, emotionally. So he'll sleep super light in case he decides I need him for something.

Just like after that assassin from Noodles. I was the target, but he'd tried making me careless by targeting Hoshie first. He was delivered to Ibiki in pieces. I couldn't sleep that night either, because I was too busy checking that Hoshie was safe.

Hoshie probably still doesn't know anything about that. Thanks to Tsu and Keito, that is. Keito stayed with Hoshie, while Tsu dealt with the would-be assassin. By the time I got to the fight, Tsu already de-limbed him; the scary part of her kenjutsu, is the fire release she uses, so all cuts are instantly cauterized. You _can't_ die of blood loss against her. All I had to do was apply a seal to supress all attempts to use chakra, and we wrapped him in a bow for Ibiki. Literally. A red one. With glitters. Tsu has a twisted sense of humour, but Ibiki enjoys it.

We've been… even more paranoid for our pups ever since. So much so that we bought an apartment in the Shinobi District, secured it, and turned it into a playground for the pups. Slides, ball pit, big screen TV for movie night, the works. That's where we invite friends and throw parties. That way we don't have to worry if the people invited are secure enough to invite to the den.

Kashi-nii's been suggesting we buy a plot of land outside of Konoha as well. He's been looking into it himself, saying that we can use it for training and survival exercises for the pups. All while still being in a secure environment. I'm not against it.

And that reminds me… the Fire daimyo wants me to come to a party next month. Kashi-nii, Zabuza-nii and Asami-nee have been invited as well. He says it's informal – 'informal' and 'daimyo' don't mix. And that we can bring our pups if we want.

So much for time off. The Anbu medical exams should begin in six days. I'm supposed to have two months off to celebrate the end of a long and drawn out (training) mission. One that still got little bumps here and there because I seem to be in high demand all the time. I think the only two that get requested more than me are Kashi-nii and Zabuza-nii.

I'm getting off track. Umm… what was I thinking again? Right… training ground outside of Konoha for the Four Clans. I think we should really look into that. It would be an excellent idea, and land outside of Konoha is cheap, since it's less secure. Yes. We're definitely doing that.

I also need to talk to Senju-san about Miwako and Satsuma. They've been… behaving. Always cooperating, never putting up a fight, and they've really been boosting the Namiki clan as well. Both in numbers –Miwako's love of being pregnant– and financially –Satusuma's vigilantly studying and monitoring all (plausible) long term investments for the clans– and really, I can't let something like that go unrewarded.

And Tsuren and the wolves. I… I'd really like to do something nice for them. I have no idea what. But… something.

Why can't I sleep? I want to…

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The sun rises, signalling a new day. We're still in Ainokura, we still haven't sighed those papers. Whatever. The sun's up, so it's time for me to start making preparations for us to head to Sand. With their new security, there's a good chance they'll detect Kiku, even though she's sealed away. So that scroll needs to disappear.

 **-Sasa-nee?-**

 **-So, you're finally sending the girl.-** She sounds amused.

 **-What makes you think that?-**

 **-I know you, Imouto-chan. Just like I know you haven't slept.-** She sounds sure. **-Do you want to talk about it?-**

 **-No.-** I really don't. I finally got… that… out of my head. Let's not go down that road again, please? **-Are you alone?-**

 **-Yeah. Still being lazy.-** I can almost hear a yawn in her voice, even though it's only a mental projection. I unseal the prisoners' scroll, going over the eight sealed within. Kiku. The three bandits. And the… four I agreed to take with me.

 **-Listen there are eight people sealed in my scroll. The first is Kiku. The second is a bandit I want Ibiki to get his life story from. The others are safe, but I still want them kept separate from our people until I get home to deal with them personally. Alright?-**

 **-Uh huh.-** I still hear the yawn in her voice. I roll my eyes, knowing she'll remember, but it's just as likely she'll contact me in a few hours to annoy me for details anyway.

I unstrap the summoning scroll from my lower back, spreading it out in front of me. I slowly read the names, for some reason. Uchiha Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto. Uzumaki Asami. I still remember when the Third explained the mission to me, how I was to guard the three, make sure they're safe. I sometimes wonder why people trust me a deeply as they do.

Anyway. Not the time. I do the handsigns.

 **Boar – Dog – Dragon – Tiger – Summoning jutsu: Gift of Return!**

I poke Asami-nee's marker, seeing the prisoners' scroll disappear with a poof. "Hey, Aya." Tsu calls me, smirking. I look at her, confused. "I've got a surprise for you." She unseals a large scroll. There are only two sizes for scrolls, really. Large and regular. So why would she have a large scroll, and why would she need it?

She hands me the scroll. I unroll a section of it, wondering wh… this is a Living Prisoner Transportation Seal! It's heavily modified, but this is Asami-nee's work, I recognize her neatness and attention to the tiniest detail. I look up at her, wondering about that. A surprise? A prisoners' scroll?

 _Airi!_

My eyes go wide with shock. It's the only explanation!

Tsu nods, smirking proudly. "You-know-who should see to your surprise. Hop to. Daylight's wasting." She says.

 **-Sasa-nee. I'm sending a second scroll. This one has a patient. Senju-san needs to look at her immediately. As in now!-**

 **-Alright, alright.-** I send the second scroll through for her. I then carefully roll up the summoning scroll and glomp Tsu.

"I love you, you know."

"Shh, not so loud. Chouji'll get jealous."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Seeing as we're in no position to do our usual morning workouts, I settle for making sure everyone does a kata meant to loosen their limbs and muscles. We do our usual washdowns and I hand out breakfast.

Sure, we could probably just go to a café or something, but… no. It's going on seven in the morning when I decide w-

 **-Imouto-chan.-** Asami-nee?

 **-What's up?-**

 **-Tsunade-sama's already dealing with your patient. She's pissed that something so simple went untreated for so long.-** I know the feeling. **-The bandit's already in T &I's care. I'll update you when there's news. Oh, and I'm about to unseal the others. Anything I should know?-**

 **-Let's see.-** I think about that. **-Kiku's seal needs to be looked at. Left bicep. Brace yourself, because it will piss you off. The third and fourth seal contain the bandit's little brothers, or so he claims. The younger one smells like a girl. The last four are a group. I don't know any of their names, but the eldest will be taking care of the others. Other than that… nothing that needs saying right now. I'll update you fully when I get home.-**

 **-… I don't like it when you talk like that.-**

 **-I can tell you now, but it'll be a headache.-**

 **-… I hate it when you talk like that.-** She pauses. -But I'll be too curious to wait.-

 **-The last four are the niece and children of the patient. And they don't know if she's alive.-** I explain seriously. **-I'd rather they don't find out until we know for a fact what Airi's fate is. Even in Senju-san's care, I'm not sure if there's anything that can be done for her.-**

 **-I understand.-** She sounds… worried. Well, don't say I didn't warn you. **-Anyone with shinobi training I need to look out for?-**

 **-Not that I know. Oh, and the Three-tails. Kiku says his name is Isobu and that he's really nice to her. She calls Mei 'auntie'. And she likes rabbits. Might score you some easy points in letting her know she's safe.-**

 **-Alright, thanks.-** There's a long pause. I figure the conversation is done, really.

"Alright, guys. Now that everything is handled here, we just need to talk to Hiraoka-san and we can head to Sand." I explain. "We're travelling in the same formation. Ikoku, you're still in lead. Team Aya, I want you three to be extra careful this time. The desert drains you quicker than any other terrain. I also want everyone to apply sunblock from now so it has the time to be absorbed and work effectively."

I grab my miscellaneous scroll and unseal the sunblock, tossing it to Tomi. "Face, neck and hands are primary concerns. The cloaks should cover the rest." I explain, mostly for Team Aya's sake.

 **-They're young.-** Asami-nee grabs my attention. **-Even the eldest, they're… young.-**

 **-I know.-** My heart goes out to her. She's just as much a softie as I am.

 **-I'm going to start getting them settled in. Do you want your scroll back?-**

 **-Yes, please.-** I unstrap the summoning scroll again, unrolling it and waiting for Sasa-nee's signal.

 **-Ready.-** I do the modified handsigns, poke her marker again, and poof! I get my scroll back. If marked by a tracking seal with Sasa-nee's blood. I quickly unseal some medical gauze and wipe the blood away, before it clots. Then I seal my prisoners' scroll away and, **-Second scroll's ready.-**

I do the motions again, getting Tsu's prisoners' scroll. **-Thanks. Now go, we both know you want to start coddling Kiku.-**

"Milady." Keito grabs my attention, offering the bottle of sunblock. I can't believe he still calls me that after all these years!

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After getting the papers signed –each of them individually to prevent ' _oops, I did not see that_ ' moments– we head outside. I unseal everyone's cloaks and kasa hats, make sure Team Aya has everything set just right, and we bid our farewells. I tell Hiraoka-san to expect a team within a month to start setting things up, and we make our way through the throng of villagers here to see us off.

I briefly wonder what we've done that makes them happiest, but decide it's a pointless road to wander. They are bound by their customs, just as we am bound by ours customs.

We leave Ainokura just after nine, and we run in our formation. I update Sasa-nee as the village disappears into the distance behind us. We stop around noon, already having agreed on three hour sprints to not break Team Aya. Tsu sets up the 'bathroom tent', so we can see to our needs in privacy. I hand out lunch and two bottles of water. I also make sure to compliment Team Aya. They're holding up well.

After sealing the empty water bottles, we head out. At three we have a water and bathroom pit stop. Then we run until the sun sets – just after eight. We make sure to carry the genins this time –seeing as they are worn out– and I set the pace this time, to make better time.

With the sun kissing the horizon, I start making the seal Jiraiya showed me the first time we travelled to Sand; to keep out the undesirables. Snakes, scorpions, spiders. All kinds if nasties, and all venomous. This variation, that I've been bugging Asami-nee about, also chases away fliers – wasps, buzzards, insects, that kind of thing. I woke up one morning with a wasp on my nose. I was _royally pissed_!

Anyway, after that, I show Team Aya how to set up their tents properly. I go over the basics. Checking the ground for twigs, rocks, etc. I also explain that we only set up camp before dinner, and we strike camp before breakfast.

"Huh?" Sakiko doesn't get the logic.

"It's psychological. If we set up camp before dinner, we'll know it's set up before the sun sets. But it also allows us to halfway unwind for the night. That's part of the reason we never set up camp unless in a desert. We don't want that psychological effect dulling our senses." I explain. They think about it, looking around at all the tents set up in a perfect circle. I made sure to splurge on my team –both Team Aya and Team Wolf– and we got the fancy tent models. The ones with zippers and the slight 'step over' to help keep out the sand, somewhat.

They probably can't tell the difference in Team Wolf, but I can. They're less leery, less alert. Other than Tsu and Tomi, of course. And Ikoku, apparently; she really has grown since taking her own team.

"Anyway. Guys, Chouji and I are taking first shift. I want to show Team Aya the next camouflage jutsu. Tomi, Kin, you'll take second. Tsu, Keito, third. Haku, Iki, last." I explain, unsealing dinner and two bottles of water for everyone.

"Hey, Aya-nee? Why are you only teaching us camouflage jutsus?" Hoshie is the one to ask.

"Because being able to fight is good, but being able to survive is better."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We set out just after sunrise – after the usual morning ritual, of course. I find myself glowing with pride for most of the morning run. Team Aya is… amazing. Simply amazing. They know, without being told, to strike camp before breakfast. They washdown properly. And they unseal and hand out breakfast –one rations bar, two bottles of water– before I get the chance to.

I'm so proud of them. Even if it's just little things, enough dirt is still a mountain.

We stop around nine for the usual break. We stop around noon for lunch. That's when I decide. "Team Aya, you're doing amazing. Let us take it from here." They look defiant. "This is now the hottest part of the day. You three look like you're going to pass out. No arguing, we're carrying you the rest of the way."

They aren't happy about it, but they don't fight us. I set the pace again, and we really kick into overdrive. I decide we're making it to Sand tonight, no matter what. There's just a feeling in my bones telling me not making it tonight will be bad.

So much so that I don't ease up for the three o'clock break. No one fights me, knowing I have my reasons.

We make it to the gate an hour after the sun sets. We're all tired, worn down, cranky, and have to _go_. But I also see that everyone's glad we're here.

"Good evening, Namiki-sama. We weren't expecting you for another few days, at least." The guard strums up the usual subtle checks. We've been here often enough to be recognized on sight.

"Our business was concluded early. And… something tells me we needed to be here now." I explain seriously.

"You're instincts are spot on. We're expecting a storm tonight." The guard explains. Everyone smiles at me. I just roll my eyes. "We've already sent word to the Tower. Kankuro should be here shortly to collect you. Is there anything you need while you wait?"

"No, thank you. We're just tired from the journey." I say, smiling as best I can. Even I'm a bit worn down from an eight hour run in the desert's summer heat.

 **-Hey, Sasa-nee?-**

 **-What's up?-**

 **-We made it to Sand. Kankuro's on his way to greet us. Would you be willing to get us some groceries?-**

 **-Sure. I'm just here reading Kiku a bedtime story. She really loves her rabbits.-** I don't react, but I want to smile so badly. **-Anything special?-**

 **-Hnn? Yeah. I want some cake mixes with all the usual gimmicks that go with it. Strawberry, chocolate and vanilla. And some sake for Keito. The man loves his sake.-**

 **-Will do. I'll contact you when I've got everything sealed and marked.-**

 **-Thanks.-** Spoiled and quite proud of it.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Kankuro shows up not ten minutes later in his diplomat's clothing. No cat suit, no war paint, but he's still wearing his large scroll, just like I wear mine.

"Welcome back, guys. Please, let's start heading to your apartment. Quickly. The storm should start up any moment." He says, a sense of caution, boarding on urgency, in his tone. We're already in a hurry, so we don't mind. We grab Team Aya and body flicker.

Once we arrive, Tomi checks that everything is secure. I study our home away from home. Unlike the Mist apartment, this is homey. A townhouse. Three storeys tall with a cosy little garden and terrace in the front and back of it. Once Tomi is satisfied, I unseal the gate and we enter. The wind is starting to pick up already, but luckily the barrier keeps out the worst of it, all we feel is a stiff breeze inside the barrier.

Tsu picks the lock and everyone pours into the building. I find myself smiling at them, shaking my head in amusement. Trained killers of the highest calibre, and acting like a bunch of children, picking on each other and calling who's first in line for the bathroom. "Are we expecting Gaara?" I ask our usual guide.

"Probably." He admits with a shrug. It wasn't discussed, it seems, but everyone knows Gaara loves spending his time with us while we're here. Especially his team – we have our own water system, so everyone can still have two soaks a day. Not something that's very common in the desert.

I nod, smiling as I study the townhouse. You wouldn't be able to tell it apart from the other houses on this street. Same height, same conical roof with the tip of the chimney just barely visible. Same sandstone colour that blends in with the rest of the village. Only, we have tinted windows to keep out the heat – we're not from here after all.

I shake my head, entering the main room. The entire ground floor is one large main room, where we have the sitting area and the kitchen. We also have two bathrooms down here – just toilets, really, but still. The walls are painted a soft lilac, the floor is covered with tatami mats. There are plants everywhere with little automatic feeders so that they won't die even if we're not here for months at a time – drip irrigation was Kin's idea, and it works well. So the house always smells inviting, warm. Homey.

There are four three-seater couches –beige coloured– set up around a low table. And I can already see Tomi and Kin in the kitchen, making a snack for anyone that's hungry. Asami still hasn't gotten back to me, but they know the drill so we'll be patient.

The others are still lined up in front of the bathrooms, but a few are coming down the stairs to the back of the kitchen, calling that one of the upstairs bathrooms are available. Two people rush, seeing who's going to make it there first.

The scent of tea being steeped soothes me a in a way nothing else can.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

An hour later, everyone is lazing about the main room. We're all tired, but when I get the update that Asami has the scroll ready, no one even suggests not helping Tomi and Kin with preparing dinner. Everyone has something to cut, or chop or season. Other than me. For some reason, I'm told I need to relax?

They'll never change, will they.

The doorbell announces guests, which I assume is Gaara and his team. I make my way outside, seeing how bad the storm is for the first time. It makes it so much easier to see the barrier is up and working perfectly. Interestingly, there's a dome of sand outside the gate. I smell Gaara, Matsuri, Sari and Yukata.

Opening the gate, I invite them in and out of the storm. They look pretty amazed that they can hardly tell there's a storm going on in here. Once the gate is closed, the sand dome collapses and blows away a little at a time.

We enter the house, everyone taking off their footwear. Gaara does his rounds, greeting everyone, and listens to Hoshie, Sakiko and Yuzuki bragging about how they graduated early and that I'm their sensei. He and Kankuro don't seem surprised at all.

"So Tsunade-sama finally got you to take a team." Gaara says with a smile in his eyes.

"Yeah. At least I know it's these three." I admit, making a face. "The timing is…" I trail off.

"Yeah." Gaara knows exactly what I'm talking about. The Akatsuki.

"How long's the storm going to last?" I ask, curious.

"Usually a day or two." I nod.

"Good. Then you guys are our prisoners until the storm lets up. We're going to be a bit lazy tonight, but tomorrow, I want to hold a concert. We need to celebrate Team Aya being formed, after all!"

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 5_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: A bit on the short side, but this is all that needs to be put in. The next chapter is... going to start getting interesting. For those who haven't noticed, all familiar faces have already been promoted to a higher rank. I see no reason why they'd wait two years to re-enter the Chuunin Exams. That being said, that means that there are a lot of openings for teams that will make it to Sand for the Second Round. I wonder though... who will these 30 teams be? And from what villages? Hmm.  
_**


	7. Status quo

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Chapter 6 – Status quo_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"I always wondered why somebody doesn't do something about that. Then I realized I was somebody." – Lily Tomlin_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Our days in Sand, just as our days in Mist, fly by. I get called into a few meetings here and there, but mostly I stay out of their hair so long as Gaara doesn't call on me. I spend most of the day training Team Aya –we don't have the space to properly train Team Wolf here– and I have Team Wolf help whenever they are willing and able. Especially Keito and Tsu.

Keito is helping Yuzuki with her twin tessen. Tsu is helping Hoshie with her twin kodachis. Sakiko is more in need of a sparring partner that will push her well beyond her limits, so mostly anyone from Team Wolf will do.

Not that I'm not helping them. Of course I am. I just know when to delegate something to someone who's the better teacher. Keito is a master tessen wielder. Tsu is a master twin blade wielder, if not exactly kodachis.

In the meantime, I take Tomi and Kin with me to do some shopping. Kankuro is with us, of course. So that means we are allowed to go pretty much anywhere. Including the blacksmith's. I just love shopping around, and it's kind of a middle ground to keep Tomi from complaining too much.

Looking around, I notice that even though their selection is just as varied as Kurata's, they carry very different weapons as well. I'm especially curious about their shuriken and kunai, for some reason. I mean, Konoha kunai are… so plain. They haven't changed at all from the farming tools they once were hundreds of years ago. But these? These are… different. Brighter. Not the dark and drab grey of Konoha's kunai.

I pick up one of the kunai, studying it. It's the same length as a Konoha kunai, about half as long as my forearm. The ring is also just as big. But it's made of lighter metal, and is almost perfectly straight. Well… no, not straight, but… less angular? If you turn a Konoha kunai on its edge, there's an angular 'bump' in the middle. Something that only has a use when gouging a hole in rock or earth – as kunai were originally designed to do. They are bulky because of it. That extra material serves no purpose, and it affects the aerodynamics of the weapon. It also gives it a telltale 'whirr' as it soars through the air. Part of the reason I've been buying so many needles – I don't want my target knowing I'm trying to kill them until it's too late.

But this kunai. It's flat. Sharp. Light. And the tip is more rounded, compared to the sharp point of Konoha's kunai. It fascinates me.

"Why the rounded tip?" I ask.

"Hnn? Oh this? It's an old sand digging trick. A pointy tip makes it harder to dig through sand and capture whatever you're digging after. It's not very useful otherwise." Kankuro explains. "If you're interested, you might consider this one instead."

He picks up a slightly different kunai. This one with a tanto styled edge. Well, if single-edged. It's interesting. Very interesting.

Looking at the price? It's five-hundred Ryou. A bit pricy for a kunai. Not sure how to feel about that. Why are our kunai so much cheaper? Nearly half the price. Is it because Konoha's kunai are made from cheaper material? Why?

Shaking myself out of my stupor, I pick up a box of ten kunais. Another major difference, in Konoha they get sold by the box of fifty. Maybe it's the price of metal here? I just don't know.

Anyway. With one item I'm interested in, I start comparing prices to weapons I recognize from Kurata's. All the prices here are inflated. Sometimes slightly, sometimes by a factor of four. Four times the price! Kodachis for example. I can get a decent pair in Kurata's for five-thousand Ryou. They're fifteen-thousand here. Ouch.

I feel bad for their shinobi, if they have to pay this much more for their weapons. I really do.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Aya." I turn to Gaara-nii, wondering what's going on. He called me into a meeting in his office. No one but him, his team and Taiju –his personal Anbu guard, and Yukata's father– are here. Not even my team. I have Tsu and Keito waiting outside, and the others at the apartment. Townhouse. There. "The Anbu exams have been pushed back."

"Oh?" I start having a sinking suspicion as to why.

"Because of the timing, Tsunade-sama, Mei-sama and I have agreed the last exam should take place three days before the Third Exam of the CSE. This way, all three of us will already be in Konoha to bear witness to both events." He explains.

"U~uuuuh huh." I intone. I don't buy it.

He smiles. "And this way you can also be present as a spectator during the Anbu Exams. It would seem that Lady Haruna of Vegetables and Lady Koyuki of Spring will also be there."

"That sounds more like Senju-san's planning, yes." I say, rolling my eyes and shaking my head. "Whatever. You do know I have a party to attend at the Fire daimyo's?"

"I'm aware. I've been invited as well." He says, his face completely neutral. Hnn, he's hiding something. Not that he's likely to ever tell me, unless he wants to.

"In other words, three Kages will be there, and likely their daimyos as well. Good to know." Informal my ass!

"Just Tsunade-sama, Mei-sama and myself. He wants it to be modest."

"U~uuuuh huh." Modest? Three Kages is modest? What's extravagant then?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"We've just received word." Kankuro tells me. We're in the backyard, running Team Aya through some basic manoeuvres to work on their teamwork. "The First Exam has concluded. Too many teams got through, so they're narrowing it down. The first thirty teams to arrive in the Demon Desert will be allowed to enter the Second Exam. That means that we can expect the jounin-senseis to start arriving tomorrow, the day after, latest."

"You're about to tell me some reason why this is important for me." I say, noticing something odd. "Hoshie. I know you're not trying to tell Yuzuki what her role is in this. If she does something wrong, it's my job to tell her so, not yours."

"But, O'nee-cha~aaaaaaan. You're talking to Rou-rou-san. How can you talk to him and-" Rou-rou-san?

"Shie~eeeee…!" I drawl in warning. She shuts up and they know they have to start the manoeuvres from scratch. Again. Once they're back in start position, "Begin!"

"Gaara wants you to meet them." I'm told.

"Why?"

"How should I know…? Because he doesn't feel like it?"

I roll my eyes. "No, Sakiko, you need to jump over, then Yuzuki needs to slide under. And Shie, I see you itching to tell her 'I told you so'. If you start with that, you'll be doing Flying Tiger Claw push ups until you can't feel your arms anymore. Are we clear?" Hoshie grumbles, but doesn't try to actually say anything. "Start positions. From the top. Begin!"

The first move, Yuzuki running straight while the other two slalom around her, gets messed up. Hoshie and Sakiko run right into each other. Both blame the other, but Yuzuki tries to play the peacekeeper, saying that it doesn't matter whose fault it is. I agree with her. I let then discuss it for another minute, but it looks like they're about to come to blows.

"So, you two want to fight?" I ask them, my tone harsh and cold. "Sisters, coming to blows over something as pointless as pride? Fine. All three of you. One-hundred Flying Tiger push ups. Now!"

"But Yuzuki-chan didn't even do anything wrong!" I don't care who says it.

"Two-hundred." I dare them to challenge me again. I can do this all day long. Sakiko and Hoshie give each other a look, daring the other to make this worse than it already is. "Three-hundred. And that number will only get higher until you zip it and get down to your punishment."

They grumble, but are already getting into a handstand on their fingertips. That's better. "Let me know when they arrive. I'll be there."

"Geez, it's no wonder your team is so good. Look how you're training green genins." Kankuro says, impressed.

"My sisters." I say, knowing that he'll understand just what that means. People will target them to get to me. I need to make sure they are as scarily strong as possible, to make sure they survive that. The last thing I ever want to experience is attending a sibling's funeral. "Sakiko. I heard that. It isn't 'fifteen, sixteen, twenty'! Start over!"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Two days later, Kankuro informs me that all the jounin-senseis are gathered in the 'Jounin Lounge'. I nod, looking at Team Aya as they go through their weapon katas like I asked them. "Keito, Kin. I want you two here to keep an eye on them. Tsu, Tomi, you're with me." If we're going into a vipers' nest of jounins, I'm taking my heavy hitters with me. Accept no substitute.

As we enter the house, seeing no one else around, I make three shadow clones. I give Tomi and Tsu a meaningful look. They're quick to do the same. All nine shadow clones scatter throughout the house, front- and backyard, camouflaged. If anything happens, we'll know. And I mean, we'll know instantly.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The 'Jounin Lounge' is a bit of a let-down. It's almost exactly like Konoha's Jounin Lounge. Muted colours. A plant here and there. A bunch of sofas. Some tables. And two automats, one with drinks the other with food. That's it. I sigh. I had hoped Konoha was just stingy with ours.

Forty-two jounins are lounging about. Most sitting about, some standing. No one talking. No one. None. Not one. Everyone's too busy glaring. Or pointedly not glaring. But that's the same thing really.

Two Waterfall guys, they glare at me the second they see me. They look familiar.

Three Cloud shinobi. Each dark-skinned, none of them caring about too much of anything.

Ten Konoha shinobi, eight men, two women. They greet my team heartily, making sure to announce that 'Namiki has finally arrived'. I'm almost tempted to slap the guy that says it, because he's mostly trying to get under people's skin.

Eight Sand shinobi, all guys. I don't know any of them, but they seem to know me and bow reverently. I roll my eyes, telling them to stop doing that.

Five Mist shinobi, three women, two guys. I don't know them either, but they clearly know me. They nod, I nod right back.

Two from Star. Never met anyone from there.

Two from Spring, both women. They bow reverently to me. Again I say to stop doing that.

One from Vegetables – who, apparently, just founded their hidden village. Who knew. It just happens to be Kikunojou. He bounds for us, quietly announcing how grateful he is to see us, and asking for a spar. He's not jounin quality. Not by Konoha's standards. I'll have to talk to Haruna about that. Tokubetsu jounin, maybe. And when lacking a full jounin, sometimes you need to pick the next best thing. I think that's it.

Ooh! Three from Stone are here! I sniff, trying to see if I killed someone related to them. Nope. Not this time. I need to work on that. The sole Stone kunoichi notices me noticing her. She's been 'noticing' me since I walked in. She decides to test the waters. "Oi, Namiki, eh?"

"If you're looking for the person that killed someone you know. You got the wrong kunoichi." I drone. She blinks. She narrows her eyes. She's actually trying to figure that out. Poor thing. The Konoha shinobi are all laughing, as is Kikunojou. They know how I am.

"What are you doing here? I know you didn't enter a team." She halfway demands.

"The funny thing about friends in high places? They like throwing you into the vipers' nest." I drone again. The Sand, Mist, Leaf and Vegetables shinobi chuckle this time. They know exactly who I'm talking about.

"What, you trying to tell me the Kazakage asked you to be here?" She, again, halfway demands.

"If that's what you understand."

"You're being rude." She challenges.

"Says the one that strolls up to me, doesn't introduce herself, and then demands more information than she offers." I counter, batting my eyelashes coyly.

"Kurotsuchi." She offers, sizing me up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kamizuru-san." I say, smirking.

She looks annoyed. "If you know who I am. Why ask."

"Common decency? That is still taught in Stone, isn't it? Especially to the Tsuchikage's granddaughter, I should hope." Everyone seems to be enjoying this a little too much. Gaara doesn't want me here to meet people. He wants me here for crowd control. Given that they all seem to think I'm entertaining, that's the best control there is.

"So I _hear_ you're pretty good." She says, in a way that suggests it's all trumped up.

"Hnn? Is that important? What you hear?" I ask innocently. "I mean, I hear you're not bad. But judging from your ego? It could be you telling people that." Don't toy with me, Kamizuru. I've trampled bigger crowds than you.

"That sounds like a challenge to me."

"Oh? You would ignore International Chuunin Exam Treaties? Start a fight with a foreign kunoichi? All for the sake of your ego?" I almost sing as I lay it all out for her. "Oh, by the way. Not to mention the proctor for the third exam. Tell me, are you… _fond_ of your genin?"

If we were entertaining before? We're now entering the 'popcorn or die' level, right under 'I can die happy now'. The only ones not entertained are the other two Stone jounins and Kamizuru.

She stands there, seething –which is obvious to me and every other jounin in the room– while still trying to appear cool as a cucumber. "Perhaps you haven't heard, Kamizuru. I don't play cat and mouse games. I play wolf and prey. I happen to know you're not a wolf." That's my way of saying: stand down, _now_.

"I've melted bigger pups than you, Namiki."

"Kamizuru. I'm beginning to see a pattern here. Stand down, or I will fail your genin and have you kicked out of Sand." I glare.

"I-"

 **Snap!**

And so, we have our first on the ceiling. And her mouth is nicely covered as well. "Thank you for your cooperation, Kamizuru-san. Although standing down is usually a voluntary thing." I glare at the other two Stone jounins, daring them to try something. "Now, does anyone else wish to try their luck?"

I wait almost a minute. Everyone's just staring at me. "No one? Good. Hey, Kikunojou, where's your shadow?"

"Hnn? Well, someone has to guard Haruna-dono." He shrugs.

"Ah. Works for me. Hey, if any of your genin make it to the next exam, you know I can't be seen with you, right? It might imply favouritism."

"Aww, don't be like that! Everyone that knows you knows that you'll be harder on them because of me." True.

"They have chocolate milk. You two interested?"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Aya!" Gaara bursts into the Jounin Lounge with Taiju at his side. "With me. Now!" He demands. I shrug, Tomi and Tsu already ready to follow me.

We body flicker to the gate, he waves off the guards and glares when they move to intercept me. He's in no mood to explain. Once out of the gate, we body flicker again. He sets a gruelling pace, to the point where I'm glad it's Tsu and Tomi with me. The others wouldn't be able to keep up. He still hasn't said a word.

It isn't until we make it to a large stone fence that he speaks up. "We've received intel that a single unidentified male has snuck into the exams. We are going to intercept and detain him. I will be on point, Taiju on my flank. You three will observe from the shadows, just in case he isn't working alone."

I nod. "Let's go."

We're over the fence almost instantly, and Gaara focuses. He's a damn good sensor, so I trust him. He points and we body flicker once again.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"You've come at last." I hear. Tomi, Tsu and I are lying in wait, studying everything around us, trying to understand the situation as quickly as possible. There's a single male. Bald. Horizontal scar from nose to ear. Carrying a… guitar? "You've been difficult to lure out of your village."

"Leaders always wish to be with their people." Gaara says, trying to egg him to reveal more of himself.

"Jinchuurikis are no leaders. They are loners. They are outcasts. I have seen it with my own eyes." The man claims.

"And yet I stand before you as the Fifth Kazekage. The leader of Hidden Sand." Good, Gaara. Keep him talking. Tomi's scanning for backup, she taps my shoulder twice; _clear_.

The man scoffs, either not believing, or not caring. "So you claim you've never been scorned for your burden?" Gaara doesn't answer. "I can free you from it. Free you from that pain."

"You mean 'kill me'."

"Death, for some, is that only freedom that can be offered." Grade-A psycho. He's so bad he makes Gaara and I from three years ago look sane.

"What you call a burden, I call a privilege." Gaara counters. "It is through my burden that I've come to meet the most precious people in my life. I wouldn't trade that for all the gold in the world."

"I've transcended above such menial things. As such, I wouldn't offer you gold." He didn't mean that literally, you idiot! It's an expression! Meaning he values his precious people above all else!

"Why don't we start with what you hope to achieve?" Gaara presses.

"To save the world."

"By killing me?" Gaara isn't buying it. Neither am I.

"By keeping the beast within you away from those who seek it." And now you have my undivided attention. "Surely you know of them?"

"Them?" Gaara plays possum.

"The Akatsuki. I've seen what they wish to achieve. By keeping so much as one beast from them, their plans have been thwarted."

"And what are these plans?"

"They wish to destroy the world, plunge us all into unending illusion. One which even this life pales in comparison to." He claims. That's a tall order, plunging the world into a genjutsu. "With your death, you would save every life. Do you understand?"

"And you believe you can keep this beast away from the Akatsuki?" I can't tell if Gaara cares about what the man's saying or not. I only know that Gaara is trying to milk all the information he can while he can. We still don't know how strong this man is.

"I have achieved perfect dharma. Once I absorb the beast, I will ascend with it, taking it with me in nirvana." Okay… I don't speak crazy as fluently as I used to. But let's see if I understand this. He's saying that he lives a spiritual life of nonviolence and peace (dharma), is here to kill Gaara, and take a beast that is pretty much the definition of hate, anger and insanity (adharma) into a state where the cycle of reincarnation is no longer needed (nirvana)? Thereby taking him to… I don't know, whatever he believes is out there?

Let's see. If he fights Gaara, he's no longer living a nonviolent life. Thereby negating everything else.

If Gaara doesn't fight him and simply lays down his life, then it doesn't pose a problem. But that still leaves the ball of… everything opposing what his life means. Doesn't that, at the least, cancel out his 'good life'?

He hasn't thought this through.

When holy men are showing signs of insanity, and two certified psychos think he's nuts… that's when you know the world's in for some serious shit.

"I see you won't come peacefully. A shame." Oh, I'm _sorry_. If I ask **you** to roll over and die, would you?

The man starts playing his guitar. Black wisps –a sealing array?– jump out, trying to ensnare Gaara. Taiju is in front of him instantly, but the wisps only seem to want something specific. Hmm.

Gaara puts up a wall of sand, but the wisps simply slither through that too. Interesting.

Again, Taiju places himself in front of Gaara, the wisps slither through him as well. Taiju tries snapping the wisp, but he can't seem to touch it at all. Okay, the wisp wants one thing and only one thing. I can guess that is a tailed beast. But… there is always a weakness. What is that weakness? The caster?

Taiju seems to think so as well, but the song changes on the guitar and Taiju is trapped in a barrier even as he's poised to strike. He cannot move at all. Hmm, dharma. Nonviolence. His fighting style is incapacitation. Avoiding the conflict by not giving you the chance to start a violent encounter with him.

I tap Tomi's shoulder, and she murmurs into my ear. "Chakra based. It's Sealing jutsu, just like Asami uses, but a different frequency. This is the exact frequency of a tailed beast. He isn't controlling the jutsu at all, only powering it." That's all kinds of stupid. "Chakra suppression would likely send the jutsu into a frenzy and kill the caster, seeing as he's the only one it can react to other the Gaara."

"Suppression of Gaara or the man?"

"Gaara." That sucks.

"Do it." In the blink of an eye, Tomi is on Gaara. Byakugan blazing and fingers flying through strikes faster than I can follow visually. Gaara doesn't fight her, he doesn't move. He knows us. If we do anything, it's for a reason.

As Tomi suspected, the wisps can no longer find what they seek. The go absolutely berserk! And they attack the only other thing available for them: the caster. Insanity at its best. Tomi studies the man, what's happening to him. And she looks a little green around the gills. I don't want to know what's happening. At all.

"Hitomi. He has information we need." Gaara says, nodding to the man. Tomi thinks about it and shrugs. She blocks the man's chakra pathways just as she had with Gaara, and the jutsu fizzles. With the worst of it out of the way, she unblocks Gaara's and I stab one of my Namiki shurikens into the strange man. Once his blood touches the seals, they activate. Wisps of red and blue sealing arrays pour out, wrapping the man's body, as if in chains, then they solidify and turn black. He can no longer do anything but talk and breathe.

"I'm not carrying him back." Tomi says, finality in her voice even as she smiles.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After making it back to Sand, and explaining the guards that Gaara really is in charge of the village so he can let in and out any he pleases without their say-so – I love being here with Gaara. After that… it's back to the Jounin Lounge.

"Oh, are you still up there?" I say, mildly surprised. I've never left the room with that jutsu still active. I'm surprised it didn't deactivate with me gone. Kamizuru-san looks… annoyed. "Would you like to come down?" She gives me a look; _what do you think?_ "Will you behave?" She tries to nod, but it doesn't quite work.

I ease her back down, setting her on her feet. After she's stable, the jutsu fizzles. "Thank you, Namiki-san." D'aww, she can be nice.

"You're quite welcome." I say with a smile. "Guys, I feel like some-"

" **Chocolate milk.** " Tsu and Tomi finish for me. " **We know.** "

"You say that like it's a bad thing." I tease, smiling at them. "You guys want some?" They shrug, not caring either way. They love chocolate, but I'm the addict.

"So, Aya-chan. What did Kazekage-sama need with you?" One of the Konoha kunoichi asks.

"Hnn? Oh, just some advice on a musical number." I tell her with a straight face. "Hey, did you know that tap dancing on sand is almost pointless?" _Don't ask me things like that. I don't answer seriously._

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

It's another three days before the second exam comes to a close. We end up having to go all the way back out to the Demon Desert, again. This time, I travel with my full team. And we make sure the townhouse is in full on lockdown – and that the water tank is full to the brim to the plants won't die before we come back again.

In the middle of the Demon Desert there's a tower. It's nice enough, as far as towers go, but the point is that we're here to see if I'm needed or not. Which is… kind of weird really. I travelled all the way out here just to see if they need me. There's a rule, more than twelve candidates for the third round? Preliminary round to reduce the numbers.

And how many made it through? Eighteen. Great. Just great. Why me?

Kamizuru's team, of course, made it. Kikunojou's team made it. One Konoha team. One Sand team. One Cloud team. And the last is a Mist team. Wow. Vegetables is a new village, but they made it. Good on them.

"Alright, alright, settle down!" I grab everyone's attention. All the jounins recognise me, of course, but a lot of the genins do as well. I feel popular. Popularity in the shinobi world isn't a good thing. At all. "There are too many of you. So we're holding one on one matches to knock you pups down a peg. As far as these exams are concerned, all teams are dissolved. All matches will be random… and yada yada yada. If I need to explain that you need to come down here when your face is on the big ass screen, then please go home at your earliest convenience."

"You win by one of two methods. One is you knock out or kill your opponent. The other is that I call the match. Be warned though, if I step in… you won't like me very much. Now, let's get the show on the road. I've got places to be and people to annoy." I'm not spending too much time with Mitarashi, right?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Nine matches. I sigh. The first up is pointlessly one-sided. The Cloud kunoichi versus the Vegetables kunoichi. I almost feel like slapping Kikunojou for training the girl so poorly.

The second match is… Konoha's lava boy? I look over at his sensei, and… what do you know! It's Tayuya! Hnn, didn't see that coming. Why didn't she try talking to me during the last three days? Why didn't I notice her? Oh, right… I only notice threats, and she knows better than to appear threatening to me when I'm in a room filled with threats. As Kamizuru helped me demonstrate.

Anyway. Lava boy is up against Cloud's strongest genin – based purely on scent, not skill. They start off with pointless acrobatics. Some decent taijutsu. And Cloud's genin is a water release user. Hnn? That's interesting. I thought they were lightning release by definition. So lava boy decides to show off his mother's hard work, and starts firing off lava bullets. Coincidentally the same jutsu in the scroll Mei gave me. Anyway. Cloud boy uses a stream of water to try to cool it off, but almost gets a steaming hot rock in his face for it. Not enough water pressure. This is bo~ooooooooooring! Lava boy keeps firing off lava bullets. Cloud boy keeps avoiding them. Yes, your tactic isn't working. Try something else.

They keep going back and forth like that. Wow. Tactical _geniuses_. Eventually, Cloud boy scores a decent hit on lava boy, a water bullet to the face. Lava boy looks at me? Why am I impo… no. No. Just no. He's trying to show off to impress me?

A too long a string of handsigns later, and all the lava bullets collect into a lava boulder. Hot, smouldering. And it starts rolling towards Cloud boy, who's about ready to wet his pants. I sigh. It's a rock. Just avoid it. I swear, I've gotten so spoiled after sparring with people like Zabuza and Kakashi and Mitarashi and Tenzo and Yuugao. I've gotten spoiled. Watching these guys is like watching my brothers and sisters spar, only without the emotional attachment.

The boulder is almost on top of Cloud boy, and he's too freaked out to do anything. More handsigns from lava boy. The boulder distorts, opening up like it wants to swallow Cloud boy whole and melt him. That's a win in my book.

 **Snap!**

Cloud boy is next to me, looking on in horror as the spot he just occupied is cooked in lava. "Yeah, yeah, lava boy. You cooked that air real good. You win, now clean up your mess."

"So, Aya-chan." Instead of doing as I say, he starts making his way over to me. Confidence in his eyes, purpose in his stride. Boy, I **know** you don't want to try your luck.

Tayuya, luckily, notices my tense posture and my itchy snap fingers. She body flickers to him, knocks him on the skull, hard, and orders him to clean up his mess like I asked. He gives her a betrayed look, but she just hits him again. I nod to Tayuya, grateful. And once the molten rock is cleared away, we move one to the next pointless match.

I sigh, looking at Gaara. He shrugs almost imperceptibly; _you agreed to this._

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After all the matches are done, we go through the usual 'random' number picking. Matches are set up. Everyone is told –by Gaara, seeing as he knows I'm going to half-ass it– that the Third Round is in one month's time in Konoha's Stadium.

My time off. This is supposed to be my time off. My time to relax, unwind. Remind myself that I'm human and should enjoy stupid, frivolous things. Like scentless flowers. I hate the pollen in fragrant ones, they make me sneeze. I only really like lightly scented, at best. Which are the ones I keep around me.

The only thing I care about right now? I have three weeks with nothing to do. And I plan on doing just that: nothing. We're heading back to Konoha. I'm going to talk to Inoichi-san about him sending eight Yamanakas to Ainokura to start setting things up. I'm going to arrange someone to keep Team Aya's training on schedule. And I'm going to sunbathe. I'm going to go on a date with Chouji. I'm going to shop, and giggle, and do a bunch of things sixteen year olds are supposed to be doing with their time. No training, no fighting, no meetings, no killing, no executions, no invasions, no countries to overthrow. Nothing.

"Aya, I'll need to-"

"Sorry, Gaara. You're on my time now. I'll see you in three weeks." He pouts. "Nope. I'm on vacation. I've done my bit and more. I leave the rest of it up to you. Ta ta." I body flicker to my team, and we start heading home.

Finally!

"Tsu. I need some serious shopping therapy." Team Aya is already grinning. Tomi's sweating nervously.

"That sounds like a lovely idea, Aya. Don't you think so, Mi-cha~aaaan?" Kin sings sweetly. Tomi gives me a look; _save me!_

I grin. Yes, this is exactly what I need. And I deserve it!

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 6_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Well, that was fun. Let's see if Aya can finally get the down time she deserves, shall we?  
_**


	8. Aspirations

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Chapter 7 – Aspirations_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"We need to understand that there is no formula for how women should lead their lives. That is why we must respect the choices each woman makes for herself and her family. Everyone woman deserves the chance to realize her god-given potential." – Hillary Clinton_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We make it back to Konoha in a hurry. I report directly to Senju-san. I explain the details, and offer my written report on the spot – I'd written it en route. Once I'm done, I offer her the following words: "Senju-san, until the Anbu Exams, I'm on vacation." And with that, I leave her office. I don't correct the idiots not in line, I don't care.

I head to our den. I head into my room. I open my cache. And I store all of my weapons, scrolls, everything. Other than the summoning scroll – Sasuke might need me. Other than that? Nothing. No weapon on me. No kunai. No senbon needle or regular needle. Nothing. I close and seal my weapons' cache. And I leave my room. I feel… light.

I go downstairs, I greet our pack. I smile. I joke with them. I tease Miwako that she's putting on weight – she isn't, but now she thinks she is. I ask Yasu-nee what's for lunch. I chase Miou, Setsuko and Takara around the family sitting room. Aito and Itsuki decide to get in on the fun too. I listen to their laughter, allow it to heal me a little at a time. I even enjoy how Kenshin complains that he's getting left out, before running after us and joining the festivities.

Mom complains that we're making way too much noise, that we should take it outside. We do just that. I make sure to string Team Aya along too, they've been working hard. They need to unwind!

So we start a game of tag. Which eventually turns into hide and seek, but we don't have enough places to hide out here, so we get bored of that quickly. Tsu decides that her dogs need to get in on the fun, so she summons all eight of them. The kids just love that! Kashi-nii decides Tsu has the right idea, so he summons his eight as well! Sixteen dogs!

The squeals of joy, the peals of laughter. I sigh, content. I'm home.

"I say we whip out the water balloons and water guns. It's hot, and we need to cool down." Tsu offers. One look, a dozen hopeful and begging eyes. I nod and the squealing intensifies. I'm home. I'm finally home.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The rest of the morning flies by in a blur of happy faces and happy smiles. I don't even mind that my kimono's soaked. Yasu-nee demands that we all go wash up for lunch, and mom is definitely for it!

During lunch, Team Five hear the now epic tale of our water battle. I mostly just laugh at them, seeing how much they're complaining that they were training all morning.

"Hey, we've been training our butts off." Hoshie points out. "Even Aya-nee thinks we need to relax a bit. She doesn't want us getting all stressed out like she usually is." I don't deny it, it's true.

"Come on, you guys. No need for the jealousy. I've got a few weeks off, so we're going to have more water fights. And… for those interested… I'm going shopping tomorrow." Other than Tomi, all the girls –and Ao-chan– look ready to come apart at the seams! I'm starting to think that Ao-chan has one foot in both gendered realms. Well, so long as he's happy I guess. "Be warned though, this is going to be a full on shopping day. Not for the faint of heart." I tell them seriously.

"Blacksmith?" Tomi almost begs, knowing that Kin isn't going to let her beg off.

"Of course?" I know that it'll just be torture for her if we don't do at least one thing violence related – she's funny like that. "We still need to get Katsuo armed, and Hanabi too, if she's interested. And I want to restock my sealing supplies. And…" I think about that. There's just a lot of things I feel like getting.

"And?" Tomi asks, a look in her eyes telling of her curiosity.

"Ao-chan. Hiro-kun needs to tag along. Or else." I demand.

"Out on a mission." I'm told.

"Chouji?" I try for another agony buddy for Tomi. Sure, Keito will be there for sure, but Keito doesn't complain about it.

"Alright." He nods, smiling a little.

"Oi! I'm coming too, you know. So you better help me convince your brother to tag along." Temari puts in her two Ryou. Everyone's eyes fall on Shika-nii, who's already muttering 'troublesome' under his breath.

"Don't worry, Shika." Chou begins. "Tomi and I will be there to complain right along with ya."

"Mom?" Katsuo turns to mom, his eyes already begging. "Can I go with you instead? Aya-nee scares me when she's in a shopping mood." That last part is said in barely more than a whisper. Mom just laughs and tells him that she's coming with us.

"Ooh! Ino! We need to invite Ino!"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

When I say 'full on shopping day', I mean it. After my morning workout, washing up and breakfast, we start organizing the troops. And I'd like to think we have everyone really well organized too!

We're going in three groups. The light shoppers, led by Yasu-nee. Most of the pups are in this group, since we really need to start getting them autumn and winter clothes before there's need of it. They're only out for clothes and some snacks to keep the pups on their best behaviour. Kashi-nii is in this group for extra security.

The regular shoppers, led by mom. Most of the mothers of the pack are in this group. As is Zabuza-nii. They're job is also to get some clothes, but there's also the grocery lists they need to deal with and I want Maki-nee and mom to focus on a few extras for me – Katsuo and Hanabi related extras.

And then us. The shop-till-you-drop, hard core, but-the-stores-aren't-closed-yet shoppers. We're few in number. Kin, Tsu, Ino, Temari, Ao-chan and myself. But, we have faithful complainers being dragged along; Tomi, Keito, Shika and Chouji. Poor Ino still hasn't been in a relationship that lasted more than a month – Sai was more interested in me than Ino, which isn't a healthy way to start a relationship.

Anyway. We are on a mission. Everyone's been instructed to get a new kimono –a fancy one– for the Fire daimyo's party. But that's just where my group starts. After each of us tries on dozens of kimonos, and most of us end up with at least three, we go to the jeweller's. There we all get some earrings, decorative combs, and some really cute decorative senbons for our hair. No, seriously. Senbons as long as knitting needles, but with gemstones on one end. I, of course, splurge a little and get a pair with pink sapphires, like the earrings I got from Tsume when I joined Anbu.

After that we get new curtains, linens and so on for the Namiki den. Yasu-nee's been talking about redecorating for months, but she never feels like taking the step. We're taking it for her.

Then comes that new art gallery that just opened up. We buy some smaller pieces to help living up Ino's bedroom. I don't get it, I don't want to. The only art in the Namiki den is picture frames with pictures of everyone.

We hit the outfitters after that. Tomi's been mumbling a lot, so I figure it's only fair to do something nice for her. While in the outfitters, I keep hearing Kin and Ao-chan talking about babies. Not just how cute they are, but wanting their own. While they're busy gushing about that, I get some new winter gear for myself. Mom has Team Aya with her –they never could keep up with me on a shopping expedition– so I know she'll see to them.

After that we pass the realtor's, and I see some new homes in the Shinobi District are on sale. We ogle a few of them, but I don't recognize any of them. I make a mental note to come back another time and look into that.

The sealing and medical store comes next. I make sure to pick up the things the pups will need, seeing as some of them are getting ready to start with live seals. I pick up the inks I'll need, because I have a project I'm working on. I also ask Asami –who chickened out and went with the 'regular shoppers'– if she needs anything. I get those things too.

A civilian clothing store comes next. I need some new pyjamas, but I also get a few new dresses and some house clothes. Tsu makes a comment about needing some lingerie, so that's where we head after; our loyal complainers aren't even considering complaining about this stop.

Lunchtime. I need some chocolate.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"You know, Aya, you're the only person I know that window shops for houses." Kin teases, just as we're seated in a café.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." I counter. We start perusing the menu, trying to find whatever we're in the mood for. "It's like going into the blacksmith's. You won't always find that amazing something you never knew you needed, but if you don't look, you'll never find it."

Everyone rolls their eyes, knowing just how passionate I can be about some things. After all, Sengo-san knows the second we walk into his store he's making some serious money!

"Speaking of which… I really want to-"

" **Go to the blacksmith's.** " Everyone finishes for me. " **We know.** "

"Well, that saves time then." I say with a shrug. I don't care, and I know they don't either. "Ooh! And I really need dancing shoes."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

In the blacksmith's, we start nosing around again. I start bugging Ino about –finally– picking a weapon, but she's as picky about weapons as she is about guys. I roll my eyes, but leave her to ponder the ins and outs of relationships/weapons.

Instead, I head for the jutsu section. Sengo-san has been bragging about getting in some new ones, and I'm more than a little curious what he scored.

Naturally, Sengo-san comes with us – he always does. I often wonder about the seals decorating the story, but I've just never cared enough to ask. I have a copy of pretty much every elemental jutsu here, even the A-ranks. I go through the weapon's jutsus, curiously. Nothing new. I go through the yin release, again nothing new.

"Sengo-san, what was all that talk of new jutsus?" I ask, checking the yang release. There are some new ones here, but nothing I find interesting.

"Well…" He begins, rubbing the back of his neck. "I've got a few… but that's just the thing. Like I told you, it's just not geared for the public."

"… You said that?" I wonder, thinking back. "Nope, doesn't ring a bell." He looks annoyed. "What? I've got a lot on my mind these days."

"Anyway." He says, sighing about that. Everyone knows I've been way too busy lately. "It's mostly bloodline jutsus."

"Oh… how'd you get your hands on those?" I ask, eyeing him curiously.

"Same as the rest. People bring them to sell. Stuff they scalp from enemy shinobi, or scavenging old clan compounds. Sometimes it's someone down on their luck." He explains.

Makes sense. "So what bloodlines then?"

"Well…" He begins, sizing me up. He's probably wondering if I should know or not. "Can't hurt. You've been one of my more loyal customers."

I blink, unsure how to respond to that.

"Ice release, from the Land of Water." All eyes turn to Ao-chan.

"I want them." I say in no uncertain terms. "All of them. Originals too."

He blinks. "Didn't bother making copies this time. I figured I'd never get them sold."

"They're sold."

"No even asking the price. Why?" He eyes me suspiciously.

"Those are Yuki scrolls. They belong with the Yuki clan." I explain seriously.

"Ah. I wondered if it was the same clan, seeing as the symbol is different." He says, thinking about it. "I guess our two Yuki purebloods don't really know much about their history. How could they."

"Have you checked the scrolls?" I ask.

"No. No reason to. After finding out it's bloodline… it ruined the glamour for me." He shrugs. "It still isn't going to be cheap." Quality never is.

"I'll let you know when I care." I roll my eyes. I haven't asked for the price. It belongs with the Yukis, simple as that. I understand he's a businessman and needs to feed his family. I won't barter with him over this, just for that reason. And really, he's doing us a favour. I mean, now we don't have to find it. "Any others?"

"Hmm? Explosion release." Not interested, but I'm glad those Stone guys got killed off. I shrug. "And lava release."

"Oh? From where?"

"Land of Earth. It would seem that Earth, Lightning and Water each has their own brand of lava release."

"How much for it?" I ask. No emotional attachment this time. I'm willing to barter.

"You really love buying jutsus, don't you." He teases. I shrug. "Hmm… well, since you're such a loyal customer… two million Ryou should do."

"Ouch, Sengo-san." I act hurt at the price. "I'm not fighting you on the ice release, can't you help me out a bit on this one?"

"Hnn… well that's true. But lower than one-point-eight isn't happening. I've got storage, security and buying costs to consider." He points out.

"Oh?" That intrigues me. He's normally a lot more flexible on the price, seeing as he knows he has a steady income from just our pack alone. We come here **a lot**. "How many scrolls are we talking about here? And am I getting all copies in your possession?"

"It's… roughly thirty scrolls. Ranging from C to A-rank. Really, the only reason why I'm offering so low a price is because I doubt anyone else would buy. Other than Katara-san, but really he doesn't have the money it'd take to even look at the collection, let alone buy it." Lava boy is a bit of a hopeless case, yes. "And again, bloodline. I didn't bother making copies."

"Hmm… that sound fair. Alright. I'll take them both." We shake on it.

"Namiki-san, you are seriously trying to make my year, you know that?"

I smirk. "I have that effect on people."

 **-Hey, Sasuke. Got a second?-**

 **-Hnn?-**

 **-Scrolls on sale for explosion release. Earth and lightning combo bloodline. You interested?-**

 **-No.-**

 **-Worth asking.-**

 **-… Does it have the meditation exercise that comes with that?-**

 **-Kashi-nii!? Since when can you… wait…? Sasa-nee gave you a seal too…?-** Jeez! How could I forget that the original intention of the comms seal was to communicate with Naruto-nii, Saskue, Asami-nee _and_ Kashi-nii? I've really been too busy with everything.

 **-That doesn't answer my question, Imouto-chan.-**

 **-Let me ask.-** Shaking off my shock. "Sengo-san, I might know a buyer for the explosion release. He'll want to know if it has the meditation exercises to unlocking it though." I play it off as if I was just thinking about that.

"Hnn…? I have no idea. Well, seeing as you'll want the other two, I won't make a big deal check for you. If you'll excuse me?"

 **-He's going to check now.-**

While Sengo san is busy with that, I go over all the things I hoped to achieve today. Honestly… this has been one of my more productive days. So much so, in fact, that I'm not even worried about the dent in the budget this will make. I mean… reclaiming the Yuki's hidden library? Worth it. Offering future generations of Namikis lava release scrolls? Worth it.

If there's anything I want. If there's anything I need. It's making sure the Namiki clan prospers long after I'm in the Pure Lands.

"We're in luck. Yes, it does. In fact, so does the la… why didn't you ask if the lava release scrolls have the meditation exercise?" He sounds **REALLY** curious now.

"Hnn? It must have slipped my mind." I wink at him. He shakes his head; knowing that I'm not going to tell him, but curious anyway.

 **-Yeah, Kashi-nii. It does.-**

 **-I'm on my way. Kurata's, right?-**

 **-Of course.-**

"Buyer's on his way. I deserve a finder's fee though." I smirk, not caring if he'll take me seriously. "Or at least a discount for the third set. Bulk sales should always get discount, right?"

"Hatake-san is the buyer, huh." He thinks about it. "Well, seeing as I thought all three to be lost causes, I can afford that." He agrees.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Today is a good day." I say, finding myself in the Namiki's backyard. It's just me and the girls. Lounging around on towels. In bikinis. Sunbathing. And let me tell you, being lazy has never felt so goo~oooooood.

Haku's still beaming at me and thanking me every few minutes. Not that I've been listening. The first round of thanks was plenty. Team Aya isn't with us – they think sunbathing is boring. Their loss.

"Hey, Aya-cha~aaaan, mom says we need to celebrate getting the Yuki library back!" Ao-chan calls from… somewhere. I don't know. I'm enjoying myself too much.

"Okay." I agree, offering a lazy salute and not caring if he can even hear me.

"I've never seen you this relaxed." Ino teases.

I smirk. "Chou has."

"Has he?" I hear the smirk in her tone.

"That's what I said." I say, still smirking. I've long since accepted that I need to make the first move with that boy. So I've been very clearly showing him that I'm his, whenever he wants to… _taste of the fruit_.

I blame Hana-nee. She's been… _graphic_ with what she and Tokara have been up to. I swear, that girl is shameless.

"Say… have you two…?" I don't open my eyes, but I don't have to. She's blushing, thinking about whether we've gone all the way.

"No." I say honestly. "We're not ready." Technically he's not ready, but if either isn't ready then neither is.

"… I wish I could find someone like that…" She says dreamily. "Most of the guys I date only think about _that_ , so I've had… to be careful, you know?"

"Then you should start only going on group dates. And with other couples you trust. Like Chou and I, or Shika-nii and Tema-nee." I offer. "You know we'd never let anything happen to you."

"N-nn." She… sounds worried?

"Ino?"

"It's nothing." She answers a little too quickly.

I open my eyes and turn to her. "It's not nothing." I press. "Would you-"

"… It's n-nothing, Aya. R-really." I don't buy it.

"Alright, miss grumpy. Come here." I demand, turning to lay on my back. I spread my legs a little and pat my tummy to indicate what I want. She shakes her head and rolls her eyes, but she knows she needs this too.

She makes her way over the lazy sunbathers between us and she sets herself between my thighs, laying her head –her ear– just above my navel. I gently remove the scrunchy, and I start combing my fingers through her hair to help her relax further. I end up spreading my legs wide to accommodate her, but I'm not uncomfortable like this. Not with her.

"You let me know when you're ready to talk about it… I'll be here." It isn't a minute later that I hear her light snores.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Aya-chan, really. All I want to do is discuss details for when you're both ready. I'm not saying that this needs to be signed, sealed and delivered." Remi-san tries. I eye Chou, seeing that he looks uncomfortable about this. "Really, I just want to start the discussions now, so that when you two are ready, you won't have to worry about the details. This way you'll know exactly what you're getting into and can weigh things out long before signing to them. Doesn't that sound fair?"

"Chouji, Aya, I understand your hesitance. I would consider you both fools if you weren't worried about something this important." Mom says, her tone serious and her eyes sharp. "But I agree with Remi-chan. It's better to discuss the details long before this becomes an emotional negotiation."

Chouza-san and daddy are mostly keeping out of the discussion, but I see daddy's eyes are sharp as well.

"Chou?" He turns to me, his eyes showing how all this weighs on him. "This isn't an engagement. This isn't agreeing to getting married. This isn't even saying that we will." I explain carefully. "Our parents just want to make sure we understand what we would be getting ourselves into when we're ready."

"N-nn." He doesn't look much happier.

I lean in, whispering softly into his ear, "You'll still have to ask me, when the time's right." He smiles; nervous and unsure, but a smile.

He takes a deep breath. "Alright. So what are we dealing with?" He sounds surer of himself now. I smile, grateful he's worried about that choice being taken out of our hands.

"Well. I think the primary concern is heirs. With you being heir to the Akimichi clan and Aya being the Namiki clan head?" Remi-san begins.

"Oh, right… Yeah, we kind of already talked about that." Chou says, blushing. All six of them –Miwako and Satsuma are (for reasons I can't understand) also here– are shocked. "What? It's not something that shouldn't be discussed well in advance, given our stations."

Mom and Remi-san immediately agree, but the other four are leering at Chou, trying to understand just how much 'discussing' has taken place.

"I'm still a virgin, if that's what's got you four so worried." I point out. All of them blush a deep crimson, including Chou. "Chou is a true gentlemen. So you don't have to worry about that."

Chouza-san and Remi-san smile. "That's m'boy." Chouza-san says proudly.

"Anyway. We haven't agreed on a specific number yet. But we're not having less than three children." I say.

Chouji smirks at me, mischief in his eyes. "Does this include a certain someone becoming a housewife?"

Stupid butterflies are driving me nuts right now. I shouldn't even be considering that! I mean, why would I work so hard to climb the ladder? To forge a fierce reputation? Only to…

I blush.

"There's nothing wrong with it, sweetie." Mom explains. "If you want to stay at home and raise your children? There's no shame in wanting or not wanting that. I mean, Remi-chan and I both chose to. Mariko-chan's been working part time in their flower shop since Ino turned eight, but she stopped working again to mind Yori-chan."

"…" I work my mouth, trying to say something. I have no idea what. I eventually purse my lips, losing the battle and blushing even deeper.

"Aya…?" Chou captures my chin with a finger, gently tugging my attention to him. Our eyes meet. He feels horrible for having brought that up, I see it in his eyes. "Anbu is the only thing I'm not bending on. But if you still want to be active as a jounin?"

He never did like me being in Anbu. Something he and Satsuma fully agree on.

"… I-i…" I blush, trying to calm down and think. "I've…" Kami-sama, do I really want to put this into words? It isn't that I haven't thought about it. I have. Too much, in fact. Daydreaming, mostly. About raising our pups. About training the next generation. About no longer having to worry about missions and politics and the sheer madness that has become my life. Just… taking it one day at a time. Focusing on that which matters most to me. I look away from Chou, unwilling to show him just how… tempting that is.

"It's alright, sweetie. You don't need to have the answers now. That's why I want to start these talks so soon. So that you two can think about it, discuss it, and have the answers when they become important." Remi-san soothes.

I shake my head, trying to focus on the discussion, and not on my idle daydreams. "Sweetie?" Mom gives me a look. "We're not finalizing anything today. We're just discussing it. So if… you have something you'd like to discuss…?"

I blush. Leave it to mom to pick up on that. I turn to Chou, to his questioning gaze. "I'm not saying this is what should happen…" I get that out of the way. "B-but… I'm n-not against it."

"Oh?" He… Kami-sama! Stop looking at me with those eyes! I'm already fighting the butterflies, so you being all misty eyed isn't doing me a…

My breathing hitches as his hand lands on my lower back

"It's alright, Aya. We're just discussing things, right?" He whispers in my ear. "So tell me how you imagine this playing out. After our first child is born… what do you imagine you'd want to do?"

I blush even deeper than before. The warmth of his breath on my neck always does things to me. "… Just in theory?"

He nods. "Just in theory."

"Tomi takes over the council meetings for me. Either Sakiko or Hoshie takes over my wolf mask. Katsuo takes over at the hospital. And I focus on the kids." My voice is low, like I'm telling him a secret. I find myself shivering a little each time he breathes, but the shivering lessens each time.

"Here, in the Namiki compound?" Chou asks. I don't shiver this time. My skin is too busy craving his next breath to shiver. I nod. "And planning the Ino-Shika-Chou pregnancy?"

"Ino and Temari already brought that up. We just need to find Ino someone worthwhile." I point out, before sighing contently. There's just… something about Chouji's warmth… something addictive.

"I see. You've been trying to help her out?" He asks, amused. I nod again, leaning a bit more into him. "I know Sai was your doing, but…"

"Lee, Iematsu, Touji, Shinkai…"

"Mostly Anbu?" I nod. "You want her to have a strong mate, I see." I nod again, smiling a bit this time. "What about Aoba? From T&I, I believe."

"Not her type. He's too much of a showboat."

"That sounds just like how I describe Ino."

"Not the point. How she is and what her type is don't have to be the same. And that's ignoring that she'd need someone to balance her."

Mom clears her throat. "As interesting as this is, that isn't why we're here." She says, trying to get us back on track. "Aya, please sit up properly." I don't want to. "Now, young lady. Bad posture is not something I'm ever going to tolerate from you."

I fight the groan, but my skin is crying in protest. I want his warmth back! Only… when did I slouch? When did I lean so far into him that mom would get all grouchy?

"I'm grateful that you understand the need for the Ino-Shia-Chou pregnancies. And I'm doubly grateful you've been through that with us already. That you, Ino and Temari have discussed as much shows that there is nothing we need to worry about, but do keep in mind that it's traditional for the eldest to become the heir. In our clans it doesn't make any difference if it's a boy or a girl." Mom explains seriously. I nod, glad Chou still has his arm draped around me.

"So the firstborn will be the Akimichi heir?" I ask, not really caring about birth order. Mom and Remi-san nod. "Okay." I shrug.

"You're… okay with that?" Miwako asks.

"It doesn't really bother me either way. I know one will be Akimichi heir, one will be Namiki heir. And I'm really hoping they'll all be overachievers…" I trail off, blushing.

"You're still going on about that?" Chou teases.

"It's important. I want to make sure that all my skills get passed onto the next generation." I tell him honestly. "That I have so many brothers and sisters helps, but… it doesn't change the fact that any child I bear has a higher chance of surpassing me."

"Ouch." He plays hurt.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. Yes, my siblings are amazing. Yes, I plan on making sure they're even more amazing than I am. But it doesn't change genetics. I need to make sure the next generation of Namikis is stronger than this generation. And I'm certainly not done with making this generation stronger."

"So that's why you were so willing to spend so much on the lava release." He sounds amused. "You want to make that a Namiki thing as well as the wolves."

"Well… Namiki and Akimichi thing now… I don't doubt that all of our children will at least have the potential for it if we work hard enough at it. And seeing as you're busy unlocking fire release yourself…"

"Twice the chance if I manage to learn lava release, you mean?" He says, grinning.

I nod. "It would strengthen the Akimichi clan and the Namiki clan indefinitely." I say.

"I'm sorry… lava release?" Mom asks, narrowing her eyes.

"Mei-san offered me a scroll on it, on how to unlock it and a simple jutsu as well. I've been working on it for… about a week now. And seeing as Sengo-san happened to have come across an entire library's worth of lava release jutsus, which has already been added to the Namiki library…" I trail off.

"Wow…" Chouza-san manages. "I… knew that Chouji and you would give the Akimichi a strong heir, but… wow."

"It's not a guarantee, Chouza-san. Something like this is hard to unlock in the first place, but seeing as both of our primaries are earth and both of our secondaries are fire… well… there's always the chance." I explain carefully. "And regardless, I'll probably still have to carefully teach them how to unlock it."

"What about the other Namikis?" Miwako asks.

"They're too young to know for sure. I plan on working on their primaries in the coming months, but… unless their secondary is fire there's no point in forcing the issue." I explain. "And Sakiko and Hoshie already know that. I'm not going to place unfair expectations on them."

"Is that why you push yourself so hard? To make sure our children will be nothing short of amazing?" Chou teases me. For someone that started this conversation reserved and hesitant, you seem to be enjoying yourself, mister.

"Anyway." I change the subject. "So, the first is the Akimichi heir. Every child after that is a Namiki?"

Chouza-san and Remi-san share a look. "Would… you be willing to consider every other child?"

"As in…?"

"One Akimichi, one Namiki."

I smile. "Nope." They gaze at me, questions in their eyes. "You forget that you'd have to convince Ino and Temari to pretty much have as many children as I produce Akimichis."

They share another look. "Your own customs dictate as much, Namiki traditions do no such thing. If they are willing to, I will not disagree with them. But I am not going to force them to have more children not matter how much you'd like more Akimichis with lava release."

"Now, Aya, I-"

"I'm not blaming you, Remi-san." I interrupt her. "I'm also a clan head, so I understand the desire to have nothing but the best for your clan, especially for your descendants." She nods, smiling a little. Obviously she's happy that I not only understand her stance, but I'm not upset for her thinking that way. "However, I think you need to remember that this isn't just about the Akimichi clan, or just the Namiki clan. This involves at least the Uzumaki, the Yuki, the Hatake, the Yamanaka and the Nara clans as well. Even if we don't have the same agreement as your clans do, we are every bit as tightly knit."

"I understand." She assures me.

"As well, you'd also have to keep in mind that the Namiki genes will forever run in the Akimichi head family after this. Meaning our closeness with wolves. I cannot rightly allow the Akimichi heir to learn the Namiki secrets, I'm afraid. Which is why I've been so careful to not make sound release a Namiki secret. It's also why I will not be making lava release a Namiki secret. Yes, the scrolls will be guarded by the Namiki clan. Yes, the trainings will only be allowed to be given by Namikis and those we trust. But this way I can strengthen the Sarutobis, the Naras, the Yamanakas and the Akimichis in addition to our clans."

They stare, shock plainly in their eyes. "Yes, I have been thinking about this. For years. I've been planning for the only thing that matters." I look to Chouji, our fingers interlocking. "The next generation."

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 7_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Plans are being made. And though I would easily argue that no woman should be forced to become a housewife, I just as easily argue that no woman should be forced not to become a housewife. There are pros and cons to both choices, and I truthfully believe every woman should choose for herself what path is right for her and her family. Aya, being so closed to wolves, craves this path. To be the nest defender, to raise her pups, to train and teach and raise them herself.  
_**

 ** _That being said... the next chapter is going to be... different. Something very much important needs to happen sooner rather than later, even though it's not likely most of you will even notice it (I know, I'm too subtle with some things, but that's alright). Anyway. Onwards!_**


	9. Loyalty

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Chapter 8 – Loyalty_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"My whole thing is loyalty. Loyalty over royalty; word is bond." – Fetty Wap_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

And this is what I get. This, Aya, is what you get for being honest. You wanted time off, right? Yeah, sure. Time off. From shinobi duties, maybe.

"What'd I do this time?" I ask, annoyed. Kashi-nii, Zabuza-nii, Asami-nee, Ikoku, Chouza-san, Inoichi-san, Asuma-san, daddy, and myself. We're in a closed door meeting, in my office. And I'm already pissed about it! I could be sunbathing!

"Nothing bad." Daddy soothes, smiling at me.

"But something." I press. "What?"

Everyone shares a look. "Aya, we wish to make a more formal alliance between our clans." Asuma-san begins.

I sigh. "Asuma-san, stop with the tiptoeing on eggshells. I'm not in the mood. I only have so much time off and I don't plan on wasting a moment of it because you guys won't be up front with me." I tell him. They share another look.

"I told them what you said. About your reasons for not making sound release and lava release a Namiki secret style." Daddy says.

"Yeah… and this has been a great big secret, because…?" I'm really not in the mood. "I've been training Ino. I've been training Konohamaru. I've been training Shika-nii. I've been training Chouji. Get to the point."

"That's just it. We wish to formalize exactly that." Daddy explains. "To ensure that future generations will be encouraged to do the same."

"Sounds good. Why don't you-"

"Imouto-chan." Asami-nee cuts me off. "I understand, but this isn't the time. This is important, and you know it."

"And the timing couldn't be worse. You know that. Ikoku still hasn't formalized her clan status because she wishes to find a suitable mate first. And we both know someone is still missing from this group." I give Sasa-nee a meaningful look.

"I know." She hides it well, but I see the pain just below the surface.

"Then now isn't the time for this." I say, unwilling to bend. "The ties of our clans is as good as set in stone. I've done all I can to instil that into every member of my clan, and I've done all I can to extend that loyalty to the Inuzuka clan. However, I will be blatantly honest. Unless my whole pack benefits, I will not sign anything."

"… I understand." Asuma-san says, reaching for a tobacco to roll a new cigarette.

"If you light that in my den…" I warn him. He gives me a hurt look. "None of that, Asuma. I have pregnant women in and out of every room in this house. I'm not risking them or their developing babies because you can't wait five minutes." He nods, putting his tobacco away.

"Good. Now, is there anything that needs to be discussed now?" I press, in no mood to continue this meeting.

"Yes." Daddy says, meeting my annoyed gaze with his impassive stare. "When will you start working your way out of Anbu?"

"Eventually." I tell him. He doesn't look impressed. "Daddy, there's a lot more going on in Anbu than you know. I'm just starting to make lasting changes for the sake of Konoha. I'm not going to back out until I know things are stable."

"Princess, there's always going more to do. Sometimes you need to step back and let someone else do it." He tries.

"And I plant to. But not now." I say. "Now is there anything that needs to be discussed that is important for all parties present?"

"Well…" Ikoku begins. She looks a little unsure. "I… might?"

"Does it have nothing to do with me?" I ask, smirking. She shakes her head, no, questions in her eyes. "Then I'm all ears."

"… I've… got a date… tonight… with Inuzuka Kiba." Better than the eternal fascination with me.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Once out of that meeting, I decide it's time to get out and mingle. I make arrangements from Ino to meet up with us, and I make sure Keito and Tsu are with me. We head for the Jounin Lounge. Ino needs a strong mate, and Anbu Operatives don't seem to match up with her, at all. Sure, Ino's only a chuunin, but she's entering with two jounins and a tokubetsu jounin so no one's likely to make a stink about it.

On entering, the first thing I do is study who's here. I'm almost never here. What'd be the point? People that come here are always trying to 'strum up' a loose relationship with me – even if they have no romantic intentions, everyone knows that I'm well connected these days. As expected, Katou-san is here and is talking about the latest gossip with Riichi. Riichi is nice enough, but too laid back for Ino. They'd just end up fighting all the time.

"Hikaru?" I call to the familiar face. Kurama Hikaru. He quit Anbu after the Sand-Sound invasion, mostly because he didn't want to live that life anymore and because he almost died during the invasion and a few dozen times during his recovery. Eighteen, headstrong, strong without a doubt, and… Hmm. There's hope for this one.

"Oi, doc! Long time no see." He walks over and hugs me. "Ryuuzetsu, Keito. Still guarding our princess I see." He teases.

"Milady deserves no less." Keito says, his tone as solemn as ever.

"Too true. And Yamanaka Ino." Hikaru gives in a _very thorough_ once over. "I haven't seen you around at all lately. I didn't know you got promoted?" Ino blushes, looking away. "Uh huh. I thought so."

"Relax, Hikaru. She's with me." I tell him.

"It ain't about that, doc. You're never here, and suddenly you're here with her?" He points out.

"Why do you think that is?" I ask, tilting my head slightly to one side and batting my eyelashes at him. His beady eyes narrow, as he tries to figure that out on his own.

"I can think of a few reasons. Why don't you tell me, I'll help if I can." He offers.

"Aya?" Ino says, linking arms with me. We share a look. Only two years older than her, she obviously finds him cute. I know him personally, he'll treat her well. And he respects her enough as a person to not refer to her as her father's daughter.

"Alright. I leave you to explain it, Ino. I've got to take off anyway. Hikaru, if you get called in, please be kind enough to drop her at our den before you leave." I say, giving him a meaningful look.

"Hnn?" He thinks about that for a _whole second_. "Alright, doc. You can count on me."

"I know." I say with a smile. "I'm counting on you, Hikaru, to treat her as a gentleman should."

"You got it, doc."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Alright, with Ikoku out with Tsu and Kin to get some shopping done for her date, and Ino possibly on an informal date herself… I can focus on training.

Yuzuki is fire. Hoshie is earth. Sakiko is earth. I can handle that. So, with Keito and Tomi accompanying us, we head out to training ground fourteen. Technically a chuunin training ground, but it is ideal for elemental training, so we're claiming it for the day.

I start with Yuzuki, showing her the handsigns for the Grand Fireball jutsu. I explain how to mould the chakra, what to focus on, and where to focus it. I explain what can be dangerous – like breathing in while breathing fire… not a good idea. I also explain smaller things, like her stance, like shifting her head back slightly to breathe easier. I'm also VERY CAREFUL with explaining that I don't expect her to do the jutsu right any time soon. Unlocking an element could take months or even years.

But, of course, she just activates her Sharingan, asks me to do the jutsu, and cheats. Still, after she makes a fireball as big as her fist, I tell her to keep practicing until she can make it four metres in diameter. For the record, the natural way to do the jutsu, expands the fireball up to two and a half metres, three metres tops. But that's what she gets for cheating.

With Yuzuki 'out of the way', I make two shadow crows to keep an eye on her for me. Then I sit my sisters down.

I go through the motions once again. "Earth release is different from fire release. You can't just make earth out of nothing. The easiest place to start is via a meditation I'm going to teach you. And yes, Sakiko, Yuzuki already learned the meditation from Asami-nee. That's why she's already making small fireballs. Don't compare the two." They sigh, already biting back the accusations and questions.

"Earth release is known as the blind element, because many jutsus need you to trust what the earth is telling you more than what your eyes are telling you." I explain. They look curious. "Let me show you. This is going to be the first jutsu you learn from me: Hiding Like a Mole jutsu."

I do the handsigns, and I fade into the earth, sinking about a metre underground. Having done that, I resurface and give them a meaningful look. "You cannot see anything down there. At all. So you need to learn how to listen to what the earth is telling you. If you don't, you might get lost and never come back to the surface. Do you understand?"

They swear that they do, and they simply love the idea of being able to do something that cool. So I show them the meditation. I make ten shadow crows and have all ten of them move underground. I tell them that they've got the basics down when they can sense all ten crows at once.

They nod, make the snake handsign – which is to help them convert some chakra into earth release chakra so that they can 'commune with the earth'. I'm already looking forward to teaching the Earth Release: Eject… my favourite jutsu **ever**!

Anyway.

With them focusing on their part, I focus on mine: lava release. Yin fire, moulded and focused into my right hand. This is to give the jutsu the spirit, the mind, of fire. Yang earth, moulded and focused into my left hand. This is to give the jutsu the body, the form, of earth.

I make sure to keep my hands far apart. If the two mix in the right way, in theory then lava should form. If lava falls onto my skin or clothes… nothing nice is going to happen. That's why I need to do this meditation until I've absolutely perfected it. In theory, if I do this just right, I can teach my chakra to see my lava jutsus as part of me, so I can learn to withstand it to some extent. At least… that's what the scrolls say. I'm not sure I buy it, and I certainly don't want to run any risks.

I take a deep breath. A deep, soothing breath. Then I make three shadow clones and have them go play with lava. If they get burned, it's no big loss. Me, on the other hand, I unseal a tub full of water and sit in front of it. I focus on the two moulded chakra types –yin fire and yang earth– and I bring them together into the snake handsign.

I can't begin to explain how weird it feels. Fire is, by definition, hot and unforgiving. It blazes, it roils, it tries to consume anything it touches. Earth, on the other hand, is cool, and supporting and rich and consoling.

So when the two combine? I feel my entire body heat up. I feel the richness of the earth mixing with the consuming spirit of fire. It's… addictive. I don't think I'll ever have to worry about being cold ever again, not with this little exercise under my belt.

According to the scroll, I need to keep practicing this exercise until I make the mix of chakra so hot that touching water will cause it to steam. That's why there's a tub of water in front of me.

This isn't what I have my shadow clones doing though. I already know I can mostly do this part. They're over there with Yuzuki trying to make little lava bullets, with the intention of firing them into the pond where they'll harm nothing and no one. Hopefully.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

That's pretty much how we spend our days. For two weeks. The mornings would be physical training, teamwork exercises, weapons katas, and stealth games. The afternoons would be elemental training. None of them are efficient with the jutsu I taught them, so I keep making them do the thing over and over and over for hours on end.

My own training is also going quite slow, but that's to be expected. I'm slowly getting used to it, but frankly I still can't do the jutsu without melting something important from my shadow clones. So, for the most part, it's been a disaster. Still, I'm noticing progress! I can almost get the lava ball to my lips without something going wrong!

I've tried everything too. Coating everything with chakra to protect myself. Mixing the earth and fire chakra in my mouth and not in my throat. I'd even tried coating everything with earth release chakra – that was… bad. Very, very bad.

Well… Technically, bad…

I learned a very interesting lesson: earth chakra is just as combustible as wind chakra. Yeah. Those shadow clones went out with a bang! Poor Yuzuki gets freaked out every time.

Another interesting thing I learned, is that internal earth chakra –before it leaves my system– is very different from external earth chakra. Yeah… once earth chakra touches air –I guess– it's less combustible.

I didn't know that. At all. I do now.

"Namiki-san?" I turn to Cat – Tenzo should know that I know he's there and just tell me what he needs. "Hokage-sama asks that you see her at your earliest convenience."

"What's this about?" I ask, but I'm not too surprised when he shrugs. "Alright team. We're heading back a little early today." I guess I've had enough time off. Back to dealing with the insanity that is life. I can't help but wonder though… are all the pieces in place?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

In Senju-san's office, once again armed to the teeth, I find… a troubling scene. Kamizuru-san, Mei-san and one of the Cloud shinobi.

"You rang?" I tease, raising an eyebrow to show that we both know I shouldn't be called in for anything yet. I still have three days before anything important that involves me should happen.

"Yes, thank you for coming in, Aya. Please, have a seat." She motions for all of us to make ourselves comfortable.

"… So?" I begin, sitting down next to Senju-san on the two-seater. Mei-san sits in the other two seater, and the other two claim one-seaters, just to be difficult. "What's the reason three lava users from other countries are here to speak with me?"

"Well, I'm mostly here asking the same question. When Tsunade-sama told me that these two wanted to speak with you, I requested I be allowed to sit in." Mei-san offers, her trigger finger itching for the other two to say something stupid.

"Fair enough. And the other two?"

"We know." Kamizuru begins. "That you've somehow acquired lava release jutsus."

"And?" I raise an eyebrow, wondering which of these two it'll be. Who's going to be the one to make the stupid mistake I need them to make so that I can make a clear example for the elemental nations.

"How?" She halfway demands. She really has a thing for demanding things of me.

"How did you acquire it?" I ask her.

"I was born with it." She says, almost as if I'm an idiot for asking.

"Good for you. Now what's the problem?" I ask.

"… How did **you** acquire it?" She again halfway demands.

"When that becomes your business, I'll entertain your curiosity." I tell her. "Now, why don't you ask this gentleman how he acquired his? This seems to only be about me."

"He's from a clan in Cloud that also specializes in lava release." She says, narrowing her eyes at me. She sees that she isn't going to have her way, and I don't think she's used to that.

"Good for the both of you. Again, what does this have to do with me?"

"I want to know how you ac-"

"I don't care." I cut her off this time. "When you start revealing your clans secrets to me, I _may_ consider doing the same. Until such an event takes place, mind your own damn business."

"Let me spell this out. There was a theft in Stone. Six months ago. A rival clan to the Kamizuru had their entire hidden library stolen."

"That's _too bad_." I intone, obviously not feeling sorry. "Do you notice something? How Terumi Mei, a lava release user, isn't in any way surprised that I can use her bloodline?"

"Are you-"

"I have yet to say anything revealing, Kamizuru. Stone isn't the only village with this bloodline. And furthermore, I am not even the only person in Konoha to have it. Don't accuse me, my clan, or my village of a theft based on circumstantial evidence." I lay it out for her. "I have one hell of a reputation. You know this. Track your intel, tell me where I was at the time of the theft. Because, if I remember correctly, I should have either been in Noodles, or en route there. Now. Seeing as that is on the other side of the Elemental Nations from your village… I trust you can understand just how stupid you sound to me."

"And how do you know that?" She's still demanding, not asking.

"Because I like been up to date on… _misfortunes_ in Stone. Like how three more of your jounins went rogue, coincidently of the clan that had their library stolen. How interesting that I ran into two of them en route to Sand. Lucky me, though… their bounties were worth the trouble. And did you know that they have a special alloy that they use for their lava release jutsu? Yeah, they each had katana's made from the alloy. How fortunate for me."

She stares. Anger boiling below the surface. Slowly bubbling up to the surface.

"Something to say, Kamizuru?" I ask innocently(ish). "After all, you're the one asking these questions, demanding this information, when I am in no way obligated to offer it to you. Let alone how common rogues are from Stone. I did you a favour by… _breaking_ them. And really, you should try doing something about that rogue rate thing. It's quite embarrassing."

She quietly seethes.

"As for you. What business is it of yours where I get anything? Last I checked, Cloud had no sway in Konoha. And I know for a fact you have no sway with me or my clan. So, what do you hope to get out of this?" I ask, glaring at him. "And let's not even mention the fact that either or both of you would have to spy on me to even know. Which, in case you are unaware, is a social faux pas in a foreign village. I could accuse both of you of spying. Which, for those unaware of this little inconvenient fact, is punishable by death. Let alone the backlash your villages would suffer, seeing as you are here under the International Chuunin Exams treaties."

"Now. I'm going to make my stance perfectly clear to both of you, in no uncertain terms. Bother me or mine again, and I'll legally come after your head. Questions?" I tilt my head to one side, smiling sweetly. "No? Good. Senju-san, please don't waste my time for something like this. I mean, really. I deserve some downtime."

"I'll keep that in mind." She says, smirking. She enjoys these little scenes too much to listen to me. Probably why Mei-san wanted to be here as well. And frankly, she knows that if this wasn't something I wanted, I'd simply have left. She knows I have an agenda, and she just helped me fulfil (part of) it.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I arrive in my street. Less than fifty metres from the gate. And once again. Shimura Danzo. I sigh. "People are making a habit of this." I complain, walking up to him. "What do you want this time, Shimura."

"You're making more and more enemies, Namiki." He says plainly. "And you don't seem to care."

"So you have no enemies?" I counter. "What do you _want_ , Shimura."

"You purposely trained out in the open. You wanted those two to step on your tail." He tries.

"Now, now, Shimura. I don't recall saying such a thing." I say, smiling sweetly.

"True." He agrees, but he's eyeing me anyway. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he approves of what I've done. Kami-sama, I hope not. Getting his approval shows I'm really walking on a dangerous path.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The doorbell rings. I don't even ask, I smelled them coming. Senju-san and company. And Mei-san as well. I smirk on my way to the gate to welcome them. I knew Mei'd want to come. Kiku's here, and she (likely) knows it.

"Good afternoon." I greet them. They smile. Ah. So _this_ part starts, huh. I grin. I tap the security seal, manipulate it just right. And grin as they're all trapped in the wisps of the suppression seals. I know this mix perfectly, seeing as Asami-nee helped me apply it on my Namiki shuriken. They're all but useless. "I've got to admit, you got their scents down almost perfectly. You had me for a while." I smile, enjoying how their little smirks just barely wane.

"So. The infiltration attempts start." I drone, sniffing to identify if there are others. "Tomi?"

"Already checked. Their transformations are fairly good. I'd guess they're Anbu Operatives. Meaning there's a spotter." She lays it out. "I can't find them though. Perhaps a sealing spotter?"

"Or, just using long range earth release sensory jutsu to tell if something's wrong. Can you see if there's someone with their bare skin touching the earth nearby?" I ask.

"Yes. I've spotted them." She says.

"Good. Tsu, Keito, go with her. I'll deal with this group." I open the gate and all three body flicker towards their target. Meanwhile, I focus on my problem. I focus the chakra mix I need, and place them all in a coma, one by one. I place the seals to keep them trapped and useless, and I unseal my prisoners' scroll and seal them away. My, my, we seem to be quite popular these days. I wonder if Kamizuru's behind this. I guess we'll find out one way or another.

Tsu, Tomi and Keito return with a comatose Cloud nin… oh? Interesting. It's the same guy from earlier. "Now I really want to know what's going on here." I say. "Let's go. Ibiki is going to love us."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Shiotani Dodai, of the Hidden Cloud village." I intone, sitting across from the man we brought in. "Lava release user, jounin, and one of the chief instigators of the bloodline thefts that plagued the Third Raikage's reign."

He just stares blankly ahead of him. "You do realise that Cloud is going to disown you. Throw you to the wolves." I smirk at my word choice. He's already been thrown to the wolves. "And you're team will be blamed for your decisions. You'll be executed, at best. And the best part? Everything in your possession will be mine. Even your corpse."

Still staring blankly ahead. "But you know what's worse? I can also claim reparations from your clan for this attack." I say, grinning. "Worse for you, that is."

"Tell me, how's your grandson these days?" That gets his attention. His one eye burns with every negative emotion he is capable of feeling. "What? You think I would care to spare him? Would your team have spared so much as one life from my clan compound?"

"That's not what they were there for." He claims.

"Oh? So what were they there for? Tea?" I intone, not believing a word from him. "You were hoping one of the weaker members of my clan opened the gate to familiar faces. So that they could storm in and break into our clan library. Only, you forget that we are a shinobi clan. Every member would have fought you, and you would have killed each and every one of them in turn."

He stares at me. "Am I wrong?" Still no answer. "My good man, please allow me to illuminate how **thoroughly** fucked you are. Unless you can show me proof of what your team was meant to do, I can make up any story I want. And all you or Cloud can do is deny it. Seeing as each member of your team has been captured alive, I have already sent word to Cloud demanding the Raikage make an official statement on these actions. Not only on your team impersonating two foreign Kages, which is going to have Mist and Leaf up in arms no matter what the Fourth Raikage says. But you also tried to gain access to a clan compound, which you previously had bad dealings with, with those very same Kages bearing witness to the meeting."

Stone faced and uncaring. "I'd be well within my rights to demand every head of every member of your clan. Alive or dead. Delivered to me. Including your clan library, assets –liquid or otherwise– everything. And if your Raikage denies me, I can motion for war to be declared on Cloud." I explain in a deathly serious tone. "Do you really think the Raikage will choose your clan over peace, when I already have you? Let alone all the juicy, dirty little secrets you no doubt have locked away in that mind of yours. Ooh, to think what we'll find out once you break."

"What do you want?" He asks, the corners of his mouth just barely curled downwards.

"It's not what I want. It's what you're willing to give me to keep me from legal, wanton slaughter. Much like you tried when one of your people tried to kidnap Hyuuga Hinata. I wonder if that was your idea…" I counter. "And do keep in mind, if what you offer isn't worth more to me than petty revenge… I can still get that and more."

"You think me a fool. You're already going to kill me."

"Yes. I am." I don't bother denying it. I'd warned him of as much. "That isn't what you need to worry about though, Shiotani-chan. You see, I'm a clan head, too. I know what makes you tick. I know what will break you before Ibiki even has to lay a finger on you: your descendants, your legacy in this world. You've given me everything I need to end your clan, your family, your children, and your family line… everything you fought your whole life to build up and to protect. All of it…"

I meet his harsh glare with a sweet, innocent smile. "You've given me the power to end it all. And legally."

There it is… the sound of his whole world crumbling around him. He's not crying, he's not mumbling, he's not actually making a sound at all, other than one: he's bargaining.

"What if I offered you the intel you'd need to do that and more to three Stone clans?" There's an ever so slight tremor in his voice. He's hoping to use my hatred for Stone to sway me.

"Tell me the intel, and _I'll_ decide its worth."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

It's almost four hours later. Kin brought us dinner, which I ever so happily enjoyed right in front of the man still spilling his guts. I've gotten dirty little secrets on shinobi clans, non-clan shinobi, non-shinobi clans, politicians, bureaucrats, daimyos, the list goes on. Tsu's been taking notes, even while eating. Tomi's been checking him if he's lying. Ibiki's been on the other side of the mirror, and I know he's enjoying the hell out of his night.

Inoichi-san came in a few times, asked a few questions of his own, and left. Ibiki's still just listening.

I respect this man. His loyalty to Cloud runs so deep that he hasn't implicated his Raikage, his daimyo, or anyone from his village in anything. He's only been ratting on other countries and villages.

"Yes, yes. That's all good and well." I cut him off, as he's telling me useless things I already know about the Hidden Dream village. "You're almost at the end of your non-Cloud, non-Land of Lightning rope. And so far… I'm not hearing anything that is worth leaving your clan unscathed."

He flinches. The first significant crack. "What, you don't think that I have any interest whatsoever in the Land of Hills, do you?" I ask, raising an eyebrow to show that's a serious question. "Don't get me wrong, I'll happily use the rest of the information. But… you've told me nothing that is worth sparing your legacy for."

His eyes dart back and forward, his brow slowly building up a sweat. He's too deep in the hole; from revealing his sources in sixteen different countries, to which daimyos' daughters and/or wives and/or concubines he's slept with. He knows he's not walking away from this. Ever.

"What about the identities of the Four- and Five-tails jinchuurikis?" He tries.

"Not interested." I wave it off. Not to mention the fact that Jiraiya already knows. Roshi and Han.

"… Wh-what of th-the id-dentities of the Two- and Ei-eight-tails?" He's **really** getting desperate now.

"Still not interested." Again waving it off. Nii Yugito and Killer Bii, the Raikage's adopted brother. "Tell me, Shiotani-chan… what weight heavier on you? You're loyalty to Cloud… or you're loyalty to the woman in the Land of Wood currently pregnant with your child?"

"…" He works his mouth, trying with all his might to say something, anything. Nothing comes.

"What, you thought I wouldn't check my sources about you? I can tell you more about you than you know about yourself right now. Including two illegitimate children you don't even know about. One having already died in Mist's civil war, but your grandson is still alive and well. Takara Utemaro. I believe you met him in Sand." He looks confused. "You met her about… thirty-seven years ago in… where was it? Ah… the Land of Tea. You were just returning from a mission from the Land of Sand, and you took the touristic route because you weren't in a hurry to get home."

He looks shocked at first, then… hurt… then broken. Oh so broken. Oh the joys of being able to ask Jiraiya all about what he knows about this man's travels. Some creative lies mixed in, along with some uncomfortable truths. Takara's mother isn't his daughter, not as far as I can tell. But… the lava release is just enough to make him question that. He's now questioning everything I know about him, the things he doesn't know about himself.

"… I… I…"

"Obviously you've said all you're willing to. We won't speak again. Die knowing that you were at least loyal to your village." I get up, motioning the others to come with me. I'm almost to the door when:

"Ei ordered this mission." He whispers. I can hear the tears in his voice. "He thinks you're one of the reasons Leaf has been growing so strong lately. And he wants you broken. We were to show you how easily people can get to you… no one had to die, but… he isn't likely going to lose any sleep if everyone did."

I turn to him, cross my arms and tap my foot to show I'm annoyed with this attempt. "A wonderful theory. And one you can expl-"

"It's the truth!" His eyes beg me to believe him. "I kept the mission's scroll hidden! And I know you're people can read my mind if I don't fight you! DO IT! _PLEASE_!"

"Loyalty to your legacy…" I intone, nodding. "Cooperate with our people, prove that claim. And your clan will be wholly unharmed."

I leave him there. Leave him crying, unable to even wipe away his own tears. Not bad, seeing as I'm officially still on vacation.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 8_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: For those wondering, Aya didn't expect the mission from the Raikage to do that. She did expect someone would try something stupid though, and she's been on full alert for it. After all, she knows there are two lava release users that now have competition, and she was fairly sure it'd end up being Kurotsuchi to make the stupid move.  
_**

 ** _If anyone thinks this is not a very possible mission from Ei? I think you'll love my stance on this. First off, is Cloud's current status as top dog of the shinobi world. Something hard won by stealing everything they could from every other village in the known world, including the attempt at the Byakugan; which all (arguably) happened during the Third Raikage's reign. What else did they manage to get?_**

 ** _Then comes Aya's reputation in recent years, her obvious connections to Gaara and Mei, her status as someone that toppled three countries? Add to that that Mist, Sand and Leaf have been training Anbu trainees in Konoha, under two Anbu trainers. Though it can be argued that this should be top secret... isn't that something Cloud would want to find out every detail about? And if they find out every detail... wouldn't they be worried about their standing as top dog?_**

 ** _After all, this is Sand (lowest ranked of the five), Mist (fourth ranked of the five) and Konoha (third ranked of the five) teaming up. This is Vegetables and Spring asking for Konoha's help for them to become stronger as well; and the loyalty they'd be offered if that help would be given. Konoha is becoming a threat, plain and simple. So find the backbone of that threat, and break it. _**

**_That is how I envision the Kage of the top ranking shinobi village would think in this situation._**


	10. Unity

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Chapter 9 – Unity_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"In planning an attack, persons have various roles." – Robert Mueller_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"You will learn to get used to it." I say, my voice low, my tone soft. I see the confused grey eyes studying me, the words jumbled on her tongue, the desire to understand now rather than later. I smile at her, understanding her better than she's likely to give me credit for. "I don't know what role you think you have here, but if you have questions… wouldn't it be better to ask?"

Before me stands Airi's niece, Hiroko. Though, 'stands' is a bit of a stretch right now. She prostrated herself before me and refuses to meet my gaze. She might see it as honouring me, I mostly find it amusing.

Behind her are her cousins, Airi's children. The eldest, Ryouichi, is six. His sisters Chiyoko and Mizuki, are four and two. Each has red hair and grey eyes. Tanned skin shows that the boy was allowed outside far more than the other three.

They've… completely misunderstood my caution with them. My own fault, I didn't explain anything. And Keito still calling my 'milady' isn't helping things at all.

It's going on a minute now. No questions come.

"Hiroko, you are your cousins aren't prisoners here. You aren't servants. And you aren't going to be treated as either. Now please stand up." She looks uncertain. Uncomfortable. I sigh.

"Aaaa bju da ba!" Itsuki announces, crawling around and chasing after Kenshin. I smile at the pair. But Itsuki gets a look in his eyes. Hiroko seems far more interesting to him than Kenshin, for some reason. I smile wider.

He crawls up to the still prostrated girl. And he does what he does best: he grabs her hair and pulls with all his might. No one else gives him the chance anymore, after all. A new face means new chances. Smart kid.

Hiroko doesn't cry out – the part Itsuki finds the most fun. I walk up to them. "Itsu-chan, that isn't very nice." I grab his hands and gently untangle his fingers from her hair. "Are we allowed to pull on people's hair?" I ask him, but he just gurgles and tries to grab mine. I don't mind too much with mine – I just reinforce it with chakra to make sure he doesn't hurt me.

"Hiroko, you really shouldn't keep bowing like that. If I put him down, he'll just grab your hair again." I warn her seriously. "Unless you enjoy it?"

She still doesn't move. I shake my head, annoyed with her. "Whatever. Kenshin, why don't you take Ryouichi with you and go play. Do keep in mind that I will hear if you're being an idiot to him."

"Alright, Aya-nee." Kenshin smiles already dragging a very reluctant Ryouichi with him. "Come on, you heard her. Let's go play."

"And Setsuko… I know you're there. Come on, you know you want to introduce yourself and the others." Miou, Takara and Setsuko peek out from the hallway door. "Come on." I motion them over.

The three partners in crime come in, already introducing themselves and asking the names of our newest packmates. The two girls look at me, questions in their eyes. I smile. Once they're introduced Miou demands that they go upstairs and play, already tugging the girls along and explaining that her mother just bought her a really cool rubber tanto just like her father's, and that they can play with it too, so long as they don't hit anyone with it.

The room is suddenly so much quieter. I smile. "Well, that was fun. Are you going to stand up now, or do I have to order you to do so?"

She looks up at me, meeting my gaze for the first time. I smile, grateful for little victories. "You…?"

"I…?" I blink, wondering what's going through her mind.

"Those were your siblings?" She seems almost blown away, like her mind should be in fragments?

"Hnn? Well, yeah, more or less. Miou, the little girl with the mask and silver hair, she's my niece. Itsuki, Kenshin and Katsuo are my little brothers. Yes, I'm talking about you, cutie." Itsuki makes a face and starts laughing because he finally has my attention again. He's such an attention hog. I blow a raspberry in his neck teasing a joyous laugh from him again. "Setsuko, Takara, Sakiko and Hoshie are my little sisters."

"Yet you… allow them to play with my cousins so freely?" She really doesn't get it.

"Well… so long as they don't fight, I suppose. I mean, I know Setsuko can be a bit… much sometimes. Kenshin I wouldn't worry about though. He's glad there's a boy his age. But Setsuko is really used to having Takara and Miou to kick up hell with." I think about that, wondering why this is so weird to her. "Isn't that normal?"

"… Not in Ainokura. Likely not in the Land of Wind either." She admits.

"Hnn… well, that's how we work in out pack. Anyway, will you please get up? I still have to deal with the last three." She narrows her eyes briefly, trying to understand what I mean. I roll my eyes. "The bandits?"

Her eyes widen with shock.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Keito shows the three in. None of them bow, and the thirteen year old glares at me. I smirk. "Hello. Glad you're back among the living. Ibiki tells me that you were originally of the Land of Noodles. A genin of the Hidden Peaks village. I'm Namiki Aya."

He scowls at me. "I know who you are, butcher."

"Oh?"

"You're the one that **TORE THR** -"

I body flicker to him, my tanto placed against his throat. "Now, now. Don't raise your voice. We have a house filled with children with sensitive hearing. They don't like loud noises." I explain carefully. He swallows almost painfully. "Don't assume you know what I am, Arata-kun. You don't know what led to that attack, or why I was so brutal."

He glares at me, not buying it.

"Marry me, or I'll kill you and your siblings." I intone, meeting his angry glare. His eyes widen in shock. Hiroko shrinks in on herself, obviously scared. "That's what your daimyo told me." I explain.

"Lies." He says, defiantly clinging to his loyalty to his fallen country and village.

"Oh? Why do you think so? Because I toppled other countries before that?" He nods. "The Land of Snow was overthrown before I was even born. The man, Dotou, killed the daimyo at the time… who happened to be his brother. He also tried to kill his niece, the rightful heir to the throne."

He doesn't seem to care. "The niece? She's the current Daimyo of the Land of Spring. She hired us to set things right."

He's still glaring. "And the Daimyo of the Land of This. Ah, that was a real _piece of work_. Did you know he wanted to kill my team and claim me and my best friend as concubines?" He winces. "Yes, there is a good reason for each action. I assure you, I **am** a butcher. But I am not honourless or mindless, as you seem to believe."

"Hnn." He looks away from me, careful not to slit his own throat on my blade.

"Tell me, bandit, you took part in how many raids?" His eyes droop. "One? Five? Ten?"

"Thirty-two." He mumbles.

"How many did you kill?"

"…"

"I thought so." I sheathe my blade. "Don't look down on me when you yourself have done what you had to in order to survive."

He nods, not liking it, but understanding nonetheless. "Now, I will ask you only once. Are you a threat to my pack?"

He looks at me like I'm an idiot. "As if I wouldn't be a stain on the wall if I'm seen as a threat."

"Let me make this a bit more obvious to you, Akara. If I cannot trust you with the defenceless of my pack, like this little cutie here." Itsuki crawls around, completely unaware and uncaring that he's being talked about. The little girl –Akara's 'little brother'– chases after him, something they both seem to enjoy. "Then I will throw you out on your ear and let Konoha decide what to do with you."

"Hnn. How hard could it be to survive in this village." He doesn't understand the weight of that threat, it seems. Not my problem.

"That's up to you to fin-"

"Aya~aaaaaa." I meet Tsu's annoyed gaze, already sighing.

"If it's just you? Not too hard. If you live with only the basics, you'd need maybe… two missions a day? That's how I used to live, at least." I explain seriously. "The trouble comes in when you start trying to take care of your siblings. And don't try the they're-my-brothers thing on me. I can smell the little one's a girl." I give him an annoyed look. "Anyway. If you include feeding and clothing them, along with day care? You're looking at… eight missions a day? Maybe?"

That trips the boy up. "And don't get me started about getting yourself onto a team motivated enough to actually do that many missions. You're an outsider as well. Odds of you getting on a genin team are… bad. More abysmal, but 'bad' works too. The better bet would be to find steady employment. But… given you came in under the suspicion of a bandit… odds of that working out are… about the same, really. Not in your favour."

His hopes dwindle a little more each time.

"So basically, you're screwed if you mess things up with me. But, by all means. Don't believe me. Storm out with your 'brothers', try your luck. If you do, ask the Hokage about an apartment, she'll help you out, but it won't be free." I tell him plainly. "And if you leave, don't expect to come back. I don't do two time deals. It's accept it as I lay it out, or feel free to walk away."

He **really** doesn't like how I'm laying this out.

"Aya." Tsu sounds annoyed with me.

"What? I'm not going to force him to stay. He owes us nothing, if he wants to leave then he should be free to." I point out.

She thinks about that, shrugs and sighs. "Look, kid. I don't care what you think about Aya-chan. But consider two things before you decide. One, she saved your ass back in Ainokura. You and your siblings would have been executed. On the spot. Two, she's not playing around. Life isn't kind to struggling genins. Not here, not anywhere. So if you leave, at least be smart enough to leave them here so they don't get dragged into your stupid choices."

"And that's ignoring the diaper rash the little girl had when she came in." Hiroko points out. "And the boy that doesn't know if he has a name or not."

I glare at Akara, just barely not snarling at him. "You. Did… **_What_**?"

"His name's Hibiki. He's the son of Hidden Peaks' leader. Her name's Kazuko, the second in command's daughter." Akara explains quickly. "And…I've… never had to take care of children before."

"And you think raising them around bandits is a bright idea. _Wow_." I intone, unimpressed.

"Aya." Tsu is on my case again.

"What? He was smart enough to lie about her sex, but dumb enough to consider it anyway. Come on. Even you have to admit that's idiotic." She nods and shrugs. "Look, genius. You're not going to like what I have to say, but it's the plain and simple truth. You can't handle these two on your own. Either accept my deal, or like Tsu said, be smart enough to leave them here when you leave."

I turn to the sound of crying, finding… Kazuko(?) getting her hair pulled. "Itsuki. I'm not going to tell you again not to pull on people's hair. Come here." I untangle his fingers again and pick him up. I give him a frown, showing him I'm not happy with him. He starts crying almost instantly. "None of that, baby. You know better than to pull her hair. And look, she's crying too because of you." I tell him. He buries his face in my chest, upset with the world. I shake my head, wondering why Setsuko was so much easier to deal with at this age. Heck, Miou, Takara, Yori and Chouto were all angels by comparison.

I sigh. Tsu picks Kazuko up, kissing her brow a few times and gently massaging the girl's hair where she was grabbed. Her crying dies down quickly, but she still doesn't look too happy. She glares grumpily at Itsuki. I can't say I blame her. He's a little devil more often than not. And he knows it.

"Come on, you. It's time for your nap." I tell Itsuki. He knows that word, 'nap'. He **hates** it. Naps are a punishment in his world. He starts getting fussy immediately, crying and throwing a fit.

"You said _that word_ … didn't you." Miwako comes in, hearing her youngest being difficult _again_.

"He pulled Kazuko's hair. He needs to learn not to." I defend. She shrugs, at least partly agreeing with me. She takes him and brings him upstairs to put him to bed. Whether he likes it or not.

I sigh, studying the three still in front of me. It's obvious to me that Arata isn't going to take his chances out there anymore. So, it's best to figure out just who I'm dealing with.

All three have lime green hair… O…kay… And orange eyes. Well, they pass for family, I'll give them that.

Kazuko has puffy cheeks to show off her baby fat. Her clothes are… getting replaced. Today.

Hibiki's… pretty much the same, just older – and that sadly includes the tattered rags he's wearing. No wonder they passes so well as siblings.

I sigh. "Arata, are you in or out? I need to know."

He looks almost to the point of tears, but is clearly fighting it. It must be hard, believing that I'm the incarnation of evil that killed everything he held dear, tossed his life into chaos, and now is the only way out.

"Look at it this way. If you stay, I have to pay for your meals, take care of your charges, and your weapons and trainings. You'd be making me pay for my mistakes to make your lives better." I offer in a bored tone. "You're power over me is that you get the sweet life you want, and I foot the bill."

He frowns as he thinks about that. "Too simplistic. I'm not a toady to manipulate."

"Fine, then tell yourself whatever you want. And do yourself a favour, decide today. Keito, mind them for me. I'm going to be in my office. And Tsu… you have… _that thing_ you need to handle." I give the silver-haired jounin a meaningful look. She nods seriously.

"On it. I'll take Kin with me." You do that.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Going over plans for the Anbu –the first exam starts tomorrow– I find myself wondering about Haruna and Kazahana. They'll be there without fail. That means that there's going to be meetings again. That means they're going to try to finesse me into agreeing to things. Again.

Senju-san informed me that the Raikage will be coming to Konoha himself to offer his sincerest apologies on behalf of his shinobi. I already hinted to Senju-san and Shimura that he'll be bringing more people to try something. He's getting nervous.

They both agreed with me. No longer my problem. So long as I'm kept out of the meetings. But… he won't want that. He wants me in those meetings. Depending on when they arrive, Mei-san would want in as well, as would Gaara. Which is going to piss the Raikage off, majorly.

Hmm, not my problem.

My problem is actually Haruna and Kazahana. That's all I'm allowing to be my problem. I have too much going on already.

Hmm… it would be smart to lockdown our den, just to be on the safe side. I'll have to talk to the others about that. And I'll need to talk to Ao-chan about keeping Hiro-kun here for a while as well. To make sure nothing happens while Cloud's delegates are here. They're already out for blood, and I am not taking chances. Yes, I think that makes perfect sense. Let's do that.

I set out in search of Ikoku, Kashi-nii, Zabuza-nii and I let Asami-nee know via… I can tell Kashi-nii via the seal as well. Why didn't that idiot ever talk to us via the seal before?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Hmm, what you say makes sense." Daddy agrees with me. "The Raikage might well try to make a move, and being a high alert is definitely a smart move."

"I agree. I'll talk to Ao-chan about Hiro as soon as this meeting's over." Zabuza-nii agrees.

"Nn." Kashi-nii nods seriously. "I'd advise that only jounins be allowed out and about. Shikaku, you may want to discreetly bring this up with Inoichi and Chouza as well. Maybe even Asuma. Cloud might be aware of the close bond between our clans and might try something stupid with them or their children."

"Nn. Being cautious can't hurt. And it won't be the first time they stayed here for a short spell." Daddy thinks about that some more. "They won't do anything brazen while they're here though. I'll advise Tsunade-sama that they be kept under twenty-four hour surveillance."

"I agree." I say, thinking about that. "I'll update Gaara-nii and Mei-san as well, make sure they understand the situation."

"Nn. That's wise. Is Kazekage-sama staying in one of your apartments again?"

"Doesn't he always?"

"Exactly. Maybe now's a good time to really show Cloud a unified front? Maybe offer that he stay here to be near his sister again?" Daddy suggests.

"Hmm? But a unified front would include Mei-san." I think about that. "I'll discuss it during the meeting tomorrow. It would offer them the added security they deserve given the dick move Cloud just pulled."

"Language." Daddy glares at me.

"Takara?" He flinches… pauses… takes a deep, DEE~EEEEEEEP breath to calm himself. "I'm going to be a bit of a bitch until well after Cloud leaves. I'm sorry, I really am. But I'll be too busy forcing myself not to assassinate the man for the stunt he pulled to worry about my language."

"Alright… just make sure your mother knows I gave you a hard time."

"Will do."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The next morning, Tsu, Tomi and I are waiting at South Gate for Gaara-nii to arrive. Mei and her escorts are already settled into the Hatake compound, as is Temari – who lives with the Yukis. Mariko-san, Remi-san and families are set up in the Yuki compound once again. And Hiro-kun is there as well.

I can happily say that we have everyone and everything tightly locked down. We also pulled some strings and got both Hiashi-san and Dragon to spare some manpower. I also hinted to Shimura that I might not complain if he has a team camping out in that tree – I've been smelling ink ever since.

I take a deep, soothing breath. Things are… not perfect, but I'm not freaking out about it either.

It isn't an hour later that Kankurou, Gaara, Matsuri, Sari, Yukata and Taiju arrive. Along with the usual two Anbu Operatives – Wasp and Tarantula. Good guys, but they suck at shogi.

"Gaara-nii, welcome back." I bow politely. He instantly knows something is up, as does his entourage. "There's been a change of venue. If you'd follow me?"

They follow without a word, knowing that something is seriously wrong. I don't even need to look at them to sense their tension and heightened awareness of the situation.

I lead them straight to the Namiki compound and we enter after I make sure I recognize all the Operatives in the street. I make sure Tomi also confirms, just in case. Once inside, I lead them straight to the tunnel that leads to the Hatake compound. Temari and her team are waiting for us in the Hatake backyard.

"What happened?" Kankuro asks.

"The Raikage screwed up. He sent a team to infiltrate our den and we caught them." I explain. They wince, knowing how badly we'd take that. "The Raikage's en route to Konoha to apologize for the 'rogue' actions of his shinobi. He doesn't realise we know."

"I see. So you want him to see Leaf, Sand and Mist to be as unified as possible." Gaara guesses. I nod. "And us staying here is an extra kunai in his side." I smirk. "Good."

"The exams have already started. We won't be needed for another six hours at least. So take your time, relax, get settled in and make sure you enjoy some time with Tema-nee." I say, turning to-

"Imouto-chan." Gaara stops me before I take so much as one step. "You're forgetting something." He smiles. I smile a little too, biting my lip nervously.

"Sorry, Nii-san… too much on my mind." I apologize, glomping him. When he wraps his arms around me, I sigh; content for the first time all day. Having a lot of big brothers is really useful when I need a lot of hugs.

"Nn. As usual." I don't bother denying it, even though it's more intense this time. My paranoia isn't usually proven accurate and needed. "When's Naruto getting back?"

"Few weeks, I'm afraid. Maybe sooner, but I doubt it."

"A shame. It'd be nice to have everyone together to welcome him." I know, right.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"The results are in." Dragon begins. Haruna of Vegetables is here. Kazahana of Spring is here. As are the usual three; Senju-san Mei-san and Gaara-nii. Each has two guards with them, as is the custom. Gaara has both his siblings. Mei has Ao (not our Ao-chan, luckily) and Chojurou. Senju-san has Kashi-nii and Tenzo. Kazahana has two jounins I met on the battlefield – they're _really_ wary of me. And Haruna has Kikunojou and Yorinojou – as usual.

Not one to be outdone, I have Tomi and Tsu with me. That really messes with people, when a little midget of a clan head acts like a Daimyo or a Kage. The fun part is, I'm almost sure we could take Kazahana and Haruna without breaking a sweat. The other three… meh, they're no pushovers. I doubt we'd win, but we'd make them work for it!

Anyway.

"The medical exams meant to test for Rank Four qualifications, or basic field medic." Dragon continues, her tone serious, almost severe. "All fifty participants aced the test." I nod, having expected as much. Even the dumbasses in my class are Rank Six.

"The exams for Rank Five qualifications. All fifty participants aced the test." I nod again.

"The exams for Rank Six qualifications, or low ranking doctor. All fifty participants passed, eighty percent aced the test." I smirk. That's what I'm talking about.

"The exams for Rank Seven qualifications. Sixty percent of the participants passed, forty percent aced the test." I smile this time.

"The exams for Rank Eight qualifications, or mid ranking doctor. Forty percent of the participants passed, none aced it." I grin.

"The exams for Rank Nine qualifications. Twenty-five percent of the participants passed, none aced it." Pride swells within me. If only one of those idiots make it to Rank Ten… I can die happy.

"The exams for Rank Ten qualifications, or specialist. Five percent of the participants passed, none aced it." Tears well up. Shark, you beautiful, beautiful idiot. You did it.

"The exams for Rank Eleven qualifications. Zero percent passed." I'm too busy doing a mental happy dance to care! Hell, I'm a Rank Ten! That I got Shark to Rank Ten as well!?

"For the sake of a layperson… what does that mean?" Haruna asks.

"That the majority of the participants are low ranking doctors and could easily work in a hospital. But one participant, the star pupil, could run a section with other doctors under them." I explain.

"That's… impressive." Kazahana admits. "And… Wolf was the main instructor of the medical course?"

"That is correct." Dragon confirms. Kazahana and Haruno smile at that. What can I say, I'm popular. And that usually gets jounins killed.

"Which operative ranks as a Ten?" Senju-san asks.

"Shark." Dragon answers. I smirk, shaking my head. It's always the smartass that gives you the biggest headache that ends up doing you proud in the end.

"Very well. Thank you, Dragon."

"Hokage-sama, I would like to point out that the exams tomorrow are… going to pose a problem." Dragon says carefully.

"Oh?"

"The Raikage's been spotted on at the north-eastern border. Given the speed he was reported to be travelling?" I grin. He's hurrying his ass over here to either save or silence his shinobi.

"And the reason you're saying that so openly?" Gaara asks.

"Because he's likely going to cause a commotion with the aura he's giving off."

"Dragon?" I ask, narrowing my eyes. "He wasn't alone."

"No." She doesn't elaborate. I nod, already having my suspicions who's with him. What better show of power than to show up with two jinchuurikis after all.

"Very well. If there is nothing else I'm needed for?" I turn to Senju-san.

"Yes. One thing." I turn to her. "I need _those four_ home. Stat." I smirk.

 **-Naru-nii?-**

 **-Nn?-**

 **-Senju-san wants you guys here by tomorrow if you can manage. Shit has hit the fan and she wants a show of force that would make the Raikage piss his pants.-**

 **-I figured as much. We're arriving in four hours, sis. Meet us by the gate?-**

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 9_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Well, that's interesting. No hints whatsoever this time, darlings. Ta ta. *blows kiss*  
_**


	11. Arc 1 - Shots Fired

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 1: For the sake of the pack – Chapter 10 – Shots Fired_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"Meekness: Uncommon patience in planning a revenge that is worthwhile." – Ambrose Bierce_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

There are things in this world that trouble me. Most I overlook without so much as batting an eyelash. Many I don't dwell on. Some I complain about, before accepting it as how this world works and moving on.

Fucking with my pack isn't one of those things.

The Fourth Raikage has committed a crime against my pack. He got caught, red-handed. And now… I am going to make sure he pays in spades.

I don't care what his motivation is. I don't care if it's for the sake of his village, or for the sake of knocking ours down a notch. I don't care. Fuck with my pack and you earn the only thing you deserve: a slow, agonizingly painful death.

So, with Konoha backing me. With Sand backing me. With Mist backing me. With Spring backing me – not that big a deal, but still. With Vegetables backing me – also not that big a deal. With my allies beside me, before me, behind me.

We crowd the area just outside of South Gate. Crowd the area. Literally, a crowd. All the Sand, Mist and Leaf Anbu trainees are here. Gaara and his entourage, Mei and her entourage, Tsunade and her entourage. Every available Leaf Anbu Operative, Captain and the Commander. The entire available jounin force of Konoha – including, but not limited to, every clan head the Namiki clan is allied with. Even Shimura and the old ghouls are here.

In total we have over one hundred and fifty souls here to 'welcome' Cloud to Konoha – all ranked as jounin, Anbu, or higher.

And we aren't just standing around either. Tsunade, being the perfectionist she is, has all in uniform Anbu lined up like you'd expect from a military greeting befitting a daimyo. Other than the little, almost negligible, fact that everyone here is armed to the teeth – not something we'd dare with the Fire daimyo, or any daimyo we don't intend to kill really.

What's more… they aren't just subtly armed. They aren't just bearing arms. They brandish it. They wield it. They have every sword, hammer, axe, naginata, Seven Swordsmen's blade, in hand and ready to strike. Every bow has –at least– an arrow notched. Every crossbow is locked and loaded. Jiraiya stands next to Tsunade, who stands between Gaara and Mei.

This is the welcoming committee that would make the Death God feel right at home; and likely cackling with glee.

And this is the scene that 'welcomes' five of Cloud's shinobi. I don't exactly recognize any of them, but I can make guesses. The one in the middle, with the pissed off look, that'd be Kaminari Ei, the Fourth Raikage. To Ei's right, with the funny shades and rapping, that'd be Kaminari Bii, the jinchuuriki of the Eight-tails. To Ei's left, the blonde with her hand on her hip, Nii Yugito, the jinchuuriki of the Two-tails. Flanking Yugito, with a bored look but sharp eyes, is Darui, Ei's right hand man. Flanking Bii, the blond that almost seems like he wants to tell his team to turn back, is Shii, Cloud's foremost medic.

The closer they come, the more I smell their discomfort. It's almost bordering on fear, but isn't quite there.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Mei and Gaara step forward as one, but only Tsunade speaks. "Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village. I trust you've had an uneventful journey."

"What's the meaning of this!?" Ei demands, obviously noticing that every person here would be all too happy to take his head.

"Hnn? Well, considering that even non-sensors felt you coming a hundred kilometres away?" Tsunade lies with a smile. "Well, that and the last group of Cloud shinobi that entered our gates tried to kill off four of our clans."

Ei meets her accusations with a blank stare. "You hold Cloud accountable for the actions of shinobi we'd since declared rogues?"

"If Cloud will not accept the responsibility of its shinobis actions, that were not declared rogues during the execution of said actions, let alone under the International Chuunin Exam treaties, how can you claim to be the leader of one of the Great Five villages?" Tsunade challenges.

"You misunderstand me. We accept responsibility, we merely do not wish for hostilities between Leaf and Cloud."

"You mean Leaf, Mist, Sand, Spring, Vegetables and Cloud." Tsunade corrects. "Let alone the fact that the Fire, Wind, and Water daimyos would fully support us should we desire said… hostilities."

Another blank stare.

"At the risk of sounding uninformed, what clans were at risk of attack, exactly?" Ei asks.

"The Namiki, Uzumaki, Yuki and Hatake clans. As well as the head family of the Nara clan, and the sole member of the Imamura family." Tsunade explains. "And this doesn't even include the fact that this is Cloud's second recent attack on both the Yukis and Uzumakis. Or the hand Cloud had in the destruction of Hidden Whirlpool village and therefore the Uzumaki clan that resided there."

"Hokage-sama, could we perhaps discuss this… privately?" Ei tries.

"This is as private as you are privy to." Tsunade counters. "We have two options for you, Ei. One, you meet the demands as is stipulated in this scroll." She accepts the scroll Jiraiya hands her and waves it for emphasis. "Or you accept that we will declare war on Cloud and by extension the Land of Lightning."

She tosses him the scroll, which he catches but doesn't glance at. "You have one month to decide. Leave."

"Ho-"

"There is nothing to discuss. You are not entering our village. And we are not tolerating your 'desire to see your men one last time'. You've declared them rogues. We will deliver their corpses and you will pay us their bounties."

"Please, Tsunade-sama. We only wish for peace between our villages."

Tsunade stares blankly. She offers no more words.

"What of the genin teams still within your walls?"

Tsunade stares blankly. Still not a word. By definition, because their sensei went rogue during the Chuunin Exams, we are legally entitled to execute them along with their sensei – the bill goes to Cloud as well. If you play the game, you will eventually lose; that includes all the 'pieces' you put in play.

Let alone the reparations we can –and do– demand for their actions. Should cloud refuse us, they lose not only face in the international community, but could easily be denied entry to all Chuunin Exams throughout the Elemental Nations, and will therefore also be denied the right to host said exams as well.

But…

That isn't what I want. Losing face, losing income, losing status, losing power. Worthless when compared to the lives of my pack.

A hatred that had once only been reserved for Stone burns bright for Cloud. To me, it's only a matter of time before I'm given the opportunity to try my hand at toppling one –or two– of the Great Five Nations. And I know the Fire daimyo won't complain in the least.

However this time… I'll have Naruto at my side. And soon, Sasuke as well. If the world thought I was dangerous… what will they think when the three of us team up with Kakashi? And Zabuza as well?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The following days are all about meetings again. Anbu meetings. Diplomatic meetings about the training of Vegetables' and Spring's people. And…

"Uzumaki-sa-"

"Mei, don't. Call me Naruto." We're in the Four Clan's office in the Civilian Sector. With me are Naruto, Zabuza, Kakashi and Ikoku – who's here because she needs to get used to being 'one of us'. Mei is here as well, with her usual shadows.

No one else. No one else is allowed. Not even Tsunade.

"Thank you, Naruto." Mei says, with a tight smile. She isn't happy about the need for this meeting, but she understands it's unavoidable. "Naruto, I'm sure you are aware of Mist's involvement of the downfall of Hidden Whirlpool village, of your ancestral home. Though it was done under the reign of the Second Mizukage, Mist as a whole must accept our roll and we wish to pay reparations to your clan for it."

Naruto nods, his eyes blank, his face carefully kept neutral.

"It… took some doing… but we've managed to collect everything our shinobi took from your village. Scrolls and jewellery mostly." She says, but there's a look in her eyes. "And… two descendants of your clan."

Naruto blankly stares, words, questions, emotions all bubbling up within him, but Mei wouldn't know him well enough to tell.

"Two boys. Brothers. Their mother was one of the rebel factions' leaders." She explains. "One is nineteen, the other fourteen. We've only just found them a month ago, seeing as we're still… recovering from the unrest of the civil war."

"When will they arrive?" Naruto asks, his tone completely blank. I ache for him, knowing how much this is hurting him.

"They're already in Konoha. I… hoped to be the one to introduce them myself, but if you were to arrive after we leave for Mist, then I would have introduced them to Aya instead." She explains carefully.

"I see." Is all he says.

"They have a chest with them, containing everything our people could find. And…" She trails off, her eyes downcast. "I also want to give you this… It will never compensate for what you've lost because of my predecessors, but…" She offers him a check. He doesn't check the amount, he just stuffs it into one of his flak jacket's pockets.

"Naruto… I… can't change the past. All I can do is try to make amends."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The Chuunin Exams Third Round ends up meaning more meetings. My take on who deserves to be promoted, detailed reports on each fight, and more meetings with the Fire, Wind, Water, Spring and Vegetables daimyos.

With the Sand and Mist Anbu traineeship thing behind me, I get a nice fat check. I get some cool bonuses too – Mei gives me three new scrolls of her clan's lava release and some private lessons. She also explains what I've been doing wrong, which is a definite plus.

It's all amazing. Too much to put into words. And yet… I… worry. The Namiki clan is crawling into the limelight more often than not. Just ask the Uzumakis had before us. Just as the Senjus had before us.

The Senju clan will die with Tsunade – she is the last of them. And the Uzumaki clan was all but wiped out as well. Yes, Uzumaki survivors turn up now and again, but…

If that isn't enough, the Uchiha clan. Down to three members. Also all but wiped out, and by one of their own. The Hatake clan was down to one member, though thank Kami-sama that's already improved. I… I don't want that for the Namiki clan. I don't want my pack to ever worry about being wiped off the map. Even though for years I thought it was just me.

That's why I've been fighting so hard to make strong alliances with other clans, with other villages, with other nations. Not to make us more important, but to make sure everyone has a vested interest in the wellbeing of the Namiki clan – or at least a healthy fear that keeps them from doing stupid shit.

That's also why I want to slowly start backing out of this craziness. Why I want to let others handle the… political side of things. Not because of my lack of patience for it –though that plays a roll– it's… I need more time to train our pups. To make each pillar within the Namiki clan as strong, as powerful, as durable as is possible… so that when people try stupid shit, we'll have the quality of shinobi we need to strike back hard to remind the world not to try stupid shit.

And that's why… that's why I'm considering this. Why I need to consider this…

"Sis?" Naruto grabs my attention. I study him for the first time since he got back. I study his standard jounin uniform, his black headband, how he's grown a head and a half taller, how his face is more… grown up now. I wonder at the questions in his eyes, how he seems more worried about me than about himself and his clan.

"Naruto… How do you do it?" I ask him. "How do you forgive people?"

"Hnn… Usually I ask myself what's most important. Is being mad at them going to make my life or the lives of my clansmen better?"

"Even with Mist?" I study him as his eyes droop.

"Even with Stone and Cloud." He does me one better. I sigh. The three villages responsible for Hidden Whirlpool's downfall. And even with that he can let go for the sake of his clan.

"… Alright… I'll talk to him." I say, getting out of my chair and walking towards the door. "Promise me something."

"Nn?"

"Don't ever lose that amazing heart of yours, Uzumaki Naruto." I say, fighting the tears. Now isn't the time to get emotional. "Promise me."

"Hey, someone has to keep you on the right track, Imouto-chan."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Hey, Takada-kun." I greet the one on guard duty.

"Aya-chan! Good to see you again!" He says, smiling warmly. "I didn't know you had a meeting with him?"

"I don't. Do you know if he's available?"

"Hnn? I can check?"

"Please do. Should he ask, say I'm here on personal business."

"Personal business?"

"Yes. Regarding Namikis Miwako and Satsuma. He should know what it's about." I explain seriously. He looks to his partner, Ichimi –really, 'Ichimi'… 'beautiful one'… arrogant much?– she nods and walks inside to see if the Fire daimyo will see me. Still, she is a beauty. And a damn good kunoichi.

Ichimi comes back five minutes later, telling me to enter.

I nod, asking Tsu and Keito to wait with them. This is… something I need to do alone.

Even though this is little more than a 'summer house' for him, the visitors' sitting room is everything you'd expect from one of the most affluent daimyos in the known world. Marble floors covered by tatami mats so comfortable that I could sleep on them. The low table is… made of a gorgeous dark wood that I can't identify, gilded with gold trimmings and precious stones. Personally, I think it's WAY overstated, but… it does show just who this man is.

I look around at the art, the exotic flowers arranged so perfectly that Ino would get jealous, the… everything. Everything in this room shows that Mitsuzaka Tetsuhiko, the forty-third daimyo of the land of Fire, is a man of taste.

"Aya-chan, what a lovely surprise." I'm greeted.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I… wasn't sure if I'd ever…" I shake off the stupid emotions. "Sorry. I kind of have a lot on my mind right now." I finish lamely.

"Oh? I think we could use some tea then." He says, not looking to his servant. She bows and goes to see to her master's wishes. "Please, have a seat."

"Thanks." I sit down opposite him at the low table, trying to sort through my thoughts. "Ichimi already told you why I'm here." I don't ask. She isn't one to overlook something so simple. "Is there… some agreement we can come to for their freedom?"

He laughs. "Always straight to the point. My, I must say dealing with you is always less of a headache than anyone else." He's still smiling, even as he thinks about that. His servant comes back in. I still haven't gotten a single word out of her, so I don't know her name, just that she's not unpleasant to look at. She also places some sweets – Tetsuhiko's guilty pleasure.

"Hnn… you wish for me to grant your parents a royal pardon for their crimes." He thinks out loud. "Strange, that you could have asked me a thousand times before, yet it's never come up."

"N-nn." I look away, unsure if I even want to put it into words.

"You're still angry with them."

"Yeah." I admit. I think about it some more, wondering at the… stupidity of it all. "You know how they say that time heals all wounds? This one hasn't healed at all. Every time I look at them, all I can see is the… years I had to support myself… the things I had to do to survive… the anger I felt because it seemed like everyone just forgot about them…"

"It confuses me." I offer, staring into my tea, unsure why I felt like saying any of it. "Especially the part of me that craves for them to hold me and never let me go. It… doesn't make sense. It never has. I mean, how can I love them and hate them so much at the same time?"

He doesn't interrupt, he usually doesn't. He just lets me babble on until I figure it out for myself. I can tell he helped raise two of his daughters – as bad as that sounds.

I sigh. "Inoichi says they're both pretty much rehabilitated. Setsuma isn't ever going to be able to be a shinobi again, and he'll likely never be able to work at the hospital because the work pressure will overwhelm him. But he's been cleared to teach. Tsunade agrees with him, for some reason." I shake my head, wondering why I didn't see this coming. I mean, the whole point of them seeing Inoichi three times a week for the last three years was to help them overcome the trauma that held them back… right?

"I… talked to Naruto about it. He's the one that suggested I talk to you… that I… try to give them the freedom they never gave me. I swear, he's going to be a saint." I sigh again, rubbing my forehead to try to ease the headache I feel building. "I… don't understand why I agreed to it. I mean, his arguments are solid. That having Satsuma teach at the hospital could help to educate the next generation of medics. That allowing Miwako to take missions again would give Konoha another strong kunoichi, that she might even take a genin team… train the future of Konoha… but…"

"The pain never goes away." He says, studying his teacup with a soft smile. I look at him, his perfect posture, how he sips the last of his tea. He gently places his cup on its saucer and regards me with his usual smile. "All you can do is live with it."

I sigh, tired and worn out. "Tetsuhiko-dono… I don't pretend to understand politics. But…"

"You're meant to escort me back to the capital in three days. You and your pack." He says. "Maybe you should bring your parents along as well."

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 10_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: A bit on the short side. I know. But this is the intro to our first real Arc. For those who think Ei and the Cloud group got off easy? Hmm... I wonder? Given that they're basically the second Arc... I guess you'll have to wait a bit to find out.  
_**


	12. Arc 1 - A Dragon's Ire

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 1: For the sake of the pack – Chapter 11 – A Dragon's Ire_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"I'm not perfect, but I'm loyal." – Anonymous_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump.

Listening to this… rhythm Chouji plays for me. For only me. His heartbeat. Kami-sama, I know it's selfish to think his heart beats just for me. I know it. I understand, and I know.

I don't care.

Laying here. Laying with him. With my head on his chest. Hearing his steady, hypnotic heartbeat. It… soothes me. I don't care… when he gets me like this, I can't care.

The Anbu negotiations. The trouble with Cloud. Stone –via Kamizuru– telling us, unequivocally that they don't want trouble with us, and requesting we _revisit_ our peace treaty to reconfirm it since there's a new Hokage. Vegetables and Spring sending over a hundred shinobi to Konoha for specialized training; not just Anbu, but to become Konoha certified instructors so they can teach the next generation of their village. I didn't even know that Vegetables had Hidden Rock village – not to be confused with Hidden Stone, in the Land of Earth.

I can recall every meeting, every request, every demand of my time for the foreseeable future. I know, but… it doesn't bother me? No. It doesn't bother me at all. All that matters, all I value, is the steady beating of Chouji's heart.

The heart that beats for me, just as mine beats for him.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"No, Yasu-nee. It's three days going, three days coming, and we're spending four days in the capital." I explains seriously. "That means we need to-"

"Imouto-chan, this isn't my first time travelling, you know." She offers with an amused smile.

"Hey, either you deal with me telling you what you already know, or I honestly tell mom that I haven't checked if you have everything ready." I threaten. She smiles anyway, kisses my brow and shoes me. Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you.

"Miou, sweetie, why don't you go with auntie Aya to see if everyone's ready to go?"

Miou doesn't like that, at all. "Mama~aaaaaa! You said I could help you!" I shake my head, wondering that a two year old is talking like that. She, Takara and Setsuko don't act like two year olds. Usually, at least. And they definitely don't sound like it either. I don't really know if it's because one of them is a genius and the other two are overly developed to keep up? I… don't know. I just know that they talk like five year olds, which is made even more obvious when Setsuko gets into an argument with Kenshin.

"You _are_ helping her, Miou-chan. By coming with me, she'll know I'm out of her hair until I've checked on everyone else first. And she'll want you to confirm that." I soothe. They at least have the temperament of two year olds. They get upset about the littlest thing, only to completely forget they were upset a second later, if you know how to manipulate them well enough.

"Hnn? Well, that makes sense. You always annoy people before you have to go somewhere." Miou says, after thinking about it for a second. I smile and roll my eyes, wondering why I'm helping Yasu-nee, when I'm the one getting manipulated here.

"Hey! I'm just showing people how much I love them." I argue, hands on my hips and fighting a smile as best I can.

"Uh huh." She doesn't buy it. "Well, mama. You win this round. But I want papa to carry me when I get tired."

"That sounds fair." I blink. I blink again. No. Aya, you don't want to know. At all.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After getting on everyone's nerves in the Namiki compound, I head to the Yuki compound. Remi-san and Mariko-san are just returning from the market. They decided that they're in charge of meals for this trip, and they're acting like it too. So much so, that they'd bugged the Uzukamis and Haku-chan to create both cooled storage seals and freezer-quality storage seals to store everything en route. I think it's pure genius, and it'll revolutionize pretty much everything ever.

Of course, they declared it 'our little secret' and left it at that. I roll my eyes, still annoyed about that. Still, it's not my seal, or my idea, so I'm not getting involved.

Miou-chan and Aito-chan start playing the second they see each other, but Maki-nee is quick to tell us not to get him riled up. I offer an apologetic little smile, grab Miou-chan and start terrorizing everyone to see if they're ready.

They're quick to kick me out, annoyed but undeniably amused with me.

After that Miou-chan and I head into the Uzumaki compound. Akari-san is busy shouting at everything that moves. I blink. Haruki makes the mistake of greeting me, and his aunt gets on his case before he can get more than one syllable off his tongue. She starts shouting about if he has time to be polite, he has time to check if Karin has everything packed. He blanches, flatly refusing to go into a girl's bedroom while she's packing. Akari-san thinks about that, before sending him to check on the two new-comers instead.

I'm not needed here. I smile and wave.

"Aya-nee? Take me with you?" Kiku-chan begs. I laugh, motioning for her to hurry up before Akari-san notices she's gone.

With one more shadow in tow, we head into the Hatake compound to check on the others. My last stop before I go back and annoy Yasu-nee again.

Temari's the one terrorizing people here. Again. I smirk. This group is handled as well, so I focus on those meant to man the Anbu Rehab Centre while we're gone.

"Hana, you have everything you need set up?" I ask, trying my best to ignore Temari shouting at Shira, who claims to have everything packed.

"Yup." She chirps, enjoying the chaos of the den. "Mouse, Parrot and Deer are here with me, and Tokara'll keep me… _entertained_." I narrow my eyes at her, trying to wordlessly remind her that I have a six year old and two year old with me. She smirks, understanding but not caring.

"Just remember what I said. We have security seals set up. Don't let anyone go nosing around, because I'm not going to feel guilty if people wind up shorter." Beheaded, in other words. I trust Hana, and I trust the majority of Anbu. But I don't know who all will be let in while we're gone due to 'unforeseen circumstances'. So we really do have seals set up that will, at the very least, kill whoever activates them. After some major calculations, the Uzumakis figure that Jiraiya _might_ survive the endeavour. _Maybe_.

"Trust me… they know." She smirks. She cares if they get killed, but she knows we guard so much more than we admit to. We'll guard our secrets jealously, just as we guard our pack.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

With everything packed, everyone ready and all of us pouring out onto the street to hit the road, I take stock of everyone one more time.

The Namiki clan, all of us, are ready to go. Hoshie's in charge of minding Itsuki, and Satsuma is in charge of minding Miwako – we're paranoid with our expecting mothers. We have Akara and his pups with us, and Hiroko with hers. Akara's in charge of keeping his mouth shut – we all already agreed he's all but useless when it comes to minding the pups. I have everyone else set up, the older pups minding the younger. Kin, Tomi, Keito and I aren't minding pups though – we're minding the pack.

The Yukis are… small in number, but hard to ignore. They only have Aito-chan to mind, who Aomaru-chan and Hiro-kun are put in charge of. Zabuza-nii and Haku-nee are minding Maki-nee. It's so bad that Zabuza-nii frets over her every time she breathes funny. He's such a worrywart when it comes to her.

The Hatakes are what you'd expect. Yasu-nee calls the shots and no one even thinks to argue with her. Tsu is minding her little sister, which Miou-chan doesn't mind at all. And Kashi-nii? He's minding the love of his life. He sticks by her side, throwing smiles her way every now and again, and rubbing her baby bump every time he thinks no one (not from our pack) is watching.

The Naras –which now unofficially includes Tema-nee– aren't much different. Takara already claimed Shika-nii's shoulders. Mom's subtly hinting to her (we all hope) future daughter-in-law that fatherhood looks good on Shika-nii. The pleased blush on Tema-nee's face tells me she isn't against testing that theory. But Gaara and Kankuro don't seem too pleased with the topic, so they start loudly discussing the weather.

Subtle. Real subtle.

"Kankuro, Gaara, would you two grow up! I'm going to get married one day. And I plan on having children. So, unless you want to get on my bad side, I suggest you start worrying about your own love lives!" Temari shuts her two younger brothers down.

Mom and I share a look, smiling about that.

The Yamanaka's are easy customers most of the time. Mariko-san worries with the details. Inoichi-san worries with the bigger picture. Ino gushes and coos over her little brother. And Hikaru is doing what he can to worm his way into their hearts. Other than the black hair and beady eyes, he fits right in with them. And don't think I don't notice you smiling at him and Yori-chan interacting, Mariko-san. I do! And Inoichi-san, I see that happy little smirk! There's hope for this one.

The Uzumakis are… _sigh_ … loud as ever. Akari-san keeps them in line, but poor Kenshin continuously cringes while one of them is shouting. Even Mashai and Shinichi, the two new additions, are like that. In fact, they're the reason for most of the shouting. They're trying to strum up a conversation with Haruki, not knowing how to deal with the shy boy. Asami-nee gets on their case, telling him that he'll talk when he's ready and Minori is fully –and loudly– supporting her. They don't seem to have any volume other than loud, and Kiku-chan –loudly– announces as much, before –loudly– telling them to shut up for five minutes.

Ikoku mostly avoids them because of that, but the Hyuuga's are pretty much immune. I briefly wonder why Inuzuka-san's tagging along, but seeing the quiet smile and subtle blush on Ikoku's face? I don't really need to ask.

Fuu, on the other hand, looks… down. Aburame-san is out on a mission, and won't be joining us. Minori tries cheering her up, even going so far as to swat the Uzumaki brothers to give her best friend some entertainment.

Mei-san is busy trying to not to fit in with the Uzumakis, and sucking at it. It's getting so bad that Ao-san is starting to get a suspicious look in his eye, obviously wondering at the similar red hair and the fiery tempers.

Tsunade-san, on the other hand, IS part Uzumaki, but as blonde as Naru-nii. She, Haruno-san and Mitarashi-san seem to enjoy themselves among the Uzumakis; Shizune-san and Tenzo… not so much.

Chouza-san and Remi-san are enjoying the entertainment we brought along – the Uzumakis. Little Choumi-chan is too, happily giggling from her perch on her Chouji-nii's shoulders.

My breath hitches, my cheeks flush, and there's a warmth swimming in my chest that wasn't there a second ago. Why is it that seeing Ino with her little brother, seeing Shika-nii with his little sister, seeing Tsu with her little sister, why do those scenes make me smile, while this takes my breath away?

I feel Remi-san gazing at me, but I refuse to look and confirm the smile I know that's there.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

As odd as it sounds, once we make it to the gate, the first real problem starts. You see, the problem isn't that we have a problem. It's that we have to convince two pregnant kunoichi that there isn't a problem.

By Kashi-nii's suggestion, we bought three norimono –palanquins– meant to carry them in. They aren't very elaborate, just simple cherry wood frames with covering to keep them out of the sun. The low class samurai-class version, where the cabin is just enough for an adult to sit up in and the supporting beams are overhead. This way the cabin is held low to the ground, even as the norimono is being carried. The difference is made even more apparent when compared with Tetsuhiko-dono's norimono. The fancy real deal. Where the cabin looks like a mini throne room, and the supporting beams are much lower so that the 'passenger' is carried much higher.

"Miwako, in you go." I demand. She gives me a look; part surprised, part annoyed. "No arguing, in. Itsuki needs his you-know-what, so don't make me use that word." She smiles, takes Itsuki-chan from Hoshie-chan and gets in without a word of complaint. Kin and Keito take their positions, ready to carry them without a word of complaint. "Setsuko, you too." She complains, demanding that Takara-chan and Miou-chan be allowed to ride with her, but that gets shot down quickly. We have enough pups that need to travel in there, we simply don't have the space for Miou-chan or Takara-chan.

"Setsu-chan, if you keep complaining, your sister won't unseal your colouring book. Then you won't have anything to do." Miwako threatens. That ends that conversation quickly. Mizuki and Chiyoko are quick to follow, as is Kazuko. I'm really glad we got the bigger model, even if it isn't any fancier than the Hatake or Yuki norimono. This way, we only have to worry about five year olds and older. And even then, I have a plan: shadow clones. I won't play that card unless I have to, but this way Kenshin, Ryouichi and Hibiki have the chance to walk with the pack, to hold their heads up high among us.

I feel Arata and Hiroko's eyes on me, I turn and see their shock on plain display. I shrug. This isn't a big deal to me.

"Kin-san. Let me take over for you." Arata tries. "I… wouldn't feel right if I wasn't pulling my weight."

"You can take over for Keito." Kin deflects. "I'm sure he'd feel much better if he could guard Aya."

Arata isn't quite sure how to respond to that. He probably expected her, being a girl, to gladly pass off manual labour. Kin isn't like that though. She understands this has to be done, and she has the strength to do it.

Keito doesn't give up his position either, seeing it as an honour to bear the weight of our future. I guess Arata's stuck for now.

I look over, seeing Maki-nee and Zabuza-nii having a rather heated discussion. She's fine with walking, he's flatly refusing that as an option. In fact, he offers that Takara, Choumi and Yori could ride with her as well, so that she'll have her hands full getting them and Aito to take their nap.

Kashi-nii doesn't have that problem at all. "By your leave, milady." He says, bowing with a flourish and offering his hand to escort her in. Yasu-nee giggles, not fighting him in the least. Miou-chan grabs Takara-chan, dragging her along before anyone can try to arrange anything else. Mom notices, of course, but she's too busy being amused by it. Setsuko also notices this, and tries sneaking out of the Namiki norimono, but Miwako pulls her back in.

With the Hatake norimono ready to go, Uzumakis Mashai and Shinichi get in position to carry them. Choumi asks her parents if she can ride with Takara and Miou, which teases an annoyed 'Mou!' out of Setsuko. Doubly so when the Akimichis and Hatakes agree that it would be alright.

Maki-nee and Zabuza-nii are still discussing the need to carry Maki-nee all the way to the capital; even as Tetsuhiko-dono's entourage announces they're ready to leave.

"Maki. Your husband just wants to take care of you." Mariko-san gently breaches the impasse.

"Mariko-sama, I un-"

"Are you saying it's wrong that he cares for you so openly?" Mariko-san cuts her off. Maki-nee sputters, trying to come up with something. "Get in, Maki-chan." Maki-nee sighs, tries to argue one last time, but finds she has nothing to say. She gets in, taking Aito-chan with her. Yori-chan is quick to join them as well. Aomaru-chan –Kami-sama, it's weird referring to him by his full name– and Hirio-kun get in position, and with a gentle heave all four norimono are hoisted.

We're finally on our way.

"That was most entertaining." All eyes turn to the source of the voice. Aburame-san. "Why, you ask. Because logically every member of this collective is quite protective of expecting mothers. That Maki-san would not see that this was the only logical outcome is… intriguing."

Fuu glomps him. "Shino." Everyone is all smiles, hearing the slight quiver in Fuu's voice. "You made it."

"The timing is fortuitous." I'm not sure if he's happy about that or not, but Fuu definitely is. "Captain?"

"We'll report in, Aburame-san. You're needed here."

"My thanks."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The journey to the capital is… how did the Wind daimyo describe it? Joyously uneventful? Yeah, that. Nothing more than Setsuko complaining about missing her best friends. Well, other than the usual mealtime chaos, but that barely even registers anymore.

At the portcullis that would allow us into capital city of Ryuuhou, I come to one inevitable conclusion: I'm jaded when it comes to travel.

Team Aya gushes over the size of the defensive walls and the obvious guards everywhere. Kenshin fires off a few hundred questions about the city itself – how many people live here, the city's history, the obvious lines of farmers from the outlying lands bringing in their goods to sell. I answer all questions I can, but it still isn't really that big a deal to me. I've been here so often to see Testuhiko-dono that… well, it's become normal.

We go through customs. Everyone piles out of the norimonos, all papers get checked – even Tetsuhiko-dono's. Sure, he has his servant handle it for him, but he still gets checked. Then comes the obvious trouble.

"You would dare bear arms before the Fire daimyo?" One of the guards asks me. He's new, I can tell.

"If he doesn't like it, he could have told me years ago." I counter. The guard doesn't seem to like my 'sass', so he draws his sword. Ouch. Not the smartest move. As Tetsuhiko-dono suggested, we are to handle the fighting out in the open, and he and his people will handle the 'political venue' – the crap we have no patience for. So, without missing a beat, Ichimi and Takada of the Twelve Ninja Guardians round on the idiot guard. I ignore the rest of the scene. It just isn't very interesting.

"Leave it to Aya-nee to get into trouble and not care." Saki-chan teases, poking me in my side to get a reaction out of me. I shrug, still not caring. Arata and Hiroko are… once again staring. I shrug again.

"Anyway guys, we can do this last leg on foot." I announce, getting joyous cries from Maki-nee and Miwako, since they've been cooped up for the last three days. Even Yasu-nee is relieved. We seal the norimono away, no longer needing them. And I pointedly ignore Maki-nee complaining about how Zabuza-nii is stalking her – she's 'a kunoichi, damn it'! Haku-nee, of course, points out that her delicate situation demands tightened security, but Maki-nee ignores it. As usual.

I don't get involved – that's Yuki business. Instead, I focus on the things that matter to me, like keeping everyone safe. I ask Naruto-nii to make a protective barrier of shadow clones around our group, and we follow Tetsuhiko-dono's group through the city.

Kenshin starts his questions again. Like why there are so many stone dragon statues – Ryuuhou means 'Dragon Fire'. Why the buildings are all so tall – it's a city, so they build up to save on space. Why there are so many stores – it's the capital city, so trade is rampant. Why everyone keeps staring at us – we're travelling with a daimyo, people want to know why. Why everyone keeps pointing excitedly at me, Kashi-nii, Zabuza-nii and Naruto-nii – we're pretty well known, and have always shown a fierce loyalty to Konoha and the Land of Fire.

Oh, and the ever popular: why are there so many street performers. That was something I couldn't answer. I don't know. I never bothered to ask, and guess is pointless. I shrug, suggesting that maybe it's their job?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Once at the palace, the first thing I do is help everyone get settled in. Tetsuhiko-dono is kind enough to afford us four spacious guestrooms, but we ask for one large empty room instead – as usual. We're shinobi, we're minimalists when it comes to this. He meets us halfway and offers an old barracks in the south wing. Empty, wide, spacious. Perfect.

Once everyone is settled in, trouble starts. Ichimi and Takada come begging for a spar. I turn them down, but Zabuza-nii is happy to oblige them. I have… other plans – or, other plans have been made and I want to tackle them sooner rather than later.

"Chouji?" All eyes are on me, but I try not to react to them. I try. I sigh anyway. They know that Tetsuhiko-dono asking me to a private meeting last night is… not a coincidence.

"I think you need a little night out. There's a restaurant I've read a lot about, Ita-ji's." He says with a smile. "I say we head there for dinner."

Anyone else would think he's just being his usual, food-centric self. But… there's a look in his eyes. He knows. He knows what I'm thinking, that I am to… get away from all this glitter and glamour of the palace, and into the city. "Alright. What dress code are we-"

"Forget dress code, Aya. Wear what you feel like wearing." He says. "Who's coming with us?" I look to Tomi and Kin, but seeing as they're too busy running around after the pups, I know better than to interrupt them. Tsu and Keito nod, knowing what the deal is. Shika-nii and Tema-nee smirk, so they're game. Interestingly, Hikaru nudges Ino, who blinks, analyses what she missed and smirks. I guess that answers that.

I nod, already going through the limitations of city life. Hmm, weapons aren't uncommon here, but people tend to be leery if you're not a guard or a samurai. I'm neither, so I need to go with my more subtle weapons. I seal my kodachis, wakizashis and tanto, leaving only my twin tessen in plain view. I also unseal my hair needles –the ones with the pink sapphires– wrap my hair up in a sloppy bun, and stick the needles in to form an 'X'. I think about if I'm happy with this… not really, I kind of wish I knew what kind of restaurant and the dress code and whatnot, but…

I need to get away from those expectations for a bit, before I go crazy.

"Tomi, Kin, we're heading out. Remi-san will no doubt need some help with dinner, please help her if she'll let you." They wave off my concerns, still running around after the pups. I listen to the joy filled squeals and peals of laughter… take a deep breath, and ask myself again why I don't retire and start a family.

It's not that I'm not ready. I'm so ready for it. But I… I need to know everything will be alright…

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Out in Ryuuhou, the city looks completely different. The crowds don't bother with us, one look at our headbands and most people shrug and move on with their lives. And one look at me, and the excited whispers start. It's the scar, everyone and their mother recognizes me by my scar. Well, that and the fact that I'm a midget.

Still, as excited as they are to see me, no one walks up to me. At all. I'm grateful for little things, but one of these days I'm going to start going stealth mode just to avoid the world knowing where I am.

Anyway, we wander through the Royal District, mostly just admiring the dozens of street performers. Dancers, street magicians, solo singers and choirs… everyone vies for our attention – and our money. I'm super picky who I give money to, though. If they look well off, they're not getting a Ryou out of me… but groups like those kids in rags?

I study them for a long moment, the dancers and the singers among them. I see the forced smiles, the fake joy in their eyes. Orphans, banded together by chance, for the sake of survival. There's a little boy, maybe six or seven, walking around with his hat to collect money. No one's put in a single coin. I wave the boy over to me, place two five-thousand Ryou bills in his hat and ask for a hug. He grins, hugging me without even thinking about it. Before he has a chance to realise what's going on, I place my seals on him. Tracking, auditory (so I can hear what he hears), the rest are medical seals meant to let me know everything about his health. I tell him that since he's such a cutie, he deserves something special. So I apply my lipstick and kiss him on the cheek.

I doubt he'll ever realise how much work he's doing for me, but… I want to track him so I can thank him if it works out in my benefit.

We walk off, still heading in a random direction – to me at least. No matter how much time I spend here, I'm not very familiar with Ryuuhou, so everything looks the same. Mostly it's either Keito or Tomi that knows where we're going.

Eight… eight more groups of orphans. And seeing as I place the same seals on all the 'money collectors', I know these are different groups – ignoring that they look different, smell different, etcetera.

By the time we make it to the restaurant, Ino's already formed half a theory about what I'm doing. "You're looking for information. On locals, I'll bet. But this isn't about an investment… hmm…" She muses, studying me. I smile, but don't comment. No one needs to know what I'm doing.

Then… the guards. I narrow my eyes as they enter the same restaurant as us. The 'lieutenant' 'asks' everyone to kindly make room, because they've been busy 'protecting the city' all day, and could 'use a warm meal'.

Everyone in line behind us gets out of their way. We don't. Or more accurately, I won't. "Oi! You heard the lieutenant, move it!" The grunt demands. I turn, facing the group of fifteen guards. 'Soldiers' they call themselves. I snort, they aren't disciplined enough to be called soldiers.

"Aya, please don't." Chouji all but begs. "We're trying to have an evening out."

I take a deep, calming, soothing, stress-relieving breath. And I feel just as pissed as I was before I bothered to. "Tell me again to get out your way." I dare them.

The grunt opens his mouth to, but the 'lieutenant' grabs him by his armour, pulling him to get his attention. "A-Aya… you say? As in… N-Namiki A-Aya?" He asks, his voice wavering enough to show he's not as 'badass' as he felt a minute ago.

"What of it." I demand, glaring at him.

"N-nothing. W-we'll l-leave you to e-enjoy your e-evening o-out." He manages, already pulling the grunt he grabbed and hightailing it out of the restaurant.

Tetsuhiko-dono's right… there's more corruption among the guards than has been reported. And seeing how everyone of our group is giving me a wary, not-this-again look… I know they've figured out why I tagged those orphans.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"I still can't believe…" Ino trails off, staring at her menu.

"Ino, this isn't the place." Hikaru reminds her.

"I know, but I still can't believe it…"

"Aya knows what she's doing. Trust her."

I don't react to any of it. I go over the menu. Our waitress comes, asking if we'd like something to drink. A pot of tea, chamomile – seeing as Chouji thinks I need to relax. We go back to our menus, studying the options, Tsu, Ino, Tema-nee and I make some small talk, until the waitress comes back pours our tea and takes our orders. Strangely, she places a napkin under my saucer, folded unevenly. Almost as if she didn't have the time to fold it properly.

The words: ladies' room, five minutes.

I give Tsu a meaningful look. We excuse ourselves, Ino and Tema-nee decide not to let us go alone.

In the ladies' room, the waitress enters four and a half minutes later. She whispers three words to me: be there, please. I'm handed a business card of the restaurant. I flip it over, seeing a map drawn on it with a time; midnight.

I nod, knowing that asking her is pointless. She won't tell me what this is about. She feels whatever is happening there is worth my time.

And now I'm curious what this is about.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 11_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: I'm afraid that the next chapter is going to be... nerdy. So far, I've done my best to bring the characters to life. Now, the world itself needs to come to life. That's why this chapter took so long; I needed to properly research the set up before setting things up.  
_**


	13. Arc 1 - Dogmatic Mire

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 1: For the sake of the pack – Chapter 12 – Dogmatic Mire_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"The ultimate tragedy is not the oppression and cruelty by the bad people, but the silence over that by the good people." – Martin Luther King, Jr_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Eight PM. Bed time for Team Aya, normally. Not tonight. No, I told them to go to bed the second I got back to the palace. They argued of course, until I told them that they're coming with me later. That they'll be awake most of the night, and that they'll need all the sleep they can get.

While they sleep, I'm having a meeting. Again. With Tetsuhiko-dono, Tsunade-san, daddy, Kakashi-nii, Zabuza-nii and my team – my Anbu team, that is. Chouji, Shika-nii and Ino begged in, and Hikaru got dragged in by default. Which of course leads to Inuzuka-san feeling left out, so he's along for the ride.

"Keito, where are we going?" I ask, handing him the business card with the map. He thinks for a moment, before informing me that it's in the Noble Sector, Samurai Ward. I narrow my eyes. "Oh? So we've stumbled into a much larger problem then."

Keito narrows his eyes, not liking it when I call something 'a problem'. Let alone adding 'larger' to it.

"What drew the waitress's attention to me?" I ask, trying to help him follow the breadcrumbs. He thinks back, and points out that it was likely the fear the guards had when they realised they were antagonizing me. "Exactly. The only reason I can think of that they'd want someone that strikes fear into city guards, is that…"

Had it been anyone else, he would have groaned and likely complained. But this is Keito, he takes a deep breath and nods. "They're planning something against the city guard… perhaps even against daimyo-sama."

I nod. He said exactly what I was thinking. "Which is why we need to find out what's going on. Now, Tetsuhiko-dono, we won't be using any of your resources. If this is what I think it is, having your name on anything will ruin our chance at a peaceable solution. I've asked that you be here for the sake of letting you know what we're doing and why. This way, should anything go wrong, you can rightly tell whoever comes complaining that you are already fully aware of the situation."

"I understand." He says with a nod. He loves when I do little 'projects' in Ryuuhou City, because he knows I work transparently. He knows the steps, he knows the plan, and he and his people don't have to lift a finger. It works for both of us, seeing as this way I can kill anyone I find a threat and get away with it Scot free.

"Alright, so here's the plan. We leave at ten. We work in pairs. Naruto, you're with Asami. Keito, you're with Kin. Tsu, you're with Tomi. Hikaru, you're with Ino. Chouji, you're with Shika. I'm going in with Team Aya, with Keito and Kin as my back up. Chouji and Shika are to find a perch outside. Tomi, when we get there, you're going to make a map of the entire building for Shika. Shika, you're comms and planning. Inuzuka and Ikoku with be stationed with you as a fall-back team. Should anyone escape for whatever reason, we'll need them to be our trackers and bring them in. Once we have a solid grasp of the building we're working with, we'll make a plan on how the infiltration teams will work." I explain as I go.

"Hnn? Then what's with your genins tagging along?" Shika asks.

"They are on point." Everyone tenses, not liking that at all. "Relax. Keito, Kin and I are going to be shadowing them. But this is the better route. I need to seem unapproachable to this group, and sending professional children as my envoys makes it plausible."

They don't like it, but they accept my reasoning. "Now keep in mind that this is a full on stealth mission. No visuals, no sounds. Shika will tell you where you need to be, and all communications to him will only be via Sound Release: Whispering Winds. If you cannot use that, keep your mouth shut. Understood?" I get nothing but nods.

"I imagine this will be purely contacting them and setting up a channel with them. However, remember that we're rolling on my mission's _luck_. Be armed to the teeth and be prepared for having to take out a few hundred targets." Everyone's eyes harden as they nod. "Keep all comms short. We don't want to tip anyone off if they're listening in. Not until we know who the bigger fish is. And I'm assuming that the second we leave this room we'll be watched." Which is why Tetsuhiko-dono isn't allowed to be here under guard as he usually is.

"You assume that this group has a spy in the palace." Tetsuhiko-dono says, thinking about that.

"You don't plan on taking the subterfuge route in terrorizing guards or assassinating a daimyo without planting spies where the information is richest." I point out. Shika and daddy nod, agreeing with me. "Now, it's eight PM. We have two hours before the operation starts. I suggest you get your gear in order and rest."

"Aya, I'd like to get the map done." Tomi says, giving me a look.

I nod. "Tsu, Keito, Kin, go with her. Stealth and evasion only." They nod, before disappearing. Literally. No body flicker, just fading out of view and disappearing. They'll get the job done, no questions asked. "Shika, I'd advise you get some coffee. We'll need that brain of yours working in overdrive."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Why can't I ever have a mission go as planned? Tetsuhiko-dono asked me to investigate his suspicions that guards were overstepping their bounds, and now I find myself getting caught up in a plausible coup d'état.

It's eleven on the dot, so I nudge the three junior members of Team Aya, to prep them for their first real mission. They haven't even done the usual crap D-ranks yet. Instead, since they're tied to me, they're doing (counter)intelligence and espionage. Sad seeing as my actual specialization is guard duty… Well, at least their stealth skills are already **way** above average for fresh genin. Hell, I think it'd take a tracking team to keep an eye on them, if they really apply themselves. In time, I'll teach them how to avoid even that.

"Yuzuki, Hoshie, Sakiko." I begin. They look nervous. "This is your first mission. I'm sorry you won't start you out simple, like genin cells should. But this is my life."

They share a look, wondering about that. "Let me explain the situation." I say, casting a privacy jutsu so that only they can hear me. "We're facing one of two plausible situations. The group we're contacting tonight is either a terrorist cell planning an attack on the city guards or the city itself. Or we're facing a group plotting to overthrow, and likely assassinate, the daimyo." Their eyes widen from shock.

"Now, let me explain what I need from you three." They nod, not a word of complaint passing their lips. "You will act as my mouthpiece. If they are what I suspect, they'll want 'Aya the Butcher' to work for them. That means that I need to play on the assumption that I overthrew those other countries for under the table reasons. Do you understand?"

Sakiko shakes her head, no. "It's like this. If I take discreet missions from people to overthrow governments, they'll expect that I don't work alone. Even though my reputation says otherwise. So that means, I'll have a team to contact potential clients. I'll have a team working on intelligence. And I'll have a team that does the execution with me. This is how organizations that _can_ overthrow countries work." I explain.

"So we're your contact team?" Yuzuki asks, nervous.

"Yes. I'm not sending you in alone, though. I'll be watching your back along with Keito and Kin. We'll be right behind you every step of the way." I explain. All three of them breathe a little easier. "That doesn't mean this will be risk free, though. I'm going to need the three of you to be as sharp as you can be. And I need you to be as professional as possible. There's a chance we're reading this all wrong, I know that. But…" I trail off.

"There's also the chance that they'll try to kill us." Hoshie intones. "That's why you want to be there with us."

"Yes." I nod, refusing to lie about this.

"They'll recognize me as your sister." Hoshie points out.

"I'm counting on it." I say, smirking.

"You want to start building on my reputation." She guesses.

"Nn. You're the one at the greatest risk, seeing as in a few years people are going to see you as me without a scar." I explain. "So I want to let the world know that you're tied to me, that you are always close to me."

"… That's why you accepted a genin team… because it's us." Sakiko doesn't ask. "You want to make sure we're trained properly to… to survive in your shadow?"

"No." I shake my head, no. "I'd accepted a genin team because it's you, this is true. But I plan on training you until you can survive without me. That means you going on missions, without me. Facing enemies I face, without me. And being skilled enough that I can swear blindly that you'll come home to me."

The three of them swallow almost painfully. They've heard of the missions I've been on. Not the nitty gritty of it, but the highlights. The countries, the assassinations, the insane trainings, the… assassination attempts on me.

"Hoshie, Sakiko. One of you will inherit my Wolf mask. It's been in the Namiki line since Anbu was formed. When one of you to takes the mask, I plan on retiring as a kunoichi." I say, my tone solemn. They share a look. "Don't worry, I plan on making sure both of you can bear the burden, but only one may bear the mask. The other will likely be scooped up by Tsunade-san to be her secretary. And trust me, that's more stressful than working in Anbu." They giggle about that.

"Anyway. The highlights of what you need to focus on tonight." I change the subject. "Hoshie, you'll be the main contact. Anyone that's seen me will instantly recognize you. That means you need to really focus and be as calm as you can. Again, I'll be right behind you, so you'll be safe no matter what."

Hoshie nods. "Now. How to tell what kind of group we're dealing with." I go over the most likely options. It's in the Samurai Ward, so… "Focus on the leader. The highest ranking member of the group. If he's a samurai, odds are he's frustrated and discontented. That means we're facing a terrorist group. It's unlikely, seeing as samurais place almost too much stock in honour, but take no chances. Samurai know they can never lead a country, not with the hierarchy as it is here. If they were planning a coup, they'd plan it in a smaller country, not the Land of Fire."

"However, if the leader is a noble. And you'll be able to tell just by how he carries himself. Think Keito without the swords. Unerringly polite and correct in everything they do. If the leader matches this description, it's a coup. That means there are hidden agendas, that means there's likely an army behind him – and yes, a him. A noblewoman doesn't plan a coup, she plans a marriage. It's stupid, but that's how nobles work." I get three nods.

"Now, keep in mind that all the information you collect will be used by the other teams. Sakiko, you'll have the headset. Keep it in plain view of the target at all times. Let him know that I'm listening." Sakiko nods. "You have our pack backing you, girls. You have our strength, our numbers, and our sharpest minds. Trust me, you're as safe as you can be."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Keito, Kin and I lead Team Aya to our target zone. When we're a stone's throw away, I turn to my team. "You see the guards there?" I nod to the entrance to the temple with four guards standing watch. They nod. "That's where you need to be. Show them the card. Tell them you represent me. If they try to make fun of you or ask you to prove it, smile and walk away." They nod again, nervous. "You can do it."

Without another word, Kin, Keito and I fade from view. Hoshie nods, mostly to herself, and walks ahead with purpose in her stride. I love the fact that the three of them are wearing identical uniforms, because this is looking _really_ professional!

 **"Team Aya, slow your stride. You want to arrive exactly at midnight."** Shika announces over the comms. Sakiko subtly elbows Hoshie and they slow down. I stay right behind them. Close enough that they can feel me there. The tension in their shoulders and neck eases considerably once they notice.

At eleven-fifty-nine our group stops in front of the guards. At the stroke of twelve, Hoshie speaks. "We represent your invited party." Hoshie hands the nearest guard the business card. The guard –a samurai from the look of it– looks to one of the others, questions in his eyes.

"How do we know you're who you say you are?" The guard asks Hoshie.

"You don't. Trust us or we walk away." She counters smoothly. I smirk. That's exactly how I would have handled that.

"Samurai guards. Four. Smell of the Land of Fire." Sakiko announces into her comms headset.

The samurai studies Sakiko, wondering what to make of her. Then he pieces it together – I suppose. She's 'talking to Aya'.

"Follow me." He politely demands. We enter the temple courtyard, walking at a slow pace. No words get exchanged. The courtyard is… devoid of life at this late hour. Sad really. I've been here before, it always struck me as a peaceful place.

Instead of heading into the main building, we're led to the housing for the monks. That really gets me curious. Exactly what kind of people are we dealing with?

Once in the visitors' sitting room… the extremely bare sitting room… Team Aya is asked to sit. However, I stand right behind my team, letting them know I'm here. The samurai heads into another room and I relay the plan for the others. Via Whispering Winds, of course, so no one else will pick it up. "In position. First contact to arrive in less than a minute."

 **"Roger."** Shika responds. **"Tomi, to point theta. Naru, to point gamma. Iki, to point alpha. Karu, only on my mark."**

Soon a samurai walks in. A high ranking samurai – I can tell because of the quality of his armour. If this is the first contact, then he's here on his lord's behalf. We're dealing with a coup.

"Thank you, and your lady, for coming." The man begins elegantly. He takes out his katana and sits opposite Team Aya, soundlessly setting the blade on the ground beside him. "I know you're lady is a busy woman, so I'll get right to the point. My lord wishes a job done, and will pay handsomely for it."

"Let's start with the job, and figure out the details should she agree." Hoshie says. I've got to give it to her, she's a natural.

"That is not something I wish to discuss with messengers." The man tries.

"Then there will be no job." Hoshie offers with a smile. She makes to stand, but-

"As you wish." The man doesn't like it, but he understands that this is the hand he's dealt. Hoshie settles back in. "Is that on a secure frequency?" Secrecy. He's scared. I frown. He knows his lord is dealing with some dark shit if he's scared. If Keito is any example of samurais, then battle and threat of death does nothing to him… but the thought of walking down a dark path?

"Secure enough that the six people you have in the next room trying to listen in aren't picking up on it." Sakiko says, smiling. Hnn? Her hearing's getting sharp. I didn't think she'd pick up on that.

The man doesn't overtly react, but I've been around Keito enough to know that he's slowly resigning himself to whatever hand fate has dealt him. His loyalty to his lord is plucking all the wrong chords within him. He doesn't like whatever this is about.

"Very well. My name is Oishi Yoshitaki." 'Yoshi' must be a standard 'go to' name for samurai, or something. Personally, I prefer Keito. It stands for something, just as the man that bears the name.

"Intel. Oishi Yoshitaki. Aya-nee was right, they want a country overthrown. Will confirm which, but I suspect this one." Sakiko calls it in. Asami will call it in to Kakashi, who's still with Tetsuhiko-dono. We'll find out just which noble this samurai is avowed to.

 **-Kasamatsu Hideyori. Illegitimate son to a court nobleman and one of his concubines. He's been vocal about wanting to do away with the current hierarchy in the Land of Fire. Turn it into a democracy, where the people may lead themselves.-** Kakashi updates us.

"Kasamatsu Hideyori." I update everyone through my comms headset. "Disgruntled, bastard noble trying to establish a democracy."

"Kasamatsu Hideyori?" Sakiko updates the others. Oishi-san stiffens, but grudgingly admits to himself he's impressed.

"Never heard of him. Not that it matters. So what's the plan?"

"Your lady already knows." Oishi says. Yeah, I kind of do. "My lord wishes her aid in his endeavour."

Hoshie thinks about that. "Not viable. If it were a smaller country, sure. But you're essentially trying to permanently enlist her." She says. Yeah, that's kind of true.

"Oh?" Oishi sounds surprised.

"If we overthrow the Fire daimyo, you'll have to worry about his connections in Hidden Leaf. That means, as per the norm, we'd have to take out the daimyo, the court of nobles and all high ranking governing officials. To ensure there's no reprisal, we'd also have to overthrow the Hidden Leaf Village and the three satellite hidden villages scattered across the land. We'd be cutting into our own people. Your lord has a better chance of success if he tries another country." Hoshie, you gorgeous little tactician. I'm definitely going to do something with that! Maybe it's time to teach you shogi? Maybe I'll try teaching all three of you? We'll see. It never hurts to develop some tactical prowess.

"I see." Oishi says, blinking as he tries to process that. "Please wait here, I shall discuss this with my lord."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

It's almost a half hour later when two new faces enter. Well, one new face and the waitress that contacted me. "My apologies for making you wait. I am Kasamatsu Hideyori, with me is my wife Hisa."

"Kasamatsu plus one." Sakiko calls it in exactly as it is. Hisa isn't likely to be anything more than a 'plus one' in this relationship if she works at all, let alone as a waitress. The pair stiffens, not liking the reality being shoved down their throats. "Please let's skip the pleasantries. Aya-nee already says she's losing patience with this."

"I understand." The idiot sits where Oishi sat some time ago, with Hisa to his right. I narrow my eyes at that. That isn't how a noble works. At all. Women –especially wives– are kept as far from political endeavours as possible, seeing as assassinations are still commonplace because of political moves. And desiring a democracy is assassination worthy to almost every noble out there. I'm amazed they're still alive.

"Please, allow me to get to the point quickly. We wish a swift assassination of Mitsuzaka-dono. _Only_ Mitsuzaka-dono." That's evidence if I ever heard it, but… there's more to this. There's… a lot more to this.

"Why?" Hoshie asks, still playing her role. Kami-sama, she's going to be an amazing kunoichi in time. They all are. "What you desire will do nothing but create unrest. And at best, will only result in his heir ascending to the throne. That changes nothing for you." Or does it…?

 **-Kakashi. Who's the current heir to the throne?-**

 **-The eldest son, Morie.-**

 **-Ask Tetsuhiko-dono. I need certainty.-**

"There… are reasons for this." Kasamatsu says vaguely. Yeah, that's what I figured. You aren't the biggest fish in this coup.

 **-The grandson, Akanari. He's been considering choosing another, given the boy's revolutionary ideas.-** Uh huh.

 **-He's in on this.-**

 **-I figured. He won't like hearing that.-**

 **-Then he shouldn't get us involved. We don't leave stones unturned.-**

"He works for Metsuzaki Akanari." I update everyone, showing that I no longer care about secrecy. Kakashi knows, that means Tetsuhiko-dono knows. Secrecy is dead. The time to act is already here.

"Akanari?" Sakiko sounds surprise. She likes Akanari, so this isn't doing her any favours.

Kasamatsu's face turns white as a ghost. "… She is… well informed. Yes, Akanari-dono is behind this." Comes the confirmation. "Which is why we must act now, before he's passed over for the throne. His grandfather already suspects Akanari-dono plans on changing the Land of Fire. And change is… frowned upon." I'll bet.

"You still miss the point. This isn't going to go over well. The situation is suspicious at best, civil war will break out. People will die." Hoshie? Are you… you've been paying attention during Yasu's political classes, haven't you.

"Change always bears a hefty price. Does that mean we should stay rooted in our Stone Age ideology?" Kasamatsu counters, smooth as silk. "The lives of the people are determined at birth. If you are born into a merchant family, you are raised, live, and die as a merchant. If you are born into an artisan family, you are raised, live, and die as an artisan. If you are born into a farming family, you are raised, live, and die as a farmer. The same counts for soldiers, samurai, nobles, and daimyos. Your whole life is predictable from birth. The only exception to this is those who are eligible to become shinobi. The average shinobi life expectancy is, what… sixteen? So you live a free, but short, life."

This is way above what these three know to argue against. I know that. Still, I wait. How will they react? I want them to truly think about this. To choose this path because it's what they want, not what I want for them.

"Do you not see that people are already dying? That if things do not change, even you three will be dead in a few years?" He presses.

Hoshie laughs. Sakiko laughs right along with her. And Yuzuki shakes her head, amused.

"You fight the same fight as Aya-nee." Hoshie says. I smile. It's true, we just use different methods. "Only… your method will fail. You cannot bring lasting change, because you fail to see the bigger picture."

Kasamatsu isn't sure how to respond to that. "Aya-nee knows what you know. Wants what you want. Only she trains us to survive it." Okay, getting preachy now. I drop my camouflage.

"Yes, yes. Aya the saint." I intone, getting two very shocked looks from the would-be clients. I guess they hadn't expected me to stay so close to my team. Or they're just fatalistic and naïve. Either way is fine. "Look, let's get down to brass tax. These three have done well, but I need to know more than you'd tell them." Fatalistically

Kasamatsu visibly shakes off his shock. "I… see. Namiki-sama, what do you wish to know?"

"Why he needs to die." I say, my eyes boring into the man. He's not any different from every other noble I've met really. A bit more of a 'tragic backstory', giving him the typical that's-so-sad moment from the books I've ready. But really, that's it. Over the top elegant kimonos, rings and jewellery. It makes me wonder why his wife works in a restaurant, really.

"… For the sake of progress." He sounds confused, likely wondering why I question this.

"A progress you cannot guarantee." I counter.

"Akanari-dono wi-"

"I know Akanari." I cut him off. "He's loyal, dedicated to his people, and intelligent. But he is also very human." That brings the man up short. "Tetsuhiko is a just leader that takes care of his people. His entire court of nobles is geared towards this end – a rare feat. You ask me to aid you in ruining things that have made the Land of Fire great. And all you can say about it, is that it's 'for the sake of progress'?"

Before he can even come up with a response, I continue. "And for that matter, there's the curious location we meet? Discussing an assassination in a holy place is… tacky." His hopes die a little more each time I speak. "Listen, I don't have anything against assassinations, if the reason sits well with me. This doesn't sit well with me."

 **"I'm in position. Sis… you're not going to like what I have to say."** I glare at the noble idiot.

"Tell me anyway." I say out loud.

 **"…The kid you kissed earlier?"**

"Naruto." I feel that familiar old twitch coming back.

 **"He's dead."**

"Cause of death?" Hisa looks at me funny, but her husband is indifferent.

 **"I'm not a medic. There are bruises on his cheek and…"**

"And…?"

"Senbon to the heart." Tomi chimes in. I nod.

"The boy." I turn my full attention to Kasamatsu. "How did he die." I demand with fire in my tone.

Hisa turns to her husband, disbelief in her eyes. "One of the _orphans_?" She demands. "You had one of the _orphans_ **killed**?"

"I don't see how this is in anyway relevant." Kasamatsu says, his eyes hardening.

"Let's try making this more relevant then." I unsheathe one of my wakizashis. "Tell me, and you die quickly. Refuse to tell me, and die slowly."

Oishi rushes in, katana drawn and-

 **Snap!**

Flat on the ceiling. So sad. But Sound Release: Devouring Shackles is really useful in situations like this. And council meetings. Kami, I've needed that jutsu more than I care to admit in council meetings. Not as much as I used to, but… anyway. Too important to care about orphans idiot. "You have five seconds."

He draws a blade from within his kimono. Only he doesn't think he can take me on, so he slashes for Hisa's neck.

 **Snap!**

Two Divine Hands pop into existence. The ethereal appendage has… changed since I last used this jutsu. It almost looks solid now. Ghostly white, though. It kind of freaks me out a little. Anyway, I have one of the hands grab his blade, the other grabs the man by his neck.

"This is… just sad." I intone. "You try to incite a civil war. That's bad enough. But you also try to kill your wife… wow. That's a whole new level of dark." I unseal my prisoners' scroll and seal the man away, no longer caring to listen to him. I'll discuss it with Tetsuhiko if he wants us to bring him back to Konoha for processing.

To be on the safe side, I also seal Oishi and Hisa away. No need to leave loose ends.

"Kasamatsu, his wife and his main samurai are sealed." This whole situation reeks of bad news.

 **"Everyone, move in. Incapacitate only. And make sure to bring in those orphans and 'holy men'. We're going to need to talk to them."** Shika announces.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We barely make it back to the palace before curiosity gets the better of me. "Keito. Would you follow me down a dark path?"

"Yes, Aya-dono. I would." He doesn't even think about it. "I avowed myself to you. Come what may, I will stand by you."

"Why?" I turn towards him, really needing to hear this. "Why would you turn your back on everything you value, to follow a lord or lady that doesn't have your best interest at heart?"

"Ah, but that is where Oishi-san and I differ." He points out, smiling warmly. "My lady does have my best interest at heart. That is why I would follow you."

…

"…You've had to make that decision before." I don't ask. The pain in his eyes explains more than words ever would. His broken heart is on his sleeve, boldly on display.

"Aya-dono is a good lady. To me, to her other guards, to her siblings, even to her parents." He says, meeting my gaze without a hint of hesitation. "I would follow you, because you wouldn't tread into that darkness without good reason."

I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears. Somehow his earnest –and overly poetic– view… it touches me. "Promise me something, Namiki Keito."

"Anything, milady." I don't doubt that. Warmth swims in my chest, mixing with the gratitude that this man is so loyal to me.

"That you'll warn me before following me into the darkness." He looks confused. "Warn me if you think I'm going dark. I've… gotten so used to both the light and the dark that they sometimes seem the same to me."

He smiles. That usual, serene smile of his. Like nothing in the world bothers him. "I always have."

That brings me up short. "But you ne-"

"Exactly." He cuts me off. "I follow you, Aya-dono. But you dislike blind followers, so I follow you with my eyes wide open."

Tears fall. I don't know why I'm crying. I'm happy. I'm proud. I'm grateful. I…'m overwhelmed.

Keito takes me into his arms, letting me cry it out.

Kami-sama… is this really the kind of world I want to bring children into?

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 12_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hmm, is this the end of a stupid situation? I wonder. If anyone wonders where Aya fits on the 'good versus evil' scale...? Meh. Somewhere.  
_**


	14. Arc 1 - Ambiguous Liar

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 1: For the sake of the pack – Chapter 13 – Ambiguous Liar_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _ _"sHE IS brOKen beCAUSE sHE beLIEveD."_ – Anonymous_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"I'm not in the mood, Arata." I warn him, glaring dully. He seems to not care.

"Aya-san, please. I'm not trying to irritate you. I'm trying to understand. Your genins, all three, slept badly. You're in a bad mood. And your usual shadows seem abnormally protective of you." He lays it out. Still glaring. "… I see. I'm sorry to-"

"Forget about it." I wave it off, already making my way over to Chouji. I tap him on the shoulder to get his attention, which I know I already had. "I need cuddle time. No excuses."

"…You've bee-"

"Let's go." I demand, jumping up onto his back. I know what he wants to say, what he's thinking. That I've been demanding more and more cuddle time, that I've been slipping deeper and deeper into 'mission mode' and need him to dig me out more and more often. That I've been arranging more and more scenes with the pups so that I can remind myself that I'm human, and humane… not a monster.

I know he's right. I know that he and daddy worry terribly for me, want me to stop taking these kinds of missions. I know, I understand…

Even as he helps me get comfy on his back, even as my arms snake loosely around his neck for support, even as his warmth seeps into me and his hands grab my thighs. Even as I hear the pups getting excited and asking for a piggyback ride too. Even as… even as I hear Ino and Tema dragging their 'other half' along. Even as Tsu and Kin start bugging their other half. Even as Ikoku jumps onto Inuzuka's back, demanding the same treatment.

It… doesn't affect me… not like Chouji does.

Come on, Aya. Just a little longer. You just need to hold out for a little longer.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We claim a section of the garden. Picnic blankets get unfurled, Yasu seems to have planned for this. We we're here with the whole pack, even though it was 'spur of the moment'. The pups run off, already starting up a game of ninja tag. Luckily there are some shrubs and whatnot here, so they'll have places to hide without having to run off too far.

Everyone seems busy with something, but my brain just can't comprehend what. No, the only things my sense pick up are that there are no unfamiliar scents here and that Chouji is still holding me.

"Aya, don't you want to lay down with me and relax?" I'm asked.

"Does that include letting go of you?" I ask, trying to show that lack of contact isn't an option.

"No, just not being on my back." He sounds amused. I think he knows I refuse to not touch him for a while. Almost like magic, he slips my left leg around him to join my right, supporting them both with his left arm. Then he gets his right arm around me – don't ask me how. The next thing I know, he's holding me bridal style with my arms still draped around his neck. He sits as gently as he can, to not jostle me. And a moment later? I'm straddling him, my head laying on his chest.

I'm where I belong. Where I need to be. His steady heartbeat greets me like an old friend. I sigh, feeling the last of my unease dissipating.

Yeah. This is exactly what I need.

"Aya." Chouji announces that we're about to talk about something bothersome. "I think you need to stop taking these missions." Hmm? Maybe not as bothersome as I first imagined.

"I know." I admit. I see what they're doing to me. I feel the effects.

"So you'll stop taking them?" He sounds hopeful.

"Soon, yes." I meet him halfway. "I know you want me to stop yesterday. But…"

"Why won't you stop now?" He almost begs. I sigh, wanting to give in so badly that it hurts to tell him no.

"Because… If I stop, Keito will stop. Tsu will stop. Hitomi will stop. Kin is already itching to stop. Ikoku is likely to stop as well. That's…"

"Not your choice to make." He reminds me. I know. I sigh, hating the choice I feel I have to make; for now, at least. "What if they're staying in Anbu because of you?" I know they are. I'm the one that half dragged them in so I could keep a closer eye on them – even if I argued the opposite was true.

"Just a little longer, Chou… just a little further." I say, mostly trying to convince myself.

"Eventually… even a straw can break a camel's back." He argues. And he makes a good point.

That's why I need you, Chou. That's why I need you to hold me, to claim me, to heal me, to… remind me that I'm more than the kunoichi the world sees when they look at me.

"I'll make you a deal." Oh crap. Why do I get the feeling I won't like this? His fingers find that magical spot at the base of my skull, already massaging me into a puddle of goo. Between his heartbeat, uneven breathing, and the magic his fingers almost instinctually wield, I know I won't be able to deny him. I think he knows that, too. "If you stop taking these missions, I'll give you everything you need from me."

My every muscle tenses. My breath hitches. I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a few beats. " _Everything_ everything?"

"Lock, stock, and barrel." He agrees. "I'll even throw in a massage once a week."

…

Kami-sama, that's so tempting it's almost unfair.

…

"I'm not asking you to retire as a kunoichi. Just to quit Anbu." He bargains. "Please."

"…" Aya… you know you can't quit now. You know you need to finalize the agreements with Spring and Vegetables. You know you need to-

"I'll even agree to you giving classes and training them. Just… no more missions. No more coming back to me a physical or emotional mess… and no more…" His voice is cracking in places. The pent up emotions that plague him is on display for me; only me. I can almost feel the heart wrenching nights haunting him; how he worried for me, not knowing if I'd come back alive. "No more going out on missions without me. At all. If it's not safe enough for me, it's not safe enough for you."

"Alright." I cave, crying a little. His heart skips a beat.

"Aya, I'm serious. No more Anbu missions. At all." I don't think he believes this is actually happening.

"I'll talk to Tsunade-san later… and I'll talk to Dragon when we get back to Konoha." I assure him. "But… I can't promise I won't still be active as a jounin, for now at least. I'll retire from the corps when Hoshie, Sakiko and Katsuo are where I need them to be."

His arms wrap around me protectively. His voice is suddenly heavy with emotion, "I can live with that."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After explaining everything to Tsunade-san, Shizune-san and Haruno-san –for some reason– I wait. They haven't said a single word so far. Almost by definition, Chou-chan is here with me, to make sure I really to live up to my side of the bargain.

Of course, my Anbu team is here as well. Ikoku, Kin, Tomi, Tsu, Keito. Even Naru-nii and Sasa-nee are here. I'm not sure why. This is about me pulling out of the more insane missions I've been getting recently.

As one, my team lets out the breath they were holding. From the relief in their eyes, it almost seems as if they've been holding that breath for months.

Tsunade-san sighs, rubbing her forehead in annoyance. "Aya, your timing is horrible."

"Why is that?" I ask, confused.

"This thing with Cloud?"

"I'm still a jounin, Tsunade-san. I'm just not going to be taking any more Anbu missions." I point out, refusing to feel bad for a choice I made. Sure, I might have been bribed, but not even Chou-chan can force me to make a decision.

"So, let me get this straight. You're willing to still train Anbu Operatives, but the Anbu missions have to stop?" She almost doesn't believe this.

"That's correct." I say, nodding.

"Aya, that's why I all but forced you to take a genin team. So you **can't** take those missions anymore."

"You misunderstand, Tsunade-san. I'm saying that intelligence, counter intelligence and espionage missions are also stopping. Entirely. The only missions I'm willing to accept are rescue missions, and sticking a kunai in Cloud's side." That wasn't part of Chou-chan's deal, at all. But _this_ is the soul of the problem.

"So you're still willing to lead our first response cell?" She asks. I nod. "Alright. Then we understand each other perfectly. I'll send word to Konoha for an intel team to come and take over your mission here."

"Please do." I try not to, but I cry a little anyway. Somehow this… feels major. Like a weight is being lifted off me.

"If you don't mind, Hokage-sama. I could continue from where she left off. You could send for my team and we won't miss a beat in the investigation." Ikoku offers. "I know Aya won't mind offering me tips on where to look, so long as the stressful parts are removed."

"Hnn?" Tsunade-san thinks about that. "Yes, that would be ideal. Would you agree to that, Aya?"

"Nn." I nod.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I take the rest of the afternoon bringing Ikoku up to speed on the investigation. Which orphans were tagged, which guards are already marked for further investigation, what information I'd already acquired and the 'nests of trouble' they've already led to, everything. When her team arrives, she sets out immediately with the map I created and a few dozen premade seals to tag even more people she wants to investigate further.

With that done, I take things one step further and I inform Tetsuhiko-dono of the switch. I explain that I won't be taking those kinds of missions from him anymore either. And I even offer that Ikoku would be more than happy to investigate anything he'd typically only offer me. He isn't happy about it, but he is nothing if not understanding.

After that… I demand a redo of our evening out. Tema-nee, Tsu, Ino, myself and our usual escorts. Only this time… no intrigue, no hidden agenda, no secrecy. Just four couples wanting an enjoyable evening out.

We do some window shopping, Chou-chan insists on a theatre show I've never heard of, let alone seen, we go to a famous confectionary for dessert, we do some more window shopping. It's… almost normal.

"Chou-chan… thank you." I say as we make our way back to the palace. "I… needed this."

And, of course, we have to run into a guard making a scene. He's slapping a woman, threatening to horrible things to her if she doesn't give him 'his money'. I flare my chakra, something that Ikoku would notice. In less than ten seconds, her Anbu team –masks and all– swoop in and take charge of the situation. She has one of the medics I was training –a Rank Seven– so I know the woman will be tended to.

With nothing left for me to worry about, we continue with our enjoyable evening. "Wow. You really are backing out." Chou-chan seems almost shocked. I smile. Normally, I'd have taken control of the situation myself. I'd interrogate the guard, find out everything I can from him – accomplices, plans, source and reasons for 'the money', everything.

It… feels good to not have to. To be able to call someone else to deal with it.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The next afternoon, the promised party happens. Everyone is wearing their best, even with the undoubtedly informal air the party has. Tetsuhiko's children, grandchildren –even the traitor I'd uncovered– nieces and nephews. The whole lot of them. Everyone is mingling happily. Snacks and music are plentiful. Even sake at this early hour. Eventually Hoshie and Sakiko get the bright idea that they need to show the geishas 'how we Namikis do this', so they start going song for song. Udon and Moegi decide that the Uzumakis aren't getting left behind, so they join the fray.

Seeing happy people around me. Seeing smiles that are authentic and heartfelt. And not getting dragged into the 'music wars' that now include Haku-nee, Aomaru-chan, Ino, and even Miwako.

It's… nice.

Miou-chan decides that the Hatakes aren't getting left behind, so she does a song solo. A Capella. And she nails it. Kashi-nii, Yasu-nee and Tsu cheer loudest for the brave youngster. Singing in front of a daimyo is no small feat, let alone in front of his whole family, and likely his whole clan as well.

The geishas are all quite friendly with us now, grateful that we can understand their dedication to their art. And quite entertained themselves, I'd bet. After all, how often do people sing and play musical instruments for them?

"Everyone?" Tetsuhiko-dono tries to get everyone's attention. Of course, the Uzumakis are the _last_ to settle down, but that's not something I didn't expect. In fact, no one is all that surprised. "Thank you." He says, with an amused smile after Sasa-nee swats the last idiot of her clan that's being too loud.

"I have several announcements I would like to make." He begins. "First of which pertains to Namikis Satsuma and Miwako. If you two could please come?"

Both of them seem quite nervous, but they go to him as requested. I find it quite interesting that he decided to hold the party in the throne room to begin with, but finding him on his throne as he motions my birth parents to prostrate themselves before him… I'm sure they're shitting kittens right about now.

"Your case has been brought to my attention. After much consideration, I've come to the following conclusion." He says, gazing at them impassively. "Your crimes have in fact led to a strong alliance between the Hidden Leaf and Hidden Mist villages, and consequently to the Lands of Fire and Water. It is therefore my decision that your sentences be absolved. Immediately."

There's an almost deafening silence in the room. No one seems to know how to respond. "Miwako?" I call to her, giving her a meaningful look and a nod to Tetsuhiko-dono.

"Th-thank you, milord." She manages, bowing low to him. Satsuma apes her, stuttering out his thanks as well. They're both obviously overwhelmed.

"I would, however, advise that you both not repeat such actions." He gives them a meaningful, almost stern, look. They assure him –stuttering, but trying anyway– that they won't. "Very well." He motions for them to rise with a little smile on his face. They don't move. I don't think they believe this is actually happening.

"Forgive them, Tetsuhiko-dono. I believe this is more than they could have ever hoped for." I offer, easing myself between the stunned pair. I help Miwako to stand, then help Satsuma in the same way. "The Namiki clan is forever in your debt." I say, bowing and nudging for them to bow as well.

As we're walking away –with me tugging them along by their arm– Satsuma murmurs, "Y-your doing… this is y-your doing, isn't it." I shrug, refusing to comment. They'll just read deeper into it than they should.

"As well, it is with a heavy heart that Akanari be renounced from his claim as my heir." There is a lot of murmuring about that, but I don't bother with any of it. This is politics. And frankly, a very light punishment. In Konoha he'd either be assassinated or thrown into prison until he forgets what sunlight feels like on his skin.

"I will be having private meetings over the coming weeks. When a new and proper heir has been decided upon, I shall let the members of my clan know." More murmuring ensues. Every member of his clan is probably already theorizing who the next best candidate is. I shrug, still not caring. Politics has never been my cup of tea.

"For the final announcement, I would have Namiki Aya come to me." I narrow my eyes, wondering about that. I shrug, not really caring too much. I walk over to him, prostrating myself without being told. I don't care for protocol, but I understand that this is just a part I must play to make whatever he wishes to do easier for him.

"Aya-chan, you have been an invaluable asset in your services to both the Hidden Leaf and to me personally." He begins. I want to say so many things about that, but I refrain. It'd be pointless, and he's never once listened to my arguments against these claims before. "As such, I wish to reward you for your deeds, your loyalty and your dedication to any mission you've accepted over these past years."

I bite back the sigh. This is going to end up being bothersome, isn't it.

"First and foremost, for your uncovering and thwarting a plot to assassinate me." I ignore the insinuation –his guards have thwarted many more attempts– and I ignore the idiocy among the murmurs. "I gift your clan a selection of five servants, in addition to Kasamatsu Hisa and her son." That translates to little more than slaves being given a new master. Still, it wouldn't go over well if I turn him down so publically.

"Secondly, for your invaluable assistance whenever I have called upon you. I gift your clan a plot of land just outside of the Village Hidden among the Leaves, along with the family that works that land." I try not to groan. Slave keeping is a nobles' thing, not a shinobi one.

"Lastly, for conquering two new territories for the Land of Fire. I gift you Aoi Island." I blink. An island? A smugglers' island, to be sure. One smaller than the Shinobi District in Konoha, and home to more problems than people. But, still an island!

"I am unworthy, milord." I say, meaning it. Who the hell gives slaves, land and a FRICKING ISLAND to someone!? "I thank you." I was right, though. Bothersome to the highest degree.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The next day, our last in Ryuuhou for this trip, one of the guards invites me into a meeting room. Hisa and a mini clone of the idiot that tried to hire to me assassinate Tetsuhiko-dono are the first that catch my eye. She bows low to me, likely already knowing that she legally belongs to me – in the same way the clothes on my back legally belong to me. It's disgusting!

I nod to her, to make sure she doesn't feel I'm displeased with her, or something bothersome like that.

"By Mitsuzaka-dono's decree, you may choose freely of his servants. Here to present themselves are twenty I've selected. Should these not be sufficient, I will happily summon another selection for you." I'm explained. I nod, studying those before me. Ten women, three of which have children with them. Ten men, one of which has a child with him. None are armed. Some are in their mid to late teens, some in their thirties, perhaps even forties. They all wear commoners' kimonos. None dare meet my gaze.

I fight back a groan, hating this with a passion. Still, this is the way of the world I live in. I don't sigh, though I want to.

I sniff the air, trying to figure out if there are any here that might be shinobi material. There aren't. Not even the children. Well, that gets tossed out on its ear.

I study their hands, but nothing stands out. All are worn to show they work hard for their lord. I… have little use for any of them. "Perhaps a little history would help? Why have you chosen these?"

"Of course, milady." He starts with the men, explaining their history one by one. Sons of soldiers whose fathers were dishonourably discharged – and likely executed for one reason or another. Then he gets to the man with his daughter. "He'd worked himself into some serious debts when he wife fell ill. Mitsuzaka-dono paid off his debts to the doctors and apothecaries, and in exchange for his servitude."

"On how long a contract?" I ask. It's still fairly common that debts be paid off like this on ten, sometimes twenty, year contracts.

"Indefinitely."

"Would Tetsuhiko-dono require compensation for this one?"

"No, milady. In fact, it's by his suggestion that this one be of the first selection." I nod, thinking about that. "The form of cancer his wife died from may be hereditary."

"Little girl, please come here." I call to her. She looks nervous, but does as she's asked. I scan her, wondering if there's really a risk. I know nothing about her mother's case, so I don't know. "What form of cancer?"

"Lung, milady." I'm told. I nod, scanning the girl's lungs thoroughly. Nothing.

"What is your skillset?" I ask the girl's father.

"Bookkeeping, Namiki-dono." He offers. I wait to hear more, but nothing comes. Am I just accustomed to overachievers?

"Very well. You will come with me. Please stand over there next to Hisa." I nod to Hisa and her son standing in the corner. "That's two, right?"

"No, milady. Mitsuzaka-dono insists that children do not count." I try not to groan. I'd hoped that wasn't the case. The story continues until another interesting tale comes up. A woman, a girl really, about fourteen. She'd accused a guard of raping her, but when no one would listen to her she stabbed him to death. Hearing her case, Tetsuhiko-dono decided that servitude would be more fitting than execution or imprisonment.

"Feisty." I smirk. "Over there."

"I don' unde'stan'." She says, confusion obvious in her eyes. She's an orphan, likely grew up in the slums of Ryuuhou. It'll be hell getting her out of those speech patterns.

"I respect a fighting spirit." I explain with a warm smile. "Come on, hop to. I'm a busy woman." She bows, still confused but obeying nonetheless.

None of the other stories speak to me in any way, so the rest are escorted out, and a new group of twenty are escorted in. I once again sniff the air, trying to get a feel of who I'm dealing with. There's a man with two sons, one four, the other six. Shinobi children. "This one. What's his tale?"

"Hmm? His wife was a spy. She was executed and he and his children were sentenced to indefinite servitude to dissuade others from making the same mistake." I'm explained.

I nod. "You, other there." I sniff again. "Ah, the eldest daughter." I walk up to the angry looking ten year old. Odd that ten year olds are considered 'adults'. "Something to say?"

"My mother was no spy." She grinds out, tears in her eyes to show just how deeply this cuts.

"Oh? What was she then?" I ask.

"A retired kunoichi."

"You mean a rogue." I counter.

"Did I say _that_?" She demands hotly. I like her already. "Tch, I can tell you're from one of the Great Five. No understanding of how 'lesser' villages work."

"What village?" I ask, not in the least bit bothered by her acidic attitude. Honestly, I'm **much** worse when I'm in a bad mood.

"… Hidden Moon." She's growing less and less certain of herself, and her eyes are showing more and more curiosity instead of impotent rage.

"Ah. Of the Land of Sand, or the Land of Moon?"

"Sand."

"Hmm… they focus primarily on water release because of the scarcity of natural water sources. Yet yours and your siblings' affinity is fire. She would have likely had the same. Not something _they_ would have valued. As well as the village's archaic view of women being incapable of becoming more than genin, even though the daimyo of the Land of Sand is currently a woman. How odd that they do not see the hypocrisy in that."

There's no longer curiosity in her eyes, but a longing. Well, after the initial shock wears off. "Over there. I won't separate a family if I can help it. Just mind that tongue of yours." I wink to her. She bows to me, blushing and obviously feeling horrible she misjudged me. I wave it off, motioning for her to join her family. I take a moment to enjoy how father and daughter hug and exchange a few mumbled words. They're going to be so much more trouble than they're worth, I can tell.

I shake my head, sniffing the air again to see if there's anyone else worth noticing in this bunch. One, a woman in her mid-twenties. Kunoichi. Genin from my guess. "And your story?" I ask, walking up to her.

"Ex-kunoichi from the Hidden Dreams Village from the Land of Hills." I'm explained. "Not a very good one either. In fact, she's so bad that sentencing her to death would have been pointless. Servitude was all was needed really. And she's never even tried to escape. Been here ten years."

"Hnn? What's your skillset?" I ask the woman.

"… Not much, I'm afraid." She says, shrugging. I smirk. Undercover spy if I ever saw one.

"Don't miss your home?" I press, curious about her now.

"Glad to be rid of it." She claims. I sniff her a bit more closely. Primarily a lightning. Decent yin release as well. She could have escaped a long time ago.

"Why is that?"

"Why not?" I grin this time.

"Got any ties?"

"Why do you ask?" I grin even wider.

"I think you're a spy sneaking out intelligence." I lie easily. She'd never be this confrontational if she was.

She snorts, unamused. "No you don't. You think I'm a diamond in the rough, just like that happy sappy family over there. Thanks, but I've got a good deal going on here."

"In other words, you cast genjutsus to be able to laze around all day." I say, raising an eyebrow to dare her to deny that. She blushes. I thought so. "Sorry, but karma demands I take you and work you to the bone. You understand." She groans, already hating me for this. "Come on, over there."

"…" The honor guard with me looks shocked. Well and truly shocked.

"What?" I ask, honestly curious.

"You…?"

"I…?"

"Nothing, milady. I shall inform Mitsuzaka-dono of your choices immediately." I blink. Why do I get the feeling this is going to be more bothersome than it's worth?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Tetsuhiko-dono is laughing. Laughing. Almost unable to contain himself. I'm just sitting here, in the visitors' sitting room, with Tetsuhiko-dono and the guard from earlier, wondering what in the hell is going on THIS TIME.

"I told them. I told them." He says between peals of laughter.

"Hi. Still here. Still lost." I try to get his attention. He just laughs even more. I don't get it. "Tetsuhiko-dono… would you mind explaining what is so funny?"

"EEEEEEeeeeehihhihihihi." He seems a _little_ too entertained. He's been drinking hasn't he.

I sit, patiently waiting for him to calm down and start talking. It takes almost ten minutes. "We made a bet, you see." He explains. I motion for him to get on with it. "If I could predict the exact individuals you'd select, you could select five samurai guards." I groan. More dependants. Wonderful. "The best part… from the Kasamatsu clan!" He starts laughing a little again, looking to the guard for some reason.

I roll my eyes. Of course I'd get roped into this. He's not only dealing their clan a serious blow thanks to the shame of what's-his-face, but he's now also weakening their 'armed forces'. Nobles. I'm never going to understand them.

"Let's make this quick then." I intone, unimpressed. "Oishi and the four guards we brought in. That's five." He almost rolls on the ground with that. I groan, already suspecting –and hating– where this is heading. "Don't tell me. You'd bet them that if you could guess which five, then I could select more. Right?" It's a good thing it's just us and the same guard from earlier.

While he's laughing his noble ass off, the guard answers. "This is true, Namiki-sama. I am an honour guard of the Kasamatsu clan. Here to bear witness to the wager." I groan. "I must admit, Mitsuzaka-dono knows you quite well."

"How many more?"

"An additional ten." I groan.

"I should have slept in." I complain. " _Fine_. When and where."

"In the courtyard as we speak." He answers evenly, obviously taken aback by my response.

"Don't take this the wrong way." I say with an annoyed glare. "I'm grateful, but… jeez! Where am I supposed to house all these people?" The increase in laughter tells me that this is all downhill from here. "Tetsuhiko-dono… seriously? How many bets did you make, exactly?"

"Just one more…" The guard explains seriously. "The temple is now legally yours."

"Huh."

"The temple, where you met with Oishi's errant lord."

"Don't want it. Turn it into an orphanage and school." The guard's mortified look, and Tetsuhiko's now snorting laughter tells me I hit the last bet. "What is it _this_ time?"

"Nothing directly involving you." He claims. I glare dully. "If you were to suggest that, we are to truly follow your suggestion and our clan will finance the orphanage and the school. A project that Lady Shijimi shall chair and oversee." I hope she decides to dress every orphan in satin and gold.

"He's enjoying this a little too much." I intone, tipping my head towards the still laughing and snorting Tetsuhiko-dono.

"He is entitled to. It would seem we've been funding a sect that has been brainwashing its members." Huh? "It's a long story."

"Good. Don't explain." I almost demand. I'm not in the mood for this. "Come, let's see these samurais you've assembled before I stumble into more trouble again. And please tell me there are no more hidden bets."

"None, Namiki-sama."

"Good. I'll see you at lunch, Tetsuhiko-dono." Kami-sama. So much trouble, and it's still only ten in the morning. I'd better get Keito for this though. I know next to nothing about samurai.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Out in the courtyard, with Tsu, Keito, Kin and Tomi. And the guard. And fifty armed samurai. And I mean just that. Armour, katana and wakizashi, headgear. These men look like they're ready to go to battle. I try not to groan.

"Let me assure you, Namiki-sama. If you select a married man, his wife and children would join you as well." I'm explained. I sigh. "They are all aware of the situation, and would avow themselves and their descendants to the Namiki clan, should you select them."

"Keito, is this… normal?" I ask, confused.

"It's one of the reasons the samurais of Three Wolves fled to the mountains." He explains seriously. I try not to groan, but I'm not entirely sure if it comes out as a growl instead.

"Fine. Keito, you know what I value. Pick ten of them for me. And please don't get me overly involved in this."

"Five rows of ten. I'm to select ten of them?" I nod. "The middle row." The guard looks about ready to _go_ on himself. "I thought as much. Yes, the middle row will do. If you gentlemen would kindly come and present yourselves to Aya-dono?"

I blink. "What?"

"Old samurai tactic. The front row is most likely to die in an attack. The back row is most likely to be ambushed. So the strongest are kept in the middle to ensure victory." Keito explains.

"Works for me." I shrug, not caring too much. I'm mostly trying to figure out where in… Hmm… Tetsuhiko gave me a plot of land outside of Konoha. Maybe I can set them up there? I'll have to wait and see. It's a good thing the rainy season doesn't start for another six weeks – I hope.

Far more bothersome than it's worth. I really should have allowed myself to oversleep. I might have missed all of this.

"Great." I smell at least a woman on eight of the ten making their way to me. One of them smells of three women. "Listen up, and you in particular." I glare at the one that smells of three women, and booze… and cigarettes. What kind of trouble did I get myself into? "I don't tolerate sleaze. If you have a problem being faithful to one woman, bow out. Women in my clan are encouraged to behead cheaters below the waist."

As expected, _that one_ bows out. Keito shrugs, points to a new one, from the second row, and we're back at ten. Keito takes charge and starts to organize them properly. Lining them up in two rows of five. Soon the last five join us, including Oishi. He looks most nervous of the bunch.

"Listen up!" Keito gets their attention. "Your armour marks you as Kasamutsu samurai. This is no longer the case. You will turn them in. Your blades, should you be allowed to, you may keep."

"Ah… about that." The guard says, obviously feeling horrible and uncomfortable. I figured. Blood blades aren't cheap to produce.

"It's fine. This isn't something I didn't see coming." I tell him. "Kin, Tomi. Head into the city. Get fifteen katanas. We'll get them proper blades once we reach Konoha." Fifteen blood blades. I sigh. I'm not getting them Nectar of the Kami blades like Keito! That shit isn't cheap! And not cheap times fifteen, times four blades? No. Just no. "Will they be allowed to keep their wardrobes?" A minute headshake, no. I groan. You see what I get myself into!

"Tomi, hold on the katanas for now. I'm going to need numbers, ages and kimono sizes. Then I'm going to need you two to at least get enough for the new additions until we get back home. Seriously… why do I keep getting myself into these situations?"

"'Cause you're a big old teddy bear." Tsu teases.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 13_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Mostly a transitional chapter. The research I'd been doing? Mostly into the Edo and Meiji eras of Japan, which much of this story is based on. I haven't dug too deep into it, if there are readers that know more about the subject than my writing hints at, but I've done enough to assure you that everything I've described is historically correct.  
_**

 ** _It often confuses me how much of Naruto's 'world' is a mix of old and new. Tradition and technology. Almost magical jutsus and medical skills mixed in with hundreds of years of research, mixed in with laptops, DNA analysing machines and burning oils._**

 ** _A little side note. The Quote?_** _"sHE IS brOKen beCAUSE sHE beLIEveD." **Can be read two ways. As is, or just the capitalized letters ("he is ok cause he lied"). This isn't meant to say all men are liars; hell, I know more female liars than male ("No, that dress looks great on you!"). It's about perspective. It's meant to make you wonder... what all did I not mention, what did Aya not see? A lovely rant to be had another day ;)  
**_


	15. Arc 1 - Walk with me?

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 1: For the sake of the pack – Chapter 14 – Walk with me?_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"Every day is a journey, and the journey itself is home." – Matsuo Basho_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

A short stay in Ryuuhou. My shortest yet, to be honest. Somehow it's… been both my most freeing, and most troubling. I'm not really sure what to make of any of it.

Tetsuhiko-dono gave me the deeds to my new land –and the island I'm still not sure I believe I own– last night after dinner. Keito says the placement of that land is quite fortunate, says he figures it's on the other side of the great wall from where our dens are. Too bad there's a wall in the way, you know… silly things.

Anyway, pointless to worry about. What I need to focus on right now, is getting everyone home. Gaara-nii and Mei-san said they need to head home quickly, so they've already left. Tsunade-san seems to be in a hurry, so she left as well. Mitarashi-san begged to stay with us; which is just as well, according to Tsunade-san, seeing as Katou-san and Haruno-san are with her. Tenzo promised to visit when we get home, but his duty is to guard Tsunade-san, which we all understand. That means that I… am once again stuck trying to figure out how in Kami's name I'm going to get this many people back to Konoha without everyone killing each other. We're travelling with Uzumakis… you just never know with them.

En route to the portcullis leading out of the city, inspiration finds us. A wagon, one meant for farmers to transport their produce. It's big enough, even if it smells of rice barrels and poop – not a favoured smell. The owner wants to sell it, for a fair price, might I add. I think about that as I study the cart. "The oxen meant to pull it are on sale as well." The woman explains.

Hnn! That's fortunate. And I just happen to own land where they can be put to good use! I nod. "How much?"

"If you buy the oxen and cart, fifty-thousand Ryou." I think about that, wondering about it. It… would solve most of the problem, now wouldn't it?

"Keito?"

"If we were to wash it down, it would prove most beneficial to us." He says, studying the cart intently. "The children and a fair few of the women would easily fit. Comfortably even."

I seriously doubt the 'comfortable' part, seeing as the kids will want to run around. "Alright. We'll take it. Tsu, Kin, I'm going to need you to get enough cloth to cover the top and sides to keep the kids out of the worst of the sunlight. We might not be in the heat of summer anymore, but that doesn't mean we want any of them suffering from a heat stroke." I point out, handing them –what I hope is– enough money. "Make sure to hurry up, we're losing daylight here."

I after seeing the oxen checking that they're healthy, properly shoed, and properly hydrated, I pay the woman and thank her. The man with the three children –don't ask me what his name is, too many new names– seems to know his way around the oxen, already petting them and guiding them to me hooked up to the cart. He's going to steer those things. Sorry, I've never had to deal with any of this stuff before!

Having figured out the worst of thigs, I bug Haku-nee and Ao-chan –thank Kami-sama the other 'Ao' already left– about washing the cart down.

Luckily Tsu and Kin are back in a hurry, and we get the cart covered in no time at all. We go through customs, which takes considerably longer because our group is so large. And they check and double check our cart, which I really don't get. They ask why it's empty, so I honestly explain it's because it's meant for the kids but they need to clear customs first. They shrug, seemingly accepting my answer.

I don't like customs.

But, once everything is handled, we start getting the expectant mothers up into the cart. Then the younger children – anyone under the age of five is required, along with at least one parent of said child to keep them calm. Once everyone is settled in comfortably(ish), the remaining space is offered to the women who don't think they can walk all the way to Konoha. Luckily only one woman feels this way.

That means there's space in the cart. Somehow. Hoshie is instructed to unseal the colouring books and crayons, and Yasu-nee starts up some simple games. In less than five minutes the gaggle of tiny terrors forgets they didn't know half the people we now travel with were complete strangers yesterday. It's the miracle of childhood.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Seeing as we're travelling at a snail's pace, we decide that six hour 'sprints' is acceptable. We do stop for lunch and dinner, and we don't continue after sunset, but… we're not making horrible time this way.

The first day feels like it'll never end. So much trying to understand the group I now find myself in – even though I should know these people inside out. I shake my head, trying to figure out how I got shoehorned into this.

By virtue of ease, Keito's in charge of the samurais. I know Keito, Keito understands how to explain how we like things done to the samurais, and he knows that we don't tolerate stupid shit like looking down on women or girls. So much easier, and I'm not tempted to hurt anyone.

For obvious reason, Oishi Yoshitaki is the second in command of that group. He actually knows those people. Even the kids. That's a relief at least.

After dinner –luckily we'd stocked up on more food in Ryuuhou– and all the kids are asleep, I call the clan heads for a meeting. The first words out of my mouth, "How are we going to make this situation not suck?" I could have been more careful with my words, but I'm being entirely truthful.

"Milady?" Oishi doesn't like my word choice at all.

"Look, I'll be blunt. I didn't plan on going home with a group twice the size as when we left." I explain seriously. "We need to house you all, make sure there's a clear chain of command so I don't have a heart attack if I can called out on a mission, and I need to make sure you're all self-sufficient. I'm not planning on babying a bunch of grown-ups."

"I… don't understand." He admits.

"I'm not a noble." I explain in no uncertain terms. "I'm a kunoichi. A shinobi clan head. I have quite a few houses here and there. Apartments mostly, but most are rented out, and the ones that are empty are too small for a group this large. Even the Hatake compound will be too small for all of you."

"Why, then, did you accept us?" He asks.

"When the Fire daimyo offers you a gift, do you turn it down?" I intone, glaring dully at him. He and the other samurais nod, accepting my logic. "Look, our best bet is setting up something for them on the land Tetsuhiko-dono gave us. They'll still need to be processed properly, and Tsunade-san knows for a fact that all these unknowns are coming into the village. And no, Oishi, your being a samurai doesn't give you a free pass there. Even Keito got the same treatment." Best to slay that dragon before it even wakes up. The man holds his tongue, but I see the objections in his eyes.

"Kashi-nii, could Tenzo help us in this?" I ask.

"Probably. If he's interested." Kashi-nii says.

"Alright. We'll see what we can figure out. For the time being we'll need to make some seriously uncomfortable arrangements." I don't wait for anyone to ask what I'm suggesting. "Kashi-nii, depending on how many patients got brought in while we were away, I would like to temporarily house the majority in the Hatake compound. Keep all families together, and basically use every room available to us is my idea."

They think about that.

"It will take a few days for everyone to get properly processed, in that time, I can take my usual shadows and start looking for some more permanent solutions. Kashi-nii, if you could ask Tenzo for his help that would be a blessing. However, we cannot count on him aiding us. We need a backup plan, and I don't like the idea of we'll-see-when-we-get-there." I'm mostly babbling now, but my people know this is how I plan, sometimes. When it comes to things like this, at least.

"I figure two options would serve us best. One is ideal and long term, the other a quick fix." I sift through my jumbled thoughts, hoping I'm making sense as I go. "The land… if it's a sizable farm. The long term solution would be to turn a section of it into a residential area for the new additions. Each family getting a home of their own. It would require either Tenzo's help for a quick solution, or hiring a team of carpenters. Either way is fine with me, but that's beside the point. We still need to scout that land, find out all we can about it, and start making it into a feasible solution to the problems we already knew we had. Let alone figuring out why the family that owned it got so deep into debt that land taxes killed their income and pissed off the daimyo."

Okay… really babbling now.

"The other solution, which will sort of solve the problem but won't give the new additions a sense of belonging would be to buy some apartments for them. It's… not the cheaper solution, but… it's an option." I think about that some more. "Maybe we could temporarily rent some of the houses in the Uchiha District? It would also serve as a short term solution. But buying offers some long term income as well, once everything is settled. I… I dunno. Satsuma, what do you think?"

The blue-haired man starts, obviously not having thought I'd ask him for anything. "Well…" He thinks about that. "Realistically, buying twenty apartments just isn't going to happen. We don't have the capital for that. Building on that land sounds far more viable, but it also creates a divide you don't want. Seeing as they'd be living outside of Konoha."

"Good point. Kashi-nii, daddy, what are the odds of convincing Tsunade-san to allow us to create a gate at the end of the street?" I try.

"Hnn?" Daddy thinks about that. "Pretty good, given your paranoia and the Uzumakis' sealing talents."

"I agree. If they could set up a barrier, maybe completely block any other way in?" Inoichi-san offers. I think about that. "Then Hokage-sama wouldn't question allowing it. And you get your hands on a district of your own."

"Ah. And all the jealousy that comes with it." Kashi-nii adds his two Ryou.

"Maybe, but jealousy is nothing new." I point out. No one contradicts me. I go over this rudimentary plan a few times. "Naru-nii, Sasa-nee, would you two consider trying your hand at a barrier that big?"

"Trying? We're already running the numbers through our heads." Naru-nii points out. "Come on, Imouto-chan we both know you're going to do this for the good of the clans." I breathe a little easier, knowing that if they put their minds to it, there's no way they'll give up unless there's no possible solution.

"Alright. One mistake we're not making is housing all samurai separately from us. I don't care if that's what they're used to, they're part of a wolf pack now. You run with the pack, or you get left behind." I all but demand. "We'd also need to really figure out that land… see what we're working with. We don't have the information we need for concrete plans. I suggest we hold another meeting when we know more. I'll talk to Tsunade-san with Naru-nii and Sasa-nee. We'll see if she'd be willing to consider the district idea. Once we have that to work with, we'll start making further plans. Agreed?"

Everyone nods, agreeing quite easily. "Should you guys get the greenlight? What then?" Daddy wonders. He knows I'm not going to 'not plan and plot' until the next meeting. And we have the time now anyway.

"Then we start making plans to that end. I'm thinking a residential district, primarily. Maybe set up an entrance gate between the Yuki and Hatake compounds? But we can't not work with the option of farming. It's a healthy income and it assures that we'll also have everything we need for our own, driving down costs considerably. I'll also want some training areas set up, maybe turn a section into a makeshift forest for survival training? But that all depends on how large the land is. And if we can buy more to expand it? It's… too many variables and none of which can be solved until we get there."

"Alright. Let me know if you need help planning that out." He offers.

"Daddy, you know I'm going to be bugging you until kingdom come about this. But… right now we just don't have all the information."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The next morning, going on nine o'clock… trouble starts. I smell it on the wind. "Cloud." I announce, but no one seems surprised. "Tomi."

"Twenty of them. Standing about and facing our direction. I can't tell if they're hostile or not, but…" Her trailing off tells me more than anything.

"Alright, let's do it like this. Oishi, get your group on the cart. All of them. Hold the children to make sure there's enough space." I order. He already sets about getting it done. Mom, Remi-san, Mariko-san, I'm going to need you in there as well. I'm not taking any risks with you. Satsuma, same. Fuu, you're a medic not a fighter. I want you up with the driver. Everyone under the age of fifteen, in, on or around the cart. No exceptions. Not even with you Haruki."

It takes some doing, but they all get things done as I ask. They don't seem to like this at all though.

"Guys, of those left, is there anyone with reservations of facing twenty jounins? There's no shame in it whatsoever." I try to be as understanding as I can. I'd die for our pack, but… I have no right to demand that from anyone else.

Aburame, Inuzuka, Hikaru –I know he'd never sit this out– Ino, Chouji, Shika, Inoichi, Chouza, Shikaku, Tsu, Tomi, Kin, Keito, Mitarashi, Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku, Aomaru, Hiro, Oishi…

"Oishi… sorry, but you're on the cart." He tries to argue with me. "You have a blade you do not feel is part of you. You're not at full strength. I'm not risking that. On. The. Cart." He doesn't like it, but he understands at least. "Ao, Hiro, on the cart. I'm not taking unneeded risks with you two. Naruto, your call on your people."

"Akari, sorry but you and Karin are medics." The two redheads nod, accepting that. "Mashai, Shinichi, I've never seen you two fight. Sorry. Not risking that just yet." Another two redheads down. "Hinata… I'm sorry, love, but I'm not ris-"

"If you fight, I fight." She isn't going to back down.

"I can vouch for her, Naruto. She's not the delicate flower you remember." I offer.

Naruto sighs. "… Fine. Stay close to me, okay?"

"That's the plan." She nods, obviously not accepting anything else. Figuring that everyone out here is fighting, I start putting things into motion.

 **Clap!**

A Mime's Barrier –six Sound Barriers merged into a box– big enough to encase the cart, the oxen and those standing around the cart, including about five centimetres of earth and grass beneath them, pops into existence and I hover the entire thing a few centimetres above the ground.

"Let's go. Stick to your groups. Kakashi, Zabuza, you three up front. Chouza, you're with them. Daddy, Inoichi, to the sides for the best view of the action once it starts. We'll take up the rear. We're missing Ikoku, but… Team Wolf knows to handle itself in battle. Inuzuka, Aburame, you're accustomed of each other and Hinata. Stick together. Naruto, Minori, you've been together for years, use that to your advantage. Hinata, I know where you want to be, but be smart about it. Naruto's a heavy hitter. If you can't keep up with that, there's no shame if providing him with backup. Everyone, please use your skills wisely. I don't want to even consider any funerals. Understood?"

"A true commander." Kakashi teases. "But that's a solid plan. Let's see what our friends have to say about it, hnn?"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We walk, calmly, casually, up to the group of Cloud shinobi. Each smells jounin level, no doubt about it. If they're here for a fight, we won't have it easy. But… we fight for our pack, they don't have that. There is nothing as dangerous as a she-wolf fighting to protect her pups.

"Speaking of which." I go through the motions, summoning my wolves. "Tsuren, sorry about this, but there's a decent chance these idiots want a fight." I say, making sure said idiots can hear my loud and clear.

"A good hunt. Let's hope you're right." Tsuren says with a grin. When a wolf grins… you should really start worrying.

"Now, now. I'll feel left out if you do that." Kakashi teases, summoning his dog pack.

"Yo." Pakkun announces, looking around. "Hey, boss. I'm guessing we're in for a fight?"

"Hnn? We're not sure yet. These gentlemen haven't gotten out of our way, and we aren't going to turn our backs to them." Kakashi explains, eye-smiling at the idiots.

"You could have walked around us. You sensed us at least three kilometres away." The 'leader' of their group tries.

"Oi. You're in our country talking shit like that? Boy, I know your mother taught you better." Zabuza teases, a grin in his voice. He wants this to turn into a fight. "And do keep in mind that your village already has a strike against it where our clans are concerned. Do you really want a war to break out because you saw us coming and didn't get out of the way?"

"Hey, I call dibs on the stupid one." Mitarashi declares.

"Really? Which one?" I ask, looking at them all at once. Our group chuckles – well, our more seasoned shinobi at least. "Hnn? Hey… I know that face. Hagino Koto… Tsuren, look. It's our _old friend_. How fitting that he ran to Cloud after our last fight."

"He's ours." Tsuren demands, the four other wolves fully agree with her. They've heard the name, time and again, of the man that broke their mother's ribs and nearly killed her.

"Shit… there goes not fighting." The Cloud leader complains.

"Oh? You could run and leave this one here." I offer. There's no way I'm not killing him. Once marked as prey, the only way out is death.

"Out of curiosity. If not fighting was your intention. Why stay in our path when you know it's us?" Daddy asks.

"To deliver a message from Raikage-sama." He claims, but I don't buy it.

"And what message is that?" I demand. "And why twenty jounins to deliver it?"

The man doesn't react, not yet. But I can tell by the look in his eyes, the subtle crease between his eyebrows, that he doesn't like this at all. "That sometimes peace bears a hefty price."

"In other words, you were sent here to goad us into attacking you and make it look like we're the aggressors." I sum it up. Daddy and Inoichi nod, agreeing that's a possibility. "I'll tell you what. If you lay down here and now… I'll only stab you once. That sound fair?"

"How ab-"

"You listen to me, you little shit!" I interrupt whatever he wants to say. "We're travelling with pregnant women and children. I don't give a flying fuck what war starts because of this, I'm **NOT** risking them!"

"Tch." The Cloud leader likes this less and less. "Fine. Be that way." The first kunai is thrown. Right at me. Aimed right between my eyes. A flaming tag is strung to it as well.

 **Snap!**

An incomplete Mime's Barrier, with the part pointing at them missing. The kunai hits the barrier and stops. The tag explodes, and the force is channelled right back at the assholes that threw it.

No one needs to be told to attack.

Unfortunately for the idiots, they didn't expect my jutsu to withstand the force, so they get blown back. Zabuza takes advantage and cleaves them in half – all three of them. Seventeen to go.

Shikaku tries trapping the others –as many as he can– in his shadow possession. He captures only four in their attempted escape. With his shadow strangle jutsu, he ends them quickly enough. Only he put a bit too much force, trying to be quick about it. Their heads pop off. That might have been intentional, but I'm too busy taking in the whole battle to care.

Thirteen to go. Inoichi and Ino each trap one in their mind distraction jutsu, having them slit their own throats before attacking another, still bleeding out.

Eleven to go.

Mitarashi takes on one of her own, distracting him with a few kunai, before a HUGE snake pops up from the ground beneath him as he tries jumping away. I head the man's head snap and his bones get mangled, before he's swallowed whole.

Ten to go.

The wolves and I focus on a group of six that is trying to band together – Hagino's in that group. The wolves activate their elemental shrouds. I'd made sure they each perfected the lighting shroud, seeing as it offers them the best protection-to-attack ratio. Seeing as we outnumber this little group, I send the wolves in first. The shinobi dodge, not knowing what to make of five cow sized wolves lit up like Christmas trees. That's when I act.

 **Snap!**

Sound Release: Scalpel. It's been a months since I've had to use this. Still, it'll thin the herd a bit. Two scalpels form, right in the target's skulls, and with their movement? Their brains are sliced, along with a good portion of their skulls.

Eight to go.

The wolves turn on a dime, chasing after their prey. Tsuren going after Hagino herself. Kakashi and his dogs take out three more.

Five to go.

Tsu and Keito double team one of them. Tsu is easily holding her own with her fire release and her twin kokdachis, but Keito takes no chances with her. He beheads the man before he even realises he's being double teamed.

Four to go. My four. I sign to Kakashi and Zabuza that Hagino's mine and to keep one alive. But I don't confirm if they even register that.

The wolves notice that their targets are going to be handled, and come join us in this hunt. Hagino tries every trick he can. Substituting, even with the wolves or myself, but we're used to these tricks. We can shake off our own attacks or lessen the blow at the last second.

He tries using genjutsus, but I've already been focusing the offsetting sound just to counter that. I don't use my sound release jutsus against him, knowing he can counter it as well.

He tries a lightning release jutsu, but I don't know which one. I don't care. We dodge it, and I body flicker behind him, stabbing him in his side before he realises I'm here. I wish I could just take his head, but his side was the better bet. I am glad that I left a deep enough gash that I can see his entrails. Before he can try anything with me, I body flicker again, keeping him pinned between me, five wolves, and some very pissed off looking clan heads.

It would seem that the other three are already incapacitated. Naruto and Asami are applying seals to bring them in for questioning – the usual.

Hagino makes a funny move. I don't trust it. So I use my favourite jutsu. Seriously, favourite EVER! Earth Release: Eject. I hear the pop of a prepared egg – the type where you can store gasses meant to mask your escape. I see the gas envelope the pillar now sticking up where Hagino stood a second ago.

And I feel the earth propelling the man straight up. The acceleration alone won't do his wound any favours.

"Tomi!" I demand she check for a scout or a spotter. I don't smell anyone, and it'd be hard to hide well on an open plain, but… you never know.

Once the pillar reaches its maximum altitude, I force it back down with the same speed. If the man is 'smart' enough to try sticking to it to not fly without wings, then he won't enjoy the blood rocketing to his head. And that's if his wound won't cause him to bleed so much that it won't make a huge difference.

"Gone!" Fuck! He got away? But I feel him! "Water clone!" Fuck!

"Origi-" Nevermind. I sense him right behind me. So, you want to take me out, huh? Let's see if you enjoy watching helplessly as you bleed out.

I make the Rat handsign, focusing just like how daddy taught me. I've never gotten passed the shadow possession, but… it's enough.

And the fun part… To make sure there's no surprises, I turn to him. My shadow stretches out, merges with his. And I stare up at his rage filled eyes. His hands are clasped around a katana's grip, obviously mid swing to cut me in half. I grin.

"Close. But no cig…" My eyes narrow. His scent… it's different. It's slight at first, but with each passing second the difference becomes more and more pronounced. "Tsuren?"

"His jutsu wanes. This is not our prey." I nod, figuring as much. "However, such a jutsu would mean he knows of our prey's whereabouts."

I nod again. "I agree." I use the connection to force him to shove his own guts back where they belong. I then focus the Diving Palm jutsu and take my time healing the wounds. "No dying, now… you have an interesting tale to tell before that time comes."

"Aya… they…" Tomi sounds supremely annoyed, and shocked. "They're chakra levels… match chuunins, but… you…"

"They were meant to scare us, Tomi. Whatever jutsu they used, they mimicked actual jounin well enough to fool even our noses." I explain. I thought this was going too well. "Jounins don't make the rookie mistakes this group made." Now that I actually have the time to process the battle… each kill was too swift. Too predictable. No insane walking with tattered lungs, no behead them or they'll walk again, nothing like that.

No… they were meant to either force us to incite war, or scare us.

"Daddy. I think Cloud has a lot of explaining to do. Don't you?"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We make it to Konoha without further incident. After going through customs –again, but luckily these guy know there are none more paranoid than us, so we get off easy– the first thing I do is escort our pups and expectant mothers to our den. I have Tomi scan the dens, to make sure everything is alright. Once she –and Hinata and Hanabi for some reason– declare the dens safe, I open the Namiki gate for our bunch. I demand that Kakashi stay with them, to be safe, and I escort the new additions to T&I for processing. Children and all. I'm taking no chances right now, because these recent… _events_ reek of bullshit.

I tell Keito to stay with them, so they know I'm not betraying them in any way, but… no one should be surprised that I'm taking no chances. With that handled, I head to Tsunade's office. One look, and Haruno knows I'm in no mood to wait. I'm let in immediately.

"Do you know?" I ask, seeing as daddy, Inoichi and Chouza are here, I guess she does. She nods anyway. I look to my shadows – Kin, Tomi and Tsu. I decide they're safe enough for me to ask what I really want to know. "Is this reason enough to declare war, or are we going to play this off as a scare tactic again?"

"I'm going to send word to Cloud… but I already know what they'll say." Tsunade explains seriously. "That isn't something we need to worry about for now. Aya, please go home and get some rest. I know you don't want to hear this, but… I'm going to handle this."

"Ts-"

"Aya." She cuts me off. "I have all the information I need. I will be making all the moves I need to. You do what you can. Go home, be with your family. And trust that I will call you when there is need."

I glare. "Princess, I'm not letting this go either." Daddy reminds me. I take a deep breath. "Go home. Your mother will be beside herself as is and someone needs to calm her down before she drives everyone up a wall."

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 14_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: A much more... comfortable pace ^_^  
_**

 ** _Strike two for Cloud. Aya's never let anyone she didn't love get passed strike one. And the fun part? We still aren't even getting to Cloud yet. There's still... something that has to happen. You'll see what I mean._**


	16. Arc 1 - Be my strength?

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 1: For the sake of the pack – Chapter 15 – Be my strength?_**

 ** _A/N: Though it hasn't been used at all before, I'll be using '-senpai' in this chapter, and likely from here on out. Senpai means 'upperclassman', or someone you look up to as a senior within the same organization. As opposed to '-kohai', which means 'junior', or can also be used with apprentices (protégés)._**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"Only the weak are cruel. Gentleness can only be expected from the strong." – Leo Buscaglia_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

It's been three days. Three days since getting back to Konoha. Three long, trying, tiring, unending days. There've been six Council meetings. Two Clans meetings – I can't quite call it 'four clans' anymore, seeing as we're coming closer to nine. Nine meetings with Sasuke, because he's getting antsy; even though he'll never admit it. I've also had eighteen meetings with Inoichi and Ibiki about our new additions. Eighteen. I'm still trying to figure out why, it's mostly just me getting updates, but I have to go all the way over there, so it counts.

I've also scouted the farm – which is HUGE. I've spoken to the family, found out that they can't read, write or do math so they couldn't ever fill in their own taxes. They ask 'a friend' to handle that. Simple, trusting folk. And they're paying for it. They have no children, but the wife is pregnant; six months along. I congratulate them, and assure them that I will take care of them and their child. They've been… clingy ever since.

I'm starting to get desensitized to 'Aya-dono', seeing as everyone calls me that.

It turns out that all the samurais are Oishis. That's going to get confusing, seeing as I've gotten used to calling the 'head' of their group that. I'm still not sure what I'm going to do with them. The last of them should be processed today, so we kind of need to step things up so we can properly house them. Well, them and everyone else.

 _Sigh._

It's a good thing Chou's been halfway stalking me. I've been needing his comfort more than ever.

Anyway. Kashi-nii has a meeting set up with Tenzo, and Tsunade-san soon after. Now, all I need to do is… focus on this last section of wall. Only half a kilometre left.

Yeah… it turns out that the land is HUGE. Really huge. Keito estimates that it's roughly twenty four square kilometres. It's actually so big that there's a section of forest already on it, which the farmers didn't even know was theirs. I'm going to enjoy training here. I really am.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Alright, Sasa-nee, Naru-nii. We've got the wall done. Your turn." I inform them. I plop onto the grass, feeling more than a little worn out. Sure, I didn't have to make the wall alone –Tomi, Kashi-nii and Chouji helped– but that doesn't mean three and a half kilometres of wall is easy to produce.

Yup. Four by six kilometres of land. More or less. I really need to thank Tetsuhiko-dono for that. Well, thank him again. This is more than we could have ever hoped!

"Oi, Aya-chan!" Tenzo gets my attention. "Sorry I'm a bit early."

"Not at all. Thanks for coming. Please, join us." I all but demand. Hiroko-chan pours him some tea, not even waiting for him to decide if he will. She also pours me some tea and offers me some chocolate. "Hiroko-chan, you spoil me." She smiles warmly, finally starting to get used to my often strange way of talking.

"Kakashi-senpai said you might have need of my skills?" Tenzo gets right to it. I love that about him.

"Nn. We're going to be turning a section of this land into a residential area. And I happen to know that you can create houses out of thin air. I'm not asking you to do it for free, but your aid would definitely save us time." I lay it out for him. "We're essentially looking at, at least, twenty smaller houses. Four bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and two sitting rooms. And one large one, and I mean large even when compared to the Namiki compound. It would be used as a community centre and a school for our pups."

"Hnn?" He thinks about that. "Well, the larger one sounds… draining. But the smaller ones are no trouble at all."

"I figured. I talked to daddy about that, trying to figure out a way to make sure it isn't too draining for you. So he suggested it be made in stages. We have some ideas already drawn up, but nothing even remotely like blueprints. If you help us, I'm not going to be all demanding and tell you how each building should look. I'll be plenty grateful that you're helping." I explain seriously.

"When are your people being released?" He asks.

"Today…" I sigh, still unsure how to feel about any of this. "But… that-"

"Alright. Let's see these drawings. I should be able to have at least the smaller houses done in a few hours. But the community centre… that might take a few days." He explains, not even caring that he cut me off.

"You're gorgeous, you know that?" I think about it some more. "What do you want in exchange?"

"Hnn?" He thinks about that. "No idea, really. Can I take a rain check?"

"Of course. Take your time." I say, smiling. I don't know him too well, but I know he's a true shinobi. The things he values are usually pretty simple. I unseal the scrolls daddy and I were using for notes. And I start explaining what, where and how. "It's a simple design really. Tsunade-san says the gate will be made right about… there." I point to a spot on the Great Wall.

"Once the gate is made, we're going to use that as a centring marker, and basically make a street from there. On both sides of the street we'll have the houses set up. Ten on each side, with few metres of space between each. Then at the end of the street, we'll set up the community centre. From there the street will eventually fork around the centre. One side leads to where we'll house the animals, the other to where we'll be planting everything." I explain.

I make sure to point at all the little scribbles on the scroll to explain what is what. Then I take the next scroll and explain how the houses will be two storeys tall. The basic setup we agreed on, and the little 'grooves' for weapons' caches. Tenzo explains the things he can't do, like glass and paper screen slides –obviously– but it's nothing world-ending.

Tenzo nods, understanding exactly what we're asking of him. "Well, I sh-"

A loud crashing sound from the Great Wall draws all of our attention there. My kodachis are already drawn, and I put myself between Hiroko-chan and whatever the hell is going on over there.

"Nn." Tsunade-san sounds pleased with herself as she walks in through a hole in the wall, half clapping in her hands to remove the dust, and swiping and the splinters and dust that dared to cling to her clothes. "I always wanted to do that."

I sigh. Studying the now gaping hole, I guess that she just created our gateway. I shake my head, knowing that she really fits in with the Uzumakis a little too well. "You do realise that the barrier isn't up yet?" I point out.

"Hnn? Why is that important? You have the two most proficient Uzumakis working on it. It'll be up before my next meeting." She waves it off as unimportant.

"Ah." Tenzo seems to have figured something out. "Aya-chan. I think I know what I would like."

"Nn?"

"A house here. A nice quiet place… to maybe raise a family of my own." He says, an almost dreamy air about him.

"That sounds lovely, Tenzo. Alright. If you could maybe make twelve houses per row instead of ten? That way we'll have more than enough to choose from." I offer. He nods and gets to work. No, just offering him a home here won't be enough. Not to me.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

It's almost lunch time. Tenzo has gone above and beyond all expectations. He not only already crafted the twenty-four homes, but he also made a cute little guard post and niced up the gate for us.

Naru-nii and Sasa-nee have the barrier up and running, having it centred in the basement of the tower in the very centre of the district – a tower that wasn't there an hour ago. Wow. Just… wow. I don't know what we'd do without Tenzo and the Uzumaki twins.

Kashi-nii decided that the Hatake compound is going to be the Anbu hospital from now on. He asked for one of the houses in the 'Namiki District'. I don't know why everyone's calling it that. It's not the Namiki District, it's meant for the clans! It's meant for the whole pack, not just the Namikis.

Anyway, I suggested to him that we collapse the tunnel connecting the old Hatake compound to the other dens, but he said it isn't needed. He instead suggested to Sasa-nee to have another barrier set up so that only those keyed in can have access. Makes sense, and Sasa-nee already has it up and running too.

With the houses all ready, more or less –we still need the sliding paper screen doors and to install locks, but they're good enough to start getting our people settled in– I start heading to T&I to collect our people.

It still freaks me out sometimes. I mean, fifteen samurai? Twelve of which are married. Eight of which have at least one child. It's… daunting. Let alone Hisa and her son, the five –technically four, but still– other 'servants'… and the children that are included in that. It's… almost too much.

 _Sigh._

Still. This is the hand fate dealt me. Best to keep my head up and face it. "You okay?" Chou asks, his arms suddenly around my middle. I sigh again.

"I'm scared, Chou." I admit, hating the uncertainty in my voice. "This isn't just… this is more…" I can't find the words. How do I explain that I'm afraid of becoming the cruel and heartless 'noble type'?

"Hey, you know I'm going to be right here with you." He whispers into my ear. I shiver, loving the heat of his breath on my skin. "And I'm not alone either. Keito, Ryuuzetsu, Hitomi, Kin… heck the Uzumaki clan, the Hatake clan, the Yuki clan, the Namiki clan… The Akimichis, Naras, Yamanakas, Sarutobis… even the Uchihas and the Imamuras. We're all going to be right here when you need us, Aya."

My hands smooth the skin of his forearms. The simple action calms me down – any physical contact with him does, really. "Our one year anniversary is coming up soon." I say, out of the blue.

"Nn. Couple of months to go." I swat his arm. "What? It's true."

"Yeah, but you make it sound so far off." I complain.

"Valentines is a very romantic day to celebrate our one year anniversary." He counters, gently kissing the tip of my ear. That he enjoys leaning in to reach my ear already says a lot to me. "And besides, you love the snow. So long as you don't feel cold." I turn into his embrace, wrapping my arms around him. "You're worried about winter?"

"N-nn." I nod, trying my best not to cry right now. I… don't know why I feel like crying. Why do I feel like crying? There's nothing to be emotional about. I'm just going to end up mucking up my makeup and having to go home to touch up before collecting our people, and that's going to set everything back even longer. Don't cr-

Damn it, Aya! You're being silly and emotional and… over nothing! Again!

 _Sigh._

"It's alright." Chou soothes. "It's alright. Just let it out." It's not like I have a whole lot of choice in that. Once the dam opens…

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Alright, listen up!" I get everyone's attention. "We're heading to our home. I will explain things better when there." There are nothing but nods, so I motion for them to follow.

It takes us almost a half hour to get from the Tower to the… huh? There's a security checkpoint here? Only, not where I expected it. Right where the divider is between the Yuki and Namiki compounds, there's a checkpoint with the same security I'm used to for getting into the Namiki compound. You guys work fast!

I bite my thumb, smearing some blood onto the seal, and opening the gate – a two door gate, mind you! "Alright, everyone in." I motion them through. Once the last of us are through the gate, Keito closes it behind us. Most of the group is gathered around the tree – that smells only of tree and leaves and no shinobi that don't belong up in there.

"Come on, we're almost there." I lead them through the new, gilded gateway into the… _sigh_ … Namiki District. Tenzo actually put up a sign declaring it as such. Wow. He even has the kanji for 'wolf' decorating everything.

Once in the new street… the scene that greets me takes my breath away. The first floor of the community centre is already up – though it looks like two storeys. There's a fountain… two fountains… _blink_ … four fountains evenly spaced out in the street. Each fountain has two tires, with the top tire housing four stone wolves howling as they spray water onto the lower tire. And the ridge of the lower tire is wide enough to comfortably sit on, while still being completely dry.

Trees are spaced out between the fountains. And wooden benches are spaced out between the trees. There are also wooden fences surrounding the houses, and name boards seemingly aching to have a name etched onto them to announce who owns which house. There's two already claimed. One marked 'Hatake' with two Hatake crests, the other marked 'Tenzo' with a stylized tree.

The street has markings to show there's something being planned. And seeing as mom is busy ordering people around, I can tell that's her doing.

I…

I stare.

I stare, and I wonder.

Was this place vacant farmland mere hours ago?

"Aya, sweetie. There you are! Good, you have everyone with you. Listen, we have everything set up in the community centre. Please take everyone there and get settled in. _They_ should be done by now." Mom explains. I blink. "Come on, baby, day light's a wasting." She teases, shooing me towards the end of the street with a motion of her hands.

I nod dumbly, unsure what to make of any of this. Mom is… too much sometimes. In a good way, but… still.

I motion for the others to follow me into the largest building. Once inside… I melt.

The first room is a very traditional entrance. Everyone takes off their footwear, before we move into the main hall. And this… this is where I melt. Two storeys tall, to really give the room a spacious and open feel to it. The room is divided into three sections.

One section has tatami mats with are rows of long low tables, enough to seat everyone – and not just those with me, but all of the pack with room for guests.

Another section is clearly meant to be a stage, to the back of the room.

And yet another is… where I find all of my attention being centred. The pups are running around there. All of our pups. Hoshie, Sakiko, Yuzuki, Udon, Moegi, Katsuo, Hanabi, Kenshin, Setsuko, Itsuko, Takara, Miou, Choumi, Yori, Ryouichi, Mizuki, Chiyoko, Hibiki, Kazuko.

Haruki is mostly 'overseeing' things, but he's there as well.

Technically, I could argue that the room is divided into five. Because in the far corner, I see a piano already set up, and a koto as well. I blink – those aren't Hoshie's and Udon's instruments… those are new!

In another section, I see… markings. I'm not sure what that's supposed to mean just yet though.

"Alright, if everyone could please make themselves comfortable?" I motion towards the low tables. "Once I speak with the _instigators_ , we'll start getting you guys settled in."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Alright!" Everyone's attention is on me instantly. Other than the children, who are all running around and playing. "Let's start off with the simplest thing. Samurais…" All fifteen samurai men nod to show that they understand I'm talking about them. The women don't react at all.

"I'm aware of some of your customs, but far from all of them. Let me tell you plainly which customs are going to be flatly ignored." They don't seem to like that. "Your treatment of women. It's not going to be tolerated here." Some of the men shift uncomfortably.

"Let me be clear. Women are not superior to men. Nor are they inferior. Men and women are equal. Everywhere, in my opinion, but especially here. That means that if a woman wishes to bear a katana, she may. If she wishes to bear a naginata, or any weapon, she may. If she wishes to work, she may. If she wishes to stay home and mind the house and children, she may. If a woman wishes to be trained as a samurai or a kunoichi, she may." I lay it all out in no uncertain terms. "For that matter. If a man wishes any of these things, he may. Even if that means staying home and minding the house and children. I do not look down on people for their choices, nor will I tolerate it from any of you should you try to."

There are nods here and there, and very grateful looks from the women and girls. "Furthermore, same sex relationships are accepted here. Namikis Hitomi and Kin, for example. As well as Yuki Aomaru and Kamizuki Hiro. I will expect all of you to honour and respect their relationships as such, just as they are expected to honour and respect your relationships. Is that understood?" Nothing but nods, thank Kami-sama. I don't know why, but some sects of both Buddhism and Shintoism preach how 'evil' homosexuality is. I don't see it that way, and I won't allow any to spread that crap here. You love who you love, you like what you like. So long as you aren't hurting anyone, have at!

"Furthermore, this place… is our new community centre. All events, parties, weddings, everything will be held here. We sometimes throw parties for no reason, so if we don't give a reason, don't be too surprised. As well, this will be where our pups, our children, will go to school. Not everyone is shinobi material, but that isn't the only route we value. You will each learn to harness your chakra, even if you choose not to go the martial route. Hatake Yasu-nee is a prime example of this. She is a proud civilian, but she is also a medic and a sealing novice." I let that sink in for a moment.

"Now…" I take a second to mull over what I want to say. "Samurais, both male and female. I believe you have yet to officially avow yourself to me and my clan. I will require that both husband and wife avow themselves to us. And I will ask that you present yourselves with your children as well."

There's some murmuring here and there, but they understand and respect my wishes – at least, that's what I take from it. "All of you will be given a new name, as is the samurai custom. You will all bear the family name Hayashi, meaning 'forest', to symbolize your loyalty to both the Namiki clan and the Hidden Leaf Village we ourselves are loyal to." More nods. "However… there is also more to it. I have chosen the name 'Hayashi' to also symbolize that you are never alone. A single tree can never be a forest, and yet a forest can only exist because of the trees. So, too, you will see that you are one of us. A tree in the forest, bound together by fate… bound by our honour to do all we can for our pack, our village… for our futures." Even though it can be argued that everything that happened was random and completely meaningless. Sometimes, lip service is important. Is it fate? A pre-written reality that we adhere to? I don't know. I don't care.

What I _do_ care about? The proud little smiles and watery eyes. That they understand. They understand that I see them, their need to be part of a whole. To belong. To fit in, while also standing out. And most importantly, they see that honour weighs heavily in my world. That… that is what I care about.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I takes a few hours to get everyone properly settled in. Not because it's in any way complicated, but because I take my time to get to know them as I go. I, personally, show them to their new homes. I ask them their skillsets, their passions, their hobbies. I talk to them about duties, about their new lives, and their children. A few of the women are only skilled in calligraphy and poetry –haiku mostly– and song and dance. Most of the women are also skilled with the tessen and naginata.

That's getting corrected.

Classes get set up, not just for our pups, but for everyone. Medical classes, sealing classes, chakra control classes, reading and writing, arithmetic, history, music, politics (bleh), weapons, taijutsu… the works. Luckily, Hina-nee and Satsuma are more than happy to lend a helping hand. Miwako as well. Everyone, really.

Iroma – the man with his daughter, the bookkeeper, admits –seemingly at a high cost to his ego– that he wants to stay home and tend to his daughter. I smile and agree that he should.

Patsu – the man with three children –the three shinobi potentials– offers his help to work the land come spring. I do him one better, and ask him to start minding the animals that we'll start buying soon enough. He seems quite happy with that.

Hisa is quite used to 'noble education' and offers to help Yasu-nee with her classes for the pups – all the pups. Everyone is getting the same education, so long as I have anything to say about it.

Shizuka –the Hidden Dreams ex-kunoichi– turns out to be a lazy good for nothing. So I assign her to mom. She's now mom's personal assistant. In all things. She's been muttering and complaining ever since, because mom is used to people just like that. She knows how to make you do as she asks anyway. And as an added bonus, she can dispel any genjutsu so quick that it's pointless to cast one on her. Shizuka REALLY doesn't like being her personal assistant.

The farmers strike up aneasy friendship with Patsu, already talking about training oxen and the proper age to castrate them. I don't ask, because I really don't want to know.

Shinju, on the other hand –the girl that killed the guard that raped her– is the pearl I was hoping she'd be. It turns out that she's quite the brawler; a fighter through and through. I knew I liked her. I assign her as Yasu-nee's assistant. She doesn't like that Yasu-nee refuses to let her use her familiar slang, but she's more than happy that Kashi-nii and Tsu take turns straightening out her crude taijutsu. I demand she start learning to wield twin kodachis, which she isn't fighting in the least.

One of the more pleasant surprises, though, is that the Hiyashi women, all of them, want to work. After some back and forth, I find out that they want desk jobs. Quite beneficial, really. Of the twelve women, eight get hooked up with job openings in the Tower. Two get assigned to Maki-nee and Akari-san to oversee our Konoha based interests. And the final two get secretary positions in Konoha General Hospital. The interesting part, is that they flatly refuse to accept their own salaries – or so they say. They offer it, instead, to the 'Namiki treasury'. I'm still not sure I believe that, or even understand the logic behind it.

At any rate, two of the Hiyashi men choose to be stay at home dads – good on them. The rest all ask for duties in and around the Namiki District. They don't want to work for anyone other than the Namiki clan. Seeing nothing wrong with that, I arrange just that – via Keito. Guard shifts are set up, and the more skilled among them are assigned as bodyguards to escort our women around the village – to work, to shop, whatever.

They look at me funny when they hear that, but once I explain that I understand that women are particularly vulnerable unless they are skilled warriors, they don't question it further. We'll see in the future if it's really needed… but I'm naturally paranoid.

With everything going on –including giving many of the classes myself, and seeing to Team Aya's training, and still training with Team Wolf, which we are still known as, and my personal training– a month flies by.

I get called out on a few missions here and there. Mostly diplomatic missions to Mist and Sand –as usual– but a few rescue missions as well. Nothing too dramatic. A chuunin team that got ambushed – we got to them in time to save three of the four. A genin cell that got in over their heads on a bandit camp mission – no one got killed, other than the bandits. The usual chaos.

I also make a few trips out to Ainokura, usually if I'm going to Sand anyway. The farm and the fish farming are really coming along, though mostly the fish farming. Sand already has a few teams patrolling the village to both ward off bandits, and keep the peace in the village – which means they do almost nothing.

It's… a good time for the Namiki clan. And seeing as the missions are still rolling in for me and my team, I know that our finances aren't hurting in the least. So each time I get a particularly troubling, but lucrative, mission –like those diplomatic ones– I buy some better furnishings for our people.

Winter isn't far off now, so the first major splurge is a proper heating system for all of them. And with the pay checks having just rolled in –they really came to me with their wages, how odd– I splurge again and furnish out their houses with proper beds –as opposed to the futons they've been sleeping on– and closets, and buying them some more clothes for the coming change of season, and making sure their children have proper clothes as well.

Somehow they feel grateful to me for that. I'm still not sure I understand. I spent _their_ money on _them_. Why is that weird?

Then… I get called into Tsunade-san's office. The words spoken shatter the happy little bubble I've been living in: "Gaara's been abducted. Akatsuki has made its move. Team Wolf, Team Rho, Naruto and Sakura, your mission is to get Gaara back and kill his abductors. Considering you'll be up against S-rank rogues, this is considered an S-rank mission. You leave immediately." Sadly, the first thought that goes through my mind: Temari's going to be **PISSED**!

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 15_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Not much action in this chapter, I know, but it's needed. I don't have to say that the next few chapters are going to MORE than make up for it, I hope. ^_^  
_**


	17. Arc 1 - Be my saviour?

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 1: For the sake of the pack – Chapter 16 – Be my saviour?_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"I have learned that there is more power in a good strong hug than in a thousand meaningful words." – Ann Hood_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Dog, you've got operational command." I offer. No one contradicts that, he's the highest ranking and most experienced. It's only logical, and yet, something I need to say. He nods, and we body flicker like mad. Out of the Tower, out of the village, out into the world that would dare try to steal a packmate from us.

While we're blitzing across the map, my mind wanders. Akatsuki. S-ranked criminals that we know are going to fight to the last breath. Temari is here with her team – not sure why they needed to come along, seeing as they are chuunins, at best. I'm not even sure why I agreed to let Chouji come along. This… is out of his league. I know that. But… he wouldn't let me come without him. Just as Hinata wouldn't let Naruto come without her.

And what is Haruno doing on this kind of team? I don't doubt she's skilled, but against the Akatsuki? I have my doubts about Keito and Kin, let alone a green kunoichi like Haruno.

Against our current enemy's profile…

I want to revolt against this. Send those unprepared back to Konoha, and in a hurry. I… I don't want to risk losing people. I…'m not in the position to decide that. Dog has operational command. It's his call.

We stop only for the usual breaks, but not for the night. We keep moving. Surprisingly, everyone keeps up without complaint. If anything, they seem grateful we aren't stopping. Even with the gruelling pace Dog sets.

We make it to the border to the Land of Wind in eighteen hours. A new record. Even though it's in the dead of night, we press on. No one wants to even consider taking longer than needed.

The gates of Sand come into view about noon, we don't make small talk with the guards, we don't mind the obvious terrorist explosion. We head straight for the Kazekage Tower, and learn of Kankuro's fate. Temari's beside herself with worry, not for both of her brothers.

"Come." I grab Temari, half drag her into another room, and I wrap her in my arms. She breaks down almost instantly. "Haruno will take care of him." I murmur, unsure if she can even hear me.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Listen up. Sakura's staying here to tend to Kankuro. So we're splitting into two groups. Aya, Naruto, Hitomi, Ryuuzetsu and Temari. You're with us. The others will follow as soon as Kankuro is stable. Is that understood?" Dog lays it out. I nod, grateful.

"No. I _he_ goes, I go." Hinata isn't giving up that easily.

"Same for me with _her_." Chouji…

"This isn't playtime. I call the shots."

 **"Then they're not going!"** Hinata and Chouji announce at the same time.

"Captain, we don't have time." Tiger reminds him. I shrug, agreeing but at the same time… making Chouji stay here is… going to be easier on my heart.

Dog doesn't react for a second. Ten seconds. Going on thirty seconds. "Fine, we leave immediately."

I look to Temari, her begging eyes. Begging her little brothers to be alright.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We pick up two trails almost instantly outside the gate. Kankuro's and Gaara's. Why we didn't just leave imme… no, Aya. Checking in saved Kankuro's life. And it gave us a safe place to… _station_ the others for the time being.

We can't move too fast this time. We need to track, to plan, to prepare. We find footprints in the sand – two pairs, with the third obviously being Kankuro's. They sometimes fork, with those same two pairs seemingly heading in three different directions. The scent trail, and Gaara's sand keep us going the right way though. We find the spot where Kankuro faced the two, only Kankuro's scent lingers in the air – which makes no sense. Still, we don't hang around, we keep moving. We end up travelling all the way back to the Land of Rivers – which REALLY pisses me off.

A half hour into the Land of Rivers, we hit the first bump in the road. Well… _bumps_ , really. Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. **Colossal** bumps in the road.

"Fuck." I complain, already hating this mission with a passion. Still, we know we're on the right track if we run into these two.

They smell… off though. Really off. Thinking back… Hagino was just like this – not that I noticed at first because of my rage. The more I pay attention to the details, the more the situation screams at me; _this is not right_.

"These aren't the originals. Copies, just like those Cloud guys." I announce. Hoshigaki's 'Tch!' tells me I'm not off the mark. I think back again… the Hagino imitation couldn't –or maybe just didn't– use sound release. "Possibility that Uchiha can't use his Sharingan, he's the weaker link. Hoshigaki still smells of water release."

"Tch! Why didn't we get a mission to kill her again?" Hoshigaki asks his partner. My eyes narrow. Cloud… that second attempt, en route from the capital… that was _them_. They're trying to scare me. Trying to make me back down, bow out. They see me as a threat? Even if just a minor annoyance, I _register_ on their radar. How interesting. And definitely an ego boost. Thanks for that.

"Team Wolf will take Itachi. Team Rho will take Kisame. Naruto, you're the wildcard. Go nuts."

It's almost a shame that Ikoku isn't here with us. She'd have loved to try her hand against someone like Itachi. Even if this is just a cheap knockoff.

"Hnn. Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke's going to be so jealous when he hears that I managed to gut you." I taunt, smirking. I don't wait for him to respond, I'm not wasting my time trying to catch him off guard… he's not ever going to be 'off guard'.

Instead, I unsheathe one of my kodachis and I attack. Tomi and Tsu know to use the offsetting sound jutsu against a genjutsu savant like this one. It's Chouji that worries me. He's… rooted to the spot he was a second ago. That scares me.

So as I engage Uchiha, I make three shadow clones, sending all three to guard Chouji. I knew bringing him along was a bad idea. He's never faced threats like this before, and now he's frozen from it.

Well, my clones will keep him safe. I can focus on Uchiha now. However, I… think I might just try toying with his warped little mind a bit.

"Too bad I can tempt you to re-join Konoha." I toss out there as I deflect his rain of kunai. He's been trying to layer genjutsus on me from every angle, but the offsetting sound, as I use it, creates a barrier around me to prevent genjutsus from getting to me. "You wouldn't be the first Uchiha I've smuggled in and out."

I know I can't make him incautious, he's too good for that – even a knockoff. But, I can really screw with his head long term if I plant some interesting ideas in there. He tries shutting me up with a fireball jutsu, but I body flicker around it and flick kunai at him. He hasn't said a word, but I know he hears me.

"To boot, I can almost bet you and Sasuke aren't the only survivors. Are you. You purposely left survivors to be found. Uchihas out on missions, for example?" I almost body flicker through him, only to see him disappear in a murder of crows. He tries to flank me, but Tsu is on him before he gets the chance.

"Or how about children? I'm sure you didn't actually kill the new-borns. Did you." His face is still completely stoic, his eyes carefully blank. But I've spent enough time around Sasuke, I see the dings in the Uchiha armour. I don't react. I don't want him to think this is a trick. Though I won't complain if it works. "I can take them in, if you let me. I can take care of them. I have the people."

He attacks, this time with a wind release jutsu. I counter with a flamethrower jutsu, using his wind to power it and overwhelm his current position. I'm not in the least surprised when the jutsu dies down and he isn't there. Tomi doesn't miss a beat, locating him and keeping up the assault.

"Come on, admit it. Keeping them a secret from your current associates is grating on you. I can tell." I keep up the verbal assault, seeing more and more dings in the armour. "I'll even make you a deal. I'll train them as true Uchiha should be trained. Like Sasuke would want them to be trained."

A minute twitch. Ooh, _that_ struck a nerve. "What, you buy the popular version? You know better, Uchiha. You know how Namikis work." My clones just dis-

SHIT!

Before I can even figure out what to do, I substitute with Chouji, finding myself in Itachi's grasp, his kunai against my neck. I bark, using the soundwaves to create two Scalpels and remove his arms. **#Left top pocket.#** He signs against my skin so quickly that I almost miss it, and even when I register he did it, it still takes me a second to make sense of what he communicated. I spin around, taking the knockoff's head – even though I have to stretch my arm up a bit… okay, more than a bit. Stupid tall people.

And I hate barking. It's a sign a wolf is afraid, but it also makes the most noise in a pinch.

I turn to confirm the kill, finding someone else entirely. I figured. I still seal the head, this one has a nice little bounty on him. With our part handled, I turn to Chouji. He looks… at war with himself. And his hands are shaking from the adrenaline. I wish I could offer him the attention he needs, but we still have to worry about the Hoshigaki knockoff.

 **-Sasuke, I might have good news for you. Remind me to confirm later. Don't ask now.-**

I ignore the Uchiha-styled grumble, focusing on the… "Ho…ly… shit." If the knockoff can turn a section of forest into a fricking sea? What the hell can the original do!?

Aya. Focus. Dog, Cat, Tiger and Snake are working on him, but it isn't easy. I-

Tomi grabs my arm, shaking her head, no. She deactivates her Byakugan, why is sh-

 **BOOM!**

What… the… FUCK WAS THAT!?

I'd plugged my ears with chakra to dull the worst of it, but even then, my ears are ringing and even my skin is crawling with the sheer amount of decibels that slammed into me!

"Naruto's work." Tomi explains, a smirk in her tone. I shake off the odd feeling, trying to assess the situation. Where Hoshigaki's knockoff was a second ago, there's only steam. What th-

I jump back, the torso of whoever that was lands where I just stood. Tomi reactivates her Byakugan, trying to figure out where the other pieces are. "Legs are nowhere to be seen. Thighbones are over there. Half the head's over there, the other ha-" I shake my head, blocking out the rest of the gruesome details. Not that it bothers me, but… Tomi likes those details too much for my liking.

I hug Chouji, letting him know that everyone's alright. But… we just don't have the time right now. "Dog. We still have to catch them! Let's go!"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We track them down to a little… basin? Their scent goes right through the wall, past a huge rock with a seal on it. I don't know why they think that would keep a team like us out. I mean… seriously?

"What are we doing? Hole in the wall or cracking the seal?" I demand.

"Hole in the wall." Dog announces, nodding to me to show I can do the honours. "Stealth. Team Rho engages, others act from shadows." I nod, walking down five or six metres. I do the handsigns I need, and quietly place my hand on the wall. The fun thing about lava release, now that I can use some of the simpler jutsus? Soundless. The acidic qualities of it quietly liquefies silly things like rock and stone. And people too, not that I've tested that, but Mei was very vivid in what her signature jutsus can do.

Team Rho goes in first, then Naruto and Hinata –Byakugan blazing– and we take up the rear. Team Wolf takes to the ceiling, with Chouji… who's been getting dragged into Team Aya's stealth trainings, so he's no slouch.

A huge… statue like thing, with… ghost-like apparitions on the… fingers? What am I looking at here? This looks like something straight out of a horror movie. I recognize a few though. Deidara, Stone rogue, was part of the Explosion corps. I would **love** to get my hands on that one. The bounty alone is reason enough, but the added bonus of him being from Stone? That sweetens the deal considerably. He's actually here; I smell dirt and rock from him, and the earth and lightning chakra within him. And another scent that's been getting stronger in Kakashi – that must be explosion release.

Kakuzu, Waterfall rogue. Should be dead, but that's what happens when you assume that not hearing from them in fifty years means something. No head, not dead. He's a 'ghastly apparition', so odds are he isn't actually here.

Hidan, Hot Water rogue. Said to be un-killable. I look forward to testing that. But… he's a straight up psycho. Worse than Deidera. In fact, Deidera is sane by comparison. Also an apparition, probably not actually here. Lucky too… he's not nearly as fun to look at as Deidara.

Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame I already knew would be here, luckily also likely not actually here.

A woman I don't recognize, and a man with way too many piercings I also don't recognize. Both faded with the same ghastly colours, so likely not actually here.

Another… an odd one. They're… just strange. I smell wind and sand on their chakra, but… no sweat at all. No pheromones. Nothing adult humans should have on them. They're actually here too. So… we might end up facing that one. There's not even a hint in the chakra as to the sex? That's… just not normal.

And the last is… plant like? Like a Venus fly trap? I blink. Psychos, monsters, butchers, should-be-deads and can't-be-deads. Wow. Is this an organization or a freak show at the circus?

Then… Gaara. I didn't want to look. I don't want to look. But seeing him there? Seeing his mute scream, the agony plainly written on his face? Seeing –what I can only describe as– demonic chakra pouring out of his mouth and eyes and being absorbed into that statue thing. It's…

Focus, Aya! Dog will act once he has a solid plan. We need to be ready to assist.

"Deidara, Sasori." The pierced one speaks, his deep tone identifies his sex more than his lack of breasts ever could. "Do not allow the ritual to be interrupted."

"Tch! That means we've got to work extra hard." Hoshigaki complains, his voice seems… warped, skewed in a way that it wasn't with the knockoff.

With no reason not to, Team Rho springs into action. Dog and Cat take on 'Sasori' – could that be Sasori of the Red Sands? Sand rogue. Puppet master, wasn't he? Disappeared some… twenty years ago? Whatever. Snake and Tiger take Deidara – I'm jealous, I won't lie. But… if I happen to find an opening and turn his insides into goo… they won't complain too much. They never do.

Especially Snake, she likes it when I turn someone's insides into goo – she's been learning sound release from me for that very reason.

The only problem? Naruto is… missing. An Uzumaki doesn't miss a fight. He's planning something. He's going to mess with whatever this ritual is. And horribly too. I smirk. Good on him.

Deidara is at a disadvantage here. His style is all about explosions – the bigger the better. He can't do that here – might cause a cave-in and that would definitely work against the 'ritual'. Sasori seems to not mind the situation at all. He's raining –what I assume to be– needles on his two. Poisoned, no doubt. Sand and Stone shinobi seem to get an erection from playing with poisons. Cat and Dog are dodging without too much trouble, so I'm not worried about them.

I mostly focus on Deidara, and by extension Tiger and Snake. Deidara makes a giant… spider? One he jumps onto, to help him avoid his two dogged attackers.

Only… he makes on mistake. When landing on the spider, he stops moving.

 **Snap!**

Sound Release: Organ Blender. The next step from the Scalpel. In fact, it's three scalpels working together, spinning to form a blender inside the target. And I just so happen to usually place it in the target's chest. It's… just deliciously wicked.

And it doesn't fail this time either. I seem Deidara flinch, unsure what just happened. Blood starts pouring down his lips – mix with some pureed vital organs, no doubt. He looks up, at me. Not anyone else, just me. He's pissed. Not surprising, seeing as he won't walk away from this.

I make a judgment call –probably a bad call, but his attention is on me, not my team, I need to get his attention away from my team– and I jump down at him. I see him make the seal of confrontation.

 **Clap!**

I place Tiger, Snake and myself into Mime's Barriers. He's about to _not care_ if the 'ritual' gets 'disrupted' – violently so.

Just as my Mime's Barrier drops onto him, crushing his skull…

 **BOOM!**

I can't focus on keeping three Mime's Barriers intact and control my flight at the same time. So the next best thing? I focus Hiding Like a Mole jutsu on the three Barriers. I… think I fucked up though. I should have just Scalpelled his brain into pieces, or something. Something far more… _instant gratification_ than this. I feel Tiger and Snake's Barriers outside the cave, burrowing through the dirt and rock just like I am… they're getting farther and farther away from me… and that is wreaking havoc on keeping up with six simple, but now VERY demanding jutsus.

I try slowing all three of us down by slowly easing the Hiding Like a Mole jutsus, letting the resistance build up and slow us down.

Then… the worst possible thing happens. The one thing all earth release users know will ruin your day… stone.

Just ahead of me is a huge ass stone. Not a rock. Rocks are usually hardened dirt, formed under pressure. Stone is something else entirely. Different chemical makeup, different texture, different hardness. Hiding Like a Mole jutsu is designed for traveling through dirt, rocks, and maybe mud and swamps if you can be creative enough. Not stone. It doesn't work on stone. At all. Fuck.

I'm going too fast. I can't control the trajectory. I'm going to hit it. Hard. This is going to suck.

Still, I have two others that got caught up in this shit because of me. I vibrate their Barriers just enough to get the message – _heads up_ – across, before hitting the brakes especially hard. On mine, not theirs. I told them that, because they'll just make it out into the open – that's why I'm not slowing them down anymore. Their Barriers will pop out of existence the second I'm knocked out. They'll still be going pretty fast, but with a little luck, they'll be able to control their falls and be able to walk away.

At the current velocity, I'm going to hit the stone in three seconds. At roughly thirty-two metres per second. I sigh. I reinforce every part of me with as much chakra as I can spare with all the focus I can spare – I still have six other jutsus going on at the moment, that's not exactly 'burden free'.

Two seconds. **-Top left pocket. Don't forget.-** Impact. Darkness claims me instantly.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Swimming. Swimming in pain. Darkness. Darkness and pain. Akatsuki. Gaara. Gaara… GAARA!

I swim towards the light, force myself awake. My eyes fly open, everything is too bright. My eyes slam shut again. I try to open them slower this time. I try to take in everything at once, but it's too much, I-

"Calm down." Naruto. "You're safe. We're in Sand. In the townhouse. In one of the bedrooms. Sniff, you'll smell a flowerless orchid plant on the air." I sniff, smelling exactly that. I calm down; a little, if nothing else.

"Chouji's pissed, by the way. Gaara's not too happy with you either." I tense. If he's not happy, he's alive to not be happy. I relax, breathing a sigh of relief. "Don't feel too good about that, Chouji's still pissed. Anko and Yuugao are alive, thanks to your quick thinking. They got away with bruises mostly. You on the other hand… Well, just be grateful Sakura is a damn good medic."

I frown, trying to make sense of that. "You broke both your arms in eight places each. Both your legs in another fourteen. Sakura says you focused most of your chakra to brace for impact in your torso, neck and skull. It's all that kept you alive." I don't even remember that. Not enough time to remember those kinds of details. "Sakura put you back together, but you're going to be out of commission for a few weeks." I can live with that.

"You seem to be forgetting that Chouji's still pissed with you." Everyone's alive. I'll just have to make it up to him. "Seriously pissed." I know. "So pissed, in fact, that he started crying in front of everyone."

…

 _Sigh._

I get it, Naruto. I get it. "That's better. You understand that your stupidity nearly killed him. Not physically, I'll give you that… but if you had died? How do you think that would affect him?"

I frown. "Exactly. Think about that next time. Your hatred for Stone shouldn't make you do _stupid_ shit like that. You killed Deidara, but… not quickly enough. And you know it. Instant death is the only acceptable kill, Imouto-chan. You know that. **You**. **Know**. **It**." He's keeping his voice down. I know he is. He's doing that because he doesn't want my sensitive hearing –which I can no longer control when I get messed up like this– to hurt me more than I'm already hurting.

What he's forgetting… is that the tears in his voice hurt just as much.

"S-sor-ry…" I manage, my voice cracking horribly.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Over the next few days, I find myself sleeping a lot. Chouji hasn't visited me once that I remember, but I smell he was in the room recently each time I wake up. Maybe I only wake up because I no longer smell him here?

I don't know.

Naruto comes in whenever I'm awake. He gives me a hard time each time. Telling me about how hard it is to see Chouji staring at my comatose form. I'm not in a coma, I'm sleeping. I'm recovering! You know that, Naruto-nii!

SHIT! SASUKE!

 **-Sasuke. You alright?-**

 **-I'm fine. You still in and out of consciousness?-**

 **-Yeah… sorry about that.-**

 **-It's not the first time. It won't be the last. You're alive, that's what matters.-** Wow. Chatty. I'm almost impressed. **-Naruto's pissed by the way.-**

 **-Tell me something I don't know. Everyone's pissed. But I think Chouji's taking it the hardest.-**

 **-Because of last time?-** Last time?

 **-Nah. Last time wasn't nearly this bad. I hit a stone while travelling at thirty-two metres a second.-** I hear his whistle. He's amazed I survived. **-In my defence, I couldn't control my trajectory because I was sent flying by an explosion that should have killed me, Tiger and Snake. All three of us are alive.-**

 **-Last time your spinal cord was severed.-** Yeah, but I was up and about in just over a month! Unlike those idiot Operatives that kept reinjuring themselves and slowing down their recovery.

 **-What doesn't kill, only makes you more paranoid.-** I point out.

 **-True.-** There's a lull in chatter for a bit. I know him, he's _itching_ to ask. **-Weasel hunting without me, huh.-**

I smirk. I knew he wouldn't hold out too long. **-It's good practice. I know his basic, non-Sharingan skills. I know his speed, a few of his tactics. I can mimic him a bit so you can prepare for your 'epic confrontation' with him.-** I make sure he can hear the quotation marks, so he knows I'm not getting off his case about this stupid vendetta crap.

 **-Naruto told me about what you said to _him_.-** I smirk. I didn't think he'd bite, and could still very well be a complete and total trap. But… I already have a 'no'. 'Yes' is out there waiting to be found. **-Nothing to say?-**

 **-I can't exactly look in that pocket, now can I.-** I remind him.

 **-It's a map.-** Naruto informs us.

 **-Well. Then we need to assemble a team and find out where that leads. But again… I'm in no state. Naruto can take this one.-**

 **-She's reasonable at least.-** And you're really sour about this, Naru-nii. I can't change what happened. I survived, so I need to learn from it. Dwelling is pointless.

 **-Um. I said no more intelligence missions. This isn't a rescue, because they aren't in danger. I would have delegated this to someone else regardless.-** I point out.

 **-That's fair. Let me know when you know more, Naruto?-** Sasuke asks.

 **-I'm leaving in the morning with Kakashi's team. Imouto-chan's team will stalk her until she's ready to travel. Besides, Kankuro and Gaara are just as messed up, if for different reasons.-** Naruto says.

 **-Huh?-** That makes no sense to me. I know Kankuro was poisoned – my memories aren't in the least foggy… anymore. And Gaara-nii was more than likely messed up from the 'ritual', but…

 **-I'm not tell you, little miss suicide bomber. Stew in it for a few days.-** Petty much?

 **-You know you still love me, Naru-nii.-** Just because you've never been through this with me, doesn't mean I've never gone through this.

 **-Love you, yes. But knowing you know that just pisses me off more. How do you think we'd all take it if you died, Aya. Sasuke's backup plan goes down the toilet, Asami and my backup plan goes down the toilet. The black hole your death would create in Konoha, in our clans… in _us_.-**

I sigh. **-I'm sorry.-** I say for the hundredth time over the past few days.

 **-Kunais and lungs, Imouto-chan.-** He says, obviously losing interesting in this little chat. I've got so much making up to do.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Hey, there she is! Our little saviour!" Mitarashi and Yuugao enter my room, speaking _just_ a bit louder to let me know they're happy to see me awake, but not so loud that my hearing would hurt me from the volume. I smile at them.

"I'm g-glad you two ma-ade it out alright." My voice is still really messed up. Haruno says it's pretty normal with the painkillers she has me on, morphine in high(ish) doses dries you out like crazy. I don't know why I'm on painkillers, I can deal with the pain.

"Yeah. Thanks to you. How'd you even pull that off?" Yuugao asks.

"Like p-pulling a r-rabbit out of m-my ass." I tease, smirking. Everyone knows I have no patience with reigning in my word choice when I'm messed up. Whatever flops out, flops out.

"Well, that was some rabbit." Mitarashi encourages. "Hey, princess… we're leaving in the morning."

"I kn-know." I say, not liking it. I never like it when people go on missions without me there. I hate it, actually.

"Naruto told you, huh. He's been giving you hell." I nod a little, glad that I can do that without my nervous system bitching at me. I can twitch my fingers and toes as well, but that's as far as that goes. Everything else other than talking hurts. Badly. Maybe that's why I'm on constant painkillers? It's possible. "I can't say I blame him… I'm the one that dug you out…"

Her face and eyes cloud over. I must have looked like hell.

"Please… be more careful from now on." Mitarashi begs. Her whole being is… well, she screams downtrodden and heartbreak. I give her an annoyed look.

"Y-you've gotten m-messed up t-too." I remind her. And I'm the one that always has to put her back together. She actually refuses for others to heal her. No one but me. She'd best not get messed up on this mission, or she'll be shit out of luck.

"More times than I can count." She agrees with me. "But… people don't count on me like they count on you." I sigh. "You may not like it, princess, but… a lot of people need you to be there for them. Most people won't even notice I'm gone."

"S-stop." I hate it when she talks like that. HATE it.

"I'm not a fool, Aya. And neither are you. We both know I'm right."

"S-stop." I shake my head side to side, the pain almost blinding me. "P-please… d-don't talk like th-that."

"Name one person that would miss me." She challenges.

"M-me." I meet her gaze, grateful that I sleep with my glasses on these days – not that I can move my neck well enough for them to fall off and break.

She snorts. "You still haven't forgiven me for not being there for you."

"T-true… a-and you s-still have l-lots of y-years to p-pay back f-for." I fully agree with her, still meeting her gaze. "D-doesn't m-mean I d-don't need y-you around." I don't fight the tears. Whether they come from the searing pain swimming around in my skull, or the emotional turmoil thinking about losing her induces… meh. One or the other. Or both. Probably both. "I-if y-you're not h-here… y-you can't m-make it r-right."

"Then call me Anko." She demands, a frog in her throat.

"A-always s-so demand-ding." I tease, smiling through the pain. "C-come back t-to me in o-one piece… a-and it's a d-deal."

"Not a scratch?"

"N-not e-even from s-scratch-ching y-yours-self." I don't make deals lightly, Mitarashi. You know that. If you want a big payoff, you'd best put in some major work.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The next time I wake up, it's Tsu and Chouji in my room. It seems Haruno has ICU rules applied – two at a time, no more. Tsu is mostly scanning me, easing the pain without meds… and that annoying itch I can't reach. I smile warmly, feeling that annoyance finally leave me.

"Looks like we finally got lucky, Chouji. She's lucid."

"H-hey." I say, looking to the broken shadow of his usually gorgeous self. I know Tsu knows I'm glad she's here, but… Chouji's the one in need.

"Hey." He sits beside me. Luckily Tsu's working on my legs, so she doesn't mind. "You're in so much trouble, you know that." Tears fall.

"D-don't c-cry." I beg, crying a little myself. "Y-you've been i-in h-here more th-than most."

"I sleep in here." He admits. "Or… I should say I lay here most of the night watching you… I… don't sleep well these days."

"S-sorr-rry-y." I thought Naru-nii being upset with me hurt… wow. This feels worse that skipping pain meds might.

"No more Akatsuki hunting for you…" Not unless they come to Konoha. If they come to me, I'm fighting to my last breath! "The others are just as upset with you, you know. Especially Keito. That you left him behind and then this happens?"

Now the tears won't stop. Please… please shut up. I didn't make you feel bad when I found you face down in the dirt with a sword in your spine! I blamed m… "I-it's n-not your f-fault… Ch-chou…" I tell him, gazing at the broken heart now on plain display in his eyes, on his face. "I-I m-messed-d up-p. N-not y-you."

"I wish I could believe you…" He admits. Yeah, I know that pain well. Sorry.

The darkness is trying to claim me again. "S-st-ay… p-pl-ease…"

"I'll always be here, Aya." He promises. "Always."

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 16_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: 32 metres per second… that's 115.2 kilometres per hour, or roughly 71.6 miles per hour. So, it's safe to say that Aya got royally messed up. Most people like to overstate high level fights. I don't understand why. They're often over in the blink of an eye. I don't buy into the dramatics that you get stabbed in the heart and survive a thirty minute fight just to tell your loved one goodbye. In the liver, maybe. Not the heart. In the heart, two minutes, tops.  
_**

 ** _For those wondering... Cloud hasn't been forgotten. And with the suspicions raised in this chapter they won't be forgiven. Aya isn't the type. They're still an entire Arc. Don't fret. However... this is pretty much the bulk of this Arc._**

 ** _Some boring recovery chapters are coming up, likely one or two, but it depends on how long it takes to get the point across I want made._**

 ** _Oh... and we still need to figure out what Naruto meant with Gaara? What's up with Gaara?_**


	18. Arc 1 - Chouji: Lost, but defeated?

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 1: For the sake of the pack – Chapter 16 – Chouji: Lost, but defeated?_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"We may encounter many defeats but we must not be defeated." – Maya Angelou_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Aya worries me. So much. But thinking about her is easier than thinking about how I did nothing to save her. I choked in the fight against Itachi. Whether that was the real Itachi or not, I froze up. Then in the cave… I…

Aya worries me. She worries me so much. How can she so fearlessly face people that could kill her? I don't understand her at all. Does she feel fear? Does she know what fear is? She doesn't act like it. At all.

I've been doing my best to have things arranged like she would like it. So when ten Hayashis, Zabuza, Haku, Karin and the rest of Team Aya arrive, I do my best to get everyone settled in – she would have a fit if her people weren't immediately tended to.

The first thing I do is ask Hoshie and Sakiko to take turns playing music. Aya loves listening to music, everyone knows that. And knowing it's her little sisters playing will do her a world of good.

After that, it's mostly making final arrangements with Sakura. Arrangements to bring Aya home. Haku and Karin brought all the things we'd need to transport her. Zabuza brought the Namiki norimono – he made sure to point out he's not convincing Aya she's riding in it, though.

I'm… still not sure what to make of Satsuma being here. At first I thought I was just imagining things. But Hoshie's been demanding hugs for no reason from him – obviously either a shared delusion, or he's really here. Seeing as no one is looking at her funny, I'll go with him being here.

I really need to get some sleep. But…

"So, we leave tomorrow?" I confirm for the fifth time.

"Yes. And you really should get some rest, Chouji. You look… _tired_." I hear the 'terrible' you meant to say, Sakura. I know. But the nightmares aren't better than not sleeping at all.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"… Um… huh?" I… can't make sense of this. Why is Temari breastfeeding a new-born redhead?

CRAP! I shouldn't be staring at her!

I turn, blushing furiously. "Sorry. I'm… really sorry."

"For what?" Temari asks, a smile in her tone. "There's nothing more natural than a baby girl having breakfast." That makes more sense that it should.

"Sorry if I seem… clueless. How did you get a baby girl, exactly?"

"Hmm? Well, that's a long story. One I don't feel like telling." She says, still smiling. "Just know that she's coming to Konoha with us. I'll be raising her as my own."

"Shika's already a dad, huh. Don't be too surprised if he mutters troublesome a few times before he gets to know her." I warn her seriously. I know Shika will fall in love with the baby, no doubt about it, but… he's also going to complain to me about it for months.

"Hnn… I hadn't thought about that." She sounds troubled.

"You should. After all, most people write the two of you off as married." I say honestly. I'm still looking the other way, to make sure I don't make this uncomfortable for her. She may feel comfortable with breastfeeding wherever she pleases, but seeing as I have the tendency to look –it's genetic, or something– offering her this small courtesy is the least I can do.

"Do they, now?"

"Yeah. I mean, haven't you noticed auntie and uncle always wanting you with them when we travel somewhere, or inviting you and Shika out for group dates? I know auntie's been hoping and praying that Shika gets over himself and asks you soon." I point out. Auntie Yoshino's been… especially excited since Hikaru came into the picture. Mom and auntie Mariko too. They figure this is a sure sign that the three of us are going to settle down soon, and with someone worthwhile.

"She's been asking me to call her 'mom'." Temari says. I can't say I'm surprised, auntie's a character. "Do… you think he will?"

"Shika?" I think about that. "I'll talk to him about it. He's a brilliant tactician, but he can be pretty clueless when it comes to matters of the heart."

We're both quiet for a while, until she tells me that she's done. I turn seeing to little bundle in her arms. She's… adorable. "What's her name?"

"Mai."

"Nara Mai, huh…" Temari blushes. "What? Shika's clueless, not honourless."

"Would you… like to hold her?" I nod, walking over to… well, mother and child, I guess. I carefully scoop Mai into my arms. She's… light. Even more so than Choumi was at this age – Akimichis tend to be… bigger, I guess.

Her eyes are closed though. She yawns, obviously tired from the effort of sucking down her meal. I shift her slightly, making sure to support her head properly. She… seems quite content where she is. Her little fingers are curled up, just like Choumi liked keeping hers. I run a finger over her tiny nose, down over her rosy cheeks. She's wearing little more than a romper, so that she doesn't overheat. Her skin feels… so soft. That softness that only a baby's skin ever seems capable of.

Mai grabs my finger, holding onto it with all her might. "She's really strong." I say, a goofy smile on my face. "She's going to be an incredible kunoichi one day." Then she opens her eyes. I can't decide if they're green or blue, so they're teal – smack dab in the middle. No pupil, just like Gaara.

"She's beautiful, Temari."

"Nn." I hear the smile in her voice.

"You'll let Aya and me know if you ever need help with her?"

"I… was kind of hoping you two would be her godparents."

"Well, I'm in. I'll talk to Aya about it the next time I catch her awake."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

It seems that travelling with ten samurais without their customary armour makes us look like a bum daimyo with escorts, to bandits at least. En route, so far we've gotten attacked by six groups. They don't even get within twenty metres of the norimono though – and, more importantly, Aya, Karin, Haku and Sakura that are riding in it. And Yome, who's holding Mai to keep her out of the sun. Temari figures that Yome's smaller, and therefore takes up less space – I figure it's because she doesn't want to be in the norimono.

It seems that Hayashi Masashige –the head of the Hayashis– is quite skilled. Skilled enough that we only really need him around. Each time we get attacked, he waits until they draw weapons and dash towards us. Then you'd better make sure not to blink, or you miss it.

Often enough, he only needs one elaborate 'swing' of his blade –a throwaway blade, in his eyes– and those bandits fall to pieces. I ask why he's so brutal with the bandits, but he scoffs.

"A wolf is never as brutal as when he defends his pups, his pack or his alpha." He explains seriously. The others nod, to show they agree. I'm… a bit surprised. They seem to have taken their loyalty to the wolf pack quite seriously. So much so, that I see the 'wolf' kanji on all their kimonos. In the same brown as the Namiki clan. Yasu-san has been busy again, I see.

"Aya's going to want you guys to get proper blades." I point out. "She was far more focused on getting everyone settled and your homes safe for winter."

"We know." Masashige says, smiling. "She'll get to that when she's ready. The men and I all agree that ensuring we are ready for winter takes precedence."

"Nn." I nod.

"We'll get your blades made when we get back to Konoha." Keito announces. "We've already discussed it."

"Keito-sama, we are patient. Please do not fret." Masashige and Keito… so much alike. Almost too much alike.

"I do not fret, I act on our lady's behalf. I have discussed it with her. We will have you properly armed, but the bulky samurai armour she finds tasteless." I try not to laugh. "We will discuss details when we get there, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait until she is well. It would not do if she did not offer your blood blades herself."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Because we travel with a patient, the trip takes far longer than it otherwise would. It's the tenth day, and we're finally back in the Land of Fire. But still days away from Konoha.

Masashige's been training Keito and the other samurai whenever we take a break, Sakiko's been playing her flute almost nonstop.

And Aya's been complaining that she really wishes she could walk home.

Other than the twelfth bandit attack, it's been pretty boring. So much so, that I've been catching catnaps whenever we take a break. I like catnaps. Too short to dream. And if I do dream –or have a nightmare– someone usually wakes me up to tell me we need to get going. That's something I can live with.

"You carry four blades. Reverse edged." Masashige and Keito are at it again.

"My fangs." Keito nods, agreeing. "Aya-dono wished them to be reverse edged, so that I might know my role in her life. I am her guard. Thus far her sole honour guard."

"Thus far?"

"I was the sole samurai of her pack. This has changed. I can imagine that greater changes will take place accordingly." Keito explains, gazing up at the stars.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm grateful." Keito counters. "Aya-dono is in need of skilled warriors. Whether she realises this herself is another matter."

"Oh?"

"Aya-dono doesn't see the world as others see it." I kind of agree with you there. "She focuses on her pack, and how to bring honour to them. She's gotten so accustomed of taking on everything herself, so that her pack doesn't have to, that she forgets that she is but human."

"I've noticed."

"You've seen but a fragment." Keito challenges. "Her injuries are this severe because she was more focused on her godmother and her teammate's survival than her own. And even then, that situation was born out of her need to keep the enemy's attention off her own team. She's… always like that."

Yeah, she is. "The last time she was gravely injured, was because a jounin came close to beheading Kin. The time before that was for myself. Before that for Ryuuzetsu. Before that, for myself once again. She…"

"Is a lady worth dying for." Masashige finishes. Both men gaze up at the stars, enjoying the serenity of the night sky. "You are lucky to have known her so long."

"Your previous master's memory will fade over time." Keito says. I…'m not sure what's going on anymore. They almost seem to be playing a verbal game of shogi. "Soon, all you'll care to remember is how warmly Aya-dono smiles when she sees you. And you have the added benefit of bringing your wife and children to her… she's especially fond of children."

"I've noticed." Masashige says, smiling. "Have you heard her singing for her new niece?"

"I have. She won't consider that singing though. The morphine and arid desert air does her voice no favours." Keito points out. "When she is well, you will no doubt hear her truly sing."

I smile, gazing up at the stars. Yeah. Aya has a beautiful voice. Part of what hurts to see –and hear– her like this. I hope she gets better soon.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We finally make it back to Konoha. It's been the longest Sand-Leaf trip I've ever been through, but… we just need to clear customs and bring Aya and Mai home – where they'll be safe. Aya, being paranoid, as usual, suggests that Karin hold Mai – two redheads stick out less. I… don't understand why?

"No. I will carry my daughter." Temari announces. "I will never allow anyone to think I am ashamed of her."

So said, so done. Temari holds the tender bundle in her arms, wearing her kasa hat to keep the sun out of Mai's eyes. One of the guards ask her about the baby, but the other just swats him and points out that Aya almost never comes back without a new addition – unless she was under orders to slaughter everything that moves. Wolf never comes back _with_ new additions. The two of them share a laugh, saying how Aya's rubbing off on Temari. The blonde just rolls her eyes, but finds herself smiling down at the squirming carrot top.

"Temari… she needs to be changed." Aya announces from in her 'gilded cage', as the norimono's been dubbed; one of many. "Bring her in here. It won't do to have her flaunting all her secrets." I'm… more than relieved that the scratchiness of her voice is gone, and that she doesn't pause or stutter through her words.

"Oi, Namiki-san. You got messed up on a mission again?"

"Ask her stupid questions after I change my daughter." Temari glares at him, ducking into the 'contraption of death' – Aya's come up with so many interesting nicknames for a norimono. It takes little more than a minute – with Aya giving tips and suggestions. Apparently Yome and Sen have been mostly dealing with this part. With the _fun_ part done, the dirty diaper gets sealed away for proper disposal, and Temari opens the flaps to show Aya.

The bruises are all gone now –thank Kami-sama– but both arms and both legs are in casts to keep her from moving about and hampering her own recovery. Both guards whistle. "If _you_ look like _this_ , then the other guy must be half pureed." I smirk, but Aya grins.

"The only vital organ that got away was his brain." Aya says, her grin far more feral.

"I thought so." The guard says, nodding sagely. "Well, go on through. We'll inform Hokage-sama you're back. Knowing her, she'll pass by to check on you herself." Yeah, probably.

Our procession continues, at the same steady pace. Aya demands that the flaps be kept open, she wants to see Konoha – even though she also demands that Yome cast a genjutsu to make it seem like she's sitting up and cast-free.

Shika and Ino are a ways up. Temari notices as well. I can tell, because she's suddenly very nervous. "Chou?" Aya looks to me expectantly. I nod, knowing she means to bring her brother to her. Is it weird that I've been spending so much time with her that with barely more than a word and I know what's on her mind?

I wave to Shika and Ino, motioning for them to come over. Aya's doing better, but I know her chakra control is still shot, so her hearing is super sensitive.

Shika's eyes find the bundle in Temari's arms. He swallows, and I can almost hear him muttering 'troublesome' under his breath. When he's close enough –and Temari's halfway to having a nervous breakdown– he shakes his head and smirks. "You've been hanging out with Imouto-chan too much. You're picking up on her more troublesome habits." He announces, still smirking. "So who do we have here?"

"H-her name's Mai. She's a two and a half weeks old." Temari obviously wasn't expecting this. "She's… my daughter."

"Our daughter you mean." Shika counters. The colour drains from Temari's face. But everyone else is all smiles. "Come on. I want to meet her." He takes the final steps, stopping mere centimetres from his new daughter. I grin, glad he's taking this so well. I guess him helping so much with Takara softened the worst of the blow?

It takes Temari a few seconds for her brain to reboot, but she gently offers Mai to Shika. She puts her hat on him as well, to keep the midday sun out of Mai's eyes. "Birth certificate already made?"

"N-no." Poor Temari must think this is a weird dream.

"Would you mind if we name her Shikamai then? Call her Mai for short?" Temari's jaw drops. "It's a Nara tradition, Tema."

"F-fine. But 'Mai' is with the kanjis 'ma' for true, and 'ai' for love." Temari argues, looking away from him. She's blushing and more than a little surprised. I guess she wasn't expecting such a warm reception, given she hadn't thought of him at all.

"Sixteen with a love child." Shika says, shaking his head. "Mai, you're going to explain this to your grandmother yourself. It's too troublesome for my tastes." Mai yawns, obviously agreeing with her new father. I laugh. "I agree. How about you and I go home and take a nap, while your mother faces the firing squad."

"H-how is that fair?" Temari blanches, not liking the idea.

"It's perfectly fair. You bring a baby home, you bring an explanation. World class fairness. Jeez, talk about troublesome." Mai starts squirming again, and I see her making a sucking motion. "Come on, we'd better hurry up. Mai looks like she's getting hungry."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Once Aya's properly ensconced in her bed, with Hiroko already setting up a futon in her room to be near her lady in her time of need, the most interesting thing ever happens. Temari asks for a meeting, right here in Aya's bedroom. Only, she wants uncle Inoichi, auntie Mariko, uncle Shikaku, auntie Yoshino, dad, mom, Ino, Hikaru, Shika, Aya and myself present.

No one else. Well, other than Mai, but she won't remember this at all.

When uncle Shikaku and uncle Inoichi arrive from the Tower, mom seals the door to make sure this meeting stays between us.

"I'm… sure you are wondering why I brought a child back from Sand." Everyone nods, but I shrug. I'm used to Aya. Really, this isn't even remotely out of character for her. "What I'm about to tell you is classified, because we don't want people to know. I'm telling you, because Gaara agrees that none will guard this secret better than you."

I narrow my eyes, wondering where this is going. "The extraction of Shukaku, the One-tail, was averted mid ritual. Nothing happened at first, because that chakra was sealed within that statue. However, after everyone left, I tore into that statue and didn't stop until it was in pieces. Only Gaara, Naruto, Hinata and myself were there."

How does this tie into a baby being brought back?

"We don't _know_ what happened, only that there was a burst of light, and in the centre of that light… Mai appeared." That's… vague. And kind of creepy. Shika's holding the girl, completely unbothered, though. "Naruto believes that the chakra escaped from the statue and tried to latch onto Gaara, but the seal prevented it from flooding into him. So instead… Well… Mei kind of 'popped' into existence in Gaara's arms… it's possible that…"

"Theory and conjecture." Auntie Yoshino waves it off. "She's a Nara, end of story. And Shika-chan, I-"

"I know, mom." Shika doesn't usually cut her off, but… "I'm not going to have my daughter believe she is anything but loved and wanted. So, Tema… that means you and I are formalizing this properly."

"F-f-formalizing?"

"Marriage." Shika intones. I smile. I knew Shika'd make the right call, even though Temari looks like she's ready to pass out. "Don't give me that look. It's shameful enough that I allowed our daughter to be born out of wedlock. Really, a redhead Nara. What's the world coming to?"

Temari's in tears. "Mom, you mind holding Mai for a bit?" Of course auntie doesn't mind – getting Mai back from her might be more of a problem. Shika beckons Temari to him, his arms held wide for her. She glomps him, her arms wrapped around his neck, her shoulders shaking to show she's crying. I hear her murmuring her thanks over and over and over. Shika just holds her. I guess he's been getting in a lot of practice when Aya gets emotional about stuff. Kami knows she gets emotional over the weirdest things, and even she admits that. It must be a girl thing.

"Hey, Hikaru. You do realise what this means, don't you?" Ino bats her eyelashes at him coyly. He blinks, unsure what meaning she gives all this. "That you're considered part of the inner circle." She saunters up to him, her eyes suddenly half lidded. "So, you should really take responsibility, you know." She tells him, playfully stabbing him with her finger to get her point across.

"I-ino! W-we've been dating for a month!" Hikaru's face is abnormally pale.

"That's forever in shinobi years. How many people do you kill in an average month?" She counters. Is she… no, no doubt about it. She's flirting with him. Blatantly. In front of her parents aunts and uncles, all of us.

"Not like this." He counters. "When I ask, it'll be on my terms, not yours." Ino bites her lip, obviously smiling a little too brightly.

"'When'?"

"Ah… I… Ino, stop messing with me." Hikaru demands, fighting not to blush. Dude, I know that feeling. Aya gets me every time, too.

"I'm not messing with you. I'm just pointing out that you said 'when', not 'if'."

"Troublesome blondes. Tema, see what you've started?" Shika teases. Temari's shoulders start shaking for a completely different reason. "And she's laughing about it, too. How did the human race make it this far?"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Laying here. Half between worlds – awake and asleep. Next to Aya, in her bed – it's spacious enough.

Hiroko's been in and out, bringing everything we need. Keito's been guarding the door, ensuring only those Aya approves of may enter. If she's asleep, like now, that means only doctors are allowed to enter to check on her. And Hiroko, because she always brings snacks. Snacks are never unwelcomed.

And what a collection of doctor's that's been in here checking on her too. Satsuma's here every hour on the hour. Ryuuzetsu's here at quarter passed every hour. Fuu at half past. And Karin at quarter to.

I think Aya's in good hands here.

I… haven't really been anywhere without Aya. I don't want to.

Hokage-sama came by, offering us our pay checks for a successful mission. I receive my check, but I don't accept it. I did nothing to deserve it. I… need to get stronger. So much stronger. I need… I need to be able to protect Aya next time.

I thought I could. Protecting her has always been my focus, after all. But… when being faced with S-rank rogues? Men that have slaughtered clans, villages, countries. Men that are comparable to Aya…

I'm not there yet. I'm nowhere close. But Aya is. She's… she was amazing. Being able to hold her own against Uchiha Itachi, being able to mess with his head during an intense battle.

How does so tiny a woman make me feel small? And yet… she turns to me for comfort? A woman that toppled three counties to date. A woman that regularly faces jounins in battle. A woman that's been injured time and again, but always gets back in the saddle, always gets back out there to fight for Konoha… for her pack… for me.

I know she didn't want me to come with her. I know she only blindly charged at Deidara because he was looking up at us, her team… me…

Aya would die for us. But she also fights with all her might to live for us. To continue living for us.

I turn on my side, studying the mystery beside me. She's… so peaceful when she's asleep. I often find myself wondering what she dreams about. From the look, I know it's nothing bad.

I…'ve also been noticing something interesting. She's asleep when I'm near her. Almost consistently. If I go to the bathroom and come back, I almost always find her awake. Is she so at ease because I'm here? Does she feel safe because of me? I wouldn't understand it if that's the case. I mean… me? I've done nothing but hold her back. She damn nearly got killed because of me. How do I make her feel safe?

How could I?

I sigh. She shivers. Not because she's cold, I don't think. She tends to shiver a little whenever my breath kisses her skin. "Chou…" She almost sighs my name, but her breathing remains even. She's still asleep.

"Akimichi… Aya…" Kami, that sounds… so right. But… no. She needs to keep her name. She needs most of our children to keep her name as well. I don't need her to take my name to know she loves me. She took on a mad bomber for me… and a clan killer. A name pales in comparison.

"Sleep, love…" I whisper, enjoying that she shivers a little again. "I might not always be here when you wake up… but I'm here… I'll always be here…"

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 16_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Fair warning, the next chapter is going to be somewhat longer. Just more I need to handle.  
_**


	19. Arc 1 - Am I… useless?

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 1: For the sake of the pack – Chapter 17 – Am I… useless?_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"No one is useless in this world who lightens the burdens of another." – Charles Dickens_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Namiki Aya. A name that across the Elemental Nations has become synonymous with so many things. To some it's mindless slaughter. To others, a promise of help. Others still might hear that their troubles are over.

To me… I just feel… useless. I can't stand, let alone walk. I can't move my hands or arms. I can twitch fingers and toes. That's about as much as my current situation allows.

I'm so glad everyone knows how paranoid I am. That Keito stands outside my door at all times. All times. He makes a shadow clone whenever he has to go to the bathroom. Hiroko brings him his meals and tea. Tsu brings him his sake. But he doesn't budge from his perch.

I need to talk to Tsu about those two making things official. I need… to offer Keito something, anything, that could show him just how… deeply affected I am, how deeply touched and moved I am by his unwavering loyalty.

But first… I need to heal. And that's a slow, tedious process. "One day at a time, Aya. One day at a time." To pass the time, I work on my chakra. My pathways were damaged, so I'm going to have to figure out my chakra control again. Not the first time, won't be the last. I just know that I need to be extra super careful from now on. Not just paranoid, but paranoid to the point that even my hatred of Stone won't make me waver.

One can always hope.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

It's almost three weeks later that my casts get removed. Of course, Tsunade-san, Haruno-san, Shizune-san, Satsuma, Fuu, Karin, Akari-san and Tsu all have to unanimously agree that it's safe to do so.

I try to keep my tongue. It was safe to take off the casts a week ago.

Remi-san has been overseeing my diet, personally. So you know I've been putting on weight – something she's quite proud of. I'm not sure how I feel about that, but I'm sure I'll work it off once I start training again.

The rainy season has started. I hear the unending pitter-patter of raindrops against my window. I'm supposed to start physical therapy tomorrow. The usual gimmick, really. Weights, exercise, and trying to slowly build up until I can start walking on the repaired bones that need to toughen up again. I'm fine with it, really. After all, Chouji's been sleeping in my bed the whole time.

And now that those stupid casts are gone, I can cuddle up to him properly. _Sigh_ … heaven.

So not only the hypnotic pitter-patter on my window sill, but also the steady beating of his heart. I'm good. I'm good right here.

"Aya." Chou begins.

"Nn." I noise almost dreamily.

"Train me?"

"Not today."

"When you get back in the saddle. When you start training again. Train me like you train."

"Sure."

"Not going to ask why?"

"No need."

"Not going to tease me."

"No point."

"You're… being very understanding."

"Selfish, really. If you want me to train you, you'll help me to convince the penguin brigade that I'm fit to train sooner." He noises, thinking about that. I shrug. "Besides, I was going to bring this up sooner or later."

"I… gave that mission's check to Keito, to help pay for the Hayashis' new blades."

"I figured you would. Keito and Kin did the same. Hitomi's the only one being reasonable and spoiling Kin with lavish dinners wherever and whenever she pleases." I tease. "I'm guessing they're all getting Nectar of the Kami blades."

"I wouldn't know." He shrugs. "I've been training with Masashige. He's good."

"I don't doubt." I say, smiling. I smelled how effortlessly he dealt with anyone that came too close en route here. "I'm going to talk to Tsunade-san about getting them officially ranked. Even if they only remain in the reserves, they deserve to have their skills re-"

"Keito already dealt with that. Masashige's a tokubetsu jounin, only missing genjutsu, ninjutsu and elemental jutsu to earn jounin rank. The other Hayashi men are all chuunins. All but three Hayashi women are genins, but they're training hard too."

"Hnn…" I think about that. "I… can work with."

" _We_ can." He corrects. "I'm all in, Aya. That means whatever moves you need to make, we need to start making together."

"You… might not like what I have to say then."

"Try me."

"We need to start considering the next generation." He stiffens. "I don't mean us having pups… yet… necessarily. I mean getting everyone from our generation settled well enough that they start considering the option."

"In other words, if Shika and Ino consider it, getting pregnant isn't a big deal to you." He… isn't unhappy about that, but he seems really nervous all the same.

"Well… yes and no. I don't want to get pregnant before I retire, and I'm not ready for that. And there's still the matter of… things…" I trail off, hoping he catches on. I don't want him to feel like I'm forcing him into anything. He has to want this. As badly, or more badly, than me. "And I still need to get Hoshie and Sakiko into Anbu before I can really consider retiring."

"No you don't." He tries. "You can still take the diplomatic missions, and you can still train them. Even after we get married. Even after having kids. It's not the end of the world."

"No… but it's what I want." I counter. I want to raise our children. To focus on the Namiki clan. To ensure that everyone is as scarily strong as possible. "I might be willing to consider the diplomatic missions though. If Keito and Masashige tag along to guard me."

"You're being stubborn." He teases. I can tell by the smirk in his tone. "How about a middle ground. You reduce the missions you accept for a few years, and focus on training the Namiki clan and me."

"Hnn? And what do I get in return? You already promised to be everything I need if I quit Anbu." I tease, a content little smile on my lips. "And a massage per week… which you've got backlog on."

"Well… there is something I happen to know you want…" My breath hitches. "But… I dunno. You're being a bit of a brat."

"So I'm a brat. I'm still a cute brat." I tease, enjoying the warmth of the emotions swimming in my chest. But that warmth fades as I think about what he wants from me. "I can't stop or slow my missions. Not yet. After Miwako's pregnancy leave. Then you've got a deal."

"Uh uh. Not happening. You're just going to use her next pregnancy as a reason to start back up again. Think of something else." He counters. I sigh. That's unlikely, but still pretty true.

"Ikoku's already taking over the mission's I don't want." I muse. "Maybe I can talk to Hitomi about forming her own team? She has the experience and the skill."

"Possible. What else have you got?" I narrow my eyes. He's playing me like Hoshie plays the piano.

" _Now_ who's being a brat?" I grouse.

"I'm trying to show you that there's always another option." He counters. "Zabuza also leads a first response cell. He's taking those missions without a problem. Maybe you should talk to Hokage-sama about her forming another team that has nothing to do with you. It's still an option."

"Hnn…?" Well, yeah, it kind of is.

"Besides, it's not like you can take missions now anyway. And Konoha isn't plummeting into chaos."

"Cute."

"Sorry, love. I'm gorgeous." I smile. Yeah, he kind of is.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Two kilo weights on each limb. That's what my world is reduced to. While I'm doing simple reps –and cursing that this is tiring me out– I start my usual plotting and planning.

 **-Naruto, you guys are taking a long ass time to get back to Konoha.-**

 **-Shows what you know. We've been back for two weeks.-**

 **-And you haven't come to visit your poorly, slickly little sister in desperate need of love and affection?-**

 **-Huh? Asami's sick?-**

 **-Cute.-**

 **-Well, seeing as you're still messed up, I figure you might enjoy the fact that I've been training your team. And getting the five new Uchihas settled in. And kept secret until Sasuke gets home. And that I've been using my total awesomeness to do some even more totally awesome things.-**

 **-Like?-**

 **-Focus on your reps. Let me deal with the rest.-**

 **-Asami?-**

 **-He's mostly been stealing a page from your book and buying apartments here in Konoha, but also in Mist and Sand and renting them out. We've also been buying farm animals and seeds to plant come spring. Oh… and we bought the plot next to yours. There's going to be an Uzumaki district… eventually. He's basically doing whatever you do.-**

 **-Hey! I also cleared out all the bandits on Aoi Island for her! And set up seals there so we know if anyone else tries to settle without us knowing!-**

 **-That was _my_ idea.-** Asami counters.

 **-Oh, yeah! What about rescuing the Tachibana!-**

 **-Because you assassinated their previous lord… who was a douchebag.-**

 **-They still moved back to Konoha with us!-**

 **-Followed _me_ back.-**

 **-You just can't ever accept that I'm awesome.-**

 **-I accept that we ended up having to house thirty samurais on Aya's property without even mentioning it to her.-** Are they seriously having an argument via the seal.

 **-Thirty men, you mean. Thirty families. Each with cute little samurai children.-**

 **-How is this working in our favour?-**

 **-Because Aya won't mind.-** True. I don't. The Namiki District was always intended for the benefit of the clans, not just the Namiki clan.

 **-So how does leaching off her generosity make you awesome?-** I giggle a little, still trying to keep up my reps. I've already done three times more than I need to. But they know I will. And more. That Fuu's here reading a magazine and basically waiting for me to either call it a day or bawl in pain because something snapped already says enough to me.

"Hnn? Naruto-san say something funny?" Fuu asks, looking over her magazine.

"Asami, actually."

"Ah." She goes back to her magazine.

 **-I already told you I'm not leaching off her! I'm building up with her! After all, building that hospital was my idea!-**

 **-A rare moment of genius.-**

 **-Thank y… what the heck do you mean by that!? I have great ideas! All the time!-**

 **-So I keep hearing. Say, are you going to tell Aya that you also convinced Neji to propose to Anko?-**

 **-HEY! That's my news to give, 'ttebayo! And on top of that, Anko still has to say yes for it to** **matter!-** All I need is popcorn, I swear to Kami-sama.

 **-Or how about that auntie Akari's been flirting with Tenzo. They seem to be hitting it off quite well.-**

 **-Can I say anything at all.-**

 **-You can tell her that Karin's been flirting off and on with Hayashi Noboru.-**

 **-Yeah! That's right… Imouto-chan, Kar… Sasa-nee… you suck sometimes.-**

 **-Fine. Then why not tell her that Remi-san is planning on having a cousin of hers open a restaurant in the Namiki district. She doesn't know that yet.-** I need popcorn. Where's my popcorn!?

 **-I'll do you one better! I have five geishas my team rescued in T &I for processing. I've been talking to them about starting a tea house in the Namiki district. They're also willing to do theatrical performances.-**

 **-Oh? ' _Theatrical performances_ '? How _dramatic_.-** That's called sarcasm, Naru-nii. Trust me, she already knew that, and she knows she's just riling you up more.

 **-It's going to be very dramatic! And awesome! And I already arranged that their first show will be on based on Ronin, because Imouto-chan loves reading that book!-**

 **-So in other words, you need to ask Tenzo for yet another favour, so that those geishas will have a place to live?-**

 **-Nope! Already handled. They're going to be living in Uzumaki owned apartments in the Civilian sector.-**

 **-Meaning a plausible security breach each time they come and go?-**

 **-Tha…-** There's a long pause. **-Fine. I'll talk to Tenzo.-**

 **-And don't forget that you need to inform our lovely geishas that if they wish to settle down, they don't need to give up being a geisha. You know Aya's stance on that. Oh… and the plausible sleeping with a sugar daddy for money will have to disappear entirely.-** Asami… you're gorgeous.

 **-Anything else, oh annoying one?-**

 **- _Plenty_. There's the fact that you still haven't talked to the Tachibana about their vows. There's integrating them into our schooling system, writing them in as shinobi of Konoha. There's introducing them to the Namikis, which you still haven't done. There's also the fact that you're leaving on a mission tomorrow and simply don't have the time to get all this done.-**

 **-Sasa-nee…-**

 **-Oh, and you will also need to keep in mind that the Tachibana are loyal to me… seeing as I'm the one they actually followed back to Konoha and avowed themselves to. Oh… and not to mention that those geishas were actually saved by me while you were out slaying the gang that kept them captive. Hnn… am I forgetting anything else?-**

 **-Sasa-nee…?-**

 **-Ah… The fact that Mituzaka-dono asked us to overthrow the Land of Sound once Sasuke kills Orochimaru. Or how about the fact that Sasuke and I have been plotting that for over a year? Or how about the fact that I'm already getting marked as the Uchiha matriarch and you are getting stuck without the Tachibana, because they avowed themselves to me and the Uchihas?-**

 **-Asami~iiiiiii!-**

 **-Oh, and not to mention Aya's rehabilitation is purposely being delayed so that you and Chouji don't have a fit about her helping with the Land of Sound thing, even though her reputation would actually be a major boon.-**

 **-I'm still trying to ge-**

 **-Oh, and then there's the fact that, while all this is going on, you've been ignoring me every time I ask you to help me train my team. If it wasn't for Fuu and Karin, I'd be pretty much lost. After all, since Aya isn't there to pull your head out of your ass during missions, that now falls to me. And Hinata, of course, but frankly she's _way_ too lenient with you.-**

 **-You're really making th-**

 **-Not to mention you haven't been helping at all with Mai-chan. Sure, Temari doesn't _need_ the help, she has more than enough people helping her already. But the fact still remains that you should be helping anyway.-**

 **-Asa-**

 **-And that's completely ignoring the fact that Hanabi hasn't seen you at all since you got back. She's your sister-in-law, for Kami's sake!- **If I ever doubted that Sasa-nee is an Uzumaki? Gone. Dead. Buried.

 **-Now that-**

 **-Not to mention the fact that you've been ignoring your father-in-law, who's been requesting meetings with you for some time, but you're too busy 'saving the world'. When it's more accurate to say that you've been begging Hokage-sama for nonstop missions because you can't accept the fact that Aya got injured on a mission and you couldn't save her.-**

 **-Okay, that's below the be-**

 **-Not to mention the fact that you've been ignoring Sasuke for weeks. Just because he told you the _truth_ , you're upset with him. Everyone's been trying to tell you, Naruto! Aya's still alive! What you're doing is going to drive her away from you. It's going to drive everyone away from you. Because you've finally made bonds worth dying for, but the thought of losing those bonds scares you. Welcome to the real world, little brother! People die! You should know that! You _kill_ people!-**

Hnn… Maybe I can talk to Asami about getting a few things done. She seems to be able to handle herself – and the Uzumakis, which is hard enough as is.

 **-But wait. I'm forgetting the fact that you haven't even spoken to Aya in three weeks.-** Where is my popcorn? **-And do you even know the names of the Uchihas you brought back to Konoha? Do you know that two of them refuse to become shinobi because of the trauma of Itachi kidnapping them after he murdered their parents right in front of them?-**

 **-You're being unreasona-**

 **-Or how about the fact that the other three Uchihas unlocked their Sharingans and didn't even know what that was? Did you talk to them about that? No. Because I did. I had to. You're too busy being _pigheaded_. Kami! What does Hinata even see in you!?-**

The worst part, for Naru-nii, is that he can't walk away. This conversation would literally follow him. To the ends of the earth.

 **-Hey, Sasa-nee?-** I interrupt. **-Are you leaving with Naruto tomorrow?-**

 **-Of course not! I need to be here with our people to make sure they have guidance and know that they are being cared for! I got Zabuza and Haku to go with him this time.-**

 **-Good. You mind wheeling me around so I can meet all the new faces?-**

 **-You hear that, _Naruto_! Even Aya shows more interest in the pack than you, and she'll be meeting everyone in a WHEELCHAIR!- **

**-Alright, alright. After this mission I'll focus more on the pack. Jeez. Stop henpecking me already!-**

 **-Boy, you'd better be glad Aya's busy recovering, because she hasn't disagreed with a single point I've made. That tells me that she is in fact on my side in this, seeing as she ALWAYS defends you when we get into a fight. And the fact that this is even the case shows how pissed she is with you for ignoring her when she's been dying to know what's been going on!-**

 **-Then why haven't you been telling her?-**

 **-Because I discussed the ramifications of telling her with her doctors and they suggested that she not get stressed out. I've been talking to her every day, just about little things that won't stress her out. Can you say the same?-**

Sasa-nee isn't running out of steam either. She must be **super** pissed with him. I can't really say I feel any way. I've kind of gotten used to not talking to him for weeks at a time.

 **-And did I forget to mention that Aya's been talking to Sasuke and me more than you in recent MONTHS!?-**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

What could possibly be worse than being carted around in a wheelchair? How about having enough manpower to level a small country surrounding me, along with Hiroko whose sole job is to spoil me.

Keito, Masashige, Hikaru, Kin, Tomi, Tsu and Satsuma –who are supposedly only here as my doctors, because having one doctor walking along with me while in a wheelchair isn't enough– Asami, Karin and Noboru –who are subtly flirting, just as Asami said– Akari-san and Tenzo –also very much flirting– and Mitarashi, who just got back from her mission. That the Uchihas have been here for two weeks, but Team Rho is only now…

"Check it out. Not a scratch one me." Mitarashi points out. I smell hospital on her. She went to get scanned first. I smirk. She, Kashi-nii, Yuugao and Tenzo are just arriving at the gate, where we –all of us– are just coming out of the Namiki gate. But… if Tenzo just got here… wow, he just got back and is already flirting with Akari-san. That's major!

There are two adults with them. And four children. I sniff. Uchihas. "Who's with you?"

"Ah ah. A deal's a deal, Aya-chan." She says, a finger held as if she's trying to scold me.

I sigh dramatically, trying not to smile. "Auntie, who's with you?" That trips her up. I can see her fighting to hold in the tears. Happy tears, but still.

"Th-" She clears her throat, trying to get rid of the frog. I smile warmly, grateful she understands that I'm not messing with her. "Sorry. These are Uchihas Ren and Naomi. Along with their children Seiho, he's fourteen, Nori, she's ten, Kiichi, he's six, and Satomi, she's almost one."

"A pleasure to meet you all. I'm Namiki Aya, head of the Namiki clan. Sorry if I don't get up… but I'm still recovering from my injuries."

"It's good to meet you, Aya-do-"

"Aya-san, or Aya-chan. Please don't get in the habit of call Aya-dono." I get that out there, trying to slay the habit before it forms.

"… Namiki clan… As in… Ah, Miwako-chan! Good to see you again!" Naomi announces, a little too loudly. She's an Uchiha? She acts more like an Uzumaki.

"Naomi… still loud as ever, I see." Miwako exits the gate, joining us in an increasingly cramped area, given how many people are just standing around (me). "Baby, are you sure you're up for doing this right now?"

"I've been in bed for weeks. I'll be fine." I wave it off. "Now come on, I still have so many new faces to meet. And, Asami… when are…?"

"Good point. Auntie Akari? Would you and Tenzo mind getting the ladies for me?" Asami-nee asks. I'm grateful she isn't referring to them as 'geishas', they should be treated as more than their job.

"Please don't forget umbrellas? It wouldn't do if they get sick." I point out. Akari-san smiles and assures me that she already thought of that. I nod, trusting her. I briefly wonder why Hiroko's holding an umbrella over me, while she's getting wet. "Hiroko-chan, please don't get yourself wet. I don't want you getting sick either, you know."

"Aya-dono's the one recovering. I'll be fine." She tries.

"Keito?" He tugs her closer to him so she's under his umbrella.

"Ryuuzetsu, would you…?" I smile, knowing Keito –who's pushing my chair– is asking Tsu to stand beside him so she doesn't get mixed signals.

I hear a soft kiss – Tsu just gave him a peck, but… where? "Tsu?"

"'Kiss and tell' isn't a ladylike quality." She teases. I look to auntie Anko instead, tapping my lips with an unasked question in my eyes. She nods. It takes all my willpower not to do a happy dance!

"Come on. Let's get you into the community centre and out of the rain." Auntie insists, ushering the lot of us that way.

I study the little changes here and there as I come across them. The shrubs that have been planted. The brick road. The decorations and small gardens of each house. The names now on the boards. I see the families hurrying through the rain to our shared destination – even though they all stop to greet us.

I see the joy in their eyes at seeing me, and it almost brings me to tears.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Inside the community centre, I find a few changes, even in the entrance room. There's a ramp so that someone with a wheelchair can still enter without a problem. With mats meant to dry and clean the wheels to not bring the dirt and mud in from outside. Mom's doing, no doubt.

After my raincoat is taken off me –and Hiroko gets an earful about me being able to take it off myself, damn it– I'm wheeled into the next room. Warm chaos. That's the only way I can describe how the room feels. I see pups playing, I see adults drinking tea or sake, I see Hayashis scattered here and there. I see new faces everywhere as well. Some smell like family to each other, some don't.

"AYA-NEE!" Sakiko announces, and suddenly the room is deathly silent. All eyes are on our group, on me. Sakiko, Hoshie, Kenshin, Katsuo, even Setsuko are running towards us; with Itsuki crawling behind them excitedly. I motion for them to slow down.

"Hey, hey. Take it easy, still recovering you know." I remind them. I push down the brakes, cursing that it's taking so much effort, and kick up the foot rests. I slide forward a bit. "Hugs, but be gentle. And only one at a time." I get my much needed hugs, glad I can get my hugs again. It's been… weird not getting my daily dose of cuddles.

"Aya-nee." Yuzuki comes over with two Uchihas. They're twelve, I guess. I smile, beckoning for my hug. She's extra gently with me, even when compared to my siblings. "Hey, Aya-nee… these are Ruri and Arisa. They're…"

"Uchihas. I know." I say, smiling. "Just like you, Yuzuki." She stiffens. "It's alright… the time to hide your heritage is long past. Although you shouldn't go shouting it from the rooftops just yet."

"R-really?" She sounds unsure.

I gently take off her shades. "Really. It's alright. You know you're safe with us." Her coal eyes, swimming with warmth and hope, study me, looking for the moment this turns out to be a dream – or something. "Ruri, Arisa… you wouldn't happen to be the two Asami-nee told me about? That don't want to be kunoichi?" They look crestfallen. "Hey, none of that. Yasu-nee is a proud civilian. Just because you don't want to fight, doesn't mean we'll look down on you."

They smile a little, tears welling up in their eyes. "I would like a hug, if you two don't mind being a bit gentle with me?" I all but beg. My hug-me quota has been suffering as much as much chocolate quota – doctors have no respect for chocoholics! If it wasn't for Hiroko-chan, I'd have gone berserk and killed someone! Like the doctor telling me not to eat chocolate!

Sad that those doctors are either family, packmates or a Hokage. Irrelevant!

I get two more hugs. "So tell me, how do you girls like it here?"

"Well… the Uzumakis are all nuts." Ruri points out – she's the taller of the two, but otherwise they look like twins to me. "And for some reason Naruto-nii's been avoiding everyone. Other than that, it's been really nice here!"

"Ah… volume, please. Kenshin is still getting used to his heightened sense of hearing." I chide gentle. She makes a face, obviously feeling bad about that. "It's alright, mistakes happen. But please keep in mind that Namikis, Hatake and Inuzukas start developing heightened hearing and smelling around age five or so. You might want to ask if they're used to it, and if they aren't then you might want to not be so loud around them."

"Or just not be loud around us at all." Hoshie intones. "Meals with the Uzumakis are…" She shivers, obviously not liking that part of meal time.

"There's that too. So, Ruri, Arisa, what would you two like to become then? Or have you not thought about it too much?" They share a look.

"Well… I really like drawing. And Asami-nee's been teaching me the basics for Sealing. Maybe…" Arisa begins.

"That's a lovely idea. Have you tried healing arts? I happen to know a few doctors that _seriously_ need something better to do with their time." I aim that last at Satsuma and Tsu, who look at me and obviously don't see what the problem is.

"Hnn? Well… Hanabi-chan has been showing us some stuff…" Arisa says, seemingly unsure what to think about it. "It's really hard though."

"It's not if it's hard… it's if it's worth it. Think about this… if not for doctors, I wouldn't be sitting here right now. You'd be able to save the lives of your family, your friends. It's a very noble art, becoming a medic and perhaps even a doctor." I explain seriously.

"Whoa… that's… whoa." Arisa seems impressed.

"Very." I agree with her. "Like you said, it isn't easy. It takes years of studying and practice. But, you don't have to fight at all if you don't want to."

"Have you studied it?" Ruri asks.

"I have. I'm a Rank Ten medic… of fifteen. In Konoha there are only thirty doctors more skilled than I am." I explain.

"Really? Then why are you…" Ruri looks at my wheelchair.

"Because I am _also_ a doctor. But I am also a sealing novice, Rank Eight. I'm also a jounin kunoichi, so I'm really good at fighting. I also have two teams I help to train. Team Aya, which has Hoshie, Sakiko and Yuzuki, and another team with some of my best friends." I explain seriously. The two girls look at me, star struck. "When I get better, I might even show you girls a few tricks. I'll let you decide what. Deal?"

"Really!?" I raise a finger. "Sorry… really?"

"Really." I nod. "But, then you have to call me Aya-nee, just like the others, okay?"

I get two teary hugs and promises they won't let me down.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After meeting the other three Uchihas, three boys who are quite free spirited, the Tachibana samurais follow. Good Kami, too many faces and names. Still, I find out quickly enough that they don't mind me simple calling them 'Tachibana-san', even though the refuse to call me anything but 'Aya-sama' – at least Sasa-nee gets the 'dono' with that bunch.

After that, all the Hayashis come saying how glad they are that I'm doing better. The children all give me my requested hugs. The women all tell me that they're studying and training hard. The men all look close to tears that I'm doing better now – I guess the thought of serving a new lord or lady so soon troubles them. Don't know, not sure I want to understand what that's about.

Then comes the five new ladies – three teenagers, one eight year old, and a twenty-two year old. From their poise and grace, I can tell these are the geishas. They introduce themselves one by one, they all call me 'Aya-dono', even after repeatedly asking them to just call me Aya, or something –anything– less formal. They refuse. Literally, flatly refuse.

"I'm actually glad you are here. I understand you would like to open a teahouse?"

"We… have considered such a venue, yes." The eldest responds politically.

"Good. However, please understand that we won't be tolerating… the darker traditions. If you need something, please ask. We will provide what we can. There is no need to… continue traditions that require you to… _depend_ on lovers you do not love. Do you understand?"

"I… thank you, Aya-dono." The five bow low.

"Should you fall in love, fall in love. Should you marry, marry. There's no shame in that. But don't do it for money. If you want to marry and still work… that's fine too. Being a geisha is wonderful, and needed. But… I don't like the… less admirable side to it. You know?" I explain seriously.

They… beam. "What? Surely Asami-nee has the same opinion on the matter?" I turn to her, mock confusion in my eyes and on my face.

"Silly question." Sasa-nee says, smiling. "Imouto-chan, I was thinking that maybe we could open the teahouse here in the community centre? After all, this is where everything happens, and we have the space."

"That sounds ideal. Though… keep in mind that the school is still upstairs?" I remind her, raising my eyebrow to show I'm confused as to what she's thinking.

"I know. But that just makes it more ideal. Hear me out." I don't like it when she comes halfway through with 'hear me out'. That usually means there's… bothersome things she's going to tell me first, before getting to a point she believes is worth hearing.

"Okay, so first off, Iromi is only eight, that means she should be going to school like the other kids. So if we arrange that the teahouse opens at, say, four in the afternoon until about midnight? It would allow for her to learn with our kids, it would allow for the ladies to attend classes themselves. That way they can still work, still learn, and still try to have a social life somewhere in between." Asami-nee explains seriously.

"I… understand… but where's the bothersome part that makes me not want to 'hear you out'?" I ask, confused.

"Oh… sorry, used to Uzumakis." She says, blushing a bit.

"That sounds ideal. But… there is a problem. I cannot rightfully ask our people to pay for the sake and tea they've always gotten for free. And we've always had communal meals as well. How could this work out profitably for them?" I say, wondering what she's come up with.

"Well. You have a point." She thinks about that. "What about… adopting them into the clans? Their duties would simply be the 'job' they once knew… and it would allow them the financial freedom they deserve. It would also ensure they feel no pressure whatsoever to do things they don't want to… I mean, if they decide that they don't enjoy working in a teahouse, wouldn't it be fair to give them other options?"

"Hnn? Alright. But they they'd have to also teach their arts to the others, in addition to learning our arts. I… am looking forward to the shows." I admit, blushing a little. "And I know Moegi and Udon both have a passion for acting… not to mention all the pups that play musical instruments."

The ladies are floored by this. Simply floored.

"Only, which clan?" I point out.

"The Yuki clan, of course." Haku announces, walking over to us. She's obviously been paying attention. "If the Uchiha have the Tachibana. And the Namiki have the Hayashi. Would it not be fitting that the Yuki also play our part?"

I nod. "If you're willing."

"I've… been considering." Haku begins. "That maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to start a branch in the Yukis. There are still far too many orphans right here in Konoha. We cannot take all of them, of course, but… even if only five?"

"Alright. Let me know if you need any help?" I offer, pro forma. She should know by now that I'm always willing to help, after all.

"Nn. Tell me, ladies. I've only heard first names, is there a reason?" Haku asks.

"We… our…"

"It's alright if you don't have one. We won't look down on you for it." Haku soothes. "I've met a lot of wonderful people here in Konoha, many of whom don't have family names either."

"We… were forbidden to have a family name." The eldest explains. "We were only allowed one once, and if, we marry."

"How about Yukimori? Snowy forest? In reverence to the Yuki clan, but also to the Hidden Leaf village. Not to mention the untouched beauty I've encountered in the forests… when everything's covered in pure white snow. How everything just… feels more beautiful, magical." Haku that's… so poetic.

"Haku-dono… thank you." The five of them bow low to her. "If you wish for us to adopt, we will happily oblige. With… with everything you've done for us… We…"

"Hatsumi, it's our pleasure. I, too, look forward to the plays and theatrical performances. And… if you would happen to know some traditional dances?" Haku offers, blushing a little as well. We're theatre buffs, no shame in that.

"We are more familiar with the Land of Water dances, we would be more than happy to learn of the Land of Fire's traditions as well." Hatsumi offers – I guess that's her name… really, too many names. Only one brain… give a girl a break!

"Oh, thank Kami-sama! The Yuki clan is originally from the Land of Water. Your knowing those are… heaven sent!"

"I feel left out… do I know any of those dances?"

"Aya-chan, you don't know the name of any dance you've ever seen." Haku teases. I shrug and nod – it's true. "You'll see when they start to dance."

"Works for me… but we still need to do something for the Uzumaki clan." I point out. Sasa-nee gives me a look. I shift a little in my chair, hating this thing, but loving being out among the people again. "Sasa-nee, the Uzumaki clan is bigger than the blond idiot." I remind her. She blushes, looking away.

"Hnn… you are shinobi clans, are you not?" Hatsumi asks. I nod, unsure what she's thinking. "Well… would it not be wise to…" She looks at me nervously. "Have some doctors? Within the clans?"

I my hand shoots up as Haku-nee and I share an amused look and giggle. "Hatsumi, every clan has at least one medic. The more numerous, the more medics. It's… something we've been focusing on since before the bond between us was so strong."

"And something you will be learning as well. Everyone learns healing and sealing with us. And that reminds me… the Uchiha… they do not have any proficient healers yet?" Haku-nee seems almost worried about that.

"I wouldn't worry about that. You've met Ruri and Arisa?" I ask. She nods. "I may have piqued their curiosity for the healing arts."

"Oh? They were… learning the basics from Hanabi, weren't they?" She asks. I nod. "Hnn… Asami, would you object if I see what they know, and what they might want to learn?"

"Would you?" Asami-nee sounds relieved. Even more so when Haku-nee nods. "Thank you. Oh Kami-sama, thank you. I know Hanabi-chan is more than willing, but she's a student herself. And Satsuma's been busy with making sure everyone's healthy… I really don't want to overwhelm the man, not after…"

"Yeah…" I nod, feeling horrible for the hell he's been through – even though I'm still **royally** pissed that he and Miwako didn't come back YEARS before they did! "What about Fuu though? And Tsu, and… every other healer? Why… wasn't this ever brought up?"

"We never thought to ask. You kind of… taught us that medics are sometimes the most kickass shinobi out there." Asami-nee points out. "Well, you and Tsunade-sama."

"Too true." I can agree to that. This chair is really becoming uncomfortable though. I shift again, hoping and praying that will help. It doesn't. "Hey… what about including the head of the branch families in our meetings? I mean, our decisions would affect them as well, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, but… then we need a new location. Your office isn't getting bigger, you know." Asami teases. I blink, then narrow my eyes and tilt my head slightly. "Oh… right… we're _in_ a new location…"

"For a redhead, you can be a bit blonde sometimes." Haku teases.

"I blame the idiot." She defends, sort of. We share a laugh, knowing she loves him even though he irks all of us sometimes.

"Oh… before I forget." Haku says, thinking for some reason. "I… may have found something interesting."

 **"… What?"** Asami and I ask at the same time.

"Well… you know how I used to keep rabbits?" I shake my head, no, but Asami-nee nods. "Anyway, I used to keep rabbits. The point is… I've… finally figured out why I'm so intuned with them."

"Haku-nee~eeeee, stop teasing me with half the story." I whine, shifting in my chair again. I really hate this thing.

"Well… it turns out that Yuki's have… or had a summoning contract with rabbits. Arctic rabbits. That taught us ice release generations ago."

"Oka~aaaaay… did you find the summoning contract?" I ask.

"No… but… I was talking to Keito-san about it earlier and… he suggested I try summoning without a contract. Says he'd tried it… and ended up with-"

"Haku-san?" Keito cuts her off.

"What? It's something to be proud of, Keito-san." She looks slightly surprised.

"It is, but it isn't your news to tell." He counters smoothly. I nod, partly agreeing with him. He'll announce it when he's ready to.

"As you wish. But the point is… if I am already in tune with them… I might…"

"Might…?" I have no idea what happens if you try that without the contract.

"Well… it's dangerous, but if you try to summon without a contract, you are reverse-summoned to their world. It's likely that I'll find the summons of my ancestors this way." She explains seriously. I nod a few times, thinking about that.

"I understand… but that's dangerous, as you say. Is that a risk you're willing to take?" I ask her. Then I scratch my head. "And how did we even end up on this topic? Weren't we talking about… what were we talking about?"

"And _I'm_ the blonde?" Asami-nee teases.

"Yes, Imouto-chan, it will be dangerous. But not any more dangerous than going on a mission with you." Haku-nee teases.

"True." I agree, looking at my current and pitiful state. "Alright. I can't say I'm too thrilled by the idea, but… I understand this is a big deal for you. Is there something we… Hnn? Sasa-nee?"

"I was just thinking that myself. Haku, let us know before you try it, okay? We have a way to get you back, but it'll have to be once Aya's recovered a bit." Asami-nee says, a bit vague, but clear enough for this situation.

"That's fair. I'm in no rush. Oh… Asami… are we still on for the…" Haku-nee raises and eyebrow. "Thing?"

"Thi… ohh. The _thing_. Yes. Most definitely. Remember, what I was talking about before, Aya?" Asami-nee gives me a meaningful look.

The Land of Sound invasion? "You mean the thing that Chouji and Naruto are being pigheaded about?"

"That's the one." She nods.

"I can't recover faster. But I can make sure they don't slow me down anymore. If I'm in top form, I'm in." I tell them honestly.

"Good. Dad's been annoying me about it for months now. He's tired of sitting around on his fingers." Haku-nee makes a face. We giggle, knowing how he can be.

"And speaking of which… Has anyone tested Minori and Haruki to see how much they've grown? I wouldn't put it past the old perv to just ignore them for two years." Asami-nee points out.

"Yeah. I'll go ask them for a spar." I drone. Asami-nee rolls her eyes, not liking my sarcasm. "No I haven't, but you can always ask them, you know."

"I know, but…"

"Asami. We're all one pack here. You have every right to want to know." I soothe. "Besides. When has an Uzumaki ever turned down a good spar? You still need to find out if Mashai and Shinichi are any good. And they need some proper weapons too. I mean… standard kunai and shuriken?"

"I know, right." Asami-nee rolls her eyes, annoyed that her brother hasn't already dealt with that.

"Sasa-nee, if you wait on blondie, you might wait forever. Take charge and do it yourself." I practically order her.

"Good point. Alright. I'll take them to Kurata's later. And… can we please look into an indoor dojo? The dojo in the Uzumaki compound is…"

"Hnn… We have the same thing. It's good enough for lessons and low level spars but…" I complain.

"Exactly. We have the space now. Why not make a huge dojo where we can really let loose? Maybe not with ninjutus, but… somewhere we can actually move around. Maybe even have some mid-to-high kenjutsu spars."

"Swords? You do realise that anything involving swords mea-"

"I heard sparring and swords. What'd I miss?" Zabuza-nii asks, interrupting me.

"My point exactly." I drone. "You can't put those two words together and not expect Zabuza-nii to want a piece of the action. And he doesn't speak anything but all out."

"This is true." Zabuza-nii says, nodding sagely. "So what'd I miss?"

"Sasa-nee was suggesting an indoor dojo big enough… Earth release." It finally hits me. "Make a dojo out of hardened rock… and use seals to stabalize it. That way, even if Zabuza-nii and Kashi-nii…" Wait a minute…

"Weren't you out on a mission with Naruto and Hinata? And Haku… weren't you?" I ask confused.

"Yeah? Left this morning. Got back around noon." Zabuza-nii says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Now… even if Kakashi and I… what? Wreck the place?"

"… Weird. But yes. Even if you total the whole dojo, just offer the right amount of chakra to the seals… and it's brand new again?" I offer. "And why would a mission that needs Naruto and you only take a few hours?"

"Hnn? Assassination. Only two towns over." He says. "I like that idea. It's been a long time since I've really been able to let loose in a spar. And I know Kakashi, Tenzo, Anko and Yuugao would love the opportunity as well."

"Okay… forget I asked about the mission. I don't even want to know. And yeah… it would be nice if it's Anbu friendly… but only our trusted allies. This is smack in the middle of our people. I don't want unknown elements skulking about more than absolutely needed. I mean… Keito and the others are paranoid with me now… can you imagine if I were to wheel myself out into the village?"

"Che. They'd have a fit. And I don't blame them. You're messed up, Imouto-chan." Zabuza-nii. Not helping.

"Gee. Thanks for noticing. I figured the wheelchair was the first clue." I intone, narrowing my eyes at him. "Wait… if you're here. Then where's our good ol' faithful knucklehead?"

"Over there with the super pervert." He thumbs behind him. "Really, Aya. Just because you're in a wheelchair, doesn't excuse not keeping an eye on your surroundings."

I snort. "Yeah, because knowing there's a threat will help me survive right now." I roll my eyes. "I'm sure Aito could take me."

"Ouch. To hear Aya the Butcher brought so low." Zabuza-nii teases. Hatsumi's eyes widen like diner plates. "Oh, you didn't know. Namiki Aya. **The** Namiki Aya. Is this little wisp of a woman right here."

"The… one that c-conquered the L-Land of Noodles." She asks nervously.

"And the Land of Snow, and the Land of This. And soon…"

"Stop it. No. I'm not taking the rap this time. It was funny with Dotou." Haku and Zabuza get a chuckle out of that. "But by the time Noodle came around… you guys just enjoy messing with people's heads."

"Say what you want, Imouto-chan. But nothing screws with someone's head more than seeing and entire army wiped out by a midget like you." He had to go there.

"You have such a _way_ with words." I intone, unimpressed.

"Imouto-chan. You might be taller thanks to that chair." I groan, narrowing my eyes at him. "What'd I tell you about the death threats?"

"B-but… she's…" Hatsumi is at a loss.

"I'm…?"

"So kind… and caring…?" Mind blown.

"You want to see contrast? Watch Zabuza-nii here with Aito. Then watch him spar with Kashi-nii. Just a spar." I defend. "We're shinobi, Hatsumi. We're trained killers. I don't pretend to be something I'm not."

"I… see… and yet you want your clansmen trained in tea ceremonies and art?" She really can't get her brain wrapped around this.

"Huh? They've been learning that for years now. Yasu-nee's pretty thorough. And lately Hisa-san's been a great help. But… having the greatest civilization on the face of the planet is meaningless, if a stiff breeze from an enemy knocks it down." I point out.

I shift again. This **stupid** chair.

"Aya-dono, perhaps it's time to rest." Keito offers. I sigh. But I'm enjoying myself! I just hate this stupid, uncomfortable chair. "Please, milady."

"One last thing then." I bargain. "Sasa-nee… could you go over the numbers, see what's the largest… no, not largest. You'd just trying turn half the country… never mind… See if you can create a large building made entirely from dirt and rock, or simply earth release jutsu, which seals can stabilize. Maybe… three to four times the size of the compounds? And maybe some variation in terrain? I would love to be able to train on a decent sized lake for a change. I've… _outgrown_ our little pond."

"Now, you see. **That's** what I'm talking about. A lake. Let's do that. Water release training ground, no damage to worry about with swords. And plenty of elbow room for explosions." Zabuza-nii is… a character.

"I'll run the numbers. And… frankly both ideas have merit. Why not talk to Naruto about setting those up on the Uzumaki plot? Make sure it's far enough away… because if I know Kakashi and Zabuza when they get excited about training…" Asami-nee points out.

"Ye~eeea~aaah…" I drawl breathily, my eyes somewhat wider. "Let me talk to Naruto about that. You seem to be… avoiding him right now."

"His own fault." She grouses, crossing her arms.

"Not going there. I'll talk to Naruto. You work out the seals. Once we have that figured out… and maybe you could get the Uzumaki plot secured as well? With an arch and a security checkpoint to make sure none of the pups go where they REALLY shouldn't be going. I don't want to think about what would happen if they get caught in the crossfire of a serious spar." I shiver, trying to will away the thought that's being dredged up anyway.

"Alright, deal." We shake on it – thankfully she's gentle. I'm still… tender.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 17_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Well... I did warn you guys. Kind of boring(ish) and really long. The... next chapter is going to be... a bit more interesting. Not action packed. That still has to come. But, more interesting. Why? Because Aya STILL hasn't heard about Cloud's response. That, and more. Like elbow room for Aya to start her simple training, and to really start getting Chouji up to speed.  
_**


	20. Arc 1 - Chouji: The storm within

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 1: For the sake of the pack – Chapter 18 – Chouji: The storm within_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"Be thou the rainbow in the storms of life. The evening beam that smiles the clouds away, and tints tomorrow with prophetic ray." – Lord Byron_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Where is he!?" I hear Aya bellowing from upstairs. Without even thinking, I run from the office where I'm supposed to have a meeting with Kakashi-sensei and dad, down the hall, up the stairs down the hall again and straight to her bedroom, where she's still loudly complaining and shouting. "Akimichi Chouji! You heartless idiot! How the hell do you expect me to take a nap!?"

"…Huh?" I was hoping to sound more… intelligent.

"Satsuma is demanding I take a nap. How do you expect me to take a nap if my pillow is off somewhere gallivanting?" I look at her, I blink. She's laying down in her bed, clearly furious, clearly tired, clearly glaring me into an early grave.

"Please forgive milady." Keito begs me. "She is quite spent from her afternoon among the people. Her mood… isn't as it should be."

"I see." I say, understanding a little. She pushed too far trying to be social. "Nothing to forgive, Keito-kun. I think I understand." I pat his shoulder to let him know I'm not in any way upset. In fact, I'm… touched. "So, does my scary little kunoichi need her teddy bear to sleep?" I tease.

"Cute. Get in here. **Now**." She demands hotly. I grin. I shouldn't. I _really_ shouldn't. But I can't help it. I, Akimichi Chouji, truly am the wolf tamer. The only one alive. Well… maybe Satsuma as well, but Miwako doesn't seem nearly as bad as Aya. Maybe I just haven't spent enough time with her?

I climb into her bed, on my side –or at least the side I always sleep on– and she… well, she slithers into my embrace. Her head winds up on my arm, her left hand clutching my shirt to let me know I'm not going anywhere, her left leg props itself up onto mine. Her breathing evens out, her face smoothens. She's already asleep.

"Hnn? What's with all the shouting?" Kakashi-sensei and dad enter the room, finding me and Aya here. "Ah. Nap time." He eye-smiles.

"Yeah. Maybe we should have the meeting here. She's going to be majorly pissed if I move." I warn.

"Just as well." Dad shrugs, not in the least bit put out. "Chouji, we're afraid that Aya's getting in over her head a little too often."

"I've noticed." I say, frowning. I look at the… gorgeous being in my arms. Look at the scars decorating her arms. Look at the scar over her eye she's famous for. "So what are we going to do about it?"

"Not we. You." Kakashi-sensei counters. "You're the only one that can get her to slow down."

"Yeah… I've noticed." I kiss the tip of her scar, just under her eyebrow. She sighs, content. "But that doesn't change my question. What are we going to do?"

They share a look. Keito looks… uncomfortable as well. Dad's the one to speak. "There's… only one solution we've been able to come up with." He sounds nervous. "But…"

"Marriage?" I ask, confused. Why would he be so careful about that? He knows I'm crazy about Aya.

"Pregnancy." He corrects. I think my heart just stopped. Aya frowns, but I know she's too out of it to be listening to them… she's frowning because of the effect this has on me?

"We're not ready, dad. You know that."

"I do. But if you come up with something else that will keep that girl alive, I'm all ears." He counters. That trips me up. "Shikaku agrees that if you and Ino have a baby sometime soon, he'll mark Mai as Shikamaru's heir, no questions asked. Ino isn't against settling down. Mariko-chan even asked her about her willingness to get pregnant, and she isn't against that either, though she doesn't prefer it yet."

"I understand, dad. But we aren't ready. So I'm just going to have to keep her alive myself." I say, determination welling up within me. There's **no way** I'm giving Aya up without a fight.

"Chouji… think. You think we haven't thought about that. Aya's on the Akatsuki radar. This isn't the little leagues anymore. This is…" Dad trails off, afraid for both of us.

"I get it." I assure him, smiling at Aya. "But… that doesn't change the facts. We're not ready to get pregnant. And forcing Ino into that isn't fair to her either."

"Give us another suggestion then." Dad challenges. I don't have one, but that doesn't mean we're ready for this. "Even Yoshino admits this is the best plan. Grudgingly, but still."

"Chouji. I'm not thrilled about it either." Kakashi-sensei admits. "But… tell us some way to get her to slow down. We're willing to try _anything_. And that includes getting Hokage-sama to stop giving her missions altogether. She's been very carefully keeping Aya out of the political loop. Even with things heating up with Cloud."

"I… don't understand." I admit.

"Those people that attacked us, on our way back from Ryuuhou. They aren't from Cloud. They're from a clan that can mimic people's chakra signatures and scents… even temporarily gain their memories. But… they didn't expect us to take a few days to get there. That's how we found out about them. Yes, the Akatsuki used something similar, but… I can assure you it isn't the same jutsu." Kakashi-sensei explains.

"So a clan got hired to scare us." I murmur, thinking about that.

"It fits with Cloud's MO, but they blame Stone. And the guys we brought back don't know who hired them, or why. Only that they were meant to take on those specific identities and give us that message." Dad explains seriously. "It could even be the Akatsuki behind it, wanting us to start a war with Cloud so they can get what they want easier. There are too many variables. And… if Aya catches wind of any of that, she's going to flip her lid."

Yes, and talking about this right in front of her is the most brilliant thing ever.

"Chouji… you're the only person alive that consistently manages to calm her down. She spent three weeks in bed and didn't mutter one complaint because you were there with her." Kakashi-sensei argues. "Do you know what she was like last time? When you were out on a mission?"

I smirk. "I hear she nearly tore the house down."

"Gave Miwako two black eyes and broke her arm." Dad chuckles. _Ouch_. "Miwako didn't even seem too surprised when it happened."

"Chocolate withdrawal." I guess, smiling. "That people still try to get her to quit."

"Chouji. Focus. Aya. How are we going to keep her alive?" Kakashi-sensei gets us back on track.

"I have a suggestion." Keito rings in. "Remind milady of the facts. Tell milady that if she goes back out there, it's with Chouji-sama in tow. Milady's more protective of him than anyone."

"Hnn?" Kakashi-sensei and dad think about that.

"And have milady help with her niece." Keito presses. "Milady's baby cravings skyrocket around them. It is, after all, Takara-sama's, Setsuko-sama's and Itsuki-sama's presence within her life that drives her to want to settle down soon. Perhaps Mai-sama will be the straw that makes her crave her own?"

"Keito-kun, we-"

"Chouji-sama forgets." Keito cuts me off. "He isn't the one who will bear the children. Aya-dono will. She's been there with Miwako-sama, she's been there with Yoshino-sama, she's been there with Maki-sama, and with Yasu-sama. Milady knows intimately what pregnancy entails. She knows the pain, the discomfort, the giving up on kunoichi duties. And yet, milady hasn't once wavered from her three child minimum."

True. I turn to study Aya. How her lips curl upwards. How her nose just barely doesn't touch my skin to make sure she smells almost nothing but me. How her hand is still very much clutching my shirt, so I'm not moving without her noticing.

"She said she doesn't want to get pregnant until she retires from the corps. And she won't retire until Hoshie and Sakiko and Katsuo are where she needs them to be." I tell them.

"And yet." Keito presses on. "Milady would ignore her own words and desires, should she be offered that which she craves most."

"Me." I murmur.

Keito nods – I can see him from the corner of my eye. "You do what no other can. You quell the storm within."

"This thing coming up. When is it?" I demand.

"Early January." I'm told.

"So she has enough time to recover. Get back on top her game. And she's still going to demand to at least be with the team that goes to Cloud for negotiations." I muse. "I need mom… and auntie Yoshino. They're the only ones that can help me plan this properly."

"… I'll go get them." Dad offers. "And Chou… I'm sorry I d-"

"Dad." I cut him off. "I'm not sorry in the least. So you shouldn't be either."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Of course… I ask for two… I get ten. Ryuuzetsu, Hitomi, Kin, Yasu, Ino, mom, auntie Yoshino, auntie Mariko, Anko and Miwako. Then Hiroko comes in, bringing me a snack –as usual– and she notices the obvious meeting. She… decides to linger. So eleven. I ask for two, I get eleven.

"Ladies, please remember that Aya's sleeping. So keep it down." I point out. Nothing but nods. "I…'m starting the official planning to ask Aya to marry me." So much for keeping it down. Everyone's squealing and giggling and congratulating me… and making too much noise. Aya frowns, making an annoyed noise.

"Shh. Sleep, love." I suss. She nods, liking the idea. Her breathing evens out again, but she's clutching me even tighter. I smooth her hand a little, and she relaxes. Colour returns to her poor, abused fingers.

"This isn't to keep her from going on missions is it?" Ino demands.

"No." I shake my head. "I'm fine with her going on missions… so long as she doesn't get herself killed."

"So she's-"

"Ino. I'm going to start training with her. On her level. If we go out on missions, she's going to have to make sure I'm ready for her level of trouble." I cut her off. "Like I said, I'm fine with the missions."

"Anyway. When… where… how?" Mom all but demands.

"That's what I need help planning." I admit. "I want it to be with the clans to bear witness. A night out. A party. Music, food… everything."

"Hnn? New Year's, maybe?" Auntie Yoshino offers.

"Too soon. She needs to be in top form. It's not so much about the date. We throw parties for no reason all the time. She won't even think to question it. But… it needs to be at a time when she can't participate in the music and singing. I want her in the middle of everyone, surrounded by her pack." I explain.

"Hnn… her birthday and your anniversary." Yasu-san offers. "We'd never allow her to lift a finger for either."

"Valentine's day." I murmur, smoothing Aya's cheek as I think about that. She sighs contently, her lips curled up in a smile. "Let's do that. Keep it under your hats though… no one other than you… twelve can know." I get nothing but nods. I glance at Keito, wondering why he's here for this. Then again. He's her guard wolf. He'd be here for anything she needs him here for.

"I'm no good with planning though. That's why I was hoping for mom and auntie Yoshino. This needs to be absolutely perfect for her." I kiss Aya on her scar again. "She deserves nothing less."

"We'll handle the arrangements." Auntie Yoshino assures me. "You just need to find the ring."

I smirk. "Nn." The engagement ring. I smile. The ring that will help me to show Aya that I want it all… lock, stock, and barrel. That I want…

She stirs. "Shh. Sleep, love." I suss again. She sighs, but keeps stirring. I smooth her hair, gently scrape the backs of my nails against her scalp.

"Nn~nnn." She drawls, her breathing evening out once again. "Chou…"

"That's right, Aya. I'm right here." I murmur.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Over the next few days, I spend more and more time with Aya. As silly as it sounds, our trainings together already started. I go gram for gram with the weights she's using. I go rep for rep with the exercises she's doing. I match her speed, I (mostly) match her determination. I don't stop until she does. And the sad part? She still tires me out.

We're currently at ten kilos on each limbs, six hundred reps five times a day; and this is her rehabilitating. Jeez. No wonder she can take on all comers.

Keito's been with us the whole time too. He obviously figures I've got the right idea, so he's exercising with us. And sadly, even he looks worn out.

She does end up needing three to four naps a day, but I don't mind. It helps when I need to hold meetings with the 'anniversary planning committee'. She's so out of it during her naps that she never notices anything.

Somehow, every female in the pack is in on this. Everyone swears they never uttered a word, and the newcomers all roll their eyes and point out that it's more than obvious what's going on. That… worries me. Well, worried me, until Shikamaru joins the fray with Temari and Mai.

"Chou, understand that every female is glowing. For no obvious reason. And everyone's eyes smile just a little brighter when they look at Aya. It's not hard to figure out, really. Though Imouto-chan will be completely clueless." Shika explains during one of the meetings.

"Hey, I want to test something." Temari gets a look in her eyes. I just know this won't end well for me. She shifts Mai around, Temari's forearm now under Mai's belly, and she gently lays the sleeping month old Mai on my chest. Not the first time Mai's slept on me, won't be the last either. But… this is the first time Mai is sleeping on my chest with Aya sleeping on my arm.

Aya stirs instantly, but doesn't wake up. Temari motions for everyone to get out, but no one moves. Everyone's eyes are on Mai and Aya.

Aya's eyes flutter open, she's taking in Mai as she sleeps. She shifts, sits up, and picks up Mai as gently as possible. Mai doesn't even stir. She lays Mai against her chest. She lies back down, her head on my arm and laying on her back so Mai will be comfortable. Mai sighs, sniffing Aya for the first time, but Aya's been here before. She places her hand on Mai's tiny back, massaging the girl into an easy and deep slumber.

Happy with the new situation, Aya's eyes close. Her breathing evens out. She's asleep once again. On her hair, so I know she's not consciously acting. She hates sleeping on her hair.

Mai seems quite happy with this as well. Her little hands are clutching Aya's shirt. Both aunt and niece sigh as one. Neither stirs.

It's only an hour later that the situation needs to change, because Mai decides it's time for food. She stirs, she wriggles, starts crying. Aya's eyes flutter, but the upward curl at the corners of her mouth says she doesn't mind at all.

"Oh, shh shh shh shh shhhhhhh." Aya soothes. Every female in the room coos over the pair. Aya sniffs the air. "Tema-nee, I think she's hungry." Aya points out, sitting up so it's easier for Temari to take the clearly upset little girl from her.

"Yeah. Somebody's so demanding. Turning her poor mommy into a human cow." Temari teases. She, once again, shamelessly whips out a tit and Mai is all too happy to indulge. I've gotten immune by now.

But… "Temari… I'm still confused. How…?"

"Hnn? Well, you see when a woman is with child, her breasts swell as they start preparing to produce mi-"

"I know that part." I intone, unimpressed.

"Let me finish then, genius." She snipes. "Because breastmilk doesn't always immediately come after the baby is born, medics have developed a jutsu to stimulate and ensure milk production. Yome used that jutsu on me, and nature did the rest."

…

Jutsu did it. If she told me that her craving to be Mai's mother was so strong that her body produced milk on its own, I might have been impressed. But… jutsu did it? That's kind of a cop out, isn't it?

"You're thinking something stupid, aren't you." Temari glares at me.

"Mostly that Aya's going to start asking to breastfeed her too." I lie easily. Everyone giggles. Aya turns to me, questions in her eyes. She's still mostly asleep, so her brain isn't quite functioning yet. "You ready to get up, or do you want to finish your nap?"

Aya blinks. "Why are all these people here?"

"I've been selling tickets to let people watch you sleep." I tease. Aya blinks again.

"If you start making sense, Chou, I'm going to get scared." She drones, laying back down on me and getting comfortable. She doesn't fall asleep immediately this time though. "Why was Mai-chan sleeping on me? And since when do I sleep on my back?"

"Well, that was your doing. Mai-chan was quite happy on my chest. You got jealous and kidnapped her." I explain seriously.

Her eyes dart back and forth, obviously trying to figure out if I'm being serious. "Whatever. Just wake me when it's time to eat."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Walking starts the next day, which goes better than expected. Her balance is shot, but her bones and muscles are strong enough. I spend the day with her, help her, catch her when she loses balance. After her first few unaided steps, Yasu-nee decides to celebrate with a chocolate cake. Just for Aya and me; which, of course, every gets jealous of, so Aya cuts everyone a piece. Aya's down to two naps a day, busy as ever.

She's been demanding to spend more and more time with Mai. She's been demanding to spend more and more time with the other pups, too. Even if they're just playing around her while she studies, she doesn't care. Setsuko, Itsuki and Takara especially. I've… been keeping an eye on her – Aya, I mean. She's… not herself while in rehab.

Sure, she's pushing herself further and further each day. That's normal. Sure, she's been using the breaks between trainings to study jutsu scrolls and practice her chakra control – which she's been dragging Keito and me into. Also normal.

It's that she's been demanding that Itsuki take his naps in her lap. It's that Mai almost spends more time with her than with Temari. It's that she's been using Miwako's, Anko's and my laps as her pillow while studying. It's that no one but her is allowed to change or bathe Mai other than Temari and her… and auntie Yoshino, because auntie's even more stubborn about it than Aya.

There's also a look in her eyes. Aya's been… _craving_. Something other than me, something other than chocolate. Something other than training or studying or her pack.

I have my suspicions, but…

"Aya?" Kin begins, wondering if now's a good time to talk. Aya rolls up the scroll she's reading and ties it off properly. "Mi-chan and I have been… talking. A lot. And…"

"Kin, breathe. This is me you're talking to." Aya teases. "What's on your mind?"

"I want a baby." Kin blurts out. "I'm getting tired of seeing everyone enjoying the baby fever around here. I'm getting tired of begging to babysit someone else's child. I want my own. And Mi-chan is all for it."

Aya sighs, the longing in her eyes grows stronger. "Adoption or pregnancy?" I place my hand on Aya's lower back, trying to show her that I'm right here.

"…Pregnancy?" Kin sounds unsure, and worried.

"I'm sorry… I… Kin, I'm so happy for you both." The longing intensifies again, almost becoming an itch. Keito-kun, you know your lady well.

"Th-thanks." Kin blushes, but she also looks worried. "I'm not…"

"It's alright. I… just understand where you're coming from a little too well." Aya reassures her. "Have you considered sperm donors?"

"We've… been talking to Ao-chan and Hiro-kun. Hiro's more than willing to help us out." Kin offers, getting nervous again.

"Alright. Tsu, would you…?" Aya turns to her 'general'.

"I'll handle it. Come on, Kin. We need to talk to the four of you so we know what we're getting ourselves into."

Kin and Tsu walk off. But Aya… I need to understand just how deep this goes, but not in the words she'd tell me. "Hey, love. I'm gonna get us a snack, alright?"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I corner Miwako and auntie Yoshino in the kitchen. Yasu-nee's apparently with Fuu – she's been feeling really tired lately, and no one wants to take any chances with her.

"Can… I ask you something, Miwako-san?" I begin, sitting down to the table. She narrows her eyes, obviously curious what I want. Mom picks this exact moment to walk in, already complaining about the rain and how her bags are all soaked.

"Ooh. Chou-chan, you busy gathering info without me?" Mom teases. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing yet, he just walked in." Auntie teases. "Let me give you a hand with that, so we can listen in like proper kunoichi."

"Ha, ha, ha." I drone, unimpressed.

"This is about Aya. Her baby itch." Miwako guesses. I blush, but nod anyway. "No need to be shy, I've known for almost two years that the itch is getting stronger. And with people of her generation now opting for it… not to mention that she's been itching to jump your bones for months now. I must say… you Akimichi men are something else. That you've managed to walk away from her actively enticing you?" She grins. A **very** feral grin, mind you.

"Not the point. The point is… what can I expect? Is she going to start wanting babies the second we're married?" I change the subject. I really don't want to talk about _that_ in front of mom.

"No. The want is already there." Comforting. "Look, people keep forgetting that Namikis are essentially wolves in human form. If we find a mate that is strong and wise, our desire to procreate almost deafens us to all else. Why do you think she'd want to retire before really settling down?"

My eyes widen slightly. Did…?

"No, Aya hasn't told me. It's in her blood." Miwako explains. "Once things are stable, once there's a proper mate, once money and food aren't a problem? Her instincts will have her craving a pup every year. I mean, look at me. I'm going on forty, and pregnant again. And knowing me, I'll gladly try my hand at another pup once this one's born. We're all about the den, Chouji. All about the pups. All about rearing them into good, strong hunters."

"I see…"

"No, you don't. You don't see half of it. Aya sees every pup around her as just that… the pack's pup. Her instincts scream profanities so loud in her ear that if she doesn't offer, or at least arrange, the guidance and training they need, she'll go insane." She explains seriously. "That's why I'm not afraid of getting pregnant every tick of the clock. Aya's not going to allow her siblings to become anything but the most amazing hunters. Just look at Hoshie, Katsuo and Sakiko. Hell, look at Yasu. A civilian that started training at twenty-two… Aya didn't let her give up, and she still trains Yasu whenever she gets the chance."

"But more than that. Look at how she is with the clans. How she is with the new additions. How she is with her friends. Things Aya should logically have kept within the Namiki clan, she teaches freely to everyone she considers pack. Soon, she'll start training the Hayashi, mark my words. And she's going to train them as if they were born and bred Namikis. It's too ingrained not to."

Wow. Coming to Miwako-san was a smart choice. Aya wouldn't ever explain any of this to me.

"So let me offer fair warning, Chouji. If you don't want her pregnant the second you two start getting busy? Then you'd better arrange the protection against it yourself. She won't care. She'll gladly have three pups before she turns twenty."

Okay… That's good to know.

"And be careful if you use condoms. She wouldn't be the first Namiki to sabotage them. Hell, that's why I'm sitting here. My mother was pissed that she only got one pup out of it." O…kay…! DEFINITELY good to know. "Frankly, that she hasn't stripped down and started rubbing one out to entice you shocks me. She must have inherited Satsuma's restraint."

'Rubbing one out'?

"Masturbating." I pinch the bridge of my nose. I'm busy trying not to imagine that, and with mom giggling her ass off over there I don't want to…

Breathe, buddy. Breathe… just breathe.

"Chouji. Seriously. Namikis, Hatakes, Inuzukas, we're shameless. We know who we are. We know what we want. And we aren't ashamed of our instincts or desires. If we want something… we go for it. And Aya wants you."

I smirk.

"Don't act like I'm giving news here, pup. Even you could have smelled just how excited you make her."

I blush, refusing to look in mom's direction.

"What? Don't think your mom knows how the boat rocks? She's got two kids. She wasn't playing bingo on a Friday night to get them." Kami! I don't want to think about mom and dad getting down! EW! "Jeez. What a prude. I'm going to bug Aya for a bit. At least _she_ enjoys these little chats. Oh, and will someone please talk to Hana? I haven't seen her or Tsume around at all lately. It's starting to make my skin crawl."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

A week passes before I bring up _that_ conversation with Aya. I know she probably heard every word, but… There's so much more going on that I need to know.

It's going on eight. The sun's set, the kids are all asleep. Hiroko is, for some reason, still sleeping in the room with us. And Keito is still sleeping outside the door. I don't bother trying to understand anymore. No point. People aren't going to change because I don't understand – or if I understand, for that matter. So why waste the brain cells?

So, after Aya comes into… well, technically our bedroom… she cuddles up to me under the sheets. As usual, she half lays on me, without her glasses, so I know she isn't going anywhere.

"Aya?" I begin, stroking her hair to hopefully get the most of this conversation. She's far more likely to spill the beans while I'm spoiling her.

"Nn?"

"I need to ask you something, but you've got to promise to tell me the whole story."

"… Depends?"

"About your baby itch."

"Oh. Okay, no problem." Okay. _That_ deserves and explanation!

"… What could I have asked that you wouldn't want to tell me the whole story?"

"… Stuff."

"Aya."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Tough. We're talking about it."

" _Stop_ being a jerk." She demands.

"I'm being a loving and caring boyfriend, trying to understand more about you. Is that wrong?"

"… Great. Now I feel like the jerk."

"You should. Now tell me."

She groans. "I don't want to force you into anything, Chou."

"You aren't. I'm a big boy. I can make up my own mind."

"… I'm warning you. If I convince you of anything, it's not my fault. And I won't tolerate you suggesting otherwise."

"I can live with that." She huffs. "I'll stop scratching your scalp if you don't start talking."

"Fine… I've… been… hoping for something that I'm not sure we're ready for."

"Rewind. Try again. And this time, less vague." I demand. She tries glaring at me, but I've gotten immune. "I'm serious. No more scratching if you keep avoiding it."

She sighs. I pull away my hand to show I'm not playing. She grabs it before it leaves her field of vision, and tugs it back. "You win, you win." I start scratching her scalp again. "About us getting married."

"Oh?"

"Look, I'm trying to be as patient as I can. I know you're waiting until we get married before you… before we… and I really want to respect that. I don't want to force you into it, even though my body's been screaming at me to do that anyway."

"I see."

"I don't want to talk about it, because I know myself. Any little sign of interest and the river starts flowing and I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I… I need you here too badly to risk that."

"'Need'?"

"Yes, Chou, need. I _need_ you." She explains seriously.

"Well, that's certainly an ego boost." I tease, smiling.

" _Cute_."

"So anyway. Your baby itch."

"What more is there to say? You heard from Miwako how all Namikis are. I'm no different."

"A lot more. I know the background noise. Now I need to hear the filters."

"… You've been talking to Satsuma."

"Of course. So why haven't you 'stripped down and started rubbing one out'?"

"Because I need you to need me."

"… Huh?"

"You don't need me badly enough."

"… Still lost."

"It's exactly what it sounds like, Chou. I need you to need me, like I need you."

"What makes you think I don't?"

"Because you can sleep when I'm not in your bed." Says you.

"Missing a symptom isn't the same as not having the ailment."

"Ooh, doctor-speak."

"I'm being serious, Aya."

She sighs. "I know… but…"

"But what?"

She sighs again, her fingers dancing over my chest as she thinks about how to say what's on her heart. "… You scare me, Chou."

My eyes bug out. I? Scare? Her? "Why?" I wince. That came out a bit harsher than I intended. "Sorry… that's… that's confusing. I honestly thought you didn't know the meaning of the word."

"I'm human. I fear things… just not the things you fear."

"How would you know what I'm afraid of?"

"I smell it." Ouch.

"Cheater."

"Genetic lottery. Not my fault."

"Not the point. Why do I scare you?"

"Because I love you."

"… You're scared I'm going to hurt you." She's quiet for a long time. Wow. Takes on S-rank rogues, takes on the scariest people on the planet, doesn't bat an eye. But li'l ol' me scares her. "I used to be scared you'd wake up and realise what a wuss I am."

She giggles. "You are a wuss. It's no secret."

"Ha, ha."

Still giggling. "It's true."

"Yuck it up."

"But…" The giggling stops, even though the smile is still there. "I didn't fall in love with you because of that."

"Oh?"

"Uh uh."

"What then?"

"Your heart."

"Oh, so you're just hear to listen to my heartbeat, huh. I'll get it recorded for you." I tease, smiling.

She swats me. Hard. "That's not what I meant."

"Then explain."

"Then stop interrupting."

"…"

"That's better. I mean, how kind you are." She pinches me. "Usually are."

"Aw, don't be like that, love. Go on, keep telling me how amazing I am."

"Were." She quips.

"Ouch." I laugh a little, knowing she's just teasing me.

She sighs, obviously reminiscing. "You… were everything I could've hoped for." She says, dreamily. "Kind, strong, gentle, wise. You never picked on me, or anyone really. You… you even gave me my first bar of chocolate. Right after I was shipped off to the orphanage."

"Wow."

"Yeah…"

"So your fascination with butterflies and your addiction to chocolate are my fault."

"Entirely." She nods fervently.

"And now you're just as fascinated with and addicted to… me." I'm grinning, and I know she can tell when I'm grinning.

She swats me again. "You were much nicer when you were too scared to talk to me."

"If it helps, you still scare the crap out of me."

"Oh?" She's confused?

"What, 'oh'. Aya, you faced Uchiha fricking Itachi without batting an eyelash."

"Yeah?"

" _The_ Uchiha Itachi."

"Yeah…?" She doesn't get it. Kami-sama! She honestly doesn't get it. "Chou, I hunt Hagino Koto. He's not as famous, but just as dangerous."

"That kind of adds to my point, you know."

"No. I don't know. What are you getting at?" She's actually confused. Wow. Scary much?

"That's why I wonder if you know what fear is. Itachi scares the shit out of me."

"Hnn? Nope sorry. I don't give enemies that kind of power over me."

"I've noticed."

"Just you."

"… Whoa… that's **deep**." I say, meaning it. Really meaning it. **I** have that power over her? "But also very off the subject. Baby itch."

"Nn?"

"You know I can't risk you being pregnant and chasing after people like that."

"… I know."

"And I know you want to get pregnant."

"… I know."

"So how are we going to solve this?"

"Not a clue."

"Am I going to have to get you pregnant to keep you alive, Aya?"

"… I'm sorry…" She's crying a little.

"I love you. I want to be with you. Don't you understand that?"

"I u-understand… I just…"

"…"

"…"

"Do you want to be with me, Aya?"

"You know I do."

"Badly enough?"

"More than anything."

"Enough to stop scaring the shit out of me and going after people that could tear down Konoha if they tried."

"Chou… I…"

"I'm all in, Aya. Lock, stock, and barrel, like I promised. Isn't it about time you started offering me the same respect?"

"I've been offering you that respect since before our first kiss, Chou."

"Then what do I have to do to get you to stop taking these insane missions?"

"…"

"What do I have to do to get you to understand just how badly I sleep if I don't feel you next to me?"

"Chou…"

"How many more times am I going to have to see you brought in on a stretcher, bleeding, broken, and black and blue from head to toe?"

"Chou, that's not fair."

"I can tell you where each of your scars comes from, Aya. Each and every one of them. The mission. The shinobi that put it there. How they did it. Whether they used poison or not."

"I'm a kunoichi. That's part of the job."

"And when I'm your husband?"

"Ch-chou…!"

"This isn't suki da yo anymore, Aya. This isn't daisuki da yo anymore. This is the real thing. This is aishiteru. This is needing to know that you're going to be in my bed at night. This is needing to know that **when** we start having babies, that I'm not going to be raising them alone. This is needing to know that we have a chance to grow old together. Do you understand that?"

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 18_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Alright, alright, enough of the mushy stuff. It's time to start whipping out the big guns and it's time to put on that song from Rocky (dun... dun dun dun... dun dun dun... dun dun duuuuuuuun...)  
_**

 ** _Seriously though. I'm already giggling myself silly from what's going to be coming up soon enough. I hope you guys are ready!_**


	21. Arc 1 - Chouji: Lock, stock, and barrel

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 1: For the sake of the pack – Chapter 19 – Chouji: Lock, stock, and barrel_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"It was once said that love is giving someone the power to destroy you, but trusting them not to." – Unknown_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"A snowstorm. Tonight." Aya intones, looking out of our bedroom window. "We need to make sure everyone has enough quilts, enough food. Drinkable water in case the water pipes freeze over."

"Alright. Should we get started then?" I offer. She nods seriously. And we go out and do just that. With Keito, Ryuuzetsu, Hitomi and Kin in tow, we head out to the market in the Civilian Sector. We buy nearly fifty kilos of rice, about the same in various meets, and hundreds of bottles of water. We also buy three hundred quilts in different colours. And a few hundred candles, just in case – which brings Aya to the idea that we need to buy a few hundred bottles of oil, old fashioned lamps, and boxes of matches, to be on the safe side. Which then brings her to the idea of little cookers you'd usually bring on camping trips, just in case the gas pipes also freeze over. I smile and shake my head, not wanting to comment on any of it.

With that done, we also go and buy a stock of chocolate, instant ramen –for the Uzumakis– pocky –for the Uchihas, I didn't know that was an Uchiha thing– and enough sake and tea leaves to last until spring.

And, just in case, Aya decides that she should also buy like thirty winter kimonos – for men and women… each… and just in case, some smaller sizes.

Back in the Namiki District, we take our time going from house to house, making sure EVERYONE has what they need. The Hayashis, the Tachibanas, the Yukimoris, everyone. They all seem shocked that Aya is doing this personally. I smile and explain that Aya is just like that, but the Tachibana families are all blown away. The Hayashis have gotten used to it by now, so the women and children all hug Aya, thanking her profusely.

Aya notices that some of the children are walking around inside barefooted. Once we're done with our rounds, we immediately head back out into the village. To buy thick socks in every size. And just in case, we buy dozens of those wooden shoes in different sizes too. Then we do the rounds again.

No one's surprised to see us the second time. They smile, welcome us just as warmly into their homes, and Aya gets the usual hugs and thanks. One of the Tachibana women mentions that she's pregnant; girl-talk, mostly.

So we're back out into the village buying prenatal supplements, books on pregnancy, and a card with flowers to congratulate the woman. When we arrive back at her house, for the third time, the woman is moved to tears.

Aya sits her down, talks her through getting weekly check-ups with one of the doctors, talks her through the morning sickness –which already started– and talks her through getting enough rest, and making sure she asks for help around the house if she ever needs it. Aya also suggest that the woman discusses things with her mother and husband – the husband already knows, but her mother had passed on some years ago.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. But, please, this isn't something you should go through on your own. You need a support net. Are you close with any of the other Tachibanas?" The woman –nineteen, maybe twenty– shakes her head, no. "Then I'm going to be passing by a few times a week. I'm also going to be dragging you out to meet some of the other women. In fact… Hayashi Emi is about our age. I'll be sure to introduce you. And Uchiha Naomi as well. She's a sweetheart, if a bit loud."

I… think I'm falling just a little harder for her. As corny as that sounds.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We spend the snowstorm doing what we do best, during a snowstorm: watching it snow. Once the weather really starts getting bad, everyone starts huddling together for warmth – mostly comfort though. All of the pups somehow end up on or around Aya, with me acting as a natural heater.

The next morning, after the storm dies down, Aya declares that no one's going to school. Instead, there's a district wide snowball fight and no one's safe from it – unless they're pregnant.

We spend a few hours talking to everyone, doing the much needed introductions for that solitary Tachibana woman – whose name I seriously can't remember. And we get to see Uchiha Satomi, Aito and Itsuki's first time in the snow. Naturally, auntie Yoshino plays photographer. Everyone comments on how snow came early this year, right before pointing out that 'saint Aya' is too awesome to allow anyone to be unprepared.

Aya glares at everyone that says that – and practically everyone does.

Then… Aya gives me a look. One I know I'm not going to enjoy the implications of. When I get dragged into the Namiki dojo… I know I'm not going to enjoy this at all. "Alright, Chou. It's time to take the kiddie gloves off."

"Alright." I nod, not liking the steel in her eyes. "What are we doing?"

"I'm teaching you Muay Thai. And while I'm teaching you, you're going to help me get back in shape." She explains, taking her customary gloves out of one of her pockets. She rolls back her sleeves and dons her gloves, then she shifts her scroll to make sure it's secure and in its proper place. I'm still not sure why she wears that scroll everywhere, but…

I nod. I'm glad. She's seriously going to train me. Not the gentle way she used to either, if the look in her eyes says anything. "Aya. Thank you."

"Say that after the training. I dare you." She challenges. I smirk. I'm certainly going to try. We start off with the basics. She shows me the proper stance, the proper way for me to ball my fists –which isn't the same as with the other taijutsu styles I know– and we go blow for blow. I punch, she elbows. She punches, I elbow. It starts off slow, soft, gentle. It… doesn't last long.

Before I know it, my hands and elbows are howling from the abuse. Even with the padding from my winter clothes, it doesn't matter. The blows getting exchanged are _that_ powerful. After a half hour of this, she cranks it up once again. The first blow shifts me back a few centimetres, so I have to start using chakra to keep myself standing in one place. The second blow –even with the chakra sticking my feet to the ground– I still shift back slightly.

I focus, making sure to increase the chakra flow so I don't move back at all. Then I start having to reinforce my arms and fists, because this is getting ridiculous! Still, I try to match her blow for blow. She doesn't wince even once. No matter how hard I hit or counter.

It's another half hour later, and Aya cranks it up once again. I end up having to increase the chakra flow once again to stay in one place. And now I have to reinforce my upper arms, shoulders, and my chest, because the blows are packing **that** much of a punch. I'm… unable to match her power this time, but she smiles and explains a new technique – flooding my fists with earth release chakra just before landing the blow to add weight.

It takes a few tries, but I figure it out quickly enough. I try adding the same technique to my elbow attacks without being told to. She nods approvingly when I manage.

Another half hour later… and we once again have to pick it up a notch. Still just trading punch for elbow. This time, she casts an actual earth release jutsu, turning her forearm into a fricking rock! I almost rocket back from the sheer force behind the punch!

"Alright… break…" I beg, rubbing the elbow that took the blow. "What the heck was that?"

"Earth Release: Earth Spear." She explains seriously. "It turns my skin into hardened rock. Adds quite the punch, don't you think?" She smirks. I nod dumbly, not much choice in the matter. "That's what I'm teaching you today. So sit down, and listen up."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The snow melts the next day. Not that I have the time to notice. Aya's been… demanding in my training. She isn't training anyone but me, for now at least. She claims it's because I'm helping her get back up to speed in a hurry, but I don't buy it.

After Earth Spear –which is a B-rank jutsu– she teaches me three fire release jutsu. Flamethrower (C-rank), Dragon's Flame Bomb (B-rank) and Great Flamethrower (A-rank). Yeah…

 _Fun_.

And this isn't to say that the taijutsu stopped, this is being taught in between lessons and spars. I'm also expected to soak this up at an alarming pace!

Then… comes the REAL _fun_. Using both fire release and earth release at the same time. Because, of course, one at a time just isn't 'efficient enough'. We're training fourteen hours a day. As a minimum. I shiver, wondering how this woman is even alive with the insane training schedule she lives by.

She's slowly building me up to a rhythm where we only stop for meals. Seriously. It's December first. We've been at this for three weeks. And we only stop straining to eat, drink, and go to the bathroom. That's it.

Being tired is no excuse. Can't stand? No problem, chakra meditation. No more chakra? No problem, genjutsu training. Can think? No problem, that means I've rested and we can get back to sparring.

No subject remains untouched. Sensory jutsu –she's training me like a Nimiki, to boot– stealth jutsu, stealth tactics, medical jutsu, sound release –which I was decent in, but 'decent' isn't in her vocabulary– I'm even starting the basics for lava release –which is, apparently, the reason why I need to use earth and fire chakra at the same time– kenjutsu –which I've never even considered before– katas for the Namiki shuriken style she created, sealing –which I've never even considered before– and so on…

We spar three times a day. At a minimum. We play shogi during mealtime – to 'not waste time'. I'm expected to carry my pellet drum everywhere now, because I need my 'sound release weapon'. And I'm almost paranoid that everything happening around me is a genjutsu, because she's casting the damn things on me at the weirdest times. So, let's just say that I'm quite proficient in automatically dispelling genjutsus. But… that isn't good enough. She takes three days' worth of 'jutsu learning time' to teach me the offsetting sound – via vocal chords, my pellet drum (while using a sound release based genjutsu at the same time) and from the slushing of my blood through my veins. Yeah…

Aya's scary. Oh so scary. Too scary.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Aya… not today. We need to make sure everyone's doing okay. And you haven't gone to see Tachibana-san in days." I try. Aya just woke me up and I'm _still_ sore. From head to toe. Every muscle in my body aches. My bruises have bruises. I can't. Not today. "And isn't it illegal to not take a day off to rest?"

"We've only been at it for a month." She teases. "But… you're right. We'll take a few days to rest." I want to jump up and cheer, but I'm too sore for that.

"You know… I used to think that you were insane. Now I know you are." I tease.

"Hey, say that after the spar I arranged between you and Naru-nii." Me and Naruto? "And for your information, I've been busy dealing with everyone while we're training."

"Huh?"

"Shadow clones. I've been studying, dealing with the Hayashis training, training Team Aya, training with Tsu and Tomi, and I've been training Keito just as rigorously as I train you." She informs me.

"Are… you even human?" I grouse.

"Yes, but I'm also motivated. And by the way, I've also been helping with Mai-chan. She's such a cutie." Then a thought hits her. "I've… also been spending a lot of time with the Uchihas. Arisa and Ruri are coming along nicely. Both have the intelligence and I've been running them into the ground with chakra control exercises. I think they should be ready for some simple medical jutsus soon."

I blink.

"Unchiha Seiho is kind of a fire release buff, by the way. I've been showing him a new jutsu every week. And his sister, Nori? She's such a sweetheart. And she's a quick study, even without her Sharingan. She's been really applying herself in her sealing training. Asami-nee brags about her all the time."

I blink. "Aya… you're scary. You know that?"

"Did I mention that Uchiha Naomi is really chatty? She's been chatting my ear of for weeks. And she's been so sweet on Tachibana Nanami, going with her to all her doctor's appointments, helping her around the house. Kami-sama, I love that woman. Oh, and I've also been giving classes to the Hayashis. Even the pups hang on every word I say. I swear, they're turning into halfway stalkers."

How in the hell does she get so much done? All while training me into a catatonic state most nights. "Why are you referring to everyone by their full names?" I ask, confused. That isn't like her.

"Because you're the one that's being a hermit. I can't say for sure if you even remember who they are." She teases. I groan.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Hey, look who's here." Hoshie teases. "Long time no see, Chouji-nii." I grunt, refusing to be goaded into talking just yet. I sit down to the table in the Namiki family sitting room, and casually wave at everyone.

"Aya-nee's been running you into the ground too, huh?" Sakiko teases.

"What… you too?" I ask, my eyes widening in shock. Aya said she's been training Team Aya, but… into the ground?

"Uh huh. We take every third day off though, so we still have a social life." She says, acting all innocent. I glare dully at her. "What? You're the one that wants to train at her level. I'd never be silly enough to demand that from her."

I groan, hating how right she is. I asked, Aya delivered. Oh, did Aya deliver.

"Now, now, Saki-chan. Chouji's trying to stand at Aya's side, nothing wrong with that." Miwako defends me. I grunt, not sure if I'll ever get there, but I certainly know that I'm a lot stronger now. I have to be. There's no way I can still be the same as a month ago.

"Hey… Miwako-san… your baby bump is showing." I tease, smiling at the more than obvious bulge in her tummy.

"Wow, you really have been out of it." Miwako teases. "Yeah. Almost five months along now. Yasu's due any day. And Maki's still got two months to go."

"Wow… another baby boom. All we need is the Uzumakis and Ikoku to start up." I tease, smiling as best I can – it takes a lot out of me.

"Hnn? I don't think we have to worry about that." Miwako says, smiling. I blink. "Kiba-chan's been playing his cards right. I'm sure Ikoku won't turn down an advance." I rub my forehead, wondering why I'm not used to the blatant sexualized talk from her.

"Miwako, that isn't your news to give." Aya chastises her.

"Chouji isn't the most observant right now. If I don't tell him, he'll only figure out after Ikoku gets pregnant." Miwako counters.

I blink. Wow.

"True, but that still doesn't excuse it." Aya doesn't give an inch. "Still… I'm more worried about Haku-nee. She still isn't…"

"Oh, but she is." Miwako counters. "I've been dragging her into the village whenever I go shopping. And… well… you know how I am."

Aya smirks and nods. "Good. Hatsumi and Kin are expecting, by the way."

 **WHAT!?**

"Hatsumi? I didn't know…?" Well, at least I'm not the only surprised by that.

"She agreed to be a surrogate mother for Ao-chan." Aya explains. Wow. I've been missing so much more than social interaction…

"Ooh, is that wise? A bloodline baby is… demanding." Satsuma sounds concerned.

"Haku-nee's monitoring her personally." Aya soothes. "Speaking of which… I won't reveal too much… but I think you guys won't want to miss dinner in the community centre tonight."

"Oh?" Miwako raises an eyebrow, obviously curious.

"Uh huh. Something… _special_ is going down."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Aya… we agreed to take a few days off." I grouse. After breakfast, Aya drags me into the Uzumakis backyard. Where Naruto's waiting.

"Hush, you. I agreed to this spar first, so you're fighting." She demands. I groan, not even getting into a fighting stance. I don't feel like this. At all. I'm sore, and tired and stiff and tired and really, _really_ , **REALLY** not in the mood for this.

"Well. Just stand there then. Easier for me." Naruto shrugs, body flickering to me and trying to punch me in the face. Dude, I've been fighting Aya for a month. Do you think that's going to work on me? I head-butt his punch. He winces, but still tries to kick out my legs from under me. I meet his kick with one of my own. He smirks this time. Great, now he's getting excited about this spar.

He keeps raining punches and kicks down on me, and I keep countering all of them. I don't even think about it anymore – it's second nature. He body flickers behind me, but I smell the three clones he made. I turn and do a Flying Tiger Knee Uppercut, catching him right in the chin. The clone disperses. I figured.

Before I even land, the other Narutos come at me as one. I counter every attack I can, but some of the blows get through my defence. I focus the Earth Spear onto the spots those blows are meant to land – so the damage is minimal.

I eventually catch all the clones in a counterattack, so they dispel one by one, but I know this fight is far from over. Naruto is an adrenaline junkie, he's not going to stop fighting until he's the winner.

Another twenty Narutos come at me. I groan. I'm **not** in the mood for this! Deciding to just get this over with quickly, I go on the offensive. I body flicker to one of the clones, breaking its nose with a head-butt, before ramming a chakra enhance fist through another's skull. I fly at a third with the Flying Tiger Knee, making sure to enhance the attack as well, but this one doesn't immediately disperse – the original. He flies into a three clones, hitting them so hard they disperse a second later.

Naruto –the original– groans, holding the spot on his chest he was just hit. "Jeez, Chouji! You hit as hard as Aya!"

"Please tell me that broke something and you want to stop." I grouse. He shakes it off, rushing me with the remaining clones. I groan again. It's a good thing I've always been the brawns type, because if this was a ninjutsu spar, I'd be toast against someone like Naruto.

Wave after wave of clones come at me. I fight them off as best I can, but I was tired when we started. I'm really starting to get annoyed now. We've been sparring for a half hour! "Look, either we call this even or I'm-"

He cuts me off with a nasty punch to my cheek. Fine. You want it rough? I start using Earth Spear with all my punches and kicks. I'm hitting so hard now that the clones don't fly back and disperse anymore, they just vaporise. But, of course, Naruto is nothing if not resilient, and resourceful. So he just keeps coming up with ever more creative ways to get in an attack.

"Alright. I'm done." I announce, once we reach the hour mark. Naruto, of course, looks like he's still rearing to go, but I'm about ready to pass out on my feet. The fifty Narutos around me disperse, and only the one standing next to Aya remains.

A low whistle tells me that he's impressed. "Aya's been working you hard, Chouji." I narrow my eyes and glare. "You don't understand. I've been going all out against you. Sure, no ninjutsu or kenjutsu, but still all out. And you kept up with me for an hour. That's impressive."

I blink.

"Imouto-chan, how's his chakra reserves?"

"He's at just less than half." I blink, thinking about that. Yeah, about that.

"Impressive. He's increased his reserves by thirty percent in a month." I blink. Huh? "When you get back to it, Imouto-chan, I suggest the shadow clone jutsu. He's capable of make at least four clones." I blink.

"That's the plan. But what do you think? Is he…?" I blink again. Am I…?

"Not yet. He's come a long way, but he's still got a long way to go. What about you though? How's your training coming?" I blink.

"I'm at sixty percent."

What.

"Hnn. Will you be ready?" Naruto asks.

"I won't be at a hundred percent, I don't think. Ninety, maybe." Aya explains seriously.

"And you're okay with that?" I add my two Ryou.

"I'm comfortable with going as I am now." Aya answers honestly. "I'm mostly stealth and long range support anyway. And you will be, too, if we decide you can handle it."

"Wait, what? You're a deadly taijutsu master." I point out. That she's better than me, and it's my specialization, says something.

"Aw, that's sweet. But, seriously. I focus on long range support. I'm the team's medic – even though Tsu is as well." I blink. "What? That's always been the case." I blink again.

"… I'm almost afraid to ask… but… am I going to be focusing on long range support too?" I brace myself for the answer.

"That's what I just said. Training so far has been to make sure you can survive if someone gets past the close- and mid-range fighters. That's why Naruto suggested I teach you the shadow clone jutsu, to help you empty your chakra reserves faster so that you can expand them even more before we head out." I groan. I knew I wasn't going to like the answer. "If it makes you feel better, once you learn the shadow clone jutsu, you can relax a bit while your clones work themselves into the ground."

"Yeah, right. Like you're going to tolerate another Shika." I complain. She beams, obviously glad I understand that. I sigh, long, tired and worn out. I really wish I hadn't… no. I can't lie, I'm glad I'll be able to stand beside her… even if this is so much more trouble than I'd first imagined.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 19_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Well, well, it seems like Chouji's coming along. But... will it be enough? One more chapter, then it's time for some real action. And just a heads up, the next chapter is going to be longer again. There are quite a few things I need handled. Ta ta for now ^_^  
_**


	22. Arc 1 - Slow down

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 1: For the sake of the pack – Chapter 20 – Slow down_**

 ** _A/N: I am aware that some scenes are going to start getting more graphic, skirting on lime-y. That's why I warned from the beginning that the rating may change to M. If this is the chapter that does it, let me know. Otherwise, enjoy the show ^_^_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"Be honest, brutally honest. That is what's going to maintain relationships." – Lauryn Hill_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Aya, we need to talk." Chouji begins. I blink.

"What'd… I do?" I ask nervously.

"Everything."

"… O…kay…"

"You need to start slowing down. You're going to burn yourself out."

"Is this about arranging a spar after agreeing to a few days off? Because I-"

"Aya?" He cuts me off. What? I seriously arranged that spar with Naru-nii last night over dinner. You were there! "This isn't about the spar. This isn't about how absolutely amazing you've been, how dedicated you've been in training me and everyone. Or even about how you've probably been dealing with a few thousand things when you really should be recovering."

"… I'm confused." I admit.

"This is about you not resting when you should."

"I get a solid eight hours of sleep." I counter.

"Aya. Stop defending. I am not trying to attack, I am not trying to argue with you." He says. "Just breathe." I've been breathing the whole time. "Aya, take a deep breath with me. Please."

We take like five deep breaths together. "Okay. But I'm still confused here. And frankly I have a meeting in like five minutes."

"That's the problem."

"That this needs to h-"

"Why do you have meetings when you should be recovering?"

"Chouji, things need to happen. Not dealing with them is only going to heap up and cause more trouble in the long run."

"I agree. And what would burning out do?"

"I'm not burnt out."

"Burning out is a process, not a moment." I shift my weight, wondering what he's getting at. "Aya, that you've so consistently dealt with the world's problems is nothing short of amazing."

"I'm hearing a 'but'."

"But you need to slow down."

"If I don't go to the Council Meeting then-"

"Hitomi knows exactly how you like things done. She can go. And you told me already that you plan on her taking over those meetings for you."

"Alright… fair point…" I turn to Tomi, who nods, then to Tsu who also nods. They head out together, leaving me with Keito and Chouji. "Is that better?"

"It's a start. I also want you to start slowly easing out of the clans' meetings. Miwako-san is every bit the Namiki you are. She also has the best interests of the Namiki clan at heart. She'll be able to deal with that without a problem. And seeing as all meetings happen within the District, she won't even need any guards to go with her."

"But, we're so close to getting everything fina-"

"Then tell Miwako-san what you still want done, and she can arrange it."

"Bu-"

"Aya."

"Tha-"

"Aya."

"Fine." I huff, crossing my arms. " _Anything else_?"

"Yes. I want Fuu to start taking over the medic classes you're giving. She's is perfectly capable."

"… You're pushing it."

"Aya."

"You are! Why can't I give classes? It's not as if Fuu doesn't have a million other things to do."

"Actually, she doesn't." He claims. "I spoke to her about this, and says you've been taking over her classes, one student at a time."

"That's so… okay, that's kind of true."

"Thank you. So you're going to give her back her students, and you are going to let her come to you if she needs help."

"Bu-"

"Aya, this isn't a negotiation. Stop trying to take on the world."

"Chou, I…"

"Yes, love?"

"Have I done something wrong?"

"You haven't been taking care of yourself. Does that count?"

"I'm just trying to help our pack."

"Alone. And that is a very serious problem."

"No it isn't."

"The goal of leadership, love. What is it?" To create more leaders, not more followers.

"… Fine. No more infringing other people's classes."

"That's better. And…?"

"Oh, Kami-sama… what?"

"You need a night out. You've been way too tense."

"… What are you buttering me up for?"

"I'm rewarding you for accepting that I have your best interest at heart." I think about that… Well, it _has_ been a while since we've gone out. "I've already spread the word that we're having a party tonight. Yasu-san's already excitedly telling mom and auntie Yoshino what she wants to eat… while cursing about no one being willing to let her help around the house anymore. And her having an assistant that has nothing better to do than keep an eye on her isn't helping her sneak in the work like she's accustomed to."

I bite my lip trying not to laugh. "Alright. I can work with."

"Good. And one more thing." I narrow my eyes. "After Hitomi and Ryuuzetsu get back, I want you to go shopping. Girl time. Of course, I know Keito is going to be there with you, so I have nothing to worry about."

I shift my weight, wondering what's going on. "What am I missing, Chou?"

"You can tell when I'm lying. You can tell when I'm giving half the story. I'm being completely upfront with you. I just want you to take some time out for yourself." He says earnestly.

"But I st-"

"Aya."

"Chou tha-"

"Aya."

"Will you le-"

"Aya."

"What, Chou?"

"Stop. Just stop. You don't have a backlog in helping people. You don't have to catch up for lost time. Masashige-san's been training the Hayashis, including their women and children. Keito tells me you already offered them their blades. They're all working to make their new blades their own. They are handled. Asami's been organizing the Tachibana, and she promises to let you know if she needs help with anything. In fact, now that Naomi-san is more at home, she's been Asami's right hand. They're handled. Ao-chan's been busy with the Yukimoris, and Haku-san's been keeping an eye on Hatsumi-san. They are handled. Akari-san is quite used to leading the Uzumakis, so she's been handling things on that side. And Kin's been keeping things in order within the Namiki clan – seeing as she's used to your insane training schedule, this is more of a vacation for her."

I take a few deep breaths. "Okay… you win. Relaxing." I offer.

"Good." He nods. "I've got a surprise for you."

I blink. "Oh?"

"I spoke to Hatsumi about their next performance. It's tonight. Luckily you already bought enough sake, so we don't have to worry about that for the party, and mom's doing the shopping for the food stuff."

"… Okay…" I shift my weight nervously.

"That means you have nothing that needs to be done today."

"… I could-"

"Aya. I'm clearing your schedule for a reason."

"Being?"

"Come. I'll show you." He offers me his elbow, meaning to escort me to whatever it is he has planned himself. I swear, I give him one day off and he's already messing with all my plans!

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Nn~nnnnn!" I moan appreciatively. Chouji should mess with my plans more often. After he kidnapped me from the community centre, where I was trying to arrange something with Hatsumi –I can't even remember what– he took me home, upstairs, into my bedroom, asked Keito for some privacy and sealed the door.

"Nn~nnnnnn!" I moan again, my tone much deeper this time, guttural. "Kami, right there." Chouji then ordered me to strip for him, while he watched. I didn't even hesitate. I was down to my bra and panties in under a minute – I purposely took my time to entice him, but not so much time that I was going to make myself suffer for it. I was already dripping wet we he walked up to me. Then he hooked an arm around me, kissed me, softly, gently, and ordered me onto the bed.

"That hurts sooo goo~oooooooood." He ordered me to lay on my tummy for him, and… "Nn~nnnnn!" He started massaging all my tense, aching, sore muscles with those magical hands of his. Me on a towel, him sitting on my thighs and really putting his weight into the massage to get those deep knots that I can never seem to get out of my muscles. And the lightly scented oil is certainly doing wonders.

"I don't know what I did to deserve this… but I so deserve this." I hear him chuckle. His fingers start fumbling with my bra, for some reason. I don't think he can work the clasp. It's not like he's ever had to take off a bra before, after all. "Let me get that." I reach behind me, unhooking my bra and letting him do as he pleases with me – it's not like I even want to stop him, no matter what he wants to do.

He keeps adding oil whenever he feels like it – I have no idea if he has a system for that. Gorgeous, warm oil that he keeps the bottle of in this little pan with warm water so it stays the same temperature as my skin. And he just… keeps working his magic on me.

"Turn around." I don't hesitate, even as my bra half falls off as I prop myself up to turn around. I just cast it off as unneeded – with him, I find it is. I hear him swallow nervously, it teases a pleased little smirk from me.

Once on my back, between his legs once again, I look at him with half lidded eyes. "Like what you see?" He doesn't answer, he just applies some more oil and starts massaging my tummy. My nipples are hard as rock, painfully erect. And I know he notices.

I close my eyes once again, enjoying the love he pours into me one gentle but firm stroke at a time. He takes my hands, one at a time, and gently massages them as well. He massages my forearms, gently rubbing a finger over each scar as he encounters them. I got pretty luck. The majority of my scars are on my lower back and forearms.

He moves up to my upper arms. To my shoulders. I feel my chest aching for him to touch me there, massage me there as well.

And he does. Just as gently, just as methodically, as everywhere else.

All too soon, he slowly starts moving him way downwards. Back over my tummy, ignoring the hem of my panties, onto my thighs.

"Nn~nnnnnn." He pushes my legs apart, moving himself down so he can work. He's never been this… _thorough_ before. And I don't plan on stopping him or complaining about it.

He works the oil into my inner and outer thighs. Gently, methodically working his way up from my knee to… "Nn~nnnnn." All the way up to my groin. He doesn't touch my panties, but he comes oh so tantalizingly close.

Once. Twice. Over and over again.

The riverbed was damp when this started. But the river's definitely flowing now. My eyes flutter open now and again, I gaze up at the man tending to me. Each time I do, I see a proud little smirk on his lips. Each time I do, our eyes meet and those eyes of his hold nothing but love for me.

Each time our eyes meet, his hand would slip up a little too high –in his opinion, not mine– and touch exactly what craves to be touched. He blushes. I blush right along with him, but I smile to show I don't mind at all. Whenever he's ready… the Promised Land awaits him. No questions asked.

Then his hands retreat. My eyes pop open instantly, wondering what's going on. He takes off his shirt, he positions himself between my thighs, and he leans in. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, he leans in properly and kisses me on the lips. I shiver as his warmth seeps into my every available patch of skin. From my thighs straight up to my lips.

Feeling his warmth on my humble breasts, on my erect nipple, does things to me. Good things. Oh so good.

We kiss again as my arms snake around his neck. And again as my legs wrap around his waist. I don't know where he wants to go with this. But if he needs a suggestion? I grind my inner thighs, my secrets, against him to let him know I'm perfectly okay with him touching me wherever he pleases.

"Aya?" He kisses me again.

"Nn?" He kisses me again.

"Are you enjoying my messing with your schedule?"

"N-nn." I nod, kissing him right back.

"Enough to blindly trust me next time I do that?"

"Uh uh. But definitely enough to cooperate."

"A shame."

"Nn?"

His hand glides down, his fingers slipping into the hips of my panties. I ease my waist up to make it easy for him. "Had you answered differently, I might-"

"Yes."

"Nn?"

"Blindly. I won't fight you next time."

"Oh? Just next time?"

"Never. I won't ever fight you when you clear my schedule." I correct, this gorgeous haze he has me in has completely overtaken me.

"Never?"

"I promise." I beg, my lust and love for him plainly obvious in my eyes.

"Even if I ask you to slow down with trying to rule the world?"

"If that's what you want. Just… please…!" I beg, grinding my every nook and cranny against him for emphasis. The pressure feels nice, but… I need more than this. So much more. My body aches, burns, for him to make me his.

"We're not going all the way. Not yet."

"Chou… **_please_**." I _don't care_ what you want to do. Just do it! NOW!

"But since you're being so cooperative…" His hand slides down my outer thigh, take the last remaining article of clothing with it. Slowly, agonizingly slowly. "I think I know a way to show my… appreciation."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Having long given up on half formed words and unintelligible mutterings, I just lay here. Half on Chouji, my leg propped up on his. He's still only bare from the waist up, but I find a sense of freedom in lying beside him without a stitch of clothing on me.

I usually feel light after one of his massages – and I usually return the favour. This time, I'm having trouble remembering what day it is.

I don't know what's going on outside of this bedroom. I don't care. Four gentle orgasms, two mind blowing ones, and a cataclysmic one… trust me, the world could be falling around my ears and it wouldn't bother me.

Chou is… _thorough_ when he sets his mind to something. Not even minding when I was too sensitive to touch _there_. He just patiently trailed kisses up and down my body until I was ready for more.

"Hey, love?"

"Nn." Please don't ask me questions that need more than a grunt in response.

"Thank you."

"Nn?"

"For trusting me."

"Nn." I noise with an obvious smile in my voice this time.

"I was thinking?" Here we go again. Chou, I barely have a voice left. Don't expect much from me.

"Nn?"

"How would you feel about me officially moving in? Sleeping in _our_ bed, and not just yours."

"Nn." I nod, loving the idea. You can ask me for almost anything and I won't even consider denying you.

"Maybe we could get a closet for me? I mean, yours is full."

"Nn." I agree.

"Your voice gave out on you."

"Nn." I nod.

"I'm not surprised. It's a good thing there's a soundproof seal on the door. I think people in Mist would have heard you." And they'd be totally jealous that a hunk like you can do that to me. "Don't you want to start getting dressed? I mean, there's shopping to be done."

I shake my head, no. I'm not moving from this spot. And that means you aren't moving from this spot either.

"Wow. I can actually make you not want to go shop." I nod. "What about the party later? There was supposed to be something important going on, right?"

"Nn." I nod, smiling. I'm looking forward to that.

"Do you have something to wear?" I nod. I'll find something. Between Tsu, Kin and myself, we always find something worth wearing in my closet. "You're not very… _vocal_." I'd swat you if I wasn't so busy glowing.

"Oh. Ino wanted me to tell you that we should go on a group date tomorrow night. Shika already asked auntie Yoshino to babysit for them." That's a lovely idea, but it's not tempting me to move from this spot. It really isn't. "You know, I'm too tempted not to ask. Are you happy you let me control your schedule today?"

I nod fervently. "Nn hnn!"

"And you do remember that you promised to never fight me if I clear your schedule for any reason. Or no reason at all." I nod. If I get this from you, you can clear my schedule… well, not every day. I'm going to be tender for days, so everyday just isn't an option. But… if you want to clear my schedule for this every few days, I'm game. "No complaints?" I shake my head, no. None whatsoever. I could complain that we could have been doing this for months, but…

"I love you, Aya."

I clear my throat. "I l-love you t-too, Ch-chou."

"Wow. Your voice really is gone." I swat him.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

It's almost four in the afternoon. I'd kicked Chou out of our –Kami, I love saying that– **our** bedroom, so Tsu, Kin, and I can go through my kimono collection for something to wear. Mom comes in, asking me if I need help with my makeup. I happily accept, but warn her that we're still figuring out who's wearing what.

"Ouch. I… kind of need to start picking out something to wear too." She makes a face, obviously sorry about that.

"That's fine, mom. You need to remind daddy just how sexy you still are. Take your time." I assure her, smiling warmly.

"Sweetie… you're glowing." She observes.

"I most definitely am, mom." I agree. There's a knock on the door, Miwako comes in with auntie Anko.

"Hey, baby. You girls already picking out what to wear?" Miwako asks. I nod, unable to wipe the goofy grin from my face. "Aya…?"

"Nn?"

"It's about time." She nods approvingly. "How'd you hook him?"

"Would you at least close the door? I don't want Hoshie and Sakiko hearing more than their brains are ready to process." The pair, and mom, all come in. Each grinning wider than the next. Mom seals the door, just to be safe. "I'm not going into details. But… even though we didn't go all the way… he most definitely lay claim to me."

"Did he, now?" Miwako understands instantly – well, her nose helps. I nod happily.

"I had to promise a good few changes, but it's worth it." I won't lie. It really is.

"Changes?"

"He thinks I've overdoing it. So he reserves the right to clear my schedule with no prior warning, and I'm not allowed to fight him. As well, he pretty much demanded that Hitomi represent the Namiki clan at the Council meetings. Won't be missing those. And, Miwako, he wants me to start working with you so you can eventually take over for the clan meetings." I explain.

"That's a good move, sweetie." Mom obviously agrees with Chou on this. I shrug. There's a lot I'm willing to accept for the sake of mind blowing orgasms.

"Are… you sure he's not just manipulating you?" Miwako asks.

"Of course he's manipulating me. But it's a fair trade off, so I don't mind." I say, shrugging a little. "Besides, he… has a point. I've been trying to do everything myself. He kind of forcefully reminded me that I have people hanging around with the skills I need, but I've just been allowing them to waste away."

"That's true." Miwako concedes. "So what's the plan then?"

"I have no idea right now. I'm too happy to plan. If there's a clans meeting I'll come get you, I guess."

"Whoa. He really did a number on you." Miwako looks impressed.

"Quite a few numbers. I'm pretty sure one of them was a nine on the Richter scale." I smirk. I blush as they 'ooh' about that. "Kami-sama, I'm so sore right now."

"Ooh. He was at it for a while then." Kin adds her two Ryou. I nod fervently. "Lucky girl."

"I know, right. Oh, Tsu, that peach one is cute!" Tsu rolls her eyes.

"You love pink almost as much as you love chocolate." She teases.

"Peach is not pink."

"It's close enough. Oh… Aya-chan… I… need a favour."

"Tsu, why would I turn you down? Just ask. I'm in a very agreeable mood, I promise." I offer with a lopsided grin.

"I need a date with Keito… just the two of us."

"Easily arranged. Chouji's taking me out tomorrow night. That's your time to strike. It's an Ino-Shika-Chou date night, so I can easily argue that no one can tag along." I offer.

"That's perfect!"

"Yes, it is. Because now I'm going to have you helping me pick out a cute outfit tomorrow too. And Kin… please, you know I'm going to need you too."

"Well… it just so happens that Mi-chan wants to take me out as well. Dinner and a show. She isn't even promising to have me home before midnight."

"Ooh. Mommy to be getting spoiled by her wifey." I coo, happy for them.

"I know, right. She's been spoiling me rotten lately." Kin says with a soft smile and a faraway look in her eyes. "Aya… Is Mi-chan really going to take over your Council meetings?"

"Yes."

"Permanently?"

"You want her to stop taking missions." She blushes, looking away from us. "Namiki Hitomi, professional diplomat. If she isn't careful, I'm going to be sending her on my diplomatic missions to Sand and Mist as well. Those are getting tedious."

"Th-thank you."

"I get it, Kin. Besides, like I told Tsu… I'm in a very agreeable mood." I wink at her. We share a smile, before a thought hits her. "Oh, Kami, not you too, Kin. I'm already practically giving up every duty I have."

"Not that." Kin shakes her head, tears welling up. "I… was hoping to help give music classes." Hnn? That's ideal, actually.

"Sure. Would you mind helping with the sound release theory classes as well? The Yukimoris are… not quite there yet." I offer carefully.

"I would love to. Thank you, Aya-chan." She comes begging for her hug. "Thank you… for everything." She's crying and clutching my shirt, obviously the pregnancy hormones are already messing with her emotions.

"Aww, Kin. You're more than worth it, sweetie." I assure her. "Oh. Before I forget, since Tomi's officially our diplomat now, she needs an honour guard, preferably two, to guard her en route to and from meetings and whatnot. Discuss it with her, and once you convince her I'm right, have her talk to Masashige. She'll be in charge of training her guards as well."

"Th-thank you, Aya."

"For what? Two birds with one stone. This way I know two more Hayashis are getting specialised training, and Chouji can't get on my case about it."

"Wow." Miwako gives me an impressed look. "You really are accepting that you're only human."

"Nope, not even a little. But the mind blowing orgasms are worth it." Everyone giggles at that.

"Miwako… she really is your daughter." Auntie teases.

"Umm…" Oh boy, Kin isn't quite done yet. "Does this mean I can bug Mi-chan about turning in her mask?"

"… Yes. Tell her to ask Dragon about putting it on reserve. We've got two up and coming Anbus, after all. And I don't doubt Kenshin will get there in time as well." Seven orgasms and all of a sudden I'm agreeing to everything. Chouji… you may well have ruined me.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I have a VERY enjoyable three days off. A night of theatre, dance, music and a wonderful party after – which includes Neji proposing to auntie Anko, finally! She was in tears as she glomped him and screamed yes! Hiashi-san was there too, and he offered his blessings. A day shopping with the girls and Ao-chan. An afternoon redecorating Chou's and my bedroom. An evening arranging with Hayashi Sumi that she's becoming my assistant –seeing as she simply hates working at the hospital– and Hiroko-chan that she really is my lady in wait, so she needs to help me figure out what I'm going to wear and stuff like that –she's going to be irreplaceable once I start having babies, until then she's mostly just a girlfriend that's honour bound to do as I ask– and finding out that Arata-kun's been training his butt off to become a samurai. So now that I'm mostly ready for bed, I get in, under the sheets, take of my glasses and put them on my nightstand, and I remind Chou that tomorrow we start training again. "Who are you training tomorrow?"

"You and Team Aya." I offer. "I discussed it with Tsu, she's going to be training Keito from now on. So really, it's you and my genin team. That's it."

"I can live with that." He says, smiling. "No side projects?"

"None." I assure him. "All my clones are going to be training tomorrow with us."

"Better than nothing." He shrugs, tugging me to come cuddle with him. I smile, glad he enjoys it as much as I do. "What about your time with Mai-chan?"

"Well. I figure you're doing really well, so we can do the usual two days training, one day off schedule. This way mom can help one day, I can help one day, and Hiroko can help the third. I'm sure Temari doesn't need help, and she still has Sen, Shira and Yome, but I like knowing she has more help than she needs." I offer. "However… I…'ve been thinking about training Sumi and Hiroko. It just makes sense that those closest to me be as capable as possible."

"That sounds reasonable. How do you plan on handling that?" He asks. I hear the trap in that questions, buster!

"Already handled. Minori owes me a favour, so she's going to be training them while we train." I offer. "Does my big teddy bear approve?"

"I most certainly do. I was wondering though…" Oh boy. "Satsuma agreed to give me one on one medical classes, now that I'm half decent. Would you mind if we mostly focus on stealth and lava release when it's jutsu time?"

"Hnn?" I think about that. "That's fair. Besides, I think the sooner you get a handle on lava release, the better. Oh! I've got some pretty great news."

"I'm all ears, love."

"Well… I spoke to Hitomi. She's taking two honour guards, seeing as she's officially becoming the Namiki diplomat. It turns out, that Tansho… the other Hiyashi working at the hospital?" He nods, but shrugs to show he doesn't really remember her at all – he didn't remember Sumi either. "Anyway, she's pretty much had it with working a desk job, so she's agreed to quit and become Tomi's honour guard. Which I think is pretty major and utterly amazing. Tomi's taking her to get her blood blades made in the morning. Our first full fledge female samurai. I'm so proud."

"That's great, love." He says, a smile in his tone. "Tomi's going to start her from the ground up then."

"Uh huh. As a balance, her husband is becoming Tomi's other honour guard. That way no one thinks the men are offered less honour than the women. You never know sometimes. And Miwako's taking Sumi's husband as her honour guard. Oh! That reminds me. Since Sumi's my assistant, I… was thinking to also get her blood blades. Make her my second honour guard?"

"Hnn? That… sounds to me like you're going to need her have some serious training. Are you sure Minori can handle that? I mean, she's training for the jounin exams isn't she?"

"… She didn't say anything about that." I complain. "Crap."

"She's probably not used to you asking for help. Why don't you ask Arata to train Hiroko. Then you can train Sumi as well as me?" He offers.

"Hnn? Arata's busy training to be a samurai. He won't have the time or the patience to offer her. And she needs to be trained from scratch. We needs someone far more avai… Uchiha Ren. He's pretty much begging for something to do, seeing as Naomi's tackling everything Asami-nee needs. I could a…? No… he's more focused on his kids. I think I'll ask Miwako. She isn't allowed to use chakra, but she's more than capable of teaching a rookie everything from scratch."

"That sounds ideal. And this way, you know your mom will have some help too. She's pretty stubborn sometimes." I nod, agreeing with him. Stubbornness is a defined Namiki trait.

"You don't mind me taking on Sumi though? You seemed pretty hell bent on making me take on less responsibilities."

"I still am. But, you're already doing far less and you're far more relaxed now. Training Sumi isn't going to hamper that, I don't think." He says, smiling. "Thank you for that, by the way. You've really been worrying me lately."

"Why's that?"

"Aya, you don't notice it, but everyone else does. You bite off more than you can chew, then see it as training, and keep doing it until it becomes normal to you. It's a bad habit." I blink. Yeah, that's kind of true. "That's why I'm glad you're finally accepting an assistant, and you're delegating duties rather than doing it yourself."

I sigh, a bit annoyed. "Yeah, but now I feel like I can't do anything."

"Love, just because you're not conquering countries, doesn't mean you're not capable of it. Relax, and remember that you need to have a solid network set up for when we decide we're ready for the next step."

"The next step?" I ask, smiling. There've been so many tantalizing hints lately.

"Marriage, retirement, me taking over as Akimichi clan head, us having a dozen little brats terrorizing the district… the future, love."

"Hnn? That's true. And… that's also a good point. You're going to need yourself some honour guards. It's about time you get some shadows." I tease.

"We can talk to Masashige tomorrow at dinner?" He isn't fighting me at all. There's a warmth swimming in my chest.

"Thank you."

"For what? I don't think it's fair that I try to organize your life without offering you the same power over me."

"D'awww." We kiss. "Thank you."

"Besides, from what dad tells me, he's going to start giving me some projects to run for him in the next year or so. My life's going to start steadily getting busier."

"You can handle it, Chou." I assure him.

"I hope so. But only time will tell."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The next morning, after washing up and getting dressed in my usual mission's gear –it's a training day– I find three new faces at the breakfast table. Hayashis Ichigo, Sumi and their one year old daughter Minami. Ichigo and Sumi both wear their hair like Keito – in a big, black, poofy, high ponytail. Manami is mostly just running around with Setsuko, Miou and Takara – which I find is too cute for words.

However… there's a slight problem. Well, several, really. First off, Sumi's not armed. At all. Second, she's wearing a kimono – and not a battle ready variant either. Third is the simple fact that she's still very much unaware of her new and official position. "Sumi-chan, I'm glad you're here early." I say after greeting her and her family. "There've been some changes that you should be made aware of."

She doesn't like the sound of that. "Nothing bad, but major nonetheless. First off, Chouji and I have agreed that you should become my honour guard in addition to Keito." She's stunned, her hand instinctually grasping the Konoha headband she wears as a choker – as all Namiki clansmen tend to wear it.

"Aya-dono, I am honoured beyond words." She says bowing so low that her head clanks against the table. She rubs her forehead briefly. She's a bit of a klutz, but that can be worked out of her.

"There's more, Sumi. You're also going to be my assistant, so that means you're not going to have it easy." I warn her seriously.

"I won't let you down." She assures me.

"Good. But that leaves the matter of you lacking weapons. That just won't do." I tell her seriously. She looks uncomfortable. "Relax, I already have something arranged for you. Hoshie?"

"Yes, Aya-nee?" Hoshie looks nervous, wondering what she has to do with anything.

"You're kodachis, please." I ask her.

"But Aya-nee, today's a training day."

"Namiki Hoshie, you have practice pieces. You're going to start learning Earth Fang style kenjutsu, so practice pieces will no longer cut it for you." I explain sternly. Her eyes are wide as dinner plates.

"You mean…?"

"That's right. Now come, your kodachis, please." She unstraps her black kodachis, handing them to me with little reverence. I nod, placing them on the table in front of me. I then take out my kodachis, offering them to her the same way. She's quite to strap them in the place of her old pair, before glomping me and swearing she'll make me proud. "Imouto-chan, I'm already proud of you." I assure her.

Hoshie runs over to Miwako and Satsuma proudly showing off her new kodachis. I shake my head in amusement. "Now, Sumi-chan. The weapons I'm about to give you are, as you've already heard, merely practice pieces. I'll offer you the same respect I offer all I train. Impress me, and I'll offer you proper replacements. In your case, that means blood blades."

Sumi's halfway to tears, nodding to show she understands me perfectly. Blood blades in her culture means 'samurai' which means 'honour'. "However, there's a slight problem." I begin seriously. Her face is not completely blank. "I don't know what weapons best suit you. As such, I'm going to simply train you in the four I know best. Kodachis, wakizashis, katanas and tessen. Is this agreeable?"

"It is." She bobs her head, relief obvious in her eyes.

"That isn't all though. We're going to need to do something about your outfit. It's gorgeous, bu impractical to fight in. And because you are my honour guard, you need to be able to handle anything I can handle. That means, I'm going to be personally overseeing your training from now on. That means… I will be running you ragged most days." I warn her.

"I understand." She assures me, not in the least deterred.

"I'm serious, Sumi. You're going to need to put in so much effort it isn't funny." I warn again, making sure she understands just how deep this goes. "And not just with weapons either. I'll be teaching you to work with kunai, shuriken, seals I commonly work with, I'll be teaching you sealing jutsu, medical jutsu, elemental jutsu, the works. Basically, you'd be my fourth genin. And you can ask Sakiko and Hoshie, I'm ruthless in their training."

Both girls in question give Sumi a wary look, eyes wide and nodding slowly.

"Aya-dono, if I am to dare bear the title of your honour guard, I must also bear the weight of those responsibilities. I assure you, I will not fail you." She doesn't back down.

"Hayashi Sumi." I begin, my tone far more formal now. "From this day forth, you will become my honour guard and my assistant. Guard me well."

"With my life, milady." She bows low, hitting the table again. I smile.

"Good. Then it's time to introduce you to your practice weapons." I unseal a katana and a wakizashi, both with black grips and sheathes to match the kodachis. I take my time offering them to her one by one. Then I unseal twin tessen, offer those to her as well. I also unseal the straps she'll need to strap her new kodachis to her forearms, like I do. But she says she prefers to wear them with the grips peeking over her shoulder. I shrug, showing her how to strap them there instead. I then unseal a proper sash all samurais wear to slip their larger blades into. And I unseal another two straps for her tessen. She straps those to her outer thighs, just as I do. She keeps the katana beside her –as is proper when sitting at the table– and her wakizashi gets stuffed into her new sash.

I'm not done with her yet though. I also unseal medical tape, a hip pouch and a leg pouch. I show her how to strap both pouches on properly. Then I unseal ten Namiki shuriken, eight kunai and ten regular shuriken. I show her how to properly stow them in her leg pouch, promising her to work her through sharpening them properly.

And last, but not least, another Namiki tradition, is three scrolls filled with storage seals. I tell her to keep those in her hip pouch.

"Good." I say, once she has all her things as they should be. "You're starting to look the part, Sumi. Starting today, I will teach you to be live accordingly."

She bobs her head, tears in her eyes. "I will warn you one last time, though. Anything less than your all, is unacceptable."

"I will not let you down." She assures me again.

"Good. Good. Seeing as both of you will be busy with your duties, I find it only fair that Manami be cared for with our pups. Is that acceptable?"

Sumi and Ichigo share a look, before nodding happily. "It would be an honour, milady." Ichigo says.

"Perfect. Sumi, please eat considerably more than you are accustomed to. You as well, Ichigo. You will need it."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Training day. Oh, oh, oh, training day. I lead Team Aya, Chouji and Sumi deep into the Namiki District, to Asami-nee's 'trial run' dojo. This one is considerably smaller than she wanted –being a 'mere' two-hundred square metres– but it's a perfect size for what I need today. And most of those that prefer indoor training either train in their personal dojo at home, or in the 'real' dojo on the Uzumaki plot – which is about the size of a stadium.

Anyway. The dojo we're in –the Genin Dojo, as it's been dubbed– isn't anything special. Twenty by twenty metres, perfectly square, square pillars supporting the roof and lots of space for low level spars and the like. Perfect for what we need.

"Alright, huddle." I gather everyone around me. I unseal four scrolls, handing one to Hoshie, Sakiko, Yuzuki and Sumi. "Team Aya, you're going to be focusing on what's in those scrolls after your warmups. That's going to be your focus until I say you're proficient in it. One shadow clone is going to be with you in case you have questions. Alright?"

"Yes, Aya-nee." They answer as one. I smile, glad they've gotten used to how I train them.

"Sumi. You're also getting a shadow clone to train you. You're going to be focusing on one weapons or tool at a time, but before the day's out, I expect you to have the basics down for each of them. It sounds more than it is. Trust me, you can do this."

She nods uncertainly. "Because it's a lot of work, when you get tired I'm going to be helping you to channel your chakra better. I know you've unlocked it already, but frankly you're going to be doing chakra control exercises until your control is as razor sharp as mine. You're going to pass out often from chakra depletion, don't be alarmed by this. And I already have all the chocolate we'll need to build you back up."

She looks oddly proud of that. Maybe it's that she knows I don't look down on her? I don't know. Samurais tend to look down on women almost as a definition – which is complete crap! But anyway. Not the point.

I make two shadow clones, and the two separate groups split off from us. "Chou. You know what we're doing." I start stretching to get everything loose and limber. He does the same. Once we're ready, we start our Muay Thai training to warm up. This is going to be the beginning of something spectacular. I just know it.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Ah, Namiki-san. Here with another samurai. And a woman this time. My, my, you certainly keep quite the company." Sengo-san greets us the second we enter Kurata's.

"Sengo Kurata, Hayashi Sumi. She and Keito are my honour guards." I do the intros, wanting to get that out of the way quickly.

"I see. So you're here for more blood blades."

"I am. But… there's something unique this time." I say, making sure he doesn't go writing out of habit. "She needs twin kodachis and twin wakizashis. Katanas are simply too long for her to properly wield. As well, I need about four hundred new Namiki shuriken made, ten of which should be made with the same rituals as blood blades for her. And… I'm also going to need you to make custom kunai for her as well, to match those kunai I brought back from Sand?"

"Of course." He writes it all down. "The kodachis and wakizashis will be reverse edged of course, just as Keito's blades are."

"Only the kodachis. The wakizashis are to be forward-edged." I correct him. He nods, then places fourteen pieces of paper on the counter, writes the kanju for 'wolf' on all of them and asks Sumi for her blood. Each paper gets a drop, which he allows to dry before grouping them and stuffing them in her notepad for safe keeping.

"Might take a few weeks. But you already knew that. And I'd ask what alloy, but I already know that. Nectar of the Kami. You're going to want her sheathes and grips to match Keito's. So that's also pointless to ask."

"Right on all counts." I agree completely. "As well. I need two more projects. Twin tessen. Same design as mine. Only I want you to be creative with the paper's design. You know what we Namiki's like, and you know what samurai value. Surprise me."

He offers a low whistle. "Hayashi-san, your lady has high hopes for you."

"And rightly so." I inform him.

"The other?"

"I need new kodachis for me. Only… do you remember that katana I brought in for you? That can withstand lava release chakra?" He nods. "I need them made from that. And wakizashis as well. I want the same sheath and grips as my current wakizashis. And no hilt, of course."

"Alright." He nods.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Outside Kurata's I turn to Sumi. She's never had any formal training with weapons, but she's a natural. Which makes me wonder, "Why were you such a klutz this morning?"

"Ah…" She blushes deeply. "My husband is quite… _traditional_."

"So you act like an idiot to make him feel better?" I give her a look, asking her what the hell is wrong with her.

"No, milady. I… simply stand behind him so that he might attract the attention he deserves." She tries.

"That means exactly the same thing to me."

"Milady, please don't judge him too harshly. He's trained me in secret, only asking that I not make that public knowledge."

"Ah… so you HAVE been trained." I smile brightly. "Good, good. And so you know, that is no longer information that should need to be kept secret. The more skilled you are, the better. And that he helped to forge an amazing samurai should be celebrated."

She blushes, obviously feeling pleased I think highly of her. And really, I do. She's a slow learner with scrolls, but if I show her, she picks it up almost instantly. I'll never be able to give her a scroll and ask that she learn from it.

"Oh, just a heads up. Manami is going to start her training as well." Sumi stares with wide eyes at me. "What? She's going to be hanging out with our pups anyway, and she can walk. So she might as well start training with them."

"M-milady, she's but one."

"I noticed. Setsuko started training about at that age. Kenshin and Hoshie somewhat later, but that's because of strenuous circumstances." I offer, making a face to show that still annoys me. "Don't worry though, Satsuma is quite used to training the pups by now. He makes it into a game and they love it."

"I see." She bobs her head again – an obvious habit that needs to get the boot. "If milady wishes it."

"Not only do I wish it, Sumi, I insist. But that's beside the point. For now. We should celebrate that I found the diamond in the rough. And question the sanity of those that would pass you over for formal training. You're amazing." We're quiet for a while before I broach… another interesting situation. "Sumi… can you read and write?"

"…" She looks away, blushing furiously. Ah. That's why she got so fed up with working at the hospital.

"Don't worry, we'll sort that out. I hope you're comfortable in our home, because you're going to be there more than anywhere else." She bobs her head, questions in her eyes. "I mean, after dinner you're going to start learning to read and write. You're going to start calligraphy training as well. And eventually we're going to start you on sealing training."

So overcome with emotion, she glomps me. When her brain catches up with her body, she stiffens. "I like hugs." I assure her, hugging her back. In the middle of the street in the Shinobi Sector, surrounded by familiar faces – familiar to me, at least. "You shouldn't ever be ashamed of offering me a hug, okay?"

"Th-thank you, milady." She manages, her voice thick with emotion.

I squeeze her gently. "You're quite welcome, Sumi-chan." Then a thought hits me. "Are you the only Hayashi that cannot read?"

"N-nn. Ichigo w-was a… l-low r-ranking servant of the…"

"Perhaps once. There are no low ranks among us. You are Hayashis now, you are part of the Namiki clan. All clansmen and all clanswomen are part of a whole, Sumi. We need each pillar to stand strong. Each tree to stand tall." I explain, hugging her tighter.

"O-of course, milady." She bobs her head again. I smile. "Th-thank you."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The rest of the morning pretty much goes the same. I constantly find little things that Sumi should know, but doesn't, and I correct these immediately. I also end up doing much the same with Team Aya – they come with questions, or wondering if they understand something, and I either confirm or correct it. And with Chouji… I've been mostly focusing on lava release training today – he's still somewhat recovering, so I promise him a massage tonight before we go to bed.

At lunch I talk to Ichigo about these things, and finds he's in much the same situation. He'd taught her everything he could, but he can't teach what he doesn't know. Miwako decides to correct this immediately, just as I had with Sumi. And as I figured, Manami spent the morning training with Satsuma and the other pups. In short bursts, of course. You can't expect a one year old to focus on anything for longer than ten seconds. That's where Satsuma shines – he's unfailingly patient with them. He was made for pups.

The afternoon isn't much different than the morning. Only now, Sumi's far more confident. She walks a little taller, even though she doesn't even realise this herself.

Dinner eventually rolls around, and Chouji and I corner Masashige about Chouji's two honour guards. "Ah, of course, forgive my oversight. Would milord wish a couple for his guards? I understand that Maki-sama has little need of two assistants, but I'm sure milord would find someone with such skills most agreeable?"

Chouji and I share a look. "That's perfect."

"As milord wishes." Masashige calls over Hayashis Ryouma and Rieko. Coincidentally Ichigos little sister and Sumi's little brother.

The first thing off my tongue. "You can't read either." The pair look embarrassed. "Damn it, Sumi! I asked if you were the only one. This is important, you know. I want to make sure that **all** Hayashis and **all** Namikis have the highest level of education possible."

"… F-f-f-forgive me, m-m-m-m-milady." Sumi's almost in tears.

"Sumi, none of that. Just don't lie to me again. Don't hold things back. I need the whole truth every time, do you understand?" She swears that she does, prostrating herself on the ground before me. "Sumi. Cut that out. I'm not that kind of person." I motion for her to stand; she's slow to do so, but she does as I ask.

"And Masashige, I'd specifically asked for all Hayashis to be training in weapons, politics, the works. Our people here give classes all day every day. Why was something as basic and needed as literacy overlooked?"

He looks embarrassed. "Forgive me, milady. I… was unaware that any of our people weren't taught these things. Though… in hindsight…"

"Always twenty-twenty, hindsight. Do me a favour. Start specifically asking all Hayashis about this. Reading, writing, counting, maths. I see no shame in them not knowing before coming here. But I do see shame on my name should they be passed over when the opportunity to correct this is staring them in the face." He assures me that he will do just that. "Good. And besides that. I want you to start teaching all Hayashis the basic tenants of our clan. The first and foremost of which is that there are no low ranks. Each pillar, each tree, must be tall and strong, or the whole den comes falling around our ears. Understood?"

"I will do so, milady." He assures me.

"Good. Please see to our people. We can have those classes arranged for them tomorrow if we know who lacks what." He bows low to me, already heading over to a group of Hayashis to do as I ask.

"Ryouma, Rieko. I trust you understand that you're in for so much learning and training it isn't funny." Chouji teases them a little.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 20_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: And so we have all the pieces in place that I need. Let's see why things need to be so painstakingly set up, shall we?  
_**


	23. Arc 1 - The Darkening Skies

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 1: For the sake of the pack – Chapter 21 – The Darkening Skies_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"You have to accept the storms and the rainy days and the things in life that you sometimes don't want to face." – Bai Ling_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Time flows… differently these days. Even though I train fourteen hours a day, two days back to back, then take the third day off… I am not overly tired. I'm used to doing so much more. So much more.

I have regular chats with Hitomi and Miwako about the meetings they've taken over from me. I convince Chou that Ryouma and Rieko need to be trained by us personally – and he agrees. I have them wearing the same uniform as Keito – Anbu uniform without the flak jacket or the mask, which I like seeing on them. We have Rieko's blood blades –the same set up as Sumi– forged, and the same tessens design as well. Though, the blades aren't ready yet. They will be in time.

I… should be happy. I should be.

The four –Ichigo, Sumi, Ryouma and Rieko– are learning all we have to teach them. The basics; reading, writing, geography, history, politics, inner and inter clan relations. The shinobi; stealth, tactics, kenjutsu, tessenjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu. The support; medical jutsu, sealing arts, sharpening and caring for all their weapons and tools.

I put those I'm charged with training through the grinder. Nothing is left up to chance, not any more. I still don't have them up to training as hard as Chou and myself, seeing as they need a half hour to rest more often than I am comfortable with, but they're getting there.

Team Aya are… progressing nicely. Their primary elements are unlocked and they are methodically working their way through all the low level jutsu I can teach them. They've mastered all E and D-rank jutsus of their primary element, and are steading working their way through the C-ranks. Each time they learn a new jutsu, I teach them two tactics on how they can use this new jutsu – then I demand they come up with two tactics of their own. Once they come up with something I find worthwhile, which isn't easy, we move on to incorporating the new jutsu into team tactics.

December twentieth comes, the day before the first day of winter. An off day. So I decide to spoil my little minions, taking them out into the village for anything they feel like eating. Sakiko decides instantly on ramen, but we have too many people for Ichiraku's, so we go to a little café in the Civilian Sector that makes decent ramen. Luckily, they also have other choices, so it's the better place for us to eat.

Everyone –Team Aya, Chou, Sumi, Ryouma, Rieko, Tsu, Keito, Kin, Tomi, Hayashis Tansho and Iroma (Tomi's guards)– orders whatever they feel like ordering.

We eat, we chat happily between bites – or slurps in Sakiko's case. Everything seems right. Pleasant. Serene.

Then the first explosion goes off. "Tomi."

"Shit!" Yeah, that much I could have guessed on my own. "Invasion!" So much for a nice, quiet meal.

"Team Aya, listen well. You three will escort Kin back to the Namiki District. Tomi, Ryouma, Rieko, Sumi, you're going with them. Tomi, you are going to rally everyone chuunin and higher to help with the evacuation. You will remain in charge of them Tell anyone of higher rank that their time is best spent elsewhere. Everyone other than Tomi _will_ **remain** in the Namiki District, unless they are a chuunin. Is that understood?"

"What about you?" Hoshie asks, worry lining her eyes and tone.

"I'm going to do what I do best. Kill those that dare to trample in our territory." I explain. "Now move!"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Outside the café, the first thing I notice is that there are no ground troops. Purely an aerial assault. Oh, really? We jump up on the roof for a better vantage point. Just Chou, Tsu, Keito and myself. "I'm the go between, you three are pure offense." They don't ask, they act. Within seconds we're raining fire and mud up at out attackers – and those mud jutsus are all blazing as well.

The invaders notice our location –kind of hard to miss us, seeing as we're basically the biggest threat to them at the moment– so they start to rain explosives and kunai down on us. I counter each attack with a well-placed sound barrier.

More and more flying shinobi pour into our village. More and more explode from Chou and Tsu's Great Flamethrower jutsus. Keito's not a fire release user, so he's focusing on maintaining three Earth Dragon Bullet jutsus at the same time – which is impressive, if you ask me.

Soon we're joined by Uchihas Ren, Naomi and Seiho –they took so long because they had to bring the younger Uchihas back to the Namiki District first– and they start firing off their jutsus to help kill off any and all invaders.

Not long after, I start noticing other groups – Sarutobis, Akimichis, Yamanakas, Naras, Uzumakis, Yukis, Ikoku (who joins us), Inuzukas, Aburames (the skies darken considerably from the amount of their bugs flooding the skies), Hyuugas (only the high ranking Main Branch members, seeing as everyone else can't use long range attacks)…

I see a lot of non-clan shinobis as well, but mostly, I notice how the Tachibanas and Hayashis –under Tomi's leadership– take charge of the evacuation. Along with Team Aya… we're going to have words over that, but now's not the time.

It doesn't seem to matter how many we shoot down, there always seems to be more coming. Still, we keep raining fire up at them.

One of the groups near us gets targeted for some heavy fire, but I make a barrier to cover for them. Tsu, noticing the same, blazes fireballs at the attackers.

I'm not seeing Anbu anywhere!

Not that it matters, we have to hold the attackers back, simple as that. Keito starts to tire, but he pops a soldier pill and keeps at it. Hundreds of flying shinobi and their funny technology have already fallen. But we aren't without casualties, I know that. I decide to do what I can. I make six shadow clones, sending them into other groups to defend them.

"Aya. You're needed at the Tower." I don't turn, but I recognize Tenzo – or Cat, I don't care.

"I'm needed here." I counter.

"Hokage's orders."

"I'm. Needed. Here."

"Aya." I don't turn to him, still casting barriers to deflect hails of kunai and volleys of explosives. "She needs you."

"Who will defend this position?" I demand. "Who will defend the other groups trying to repel the attacks?"

"She needs you, Aya. I'll take over here."

"Go on, Aya-chan. I've seen you do that barrier of yours enough to copy it." Ren assures me, making a barrier just and placing it right in front of a new hail of kunais to prove it. I nod, grudgingly accepting this bullshit hand I'm dealt.

"Stay safe, that's an order."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Chou, Tsu, Keito and I make it to Tsunade-san's office. I'm worn out. I've been making shadow clones every time I can to help defend every group I can. I've already had to pop a soldier pill. "What is it?" I demand hotly.

"I need you in the hospital. Our staff is already overrun with patients." She explains seriously.

"You mean you need me off the frontlines." I challenge.

"That too. I happen to know that Chouji and Keito are both Rank Four medics. I'll need all of you in the hospital aiding however you can." She orders. I snarl at her. "Aya. You're still recovering, don't forget that. Just because you reacted first, just because your people were the first to start the evacuation, doesn't mean I'm willing to risk you more than I already have."

" _Fine_."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

So that's what happens. Right in the middle of a FRICKING INVASSION I get stuffed into the hospital. Tsu, Keito, Chou and I decide we're acting as a filter –a go-between– just inside the hospital. All patients brought in get scanned by one of us, and are either asked to take a seat, or immediately sent to an empty emergency room for lifesaving care. Those that take a seat, we tend to ourselves whenever there's a lull in the influx of patients – according to who came in first. Councilmembers don't get preferential treatment with us.

Every now and again, we go outside and fire off a jutsu just to remind those flying assholes that we're still capable of killing them, but we try not to overdo it – healing takes less chakra, but if far more taxing and we have more than enough patients here to have to pace ourselves.

Plenty of familiar faces pour in. Some of them half dead, most dragging in a patient. Naruto clones keep coming in as well, but they get back out the second we take over the patient.

I'm so giving Tsunade-san HELL because of this! This is BULLSHIT!

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Sometime after sunset, the last of the patients are brought in. I inform the usual hospital staff that we're taking off, and I head straight for Anbu HQ. I find Dragon in her office, as expected. "How many?" I ask.

"Eight." She knows exactly what I mean. "They've already been brought to the Anbu hospital, and we already have our staff tending to them. So far, no casualties."

"Why didn't I see any?"

"They didn't waste time getting their masks. They took your example and went straight on the offence." She explains seriously. "Hokage-sama called you off the frontlines, huh." I nod, my mood souring. "I don't blame her. You're still recovering."

"I know my limits, I was purely on defence." I defend.

"Be that as it may, you weren't supposed to be on anything. You're recovering." I groan. "Don't like it then, but try to deny it."

I grumble, waving as we leave. We head for Tsunade's office. Of course, she's still in her office, already going through the reports on what happened. Just after we enter, Naruto enters. He gives his report without missing a beat, how he, Aburame, Shika, Kashi, Neji and Jiraiya took out the strange ship, and the floating island of the Sky shinobi. I roll my eyes, not wondering about that at all.

Before Naruto's done, he explains that he saw Sasuke on the floating island. They worked together to flood the capacitor –whatever that is– and caused the island's engine –whatever that is– to explode. Once he's done, we wait.

No one says anything, so I start my hissy fit. "Why the hell did you call me off the frontlines?"

"Because you don't belong anywhere near them while recovering." She explains seriously.

"I was on defence. I was making sure we have less patients that need medical attention. **And** I was with Chou, Tsu and Keito. They'd never let anything happen to me." I defend.

"Are you in recovery, yes or no."

"I'm well-"

"Yes. Or. No."

"How is that rel-"

"Yes, you are, Aya." People like to cut me off these days. "You are not even at seventy percent yet. You shouldn't have been out there and you know it."

I quietly seethe, knowing that I cannot logically argue against that. "I'm grateful that you put the village first, but you have not been declared fit for duty. That means, you should have gone to the Namiki District, or one of the shelters, and stayed there." I grumble. "How many lives did you save today?"

"Enough."

"The last time there was an invasion we had no warning of, patients bled out in the waiting room. Dozens died waiting because there was no order to organize who needed care first. And the lesser cases often got priority because they came in first. How many died waiting?"

"… none."

"None. Because you organized them, and the lesser cases you four took on yourselves. You did a great service today, even though you weren't out there cracking skulls." Gee, thanks for painting this as rosy and cheerful as possible. "Furthermore, the Hayashis and Tachibanas almost singlehandedly saw to the evacuation. Thus far the death toll is below twenty people. That's amazing, especially when you consider that in the last invasion, we'd lost twice that by nightfall… and we knew that was coming."

"Your point?" I intone, unimpressed.

"That you did both offence and defence, Aya. Your people saved lives. And your guidance is what got them into high gear even before Anbu got a chance to respond." I ball my fist so tightly that I smell blood coming from it. "You may not like it, Aya. But I'm grateful you cooperated."

"You people need to stop babying me. I'm still a-"

"Recovering patient that she herself wouldn't allow out onto a battlefield had it been anyone else." I sigh. I hate to admit it –and I certainly won't do so openly– but she's right. "Chouji, please take her home. Get a warm meal in her stomach, and put her to bed. She isn't even supposed to be in my office."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I don't make a peep during dinner – I don't want to explode on anyone. Chou makes sure he's beside me the whole time, making sure there's constant physical contact between us. Either his leg, or his hand, or –at one point– his shoulder. I sigh more than I should.

"She's not upset with you girls." Chou explains Team Aya. Oh, but I am. They went against direct orders. But they'll argue against that, and I'm in no mood. "She's really annoyed that hasn't been declared fit for duty yet." That I can agree with.

Still I sit, I eat. Luckily, not one of our people was injured. Not one. And we're not even needed in the Anbu hospital, because they have enough medics to see to that now.

Not that they won't turn me away if I go and try to help.

"Don't worry, love." Chou whispers in my ear. "I know you're upset, but… I can make your night suck much less than your day?" I blush, hating that my body is already itching for him to do just that.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I kick everyone's training up a notch the next day. "No." Or try to. "We're doing fine, Aya. There's no need to go off the deep end." Chou shoots that down.

"Chou, I-"

"Aya. You were complimenting everyone the day before yesterday that we're doing exceptionally well. One little invasion shouldn't change that." He challenges. I sigh. "Love, you have two almost nine year olds and an almost eleven year old preforming on chuunin level. We're doing fine. And if you calm down enough to analyse, you'll agree with me."

"Chou… I…"

"You're frustrated, love. I get it." He soothes, taking me into his arms. One of his hands rubs my lower back in slow, deliberate circles. The other massages that magical spot at the base of my skull. "I get it." He soothes again. "But this isn't the way to go about it."

"Fine… you win." I cave.

"Guys, start on your warmups. We're making today a light day. Team Aya, after your warm up, go find Hitomi. She'll take you into the village so you can help with the recovery effort." Chou takes charge.

"What about you?" Sakiko asks, worried about me.

Chou lifts me up like I'm a fussy toddler. "I'm going to make sure someone sticks to our agreement. Ryouma, Rieko, Sumi, go find Masashige after your warmups. Ask what the Hayashis are doing. If he's organizing a group to help with the restoration effort, join them. If they are training, join them anyway. A grumpy little kunoichi obviously needs a timeout. So I'll be dealing with her today."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Chou takes me into our bedroom, seals the door, and he sits on the bed. He listens as I rant on and on about how stupid and unfair and idiotic and stupid everything is and why. He doesn't interrupt me, he doesn't try correct anything I say, he just listens.

When I finally reach the end of my rope, when the tears start, he comes to me. He takes me in his arms, and he holds me. Just holds me. He doesn't tell me what I need to hear – he knows I know. He doesn't tell me what I want to hear – he knows I won't believe it. He doesn't talk at all.

"I feel like an invalid." I grouse. "Like I'm incapable of doing anything anymore." Even as I cry, even as I keep explaining how I feel and why. He listens. I want to be upset with him, because he's one of the major contributing factors in this feeling. But… no matter how much that anger burns in me, I don't lash out at him. I need him to hold me too badly. I need him to let me know I'm good, that I'm doing good.

Eventually my words start coming out half formed. My sentences dissolve to the point that I can't make sense of what I'm saying, and I freely admit that. "I'm not even making sense…"

"Aya, you've been amazing. You organized our people quickly. You defended us while we took out the Sky shinobi. Then you kept everyone organized at the hospital." Chou soothes, speaking for the first time since he sealed the door. "You went above and beyond what anyone can expect from you."

"I hate this." I complain. "I hate this so much, Chou."

"I know you do." He soothes. "I know you do."

"Kami… how am I going to take it when I retire?"

"You're going to remember why you retired." He soothes. "You're going to organize our people, just as you did this time. And you're going to be here to defend the den in case someone is stupid enough to try anything."

"N-nn."

"And you're going to join the Allied Mothers' Force, just like mom and auntie Yoshino and auntie Mariko. They're going to have lots of tips on how to cope with this, I'm sure." He continues. "And soon, Yasu-san's going to go into labour. Do you want to miss that? Don't you want to be there to see your newest niece or nephew born?"

"N-nn."

"Miwako-san and Maki-san aren't far behind either. Then Kin. Who knows who'll be next."

"…n-nn…"

"Ino and Hikaru aren't ready yet, Aya."

"… I know…"

"What if we go talk to them later? Maybe after dinner? See if we can talk them into it?"

I shake my head, no. "They aren't ready, Chou."

"Neither are we. But…"

"Please don't tempt me." I'm already too tempted.

"I'm asking you what you want to do, Aya. You know our firstborn has to coincide with the next generation of the Ino-Shika-Chou. It isn't fair to you, I know that, but…"

"I knew what I was getting into."

"True… The pack always comes first, huh."

"Always." I nod, agreeing.

"Well… how about you consider that you are my pack." He takes off my glasses. "And that you come first in my world." He picks me up. I wrap my legs around him out of habit. "And I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure my queen is taking care of." He pulls me in, gently, and kisses my scar, then my nose… then we share a kiss.

"Chou… are you going to let me take part in the Sound mission?"

"If you're declared fit for duty, yes." He doesn't even think about it. "I've done nothing, and have no plans or intentions to do anything to hamper that."

"You, maybe… the others?"

"I'll be there with you." He says. I snort. "Hey, I've come a long way." Well, that's true. Still, I get the impression that there are at least ten hurdles to overcome before I can start taking missions again. All of them shinobis and medics.

"Chou…?"

"Nn?"

"Make love to me?"

"Soon, love. I promise."

"When?"

"Soon."

"Chou…?"

"Nn?"

"Why not now?"

"Because I want our first time to be at least after we get engaged. We're not engaged."

"Easily remedied." I point out.

"That's true." I wait, hoping for something… Nothing comes.

"Ask me now?"

"You'll have me naked in five minutes."

"Less."

"Soon, love."

"Chou…?"

"Nn?"

"Do you… _want_ to marry me?" I hate how uncertain I sound… even more so how I feel.

"With all my heart."

"… Ask me?"

"Soon."

"We don't have to get married today."

"You deserve more than being asked in a sealed room." He tries. I don't believe that. I don't care where he asks, when he asks, how he asks… only _that_ he asks. "I'm crazy about you, love. And I know we're going to make the cutest, most adorable little babies when the time is right."

How about now then? I might not get pregnant on the first try? I'm a trooper though… I don't mind trying again and again… "Babies?"

"Yes, love. Babies. As many as you want."

"… you don't mind?"

"You knew what you were getting yourself into with the Ino-Shika-Chou." I nod. "I know what I'm getting into with a Namiki." My heart skips a beat.

"That's… why you've been talking to Miwako and Satsuma so much?"

"An informed decision is always wisest." He nods.

"… Ch-chou…?"

"Yes, love?"

"… Y-you p-plan on a-asking me…?"

"Maybe." He smirks. Kami… He does! He knows, he understands, and he plans on asking me!

I kiss him. Not a hot, needy kiss that might entice him. But… a soft, intimate one. One –I hope– will show him just how much I need him, crave him… "I love you." I murmur, not even caring that I don't know where my glasses are.

"You should. I'm a total hunk." I swat him. "Are you trying to say you have low standards?"

"That…" Okay, that makes WAY too much sense! "Is so not the point."

He kisses me. Even during the kiss I can feel that proud, knowing little smirk on his lips. My fingers start combing through his hair, playing with the knot in his headband, gently scraping his scalp.

"Hey… there's something I wanted to talk to you about." Oh boy. He lays me on the bed, crawling in next to me. He tugs me to come cuddle with him. I'm hesitant though. He's planning on asking something bothersome. "When we get married-"

My heart skips a beat. Not if. When.

"Do you want to take my last name?" I narrow my eyes, thinking about that. "I mean, most of our kids will need to be Namikis, so I figure it might make sense if you don't?"

 **-Imouto-chan. Hokage-sama is looking for you.-** Asami-nee updates me.

 **-Tell her I'm busy getting laid.-** I say, mostly for the sake of getting under Naru-nii's skin. He's been helping a lot more around the District, like he promised, but he's still avoiding me if he can help it.

 **-WHAT!?-** Naru-nii is nothing if not predictable – to me.

"I know that smirk. You're teasing Naruto instead of thinking about what I asked." Chou says, a smile in his voice.

"Guilty. Tsunade-san needs to talk to me, but I told Sasa-nee that I'm getting laid and not to expect me anytime soon." I explain with a teasing smile. "Sorry. Back to important matters."

 **-Namiki Aya. He'd better not be laying a finger on you, or so help me Kami-sama…!-**

I grab Chou's hand and place it on my cheek, muzzling it and enjoying his scent.

 **-Fingers. Hands. Tummy. Thighs. And lips.-** I bait the blonde blunder, kissing Chou just to make sure everything I just said is true. **-Now please shut up. I'm trying to enjoy the moment.-**

 **-Enjoy? ENJOY!?-**

 **-Naruto. I walked in on you and Hinata having sex. Do you really have the right to complain?-** Asami-nee defends me. I grin. I knew, of course. I smelled her on him. Even his clones carry the undeniable evidence.

"What are you doing to your brother?"

"Teaching him to mind his own love life." I answer honestly.

 **-And just how is good ol' Naru-nii going to take it when Sasuke gets home? After all, Asami-nee is a very beautiful-**

 **-Keep me out of this.-** Sasuke demands.

 **-Are you willing to keep out of Asami-nee?-**

Uchiha-styled grumbles are an art form that takes years to truly master, and even longer to understand.

 **-I don't know why you guys are minding my business. If I choose to open my legs to Chou, that's no one's business but mine and Chou's.-** I explain in no uncertain terms. **-And a certain blond Uzumaki should know that I'd quite happily open my legs for Chou any and every day of the week.-**

 **-Too much information.-** Sasuke complains.

 **-Now, I'm busy. The voices in my head are ruining a pivotal moment in my relationship.-**

 **-Ruining the moment? Oh I-** There's a long pause. Going on a minute. Asami just decked her twin. Didn't she.

"Sorry. That took longer than expected." I apologize. "Honestly, I haven't even considered that. Would it be alright if I talk to mom about it before making up my mind?"

"That's fine. I'm actually planning and talking to mom and auntie about… stuff."

"… Stuff…?"

"I have stuff to talk about too, you know." He's being lame. What stuff? What… the marital contract? Is… that why he can't ask me to marry him yet? Because he needs to work out the legalities behind it?

"Alright." I prop myself up and straddle him. "But… seeing as someone has me on a timeout. I think I deserve to enjoy my timeout." I lean in and kiss him. Maybe this can't be our first time… but a hot and steamy make out session never hurt anyone.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

In Tsunade-san's office, quite happily snuggling up to Chou, acting like two newlyweds. Showing off the hickey Chou left on my neck – an impressive one too. Naru-nii is in a corner, glowering. That just makes me want to touch and rub my breasts against him even more – which I do. I'm shameless, so what do I care.

"Love, you're going to get me killed."

"Chou-danna shouldn't be ashamed of making me his." I see Asami-nee and Tsunade-san struggling to hold back an evil cackle at the effect this is having on a certain blond. "Now, Tsunade-san. Why did you feel compelled to ruin our honeymoon?" I ask, the picturesque blushing bride. That his elbow just hit a particularly sensitive spot helps, too.

Naru-nii is all but frothing at the mouth.

"Aya, please stop antagonizing him." Shizune-san ruins the mood. I roll me eyes, standing at attention and mutely asking why I had to be here.

"There's someone I want you to meet." Tsunade-san says. "This is Amaru. She's a Land of Fire citizen, and an apprentice doctor."

I narrow my eyes. I see where this is going. We are not impressed.

I turn to the redhead, I see the grief and betrayal rolling off her in waves. I sigh. "Is there something I should know?" I ask, my voice as neutral as possible.

"She's an orphan. Alone. And the only person that's ever cared for her just tried to kill her." Tsunade-san is laying it really thick. I narrow my eyes at her.

"And you're being so callous about this, because…?" I intone, even less impressed than I already wasn't.

"She needs somewhere to stay. Somewhere homely." I blink. Amaru gazes at me, tears in her eyes. Okay… that's low, Tsunade! "Somewhere she can feel wanted and loved and part of the pack."

"So. Let me get this straight. You already had Naru-nii and Sasa-nee in here. And no doubt, this person was rescued by Naru-nee. And yet, for some reason, the Namiki clan has to get involved?"

"Well. I just so happen to know that you've been itching for something to do."

"Yes, and I happen to know that Chou's been limiting the options as best he can." I counter. "Which hasn't been easy, might I add. Now. Please explain to me, Tsunade-san, why the Namiki clan needs to get involved."

"Alright. I'll be blunt."

"Please do."

"I want you to take her on as your apprentice."

"Oh, that's easy. No." I don't even think about it. "I don't know this woman. How can I take her as my apprentice, let alone into my home?"

"… Ouch." Tsunade-san winces, not having expected that.

"What? I've never met her before, Naru-nii and Sasa-nee obviously haven't offered her room and board, and yet I'm supposed to? **And** take her on as an apprentice?" I lay it out. If I decide to do that and more, it's for MY own reasons. Not the obvious hidden agendas of others.

"Naruto offered her an apartment." She tries lamely.

"And I can offer her the same. I have three expectant mothers in my den. Why would I want unknown elements near them?" I remind her.

"… I'd never hurt anyone." Amaru tries.

"Okay. So how do I know that?" I ask her pointedly. "I don't know you. You don't know me. Frankly, I'm known as Aya the Butcher. What makes you think you'd be safe with me?"

"Imouto-chan, I can vouch for her." Naru-nii tries.

"That's nice. Then take her into the Uzumaki clan."

"I can't. She has a crush on me." Amaru denies it, blushing hotly. "Hina-chan would have a fit."

"And yet no one is giving me a solid reason why I need to be involved. Only why they can't."

"Aya. We both know you've already considered it. We both know you've already calculated risk versus reward, and frankly you've also already thought about where she'd sleep. Why are you being so difficult?" Tsunade-san asks.

"Why aren't you giving me a reason why it has to be me?" I counter.

"Your household has so far been proven to be the warmest and most welcoming to people with stories like Amaru. You've shown consistently that you don't mind jinchuurikis near your siblings and even new-borns."

"Jinchuuriki?" I turn to Amaru. "Which one?"

"Zero-tail."

"There isn't a zero tail. Zero is the lack of value, so you can't…" I trail off, seeing the broken heart plainly on display on Amaru's face. "Where's your seal?"

"T-tummy." She starts tugging up her shirt.

"I don't need to see it, Amaru." I tell her, hating that she thinks I don't believe her story. "Sasa-nee, is it stable? The seal, I mean."

"Very. I checked, and the old perv, too."

"No risk?"

"Only if she gives into dark emotions. Which is why she needs a warm and safe place to call home. Living on her own when she's… well, frankly, depressed… it's not the best thing for her." Sasa-nee explains seriously.

"Chou?"

"You're not taking her as an apprentice. Fuu can take that privilege."

"I was thinking along the same lines." I nod. "Ooh. Chou, I think we need a night out."

"Hnn? Why not. What do you feel like doing?"

"Dancing."

"Party?"

"Please?"

"Sounds good. Tomorrow? That way we can rest the next day?"

"Uh uh. Tonight. I plan on taking Tsu and Kin out shoe shopping."

"New dancing shoes?"

"Uh huh. I'm tired of feeling like I'm dancing with a giant."

"But you're such a cute Chihuahua."

"… Bite me."

"Not in public, love. Too many witnesses."

"Touché. Coming Amaru? And, for the love of Kami-sama… you're coming shopping with us too. There's just no way you're going to keep dressing like that."

"I like my clothes." She tries.

"That's nice. Either you quietly accept that they're no longer acceptable, or you hate your new clothes. Either way, I get my way."

"Love, she's new."

"Better to show her who's she's dealing with from the start. Besides, one look at her? Tsu and Kin are all but going to beg for a makeover."

"… Well, that's true."

"Like I said, either way, I get my way. Amaru, let's go. You can be a tomboy all you want, but not dressed like that."

"You didn't do that to Fuu."

"Fuu's a special classification."

"Huh?"

"If you don't know, it's none of your business."

"Then why did you bring it up."

"Because I have a reason why I don't bug Fuu. Even if it's a reason I don't talk about."

"Even with me?"

"Even with you. Amaru, stop dawdling. We're losing daylight, and frankly Kin's going to absolutely adore seeing you in a frilly kimono. Hmm… Speaking of which, I wouldn't mind getting one myself. Amaru, really, I'm strong enough to drag you if I have to."

"You're still recovering."

"I'm strong enough to carry you, Chou. Amaru won't be a problem."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Chou, you're all muscle. Do you know how heavy that makes you?"

"I'm more stuffing."

"Hnn…? Not really. Yes, I enjoy the cuddly qualities, but trust me, you're still more muscle."

"Meh. I think you broke her, by the way." I grab Amaru's hand and drag her along. She's stiff at first, obviously unsure what to make of any of this. "Oh, Naruto… just so you know, Aya's still pissed with you. You may want to remember that next time you ignore her for two months back to back."

"Chou, don't. If that idiot can't figure out why I'm upset with him, then he deserves for Sasa-nee to get on his case endlessly. Amaru, how do you feel about pink?"

"Pink…?" She sounds uncertain. "How pink?" I grin.

"Not against it. That's a start. Come on now, let's hurry along. We only have six hours before the stores close."

"'Only'?"

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 21_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: For those who either haven't read the prequel (Butterflies), or who've simply forgotten. '-danna' is a honorific that means 'husband', 'beloved', and so on. It was commonly used pre World War II by geishas to refer to their sugar daddy, and it's also used by Deidara when he refers to Sasori. It's far more common a way to refer to your lover/husband as '-danna' than '-koi' which is also used in some circles. '-koi' essentially means 'lover', but it doesn't quite bare the deep emotional attachment (as far as I know) as '-danna', nor does it ever get used by high society. Though Aya's mostly just doing that to mess with Naruto.  
_**

 ** _Next up... poor Sasuke FINALLY gets rescued._**


	24. Arc 1 - Once family, Never forgotten

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 1: For the sake of the pack – Chapter 22 – Once family, Never forgotten_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten." – Stitch_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I stand at attention in Tsunade-san's office. Alone. Everyone has to wait outside. Everyone. In front of me is the woman herself. Beside her are Haruno-san and Shizune-san. Today's the day. I've scanned myself, I know I'm currently running at eighty percent. They know I am as well. Eighty percent is the legal minimum to be declared 'fit for active duty'. I meet that requirement. And yet, they gaze at me impassively. They're trying to unnerve me.

"Do you think you are fit for active duty, Aya?" Tsunade-san asks.

"I was fit two weeks ago. So yes." I answer honestly. It's been decided. The battalion heading to Sound leaves tomorrow at dawn. Everyone's been… hoping to postpone this very meeting until next week, just in case. But, I knew they would try, so I arranged it my damn self.

"And you think you are fit enough to take part in tomorrow's mission?"

"I was fit for tomorrow's mission last month. We both know I'm needed for my reputation, not my skills." I counter. "Tsunade-san. I meet all legal requirements to be declared fit for active duty. I'm constantly scanning myself to keep an eye on my own health, and I'll be travelling with Tsu, who will be doing much of the same, knowing her. I will also be going under full guard, because we both know I might sneeze and kill myself. And on top of that, Chou's stalking me. Do you really think I could be any safer than that? Let alone the fact that my mere presence there spikes manpower by almost three hundred percent?"

"Are you planning on bringing Team Aya?"

"I am. I'm confident that this mission is that safe for myself and them."

"Oh? They're genin."

"They are genin because I don't want them taking the Chuunin Exams. They are too young. But they have the skills they need. They are at least twice as skilled as I was when I took out that Mist rebels' base near the coast. And on top of that, we're travelling with a large enough group to ensure they will have backup at all times, and enough manpower to level the country, even if I'm taken out of the equation. Let alone the fact that Sasuke has a team on the inside. Seriously, stop babying me. You have no legal or medical foothold. And I will call you out on it, if I have to."

"… I see." She says, but I have my doubts. She doesn't want to see. She, like the others, wants to keep me in a glass jar so they can break me out whenever they need me. After all, I'm one hell of a deterrent these days. Tomi told me that Mei heard about my role in the invasion, and that Mist's shinobi are praising the woman's insight in making an ally out of me. Tomi also told me the same of Sand's shinobi.

I start tapping my foot impatiently. "Tsunade-san?"

"You will only be on defence?"

"My role in this mission is irrelevant. Declare me fit for duty, Tsunade-san."

"I am legally allowed to not declare you fit, regardless of medical and legal stipulations. You know that." She counters. I narrow my eyes at her.

"Very well. Give me one reason why you believe I'm not fit for active duty." I challenge.

"Because you underestimate the enemy."

"I do no such thing. I just know that I won't be facing the worst of the bunch. You forget that Naru-nii and Sasa-nee will be there. That Zabuza-nii will be there. That Kashi-nii will be there. Do you think one of these people will let me take on the likes of Orochimaru?" I argue.

"Hnn…" Obviously she doesn't like that my brain's running at a hundred percent.

"You want another shot?" I challenge, still tapping my foot impatiently.

"Aya, I'm worried about you."

"You and everyone else that breathes." I roll my eyes. "But being worried about me isn't the legal foothold you need to stop me. And you know I'm going to be there to welcome Sasuke back into the pack." I cross my arms, giving her an annoyed look. And still tapping my foot impatiently. "So try again. Just one good reason why I'm not fit for active duty."

She sighs. I thought so. "I want to test Team Aya if-"

"Irrelevant to the current topic." I cut her off. "We're talking about my being fit for active duty, not their skills. They are my genin, and as such if I find them ready, you have no say in the matter."

"You've been very disagreeable with me lately." You sounds worried.

"You've been very overprotective." I remind her.

"Is it wrong that I worry for you?"

"It's wrong that you baby me."

"Aya. Please. Stop fighting me."

"Tsunade, stop coddling me."

"Why are you acting this way?"

"I'm annoyed. Royally pissed that everyone treats me as if I'm made of glass. That everyone forgets that I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. Stop coddling me. Stop babying me. And stop trying to give me little projects to keep me so preoccupied that I don't notice that Cloud still hasn't given us an answer from, what… three months ago?"

"One and a half." Tsunade-san tries.

"They are demanding that I come to the meeting myself, so everyone's trying to keep me out of the loop so I won't know and therefore can't go." I don't ask. "So you're trying to make sure it doesn't get out that I'm back on active duty, and of course, another country getting taken over is practically my calling card. So Cloud will know, and they'll demand a meeting with me. In Cloud, no less."

"And yet, you fight me."

"Stalling is little more than an excuse." I argue. "The problems don't go away if you ignore them."

"Aya. We can't lose you. Try to understand that."

"Tsunade, I plan on retiring from active duty sooner or later. Staying at home, raising our pups. Joining the Allied Mothers Force. All of it." I explain seriously. "But if I can't make sure my name is a proper threat, then the Elemental Nations will try stupid shit. If they try stupid shit, I'm going to have to come out of retirement and assassinate quite a few assholes to remind them. Get my name back out there. Then retire again. Do you see where I'm going with this? It's very inefficient."

Her eyes might be slightly wider than normal, but I'm not sure. "Then Team Aya…"

"They need to tag along so that Hoshie and Sakiko start up just as fierce a reputation. To warn the world that the Namiki clan is not to be messed with."

"I see. You have thought about this."

"I've been planning and plotting for years. I want to enjoy my pregnancies in peace." I assure her.

"Have you been training them for Anbu?"

"From the beginning." I nod. "By the way… You may want to have Team Five tested as medics. I've been hearing interesting tales."

"… So, Katsuo is to take over your role in the hospital. Hoshie takes over your Anbu duties. And Sakiko… is probably going to be my next secretary."

"If that's what you take from this." I shrug, smirking.

"I see." She thinks about that. "Bear's team has been called to the capital."

"Tsunade-san. Focus. Me. Fit for duty." I remind her why I'm here.

"… Would you consider an advisory role once you retire?"

"Would you consider telling me if I'm fit for active duty? You're stalling."

"Answer the question, please."

I sigh, rubbing the bridge of my nose. "Advisor to whom?"

"To me."

"Why?"

"Because you can handle it."

"Handle what?"

"Aya. You command international respect, and that respect is doubled here in Konoha. You also have a sharp mind and-" I sigh. "Are you saying this isn't true?"

"I'm saying this has nothing to do with my being fit for active duty. You're trying to bargain now, because you're afraid I'll turn you down once you have nothing to dangle in front of me." I grouse. "Stop stalling. I'm not agreeing to anything, or more accurately, I cannot agree to anything until I've been declared fit for active duty."

"You're being so disagreeable lately might have something to do with that." She challenges. I tap my finger against my bicep. Oh, and still taping my foot impatiently. She sighs, long and worn out. "Fine, fine. You win."

"…" I give her my most annoyed look.

"What? You're fit for active duty, Aya."

"…" Still annoyed.

"I'm not apologizing. I'm not in the least bit sorry, and I refuse to lie."

"…" Even more annoyed now.

"Aya, don't make me kick you out of my office."

"…" Tapping my foot harder to show I'm also getting ticked off.

"How about a middle ground." She gets up and walks around her desk. She stops right in front of me, arms held wide. "Deal?"

I ease into her arms, snuggling into her embrace. I'm such a fricking softie. "When are you going to let Jiraiya take you out?" She stiffens. "What? It's a good question. And with your Uzumaki heritage, there's a chance you can still get pregnant. Don't you want a baby of your own?"

"Why him?"

"Why not? You know he's not into you for your money, heritage, or status." I point out.

"Why him?"

"If not him, then who?" I challenge. "Do you really want to grow old alone?"

"He could sti-"

"I was referring to your child." I cut her off. "But, him too if he's sweet on you."

She sighs. "I'll think about it."

"No you won't. You're too busy trying to shut me up. Admit it, Tsunade, you want to hold your own baby. You want to raise them, to show them the things you've learned. You want to have them want you and only you to hold them when they fall and scrape their knee. You-"

"Stop." How about no?

"You want to be the one to comfort them when they wake up from a nightmare. You want to-"

"Aya…" She's begging me now.

"Am I wrong?" She sighs, holding me a little tighter. "That's why you're like this with me. Why you're trying to baby me. You don't have-"

"You win, Aya. I'll consider it." I hear her emotions at war with each other.

"I'll make you a deal. Have a baby and I'll not only be your advisor, but I'll do all I can to help you raise the most amazing little Senju ever." She sighs, dreamily. Good, NOW I know she'll consider it. "Think about it. The Namiki clan would be there to help you every step of the way. Guarding you through pregnancy, we've got plenty of capable babysitters when you're busy. And you know your child will have plenty of other children around the same age that won't act stupid because of who the mother is."

"Thank you, Aya."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

That night, the clans hold a party. A party to celebrate my recovery, to wish us well on our mission –not that they actually say that– a party to remind us what we fight for. I spy Kashi-nii and Zabuza-nii both trying to spend some time with their wives. I hear Yasu-nee complaining loudly that this baby is as lazy and late as the father, being two weeks overdue. Fuu, Tsu and Satsuma agree that we're inducing labour tonight – so the party is also meant to celebrate the impending birth of another Hatake.

I see Sumi and Ichigo spending some time together – the longing in both their eyes tells me they know things could go wrong. I'd already promised him that I'd bring her back in one piece. He didn't put it into words, but the tears that almost broke free spoke volumes to me.

I see all the pups running around, dancing, playing. My heart soars when I see the pups from all clans playing together. No one cares that Miou's the Hatake heir. No one cares that Minami's from a lowly samurai family. They just play, happy, content.

I'm wearing a new dress –a sleeveless, pink qipao with frolicking wolves under a silvery moon that Haruno-san said looked good on me– with heels so the top of my head reaches Chou's shoulders. It's a vast improvement. Everyone I see is wearing their best tonight as well. All the women look absolutely gorgeous, including Tsunade-san, who's flirting with Jiraiya. I find myself smiling a little brighter each time she 'accidentally' touches him.

However… it's when she leans in, and in a staged whisper –she's too drunk to actually whisper– she tells him: "Hey, pervert. I want a baby. You mind helping me?" For some reason, they disappear microseconds later. I wonder why…

"Ohhhh!" Yasu-nee shouts above the music. All eyes are on her, as she holds her swollen belly. I'm beside her before anyone else – other than Kashi-nii, but he was beside her from the beginning of the party, so he doesn't count. "… My water just broke."

"Alright, let's go. Fuu, Akari, Amaru, with me. Everyone else, enjoy the party." I announce, already knowing that Tsu and Kashi-nii would sooner chew rocks than miss out. Mom will take care of Miou for us.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Going on three the next morning, after eight and a half hours of labour –not to mention the day and a half her body was already preparing, but she'd said nothing about– Yasu-nee gives birth to a healthy baby boy. Hatake Yukito – happy person. Yasu-nee picked the name, and Kashi-nii is too overjoyed they're both healthy and well to care to deny her.

I make a judgment call, then and there. I tell Kashi-nii to stay with her, to be with his family. They need him now more than ever. I make sure to tell him that just as Yukito grabs he finger, so I know his heart will scream profanities louder than anything I can come up with if he tries turning me down.

His sole visible eye is glued to his son. A goofy grin spreads over his face. He turns to Yasu-nee, sees how hard labour was on her, sees how tired and run down she is. "You're right. I'm needed here." He agrees with me.

We stay for the afterbirth, we check the pieces to make sure it's all out. Tsu scans her mother, just to be sure. We don't like taking risks, after all. Once we all agree Yasu's safe and in perfect health, Tsu and I wash her – she's too tired to argue with us. Then comes one of the most amazing moments… breastfeeding a new-born. It's more magical with the firstborn, but… if the loving –if worn out– smile says anything? Yasu-nee's love for Yukito is no less than her love for Miou, Tsu and Kashi-nii.

With everything handled that needs handling, I leave them to it. Miou will meet her little brother in the morning, no doubt. And Tsu will want to spend time with them before we leave.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I don't bother pretending I can sleep. I'm too busy thinking about when it's my turn, when I get to hold my new-born baby. Well, that, and I know if I fall asleep now, I'm not going to be ready at dawn.

Instead, I check my scrolls. I check if I have everything for a month-long mission – this mission shouldn't take more than two weeks, but better safe than sorry. I sharpen my weapons. I check all my storage seals on my gloves. I wake up Team Aya, and run them through the same process.

I wake up Chouji last, wanting him to be as rested as possible. He'll be the one taking over my watches, knowing him, so the more he sleeps now, the better. I've already checked his things for him, sharpened his kunai, stocked his pouches. I make sure to tell him so, as well. He thanks me, kisses me on my scar –a habit he developed whenever he's thinking about something shinobi related– and goes to wash up.

With everyone handled, I bring Team Aya into Kashi-nii's and Yasu-nee's room. Yasu-nee's half asleep, but breastfeeding Yukito. The girls all coo over the baby, but I make sure they keep it down. Poor Yasu-nee is wiped out – even if she looks much better after a few hours of sleep. Still, new-borns like a full stomach every two hours… whether you're tired or not.

"Stay safe, Imouto-chan." Yasu-nee demands.

"I will." I promise. "Have Hiroko-chan help out. You guys will already have your hands full."

"Thank you."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The sun is just rising as we make it to South Gate. Zabuza, Haruno, Naruto, Hinata, Haruki, Mashai, Shinichi, Asami, Naomi, Yuzuki, four Tachibanas, Tsu, Keito, Hoshie, Sakiko, Chouji, Sumi, Ryouma, Rieko, and myself. Jiraiya is at the gate waiting for us. He smells of fresh sex – Tsunade did a number on him, I can tell. And that goofy little grin says more than it should.

No words get exchanged. Instead, we head out. Jiraiya sets the pace. He starts out slow, trying to figure out what my genins can handle. I smirk, and up the pace myself to what I know my people can handle. He's shocked, but gladly takes charge at the new pace.

We take the usual breaks every three hours. Not one word of complaint, no one looks overly tired. Jiraiya gives Asami and me an approving look – he knows we're the ones that have been running our people into the ground to prepare them for this mission.

It's after we break for the night, around eight, that things start happening. We don't make camp –and no one complains about that either– and Jiraiya sets up a rotation. Dual guard rotation, seeing as we're the invading force this time, so it's best to be cautious.

Everyone finds a nice comfy branch to sleep in, even in the cold winter air. No fires gets lit, no one complains about a thing. I can see from the look on Jiraiya's face that he's impressed. Well and truly impressed.

"Aya, Asami, my compliments. Your people are trained well." He says, nodding approvingly. We smile proudly, knowing they've been giving their training their all.

"Yeah, Imouto-chan, Sasa-nee. Really… wow." Naru-nii adds his two Ryou.

"Oh, so you remember who I am?" I intone, unimpressed with him.

"Imouto-chan, don't be like that. Do you know how hard it is to see you like that?"

"I watched Yasu give birth, Naruto. I watched her last time as well. And I was there with Miwako through both deliveries as well. And Maki. And mom. And Remi. And Mariko. And I'm going to be there with Miwako again. And Kin. And Maki. And a certain blonde if she gets lucky." Jiraiya gets a goofy grin at that, but schools his features before anyone notices – anyone else, I was looking for the look.

"Life isn't kind. But it's not what it throws at you, it's how you handle it that defines you." I remind him. He nods to show he understands. "Keep in mind, Naruto. One day you're going to lose the people you love. That's how life works. Love them while you have them, and stop fearing that loss before it comes."

"Easy to say." He complains.

"I know. But will you refuse to make happy memories with your precious people, because they will die on you?" I challenge. I don't wait to hear his answer, he needs time to sort through that. Instead, I check on my team. Yuzuki is cuddling with Asami. Hoshie and Sakiko are on the same branch, cuddling together. Sakiko leaning against the trunk, Hoshie in her arms. Tsu and Keito are sleeping together as well. It's weird to be out on a mission without Tomi, but that's life for you. She needs to guide our people while we're gone.

Satisfied that everyone's safe, I pick out a nice sturdy branch for Chouji and me. I lean against the tree trunk, and he leans into my arms. I'm asleep in less than a minute.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The Valley of the End. I realise when we wake up the next morning, that this is where we made camp. That means that we're already on the border to the Land of Sound.

Once everyone is up, we washdown, we have breakfast and see to our needs. Then…

 **Sniff, sniff.**

Trouble's found us. "Uchiha Itachi. A pleasure to see you again." I turn towards him, not in the least bothered that my eyes can't pick him up. Everyone's ready to fight, but I motion for them to stand down. "You wanted to see me?"

A patch of air shivers, then shakes, then the colours fade unnaturally and the Uchiha's presence is revealed. "I've heard that the Uchihas were well receive in Konoha." He says.

Naomi smiles, I see her from the corner of my eye. "Of course. The Council tried their shit, but I hear Namiki Hitomi warned them that Aya-san won't take kindly to anyone trying anything with us."

"I love that woman, I really do." I say smiling. She really does handle things just how I like.

"And now you're going to fetch my little brother?"Uchiha asks.

"I don't play fetch." I intone. "We're going to back him up and bring him home."

"I see." He looks at out battalion. "You love my brother?"

"As any sister should." I make sure he understands it's purely platonic between us. Chouji's the only man I need.

"I see." He intones. I've been around Uchihas long enough to know he's happy about that, but I'm not sure if anyone else –other than Naruto– will pick up on that. "There is one other group of Uchihas I've kept hidden. But I will need to show you where myself."

"After I get my brother, I'm game." I don't even think about it.

"It's en route."

" **After** I get my brother." I repeat. "I'm not going to make him wait because your timing sucks."

"It won't take long."

"You heard me the first time. Either you bring them to us, or you wait. I'm not saying it again." I don't budge.

"… I see." Why is he impressed with me? I really don't understand this man.

"And when are you going to have a proper doctor look at that?" I ask him pointedly. His eyes widen microscopically. "It's simple enough to deal with. Stop being an idiot about it."

"… Who are you?"

"You know who I am, Uchiha. You know what I stand for." I tell him plainly. "Just like I told you not to buy the popular version with Sasuke, I don't buy the popular version with you. Now, head out and collect your people. You found us once, you can do so again."

"Your word."

"Nn?"

"That you will guard this last group a jealously as you guard your own. I need your word."

"I guard our pack jealously. Uchihas are part of the pack. You don't need more than that." He nods. "And that includes you, idiot. I've snuck in more people into the village than most will ever know about. When you get tired of the path you walk… you know where to find me."

He doesn't respond, he just fades out and disappears. I smirk, knowing that he'll consider my offer. "Aya-chan… you'd really…?" Haruno's the one to ask.

"Hnn? Why not?"

"But he killed his clan!"

"I wasn't there to see what happened. And the evidence he's shown me points to an ulterior motive. I mean, why else would there still be Uchihas he kept alive? And why would the clans fear clan heads that adopt orphans because of the choices of the Uchihas?" She stiffens, unsure what to make of that. "Never assume you have the whole story, Haruno. There's always more going on than you know."

"Hnn." Naomi nods. All eyes are on her. "Fugaku and the elders… were being idiots. They planned a coup."

I shrug. "See. Always more to it." I say. "Now come on, we're losing daylight."

"Wait… how do we-"

"Haruno. Naomi's loyal to Konoha. Loyal to the pack. And loyal to Asami. Now let's go. I want to see my annoying brother before the day's out."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 **-In position.-** Asami announces.

 **-Orochimaru and Kabuto are both already dead. I'm going to stir the bees. Not all are loyal.-** Sasuke announces.

Not five minutes later shinobi start pouring out of the hideout. Blades drawn, fear in their eyes. Those that attack us, Team Aya deals with – quite ruthlessly too. It's no wonder we destroyed them during the invasion years ago. I mean, my team is skilled, for genins. But… if these are Orochimaru's 'soldiers'? I shake my head. This is just sad. And considering I didn't look down on Noodles, Snow or This –too much– that says something.

Those that are smart enough to stow their weapons are lined up and ordered to kneel. They look stoic, but I smell their fear.

About an hour later, Sasuke and one other comes strolling out, covered in blood. I smile, seeing that our idiot's grown taller. He's just barely shorter than Chouji. Far more muscular than when I last saw him. And wearing a men's kimono. He nods to us and sheathes his chokutou. "Suigetsu, our backup." He says neutrally. Suigetsu –white hair, grey eyes, shark-like teeth and a feral grin that shows he's sizing Zabuza-nii up– waves lazily.

However, it's Sasuke's eyes that really makes me smile. All he cares to see is a certain redhead, who only cares to see him. Asami runs to him, barrels into him, clutches his snow white kimono shirt. His arms wrap around her, his cheek against her forehead. His eyes close, a content smile on his face.

"Welcome back, Sasuke." I murmur, knowing he'll hear me… knowing he won't care to answer. He's where he's needed.

"Alright! Now, those of you who were smart enough to not fight us! Listen up, I'm going to seal you away one by one. This seal with not kill you. It will not hurt. What it will do is allow us to transport you safely without having to tie you up. When the time is right, we will unseal you again and we will ensure you are cared for. Do not fret, we only kill those dumb enough to fight back."

With that, I methodically go about sealing the three hundred shinobi away. Luckily, Asami's been planning and preparing for this moment for years. She's prepared more than enough scrolls with seals for this. In fact… this won't even come close to putting a dent into the maximum available.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After the lovebirds finally realise they're not going to be separated anytime soon, we head out. We make stop for the night after eight and everyone takes the time to introduce themselves to Sasuke. Other than Yuzuki, she glomps him and refuses to let him go. My heart's all aflutter, seeing how protectively he holds her.

The four Tachibanas –who are apparently here as Asami's and Sasuke's honour guards– bow low to him as they introduce themselves. They vow to protect him with their lives – the usual samurai vows, really. Sasuke graciously accepts their vows and himself vows to honour it.

I smile when I realise that Asami's still close enough to Sasuke to feel his warmth. But I flat out grin when Sasuke scoops up Yuzuki and asks her if she's been good while he was away.

 **Sniff, sniff.**

"Ah. Just the thing to make this heart-warming scene even better." I say, meaning it. "Come on, Uchiha, I know you're there."

The usual air shivers, shudders and churning colours happen. Then I see Uchiha Itachi with a woman about my age holding a one year old, a woman in her late thirties… and a girl about eight. I sniff again. These aren't just Uchihas… They're close relatives. The infant is Itachi's. The woman my age smells strongly of Itachi. And the elder woman is… Wow. Never assume you have the whole story.

I turn to Sasuke, seeing the disbelief in his eyes as she stares at the elder woman. I nod, understanding perfectly.

"Who have we here?" I ask, mostly for the sake of breaking the ice.

"My mother, Mikoto." Who should be dead, by all accounts. "My Imouto-chan, Sango. My wife, Sumiko. Our daughter Kagami."

"My, my. Mikoto-san, you look well for someone that was buried years ago." I say, smiling. "I must say, Itachi-kun. You're better than most would have believed. I've read the reports, they did DNA tests on the corpse and still concluded it was her."

"If you do something, do it well." He says, his little smirk showing how proud of himself he is.

"True." I agree completely. "Have you considered my offer?"

"I cannot."

"You're being an idiot." I tell him plainly. His wife swats him, obviously agreeing with me.

"I'm being realistic. I will never be welcomed there."

"Sasuke shouldn't be welcomed there. His reputation marks him a traitor, just like you. And yet, I will vouch for him. I will explain he took a mission. Why not accept the same courtesy?"

"And what of Arisa and Ruri? They saw me kill their parents." He argues.

"Then you are going to have to work extra hard to prove to them you are a good person. You are going to have to offer them the guidance a big brother should." I offer. "Not to mention one cute and cuddly fact that Mikoto and Satsuma freely walk among the people once again. And that's ignoring that Miwako's pregnant with her…" I count them off in my head. Aya, Hoshie, Kenshin, Setsuko, Itsuki… "Sixth child, isn't it?" I turn to Hoshie and Sakiko.

"Yup. Mom's a bit of an overachiever." Hoshie says with a smile.

"Miwako… Namiki Miwako?" Mikoto looks to me and Hoshie. "You're her daughter, Aya… Yet you call her by her name?"

"Long story." I say rolling my eyes. "Let's just say that she made some **really** stupid decisions and she has to work her ass off to make up for that."

"So she did find him…" Mikoto says, smiling a little. "She always was so fixated on that… I kept warning her she'd burn out."

"Touching." I intone, unimpressed. "Now, idiot. Are you coming to see your daughter grow up, or are you going to keep being an idiot?"

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 22_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Don't worry, the Sound invasion isn't over. Plenty of action coming up. And the next two chapters are going to be considerably longer again. So much fun on the horizon. Much, much fun. *grins* and we still need to hear about Itachi's answer.  
_**


	25. Arc 1 - Family bonds

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 1: For the sake of the pack – Chapter 23 – Family bonds  
_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"Healing is a matter of time, but it is sometimes also a matter of opportunity." – Hippocrates_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Itachi." Sasuke calls the name neutrally. "None have reason to hate you more than me."

"Sasu-chan." Asami warns him. Sasuke carefully offers Yuzuki to Asami, but none of them seem happy that Sasuke's arms are now empty. Sasuke gives her a look, telling her wordlessly not to worry. I frown, unsure if he means he can take Itachi or if he doesn't plan on finding out.

"Itachi-nii, would you agree that no one has more of a reason to hate you than me?" Sasuke says, walking up to his older brother. Itachi's still a bit taller.

"… Nn."

"Then how do you explain that I do not hate you?" I smirk. I guess those long ass lectures about looking underneath the underneath finally bears fruit. "How do you explain why Yuzuki, mom, Sango, Sumiko… Naomi, Ren and their children. Ruri, Arisa and their little brothers. Myself. How do you explain why we are still alive? How do you explain that without painting yourself as something other than a mindless demon?"

Itachi doesn't answer. Sasuke keeps walking, towards his mother. Their eyes meet, she's in tears. She obviously thinks he's taking too damn long, because she runs to him, takes him into her arms, bathes him in kisses. The whole time telling him how handsome he's become, how strong he looks, asking him if he's been eating well, sleeping enough.

"I can't answer more than one question at a time, mom." Sasuke intones, smirking that little smirk of his.

"Tough. I have too many years to make up for. You're just going to have to find a way." She says, hugging him tightly. "Kami-sama, I never thought this day would come."

"Mom, breathe. I still have to meet the others." Sasuke teases. "Come on, go interrogate your future daughter-in-law."

Mikoto's eyes are on Asami instantly. Tears in her eyes. "Kushina?"

"Close, Asami." Asami teases. "I'm her daughter." I smirk, seeing a lot of questioning looks. I guess they agreed it's okay to stop hiding their heritage? I'm fine with it either way. If someone tries something stupid, they know I'm going to back them up. Violently.

"But she…"

"She had twins, not just my idiot brother."

"Why am I getting dragged into this?" Naruto complains.

"Stop being an idiot then." Asami teases.

"M-minato?"

"Naruto, but again, close." Asami teases. "I'm sure you'll agree that the idiot takes after mom's personality, but I take after dad's."

While the twins keep arguing –quite loudly, might I add– Sasuke goes over to Sango. She's Sakiko's and Hoshie's age and height, but she looks like Sasuke with longer hair. Well, she actually smiles, so maybe that's the difference?

"S-sasuke-nii?" Sango asks in a quiet, almost nervous little voice.

"Hey, Imouto-chan. Please tell me you've been training, because we can't let the Namiki's get one up on us." Sango glomps him, and Sasuke scoops her up into a proper hug. She wraps her arms around his neck, her legs tucked around his sides. He smells her hair – she smells just like Mikoto to me, so I'm guessing he smelled his mother's hair as well. "You have been training, right?"

"Yes, yes. Mom's a slave driver." Sango says, trying to sound annoyed, but crying a little anyway.

"How would you rank her, Itachi-nii?" Sasuke presses. I grin, enjoying the desire to compete in Sasuke.

"Low chuunin."

"Damn. Hoshie and Sakiko are high chuunin." Sasuke admits. Yeah, they are. Itachi's eyes bug out a little.

"What? They're my genins. They need to be badass." I defend.

"Aya, what elements are we dealing with?" Sasuke asks, referring to his little sister no doubt.

"Fire primary and earth secondary." I don't even think about it. Her fire is quite well defined, but her earth is really lacking. Probably her actual primary too, earth release. Uchihas are stupid when it comes to that. Teach them fire first when their primary is earth? "Hnn… interesting, maybe I can show her lava release when she's ready?" All eyes are once again on me. I sigh, annoyed. "What part of 'part of the pack' slipped everyone's notice?"

"You can use lava release?" Mikoto asks.

"No, I play with hot rocks for the fun of it." I intone sarcastically. "Uchihas, eyes on me please." Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke, Sumiko and Sango train their Sharingans on me. Naomi and Yuzuki already know better, so they don't need me to prove it.

I focus lava release chakra into my hand, letting it heat up to the point the steam appears. All their eyes are fixated on the spectacle. "Proof enough?" I ask.

Mikoto offers a low whistle. "Wow. And you'd teach Sango?"

"I'll try, but she'd need at least jounin level control over fire and earth release. And trust me, it's not easy to learn. Even Chou's having trouble with it."

"Chou…ji? Remi-chan's son? Oh, Kami, you look just like your father at your age… wait… why would you know lava release… and why would you teach Chouji?" Mikoto asks, confused.

"Wow, Itachi, you've really kept them out of the loop." I tease. "But now's not the time for long tales."

"We're stopping for the night, aren't we?" Mikoto presses. "Now's the perfect time."

"Fine, fine. But I want my hugs first. Sango-chan, please call me Aya-nee, okay? All the pups do." I try, before she starts calling me 'sama' or 'dono'.

"Pups?" Sango sounds confused.

"I'm a Namiki. We're wolves in human flesh. We call our young pups, just like the Hatakes and Inuzukas." I explain seriously. "Now come on, Sasuke isn't the only one that needs a hug." I take Sango from her big brother, and Sasuke continues on to Sumiko and Kagami. Kagami's shy and hides her face from him, but Sumiko smiles warmly, telling him he grew up well.

"As did you. The last time I say you we had a fight and you called me the world's greatest moron." Sasuke says, amusement in his tone.

"Oh, not much has changed, Sumiko." I tease. "We just call him an idiot instead, but we love him anyway." Anyone else would have rolled their eyes, but Sasuke shakes his head and smirks.

"Same ol' Aya." He sounds amused.

"Sango, why don't you go introduce yourself to my sisters." I put Sango down, and she runs over to Hoshie and Sakiko. They immediately start talking about the little things – kunais, swords, jutsus, taijutsu, genjutsu… little things. Sakiko brags about the Namiki shuriken, offering to teach Sango how to wield them.

While they start strumming up a health rivalry –one I'm sure I'm going to encourage once we're in Konoha– I walk over to Sumiko and Kagami. "Hi there, Kagami-chan. I'm Aya-nee." I coo. Kagami looks at me warily, before hiding her face in her mother's neck and hair again. "Aww, is somebody a little sleepy?" She shakes her head, no. "I see. Well, if you're willing to give me a little hug, I can sing a song for you? Not to go to sleep mind you, since you're not sleepy. Just for the sake of singing a nice song. Does that sound like a fair deal?" She's thinking about it. I'm intrigued, one year olds shouldn't be able to process what I just said. She's advanced.

"Hnn, Kagami-chan? Which song would you like? I know twinkle, twinkle, I know-"

"Tinkle, tinkle." She all but demands.

"Alright. Deal, but I'm gonna need my hug then." I bargain. She looks at me. Her little coal eyes owlish and wary. "Should I start first?" She nods grumpily. "Twinkle, Twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are."

I slowly move to take her, making sure I keep singing, doing a little jig to the simply lullaby's rhythm, trying to make it as fun for her as I can. Just before I touch her, I stop moving my hands. I don't want to 'take her', I want her to come to me. "Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are." I keep humming a little, still doing my little jig. Then I start at the top again.

She unwraps herself from her mother, coming to me without a problem. I hold her close, letting her lay her head on my shoulder, only the singing and little jig slow down now that I'm not bargaining. I hear her yawn. I keep singing for her. In less than a minute, her breathing evens out. Her grip on me loosens. Her whole body relaxes. I smile, still singing softly to make sure she doesn't wake up. Then I keep humming once the song is done.

"You may want to try taking her back now." Chouji butts in. "She will fight you if she gets attached."

"Too late. I'm already in love." I sing in the same easy rhythm. Sumiko and Mikoto smile, watching me walking around with Kagami.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After everyone gets comfy for the night, I start telling Mikoto the tale of my lava release. The popular version though, I'll tell the private version when we're safely in the Namiki District. I explain my sound release as well, and how I've been teaching pretty much everyone in the pack that – seeing as it's far more accessible.

I explain our inter clan relations briefly, how the Uzumakis, Yukis, Namikis, Imamuras and Hatakes look out for each other, and how we've been doing exactly the same thing for the Uchihas. How we train each other's pups freely. How we throw parties for no reason. And the now blooming relations with the Naras, Akimichis, Yamanakas, Sarutobis and… to some extent the Inuzukas as well. Miwako's been pretty adamant about inviting Tsume and Hana to everything.

I explain the blooming relations between Sand, Mist and Leaf, but that isn't news to them. Then come the questions. Mikoto's questions.

"The Uchiha District, what's happened with it?" I explain how, per Sasu-nii's request, I sealed their archives and armoury away and rented out all the houses other than the main house.

"Sasuke showed you were the archives were?" I blink. I explain how I couldn't help him protect what I can't find. She seems to like that answer.

"Where will we live?" In the Namiki District of course.

"Do you think we'll be welcomed?" No one's been turned away yet, and frankly we've dealt with all types so far.

"Does Miwako get treated with respect?" From everyone but me, yes.

"Why are you so upset with your parents?" I say that I'm not upset with mom and daddy – they were there for me from the moment they could be.

"Why are you so upset with Miwako and Satsuma?" I just stare blankly, refusing to answer that one. I glare at Naru-nii and Sasu-nii when they try to answer, so they shut up.

"Are you and Chouji dating?" Yes, our one year anniversary is next month.

"Do you plan on getting married?" I smirk at the blushing Chou, but I explain quite neutrally that he hasn't asked me yet.

Then comes the ever popular – when talking to a Namiki, it seems. "How many kids are you hoping for? I mean, Miwako's on her sixth?" I explain that I have a three child minimum, and Chou seems quite receptive to the idea.

"Do you train your siblings, too?" I just offer her a look; _duh?_

"Would you consider taking Sango as a genin?" I look to Chou, who shrugs. I shrug too, seeing no problem with it, but demand that she get a headband first. The smug little smile tells me that won't be a problem.

"What about Kagami? Will you consider letting her train with the Namikis?" I tell her simply that all pups train together, no exceptions. Yes, the Namikis start younger, and yes, Kagami can join them if her parents want.

"When do you plan on retiring?" I blink.

"What makes you think I plan on retiring?" I ask, confused.

"Miwako wanted to from the day she got married. She only returned to active duty when Satsuma went missing." I try to quash the guilt welling up within me, but I'm not entirely successful. I explain that when Sakiko, Hoshie and Katsuo are where I need them to be, I'll retire.

"I hear you're Tsunade-sama's secretary. Are you two close?" I agree that we are, and that Tsunade-san is in the District every day.

"Even with Shizune-chan?" I'm not as close with Shizune-san, but we are still quite close.

"And Sakura-chan?" I sigh, telling her that Haruno and I aren't very close at all, which I pointedly explain is because of Haruno's stupidity and jealousy. She, of course, apologizes again, but I ignore it.

"You don't forgive easily, do you?" Raised an orphan in an unforgiving world? No. Life didn't forgive me for anything I did wrong, I offer others the same respect.

"You call everyone you are closed to by a familial name. Brothers and sisters?" I agree, adding that auntie Anko is quite close to me as well, even though I still give her hell from time to time because of her stupidity.

"Would you consider calling me 'auntie'? I mean, I knew you quite well when you were young." I stare blankly. Sasu-nii explains the hell he went through for the honour, and even Naru-nii and Sasa-nee add their two Ryou to that. No one gets in easily, and those that do, often don't get in deep.

"What about Keito? You seem comfortable with him, but you don't call him anything familial?" I blink, thinking about that. Zabuza-nii teases me, saying how she got me there. I blink again. Tsu and Tomi don't get called my sisters either, I point out.

"Aya-nee," Tsu calls me. "I'm not going to call you my little sister. So you're going to have to call me your Imouto-chan." I shrug, not really minding.

"Aya-dono, I know where I stand with you. You need not call me by any other name." Keito assures me, smiling.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After breakfast and a washdown the next morning, we set up a new system. Kagami and Sumiko are non-combatants –Sumiko's a civilian, and she'd prefer it stay that way– so they get designated to the middle of the group, where we can offer the best protection. Mikoto holds Kagami, Itachi holds Sumiko, and we starts our morning run. Sasuke leads us to the next base. Says this is the some base or other – I don't care.

"I'm going in. Guren's inside waiting on me." Sasuke says. "Wait here." I shrug, already begging to play with Kagami again. She turns to her grandmother, her eyes asking if it's okay. Mikoto rolls her eyes and she puts Kagami down. I chase after her, enjoying how she squeals as I chase after her. Soon Sango, Sakiko, Hoshie and Yuzuki are in on the game. We chase after Kagami, and let her chase after us.

Eventually Kagami gets tired, she needs her nap. So she asks her mother for a snack. I study how she moves, how she interacts. She's… really advanced. Her vocabulary for a one year old simply boggles me.

"So, Aya-chan. You still haven't explains about the whole… 'Miwako' thing?" Mikoto begins.

"Like I said, she made a stupid choice." I wave it off. I don't feel like talking about that.

"Mikoto-san. I was born in the Land of Water. Mom and dad were helping the Mist rebels. It's only after the civil war ended that we went to Konoha… Aya-nee was… not happy when we arrived." I snort. Understatement of the year. "She thought mom and dad were dead… kind of like how Sasuke-nii thought you were dead."

"Not the same thing." I defend.

"It is, Aya-nee. Something major happened, she had to leave Konoha, and she's still alive years later. It's exactly the same thing. She even came back with a daughter, and Itachi-san too. Sasuke-nii had to survive on his own without them, too." Hoshie… please shut up. "To boot, Sasuke-nii isn't upset with her."

"Hnn!" I turn my nose up at her obvious attempt.

"Stop being such a baby." Hoshie gets on my case. "What if Chouji-nii asked you to stay away from Konoha?"

"I'd knock him out and wake him up when we get there." I say in no uncertain terms. "Especially if I had a daughter and a kohei at home waiting for me."

"Even if the reason is big enough that mom came to Konoha to get you?"

"And Naruto? And Tomi? And her other responsibilities?" I defend.

"Do you really think she hadn't thought of that?" Hoshie presses. I don't answer. "Mom's not perfect, Aya-nee. But… maybe she has a reason you just never listened long enough to learn?"

"Hoshie. If there's a kunai in your lung, will my telling you I'm sorry remove it?" I ask. She winces. "And if it does mystically remove it. What about the bleeding?" She makes a face, understanding a little. "Just because there's a reason, doesn't make the wound go away. Healing takes time and effort."

"Maybe you should give her the time then? Make a little effort?" She tries anyway.

"The deeper the wound, the more time to heal, Shie. I've mostly patched things up with auntie Anko, haven't I?" I argue.

"… Not the same, Aya-nee. I know you. You let her off easy because the wound wasn't as deep. And even then it took years."

"Exactly." I agree completely. "What's with the sudden fascination?"

"Because I get it." She claims. "Even though I was raised around them, I didn't know them half as well as you know them. They weren't there for me or Kenshin either. I get it. But they've worked their asses off trying to make that right." I shrug, already tired of the topic. "Aya-nee, don't. Don't do this. You need to face it or the pain will never go away."

"I-"

"How can you try to tell Itachi-san that Konoha can forgive him, if you show this kind of example?" I sigh. Hoshie's really not letting this go.

"I told Itachi the truth. The populace won't care once there's an explanation, which I will provide. But with Arisa and Ruri he's going to have to work his ass off to earn their forgiveness." I counter. "I'm not going to lie to him and pretend it will be easy. Just like I'm not going to lie to you and pretend like I'll forgive your mother and father easily."

"Aya-n-"

"Hoshie, I've hidden the worst details from you, because I don't want to taint your relationship with your parents. I appreciate what you're trying to do, but this isn't as simple as you make it out to be."

"It's only complicated because you're still emotional about it." She counters. I wince, hating how right she is.

"Shie, please drop it."

"I can't, Aya-nee." She says, standing firm even with the tears in her eyes. "You're hurting. And you won't let anyone fix that because you're scared."

"Chou doesn't seem to have that problem." I counter smugly.

"Well, since I've gotten invited anyway." I groan. "Love, she's right. That's why you bury yourself in too many projects." I groan again. You're supposed to be on my side, Chou! "Don't give me that look. I know you better than you think. If something hurts you, you don't face it, you hide, you find something, someone, that needs help, or a project around the District… anything that you can throw yourself into. Heck, that's why you're so scary strong at sixteen."

"Itachi was stronger at a younger age." I counter, wondering why I'm getting double teamed.

"And we'll talk about that another time. We're talking about you and you're unhealthy coping mechanisms." Chou counters, smooth as silk.

"Okay… I'm going to start keeping you as far away from Satsuma as possible." I complain, rubbing my temples to combat the migraine I'm getting.

"Love?" I look at Chou, his arms held invitingly wide. I sigh, but hug him anyway. "You know I'm on your side, Aya. Just… please think about what Hoshie's saying?" I sigh, but don't comment. "Please, love. Is that the kind of family you want us to raise our children around? Don't you want them to have a bunch of grandparents to spoil them?"

"I still have mom and daddy." Stop pushing this already! PLEASE! I'm not breaking down on a fricking mission! "And they'll have Chouza and Remi."

"Love, mission-speak."

"We're on a mission?"

"Love, mission-speak."

"Chou, stop being-"

"Love, I can repeat myself all day."

I sigh. "Chou-chan… you're really being too much."

"I'm trying to be what you need of me, love. Nothing less." I sigh.

"Fine. I need a piggyback." I demand childishly. I picks me up, just like a fussy toddler. "This isn't a piggyback."

"Stop acting like a fussy toddler then." He counters, still holding onto me. I sigh, but figure I kind of need this anyway. I take off my glasses and put them into my flak jacket.

"Is this… really Aya the Butcher?" Mikoto asks. "The kunoichi that overthrows regimes and conquers countries?"

"Yeah, this really is." Chou answers. "Don't worry though. I'm probably the only person alive she wouldn't break in half for trying this." I nod, fully agreeing with him. Chou kisses my neck, his warmth making me shiver a little.

"Chou…"

"Yes, love?"

"…don't change…"

"Time will tell. But, if it helps, I'm only going to try changing for the better. Maybe you should give it a try."

"Yaya-nee seepy?" Kagami asks. I roll my eyes, but nod for her sake. "Mama, gagami seepy."

"See, love. You're setting an example for the pups. Don't you want to set the right one?" Chou just has to go there. I sigh. Stop making so much sense. Just for a little while.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"… I'm not even going to ask." Sasuke says having made it back to our gathering. "Asa, with me. Guren, try to be nice."

I'm still not wearing my glasses, so I have no idea what's going on here. I smell a strong female though. Elite jounin level, kind of strong. Sadly… that doesn't say much in this group. Naruto's stronger, Jiraiya's **_way_** stronger, Sasuke's stronger, Asami's stronger, Itachi's stronger, Mikoto's… about the same actually. Still, what else can I sense about her? Hmm, strange chakra type. Bloodline user no doubt.

"You guys travel with brats?" This 'Guren' sounds like auntie Anko. Another one Orochimaru did a number on, no doubt. "And what's with the big brat? She looks like she needs her mommy to hold her."

"I wouldn't antagonize her if I were you." Naru-nii warns. "Sure, she's a brat… but she's a strong brat." I narrow my eyes. From sweet to idiot in two and a half seconds.

"Hnn. Weeds grow strong, but th-"

"That's Namiki Aya." Sakiko jumps in. " _The_ Namiki Aya."

"Aya the Butcher? Yeah right. This brat fits the description better. If you… take away the scar and glasses…" Guren seems to be piecing this together. "… You're shitting me."

"I shit you not." Hoshie?

"Hoshie!"

"Ow, love." Chouji complains.

"Sorry." Chou puts me down, and I fish out my glasses again. I squint at them, trying to see if they're still clean, but… can't see anything like this. Seeing no reason not to, I don them and turn to this 'Guren'. Light blue hair, red lipstick, dark eyes… a really dark brown I think. Funny poofy coat. Showing a lot of leg given it's the dead of winter. Spiky ponytail too. Hnn. I'm not impressed. "Guren, is it?"

"Aya, is it?"

"You're literally surrounded by people skilled enough to kill you before you can blink. Play nice, or we'll prove it." I warn. She opens her mouth to argue, but I glare at her. "I won't warn you again."

"I've sparred with Sasuke-dono often enough." She tries acting tough. I smell her fear though.

"Hnn. Just him?" I remind her that he's but one man. "I'll tell you what." I raise my hand, my fingers poised to snap. "Give me a reason, and I'll show you that Sasuke's the least of your worries."

"Love." Chou wraps his arms around my middle. "Relax, she's on our side."

"That's nice." I don't back down. Then Chou leans in and starts nibbling on my earlobe. I groan, warning him that I'm busy. He just smiles and noises softly in my ear she make sure I know he's smiling. "Ch-chou, behave." I try, already feeling my body betraying me.

"Love, I really don't think you should be telling me to behave. I smell you." He murmurs, his breath hot on my ear, cheek and neck.

I blush hotly. "Y-your fault." I defend. I should never have taught him that damn sensory jutsu!

"Love, relax. Please?" I sigh, dropping my hand, but keeping my fingers poised to snap. "Love." I sigh again, letting my fingers relax.

"Stalker."

"… Why do I get the feeling he just saved my life?" Guren looks and sounds worried.

"Because he really did. Don't antagonize her in the future. Only people she loves walk away from that." Naru-nii explains seriously. "Isn't that right, chibi-chan?" I glare at him.

"Hina-nee… please keep your kit in check." I intone dryly. Hina-nee just laughs.

"Imouto-chan, everyone knows not to bother get between you two." She points out. I huff and pout. Chouji gently nibbles on my neck though.

"Ch-chou… behave. Mission?" I completely ignore the knowing looks I'm getting from all the noses around us. Other than Naru-nii, who I glare at to warn not to try anything that'll make me hurt him. I complain about it, but Chou knows I enjoy it when he does this to me – I only complain about the time and place.

"Tell me to stop then." He challenges, trailing kisses around to the back of my neck. He moves my hair out of the way.

"If you start trouble, you'd better take responsibility for it." I remind him. He gently nibbles on a sensitive spot at the base of my neck.

"Hnn? That doesn't sound like you want me to stop, you know."

"There are children watching." I try.

"Hoshie and Sakiko can smell what I smell. They're desensitized. And Kagami's too young to understand." He counters. "Now, are you going to play nice?"

"F-fine." He turns me around to face him. His index fingertip slips under my chin and he invites me to look up at him. When I do he leans in and kisses me, soft and gentle. "Kami-sama… were you always this manipulative?"

"No, but I'm a quick study." He winks, before standing up to his full height once again. "Guren, sorry about my fiery Chihuahua. I'm Akimichi Chouji, this is Namiki Aya and her two little sisters Hoshie and Sakiko. We also have our honour guards with us. So please don't give them a reason to kill you. They really will." Four blades click to show that Chou isn't bluffing. Three Hayashis and Keito will quite happily behead her if she seems to be a threat to us.

"I see." She seems strangely comforted by this. "Sasuke-dono does indeed keep good company. We'll need it at the next base."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

And Guren was right too. Why are there so many guards? All smell to be chuunins, more or less. Not a world ending fact, but this place also looks like a fricking fortress.

"We want to save as many lives as we can." Sasuke explains. "Guards and prisoners. But the guards here are jumpy. If the prisoners start to transform, they're under orders to stab first and ask questions later."

"How about a different strategy. Kill 'em all and let Kami-sama sort them out." Zabuza-nii offers. "This is a prison set up, those are people with unstable cursed seals. There's no saving them."

"Actually… I kind of agree with him. I mean, I feel horrible for them, but… if they can't control the seal?" Asami-nee points out.

"What about Anko and Tayuya, then? Should we just kill them and let Kami-sama figure it out?" Naru-nii counters. There's the naïve idiot I know.

"They can be saved. I've been here often enough and we're also here for Bipolar Jugo, who's the 'worst' of the bunch." Sasuke explains.

"We're here for _that_ nutcase?" Guren isn't impressed.

"We're taking out all of Orochimaru's bases, Guren. Not one of his loyals are to survive." Sasuke glares at her, daring her to speak up again. She doesn't. "Here's how this needs to play out. Aya, you need to focus on the prisoners. Your Devouring Shackles will keep them under control. Does Sakiko of Hoshie know that jutsu?"

"No."

"Does anyone here?" I shake my head, no. "Pity. Itachi, you and I will head into the prison to get Jugo. Asami will come with us to seal anyone we subdue en route. Naomi, you're with us as well. Mom, I'm going to need you to stay here to keep Sumiko and Kagami safe. Zabuza… please just stay out of trouble. These men have wives and children they need to support."

"Damn it. I thought taking over another country would be entertaining." Zabuza-nii complains. "Imouto-chan, what ever happened to your missions' luck?" I shrug.

"Relax, Zabuza. The next base is pure loyals." Sasuke soothes. "We're not going to let any of them get out alive, alright?" Zabuza-nii glows, obviously liking that idea.

"Can we hurry this up? I'm starting to want my cuddle time." I make the Rat handsign, and suddenly the sky darkens with shadow crows. Hundreds –maybe even thousands– of crows fly up at guards, each cawing and casting the Devouring Shackles jutsu. Sure, each crow can only cast two Devouring Shackles, but that's more than I need. **Way** more than I need. I scratch the side of my face. "Okay… I may have overdone that a bit."

"A _bit_?" Naru-nii asks, his eyebrow suspiciously high.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Well, that was easy." Itachi drones as the Uchihas get back from the prison. "Those crows didn't leave any work for us."

"Your welcome." I wave lazily. Since we had nothing better to do, we decided to cloud watch. "Ooh, soup bowl." I point.

"That looks more like a dumpling." Chou points out. That works, too. "I wonder what mom's cooking."

"Probably wonton soup with Peking duck. She always gets into an exotic mood when I wear an exotic dress." I say. "I really don't like duck though… too oily."

"I can't say I'm too fond of it either. But her sautéed beef?"

"Ooh… and her stir-fry shrimp with that garlic sauce?"

"Nn~nnnn. With those dumplings and eggrolls to go with it."

"… Otouto-kun, are they always like this?" Itachi asks.

"He's an Akimichi. And she keeps up with his appetite." Sasuke answers.

"Ah." That means 'I see'. "Where does she put it?"

"In her hair?" Sasuke. I can hear you.

"Ice cream sandwich." I point.

"You're sister's going to have some made when we get back, won't she?"

"I wonder. She has Miou and Yukito to take care of, but she also has a house full of hands to help. She'll be glad she's able to be up and about… but she also won't be able to sleep very well with a new-born."

"Point. Hey, how about we do a cook up then? We haven't kicked everyone out of the kitchen in a while." Chou suggests.

"Hnn? What would we make though?"

"Every dish we love."

"That's a long list." I remind him.

"There are a lot of mouths to feed." He counters.

"True. Sounds good. Maybe in the community centre? More space, and we can bug a couple of people to help out if we want. I mean, shadow clones can do the job too, but… I like the company."

"Shadow clones to cook?" Itachi sounds confused.

"She learned her shadow clone ethics from Naruto. Don't ask." Sasuke explains vaguely.

"What's this about 'a lot of mouths'?" Mikoto-san asks.

"Hnn? Uchihas, Uzumakis, Namikis, Yukis, Tachibanas, Hayashis, Yukimoris… Roughly a hundred? Maybe more." There's a low whistle, but I don't care from who.

"Squid." I point.

"Hnn? Yeah, it kind of does… Drumstick." He points.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We make it to the next base by nightfall. I don't bother getting involved with the planning. Zabuza-nii's itching to get his blade wet, so I promise to stay behind and round up the stragglers.

From the moment Zabuza-nii enters, chaos starts. Only… not the screaming chaos. This is the chaos you only ever notice after the fact. Like walking into an empty room and tripping over a corpse, kind of chaos. I honestly could have stayed home for this mi… actually, no. I needed to be here for Itachi and his group. Still, whatever.

Soon a few blood covered stragglers run out in our direction. Younger ones. Scared beyond all reasoning. I'm half tempted to kill them and let Kami-sama figure it out, but… they're just kids. I seal them away instead.

"You're turning me into a softie on missions, Chou." I complain.

"You're not on an Anbu mission." He counters. "You can bring people in alive." Another group runs out, this one's all blades and battle cries. I tilt my head to one side. They're silly. I seal them away just as easily.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We make camp inside the base for the night. Mashai and Shinichi go out for some hunting, bringing back three deer, two goats and a dozen fish. I'm not really sure where they found the goats – I didn't smell them anywhere. Hina-nee and I take charge of dinner, but Mikoto invites herself to help us. We shrug, not minding too much. "I still can't believe you made a table from lava release." Mikoto sounds amazed.

"Why not? It's clean and I can make it as large as I need." I point out, still carving the deer meat. "Hina-nee, I feel like some dumplings?"

"Hnn? Sure, Imouto-chan. Do you have any flour sealed? And oil?" She asks. I indicated which seal on my glove has the scrolls she'd need, but I don't touch it – I have enough trouble getting the blood off my gloves after a fight, and I'm glad I took them off to de-meat these deer. Now that I think about it… I think it's possible people try to attack my storage seals, fearing what all I have in here. I don't blame them. I must have a few dozen scrolls sealed away, each having thirty storage seals on them.

"Oh, can you take out the black pepper and cinnamon, please? And cumin?" I ask.

"They are marked, right?" Hina-nee asks.

"Of course."

"You keep all that sealed away?" Mikoto asks, impressed.

"I keep everything sealed, just in case. You never know when you need something." I say, carving into the deer meat again.

"Define 'everything'?" She sounds curious.

"Nara Yoshino taught me to pack for missions." I intone.

"Ah. _Everything_ everything."

"Kitchen sink not included. I've never found a reason to have a kitchen sink sealed away."

"Yoshi-chan can think of one, I'm sure."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The next base ends up being another 'prison' setup. Asami and Sasuke deal with it. The base after that ends up being a training facility. More shadow crows, and that problem is solved pretty quickly. It's been pretty boring so far.

Then the next base… a 'loyals' base. Only… these loyals are chuuning and higher. These loyals are familiar faces, not from the Bingo Book –not known to me, either…– but from wanted posters. Apparently 'wanted posters' are the Bingo Book of civilians. I don't get it, very inefficient. I only know they're wanted because Mikoto recognizes their faces.

The others head in for their usual wonton slaughter routine, but there are quite a few that slip away.

"Team Aya. Tactic Gamma-Four." I announce. Hoshie and Sakiko cast the Earth Dragon Bullet, and Yuzuki lights them up with her Phoenix Flower jutsu. Sango decides she likes this tactic, so she joins them, also using the Phoenix Flower jutsu.

Only one of the escapees manages to consistently dodge the attacks. The others dodge once, maybe twice, before screeching in pain and burning to death. The one, though… she's good. Team Aya's starting to get tired, and Sango isn't much better off.

"Alright team, I'll take this one." I step forward, the woman recognizes me instantly. "Mikoto-san, is this one 'wanted'?"

"No… I don't know her at all."

"You guys are pretty nuts. I can't believe four kids just took out the whole fu-"

"Watch your tongue." I cut her off. I don't mind a little cursing now and again, but I won't tolerate it in front of my sisters. "What's your purpose here?"

"My purpose? I'm trying to get the… heck up outta here! You mind not killing me, please? It'd be embarrassing to explain Kami-sama that I survived six months of torture only to get killed while escaping."

"Uh huh… torture when you bear no scars." She's wearing a sleeveless jacket, with completely unmarked skin. "At least give me a believable lie."

"Fine. I worked for the freak, but I don't plan on dying for him."

"We're not killing you for him." I challenge.

"Let's try this then, I don't feel like dying today."

"Is tonight better?"

"You're a smartass aren't you."

"Guilty as charged. Who are you?"

"Someone that likes not being known."

"Dead people aren't known."

"… Touché. How about someone smart enough not to pick a fight with Momochi Zabuza?"

"And being an idiot with Namiki Aya is better?" I challenge.

"… I thought you looked familiar. Jeez, I can't get a break can I?" She rubs her temples trying to think. "Is there an agreement we can come to that doesn't include me dying?"

"Tell me your name and I might consider."

"…Sugimura Megumi." She claims, but I don't care, I just need something to call her.

"Your loyalty to Orochimaru?"

"I wasn't loyal to begin with. The freak pays half decent, and it's either work for him or become an experiment. The choice was easy." She explains. I can work with.

"Well, then the only option I have for you is that we seal you away with the rest of those we didn't kill. It doesn't hurt, and it won't kill you. Think of it like a nap."

"Tempting, but I'll pass." I unsheathe my wakizashi. "On second thought. Sleeping sounds like more fun than death." I thought so. I unseal a scroll and seal her away.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After cooking that night –sealed leftover meat we didn't cook last night or today– I gather Team Aya around, with Sango.

"Girls, is everyone alright with the action from today?" I ask seriously. Sango looks… troubled, as does Yuzuki. Sakiko and Hoshie narrow their eyes, trying to understand what I'm even asking. "I thought so. Come here." Yuzuki and Sango both come for their hugs. Their first kills; not instant kills, either. Watching someone burn to death isn't fun. Unless you're auntie Anko, she'd definitely enjoy that.

"You aren't bad for what happened today. You stopped bad people who would have continued hurting people until someone else stopped them." I soothe. The two girls cry in my arms. I look to Sakiko and Hoshie, who look uncomfortable. They can't figure this out at all. I mouth that I'll explain later, and they nod uncertainly.

Once the Uchihas calm down a bit, I ask them if they want to get some fresh air with Sasuke-nii. They bob their heads, following him out without a word.

"Come." I motion for my sisters to follow me to the carnage. There's blood and charred remains everywhere. "What do you girls see here?"

They look around. "Death." Sakiko answers, Hoshie shrugs, wondering where I'm going with this.

"Does it bother you?" They both shake their heads, no. "That's the difference." They narrow their eyes, trying to make sense of it. "You're Namikis, we're just… immune to this. Blood, gore, killing, slaughter. It doesn't affect us like it does others. That doesn't make you bad, or weird or anything like that. It just means you're Namikis."

"Huh? But I'm…" Sakiko feels even more uncomfortable now.

"Adopted, yes. But a Namiki through and through. Tell me… what went through your head as those men rushed towards us?"

"Well… that if I don't stop them, they'll try to kill our pack."

"Exactly. You see the things simply. Us versus them. You don't want us to die, so better them. Right?" She nods, uncertainly. "That's exactly why it doesn't bother you. You can see it clearly. This is a good thing. And it's exactly how Namikis should think." I assure her.

Hoshie shifts her weight nervously. "So, you're… not mad?"

"I ordered you to do what you did. What do you think?" I ask her.

"I mean… about… Zuzu and Sango?"

"They are Uchihas. I cannot expect them to be Namikis." I explain gently. "I'm actually quite surprised they didn't throw up right after… most do."

"Most?" They ask as one.

"Yeah. Naru-nii did. Sasu-nii too. I wasn't there with Shika-nii or Chou-chan, but I can imagine they were the same."

"What about Tsu-nee?" Hoshie asks.

"I wasn't there with her first kill, but you can ask her. Keito's either… hnn… Hina-nee was messed up for weeks after. I remember that. Kiba… he shrugged and pet Akamaru… maybe it's a canine thing? But no, Aburame-san reasoned his away. Anyway, the point is that I've seen Tsuren and the others eating people. It just doesn't bother me."

"Hnn, maybe it's because Sakiko's also been doing the meditations with us?" Hoshie guesses.

"It might be. It's pointless to worry about. All you need to remember is that so long as you defend your pack, I will never be disappointed in you. Alright?"

They come for their hugs, and we call it a night soon after.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Imouto-chan." Sasuke wakes me up, sometime around midnight, I think. I look at him, wondering what's going on. "I need to talk to you."

"I'm not moving." I tell him flatly.

"Yuzuki and Sango both threw up once they got outside." He says.

"I know, I smelled it." I motion for him to get on with it. It's a pretty common reaction.

"How did your two take it?"

"Like Namikis. They were more confused why they didn't have the same reaction." I say, smiling a little. "Yuzuki and Sango were strong to hold it in for so long. They probably didn't want to lose face with how calm Hoshie and Sakiko were."

"Probably." Sasuke-nii agrees. "I still haven't gotten used to it."

"Something wrong with that?" I ask, wondering what is up with him.

"… No, but… I keep wondering if I ever will." He sounds pensive.

"You don't, Sasu-nii. I'm a Namiki, don't try to compare notes with me." I soothe. "I know it's not what you want to hear, but it's the truth." He sighs.

"I'm glad. That our siblings get along so well."

"You woke me up because you have watch." He nods. I shrug, seeing nothing wrong with that. But I'm still enjoying cuddling with Chou. "Yeah. I'm really glad about that. I plan on starting Team Aya on their secondary elements when we get home, by the way."

"Oh? What secondaries?"

"Yuzuki's wind. Hoshie and Sakiko are both fire, luckily. When I get them up to speed, I can start their lava training, too."

"Wow. So the Akimichi's head family, and the whole Namiki clan will be lava users, huh?" He sounds impressed.

"I dunno about _all_ the Namikis. I mean, Kenshin is earth and fire too, but Setsuko's and Itsuki's pathways are still too underdeveloped to know for sure. Satsuma's fire and wind – so there's a chance… but it could go both ways. And Miwako? She's…" I think back. "Earth and fire too? Hnn… might be work trying with her."

"Maybe it is." He's brooding again. He hasn't brooded in a long time – that I've been aware of. "Do you think you'll ever truly get over Miwako?" You're kind of in my shoes now, huh.

"For the sake of the Namiki clan, I have to try. Chou's right, people look to me for an example. I can't willingly give them the wrong one." I say, thinking about that some more. "It doesn't hurt less though."

He nods, obviously agreeing with me. "It's… confusing."

"Nn." I don't disagree. "To love someone so much, but hating that they left you alone for so long. Miwako and Satsuma were my world and everything in it. No matter the explanation, the pain of losing them will never lessen." He nods again, his eyes suspiciously shiny. "But… they're here now. They can make it better. Just don't take my route, Sasu-nii. I'm a brat about it, I know that. You're not a brat. Sit them down and explain in your own words how this hurts. If you can't, I'll do it for you. And trust me, I won't be nearly as kind."

"Asa-chan said the same thing." Asami-nee? Yeah, I'm sure she did. "But she also offered the other side of the coin. The pain of watching from a distance, never being allowed to come close."

"Knowing they're out there, but never knowing how they're doing without you…" I add, thinking about that. Miwako tried to come get me. But the Third denied her. To know you can't have your child because of something… what could have been important enough for that?

I hate it when I stop being emotional… I just feel crumby for being such a brat…

"Your parents knew what they were getting into." Sasu-nii says, obviously knowing why I'm suddenly crying. "They knew you'd take it horribly. And they stuck it out for you. They love you, Imouto-chan."

"Mikoto loves you to pieces. Does it hurt less?" I counter. He sighs, shaking his head minutely, no. "Mikoto, I smell you crying. You might as well come and cry with him." Needing no further invitation, Mikoto comes out of her futon, and takes her baby into her arms.

Even though she's the one crying her heart out, she tries her best to comfort her child. She apologizes over and over and over, telling him how much she loves him, how she thought of him every day, how she had hawks monitoring him for her. She tells him how much better she felt once mom and Naru-nii and I truly came into his life, when we became siblings that constantly bickered but would break anyone that tried picking on the other.

Through the tears, she probably doesn't even notice how Sasuke clutches her shirt. How he craves for her comfort as badly as she craves to give it. For one dreadfully lucid moment, I see the eight year old Sasuke, the day before the massacre. Always with his heart on his sleeve, doing everything in his power to make his father and big brother proud, doing anything to make his mother smile.

That the sweet little eight year old Sasuke suffered through all that… is horrible. That he had to craft an armour over that vulnerable little boy is worse.

The dreadfully lucid part… is that I remember Miwako trying to comfort me just like that time and again, and me constantly turning her away.

Sasu-nii… you and I aren't as different as you think. We just crafted different armours, is all. And mine seems to be much thicker than yours.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 23_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Not very action packed, I know. But very much needed. Aya's tired of the sappy crap though. So don't worry. That's why the next chapter is going to also be longer, she's going to kick things into high gear for the remaining bases. Oh... and there's still the capital city and the daimyo's elite guards. Can't forget those ^_^ Ta ta for now  
_**


	26. Arc 1 - Chouji: The marred armour

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 1: For the sake of the pack – Chapter 23 – Chouji: The marred armour_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"I talk a lot about strength, faith and love, but I don't ever talk about the fact that I am one of the most sensitive people in my family. That might be the most shocking, because you always see me fighting the good fight, with the strong face on, but I am the most emotional." – Monica_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _~Flashback~_**

Walking through the snow covered farmlands of the Namiki district. I find myself enjoying the simplicity here, the untouched beauty. The small woodland up ahead, that seems to be where we're going, looks almost majestic with the still green pines sticking out between their barren cousins.

I don't know why I enjoy the sight. Maybe it's the changing seasons? Maybe it's the philosophical symbolism? The knowledge that from this beautiful wasteland a gorgeous garden will bloom come spring? I don't know. I don't care. I enjoy it no less.

"You're in love with my daughter." Satasuma doesn't ask, and he certainly doesn't look at me.

"No, sir. I was in love with her." I tell him honestly. "I love her."

"How do you know?" He asks, still walking beside me, still studying the landscape with a serious look.

"Lots of reasons." I look down to my feet, enjoying how my boots crunch and crackle the powder snow, how they press into the snow under my weight, leaving footprints… I briefly wonder why I enjoy that, before getting back to Satsuma. "Because I'm a better man when I'm around her. Because she makes me want to change the world just so she doesn't have to hurt anymore. Because I can be myself with her… all of myself, not just the socially acceptable bits. Lots of reasons, sir."

"Hnn?" He seems to be thinking about that. We continue walking in silence for a bit. I don't even wonder why he wants me away from the compound, why he wants me away from everyone. I know he's worried for his daughter… everyone seems to be worried about Aya these days. She's… not herself. "Do you think you know her?"

"I don't know, sir." I tell him honestly. "I know her better than most, but… she's not the easiest person to get to know." I think about that some more. "I think I'm getting close though. After all, I'm starting to see the bits and pieces clearer now."

"You've noticed, huh." I look at him; his eyes are darker, cloudier. He fears for her? "I'm the one that suggested you get her pregnant."

"… I… see…" A man asking for his unwed, sixteen year old daughter to get pregnant sooner rather than later. "Why?"

"Because she's close to imploding." He sounds certain. "Surely you've noticed. How she seems to be all over the place for no reason? Even when compared to other girls her age, she's… on tilt."

"It used to be worse." I remind him. I've seen her withdrawal episodes, those aren't pretty.

"That was her armour, not her." I blink. Her armour? "And you say you know her."

"Perhaps I just describe the same thing in a different way? Are you talking about her defences? How she keeps people out?" I try to understand where he's coming from. I won't claim to know her best, but I know her well enough.

"Something like that." He doesn't sound convinced. I narrow my eyes, trying to make sense of that.

"Would you help me to understand her then? I would like to know what she's so good at hiding from even me." We walk on in silence. I can't tell what he's thinking, at all. Just like Aya. She's… so slippery sometimes. She'll try to hide herself in plain sight, using carefully chosen words to tell you the truth, but not the whole story. That's why I've been talking to Miwako about her so much lately. Miwako doesn't have Aya's… filter, I guess. Miwako says what she thinks, what she feels. And she makes sure to say it in a way you understand her completely, or she'll say it in a different way until you do.

"She's… too much like me for her own good." He begins, frowning. "Sure, she's a Namiki through and through, but…"

"Sir… please tell me what you know about her. I can't ever hope to help her if I don't understand her." I all but beg.

He stops walking, his face scrunched up as if in pain. "She's… a girly girl. No sense of direction, no desire to fight-"

"What?" That trips me up. Badly. "But she's… she's the scariest kunoichi I've ever met."

"Being good at something and enjoying it aren't the same thing." He says. "She was always an emotional child. Too emotional to be a kunoichi. She should have been a doctor, like me."

… Wow. In hindsight though…? I mean, she never did like picking fights. She only ever steps in if it involves her pack. And she really _is_ more of a girly girl… like Ino. Shopping, and makeup, and giggling, and… the happiest I've ever seen her is when she acts like a housewife – as stupid as that sounds. But… she enjoys cooking for people, she loves taking care of the kids, she loves training them. She loves taking the time to teach Sumi and Ichigo to read. She loves… "She loves everything but being a kunoichi…"

"Hnn… not the sharpest kunai, but you catch on quickly enough." He sounds amused. "She shows you more than she shows others… even when compared to her girlfriends. Do you know why that is?"

"… Does she? I thought I was getting better at reading her." I admit.

He snorts. "Not even close. She trusts you, boy. She believes you'll do right by her." I smile, glad she believes in me. "But her armour is starting to crack. And that's a dangerous thing."

"Hnn?"

"She's been in Anbu too long… especially for someone like her. The killing doesn't bother her, not really, but it weighs on her." Okay… Tha-

"The fighting. She's… she's against having to fight unless it's to protect her pack." It clicks. "That's why she's always such an emotional mess after an Anbu mission."

"You're getting closer. Look deeper. Why the fighting?"

… Why the fighting? Wha… doctor. She should have been a doctor… so… "Protect… not destroy. She's at war with herself. She tells herself she has to, because she does it for the pack, but… She's losing pieces of herself along the way."

"Better." He nods. "She does lose chunks of herself, yes. That's true for all kunoichi. But there's more. Think, boy. What pieces her back together?"

"The kids, of course." I don't even think about that. "That's why she's always trying to surround herself with them after she calms down… to heal."

"Part of it." He turns to me, hands in his jacket pocket. "You're not going to figure this out. So pay attention. She has a soft heart. Putty. She falls for every sap story people give her, so long as she doesn't find a lie. She takes anyone in, cares for them like they're family. She started an Anbu hospital because she knew that they needed it… even though she didn't know any of them. But…"

He sighs. "Her heart still bleeds from losing Miwako and myself. She… never got over it. And she probably never will. We're the reason she's so guarded. We changed her life for the worse." I nod; what else can I do. "She plummeted into a depression, one which no one even noticed for years. She broke, boy; mind, heart and soul, leaving only her body whole. And she never let those wounds heal. She shut herself off, and only Ino's stubbornness broke through. I… hate to think what would have happened if she hadn't."

He grows quiet, his troubles on display but refusing to cry about it. "I've done all I can to repair the damage. I've done all I can to tell Inoichi how to heal her. I've even been talking to Shikaku and Tsunade-sama… She's going to break soon if nothing is done."

"Tell me what to do." I demand, not even thinking about it. I… I can't even think about losing her. I won't.

"… Stop letting her slip into her wolf persona… wolf is breaking her…"

 ** _~End Flashback~_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Stop. I'm a grown ass woman, and I can fi-" Aya's acting out. Again. It pains me that I need Satsuma and Miwako to understand her better, but… I'm grateful all the same. Because now, I see the signs. I see when she's hurting most. I see when she needs something, and when she's just trying to have her own way.

"Imouto-chan, would you calm down. I'm not trying to stop you, I'm telling you that you're the best long range support we've got. We've taken down much larger groups thanks to you. You're awesome, ttebayo!" Naruto tries, but Aya's not having it.

"I'm only 'support' when it comes to you two. I'm sick of it!" She says, glaring daggers at him. I shake my head. She isn't sick of it. She love keeping them in one piece… yes, I'm sure she hates playing second strings when she's just as capable, but… there's more going on here.

"Come on, Imouto-chan! You know how badly we need you! I'd have died a hundred times already without you, 'ttebayo!" I don't get involved yet. She still hasn't shown me what has her acting like this. It could be because of Mikoto. I mean, her and Sasuke's situation is eerily similar to hers with her parents. But…

"Maybe you should stop being a complete ass then!" She swats him, hard. She swats him again, even harder. Okay. I think I need to diffuse this.

"Love?" I call her, walking up to her. She turns to me, her eyes moist. I thought so. I take her into my arms, knowing she doesn't need or want to deal with this right now. I'm not too surprised when she takes off her glasses and stows them. "I have a suggestion. Why not spread this evenly? This is a much larger group, so let the others handle this, then you and me take the next base. Solo." Not my brightest plan, but it's something Aya needs to fight me over.

"No! Chouji are you nuts!? Imouto-chan isn'-"

"Naruto." I cut him off.

"Chou, he's right. I'm in no state to take on a base solo." I smile, agreeing with her completely. But that she's the one bringing that up is a good thing.

"How about you make shadow clones to help them then? Or just shadow crows? I mean, it makes this mission as interesting as watching paint dry, but…" I offer instead. Aya's been getting more and more emotional as the days pass. I… need to convince her that she shouldn't be taking missions like this anymore. Just rescue and recovery missions. Her team's one of the best, after all. Or maybe she can focus on Team Aya? I'll try to talk to her about that when we get home.

"N-nn." She nods. She makes a handsign, and a few hundred shadow crows start flying up and circling around us overhead. When Zabuza, the three Uchihas, Asami, Naruto and Hinata take off, the crows follow them without hesitation.

I scoop Aya up, feeling Mikoto-san's eyes on us. I also see the worry in Team Aya's eyes. And see the tension in Keito and Ryuuzetsu's shoulders. "Do you want to talk about it, love?"

"Not here."

"You can't bottle this up until we get home, and privacy is hard to come by." I try. She murmurs that she doesn't care. "Privacy jutsu?" I offer. She takes a second to think about that, before nodding. Again her hands form handsigns, and the buzzing in my ear tells me the jutsu's been cast. I sit down and cross my legs, letting her sit in my lap with her arms and legs around me.

"I've been such a bitch to them."

"Satsuma and Miwako?" I ask. She nods. "Does that bother you?" She nods again. "You don't have to be."

She stiffens. "Ch-chou, y-you don't understand."

"Help me to." I beg.

"I hate my life… what it's become… what I… what I've become…"

"The fighting?" She nods. "You don't have to anymore." She stiffens. "If you want, you can stop taking these mission. Stop fighting for any reason you don't believe in. Stop the insanity that hurts you…"

"Ch-chou… you… you know I…"

"You can, if you want to." I assure her. "You can start focusing on Team Aya."

"B-but… the A-anbu tr-trainees?"

"Haku can train them, can't she?" I remind her. She nods, uncertainly. "These missions are hurting you, Aya. I know they are." She doesn't say anything, she just clutches my shirt, crying into my chest. "That's why this Mikoto thing is hurting so much? I mean, that must be confusing enough as is, but to have to fight when you don't want to on top of it?"

"Ch-chou…"

"Is that why you've been asking so much for me to make love to you?" I ask her. She all but freezes, her breathing stopping and her heart probably skipping a beat or two. "Because you want a good reason to retire sooner rather than later?"

"… A-are you m-mad at me?"

I shake my head, no. "I'm worried. But not mad." I tell her honestly. "You don't need an excuse to stop. If you don't want this, that's reason enough. Just tell them I manipulated you into this."

"Th-that's not f-fair to you."

"Is not stopping fair to you?" She clutches my shirt tighter. "If taking the heat will offer you something you need, love. I'll gladly bear that burden. You just have to tell me what you want. Tell me what will help ease the pain. I swear to Kami-sama, I'll do everything I can to help you."

"P-please don't…"

"Don't tempt you?" She nods. I hold her a little tighter. "Tough. Because this is what I want, too. So I have all the reason in the world to tempt you." Her shoulders start to shake, muffled sobs reach my ears… the scent of her tears almost overwhelms me. "How often do I have to tell you… you're my world, love."

I hold her tight, letting her cry it out in my arms.

"After this mission… I want you to stop taking missions." I tell her plainly. "Start working on Team Aya. Start focusing on the kids. Start focusing on us."

"… U-us?"

"Yes, us." I tell her. "Us. Our future. Our training. Our guards. Our clans. Our families. You calling my parents mom and dad. Me calling your parents mom and dad. Us, love." Her shoulder stop shaking, but I can tell she isn't less emotional. "We pick a night… a date night. Just the two of us. Have a picnic in the District so no one has a fit. Cook our own food, whatever we feel like eating. I don't know… I don't care… just… us, you know?"

She nods. "You can have it all, love. No more sacrificing your happiness, it's not like we need the money, right?" She shakes her head, no. "You can start taking those horrid D-rank missions with your team. Listen to them complain for hours on end about painting fences and chasing Tora."

"… D-deal."

I almost end up crying myself. "Don't play with me, love. I'm serious."

"S-so am I." She says.

"Thank you. Now I don't actually have to manipulate you into this." She pulls back, tears marring her beauty and a nervous little smile on her lips.

Her hand cups my cheek as she gazes at me with those squinty, brown-yellow eyes of hers. I lean forward, resting my forehead against hers so she can see me better. She smiles, her eyes no longer squinting to see me properly. "Thank you… Chou-chan…"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

When everyone gets back from the base, Aya's in a much better mood. Much better. In fact, so good a mood that she apologizes to Naruto – which I don't think has ever happened before. "Okay, who are you, and what happened to my chibi-chan?"

"Stop being an idiot." Aya swats him playfully. She's smiling. Kami I love seeing her smile. "Hey, guys… This is going to be my last mission like this." All eyes are on me, not her. "We discussed it, yes, but this is my decision."

"Aya-nee?" Hoshie seems nervous.

"I'm going to be focusing on Team Aya from now on. Giving my cute little genins the attention they need." Aya explains, petting Hoshie's hair and beaming at her little sister.

"Alright." Hoshie says, smiling. "Then I guess we better make sure this mission leaves a mark on history, huh."

Aya grins. "Imouto-chan, that sounds perfect."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The next base… is ours. Team Aya, Aya herself, Keito, Ryuuzetsu, Ryouma, Rieko and Sumi. The others are sitting this one out. Only, this time, Aya… looks at peace with it. I ask her if it's because she sees the light at the end of the tunnel, but she just kisses me and tells me it's time to get to work. I feel… lighter, knowing that I've made her life a little easier.

Not a whole lot to be said about the base itself. It's dark, dank and smells of snakes. Not a nice place to be. This seems to be another prison setup, lots of people behind bars – all of them cheering that Namiki Aya's here. I shake my head, wondering at that.

Aya wastes no time sealing them all away in the scrolls Asami made for this mission. Not one of the prisoners fights her. In fact, they excitedly walk up to her, making it easier for her.

We keep moving deeper and deeper into the base. Not a single guard on duty, anywhere. The prisoners all recognize us, all of them excitedly cooperate. No resistance. The first floor, nothing but the same. So we make our way down to the basement.

"Ah, I was getting worried." I admit. Guards. Fifty of them. All eyes on us – on Aya.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-namiki AYA!"

"Surrender and live." Aya announces clearly so they all hear her.

"Do you think we'll believe you, butcher!?" One of them shouts, and they all attack. Aya shrugs and… I blink. I blink again. I don't think I'm seeing right. I rub my eyes, I must be tired, or something. When my eyes open, I see exactly the same scene.

One second there were fifty guards, all roughly chuunin level. They were drawing blades and about to attack. The next second fifty heads roll off their shoulders. Nothing in between. I blinked after it happens, and I still miss it.

"Scary much?" I tease Aya.

"You can't prove I did it." She teases right back. "Come on, more to explore."

"Aya-nee's a bit scary today." Sakiko brags – I can tell by how she puffs out her chest.

"More than a bit. Think she'll teach us that?" Sango asks – she's unofficially part of Team Aya, so it only makes sense she's here too.

"Silly question. It's only a matter of time." Hoshie sounds sure.

We continue on, finding more and more guards here. What a bunch of idiots. Keep your prisoners near the exits, and the guards on the lower levels. None of the guards willingly surrenders, but only the first group gets taken out by Aya. She lets the others handle the rest.

And honestly, I'm impressed with Team Aya – and with Ryouma, Rieko and Sumi. Sango's using one of Aya's wakizashis –Aya's quite at peace with that too– and all seven genin tear into the guards. Chuunin level guards. They put up a fight, but…

"Sango!" I call out, as one of the guards angles around to her flank. Hoshie notices, flinging her kodachi straight through the man's skull. Sango plucks out the kodachi, handing it back to the owner with her thanks.

"Good work, team!" Aya praises. "Sango, you should be more careful. But nice save Hoshie!"

Sango pouts, even as Hoshie beams. "Don't worry, Sango-chan. It's a learning opportunity. Try to be more aware of your surroundings, okay?" Aya soothes, not in the least upset or disappointed. Sango perks up a bit. "And you wield that wakizashi skilfully. Mikoto taught you well."

"Thanks!" Sango's beaming now.

"Hnn, this won't do though. Everyone on our team dual wields. Think you can handle a second one?" Aya asks.

"You bet! Mom taught me to dual wield, too!" Sango boasts.

"Alright then." Aya offers the second kodachi without even thinking about it. "We'll see about getting your own pair once we get home, okay?"

"Aww, but this pair's so cute!" Sango complains. "I like that it's pink."

"Who knows, maybe I'll give you these. But you're going to have to train extra hard to convince me of that." Aya teases.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Jounins. Ten, maybe fifteen." I warn.

"Team, this is out of your league. Stay out of this fight." Aya warns seriously. "Only Tsu, Keito, Chou and I are allowed to engage, okay?" Nothing but nods. "And Chou… there are twelve. We'll work on fine-tuning your skill."

I shrug. I never expected to be able to identify people like this at all, so I'm grateful for anything.

We enter the next alcove. And, just as Aya said, twelve. We let Aya do the talking. She's good at psyching people out. "Good afternoon." Twelve pairs of eyes harden to show they're going to put up a fight. "You guys do know that your setup here is kind of silly? I mean. Prisoners, chunnins, and THEN jounins? What's that about?"

"We had to redesign this place because of you." One of them answers. "You like to start with the strongest, after all."

"Aww, I'm touched." Aya blinks away fake tears. "So. Are you guys dying, or surrendering?"

One of them throws a kunai at Hoshie. Ouch. Big mistake. Aya grabs her tessen, flicks it open, grabs the kunai with it and flicks it right back three times faster. It flies straight through his skull. Hnn? Maybe they're tokubetsu jounin? "Don't. Ever. **EVER**. Try to harm my Imouto-chan." Aya warns, her face morphed into something that would scare the death god himself. The eleven remaining jounin swallow painfully.

"Hey guys. Just give up. She's not going to be nice to you because of that idiot's mistake." I warn them seriously.

"B-but sh-she's not properly armed!" One of them tries. "Sh-she can't take us all!"

"Hey Ryuuzetsu, Keito. I guess we're here for decoration then." I tease. I shrug, unsealing my gauntlets, making sure they're nice and snug. "Well, come on. Who wants to see what kind of man Aya the Butcher fell in love with?" I say, smirking. I see Keito taking his katana –sheath and all– out and holding it in his left hand. He's ready to unleash hell. And Ryuuzetsu unsheathes her chokutou as well.

"Think I should point out that Aya-nee gave us her blades?" Hoshie teases. That REALLY makes the last ones nervous.

"The butcher's taking apprentices! Kill them all!" And they charge. Idiots. Using a combination of Muay Thai and my partial expansion jutsu, I start tearing into the enemy. The one dumb enough to declare we're dead? I take him myself. I make sure to only aim for his neck – he's probably got a bounty and I'd need the head to collect.

He dodges my first blow, but when I come at him with a Flying Tiger Knee, he ducks. I smirk. I spin mid-air and slam my gauntlet into the back of his neck, severing his spine and shattering every bone I touch. He's dead before he hits the ground.

Ten to go. Scratch that, Keito already beheaded two, eight to go. Using the partial expansion jutsu again, I do the same thing to one of the idiots trying to flank Ryuuzetsu, only… I squeeze too hard and his head pops off. Sad for him. Seven to go. Ryuuzetsu uses the distraction to behead two more in one go – five to go. One tries to flank me, but I substitute with one of his biddies at the last second. It must suck to stab one of your own. So, instead of letting him wallow, I body flicker towards him, swiping before he even recovers from stabbing his buddy through the heart.

Three to go. I turn, finding Aya standing over the last three bodies. "Tell me these weren't actually jounins." I almost beg.

"Sorry, they were." She shrugs. "All heads detached?" I look around. Just the one that got stabbed by his buddy. Keito walks up to him, beheading him where he lies. Aya seals the heads and we move on.

"Chouji-dono has grown strong." Keito praises.

"You weren't too bad yourself, Keito." I nod to him, smiling. "Ryuuzetsu's been working you hard?"

"Just as milady warned. The more Ryuu-chan loves you, the harder she'll work you." He says, giving the silver-haired –and blushing– kunoichi an approving smile.

"Sh-shut up." She turns away, obviously embarrassed.

"Now, Imouto-chan. Is there something wrong with falling in love with so honourable a man?" Aya teases a little. I see the little smile on both of their faces.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Moving on quickly, we come to another level of prisoners. Most of these are writhing in pain, begging to die. Aya… looks conflicted, but after she and Ryuuzetsu scan the first few…

"I'm sorry." Aya murmurs, snapping her fingers. The men stop writhing instantly. I blink. What just happened? Aya turns away from them, but doesn't turn to me. She wants this over with.

I place my hand on her shoulder when she comes near. She sighs again, but we continue on. They scan each prisoner, but each time, Aya snaps and they stop writhing. I don't smell blood, or a genjutsu on them. I'm not really sure what she's doing, but I see that it's hurting her.

More and more, each prisoner – over a hundred. All the same result. I hope we don't find any more shinobi – Aya won't be kind to them.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

This should be the last basement level. I feel only solid earth beneath us now. I sniff, trying to guess who's here. About twenty people, but I can't get a reading on them. Too far away.

We move from room to room, finding mostly shelves upon shelves of books on all kinds of weird stuff. Interestingly, Aya seals a few of the books away, but I don't know which or why.

Some of the rooms have… cadavers. It's so bad that I have to carry Yuzuki, and Sumi carries Sango – so they don't look. It's… gruesome. I almost lose my lunch when I see a baby being grown in a tube of some sorts. Aya snaps, killing the baby instantly.

"I'm sorry. Please find peace in the Pure Lands." She mutters in prayer. I come up next to her, offering a hug, but she turns me down. "Later, Chou." I nod, wondering at the sudden gentle breeze. Aya shivers a little, I see goose bumps on her neck, but she marches on undeterred.

In the next room, we find more and more experiments. All dead. Some decomposing.

The next room has five people. Women. Naked women. They have hollow eyes, like they've been longing for their death for the longest time. Aya walks up to one of them. "I can take you with us, or I can kill you. The choice is yours."

"K-kill m-me." The woman begs, longing in her tone. Aya nods, snaps, and the woman's body goes limp. All four make the same plea. Aya is… not taking this well.

The next room has children. Eight boys, four girls – the eldest maybe five, the youngest two. They cower when they see us coming.

"Shh shh shh shh… It's alright. We're not here to hurt you. We're here to get you out of here." Aya assures them. "See, we have a few kids a little older than you with us. And we'd never let anything happen to them."

They don't move. Aya unseals a bottle of water. "Are you thirsty?" She untwists the cap and takes a pull from it. "It's nice and cool, too. Would you like some?" She offers one of the girls the bottle, a warm smile on her face.

The girl –red hair, violet eyes– looks at the bottle longingly. "It's alright." Aya assures the girl again. The girl takes a step towards her, unsure and clearly afraid. "I have two little sisters about your age. And a niece. They're really sweet, but they can be a little much sometimes. What's your name, sweetie?"

"D-don't h-have a n-name." The girl says, sounding deathly afraid.

"I'm sorry to hear that. My name's Aya. You can call me Aya-nee, if you like." Aya offers, still holding the bottle out for her. The girl takes another step towards Aya. "Do you maybe want some chocolate then? It's sweet and yummy, I promise." The girl's eyes are on the water bottle though. "Oh, you're thirst. Would you feel better if I put the bottle down and step back? I really don't want to scare you."

A nervous little nod. Aya places the bottle down, stepping back as promised. The girl runs for the bottle, taking a huge gulp from it. The other children run to her, trying to take the bottle. "Ah, ah! I have more, no need to fight." Aya unseals more bottles, more than she needs. She twists the caps off, offering them to the children. One little boy curiously walks up to her, accepting the bottle from her. Aya smiles before her eyes find the next child. Soon all twelve of them have a bottle and are greedily drinking. It's like they haven't had anything to drink in days.

Then Aya unseals twelve bars of chocolate. She'd rip a piece open, and break off one part and eat it herself, before offering the rest of the bar to a child. None of them take anything Aya hasn't bitten into first. They have serious trust issues. But… Aya's the best solution for them, I know she is.

"A-aya-nee?" The redhead comes up to Aya.

"Yes, sweetie."

"D-do you have more?" She offers the empty water bottle. Aya smiles, nods and unseals a new bottle for her without a problem. The little girl drinks it down just as greedily, but doesn't move away. Aya pets her hair, smiling warmly.

"Hey, listen. I have some really nice people outside waiting on us. Do you guys want to come with us? I'll take good care of you, I promise."

"N-no! H-he'll hurt us if we leave!" The girl cries, obviously distressed.

"Not if I'm here." Aya promises. "I'll never let anyone hurt you. Ever."

"B-but… i-it's too c-cold out there!" The girl argues again.

"I have a really cool magic trick for that. You see…" Aya looks around conspiratorially. "I can make you disappear." She says in a staged whisper. "And then, when you reappear, you'll be surrounded by only really nice people that will help me take care of you."

"R-really?" The girl still sounds worried.

"Really." Aya assures, nodding. "I can take you somewhere where you can run around and laugh and play and drink all the water you want. We even have yummier things than water."

"L-like wh-what?"

"Lots of things. We have hot chocolate. And yummy teas. And we have juices, but we usually only drink those in the summer. And we have this yummy thing called a fruit cooler. Have you ever heard of that?" The girl shakes her head, no. "Some of them are sweet, some are a little bitter. I only like the sweet ones."

"C-can I try o-one?" The girl asks.

"Sure, but you'll have to come with me. We only make those in the summer, like I said." Aya bargains. The girl nods, nervous and scared, but trusting Aya a little. "You'll come with me?" The little girl nods again. "Alright. I'm going to make something else appear, then comes the magic okay?"

Aya unseals her scroll – _her_ prisoners' scroll. She means to bring these children with us to Konoha. I smile, nodding in approval.

Ryuuzetsu does the same, and together they seal all twelve children away.

"If Orochimaru wasn't already dead…" Aya says threateningly. I nod, agreeing with her. This place is… horrible.

The next room has more children. Older children. Only five though. Aya once again works her magic, and she and Ryuuzetsu seal them away for transportation back to Konoha.

After that we head up to the surface. Deciding not to take risks, Aya blankets the place with lava. Where once was a base, is not little more than a hole in the ground. Satisfied, she turns to the genins. "Does anyone want to talk about it?"

"C-can we just pretend this place never existed?" Sango practically begs.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Aya takes watch with me after we set up camp. I don't ask why, when she cuddles up to and keeps an avid eye on Sango and Yuzuki.

"Are you sorry we went in there?" I ask. Sango's asleep on Mikoto's chest, Yuzuki's asleep on Asami's.

"No." She doesn't think about it. "I'm sorry they had to see that though."

"So, more pups for the pack." I change the subject. I know she's beating herself up enough as is.

"N-nn." She nods. "We'll have to talk to the others about it when we get back. I… don't want them to go anywhere but with us."

"I understand, love." I assure her, hugging her a little tighter. "Besides, we helped Yuzuki overcome that same fate. And look at her now. Ten years old, strong, wilful. And willing to fight for what she believes is right."

"…n-nn."

"You can't save them all, love." I remind her.

"D-doesn't stop me from trying."

"Good." I nod. "Never stop trying. And never stop trying to make someone's life a little better." She makes a little noise, letting me hear that she's smiling a little. "And while you're busy with that? I'll be bugging you to make sure you let me spoil you from time to time. Deal?"

She nods. "Deal."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Aya flatly refuses to enter the last two bases. She sends shadow crows, though. And she's been hovering over Team Aya to make sure they're okay. Everyone seems… okay, I guess. Even though Sango's still a freaked out about something she dreamed about.

With everything handled, he start for the capital city of… I don't give a damn.

The second we enter, all eyes are on Aya, who's walking at the head of our group just for this reason. Guards spot us, mutter curses and quickly retreat. The people are cheering us on though! That's… a bit shocking. The daimyo must not be well liked.

We keep going, forward, towards the palace. I… can't help but notice how the city looks little better than a slum, but the palace is pristine. Corruption at its best, I suppose.

At the palace gates, all the guards are awaiting us. Swords drawn, naginata pointing at us, bows strung and arrows aimed right at us. Itachi and Sasuke mere raise an eyebrow.

"Fire one arrow, and you're all dead. I'm sure you have families to think about." Aya warns.

"… I… I can't die here! My son is ill, I need to pay for his treatment!" One of the guards announces.

"As an added bonus, I'll also treat the boy for free."

"Wh-what about my daughter? She's been ill for months!" Another guard asks.

"Her too."

"And my mother? She's old, but she deserves to spend her last days free of pain!"

"I'll do my best." There's murmuring, but they all get out of the way. "Those with ill family members, be here in two hours. For now, everyone should leave." Aya offers. They don't argue. Apparently, if a mass murderer tells you to walk away, you should. Who knew?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We enter the palace without raising so much as a finger. I like travelling with Aya, it's efficient. However, this time we encounter samurais. They don't fear death like some soldiers. Mostly. Not if the samurais I know are any indication. Ryouma and Rieko have already shown me they'd take a kunai for me – and frankly, they barely know me.

"What might I call you noble samurais?" Aya asks the group before us. Thirty samurais strong, all men – which is really bullshit. I mean, Rieko is faster than her husband, and if Aya is any indication, I think it's safe to say that women shouldn't be looked down on. Not to mention mom. She's scary when she wants to be.

"We are of the Taira clan." The leader announces proudly. "You are Namiki Aya, come to claim this country, have you?"

"Indeed." Aya nods seriously.

"You come with eight samurais of your own. Intriguing. I'd heard you always work alone." The man continues.

"I never have. I never will. My honour guards Namiki Keito and Hayashi Sumi are ever with me. And my future husband's honour guards, Hayashis Ryouma and Rieko are ever with him." I grin, liking the sound of that. Her future husband. I can't wait until 'future' is no longer part of that.

"You call women samurais?" The man sounds intrigued.

"For a woman to look down on women is foolish. I trust Sumi's skills, and only a fool would dare question her honour." Aya challenges.

"You speak of honour. What do you know of such a thing?" The man questions.

"That the very fabric of civilization would unravel without it." Aya says with certainty. "But don't take my word for it. By all means, ask them if they feel I am without honour."

"She speaks truth!" Sumi announces proudly.

"A woman speaks before a man?" The man wonders aloud.

"I would speak before a daimyo without fear!" Sumi challenges. "Milady does not suffer cowards! And she certainly would never see me as less than a cherished ally and member of her clan!"

"Oh? And yet you shout. You come from a lowly family." The man challenges.

"Perhaps once! Milady does not see me in that light! Though I came to her ignorant and lowly, she taught me to read and write! She taught me pride and true honour! She took me as her honour guard! And my husband guards her mother as we speak!" Sumi doesn't back down. "Even my daughter is treated with nothing but love and respect! So much so that she plays and learns and trains with milady's own siblings and nieces and nephews! Can you say the same of your lord or lady!?"

There's some murmuring, but it seems they are at least somewhat impressed. "Bold words. What of the other four. Tachibanas, no doubt."

"None other." One of the Tachibanas answers. A women, too. I smirk. "We've avowed ourselves to the Uchiha clan. To milady Asami and milord Sasuke. The clans would welcome you too, should you will it. I swear on my honour, Hayashi Sumi speaks truth not only for the Namiki clan, but the Uchihas, Uzumakis, Yukis, Hatakes and Imamuras as well."

"Hnn? Intriguing. But our fidelity is not so frugally given." The man challenges.

"Nor is ours!" Sumi challenges. "Milady works tirelessly to earn my fidelity to her a little more each day! And not only with us! But common guards that guard this city as well! Once we are done here!? Milady will herself see to the sickly your lord or lady can't be bothered with!"

"Oh?" That really gets the man interested. "And why should I believe you?"

"Because no samurai would knowingly go against the eight virtues of bushido!" Sumi challenges. "Or is sincerity no longer among said virtues!?"

"What of loyalty then?" The man counters. "You ask us to abandon our loyalty to our lord, while preaching of the virtues of bushido."

I step forward this time. "You are men of honour, are you not?" I ask, but don't wait for an answer. "Where is the honour of allowing men and women in the city to die, while you do nothing?"

"Says the one known as the butcher." The man counters.

"I am a butcher. But I am also a doctor. And a daughter. And a sister. And an aunt. And a friend." I say, meeting his questioning and curious gaze. "I am also a kunoichi that fights for what she believes is right. Can you say the same? Does your lord stand for something you believe in? Are you fighting for what you believe is right?"

Silence. I nod, knowing exactly what that means. "I do not have to convince you. I have the strength and the manpower to plough through you and your men." I point out. "And yet, I have not spilled a drop of blood since entering the city. Is that the butcher you fear?"

"Hnn? A valid point. Still… I am curious. Namiki Keito… you come from Three Wolves. How fares your honour since your disgrace?" The man seems to know Keito. I turn to him, seeing nothing but courage and strength in him. I nod, happy about that.

"You mean since you decried me a liar, broke my blades and cast me out, brother?" Keito asks, amused. "Truly, I am indebted to you. Had I stayed, I would never have happened upon milady. Unlike you, I found a lady worth living and dying for."

"A lady that can never repair your broken honour." The man challenges again. He seems testy.

Keito just smiles. "You mean the daisho you gave me? Those too were repaired, stored, and never looked upon again. In their place, milady had four swords forged for me. Blood blades of Nectar of the Kami." Keito doesn't back down either. "Reverse-edge. To show me that I am not her blade, but her shield."

"Oh? A high honour granted to one that has none."

"Not in your eyes. But your eyes are of no matter to me. Only hers… and Ryuuzetsu-chan." Keito counters.

"A lady and a lover?" The man seems impressed.

"You will do well not to presume on Ryuuzetsu's honour." Keito warns him hotly.

"Aw, Keito-chan, sweet but I can threaten him myself, you know." Ryuuzetsu reminds him. "Oi, dumbass! Keito-chan is a true gentleman! So stop antagonizing him, or I'll be the one you need to worry about!"

"Hnn? A kunoichi no less. And I thought you could stoop no lower." The man taunts.

"A blind fool to the end. I could reach no higher than to serve milady or to love Ryuuzetsu. Why not end these mind games. I know your honour and fidelity is easily bought and sold." Ooh! Low blow. "And I would surely warn milady should you even attempt to avow yourself to her."

The twenty-nine samurais glance at the speaker. Hnn, interesting. "Question? If you are from Three Wolves, how did you end up in the Land of Sound?" I stoke the flames a little.

"Hired guard, no doubt." Keito challenges. "How much are you being paid _this_ time, brother? How many women?" The man looks furious. "And to take the name Taira? Mother's clan. You are forever unworthy of such an honour."

"Ah, but you are mistaken. Have you noticed that I'm the only one you recognize? These **are** of the Taira clan. I was offered a place among them." The man claims.

"Ah, that's why they don't trust you." Aya adds her two Ryou. "So, would anyone other than the idiot that cannot see Keito's worth care to join us? I assure you, _that one_ will never walk among our clan, our pack or our district."

Keito smiles, his eyes shining with gratitude. "My thanks, milady." He says.

"Hnn? Keito, I trust your judgment. If you say he is without honour, I know you are being truthful." Aya assures Keito, patting him on the shoulder.

"Oh!?" The man sounds pissed. "Then why not face me in battle!?" Uh huh. So much for calm, cool, and collected. He charges forward, blade poised to strike Aya. Keito's in front of her before I can blink. But Aya flashes in front of Keito and grabs the man's blade between the ribs of her tessen just as he tries to behead her.

With an almost thundering snap, the blade is broken. Aya launches a Flying Tiger Knee, right into the man's throat, launching him backwards. I hear him coughing and wheezing as he labours to his feet. "Now who is without honour?" Aya challenges, as she flings the broken blade, stabbing the snow and dirt not a metre in front of him. "Oh, but you still have your wakizashi. Want to try again?"

"Milady, _please_. That is our mother's blade." Keito begs for mercy. Aya snaps, and a ghostly white hand pops into existence. The hand flies to the man, takes the wakizashi from him –slaps him with it for good measure– and flies back towards Aya.

Taking the blade, she turns to her honour guard. She holds the wakizashi with her palms facing down. "I've bested him in combat. I would offer you your mother's blade, if you wish, Namiki Keito."

"Milady is without a blade of her own. I would have you wield it." Keito begs her.

"I have no need of a blade, when I have you for my shield." Aya reminds him, smiling warmly. Even her eyes hold warmth. I smile, glad the loyalty is not one-sided. "Perhaps you could offer it to your bride to be, when you decide to ask her." Ryuuzetsu blushes, looking away.

Keito accepts the blade, bowing low to his lady. I smile warmly, knowing that… wait… is Keito walking over to Ryuuzetsu?

He is. And she is blushing even deeper now. Keito stops before her, dropping to one knee. DUDE! NO WAY!

"Hatake Ryuuzetsu." Keito begins, offering up his mother's wakizashi. "It might not be the ring you deserve, but this is a family heirloom no less. Will you accept this small token of my love and devotion to you, and agree to be my wife?"

"D'awww!" Aya is in tears. I stand by her, wrapping an arm around her middle.

"K-keito! Here of all places!?" Ryuuzetsu looks like she's going to pass out from the shock.

"I could ask you again in before the clans, if you wish it? With a proper ring to accompany the request?"

"I'm coming with you when you buy it!" Aya demands.

Then an explosion happens. Aw, come on! This kind of heart-warming scene? Why an explosion?

"Don't worry, we'll check it out." Itachi offers. "Otouto-kun?"

"Nn." The brothers head off immediately.

"Keito, I'm sorry. I need you and your love to come with me. Itachi and Sasuke can handle it, but we need medics there for the people that get injured." Aya apologizes. I'm glad she doesn't ask me, knowing I'm going with her. "Hina-nee, you too."

"You would save the people you are here to conquer?" One of the other Tairas asks.

We don't answer, we just body flicker towards the explosion, all of us. Well, Kagami's in her grandmother's arms. And Naruto is kind enough to carry Sumiko.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

By the time we arrive, the Uchiha brothers already dealt with the source of the problem – one Hagino Koto, cut into six pieces and slightly charred. Aya growls at the corpse, but quickly sets about tending to the injured. I'm not nearly as skilled as her, but I can make sure people stay alive long enough that she or Ryuuzetsu can tend to them. Even Keito is half decent, so he tends to who he can.

Young, old, rich, poor. We tend to them all. Death doesn't discriminate, after all. It takes us well over two and a half hours, but we tend to every last one of them – with an army of Narutos clearing away the debris to check for more survivors.

The Taira clan join us in tending to the people as best they can. They have no medics, but their men help to keep the curious onlookers at bay. Interestingly… I hear that the Minamoto clan also come to help, another samurai clan that serves the daimyo.

"Wow. The Satsuma clan arrive at last." I hear, but I don't look up from the little boy I'm tending to, or trying to tend to. He got a nasty shard of wood in his arm, and it's not simple for me to take it out and keep him from bleeding out.

"Let me help." Aya takes over for me. "This will hurt, but I promise I'll make it better, okay?" The boy nods. Aya jerks the wood out of his arm, already tending to his wound. I feel a sense of warmth swimming in my chest as she tends to him. Soon the wound is closed, and she disinfects the fresh skin and binds it properly. "There. Better?"

"Yeah, than' kyu." The boy nods, tears in his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" She asks him. "Do you want some chocolate?" She unseals a bar for him, offering it to him.

"I… can' pay."

"Have I asked you to?" He shakes his head, no. "Well then, here you go." She offers the chocolate again. He takes it, tears in his eyes. "Shouldn't you be getting home to your family?"

"Don' 'ave any." He says.

"No family? Where do you stay?"

"Orphanage… bu'…"

"Was that the building that got attacked?"

"Uh huh."

"That's alright. Come with us then." I smile, already knowing this was coming. The boy looks shocked. "Our clan can take care of you. But you'd have to promise me you'll work hard and do your best to study and grow strong."

"But I don' got no money… how'm I s'posed t' pay?"

"I don't have any money." Aya corrects gently. "And 'how am I supposed to pay'." She continues. "And again, did I ask you to pay?"

"Yer really nice, sis." He says, grinning and rubbing the back of his head.

"Please, call me Aya-nee."

"A'right. Aya-nee. If ih's a'right wid chu, I'mma come."

"Alright. And if it's alright with you, I'll come." Aya corrects him again. "And if it wasn't alright, I wouldn't offer, now would I?" He grins again. "Is that jacket warm enough? It looks like it has some nasty holes in it." He assures her it's fine, that it at least fits him. "None of that. We're getting you a proper jacket. And some better clothes. I swear, orphanages never clothe you pups right. What's your name."

"Junzo, but you ken call me Zo."

"Well, Zo-chan." Aya unseals a blanket to keep him warm. "I want you to wear that until we're done here. Then we'll get you sorted out, alright?" He grins again and nods.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After dealing with all the patients, Aya creates a new building with her lava release. No seriously. A new fricking building! The one that exploded? She crafted a new fricking building, matching the architecture of the city. It won't have the things it needs –heating and the like– but Aya assures the orphanage workers that it has a proper fireplace. I just shake my head, wondering if there's anything this woman can't do.

After that, we go and buy Junzo a new kimono –a winter kimono, of course– and thick socks and proper wooden shoes for him to travel with. On a whim, she also pops into a different store –a discount store– and buys decent winter kimonos of different sizes for boys and girls, socks and shoes, along with a hundred and fifty quilts and futons – compete with linens and pillows. We then head back to the newly built orphanage and she gives everything to the caretakers. Along with some extra money, just to be sure they can buy the things they're missing.

One of the women hugs Aya, thanking her over and over again.

As if that isn't enough, when we get back to the palace entrance, we head out to deal with the sick. Saint Aya – she gets called that for a reason. Odd, really, that she gets called a saint and a butcher.

The sun's almost setting when we make it back to the palace for the third time. This time, three samurai clans await us. The Taira, Minamoto, and Satsuma clans.

"Namiki Aya." One of the Taira speaks. "You have proven yourself to us this day. We would avow ourselves to you, milady."

"Uh… I don't remember this being part of the deal." Aya points out.

"Love, give it up. You collect them." I tease her a little. She elbows me to shut me up. "Aww, don't be like that."

"I cannot observe your vows here or now. Come with us to Konoha, we'll discuss matters on the way." Aya bargains.

"That means she's going to try to convince you that the Uchihas, Uzumakis, Imamuras, Hatakes and Yukis are just as worthy of your loyalty." I warn them seriously. She elbows me again. "What? It's true."

"Chou, we already have the Hayashis. I don't-"

"Love, you know they're going to decide for themselves who they will be loyal to. And besides, don't you have a daimyo to overthrow?" I remind her. She rolls her eyes playfully. "Gentlemen, if you would prepare your women and children for departure? We… should be leaving in the morning?"

"Uh uh." Asami adds her piece. "Mitsuzaka-dono should arrive sometime tomorrow. We have to welcome him and observe the usual… festivities."

"In which case, just let them know what's happening and have one person of each of your clans stay with us. They should know where to find you when we know when we're leaving." Aya corrects herself. I smile, rubbing her lower back gently. Always an adventure, even when she doesn't throw a single punch.

"I wonder what happened to that idiot." I say, still seeing the broken blade sticking up in the snow. "And shouldn't we do something about that blade? Someone could hurt themselves on it."

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 23_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Well, that was... interesting. What the heck is up with Aya though. I mean, she sets out to conquer a country, and she ends up... with this?  
_**

 ** _Anyway. I'm not entirely sure if the next chapter will be longer or not, but it will be very much lacking action. I might through in a spar, but frankly I doubt it. Things to arrange, a Fire daimyo to welcome, meetings to be had. All that fun stuff._**


	27. Arc 1 - Scared, but willing

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 1: For the sake of the pack – Chapter 24 – Scared, but willing_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"I am not fearless. I get scared plenty. But I have also learned how to channel that emotion to sharpen me." – Bear Grylls_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Kami-sama, what am I thinking? Am I ready for this? I don't want to fight anymore, but… this step is huge! This is one step away from completely retiring! This is just short of getting married and… well, hopefully getting pregnant soon after. I really want a baby. I'm really going to have to start talking to Temari and Ino soon, because I want babies.

…

Aya, that doesn't make sense! You're scared of this, but that's an even bigger step! Then… again… I'm pretty scared about that too. I mean pregnancy isn't without risks. Sure there are going to be like fifty dozen doctors swarming me for the nine months, but… they can only minimize the risks, not make them go away.

It… it doesn't matter. I want this. It scares the crap out of me, but I want this. I want it all. I want to settle down, get married, have babies, and never have to do anything other than raise my babies. Well, that and spoil Chou-chan. I think I'm going to enjoy spoiling him. Especially since he's been nothing but sweet on me since… forever.

I rub my nose against Chou's upper arm, enjoying to subtle scent of him after a washdown. I enjoy the weight and warmth of his hand on my thigh, and his other hand and forearm on my back.

Most of all, though, I enjoy how he doesn't even consider not sleeping next to me. When I lay our futons next to each other, the only thing he had to say is that we need larger linens so I can lay on top of him. That's it. Kami-sama, I love this man.

I'm not even a little bit sleepy. It just wasn't busy enough today for me to consider being tired. But… I love laying with him, so I'll do that. I'll just lie here, in his embrace, in his warmth, until sleep claims me. Even if sleep doesn't come, I won't care. Being here is reward enough for me.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The next morning, around ten, Chou, Tsu, Keito, Sumi, Ryouma and Rieko find ourselves at the entrance to the city. Hina-nee already spotted Tetsuhiko-dono's entourage in the distance, and we want to be here to welcome him to his new city.

We don't wait long.

"Ichimi-chan, good to see you again." I wave to the kunoichi. She smiles and waves, too.

"Aya-chan, another country? You're really setting the bar high for other kunoichis, you know." She teases.

"I barely had to lift a finger this time." I argue, smiling. I know she's happy to find another kunoichi that takes her training and our profession seriously. I wonder how she'll take what I plan on telling Tetsuhiko-dono.

"Oh, is that Aya-chan? Here to welcome us already?" Takada teases with a smile. "I've gotta say though… this place isn't too impressive so far."

"I agree. The Sound daimyo was a complete douchebag." I agree with him. "Most of the city is little more than a slum, and the people are kept poor and begging. So much so, that when we arrived they cheered us on."

The norimono flap opens, and Tetsuhiko-dono asks the carriers to let him out. The servants gently set the norimono down, and the Fire daimyo steps out. "Aya-chan, it's good to see you again." He says, smiling warmly.

I bow politely to him. "And you, Tetsuhiko-dono. Welcome to your new territory."

"Thank you." He smiles a little warmer. "You know, I hadn't expected you to join this expedition."

"I… had doubts myself." I admit. "And… to be honest, this will be my last. I'm… pulling back from the public eye."

"Oh? Has Chouji-kun finally proposed?" Tetsuhiko-dono asks, smiling at Chou.

"Not yet, this is… deeper than that." I offer. We start to walk towards the palace together. The people, and the city guards all bow to us as we walk past. Many children shout excitedly and some familiar faces start telling about how one of our pack healed them like magic. Tetsuhiko-sono notices, of course. He's nothing if not observant.

"So you've finally come to terms that this isn't the life you want." He says after we pass the newly built orphanage. I smile, seeing the new windows and doors that were installed, and the smoke from the chimney.

"Chou-chan help me to come to terms with it." I admit, blushing a little. "I might have forced myself to soldier on for another year otherwise."

"Ah, I thought he played a role in this. Well, my boy, you have my thanks. Especially seeing as Tsunade-dono already told me you're considering the role of her advisor." He says, smiling at Chou. He's really in a good mood right now. "Ah, not to mention Imamura Ikoku. She's been invaluable both in Konoha and Ryuuhou. She's finally found the evidence I need against the Kasamatsu clan."

"Please don't te-"

"The remaining Oishis are being gifted to you, for your hard work." He cuts me off. "They were pleased when I told them as much. Oh, and their holdings as well. Including two rather large estates in Ryuuhou, as well as plenty of farmlands out in the country. I assure you, the deeds will be presented to you post haste."

"What of the orphanage?" I ask.

"Hnn? My wife's been enjoying her time there so much that she finds it a worthy investment. In fact, quite a few of those orphans have been adopted into the Fujiwara clan, they have already started their training as samurais. The girls included." He explains seriously. "And they have you to thank for that. After hearing from Ikoku-chan how formidable the Hayashi and Tachibana women are becoming? The Fujiwaras started reconsidering their stance on their wives and daughters."

"I'm glad." I say, smiling.

"I'm sure you are. But I must admit it's your fierce reputation and that of Tsunade-dono that was the final nail in the coffin. After all, you have been showing the world that women are gentle, but certainly not weak." I grin, liking how he words that. "Ah, but I digress. Has your team done as I've asked?"

"Of course, milord. Asami is unsealing the survivors as we speak in the palace courtyard. Sasuke is keeping them all in line, and everyone is getting registered that wishes to be part of the satellite hidden village to safeguard the Land of Fire's newest territory." I explain seriously. "In addition to this, I've spoken to Sasuke about setting up a proper hierarchy to ensure everyone understands their new roles."

"Excellent!" He sounds quite happy about that. "Come spring, the Rice Patty Prefecture will bloom brighter than it has in generations."

"That is what we're hoping for, milord." I agree with him. That's exactly what we want. The Land of Fire gets a steady supply of rice and beef, which this 'prefecture' is known for, and they get a gentle hand to guide them, instead of the whip they're used to. Everyone's happy.

"Ah, but these living conditions just won't do. I shall have to have my advisors brighten this city considerably. These just aren't standards I want for my people." Tetsuhiko-dono says, looking around.

"I was going to suggest just that, milord." I admit. "As well? I was wondering if you would consider not freaking out at the company I keep?"

"Aya-chan?" He sounds a little worried.

"Uchiha Itachi is not what the rumours make of him." I offer. He stares at me, his shock plainly obvious. "He saved more lives than he took that day, milord. Not to mention it was a mission given to him to avoid those that would plot a coup against Konoha."

"Hnn? And there is evidence of this?" He asks.

"No, milord. All evidence had to be destroyed before news got out. He's been our spy in the Akatsuki, guarding the Land of Fire and her interests from the worst of our enemies. Jiraiya can vouch for this, seeing as he is Itachi's handler." I explain the story we'd agreed on over the last few days. "And Uchiha Sasuke is much the same. Only, I was his handler. The Third asked me, and yes, I do have the evidence of this, in addition to Sasuke being the one to bring down Konoha's most notorious rogue, Orochimaru himself."

"I see, I see. So you not only weakened the enemy, but you now strengthen Konoha greatly by bringing them home." Tetsuhiko-dono sounds impressed. "This is good, this is good. Yes, most beneficial to the Land of Fire." He likes it already. "I should like to meet with them, today if at all possible."

"They are awaiting us in the palace. Along with Uchiha Mikoto."

"Fugaku's wife? I thought her dead." He admits.

"That was Itachi's intention. He still won't tell me how he pulled it off either." I pout. Being able to fake a death so expertly that not even the best medics can prove otherwise. That's a hell of a skill!

"Well, if he went through all that trouble, I should think him an honourable man." Tetsuhiko-dono sounds more than impressed with Itachi.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We go through the usual meetings. The re-introductions, the bringing the Fire daimyo up to speed on current progress, and mission payments. Can't forget mission payments. He pays us like this was a full on war – three-hundred and fifty million Ryou per clan. Today is a good day.

In addition to that –because he simply took the money from the old Sound daimyo's treasury and therefore this mission isn't costing Tetsuhiko-dono a single Ryou– we're also granted the 'title' of noble clan. Supposedly a big deal, but I can't say I care. The money makes a much bigger impression on me.

I like my last conquest mission. It's been good, but I'm grateful to Kami-sama it's over!

I spend most of the day helping the others register the new shinobi. And there's already talk of where the new hidden village will be built. Everyone seems quite happy to no longer be working for Orochimaru, and no one puts up a fight once they learn that their families will also be welcomed in this new village, that they'll be able to support them while also doing honourable work – honourable for shinobi that is.

Guren, it seems, offers herself as the village head, and she also avows herself to serve the Land of Fire and Tetsuhiko-dono. Seeing no reason not to, Tetsuhiko-dono agrees, and as she's officially instated as the first Shoukage – crystal shadow, in honour to her crystal release, and avoiding the association with 'sound' seeing as it left a bad taste in people's mouths. The first thing she does? Starts bugging me about training Anbus for her.

 _Sigh._

"O-oi. Namiki-san, can I talk to you?" 'Sugimura Megumi' asks, waving and smiling. I roll my eyes, already knowing where this is going.

"Are you registering as a Crystal kunoichi?" I ask her, reminding her what I'm trying to do here. "Or as a soldier?"

"N-neither. Look, I don't have a lot of good experience with people." She begins, rubbing the back of her neck.

"A pity, with your skill you might have made a decent Anbu, you know." I remind her what I am trying to do here. Again.

"L-look. You did right by me. You didn't kill me, you didn't play me. You haven't lied to me once. And you strike me as an honourable woman."

"You might even make a general if you take the soldier route." I remind her what I am trying to do here. AGAIN!

"Wh-what I'm trying to say, Namiki-san. Is that I don't trust these people. They've done some heavy shit to me in the past. I-I don't trust easy."

"Guren's an honourable woman, as well." I try to derail her. I see the nervousness. I see the hope. I see how she eyes Keito and Sumi who are guarding me even now.

"I-I would offer my services to you, Namiki-san."

"I don't hire people." I counter.

"Th-then I'd avow myself to you." She tries again. "I know you would have to be big on honour to keep samurais as guards. They don't take well to honourless swine."

I sigh, shaking my head. "You don't even know me."

"Time will remedy that. But I know you'd take care of me." She counters. "I've… been asking around since the redhead unsealed me. I heard about how you walked away from your mission to save simple townsfolk. I heard from the guards how you tended to their sick family members. I heard from the samurais about how you impressed them, even about how the only person you fought was the man the dishonoured Namiki Keito… I don't know you, Namiki-san, but your deeds speak highly of you."

I sigh again. "Wonderful. And how do I know you're a good person?" I try, hoping to get out of this somehow.

"You don't. Because I'm not a good person." She answers honestly. "But if you accept me… I'll be the kind of trouble you need." She tries. "I'm good at assassinations. I'm good at infiltration and espionage. Intelligence and counterintelligence, too, but not as good as assassinations."

I sigh again. "I'm even willing to train a team of your people. Show them every trick I know. Make sure you have the best team available so that you can send us out at the drop of a hat." She baits me further. "Even if that means doing boring work like guard duty."

"How do I always end up with this?" I ask, annoyed. "If you don't trust people, how can you bring yourself to trust me?"

"… Because I asked Haruno Sakura about you." She admits. "If someone that angered you like she did is still alive…?"

I sigh. "Why me…" I grouse, rubbing my forehead. "Tell me your real name then."

"Megumi. Just Megumi. No family name." She doesn't even hesitate. I sigh.

"Fine, fine." I hate that I'm such a softie. "But you're getting the same treatment as everyone else. That means getting properly processed in Konoha. And you'll have to prove to our top interrogators that you aren't a threat to our village, or our pack." Please get freaked out and turn that down.

"That means Morino Ibiki." She doesn't ask. I nod. "I can live with that." Crap! "You were expecting me to walk away."

"There was hope." I admit.

"Sorry, but I'm made of much tougher stuff than that."

"I was afraid of that."

"I'm hurt."

"You're more amused."

"… True. Hey, is what the Tachibanas say true? That there's free booze and food?"

"Our people work hard for us. Fight and train for us. May one day die for us. Why would I deny them simple things like food and sake?" I lay it out for her.

"And what about Mitarashi Anko? I hear her name a lot around your people. How she's almost always around?"

"She's my godmother." I inform her. "Why, is that a problem?"

"None whatsoever. I've always looked up to her. She has a hell of a rep, you know? Would you mind introducing me?"

"I'll think about it."

"You're planning on introducing me to everyone, aren't you."

"You're a sharp one." I compliment. "What weapons do you work with?"

"What don't I work with?" She offers. "I'm best with poisons and twin kodachis though."

"I can work with. You know Uzumaki Naruto? Blonde, loud, always shouting about something?" She nods. "Talk to him. He's our poisons specialist. He might know some tricks you don't. And for the love of Kami-sama, don't let word get out that I'm a softie. Tell people I gave you hell."

"I might never get over the trauma you put me through." She winks, walking off.

"Oh, one last thing." Megumi stops, turns to me with questions in her eyes. "Stop dyeing your hair. Green doesn't suit you."

"Hnn? But black is so… boring." I grab a lock of my hair, raising an eyebrow to dare her to say that again. "Fine, fine. It's a shame though, guys have been tripping over themselves to help me dye the rug."

"That's another thing." She groans. "Wolves are monogamous. I'll want you to find a nice mate. Male or female makes no matter to me, but someone that you'll want to come home to."

"Hnn? What… if I already have someone?"

"Are they here?" I ask.

"…No… they're hidden away."

"How hidden and how far?"

"Less than a day."

"They're in the city. The orphanage." I intone. "That's why Hagino Koto attacked it." Her eyes widen. "I smell that you're his daughter, Megumi. That means it's a woman and he was being a complete dick about it. A civilian to boot?"

"… You… don't mind? I mean, I heard about how… _happy_ killing him yourself would have made you." She asks.

I shrug. "I knew before I accepted you. And by the way, you're not ever going by his name. You will start a new branch in the Namiki clan. Start coming up with some deep and meaningful family names, will you? I'm going to be obsessing about it until I find just the right one."

"Well, you have the Hayashis as samurais. What about Hayabusa? It means 'peregrine falcon', but it's also quite a popular fictional shinobi clan name." She offers without even thinking about it.

"That…"

"Apex avian predators. A reference to the wolves the Namikis are bound to, and therefore the village we serve. But also predators that hunt her enemies."

"You planned this, didn't you."

"I planned ahead, yes. But I thought I'd have to bug you for weeks before convincing you." She admits. "Chouji-dono was right, though. If I show who I am, and be genuine with you… you'd never turn me away if I show I'm willing to be part of the pack."

"I should have known." I complain. "Fine, fine. Go get your mate. And take her shopping. I have a suspicion I know which one it is. Those rags just aren't fit for a member of our clan." I toss her a roll of bills. "And don't get any weapons here, that money's to be spent on her. When we get home, I'll get you sorted out."

"Will do." She smiles, obviously happy about taking her darling shopping. "If I may?" I raise an eyebrow. "I'd advise that the Hayabusa be registered as 'peregrine falcon'. I'm quite adept at training falcons."

I wave it off, still trying to stop grinning. And still failing miserably. How do I always end up with people like Megumi?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After the last of the shinobi and soldiers are registered, the shinobi are sent to report to Guren. It would seem the new location for their village has been determined, and they're setting out to secure it. I happen to overhear Guren mentioning a rotation so that the shinobi can go get their families, if they wish, or at the very least spend time with them and let them know that things are going to be better from now on.

I also happen to overhear a noble from Ryuuhou will be moving to the newly dubbed Shinzo City – why they'd name it 'heart city' is beyond me, but I don't care. It's not my problem.

The more interesting thing though? Is Megumi. She comes back not three hours later, with her mate –I smell Megumi on her now, so I know this is the one, and it happens to be the woman that hugged me before– and six orphan girls.

Megumi has the girls present themselves properly to me, introducing them. Then she explains that these girls will never survive in the 'big bad world'. Rice Patty Prefecture is too rural, so they don't accept lesbians, I'm told. I shrug. However, this time I study the girls closer. Megumi took them shopping as well. They are wearing decent winter kimonos, and each looks ready to travel. All have black hair – for some reason, but black hair is about as rare as a sunrise. They each have brown eyes, just like Megumi and her mate.

"So, the beginnings of the Hayabusa family stands before me." I say, nodding. Megumi is probably about eighteen, her mate is sixteen. The girls with them are between ten and twelve. I nod; this might work. "Megumi, these are the girls you will train. These are to be your team."

"A-aya-dono, we wouldn't be able to take proper missions for years." She argues.

"That's fine." I say evenly. "But it just won't do if the Hayabusas aren't properly trained. And… when we get home, you'll have to get the kanji for 'wolf' embroidered onto their obis. It's the symbol for the Namiki clan, and even the Hayashis bear it. You may also want to consider designing a symbol for the Hayabusa family. Perhaps a stylized falcon? Or a falcon's claw? I'm not sure, come up with something. And if any of you girls are ready to start a family of your own? You wouldn't be the first lesbian couple that's conceived without mating the old fashion way. Don't write it off. Although adopting is still and option. But that isn't something you need to worry about for years."

They all stare at me, shock in their eyes and their mouths hanging slightly open. "What?" I ask, a bit unnerved. "Don't have kids then."

"You… you don't mind?" One of the younger girls asks.

"I told Megumi already, the Namiki diplomat is an open lesbian. Her wife is currently pregnant. And I'm quite close to both of them." I explain seriously. Nothing but blinks and blanks stares. "Does it help that I also know a gay couple? Hiro and Ao-chan are really cute together."

More blinks. More blank stares. "Megumi, didn't you tell them I'm alright with this?"

"I… suspected when you told me to take Ami shopping, but…" Great even Megumi's blown away.

I sigh. "Whatever. Look we've got things to handle today." I say, rolling my eyes. "Chou, start getting the samurais ready for us? We leave at dawn. It's already going to take longer seeing as we're travelling with such a large group and civilians."

"Alright. Should I see if I can get a cart again?" He asks.

"Umm? No. I have the cart sealed. But if you can buy two oxen or four cows?" I offer.

"Sounds good." He nods. Ryouma and Rieko go with him, thank Kami-sama. I don't want to worry about him and I know they'll watch his back. "Keito, update our group for us? I'm sure everyone's itching to head home. And make sure to tell them that Jiraiya went on ahead." I say with a smirk. I remember teasing Jiraiya, telling him to tell Tsunade-san hi for me. He just grinned and disappeared. I'm almost positive that if she can still get pregnant, then she will be by the time we get home.

"Hoshie, listen, I need you to tell Ichimi that if Tetsuhiko-dono needs another meeting it'll have to be today. Tell her that we're leaving at dawn, and that I'll send word to Ryuuhou when I can come visit." Hoshie nods and heads off. After that, I go over my mental checklist. "Tsu, do you think we should unseal the others now, or wait until we get home?"

"We should wait. They're safe where they are, and traveling in a large group might be too much." She offers. I nod, agreeing with her. "Do you want us to send a group ahead? I mean, it might be easier if we go ahead with some of the younger ones?"

"No." I shake my head. "We are safer in a large group. And even if you're right, it'd mean that some of us would get stuck with a situation that isn't ideal. I'm itching to get home, too, but the pack comes first." She nods, agreeing with me. "And I really want to get my new blades. Kami-sama, it feels weird only having my tessen."

"What happened to your tanto?"

"Hnn? Oh I gave that to Patsu's daughter. Mayu-chan's really focused on her training, and that blade can handle fire release chakra, so…" I offer.

"The… Hidden Moon girl?" Tsu asks after a second of thought.

"That's the one. She's really been amazing. Did you know that she unlocked her primary element in a month? For someone still in the academy, that's amazing."

"Fire release you say?" Tsu asks, a look in her eyes.

"Thinking of taking an apprentice?" I ask her, but she shrugs and doesn't comment. "Come on, we still need to introduce the Hayabusas to the pack. And girls, please don't be shy to openly admit you're into girls. Our pack really doesn't care. You like what you like, you love who you love."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We don't get into any more meetings, thank Kami-sama, and Chou really scored big time. Six cows, eighteen bales of hay, and two calves. The hay is mostly the 'fuel' to keep the cows and calves alive.

The Taira, Minamoto and Satsumas are with us, along with the newly dubbed Hayabusas. There's some muttering that I don't look down on lesbians –women that aren't into being subjugated to please their husbands, being the exact words– but after I slap the only man dumb enough to complain about that, no one else tries anything.

That I broke the man's cheekbone might have helped. Even if Tsu healed him afterwards. The Hayabusa have been going out of their way to be nice to me ever since, seeing that I'm more than just their lady now, I'm also their greatest supporter.

Even though we aren't too far from home, because of the slow pace, it still takes us a week to reach the gates of Konoha. "Oi, now this is more like our Namiki-chan!" The gate guard teases. "I heard about you bringing back some new additions, but… jeez. You just collect them!"

"Oi, Itachi-san, long time no see!" The other guard greets. "And Mikoto-san too? And Sasuke? Wow, Namiki-chan you really just can't help but bring strength to Konoha's ranks. You know the council's going to be up in arms, even with Jiraiya-sama's vouching for Itachi, right?"

"They can complain all they want." I tell them. "No one messes with our pack."

"We've noticed. Well, we both know you're bringing the new additions to T&I, so you might as well go on through. We were told to ask you to report to Hokage-sama's office immediately after though. Sorry about that."

"It can't be helped." I say, shrugging. "Alright everyone. New faces all with me. We're bringing you to T&I for processing. You are to answer all of their questions without fail. And no being vague or answering snidely, Megumi." I glare at the woman dully. She grins and shakes her head in amusement. "Considering the size of the group, it'll take a few days. I'm sorry about that. If you want or need anything, please let me know. I'll be sure to arrange what I can for you. And yes, we'll be bringing your meals ourselves. And yes, Megumi I'm already aware that you'll want sake, so don't ask. Once everyone's been processed I will collect you myself. If it's anyone but me, trust me, something's up and stab first." They all nod.

It takes some doing, but we get everyone checked into T&I, Ibiki just rolls his eyes and shakes his head. With that dealt with, I head to Tsunade-san's office.

"Welcome home." She greets. I give her a knowing smile and raise an eyebrow. "What? It's healthy and needed." She tries. The entire office smells of fresh sex.

"Congrats, by the way." Her eyes widen instantly. "I figured you wouldn't waste any time once you set your mind to it."

"H-how far along?" She halfway demands.

"Haruno-san can confirm that after this meeting. Listen, I've brought back more new additions. I've decided I'm not taking any more missions like this. I'm only focusing on Team Aya from now on, and that now includes Uchiha Sango. Well, after she passes the genin exam. Anyway, I'm also starting a new branch in the Namiki clan. The Hayabusa. I'll get the paperwork handled today or tomorrow, but I'm just giving you a heads up. I also heard that I'm getting some more samurais from Ryuuhou, but I don't know when. There's also the matter of Guren being the Shoukage, but I'm sure Jiraiya told you about that. I'm also going to need some time off. And by that I mean no missions at all. You may want to start considering a new first response cell, because I'm not far from retiring altogether. You can petition Tsu if you want, but I'd consider other options if I were you."

She nods dumbly now and again as I lay it all out for her. "I'm also going to start being paranoid with you, auntie. So don't go acting like an idiot, I will give you hell for it. We're also going to start arranging a home for you in the Namiki District. Again, no arguing and no acting like an idiot. Ah, before I forget, Guren's going to send word sometime this month about setting up a meeting with you. She wants us to train some Anbus for her. You may want to offer Tayuya the option of moving to the Hidden Rice Patty village, but I can't predict how she'll take it. I've got some interesting news as well. The Namiki clan is official a noble clan. Whatever that even means. Umm, what else?"

"Ah, right. I didn't bring the Uchihas for processing. If anyone tries to give you a hard time about that, refer them to me. It was my call, I'll take full responsibility for it. We're having a party tomorrow night to celebrate their return to Konoha. Everyone's worn out from travelling, so tonight just isn't an option. And… No that's it. For now at least. I'm sure I'm going to have so much more to tell you when you come tonight." I round off. "So, anything I need to hear about?"

She blinks. I think I just overloaded her senses. "I'll take that as a no. Haruno-san, she's going to start begging you to confirm in like ten seconds. Let us know if we're needed. I'm going to have a nice long soak. Ta ta."

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 24_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Next chapter will be the last of this Arc. It's also mean to be getting the final things arranged. Things are... going to be slightly different after that. Just a heads up, Arc 2 will be entirely 3rd person PoV. There are reasons for this, but not reasons that will be readily noticeable. As well, Arc 2 isn't quite going to be as expansive as Arc 1, again there are reasons for this, but you'll see when we get there.  
_**

 ** _Oh, one last thing. There will be a few Interludes set up in Arc 2, meant to keep the story flowing. Not a lot of them, I don't think, but enough to make sure things are clear for Arc 3._**


	28. Arc 1 - You ruined me

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 1: For the sake of the pack – Chapter 25 – You ruined me_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"I have decided to stick with love. Hate is too great a burden to bear." – Martin Luther King, Jr._

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After being welcomed home, after kissing Yukito, and Mai, and Miou, and Takara, and Itsuki, and Setsuko and pretty much all the pups… I go for a nice long soak. I stay in the tub for a long while, just enjoying the warmth of the water, seeing as we pretty much had no warmth out there at all.

After that, I put on a nice kimono, for no reason other than wanting to. I do my makeup. And I find myself humming every step of the way. Downstairs once again, I start dancing around for no reason. I hug mom, still humming and dancing as I go.

"Sweetie, what's with you?" Mom asks, beaming at me.

"I'm just happy to be home, mom." I tell her honestly. I feel happy to be alive. "Do you know where Miwako and Satsuma are, I want to talk to them?"

"Hnn? I think they're still out for a walk? You might be able to track them down, they went into the woods on the edge of the Namiki District." She tells me, still smiling. "Are you going to tell me what has you like this?"

"Everything?" I say, smiling a little wider. "I'm… just happy to be alive, mom."

"What'd Chouji do?" She presses, trying to look stern but grinning anyway.

"What makes you think it's him?" I ask.

"Because you're glowing, baby. Full on glowing. Come on, don't keep me in the dark." She demands.

"Well. I'm giving up on insane missions." I offer. Her eyes widen slightly. "I know, he… talked sense into me. Told me to stop making myself miserable, and a bunch of other stuff. Anyway, I'm going to go find them. You mind letting everyone know we're having a party tomorrow night? Oh, and you should really go see the Uchihas. Mikoto-san's finally home with Itachi and Sasuke. Well, I'll see you later, mom."

"Wha- wait, AYA!"

I skip down the hall, leaving her with that. Still humming and feeling on top of the world.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Since I'm staying in the District, no one feels too bad about letting me wander on my own. So tracking down Miwako and Satsuma ends up being a cinch. Like mom said, they're in the woods, just walking around aimlessly.

"Hey, guys." I wave, smiling warmly.

"A-aya-chan? When'd you get back?" Miwako asks.

"A few hours ago. I mostly spent it in the tub. Kami-sama, it felt good soaking in all that warmth." I blab. "But, hey. I've got some pretty big news. I'm stopping my missions. No more insanity in my life." I sing happily. "I thought you two might be happy to hear it, so I wanted to be the one to tell you."

"B-baby, that's wonderful." Satsuma says, beaming at me. Miwako's in tears though, so I decide she just needs a hug. "A-aya, are you okay?"

"I'm great, thanks for asking." I sing, enjoying the hug. I make sure to rub Miwako's swollen tummy for good luck. "Hey, I've been meaning to talk to you, by the way. I got stalked again. Quite the following this time. More samurais, but I'm trying to spread them around so there's no uneven power distribution within the clans. But I also picked up some pups. Oh, there's also going to be a new branch in the Namiki Clan, the Hayabusa. Purely kunoichi, mind you. Oh, and lesbians, too. Could prove interesting. Anyway, Hagino Koto? Dead. Itachi-nii got him, I think. But his daughter seems to be happier about that than me, she's Hayabusa Megumi, by the way."

"B-baby, wow! That's big news!" Miwako coos.

"I know, right! You might want to keep an eye on auntie Tsunade when she gets here later. It's not my news to give, but I think you'll be just as excited when you smell her."

"She's pregnant?"

"I neither confirm nor deny your claim." I tease, winking at her. She grins, knowing exactly what that means. "Also… somewhat big as well, but just don't freak out. I don't feel like dragging you back."

"Y-yes?" Miwako looks nervous.

"I'm leaving the past in the past, mama, papa." That pretty much did it. They're in tears. Both of them. I get sandwiched into a hug, both of them telling me how much they love me. "Mikoto's back as well. It seems that Itachi-nii didn't kill her back then… he faked her death. He's back too."

"I'll care about that in a minute." Mama teases, still crying and clutching my kimono and hugging the life out of me. I don't even mind. She… she needs this. "Thank you, baby. I… I… I can't tell you how much this means to us."

"I blame Chou." I tease, smiling. "He… finally talked some sense into me, you know?"

Mama pushes me back a little not even caring that she's still crying. "What happened?" She asks.

"Long story." I say, wiping away her tears for her. "But… he somehow figured out that I was falling apart because of… everything. The missions, my career, hating what life was turning me into. So… he convinced me to stop. To focus only on Team Aya and our pack."

"Is… is that why you were so mad at us?" She asks.

"Yeah… I guess. I mean, if you guys hadn't left? Would I have ever wanted to be in Anbu? Would I ever have even become a kunoichi?" I ask, thinking about that again. "It… just made me so mad, you know. So furious at the hand I was dealt and how I felt I had to keep killing to put food on the table, you know?"

"Baby." She hugs me again, kissing my brow, kissing the crown of my head. "You could have stopped those missions years ago. It's been a long time since your pay checks have made such a big difference around here." She reminds me.

"… I know… but… I was being stupid." I cry a little, relief washing over me. "Anyway. It's done. And auntie Tsunade knows. I even told her to start considering another first response cell, because pretty soon I won't be taking those missions either."

"Oh?"

"Don't tell anyone I said so, but… I… I think he's going to pop the question soon." I offer, beaming.

"What makes you think that?" Mama asks, beaming herself.

"Little things." I admit. "It's how he held me when Keito proposed to Tsu. It's how he consults me on little things. It's how he smiled when I set out futons together during the mission. It's… it's the little dreamy smile he gets these days whenever I offer him his rations and water. It's everything. You know?"

"Keito and Ryuuzetsu are engaged?" Mama asks.

"Not yet, she didn't say no but there was an explosion before she could answer him properly. I plan on dragging him into the village tomorrow to get her a proper engagement ring." I explain. "I know she'll say yes, she just wants it to happen with the clans there, you know? I mean, I'm starting to wonder if I'd be able to tell Chou yes without the clans being there… I'd so want the pack to bear witness to that, you know? But, oh Kami, don't tell him I said that. I want him to ask when he's ready."

"I won't breathe a word." Mama promises. "Neither will your father, right?"

"Not a word." Papa promises. "But I still reserve the right to grill him if he hurts my baby girl."

"A father's privilege." I say, smiling at him. "Just be nice if he's a bit of an idiot. I love that man so bad, but he's so clueless when it comes to certain things, you know?"

"I agree. He isn't the sharpest kunai, but he catches on quickly enough." Papa agrees, hugging me and scooping me up into his arms. Just… just like I imagined he would. "Thank you, princess. For… for everything."

"Don't think I'm letting you off the hook entirely, though. You have a lot of spoiling and coddling and pampering to catch up on, you hear me!" I warn.

"And I don't even have to beg." He teases, squeezing me a little tighter.

"No getting jealous either. Daddy is still daddy and mom is still mom. I just get extra lucky and have six parents now."

"Oh?"

"Chou, he… he asked me to start calling his parents mom and dad." I blab. "It was kind of one of the bigger clues, you know?" I take off my glasses, offering them to mama. "You mind holding on those? I… kind of like where I am right now."

I can't tuck my legs around his middle because of the kimono, but he doesn't mind. He carries me in a kind of half bridal style while I lay my head on his shoulder, burying my face in his neck and… breathing my papa in for the first time in forever.

Chou, I can't… I can't even begin to thank you for setting me free.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Papa carries me back to 'civiliazation'. Mama ever by his side, and touching me for any little reason – touch is a big thing, and she knows that my letting her touch me means something big.

"Oi, what have we here? Has the ice princess melted?" Kashi-nii teases. I turn to where I smell him and stick my tongue out childishly. "And without her glasses, too. Satsuma, you woman slayer. And, my, my. Miwako-san, you're holding her glasses, too. Have we grown up a little without me noticing, Imouto-chan?"

"Mama, swat him for me, please?" I ask, hating that I can't see if his eye widens at that. "It's therapeutic, I promise."

"Sorry, baby, but your father won't be too happy with me if I go and actually do something. I think he nearly had a seizure last time he caught me washing a dish." Mama teases. From the slight wince in papa, I think she just pinched him, hard.

"Oh my Kami, I completely forgot!" The others! I didn't unseal the others! "Mama, can I have my glasses please? And I'm going to need you and papa to come with me. I need to unseal the pups! Kami-sama, I can't believe that slipped my mind!"

"Kashi-nii, where's Imouto-chan?"

"Which one? You have a lot of little sisters." He teases.

"Tsu, of course." I try glaring at him dully, but I'm not sure if it's coming over properly. Mama hands me my glasses, so the world finally comes into focus again. "Papa, come on! I really want to introduce you to the pups, you know."

"That's fine. But I haven't been allowed to carry you in thirteen years. I can get you there just as fast." He claims. I glare at him dully. "Ah, ah. You said I have coddling and pampering to catch up on. I'm just starting sooner than you planned."

"… That makes too much sense." I complain. "Fine, Kashi-nii? Imouto-chan?"

"She's in the Namiki dojo with your gloves, which you left on your bed. And by the way… congratulations." Kashi-nii says, eye-smiling at me.

"Hnn?"

"For giving your parents the chance they deserve." I blow a kiss at him.

"Papa, come on. Mama is pregnant, not handicapped."

"Your mother is also enjoying the exercise and fresh air. Your sister will be waiting for you, so just enjoy the moment." He counters.

"Speaking of which… what's with getting on her case for washing dishes?" I glare at him dully. "She needs the exercise and helping a little around the house also gives her a sense of belonging. Why are you taking that away from her?"

"Thank you!" Mama fully agrees with me.

"New rule. Pregnant women aren't allow to do chores. Not since we have so many idle hands itching for something to do. Shinju and Hiroko have been doing the cleaning, Yasu and Yoshino have been doing the cooking. And Remi's been doing the shopping. What's left for your mother to need to do?"

"That's so not the point. It's a point of pride that a mother can provide for her pups. Stop trying to take that away from her. And don't you dare pull that stunt with me when I get pregnant! I swear to Kami-sama I'll turn into the Shinigami so quick it'll make your head spin!"

"Thank you!" Again, mama fully agrees with me. "So, now that we're all on the same page again, I'm going to at least start helping with cooking and washing the dishes. I mean, Yasu-chan still deals with Yukito-chan and she never once complains about how much she has to cook."

"As much as I agree with you, I've been helping in the kitchen. So-"

"Then you'll have one more. More company is never a bad thing." I cut him off. "On top of that, I'm going to be helping with cooking as well. So I'll know if you try being stingy with how much she's allowed to do." I warn. "And ooh, Kami-sama, I've been craving Yasu-nee's ice cream sandwiches for weeks. We're so making those today!"

"I couldn't agree with you more!" Mama announces. "And baby wants dumplings. Lots and lots of dumplings."

"Dango, or…?"

"Uh huh. Green tea with chocolate syrup."

"Mama, that's exactly what we need."

"But… what about pregnancy diabetes?" He tries, obviously having just thought of that.

"I'll just keep an eye on her blood sugar levels and make sure she doesn't overdo it. Relax, papa, you're not the only doctor around here, and I'm pretty sure I can out diagnose you by now." I tease, biting my lip to try hide the teasing smile.

"Uh huh. Keep that up and I'm joining in the next time Hoshie decides to start a tickle war." He threatens.

"Join the battle, and you might become a casualty."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The days start flowing together after that. Tenzo makes more homes for our people, and we furnish them out with the basics. We make sure everyone has the winter gear they need and all the quilts their hearts could desire.

The pups we rescued are scared out of their mind for any little thing, but… between Yasu-nee, mom, mama and Yuzuki –who's been there, so she knows what works– we gently coax them out of their shells little by little. Once we have them open and somewhat trusting, we start introducing them to the other pups, bit by bit. It's a slow process, but they're worth it.

With our den so overcrowded once again, I bribe Tenzo to help us out. We turn a section of the front yard into a two storey wing with more bedrooms and bathrooms. Keito is kind enough to cut out the doorways on that side of the house – to the Great Wall. And we make sure to run the pipes and whatnot so they have to water and heat and everything they need.

Keito, in front of the pack, asks Tsu to marry him. This time with an understated –and very traditional– engagement ring. Tsu tells him yes before he even opens the box to reveal the ring.

Obviously feeling left out, Kiba asks Ikoku the same thing. She's the only one surprised, and it takes her almost a minute to register that he's really down on one knee for her. They have a pretty steaming make-out session right then and there. Auntie Anko ends up telling them to get a room – the only clue that they really were just making out, and getting quite aroused, in front of everyone.

The Imamura clan gets registered the very next day, and Ikoku is quite happy to announce that theirs will be a matriarchal clan – Kiba's a little less impressed, but accepts it none the less.

When the time comes to collect the new packmates, there's another party. This time, though, I set down the law. The Taira clan happily avows themselves to the Hatake clan, seeing as Keito is to marry into that clan. The Satsuma clan avow themselves to the Imamuras. The Minamotos avow themselves to the Uzumakis. And no one is in the least bit surprised that the Hayabusas avow themselves to the Namikis.

That night the new Hayashis also arrive, but I make sure they are taken to T&I for processing. No one skips that.

Sasuke announces, finally, that he's the head of the Uchiha clan –no one's surprised– and Mikoto is declared the Uchiha representative to the council. Itachi, on the other hand, is more than happy to live a quiet life, minding his daughter, helping his wife whenever he can.

Then… Itachi-nii and Sasu-nii corner me at the celebration party – we usually don't even need a reason, but if we have one we never pass up a party for it.

"Imouto-chan." Ichi-nii –which I've taken to calling Itachi– begins. "I believe I still needed a proper doctor to tend to me?"

"Too true. But there's a reason you two are here together?" I point out, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. How much do you know about the Sharingan?" Ichi-nii asks.

"How about you assume I know nothing and just tell me what you need?" I try.

"We would like you to transplant each other's eyes." He offers.

"…Weird. Don't explain." I tell him flatly. "Tomorrow morning. Nine. Make sure your other halves are there to spoil you afterwards. And have auntie Mikoto babysitting Kagami-chan."

"Nn." Ichi-nii nods.

"And Sasu-nii… aren't you being slow in asking a certain someone a certain question?" I give him a meaningful look.

"Not at all." He smirks.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

It's three days later that the eyepatches come off. Neither Uchiha looks different, and I'm still not even remotely interested in asking what the heck that was all about.

And that's when my life starts getting weird again. Chou and I are called to auntie Tsunade's office. The first thing that catches my eye, is auntie sporting a wedding ring. Not engagement, wedding. I blink.

"Hey, sweetie. I just wanted to give you the good news." She tells me, beaming. "Jiraiya and I are going to sign the papers in the next minute, and we wanted you and Chouji to be our witnesses."

"Oh, Kami! No way!" I'm quick to wipe away the tears. "Auntie, that's amazing! Of course, you know this means we're having a party tonight."

"Already arranged. Your mothers have been cooking up a storm all morning, now that you put your father in his place. And I'm positive you're going to like what I have to say next, too."

"I'm all ears." I say, grinning.

"I'm not the only Kage pregnant." No way! "Mei's arriving tomorrow with her new husband. I want you to be at the gate around ten to welcome them."

"Whoa…! Kami-sama, I'm so happy for her!" I enthuse.

"There's more…" Auntie says, getting a little teary-eyed. "We're having twins."

I don't bother fight the tears. I hug auntie gently, telling her how happy I am for her. "You know I'm going to start stalking you now, right."

"Stalk away. And take a number while you're at it. Sakura, Fuu and Shizune have been… clingy."

"I'll bet."

"Even Tenzo's being abnormally protective of me."

"Good. I'm assigning three Hayashis to guard you around the clock, by the way. Three women, so there's no excuse."

"And I don't even have to ask." Jiraiya teases. "Thanks, princess." He pets my hair.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The next morning, at the gate… the next big shock hits me. Hard. Mei-san doesn't look different, but I smell that's she's pregnant. It's who's with her. Hoshigaki Kisame. I blink. She grins.

"It would seem." Mei begins, not even greeting me. "That Itachi coming home trigged someone else to return to their roots." She half explains. "When he was brought into my office… I proposed to him on the spot."

"Huh?"

"What? He's gorgeous. He's strong. He's not afraid of me. And we might have had a fling… or twenty… back in the day."

"Wow." I manage, shocked. "Ichi-nii's going to tease you endlessly, just so you know."

"I look forward to it. How's ol' 'Tachi doing?"

"Hnn? Enjoying the simple life. He's been taking up photography and painting." I offer. "Come on, you four are staying in the Namiki District anyway." As we start walking, I finally reboot enough to notice that Kisame's the one wearing the Mizukage robes.

"Oh, you finally noticed, huh? Well, Mei-chan and I have a standing agreement." Kisame explains. "I get her knocked up, I get the hat for nine months. I get her knocked up five times, I get to keep it."

"Motivation at its best." I nod approving. "That plan is hereby Namiki approved."

"I thought you might like it." Mei teases. "I hear Tsuna-chan's taken a page from my book?"

"I'm neither confirming nor denying that." I tease, winking at her. "But she's got a head start on you." I tease even more.

"You're kidding!" I shake my head, smiling warmly. "Wow. Kisi-kins…?"

"Don't look at me. I shoot the bullets, it's on you how many eggs they catch." He defends. "But if it helps… I don't mind putting in the effort."

"I know you don't, Kisi-kins. That's why I love you."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The next day. February fourteenth. Gaara and his usual shadows arrive. I'm… more than a little curious that Matsuri's pregnant. Is EVERYONE but me getting pregnant!? He happily announces that he and Matsuri get married just before they left Sand, and they plan on holding the ceremony here in Konoha. Kankuro and… Yukata… – who are intriguingly close to one another the entire time – announce that they have a pretty big announcement of their own, but that can wait, they claim.

I wave it off, ordering them into the Namiki District – there's no way family is staying anywhere but with our pack. They, of course, stay with Shika-nii and Tema-nee, who now how their own home in the District.

With that handled, I announce that I've waited long enough. Chou promised me a shopping day, for crying out loud.

"Sorry, love. There's just so much going on right now." He apologizes.

"Chou, you are **not** begging off on our anniversary!" Tell him plainly.

"I know, love. But dad's got me going over this proposal, and it needs to be handled today. But, it should be arranged by this afternoon. So, I asked Ino, Hinata and Asami to go with you, so you won't complain alone."

I glare. "You are soooooooooooooo SOOOOOOOOOO never going to live this down, mister." I warn him seriously, stabbing him with my finger a few times to get my point across. "Ditching me like this on valentines AND our anniversary!?"

"I know love, but this proposal is for the sake of our future. I promise you, when you read it tonight, you'll agree it was worth missing me for a few hours." He tries.

"Hnn!" I turn my nose up at the attempt. "Ino-nee, Hina-nee, Sasa-nee, let's go. These _boys_ obviously can't handle women like us on the second most romantic day of the year."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"I can't believe him!" I complain loudly. I'm so upset –as are the others– that the first thing we do is get the chocolate they should have bought us themselves!

"I know, right! Hikaru's been so squirrelly lately. It's like he can't even look me in the eyes anymore." Ino-nee adds her two Ryou. "I mean, is it my fault that seeing him with Mai-chan is giving me a baby itch?"

"Oh, Kami, you too?" I give her a look to let her I know her pain. "If only that boy would propose to me already! I mean, come on! He knows I'd say yes in a heartbeat."

"Same." Sasa-nee chimes in.

"I'm sure they have a good reason?" Hina-nee tries.

"It's not about having a good reason. This is about thinking about us." I counter. "I mean, if Ino's willing to get pregnant now? I'm willing, too. That means the Ino-Shika-Chou trio is complete and Mai-chan gets her birth right. But… if there's more than a year between them? Daddy will never agree to Mai being Shika-nii's heir."

"That's alright, Imouto-chan. Temari says she doesn't mind in the least. It's not as if she minds getting pregnant again soon. And she already knows Shika's a great dad." Ino-nee tries.

"I know… but…"

"I kind of agree with her, Ino. I mean… if Sasu-chan proposed to me tonight? I'd start begging for a baby tomorrow." Sasa-nee points out. "And how cool would it be if we all got pregnant around the same time?"

"A-a-a-ano…" All eyes are on Hina-nee.

 **Sniff, sniff.**

"No. No. That's… no." This is just cosmically unfair! "Hina-nee, I'm so happy for you, but… Kami-sama, I'm so jealous, too."

"No! Seriously!?" Ino-nee looks shocked. As does Sasa-nee. "Congratulations, sis."

"Congrats, Imouto-chan." Sasa-nee says, beaming at her.

"I-it wasn't exactly planned. And… h-he hasn't even…"

"I'm sure he'll ask you soon, Hina-nee." I offer. "He's the world's greatest idiot sometimes, but he's not honourless."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We spend the day doing the worst possible thing. Seriously the **worst**. Ino-nee gets in into her skull that baby clothes shopping is a thing. If I didn't already have a baby itch, this would pretty much do it for me. And not just in one store either –seeing as we need to get something nice for Mei-san, for auntie Tsunade, and for Matsuri-chan, and now for Hina-nee as well– we end up baby and pregnancy store in Konoha. Each and every.

We get some cute baby rompers. We get the itty bitty little pillows. We get the little blankets and linens. We get the… maternity wardrobes for the mothers to be.

By the time we stop for lunch, the baby itch I've been suffering through is no longer an itch. It's a wound. A full on psychosis screaming at me every time I breathe and smell the pregnancy hormones on someone, or smell a baby, or smell myself lacking pregnancy hormones.

Basically every time I breathe.

After I almost overdose on chocolate, we decide to head back to the District. I… I need to be away from people right now.

And just my luck? The pups come begging for their hugs, and Itsuki takes his first steps unaided. And mama is off course over the moon with joy – at least she's past the first trimester, so the scent of her pregnancy is far more subtle. But oh so present. And Kin, also very much pregnant. And Maki-nee… very much pregnant…

I tell them that I have a headache, which by now is true but not the whole story, so I go upstairs to lay down.

Mom comes in not two minutes later, asking me what's wrong. "I want a baby." I tell her in no uncertain terms. "I'm tired of seeing everyone getting pregnant. I'm tired of congratulating other people with their happiness. I'm tired of being jealous of them, of being jealous of the baby name books I have no use for. I want to **be** pregnant. I want…" I trail off, realising that I'm rambling.

"Sorry… being a brat." I say, wiping away the stupid tears.

"You're not being a brat, baby. You just have natural urges. And being a Namiki isn't helping you very much with that." She soothes, scratching my scalp gently. "Maybe… you should talk to Chouji about this later? I'm sure he's the one that should really be hearing this."

"Kami-sama, mom, the only talking I want to do with him is pillow talk." I tell her plainly. "I want to start talking about baby names. I want to… pick out a nice crib. I… saw one today. A plain white one, the kind that you can set at different heights? So you can keep the same crib until they're ready for a big kid bed? I even saw one of those baby carousels… with wolves and silver moons that light up, and it even plays twinkle, twinkle."

"Wow… you really do have it bad." She sounds surprised.

"It took Sasa-nee twenty minutes to drag me out of the store without it." Almost literally drag, mind you.

"Who keeps making those things? I mean, I can't imagine anyone but a Namiki wanting that." Mom teases. I don't know, but they'd better never stop making them! "I guess smelling so many pregnant women isn't do you any favours, huh."

"I'm tempted to stop breathing for a few months." I grouse. She laughs, obviously thinking I'm joking.

"Come on, baby. You need to start picking out a nice kimono for later. It's your anniversary, remember."

"Don't even get me started on that. I still can't believe he ditched me!"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Mama and mom take their time with me, talking me into one of my iromuji kimonos – the fanciest one I own. As if that isn't enough, mama demands that I wear my sapphire earrings. And mom suggests my hair senbons, the ones with the pink sapphires that match my earrings.

Mom then bugs me about my favourite dancing shoes. And mama adds that there's no way Chou won't ask me to dance, she even suggests a body spray that smells of lotuses – she swears that this doesn't affect her, so she knows I'll be fine. Mama then suggests the sexiest lingerie I own – from the last time I tried enticing Chou when he promised me a massage two days in advance.

Mom even tells me she bought a new shampoo and conditioner for me – and a kitty bath too, to make sure kitty smells nice and fresh.

With everything set up, the three of us enter the bathroom together. Mama needs a hand sitting down properly, seeing as her balance isn't quite what it should be right now, but I don't mind. I help mama wash her back, and mom helps wash mine. I then help mom as well – it's only fair.

Mom demands I take off my glasses, promising me that she'll help me with everything. I shrug, offering them to her without much of a problem. Mom takes her time washing my hair, while mama stirs up trouble.

"So, the baby itch has you going a bit nuts, huh." Mama begins.

"N-nn. I-it's not that I'm upset with you about it, mama, I'm…"

"Jealous. I know." She soothes. "I understand, believe me. A Namiki with a baby itch with her mate so close yet so far? It must be driving you up a wall. And now I hear Ino took you baby clothes shopping?"

I sigh, annoyed and worn out.

"Yeah. And Hinata being pregnant isn't doing you any favours either." I shake my head, no. "But it's alright. All you need to do? When you see Chouji later, just whisper into his ear. Describe in excruciating details what kind of underwear you're wearing. Tell him how it clings to your curves. Tell him whether or not you're sure if pubic hairs might be visible if he were to look. Especially when he can't walk away from the scene. Make sure he knows exactly how turned on you are too."

I snort. "He won't touch me until we get engaged, not like that. Trust me, I've tried." I tell her, but I feel myself getting more and more aroused, just thinking about how badly I want him to hear exactly those details. I want to know he's getting a raging hard on so intense that his pants breaks open. Not in front of others, of course, seeing as I'd just be tempted to help him tame the dragon.

"You do realise, though, that no matter how you slice it, sex leads to pregnancy." Mom tries.

"That's the plan." I remind her. "Don't worry though. If I don't get pregnant the first time, I'll just try again." I'm a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to things I'm passionate about.

"That's my girl." Mama praises. "Make sure he begs for it first though."

I snort. "Chouji isn't the type. He's… stubborn." And he hasn't even gone down on me in a week.

"O-kay, what dirty little thought just went through your head?" Mama asks, obviously smelling a spike in my scent.

"Mama, don't ask if you don't want to hear the answer. I'm not shy about anything."

"You're a Namiki. If you were, I'd be asking for a DNA test. Now tell me."

I sigh. You asked for it. "Chou's gotten me spoiled. He goes down on me every four to five days, and… well, he still lets me go down on him, but… I'm not even allowed to rub one out… he tells me it's his job to get me off, but… he seems… crabby lately."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I mean, I've been sucking him dry every night this week, but he just tells me he's tired when it's my turn. With everything going on… I think I'm halfway to raping him." I tell her honestly.

"I'll bet. Well, tonight's the night." She tries.

"I wish." And I really do. I'd give anything to have him _take care_ of me **right now**. I'd settle for tonight though.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Dressed to the nines, smelling my best, feeling absolutely gorgeous –and so Kami-damned horny– I make my way downstairs. Mom has to end up helping me down the stairs though. The combination of a kimono and high heels? Not a smart choice to put on my shoes upstairs. Still, it's either that or beg mom to help me put them on downstairs – not something that sits right with me. For some reason, no one else is home. That doesn't happen often.

Still, mama informs me that everyone's already at the community centre, so I don't think much of it. The party's starting a bit early this time, because everyone wants the pups to enjoy it too – otherwise the parents have to go home early, and that's just unfair sometimes.

We make our way down out the house. I see no one at all. I still shrug it off, it won't be the first time I show up later because of something or other – fashionably late is a thing with parties. We get out into the street. It's a bit chilly, but not too bad. We happen into Sasa-nee, who's with Akari-san and auntie Mikoto. Hina-nee is right behind them too, with Natsu and Minori. I still shrug it off – it's just how we roll sometimes.

Ino comes through the gate not a minute later with auntie Mariko and Haku-nee. I just welcome them warmly, telling them we should hurry – it seems like we're running a bit late. They take a look around, noticing the lack of foot traffic in the District and agree with me. Auntie Anko and Neji –I'm NEVER calling him 'uncle'– find us. I glare at her, smelling the fresh sex on her. She just smirks and asks why we're all just standing around. That I smell her on him isn't doing me any favours either.

We continue on, not seeing anyone else. At all. Until we enter the community centre. As I suspected, the party's already in full swing. People are dancing, pups are playing, Hiroko-chan is minding the Namiki pups for us, so I know not to worry – she's used to their quirks.

Papa and daddy are sitting with dad and Chou, talking about something serious. Too serious for a party. However, this isn't just any party, this is a Valentine's Day party. And my anniversary to boot! I walk up to them without a care in the world. Then Chou's eyes fall on me. I see his surprise, I see him taking me in with a VERY thorough once over.

Damn it! I was upset with him about something!

His eyes find mine, and I see the smile that doesn't reach his lips. He's… dressed up. Properly dressed up. In an expensive men's kimono. His earrings shimmer in the dim lighting as he stands. He says something, but I don't hear –or care– what.

He makes his way to me. The longing in his eyes… I… I was upset with him. What was I upset about? His eyes. The hunger only I can sate.

His arms are around me, his warmth filling me. I smell him so keenly. He creamed his skin. I moan without meaning to. "Happy anniversary, love."

I look up at him. I see that same longing, the hunger for me. "Happy anniversary." He leans in… there… there was something? I… a reason. A reason I should be upset with him. What… Kami-sama, just kiss me, please.

He does. Soft and gentle. But… I need more. I offer him a taste of the fire burning within me. I moan into the kiss, my eyes closed, smelling him even more keenly now. He hands clutch at the fabric of my kimono, he tries pulling me into him, telling me wordlessly that I'm right where he needs me to be.

I couldn't agree more

His fingertips gently scrape over my back. The hunger, the fire in me, intensifies. Kami-sama… if he strips me down here and now I won't care.

He tries to pull back, I don't let him. I kiss him again, pull him back into me, into this… whirlwind of lust he allowed to linger for far too long. I feel my body aching, burning, yearning for him. And I know he can tell.

He pulls back again. "Ch-chou…" I moan his name, hating that he's not picking me up and running home with me to put me to bed. PROPERLY put me to bed. Over and over. Like a man should with the love of his life.

"I know. Soon, I promise." Soon was three months ago! "Come on, everyone's dying to see you, love."

"I just want you to see me." I tell him flatly.

"I do see you." He soothes. Then stop looking away. "Come on." He begs with his eyes, trying to entice me to come forward. I beg with my eyes for us to go back home. No one's there. We wouldn't even need the soundproof barrier this time. You could lay me on the kitchen table. Splay me out over the low table in the family sitting room. Bend me over my desk in my office. Strip me down in the bathroom and use my breasts as loofahs. "You'll love what I have to show you, I promise."

You'll love what I'm dying to show you. Guaranteed. In fact, I'll even let you pick the colour of the bow I wrap myself in.

"Please, love?" I groan, begging one last time with my eyes. He smiles, obviously understanding my plight, but still pressing on anyway. He takes me to Gaara's group, explains that Kankuro and Yukata got engaged last month. I congratulate them, but I only have eyes for Chou. And I'm cursing him that his eyes can see anything but me. He then explains that tonight is a special night for Gaara and Matsuri, who are formalizing their vows. I, again, congratulate them. But I don't care about their vows right now. I care about our vows, Chou. I care about us getting engaged. I care about you outing the damn fire you're letting burn in me. Soon it'll oust the last of my decency and I can't guarantee I'll be able to not touch myself here in front of everyone just to show you how badly my body aches for you.

When it's clear I don't even want to look at Gaara-nii and the others, Chou drags me to another group. Mei-san and her group. He says things, insightful things I'm sure. I just grab his arm and rub my breast against him, trying to remind him of my needs – the needs he's not tending to. Again, I only have eyes for him.

He brings me to another group. Apparently Guren is here with someone I don't recognize. Good for them. I once again, glue myself to his side, trying to tell him things he's refusing to hear.

Haruna is here. I don't care.

Koyuki is here. I still don't care.

Auntie Tsunade is here. I vaguely care. Just not enough to do more than notice her scent.

My eyes are only for Chou. I… I… I need his eyes to only be for me, too. Is that… bad? To crave for him to crave for me?

Testuhiko-dono is here. I don't care. I clutch Chou's shirt, easing myself into his arms. I look up at him, but he only looks to Tetsuhiko-dono. "Ch-chou." I beg, reminding him of the needs I know he can smell. I know he knows. Everyone with a nose should know by now.

Still he drags me onwards, to the Wind and Water daimyos. Damn it, Chou! I don't give a shit if they travelled thousands of kilometres to see me! I want you… I NEED you to take me home and fuck me until my brain oozes out of my ears!

Hard and fast, slow and gentle, I no longer care! So long as your dick is inside me, it's fair game!

Then he brings me to papa, daddy and his father. I don't even wait for him to utter a word. I wrap my arms around him neck and I pull him to me and I kiss him, good, long… steamy. I moan into the kiss. I… I don't care. If they want to watch, I no longer fucking care!

Akimichi Chouji… stop dicking around!

Chou pulls back from me, but I know he smells just how intense my scent is becoming. Dad offers him a drink – sake, this early. Yeah. I agree, let's get him stone drunk. Makes it easier… wa~aaaait! If he's drunk, he can't get it up!

Oh. **Hell**. No.

"Chou." I glare at him.

"It's just for the nerves, princess." Daddy explains. His nerves, or mine? Because frankly I'm not sure I'm capable of caring who sees me do what anymore!

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The music starts soon after Chou's first drink. Nothing but slow songs. It's Valentine's Day, of course there's nothing but slow songs.

Chou asks me to dance, I don't have it in me to turn him down.

After the first few dances, having him hold me, having his eyes only on me… the fire hasn't out itself, but it's on a slow sizzle. I manage to clear my head just enough to notice that everyone I care about is here. And I mean EVERYONE.

Another few dances, and the storm hushes. I still hear my body howling for him, but it's more background noise now. I start making my rounds, talking to everyone. But I make sure to drag Chou with me. Each time I stop to talk, I tug him to me. He wraps his arms around my middle without me having to prompt him – that's at least something. Everyone cracks a joke about me only having eyes for Chou, but I defend easily with the knowledge that it's Valentine's Day, and that it's our anniversary.

The pups all come for their hugs, and I make sure all my siblings have my lipstick clearly printed on their cheek. Then I'm seated at a table – no low table, thank Kami-sama, I don't think I'd be able to stand again.

I once again hear Chou talk about all the budding relationships. I try to sound convincing when I congratulate them. But, I'm too busy trying to not think about relationships and pregnancies, and other things like that.

Because thinking about that… that will…

No. I don't want to think about that now. Not again.

"So, baby." Mama plops into the seat beside me. "How're you enjoying the party?"

I give her a look. "Mama, I know where you're here to do. Stop."

"Actually, I'm here to warn you that you're starting to walk funny. I think you should take off your shoes." She says. Well… that's kind of true. They're starting to hurt. I…

Crap. I can't reach the strap. "Aw, baby. You should know that there's no chance of taking those off in that kimono. Chouji, be a dear, will you?"

"Hnn?" Chou looks at her, questions in his eyes.

"Her shoes. If she keeps walking around in them, her feet will blister." Mama explains.

"Ouch. Yeah, sure. Come, turn to me, love."

Th… that might be bad. Mama can't help me, she's not supposed to be bending over and all that. So… seeing no other option, I turn to Chou. He kneels, gently reaching up my kimono and loosening the straps of my shoes.

He gently tugs my shoes free. I feel the blood flow return to normal, and I sigh appreciatively. "There." Chou says, setting my shoes down. I nod, smiling warmly, even though… this… looks… vaguely down on one knee-ish. My breath hitches.

Then I hear it. The intro to Evanescence – Good Enough. "Oh, Kami, I love this song!"

Chou stands. "Come on then." I hear the slight slur, letting me know he's been sneaking a few more 'sips' – not sure how to feel about that anymore. He offers his elbow. We make our way out to the dancefloor – more like I half drag him because he's moving so slowly. We'll miss it at his pace! He takes me into his arms. I briefly curse that I'm a midget without my heels, but this is fine too. My head rests against him, my hands rest against him. His hands are on my back. And we dance.

I hear him singing along. I hear the slur far more now, but I'm trying not to be bothered by it. Instead, I focus on the music in him. Within him I hear the heart setting a steady rhythm. I hear his stomach gurgling and making a fuss. The sounds within him… playing for me. I... don't notice anything else. I close my eyes, swim in this gorgeous moment, lost in him. So lost, and I don't want to be found. I'm… I'm good right here.

I hear something change, but my instincts don't warn of danger. I'm good. Go away world. I… I'm good right here.

I feel something change – it's warmer. Again my instincts are quiet, so I swim in the haze that has me.

Chouji stops dancing. That's okay, your heart's still beating. I'm… I'm good.

Chou pushes me back gently. No! The heartbeat! I… HOLY SHIT!

The music's stopped. Everyone's standing around, staring. There are three spotlights on us. I didn't even know there were spotlights installed! Chou's… gazing at me, that longing from earlier is back, stronger… deeper.

"Namiki Aya." Chou begins. His voice booms off every surface. No… Chou, no. You… You can't be serious!

"Ch-chou…?" Please, please don't do this now. I'm in no mental state to withstand any kind of announcement. My emotions are all over the place, I've only barely just calmed down enough to not crave for you to strip me down and take me in front of everybody. Don't… don't ask me for things now.

"Today. It's been a year since we started dating. A year since we declared to our friends and family that we mean more to each other than friends that kiss now and again." Kami, this sounds like a proposal moment. This sounds like the precursor to dropping to one knee. But what if it isn't, what if he's here to tell me something completely different? That maybe he… I don't know. What, Chou. What are you trying to tell me, what do you want from me.

Please, the suspense is KILLING ME!

"So today, before our clans, before our allies, I want to honour our anniversary. And I want to ask you something I've been dying to ask for some time now."

He does it. He slowly drops to one knee. I don't even realise he took my hands into his until I feel my hands shaking. Tears flow, all the pent up fears, the longing, the maelstrom of emotions swimming in me, they all come out at once.

He looks up at me, the longing so intense now that it can almost feel it. Just say the words, Chou. You know the answer is yes. A thousand times yes!

"Aya." Kami-sama, I love how he says my name. His raw emotions are on display for me now as well. I see how he fears I could turn him down in front of everyone he knows and loves. I see him, baring himself just so I'll know he's offering me the power to break him. I could never break you, Chou. Ask me. Say the words. Ask me! "Will you marry me?"

My heart stops, my breathing stops with it. He asked me! He actually asked me! Oh, Kami! Aya, tell him yes! Tell him! TELL HIM!

You've been craving for him to ask you for ages! TELL HIM!

I… I can't. I can't work my lips, I can barely feel them. I can't work my lungs all too well either. Fine, words won't come? Let me show you.

I glomp him.

We fall.

I land on him, my arms already snaking around his neck.

We kiss.

I smell him.

I taste him.

I breathe him in.

His hands are on my back, clutching at my kimono, telling me wordlessly that he needs me as badly as I need him. Even as my glasses start to fall, I… I don't care. I grab my glasses, getting the bothersome things out of the way. I lean into him, rest my forehead against his.

I nod. "Nn." Not the 'yes' I was hoping to shout to him. But I see his eyes smile, he kisses me, pulls me deeper into him, mentally, emotionally, almost physically.

"You're not very… _vocal_ , love." He teases. I shake my head no. This is the emotional equivalent of the sum of all the best orgasm to date. Words… fail me.

"Nn." Take me home, Chou, and I'll show you what words cannot ever tell you.

"Wow. And I thought I could only take your breath away behind closed doors." I swat him.

"T-take me home, Chou…" I beg. I kiss him, offering every ounce of the passion within me.

"Soon. I still have to show you that thing, remember?"

"Don't care." I say honestly.

"Love, it's the marriage contract." Tears flow all over again. "It had to be done today… because I refuse for you to celebrate your seventeenth birthday legally single."

"Ch-chou…"

"We can get married right here, right now… if you'll have me." I try to breathe, but it's taking considerably more effort than it should. I nod a few times, almost afraid my muscles aren't working properly.

"Then you'll take your wife home?" I all but beg.

"And put her to bed as she so clearly needs." He agrees.

"I… won't be able to stand up right now." He smiles, propping us both up with his arm, then using his partial expansion to help us both to stand. "Ch-chou… i-is this… is this just a dream?"

"I'm not sure myself." He admits. "I've dreamt about it so often that… well, other than you tackling me. That's new."

I laugh a little. He lets go of me, but my knees buckle. "S-sorry." I say, as he holds me steady again. "Little lightheaded… it's… a… bit much."

"We don't have to."

"I want to." I assure him. "It's… just hard to believe this is happening." Kami-sama, don't let me wake up tomorrow only to find this is just a dream.

Chou guides me to the table. I sit between mama and Chou. The contract is placed before me. I sign without even glancing at anything other than where I'm meant to sign.

"L-love, shouldn't you read it?"

"No. I'm good." I offer the contract to him.

"Love, you shouldn't just sign things like that." He tries.

"I'm not _just signing_. I know you." I assure him. "You checked with mom if she agrees, you checked with daddy if he agrees, you checked with mama if she agrees and you checked with papa if he agrees. I'm good."

He smiles, signing on the dotted line.

"Good. We good? Everybody good?" Auntie Tsunade walks over, stamps the contract to make it legal. "Oh husband of mine… I believe you promised me something… I intend to collect."

"Let me-" He's reaching for my shoes.

"I don't need shoes." I kick at the offending contraptions, toppling them over just before he grabs them. "Take your wife home. And do your husbandly duty. I've been patient long enough."

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 25_**

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Arc 1_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: And there we have it folks. I'd hoped that this would come out on Valentine's Day... but, as usual, I'm just too far ahead of schedule. I could slow it down, but frankly I'm too into writing it. And so, let me say, adieu for tonight ^_^  
_**


	29. Arc 2 - Planning for the future

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 2: Peace, writ in blood – Chapter 26 – Planning for the future_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"Let us put our minds together and see what life we can make for our children." – Sitting Bull_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"You know you might be pregnant as we speak." Chou teases. I don't answer. I don't care to. It takes days for the sperm to reach the place it should find an egg. It's been… well… three hours, two hours, and twenty minutes. Impressive enough, but impressive doesn't make sperm swim faster.

"… Thank you, Chou."

"Hnn? She has a voice left, and still thanks me." He teases again. "What's on your mind, love?"

"You… us… pups… the blades I still have to pick up from Kurata's." I list a few. "But mostly? Just wondering what all the theatrics were about."

"Not my fault. I tried proposing at the table, but you started begging to dance." He teases. He's really in a good mood right now. I can't tell if it's us getting married, or post coital bliss. I'd like to think it's both. "We planned for everyone to have a corner to not have the fly or fall of another couple mess with us."

"We?"

"Hikaru. Naruto. Sasuke. And myself." I smile.

"They got a yes." I tell him, smiling. In fact, if I know my sisters, they are in their beds, with their fiancés or husbands –I'm sure Chou isn't the only one that had the brilliant idea– and enjoying the pillow talk, just like us. Especially Ino-nee. She's… **really** been trying to jump Hikaru-nii's bones.

"Knowing you'll make it to the other side, doesn't make jumping over a ravine less scary." He points out.

"Someone's feeling philosophical." I tease, cuddling into his embrace. If I thought laying naked with him was freeing… then us laying naked together is heaven. Especially seeing as we're cuddling under the comforter, in our bed, in our room, at the very beginning of our lives together. That last part is the most magical part of all. Our lives. Together.

"You're thinking something." I noise, not caring that he suddenly reads me so well. He should, he's… he's my husband. "Something deep and insightful to boot."

"Stalker." I tease, enjoying the afterglow of finally getting what my body's been craving. "Just… thinking about how… incredibly scary all this is." I half admit. "Knowing that this is our first night as husband and wife, knowing that this is where our forever begins. And not knowing what tomorrow will bring."

"Ah, but you do know." He tries, not liking how heavy the topic just got. "You'll be training Team Aya, training with your husband, and training some more."

"Chou… that's… wonderful, but too simplistic. Things need to be handled. Solid plans need to be made. Backup plans for our backup plans need to be made." I tell him honestly. "But… I know we'll be handling it together." I smile, still enjoying his warmth, and the comfort knowing he'll be there to catch me when I fall gives me.

"How about we start planning tomorrow then? Serious planning. Gather the Namiki clan, get our noses pointing in the same direction." He offers.

"Music to my ears." I coo, loving that he's taking this seriously. "I also want to talk to Masashige about the Hayashis. And Megumi about the Hayabusas. And, Kami-sama, we still need to sort through the class itineraries to make sure everyone is where we need them to be… but that's just too stressful for me to want to deal with…"

"Why don't we talk to the other clan heads about appointing an official school head to oversee that, then?" He suggests. "Or how about we just worry with details like this tomorrow when we start our planning. Tonight, you're mine. Tonight, I am yours."

"Uh uh." I shake my head, no. "Not just tonight."

"Oh?"

"Always."

"Nn. Always then." He holds me a little tighter. "Always." I think he likes the sound of that.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast, I gather my shadows. Try… gathering my shadows. Tsu is… mysteriously missing, as is Keito. I have a hunch where I can find them, but I'm not saying anything just yet.

"Mama, I'm going into the village to get some shopping done. Did you need anything?" I ask. She blinks, thinking about that, before telling me what she can't think of anything. "Alright, just a heads up, we're having a meeting later. All Namikis, so when you find Keito, let him know for me?"

"Sure, baby. What about though?" Mama asks. I can tell papa is more than curious himself.

"The future. What we want to achieve as a clan, and how we're going to achieve it." I explain. Papa and mama share a look. "I'm especially curious about Hoshie and Sakiko's input, and while I'm out I'm going to check on… a patient, alright?"

"Nn." Papa nods, knowing who I'm talking about. Airi. She's been doing better, but she's still in desperate need of care. If your immune system crashes to the point that a common cold will kill you, then even the best doctors in the world need time to build you back up.

"S-sorry we're l-late." Tsu rushes into the family sitting room. I grin. "Wh-what? Something on m-my f-face?" No, not only on your face. Everywhere.

"Not bad, Keito. Not bad at all." I compliment. "You two in any state to head out?" Tsu's hair is dishevelled, Keito looks like he hasn't slept, and they both smell heavily of sex. Good ol' fashioned sex. Of the highest quality, given Tsu's subtle limp and Keito's goofy grin.

"A-ah… well, breakfast would b-be nice." Tsu tries.

"Already cleared and cold. We'll get you something on the road. But… your hair, Imouto-chan." I sit, spreading my legs wide and patting the empty space between them. "Sit. I'm not letting you go anywhere looking like that."

I unseal my comb and a spray bottle. Patting the spot again, to show that I'm not kidding. I've dealt with bed hair often enough in the field. "I will ask Yasu-nee to help me if you keep playing."

"S-sorry."

"Don't be. I get it." I assure her. "And congrats."

While I'm busy getting the knots out of her hair, and making her look less of a mess, Hoshie starts her game of twenty questions. "Aya-nee, what do you mean you're especially curious about what Sakiko and I have to say?"

"Just like how it sounds. You two represent the future of our clan. So your voices should be heard, don't you think?" I offer, finding a particularly large knot. I take my time detangling it little by little, trying not to rip Tsu's hair out. "Besides, I've been keeping an eye on you two. You, Hoshie, are quite the strategist. And Sakiko is very practical in how she approaches things. I… want to make sure the future of the Namiki clan is secure, you know? So I really want to make sure those that will bear the burden of our future have their fair say in it."

Hoshie and Sakiko share a look, obviously happy about that. "Oh, and papa, I want you to start working with Katsuo. Sasa-nee tells me he's ready for Rank Four exams, so once he passes those, I want you to help turn him into a proper doctor."

"Sure thing, princess." Papa assures me, patting Katsuo on the shoulder to show he's proud of him.

"Ah… and Kenshin. Baby, I want you to start the Namiki meditations. You're a long way from being able to be considered for the Okami jutsu, but… Look at Hoshie and Sakiko. If they keep it up, I might have no choice but to start training them in that jutsu in the coming months."

"I'm not a baby." He complains.

"I'm still a baby to mama and papa. Do you see me complaining about that?" I counter. "It's not to make you look small, it's to show you how precious you are to my heart." He rubs the back of his head and grins, obviously feeling a lot better about that. "And besides, you'll be starting at the academy this fall. That certainly isn't something I'd trust a baby to do."

"You can count on me! I'll show those pups just what a Namiki can do!" He winces, not liking how loud his voice sounds. I smile warmly, understanding him perfectly.

"I'm sure you will. And please focus on those chakra exercises I showed you. If you really wow me tonight, then I might just… _maybe_ be tempted to teach you your first earth release jutsu." I tease.

"Really!?" He winces again. "Really?" He asks a lot softer.

"Really." I nod, spraying Tsu's hair with the spray bottle and brushing it through to make sure she looks her usual gorgeous self. Satisfied I've done what I can, I unseal a mirror and hand it to her. She takes the brush and works the front better, but I choose not to comment.

"And Hoshie, Sakiko, when I get back from shopping, I'm going to be checking how you two are coming along with fire release. I want to start you on using both at once sooner rather than later, because that will save you heartache like you wouldn't believe when I start teaching you lava release." I tell them. They share another look. "And mama, in the coming months I want to start focusing on your training as well. Not now, obviously, and not if you plan on getting pregnant again, but…"

"Hnn? Then you might have to put that thought on hold." Mama teases. "Six is a nice number, but seven? Seven's a lucky number."

"Well." I intone dryly. "At least we won't have to worry about the Namiki bloodline dying out."

"Heh. Baby, you still have to get started." She teases. "But, when I hit menopause, I'm all yours." I roll my eyes.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Out in the village, I… find myself getting annoyed. Everyone that recognizes us –i.e. everyone– stops, bows and calls my 'Aya-hime' or 'Namiki-dono'. I… don't have a clue how to feel about that. Our pack calls me 'princess' often enough, but they're just as likely to call my 'sis' or 'imouto-chan' or 'baby'. A few –the Hayashis and Hayabusas– call me Aya-dono, but that's the exception not the rule.

Still, I try to enjoy the company I keep. Now that Tsu's been sorted out, she's acting much more herself. And Keito's still grinning for no reason. So is Chou, so I won't hold it against either of them. Sumi, Ryouma and Rieko are pretty much as they always are – composed. Unflappably really.

Still, I really like seeing them in their outfits. Professional and streamlined for high velocity travel. Perfect for what we need of them.

Our first stop is a café so that Tsu and Keito can get something to eat. Deciding that I could snack on something, I order dango with green tea and a riceball. Chou seems to like my idea and orders the same. The Hayashis are mostly amused – still not quite used to how much Chou and I can eat without a problem.

Once we've had our fill, pay the bill and Chou complains that the riceball was a little dry –it really was, so I don't say anything– we head out. We head straight for Kurata's. And once the Hayashis notice, I see them getting a little… antsy. Not Ryouma so much, but Sumi and Rieko, definitely.

I pay for everything in one shot, and Sengo-san places the weapons on the counter for me, explaining what belongs to whom. I offer Sumi her blades, tessens, Namiki shuriken and custom kunai, and Chou offers the same to Rieko. Then I strap my new blades in for safe keeping. Finally a matching set. And I love that these really are just as pretty as the mine-turned-Sango's wakizashis. The violet butterflies over the cotton candy pink backdrop, and the bubble gum pink blades – apparently the natural alloy comes out red, but a little titanium and it turns this gorgeous pink.

I make sure to seal away all the extra Namiki shuriken, simply because I'm not going to need them right now. And I also seal Sumi's and Rieko's practice weapons – they won't need them anymore, but someone else might.

After that, Sengo-san and I end up in a conversation –I'm not really sure how it started, something about how much money he makes off our clan, I guess– but we end up talking about this family of tailors that's really down on their luck. It's gotten so bad that they've had to take a loan from loan sharks – not even Konoha is free from the scum of the earth.

I ask about how things got so bad, but Sengo-san can't claim to know. He has a theory that the 'new direction' they chose didn't pan out as well as they'd hoped. "New direction?"

"They come from a long line of kimono makers. Then, the idiot decides that modern suits are the better option. Invested every Ryou he had in opening a store, because his family wouldn't help." Sengo-san explains.

"Hnn." I think about that. "Where did you say this store was?"

"Three streets down. Called Shinbuza's." Sengo said offers. "Thinking of investing?"

"No idea. But I won't know until I see what the store offers, will I?" I offer with a wave and we head out.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We don't go to the clothier, not yet. First I want to see how Airi is doing. The last time I saw her, she was sleeping eighteen hours a day; her body was really worn down. We enter her hospital room, seeing the collection of drawings from her pups hanging on every surface. It… feels so weird to have a member of our pack in Konoha General Hospital, but auntie says she needs more specialized care than we can offer.

"Hey, sleepyhead." I tease, finding her awake for once. "How are we feeling?" I ask, already picking up her charts and going over everything since my last visit. She seems to be doing exceptionally well, but there's still a lingering lung problem that just won't leave her be.

"I am well, milady." She says, a smile in her voice. "Hiroko-chan speaks of your deeds when she comes to visit."

"I'm more interested in you than myself." I counter, rolling my eyes and smiling. "Are you still having trouble breathing? Weight on your chest?"

"No, milady. I've not felt this alive in years." She tells me. "I… look forward to serving you and yours."

"I look forward to seeing you up and about." I stopped fighting her months ago. She feels it's her 'moral obligation' to serve the Namiki clan… and nothing anyone tells her seems to change her mind. "Well, let's have a look, shall we?" I activate the Mystic Palm jutsu, starting my scan at her feet and making my way up. Sure the problem is in her lungs, but I'd rather leave no stone unturned.

"You've been walking more." I don't ask. I can tell just from how her muscles and bones are growing stronger to accommodate the weight. "And you're still eating far too little. Really, Airi, you're recovering. Your body needs the nutrients. Stop being stubborn about this."

"Apologies, milady." She says – for the thousandth time. She apologizes, but she never eats more. I think she overheard that we're being charged for her food and chooses to eat less to make sure we don't have to pay as much – or something stupid like that.

"I swear, once you get out of here, the first thing I'm doing is talking to mom about seeing to your diet." I tell her plainly. Moving on, and up, I reach her abdomen. Nothing spectacular, just complaints about the lack of nutrients. Then up to her heart and lungs. Her heart is doing much better, her pulse is strong and steady. Her lungs are…

"Wow. You _are_ doing much better." I praise. "Liquids are cleared, the infection is all but gone, and the wheezing has all but disappeared. Tsu?" I move out of the way, letting Tsu check to be sure. A second opinion is never a bad thing.

"Nn. Much better. _Much_ better." She thinks about that. "We're not out of the woods yet, but with you doing so well, I'm sure Shizune-san will agree that releasing you into our care isn't a big deal."

"Speaking of which, she and Haruno-san should be on their rounds about now. You mind discussing this with them?" I ask. Tsu nods, heading out with Keito – they know I hate it when a packmate goes anywhere alone, and they also know that Chou and the Hayashis will keep an eye on me for them. Not that I need it, but… it'd be more than a little hypocritical if I ask them to go everyone with someone, then demand I go anywhere alone. "If you get released, you aren't allowed to do any chores whatsoever, you hear me?"

"Not until I am well again. I… hope to help with the children, if I may." She offers.

"Even that will have to wait until you are well." I say, knowing she'll try anyway. "But, yes. We can always use a hand minding the pups. Hiroko-chan's been… amazing with the pups. You raised her well."

"She's a credit to her mother." Airi says, smiling warmly.

Shizune-san comes in soon enough. She does the same scans, as does Haruno-san. In the meantime, I study Airi. I study how she smiles easily, how she patiently answers the same questions I just asked her, how her skin –once a collection of boils and rashes– is now smooth and a milky white. I study the joy in her eyes, knowing that she's in good hands with us. I study how she holds her hands still, even as she's tempted to jump up and dance as Shizune-san agrees that she can leave whenever she's ready.

"Good." I say, already going over the options in my head. We could buy her a new kimono, but… "Tsu, Keito. I want you to go home, select one of my best kimonos. Make sure it'll be warm enough for her, and a matching obi of course. I'm sure you know the smaller details she'll also need. And please inform Hiroko-chan if you see her." With a nod, the pair vanish.

"M-milady n-need not go through so much trouble." Airi tries.

"You're worth it." I tell her, broking no argument.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

It's barely a half hour later that we have Airi prepared to leave. They didn't find Hiroko-chan in the den, but mama assured Imouto-chan that she was out with mom doing some shopping – under the usual full guard. It's really confusing calling both my mom and Chou's mom 'mom', but I have no idea what else to call her.

The dads are easier. There's papa, daddy and dad. Simple. Clear cut. But mama, mom and mom? Maybe I can call one of them 'mumsie'? Yes, let's stick with that. Daddy and mumsie, just so it's easier for me to remember.

Anyway! Airi's wearing one of my irotomesode kimonos, looking ready to meet a daimyo, and a nice pair of earrings to go with it too – ruby studs, to offset the cyan kimono and to match her hair a little.

Once I'm satisfied that everything is perfect – down to the 'wolf' kanji being displayed exactly right – we make our way to 'billing' to pay the 'outstanding' bill. I don't really want Airi to know how much this costs, so I ask her to wait outside with the others, and Chou and I deal with this alone. Nearly a million Ryou, which is ridiculous beyond compare, but… that's life for you. We're offered a payment plan, but I wave it off and we arrange a transfer from the Namiki account to the hospital's.

With that handled, we head out into the village again. This time we do head to the clothier's, to see what the deal is there, seeing as it's on the way, but we run into mom and Hiroko en route. Hiroko recognizes Airi instantly and comes running, calling 'Auntie! Auntie!' excitedly. I smile, glad to see the normal stoic Hiroko so worked up about something.

Then… I notice three guys 'happening' into Hiroko's path. One of them trips her. I body flicker to Hiroko-chan, catching her before she falls and hurts herself, already glaring daggers into the 'tough guys'.

"Nice catch. You should really teach the brat not to run in the street. She could fall and hurt herself, you catch my drift?" One of them tries, his tone dark and threatening, while still somehow light and airy.

"Are you alright, Hiroko-chan?" I ask, not taking my eyes off the three walking corpses.

"I-I'm f-fine, Aya-dono." She assures me.

"Good. Go on, your aunt is waiting for her hug." I shoo her towards Airi and the three Hayashis. "Listen, you little shit. Next time you touch someone from my pack, you might just fall and land face first on my blade, you catch my drift?"

"Ooh, temper, temper. What's a little girl like you gonna do?" He challenges.

"You're new here, aren't you." I don't ask. "You'd have to be. So, let's try this." I punch one in the stomach so hard that he flies towards mom, who catches him effortlessly. I knew she would. The next one I kick out his leg and break his nose. The last I kick right in the 'banana hammock', sending his lower body half flying up in the air. I grab him by the throat and tug him back down to earth, none to gently.

"If you think I would have any problem ripping you little sissy-boys apart limb from limb, then you really don't know who the fuck I am. You're in Konoha now, dumbshit. This village teems with people strong enough to take you and your little group of friends. So let me make this perfectly clear. Next time you see someone you think might be fun to pick on? You might want to reconsider."

"U-u-understood, boss-lady, sir!" He tries. "M-m-m-m-may I know your name, boss-lady, sir?"

"Namiki Aya. But don't worry, just remember the glasses and the scar on my eye, everyone recognizes me that way." I explain seriously. These three are going to shit kittens when they realise just who they're messing with. And that's not an ego thing, that's plain fact. I scare countries, and three little no talent having shits think they can survive in a fight with me?

"OI! What's going on here!?" Ah, the boss-idiot.

"B-b-b-boss, I-I-I d-d-d-"

"Shut it, Bazu!" Aww! I had a bear named that! You need to give him another name! "You, shrimp, what the hell did you do to my men!?"

"Hnn? Well, let's see. I punched that one. Kicked out that one's knee then punched and broke his nose. And I this one might have trouble procreating. Why do you ask?" I offer in a completely neutral tone, pointing them off with my free hand as I go.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, harassing my men like that!"

"I know yakuza when I see them. That you're here picking a fight with me shows you're not even the smart kind." I tell him point blank. "But, I'll give you one chance to walk away. Take it, and run. Because normally people don't even get that."

"You must think you shit sunshine and piss gold." I blink. That sounds… _uncomfortable_.

"Look, jackass. The name Namiki Aya mean anything to you?" I offer, honestly trying to save his life. Because really, Kenshin could take him. In fact, if Setsuko actually takes the fight seriously, I'm sure she could, too. And she's two… almost three. Not the point!

"Why would…" It clicks. His eyes study my scar. "Boys. You're dumber than I thought! Who the fuck picks a fight with Aya the Butcher!?" Ah, logic didn't die.

"Um. Hold up." I say. "What are you doing in Konoha?"

"We're just businessmen, trying to feed our families." He claims with a shrug, still standing a little too tall for my liking.

"Uh huh, and I'm a helpless ballerina." I drone sarcastically. "How about I make you a deal. You and your whole gang will report to T&I today. You will tell them everything you've done, legal and illegal. And you will accept the punishment that comes with it." I sniff the air, memorizing their scents.

"Tempting, tempting. But I think I'll pass anyway."

"I thought you'd say that. So here's the what-if-you-don't you should be asking about." I fix him with a glare that would wilt a small woodland. "Because if I check tomorrow morning and find that you haven't, then I'm coming after you personally. And believe me, I'm bringing our pack with me. And we'll see just how tough you and your little shit-for-brains gang thinks they are. You catch my drift?"

"You little-"

 **Click-click-click-click.**

"You hear that?" I ask him. "That's the sound of four samurais clicking their blades out of their sheaths. The next move is dropping their shoulder slightly. After that, blink and you won't even see how fast your head rolls off your shoulders." I lay it out for him. "Oh, but don't worry, they aren't the scariest of our pack. They're too honourable to be scary. You see, if you're smart enough to walk away, I suggest you ask around about me. About our pack. About the kind of people we roll with." I smirk.

"L-l-l-l-like wh-wh-wh-who?" Oh, _now_ you're scared? Puh-lease! If you had half a brain you'd have walked away when you had the chance.

"Hatake Kakashi. Uchiha Itachi. Uchiha Sasuke. Momochi Zabuza. Uzumaki Naruto. Mitarashi Anko. Uzuki Yuugao. Imamura Ikoku. The Tachibana. The Hayashi. The Taira. The Minamoto. The Satsuma. The Hayabusa. Oh… and let's not forget our dearest friends and allies. The Nara clan. The Akimichi clan. The Yamanaka clan. The Sarutobi clan. The Inuzuka clan."

He swallows painfully. "You have until the sun sets." I tell him flatly. "And if you try to leave the village, I'll hunt you down. Ever seen a man get eaten by wolves? It's fun."

"Love, we both know Anko's going to want in. So that means snakes as well." Chou adds.

"True." I admit. "Oh. And before I forget. If you try shaking anyone down before checking into T&I, then even in prison you won't be safe from me. Is that understood?"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

With that stupid scene dealt with, we finally make it to the clothier. And… guess who we run into. "Wow. You guys are dumber than I thought."

"Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-namiki-do-do-do-do-do-dono… th-th-th-this-"

"Isn't what I think. Of course not." I drone, unimpressed. I walk up to the counter, sniffing the air. "The little boy with you. Is this man's son. I trust that you are here to return him."

"W-w-w-w-w-w-"

"Please don't try to tell me you didn't take him. And please don't try to explain that you're just 'here for a friendly little chat'." I say, annoyed.

They don't try talking again. They just run. I shake my head.

 **Snap! Snap! Snap!**

"Well, that was fun." I intone. I walk outside, flare my chakra, and predictably an Anbu team comes to investigate. Familiar 'faces' too. Deer, Mouse, Sheep and Lizard. "Hey guys. Got some yakuzas that kidnapped a kid. You may want to track down the rest of their gang, but they should be reporting to T&I on their own before the day's out."

Deer –obviously a Nara– shakes his head. "You don't know how to take time off, do you."

"What? It's not my fault if they bring themselves to my attention." I defend. "Come on." I shoo them inside. "Stop using me as an excuse. Move. Work. And don't make me tell your wife about smelling sake on you during your rounds, Deer."

"Troublesome."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Love, what are we doing for your birthday?" Chou asks, just as we get into the District. "We can't do nothing, you know."

"I have no idea. And I really don't care. Something simple though. I'm in no mood for complicating things." I tell him. "Besides, I already got my birthday present." I smile.

"Uh uh. None of that. Valentine's Day, and anniversary, and birthday. Three separate occasions. And you're getting-"

"Chou. Really. How about a nice little picnic with the family. That sounds divine."

 **Sniff.**

"No can do. You know everyone's… Love, really, are you okay? You seem tense."

"I… If not with the whole family… how about just us? Here in the District? Just go for a nice walk?"

"Alright." I really don't want to know why the family is busy – probably some new surprise I'm not supposed to know about. Or maybe Chou's more aware than I usually give him credit for. "Keito, if you want to spend some private time with Tsu, it's fine. It's not like we're going to get into trouble in the District anyway."

"A nice long walk is just the ticket." Tsu announces. "Don't you think so, Toto-chan?"

"I couldn't agree more." Keito says with a solemn nod.

 **Sniff.**

"Sounds good. Hey, listen. Sumi, I have an idea you might like?"

"Milady?"

"Come on. I'll show you." Chou and I take the lead, walking out into the District proper.

 **Sniff.**

We hail the people out for walks, we don't engage in small talk though. I focus on my sensory jutsu, tripling my sense of smell.

 **Sniff.**

Further out into the farmlands. Away from everything, everyone.

 **Sniff.**

 **#Seven. Low to mid jounin.#** I sign, behind my back. Tsu and Keito will pick up on it.

"It's amazing weather today. Not a Cloud to be seen." Subtle Chou, real subtle. This isn't against chuunins that would miss the reference. I follow their scent. Farther and farther. These idiots meant to make camp in our own fucking back yard.

Once we're close, I step in front of Chou. I unsheathe one of my new kodachis. I really wish I could have done some katas to get used to the slightly shorter blade, or the slightly heavier alloy. But, that's life for you.

"You know. I've just about had it with Cloud and their bullshit." I announce plainly. "Seven jounins this time. You're upping the ante, but judging from the fact that you're out here, I'm guessing this isn't your whole team yet. Am I right?"

No answer. Fine.

 **Snap!**

The first drops from their perch in the tree, wrapped in the Devouring Shackles. Their camouflage drops instantly. "Anyone else wants to play possum? I can do this all day." They drop their camouflage, all six remaining asshats. " **What** are you doing in **our District**?"

"Well, it's just so peaceful out here." One tries. I make the seal of confrontation. The one I'd already captured, the Shackles turn an angry red and he starts to scream and writhe. Soon the screaming stops and chunks of him vaporize. The snow around him melts as well, showing just how 'hot' the jutsu is.

"Try again."

"We're here to investigate."

 **Snap!**

Another falls to the ground in shackles. "Investigate what?" I demand.

"Your people. Your power. The threat you pose." He says evenly. I make the seal of confrontation and the writhing and screaming starts again.

 **Snap!**

A third one is shackled. "Why leave the scent trail? You should know that Namikis could easily track you that way."

"Maybe we wanted you here." He says evenly. I flick my kodachi up in the air.

 **Clap!**

I make the rat handsign and watch the last of them vaporise, then catch my kodachi and sheathe it. "If so much as one of our people is harmed. Cloud will burn."

We body flicker back to our people, to our homes. Just in time to see Ichi-nii and Sasu-nii finishing off the last one. "Any more?" I demand.

"Hnn? The Uzumakis were dealing with another group. How'd they get in?" Sasu-nii answers.

"That's what I'd like to know." I murmur. "They're acting up again. Trying to make us feel unsafe. Our group didn't even put up a fight. Like they knew they were going to die and accepted that."

"They don't act like Cloud shinobi." Ichi-nii tries. "Their taijutsu is too varied. They learned from different sources."

 **Sniff.**

"Rain." I point out. "This group came from Hidden Rain."

 **Sniff.**

"Naru-nii. Your group? Where'd they come from?" I demand, just as he, Mashai, Shinichi and Haruki arrive.

"Grass." I nod.

"I see. So… we're basically looking at what?" I wonder out loud.

"Your group?" Naru-nii asks.

"Smelled of Cloud. Chou, Tsu and Keito can confirm that. They sent the group we were meant to follow by scent, smelling of Cloud. Seven in my group. You guys?"

 **"Same."** They answer as one.

"Someone is toying with us." I grouse. "They want to use my temper to force us to attack Cloud. Ichi-nii, odds of this being Akatsuki?" I ask.

"None. Akatsuki would simply kill you and take what they want. If they could get… in… here… THE DAIMYOS!"

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 26_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: And here we have the Arc Intro. As promised, the rest of the Arc will be in third person PoV. The next chapter will reveal why this is needed.  
_**


	30. Arc 2 - Red sky at morning

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 2: Peace, writ in blood – Chapter 27 – Red sky at morning_**

 ** _3rd person PoV_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"Holding on to anger is like grasping a hot coal with the intent of throwing it at someone else; you are the one who gets burned." – Buddha_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The mood in the Council Chambers is mixed. Varied as the opinions on this latest attack. Basically, if you look at this critically, there are three camps in the Chambers. Those who want war to be declared on Cloud – Hyuuga Hiashi, for emaple, thought he'd never openly admit to this. Those who believe Stone is actually behind the attack and want to declare war on them – Imamura Ikoku, for example, and she's quite vocal, if you can get her to talk much at all. And those who'd rather not take chances and declare war on both, just to be sure.

Sure, there are exceptions to this. Nara Shikaku, who believes there just isn't enough evidence to support either claim. Hatake Kakashi, who would rather not get caught up in another war. Akimichi Chouza, who isn't really sure what to believe, but wouldn't complain if the Tsuchikage's and Raikage's heads happened to fall of their shoulders. And Yamanaka Inoichi, who is mostly concerned about Senju Tsunade and how frustrated she is with the goings on.

"SHUT IT!" However, the one opinion that truly could tip the scales here, resides in the wisp of a clan head. Namiki Aya. She's been the target of each attack thus far, and she's also one kunoichi that commands a lot of respect among the Council. Not just because she's slapped people during meetings, but because everyone in the Chambers knows that if war truly is declared, it's her clan and her allies that will make the biggest contribution to the war effort.

Silly, perhaps, but they believe that those that will fight hardest should have the greatest say. Something even the Civilian Council agrees on; which says something, see as they don't agree with the Shinobi Council on practically anything.

"You idiots are missing some critical pieces of the puzzle. So shut the fuck up and listen, or so help me Kami-sama…" Her hand rises to chest level, her fingers poised to snap. No one dares to make another peep, but Aya waits almost a minute to make sure everyone understands she's serious. That she's here for this meeting should have been their first clue, really. "That's better. Now, the first attempt on our pack was by Cloud. No arguments there, but they sent a competent team with a clear hierarchy and a spotter. The second attempt was by a clan that is affiliated with no village whatsoever. And the third was executed by Grass, Rain and… we suspect Waterfall." One of the Civilian Councilmembers tries to say something, but Aya glares at him. He pipes down quickly.

"I say 'suspect', because the autopsy is contradicted what is already 'known'. There was something done to those men to alter their scents, to make them seem like Cloud jounins. We know this is false, because their bodies reveal a chakra capacity closer resembling academy students than proper shinobi. And they each show a peculiarity usually associated with learning jutsus indigenous to Hidden Waterfall." Aya explains.

"Understand that none here are as emotionally invested in this as I." She says, being completely honest. "But, there is no reason to be a bunch of headless chickens, clucking off war cries and charging at the wrong enemy."

"I agree." Nara Shikaku says, nodding solemnly. He's just as upset about this. Not only has his precious Aya been attacked, but each time the attackers could have just as easily attacked his wife, son and two year old. But, he knows that even more lives will be lost if they act stupidly. Now isn't the time to react emotionally. Now is the time to think, see all the pieces, and come up with the best possible strategy.

"However, seeing as this is shinobi business…" Aya gives Tsunade a meaningful look.

"Nn." The Fifth Hokage nods gravely. "The Civilian Council, other than the Ono and Sengo clans, will leave immediately." The murmuring starts, and people are already complaining how unfair that is!

Until Aya starts growling. Silence returns quickly. "I'm not _asking_. I'm **ordering**. Unless your clans specialise in saving lives or arming shinobi, I suggest you shut it and leave." Tsunade orders. Some grumble, but no one openly defies the order. The Civilian Council, other than Sengo Kurata and Ono Masao, leaves without another word. The Chambers are sealed, and the meeting continues as if nothing happened.

"This isn't a time to pussyfoot." Aya says, her eyes hard to show she's not messing around. "We don't have nearly all the information. And given this is the third attack, this is nothing short of embarrassing. We're looking several possible scenarios, each as troubling as the next."

"Oh?" Shimura Danzo seems curious, but his bandaged face gives nothing away. "Such as?"

"It could be that Grass, Rain and Waterfall have formed a coalition to trick us to wage war on Cloud. That could be the case for many reasons, but our recent power surge, my reputation for overthrowing minor countries, and our supposedly stealing Fuu from them could be contributing factors." Aya explains. "Cloud would be the better option, because if we war with Stone, then Rain and Grass would once again be the frontlines of our war, and that's the last thing they'd want."

There's a murmur of agreement. It's not the only option, but it's plausible.

"Stone isn't likely to be the culprit, not is Cloud. And trust me, saying that annoys me. There's nothing I'd like more than to tear into both of them." She says, leaving no room for stupid comments. "However, you don't get to be a major village, making stupid mistakes like this twice in a row. I caught Cloud the first time, and their execution was almost perfect. The second was sloppy at best. And the third was little more than an annoyance. This isn't Cloud's style at all. If they do something, they give it their all."

Even Hiashi has to admit she's right. The Cloud shinobi that tried to kidnap his daughter almost got away with it, his plan was _that_ carefully thought out. Simple mistakes like not knowing their group would take longer because of non-combatants?

Or worse yet, figuring out a way into the Namiki District, which is hard enough, and then still not so much as injuring one person? Everyone's relieved, of course. No one wants a group like that pissed off, but… it's sloppy. Terribly so. Worse yet that the survivors didn't know that three daimyos and three kages were also present during the attack. That's just not something you should overlook when planning something as big as that. Big players like that come with **big defence** and that throws off chances of survival – not that they put up much of a fight.

"We can rule out the Akatsuki for that same reason. If they wanted me dead, I'd be dead. Or at the very least half of the Namiki District would be." Aya continues seriously. "So I think it's safe to say we're facing one or multiple smaller countries."

"And how do we know for sure?" Ono Masao asks.

"An excellent question. For someone else. I'm just telling you my take on this." Aya says, but her eyes show there's more to this. "I'm no longer in a position to do the investigating. As a matter of fact, as far as a war effort would be concerned… I'm not taking part anymore."

Aya raises her hand to forestall the complaints. "I've offered Konoha nothing but my best. Now's the time to offer the Namiki clan all of me." She explains seriously. "I've been offered the position as auntie Tsunade's advisor. And if given a few years, I will have the Namiki clan in a position where the power void will easily be filled. But if I continue to offer our pack only half of me? Then the next generation will be half baked, at best."

The silence is deafening. And the tension in the room isn't helping that any.

"There have been attacks on our pack." Aya reminds them. "I will be there for the next one. And I will forcefully remind the world not to fuck with my love ones."

"Namiki-san, if you would consider my previous proposals?" Danzo tries.

"You've made many." Aya points out. "Perhaps a private meeting is better?"

"Namiki-san. Perhaps I could offer a… more agreeable proposal?" Aburame Shibi offers.

"Same." Inuzuka Tsume agrees, not liking Danzo getting a private meeting with Aya.

"I concur. The Hyuuga clan has a vested interest in guarding the Namiki District." Hiashi points out. After all, both his daughters live and train there. And his nephew also recently moved in with his fiancée.

"Thank you." Aya bows to the three of them in turn – something she's probably never done before. "Yes, a meeting with all four of you would very much work in all of Konoha's favour." The smug little smirk on Danzo's face doesn't make anyone feel very comfortable. "Tsume, uncle Hiashi, Shibi. I would like the three of you to join us tonight for dinner. We can discuss details after. Danzo, the clans' office in one hour?"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Exactly one hour later, in the Clans' Office in the Civilian Sector, Danzo enters with two guards –Fu and Torune. He isn't too surprised to see Namiki's usual associates; Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Momochi Zabuza, Senju Tsunade, Uchiha Sasuke, Imamura Ikoku, Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, Akimichi Chouza and… another he doesn't recognize. He assumes the girl is Hayabusa Megumi.

"Thank you for coming, Shimura." Aya greets him. "Please, have a seat, we have much to discuss and not a lot of time."

Danzo nods, sitting in the one-seater reserved for him. "I agree, Namiki. My proposal is this. Allow one of my teams to guard the entrance. In exchange, I will investigate your suspicions and inform this coalition of the outcome." He doesn't mince words. He knows that everyone here knows of his Anbu Root, and he doubly knows that Namiki wants him to investigate. So if he has to play open cards with her to make sure she cooperates with him? A small price to pay.

After all, how often do you see someone that understands his views and still commands the respect this girl does?

"… Not within our District. But, if they were to camp out in the tree that will be there tomorrow?" Aya offers, looking to an empty corner. There's a brief flicker to show Tenzo is fine with that.

"That is agreeable. I would like access to the survivors." Danzo bargains, mostly aiming that at Tsunade.

"We've gotten everything out them we can." Tsunade says, shrugging. "I'll arrange that you can pick them up tomorrow afternoon." Danzo almost feels shocked. Almost. He's never gotten anything out of Tsunade without a fight.

"At what cost?" Danzo asks, knowing this isn't altruism.

"None. Aya makes a good point. I don't have to like you to know that you are good at what you do, Danzo. And right now, you're the kind of trouble we need. Help us to find out what's going on." Tsunade almost asks – not quite, but tantalizingly close.

Danzo smirks. It's been a long time since he's had true leeway with the reigning Hokage. "As you say." He nods. "However, this will take time, and the world awaits Konoha's response."

"We've got that covered." Tsunade tells him. We're sending a team to Cloud to get to the bottom of this. I… won't say no if you were to send a covert team as well."

Danzo subtly does the Genjutsu-Release, trying to figure out if this is really happening. He already sent a team to Cloud to investigate, as well as Grass, Waterfall and Rain. But… to be indirectly asked to do so?

"It would be in Konoha's best interest." Is all he says, actually having to fight to not sound happy. It's been years since things have gone this smoothly for him. Maybe even decades. Hiruzen was annoyingly good at frustrating his moves. Minato as well, but not quite on the same level. "If I may ask, Tsunade-sama. Are you considering Namiki as a plausible candidate?"

Tsunade snorts. "Considering, yes. She doesn't want it." She says, obviously annoyed by that. Danzo nods, already thinking of ways to convince the young Namiki, but knowing it won't be easy. She's… headstrong when she's made up her mind. However, other than Namiki Aya, he doesn't see a strong candidate that he would back.

"I see." Danzo is a patient man. He'll convince her with time. "Might I also know what the true motive is behind your pulling back?" He asks Aya directly. He's gotten nothing but straight answers and cooperation so far, why not go for broke.

"I got married, Shimura." Aya offers, her face held completely blank.

"Congratulations." To Danzo that means one of two things. One, Akimichi Chouji doesn't want her taking her usual missions – which Danzo knows most of her associates would support. Two, Aya either is or is trying to get pregnant. She's a Namiki after all. One of the main reasons all his operatives are male – no baby urges. Well, that and training a woman to be completely emotionless is… not something he wishes to tackle in this lifetime. "Is there more to it?"

"Nothing that concerns you." She glares dully.

Danzo thinks. She doesn't trust him, quite openly, however this could be his 'in' if he plays his cards right. She values openness and a certainly level of bluntness, so long as he isn't disrespectful…? "If I may be blunt with you, Namiki?"

"Depends on the topic." Aya offers simply.

"If you were to be, or desire to be, pregnant, you would need a dedicated team guarding you while out of your District, though preferably in your District as well. I do not doubt your people's loyalty, however those skilled enough to fend off the enemies you've made are few and far between." Danzo says, making sure to be as concise as he can without insulting anyone. Surely Namiki sees the facts, he just needs to make sure they're on the same page. She looks away from him, not liking the truth but unable to refute it all the same. "You, Namiki Aya, hold much promise for Konoha. A promise I feel we need to safeguard just as jealously as Tsunade and her pregnancy."

He's treading on thin ice, he knows that. But, if they know his sole purpose is ensuring the future of Konoha? Surely they should understand that bringing back the Senju clan and breathing new life into the Uchiha clan is exactly what Danzo wants, right?

"Danzo…" Tsunade isn't very happy with him.

"Tsunade-hime, I assure you safeguarding the continuation of the Senju clan is nothing if not in Konoha's best interest. Why do you think I've been having you guarded as well?" That shocks everyone – though they hide it well. "Those of the Namiki District guard you well, but they are not the only ones doing so. We cannot risk anything happening during your pregnancy."

"What are you playing at, Shimura?" Shikaku asks, his eyes hard and studying Danzo.

"My sole focus is to strengthen Konoha. A goal, I'm sure, you all share as well, even if our methods differ." Danzo offers, gazing impassively. "Konoha having new hope breathed into her by a proper Senju heir. Would that not strengthen her?"

There's an uncomfortable silence. Many just can't process that they're agreeing with Danzo's point of view. "You do know that I will guard them jealously." Aya says, glaring at Danzo.

"As you should." Danzo agrees. "Should there be anything more I can do…"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Aya says, thinking about that. "The ink user, Sai. I have need of him."

"Oh?"

"There are three promising kunoichis that could use a teacher like him."

"A teacher?" Danzo asks, curious. Is… she suggesting what he thinks she's suggesting?

"The Hayabusa branch of the Namiki clan. They are meant to be true kunoichi. Stealth, assassinations, intelligence and counterintelligence. Sai's skills would be… appreciated." Aya explains seriously.

"I have better teachers, with far more experience." Danzo offers, wondering what is really going on here.

"As do we." Aya counters. "Yes or no."

"Very well."

"He would have to move into our District, and for the sake of our paranoia, no communication with you. Or your people."

The only thought going through his head? Idle speculation, to be sure, but he wonders just what Namiki is planning. Missing one operative wouldn't affect anything – he loses operatives often enough. But this… might well be the in he's been needing. Not for the sake of spying on them – there's little need, they're too transparent with Tsunade. But… to ensure that these 'loyals' Namiki brought home with her are in fact as loyal as she believes.

"That is agreeable. He will report to you immediately." Danzo glances at Torune. Once the seals are deactivated, the Aburame disappears and not five minutes later, he returns with Sai. "Sai. You are hereby given a long term mission to aid Namiki Aya. She wishes you to train a team of her people. You will move into the Namiki District and do as she says."

"Understood."

Internally Danzo is smiling. Sai's been investigating the people that come out of the Namiki District for months. He'll know to continue the investigation from the inside as well. All in all, a good meeting, in Danzo's eyes. He gave away little, and gained much.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After the meeting, Aya takes Sai for a little walk around the Namiki District. She introduces him to all the major players, and she takes her time to talk to every one of them in turn. Then she –with her usual shadows in tow– takes him on a tour of the grounds.

"I know you're here to investigate our people." Aya says as they make it to the woods on the far end of the district. Sai doesn't answer, he sees no point to. "That's why I chose you. Because I know exactly what your mission is, and I know what I can expect from you. If you find anyone that raises your suspicions, you will report them to me, is that understood?"

"As you wish." Sai nods, seeing no reason to lie now. He doesn't doubt Aya would do… _unspeakable_ _things_ to any that are a threat to her pack.

"Good. Tonight at dinner, I will introduce you to the three I wish you to train. You are to focus on stealth, evasion, combat, espionage, poisons, assassination, interrogation, intelligence and counterintelligence. These three will aid in your mission as well, but only when you feel they are skilled enough to help and not hamper. Should they exceed your skills to teach them in a particular subject, let me know. I will offer another trainer for that subject."

Sai nods. What else could he do? She knows his mission, and not only approves but is offering three to help him – in time. No matter how much he studies her, he just never seems to make any sense of her actions. Perhaps in time?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Politics. Oh, how Aya hates politics. And yet, politics is all she seems to be up to these days. After dinner, Aya introduces Sai to the three Hayabusa girls he's meant to train. Megumi will be training the other three, and overseeing Sai's doing his job as well. Aya did make sure to inform Megumi of Sai's mission, and has her doing much the same – a double failsafe. This way, Megumi keeps an eye on Sai, Sai keeps an eye on Megumi, and together they keep an eye on everyone. Win-win.

However, with that particular deed done, it's time for the next meeting. With the clan heads again. Only this time, Aburame Shibi, Inuzuka Tsume and Hyuuga Hiashi are included.

"Well, it's been a while since I've gotten involved in these meetings." Aya teases. No one's impressed.

"And for good reason, baby. You've been too busy again lately." Miwako points out.

"It's only for today, mama. Don't worry. Now, let's start with Aburame-san. After all, your offer came first?" Aya presses on, trying to get the most of this meeting before someone gets it in their heads they can kick her out – rightfully so, seeing as she's not supposed to be here.

"Ah. Seeing as we do not yet know how those shinobi got in, it would only be logical there be more sensors placed at the gate, and patrolling the district to ensure that any other undesired elements be routed before another such situation presents itself." Shibi offers his analysis. "As such, the Aburame clan would offer eight of our shinobi towards this end."

"I concur." Hiashi offers, being far too proper for Aya's liking. "The Hyuuga clan would also offer eight of our shinobi to patrol the Namiki District."

"I see." Aya says, thinking about that. Having two very different methods of sensing would be an asset right now. Especially since Hitomi is needed for very different things than shinobi work, and Hinata, being pregnant, can't even use her Byakugan without risking her baby. And yet… they would be Branch House members. Neji can no longer say the same… the first thing Aya arranged was for his caged bird seal to be removed – a gift to her godmother, seeing as she still can't stand Neji.

"And Tsume?" Eyes in the room harden instantly. Aya's slipping into mission-speak again, never a good sign when it comes to her.

"Baby?" Miwako's the one to call her out on it.

"Mama… this is a minefield I'm dealing with right now. Please, give me five minutes." Aya claims.

"Baby." Miwako presses. She knows her eldest daughter far too well to risk this becoming a habit, especially now.

Aya sighs. "Look, uncle Hiashi, I don't want to have to do this, but your elders have been nothing but a thorn in my side. And frankly, I wouldn't put it past them to want me dead. I'm not letting Branch House members into the District. I'm sorry."

"I understand. But… what if… you were to happen to remove the threat to them?" Hiashi tries. "I know Natsu's seal is gone. As is Neji's."

"Why don't you start motioning for that stu-"

"Aya." Miwako warns.

Aya takes a few dee~eeeeeep breaths. "Look. I'm in no mood for games. This cloak and dagger bullshit is grating on me. That's why I had to stop those fucking missions." Aya explains seriously. "I cannot risk more unpredictable elements. And I cannot predict the people you offer. It's a simple calculation, uncle Hiashi."

"Ah, but I believe you can." He tries.

"That's nice. Moving on. Tsume-san?"

"Hiashi, what were you going to say?" Shikaku cuts off whatever Tsume was about to say.

"Eight branch house members, true. All female, all hate the Hyuuga Council without exception." Hiashi explains.

"Uncle Hiashi, how is this helping your case?" Aya demands, giving Shikaku an annoyed look. He just smiles at her.

"Well. Considering that these girls are all officially going to be sent here for training, which I'm sure you understand should never be breathed to the Hyuuga clan that this isn't actually the case, they'll be given the freedom from the Hyuuga Main Branch oppression that haunts my clan. They will, without a doubt, be grateful and will therefore be no threat to you or yours, should you accept." Hiashi explains seriously. He hates having to explain these things so openly, but the brewing hatred between the Main and Branch Houses isn't exactly a secret – it hasn't been for generations.

"Ah, then perhaps I should remind you why I'm not considering this an option. These wouldn't happen to be the same women that ostracised Tomi-nee, would they?" Aya asks, tilting her head to one side.

"They are not." Hiashi says seriously. "They were too young to even know what was truly going on."

"… Oh?" Now he has Aya's undivided attention.

"The eldest is fifteen, the youngest just graduated from the academy. All were placed in the reserves." He says, meeting Aya's now curious gaze. "After all, what is needed is more eyes, not more skill among you. Correct?"

"What are you playing at, Hiashi?" Aya demands. She smells so much more to this than just the words he offers.

"Baby! Cut the mission-speak, or I'm seriously kicking you out." Miwako warns one last time.

"I want my clan to be free, Aya. You can help me do this, even if it is one Hyuuga at a time." Hiashi pleads, bowing low to her. "Pending your approval, I would have Neji training them. They will be no burden on your people beyond removing the only threat you might well rightly believe they pose."

There's a long, tense silence. "I want them here tonight." Aya says, narrowing her eyes briefly when Hiashi breathes a little easier. "But let me make this perfectly clear, uncle Hiashi… I'm not treating them any differently than I treat any in our pack. That means their trainings, and the social expectations on them are exactly the same. I trust you know what that means."

"I do. You have my thanks."

"Don't thank me. Just don't make me regret this. I think I've made enough enemies outside of Konoha. I don't need to start making political enemies within the village as well." Aya points out. "And that's ignoring plausible assassination attempts on you, because you're being 'a bit too free' with 'offering' our clan your people to set free."

"I understand the risks. And I've already set plans in motion should this eventuality occur." He explains.

"Tell that to your daughters." Aya counters, but Hiashi doesn't comment. He understands his daughters much better than Aya thinks. Why else would they still be here three years and counting after the initial bet?

Hanabi is his rightful heir. And… she would of course not want to be far from her sister in her time of need. So, with so many Hyuugas here to guard her, the Hyuuga elders would be powerless. And that's exactly what Hiashi wants. He just can't ever let that become known, not even with the people he's now surrounded by. Hanabi is the only one that knows, just as he intends, and she is far too young to marry. She's safe from their clutches. And what's more? He knows Hinata, through Naruto, Aya, and the rest of their people, will never allow Hanabi to lead at so young an age without their constant guidance and support.

Oh yes, Hiashi knows they'll try to assassinate him. He's banking on it. And even if they don't, the changes made will still be lasting and for the good of his clan.

Aya sighs, figuring she's not getting another word out of the man. "Tsume-san?"

"Well… you have more than enough noses around here. So I was thinking something a little different." Tsume begins, smirking. "You see, I've been talking to the other Inuzukas. And they're all impressed with this little setup you've got going on. There's also been a lot of complaints that we don't own a proper compound for our clan."

"Oh?" Aya says, raising an eyebrow.

"So, our request is to allow the Inuzuka clan to move into the Namiki District. After all, with the Hatake and Namiki clans here? We feel a little left out." Tsume grins ferally, knowing Aya will understand just what this move will do politically. Just like the Namikis and the Hatakes, the Inuzukas consistently produce Anbu Operatives. If you start consistently mixing the three Canine Clans of Konoha? It would be like a Senju and an Uchiha having a baby, politically.

On a more selfish note. Tsume is also considering the benefits for her clan. More room for the pups –human and canine– to run around. Less likelihood of fleas and ticks, given that there are no dogs here that aren't summoned – which have never suffered from them, as far as Tsume knows. More room for their shinobi and their partners to train without constantly worrying about lesser clans trying to spy their secrets. And frankly, Tsume's seen just what the Namiki's have become under Aya's watchful eye. She wants in for her clan. And it's also an invite into these meetings, where all the good stuff happens.

"Numbers?" Aya demands.

"Fourteen registered Anbu Operatives. Thirty-two registered shinobi, at least of chuunin rank. Thirty-eight non-combatants." Tsume doesn't even have to think about it, she knows her clan inside out. "Oh, and an upwards of a hundred and fifty dogs. More than enough noses to keep an eye on the place for us." She winks at Aya.

Aya turns to the other clan heads. "Guys? Yea or nay?"

"It would do the Namiki clan good to have more people around that understand our ways. I say yea." Miwako offers, not even thinking about it. This is the best possible move in her opinion.

"Inuzukas are as loyal as they come. Loyalty and strength wouldn't harm us in anyway. I say yea." Kakashi offers, eye-smiling at Tsume.

"Someone needs to keep Kiba on a short leash, and Ikoku-chan isn't doing it. I say yea." Naruto teases, suffering the swat to the back of his head in silence.

"Yea." Ikoku offers, never one for too many words. Still, she smiles warmly, knowing that her fiancé would be overjoyed to hear his clan might well be moving into the District.

"I could use a few more drinking buddies. Yea." Zabuza says, but no one's sure if he's being serious or not.

The samurai clans/families have all learned that the Inuzukas take loyalty to the pack as seriously as the Hatakes and Namikis. They see much honour in this, so they all vote 'yea'.

Hayabusa Megumi, however, is still weighing pros and cons. She's never been one for quick decisions. "Question, Tsume-san. If you're in a burning building and you have to choose between saving me and saving your daughter? We're both unconscious, and there's no one else around. Who do you save?"

"Both of you, of course." Tsume answers, looking at her like she's an idiot. "What kind of dumb ass question is that?"

Well, at least we know where Kiba gets his loose tongue from. "Works for me. Yea."

"Well, I guess we need to start considering location and stuff like that. You're not going to be allowed to coop your people up in the compound. We like our pack to mingle freely. And there will be stringent pooper scooper laws." Aya says, being completely serious. Seeming completely serious.

Miwako, Kakashi, Tsume and Aya get a good laugh out of that, but no one else seems to get it.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 27_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: And there we have it. If you missed why this has to be in 3rd person PoV? Well, it's as simple as offering other's thoughts, instead of Aya assuming she can ready minds. After all, without Danzo's inner monologue, would he be nearly as believable as a character?  
_**

 ** _Oh, and for that guy that wrote that review two chapters back... Dude. The Disney reference? I've never seen Jasmine of Tiana begging for someone to bend them over a desk and fuck them, have you?_**


	31. Arc 2 - Gathering Clouds

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 2: Peace, writ in blood – Chapter 28 – Gathering Clouds_**

 ** _3rd person PoV_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"When adversity strikes, that's when you have to be the most calm. Take a step back, stay strong, stay grounded and press on." – LL Cool J_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Aya stands at South Gate, watching her precious people, the pack she considers her blood, just about ready to leave. Her daddy, Shikaku. Her husband, Chouji. Her brothers, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Zabuza. Her sisters, Asami and Ikoku. Her clansmen, Ryouma and Rieko. Her packmates, four Tachibanas, two Minamotos, two Satsumas. Oh, and Kiba, too. She isn't sure where he fits in, really, but she knows she'll have to accept him sooner or later.

She walks up to Chouji, her eyes begging him to stay. He smiles. He beckons for one last hug; she doesn't even hesitate. He holds her for a long moment, tight, close to him, not wanting to let her go but knowing he must.

Hinata and Naruto aren't doing much better. She's seconds away from breaking down – he's promising her the moon and stars. He says he'll be back so quickly that she won't even notice he's gone – she's missing him before he even leaves her arms.

The time to go has come. No one seems happy about that. Zabuza and Kakashi made sure not to put their wives through this, having said their goodbyes this morning. Neither is too happy with the tears that stained their skin. Every woman of their pack seems to know instinctually that this is bigger, wider, deeper, and broader than just a meeting in Cloud.

"Rieko…" Aya begins, tears obvious in her tone. "Guard him well for me." She all but begs.

"Ryouma and I will bring your beloved home, milady. I swear it." Rieko says, her tone and body language solemn. Aya nods, but doesn't seem any happier.

"Stay safe. All of you." Aya demands. Everyone knows she means it, everyone knows she'd happily burn down all of civilization for them. Just like they know that Aya only has eyes for Chouji, especially now.

With nothing left to say, the groups starts walking towards the gate. They wave to the guards. They walk off towards the horizon. They don't look back. No matter how much Aya's heart begs and pleads, they don't look back. Tears in her eyes, arm linked with Hinata –who isn't doing any better– they stare as their husbands fade into the distance.

Their guards beg their ladies to return home, where they can implode in peace. Ryuuzetsu especially; she knows that Aya's going to be an emotional wreck until Chouji gets back.

Surprisingly, both Hinata and Aya make it back to the Namiki compound, up into Aya's bedroom and seal the door before the pair of them dissolve into tears. Ryuuzetsu and Sumi take it especially hard, but there is little that can be done for now.

Silent prayers are sent skywards; may the team now on their way to Cloud come back swiftly and safely.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

A week passes. The days seem to be flowing together, mostly because Namiki Aya is falling back on her old pattern. She trains. She drowns her sorrows in sore muscles. She soothes her aching heart by passing out from chakra exhaustion. As promised, she only trains Team Aya and Sumi, but her ravenous need to not sit still –to not think– consumes her every waking moment.

Not that Hoshie, Sakiko, Yuzuki and Sango mind. They're plenty happy that they're getting so much of Aya's time. The problem, however, is that Aya barely sleeps these nights. Her empty bed gnaws at her. Chouji's missing heartbeat is no longer there to combat the nightmares that plague her. Her past, her bloodstained hands, haunt her.

And so, she does what she knows will help: she trains.

Sumi is slowly working her way through water walking – Aya's being extra cautious given it's still the dead of winter. Hoshie and Sakiko are learning their third fire release jutsu – Great Fireball jutsu. Sango is learning her second earth release jutsu –Head-hunter jutsu– she's been forbidden to learn them via Sharingan, so she has to learn them the old fashioned way. Yuzuki's still struggling with her first wind release jutsu – Gale Palm.

Learning from their great example, Team Aya, and Sumi, run themselves ragged. They've passed out so often by now, it's become normal. In fact, they've come to enjoy waking up staring up at the sky.

The others are far less impressed with this. Especially Yoshino and Miwako. They see Aya falling back into her 'wolf-mode'. They see the bags under her eyes returning with a vengeance. And Miwako smells that Aya spends more time in her office studying scrolls than she does in her bed sleeping. Miwako curses her son-in-law, wondering what possessed the boy to consider leaving Aya behind.

Sending Aya to Cloud is worse, but surely Chouji staying in Konoha is an option?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Practically on the other side of the Elemental Nations, Chouji finds himself in much the same state as his wife. He barely sleeps, and when he does, all he sees is Aya… alone in their bed… her hand on the empty space he knows he should occupy.

Still, he trudges on. He doesn't want her dealing with this anymore, he knows this must be handled. And so, Chouji tries to take on her burden himself. He forces himself to rest en route, but even with Cloud barely a day's travel away all he feels –all he fears– is the growing distance between himself and all he holds dear.

"Aya's doing alright." Sasuke says, his eyes trained on Chouji.

"No, she's not." Chouji says, smiling bitterly. "She's training herself and the others into the ground, and she's probably only sleeping because she passes out from chakra deprivation."

"True. So how about we give her something to comfort her?" Sasuke says, alright biting his thumb. Chouji narrows his eyes. "Bare your arm." Chouji doesn't really understand, but he nods and takes off his winter jacket and rolls up his long sleeve. On the inside of his forearm, Sasuke draws a simply tracking seal with his blood.

"Ooh, Sasu-chan, good idea. Zabuza-nii, come on, let's have your arm." Asami coos, biting her thumb as well. Soon all members of the team have tracking seals on them, and Sasuke updates Aya, saying that she can track her husband now.

In Konoha, for no reason anyone can figure out, Aya smiles for the first time since Chouji told her he's going to Cloud in her place.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The next morning, the Konoha shinobi find themselves at the entrance to Cloud. They go through the usual customs checks, they answer the generic questions, and they are eventually let through. Mabui, the Raikage's assistant, is there to greet them and she guides them to the hotel where they can freshen up.

Chouji feels… uneasy. He smells Anbus watching their every move – which isn't strange given they're in a foreign village, but there just seems to be an unnatural tension in the air.

An hour later, they find themselves in the Raikage Tower for the first of many meetings. As agreed, Shikaku does the talking. As agreed, Zabuza shuts his trap – he's spoiling for a fight, and everyone knows it.

Chouji says a silent prayer that these meetings will go well. He doesn't like the unease swimming around in his gut. Still, he's happy that Aya has something to comfort her until he gets back – whatever it is that Sasuke did.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

How many times can you check on someone before you are seen as an obsessive stalker? Well, that depends on who you ask and what the situation is. For a wife desperately craving her husband? There is no limit. So she has at least one shadow clone –day and night– focusing on Sasuke's marker in the summoning scroll, isolating Chouji's presence and simply stalking him from countries away.

However… when she starts noticing his nervousness, his tension, his unease at the situation he finds himself in… Aya becomes even more nervous. She keeps in constant contact with Kakashi, Asami, Naruto and Sasuke, using their communications seals as her lifeline to her sanity. She demands every detail of the situation, offers her commentary whenever she can, and tries to live via the words –the scraps of information– she's offered.

The first meeting is turning into a disaster. Kaminari Ei simply doesn't accept the responsibility of even so much as the first attack, which is proven beyond reasonable doubt was his brainchild. Even when Shikaku truthfully offers that Konoha doesn't blame Cloud for the second and third attack, Ei still stubbornly acts as if saying it wasn't him changes reality.

Hoping a different tack will help move things along, Shikaku asks about the demands Konoha offered. Ei says that the demands aren't too steep, considering they'd demand far more than that, but doesn't offer any more than that. No talk of how close they are to meeting those demands, no hints as to whether the demands will be met at all. Nothing. Just that the demands aren't unreasonable.

Seeing the situation for what it is –a stalling tactic– Shikaku puts things into perspective. "Raikage-sama, we are trying to allow cooler heads to prevail. Why, then, you are stalling for time?"

"I would advise you not to tell me what I am doing, Nara. I don't play mind games." Ei tries. Shikaku simply nods.

"Is there something you are hoping to gain from this meeting?" Shikaku presses. No one slips past his notice when he's motivated. And right now, he sees a trap's maws opening wide. He just needs the proof.

"Cloud wants peace." Ei claims, but his eyes are too hard for that to be truthful. If you want peace, you don't size up your guests and treat them as criminals. That's something you do if you want war. Even among shinobi, even knowing that today's ally is tomorrow's enemy, it's simply tactless to be hostile during peace talks – especially when you are in the wrong.

"I understand. So tell me, Raikage-sama, how do you see this peace coming about?" Shikaku asks, studying the microscopic smirk on Ei's face. It's gone almost as quickly as it appears.

"The only way peace ever comes about. Through mutual understanding." Ei says.

"I agree, Raikage-sama. Just to make sure we're on the same page, though, what would you like for Konoha to understand?" Shikaku sees the microscopic smirk again.

"Many things, Nara. Many things." Ei says vaguely, but Shikaku already knows what he needs to.

"I see. Perhaps it would be best to reconvene this meeting tomorrow? After all, we are quite tired from our journey here." Shikaku offers, his tone as lazy as ever. Ei agrees, and Mabui once again shows the Konoha to their hotel. The frown on Shikaku's face says it all.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Hidden Stone Village, Kamizuru Oonoki and his granddaughter Kurotsuchi are having a meeting, with their guest –Darui from Hidden Cloud– sitting almost lazily and listening to what they have to say.

"My contacts in Waterfall, Rain and Grass all tell me that their attempts have failed. I don't want to show my hand too soon in this, Leaf must not suspect Stone's involvement yet or everything will be ruined." Oonoki says, obviously annoyed about something. "Plan A isn't working. It's time for Plan B. Darui, please inform Raikkage-sama that we will have the shinobi he needs by next week."

"Raikage-sama isn't too impressed with the shinobi you've sent so far, Tsuchikage-sama." Darui drawls, seemingly not in the mood for this.

"Oh, and what does he suggest then?" Kurotsuchi asks, before her grandfather loses his cool. He's usually a very patient and analytical man, but with their spies in Konoha revealing that Uzumaki Naruto is in fact the son of Stone's number one hated man, Namikaze Minato, and the council driving Oonoki up a wall, crying for the boy's head on a silver platter… a rat will attack even a lion if it feels threatened enough.

"Raikage-sama is a man of action. So naturally, he suggests a far more direct route." Darui offers.

"Suggests? Or is already putting into play? We know Konoha sent a team to Cloud for peace talks." Kurotsuchi sounds more than a little annoyed. She met the Fourth Raikage a few times, he doesn't seem to be a very patient man.

"I wouldn't know anything about that." Darui drawls. "All I was told is that I should inform you that Plan C is in place. Frankly, an encoded message would have had the same effect as sending me here. Sorry about that."

"Plan C!?" Oonoki bellows. Darui mutely complains about being given this task, and thinking how much more efficient a hawk would have been, even if it is a little dull. "You see, that's the problem with young upstarts. They think because they're a kage they can just up and do whatever the hell they like! Tell me, Darui, alphabetically, what comes after 'a'?"

"I'm just a messenger, Tsuchikage-sama."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

That night, eight full Anbu teams skulk the hallways of the hotel Konoha's team is located. Another two teams lurk just outside their window. Inside the room, however, everything is quite peaceful. Two Konoha shinobi are on watch, everyone else is fast asleep.

It doesn't last.

At eleven-fifty exactly, the lock is picked and three Anbu teams pour into the room – swords drawn and ready to draw blood. Sasuke and Asami –the ones on watch– shout out a warning to wake the others, and engage the Cloud Anbu. For some reason, both warnings end with 'dattebayo'.

The first attack comes, a swift slice at Sasuke's throat, but he ducks it, draws his scimitars and the Anbu Operative is suddenly a head shorter. The three behind him go down just as quickly.

Deciding that now isn't the time for stealth, one Anbu starts forming handsigns in quick succession. Before any of the Konoha shinobi can blink, there's a blinding flash of light, and an explosion. Where once was a hotel room, is now gap – a wreckage of ruined furniture and tattered walls.

Of the nineteen Konoha shinobi, nineteen remain. Each of them grinning, each of them bearing twin scimitars with kitsunes on them. "Oh, so you think something like that will keep us quiet, do ya? I'm not dying until I become Hokage, 'ttebayo!" Zabuza announces, sounding more like Naruto than himself.

The two Anbu teams from outside pour into the wreck suite, and another four teams pour in from the hallway.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

In Konoha, Shimura Danzo, Jiraiya of the Sannin and Senju Tsunade are having a meeting. Ignoring the late hour, they seem focused and aware. Kakashi had already given them the update, Shikaku already spoke of his suspicions and suggestions, now it's just a matter of putting things into effect.

The three of them talk openly and plainly of their desires and intentions, something that greatly pleases Danzo, because he'd only ever had such a thing happen with Hiruzen, and that was over forty years ago.

Grass, it would seem, is quite open to its people about their expected involvement with a war, though Danzo's agents have yet to uncover with and against whom.

Rain is as much a mystery now as it was ten years ago. Danzo suspects his agents have been killed, and openly admits as much.

Waterfall, however, is far more loose-lipped; they need to work on that. Their jounins have been complaining for some time, especially in bars after a few drinks, that they'll be _working_ _with_ Stone shinobi. After the skirmishes last year, they aren't looking forward to not being allowed to stab someone that might have killed a friend or relative of theirs.

"So, we're facing three lesser countries and certainly one, but plausibly two, greater countries." Tsunade surmises. "We need to let our allies know."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Kaminari Ei walks into what's left of the hotel room. Ten Anbu teams, all dead. Forty shinobi, lost. And for what? Not one of the Konoha shinobi have fallen! Deciding to take no more risks, he channels his chakra, cloaks himself in his Lightning Armour, and completely ignores what the static does to his normally pristine hair. In the blink of an eye, his lightning enhanced fist ploughs through the redhead's skull. He doesn't like how she poofs into smoke – shadow clones.

The next one –the Uchiha– gets an elbow to the back of his neck. He too poofs into smoke. Shadow clones. All of them are shadow clones. And yet, they took out his Anbu Operatives as if they were nothing!

Over and over, Ei smashes through the clones until there is only on left. "Heh. You're quick for someone your size, 'ttebayo!" The Hatake says. Ei isn't sure what to make of that. Hatake Kakashi doesn't have a verbal tic as far as he knows. And yet, this one somehow reminds him of a redhead eerily similar to the redhead he saw with them – no doubt an Uzumaki… but likely her daughter. Ei didn't know she had any children, but it isn't too surprising that something like that would be kept hush-hush.

"Hey, you do realise that word is going to spread, right? That Konoha will know what you planned, right? And who do you think is going to hear about it? Who do you think will be the most upset that you're messing with her pack?" Kakashi asks, almost teasingly. "Let me tell you: Namiki Aya. You see, we've already figured it out. Cloud wasn't behind the second and third attacks. We got that right. So that means Cloud isn't working alone. We're going to find out, dumb ass. And we're going to be back."

"What makes you think I don't want that?" Ei asks, sizing up the transformed shinobi in front of him.

"Because Aya was just to the point of retiring. She was going to settle down, start a family, and leave the world to figure itself out. Now? You've poked and prodded the wrong sleeping dragon." Kakashi says, amused.

"One kunoichi doesn't tip the scales of war." Ei points out.

"Oh? Then tell me why one shinobi took out forty of your Anbu Operatives? Tell me why you took out all my clones? Tell me why you're so intent on making Namiki Aya afraid for her pack?" Kakashi challenges. "You're not that big an idiot. You see what Aya represents. But what you don't see, and what you don't want to see, is her being pissed off. I know my Imouto-chan. Attacking her brothers and sisters unprovoked? I hope you have pictures of your beloved village. 'Cause she's gonna be coming through to redecorate." With that, the last clone disperses itself.

Ei shakes his head. One little girl doesn't scare him. What scares him is the loyalty she invokes in those that follow her, heedless of which village or country they hail from. What scares him is the blond brat that reminds him a little too much of another blond Konoha thorn in his side – and the redhead, too. The nail that sticks out, needs to get hammered down, and Konoha is sticking out a little too much these days.

However, what the Fourth Raikage doesn't know, is that in his beloved village is a team of four Root Operatives. And they are well aware of who was supposed to be in that hotel room. What he doesn't know is that they have orders, seeing as Danzo-sama foresaw this as a very real possibility.

And what Kaminari Ei, Fourth Raikage of the Hidden Cloud Village, doesn't know, is that Danzo-sama doesn't take kindly to backstabbers. He's the one with the cloak. He's the one with the dagger. And he's the kind of man that doesn't care if men women and children have their blood and entrails spilt right in the middle of the streets of any village that isn't Konoha.

The Root Operatives don't react to the destruction. They simply start moving, already heading to their first destination: the Kaminari clan compound. Let's see how Ei likes a dose of his own medicine.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Back in Konoha, Aya couldn't care less about the goings on in Cloud. She's fast asleep, in Chouji's arms. Chouji tried resisting her, for a whole two seconds, trying to argue that they need to do something about Cloud. But frankly, when Aya jumped up on him, wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing and sucking and biting on his neck… let's just say Cloud isn't all that important after all.

Unbeknownst to both husband and wife, hawks are already en route to far off destinations. Vegetables, Spring, Birds, Artisan and Bear will know by morning what Cloud did. The uncensored version. And they will also know who is also suspected of being involved.

So as Aya and Chouji sleep, uncaring of the chaos being stirred around them…

As Oonoki paces in his study, trying to figure out how to salvage this wreckage of a joint mission…

As Ei comes home, finding every member of his clan stabbed with a hypodermic needle and the chambers emptied into his precious people, including his wife and five year old son…

As Pein idly studies the raindrops falling on his Deva path's face…

And as four Root Operatives slip into the second of Cloud's clan compounds, hypodermic needles filled with a slow acting poison already drawn…

It becomes increasingly clear that peace just isn't happening.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 28_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Ouch. Just ouch... It would seem that things just aren't going the way Aya hoped it would. But the question now: will Aya care? She's already pulled back, she's already finding her happiness in the little things. Will she be tempted to get back out there? Time will tell, I suppose.  
_**

 ** _And again, CursedOne, you seem to be missing so many pieces here. You claim Aya's had it easy? How about this, when the next 21_** ** _reviews_** ** _(that's right, we're at 179 as this is being typed) come in, I'll post bonus content properly explaining why you are so far off the mark it isn't funny. By the way, I usually try to answer people in PMs. What's with the anonymity, seeing as you're basically spitting on my plotting as an author?_**


	32. Arc 2 - Return of the She-Wolf

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 2: Peace, writ in blood – Chapter 29 – Return of the She-Wolf_**

 ** _3rd person PoV_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"A person often meets his destiny on the road he took to avoid it." – Jean de La Fontaine_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"No." Aya shoots them down without even thinking about it. "I told you already that I will not be contributing to the war effort. That I'm pulling back from the public spotlight. That I'm trying to focus on the Namiki clan."

"They were going to kill every person that went to Cloud, Aya." Tsunade counters.

"And we both know that the counterattack has already taken place." Aya argues, seeing no reason to get involved. She's trying to KEEP OUT of the bullshit the Elemental Nations wants to suck her into.

"I'm unaware of any such move." Tsunade presses. She doesn't want Aya to fight, no arguments there. She'd feel much better if Aya stayed in Konoha, guarded her and helped her to guide –play kindergarten cop with– the Council. But the fact of the matter is, this is spiralling out of control and will strum up a war without fail. That is all but assured now. Tsunade needs her best and brightest out there making sure Konoha and her allies lose as little people as possible, and she doesn't doubt that Aya would play a pivotal role in that.

"Auntie, daddy, look… I'm flattered you think so highly of my skills. But I already very clearly pointed out that I no longer want any part in this madness. I could be pregnant for Kami's sake!" Aya argues.

"We aren't deploying troops for months. We are in the planning phase, trying to assess our position and our strategy, and making sure we guard our allies. I'd need you to have a proper team ready in maybe six to eight months. By then, we'll know for sure if you're pregnant now." Tsunade isn't giving up, that much is obvious.

"Auntie, you're still ignoring what I'm saying. I lived that life, I gave you and Konoha everything. Now the Namiki clan needs me. And frankly, the Senju clan needs me here as well." In the battle of wills, she who is most stubborn…

"Sweetie, let's try this. Say you don't go." Tsunade switches tactics. "Do you think Naruto will stay here? Do you think Sasuke will stay here? Zabuza is itching to go, and he's already offered me a list of people he wants in his team. Kakashi isn't too thrilled about it, but he's also preparing to go."

"And with everyone gone, someone needs to stay here and mind the pups." Aya isn't falling for it. "Auntie, give it up. I'm not interested in that life. I will do what I can to-"

"Chouji's also going." Shikaku offers, his eyes begging.

"No. He's not." Aya puts her foot down. "He's staying here, and if he even considers any other option…"

"Ino's going. Hikaru's going. Shikamaru's going. Temari's already talking to your mother about minding Mai for her." Shikaku presses. "I'm also going to be out there as well. As is Chouza and Inoichi. Asuma and Kurenai, too."

"What are you playing at, daddy?" Aya demands.

"I'm going to be acting as Battlefield Commander for Konoha. I would want you to have a surprise attack team so that I know whatever mission you're given will be accomplished without question. We may well have a chance of winning this is we have our best ready for action."

"And how exactly do you expect to convince me that my being there is so crucial to the war effort?" Aya asks, authentically curious.

"Your résumé. This, Snow, Noodles, Sound." Shikaku listen them off.

"I didn't do anything in Sound, I was mere present." Aya counters.

"The enemy's troops won't know that. Your reputation is as fierce as Kakashi's and Zabuza's." Shikaku argues. "Your simply being on the battlefield could tip the scales."

"Now you're just exaggerating." Aya accuses, annoyed.

"No. I'm not. Tell me, if I were to tell a group of samurais that do not fear death that not fighting me is in their best interests, would that strike a different chord than if you tell them?" Shikaku really isn't giving up. "Princess, look. I need you. I need you to handpick a team, train them like you train, and be prepared to unleash hell on Konoha's enemies, because I assure you, they aren't going to stop killing our people until they are soundly defeated."

"Fine. But if I go Chouji stays here." Aya argues.

"He's never going to agree to that." Shikaku points out, already knowing where this is going.

"Tough. And you're going to be the one to tell him."

"I can tell him until I'm blue in the face, princess. He'll never agree to it."

"So, what? I just have to accept what you're saying because you say it? You know I'm trying to settle down. You know I hate that life. And you know me going out there is going to do nothing good to me. Why make me do it?" Aya is almost to the point of tears. She finally decided to get out of that life, to leave the blood… the often innocent blood… in the past. To try to start something lasting, something special.

"I don't _want_ you to be, but I do **need** you out there." Shikaku tells her, his eyes shiny.

"… I **hate** you for doing this to me." Aya intones, not bothering to hide or wipe away the tears.

"I'm s-"

"Save it!" Shikaku blinks away the tears. Repeating a mantra over and over in his head; _she's just emotional, she's just emotional, she's just emotional_. He hopes he can convince himself, but logically he'd never once heard her say those words. To anyone. Ever. Not even to Satsuma and Miwako at the worst of their relationship. "Numbers?" Shikaku hears 'Wolf' speaking, not his princess. That hurts him even more. And yet he knows he has no choice in this. Aya, at her best, could easily trample through the majority of teams, even companies the enemy would throw at her. If you combine her with Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi? Let alone that each of them will be leading a team!

"You'd need a team of eight." Shikaku answers.

"I refuse. I'm going in with a team of four. Lighter, less drag, less confusion. We don't have the years I'd hoped for so I don't have the time to get that kind of team up to speed."

"A-"

"Shut it. You wanted Wolf, you got Wolf. Deal with the attitude that comes with it." She intones, glaring at Shikaku. "My team will consist solely of Namikis. Katsuo, Hoshie and Sakiko."

"Please don't." Tsunade begs. "They're just kids."

"I'm just a kid. I don't see you arguing to keep me off the frontlines." Wolf counters. "Hoshie and Sakiko already have the skills they need to survive surprise attack missions. Katsuo is already a decent medic, Rank Four. Give me six months and I'll have them ploughing through the front lines."

"Chouji's not-"

"You should have thought about that before." Wolf counters. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to gather my team and set up a training schedule with them."

Knowing exactly what would happen if he fights her right now, Shikaku drops the privacy jutsu. He decides then and there that he REALLY needs a drink.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Wolf heads straight to the Namiki District. Sakiko and Hoshie take one look at her, and immediately hate whatever just happened. "Shie, Kiko. I need you two and Togo with me. Now." The girls know that tone. They know what the lack of honorifics means.

"What's going on?" Hoshie asks, mostly to test how bad this is. If Aya-nee answers her, then it isn't that bad and she's just upset about something. But if she glares or growls…?

Wolf growls. Light, and with little more than a slight frown, but it's enough evidence for the sisters. "I'll go get him. Do we need our gear?"

"You'll learn to start sleeping in your gear." Wolf answers, her eyes hard and her tone unbending. Sakiko swallows, not liking where this is going.

Once the three of them are ready, Wolf motions for them to follow. They body flicker out of the District, straight to Anbu HQ. Wolf nods to the guards, and growls when one of them tries to stop her pups. She takes them to the armoury, ordering three uniforms and three blank masks, each of them a wolf mask. With that handled, she escorts her three charges into an office and orders them to sit.

"We're Team Wolf." Wolf explains. "The three of you will be my new trainees. And we deploy in six months. From now on… your hell is at my beck and call. We will be training fourteen hours a day. And you will learn not to complain about it quickly."

The three newly dubbed Anbu trainees swallow painfully. They've never seen their Aya-nee this far gone before. What the hell happened? "Shie. You will be called Pup. You are our mid-range offence specialist. Kiko, you will called Kit. You are our mid-range defence specialist. Togo, you will be called Cub. You are our medic and long-range support."

Pup, Kit and Cub nod, seeing no other choice in the matter.

"We will be training two days on, one day off. No exceptions. I will take you out on missions without warning, so have your gear on you at all times. And by that I mean you are to sleep in your gear. None of you are ready for what is to come, but you will be." Wolf tells them simply. "For today you will rest. You'll need it."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Dinner is… somewhat tense. Seeing Aya –sans mask– in her Anbu uniform is not comforting. Seeing Hoshie, Katsuo and Sakiko also wearing Anbu uniforms –sans masks– is downright wrong. Two eight year olds and a nine year old, being lead into the darkness that is war by their just-turned-seventeen year old sister.

Shikaku isn't taking this well at all. He'd half hoped she was bluffing to tell them in a nice way to buzz off. But seeing her siblings in Anbu gear? He's really grateful he's spent the afternoon drinking – it numbs the worst of it… for a time.

It's Miwako and Satsuma that are really taking this badly though. They'd fought tooth and nail to get Aya out of that world before she breaks. And now she's diving right back in? And to boot, Chouji isn't even allowed to touch Aya. Not even Chouji!

"When do you deploy?" Miwako asks her eldest, her tone coldly neutral.

"Six to eight months. I'll have them ready in six." Wolf answers, seemingly not even noticing.

"I'm coming with you." Miwako demands.

"No, you're not. A four man cell is more efficient." Wolf counters glaring dully.

"Then we'll have two cells, four each." Miwako isn't having it. At all. Aya's good, but compared to Miwako she's still just a pup.

"If the Fifth decides, it's fine." Wolf shrugs, not caring. "Team, you'd best eat more than you're accustomed to. You'll need it."

Miwako decides then and there this is her last pregnancy. Her baby needs her now more than ever. Two months to go. After that, it's a mad dash to get back up to speed in time.

"Ryuuzetsu. Keito. Sumi. You're with me." Miwako demands, not broking any argument. They weren't planning on arguing – frankly they were looking for a means to tag along. "We'll hold our meeting in the morning, after I get my gear. But, obviously I won't be able to train for a while yet. Ryuuzetsu, you'll be in charge of team trainings for now. Start working Sumi in for stealth."

"You got it, captain." Ryuuzetsu says with forced cheer. Shikaku shrinks even more in on himself, feeling people's eyes on him.

"Tsume!" Miwako bellows, getting the Anbu Commander's attention. Tsume comes over, eyes already asking what the hell the problem is. "Aya's deploying."

" **What?** " Tsume is not impressed.

"Exactly. I need back in. Captain status. I already have a team." Miwako lays it out. Tsume takes one look at Shikaku, sees the fourth sake bottle empty in front of him, and sees the hollow eyes of Tsunade.

"Done. Hitomi's mask is on reserve for a Namiki anyway. Who's your fourth?" Tsume asks.

"Sumi here. Ryuuzetsu will be training them until I'm ready to get back in the saddle." Miwako explains.

"I figured. Pick up your gear whenever you're ready. If you'll excuse me." Tsume walks off, right towards Tsunade. For her part, Tsunade looks… downtrodden. She wishes there were another option, but every other option costs more lives. "You've made a mistake." Tsume doesn't mince words.

"Give me another option." Tsunade challenges, craving a drink like never before.

"How about not deploying her." Tsume grinds out, her frown almost turning into a snarl.

"Thought of that. Now, how many lives will that cost us?" Tsunade challenges.

Tsume hates how much sense that makes, but… she hates seeing that look in Aya's eyes even more. That same look Kakashi wore for almost thirteen years. Seeing Aya wearing those eyes… especially when you consider the girl's been singing and dancing lately for no apparent reason… "If she breaks, Tsunade, I'm coming for your head myself." She threatens.

"… You'll have to take a number." Tsunade points out, rubbing her forehead in frustration. She didn't want this hand. She was dealt it. Now all she can do is try to keep her people alive… even if that means hurting those closest to her. Being the Hokage isn't just about a hat and a fancy robe. It's about caring for all the village equally. No matter how much she wants to protect Aya… protecting Aya now would mean sacrificing dozens of others. That's… just not something she can have on her conscience.

All she can do is pray that Aya will understand in time.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

On March first, Maki goes into labour. Wolf doesn't even notice until a week later. She's too busy training her trainees, too busy teaching them what they need to stay alive. Too busy being busy.

Chouji hasn't been allowed to touch her since that day. Not physically, not emotionally. So instead, he trains with her. He trains with her when she's training Team Wolf. He trains with her when she can't sleep, which happens more often than not. He trains with her on those silly little days off. And he trains with her when she's too sore, too bruised and battered, to even move.

He has to. She doesn't show it, but he sees her heart bleeding in her chest. And if he stays conscious long enough, she'll pass out, too. Then he can hold her. It's the only time he's allowed.

April comes. Chouji's orders a new weapon. A bo staff made of the same alloy as Wolf's blades. Cub is offered his own custom weapons, but he likes his simple reverse-edged kodachis.

May fourth, Rabbit goes into labour. Again, Wolf doesn't notice. She wasn't even in Konoha at the time. She'd taken Team Wolf on a simple C-rank mission to clear out a bandit camp to have Cub 'blooded'. Kit's the one to explain him that his not freaking out is normal because he's a Namiki. Wolf didn't see the need. He didn't freak out. Case closed.

May fifteenth, Team Rabbit is out training with Team Wolf. Satsuma doesn't mind at all. Their daughter –Tamiko– is healthy and although breastfeeding is preferable, so is keeping Wolf sane and alive. It's a hard choice, but Rabbit still breastfeeds at night, and she pumps as much as she can before training starts.

Wolf nods, welcoming Rabbit. That's all she got. A month passes before Wolf considers Rabbit, Pup, and Kit ready to start lava release training. Two months left before deployment. While Wolf is working them in, Cub gets extra medical lessons.

It's around this time that Wolf decides to take off the kiddy gloves and starts treating her trainees as Anbu Operatives. They start teamwork exercises, start team spars against Team Rabbit, start… living the Anbu lifestyle. The weather is warmer now, so they sleep outdoors in trees most nights. Most of their meals are simple rations bars.

Chouji sleeps out there with them. It's not as if the empty bed is any easier to take than Wolf's empty gazes. And though he tries not to, in his heart he blames Tsunade and Shikaku for doing this to his wife.

They were happy. Finally, irrevocably, undeniably happy. Then this came. Chouji can't even say for sure if Wolf consciously feels anything.

It's August first. Chouji's pretty much had it. He hauls Katsuo away from the group and has a little chat with him. "Otouto-kun, you're going to beg off from this." Chouji tells the boy. "I'm taking your place as team medic. So you don't have to worry."

"I can't, Chouji-nii. Kiko needs me to be there." Katsuo tells him plainly. Even with the heart-to-heart, Katsuo doesn't take off the mask.

"I'm sorry. You're right." Chouji offers, walking away with his mind awhirl. He needs an in. He doesn't care how he gets it, he needs to be there for Aya. Deciding to chance it. "Wolf. I want in."

"Give me one good reason." Wolf challenges.

Chouji smirks, knowing he can do much better than 'one'. "I'm a Rank Four medic, also use lava release, and I'm a decent sensor and sound release user. You know my skillset as well as I do. And you know I'm as sneaky as you are. I'm as much a Namiki as you are."

"Very well, Chou." Interestingly, she means just that. Chouji gets taken to Anbu HQ for his gear and wolf styled mask. And he gets called Chou – 'butterfly'.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Team Wolf." Hokage-sama begins, her baby bump much more noticeable now. "Are you prepared to be deployed?"

"We are." Wolf answers for her team.

"Very well. You will report to Nara Shikaku tomorrow at oh-five-hundred hours. The first wave is being deployed then. And no masks." Hokage-sama orders. Team Wolf take off their masks, for the first time in months for most of them – Chouji being the only exception. "You will be deployed under Hatake Kakashi's command. You are to report directly to him, none other."

"As you wish, Hokage-sama." Wolf answers evenly. Wolf notices a twinge of guilt in her Hokage, but she can't quite process the reason behind it.

"As well, three other teams are to be part of your unit. One will be led by Uzumaki Naruto, one by Namiki Miwako, the last by Uchiha Sasuke. Your unit will be codenamed 'Red', and you are the only surprise attack unit being deployed. Fulfil your duty."

"Yes, ma'am." Wolf nods, seeing herself out without so much as glancing at Tsunade.

"Kami-sama, I need a drink." Tsunade complains, hating what she's done to her niece. Especially seeing as she's still flanked around the clock by Hayashi women, guarding her as jealously as you'd expect from a Namiki clanswoman. "Tae-chan. Do you think she'll ever forgive me?"

"I do not know, Hokage-sama. Milady is… _difficult_ to read these days." Tae answers honestly. Tsunade sighs, hating how right she is.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The next morning, at quarter to five, Team Wolf arrives at South Gate. Wolf made sure that her team said their goodbyes last night – no excuse is good enough to being on late, or worse, on time!

Wolf sees Hawk, Fox, Frog, Rabbit, Crane, Koala… lots of familiar faces. Wolf has to remind herself not to call them by their codenames. "Sasuke. Naruto. Kakashi" Wolf nods to her old genin cell. Well, and first Anbu cell as well.

"Aya, I'm not sure if Hokage-sama told you. I'm in charge of Unit Red." Dog explains. Wolf nods. "We're being given the most dangerous missions of all those deployed. Are you sure your team can handle this?"

"They can." Wolf assures him.

"Aya, I'm serious. We're talking about n-"

"Do you doubt my word, D… Captain?" Wolf challenges. If Dog notices the slipup, he doesn't show it.

"I doubt you understand the horrors of war." Dog counters.

"Then you have not read my file." Wolf brushes him off. "I know the depths of… _our_ hells. And they are prepared to survive that."

"This is a bad idea, Aya." Dog tries again.

"Noted." Wolf again brushes him off.

"Katsuo, specialization and rank." Dog challenges what he sees as the weakest link.

"Medic, Rank Six." Cub answers without batting an eyelash. He was barely a Four six months ago. And Dog doesn't even want to consider what else his little sister's put the poor boy through.

"This is a bad idea, Imouto-chan. I hope you don't regret it."

"You'd have to feel in order to regret, Captain." Wolf answers evenly, her brown-yellow eyes completely blank. Dog sighs. It's like seeing himself at seventeen. Only he was taller. With silver hair. And the mask. And no glasses. And the Sharingan eye. And he's a guy. Other than that, exactly the same.

"We need to report in." Dog sighs again, motioning his Unit along.

"Unit Red, reporting in." Dog offers Commander.

"Ah. Good." Commander's eyes flash towards Wolf, but she isn't sure why. "Please sound off, just to be sure."

"Unit Red, sound off!" Dog calls, continuing an age old, and rather anti-stealth, tradition. "Team Hawk!"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Asami. Uchiha Itachi. Uchiha Mikoto." Hawk sounds them off.

"Team Fox!" Dog calls again.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Uzumaki Karin. Uzumaki Shinichi. Uzumaki Mashai." Fox sounds them off.

"Team Rabbit!" Dog calls again.

"Namiki Miwako. Hatake Keito. Hatake Ryuuzetsu. Hayashi Sumi." Rabbit sounds them off.

"Team Wolf!" Dog calls again.

"Namiki Aya. Akimichi Chouji. Namiki Hoshie. Namiki Sakiko. Namiki Katsuo." Wolf sounds them off.

"And last is Team Rho. Hatake Kakashi. Uzuki Yuugao. Mitarashi Anko. Tenzo." Dog sounds them off.

"Very well." Commander's eyes once again flick to Wolf. She's tempted to believe there's a reason for it to happen a second time. "Your first assignment." Commander offers Dog a single scroll, bearing mission details, targets, parameters, and where to meet Commander once the mission is successful. Dog turns to Unit Red. A nod, and they body flicker as one. War has once again officially been unleashed on the Elemental Nations. Dog prays to any Kami listening that they'll return with the same amount they leave with. Naïve, perhaps, but one can always hope.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 29_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Originally, I was going to end this Arc here. Honestly, it makes no real difference. The next Arc would have also been in 3rd person PoV, and this way the mood is already set anyway. So I say: ONWARDS!  
_**

 ** _CursedOne: My issue isn't that I don't understand, it's that I do understand. And frankly, I'm tired of breaking my rules. All I wanted from you was for you to make an account and PM me so that I can explain what you're missing, seeing as I have an innate (almost pathological) itch to answer reviews that seem to ask for clarification. However, if that's too much trouble, no skin off my nose. I've already decided to explain those bits and pieces in my next bonus content round, along with another thing which was promised to another reviewer._**


	33. Arc 2 - First Blood

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 2: Peace, writ in blood – Chapter 30 – First Blood_**

 ** _3rd person PoV_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"She had an emptiness in her eyes, like a ghost tired of haunting." – Stuart Jaffe_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Their first mission –seeing as intelligence suggests that the other nations hadn't yet deployed troops– was to tend to their allies. Dog had chosen a route to avoid the enemy for now, so they head west-south-west, towards Artisan Village. En route, Fox sends out dozens of shodow clones to scout about. After all, they have all of the Land of Fire's citizens they need to protect, so they need to scout about to make sure they can spot where trouble might strike.

Wolf mostly focuses on her team. She shut down emotionally, but her loyalty is as strong as ever. And her team, her brother and sisters and husband… they are needed to guard what's left of her. Though… for reasons she can't quite pin down… Wolf feels a warmth in her chest to see Rabbit, Koala, Crane and the trainee with them. She wonders at that warmth, trying to analyse it, to figure it out. She can't. But the warmth doesn't go away.

Once in Artisan Village, Dog speaks to the village head, an old friend that welcomes them quite warmly. Dog warns them that the other nations will try to attack them, and that it would be wiser for them to relocate to Konoha. The head waves it off, saying that Hokage-sama had warned them of as much. There are some among them that share the sentiment, but the villagers voted and they agreed that this is their home. And they will do what they can to sustain it.

"Please, try to understand. Our best will not be available to come to your aid, should something happen." Dog tries. "They might only send a few teams, but they might also send an entire battalion to take this village down and weaken our allies. Please, I beg you reconsider."

"I understand your fears. But our home is here." The man stands firm.

"Idiot." Wolf says, glaring dully at him. "This place would have been a graveyard three years ago. And that was from a smaller group."

The village head looks embarrassed, but doesn't argue against her. She was, after all, one of the reasons their people didn't die. "Very well." The man gives in. "I shall speak to my people again. I shall remind them of just how indebted to Konoha we truly are, and how… fragile our fate was back then."

"You do that." Wolf intones, her blank stare grating on the old man.

"Are you… quite alright, Namiki-sama?" He finally asks. He might not be a shinobi, but even he notices the discomfort of the Konoha teams. Wolf's blank stare unnerves him further, but he chooses to focus on bigger things. Still, he can't quite get it out of his mind. This is the girl who, at thirteen, faced the rogues without a shred of fear. Could… could this war terrify her? Could she have shut down emotionally to ensure she can still act when she must?

With a whole now view on things, he gathers his people, explaining in no uncertain terms that one of their heroes, Namiki Aya, might well fear for them. They start sending their fastest runners with the children towards Konoha immediately.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Their next destination is the capital city of the Land of Birds. Wolf has never been here, only through here. Fox is the one that does the talking this time – he seems to have strong ties to the daimyo.

Never one to beat around the bush, Fox tells her plainly that their proximity to the Land of Earth, who they share a border with, makes them a prime target. The lady daimyo nods solemnly, assuring Fox that her advisors had said as much. They've tripled the watch along the borders, and they've been recruiting everyone into a militia to help safeguard their people, but there is really little else they can do.

She goes on to explain that she'd petitioned the samurai of Three Wolves for aid, but they turned her down. More she cannot do. "I refuse to accept that." Fox says, shaking his head stubbornly. "Kaka-sensei, permission to send word of the situation here to Sand."

"Hnn…?" Dog thinks about that. "Couldn't hurt. Granted." Not missing a beat, Fox summons Yokoe, his usual messenger. While he's explaining her the situation, he's carefully writing his request onto a scroll. Something about a forward team to defend their allies, so that the war never reaches the Land of Wind – very political, really.

With that done, he rolls up the scroll, marks it with the Uzumaki swirl, and hands it to Yokoe. The red-furred, three-tailed kitsune nods, and disappears without a word.

"We should have been handling this months ago." Fox complains.

"Stop complaining, blondie." Frog tells him, swatting him.

Unbeknownst to them, Gaara already has troops en route to both the Land of Birds and the Land of Vegetables to guard their borders. Still, he'll be more than amused when Naruto's scroll arrives.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Their next destination is the capital city of the Land of Vegetables. The guards instantly recognize Wolf and her people –Dog going completely unnoticed– and escort them straight to the Lady Haruna.

Haruna and her elite bodyguards, Kikunojou and Yorinojou, are overjoyed to see Wolf. But, they are confused by the woman's blank stare. "Is… something the matter?" Haruna asks, worry in her tone.

"Her first war." Dog explains. "I'd… try to keep a comfortable distance, just to be sure."

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that." Haruna says, meaning it. She'd grown quite close to Wolf over the years, always asking her for advice on things. Wolf's replies had mysteriously stopped six months ago, could this be the reason? "Welcome, friends, to our home. Please, what brings you all the way out here?"

"We are trying to scout around, to see if everyone and everything is prepared for the war. Our reports tell us that so far no other countries have deployed, so now's the time for helping our allies if we can." Dog explains seriously. Haruna's eye never leave Wolf though. Wolf had always been… vibrant, alive, warm and caring. Now, she looks like a ghost of her former self.

"We are grateful to hear of this. Our scouts report that a battalion of Sand's troops approaches from the south. They should be here in a few days, I should think. So, please do not worry about my people. I have already sent most of my royal guard out to mind the northern and western borders. They are spread thin, but with reinforcements from Sand I'm sure we'll be fine." Haruna explains seriously.

"That is good to hear." Dog says, relieved.

"Will you be alright, Aya-chan?" Haruna asks.

"No." Wolf answers simply. "Not until this war ends."

Haruna sighs, understanding her friend a little too well, even if she doesn't understand the true depths to her words. "That we can all agree on. Please, never forget that you and your people are forever welcome here. Should you ever have need of it… seek us out."

"Once the first kunai is thrown, Haruna… my being here will invite death to your people." Wolf explains seriously. "But when the war is over… I will visit, and I will do what I can to help your people rebuild." Wolf promises, but for the life of her she doesn't understand why.

Haruna's eyes are a bit shiny, but tears do not fall. "Thank you."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

With that done, Dog faces his first tough decision. They need to get to the Land of Spring and the quickest route is through the heart of either the Land of Earth, or the Lands of Grass, Rain… **and** Waterfall.

They can go around, of course, but that will cost them days. And time is of the essence when you're in a position to strike first. Still, getting people killed by walking right into the enemy's camp isn't exactly saving time either. So they go around.

He compensates by picking up the pack considerably, hating how hard he's pushing the younger shinobi under his command, but… they _are_ keeping up quite well.

That's when it hits Dog. The Land of Earth had pre-emptively allied itself with the three lands that stand between itself and the Land of Fire. Not a bad tactic, but not the best either.

Unit Red makes their way back the way they came, through the northern section of the Land of Fire, and through the length of the Land of Fangs, all the way to its most north-eastern tip. They are dangerously close to the hidden village, but they explained the scouts on patrol that they are en route to the Land of Spring and have no intension of staying.

The scouts take one look at Wolf, swallow painfully, and get out of their way. They firmly believe that if the Konoha group wants to take the Land of Fangs, they will. Best not to tempt them.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Land of Bears, Unit Blue arrive, led by Momochi Zabuza. Their mission, for now, is to fortify the border between the Land of Bears and the Land of Lightning. The only reason Zabuza agreed to this, is because if Cloud tries taking another route, their standing orders are to enter the Land of Lightning and rain chaos down on them. He isn't too disappointed about the teams in his Unit either.

His own team, has Haku, Juugo and Suigetsu. Juugo's a bit difficult to manage sometimes, but Aya taught Haku the Devouring Shackles, so Haku's been managing him just fine. And Suigetsu? Now that he wields the Needle Sword –one of the seven– he's a half decent shinobi – Zabuza's own words.

He also has Team Asuma with them, with Akimichi Chouza taking his son's place. Team Kurenai, with Hyuuga Kou standing in for Hinata. And Team Guy. Zabuza likes the Unit he's in charge of. And he especially likes how Neji and Kou are itching to show Cloud just how big a mistake they made in messing with their clan.

Yes, this is a team he can quite happily lead into the chaos he's itching to unleash on the world; mostly just Cloud for now, but in time, who knows. And he painstaking took the last six months to teach them how to handle themselves in the hidden mist jutsu. So he doesn't have to hold back, not even a little.

Zabuza can't wait for the first kunai to get thrown.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Nara Shikaku, on the other hand, is setting up a forward command post in the north-western part of the Land of Fire. Where this command post is, is less than a day from Rain, Waterfall and Grass. That's why he picked it. He's in charge of the bulk of the troops Konoha's deployed, nearly six-hundred shinobi. His first task is setting up a perimeter to guard the borders between Land of Fire, and those three countries less than a day away.

He set up a simple plan, using the chuunins to guard the borders as best as they can, ensuring each team has a sensor to make sure they will know for certain if the perimeter's been breached. The Anbu, and Dragon, that are with him, are the first response to ensure casualties are kept at a minimum.

Mostly, though, Shikaku's going over the latest intel. Cloud is… nervous about engaging in open warfare with Konoha – especially given how profusely the Fourth Raikage had to beg Hokage-sama for the antidote to save his wife and son. There's a chance they will not enter this war at all.

However, now that his people have mostly recovered –the man was stupid enough to wait almost a week, so there's repercussions for being poisoned for that long– there's still a very real chance his emotions will get the best of him again. Last Shikaku heard, Danzo has four teams in Cloud with lethal poisons. If they engage Konoha or her allies, there won't be an antidote to save them.

This is why Unit Red was told to approach their allies in that order. Those closest to Stone and the others go first, and the Land of Spring comes last – they are the least likely to be struck.

Shikaku stares at the map, at the shogi pieces he has on it to show where each Unit is currently located. He tries not to, but he winces each time he moves the piece representing Unit Red. They… they are the Unit that will tip the scales. He knows that. But he worries.

"Shikaku-sama, are you alright?" Sakura asks, worry in her tone.

"I…'m fine." He tries, offering her a worn smile. Even now, his eyes are on Unit Red's piece.

"Shikaku, Unit red has arrived in Spring. They are meeting with Kazahana now. So fa… Cloud sent a forward company. Three-hundred strong." Inoichi informs him.

"And so… war begins anew." Shikaku murmurs as he moves one of Cloud's pieces to Spring, turning it upside-down. For the shinobi in Unit Red… unless the Raikage himself is in Spring, those are walking corpses. "Send word to Unit Blue. And have the border patrols informed as well. Things are going to start heating up considerably."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

In Spring, Dog is cursing his luck. Three-hundred shinobi. Sure, he'd called it in already, but… this is exactly what he'd feared. Now there's no protecting Team Wolf, or anyone under his command. Lives are on the line, and they need every ounce of strength they can muster.

However… when Wolf steps forward, motioning the others to stand back… he takes stock of the current situation. They have the advantage. Sure, the first hundred are already making their way up the hillside to their current position at Kazahana Castle, but Wolf has both attacked and defended this castle before. She knows the terrain, and she knows that they are in the strongest position.

It bothers Dog when she starts making handsigns. It bothers him even more when the air around her starts to heat up. Wolf's face is turning red, as is every visible patch of skin. Then… Wolf slams her hands onto the earth in front of her and… she blows.

Dog isn't sure what the hell she's doing, but when a superheated burst of dirt and –he can only assume– ash plumes from her mouth and down the hillside at the charging shinobi…

There isn't even a single scream as the cloud engulfs the enemy. Dog assumes there's some trick to it, but doesn't yet know what. The cloud keeps traveling, though, engulfing the first wave, billowing past them, and into the enemy's reserves. Not that he can actually see that, but Karin's using her sensory jutsu and is telling him in eerie details how everything that cloud touches melts.

"Imouto-chan, just what the hell is that jutsu?" Dog asks.

"Lava Release: Pyroclastic Flow." Wolf answers. "Don't touch anything that cloud touches for a few hours."

"Why?" Dog asks, more than a little worried.

"The cloud is roughly a thousand degrees Celsius." Wolf answers seriously. "Oh… and…" She does one handsign. Then comes the Flamethrower jutsu. The flames chase the cloud, catch just a wisp of it. At the other end of the cloud, another flame sparks up – a single tree with its leaves now completely dry spontaneously combusts.

The explosion doesn't comfort Dog at all. Not a singular explosion either. It's like pockets of explosions as the gas bursts over and over and over.

"I may have used a gas that doesn't spontaneously combust, but the dirt I add to it…" Wolf says, grinning cruelly. Dog worries for his sister. That she learned or created such a jutsu already tells him this war needs to end sooner rather than later.

"Karin, any survivors?" Dog asks.

"…None that are willing to fight. They're retreating."

"Scary much?" Fox teases, nudging Wolf with his elbow. He quickly pulls back his elbow though, as if he's been burned.

"You do realise that cloud was heated inside me." Wolf intones, gazing blankly at Fox.

"Thanks. I just figured that out." Fox is still trying to cool his elbow.

"Aya-nee, you're teaching me that jutsu right?" Pup begs, glomping her sister happily. Everyone stares. Not only because Pup is allowed to touch her, but because she doesn't seem to mind the heat Fox is now complaining about. "Ooh, you're nice and warm. We could probably cook an egg on you."

"Pup, now is not the time."

"Call me Shie then."

"Shie, now is not the time."

"Alright, nee-san." Pup happily chirps, but gets in another tight squeeze before letting her sister go.

"Love, you okay?" Chou asks, testing her reaction by placing his hand on her lower back.

"I need chocolate, but it'll melt if I touch it." Wolf intones, her gaze still completely blank. Chou nods, unseals a bar of chocolate and feeds pieces of it to her, one at a time.

"I wonder how Raikage-sama will react when he hears what his actions have wrought this time." Dog muses, knowing that Unit Blue will be informed sooner rather than later.

"Whose problem is that?" Fox challenges. "If he'd learned his lesson last time this wouldn't have happened at all, 'ttebayo!"

"Is it good?" Chou asks, the scent of melted chocolate heavy in the air. Wolf nods once, opening her mouth for more. She's more drinking the chocolate right now, but Chou doesn't seem to mind. He's taking full advantage of this, keeping himself in her personal bubble, touching her every chance he can get away with, and… when the chocolate bar is done… he hugs her. She's stiff in his arms, but she doesn't fight him. "It's alright, love. I'm just trying to thank you." Chou explains.

"You're welcome." Wolf says, blinking. Memories bubble up within her. Memories of all the times she came back from missions, and how he'd gently coax her out of her armour, just like… now…

Wolf pushes Chou back, her eyes hard and her body tense. "We need to get moving." Wolf announces. "If we take the other route, we won't have to wait for the ground to cool."

Chou tries not to react, but he's glad he got in what little he did. He knows what she's doing, keeping him out, keeping him away from her to stay in her current frame of mind. She feels that 'Wolf' is the only one that can handle this mission, knowing that 'Aya' is too soft, that she'll try to save every life she can.

Inoichi had warned Chou of the dangers of Anbu long ago. How almost every member develops an alter ego, to protect themselves. It's why you take a codename on joining Anbu – you name the monster you create. And it allows the members to cast off that monster when they resign.

If they resign.

Inoichi had also warned that you never truly resign from Anbu. Part of you always remains loyal to the group that understands you better than any other. A den of monsters that can see you as normal, human, a friend.

Dog calls in to Inoichi, letting him know that Cloud's been subverted, no casualties on Konoha's side.

And with that, Unit Red heads towards the Land of Fire… only, they're meant to go via the Land of Waterfall this time. Dog hates that this little skirmish is about to become a fond memory.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Back in Konoha, Shimura Danzo is thanking his lucky stars. With the friendly ties between the Uzumakis and his organization, he'd arranged for all of his agents to have a communications seal. Sure, Danzo is himself a Seals Master, but he's never been able to learn Uzumaki Sealing Script. As such, if he'd made the communications seals, then any Fujiwara Sealing Script Master could tap into his communications; not something he's willing to risk.

The second Inoichi informs Fu –his communications officer– that Cloud made a move, Danzo orders him to update the teams in Cloud.

Danzo smiles – on the inside.

Playing with open cards with Namiki has been trying, at best. However, her connections are of the highest calibre. Now Konoha will profit from this. Danzo swears that Konoha will profit from this.

"Danzo-sama, it would seem Namiki Aya took out the Cloud company by herself." Fu updates Danzo. Danzo grins this time – on the inside, but a slight upward curl in his lips is visible.

Namiki Aya. Seventeen years old, and by far the best Hokage –the only– candidate Danzo has seen of her generation; of Konoha at large. To boot, she commands the respect of every jinchuuriki she meets. Yes, she is Konoha's best bet for a bright and glorious future.

"The team in Waterfall. They are to infiltrate Stone." Danzo orders. And with Unit Red's next move to start taking out the smaller countries, there's little doubt in Danzo's mind that this war has the potential to become the shortest lived war to date. "And have our three reserve teams aid Artisan's retreat."

 _For the good of Konoha_ , Danzo thinks.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

In the Namiki District, Hayabusa Megumi is just finishing up her rounds. She and Sai spent the morning training the Hayabusa girls, then patrolling the Namiki District with a Hyuuga, an Aburame and an Inuzuka.

Megumi finds herself smiling as she thinks of her lady. Namiki Aya. Truly a lady worth following, fighting for, and dying for. Megumi's not too happy with how closed off her lady is these days, but even now, she knows Aya's focus is ever on her pack.

Megumi has spent the last six months studying Aya through her actions, her interactions. She sees the canvas that is Aya's mind, and how the hand currently dealt her paints the mask she wears. Megumi's impressed. Deeply impressed.

That the very core of Aya's being cares for nothing more than the safety or her people. That the very core of Aya's sense of self still revolves around her brothers and sisters and husband. How, even in the throes her current emotional upheaval, she never once looked down on anyone for the things life taught Megumi were unacceptable.

"Ami…" Megumi murmurs, her fingers trailing against the stone wall as she makes her way up the stairs to the aviary. Ami was once Megumi's only constant. The centre of the universe for her. And though Ami is the centre of her universe –that isn't likely to change– Megumi found more constants she can truly depend on.

Like the Hayabusa girls that look up to her, depend on her. Like the Hayashis that respect her, honour her relationship with Ami. Like the Yukis and Yukimoris that truly commiserate with the hand fate dealt them. Like Namiki Hitomi and her wife Kin, who are not only accepted but deeply respected here.

As Megumi makes it to the top of the tower, as the falcons –almost ready to leave their nests– click and whistle and are generally happy to see their 'mother', Megumi starts dishing out their meal; blended, raw rabbit. Megumi will start them on solid foods soon, but for now, she doesn't mind spoiling the first generation of Hayabusa falcons.

She takes her time, petting her babies as she goes, letting them know that her touching them is a good thing; that she's here to provide for them. Soon, she'll have to throw them out the window, to teach them to fly the natural way. She knows that.

Every time she comes up here –five times a day, at least– after feeding time, comes her favourite time. "Hey, baby. Come on, spread your wings for mama." Megumi coos, spreading her clasped hands open to show what she means. One by one, each falcon is asked to do the same. They each spread their wings for her, flapping them to show they understand the next step will come sooner rather than later.

Nature is a cruel mistress. Megumi knows that she'll throw her babies out the window, and they'll either fly or fall. She knows. And she knows she'll do it anyway. There's no life for a falcon that cannot fly.

And yet, her heart –damn her heart– tells her that she can easily provide for those she knows will not fly. Like this one falcon with smaller wings than his roostmates. Megumi knows intellectually that small mutations are common, that this is Nature's way of testing what will work and what won't. That if smaller wings makes her little Haya-chan a liability, he won't fly. He'll fall and die.

Worse still, even if he does fly, there's a chance he won't reproduce if he cannot prove to a mate he can provide for her.

She's at war with herself. Does she let him try, allow him to follow his roostmates out the window and try his luck? Or does she keep him in here where he's safe?

She opens her clasped hands for him, studying how eagerly he flaps his wings. Then, without giving Megumi the chance to mess up his moment, Haya-chan walks over to the window his damn self and jumps.

This, of course, sends a wave of excitement through the aviary. Soon all the falcons take Haya-chan's example, and they, too, jump out the window.

To keep a falcon cooped up where he's safe, is like keeping a boat docked in a harbour. Safe, no doubt, but not what they're made for.

Megumi leans out the window, counting those now flying about. Twenty jumped, eighteen fly – impressive, really. Still, her damnable heart aches for the two that fell. Her eyes study Haya-chan, how he soars freely over the lands. She'd already taught them not to fly too far. One by one, the hard way, showing them the barrier and not to breech it. She'd sacrificed twenty live rabbits for that, but seeing as her babies are carefully avoiding the barrier, it was worth it.

"You always did love those damn birds." Megumi doesn't react, knowing who's there but finding she couldn't care less.

"You always did hate anything that makes me happy." Megumi counters. "You fooled Itachi and Sasuke this time. Impressive."

"If you do something, do it well." Hagino Koto brags.

"And yet, you still cannot seem to respect my choices, Hagino." Megumi only has eyes for her Haya-chan. "What do you think sneaking in here will get you?"

"I've got a good thing going. You're coming with me." Koto answers, not liking how his daughter speaks to him. Her tone is pleasant enough, but calling him by his surname? And why in Kami's name is she wearing the kanji for 'wolf' on her back? And why is there a falcon's claw on her right bicep? Tattooed on, mind you. That's going to be annoying to get off. And painful.

"Hagino, in case you haven't noticed, I have a better thing going on right here." Megumi counters. "Ami and I are married. I'm training kunoichi. I'm the head of the Hayabusa family, _and_ milady's right hand. I don't know what you think is better than that, and I don't care. I'm not going."

Megumi finally turns to the man she'd prayed time and again would just roll over and die. She smiles for the first time in his presence since she was a little girl. All Koto can think is how much like her mother she is – headstrong, unbending, and always thinks she knows better. "I swear, if you were born a boy things would have been so much better."

And there's the reason Megumi stopped smiling around him. Is it her fault she was born a girl? Is it her fault she fell in love with a girl? And yet –the reason she smiles now– Aya doesn't mind either point. "So long as I am loyal to our pack, things will only ever be better." Megumi counters. "You're final mistake, Hagino, is assuming I would side with you." Megumi's hand raises to chest level, her eyes warm and welcoming. Koto raises an eyebrow, wondering just what this girl of his is thinking. "Don't worry though, even if I fail, the entire District knows you're here."

She snaps, just as she hears people rushing up the stairs. Koto drops, lifeless. She snaps again, separating his head from his shoulders. She carefully studies the details to make sure this isn't another trick – Koto's always been a slippery one.

Three Hyuugas and three Inuzuka's rush in, all six confirm that this person really is dead – the beheading should have been the first clue, but Megumi would rather be sure. Inuzuka Jo, the highest ranking here, assures Megumi that he will take care of Koto for her.

"It's fine. I'd rather you scout around to make sure this isn't some decoy." Megumi almost demands.

"Yes, ma'am." Jo smiles, motioning for his team to head out. Megumi finds herself smiling, too. She's never been allowed the respect she's earned here. So as Megumi seals away the corpse, she prays silently that this time will be the last time she ever sees that horrid man.

Once all her precious babies are back in the aviary, Megumi fusses over them – especially her Haya-chan. She heads out not five minutes later, heading home. To her wife. To her family. To the life she has somehow been offered. And Kami-damn it, she's going to do anything she has to, to keep the happiness she's found here. Even if that means killing Hagino Koto a thousand times over.

Unbeknownst to Megumi, on the other side of Konoha an elderly man frowns. He quickly pays for the meal, and starts heading to South Gate to leave this accursed place. He'll find a way to convince his wayward child that the life he wants for her is better. That he found a nice young man for her, and a quiet place out in the country. All he has to do, is get Namiki Aya out of the way. She's obviously the one poisoning his daughter's susceptible mind.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 30_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: It would seem that Aya has someone gunning for her. Coincidentally the man she's also hunting, how cute is that? For those wondering about 'pyroclastic flow'? Google it, it's fascinating. I'm a total nerd and Discovery Channel kid, so trust me, the science I throw in here is all verifiable. So, for those curious... that whole 'Hyuuga clan ancestor living on the moon thing'? No. Just no. How the hell would they live there? What do they breathe? What do they eat? No. Just no.  
_**

 ** _Anyhoo! Just a heads up! 15 reviews and counting! Oh, and I've been noticing a stark contrast. I've got a bunch of open lesbians, and just one gay couple? How is that fair? I'm honestly not sure if I'll do something about that, at least not during this arc, but for now, I'm just letting you know that I know._**

 ** _On another note, Hagino Koto has always been intended to be Aya's 'great challenge', other than the battle within herself. That's why I picked a personality I enjoy writing for Megumi. The reason behind this, however... will remain a complete mystery for now ^_^_**

 ** _In case anyone else is curious, no Aya's not pregnant (yet). She's a lot of things, but she's not so far gone as to risk her unborn child. No, Ino's not pregnant either. That means Temari, Ino and Aya will have to put their heads together and... well, start bugging their husbands around the same time. Who knows when that will happen though ;)_**


	34. Arc 2 - Consequences

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 2: Peace, writ in blood – Chapter 31 – Consequences_**

 ** _3rd person PoV_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"Sometimes life seems unfair. It always rains the hardest on people who deserve the sun." – Unknown_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Kaminari Ei is not in a good mood. He had thought things through, plotted carefully, and wanted nothing more than to show Konoha and her allies that Cloud is still top dog in the shinobi world.

And now, he's paying the price.

Fourteen clans. Dead. Poisoned by Konoha's agents, no doubt. Only this time, not a slow acting poison. This time, there was no warning, no deal to be struck. Prominent clans of Cloud. Dead. Hundreds of Cloud's shinobi. Dead.

Ei's wife and son, dead.

Darui warned him, warned him that poking at Konoha again was unwise. Now, Darui gets to go home to his girlfriend. Darui gets to tell her bits and pieces of his day. Darui gets to tease her and gets teased in turn.

All Ei has, is this empty house, this empty district… this emptiness within him.

And the last words Darui said before heading home? "Raikage-sama, the first time you poked, you lost a team. The second time you poked, our people were poisoned and only recovered because you begged their Hokage. The third time, hundreds died. What do you think will happen if you continue antagonizing an enemy you didn't have to make?"

Solid advice. And yet, Ei only sees his empty district, his empty house, his empty bed.

"Konoha has no honour!" Ei bellows. "They couldn't face me in battle, so out of fear they struck at those too weak to defend themselves!" Says the man that ordered a team to attack the Namiki clan, and a battalion to attack the Land of Spring. I guess he expected them to defend themselves and die. Maybe that's the difference?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Tsuchikage-sama, news just arrived from our contacts in Cloud." Oonoki gazes impassively, wondering just what this news is. "There's been another string of attacks. Fourteen prominent clans, all dead. Shinobi, non-combatants, even children and infants. All dead. Cloud suspects it's Konoha again, and they also suspect whoever's behind it only acted because of Cloud's company arriving in Spring."

"You mean attacking, don't you?" Oonoki doesn't like where this is going.

"No, sir. They never threw a single kunai. They were all but wiped out with a jutsu… a familiar jutsu, sir." The man explains nervously. Oonoki motions for him to get on with it. "Lava Release: Pyroclastic Flow."

How… damning. That's a well-known jutsu from Stone. If Ei, in his grief-stricken idiocy, gets it in his head that Stone was behind that attack…

"And you're sure they suspect Konoha?" Oonoki demands.

"Positive." The man assures him. "We're… not behind that, are we?"

"Of course not!" Oonoki bellows, almost throwing out his back. "But the fact remains that that is one of the jutsus stolen from Stone. Ei isn't going to be his most… analytical right now. Anything that points to a vent for his emotions will be attacked."

Oonoki shakes his head, wondering if there's a team in Stone, lying in wait, only needing the order to attack. "I need a meeting with the Shinobi Council. Now." The messenger stutters out that he will see to it personally, before quickly shuffling out of the room. Oonoki shouting is scary. Oonoki controlling himself almost too carefully, however…

Oonoki didn't survive fifty-plus years as Tsuchikage because of his strength; one of the reasons he knows _this_ Ei won't make it another five years at the rate he's going. Third generation of Kaminaris to rule over Cloud, each generation getting stupider and stupider.

No, Oonoki survived because he knows when to cut his losses and save as many lives as he can. And right now, this war is looking more and more like a lost cause to him. He already suspects that Namiki Aya got her hands on the stolen jutsu library – how is unimportant. That means that Namiki was in Spring. That means that Konoha has in fact deployed troops already and will be sending word, a final warning, that they are in fact ready for war. Then it's up to the recipient to either buck up or bow out – both choices looking less and less like good choices.

Considering the two decisive blows –three if you include the warning shot– Cloud's been dealt, Oonoki doesn't doubt that things need to cool off. And quickly.

Now how can he do that, while putting the blame on Cloud and those other idiots? After all, Oonoki's been extremely careful not to show Stone's involvement. Even if those minor countries hate him for it, even if they hate Stone for it… they agreed, so it's on them.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Danzo-sama, Stone is calling for an emergency shinobi council meeting." Fu relays. "The seals are in place, a full report of the meeting will be brought in as soon as it becomes available. And the highlights will be called in."

Danzo nods gravely. He's more than a little curious if Oonoki is getting cold feet. After all, he'd no doubt have heard about the attacks in Cloud. And the reports on Namiki in Spring won't do him any favours. At this rate, it would take Oonoki himself on the battlefield to spur his shinobi on. Same for Ei with Cloud's troops.

A kage on the battlefield is not something that starts a war, it's a sign that the war's at its peak or ending. And doing that now will make them look weak in history books. Even if they win the war, just fact that they had to fight the war themselves is damning.

This is why Danzo is grateful Tsunade is currently unable to join the war effort. A dodge, perhaps, but this will ensure Konoha shows her Hokage isn't her only defender. After all, wars are fought and won by soldiers, not by leaders.

"What's the status from the Hokage Team?" Danzo asks.

"All's quiet. Jiraiya-sama is still with her, and the Hayashi women haven't left her side." Fu answers.

"And the gate team?" Danzo presses. One thing he's learned, just because you thought of it first, doesn't mean the enemy won't use it against you. He's been having the gates monitored to make sure no plausible threats fly in under the radar.

"Three plausible threats identified. Already rerouted to Hokage-sama's Anbu and are monitored around the clock." Fu offers.

 _Good. Good._

"Correction. Two plausible threats. One suspect was just brought in. Ibiki's seeing to him now."

 _Better._

People may not like Danzo, but he's good at what he does.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Days later, in Ryuuhou, Mitsuzaka Tetsuhiko is just coming from a meeting himself – a conference call really. One with the daimyo of Land of Lightning, Tsunade-him in Konoha and her most fanatic guard, Jiraiya of the Sannin. The poor daimyo was so busy apologizing for his Raikage's mistakes that nothing else was discussed. Why?

Because reports have come in the so far three towns were razed, Lightning's people scattered but alive. In any other situation, their daimyo would have been FURIOUS. But, seeing as Cloud struck first, and repeatedly, there really isn't anything to do but to heel, roll over, and beg.

It's especially damning for Lightning –and Cloud particularly– that not one life has been lost other than the attacks on Cloud. However thousands have had to flee from their homes, families uprooted. War is an ugly thing, but when you have to send out the army to house your people, when you have to consider the structural damages, and the damage to the trust once unequivocally offered to Cloud's shinobi forces to protect the people of Lightning…

"Mitsuzaka-dono, another call." Tetsuhiko turns to his assistant, questions in his eyes. "The daimyo of the Land of Waterfall." The grin on his face says so much more than it should.

"I'll be right there, I just want to stretch my legs. Start the conference call with Tsunade-dono as well. I'm sure she'll need to hear whatever needs to be said." She bows and leaves without another word. "Oh me, oh my. It would seem that everyone's getting jittery. Why then, did they start beating the war drums?" Tetsuhiko asks no one in particular. "Maybe I should act pre-emptively and call the daimyos of Grass and Rain? I have no doubt they'll want words with me soon."

He shrugs and heads back into the conference room to see what's so important that he has to be called by two daimyos in one day.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Wolf is not impressed. She's being attacked by dozens, hundreds… soldiers and samurais alike. She's done her best to not take lives if she can help it. But frankly, if after your weapon melts in your hands, if you try to strike at her or her team then you die.

She does like that when she channels lava release chakra into her kodachi, that it glows a bright pink. And she certainly likes how her blade will melt through anything it touches. She especially likes that.

"Na-na-na-na-na-namiki AYA!" She isn't too impressed with the cowering idiots though. Still, better to run and live than fight an enemy you can't win against.

"OI! SHE'S NOT THE ONLY NAMIKI HERE!" Miwako cries out, already slicing through another few idiots. Unlike Aya, Miwako couldn't care less how many she kills. In fact, Miwako's whole team couldn't care less – maybe Keito could, if he tried. The quicker this war ends, the less likely Aya is to break. So, they plough through the enemies, making sure they know beyond reasonable doubt that fighting isn't the smarter choice.

Team Wolf, however, is pretty much having the time of their lives. Hoshie finds that she enjoys the smell of fear on a man three times her age and at least four times her size. She especially likes how people freak out when they see three different versions of Namiki Aya in the battle. After all, Aya and Hoshie both take after their mother. The only difference is size, and Aya with her scar and glasses. All Hoshie does is cackle madly as another group tries to overpower her. "Bring it!"

Sakiko isn't any different from Hoshie in this – other than the looks. She's quite proud of her Namiki heritage, adopted or no. To inherit just a fraction of her Aya-nee's reputation, and having Aya-nee herself training her day in, day out? The highest honour for her. So each time someone is stupid enough to try to get close to her Aya-nee, she snaps, creates a Sound Ball and rams it into their ear! Oh, Sakiko gets a twisted pleasure from messing with people.

Katsuo isn't too different in this. He mostly keeps out of the fighting, if he can help it, but he's slit his fair share of throats using his Namiki shuriken. Mostly he's keeping close to his Kiko, and keeping an eye on Hoshie and Aya-nee. If anyone gets too close, he'll happily slit another few dozen throats.

Chouji is trying to show he's not just here for show. Well, that and making sure to thin the numbers before they even get to his wife. He's quite happy with his new bo staff, but he isn't too happy at the effect it has on human flesh. There are only so many times he can smell burnt flesh… And yet, each time his staff melts through his opponent's throat or chest –bones included– all he can think is that this is one more person Aya won't have to kill. He's going to regret it tonight when he tries to sleep though. And he really needs to figure out why Sakiko and Hoshie seem to be enjoying themselves.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Total distance travelled, one hundred and eighty-two metres. Kill count, four-hundred fifty-nine. Elapsed time, thirty-one minutes even.

"Mi-mi-mi-mitsuza-za-zaka-dono. H-h-h-h-how nice to s-speak with you again." The Waterfall daimyo isn't quite himself. Maybe it's seeing Team Wolf and Team Rabbit in his throne room? Just two teams tore through his guards, his samurais, everyone!

"Nakadan-dono, is that you. You look a little pale, old friend." Tetsuhiko teases. "What seems to be the problem?"

The man tries sipping some tea, he tries clearing his throat repeatedly. He even tries rubbing his tired eyes. He calms down _somewhat_ , but it's obvious he isn't very collected at present. "You're… messengers have just arrived. I… see that declaring war against Konoha was in fact a very stupid and wrong thing to do."

"Oh? Has Aya-chan already made it past your guards? Truly remarkable. Is she alone?" Tetsuhiko asks, amused. That lesser countries still have the guts to try these things. Sure, Earth and Lightning Tetsuhiko can understand. No one, not even Aya or Jiraiya, can take down a Great Five country on their own. It's just not possible. A country like Sound, or Waterfall? Meh.

Again the Waterfall daimyo clears his thoat. "There are nine here. Three of which can't be older than ten years of age."

"That would be the Namiki clan, alright. Let me guess, Aya-chan. You brought Katsuo, Hoshie and Sakiko along with you?" Tetsuhiko asks, if anything even more amused now. Having Aya be so ferociously loyal to Konoha and the Land of Fire is one thing, having her raising and training three that are just as loyal and are now aiding in her conquests? Tetsuhiko is quite the happy man.

"Got it in one!" Miwako enthuses.

"Ah, and Miwako-chan too? Well, well. Nakadan-dono, I surely think you are right. Declaring war on Konoha was foolish. Whatever were you thinking?"

"Hnn?" Tsunade sounds confused. "Aya-chan, weren't the Uchihas', Uzumakis' and Kakashi's teams with you?"

"We spilt up." Aya answers simply. "They're taking out Hidden Waterfall."

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-what!?" Two teams taking out his entire guard is hard to image. Three taking out his hidden village!?

"What? I've taken out hidden villages with a smaller team." Aya intones, her blank stare unnerving Nakadan. "Surrender." She demands, her kodachi pointing at him and glowing ominously.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Meanwhile in Hidden Waterfall, Shibuki isn't having a much better time than his daimyo – not that he knows what's going on in the capital. All of their civilians are already bound by some black ropes he can't seem to identify. Most of his shinobi and bound my eerie, ghostlike chains that seem to spring up from the ground. Those that aren't bound by these chains are obviously hypnotised, and now sporting three tomoes in their eyes, just like those four Uchihas.

Shibuki had hoped to strike a decisive blow to Konoha. But if three teams –one of which hasn't lifted a finger yet– can take out his whole corps?

"Hey, uh, I'm not sure if you've figured it out yet… but we're purposely not killing anyone. If you keep rubbing the bridge of your nose like this isn't happening, we'll start making other plans." Mikoto offers 'helpfully'. The whole time all she can time is how good it feels to be out on missions with her boys and daughter-in-law.

"Uchiha-san, whether I surrender or not is irrelevant at this point." Shibuki drones, still pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Actually no, it isn't. You see, if you surrender, no one has to die. But, by all means, stick your head in the sand. I'm sure a few hundred deaths won't weight too heavily on you."

"I can't surrender. Only the daimyo can." Shibuki presses. He still wonders what possessed that man to declare war on Konoha.

"Maybe you should call him then?" Mikoto suggests. "I'm sure by now Aya-chan's already in his throne room. You might even end up in a conference call with the Fire daimyo and Hokage-sama."

Shibuki isn't sure he likes how certain she sounds. But, he heads to his office anyway, the redhead Uchiha and her husband coming with him – just in case.

The second he sits down, the phone rings. He blinks, but answers nonetheless.

"Sh-shibuki, my boy. Is that you?"

"Nakadan-dono, are you alright?" Shibuki asks, concerned. His daimyo isn't a man given to stuttering, and he certainly never calls sounding like he's about to shit himself.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Listen, you… wouldn't happen to have three teams from Konoha there, would you?" Nakadan asks, almost as if he's begging for a no.

"Yes, milord. I understand you have other Konoha shinobi with you?" Shibuki **really** doesn't like where this is going.

"You could say that."

"Oi, Aya-chan, we got out side done in fifteen minutes, you?" Asami asks, her tone teasing and let's not forget the obvious smile in there.

"Thirty-one." Aya answers.

"Ha! See that, Sasu-chan, I told you they'd take longer."

"Hnn." Sasuke smirks, liking that they got one up on Aya.

"You didn't take a new samurai clan this time, did you?" Asami presses, her tone still light and teasing.

"No." Aya answers simply.

"Aww, don't be like that Imouto-chan. We know how you usually are. Come on, live a little, sweetie."

"Hnn." Sasuke sounds annoyed this time.

"Fine, fine. Aya, did the daimyo surrender? Or are we supposed to execute the shinobi?" Asami asks, obviously the spokesperson of this relationship.

"He surrendered. Unconditionally." Aya answers. Shibuki doesn't like how blank she sounds. Is she being controlled?

"Good. Thanks. We'll let you know if anyone tries to resist, but frankly Karin is scary good with those Adamantine Sealing Chains of hers. Jeez, if you'd take her along, we'd probably have taken hours." Asami tries teasing a reaction out of Aya, but she isn't too surprised when the line simply goes dead. "Well, let's go Shibuki-chan. You have to tell your shinobi what your daimyo decided. But don't worry, we might actually walk away and leave you alone if you're smart enough to not fight us."

"Surrendering before we can even throw a kunai. Father must be turning in his grave."

"Hnn." Sasuke frowns. " _You_ declared war on **Konoha**. Moron."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Not surprisingly, not one Waterfall shinobi was dumb enough to try to attack the Konoha shinobi after that. Frankly, they're glad no one had to die for this. It would have been a slaughter, plain and simple.

"This list is our demands." Mikoto offers professionally. "It includes your shinobi aiding us in our war effort with your former allies."

"Wait, so we get to live AND we get to crack Stone skulls!?" The men sound quite pleased with that. "When do we leave!?"

"We'll let you know. For now, just try to remember that you don't want to piss us off again, dattebayo!" The blond announces.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Back in the capital, Wolf and her team are just rounding things off. They watch as the idiot calls his buddies in Grass and Rain, and tells them –plainly and unambiguously– that they're been complete idiots for picking a fight with Konoha.

Neither daimyo seems impressed. Even as the Fire daimyo adds his two Ryou, warning them that they'll be next, they laugh it off.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." Wolf tells the Grass daimyo.

For some strange reason, every available shinobi from Hidden Grass is immediately ordered to come to the capital that same day. How odd.

Wolf knows the next city will be incalculably harder to take. She's fine with it, mostly. She just wants this stupid war to end. And soon. And frankly, she's hoping that Stone will keep playing the 'fence sitters' that they are, so they can focus on one country at a time.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 31_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Fret not, only Waterfall is falling this easily. Grass is next... then comes Rain. And, who here believes that an emotional and grieving Ei is going to sit this out? His own fault or not, he'll figure out some way to get his shinobi out on the battlefield. But... there's also the political backlash he needs to worry about from the Lightning daimyo... hmm? Just what will that develop into?  
_**


	35. Arc 2 - The best laid plans…

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 2: Peace, writ in blood – Chapter 32 – The best laid plans_** ** _…_**

 ** _3rd person PoV_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"It does not matter how slowly you go as long as you do not stop." – Confucius_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Of all the countries _that young upstart_ had conquered in the past, Grass was not going to ever compare to them. They were centralized, with two real targets: the capital city, housing the daimyo, and the hidden village housing the shinobi.

The Land of Grass isn't like that. At all. Everything is decentralized. There is a 'main' shinobi village, but there are eight satellites. And the daimyo himself jumps around from city to city to keep people guessing where he is.

The shinobi that will also prove more than a challenge.

On top of that, each city in grass –eighteen in all– acts like a country in itself. They all have their own defences, their own armed forces and their own in-house shinobi – this is not including the shinobi village and satellite villages. Should the daimyo fall, each city is run by a clansmen of his, with standing orders to keep on keeping on.

You don't survive smack dab in the middle of two Great Five countries, without knowing a thing or two about surviving their wars.

And to further irritate things, this isn't Waterfall, where they have an 'impressive' collection of chuunins, but not much else – their 'jounins' wouldn't even be considered tokubetsu jounin in Grass. Grass has a PROPER shinobi force. And they've been forcing their people to reach greater heights ever since that debacle with Hidden Sound. Not to mention the simple fact that they know Konoha's coming.

Sure, Grass has what they know as 'surplus' shinobi. Shinobi that are without a proper place, who wander from village to village, city to city, looking for steady employment. But they are mostly outsiders. Shinobi descendants that moved to Grass in hopes of a better life. All of these shinobi are currently camping in the daimyo's courtyard. But they are disorganized, scattered, even as they are.

Kajitani Shotaro, current and eighteenth Grass daimyo, is many things, but he is no fool. He knows they will not last long – they are meant to buy his elites the time they need to take out the enemy forces.

And frankly he couldn't be surer of his elites. War veterans, all of them. Elite jounins of the highest calibre, all twelve of them – they have a thing for teams of four that Shotaro just isn't sure about.

And that's completely ignoring his three samurai clans. He's survived the wars that ravaged his lands for fifty-four years, come December. He won't worry about some young upstart and her 'pack'. No, he's instead focusing his intelligence network. He's focusing on the reports that Namiki is heading south from Waterfall, towards the camp Konoha has set up. He's focusing on the information pouring in on the attacks in Cloud – poor fool didn't expect stealth assassinations the second time around.

He's also focusing on the interesting reports that Stone's been having meeting after meeting for days. Leave it to someone known as the 'fence sitter' to sit back and see what the other nations do in the war that they suggested and advocated.

And never you mind the simple –if obscure– truth that the jutsu that wiped out those Cloud shinobi hails from Stone. They can claim that scrolls was stolen to the Kami all they want, they can't claim that someone without the prerequisite –i.e. lava release– could use it. And that's ignoring the clan of Stone shinobi that should still be able to use it. Losing the scroll doesn't equate losing the ability to use the jutsu, after all.

So. Shotaro finds himself caught up in a war he should have smelled was a setup from the beginning. And even if Konoha let the shinobi in Hidden Waterfall live, that doesn't negate the fact that Shotaro won't have the lands of his ancestors fall into the hands of that arrogant Mitsuzaka!

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

On the grounds surrounding the command post, Unit Red is just arriving. Wolf is grateful, not because the journey was hard, but because she finds herself getting… annoyed. Quite the feat, considering she's doing her damnedest to feel nothing at all. But, she can't say she's surprised. Not when four Uzumakis –technically five– set their twisted little minds to annoying the snot out of her.

"One more word, Uzumaki, and I start dishing out concussions." Wolf warns, a fire in her eyes that hasn't been seen in months.

"One. Two. Three." Fox counts the words, taunting her. He doesn't even get the chance to blink, before a fist occupies the space his head was a split second ago. "Ooh, temper, temper."

Wolf grabs him by his collar, pulling him down to her height. "Unlike you, Fox, I give up everything for Konoha." Wolf intones, the fire in her eyes almost burning out of control. Then she sighs, blinks, and the fire fades. "So stop being a brat. We're here to do a mission, not to antagonize me." Then she releases him and walks off towards the command tent. Her team, the Unit, everyone that witnessed what just happened stares. Stares. Even Fox, who's picking himself up from the ground where she left him.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"You're first target is the city of Nikawa." Commander announces to Unit Red, tapping the map to show where the cities lies, settled between two rivers, as the name implies. "You'll need all five teams, so no trying to take out the next target before dealing with this one. There are five main targets you need to take out before the city will even consider the battle lost. Kajitani Sojurou, the city's effectual head, is the prime target, but he has four of his sons ready to take over as head should anything happen to him. They are all kept in different parts of the city, and will each be guarded extremely well."

Everyone listens as intel is offered on the city's rulers. Then Commander explains the layout of the city, the security they know about, the safeguards they suspect but have no proof of. Everything.

Then comes the hardest part for Commander, issuing objectives. "Each team will have to take a different target, and they'll have to take them out stealthily. Otherwise the whole city will be up in arms and there will be one hell of a fight to get out of the city. Luckily all the wandering shinobi are in the capital, so you won't have to worry about them, but if you aren't careful you'll be facing their army alone."

"How is that different from Waterfall?" Fox asks, confused.

"Because Waterfall has numbers, but lacks quality. Grass isn't like that at all. They keep their missions to a minimum to keep their people alive and survive on exporting food goods, and housing the prisoners of other countries. That means that their shinobi do nothing but train all day every day. And only a portion of their leaders believes Grass should try to re-establish itself to the Elemental Nations. So the majority is quite content with just keeping out of the world's affairs and acting from the shadows."

"Why're they even involved, then?" Fox asks.

"We don't know." Commander admits, hating not knowing. "We do know they've been the intelligence gatherers of their alliance, and that they've done nothing to gather their shinobi for an all-out attack. More than that… we're flying dark." He pauses, going over the plan one last time. "We're trying to keep the bloodshed to a minimum. If we try take these cities in a bloodbath, all we'll do is stir up their anger for another generation. So instead, I need all five teams to capture the heads alive. With no direction, the city should have no guidance and fall much easier… but there's always the risk that they already planned for that. Which is why Nikawa is the better place to start. This will be our pilot for the Land of Grass, and the reaction of this city will tell us how to handle the others."

"So basically, we have no idea how this might end." Chou isn't impressed.

"They may be a minor country, but they are a country that's survived, even thrived during three Great Shinobi Wars. Underestimating them would prove fatal. That's why I need Unit Red to deal with this, to give us an idea how to handle the rest of the country." Commander reminds them.

"What if the city is up in arms?" Wolf asks.

"We're trying to avoid that at all costs. That's why you need to strike at midnight, all of you. The shinobi and samurai will still be very much on guard, but the civilians won't be in your way at least. And you'll have the cover of darkness. Use that to your advantage."

"What if the city is up in arms?" Wolf presses.

"Avoid that, Aya. At all costs."

"Shit happens, Commander. What if the city is up in arms?"

Commander sighs, worn out. "If they're up in arms after you get the targets, it makes no matter. Just get out of the city and rendezvous here. If they somehow are up in arms before that… we won't catch them off guard twice."

"And we should…?" Wolf presses again, her tone just a blank as it was the first time she asked.

"Burn the target's building down." Commander intones, praying it doesn't come to that. Intel suggests that the families of the targets are in those buildings. Their wives, their concubines, their children. "Don't let it come to that, is that clear?"

Wolf nods.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Chouji isn't as nervous as he might be. After all, he's been training alongside his team for months, he knows what they can do, what they can handle. They are ghosts, plain and simple. Aya had trained her siblings to leave no trace whatsoever. In fact, only specialised trackers might stand a chance at knowing they were even there.

Still, there's just something in his gut telling him something is off. Yes, Grass is essentially the first country Aya will have to strategize and painstakingly take out the pillars holding the country up. But that isn't it. Something… something lurking just on the edge of his senses. It's maddening to not know what it is.

Nikama is fairly easy to sneak into. They'd been taking out the guards all day, after all, so they know more or less when to slip past them. Chouji leads them –Aya's sense of direction hasn't improved much– to their destination.

Maybe it's not having Team Rabbit as backup? Chouji can't figure it out at all.

En route Team Wolf studies the city, the people, the shinobi and samurai. Aya is especially curious at all the sharp gazes in the shinobis' eyes. These people are… planners, plotters. All of them. Why? What good is a city full of planners, if there's no one around to 'do'? Is that why Grass fell into the background of history?

Still, it's the numbers, and the quality of those numbers, that truly worries Team Wolf. The samurais are all around chuunin rank – come stronger, some weaker. The shinobi are _at least_ chuunin. They pass dozens of each as they skulk through the streets, clinging to the sides of buildings.

Then, the closer they get to the target's building, the worse the situation gets. More and more shinobi, less and less civilians. It's like… they're always ready to be invaded. And yet their country's reputation would make invading them pointless. Hidden in plain sight, not a bad strategy.

Chouji thinks, hopes, that there won't be a reason for them to fight all these shinobi. And yet, the unease in his gut only increases with time. If this is a random city in Grass… what would entering Hidden Stone be like?

The building itself doesn't stand out too much. The only real difference between this compound and the two beside it are the samurai honour guards at the entrance.

Now, the real mission begins. They need to get inside.

They circle a few times, looking for an easy in. There are none. No open windows, no hidden entrances. Nothing. There's the front door, and the back door. Both of which are carefully guarded.

Luckily, they're both guarded by chuunins – that's a blessing.

Wolf takes charge, leading her team in, S-L-O-W-L-Y. Snails would call them slowpokes, but those snails would have to sense them to notice. Over the outer wall. Through the courtyard – not even the loose gravel seems to notice Team Wolf skulking over it. They make it to the back door, simply because the chuunins on guard there are more lax, and they wait.

It takes almost an hour, before one of the guards say they need to pee, heading inside. For some reason the guard –just as he stands in the doorway– turns to his colleague and says something about a woman he remembers seeing in out in the city. They never even notice Team Wolf entering.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Team Wolf entered their target's building around two in the afternoon. The 'grab' is scheduled for midnight. So they sit tight, and they study their target and his associates. Chouji finds it interesting that they'd be inside all day, wondering what that's about. Maybe they're on high alert?

"I still can't believe Kajitani-dono thinks this Namiki person might come here. I mean, we're the furthest city from the capital, almost." One of the guards complains – a shinobi.

"If that's got you thinkin'. Then why would she bother to come 'ere? Kajitani's the youngest brother, the least important. It's 'alf the reason I accepted this 'ere post." The other adds. "Mi wife's been houndin' me fo' weeks about retirin'. Says I'll neva' see mi son's fifth year in this job."

"Al least you have a son. My lady refuses to let me touch her until we're married. I've had to pay to get my rocks polished for months."

"Then marry 'er."

"What are you my mother?"

Team Wolf makes their way upstairs, trying to get a feel for the building, the people in it. Luckily, the average rank is quite a bit lower in here than what they'd encountered out in the city. High genins to low chuunins. Even if they have to fight their way out, this compound won't be a big deal.

Then… they come across the nursery. Kajitani's personal nursery. It would seem the man keeps his 'fair share' of concubines, and he seems to enjoy having them pregnant year round.

Her team doesn't notice, but Wolf's eyes linger on one little girl… about four years old. Black hair, brown eyes… and glasses. She also happens to enjoy playing with one particular toy. A teddy bear. With soft, brown fur. And missing an eye.

"Nanami-chan, it's time for your lessons." A woman walks up to the little girl.

"Mommy, I don't wanna. I hate learning that junk." Nanami complains, twirling her finger in her bear's fur.

"What would your honourable father say if he heard you?" The woman chides.

"He'd have to notice me first." Nanami mumbles, hugging her bear with all her might and obviously crying. "Hey, mommy, can I sleep with you tonight? Chishima's being stupid again."

"Not tonight, precious. I'm entertaining your honourable father."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Eleven-fifteen. Another forty-five minutes before the objective is to be executed. Team Wolf is in the room with their target, and his indentured lover. Wolf sees the lack of love in her eyes, hears the fake moans and half-hearted murmurs.

Even her scent belies her act; she's barely wet. Given that they've been at it for ten minutes, that means either a medical condition or she's so not into this it isn't funny.

The target stiffens, grunts and shudders. The woman's look is that off annoyance and disgust. She rolls her eyes, offers a few moans and a high pitched scream, digging her fingers into her lover's back.

He rolls over, clearly satisfied. Her eyes show a long suffered disappointment. Almost immediately his breathing evens out. She lies there, staring at the ceiling, her mind awhirl. She drifts off to sleep not too much later, murmuring 'Nanami' now and again.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

At exactly midnight, Wolf seals her target away in her prisoners' scroll. The woman stirs, but does not awaken. Then…

Fire?

Wolf and her team smell a fire. Who would start a fire in the middle of the night? No time to think. Their mission is complete, they need to get out. Wolf turns to the window, but… the woman… something in Wolf aches for that woman.

"Love, just be quick about it." Chou murmurs, knowing what Wolf is thinking. Without a second thought, Wolf seals the woman away and they exit through the window. Again, Wolf's heart pulls her in a different direction. She leads her team to the nursery, but only Wolf enters. The little girl, Nanami, gets sealed. None else.

One of the caretakers gets slapped, waking up instantly and looking around in a stupor. She senses something is wrong, but what…? "Fire!" The woman cries, the scent of fire now heavy in the air. "Wake up! All of you! FIRE! FIRE!"

The other caretakers are awake in seconds, the first already barking out orders and guiding them out the room and down the hall. No one notices how a brown teddy bear, the only one missing an eye, disappears in a poof.

Back outside, Team Wolf sees the guards, the samurais, everyone pouring into the building. The fire seems to have started in the kitchen, on the ground floor. Team Wolf lingers for a minute, waiting only to see those from the nursery escorted out. Then they leave, heading out of the city. Wolf makes sure to communicate to the other teams that she didn't start the fire, and that her target is safely sealed away. And she makes doubly sure to track down team Rabbit, seeing as she has no direct communication to them.

Wolf isn't surprised to see that Team Rabbit was en route to find Team Wolf. Rabbit and Wolf sniff, identifying each other, and they make their way out of the city together.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Wolf demands, obviously furious with the situation. "That fire… it couldn't have started on its own."

Wolf paces. She's obviously torn, obviously in turmoil, obviously needs comfort… and yet none may touch her. Chou's tried. Repeatedly.

"You were in the building, you tell me." Commander drawls lazily, but his eyes are extra sharp. He doesn't like the report he just got. Shinobi knowing that 'Namiki' was coming to Nikawa, that they were on high alert in all the compounds? That's just not possible. Snake was already given the five targets, with orders to find out what they know, but that will take time. Time they don't have.

"There's nothing to tell." Wolf says, going over the situation in her head a few dozen times, to be sure. Nothing comes up. Nothing. "… Nothing related to the mission."

"Oh?"

"I sealed two others away. Inconsequential." Wolf waves it off. Commander smirks, feeling hopeful. Perhaps his princess is still alive and kicking after all. He decides to talk to Chou privately.

"Alright. We'll know by tomorrow what Nikawa's official response will be. If they are still rearing to fight… then we'll have to take out the city's guard the old-fashioned way. You did good, princess. Get some rest." Commander leans in to kiss her brow, but she turns and walks away from him.

It still stings an hour later when Inoichi relays that Nikawa's already amassed its shinobi and samurai, and they're heading in their command post's direction. "Numbers?" Commander demands.

"Four hundred, more or less." Inoichi answers, not liking this one bit.

"Inform Dragon and Unit Red, have them in the frontlines. Inform Unit Blue. This is our current hot zone, so we may need them in a hurry."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Wolf and her team, with barely an hour of sleep, find themselves in the frontlines. It had already been discussed –pro forma– that Unit Red would break the enemy line, and that the Anbu teams would pick off the stragglers. The chuunins here meant to patrol the borders are backup, and may only engage long-range, nothing else. This isn't about heroics, this is about keeping their people alive.

Fox grumbles a bit, wondering where Mist's and Sand's troops are. They should have joined them by now. Still nothing.

It can't be helped. They stirred a bee's nest, now they need to deal with the bees. At the first sign of movement on the horizon, Fox makes the opening gambit: four hundred shadow clones. Only… they smirk, grab a single kunai – a three-pronged kunai – and they wait. Once the enemy is closer, within a kilometre, they pelt their kunai high into the air letting them him nothing but dirt about a hundred metres ahead.

"Well, that's our part. Sasa-nee?" Frog nods, her long, red hair flowing in the wind. She stands ready, but does not act. Not yet.

"Together?" Frog asks. Fox nods. They wait. When the Nikawa forces find themselves in the minefield of kunai…

Red and yellow blur.

Shouts of surprise, of shock… grunts and wheezes as the men breathe their last. In less than a ten seconds, the invading forces… are no more. In the middle of the carnage, Frog and Fox stand back-to-back.

The Konoha shinobi cheer loudly, praising the twins, and bets start being taken of how pissed Grass will be once they find out Konoha's Yellow Flash had twins, and they both turned into badass shinobi.

"OI! INCOMING!" Karin shouts, pointing.

Fox turns in that direction, pointing and shouting: "CHA~AAAAAARGE!" And the barrage of Fox clones charge blindly, twin scimitars draw and their battle cries lighting up the morning sky.

Team Wolf do not hesitate, they charge as well. They are long-range support, they'll be fine, right?

Team Rabbit doesn't seem to think so, so they're right behind them. With that, all of Unit Red trails behind the army of Fox clones, trying to spy the enemy they can't yet see.

"Karin?" Fox asks. Not seeing much of anything but trees.

"Just a little further, your clones are already engaging them." Karin answers.

Sure enough, where once was a dense woodland, now only stumps remain. The company of fox clones levelled the trees, tearing into the Grass shinobi. Apparently, only the samurai just charged – dressed like shinobi, what a way to die – and now the shinobi themselves engage in battle. Unit Red doesn't need instructions, they attack.

Team Wolf, as per Wolf's instruction and training, stay behind their sister. Chou stays at her side. And they rain mud, fire and brimstone down on the enemy. They're careful not to get their allies caught in the crossfire, but they are also careful not to hold back in the least. These are chuunins and higher, numbering in the hundreds. This isn't the time to play around.

Fox's clones are slowly being overpowered. Not that it matters, they're the decoys. "Aya, service!" Fox calls. Nodding to herself, she nudges Chou.

Their hands fly through handsigns and at the same time, they slam their foot –his right, her left– on the grassy ground. The grass and earth churn under the shinobi, slowly darkening, getting mudier. The shinobi notice and simply focus chakra into the soles of their feet – they've walked and thicker mud than this.

Wolf makes a single handsign –the Seal of Confrontation, really– and the Flamethrower jutsu licks out and lashes at the mud. The Swamp of the Underworld, which caught barely more than a quarter of the shinobi, lights up. Ablaze with a fire so hot that those caught in it are instantly incinerated.

Of the three-hundred that Unit Red started against, barely more than a hundred remain. But these hundred are… bothersome in Wolf's opinion. These are the ones that saw the danger in her jutsu. These are the ones that are likely the stronger of the batch.

Itachi and Sasuke decide it's their turn. So they motion everyone back. In perfect unison, the pair conjure up a full body Susanoo. Sasuke's being a fiery red, while Itachi's being an almost ghostly violet. The brother unleash a hail of ethereal arrows on the shinobis, while Karin focuses and her Adamantine Sealing Chains to hamper the shinobi as best she can. Those struck by the arrows… well, not much is left of them. Luckily (for them) the Susanoos can only fire a single arrow at a time.

So they try to swarm Unit Red, trying to catch them flat-footed. Many get caught in the chains, and ripped to shreds. But about twenty of them almost make it to Unit Red.

"Oh ~daughter~?" Mikoto sings. Frog grins, knowing what that means. The pair fly through handsigns, Mikoto providing the fire while Frog provides the wind. The two jutsu merge, flooding the air and cooking any that come to close.

Not wanting to be left out, Rabbit casts the Earth Dragon Bullet jutsu, with dozens of fist sized globs of mud being fired into the raging fires.

"THERE!" Karin points, and Mashai and Shinichi spring into action. The brothers engage two of the shinobi that managed to make it this far, but Karin takes no chances and soon even those two lie in pieces thanks to her

A hand grabs Frog's ankle from below, which almost instantly gets cut off, curtesy of Crane. Crane then finished up his attack, stabbing a chakra enhanced katana into the ground below Frog and twisting it darkly – almost as if simply being stabbed isn't enough to sate his honour.

When the blade is withdrawn from the earth, the air is heavy with the scent of blood and gore – not that it wasn't already overflowing with burnt flesh and all the other 'goodies' of battle.

Konoha's Anbu teams fall in, each sporting a cut, or splashed with blood. "So, kiddies. You enjoying your field trip?" Dragon teases the younger members of Team Wolf.

"Are you kidding me? Bo-ring! We weren't even allowed to do anything." Hoshie announces, but her eyes narrow as she studies her Aya-nee. Her hands are shaking, her eyes are out of focus. The adrenaline is wearing off. The battle replays in her head, over and over. Tears spill down her cheeks. Her knees buckle. "Chou-nii?"

Chouji didn't need the prompt, he's already on his knees at Aya's side, rubbing her back, telling her that it's alright. She doesn't fight him, so he takes her glasses from her, takes her into his arms, and he scoops her up. Over and over he murmurs that she's okay, that everyone's okay, that he'll make it okay.

Not once does she respond.

Still, he thanks whatever Kami's listening that she isn't fighting him. Her arms snake around his neck as she hides from the world – the world she is quickly finding she can no longer cope with.

Chouji's just too good at sneaking in, and she… she can't. She can't let him in. Not now. She… Konoha needs her. Her pack needs her to lead them. She stiffens, trying to let 'Wolf' take over, begging 'Wolf' to take over.

"I'm here for you, love." Chouji murmur, kissing her over and over. "You don't have to hide from me."

"Ch-chou…chan?"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

For a while, Chouji has her back. He knows it's only temporary, but he'll do his best to ease her pain while she allows him. They set up a tent together. She lays their futon out and dresses it. One futon, one sheet, one pillow.

They didn't even put in this effort when they slept before the battle. They simply slumped against a tree trunk and Chouji snuck up to her when her breathing evened out.

"In you go." Aya teases, motioning him into the tent, sandals and all. He shakes his head, but finds himself smiling all the same. He's tired, so he doesn't mind too much. Once he's in –not even comfortable, just in– she immediately follows. She snuggles up to him, using his arm as her pillow, her hand on his chest and her leg propped up on his thigh.

Her breathing evens out. He didn't even get the chance to get comfortable, and she's already asleep.

That leaves him unable to fall asleep, which just isn't an option. He shifts both of them over, but there just isn't enough space in here for two. As if sleeping beauty comes to the same conclusion, she straddles him, her head finding its way onto his chest, her hands clutching his light jacket. His heartbeat eases her into a deep slumber – one she's sorely needed since she started preparing to be deployed.

Chouji on the other hand. He's… well, he's comfortable, but only physically. Things are falling apart. Aya had simply become too used to being open, to being free. She was soaring the weeks before they got married, and walking on clouds after.

Then she got yanked back into this life. He prays she'll be alright by morning, but somehow…?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Chouji is… worried. He's seeing it again. The cracks in the armour. Gaping holes, really. She doesn't want to be here, she doesn't want this. She never did. So why is she doing it?

What drives this woman to risk her heart, her sanity, for Konoha?

Once the meeting starts, Chouji has his answer. The guilt in Shikaku's eyes, no matter how well he hides it, tells him everything. He asked her.

"Tell her to go home." Chouji interrupts, not caring about which team will take which city, or who's playing backup to whom. All eyes are on Chouji instantly. "You're the one that asked her to take part in this, uncle. You're the one doing this to her. You need to undo it. Now."

"Ch-"

"When it's your wife on the battlefield, then and only then, will I listen to whatever excuse you tell yourself." Chouji cuts him off. Aya stares blankly. No one, not even those who know her best can tell what's going through her head.

"We're fighting a war, Chouji." Shikaku reminds him. "I don't like it either, but Aya's reputation is-"

"Making you lazy." Chouji challenges. "That's all her reputation does. Because if she gets herself killed, you'll still need to come up with a plan that doesn't include her. And guess what… if she dies… whose hands do you think her blood will stain? Whose conscience will her corpse weigh heaviest on?"

"…We don't have-"

"Time for this?" Chouji cuts him off again. "Make time, uncle. Or is your daughter no longer worth it?" Shikaku stares at the map in front of him.

"Look at her!" Chouji demands hotly. Shikaku doesn't. "Look at the blank stare. Look at the bl-"

"Chuunin Akimichi Chouji, we don't have time for this." Shikaku drones, trying his damnedest to not get emotional now.

"Who the fuck do you think will have to piece her back together again when this is over!?" Chouji explodes. Sleeping with his wife – the love of his life – on his chest again was… amazing. But waking up to a blank stare and 'Wolf' demanding her glasses shattered that illusion quickly. "Who do you think has been taking every offered opportunity just to fucking touch her?" Chouji's in his face, showing the white hot fury raging within him, that he's bottled up for months now. "And do you know when she is her most vulnerable? After another massacre. In Spring, in Waterfall. Both times, when she would usually demand her cuddle bear… she shut down almost entirely. Then yesterday happened. She is starting to crack, uncle! And we're talking about another seventeen cities, let alone whatever the plan is for Nakawa. How many of them will end up in massacres? How many times will you put her through that again when she told you from the start she wants no part in this?"

"Chou." Aya says, her tone neutral, her voice soft.

"She won't listen to me anymore, uncle. She won't let me piece her back together until this is over." Chouji presses on anyway. "Why do you think her mother is here? Because she would rather be at home minding Tamiko and the others. Why is this **bullshit** war worth your daughter's sanity!?"

"Because the lives she saves, could be someone else's husband or wife. Someone else's son or daughter. Someone else's father or mother. Someone else's brother or sister. Someone else's reason to exist. Why don't you go outside, look at the hopeful eyes of our shinobi now that Unit Red is here? Why don't you tell them that you want her home where she's safe? And while you're at it, try explaining them why they should fight on anyway." Shikaku challenges.

"If I do, will you tell her to go home?"

"Chou." Wolf warns.

"Love, stop. I can hear the different in your tone. Stop slipping into 'Wolf' Kami-damn it!"

"Chou. Stand down. Now." Wolf warns one last time. When Chou doesn't so much as turn from Commander, Wolf storms up to him, grabs him by his flak jacket, and drags him back to their team. "Commander, continue." Chou tries to argue, but Wolf kicks his legs out from under him and holds the sharp edge of her kodachi against his throat. No one even saw her draw the blade.

Shikaku stares at the scene. Seeing his precious princess so far gone in this that she's threatening the one thing –the one person– that keeps her sane.

Kami-sama, Shikaku wishes he had a better plan. Or just another plan. It isn't that he can't come up with one, he just doesn't have the leeway to. To replace Teams Wolf and Rabbit now would be catastrophic. They'd lose the momentum they have going, moral would plummet, and the enemy would consequently gain everything Konoha and her allies just lost. Konoha has all the advantages now, they got their troops deployed faster than anyone else… losing that now would be weighed in lives. Lots of lives.

"Aya, are you prepared to continue?" Shikaku asks, knowing the answer he'll get.

"I am." Wolf answers, even as Aya screeches within her to say no.

"Then kill me." Chou demands. The silence that follows is deafening. "Forcing her to continue is killing me anyway. This way I'll at least know there's an end in sight."

"Chou, what are you doing!?" Ino announces the arrival of Unit Blue – two days earlier than planned. Or maybe it's more accurate to say they simply weren't meant to be here yet? They haven't actually been recalled.

"I said, kill me." Chou repeats, fire in his eyes. The members of Unit Blue stare at the scene, none able to make sense of it. Chou on his knees, glaring daggers into Shikaku. Wolf with her kodachi against his throat… and tears streaming down her cheeks. This shouldn't be happening. It can't be happening. This is like watching someone seconds away from committing suicide – and everyone knows that's exactly what Aya would do if she kills her husband.

"Imouto-chan." Fox calls to her gently. "Think about this, please."

"Fox, stand down. We have a briefing. After that we need to leave immediately. As Commander said, we don't have time for this." Wolf intones. Even as Aya weeps, Wolf is unbending.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 32_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: The next chapter is going back to first person PoV. It might take a good bit longer to write properly, because I really need to capture the duality of Aya's plight. Sorry, no hints as to Chouji's fate. You'll just have to wait and see ^_^  
_**


	36. Arc 2 - Duality…

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 2: Peace, writ in blood – Chapter 33 – Duality…_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"It hurts, but it's okay… I'm used to it."_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _~Flashback~_**

"What is your name?" Inouchi asks. _Even through the tears I stare, confused._

 _"A-aya?"_ _I manage,_ **unsure what the hell he's even getting at.**

"That's right. Your name is Namiki Aya. Not 'Wolf'. Do you know who, and what, 'Wolf' is?" He asks. _I shake my head no, wiping away my tears for the umpteenth time this session._ "'Wolf' is the name you give all you hate about yourself, your life. 'Wolf' is the depression you allowed to fester and eat away at everything good about you. 'Wolf' is a very dangerous side effect of your mental conditioning as a shinobi."

 _"I… don't understand." I admit._ He smiles sadly, his eyes holding no emotion whatsoever.

"Reality, as you perceive it, isn't what I perceive." Inoichi offers, using his 'lecture tone'. "The external stimuli we receive may be perfectly identical, but how we process that is unique. Like colours. You're a healthy young woman. By definition that means you have more colour photoreceptors in your eyes. So you 'see' colours completely different than I do. Even though we look at the same thing, a pen, a kunai, a scroll. Even though the exact same photons enter our eyes, we see two very different pictures."

 _I nod, to show I'm… mostly following him._

"Our personal, lived reality is like that. I, Yamanaka Inoichi, live my reality, perceive my reality, and only have to deal with my reality." He explains, with his hand on his chest. Then he motions with and open palm to me. "You, on the other hand, live a dual reality. One, Namiki Aya, a softie, a sweetheart, and everyone's little princess. The other, 'Wolf', militant, hard, unbending, and a cold-hearted bitch."

 _I blink, wondering about that._

"The more you, Aya, give 'Wolf' the reigns, the less willingly she will be to give them back." He explains seriously. "This isn't something unique to you, it happens to all shinobi to some extent. Which is why most jounin seem a little… quirky."

 _I blink again._ _"Why are you telling me this?"_

"Because sooner or later, 'Wolf' is going to want full control. 'Wolf' will become so powerful that she will try to break 'Aya', and if she cannot, she will simply lock 'Aya' away so deep in her subconscious that it basically boils down to the same thing." _I really don't like where this is going._ "You need to retire before this happens. And you'll know it's coming, because there'll be a… itch inside you. A craving for all the things you hate most. The killing that doesn't bother you? It'll excite you. The fighting you hate? You won't be able to breathe without it. The stronger the hatred, the more you'll need it. Do you understand?"

 _"…yes?"_

"Aya, listen to me. The berserker mode of the Namiki? The Okami jutsu? It has nothing on this warped sense of reality. There is no meditation that can prepare you for it, there is no medication that can truly save you from it. And what's worse… only someone that means everything to you can ever truly reach you if you allow this to happen."

 _"That's… not a very good prognosis."_

"No. It's not. But here's the problem. This person that can keep pulling you back? They are always the first person 'Wolf' would attack. Do you understand that?" _My chest locks, making it almost impossible to breathe._ "Yes. Chouji. He'll be all that keeps 'Wolf' from having full control twenty-four/seven. And 'Wolf' knows that."

 **I laugh. Good and hard.** **"That's the stupidest shit I've ever heard."**

"Wolf?"

 **"Huh? Dude, that's my Anbu codename. I'm still Aya."** **I answer, completely honest. Sure, I'm not as much a pussy as my other 'me', but I'm no less 'Aya' than she is.**

"I can understand you, but that is confusing for me." He explains. I shake my head, annoyed with him.

 **"He can understand that there are two sides to the coin, but can't see that they are one in the same. How sad."** **I drone.**

"May I call you by another name?"

 **"Dude. No. I'm Aya. She's Aya. We're both Aya. Just 'cause you're too smallminded to wrap your little brain around that doesn't mean I need to start some shit so you can box either of us in." I tell him flatly.** **"And don't start talking shit to her about me trying to kill my mate. I might fuck him up for being a dick, which we both know he can be. But a Namiki kills _for_ her mate."**

"… I don't understand."

 **"The solution to the Okami jutsu."** **I explain. "The way to make sure you're in full control while in a berserker mode. The answer is 'acceptance'."**

"Aya, you're making no sense."

 **"I'm making perfect sense, you just ain't getting it."** **I bite out.** **"Look, I'll go nice and slow. Try to keep up, okay, pumpkin? It's like this. Berserker modes are primal instincts. Nothing more, nothing less. If your primal instincts are to kill, you'll kill. If your primal instincts are to protect, you'll protect. You still with me?"**

He nods slowly, a look in his eyes showing he doesn't like this side of me too much. **Tough shit, snooty.**

 **"Good. Now, the Namiki solution has always been to mimic wolven instincts. Meaning pack above all else. Kill any that threaten the pack. Oh, and eating our prey. You don't even want to know why Namiki's aren't against blood and gore, trust me."** **I smirk when he looks a little green around the gills. Who cares if I'm stretching the truth? Messing with people is too much fun to give a flying fuck.**

"And your solution?" He asks, wondering if he really wants to know.

 **"Pull a Haruno."** He blinks. **"Think about it. Haruno Sakura is a bonafide nutjob, but she can function just fine. Why? Because she struck a truce with her alter ego. So we struck a truce."**

He looks confused. **"Dude, truce. Agreement. An understanding among ladies. You do understand what the fuck I'm sayin', don' chu?"**

"I know what a truce is." He sounds annoyed.

 **"Well excu~uuuuuse me. You looked like you were having a mind fart, so I tried to help you. Dick."** **I grind out, unimpressed with his intellectual dumb-shittery.**

"I liked 'dude' better." He tries.

 **"I liked your silence better. Guess we both goin' without, huh."** He blinks a few times. **Obviously I broke him. I shake my head, letting the pampered princess take it from here. I have no patience for people. And dumb-shits even less.** _"I really am sorry about her. She gets… crabby if I don't let her out much."_

"I… see." He manages, but obviously he's still reeling.

 _"Um, where was I. Ah, yes. We struck a truce. She gets to pick something she enjoys, and I let her have that. I get to pick something I enjoy, and she lets me have that. And we pick something we both enjoy, and share. See, a truce." I explain as best I can._

"I… understand what you're saying. But… the concept is throwing me off. You're turning hundreds of years of psychology and psycho-analytics on its head."

 **"Aww, poor widdle baby needs a tissue?"** He blinks again. **"Sorry, forgot you're just a clueless dick."**

"That's… a little unnerving." He admits. "So, when then do you come back from missions a complete emotional wreck?"

 _"I hate the fighting."_ _I admit._ **"I fucking hate the noise. You ever hear someone die quietly? They always gotta bitch and moan and monologue, like their version of reality is the shit and we're missing out. Fucking dickfaced piss stains."**

"So neither of you likes missions?" He asks.

 ** _"No."_** _Ooh, that was interesting. Do that again!_ **You're a real princess, you know that?** _You know you love me._ **Like a toothache.**

"So what's going on in there when you have to take a mission you don't like?" He asks.

 _"Well…" I think about that._ **"She bitches and moans and whines and complains. And I try to shut her the fuck up… It's a work in progress."**

"So, you two fight with each other."

 _"She fights. I'm too annoyed to fight her." I point out._ **"Bullshit! You fight dirty and threaten to not take snuggle time with my mate."** **I counter.** _Jeez. Arguing out loud with myself makes me seem a little unbalanced. "If you're upset with Chou, you do the same thing. Why shouldn't I do that when I'm upset with you?"_

"So… let me get this straight. You both hate missions. And you take it out on each other?"

 _"More or less._ **Cute, princess. That's exactly what happens. Now quit wasting the man's time, our hour's up and he's got better things to do that to listen to you be too fucking polite to say what's on your mind. Shit. Do I gotta do everything around here? Later, dick."**

 ** _~End Flashback~_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Imouto-chan. Think about this, please." **Fox is such a clueless dick.**

 **"Fox, stand down. We have a briefing. After that we need to leave immediately. As Commander said, we don't have time for this." I intone, annoyed that the princess is still throwing a tissy fit.** _Kodachi, against his throat._ **Oh. Sorry, forgot about you not realising time is limited. "Chou, think you can not be a little bitch for five minutes so I can hear what Command has to say? I really ain't in the mood for more bullshit today."**

"Aya. What part of what I said don't you understand?" Chou stands tall, even on his knees. "This needs to stop. You're falling apart. So if you won't stop it, then I will."

 **"What needs to stop?" I ask, gazing down at him. Seeing the side of his face as I stand above him – for a change.**

"Your shutting yourself off, maybe. Or just the missions that are driving you up a wall. Maybe both."

 **I smile. "That's why I love you so bad, Chou." I tell him. "But this shit ain't gonna go away just 'cause you don't like the princess and me fighting like cats and dogs."**

"Aya. This needs to stop. Damn the war. I want my wife back." He says, unbending. **Okay, you see that, princess. He's every bit the man I'll ever need.** _And he's also right. This war is killing me._ **I know, but do you have a better plan?** _Yes. Take him back to our tent and let him ride me till the sun comes up._ **It's noon.** _Exactly._ **Not a bad plan. Now how about one that doesn't cost our allies' lives.** _Not you, too!_ **Damn it, princess! You might not agree with Commander and me, but the facts don't change 'cause you don't fucking like 'em. Suck it up. And if you can't take the fucking heat, let me handle the kami-damned fighting! Shit. I hate how fuckin' indecisive you are!** _Loud!_ **Shut it! DAMN IT! Now I've gone and given myself a headache. Thanks, princess. For fuck-all. Shit!**

Chou sighs. "You're still fighting with yourself over that, aren't you." He doesn't ask.

 **"Don't you start. I done gone gave myself a fucking migraine from dealing with this. Don't make me start some shit with you too, mister." I tell him plainly. I ignore the stupid questioning, bullshitting looks trying to understand what that even means. "Look. Simple calculation. I go home, Team Rabbit and Team Wolf come with me. Can the war effort afford to lose these two teams?"**

 **Commander looks relieved at least. See, princess, you done gone fucked with him for months for nothing.** _Not 'nothing'. I'm still plenty upset with him for forcing me into this. I wanted babies, I got a war instead._ **Such petulance.** _Ooh, a big word. Stealing from my vocabulary, are we._ **Fuck off, snooty.**

"Then you make a deal with me here and now. Either you work with me, or I pull 'husbandly rights' and ship your ass back to Konoha. Kicking and screaming if I have to." He threatens.

 **Shit, Chou's got balls.** _I should know, I love playing with them._ **You're such a horny toad.** _You're such a prude._ **Shut it and focus. Can I agree to his terms and lay off the fighting for a bit? Well, fighting with myself? I'll handle the fighting, we cuddle, and you get to make Commander's life hell. Deal?** _I want more chocolate._ **Scrooge.** _Says you! I didn't hear you complain when Chou fed me in Spring._ **True. "She wants more chocolate. We want more cuddle time. And I want nothing but assassination missions. All this open warfare is complete noisy bullshit."**

"So that's why you didn't fight about _those two_." **Chou finally gets it. Took his ass long enough.** _Honestly, I don't really get why we didn't fight about it either. Maybe it was seeing her suffering through bad sex?_ **A lazy lay is the snake's asshole. Thank Kami-sama Chou takes care of me.** _Oh, yes, he does._ **Then why did you turn him away for six months?** _Because I wouldn't want to get into the habit of using protection of any kind, and I couldn't risk pregnancy, unless I already was._ **I hate it when you make sense.** _Love you, too!_

 **"Do we have a deal or not, Chou. 'Cause we both know my patience is limited before I need to crack skulls."**

"Heh. I dunno what happened to you, Imouto-chan. But I approve." _Zabuza-nii would approve. He's as bloodthirsty as you are._ **Your point?** _That I avoided missions with him because of you?_ **Well, tough. He's here. And he's a damn good assassin. We're going fuckwad hunting. Now stop being a little pussy and get off my back!**

"Only assassination missions?" He asks. "No open warfare at all?"

 **"Too much fucking noise. Do you know loud that fucking Pyroclastic Flow is? I thought I was gonna lose my shit through my ears."**

"Uh huh." **See, Hoshie gets!** _She's also the one you want to give my Wolf mask to._ **You got a better idea? She's badass times ten. Shit, she'll make us look small-time by the time she's seventeen.** _True._ **Thank you.** _Well, I did train her._ **Yeah, I trained her good.** _Your grammar is appalling._ **Your snootiness is too, don't hear me bitching about that, do you?** _You just did._ **Fuck off, I'm busy here.**

 **"Look. Deal or no deal?" I demand.**

"You'll let me handle the open warfare?" He asks.

 **"Fuck nah! You fight, I fight. You know the rules." I remind him.** _I'd have to agree. I don't want him out there if I'm not watching his back._

"Temporary new deal. I don't want you in open warfare. At all."

 **"Then you ain't going out there. Look, I'll have a fucking fit and the princess will be bitching and moaning until I drag your raggedy ass back. You fight, I fight. Case closed." I put my foot down.**

"Daddy, does she really argue with herself." _Ino-nee, you're such a blonde._ **Yeah, yeah. She's got the intellectual quality of a wet cunt. Stop blaming her hair colour for her dumb-assery. Blonde does not equal dumb. Dipshit.**

"You know I can't talk about patients." Inoichi is a professional through and through.

 _"Chou. Focus. This is actually something I can agree on. Are you in, or are we going to continue disagreeing to agree?" I try to get him to focus. Kami-sama knows he can be so scatter brained sometimes._ **Uh huh… he's the one with more air than brain? How do you describe yourself then, princess?** _Bookish._ **Nerd.** _That too._

"Fine. But then no more 'no touchy touchy'. I miss cuddling with you."

 _"Aww, you say the sweetest things." I coo, grinning like mad_. **Yeah, yeah. Act like it wasn't you making my mate suffer in the first fucking place. Kami, you're im-fucking-possible, you know that?** _I try._ **Well stop.** _Someday._ **How 'bout now. Today's a good day.** _For cuddling and chocolate? My, you took the words right out of my mouth._ **"Deal. And hold me to it. I'm impossible. Kami, what the fuck do you see in me?"**

"You keep me on my toes." He says, smirking. _I roll my eyes._ **I smirk. I carefully remove the kodachi from his neck and sheathe it.** _I help Chou to stand, enjoying the simple things – like how he immediately takes me into his arms and refuses to let me go._ **Suck it up, princess. We've got shit to do today.** _Yes, yes. Good, good. Enjoying the moment. And so are you._

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 **"Oi, dick. Really, this ain't needed. We're just having a long ass fight." I tell Inoichi plainly.**

"You're also far more openly coming apart."

 **"I know what the fuck is going on in my head. That's why I need only assassinations. It's loud enough with the princess bitching and moan all the damn time."** _I take offence to that._ **I don't. "Look. The problem is simple. Chou's the only one that can solve our arguments. And she was on a six month long bitch-fest. Argument's more or less settled. So we can focus on getting this shit handled. Case closed. Good talk. See ya."**

"Aya." **I groan.** _I'm mostly amused._ "I can still declare you unfit for duty. Cooperate." **Heh, ballsy much?**

 **"Fine, fine. But just remember that I was a fucking nutjob three years ago, and simply learned to hide it better."**

"Can I talk to _her_? She's so much more polite."

 **"And evasive."** **I counter.** _"Uncle Inoichi, what's wrong?" I ask._

"Why are you coming apart at the seams?" He demands.

 _"She won't admit it, but she hates the fighting, too. She blames the noise, but there's no thrill in it for her anymore. So I've been having to take over a lot of the fighting. And I hate that. But she argues that I'm the one keeping Chou away, so it's only fair."_ **Ooh, someone's being up front. I like this side of you.** _Shut it, you. It's because I've been doing most of the fighting that I'm so upset with daddy and Chou._ **Chou's not at fault. Stop blaming him for your stupid ass mistakes. You agreed.** _You agreed, and gave me hell for it!_ **Details. It's still not Chou's fault. And we both know I ache for some good loving.** _And I'm the horny one?_ **One body, one mind, baby.** _You were right, I'm impossible._

"So, to be sure I understand." **Here it comes.** "The crass one is upset because you're not being challenged. And you're not agreeing to any fights that might challenge you. Am I right?"

 **"Fucking A." I drone. "Twinkle toes is so fucking pussified. Scared of a little challenge, just 'cause they don't 'deserve to die'. Fuck 'em, I say. If they're dumb enough to get in the way, they can explain that shit to Kami-sama."**

"So long as they die quietly?"

 **"Damn straight. Who the fuck monologues after getting stabbed? Like monologuing will get my fucking kodachi out their stomach, or some shit. Seriously, arrogant little shits."**

"I must be crazy. Allowing you, Zabuza and Anko on a single team for assassinations."

 _"Nuh uh! Where I go, Chou goes!" I demand._ **"And Team Wolf. And Team Rabbit. A bit crowded, don'cha think." I add.**

"Would you stop doing that? It's unnerving."

 _"Sorry for_ **fucking with** _your_ _peace of mind._ **Dick."** **I love messing with people.** _Yeah, I do._

He shakes his head, annoyed. He also sighs, worn out. "Just be sure to tell Chouji if it becomes too much for you. And for the love of Kami-sama, don't ever teach Anko how to do what you've done. One of you is bad enough."

 _"Hnn? Teaching auntie? What a lovely idea. Thank you, uncle Inoichi." I sing, sweet as honey._ He groans, seeing himself out before I mess with him even more. **And I'm the evil side? Tch, I could learn a thing or two from you.** _Why, thank you._ **That wasn't a compliment.** _It really was._

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 **"Commander. Focus. Assholes that need to be bisected in their sleep. Where, who, when?" I remind him.**

"When are you going to be back to normal?" Command asks, obviously still not focusing on important shit.

 **"Who the fuck knows. We're agreeing on shit again, maybe a few days. Maybe months. Now who's the next asshat I need to turn inside out?"**

"Why don't you know?"

 _"Because we didn't start coming apart until the war started. Now focus,_ **damn it!"** _I remind him again. Really, this is becoming a trend! That's it, no more openly arguing with myself!_ **You think?** _Shut it!_ **You just argued with yourself. In the open.** _I'm going to start walking around with a mirror to glare at you._ **I'm so scared.**

"So which one of you has been ignoring me?" He presses. **Asshole targets. Remember them?**

 _"Me. She's more… direct." I admit._

"I was afraid of that." _You should be._

 **"Can you please just tell me who the fuck I'm hunting? This is getting tedious."** _Ooh, another big word. That's two in one day._ **'Snooty'?** _Insults don't count. You just couple a bunch of smaller words and create larger ones._

"Well, actually, you're not hunting anyone just yet. I want you to take a few days to recover. After that, we'll see." _Daddy, you hypocrite!_ **Fucking A! This is bullshit!** _Well, not really. I mean, Team Rabbit can still go with them._ **They won't, you know that.** _They might._ **They won't.** _Arguing._ **Cuddling?** _Fine. I can agree to that._

 _"Fine. But then why am I here?" I demand._

"Because you'll be my assistant." **Fuck.** _Agreed._

 _"Hypocrite."_

"Inoichi never told me how precarious your situation was. I'd never have asked if I'd known." He argues.

 _"Then try trusting me when I say no, that I don't want something." I needle him._

"You're first response to almost anything is 'no'."

 _"I'm disinclined to agree." I try._

"Same thing." He argues. "Now, look. Nikawa is defenceless, more or less. So I'm sending Unit Blue and Teams Rho, Hawk and Fox to negotiate their surrender. It shouldn't take more than a few hours, really. If it doesn't Zabuza's allowed to let loose, so long as he warns them about that in advance. Now, after that…"

He pauses, thinking. _I sigh. "After that you'll want to use the data gathered, but really all you know is that they'll fight no matter the approach._ **So the best bet is to cleave through the majority of them in their sleep.** _Either that, or have Naruto go clone crazy and place suppression seals on everyone." I point out. "With that kind of tactic, you'd be able to take out the most cities with little to no resistance. Add Sasa-nee to the fold, and you've got a pretty good forward suppression team."_

"Hnn? Why only Asami? Team Fox would be the ideal team, wouldn't they?"

 _"Uh uh. Karin's too much like me. She hates fighting. And Mashai and Shinichi haven't gotten the extensive stealth training they'd need to go undetected. So really, Naru-nii and Sasa-nee are the better bets. Maybe Sasa-nee can show the other Uchiha's a few seals and how to apply them, that might expand your pool. But, honestly with Naru-nii's shadow clones, it's pretty much overkill." I explain simply._

"I see." He drawls, going over that while staring at the map. "We can try something like that for the next city. For now. Teams, you know what to do. Chouji, Miwako, you're keeping an eye on our princess."

 **"See, I told you they love you more than me." I intone, unimpressed.** _Chou loves all of me. I'm good._ **"Pups, you're with me. The dick wants to explain something to you so you'll understand what's going on if you ever walk a mile in my shoes."** Inoichi groans, annoyed with me. **Tough shit, dick. Tough shit.**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Out in the 'courtyard', Teams Wolf and Rabbit surround Inoichi as he starts explaining things that makes me want to cringe. Both sides of me. He holds up a simple length of rope. Nothing special about it, just rope. He starts explaining about how the rope represents all of me. And then he takes the rope by the two ends and folds it in half, then he starts to twist the rope. "This twisting is like training in the shonobi arts. It slowly changes you, no matter what people think."

 **All hail Inoichi, king of stating the obvious!** _I try not to laugh, uncle is trying to seriously explain something after all._

"Now, this is where Anbu comes in." He explains once the rope is completely twisted. "Sakiko, grab this end." He instructs, and she grabs an end of the now twisted rope. I hate the symbolism he's using. "Katsuo, you grab that end." He does as asked.

"Now, Sakiko, you represent her desire to fight. Katsuo, you represent her desire to heal and defend. I want both of you to start pulling the rope in opposite directions." They do, and Inoichi lets them. When about half of the rope is forcefully untwisted, and the other half is so twisted it's ready to snap, he tells them to stop. "Good. This is where Aya is now. One half of her is pulling her in one direction. The other half in another. And there's still one part that both loose strand of rope share. You see?"

"Oh, so those two halves are both Aya-nee, just aspects of her." Hoshie muses.

"Exactly." Inoichi agrees. _I roll my eyes._ **I groan.** "Here's the problem now. If they continue to be pulled in different directions, the section of rope they share will snap under the pressure. And the two become separate identities entirely. This is called dissociative personality disorder, even if it's a form unique to high ranking shinobi."

"So you're trying to warn us that this could happen to us." Sakiko guesses.

"Yes." Inoichi agrees.

 **"Well, that was fun." I drone. "And a complete waste of rope."**

"How do we fix her?" **_I'm not broken._** _Jinx!_ **Shut it.**

"One of two ways. Either we help her to no longer be pulled in two opposite directions." He explains, taking out a kunai from his pouch. "Or…" He cuts the section of rope Sakiko's pulling.

 **"Like hell you will." I grind out.** _"You see the rope, it's no longer whole." I point out. "That means you'd essentially be killing half of me."_

"Better lose half, than lose all."

 **"How about you fucking assmonkeys stop pushing me in different directions then? I was happy before this bullshit started!" I bark out, hating this bullshit more and more.** _"And really, it's not as if everyone didn't warn you guys."_

"Aya, I'm trying to protect you." He claims.

 _"You're trying to kill a part of me." I counter. "And frankly, I'm not standing for it. Just because you turn me into something you don't like to see, doesn't mean you have the right to make decisions on what to do about it. Chou is fully aware of who and what I am. Our pups are fully aware of who and what I am. Leave the Namiki to figure out the next step, thank you._ **Dick."**

"I agree. This is no different from the meditation for the Okami jutsu." Hoshie points out. I nod, agreeing with her. The core of the meditation is seeing all of yourself, just as you are. And pulling in things like honour, loyalty and a sense of 'pack' into the core of your being. That means seeing all sides of yourself. Greed. Gluttony. Pride. Sloth. Lust. Wrath. Envy. Chastity. Temperance. Generosity. Diligence. Patience. Kindness. Humility. All of it, every part of yourself. The total sum of who you are and all the parts that are within the whole.

 _Part of me_ happens to disagree with **another part of me.** Nothing wrong with that.

 _"Uncle Inoichi, thank you for your explanation, but I can take it from here." I tell him simply._

"I'm on your side, Aya-chan." He assures me. I nod, knowing that he is. I disagree with his offered solution, nothing more. He steps back, letting me have my say.

 _"Pups, there's a reason I let him explain that." I say, motioning for them to come closer to me. "This is a very real risk you three face. If you allow yourselves to be manipulated for the sake of Konoha."_

 **"But-"**

 _"Ah, ah." I cut Hoshie and Sakiko off. "Being loyal to our village and being a blind sheep are not the same thing. I know what I do, what I agree to, what I risk. I was aware of this before I agreed to join the war effort. I hate the risk for myself._ **But I hate the risks for others even more, do you understand?"**

The three of them shake their heads minutely, no.

 **"If I'd stayed in Konoha, where there is no risk to me. How many others would die on missions I could survive?" I explain simply.** Their eyes get cloudy, not liking the answer they come up with. _"I understand the risks to myself. I accept those risks. But I do not blindly do as Konoha asks or orders. I want you three to truly understand the difference. Because being a Namiki means being loyal, not being an idiot._ **Wolves do not bow to a cruel master, we eat them."**

"So… if we do not agree to something, we shouldn't do it?" Katsuo asks.

 _"Exactly. No matter who asks. Even me. No one should force you to be at war with yourself." I explain seriously._ The three of them nod.

"Then why… are you so… all over the place lately?" Katsuo asks.

 _"You mean the blank stares? Emotionally shutting down?"_ He nods. _I sigh. "Otouto-kun, I don't have the best coping strategies, but… I don't want to lie to you either._ **I was pissed.** _At the world, at daddy… mostly with myself though. I thought I could finally walk away, but… I have a duty to uphold. Until the three of you are strong enough to take over for me, I will continue to uphold that duty."_

They nod, understanding; even if they don't like it. _"I don't want you to feel like you need to be more than you are." I press. "I'm not trying to tell you that you need to be the next sannin for me to be at ease. I'm saying that I see your potential and I will do all I can to help you realise that potential for yourselves and use that for the sake of our clan, for the sake of Konoha. Do you understand?"_

They smirk, liking how I worded that. They nod; three pairs of eyes looking up at me –up to me– a little shinier.

"MAN DOWN! I'VE GOT A MAN DOWN!" I hear, instantly turning to the panicked voice of one of our own. Two of our shinobi are brought in on stretchers. Katsuo, Chou, Keito, Tsu and I are already rushing to them. Mama makes sure to get the whole story from those that brought them in, but I'm too busy dealing with this.

Multiple lacerations. Electrical burns. I sniff, ruling out poison. They're a mess. "Togo, you deal with that arm. Chou, the legs. I'll keep his heart and lungs working. Focus on blood loss factors first. Nerve damage after. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"What are we looking at?" Commander asks.

"Border skirmish. A team from Grass tried sneaking in, but got spotted." Rabbit explains. "Dragon's already been updated, and two teams have been dispatched to hunt them down. We got lucky. None of ours died."

"Good. Good." Commander murmurs, somewhat mollified. "Can they be transported safely?"

 _"Not yet." I answer. "They're still in critical condition. They need a few days before they can be safely moved."_

"Understood. When they are ready, Teams Wolf and Rabbit will escort them back to Konoha."

 **"That makes no sense." I admit.**

"It does. Your teams saved their lives, and you are damn good combatants. I want people to know that we will spare no effort to tend to our own. You will escort them back. And when you return, I'll have your next mission waiting for you."

 _"Works for me. So other than tending to our patient, we're on standby?" I try, almost begging._

"Of course not. I want to pick your brain to see what other strategies we can come up with, based on what you know about the members of Units Blue and Red." _Of course._

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 33_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: This is (probably) going to be the only chapter set up like this. Not because this wasn't fun to write -it's was a blast to write- but because the purpose of this chapter is to properly show the depths of Aya's inner conflict. If you read back on all of Aya's interactions with people, I promise you'll find nothing but these two 'arch personas' vying for power. It's why Aya can switch from cute and cuddly to the baddest bitch with the drop of a hat. The stress of both the war and the forcing herself into something she hates merely draws this inner conflict to the surface. And yes, even though Aya doesn't want to admit it to herself, if anyone pushed the wrong buttons, she might well have slit Chouji's throat by accident.  
_**

 ** _CursedOne, this is what I meant by you're missing so much of what's going on. I'm subtle in my writing, but I know where it's going and what to hint at. This inner conflict started back in Chapter 4 of Butterflies, or the first obvious signs of it started back then (the first subtle signs started in the intro of Butterflies). And if you take Aya's personality in Butterflies: Orange and Pink into account, then you'll really see just how deep the conflict goes._**

 ** _Well, that's all for now. Ciao *blows kiss*_**


	37. Arc 2 - Healing…?

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 2: Peace, writ in blood – Chapter 34 – Healing…?_**

 ** _3rd person PoV_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"Healing yourself is connected with healing others." – Yoko Ono_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Things have been quiet in the command post. But only in the command post. With Nikawa having fallen to Konoha, word spreads throughout the Land of Grass that Konoha isn't playing around. Doubly so because they tried to spare as many lives as possible, and only defended themselves.

In Grass's capital city, Kajitani Shotaro finds himself caught between two extremes. On the one hand, his advisors believe that Konoha will back off if they rescind their declaration of war. On the other hand his samurai honour guards tell him that they will try to spur him into joining their side in this war.

War or war. That's not a nice outcome. Still, he'd been goaded into this, so he needs to take responsibility for his decisions. So, he turns to his most trusted guard, Toyoma Mitsuhide, and asks the one thing that might well tip the scales: "If I give you a message that is to be delivered to Namiki Aya and no other. Would you deliver it alone?"

"Why her? And why alone?" Mitsuhide asks.

"Her, because she'd left her clan's symbol carved in my grandson's compound wall. Her, because I do not doubt she purposely roused one of the caretakers of my great grandchildren. Her, because she would hold the attention of those this message might impact. And alone, because a team would simply be killed." He explains carefully.

"I would, milord." Mitsuhide answers evenly.

"Why?" Shotaro presses.

"Because she lives as a samurai, surrounds herself by hers and allied clans, and yet professes to be a kunoichi. She is an enigma to me." He explains, pondering the woman –girl, really– that somehow lives as a perfect contradiction.

"Oh?"

"Your source… he said that Namiki's team consists of her husband, two of her sisters and one of her brothers. That she is partnered with her mother's team, which has two Hatakes, husband and wife, both of which are Namiki's constant shadows, and a Hayashi, which is part of her clan. This sounds like samurais, milord. Parent teaching child. Sibling teaching Sibling. And… if the information is truly accurate, the Hatakes and the Hayashi are Namiki's honour guards." Mitsuhide explains seriously. "Had anyone told me she was born and raised in a samurai clan, I'd believe it."

"I'm not sure I understand." Shotaro admits.

"My brothers taught me our clan's martial arts. My mother taught me to read and write and archery. I learned of battle tactics not in a classroom, but on the battlefield under my father. And grand tactics were taught to me as my grandfather concocted new strategies in the war room. Yes, I learned much from my master. I learned much more from my family. It is the way of samurai clans." Mitsuhide explains, a wave of nostalgia washing over him.

"Hnn… would you betray me for her?" Shotaro asks carefully.

"No, milord." Mitsuhide answers evenly. Shotaro doesn't seem convinced, but Mitsuhide doesn't mind. He knows where his loyalty lies.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

In Stone, things are… taking an interesting turn. Grass doesn't know it yet, but they just gave Oonoki the best news ever! Nikawa's surrender talks were without one Namiki Aya. That's the best news ever! Why? Because Oonoki knows this means one of two things. Either Namiki isn't into politics, or she's losing steam. Oonoki's seen it a thousand times on during the many wars he's been involved in. Young upstarts that can't handle the pressure and start to crack.

Still, it could also be because she was sent on another mission. It's… possible she's doing just fine. But that's why Oonoki allied with the minor countries. 'They' would have to get through them first.

Oh sure, Sand might try something, coming up through Birds or Vegetables, but those borders are crawling with shinobi. He'll know if it comes to that.

"I need eight full stealth teams." Oonoki demands. His only thought, that it's time to turn up the heat. See how strong this 'alliance' is with the minor countries. The Land of Birds is just the place to start testing things out.

Now if only that lazy daimyo of his could give him the final go ahead, he'd start deploying troops immediately to take advantage of the situation.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"I understand perfectly, milord." Kaminari Ei assures the man. "Where would you like me to strike first?"

"My advisors suggest three moves be made. I expect them to be made before the day is out, Kaminari."

"Of course, milord."

"First you will send one hundred shinobi to patrol the border with the Land of Bears. Second you will ready three battalions to invade and conquer the Land of Spring. And third, you will start sending covert teams to Konoha to return the favour. Take out every prominent clan you can. Is that understood?"

"It is, milord. Thank you, milord."

"Hnn?"

"I had feared you'd tell me to back out of this war." Ei admits, obviously hating the idea.

"My dear Ei. Why would I do that? I'm the one that declared war on the Land of Fire." The line goes dead.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Ah, Mitsuzaka-dono. I'm glad you called." Tsunade greets her daimyo warmly. "I've just received word that Waterfall is sending the first shipment of goods to Ryuuhou, and their shinobi are ready to be deployed at any time."

"Excellent, excellent." Tetshuhiko announces happily. "I wanted to ask just that. I understand from Kazahana-dono that she is to arrive in Konoha this week with the Anbu trainees. Is everything prepared for them?"

"Of course, milord. Though Aya herself is unavailable, we've arranged out best and brightest to train the Spring's, Birds', Crystal's and Vegetables' Anbu trainees as our allies deserve." Tsunade assures him.

"Excellent, excellent. Ah, you have been made aware that Spring is also sending quite a few extras for the teacher's course?" He asks, just to be sure.

"Kazahana-dono informed me personally. As well as quite a few jounin hopefuls to be tested according to Konoha's standards." She says evenly. "I don't believe now is the best time, but she seems confident."

"I would hope so. Mist has sent quite an impressive army to safeguard both Kazahana Castle and Hidden Snow. In fact, as I understand it, those that aren't coming to Konoha are being trained by Mist shinobi. Mei-dono says it's purely altruistic, but that they would then be in position for a pincer attack on the Land of Lightning tells me there's more to it." Tetsuhiko says, amusement in his tone.

"A sound tactic." Tsunade offers. "Do you know when they should arrive?"

"Of course not. I cannot even rightly say I know they'll be sent. All I have is words." He says, more than amused this time. He doesn't doubt they'll do just that, but still. Best not to make it sound as if he's certain. "Tell me, how is our Aya-chan doing?"

"She is well, milord. A bit nervous, this being her first war. But she's requested to handle this like her Anbu days."

"Assassinations and intelligence." Tetsuhiko recites with ease. "Quite the résumé that girl has, don't you think?"

"Milord?" Tsunade knows what he's implying, but is curious if he'll actually say it.

"Hnn? You disagree?" As she thought, it's merely testing her reaction.

"No. She's been a shining star. But she isn't the only one to watch, milord." Tsunade teases a little. "After all, you've seen Unit Red's and Unit Blue's roster."

"Too true, too true. That Hatake Kakashi is truly one to watch as well. I'm more than curious how things will play out in Grass. And the reports on the Uzumakis and Uchihas as well… Hnn… truly a well chosen Unit."

"Ah, but milord shouldn't ignore Unit Blue so easily. They might yet surprise you."

"I do not doubt. After all, Aya's had a hand in training a few of them, hasn't she?"

"Now, now. Favouritism?" Tsunade teases, laughing. He laughs right along with her. "Honestly, Aya's only helped to train three of Unit Blue. But she trains with most of them."

"There you have it." Tetsuhiko laughs again, liking the sound of that. "Truly, Tsunade-dono, Aya-chan is a blessing for Konoha and the Land of Fire."

"She is." She agrees wholeheartedly, smiling as she feels the three Hayashi women nearby.

"And to you especially, I should think."

"Nn." Tsunade cries a little, but keeps it out of her voice.

"No shame in favouritism if the receiver is well deserving of it, Tsunade-dono. Would you not agree?"

"I might." She teases, laughing a little again.

"Ah, but unfortunately I need to cut this short." He sounds disappointed about that. "Oh, before I go. How is everything going with you?"

"The twins are doing just fine, milord. They are… rambunctious." He laughs, truly enjoying the titbit. "Guren sends her regards. She should be on her way to Ryuuhou as we speak."

"She's already arrived. Early, as usual. I'll call you if anything interesting comes out of our meeting."

"Thank you, milord. Be safe."

"And you." The line goes dead, so Tsunade hangs up the phone and idly rubs her swollen belly. Even with three months to go, she feels like a walking tub. But… her babies are worth it.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"No." Temari glares at Shikamaru, daring him to turn her down. "I'm coming with you, and if you refuse then you aren't going either."

"Troublesome. Tema-chan, this isn't a decision I can make. You need to run it by the Commander." Shikamaru tries.

"Fine. I'll go talk to my father-in-law and I'll make sure to tell him the exact same thing I just told you!" She storms off, but makes sure to drag her lazy ass husband along. He mutters and complains, but there isn't a lot he can do other than get dragged along.

Unit Blue was just about to leave for Nikawa. Shikamaru was just about to get away from the troublesome blonde. And what happens? She storms up to him just as he's pretending Ino told him the most interesting thing ever.

And now? Now he gets this. He gets dragged along, the backs of his shinobi sandals scraping against the grass and dirt as he's unwillingly, and innocently, 'escorted' to the very tent he just left. He could have waited for her if he knew this would have happened. Wasted energy. Gone. Never to return. Just because his troublesome wife sees him for the first time since they got deployed.

If not seeing him is such a big deal, why didn't she make a fuss in Konoha? Why wait? "Troublesome." Shikamaru mutters, giving up on understanding the female species. It's just too much effort.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd bring it up." Shikaku greets his daughter-in-law. Sort of. He notices his son getting dragged along and gets a good laugh out of it. Yoshino wasn't any different back in the day. "You have Yome, Shira and Sen with you?" Temari nods. "Good. Team Weasel is hereby under Unit Blue's command. Report to Momochi Zabuza immediately. I believe they were just about to leave."

"Thank you. Hi, Imouto-chan." Temari waves to Aya, turns on her heel and storms right back out. Shikamaru's annoyed look and twitching eyebrow earns a few laughs from Shikaku and Aya.

"It's a good look on you, Shika." Aya says, grinning. "Just be sure remember your wife outranks you." Another muttered 'troublesome' is the only response anyone's getting out of him.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

With Unit Blue, along with Teams Rho, Hawk and Fox, en route to Nikawa, Teams Wolf and Rabbit find themselves trying to help around the command post. As usual, the medics of both teams take shifts in the Medic Tent, tending to the injured shinobi. Haruno Sakura can't deny she's grateful to them – they don't have to help, but not helping never once crossed their minds.

But, that's not all Teams Wolf and Rabbit are up to. Miwako offers Dragon any and all advice she can. Hoshie and Sakiko do all they can to keep moral as high as possible with every shinobi they meet – they start a water balloon fight, and their laughter brings nothing but smiles from all who hear or see them. After all, if two nine year olds who're part of Unit Red aren't worried, why should they be? Sumi commiserates with the mothers and fathers that left their children back in Konoha – reminding them that they fight for their futures as well as their village.

All in all, the shinobi still stationed at the command post are feeling pumped.

It's in this setting that Aya starts her usual chaos – unsealing a woman she'd actually and factually abducted. She's smart about it though, unsealing the women in hers and Chouji's tent, to give her some kind of privacy – she was naked when she got sealed away.

With the usual poof, a very naked woman –still smelling highly of unsatisfied sex– magically 'pops into existence'. The woman's eyes pop open, taking in the tent she finds herself in. "You're safe, I swear it." Aya says calmly. The woman's eyes are on her instantly.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where's my daughter?" The three questions fly off her tongue before she has the chance to even process what's going on.

"Calm down. My name is Namiki Aya. You're in Konoha's Military Command Post in the Land of Fire. And you're daughter, Nanami and her cute little one-eyed teddy bear, are safe." Namiki explains. "Take a few seconds to process that you're alright."

The woman's eyes still swim with fear, especially seeing as she has no idea how she got here. But… the name, Namiki Aya. She knows that name. All too well. The guards have been griping about that name, as has her… 'lover'. After all, she's but a concubine, he has claim on her, not the other way around. She truly hates her family for essentially selling her to that… _man_! Still, she has her Nanami-chan. Nanami's all she has, all she needs. And this woman says her precious baby is safe. She isn't sure if to believe her, but… she obviously means her no harm.

After all, the blades she wears are plainly visible, yet all she does is speak calmly and answer her questions succinctly.

"Why have you brought me here?" The woman asks.

"I don't know." Namiki answers honestly. "I probably shouldn't have. But I saw you… your hatred for the life you've been given. I couldn't just leave you there."

"You were in the room…?"

"You stared right into my eyes after the pig fell asleep. I saw the despair… then you said her name. Nanami. And you smiled, with your eyes. I… I understood you far too well in that moment to not try to save you from that." Namiki explains sombrely.

"You say you have her as well? My Nanami-chan?" The woman demands.

"I do. She's safe. And I will show you to her, you have my word. However, I don't think you want your baby girl to see you in this state." Namiki motions to her. The woman looks down, seeing that she's exactly as she remembered when she fell asleep. Semen dripping out of her and all. It's at this moment that the woman looks around, mostly to not think about that… _man's_ baby juice inside her again.

The tent is obviously a one person tent, and the grass under her clearly shows a futon had been lain on it before.

"Would you mind telling me your name?" Namiki asks.

"Raicho." The woman answers, not even thinking about it. "Namiki-sama, what do you want with me?"

"First off, it's just Aya. And for now, I want you to wash up. You don't seem to like the feel and smell of _him_ on you." Namiki says honestly.

She stares, unsure what to make of this woman. Still, she considers herself an excellent judge of character, and Namiki has shown nothing but the best intentions so far – even if she doesn't understand what she really wants with her. So, Raicho nods.

Namiki touches her right index finger to her left glove, and smoke poofs up from nowhere. In her right hand is a small scroll – how did that get there? Namiki then unrolls the scroll and touches two funny little scribbles – one with her left index finger, one with her right. Bottles of water and soap pop into existence from out of the smoke. Namiki does it again, and a change of clothes comes this time. Raicho stares. She blinks. She… she's seen the guards do some funny things like that before, but she could never claim to understand it.

Another poof, and this time it's a towel and two washrags. "I know this will suck, but if you don't soap up the washrag too much, you can still feel clean and not waste too much water. It's a bit of an art really, trying to find just the right balance. I could show you, if you'd like? Kami knows I've had enough experience with this." Raicho nods dumbly, unsure what to make of her claim.

Still, Namiki wets one of the washrags and tells her to wash her face. While Raicho's busy with that, Namiki starts lathering up the second washrag. She tells Raicho to turn around and tilt her hair back. Without a hint of hesitation, Raicho does as she's asked – what point is there in fighting someone that could easily kill you?

Namiki washes Raicho's silky black hair, then uses the same washrag to scrub her back. With that done, they switch washrags so Raicho can wash her own front and _down there_. With her guest busy, Namiki takes the bottle of water and rinses the soap out of the woman's hair and it takes the soap on her back in one go.

Raicho can only wonder at her captor's efficiency.

With every inch of her clean –if damp– Namiki hands her the towel to dry herself off, then goes back to her scroll and a comb, brush and mirror poof into existence. Raicho, meanwhile, is quite focused on getting dressed without getting grass on her now clean skin – quite the feat, seeing as if she kneels her head hits the top of the tent. The clothes fit her; loosely, but well enough.

Namiki hands her the comb first to unknot her hair, already going through her scroll again, and soon handing her a belt to make sure her pants doesn't fall while she walks – Raicho is quite happy about that.

After the comb disappears, and the belt is fastened, Namiki hands her the brush and mirror. "Do you have any orchid or lotus oil? My hair gets dreadfully dry without it."

Now that she mentions it, Namiki would have to agree, the woman's hair looks really dry even though it's still wet – it's the static that makes it stick up and the split ends, she guesses. "You don't go to a salon very often, do you." She doesn't ask, but still unseals a leave-in conditioner – it's the best she can do, but she's already making a mental note to seal some lotus and/or orchid oil for the future.

"No. I haven't been outside the compound since Nanami was born." Raicho admits ruefully. "Shaichu's? Fancy stuff."

"Not really. My sister uses Ichiro's, that's the good stuff. Kami-sama, I get jealous of how nice her hair smells." Namiki says, pouting a bit.

"Why don't you use it then?" Raicho asks, finding herself wondering that she's engaging her captor in girl-talk.

"Because it's traceable. It's kind of hard to stay hidden if people can smell your gorgeous hair a mile away." Namiki teases.

"Ah." Obviously a kunoichi. Once Raicho feels less of a mess, she hands the brush and mirror back to Namiki and turns to her expectantly.

"I know, you want to see your daughter. But first you need to decide something rather important." Namiki says, her tone serious and her body language relaxed. "Where will you go with her? We're a few days walk from Nikawa, if you feel to return there. Or I can point you in the right direction for another town or city… or I could have someone else do it. I suck with directions. Badly." She makes a face, showing a long suffered annoyance with that.

Raicho thinks about that. She refuses to go back to her family – they'll ship her off to Nikawa again, or sell her to another wealthy family as a concubine. Thanks, no. It was mortifying the first time.

"I have nowhere to go." Raicho admits, tears collecting in the corners of her eyes.

Namiki sighs, long and worn out. "I was afraid you'd say that." She admits. "Look, it's an honour thing. I can't save you and then just leave you in the middle of nowhere. Leaving you in Nikawa would have been better."

Raicho nods, fully agreeing with her – and grateful she doesn't have to bring that up herself, since she isn't sure how her captor would take it.

"I'm going back to Konoha in a few days. Would you like to come with us?"

"And do what? All I've ever learned to do is manage a home and get pregnant." Raicho snipes, hating the hand fate dealt her even more now. She'd sooner die than beg a man for room and board.

Namiki sighs again. This time, Raicho pays attention. Namiki's eyes droop slightly. There's a pained understanding, but also a sense of duty about her. "I really do seem to collect people… don't I."

Raicho narrows her eyes, trying to make sense of the dull annoyance, the reluctant acceptance in the woman's tone. That doesn't make sense. That shouldn't make sense, either. "What do you mean?"

"There's a running gag in my clan. That I never manage to go out on a mission and not save someone, not bring back someone back to Konoha. The last time was what… three samurai clans? Before that was… I forget… was it… no… It was three samurai clans and the Uchiha main family. Before that was other Uchihas. Before that… Kami-sama, it doesn't matter. I always bring people back to Konoha."

Raicho blinks. This woman couldn't possible kidnap three clans! That's not possible! They had to have come willingly! "If you… don't mind me asking?"

"Nn?" She gets the distinct impression her captor is wondering why she's posing it like that.

"Coming with you is entirely a choice?" She asks.

"Uh… well, sort of? I mean, it's not really a choice if you have nowhere else to go, is it?"

Raicho blinks. That makes a little too much sense. And yet, it says so much about the Namiki woman. It's as if she's saying: I'm open to other options, if you have any. It's… oddly freeing. Even with a complete lack of other options, somehow this isn't as scary as it probably should be.

"What would I do there?" She asks.

"Hnn? Well, that's up to you. If you're only good at running a home, then I can't really expect you to work, can I?" She shakes her head, no. "Thought so, so that's out. I'm religiously against arranged marriages, so I'm not even going down that road." Hope bubbles up in her; a dangerous feeling, but there nonetheless. "Ooh! What about helping to raise the pups?"

"Dogs?" Raicho asks, confused.

"Okay, low blow. We're wolves, not dogs." Namiki sounds exasperated. Raicho blinks. "And I mean our young. Sure, Airi and the others… no! It was the orphans from Sound! That was… wait a minute… that was the same mission. So I brought back samurai clans, Uchihas and orphans. Kami-sama, I need to work on not bringing people back."

Raicho blinks. Orphans? This woman rescued orphans on the same mission she brought back so many others?

"Anyway, Airi could always use a hand, you know?" Namiki explains. If Raicho didn't know any better… she might almost think that's an offer, not an order.

"And there would be room for myself and Nanami-chan?"

Namiki blinks. "Yeah? I wouldn't bring it up if there wasn't." She shakes off the confusion, before motioning Raicho out of the tent. The scroll Namiki had unsealed all the items they'd used mysteriously missing once again.

Raicho looks around, finding rows of tents. She blinks, wondering at that. Lots of people are mulling about, each armed. And yet, they all wave warmly at Namiki – Raicho doesn't even notice how she'd already stopped considering her 'her captor'. Soon, Namiki is flanked by three others. Two samurais –one of which is obviously a woman– and another woman who is obviously a kunoichi.

She blinks, unsure what to make of that. Still, she follows without complaint.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Once in the Medic Tent –pretty obvious, considering the huge kanji for 'doctor' on it– Namiki magically 'poofs' another two scrolls into her arms. A small one, completely identical to the last, and a much larger one.

First thing's first, Namiki offers the larger scroll to the silver-haired kunoichi with her. But Raicho doesn't really care too much. She looks around, spotting a boy –no older than ten– tending to a patient. He's cleaning the man's skin with a special balm –but she can't say what it's for– before expertly dressing the skin he'd just rubbed down with it. Some patches of that skin looks decidedly pinker than the rest, for some reason, but she can't decide if that's important or not.

"Here, you'll want to be the one to offer this to Nanami." Namiki says, drawing her attention back. Raicho looks, finding her daughter's teddy bear – San-chan. She takes the bear, hugging it to her chest carefully. It had been her bear – the only thing she'd been allowed to take with her.

Without further ado, Namiki unfurls the larger scroll, and with another poof, Nanami appears on one of the cots. Sleeping. Peacefully sleeping. Raicho is at her daughter's side almost instantly. Nanami stirs.

"Nn…" Her eyes flutter open, already finding her mother's. Two pairs of identical brown eyes meet. "Mornin', mommy."

"Good morning, precious. Sleep well?"

"Uh huh." Nanami obviously hasn't had any bad experience with these people. Or maybe she's only now wak… when exactly did they arrive here anyway? "Where are we?"

"Far, far away, precious."

"Hnn? What's going on, mommy?"

"These nice people got us away from _them_. We're going with Namiki-sama to Konoha."

"Ha. I told you." The silver-haired kunoichi announces, but Raicho only has eyes for her precious.

"Are they nice?" Nanami asks as quietly as she can. Everyone still hears her.

"They have been so far. And look, they even brought San-chan." Raicho offers the bear to her daughter, who takes it and hugs it with all her might.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Namiki asks, offering two bottles of water and some rations bars. "It's nothing fancy, but it's what we have."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The next day, the team that went to Nikawa comes back. They had taken their time, mostly, which has Aya suspicious. When she walks up to them… her suspicions are more than confirmed. "Congratulations." Aya says, her eyes lingering on Kurenai. "You're coming with us to Konoha." That is most decidedly an order. Asuma and Kurenai share a look; he shrugs, she's trying not to blush.

"Keep an eye on her for me?" Asuma asks, worry lining his eye, but most would never notice.

"Hnn?" Aya thinks about that. She decides he isn't ask her –personally– to keep an eye on the woman. This is the head of the Sarutobi clan asking the head of the Namiki clan to keep an eye on the woman he obvious needs kept safe. "Your nephew as well, I take it?"

"With all the effort you put into training him? I figure you'll want him kept safe." Aya doesn't react to that, or the begging in Asami's eyes.

"The Uchiha and Tachibana clans will tend to them." Sasuke announces, pride lining his eyes and stance.

"Many clans, one pack." Naruto says his piece, knowing Aya will understand what he means. Aya nods.

"Come with me, please. We need to explain this to Commander." Aya demands. Then a familiar face catches her eye. "Oi, Hikaru. You posted anywhere vital?"

"Of course not. You'd think a jounin with three years in Anbu would be, right? But I'm a messenger. A messenger!"

"Good, come with me." Aya demands, bringing the pair with her into the Command Tent. Shikaku is standing there, staring at the map again, going over the grand strategy in his head for the millionth time. Something just doesn't feel right with the current strategy. It's… missing something, but for the life of him he can't figure out what.

Mist will be holding off Cloud. Sand will hold off Stone. Konoha deals with the little guys. It's simple, straightforward, and yet it's missing something. But what? What is he missing?

"Princess. Question. Mist is holding off Cloud. Sand is holding off Stone. We're taking on the minor countries and sending backup whenever they ask. What is this picture missing?" Shikaku asks.

"The unknown factor." She answers without thinking about it. "You love to deal with knowns and facts. You can't know it all, so name that missing piece the unknown factor."

"Cute. You know I don't work like that." He sounds annoyed.

Aya sighs. She's tempted to make it worse, but now isn't the time. "That time isn't standing still."

"I'm aware." He sounds annoyed.

"No, you're not. Not consciously. Konoha was dealing with threats before this began. Don't count them out now that your attention is drawn into this insanity."

"…!" Shikaku's eyes widen. Of course! The Akatsuki! They are still out there, still on the move, still lurking in the shadows! But, he doesn't know enough about them to be able to ma… Uchiha Itachi. Shikaku nods to himself. He doesn't have the answers, but he knows the questions now. That's a blessing. "Is there some reason you're in here with two jounins?"

"One's pregnant, the other's her replacement." Aya intones.

"Hnn? Well, at least you bring the solution. Hikaru, please introduce yourself to Team Kurenai. You'll be taking over as the team leader. Asuma will be your partner for the foreseeable future. And, princess, I assume I don't have to say you're taking Kurenai back to Konoha?" Aya nods. "Good. You mind telling Itachi that I need a word with him and Mikoto?"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Three days later, late in the afternoon, Teams Wolf and Rabbit escort one pregnant jounin, two patients and two civilians into Konoha's gates. The guards are too used to this, so they just wave her through. The patients are brought to the hospital, the civilians are brought to T&I for processing, Kurenai's brought to Hokage-sama's office. Aya carefully explains the situation and Kurenai leans on all her training not to blush.

It's not like she was planning on getting pregnant!

"Very well. Kurenai, for the foreseeable future, you'll be my assistant. Not a whole lot of safer places for you than around me, to be honest." Tsunade teases, nodding towards the Hayashi women and the two Anbu teams – one being her usual bodyguards, the other being Root Operatives. Not to mention Jiraiya.

"As you wish." Kurenai nods, grateful. At least this way she can keep busy.

"I assume the Tachibana will be guarding her?" Tsunade asks. Aya smirks.

Then the smirk dies. Aya's eyes harden considerably. The sky isn't usually that colour. Aya sniffs the air. Chakra. Far too much chakra is in the air. "Hokage-sama. You're coming with me. Now!" Aya barks out. Tsunade turns to see what has her so uptight.

Colour drains from Tsunade's face.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 34_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Oops. What, oh what, is going on this time? Only one way to find out. And I seem to be leaving you guys with a lot of cliffies these days. Sorry about that ^_^  
_**

 ** _Do keep in mind though... The majority of Anbu Operatives are out in the field. Most of Konoha's shinobi are as well; especially the high ranking ones. So that leaves...?_**


	38. Arc 2 - Leadership…?

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 2: Peace, writ in blood – Chapter 35 – Leadership…?_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"I am not afraid of an army of lions led by a sheep; I am afraid of an army of sheep led by a lion." – Alexander the Great_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

This is bullshit! That's all that keeps looping in my head as I stare at a lime green sky. Straight up bullshit! No time, no time. Hokage-sama needs to be taken somewhere safe while we investigate this. The sky turning a different colour is the surest sign some shit is about to go down!

"Hokage-sama. You're coming with me. Now!" I bark out, in no mood to have whatever the hell that is catch up to us while she's out in the open like this! She turns, and stares out of her window. "Really? Does 'now' mean 'turn and stare'? MOVE IT!"

I rush around her desk, pulling her out of her chair and drag her staring, lingering ass along. "Jiraiya. I've got her, you find out what the fuck that is, my people will deal with the evacuation. Questions? No? Good. See you in twenty minutes."

Dragging her along, I start issuing orders as I go. "Sumi, head home. Now. Get our people in high gear. Your focus is evacuating the civilians, only after that happens are any of you to engage whatever the fuck is going on. Do not engage unless they engage you, and even then, fall back if you can. We'll handle it."

"At once." And Sumi disappears.

 **-Guys. Major bullshit going on in Konoha. Get Units Blue and Red marked. I'm summoning you as soon as Hokage-sama is brought somewhere safe.-** I update the others.

 **-Anything less vague?-** Sasuke, I'm not in the mood for you.

 **-The fucking sky is green. Need more than that?-** I ask, glaring at some shit-for-brains trying to come talk to me when I really don't have the time for it.

"Namiki-dono, how good to-" I growl at him, effectively shutting him up.

"Not the time." I tell him flatly, rushing along with Hokage-sama in tow.

It takes FAR TOO LONG to get Hokage-sama –and Yuuhi-san– to the den, but I'm grateful that the pack has already moved out. Once we're inside –I bring her into the Namiki den, just to be safe– I take out the summoning scroll –I'm so glad I still keep it strapped to my lower back– and I summon both Units.

Once everyone's summoned, I get down to business. "I'll be brief. We don't know the situation, but I don't trust it. Our people are already seeing to the evacuation with orders not to engage unless necessary. Stick with your teams, spread out and find out what the fuck it is that turned our skies green. Move out!"

We pour into the street, we rush out into the village, and the first thing I notice is a putrid scent in the air. Decayed dead. Days old. I turn to Teams Wolf and Rabbit, and we body flicker to track down the source.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

South Gate. Our beloved South Gate is overrun by fucking zombies! What the fuck is it with people not respecting the dead!?

There are a few shinobi trying to hold them back –one jounin (Ebisu, I think) and five chuunins– but they are obviously freaked out. Not liking how this looks –with the fallen 'zombies' rising every time, no matter the damage done to them– I take charge.

 **Clap! Clap! Clap!**

The Konoha headband wearing zombies fall, wrapped up in Devouring Shackles. I make the Rat handsign, and they evaporate. More start to pile out from the mound of dirt blacking the gate.

"You want it rough, huh?" I crack my knuckles. "Shie, Kiko, Chou. Let's light 'em up."

"Like Christmas in July!" Kiko likes the idea.

"Focus, Kiko. This isn't a drill." Shie reminds her, even as the four of us start our handsigns in perfect unison.

 **Tiger – Ram – Snake – Dog – Dragon – Dragon – Snake – Rat – Lava release: Lava Mud Bath!**

As one, the four of us slam our hands into the dirt beneath us. The entire entrance of the gate –not including the wood itself, but collateral damage is acceptable so long as it isn't our people– is covered in a lava pool so hot that the dirt mound melts into it, taking the corpses along as well.

"That should take care of that. Everyone here good?" I ask, dusting myself off – it's mostly for show, but I don't mind right now.

"Thanks to you." Ebisu –I've never really liked his ass– praises. "We've been fighting those… things for almost twenty minutes."

"Those 'things' were people, Ebisu. Show some respect." I'm halfway to slapping the taste out his mouth!

"I'm aware, but the second they were used in some perverse reanimation jutsu, I stopped allowing myself to see them as such." He counters, righting his shades with his middle finger. Arrogant much?

"They were Kohaku clansmen, of Sanki Village." I grind out, glaring at him. "Their clan has been loyal to Konoha and the Land of Fire for generations."

"Tch. Leave it to a Shizuma to not understand the depths of loyalty." Mama grinds out, just as pissed. "Come on, baby. Let's leave this group to guard this area."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We end up chasing down some arrogant fuck. Don't ask me why I seem to find these types these days. A woman with long dark brown hair and funny spherical earrings and a choker. She's a real beauty –I'll give her that– but that condescending look in her eyes pisses me off to no end!

"You do realise that you're already in my trap, don't you?" She asks. I narrow my eyes, shaking my head in amusement.

"You mean the stupid genjutsu? Please. I'm sure Tomiko can pull off better genjutsus than you." I bait her –and both teams get a good laugh out of it too, seeing as Tomiko's not even four months old– so she knows we look down on her.

"What do you think, mama? Genjutsu, smells of earth too. Some poisons tossed into the mix." I analyse.

"That's about right, yeah. Her taijutsu is going to be a mess." Mama offers, smirking. "Kenshin could take her." More chuckling from our teams.

"Can I take her then?" Kiko practically begs. "I mean, come on! Kenshin's five!"

"Hnn?" I think about that. "Well, if you, Togo and Shie tag team her? Sure. I'm sure you'd do well." Rule number one about arrogant people: they hate being looked down on. **HATE**. With a fiery, all consuming passion.

So, sending two nine year olds and a ten year old to take her out? While the rest of us just stand around? The scowl on the woman's face is priceless.

I study her carefully, her moves, her tactics. She's good. And she isn't one given to wasting energy either. Easily a jounin. And yet, her taijutsu –just like mama predicted– is so sloppy it isn't even funny. Sure, I trained the pups to make sure they're specialised in mid- to long-range combat, but I also made sure their close-range is top notch to make sure they can survive if they get ambushed.

So, with Shie using the Earth Fang kenjutsu style, Kiko using her sword in conjunction with sound release, and Togo doing his thing with long range support… I'm not too surprised when they start getting in some decent hits. Sure, they have to substitute a lot, but they're super careful to not get hit with any of her attacks – and that's half the battle right there.

What's worse, this chick doesn't even have a weapon! Not even a kunai! She's so arrogantly focused on long-range that she never once thought that someone could take her out close-range. Fucking idiocy at its best.

Soon, Shie's and Kiko's hits start accumulating. The woman's getting a look in her eyes – she's getting desperate, which she hides behind annoyance and arrogance. "Keito." Keito and Tsu nod, knowing what I mean.

"We got this, Aya-nee!" Shie assures me, but I'm not taking that chance. This is a jounin, no matter how much her taijutsu is complete shit. "Switch kodachi with me?" She almost begs.

I see nothing wrong with that, so I unsheathe my kodachi and toss it to her – she tosses hers at me at the same time. She sheathes the other kodachi, and she steals a page out of my book, channelling lava release chakra into my kodachi. I smirk, wondering how she'll handle herself now.

The woman doesn't seem to like that the kodachi is glowing. I think she's trying to cast a genjutsu on our pups, but I know they're keeping up the offsetting sound, so that's pretty much useless. She tries pelting earth release jutsus at them like it's going out of style –anything from Mud Balls to Earth Dragon Bullets– she isn't getting the results she wants.

 **-Oi. We took one down. Crazy haunted wig thing.-** Naruto announces.

 **-Hnn. Same.-** Sasuke adds his piece.

 **-Another wig that switches bodies!?-** That's not what he meant, idiot!

 **-No, idiot. Another shinobi is taken down.-** Thank you, Asami!

 **-We've tracked down another four. According to Asuma, they have a collaboration jutsu called 'Limelight'. That's their endgame. Simple enough to defeat, they need all four to cast it.-** Kashi updates us.

 **-How many have you killed?-** I ask.

 **-Three, working on the forth, but he's tricky. Asuma's taking his and Kurenai's team to track the leader. Kazuma, formerly of the Twelve, just like Asuma. Old enemy it seems.-**

 **-That's why you don't believe they're dead until you hack off the head.-** I drone, unimpressed. I don't like 'zombies' coming back to haunt me or mine.

 **-That's interesting. The fourth just turned to dust on his own. Kazuna knows. He's going to pull out the ace in the hole.-** Kashi updates us.

 **-We need to track him down, now.-** I point out. "Pups, stop playing with your food. We've got major trouble."

 **-Team Kurenai's a tracking team.-** Kashi points out. **-Still, better safe than sorry.-**

 **-My point exactly.-** I intone. The crazy woman tries to flank Shie, but Togo gets her in the back with a Namiki shuriken – the seals activated the second her blood touches them, and she's promptly incapacitated. Shie wastes no time taking the woman's head. No blood though, seeing as the kodachi is so hot it cauterized the wound instantly. "Excellent teamwork! I'm proud of you pups." I praise. I walk up to the woman, seal the head and melt the rest of her with lava – just to be sure.

"Let's go. The leader must know his team's taken out. Kashi thinks he'll pull out his ace in the hole and we do not want to find out what that is." I point out. We head out, trying to track down the last one – I hope.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I blink. That… can't be right! "MOVE!" They don't answer, they already know. We pick up the pace considerably, rushing to South Gate, and leaving the village. We rush towards the… The Nine-tails **unleashed**!

That can only mean that either Asami or Naruto has been killed… if that's the case…

No, Aya. Don't think about it! They're fine. They would have called for help if…

Stop.

I pick up the pace even more, really pushing our pups past their limits. They don't complain, they give everything they have to keep up, knowing exactly what I know: we need to handle this, NOW!

And yet, by the time we get there… the Nine-tails is gone? What the actual fuck?

We make it to the clearing –it wasn't a clearing a half hour ago, I'm sure – only to find a man I don't recognize, with a boy who looks like his skin melted off, and Asuma standing over the man?

Okay. Let me guess. The monologue? _Ohs noes, you has de-feated mes!_

I shake my head, well and truly pissed off. But, luckily there's a teenager that needs immediate medical attention. So Tsu and I focus on him.

It's almost fifteen minutes later –our patient is almost stabilized – and that asshat is STILL TALKING! "Shie, Kiko, please shut him up." The girls crack their knuckles, obviously liking that order.

"Permanently?"

"Duh? He attacked our village. **I'm** not taking him prisoner." I point out.

"Can I borrow your other kodachi?" Kiko asks. I groan, but toss it to her before refocusing on the patient. The scent of burnt flesh fills the night air –shit, have we been dealing with this for so long?– and the monologue ends; monologuer included.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Of course! Deal with the enemy, deal with the Council! Hokage-sama's here, trying to tame the flames that amounts to forty heads and no brain.

"Shut it!" I shout over the latest 'request' that we 'deal with the demon once and for all'. "I don't know what happened with the Nine-tails getting out, but I assure you, it wasn't Uzumaki Naruto. The one responsible for it is dead, the one that let the Nine-tails out is in critical condition. Katou Shizune is tending to him as we speak."

"So there is no risk to our jinchuuriki?" Shimura asks, eyeing me a little too closely. I like how he words that –hate it really, seeing as it means he knows there's a 'second nine', more than likely anyway– but it shows a level of tact to not show anyone else he knows that.

"None." I assure him. "The only source of that foul chakra was the boy I spoke of. He smells of the Fire Temple, too. He might be a monk there. More than that I don't know. What I do know is that every last attacker is dead. Don't lose sight of our true goal: protecting Konoha and the Land of Fire. Their plans were thwarted before they could be carried out. **That's** what matters. Now that the immediate threat is dealt with, we can take our time to assess just how deep the problem goes."

"I concur." Shimura says, nodding gravely.

"Hokage-sama, I'd advise a scouting team be sent to Sanki Village to see what happened there. There were… risen corpses of Kohaku clansmen at South Gate. I fear the worst." I admit, not liking that one bit. I… we didn't –couldn't– defend our allies. "As well, once we find out the boy's story, it might be wise to investigate his situation as well. He might well be a pseudo- or full on jinchuuriki, and that isn't something we need wandering about the Land of Fire unchecked. Sad as it is, if he unleashed the Nine-tails once, he might be able to do so again. Until we know **exactly** what it is that we're dealing with, I'd advise paranoia."

"I take offence to that." Naruto huffs, glaring at me.

"Naruto, you might not like it, but if that boy is unstable? If he can unleash the Nine-tails in the middle of Konoha? Or out in the Land of Fire? We must be cautious with him until we know EXACTLY what we're dealing with. Once we know, we can make plans accordingly. As such, I would advise Teams Fox and Hawk to monitor the boy, and report their findings to Hokage-sama so that proper plans can be made and put into action, if needed." I lay it all out.

"So if I become unstable…?" Naruto asks, obviously annoyed with me.

"Your seal is the best work I've ever seen. I can't even imagine what it would take to weaken it. But if the seal is compromised? Then we must take **immediate** action to ensure it does not break. Need I remind you, if the Nine-tails breaks free, _you_ **die**. Having a rampaging Nine-tails AND a dead brother? Thanks, I'd rather avoid that at all costs." I point out.

"I'm not saying that we need to trap the boy here." I press on, still meeting his gaze. "I'm saying that if he really is a jinchuuriki, then we need to make sure his seal is stable and strong. We need to make sure he's trained well enough to make sure the Akatsuki cannot get to him, if he's protected well enough wherever he's going. Do you understand? This is bigger than just him. This is protecting him and everyone around him at the same time. That's why I always advocate that you travel with Sasuke and other Uchihas and/or Uzumakis. To keep my annoying brother safe and alive." I explain carefully, to make sure he understands this isn't just about 'jinchuurikis', but about safety and security as well. He knows –he'd better know!– I don't look down on those who share his fate.

"Alright. I'll have mine and Sasuke's teams check him. We should have answers by tomorrow at latest." He concedes.

"Thank you, Naru-nii." I say, meeting his wary gaze with a thankful one. His eyes soften and he nods.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After the meeting, Hokage-sama asks that I stay behind to take to me privately – with Shimura, for some reason. "You saved a lot of lives today." Hokage-sama says, her face held completely seriously.

"I did my duty, nothing more." I remind her.

"You did _a lot_ more." She counters. "You took immediate action, set up a plan, started the evacuation, and got a proper team in place to deal with the problem swiftly and efficiently."

"Like I said. I did my duty, nothing more." I stand my ground.

"Reports say you also dealt with the problem at South Gate." Shimura points out.

"Again, my duty. Stop patronizing me." I snipe.

"So, you're saying that if you were not here, the result would have been the same?" Shimura presses.

"Kami-sama, I don't even want to think about that." I massage my temples, trying to stave off a headache.

"Exactly, Namiki. You're presence here tipped the scale in Konoha's favour." He presses again.

"Wrong. Having Units Blue and Red here tipped the scale. I barely had to do anything at all." I point out.

"That's what marks a true leader." Hokage-sama points out.

"Auntie, cut that out! I'm not a leader. I'm too damn indecisive to be a leader!" I point out, being completely honest.

"And yet, when the chips are down, you take action without a second thought." She counters. I groan. "You suggested the right moves during that meeting, even if it meant upsetting Naruto."

"It was the right thing to do, he understands that." I counter.

"He does, but the point is you made the right call." She presses. I groan again, then sigh.

"Whatever. Look, it's been a long day. Can we cut to the chase?" I all but demand.

"People are starting to talk about you, Aya." She points out. When **aren't** people talking about me? I motion for her to get on with it. "About me marking you as my successor."

"Yeah, how about no?" She rolls her eyes. "I never wanted the hat. I never wanted any of this. My focus is to keep our pack safe and our pups strong. Nothing more."

"And that's exactly what a Hokage's role is." I groan, muttering about her refusal to listen. "I am listening, sweetie, but I see more than that. You forget that I fought tooth and nail to not become Hokage. And yet, here I stand."

"You're sitting down." I counter, narrowing my eyes at her.

" _Fine_ , here I **sit**." She snaps, glaring at me. "The point is, Aya. You need to start seeing the bigger picture."

"Yeah, because that really helped me settle down and start a family." I snipe. "I don't want the damn hat. I didn't want to contribute to the war effort. And I **certainly** am not happy with you for forcing that shit on me."

"I'll tell you now what I told you then. We need you. You know that." She tries.

"Tough." I shrug not caring. "There is more to life than what others… what Ko…" I groan, annoyed. "Stop making sense, damn it! I don't want the fucking hat!"

"I'm not saying you're taking it now. Or even any time soon."

"Or at all." I add. She gives me her we're-not-impressed look.

"I'm saying, that when I'm ready to retire, or if something happens to me…" She trails off, noticing my annoyed glare. "Facts of life, sweetie. Tomorrow is promised to no one. Now, the point is, if something happens, I want to make sure you're ready to take the reins."

"Bullshit. There are dozens of better candidates than me! Hatake Kakashi, Momochi Zabuza, daddy… uhh… Itachi, Sasuke…" I scratch my head, trying to come up with more. And coming up short. "Asami, too."

"Itachi can't, nor can Sasuke. Even though they were undercover, the fact remains that the public saw them as traitors for years. Zabuza can't, bylaw, you need to be born and raised in Konoha. Kakashi? Please. He'd be late to his own funeral, that's not the kind of man I'd pick to take over. Shikaku'd rather chew on his own sandals." She knocks them off one by one.

"Asami it is." I try, knowing she already has a reason to say no to that.

"Asami can't. She doesn't command the same level of respect as you. I mean, think about it, Aya. You can handle the Council. You have international contacts, close ties with the Fire, Wind, and Water daimyos. Not to mention the Spring and Vegetable daimyos. You've earned the respect of the jounins, of Anbu. You have a reputation that is nothing to sneeze at. And you've been training some of our best shinobi."

"I take offence to that. The only shinobi I've tra…" Shit. The joint Anbu training. "Damn it! Stop making sense!"

"You're also close to Mei and Gaara, and you've earned quite the reputation in Sand and Mist. You've worked with Guren as well, and you're a legend in Crystal." That's complete crap! They've been a village barely a year! "You've also made quite the impression on the Land of Waterfall, especially after their shinobi heard taking down the capital and the hidden village at the same time was your idea."

"Circumstantial. If that had fallen on its face, it would have been our people's blood on my hands." I counter. Then I stop. "You're doing it again. You're trying to talk me into this after I've repeatedly turned you down."

"I'm trying to talk sense into you. Is something wrong with that?"

"In this case, yes there is. I don't want the hat." I shoot her down again. She's annoyingly persistent though – has been for years.

"Fine. Come up with another candidate that can take my place." She smiles warmly, batting her eyelashes at me.

"You don't need one." I counter.

"No, but I want one. And you fit the bill. In fact, as things stand, you're the only one Danzo here supports. And that says something."

"That he thinks he can manipulate me?" I try glaring dully at Shimura.

"If I thought that, I wouldn't support you." He counters. I sigh.

"My answer's still no." I wave it off.

"Why?" Auntie presses.

"Because I don't want the damn hat." I huff. "I'm seventeen for Kami's sake! I'm way too young."

"Mitsuzaka-dono doesn't seem to think so." She counters. "And his opinion weighs heavily in this."

"Circumstantial." I counter, again. "Why are we still talking about this? The answer is no."

"I'm not giving up until you honestly promise to at least think about it." She soldiers on.

"Alright, let me think about it." I pause, pretend to think, and: "No."

"You know what I mean." She presses, still not losing any steam at all.

"What are you, my mother?" I flip her off.

"If that's what it takes." She threatens sweetly.

"Mumsie will shoot you down. Mama will flip you off. And mom won't care so long as I say no." I shoot her down again.

"Perhaps. But… There's still your godmother, your brother that will be begging you to name him your successor, your brothers and sisters, your husband that will be more than happy to know you'll be in the village more."

"And ignoring him because I'd be too busy." I counter.

"There's also your friends, who'll agree with my points, and the simple and basic fact that I can also talk to Gaara and Mei to convince you. And Mitsuzaka-dono – whose vote weighs heaviest."

"How about we talk about this after the war?" I try.

"If you're willing to think about it, yes."

"I never said that." I point out.

"Then I'll keep bugging you until you do." I groan, rubbing my forehead in annoyance. "You know I'm right. You're just being stubborn."

"Oh, I'm sorry, miss kettle, what did you say?"

"That great minds think alike. Will you think about it?"

"No."

"Alright, let's start heading home then." She says with a fox-like smile and a look in her eyes – that same look Naruto gets before he starts annoying the snot out of me. I turn on a dime, and start walking ahead. "Now, now, sweetie. Is that any way to treat your poor, pregnant, and defenceless auntie?"

I groan. Hating my life like never before.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

She means it, too. She bugs me en route home. At dinner. At breakfast. While I'm taking Hoshie and Sakiko to order their new blades – so they'll stop 'borrowing' mine. En route to the hospital to see the boy – who, as it turns out, is named Sora and used up all the 'collected' Nine-tails chakra so he no longer has any left. While I'm talking to Sora. En route to the Commercial District, go get some more supplies…

"Stalker."

"Will you think about it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want it."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Why not?"

"You're being a brat."

"Ah, Hikaru-kun. Hypothetically, do you think Aya might make a good Hokage candidate?" She fights dirty.

"She's a bit young, but yeah. I'd support her." I groan. "That isn't a hypothetical, is it."

"Buzz off, 'Karu." I wave him off, annoyed with him.

"Sorry, doc, but I answered honestly. I would support you if you make a bid for the hat." He presses.

"I'm not making a bid. I'm repeatedly turning it down." I point out.

"Ah. The no phase. Keep at it, Hokage-sama, she'll comes around eventually." I growl this time. "You know I'm right. And other than… … … Nevermind, you're the only proper candidate I can think of. You're the logical choice."

"Thank you, Hikaru-kun. I couldn't agree more." She sings. I groan.

"So, doc, when are we heading out again?" Hikaru asks.

"Day after tomo… why are you asking me that? I'm not the leader of Unit Red or Blue." I remind him. He shrugs, and heads off to wherever he was going before Hokage-sama stopped him. "I just walked right into that."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Hey, Takara? Do you think Aya here would make a good candidate for the next Hokage?" She still isn't giving up! This is the eighth person she's asked!

"Hnn?" She thinks about that. "No clue." I smirk. The first negative! "She's the best candidate that I can come up with, though."

I groan and immediately change the subject. "Is Ibiki in?"

"He's expecting you. Interview room four." I wave and walk down the hall. And of course, on seeing Ibiki…

"Ibiki. Hypothetical. Who's the best candidate that you can come up with for the Sixth Hokage?" Hokage-sama asks.

"Hnn?" He thinks about that. "Why?"

"Just a little disagreement Aya-chan and I are having." She claims, but I'm sure Ibiki sees the annoyance plainly written on my face.

"Well, there's Kakashi, but his tardiness would become a problem. There's… maybe Naruto or Asami, depending on how they handle themselves in this war." I smirk. "And our Aya-chan, of course." I groan. "I thought so."

"Anyway. We both know this interview was purely pro forma, but is there anything I need to know?" I change the subject.

"No. They're about as harmful as new-born puppies. And just as cute, too." He says, smirking. Nanami squeals, liking that idea. "The girl has the temperament to be a kunoichi, the woman will never be more than a civilian."

"Good to know. Thanks, Ibiki." I motion for Raicho and Nanami to follow, and turn to the door… but of course:

"You are a decent candidate, Aya. You just have a little growing to do before you're fit for the hat." Ibiki says his piece.

"I still say daddy's the better candidate." I counter, waving lazily.

"He doesn't want the job." Auntie reminds me.

"Neither do I." I snipe.

"Maybe, but you should think about it." He tries. I sigh, leaving his unhelpful ass there.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

En route to the Namiki District… Hokage-sama is still at it. "So, Raicho, tell me, do you think Aya is a good leader?"

She thinks about that. "I cannot claim to know all she is." I grin, grateful to have at least her no- "I can say that she bears the respect of those around her, wears it like a cloak." I groan. "Forgive me, milady."

"Not you, too." I huff. "Aya… just Aya."

"Is milady not a noble then?" Raicho sounds confused.

"Ah… tha… that's not the point!" I try.

"Milady prefers to stand among her people, not above them." Keito 'helpfully' points out.

"Keito. Behave." I warn him.

"Am I wrong, milady?" He challenges. I rub the bridge of my nose.

"I stand among our pack, just as our pack stands with all other packmates. Don't make this into more than it is." I say, wondering at the familiar face –and scent– approaching me.

"Namiki-dono, please forgive my abruptness. I never got a chance to thank you for saving my son." The clothier! Right… what was his name again?

"Merely a coincidence." I wave it off. "How is he?"

"He is well, milady, thanks to you."

"Aya. My name is Aya."

"M-milady! I-I could never presume to be your equal!" He protests.

"And I am telling you that I am not your superior. I did what any Konoha shinobi would do. Next time, be sure to report the incident and you'll see for yourself." I tell him seriously.

"I SAID: YOU'RE FIRED! I WILL NOT HAVE A STONE SPY WORKING FOR ME!" I turn to the scene, wondering what is going on this time. I sniff, smelling no one from Stone, just a bunch of Konoha civilians. I walk up to the man, motioning for him to calm down even as I ask what the problem is. "Ah, Namiki-dono! Thank Kami-sama you're here! This man is clearly a Stone spy! You should have him arrested!"

I sniff again, focusing on the clearly downtrodden man. "I smell no one from Stone here at all. This man smells of Konoha, through and through." I say evenly, seeing the accused man smile a little, even as he's halfway to tears. "What makes you think he's a spy?"

"He's FROM Stone! His family move here during the last war! And now, he's spying on my customers!" The man claims. I blink.

"You run a kimono store." I point out.

"Of course I do! And I cater to Konoha's nobility! I cannot have a spy eavesdropping on them!" He claims.

If they are nobles, they'd be smarter not to talk village secrets while shopping. But that obviously isn't going to change this man's mind.

"Please, Kubowara-san!" The accused man begs, dropping to his knees and prostrating himself right here in the street. "Consider my family… I cannot afford to lose this job!"

"What do I care for the family of a Stone spy!?" The man shouts even louder than before. I end up having to dull my hearing to not have my ears ringing from this crap.

"If he's a spy, take your accusations to T&I. They'll look into it." I point out simply. "Shouting them in the streets does nothing but cause a panic. And to boot, I will say again, this man is a civilian that smells solely and wholly of Konoha."

"Tell her, Ozawa! Tell her where you come from!" The man –Kubowara, apparently– demands.

"My parents were from Stone." Ozawa admits. "They came here when I was but six months old. Both my sisters were born here. Both my children were born here. My wife was born and raised here. My heart belongs to Konoha!"

"See. Konoha, through and through." I say waving Kubowara's accusations off. "Now, again, if you have accusations, take them to T&I. It's their job to investigate such thing. Any proof you have should be taken there as well. What you are doing is making a man's life miserable, and I will not stand for that."

"Na-namiki-dono! Surely you see-"

"What I see, Kubowara-san, is a man that wishes to work hard to support his family. Nothing more. However, I believe my words will not change your mind. So, Ozawa-kun, I hear you're looking for work?" I switch my tactic, knowing things won't change just because I want them to.

"I-it would seem so, milady." He says, his tone defeated.

"Not anymore. Come, you work for the Namiki clan now." I motion for him to get up, but his forehead is still just barely not kissing the dirt. "Ozawa-kun, please stand up. I can't have retainers of the Namiki clan grovelling in the street." The buzz starts immediately. Surely this Kubowara must be wrong if 'Namiki-dono' would hire this man so easily, right? That's the message I'm trying to get out there. What I'll have this man do is still a bit of a mystery – I don't even know what he does now.

Ozawa tries over and over to say something, but for the life of me I can't decide –or decode– what. "Ozawa." I call to him, interrupting his latest attempt to sound intelligent. "Look at me." I demand.

He slowly raises himself up, his eyes trained on my shinobi sandals. "Higher." I demand. His eyes are now on my shins. "My eyes are up here." I demand again. He winces, but he looks up at me, meeting my gaze with fear in his eyes. "Better. Now stand Ozawa-kun." I motion for him to get up. He's slow to do so, but he does eventually stand at his fully height – he's taller than Chou.

"Your name?" I ask.

"Ozawa Noritada." He manages, still meeting my gaze.

"Your trade?" I press.

"Kimono designer, milady."

"Oh?"

"I worked for Kubowara-san for twelve years, fashioning kimonos for his clients on order." He explains carefully.

"I see. The Yukimori will simply love you." I say motioning for him to come along. "Tell me of your wife and children." We leave the crowd behind –thank Kami-sama– and I already enjoy peace.

"My wife, Fumiyo, is a genin. She works at the Shinobi Library." He explains. "My daughter, Nayoko, just joined the academy, she… doesn't seem to like it. And my son, Nirou, is just learning to walk."

"I see. Where do they stay while you work then?" I ask, curious.

"My sisters take turns minding them for us." He explains. "I assure you, there won't be an issue."

"That's not why I ask, Ozawa-kun." I say, smiling a little. People always seem to worry about the wrong things with me. "We have a crèche arranged for our pups. It won't be a problem if your son were to go there."

"SPIES I TELL YOU! YOU OZAWAS ARE NOTHING BUT SPIES!" I hear, turning to another scene. Two women, one of which is holding a one year old, and cowering before a gathered crowd.

"Let me guess, your sisters?" I ask. He nods, his heart aching for his family. "They look like they're just grocery shopping, if you ask me."

"Ah, Namiki-dono! Thank Kami-sama!" Oh crap. I know this scene. I just walked away from one just like it! "And see! Namiki-dono already has your traitorous brother in custody!"

"Actually, I was just talking to Ozawa-kun about his duties. I was lucky enough to hire him on for the Namiki clan." The silence that ensues is deafening. I smirk, enjoying that. "Now, you two are his sisters, and this would be his son?" The two women –teenagers, really– nod. "Good. Come along. Much to do, and so little time to do it."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We travel along, as the sisters –Kita and Shiori– talk about how amazing their O'nii-chan –hearing them call him that is just too cute for words– is, how he's been supporting them financially ever since their parents died ten years ago. I listen, quite enjoying the story,

I also hear about their passion for theatre, but they complain it's too expensive to go regularly, and about the stuff studio apartment the six of them share. Wow. Just wow. That people have to live this way in Konoha?

Then again, we have about thirty people living in the Namiki den…

"Oh, A~aaaaaaaya." Crap. Trouble, which I've been successfully avoiding for nearly a half hour, is starting up again. "You seem to be forgetting something." Hokage-sama sings.

"You're quite right, Hokage-sama. Kita, Shiori, we have regular performances in the community centre. You'll love it, I promise." I change the subject, hoping that two gushing teenagers will be enough to shut Hokage-sama up.

"No way! Really!?"

"Really. And there is no entrance fee, so you can enjoy the shows as much as you like. I could even introduce you to the geishas." I offer, glad that they're so vocal.

"Oh, Kami-sama! Imouto-chan, tell me I'm not dreaming! Tell me this isn't a dream! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"I know, right! EEEEEEEE!" The two of them are jumping around, squealing happily. I smile, enjoying their enthusiasm.

"Oh, A~aaaaaaaya." Crap. "You're not getting off that easy, sweetie."

"What about trying your hand at acting yourselves? I'm sure Hatsumi could show you the ropes." I try again.

"Thank you, milady, but I will not have my sisters bowing to the life of a geisha." Noritada –can't call him Ozawa anymore, seeing as there's four Ozawas here– turns that down.

"Nothing wrong with being a geisha in our clans. The first thing we did was cut out that sleeping with patrons crap. So they can focus on what being a geisha truly means: tea ceremonies, music, acting, poetry, gorgeous kimonos and fancy hairstyles." I point out. "But, either way, it isn't my place to tell them what to do with their life."

"Oh, A~aaaaaya." I sigh. "I'm not going anywhere until you promise me you'll think about it." I groan.

"It's going on noon, shouldn't we head to the academy to pick up your daughter?" I change the subject once again. I'm not going to think about it. I DON'T WANT THE DAMN HAT!

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

First and second year academy students only have half days, so they get out around noon. Something we're quite used to, seeing as there are some twelve pups from our pack attending the academy. Sure the older pups don't get out till later, but someone needs to pick up this bunch.

Eizan –the bookkeeper's eldest son and Mayu-chan's younger brother– and two of the orphans from Sound come out, running towards us the second they see us. The other orphans are either too young, or don't want to be shinobi.

"Hey, pups, how was your day?" I ask, beckoning for my hugs. They glomp me without hesitation.

"It was weird! There's this one girl that got picked on!" Eizan says, sounding quite upset about it. "The other kids keep calling her a spy's daughter, but I don't get it! If her father's a spy, why wouldn't someone arrest him?" Eizan is quite bright, and he has a natural hatred for false accusations, considering what happened to his mother.

"It wouldn't happen to be an Ozawa?" I ask, fearing that I already figured it out.

"Uh huh. But Nayoko-chan is really nice!" He presses.

"And he has a crush on her." Toshiko teases, poking him in the cheek with her index finger.

"Do not!"

"Oh yeah, then why'd you deck that boy that called her a spy!?" Koyo challenges.

"'Cause he deserved it!" Eizan defends, crossing his arms and pouting. Noritada tries to hide it, but I see the bitter-sweet smile in his eyes.

"I'd have to agree with Eizan." I add my two cents. "You shouldn't let someone get picked on."

"See! I told you Aya-nee would understand!" Eizan boasts, his chest puffed out and standing as tall as Hokage Rock.

"Daddy!" A little girl that's obviously been crying runs to Noritada.

"Hey, sweetie. Rough day?" Noritada asks. The little blonde nods. Hmm, they're all blondes, how interesting. With piercing red eyes, too.

"Some jerk kept calling me names!"

"Hnn. And the next time he tries it, he's getting another black eye." Eizan mutters darkly. I smirk, petting his hair to show I approve wholeheartedly. He grins, glad I approve.

"Well, come on then. Much to do, much to do."

"Oh, A~aaaaaaya."

"Auntie, don't you have a meeting, or something." I snap at her.

"Of course, but this is just as important. Now will you consider it?"

"No."

"Please?"

"When did 'no' lose all its power?" I grouse.

"Aya, there is no other candidate. And I would rather-"

"What if I could help forge another?" I cut her off. "After all, more candidates means a stronger Konoha, right?"

"Naruto and Asami are the only other two that might be considered." She tries. I nod. "But, that doesn't excuse this situation you're avoiding."

"I'll consider it. But in the meantime I'll also be getting my 'competition' up to scratch." Now get off my back, auntie! Jeez! Anything to shut her up!

"Thank you." She grins, walking towards her office with her usual shadows. I groan… I'm going to regret this, aren't I.

"Daddy…?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Why are we…?" Nayoko is obviously wondering why their group is walking with us.

"Well, daddy lost his job today." The little girl is in tears, not liking the sound of that. "But Namiki-dono was kind enough to offer me a new one."

"Really!?" Nayoko asks, obviously excited about that.

"And not only that, Na-chan, but we're also going to be going to the theatre!" Shiori announces, doing a happy little dance. Why am I only now noticing that they are dressed in seriously low quality kimonos? That won't do, at all.

"And getting you girls some new clothes." I add. The three of them share a look, each more shocked than the last. "What? I'm not turning down a good reason to go shopping." And I hate having our people look like beggars, but I'd rather not embarrass them. "And for the love of Kami-sama, call me Aya-chan."

"Of course, Aya-hime." They coo happily. I groan. '-chan' and '-hime' are not the same! Damn it!

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 35_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: I know it seems like I'm building up the tension, and then dropping it like a hot potato. Trust me, there's a reason for this ^_^ Tell me, who remembers what happens right after the 'Sora' thing? After all, Kurenai is pregnant and both she and Asuma are aware. That should give you all a bit of a clue where we are in the timeline. ;)  
_**

 ** _Cioa for now *blows kiss*_**


	39. Arc 2 - Daunting…?

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 2: Peace, writ in blood – Chapter 36 – Daunting…?_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light." – Helen Keller_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 _Sigh._

…

… …

… … …

 _Sigh._

"Was there something you needed?" I ask, annoyed. Sai just stands in the doorway to my office, gazing at me as if trying to puzzle me out.

"I do not understand." He admits. Well, that's a start. Words. Now, what don't you understand? I motion for him to continue. "I have studied your people, monitored them, analysed them. I see nothing that should make them loyal, and yet I see no signs of disloyalty."

I shake my head. "What makes people loyal? What is loyalty?" I ask him, but he only stares blankly at me. "To a Namiki, it's a promise that the next generation will be cared for. It's all we care for. That's how I approach our pack." I explain simply.

"I do not understand." He admits.

Sigh. "Humans are nothing more than cultured animals. Beasts that enjoy poetry and song and dance. We are wired no different than the beasts in the wild. As such, we are programmed with an intense need to continue our species. Bear young. There is no logic in that, no reasoning. It's instinct." He nods, understanding that much at least. "So I speak to that instinct. I offer our people that which a Namiki craves most: a safe place for their young, and a promise of warm bed, warm meal, a roof to keep the rain off their heads. But most of all, a bright future for their young."

"Then why are they willing to fight and die for you?" He presses.

"They aren't." I counter, going over the numbers again. Papa's been meticulous, I really should compliment him on that. "They are loyal to that promise. If I should ever stop offering them what they need, they will turn on me. That isn't loyalty to me, but loyalty to what I offer them."

"Oh? Are there those that are loyal to you then?" He presses, but I can't say why.

"Of course there are. But few." I say, nodding to the book and putting it away, before sealing the drawer. "True loyalty isn't measured when you have everything. It's measured when you have nothing. So those that were there for me when I had nothing… those are the ones I consider truly loyal. The rest are loyal to opportunity."

"And yet you are loyal to them?" He really doesn't get it. I smile softly.

"I am."

"Why?"

"Because that's who I am." He stares, obviously unsure what to make of that. "Namikis, wolves, we don't see an alpha as one that is strongest, but one that provides for the pack. I am in a position to provide for our pack. So I do. There is no logic in it. It's Namiki instinct."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"I'm sorry to do this to you, but there's a situation." Auntie, by starting a meeting like that, you already tell me I'm going to hate whatever it is that you say next. I look around, seeing every member of Units Blue and Red present. So I know this really is going to suck. Royally. "We've sent a team to the Fire Temple to inform them of Sora's situation, but it was found in ruins. All but three monks are dead."

What the hell is going on here!?

"Only one monk is reported to be missing. Chiriku." Asuma-san grimaces. "I'm sorry, Asuma, but now isn't the time to mourn him. The reported attackers were wearing black coats with red clouds on them."

Sigh. Here we go again. Akatsuki. I knew it was only a matter of time. "What do we know about them?" Kashi asks.

"There were two of them. One with his face almost completely covered and green eyes. The other with silver, neck-length hair and purple eyes. They survived Chiriku's initial assault, which according to the surviving monks should be impossible."

"Hidan and Kakuzu." Itachi intones. "They are reportedly immortal. Which is why they were teamed up."

"Well, guess what. Units Red and Blue are going to track them down and kill them." Hokage-sama orders. "You will leave immediately. Head to the Fire Temple and pick up their trail. Go!"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

So, we go. Luckily we're so used to being prepared to leave at a moment's notice that we really go straight from Meeting Room One in the Tower, to South Gate, and due south to the Fire Temple. All I can think the whole time, is that I never seem to take my genins on a normal mission. Ever. I've yet to make them paint a fence, or track down Tora, or babysit some brat, or help a nice little old lady with her shopping, or de-weed a garden. It's always intelligence, counterintelligence, assassinations, clearing out bandit camps, and dragging them out into a war.

Now? They're being dragged into the big leagues right along with me. Akatsuki has reared its ugly head again. And we're meant to once again put them down. Last time nearly killed me. Let's avoid that, shall we.

It's only a three hour sprint to the Fire Temple, so it isn't too bad. Neji and Kou start scanning immediately, as do our noses. I smell the battle, I smell the blood, but I don't smell how they got here of how they left.

The Hyuugas cannot spot them either, so that leaves: "Shika?"

Our resident genius groans, annoyed. "They could have gone in every direction. So we'll have to search in every direction." Is all he says, giving Naru a meaningful look. We nod.

"You search by ground, I search by air." I turn to the blond. We both nod. He makes a few hundred shadow clones. I make a few hundred shadow crows. And they spread out in every direction. I make sure my crows fly in one direction only, because otherwise I won't know where the hell they are!

After that… we wait. What else can we do?

"So, you're Hokage candidate." Naruto begins. I groan.

"Don't you start." I grind out. "I plan on turning you and Asami into far better candidates."

"Huh?" Of course. Of course he doesn't get it. His sole life ambition is to be Hokage, so why would he even consider someone wanting to turn it down.

"I don't want the hat. I want to retire and have a dozen pups." I tell him plainly.

"But it's a great honour!" He tries, once again being too damn loud.

"And one I'm sure you'll enjoy, if you work your ass off to earn it." I counter. "I don't want it."

"Why the hell not!?" He all but bellows.

"Loud?"

"Imouto-chan, you've gotta take this chance!" Why isn't he listening to me? Why doesn't **anyone** listen to me!?

"Give me one good reason." I challenge.

"Because you could make changes for the good of Konoha." FUCK! "Because you would be in a position to take care of all of Konoha's orphans." Kami-damn it! "Because you wouldn't engage in a war for any reason other than to protect Konoha and her allies." SHUT UP ALREADY! "Because you would never turn any of our people into living weapons." I groan. "Because people respect you." I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Because important people listen when you talk." I sigh. "Because you speak through your actions, not through pretty words."

"Shut up."

"Because you respect people, not for what they can do for you, but because they deserve to be respected." He trudges on. "Because you listen when other people talk." Still not shutting up are we? "Because you never go back on your word."

"I get it!"

"Because-"

"Naruto. Shut up. I said one, not a hundred." I cut him off.

"So you're considering this, right?" He is so… Naruto!

"I said I'd think about it, but I'm not giving her an answer until after this war." I point out, unsealing a bar of chocolate to keep me on my best behaviour.

"So what do you think about it?" That maybe you should shut the hell up and focus on this mission? How about that? Hnn?

"Haven't thought about it much. She dropped the bomb yesterday, and today we're chasing down Akatsuki." I explain seriously.

"So let's think about it together. We obviously have the time now." I groan, figuring he wouldn't drop it. "Tell me your thoughts. And I'll tell you mine."

"How about I keep quiet and you do, too?" I counter.

"Imouto-cha~aaaan." He sounds annoyed. Join the club, blondie! Not even chocolate will keep me quiet forever!

"Love?" Great! Now Chou's going to get on my case. "What do you think about it?" He asks.

I sigh. "I don't want the hat, because I'm not ready for it. I don't want the hat, because I've got too much going on already, and that will do nothing good for that. I don't want the hat, because I want to focus on the Namiki clan and I can't do that if I've got an entire village to run."

"That's fair." He nods. I know what you're doing, Chou! I see the trap you're laying out for me! "So what good could come from taking the hat?"

"No less good than if Naruto or Asami take it." I counter.

"I'm not asking that. What would **you** do if **you** were to become Hokage?" He presses.

"All the things I can do now, Chou. Anything I want do, I can talk to Hokage-sama about it and get it done regardless." I brush it off. I don't want the fu…?

…!

 **"That way!"** Naruto and I point in exactly the same direction. We leave immediately.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We find our targets just as they exit some building – it looks like a storage facility, if you ask me. They look at us, impassive and stoic. Or… one of them is impassive and stoic – Kakuzu. Hidan is grinning like a madman. I try not to groan, but I want to. Why do psychos always end up being my targets? Why? What did I do?

"Uchiha Itachi. Leader-sama isn't very pleased with you." Kakuzu says, sounding supremely annoyed.

"That's good to know." Itachi intones, unimpressed.

"Hnn… quite the collection of bounties here. Hatake Kakashi, seventy-two million Ryou. Sarutobi Asuma, fifty-five million Ryou. Uchiha Itachi, ninety-two million Ryou. Momochi Zabuza, fourty-eight million Ryou. Namiki Aya, twenty million Ryou." That's just insulting. "Uzumaki Naruto, eighteen million Ryou. Kurama Hikaru, fourteen million Ryou. Akimichi Chouza, forty-two million Ryou. Mitarashi Anko-"

"Yes, yes, we get it. Lots of bounties. Lots of money." I cut him off. If there's anything I hate, it's a monologue.

"So we're killing all of these assholes?" Hidan sounds a little too happy about that. "All of them? Even the little kiddies?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"This one's mine." I intone, motioning the others to stand back. "Chou?"

"Oh good, you didn't forget." He says, a smirk in his tone.

"Aww, not you! I don't want to fight you, Namiki. Jashin would be displeased if someone like you were to be killed!" Hidan… I don't want to understand who this Jashin is, why he wants me alive, or why you even care. Because frankly, it's when psychos start making sense… _that's_ when you've got to be worried.

I unsheathe a single wakizashi, wielding it in reverse grip. Chou takes his bo staff into his right hand, holding it behind him. The others know to stand back, to study these two, to only make a move if they need to. We'll see if we can goad this one to fight us two on one. "Aww, so he cares. Well, I won't complain if you lay down and die."

"Turn away from a fight? Leave my enemies alive? BLASPHEMY! Jashin would never forgive me if I did that!" Yeah, tone down on the volume there, pumpkin. "No! I fucking want to fight you, Namiki! I want to taste your infidel blood! I want to share your exquisite pain! So bring it, bitch!"

I motion with my hand for the dumbass to bring it himself. He grins, manic and clearly unstable, but he's Akatsuki. Underestimating Deidara nearly got me killed. I'm not making that mistake twice.

"Kakuzu. Don't interfere."

"Tch. There he goes again." Kakuzu complains, but steps back and lets his partner have his way.

With almost no warning, Hidan launches his three-scythed spear at us – at me. Three scythes? That's illogical. The larger the surface area, the less likely to deal a lethal blow. That's why blunt weapons are always much larger to compensate with sheer force. Sharp weapons are meant to minimize contact area in order to maximize the piecing capabilities. Why is his blade not following this? The best he can hope for is surface wounds, unless there's a nasty trick to it.

Chou decides he doesn't want to find out, so he focuses his lava release chakra into his staff and he severs the chord Hidan has attached to it. His bo staff isn't sharp, but it's heavy and hotter than hell, so the chord doesn't stand a chance.

Again clearly deciding not to risk it, Chou grabs the scythe before it has the chance to reach me, and drowns it in his chakra, melting it.

"Well. Let's see then. Total elapsed time, half a second. You've lost your temper, your weapon and your advantage." I intone, gazing at him impassively. "Lying down and dying quietly is still an option."

"Fuck you! Fucking blasphemers! Trying to get me to sin against Jashin-sama!? I'll bathe in your blood before the day's out!" He charges at us, unarmed, and… I study him. He isn't fast, based on Akatsuki standards, I guess. But he's clearly a cut above elite jounin. He effortlessly dances around Chou's swipes, and gets in close with me. I smirk. He isn't the first, won't be the last, to think that I'm useless in a fight.

I do a Flying Tigre Knee, aiming right for his nose. He dodges, of course, but I anticipated that given his skilful dodges with Chou. I spin around and try to take his head with my wakizashi, but he dodges that, too.

Now I have my back to Kakuzu, and face Hidan. A perfect pincer attack. But I keep an eye on Hoshie – she's too much the tactician to lose track of Kakuzu, so her facial reaction will tell me if there's something to worry about.

He's more a weapons user, so I think it's a safe bet to say his ninjutsu will be subpar. I unsheathe a kodachi, dual-wielding my blades, but masking my stance so he won't know what to expect from me.

Supposedly immortal. That arrogant little smirk tells me he's grown used to the perks of that. He doesn't care if he gets hit, but he'll likely be more cautious with Chou now, because of melting his weapon. That means I'm the better bet to strike the blow.

"Keh, not bad for a cunt. Tell me, little girl, ever made love to a real man with a blade stabbed in your stomach?" I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer.

Instead, I body flicker to him, offering him a length of my wakizashi, keeping my much faster kodachi reserved for if he counterattacks. He evades my attack once again, and doesn't even try to score a hit on me. His tactic isn't to hurt me just yet, he wants to wear us down. Get under our skin, mess with our heads. That we're not talking back is probably making him think he isn't trying to mess with us hard enough.

"Tch! You're fast, for a-" Chou cuts him off, body flickering to him and trying to break him in half with his glowing bo staff. "Ah, the guard trying to protect his cum bucket. Tell me, do you mind sharing?"

I body flicker to Chou's side, touching his elbow to remind him to remain calm. He nods to me, to show he understands.

I keep analysing his dodges. So far he's used exactly the same tactic three times in a row, if a different way. Dodge the initial attack, body flicker to another location that's close but far enough away to put some distance between us. He knows he's slow, but he also knows he's nimble. He's trying to play into that, and he's been damn good at it so far.

"Beta-Alpha-Two." I intone, tilting my head to one side. The head tilt is mostly for show, it has nothing to do with anything, but if either of them is a tactician, they'll make a note of it and wonder what that's about. That's what I want, give them too much information, leave them wallowing in that.

Chou nods once and we body flicker at the same time. Chou goes in for the attack, Hidan dodges and body flickers a little further up. I'm on him before his eyes can even adjust to 'unflickering', and slice one of his arms off with my wakizashi.

He backs up from me again, leaving the appendage where it falls. He starts cursing and complaining and monologueing about 'bitch this', 'infidel that', blah blah blah.

I kick his arm, just to make sure it doesn't react to external stimuli. Even as it flies towards the building, it doesn't. Good. That's good to know. So in all likelihood, his body still adheres to basic biology – it needs to receive bioelectric signals from the brain to function. Good.

Hidan's still cursing up a storm, even as he takes out another weapon. A spear? Really? You have another weapon and choose to attack emptyhanded?

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Chou asks. I nod. He nods as well, stowing his bo staff. "Wakizashi?" He asks. I try not to roll my eyes. Why does _everyone_ like borrowing my blades?

Still, I hand over my wakizashi without (verbal) complaint. He takes it, making a motion with his empty hand. I roll my eyes this time, wondering why people like to get all friendly with my shit. I unsheathe and hand him my second wakizashi, then unsheathe my second kodachi for myself. "We're getting you your own blades when we get home." I tell him simply.

"Hidan. These two are out manoeuvring you." Kakuzu warns, still standing where he was when this fight started.

Hidan curses some more, telling him to keep the fuck out and to keep his trap shut and a whole lot more seriously unneeded swearing.

I study the wound. He isn't bleeding anymore. So, he can control his blood? I'd bet anything he can control his skin as well, making it tougher than normal. It's a good thing Chou has the forward-edged blades.

Chou body flickers towards Hidan, wakizashis glowing a bright pink – I love my blades. Hidan is of course extra careful with Chou, seeing as he doesn't want to be melted. And he'll be doubly careful now because we already got past his defences once.

I smirk, already knowing a good way to handle him, but just needing the right opening to use it.

We go back and forth, us chasing after him, him backing off and trying to stab us with his little spear – the symbolism is kind of grossing me out after that 'making love with a blade in my gut' comment. I finally get behind him, running him through with both kodachis and kneeing him with my left over momentum to send him flying. While he's airborne, I flick my kodachis into the air and make three shadow clones, catch my kodachis and watch Hidan land on his feet and stabbing the ground with his little spear. My shadow clones disappear before he even notices them.

Good. Phase one, successful.

I see the holes in his cloak, I see the blood, but I also see that he's already no longer bleeding. Perfect control over his body – or at least his bodily functions. Interesting.

More curses, more monologue, more promises to piss on my grave and whatnot. Whatever. He switches tactics, going after Hoshie and Sakiko.

 **BIG** mistake.

I body flicker to place myself between him and my sisters, then focus lava release chakra into my kodachis. He's staring at my blades, obviously annoyed, but keeps coming. Second mistake. Kodachis are fast. You are slow.

Goodbye.

The combination of the heavier blades, thanks to the chakra, the heat, thanks to the chakra, and the fact that I started my attack before the chakra was added? Before he can even react, he falls to the ground in pieces, his head flying up into the air and away from me.

"You fucking bitch! Do you have any fucking idea how much that hurts! Not only did you cut my fucking head off, but I feel my skin melting from your fucking chakra!" I groan. Beheaded, and still going on with his monologue? I flick by blades to help cool them off somewhat, then resheathe them. Chou walks up to me, sheathing my wakizashis for me and kisses me on the cheek as thanks.

"Well. That was interesting." Kakuzu intones, annoyed with his partner.

"Kakuzu! You fucking asshole! Why didn't you help me!?"

"You told me to stay out of it, remember?" Kakuzu intones. Yeah, that's nice. But I'm not going to wait to see if you have some magical zombie power bullshit to piece him back together. I unseal a scroll and seal Hidan's head away. No head, no problem.

"I'm impressed. You did what I could not." Kakuzu intones, sounding more annoyed than impressed. "I've been trying to kill that bastard ever since we became partners."

I turn all of my attention to Kakuzu, sniffing the air to get a read on him. I get nothing. No scent whatsoever. All I have is the sound of five heartbeats, all coming from him. Interesting.

"Glad to be of service." I intone, not caring too much. He sounds uncaring, but I don't doubt he'll try to target me because of taking out his partner.

"Well, that was fun. I want this one." Zabuza steps up.

"Momochi Zabuza. And the ice user, of course."

"Zabuza. No scent." That means no bodily fluids. "Five heartbeats." That means five hearts. I lay it out for him, even though I don't have to. He's no slouch, and Haku's got his back.

"Anything else, princess?" He sounds amused.

"Yeah. Try to remember that he gives exactly zero fucks about human life." I point out. No one can watch their partner get ripped apart piecemeal and care about life.

Kakuzu just stands there, passively watching us, studying us. He has me pegged for the strategist, which I don't mind. Shika's the real genius, so keeping his brain in overdrive and the attention off him is for the best.

"Hnn, the first pair were fire users extraordinaire. I get stuck with a water user and an ice user. Could prove interesting. I haven't killed a Yuki in over thirty years." Kakuzu intones, just as two… throbbing, black masses seep down his pant leg and into the ground. I shiver, not liking that at all! He also has two heartbeats less. I can guess what that means, but I have no idea what the implications of it are.

Is that how he stays alive? Leaving pieces of himself so he can regenerate? Is there some other strategy behind it?

I move closer to my sisters and brother, knowing that this man has a plan. He's been studying us, which is why switching attackers is the smartest move. His analysis has to start from scratch. He's effectively gained nothing, and he's lost half his firepower.

Making sure to keep a keen eye on those moving blobs via earth release, I try to study this new threat. Earth release is his first move to counter Zabuza's Wild Water Wave. Tactically sound, but is that his primary element? He uses it without handsigns at all, so it must be.

Haku uses the excess water to flood the area Kakuzu's in with Ice Needles. He counters with Earth Release: Earth Spear, hardening his skin enough to prevent those needles from puncturing him. Again, no handsigns. So yes, earth release is his primary. Strange for a Waterfall rogue, but that's life for you.

Then he does a dual Wind Release: Gale Palm, without handsigns. O-kay… And he follows up with a Flamethrower? Also without handsigns!?

Okay, Gale Palm is a C-rank, even though he grossly overpowers it. Using that without handsigns isn't too spectacular. But using two of them simultaneously, then using a fire release jutsu immediately after?

And he's pacing himself, that's the only explanation why he's conserving chakra. He plans on taking all of us out. And seeing as we're smart enough to study him –and he knows that at least I am studying him– he knows he has to withhold his 'wow' moments until he needs them.

Zabuza and Haku body flicker out of the effective range, with Zabuza coming up to flank him.

Immediately dropping the dual Gale Palms, he activates his Earth Spear defence again, blocking the Executioner's Blade with no effort at all. Not even a grunt of exertion. He's strong. Fast. Aware. And analytical. This isn't going to be easy at all. And there's still those two hearts to worry about, that I still don't understand. They keep close to him, as far as I can tell, but that isn't saying anything to me just yet.

What's he planning? What's his strategy? What tricks are up his sleeve?

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 36_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: One down, one to go. Or... will this really be that simple? And what about Nii Yugito? Didn't she get captured by these two? What's her fate? Was she already captured? Who knows? But I guess we'll find out, won't we.  
_**


	40. Arc 2 - Learning…

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 2: Peace, writ in blood – Chapter 37 – Learning…_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"Life is a series of natural and spontaneous changes. Don't resist them - that only creates sorrow. Let reality be reality. Let things flow naturally forward in whatever way they like." – Lao Tzu_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I stand. I watch. My little sisters in front of me, my little brother beside me. My husband behind me. I stand. I wait. I watch. And I wonder.

Even as I study Kakuzu, as I see him flawlessly execute jutsu after jutsu. I wonder.

Even as I analyse his every move, as I pick apart what his jutsu choices and skill say about him… is becoming Hokage the best choice for me? Is it for the good of Konoha?

And why is Kakuzu ignoring the option of using a weapon against a known weapon user? Ninjutsu's greatest weakness is being pit against a weapons user that doesn't give you the chance to cast your ninjutsu. That's why ninjutsu specialists are always mid- to long-range. And why samurais have survived this long

Zabuza-nii knows this, he thrives on it. That's why he's so damn fast, even with a weapons twice as heavy as I am. I'd hate to think what he could do with kodachis…

It's also why I forced myself to be able to hold out against Zabuza-nii. I'm a defensive ninjutsu specialist, but if a weapons user gets too close? I need to survive. That's exactly how I train my team as well.

And yet Kakuzu, S-rank rogue, somehow survived this long without that? I don't get it. Hidan was the same. All close range, and dependency on his weapon on a rope for long range? Is that what mom meant? Is that why she was so adamant about not letting me overspecialise in taijutsu? Because having only one ace up your sleeve means that getting the wrong opponent is a death sentence?

Don't get me wrong, Hidan was good! But he was cocky and didn't think ahead. Kakuzu is better, he plans, he plots, he knows his move pool and he paces himself so beautifully that simply watching this fight is teaching me a lot. And combining the Earth Spear with taijutsu? Sheer genius! I wouldn't never have thought of that!

But the fact remains that he's too one-dimensional. Everything is ninjutsu related. I'm sure he's amazing with other things too, but he's not showing anything at all. And so far it's only been earth, wind and fire jutsu, which he is most definitely masterfully executing. But if he was truly a masterful tactician? He'd incorporate a weapon, maybe a taijutsu style that works well with Earth Spear? Hnn… like Strong Fist. That would be an awesome combination with Earth Spear. Maybe I can try to combine Earth Spear with my Muay Thai? It's worth looking into, and shadow clones could definitely help me work out the perfect timing.

"Oi, Zabuza! Five minutes is up! My turn!" Naru-nii teases.

"Hnn? I didn't agree to that." Zabuza-nii says, trying to slice Kakuzu in half once again. I wonder if Zabuza-nii would be willing to learn lightning or wind release jutsu to combine with his kenjutsu. Water release just combines poorly with it, as far as I've seen.

"There were only two, and Imouto-chan took down hers within five minutes. Come on, you're not the only one that wants a piece of the action!" Naru-nii complains.

"Take it up with her then." Zabuza-nii counters, still not gaining any ground at all. I see he's enjoying himself – the little smirk is a dead giveaway. But, he's not analysing this at all. Haku is, I'm sure, but Haku will never go for the kill.

"Stop trying to cleave him in half, that isn't working. The trick is the hearts." I point out. When Kakuzu glares at me for a microsecond, I know I'm right. Still, Zabuza-nii doesn't have the move pool to deal with this one, I think that's what Naru-nii's trying to say. He's an amazing assassin, but in a fight, he's kind of a one trick pony. I really need to talk to him after this, to see if I can tempt him to learn some new skills – to branch out and make sure he has a better chance at coming home to his wife and kids.

"Ooh, Sasu-chan, watch my back? Me and Naru can take this one." Sasa-nee offers. I see the worry practically dripping off of Sasu-nii, but at least she shows that she won't be in the least bit upset if he steps in to help her. Honestly, that's one of the reasons I train so much with Chou – no one will ever watch my back quite as fanatically as Chou would. No one.

"Tch. Fine." Zabuza finally sees that he's gaining no ground at all. So he and Haku step back, letting the twins step it up a notch. The first thing I see? Naru-nii conjuring up a storm and Sasa-nee lighting it afire. I blink. Jeez! Two ninjutsu specialists versus another ninjutsu specialist. Hnn, I wonder how this will play out. Because I know Naru-nii's a superb kenjutsu specialist, just like Zabuza-nii, but he's also tricky as all hell, a ninjutsu specialist, and he and Sasa-nee are currently vying for top Seal's Master of Konoha. Sasa-nee, however, is… harder to pin down. I've almost never seen her truly fight someone.

The opening gambit was a wind-fire combination jutsu. Kakuzu counters with a dome like earthen wall to keep from getting fried. Interesting. Interesting. I like that tactic, and it has so many different possibilities as well. Show me more!

The twins decide that ninjutsu alone won't win this, so Naru-nii unsheathes his twin scimitars and Sasa-nee takes out twin tri-pronged kunai? Oh? Is this going to end up being what I think it's going to end up meaning?

Kakuzu doesn't seem to like where this is going, because I sense one of the underground hearts moving. He's going to try flanking Sasa-nee, take her out early. I don't know if she sees it coming or not, but she flicks one of her kunai at Kakuzu, already charging the other up with wind chakra and ready to strike.

Just as the lightning release jutsu erupts beneath her, she flashes towards her airborne kunai and slashes at Kakuzu. She even grabs her airborne kunai, once again dual wielding. Sure, Kakuzu takes a hit, but he obviously expected the attack, seeing as he smells heavily of earth release chakra – he probably cast Earth Spear again.

And yet… Naru-nii is nowhere to be seen? When did he disappear? You see what I mean! Jeez, take my eyes off him for a fraction of a second, and he ups and disappears! And I should know better! I spar against him!

Aya. Stop. Focus. Find him.

Wait. Why am I trying to find a ghost? He won't be found until he wants to be. Just like my shadow clones. I know they haven't dispelled, but even I don't know where they are or what they're planning.

What I do know is that there are rules. My shadow clones, when in stealth mode, follow simple rules. Anyone within a metre of me is mine to protect. Anyone outside that, is theirs to protect. That's why I'm keeping Hoshie, Sakiko, Katsuo and Chouji so close to me, physically touching me. Clear sign, clear hierarchy. I'm protecting my sanity, they need to protect the others.

I've often wondered if Karin can still track us though. She's scary good. I still wonder if Neji and Kou can track me… I know you can't track me by scent… I've tried. Maybe Sharingan? I don't know. I honestly don't know. I should ask.

Kakuzu starts getting annoyed, obviously trying to find the wayward blond. And probably annoyed that a switch happened as well – I would be. Then again, he probably sees this as: I'm going to kill them all anyway. Too many decent bounties present for him to 'let us walk away'.

I think he's doubly annoyed that this is the second pair that he can't one-hit-kill. High ranking shinobi turn into some serious instant gratification bitches. Well… high ranking assassins, anyway. Why did I even get dragged into intelligence and assassinations? I mean, I chose bodyguard!

The story of my life: choose A, get Z. Why bother choose at all?

Kakuzu is getting impatient. His two underground hearts burst up from under the earth, two more of his hearts still within him tear out of him, taking on the forms of black wraiths with Anbu masks. Hnn. The heart always contains the primary element. Those four are other people's hearts. And that gives me an interesting idea as well – I really love Kakuzu right now, he's done nothing but teach me things.

Each heart has its own element, too. He carefully chooses the hearts he takes. Each is… strong. A-rank at the very least. His is water. He… works well with his hearts. Their combination jutsus are flawless. Sasa-nee is holding her own quite well, using her offensive Seals to contain and control the jutsus being flung at her.

She doesn't gain any ground. Nor does he. I'm not sure if it's because he's pacing himself, or if it's because she counters so well. I'm not sure if it's because he's trying to find the weakness in her defence, or if there isn't one – of course there is one, but frankly I've yet to find it.

"Hnn. An Uzumaki. You do your heritage proud." Kakuzu compliments.

"I'll never compare to the legends of our clan." Sasa-nee says. Why did they stop hurling jutsus at each other? Well, this is better than a monologue, but… still! I was learning stuff! Get back to the lesson, damn it!

"Legends never turn out to be as they are portrayed." Kakuzu lectures. And then… poof. Gone. What the…

 **Sniff.**

Nothing. His little weird monstrosities. Gone. All traces he ever existed. Gone. His chakra lingers on the air, but that's… that's it. What the actual fuck just happened here?

"Karin, Kou?"

"Nothing." Karin admits. I see her actually turning this way and that. "Nothing." The Hyuugas offer the same thing. I blink. Wow. Just wow.

"Naruto, Aya, same tactic. Track him down." Kashi-nii orders. I nod, but before I have to do anything, my three shadow clones drop their camouflage and make the shadow crows for me, before dispelling. Well, that was interesting. And I got multiple angles of every attack, too.

Yes. We only fulfilled half the mission, but I've got so much to think about now. Interesting. Truly interesting.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

While Naru-nii and I wait for our clones/crows to spot the bastard, Kashi-nii, Zabuza-nii, Asuma-san and Hikaru-nii investigate the building to see why the pair stopped here of all places. I really don't care. I don't want to care. I have my own troubles to deal with.

"We couldn't take him." Nari-nii complains. I nod, agreeing with him. I wouldn't have fared any better. At best I could buy time, nothing more. "We need to get stronger."

"Nn." I nod again. "I've learned a lot from him though."

"Oh?" Naru-nii sounds curious.

"Think about it, Naru-nii. He was grossly outnumbered, so what does he do? He paces himself, using what he has to slowly wear us down. He has all five elements, and what does he do? Sets up traps, in case we start to overwhelm him. He flawlessly uses low ranked jutsus, in ingenious ways, to both show his intellect and his battle prowess. And he has those weird mask things to even the odds and force us to spread our numbers to try take them out one by one. He's an idiot for not switching tactics, but you've got to hand it to him… he's no slouch and he plays everything into his strengths."

Naru-nii looks up at the clouds, thinking about that. "You're calling me Naru-nii… why?"

"Hnn?" I blink. Crap, I kind of am. "I don't know, really. It's not important."

"It is. What are you feeling right now, Imouto-chan?" He presses.

"Hnn? What I'm feeling?" I think about that, idly petting Katsuo and mussing his hair just enough to annoy him. "I can't say I'm feeling much of anything." I admit. "Hey, Shika-nii. You need to think up a strategy against what's his face. Did you get enough data?"

"Hnn… I'm not sure." Shika-nii admits, gazing up at the clouds with Tema-nee on his bicep again.

"Well, see what you can come up with. Even if it means tracking him down a few dozen times, we need him handled." I point out, smirking as Katsuo tries swatting my hand away. He's trying to hide it, but he enjoys it when I mess with him like this. "Hey, guys…" I call Team Wolf. "Sorry that I never seem to let you have any normal missions."

"Aya-nee, what are you talking about? Do you have any idea how much I learn from watching how these missions get handled?" Hoshie points out, giving me a raised eyebrow and curious look. "What's up with you?"

"Hnn? Me? Nothing much." I say, but she knows I'm lying.

"I chose this life." Hoshie tells me in no uncertain terms. "I don't regret you bringing me. I don't regret you training me. And I certainly don't regret you trying to turn me into the kunoichi I am."

"You deserve a childhood." I murmur, looking away from her. Kami-sama, I'm… despicable, dragging them into a life I hate.

"I'm having a blast with mine, Aya-nee." She counters. I look at her, shock obvious in my eyes. She smiles, though. A warm, nostalgic smile that tells me so much more than her words. "Some kids play ninja-tag, I play with enemy shinobi. Some kids play board games, I play tactics against actual enemies. Some kids play with dolls and draw, I play with sound release jutsu and seals. Some kids play with imaginary friends, I have a list of genjutsus I play with. Some kids play with matches and fireworks, I play with fire jutsus and fricking **lava**."

"I kinda agree with her, nee-san." Sakiko jumps in. Tears start collecting in the corners of my eyes. "It might not be normal to other kids, but that's fine. We're Namikis. This is _our_ normal."

"And how many ten year olds can say they are actual field medics." Katsuo jumps in. "I don't play doctor, Aya-nee. I'm becoming one. Hell, you even spoil us by teaching us all the things we want to learn." He hugs me, prompting the others to hug me as well. "I'll tell you what. I'll let you know when I don't like something. Until then, keep on keeping on."

 **"Same."** Hoshie and Sakiko chime in.

"You… you really don't mind?" I ask. I'd have blown a gasket if someone did this to me – and I have, quite often. I'm still pissed with daddy and auntie Tsunade for pushing me into this, and that's with me understanding and agreeing with the logic behind it!

"You really have no clue." Hoshie sounds amused. "Aya-nee… girls from noble clans? They're taught to be perfect little brides. They're peace offerings to settle disputes without shedding blood. They're gifts to forge alliances." I wince. I hate that she even knows that. "You would rather break their faces open than offer us."

"Shie… don't compare one to the other." I beg, tears already streaming down my face. I really don't want her to do this… and why the fuck am I so emotional for no kami-damned reason!?

"Why not?" She presses on. "They're being taught etiquette, just like us. They're being taught to read and write, just like us. And yet, you're teaching us things to help us survive. To help others survive. You're giving us the freedom to choose who we love. Hell, if I fall in love with a civilian girl, your only reaction would be to teach her medical jutsu and sealing arts. And adopt her into our clan to let us marry in-house."

I shake it off. "Irrelevant."

"No, it isn't." She's really becoming headstrong. "You let us choose, nee-san. And we choose this. Stop projecting your hatred of this lifestyle onto us." She pulls back from our group hug, she looks me right in the eyes. "I want this life, Aya-nee. I want to learn the insanely badass things you teach me. I enjoy making people afraid. And frankly, if you start teaching me to properly interrogate and torture people? I'm not going to tell you no."

"Hey, Aya-nee, can I be your secretary when you become Hokage? I love to order people around!" Sakiko jumps in again. A laugh jumps up from my throat, mirthless and dry. "But you'd have to teach me the Devouring Shackles first. I'm still kind of peeved you haven't taught me that jutsu, you know."

"Hey, if you're going to be in the village more. Can I apply at the hospital?" Katsuo presses. "Or maybe the Anbu Hospital? It'd be seriously awesome to tell Anbu Ops to stop being an idiot! Can I?"

"Well, I guess that means Anbu guard falls to me then, huh." Hoshie rolls her eyes, offering a lopsided grin. Stupid tears. I'm happy about this. **Stop** crying, you silly idiot!

"You hear that, baby?" Mama butts in. I turn to her, questions in my eyes. "They're grateful. They love the path they walk. And they are quite literally begging you to guide them in the direction they already face." I look away from her, blushing and ashamed of my stupidity. She walks over to us, tucks her index finger under my chin to invite me to look at her. I'm slow to, but I don't hide my tears from her.

How stupid can I be? Hokage candidate… but I still crave for mama to tell me I'm doing good. "I'm proud of you, Aya." Stupid hormones. Stupid, unbalanced emotions. Stupid tears. I bury my face in mama's bust, grateful she steals my glasses from me. I… I hate being a female so bad right now. "And your siblings are trying to tell you that they are proud of you, too."

"I can speak for myself, mama." Hoshie squeezes me a little. "But she's right, Aya-nee. I couldn't have picked a better sister. Or sensei. Or legendary badass to look up to." I laugh, wondering why I find humour in her words.

Kami-sama… I love my family. "And baby… if you do take the hat. I want a nice cushy position. Advisor would be nice."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

It's six hours later that Kashi-nii and Zabuza-nii decide that we might as well head to the command post. All my shadow crows dispelled, they found nothing. All Naru-nii's shadow clones, too. Kakuzu is a ghost who doesn't want to be found. Is it weird that I respect him for that?

 _Groan._

Aya, seriously! STOP! You respect the man for his skill! There's nothing wrong with that!

It's an hour after sunset when we arrive, heading straight to report to daddy. We greet the familiar faces, as usual, and I narrow my eyes at the samurai sitting seiza with his eyes closed. Still, don't know him, so I don't greet him. I'm just looking forward to setting up a tent, washing down, and relieving myself. Especially that last one… I really need to _go_.

Entering the command tent, we find daddy and uncle Inoichi as they usually are. One peering at the map, playing with his shogi piece, the other with his eyes closed as he tries to talk and listen to everyone at the same time. I do NOT envy either of them.

As much of an emotional coin-toss I am right now, I'm still _plenty_ pissed with daddy, so I easily slip into my 'work mode' and dull my emotions to the point I can no longer feel them. If only I could stay in 'work mode' until this war is over. My inner-bitch is much better equipped to deal with this shit. But everyone seems hell bent on stopping me from doing just that – if I get killed for that, I'm haunting their stupid asses.

"Commander." I nod to him. I unseal some chocolate, trying to be as nice as I can, but frankly reporting a half-assed mission result? If there's anything that pisses me off, it's having only half of the mission done. So being pissed with him, disappointed we let the target escape, and being a fucking coin-toss? No. Chocolate is very much needed.

"Hokage-sama tells me Units Red and Blue were to track down and eliminate two Akatsuki agents. How'd that go?" Commander asks.

"I've got one head sealed… the other…" I bite into my chocolate.

"Got away. You're here, that means the tracks grew cold." He doesn't ask. I nod anyway. And why am I reporting this? I'm not in charge! "You'll get him. I'm sure of it. In the meantime, Grass sent a messenger. The samurai waiting outside? He has a message he can only give to you."

"Huh?" Why a samurai for a messenger? Why one? Why not a hawk? And why me?

"That sounds like a trap waiting to happen." Shika drawls, eyeing me closely. I shrug and nod – hard to argue with his logic.

"I'll figure that out later." I bite back the groan threatening to spill out.

"Oh, princess, by the way… I also heard about your plausible candidacy. Congrats." Commander says, smiling warmly. I roll my eyes at him, refusing to comment. "What? It's a great honour to be considered." Just like it's an honour to fight, kill and eventually die for village and country? Thanks, I didn't want this either.

I take a larger than normal bite of my chocolate, knowing he'll understand what that means.

"Princess, you know the reasons. You agree with the logic." He tries. Keep telling yourself that, Commander. You'll convince yourself one day, I'm sure of it. Until then? I'll still be pissed with you for not respecting my choices.

I make a shadow clone, sending her to talk to the samurai. I take another larger than normal bite, chewing and glaring at Commander.

And just my luck? Chou decides I'm begging for a hug. "I agree with you, love. I'm pissed with him and Hokage-sama, too." He murmurs into my ear. I smile, glad he agrees with me. I offer him a go at my chocolate, but: "I'm good. I just want you."

Kami-sama, I love this man!

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Making my way out of the Command Tent, I walk up to the samurai. "I hear you're waiting on me." He grabs his katana, almost elegantly gets on his feet, stows his blade in his sash and turns to me. Nothing spectacular about him, really. He's scrawny, probably a speed type. He's got an impressive five o'clock shadow going on. And his black hair hangs down to his shoulder blades. He has bushy eyebrows, and piercing green eyes.

Oh, and he's probably in his fifties. That's a statement of skill. Samurais and shinobi that are older than thirty… that says something deep and meaningful about them – or that they're cowards that run away from everything. But… I smell no fear from this man. He's been in our command post for days, yet he's utterly unaffected by it.

This isn't a man to underestimate, or trifle with. "Namiki-sama." He bows deeply. "I am Toyoma Mitsuhide, current head of the Asakura clan."

"A pleasure to meet you. I am Namiki Aya, current head of the Namiki clan. Please forgive my abruptness, but I am tired from travel. What is it that you want with me?" I cut right to the chase.

"Of course. Milord has asked me to deliver a message to you, and you alone." He takes out a scroll and offers it to me – properly, mind you. I nod, accepting it from him.

"You are one of his honour guards?" I ask, curious why this one man would be sent. And the head of his clan too, even though he bears a different name than the clan he hails from? I… don't understand.

"Merely a guard." He says, an odd emotion playing out in his eyes. A samurai this daimyo trusts enough for something like this… but not an honour guard?

"A shame. A man of your skill should make a formidable opponent." I say, mostly to test his reaction. Only, he doesn't. No reaction at all. Interesting. I unroll a section of the scroll, trying to figure out what makes this meeting so damn important.

Greetings. Comment on the weather and season. Asking how I am, and my family – all standard flowery letter protocol.

Ah, the point. "He wishes a private audience with me?" I ask, smelling a country sized rat. I hand him back the scroll. "Wait here. I shall discuss this privately." I disperse myself, still wondering what the fuck is going on!

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

…!

I groan. "Fuck." I rub my face with my free hand, grateful Chou is still holding me. "Commander, the Grass daimyo wants a private meeting with me. Just me."

"Yeah, how about no." It doesn't matter who says it, everyone feels the same. I don't argue, this smells of death-trap and assassination.

Still… it might also be a great opportunity. "I have an idea? What if I agree under the condition that Units Red and Blue escort me?" I offer. Everyone looks around, unsure about that. "Think about it. If it's a trap, we are in the perfect position for a counterstrike. And it's better to walk into a trap you know about, than to let them come up with one you don't."

"Hnn?" Commander thinks about that. "No. I don't like that at all. I'd rather you call on the phone. Whatever he has to say can be said on the phone."

"Fine. Whatever." I roll my eyes, even more annoyed with him. It's fine to throw me into a war against my wishes, but to let me walk into a plausible trap in enemy territory –you know, like the shit that happens during a war– that's just unacceptable. "Call it in to Hokage-sama, let her arrange it. I'll tell the messenger."

"I can't win with you, can I?" Commander grumbles.

"What do you think happens in war, Commander? Tea and crumpets? Rolling dice to see who wins a battle?" I get on his case. "Stop being a hypocritical asshole. And for the love of Kami-sama, **stop fucking babying me**! If I'm such a fucking asset to the war effort, then don't cop out when I come up with a plan I'm comfortable with!" I storm off, making sure to drag Chou along. Teams Wolf and Rabbit come along as well, knowing I mean to say I'm not handling this alone right now.

I take a few (dozen) deep breaths and wolf down half the damn chocolate bar before facing what's his face. "There's no chance I'll risk going alone. We will arrange that he speak to me via the telephone. If that is unacceptable, then he'll see me when I lay siege to whichever city he hides in."

He opens his mouth to argue, I can tell by the look in his eyes.

"I'm not just a clan head these days. I am also a plausible candidate for the Sixth Hokage. He may call the Fifth and confirm this with her if he wishes. None of my allies will so much as entertain the notion of my entering that city per his request. This is non-negotiable." I explain.

"I feared as much." He admits, another odd emotion playing out in his eyes, but it's gone before I can identify it. "You fear assassination."

"I do not fear it. I expect it." I correct. "If I feared death, I would not enter a war. Nor would I have my siblings out here with me."

His eyes take in Hoshie and Sakiko, standing at my side. Then he studies Chou, whose arm is around my middle protectively. Then Katsuo, who happens to be whispering something to Sakiko – she giggles, obviously enjoying his dry humour. I'm too much into 'work mode' –and being pissed off– to find his receding hairline 'joke' funny.

"Your siblings?" He asks.

"Nn. Hoshie, Sakiko and Katsuo. The others were too young to introduce to this kind of situation." I explain seriously. "You're curious about me."

"I'm afraid so." He admits with a worn smile. "It isn't often that a kunoichi lives by the standards of bushido. And even less often that a woman earns the respect among your people quite as you have."

"AYA!" I turn to uncle Inoichi, wondering what has him so worked up. "There's been another attack. No one was injured, thanks to Megumi and Sai, but… Cloud got into the Namiki compound."

"You know." I begin with a force smile. "I think I've just about had it with Cloud. Dude, tell your lord I'm unavailable for a while. Uncle Inoichi, tell Commander the same. Teams Wolf and Rabbit are going hunting."

"No." Sasuke turns that down immediately. "Not without the Uchihas you won't." Great. He just poofs into existence out here. And he brings EVERYONE with him.

"And the Uzumakis. Imouto-chan, you know better than that!"

"Look. Let's make this short and sweet. Unit Red is coming. No arguments." Kashi demands.

"And Unit Blue. I've been spoiling for a good fight. And now that our princess is properly pissed off, we can finally have one." Zabuza points out.

"Listen to me. I'm not playing." I warn them seriously. "I'm talking full on assassinations. I'm talking remodelling the entire fucking village. I'm talking ruining their reputation for all the fucking world to see."

"And that's why I'm not sitting this out." Zabuza points out. "Your missions are always more fun when you're pissed."

"Uh… you guys know that this guy's going to tell his daimyo. And his daimyo's going to warn Cloud, right?" Hoshie points out.

"I'm fucking counting on it." Let them know we're coming. If they spot us, they're probably already dead.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 37_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Oh dear. I think Cloud's just gone and upset Aya. And at just the wrong moment, too.  
_**


	41. Arc 2 - Haunting…

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 2: Peace, writ in blood – Chapter 38 – Haunting…_**

 ** _3rd person PoV_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"May god have mercy upon my enemies, because I won't." – George Patton_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Aya stands before Commander, the look in her eyes tells him all he needs to know. "This is a bad idea." He tries.

"I'll let you know when I give a damn. Either you help us come up with a plan, or we leave immediately."Aya threatens.

"What does Chouji have to say about this?" Commander once again tries. Anything to keep his princess away from that insanity. He needs her out here for her skill and reputation, not to go into the bees' nest to stir up trouble.

"Well…" Chouji tries wrapping an arm around her middle again, to help calm her down. She grabs his arm, turning and giving him a look as if she's asking him if he lost his mind. He raises an eyebrow. "Be that way, then. If you want this, you break our current agreement. That means we renegotiate."

Aya glares.

"I'll agree, only if Teams Wolf and Rabbit return to Konoha for a minimum of six months." Chouji tell her plainly.

"Chouji!" Commander doesn't like either option! He's trying to keep her here to have a clear cut threat to wave at the enemy, not to do her usual insanity!

"Stay out of this, uncle." Chouji glares at Commander, warning him that this isn't a game to him. At all. "Choose, Aya. Because I'm still damn tempted to drag your ass back to Konoha."

"Akimichi Ch-"

"I'll give you five minutes to think about my offer. If you disagree, or are still undecided, then it's back to Konoha with you. And frankly I'll ban you from taking missions until further notice." His stony gaze and harsh tone worries those around the couple. **No one** has ever seen Chouji like this. "You may not like it, Aya, but we both know I legally have the power to bend you to my will. Just because I don't use it, doesn't mean I don't have it."

"Cloud tries their shit **again**. They get into our den, try to kill our family. And **this** is how you want to play?" Aya. Is. **PISSED**!

"If this is how you need me to play, yes." Chouji doesn't give an inch. "I'll go with you to Cloud. I'll help you cripple the entire village. I'll even do all I can to show the Elemental Nations to **never** mess with our pack." He offers seriously. "In exchange, I need you back in Konoha for a minimum of six months. Because I am not risking your sanity, unlike _some people_." That last part is pelted at Commander, with just enough fire to let him know just where he stands in this conversation.

"And what would we do in Konoha, exactly?" Aya demands just as hotly.

"What you promised your aunt. You'll be her advisor. You'll start actually thinking about the candidacy. And I'll be training for the next jounin exams. With your help, of course." He soothes, trying to show her that he's trying to work with her, but… he's not taking the risk of letting her fall apart on him. He's pieced her back together too often by now to risk this again. And this next mission has the potential to break her!

Aya's glare softens; slightly, and she's still clearly upset with him.

"You'll start training Team Aya again, with Katsuo and Hanabi along for the ride. I'll be training Ryouma and Rieko. We'll be in the District in case anyone else has the balls to try anything again. And once things cool down, we can discuss what we want to do." Chouji presses. "I'm done playing by their rules, love. I've patiently watched you fall apart for months, tried to piece you back together every chance I could. No more. If they value you enough to consider you for the hat, then they start playing by our rules. If not, fuck 'em."

"Cloud and one side mission." Aya bargains.

"Depends on the side mission."

"The Grass daimyo."

"No."

"No assassination. Just a meeting." Aya tries.

"No. Cloud, and that's it. I know you. You're going to be going dark as all hell on this mission. No. Nothing kunoichi related other than training for six months, minimum." Again, Chouji doesn't give an inch. "You can talk to him over the phone from Konoha."

"Fine, but then I pick who comes and who doesn't." Aya bargains.

"On the condition that Teams Wolf and Rabbit are coming. Yes."

"Even Hoshie, Sakiko and Katsuo?" Aya asks, trying to figure out just what is going through the man's head.

"If it's safe enough for you, it's safe enough for them." Chouji says. "If you feel this mission is too much for them, then it's too much for you."

"Fine." Aya thinks about that. "Team Asuma, you're out. You're no assassins. Team Kurenai, you're out. Same reason." Of the two teams, only Kiba grumbles about the decision. Ino's grateful, and doubly so that Hikaru would be around to help her train – after all, there isn't a doubt in her mind that she is NOT ready for whatever Aya has planned. The others mostly agree with Ino's sentiment.

"Team Rho. I need you here as well. You can more than handle the mission, but we need someone here in case our prey resurfaces. Frankly, between Shika's plotting and your strength and teamwork? I'm sure you can handle him this time around. Just remember that the hearts are the key. Maybe if you figure out a strategy with Kou's Byakugan?" She offers, thinking some more.

"Team Gai… I'm seriously doubting about you coming. This is not going to be your usual strong-arm mission. This is wonton slaughter of the highest calibre. Most unyouthful."

"Hnn. I can handle it." Neji's only focus, only desire, is to pay Cloud back for his father's death – preferably with interest. From what he can tell about Aya, she's planning exactly that. He'd sooner wear green spandex and talk like his sensei than sit this out.

"I'm not too thrilled about it, I admit. If I get to choose…" Tenten trails off. Aya nods, knowing what the girl means to say. "I'd rather sit this one out. Sorry."

"Honesty is highly valued. Lee, I know you're out. This isn't your style at all." Aya isn't in the least surprised when Lee nods seriously. "Gai?"

"I appreciate your concern. And though I agree our actions will be most unyouthful, so was theirs. You patiently allowed others to handle the last three attacks on your clan. It's time those brutes were taught that Konoha's kindness should not be confused for weakness." Gai isn't all fired up by his words. In fact, he's rather morose. He knows that Aya is the kindest person, but she is brutal and unforgiving if you mess with her precious people – something Gai can truly appreciate. He's never seen it first-hand, but he doesn't doubt this this mission will be executed by the third generation of Namiki women to bear the title 'She-Wolf'.

"Good. Haku, Jugo. Both of you are too soft hearted for this kind of mission. I do not question your skill or strength. I doubt your willingness to contribute with this kind of mission." Aya lays it out. Neither disagrees with her. "So Gai, Neji, you'll take their places on Zabuza's team."

"Three jounins under my command and orders to slaughter. Imouto-chan, I love you." Zabuza teases. Aya barely reacts to that.

"Sasuke. The Akatsuki agent or Cloud, which is your preferred target?" Aya mushes on.

"Kaka-sensei can handle it with the team he has. I say Cloud." Sasuke offers, looking to his wife, brother and mother to see if they agree – three nods say all he needs to know. "Cloud."

"Naruto?"

"We never did get to… _thank_ Cloud for their _generosity_ in Hidden Whirlpool." Naruto says, his tone far darker than anyone's ever heard. "Karin, Shinichi, Mashai?" Three hard glares and solemn nods. "Besides. There's always a chance we'll find more Uzumaki descendants in Cloud. And I'd rather you didn't butcher them."

"Fair enough. I won't ask Tsu and mama, I know your answers. Keito and Sumi. I know this is going to be far darker than either of you are comfortable with. I will not hold it against you if you choose to opt out." Aya continues.

"Milady already knows my answer." Keito meets her gaze with a sad smile. "I will follow you even into the stomach of the Shinigami."

"Same, milady. They tried to harm my baby." The fire in Sumi's eyes shows she isn't just being nice about this – she's PISSED!

"I hope you do not regret this." Aya says, staring at nothing in particular.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Meanwhile in Stone, things are… taking a rather weird turn. The teams sent to the Land of Birds haven't reported in. Not even the spotters. Oonoki knows that means they're all dead. That isn't what makes this so interesting though.

The last report on the composition of the defences of Birds is… troubling. Sand and Waterfall shinobi? Working together? That's never happened before! Ever! Still, it's interesting to note.

Even more so, though… is his latest troubles. He's been cautiously warning each clan in Stone to be paranoid for Konoha teams in the village. He isn't sure if there are none –he seriously doubts that is the case though– but none have been spotted, and there have been no attacks. He can't figure it out, at all. Is it because Sand and Waterfall haven't yet reported it to Konoha? Is it because the one behind the attacks doesn't care for either village? Maybe they're just trying to wear Stone down by making them paranoid? And why hasn't the daimyo given Onooki the go-ahead?

Curiosity is driving him mad, so Oonoki presses the speed-dial button for the daimyo. The granddaughter answers? "Milady, how are you?" Onooki knows this is a temperamental teenager too accustomed to people bending over backwards for her. And he really isn't in the mood to deal with that.

"How. Am. **I**!?" She demands hotly, tears obvious in her tone. Onooki doesn't understand at all. "My grandfather is dead thanks to you! And the assassin left a note, too! Back out of the war or you're next, they said!" The line goes dead.

Well, shit. Onooki was prepared for an attack in Stone… an attack on the daimyo to slow the war effort never even crossed his mind. "Well played, Konoha. Well played." He knows that there's no doubt going to be quite the feud as to the successor. For the life of him, he can't figure out how Konoha managed to assassinate a paranoid man like that… but he has a sneaking suspicion they had inside help. The eldest son has been vying for the throne for years, even though his younger brother-in-law was chosen. Third cousin to the Lightning daimyo, to boot. That… will not go over well when emotions get too high.

Onooki groans. The last time there were dozens of assassinations, and even more attempts. There was damn nearly a civil war, to boot! Just what he needs.

"Well played indeed."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

In Grass, however, things are getting a bit… dicey. Shotaro just heard the news, and he was quick to pass it on to both Kaminari Ei and the Lightning daimyo, however…

This is troubling.

Konoha has been nothing if not consistent. They do not attack, they counterattack. They do not strike, they counterstrike. They do not wage war the traditional way, they try peacefully first, then kidnapping to sap the strength of the people… without bloodshed too. And then defend themselves with no casualties!

This is… troubling indeed.

Doubly so because Nikawa's shinobi were foolish enough to send the samurais first. News of that has hit the capital, and… well, the samurai clans are not pleased; to put it mildly. To add insult to injury, Mitsuhide reports being treated with nothing but respect in Konoha's command post. They offered him three square meals a day, a tent with a proper futon to sleep in, Namiki Aya showed him the respect Shotaro feared she might, and she blatantly saw through the assassination attempt AND diffused the attempt to break her image in Grass.

"She does not fear death, but she is not so foolish as to walk into a trap." Shotaro murmurs, staring into his tea but finding no answers there.

For generations, samurai and shinobi have lived side by side in Grass. Yet, there's always been a… power split between the two factions. Samurais have only ever served worthy nobles, but they are rarely offered the respect they deserve. Shinobi serve the country as a whole, and are therefore more widely respected by the people. It's been a bone of contention for some time now.

And then Namiki Aya comes along. A kunoichi possibly marked for the Sixth Hokage, meaning she holds respect in her village, and quite some political clout. The Namiki clan, which is quite new on the scene, but already a noble clan. One with samurais quite proudly avowed to it AND kunoichi!

Not to forget the obvious ties to the Fire daimyo, the strong bond with the current reigning Hokage, and –as far as the reports suggest– strong bonds with many other Konoha clans as well.

Shotaro knows this will become a problem. And the fallout between himself and the Azai clan some twenty years ago is no doubt going to come back and bite him. Doubly so with his son's advisors making exactly the same mistake he did. Samurais do not take kindly to being treated as war time fodder, and their memories are nothing if not long.

To make matters worse… her declaration that she wants Cloud to know they're coming. That's samurai ethics. She'll handle it like a kunoichi, but with the honour of a samurai. A truly damning combination for Shotaro's current situation. And with Stone's daimyo recently being assassinated? Waterfall being the first to fall? And the strengthening alliance between Sand, Mist and Leaf – let alone the minor countries that Konoha has defended time and again, which are now also being defended by Mist and Sand…

This was… not his wisest move. But if he backs out now, he risks losing face not just in the international community, but in Grass as well!

All he can do is hope that Namiki Aya falls in Cloud, that she is disgraced to the highest degree… or at the very least, she bodges the image she's crafted.

That last is… doubtful. Not even the noblest samurai would fault her for showing Cloud not to mess with her clan. And that she willingly tried for a peaceful solution?

Shotaro sighs. The coming weeks will be… interesting, if nothing else.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

A week later, on the outskirts of Hidden Cloud, things are… tense. Raikage-sama had warned the whole village about Namiki's threat, and everyone's on high alert, but… that's not what has them tense.

The last round of talks ended disastrously. Forty shinobi ended up dead, with no casualties on Konoha's side, and then the poisoning? A warning, to boot! When Raikage-sama had called Konoha and apologized, the Hokage didn't hesitate to offer the solution – explaining over the phone the exact poison used, and explaining in minute detail how to make the antidote. Then, Raikage-sama ordered them to attack Spring. The company was all but wiped out! With one attack! Then came another attack in Cloud, this time without plausible antidotes…

Morale in Cloud is at an all-time low. And Raikage-sama doesn't seem to notice. Then this? Another assassination attempt of Konoha's clan! Didn't he learn the first time!? No, of course not!

The general consensus is that Konoha would happily leave them alone if Cloud would stop screwing with Konoha and her allies – it's pretty simple really. And now to hear that Namiki Aya herself is coming to Cloud, and is PISSED!?

Cloud hasn't ever had a shinobi that defected, but frankly there are plenty that are now considering the option.

And then…

"No… fucking… way!" The guards on duty see, but they do not believe. A lone figure. A woman. Mid to late teens. Standard Konoha Anbu garb, sans mask. Pink twin kodachis – one on each forearm. Pink twin wakizashis, the grips peaking up over her left shoulder. Twin tessen – one on each thigh. Black hair – long, but it's hard to tell how long at this distance and angle. Red glasses. And a vertical scar on her left eye. "Namiki Aya? Alone!?"

And yes, the lone figure is quite alone. Fearlessly walking right up to the gate, fixing the guards with a pointed glare to let them know not to bother her. She strolls right by them, not a care in the world. No one breathes a word… they're too shocked to!

"The balls on that girl!" One kunoichi manages, staring at Namiki's back as she strolls along.

"Uh… shouldn't we… stop her? Or something?" One of the guards asks.

"You _want_ to go after her? Dude, it was nice knowing you. I'm calling it in, and handing in my resignation. I'm not getting on her bad side!"

"Stop being such a pussy! She's just a little girl!"

"A little girl that just strolled into Hidden Cloud, ALONE! Shit, Anbu didn't even react! I'm just a chuunin!"

But the Anbu Operatives did react. They follow Namiki into the village to a quieter spot, and they ambush her. Swords drawn, jutsus blazing, and explosions a plenty! Namiki just casts some kind of barrier around herself, patiently waiting for the Ops to run out of steam. When they finally stop casting jutsus, the barrier drops and the girl just keeps walking… like nothing happened.

One Operative tries to engage her with kenjutsu, but she dodges, trips him, and knocks him out. Four more try the same tactic – jutsus obviously aren't the answer, after all. Same result, and she didn't even break stride in doing so. Genjutsus don't seem to have any effect at all. And Namiki is entering a populated area! There just isn't the leeway for more explosions!

Then a civilian girl, no older than five, runs up to Namiki. The Ops try to stop the girl, but Namiki smiles and motions for the girl to come. It baffles the Operatives to no end!

"Are you here to hurt us?" The little girl asks.

"Not you, no. I'm here to hurt the people that tried to hurt my family." Namiki answers. None of the Operatives can detect a lie. "You know, I have a brother about your age. And two little sisters, three years old and four months old. Tell me, do you think it's nice that Cloud shinobi tried to hurt them?"

"Nuh uh, that's mean!" The little girl is obviously on Namiki's side. This… might be a problem. Just what the hell is Namiki thinking!?

"I think so, too. So I'm here to show the mean people that I'm not going to let them hurt my precious people. But don't worry, I'm only going to hurt the ones responsible. You have nothing to worry about. I promise."

"Alright! I'm rooting for you, nee-san!"

"Heh, thanks. Call me Aya-nee."

"Alright, Aya-nee!"

"Hey, do you want some chocolate?"

"Do I!?" Namiki… unseals some… chocolate. She rips open the bar and takes a bite herself, before offering a piece to the little girl as well. "You're really nice, Aya-nee."

"Thanks. But you really shouldn't just run up to strangers, you know."

"I know… but it's not like anyone's gonna miss me, anyway."

"An orphan, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, I've got a secret to tell you." Namiki motions for the little girl to come closer. She then pokes the girl's forehead, catching her off guard.

"Aya-nee~eee! Meanie!"

"Stop being silly, then. Of course someone will miss you." Namiki tells her, sounding sure of herself.

"Nuh uh! I checked! The people at the orphanage don't even notice if I'm not there for meals! And the other kids are all meanies!"

"Yeah? Then what about me? You think I won't miss you?" Namiki challenges. The little girl's eyes widen with shock. All the Anbu Operatives can do is stare. Stare in wide eyed shock. This girl is here to kill and slaughter, and yet she's here wasting her time talking to a no name orphan!? In the same village she came to 'redecorate'!? "What's your name?"

"N-nozomi." The little girl's in tears, and Namiki gently takes her into her arms, making gentle sussing noising and murmuring that it's alright.

"Well, Nozomi-chan. I'll tell you what." Namiki says, her tone taking on an almost maternal quality. "If you want to… you can come with me."

"Where to?" Nozomi asks, confused.

"To Konoha, to our District."

"You have a whole district!?"

"We do. And there are a lot of kids running around, too. But it's not all fun and games. They have to study hard, and they have to learn so many different things."

Shock. That's all that the present Anbu Operatives feel. She's negotiating with a five year old. She has the power to take her, kill her, break her… and all she's doing is… trying to offer her a better life!? WHAT THE FUCK!?

This woman just effortlessly defended against their combined efforts to kill her, but they barely slowed her down. This woman just effortlessly knocked out five Operatives, **without** killing them. And now, she's here offering an orphan –that the Operatives themselves vaguely recognize from around the way– a better life in Konoha…

The Genjutsu-Release isn't doing much to change the scene either.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The Operatives, now with their five colleagues once again conscious and tagging along, follow Namiki. They don't try to impede her this time. They don't try to interact with her. They just follow.

The lithe brunette walks right into the busy marketplace, into the crowd, and over to a platform Killer Bii sometimes uses for rap concerts. Namiki turns to face the crowd. All eyes are on her, not a peep escapes Cloud's inhabitants.

"People of Hidden Cloud." Namiki annunciates clearly, showing that she truly can command the respect of people around her. She already had their undivided attention. "I come bearing grave news. Kaminari Ei has once again tried to assassinate the non-combatants of my clan."

Morale was already low. This is… not helping things at all.

"Now I am here to send a clear message. To Cloud, and to the Elemental Nations. I will **not** tolerate people trying to harm my pack. As such, tonight I will bathe these streets in blood."

"The balls on that girl." One of the Operatives murmurs, barely believing this to be real.

"But fear not, no civilian will be harmed. No non-combatant will be harmed. Only shinobi who would follow Kaminari Ei's orders." Namiki explains the dumbfounded crowd.

"How do you know who follow Raikage-sama!?" An Anbu Operative demands. By definition all shinobi of Cloud should be loyal to the reigning Kage – it's kind of a standard thing in all hidden villages. Her words suggest she knows there's a divide. And that's a dangerous thing to know, given she just strolled into their village alone and seriously doesn't seem to give a damn what anyone has to say about it.

"Easy." Namiki says, meeting the questioning gaze behind the mask. "I will let you show me."

"How!?" A genin that happens to be grocery shopping demands.

"Declare you do not follow him. Here on this stage. Any that declare such, will be safe from me."

"And if we refuse!?" The Anbu Operative speaks up again.

"I just walked into your village, fended off eight Anbu Operatives, and have yet to spill a drop of blood." Namiki explains seriously. "How long do you think that will last?"

The Anbu Operative thinks he understands her endgame. This isn't just about an attack, or a counterattack. She's attacking the moral fibre of Cloud! She won't touch a civilian, so there won't be a panic – yet. But the shinobi… if anyone speaks against the Raikage right now, there might well be a civil war right here in Cloud!

"Do you think we're stupid!? If we side with you, those that side with Raikage-sama will kill us for sure!" A genin points out.

"Very well. That how about this." Namiki easily accepts the logic. Now… **now** people are really paying attention to her. "I won't start my massacre until tonight. If you do not side with the Raikage, mark your forehead with the kanji for 'wolf'. It will be in the privacy of your own home. No one has to know. And come tomorrow? It won't matter."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand!?" A jounin demands.

"You won't be the first to try. Not even today. But, I'll bite. How about collateral damage? Civilian bystanders? Innocent blood that would be on your hands?" The silence that ensues is deafening.

"Namiki Aya." Raikage-sama arrives, walking up with some fifty Anbu Operatives at his side.

"Kaminari Ei. I'd say it's a pleasure, but I'm sure you won't agree." Namiki answers evenly, her eyes boring into Raikage-sama.

"You've got some real balls showing up like this." Raikage announces, obviously having a hard time believing this is happening.

"Oh? What if I told you I'm a shadow clone then? That I've been here for hours, maybe even days. And that I've also got quite the team with me." Namiki counters, smirking ferally. "Oh. And let's not forget that I'm more than a little pissed off with you, Kaminari."

"Says the one that killed my whole clan!"

"Not my style." Namiki counters. "If it was me, this exact scene would have happened back then." That trips the people up. "Maybe you should ask your buddies in Stone about that. I hear they took out quite the company in Spring as well." The jounins in the know wince at the obvious low blow there. This one isn't fighting fair at all!

"And why would they turn on us!?" Ei demands, getting emotional, but trying not to strike out – there's been more than enough damage to his image here in Cloud. He cannot afford for things to get out of hand now.

"Hnn? Konoha isn't vying for top dog. We never were." Namiki claims. "Can you say the same of Stone?"

Everyone stares. Shocked. Slack-jawed, eyes-wide, what-the-fuck-did-I-just-hear shock.

"A likely claim!" Ei knows he needs to nip this in the bud! And NOW!

"Oh? So you claim Konoha declared war on Cloud?" Ei silently fumes, furiously trying to come up with something, anything! This is… not going to end in Namiki's favour! He REFUSES to let her get one up on him now! "Or how about the first strike? Did Konoha strike against Cloud first? Or second? Or even third?"

"Your claims-"

"I claim nothing!" Namiki cuts him off. "I state fact! You attacked us! We defended! Then you wouldn't even admit to attacking us, when your shinobis gave us the mission's scroll! To boot! You tried to assassinate the team sent here to peacefully negotiate! My brothers, my sisters! Only then did we strike! And even then it was with a slow acting poison! When you apologized we didn't hesitate to offer the antidote! And yet, you struck again!"

Even the Anbu Operatives have to hand it to Namiki, she knows how to work the crowd. Even the civilians are livid!

Namiki motions for everyone to settle down, and they do! What the fuck! This is the enemy, and she commands respect here!?

"Only then did we claim the lives of your people! In retaliation to the third attack on Konoha and her allies! On my clan! And **still** , you send another company to Spring! And still you send another team to Konoha to try to assassinate MY clansmen! My father! My five year old brother! My four month old sister!" Namiki is… slowly losing her cool. Only, in a way the people can empathise with; she's pissed off because she wants to safeguard her precious people, and that is something even the orphans pickpocketing the distracted crowd can relate to. And that is EXACTLY what Raikage-sama doesn't need. "So now. I'm here, Ei. I'm here in person. And unless your shinobi disown you tonight. They die. I promise you, Ei, people will die tonight. People will go missing without a trace. Innocent blood will be spilled, because YOU refused to let me retire!"

Every pair of eyes is on Namiki. Every ear lapping up her words. Everyone's attention riveted on the brunette that stands before them utterly unafraid.

"Had you handled this peacefully, Ei. I would be pregnant by now. I would have let the world figure itself out. Instead, you give me all the reasons to be denied that which I crave. You force me to continue to fight when I'd told everyone in Konoha that I was done fighting."

"Lies!" Raikage-sama tries.

"I want to get pregnant, Ei!" Namiki all but bellows, clearly enraged. "I want to have babies! I don't want your bullshit! I don't want your war! I don't want to be the next fucking Hokage! I want to settle down, to enjoy my life with my husband! I want to sleep peacefully at night, in his arms!"

Shit. Every married woman here can relate to that. Even single women, really. Namiki is… playing the crowd like a pro. No… like a master!

Then the tears start collecting in the corners of her eyes. "But you want to show how big and bad Cloud is, huh!? Well, fine! SHOW ME! Show me who I have to kill so I can live in peace, Ei! If I have to kill each and every one of your fucking shinobi so I can retire, SO BE IT!"

Shit.

"What would it take for you to leave without killing anyone?" Ei tries. Outsmarting and/or outmanoeuvring her isn't working.

"You… **worthless… swine!** " Namiki grinds out. "You really think I'm here trying to fucking play you? I'm here because you forced me to come! I'm here because you wouldn't leave my clan the fuck alone!" Namiki fixes him with a glare; her wrath, her pure, unfiltered hatred for him on plain display. "You want me to leave without showing you how dumb it is to fuck with my pack? Then come up here and take your own fucking life, Ei!"

Silence.

They say that the hallmark of a true leader, is someone willing to live and die for their people. Namiki is playing him. Blatantly, openly, and plainly playing him. If he refuses to show his willingness to die for his people, he loses. If he steps up to the plate and kills himself, thereby showing his willingness to die for his people, he loses.

"I thought so." Namiki intones after getting no response. "Tonight. Anyone that does not disown you, dies. And tomorrow, Kaminari Ei… You die." With that, the clone disperses.

"I WANT EVERY SHINOBI SEARCHING EVERY INCH OF THIS VILLAGE FOR KONOHA'S SPIES!"

He doesn't even notice the disbelieving stares. Everyone is trying to figure out what they'll do when they find them…

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

In an orphanage on the outskirts of Cloud, twenty-one children are sitting in the shade of a tree. The caretakers don't pay them any mind – they're not fighting, arguing, bullying anyone or causing a scene.

If you look closely enough, though, their eyes are far too focused for them to be talking about anything positive.

"How'd Phase C pan out?" One of the children asks.

"Perfectly." A girl wearing red glasses answers. "Everyone's pissed with him for denying me what I rightly want."

"I still can't believe you'd tell a crowd something so personal." Another complains, his tone showing how annoyed he is.

"It's relatable." The girl defends. "Besides, what's more damning than the truth?"

"Ouch, Imouto-chan. Just ouch."

"Say what you want, but it worked like a charm. And it calls up all the right emotions in me. All I had to do was not hide them." The girl says, shrugging.

"You really should consider taking the hat, you know. If you can work the crowd here, imagine what you can do there, 'ttebayo!"

The bespectacled girl rolls her eyes, obviously annoyed with him. "What are you, my mother?"

"Would it help if I say it?" Another girl asks, looking almost like the bespectacled girl's twin.

"No."

"Anyway. What time does the party start?" A boy asks, grinning and obviously looking forward to that which is to come.

"Ten on the dot. If they haven't made up their minds by then, too bad."

"And I get to patrol the streets, right?"

"Yes, yes. Zabu-nii. You get to play with all your little toys. Just be careful, okay?"

"Hey, I've got two little brats waiting on me… and a gorgeous bed warmer." The boy's grin softens into a warm little smile. He's obviously thinking of someone close to his heart.

"KIDS! DINNER! EVERYONE INSIDE OR YOU GO WITHOUT!"

"Jeez, are all orphanages this messed up?" The same boy can't seem to fathom it. Mist was messed up at the time because of the Third and Fourth Mizukages. But seeing as the known orphans in this group are just sighing and obviously annoyed? "What's on the menu anyway?"

Several of the group sniff the air. "Rice. Honey…" Another sniff. "Is that turnip? No meat?"

"Meats are more expensive, mama. Why do you think I donate so much money to orphanages back home? They're always underfunded, understaffed, and overcrowded." The bespectacled one complains. "And don't you dare complain about the food either. You'll just go without. It's why so many orphans turn to pickpocketing and con-artistry."

"I MEAN IT! STAY OUT HERE AND WE WON'T SAVE ANYTHING FOR YOU!"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Aya and her team are quite happy. They just barely left the orphanage, and their transformed identities with it, and above every door they see: the kanji for 'wolf'. Even on homes that house purely civilians. They are openly standing up against Kaminari Ei. And the man himself will be PISSED about it!

Aya sneaks into the homes with shinobis, the only homes without the kanji on the outside. And each time, she finds the members of said home with the kanji carefully marked on their foreheads, written in that persons own blood – all the noses with them can tell.

Sadly, quite a few powerful shinobis refused. They probably thought they would be able to sense the Konoha shinobi coming. They didn't. They died. Peacefully, at least. And above their door, an 'X' is marked to tell the fate of the inhabitants.

Over and over, each team making every move together. Teams Wolf and Rabbit stay within an earshot of each other. Team Omega –Zabuza refuses to accept being called 'sparrow', heedless if that's his codename– sticks close to Team Hawk. They're job is to deal with the patrols.

However, Team Fox is on a completely different mission. They're job is to use Karin's sensory jutsu to track down every Uzumaki they can. Everyone agreed that they should, and Karin's been scanning ever since they arrived. Nothing so far, but there's a lot of village left to explore.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Hello, Namiki." Darui drawls. He's not as good a sensor as Shi, but he's not bad either. And it's kind of hard to get into his and his girlfriend's apartment without him knowing about it. He's not dumb enough to assume Namiki would strike after midnight, and he certainly wasn't planning on letting his beloved out of his sight.

So, Aya finds him sitting on his couch, a woman sleeping peacefully with her head in his lap. "Darui." Aya intones. "No marker outside. No marker on you or her. Where do you stand?"

For the life of him, he can't pin down where she is. He knows she and four others are in his apartment, but that's it.

"I warned Ei not to provoke you." Darui says honestly. "But I'm no traitor. I side with Cloud. Whoever is the Raikage, I will side with them."

"I see." Aya's voice seems to be coming from everywhere. Yet, there's no killing intent, no moves being made to subdue or harm him. He can't make sense of her.

"I like how you worked the crowd, by the way. I can tell you were being completely honest, too. Made quite a fuss in the Council Chambers." Darui offers. "You literally gave the man no options that work in his favour."

"Winning tactics work best that way." Aya answers, sounding amused.

"You really getting considered for the hat?" He asks.

"Unfortunately." Now she sounds annoyed. And again, Darui can find no lie in her words. A true mystery, this woman.

"You willing to let me live?" Darui asks, curious to her reaction.

"Depends on you. Are you willing to lead Cloud on a more peaceful course, and leave the Namiki clan the fuck alone?" She counters.

"What do you mean?"

"You are considered for the hat. That's why you remembered, why you asked me." She points out. "That's also why you offered a completely neutral stance. 'You side with Cloud', the answer of a politician. The answer of a leader."

"You knew before you even came to Cloud." Darui doesn't ask.

"You'll never know." Aya sounds amused. "But if it helps, I'm sure you have no reason to care."

"You tapped the Council Chambers. That's how you know." Darui muses. "It was only decided today after all."

"A Raikage with a brain. That's a dangerous concept." Aya teases light-heartedly.

"How many have you killed?" Darui intones.

"So far, less than ten. All jounins I'm afraid. You really should work on their tactics. They honestly thought I'd start later. Poor things." Aya doesn't sounds sorry in the least. Sadly, Darui can't say he blames her. "Oh. And just so you know… there might be an accident sometime during the week involving the daimyo. Or maybe it already happened? I'm not sure really."

"Why him?" Darui asks.

"Ei couldn't declare war without the approval of the daimyo." Aya answers simply. "So if we remove both elements, no problem. A lesson you might want to impress on your new boss." Why does she sound so amused with that.

"Hnn…?" Darui hates how much he can respect the tactic. After all, if he's instated as Raikage and the daimyo doesn't rescind the war declaration… it's the same problem with a new face.

"Oh… and the gore loving son? The heir? Him too. I hope you weren't very close." Darui blinks, worried at how easily the woman says that. She clearly knows more than she lets on, but… how? How vast is Konoha's spy netwo…?

"Jiraiya." Darui intones, shaking his head in amusement. "Of course you'd have access to information you shouldn't have. He makes it his business to know every major player in every major country."

"Ooh. Intelligent and well informed. Me likey."

"How can you be so coldblooded and so likeably, Namiki?" Darui asks, honestly worried. If she's the next Hokage? He needs to be worried about who she truly is.

"I'm unique. And call me Aya-chan." She offers in a friendly tone. A smile tugs at his lips. That worries him a little. Here he is, in his apartment, with his girlfriend sleeping in his lap. He's staring in front of him, seeing nothing to hint at where his would be assassin might be. And he finds himself respecting her?

"Well, Aya-chan. What's the verdict?"

"I knew from the start I was going to let you live, Darui-kun. I just wanted to get to know you a little." She teases lightly. "Oh, and for the love of Kami-sama, marry that girl. I can tell you love her."

He freezes, only now realising he's been idly stroking her hair for the last five minutes. He smiles. Then he blinks. All five chakra signatures vanished. At exactly the same time. How the hell does that woman do that? Or did she let him sense her there? To let him know she's present?

When the window closes on its own, Darui has his answer. She let him sense her. "I told Raikage-sama not to provoke her." Darui murmurs, shaking his head as he strokes his beloved's hair once again. The pleased little moan and unintelligible murmur that escape her does things to him. "I can't believe I'm taking relationship advice from Aya the Butcher."

…

He smiles. "Then again… she's more of a ghost."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Yo." Killer Bii, just like Darui, is in his living room. Just like Darui, his beloved sleeps peacefully with her head in his lap. Unlike Darui, he also has three children, each sleeping at his feet. A boy, about thirteen. Two girls, ages six and three. All silver-haired and dark-skinned like Bii, even though the mother is light skinned and blonde.

"Kaminari Bii." Aya intones. "Adopted brother of the Fourth Raikage, and if your scent tells the whole story, a jinchuuriki."

"Right-o! Me and Gyuuki are quite tight, yo." Bii raps, but keeps his voice down to not wake the kids. "You're a woman of skill, I can tell. Your camouflage, you pull it off well."

"I'm not a threat to you or yours, Bii." Aya offers, a smile in her tone. "I can't stand the thought of cuties like yours growing up without you."

That… throws Bii for a loop. He's grateful, but… at the same time, that worries him. "Why are you here then, Aya?"

"Akatsuki is on the move. They will use any means necessary to capture you. Even if that means using your wife and children." Aya warns him seriously. "We've already taken out three of their agents, and turned two more, but that doesn't mean you can relax. Make sure to warn your fellow jinchuuriki. I don't want Akatsuki to get their hands on any of you."

"Hnn? You sound like you care. Your tale, dare to share?" Bii asks.

"I'm close to a few jinchuurikis myself. Come to Konoha after Akatsuki's out of the picture, I'll introduce you. And please bring those cuties with you. My siblings would love to play with them." She offers, a warm smile in her tone.

Bii is a lot of things, but with how poorly people have treated him in the past he's become an excellent judge of character. This woman seems to actually care. "Yugito. They already got her."

"I'm sorry." She says. Bii blinks. He hears the sincerity, but he also hears the unsaid condolences being offered. "You were quite close to her, weren't you."

"My first student."

"You don't rhyme when you're emotional." She points out. Bii smirks.

"Nah. I don't rhyme when I respect the person I'm talking to. She got nabbed by Hidan and Kakuzu. She warned me before they offed her."

"Oh, good." Bii blinks, wondering why she sounds relieved. "We already got Hidan. Kakuzu's our next target. I can't bring her back, but I can avenge her for you."

Bii smiles warmly. He likes this crazy chick. "What are their names?"

"Hnn?"

"Your siblings."

The air in front of him shivers, and out of nowhere five people pop into view. Three kids, each younger than his son. Two teenagers. The one with glasses, Aya, speaks. "Katsuo. Hoshie. Sakiko. And my husband Chouji." She pats their heads as she calls their names. Bii smiles through the shock. "The ones not with us are Kenshin, he's six. Setsuko, she's almost four. Itsuki, one and a half. And Tomiko, four months. Oh, and Takara, Miou, Choumi and Yori. They're three. Yukito is eight months by now. And Azusa is… six months. Mai is… I think about eight months as well."

"Love?"

"Sorry, Chou, but we have a lot of pups running around, you can't expect me to remember all of their exact ages." Aya teases. "And that's ignoring the pups we're raising, the other clans' pups… Kami-sama, birthdays are almost a daily occurrence in our District."

"Orphans." Bii doesn't ask.

"Nn." Aya nods, a dark cloud passing over her eyes briefly. "Some we rescued in Sound. Some we happened upon here and there."

"Love?" Chouji presses, placing his hand on her lower back. "We need to go."

"Sorry, Bii-kun. Really, you should look us up once Akatsuki is out of the picture. I doubt we'll be coming back to Cloud anytime soon."

And just like that… gone.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Zabuza is simply having the time of his life. He barely has to do anything, just hold out his Executioner's Blade at the right time, in the right place… and idiot Anbu Ops run right into it. It's entertaining as all hell!

These people are so franticly searching for Aya that they don't even think to try watching out for silly things like great swords. Not that they'd see it, even **if** they were looking.

Whoever said shooting fish in a barrel isn't fun, hasn't tried this!

His kill count so far is sixty-two. And he has yet to move from this alley! Just standing here, idly holding out his beauty of a sword, and watching them run into it. It's… it's poetry.

It's not quite as flashy or as brutal as Zabuza hoped for, but… once he heard the whole plan? That's a mindfuck on a whole other level! It's part of the reason he agreed to not try his hand at that caveman of a Raikage. No… seeing the man's face when the final nail is hammered into his coffin… the anguish, the absolute CRUSHING of his mind and soul. Zabuza never thought he'd ever enjoy something more than killing, but that? The slowly tightening noose around the man's neck, when he doesn't even realise it?

Oops. Sixty-four. Executioner's Blade, it's the only way to die. Well, other via a woman's silver tongue. Zabuza shivers, actually feeling a swell of pity for the man in his final hours of his sanity.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The next morning in the Council Chambers of Cloud, Kaminari Ei finds the shock of his life. All of the Shinobi Councilmembers are alive and well. Some of them still have traces of a marker on their foreheads. And Darui and Shi are here as well. Neither sports a mark, but both are gazing at him impassively. Bii's missing, but Ei already sent a messenger, so he knows his brother is fine.

"Today's the day, Raikage-sama. Any luck finding her?" Shi asks, his tone sombre.

"None. Every Anbu Operative either vanished mid search, or fell apart mid run. Even the three Uzumakis are gone, without a trace." Ei is NOT impressed with this. "Ghost. She's a ghost."

"Funny you should say that, Ei." That voice! She's been taunting him all night! But he can't ever seem to spot her!

"Oi, Aya-chan, you taunting him again?" Darui teases.

"What can I say, I'm talented like that." A little crow plops onto the table in front of them, eyeing them curiously. "If it helps, Ei, neither Darui nor Shi bore the mark. They sided with Cloud, even if that means answering to you."

"I swear to Kami-sama, when I find you, Namiki, I'm going to rip you apart limb from limb." Ei grinds out.

"That's nice. But it's the 'if' that's going to piss you off." The crow counters. "By the way, Shi, congrats."

"…!" Shi's eyes are wide with shock. "How did…?"

"I'm a Namiki, and a doctor, Shi. Not to mention a woman." The crow deadpans. "And Darui, she seemed quite pleased when you asked her. I knew she'd say yes."

Ei quietly seethes, listening to how casually the enemy's fraternizing with his shinobi!

"Oh, Ei. How's your wife?" There's a collective wince throughout the room.

"Na… mi… ki… I'll find you. I'll kill you. And even in death, I will find you again…" Ei bites out, his rage, his fury, his wrath, all of it is eating away at him.

"Bii's got some cuties too. Oh, Kami, I had to fight not to squeal and glomp them. But I didn't want to wake them." The crow carries on as if Ei hadn't just threatened its creator's very soul. "We found her, by the way. Yugito."

The room goes deathly silent. "It turns out that a friend of mine did something… crazy with their soul stealing statue… Meh. They weren't too pleased when it exploded and killed another one of them… The plant dude was pissed, as I hear it. Make sure to tell Bii, he'll be pissed I didn't tell him last night, but I only heard about it like two hours ago."

"How is she?" Darui asks.

"In a coma, but stable. She's in good hands." The crow answers, relief obvious in its tone.

"And just what do you plan on doing with her?" Ei demands.

"So, Darui, I take it you're coming to Konoha soon? I mean, it'd be nice to meet you under pleasant circumstances, you know? And make sure to bring your darling with you! I'm sure she'll enjoy the company. And Shi, you too, if you think she can handle the trip. I'd offer for Bii and his to come along, but I don't trust him being out and about. And by the way, that Yugito got cornered and abducted in Hidden Cloud, and no one tried to help her? Seriously?"

Shi sighs. "I warned Raikage-sama about that."

"Nn." Darui shakes his head, annoyed. "Will she recover?"

"If she's in a coma it depends purely on her, Darui." Shi answers. "Besides, if they only just rescued her it's too early to know anything for sure. All we can do is wait and see."

"Too true." The crow agrees.

"Will you allow her to return to Cloud if she fully recovers?" Darui presses.

"If she wants to." The crow answers vaguely. "Funny thing about jinchuuriki, they prefer to stay where they feel most welcomed."

"Was it really that bad here for her?" Shi asks, confused.

"If you can't answer that, then you have to right to ask." Darui drawls.

"Oh. It would seem that you're about to get a call." The crow caws. As it so happens, the phone rings. Ei picks it up, reeling from being ignored.

"HELLO!"

"Kaminari Ei, I will warn you only once to watch your tone when speaking to me." A woman's voice.

"Uboshita-hime, how g-"

"I'm not in the mood for you, Ei. Put Darui on the phone. Now!" Ei blinks. Is he… did she…

Darui carefully takes the phone from Ei, putting it on speaker phone to offer him some kind of middle ground. "Yes, boss?" Darui drawls, smirking that his little chat with Aya last night already pretty much prepared him for this.

"Darui-kun, good. I take it Namiki Aya is present?" She sounds so much more pleasant and agreeable now, even though she's still very to the point.

"She is, in a manner of speaking. She can hear you just fine." Darui answers honestly.

"Good, thank you. What I have to say is just as important for her as it is for you." The woman says, her tone severe but not unfriendly. "Uboshita Konoye, my honourable father, has passed away. Within hours of his death the heir, and my honourable elder brother, lost his damn mind. Please forgive my shortness in this, I'll be blunt. I'm to ascend as daimyo within the month, and I'm in no mood for my reign to begin in times of war. So… Kaminari Ei, you are hereby retired as Raikage and as a shinobi. Darui-kun, you are the Fifth Raikage, effective immediately. Any and all shinobi deployed for war time missions are to be recalled **this instant**. Send them instead to help our people rebuild their homes. If that **buffoon** hadn't provoked Konoha in the first place, **none of this** would have happened!"

All eyes are on Ei, worrying how the man will take this.

"I expect you to head to Konoha post haste, Darui-kun. You will inform them, in person, that Cloud agrees to their demands and we will settle this peaceably. And while you're at it, any and all Uzumaki heirlooms and/or scrolls and/or artefacts will be collected and returned to their rightful owners. Honestly, men and their **bloody** war itch! Darui-kun, don't you even think of antagonizing other nations and/or hidden villages, you hear me!"

Ei glares at the crow, which is grinning quite smugly – as much as any crow can. It still looks too pleased with itself for Ei's liking.

"I wouldn't dream of it, milady." Darui drawls, smirking.

"Good. Aya-chan tells me that you finally proposed to that lady friend of yours. It's about time. I swear a man is helpless without a woman to guide him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to call Mitsuzaka-dono and make sure **that buffoon's** idiocy doesn't land me in hot water with a saint of a man that's done nothing but advocate for peace in these troubled times." The line goes dead.

Stunned, Darui just stands there listening to the TUUT-TUUT-TUUT for a while, before the crow presses a button on the phone, hanging up properly.

"There you have it, gentlemen. How to kill a kage, without spilling a drop of blood." The crow caws smugly. "Ei-chan, I wouldn't try following through on those threats of yours. I'm pretty sure your new daimyo would flay you alive."

"So… forcing us to choose… that was ensuring there would be no civil war." Darui muses, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Like I said, an intelligent Raikage, a dangerous concept."

"How… the hell did you pull this off?" Darui stares at the crow, dumbfounded.

"Hnn? All I had to do was motive daddy with guilt and worry for his precious princess. A motivated Nara…" The crow visibly shivers. " _That's_ a **scary** thought."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Kaminari Ei. Fourth Raikage." The man himself drones, taking another long pull from his bottle of sake. A lesser man would have passed out hours ago. Ei is NOT a lesser man. He's a Kaminari! He's a legend! He's the son and grandson and great grandson of legends!

And he's a bit of a drunk at the moment.

He has the right, though! Konoha took EVERYTHING from him! His beautiful, loving wife. His son. His clan.

All he has left is Bii, and… Kami-sama, Ei can't stand to see Bii right now. After all, he still has his wife. He still has his son!

He still remembers when Jei was born, not that Ei was there at the time, but he remembers the look in Bii's eyes. It's what drove Ei to settle down. Then, Mabui got pregnant… with a girl – that almost killed Ei. What the hell does he know about raising a girl!? Still, he persisted. Soon she got pregnant again, not two years later. With ANOTHER GIRL!

Defective uterus, obviously!

Ei divorced her, and sent her to live with her family. Then he met Mimichi. They were married within the month, and she was soon pregnant with his precious Ei. His son. His legacy!

By the time Ei –it's a family name– turned three, he was already stronger than most academy students! **That's** something he can be proud of!

Mabui kept trying to tell him about how his eldest –Otsune– wants to be a doctor, and how she is already studying hard. A doctor! What kind of Kaminari is that! And the other girl… Tai…? She's really into dance and music, but she hates to fight!

Ei takes a long pull, trying to drown out that particular thought.

A Kaminari that doesn't revel in the thrill of battle!? Preposterous! His son, his precious baby boy, was already beating fresh genins and had mastered the three academy jutsus by his fifth birthday! **That's** something to celebrate!

Dance and music. Tch!

Last Ei bothered to listen to, Otsune was Shi's apprentice – Mabui had pulled a few strings. Like Ei was planning to? Psh! Doctors and dancers. Give him warriors! He blames the match – Mabui was always the intellectual type. Useful as hell, but always so wordy about things! Like her 'speed of light' thing she does. Light could NEVER be as fast as a Kaminari! They're quick as lightning – it's in the name! Stupid light! Nothing rises slower than the sun! No, Mimichi knew what Ei liked! A quiet hello, a warm meal, a good lay. That's it. But no, Mabui wanted to be 'intellectually stimulated'.

Another long pull, only to find this bottle is empty, too. Stupid emptying bottles! Mimichi never let the damn bottles empty! Mabui would though… she'd have some wordy way of blaming him for drinking the damn thing in the first place!

Ei stumbles to the kitchen, in search of a… NOT EMPTY bottle. Stupid… He feels a bit woozy. He only drank like two five-litre bottles! He sould… be fyine!

"It's called poison, Ei." Fu~uuuuuuck! That voice! Always **that** … voice! "Don't worry though. It's organic. By the time anyone finds you, the poison would have broken down into endogenous trace elements."

"Hat the fak chu tawking 'bout!" Ei manages.

"The poison. The thing that's killing you. After it kills you, it's going to break apart into completely innocent things that wouldn't kill you." That cursed voice explains. "Meaning that they'll blame alcohol poisoning."

Ei tries to say something, but even he can't figure out what he just said.

"Oh… and just so you know… Mabui was most helpful in pointing out the simplest way to kill you. Says it's something about you disrespecting her daughters?" The voice clicks its tongue. "Don't you know never to piss off a woman, Ei? Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned. And a mother of two…?" There's an almost cawing laugh.

Ei tries with all his might to curse that damn women! Both of them!

"Don't worry though. Mabui has agreed to move to Konoha, a fresh start for her girls, away from your stench and decay. Ambassador Mabui, it has a nice ring to it."

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 38_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: It might not be the action packed chapter it could have been. But... that's what I like about it. Why fight a stronger enemy, when you have have that enemy fight itself? As you have no doubt noticed, Aya's due in Konoha for some R &R. But... there are some loose threads hanging about, aren't there? Well. Let's see what little miss manipulative can manage on her vacation, shall we?  
_**

 ** _And by the way... 4(!) reviews remaining for the next round of bonus content! It sometimes makes me feel like only cathyscloud9 wants bonus content. Oh well, I love you! *blows kiss*_**


	42. Arc 2 - Home…

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 2: Peace, writ in blood – Chapter 39 – Home…_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"You can no more win a war than you can win an earthquake." – Jeannette Rankin_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We leave Cloud, together, the gate mere metres behind us. Leave the bad taste we left in their elites' mouths behind. Leave the now cold corpses of those we happily sent to the Pure Lands. Neji hasn't stopped smiling either. I think he feels lighter, but I'm not sure.

Either way, Mabui and her daughters are travelling with us – it's just more efficient. Darui wanted to come with us as well, but he has to make amends in Spring, gather the Uzumaki possessions as instructed, and he says he still needs to offer Ei a proper funeral. How sad that he died from alcohol poisoning, right?

I think it's horrible his daughters aren't sad he died. Not because it makes them bad people, but… that there just wasn't ever a proper emotional connection between them. That's sad. For them.

"Hey, Aya-nee, I hear you're a pretty decent medic." Otsune-chan's taking an almost immediate shining to me. I don't mind; she doesn't call me '-dono' or '-hime'. It's comforting to find another mother-daughter pair that differ only in age and height, though. I kind of like that.

"Hnn? Well, doctor really."

"Seriously?" Otsune is your typical twelve year old, really. Bubbly, happy, chatty. She likes seeing those around her in a good mood, and she seems to like contributing to that mood, too.

"I'm a Rank Ten medic. That makes me a doctor." I offer, smiling.

"Oh my Kami, that's awesome!" I think I just scored a fan. "Would you consider taking me as an apprentice?"

"Hnn?" I think about that. "I'll think about it. I can't promise anything until the dust settles in Konoha. And this war, to be honest."

"Aww." She pouts.

"Otsune-chan, you might not like it, but I'm still very much invested in Konoha's future. And that means helping this war to end sooner rather than later." I explain seriously. "Besides, I have Hoshie, Sakiko, Katsuo, Hanabi, Sango and Yuzuki to train as well. No not mention Sumi, Chou, Ryouma and Rieko."

"Who~oooooooa! You train all those people?" Stars. She really has stars in her eyes.

"I'm a very busy woman." I smirk, petting her hair. "But, I know a few doctors that are better than me that owe me a favour. I'll hook you up."

"That is soo cool, Susu-nee!" Tai-chan gushes, happy for her sister.

"Ah, but it's not right to help one and ignore the other." I say, winking at Tai-chan. "I hear you like dance and music?"

"Do I ever!" The ten year old gushes.

"Well, we just so happy to give music and dance classes." I offer, smiling when she practically falls over herself to glomp me. "There's also tea ceremony lessons, etiquette, elocution, politics."

"Who~oooooa! I can learn all that?" Tai asks, also having stars in her eyes.

"Of course. All our pups learn it. And yes, you'd have to learn some taijutsu as well, but!" Her eyes droop a little, but she's happy there's more to it. "We don't expect you to be a kunoichi if you don't want to be one."

"Really!?"

"Really." I assure her. "Taijutsu is a good way to exercise. And it's useful to be able to defend yourself if you ever need to. But if you don't like to fight, why would I ask you to?"

"Oi! Aya-chan!" I turn, wondering why Darui is here. And why are Bii's wife and kids here? And… What? I swear, this is what we get for not sprinting off into the distance!

"Darui-kun? Something you want to tell me?" I ask, an eyebrow raised.

" _He_ asks for a favour." Darui says, his tone solemn and actually not using his using laconic drawl. "Please, will your clan guard them until things settle down?"

"Huh?" I turn to the four of them, questions in my eyes. I only know the name of the boy – Jei. The others I've yet to actually meet.

"He knows you would guard them jealously. And that is something they need, now especially." Darui-kun explains seriously.

I study the group. Jei is… a chuunin, obviously. The girls are too young to even attend the academy, but they look nervous and a little scared. And the woman? She has sharp eyes – she doesn't trust us.

 **Sniff.**

The mother's a jounin, but dresses like a civilian. She has the faint scent of oil paint on her. Jei is primarily a lightning type, secondary is water. He carries a katana, and is wearing the standard Cloud chuunin garb. He has piercing golden eyes, like his mother. And his hair is kept in neat cornrows, like his father. I smell the Eight-tails in him as well, but far lighter –almost background noise– when compared to a true jinchuuriki.

The girls have the same light jinchuuriki scent, and the same elements as Jei. Only they, like their mother, wear kimono tops with skin tight pants. To be honest, I can only just barely see the difference between Otsune, Tai, and the two little girls. They looks a LOT alike. And not just because of the skin tone and hair, I mean face structure, eyes, lips, everything.

"Zabu-nii. We're heading to Konoha anyway. You guys might as well go ahead without us. They might need you in the Command Post. Naru-nii, Sasu-nii, same for your teams. Mama's with me, so you know I'm as safe as can be." I don't turn to them, but I don't need to. I know they're nodding, and their scents almost instantly plummet – they'll keep me up to date, I know they will.

"Cloud is unhappy with the last of the Kaminaris." I don't ask. Darui nods anyway. "My name is Namiki Aya. With me are," I go through the introductions, adding who they are in relation to me to offer a little insight.

"A pleasure to meet you. I'm Itsuko, these are my children, Jei, Michiko and Sango." Bii's wife explains seriously.

That's going to get confusing. Uchiha Sango and Kaminari Sango. Lovely. And her name's Itsuko, my brother's is Itsuki. Wow. I guess we'll just have to manage.

"Why are you wary of us?" I ask pointedly. Itsuko winces, then offers a look to show it's mostly just a habit of hers – one part 'busted', one part 'sorry'.

"Sorry, when you marry a jinchuuriki you learn to be… careful with people." She offers.

"Two of my brothers are jinchuuriki. One of my best friends as well." I offer in a complete deadpan. "I couldn't care less. It adds nothing, it takes nothing away. Now come on. Light's a wasting and we have a long journey ahead. Darui-kun, I'll see you in a few weeks, I guess." We start walking again.

"Baby, I think it makes more sense to carry the pups and make tracks. Otherwise we'll just end up dragging more back with us." Mama teases.

"True. Tai, with me. Jei you carry your sister. Itsuko, you carry the other one. Chou, you carry Otsune." I dish out instructions. "Jei, if it's hard keeping up because of your sister, let me know we'll make other arrangements. I set a gruelling pace and I don't plan on ever changing that."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

It's a week later that we arrive at Konoha's South Gate. Surprisingly, Jei keeps up quite well. Really well, in fact. Still, I've got shit to do, so compliments can wait. I wave to the guards, as usual, and the smirk and make a comment about me bringing back more strays. I roll my eyes and we simply walk through – after I offer their names, pro forma.

We head straight for the Tower, straight for auntie's office. "OI! I know you idiots aren't trying to step out of line!" And I put the rambunctious Tower workers back in their places, where they belong.

"Welcome back, Namiki-dono!" Comes the usual butt-kissing I try to avoid. I wave and smile, amused that people really just are like that.

"Is auntie available?" I ask Yuuhi-san, who's playing secretary for now.

"She's expecting you." I'm told, so I walk right in with my group, though I ask the Cloud contingent to wait outside – knowing auntie, this will get top-secret before I can blink.

"Welcome back, sweetie." Auntie greets me, a warm smile on her face. I walk around her desk and hug her, before bugging the Hayashi women for my hugs as well. I'm a hugger, I'm proud of it, so there! "Uboshita-dono called, she explained what you did in Lightning."

"Oh, good. That saves me time. So let's get to the parts you don't know yet. Mabui-san is waiting outside, she's Cloud's ambassador. She and her daughters will be staying in the Namiki District. Itsuko-san is Bii's wife, he asked that we take care of her and his children for him."

"Raikage-sama called and explained that, too." Auntie says, smiling.

"Good, good. Saves time. Now, next update." I say, half sitting on her desk. "I'm taking you up on your offer. I'm becoming your advisor. I've taken out Cloud, Waterfall and according to the latest intil I've seriously messed with Grass's morale. Daddy and the others can take it from here."

"Works for me." Auntie doesn't even blink. "By the way, Stone is backing out as well. It would seem your suggestion about taking out the Earth daimyo started a chain reaction. They're at the very beginning of a civil war."

"Serves them right, stirring up the other nations like that." I don't feel bad in the least. They want a war? A civil war is still war; let them fight amongst themselves. "Oh, speaking of Grass, I spoke to Sasu-nii an hour ago. He says they are freaking out. There might be less trouble from them than we expected, thank Kami-sama. And just so you know, I'm not taking the blame for that."

"I'd sooner call it praise."

"Same difference. I'm sure Darui-kun updated you on all the other really important things, so there isn't much else to say."

"Other than you're no longer taking missions." Auntie teases with a smile.

"Advisors don't take missions." I counter.

"And the hat?" She presses.

"Hey, I'm thinking about it. And the war hasn't-"

"There's only Grass and Rain left. Do you really think two minor countries are going to want an all-out war with the Land of Fire with the backup they now lack?" She cuts me off.

"Well, I'm still thinking about it. But seeing as I'm your advisor, I won't complain… _all the time_ if you want to teach me all that useless Hokage junk." I say dismissively. I don't want the damn hat, but until there's a better candidate, Konoha might well need me – if for no reason other than working in a proper Hokage should anything happen. "I maintain that I'm just holding the slot for Asami or Naruto when they're ready though."

"It's not a yes, but I'll take it." She teases.

"I'm going to be busy in the coming months, auntie. I mean seriously busy. I've got some ideas for some original jutsus, and I have to make sure my support team is up to speed." I tell her honestly.

"Oh?"

I roll my eyes. "Hoshie's demanding to be my Anbu guard if I take the hat. Sakiko wants to be my secretary. And Katsuo is trying to work his way up as Anbu Medic. So, I need to make sure they're ready." I explain seriously.

"Sounds good to me. And Aya?"

"Nn?"

"I spoke to Jiraiya. We want you to be the godmother." I roll my eyes again. "To both of them. If anything happens to us, we know you'll raise our babies right."

"I take it that means I'm playing archive keeper to the Senju clan as well?"

"Rhetorical question."

"Thought so. Fine, fine. I'll bite. But then I get to train them, too."

"Only if you let me train you properly."

"And the last three years has been…?"

"A warm up."

"…Crap."

"Exactly."

"I'm glad you're still pregnant."

"That won't last forever. And Jiraiya's going to be training you until the twins are born." I sigh. "I'd apologize, but I don't like lying."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Finally making it back to the Namiki District, I ask Tsu and Keito to show the new faces around. For some reason, Hoshie offers to go with them? Interesting, interesting. We head into the Namiki den, and I'm immediately swamped by midgets. I get more hugs and kisses than a birthday girl, and I love every moment of it.

The first thing I hear though, "Baby, I'm going to go bug your father. I should be ovulating." Mama is just never going to change. Ever.

"Still going for lucky number seven?"

"You know it!" She waves, already tracking papa down for some overdue loving. I shake my head, finally seeing where I get it from.

While she's off getting her groove on, I'm here getting to know Tomiko, spending time with Itsuki and Setsuko. I bug Kenshin a bit, enjoying how he beams each time I compliment how awesome a big brother he is. This might sound weird, but he almost acts like you'd expect from a big sister. He enjoys playing with Setsuko, Miou and Takara, even when they're playing with their dolls. They do elaborate tea parties, and they play ninja tag together. I… couldn't be prouder of my little brother.

"Hey, Kenshin?"

"Yeah, Aya-nee?"

"Thank you for taking care of the pups while I was away." I tell him honestly, kissing him on his brow. "I'm proud of you."

"It's what big sisters do." He says. I narrow my eyes slightly. He catches the slip, suddenly VERY nervous. "I-I m-mean, b-big b-brothers."

"Ken?" He stiffens. "Come on, I feel like getting ice cream. Just the two of us." He eyes me, obviously nervous and a little scared. "You've done nothing wrong, baby. I just need chocolate, you look like you could use some, too." He nods sullenly.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

So we go, just the two of us, no one else. Out into the village, to a convenience store where we each pick up a little tub of ice cream. He seems to like strawberry, but I go for my usual chocolate. Then we find a nice bench away from people, and we sit. We dig in, and we enjoy the crap out of our ice cream. In between scoops, we talk about little things

"How're you liking the academy?" I ask, still sucking on the little wooden spoon to get all the ice cream off it.

"It's… okay, I guess. It's not like I expected."

"How so?" I ask, confused. He was so looking forward to going! How much have I missed!?

"It's weird." He says, his brow furrowed to show he's still trying to make sense out of it. "I mean, girls only ever want to play with other girls, and boys only ever want to play with other boys."

"Yeah, I guess that's a bit of a culture shock." I say, thinking about that. In the District, everyone just plays with everyone. We encourage it. Boys, girls, high standing, low standing. Kids are kids, let them play. "Do you have a preference?"

"Hnn?" He does. I can tell just by the sad look in his eyes. He does have a preference, and that preference doesn't like playing with him. "I guess."

"You seem really down, baby. Want to tell me what's going on?" I ask, tugging him closer to me.

He sighs, but the words don't come. I don't press though, he needs to tell me when he's ready to.

"Are you thinking about quitting the academy?" I ask, knowing this isn't what's really bugging him. It might just get him to open up a little, though. "I won't be any less proud of you if you do."

"It's not that. I love it, mostly. It's just. Weird. I mean, everything I'm learning is kinda easy, but… it's so weird… having to figure out how I'm supposed…" He trails off again.

"Supposed to act?" I ask, trying to help him a little. He nods. "Why 'supposed'? You know we love you as you are."

"You, sure… them?" He sounds… conflicted.

"'Them'? The kids at the academy?" He nods sullenly. "I understand how that might hurt, but… I don't understand why you'd have to act different?"

" _Boys_ don't play with dolls." He says, almost in tears.

"Why not?" I ask, confused. "If you look at it from a real life perspective? Playing with dolls teaches you how to be with babies. You're around babies a lot. I don't find it weird you'd enjoy playing with dolls."

"I tried telling them that, but they just started calling me names. I ended up having to give one kid a black eye for it." He explains, now sounding downright miserable.

"What happened?" I ask.

"She called me a fag."

"I'd have hit her, too." I tell him simply. He turns to me, shocked. "What? I don't believe in that whole 'don't hit girls' thing. If they pick a fight with you, they should get the same treatment. Especially since your training to become shinobi."

"Th-thanks." He says, looking away and blushing.

"No matter what happens, baby." I pull him in for a hug, kissing him when he gets close enough. "You'll always be loved. You'll always be welcomed. And you'll always be my baby, okay?"

"You're… not calling me your little brother or my name." He points out.

"No, I'm not." I nod, not in the least bothered that he figured it out.

"Why?"

"Because I think that bothers you." I tell him simply. "I'm not sure why, and I know you'll tell me when you're ready. But until then? I'll do what I can to help you feel loved."

"Wh-why w-would it b-bother me?"

"I'm a medic, baby, but I don't know everything." I tell him simply. "All I know is that you're struggling with something. And for some reason you're not telling me what that is."

"A-are you d-disappointed?"

"No." I shake my head, no. "I'm a little bummed out, though. I really wish you'd trust me with this. I want to help you with it, if I can. But… I can't make you, baby. You need to tell me when you're ready to tell me."

Slowly but surely, I'm seeing the pieces fall into place. Deciding to chance it, I offer a situation that has nothing to do with him… but might just be similar. "You know, I think I need a nice shopping day." He seems excited, pulling back a little, his eyes aglow. "Just the girls." His eyes droop. "I'll talk to Ao-chan, see if he wants to tag along, too."

"B-but… y-you s-said…"

"Ao-chan knows that if he wants to tag along for a girls' day out, he needs to dress like us. He loves dressing up. And he looks goo~oooood." He's shocked, trying to process that. "Do you want to tag along?"

He's even more stiff now, nervous fidgeting. "I don't mind if you do, but I won't force you."

"I-I'd b-be t-t-t-too n-nervous." I thought so.

"How about just at home?" I offer. "Start small, grow comfortable with it?"

"Y-you… I-I…"

"I'm not forcing you. I'm not trying to talk you into it. And I'm not going to be upset with you regardless of which decision you make." I offer soothingly. "I'm trying to understand what you need. Please help me to understand."

He looks trapped. Scared. Deathly afraid of something. "I love you, baby. As you are. Not just as you act, not just as you seem to be. As you are." I tell him, meeting his frightened gaze with all the love in me. "Don't be afraid to be yourself with me. If that means you like dolls, then you like dolls. If that means you like makeup and dressing up, then so be it. In fact, I could show you some pretty cool tricks. And I'd have someone to help with my makeup, too. Win-win."

He's crying, so I take him back into my arms to let him cry it out. "But if that means you want to be a manly man, that's fine, too. I just want you to be happy, baby."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Back in the den, I head to the bathroom. I really need to _go_. Deciding I could use a nice long soak, I decide to do that as well. It's a little weird bathing alone, but it's a nice change of pace all the same.

After getting dressed I head out of the bathroom. I smell mama and Kenshin… they're… in my room? Curious, I walk in without knocking. "See, baby, the trick is to be minimal with makeup. You want it to look natural." I smile, grateful mama feels the same way about this.

"Mama, I hope you're using the things in my top left drawer." I let them know I'm here. I see him in the mirror of my vanity, the shock in his eyes, the embarrassment. "Looking good though, baby. Mama really should have gone all out and dolled you up properly." Kenshin looks relieved to the point of tears. Not a good thing when working on makeup.

"Why would I do that?" She asks. He flinches, like he was just struck by her words. "You don't learn to sow with silk and cashmere, but with cheap cotton. That way you can make your mistakes and learn from them. Then you work your way up." I close the door, and plop onto my bed.

"True. But still, it's our gorgeous little sweetheart's first go. You should always make the first time special." I counter. "Ooh, I'm soo going to get some cute little kimonos!"

"Baby, slow down." Mama chides. "Kenshin's still freaking out from these little steps, stop overwhelming him."

"Sorry." I apologize.

"So, what do you think?" Mama asks him.

"I… kinda like it." He admits, blushing happily. He turns to me, looking for approval. Cherry red lipstick, chocolate eyeshadow with violet overtones. No blush or foundation – he won't need either.

"You look cute, baby." I tell him honestly, smiling at the nervous look ruining his beautiful face.

"See, like I said, if you take your time and go slow, you'll apply it right the first time." Mama explains sagely. "Aya's not a lot better at it, really."

"Hey! I have to take off my glasses for my eyeshadow. Do you know how hard it is to see what I'm doing?" I point out. "That's why I always bug your or mumsy to help me out."

There's a knock, and Kin walks in – swollen baby bump entering almost a full five seconds before she does. "Hey, Aya-chan, I thought I smelled you. Welcome home." She greets.

"Hey, Kin. Come on in, close the door. We have a makeup virgin that mama's working in." I explain with a smile. Kin comes in, waddling over and plopping onto the bed.

"Ooh, is Kenshin finally taking the step?" She asks, proud of him. "I was wondering when he would."

"Y-you w-were?" Kenshin asks nervously.

"Sweetie, it's not something that's unheard of in this pack. Do you, we'll love you for it. I promise." She winks at the nervous little cherry smile peeking out from behind the clouds. "Ooh!"

"Baby kicks?" I ask. She nods, grabbing my hand and putting on right over the excited little kicks. I feel a few rather strong kicks against my palm and fingers. "Aww."

"C-can I…?" Kenshin asks.

"Of course, sweetie. Come on, hurry, the baby isn't usually active for long." Kenshin rushes to her and Kin puts his hand right where mine just was.

I study Kenshin's face, the curiosity, the excitement. And then the baby kicks again. Kenshin's eyes go wide with surprise, then soften as tears well up in the corners. He's... his whole face softens and a little smile shines through as he glows with an almost awed wonder at the mystery of life.

"I can't believe it's almost time. Only a few weeks to go." Kin says, smiling as she rubs her baby bump. "I… never thought I'd ever want this so badly." She admits.

"Wh-why's that?" Kenshin asks.

"In Sound, people weren't supportive. At all." She admits, smiling sadly. "So… I guess I'm still getting used to having people that love and support, you know?" Then she perks up, beaming. "But being here, with Aya-chan, and Mi-chan, and everybody? Knowing that I'm loved just as I am? It… it heals me a little at a time."

"N-nn." Kenshin smiles. Truly smiles.

"We love you, sweetie. No matter what you think you are, no matter what you truly are. We love you. Don't you dare go hiding that gorgeous smile from us, okay?"

"Th-thanks."

"Oh," I remember something semi-important. "Don't use foundation. It really throws off my sense of smell. I'm not sure if your nose is as sensitive, but… at least you know how it is for me."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Two nights later, we throw a party. A proper party. Not just because our teams are home, but because Grass and Rain officially back out of the war, and the others are home now, too. Naru-nii's home in time for Hina-nee's delivery – which hasn't even started yet, so no one gives him a hard time. Mama's 'doing her homework' to get started on baby number seven. Everyone's… everyone's happy.

Kiku, Amaru and Fuu are practically sisters now – inseparable. Minori hears about Chouji's bid for jounin, so they decide they need to team up and train together – I'm helping them, too. That annoys Ino, because she doesn't want to get left behind, so she joins the group. Then all eyes fall on Shika-nii. Tema-nee pinches his cheek and says he'll take the exams with them.

Shika-nii's not impressed.

Ao-chan and Kenshin have been talking a LOT these past few days, I don't know about what, but I can guess.

It's… nice. To be home. To be with our pack. With our pups. With everyone I hold dear. But… This isn't the end of our troubles. This is just the beginning.

Kakuzu is still out there, we never found him. Akatsuki is still out there. And even though Nii Yugito is in our Anbu Hospital, even though she shows all the signs we hope for to show she's doing better…

Things are… we are…

I am not strong enough to protect what I hold dear.

So tomorrow… tomorrow the real training begins. Tomorrow, Jiraiya and auntie Tsunade will be overseeing my training, personally. I am going to have to… live up to the standards they set for themselves, not for their students.

Kami-sama… I hope I'm ready.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 39_**

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Arc 2_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Fret not! More yummy goodness is coming, but this Arc comes to a close. We'll just have to see what kind of craziness Aya gets up to now that Tsunade's REALLY going to start training her.  
_**

 ** _And... for those wondering... Grass, Rain and Stone are out of THIS war. They aren't out of desire to get back at Konoha for whatever reasons they wanted the war in the first place. You'll just have to wait and see ^_^_**

 ** _Big news! We hit the 200 MARK! That means, tomorrow's main focus will be the bonus content, which will be posted at the end of Butterflies! What, oh what, will be revealed this time? Last time was Chouji and Aya's engagement, some shameless fluff with Shikamaru and Temari, and the original conceptualization of Butterflies. So... what kind off goodies do I have in store for you this time? You'll find out tomorrow, or later tonight if this stupid headache leaves me alone..._**


	43. Arc 3 - The weight of the crown

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 3: The heir apparent – Chapter 40 – The weight of the crown_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"Rank does not confer privilege or give power. It imposes responsibility." Peter Drucker_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"We don't get to choose, milady." I'm told, but I'm not sure I understand. I look to him, questions in my eyes. "Those of us who have grown strong, those of us who've found the strength to change history. We don't get to choose **if** we use that power, only **how** we use it."

I sigh, not liking where this is going.

"You are not alone in this, milady. There a many who have hated the same burden placed upon you. Some of us try to run from it, drown our senses to it, deaden ourselves until that overwhelming guilt no longer haunts us." I look away, hating how those words resonate within me.

"You, milady, wield power, and the potential to unlock even more power. However, it is the strength of your love that sets you apart. People sense that in you. This is why they flock to you, why they crave your attention, why they grow to love you. The unique combination of strength and gentleness… this is why your life overflows with people. People so loyal to you that they would deny themselves to serve you."

"I never asked for this." I counter.

"No, you didn't. Milady never wanted any of this." He agrees easily. "All you ever wanted was to slow things down, to settle down, to raise a family. The hand fate dealt denies you this." I sigh, tired and worn out. "And yet, when the call comes you always answer. Why?"

I don't look at him, I can't face him right now.

"You answer the call, milady, because you have to." I sigh. "You answer the call, milady, because if you do not, others will die. And you cannot bear the weight of their corpse on your conscience." Tears start to well up. I get it! I… I get it… just… stop… please, just stop. "You answer the call, milady, because even others strong enough to… even they would answer to you."

"Keito… stop."

"You are a good leader, milady. One who has collected broken souls, healed them and set them free." He presses on. "You take the battered and broken of this world, and you offer them shelter and purpose."

"Please…" I beg, tears streaming down my face. "Please, just… stop."

"I cannot. Milady needs to hear what I have to say." He insists. He walks towards me, slowly, gracefully. And he takes me into his arms, letting me cry. "You are strong, milady, yet you are also fragile. You are but small, yet you stand taller than the highest mountain. You are unbending, yet you flow with the gentlest breeze. You are a living, breathing contradiction. Yet, somehow, in the midst of all these juxtapositions dwelling within you, you find peace."

"I blame Chou." I tease, smiling a little.

"Milord is a good man." He agrees easily. "A rock that stands firm when the storm within rages too fiercely."

"Don't you have some deep, insightful point to make" I ask, heaving a sigh that drains me.

"I am making it, milady." He claims. "After all, how many honour guards can claim to hold their lady in their arms, and not have it be romantic?" I snort, amused with him. "After all, my wife sees us and is not worried. Your husband sees us, and is not worried. Why?"

"My brain is kind of fried." I tell him honestly.

"It is because they see, milady. I could no sooner take milord's place than I could dance on the surface of the sun and live." I sigh again, wondering about that. "Yet, you claimed me that day, milady. Claimed me as your own. You clothed me, fed me, tended to me, guided me, gave me shelter, re-forged my honour. And now, milady, you have need of what little wisdom this lowly wretch can offer."

"Don't…" I clutch the fabric of his shirt. "Don't you dare… you're not any of that. Stop speaking of yourself that way."

"Exactly, milady." I recoil, confused. He… isn't making any sense. "I should have been lowly, without honour, without purpose. Yet, here I stand, honoured, respected, and my purpose interwoven in your safety." He presses. "You… Namiki Aya…" He holds me closer, kisses the crown of my head. "You are a lady worth living and dying for. Should you wish it, you will also be a Hokage all of Konoha would live and die for. A Hokage the Elemental Nations would respect."

I sigh again. Why does everyone make so much sense…?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I walk through the streets of the Namiki District in a daze. Keito's words haunt me. Haunt me. This shouldn't make sense. It shouldn't. I never wanted the hat. I never wanted to be a kunoichi. I never wanted any of this.

All I ever wanted was to be papa's little princess. All I ever wanted was to see mama smile, proud of the stupid little things kids do. I didn't want to be an Anbu Captain, not really. I didn't want to be Hokage Candidate. I didn't want to strike fear into anyone. I didn't want to be famous, called a legend, have a dozen monikers that I'm still wondering how I got. I just wanted to quiet life, simple…

I wanted to marry, to have babies, to raise my babies. I wanted to see friendly faces at the market, talk about little things like my babies' first steps, first words.

Yet, here I stand. In the middle of a District people claim is mine. In the middle of dozens of families, happily going about their day and greeting me like I'm some sort of royalty. The Hayashis and Hayabusas are exceptionally warm in their greetings, too. As are the families that found me but didn't quite get a… structured place in the wobbly little hierarchy in this district.

Like Arata, who stands taller than he used to. Yet, he also bows lower whenever he sees me. I… can't help but wonder at that. Even as I wander aimlessly, I find myself surrounded by familiar scents.

Sumi. Keito. Tsu. Hoshie. Sakiko. Katsuo. How? How does one lost and confused little girl like me consistently collect people who are equally lost? I… I don't understand. Even with Keito's claims, even with Tsu backing him up, even Hoshie –who's a known 'hail Aya-nee, queen of the universe' fanatic– doesn't bother to find a hole in the claims. Hoshie may be one of my more ardent fans, but she's no one's fool. She takes a twisted sort of pleasure, finding holes in theories and claims. She's yet to point out one in the whole 'Hokage thing'.

"Aya-nee~eeeee!" I turn, finding Yuzuki and Sango, waving even as they rush to us. "Welcome home, Aya-nee!" I'm glomped by both girls, as they tell me everything they've been up to. It turns out that Naomi's been training them, and they've also been taking lessons from the Tachibana as well. I…

"Are you okay, Aya-nee?" Yuzuki asks, worry obvious in her tone.

"She's just a bit overwhelmed." Sakiko offers. "She's been asked to be the Sixth Hokage, ya know."

"No way! Aya-nee, that's awesome!"

"Yeah, but you know how she is." Hoshie adds. "She's trying to convince herself that she doesn't want the position, that she's somehow unworthy."

"Don't worry about a thing, Aya-nee. Just focus on being you. We'll love you for it." Sango-chan offers, beaming proudly. "And come on! We need to start training again! We can't have the greatest Hokage ever not have the most awesome support backing her up!"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I stare. Pride swells up within me, almost to the point of bursting. Our pups are training harder than ever before. Though, none harder than Hoshie. She's currently sparring with Sango. Hoshie wields her twin kodachis –we still have to get her new pair– Sango wields her twin wakizashis. Only, they aren't just sparring like others would. No, they push themselves well beyond silly things like limitations.

Stealth sparring on a lake. They are trying to fight without so much as creating a ripple on the water's surface they stand on. I stare, wondering at the motivation they share.

While they are doing that, Sakiko and Katsuo are practicing their lava release. Yuzuki is practicing her twin tessen kata, with Keito correcting every little mistake.

I… I'm just sitting here, surrounded by my loved ones. I sit, I stare… and I wonder. "You're too hard on yourself sometimes." Tsu says, a bit out of the blue. I turn to her, questions in my eyes. "Keito is right, and you know it. People follow you, Aya-chan."

"Why?" I ask, confused. "I'm the most indecisive person I know."

"You're also the most loyal person I know." She counters. "I mean, come on. Aya, jinchuurikis are not the most trusting people on the planet, yet they trust you. They know you'll do right by them."

I don't answer. I'm tired of not having answers to claims that shouldn't hold water, but do. I'm not a leader. I'm not someone people should follow. I'd rather be just another face in the crowd, happily going about my business.

"Hoshie!" I call out, trying to not deal with this. "It's time for Sango to start learning the meditation for lava release. Work her in for me?"

"No can do, Aya-nee. She still can't use fire and earth at the same time." Hoshie counters. "I can help her with that instead?"

"Works for me. Her wakizashis can handle fire and earth. Let her see you channelling those two elements into your kodachis. When she can handle that without thinking, let me know." Two little girls fade into view on the lake. They go about doing as I ask.

"You're still running, aren't you." Tsu sounds amused. "You're running from the truth. That people really do see you as a leader." I sigh, annoyed with her. I hand her my glasses and lay my head in her lap. "When is Jiraiya going to start training you?"

"Yesterday, actually." I answer without thinking about it. She looks confused. "It's mostly annoyingly advanced stealth, evasion, tracking and sensory jutsu, so I have three shadow clones with him. I don't need to be there in person until next week." There are still so many things I need to do before then. Still, it's only ten in the morning. There's time… right?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Hello, Sengo-san." I greet the blacksmith. He nods, smirking.

"Namiki-san, good to see you. I take it you're here for those blades." He says, still smirking. I nod, so he disappears into the backroom. When he comes back, I pay for the blades and offer them to Sakiko and Hoshie, sealing away their old blades for when I need them.

"Since I'm here anyway, I have need of a few new blades." I say. He nods, grabbing his notepad – still smirking. "Chouji needs his own twin wakizashis. Lava release conducting alloy, forward-edged. As well, I need twin kodachis, reverse-edged, also lava release conducting, for Katsuo. Please ensure they are suitable for their liking." He nods, writing as I speak. "As well, I have need of two-hundred Namiki shuriken of the same alloy. Along with two-hundred of those custom kunais, also of the same alloy. While we're at it, I'll need twin wakizashis exactly like mine for Sango. I'm sure she'll need them sooner or later."

He keeps writing and nodding, the little smirk never leaving his lips. "Since we're on the subject anyway, I'll need senbons. A hundred larger ones, like the ones you make for the Yukis? And four-hundred smaller ones, twice the length of leather sowing needle. Please ensure there is also the customary hole as if it really is meant for sowing in the smaller ones. These will also need to be of the same alloy."

"I suspected as much." He sounds amused. And he's still smirking.

"As well, I'll need you to try crafting ninja wire of the same alloy. Let's start with a hundred metres of it, so I can test if it'll work as it should." He nods, scribbling some more. Why in the hell is he still smirking? "Is there something on your mind, Sengo-san?"

"There might be. Will there be anything else?" Still smirking! Damn it! What has you so amused!?

"Yes, I need a flute made with that alloy. As similar to my shinobue as is possible, while still making as crisp a note as you can manage. The notes are by far more important. If need be, I can relearn how to wield it." I explain. Again more notes, again still smirking. "And I'm going to need a custom larger blade. For Chouji. I have no idea how big or anything. Go nuts, and make sure it's at least as tall as him. And yes, same alloy."

"You have plans." He guesses, still fricking smirking. I nod. "Good." He nods, approving. He tells me the down payment he needs, I pay… and I am still wondering about that smirk. "I hear you're being considered for the hat." I roll my eyes. Nope, no longer curious.

"That's what has you so smirky?" I grouse, annoyed with him. "I'll see you later, Sengo-san." I wave and we leave.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Namiki-dono, thank Kami-sama!" I hate it when people start with that. If that's the opening gambit, it usually means something annoying, trifling and stupid that I need to unravel. "I caught this boy stealing red-handed! And when he decided the apple wasn't 'good enough', he hit me with it!"

I look at the boy. Nothing special about him, really. About ten years old, angry, brown eyes, black hair, utterly unremarkable. I blink. "Alright. What's your name, kid?" I ask.

"You don't care!" He shouts, obviously angry.

"If I didn't care I wouldn't ask." I counter. "I'm Namiki Aya. What can I call you?" There are two others, hiding in the crowd that smell just like this boy. Another boy, and a girl. Younger… much younger. Too young to have to deal with this.

"Hnn!" He turns his nose up at me, obviously not understanding the situation.

"Look, kid. You're in a bad situation. If it's true what this man says, you're looking at the police being called. And do you know what they do with thieves?"

"They lock 'em up!" He announces, obviously feeling that's the better option that whatever fate he's been dealt.

"They give them fines." I counter. He winces. "Yeah, that's right. They hit you where it hurts. You're stealing because you don't have the money to pay. They make you pay more. You understand where this is going?" I ask. He has a pained expression, no longer able to meet my gaze.

"So wha 'chu gonna do 'bout it!? Tell me ta be good?" He challenges.

"I can't decide anything until I hear the whole story. Why are you stealing?"

"I di'n't steal nothin'!" He claims.

"Oh, I see. You think denying it will help, huh." I offer, smiling sadly. "Well, how about this. Why don't I ask your little brother and sister what they think about that?"

"YOU LE-"

I glare.

…

He's sweating. Profusely.

…

Still glaring.

"I can do one of two things, boy. Either I can make this situation better. Or I can make it a hell of a lot worse." I explain, my tone deathly serious. "Now, what's it going to be? Are you going to cooperate with me, or am I going to make you regret this?"

He tears his gaze away from me. "It's jus' a stupid apple." He tries.

"It's the beginning of stealing bigger things." I counter. "Why?"

"'Cause no one ca'es 'bout us vagrants!" He challenges, fighting back the tears. I sigh, nodding sadly.

"I know the feeling, kid." I tell him sadly. Petting his head. He stares, his eyes wide with surprise. "You're orphans." I don't ask. He nods anyway. "Which orphanage?"

"Daifu's." I wince. Always that place. Always.

"I hated it there." I tell him simply. "Tell me, has matron's nose healed properly?" He bites his lip, trying his best not to laugh. "Oh, you didn't know? I'm the one that broke it. I was pretty upset with her at the time. She didn't even notice two orphans were missing during a snowstorm."

"Sounds like 'er a'right." He chuckles some more, nodding. "An' no… she looks as scary as she shouts." I roll my eyes.

"She's a lot less scary after you move out. Trust me." I offer. "Now, listen. Give it to me straight. What's the big idea? Is it just because you were hungry? Is it jealousy that others can have it and you can't?"

"Me sister." He says, shrugging. "She ain't 'ad an apple since me mum passed."

"I see. Come on then." I say beckoning for the other two to come over. "Just apples? Or do you brats like other things too?"

"Oi, we ain' brats!" He claims.

"You're stealing things. You're brats." I counter.

"'Ow else wuz I s'posed to get it!?" He demands hotly.

"Easy. You come find me." I tell me. "You know where the Namiki District is, don't you?" He nods, unsure what to make of me. "Well, if you need something, you go there."

"Wha' kin'a rube d'you take me fo'?" He gives me a look, obviously thinking I'm calling him an idiot.

"Do you like the alternative better?" I put my hand on his shoulder. "Your job is to take care of your brother and sister, right?" He nods. "You can't. Not yet anyway. It's frustrating and it's depressing. I understand that. So I'm offering you a way in which you can. But I'm not going to be an idiot about it. You've got to show me you want better for them."

"Like 'ow?" He has a cautious look in his eyes.

"By showing me you are trying to give them a better example." I challenge him. "You're disrespectful. You take what you think you're owed. But life owes you nothing." His face scrunches up, even as he looks down at my feet and balls his fists in anger. "No one is going to miss a snot nosed brat that respects no one and nothing. And no one is going to try to make your life better for that exact reason."

He swats away my hands, turning to run from me. I grab him by the scruff of his collar – the same generic, oh-look-I'm-an-orphan styled hand-me-downs that we all got stuck with.

"Going somewhere?" I demand. He tries squirming out of my grip, but he's never going to manage. "That is some pride streak you have, brat. Amazing you haven't snapped with the life you now lead." I turn him to me, finding the hurt and anger now on full display. I smile, sad and tired as I think back on those days. "I get it. I understand. Wrap that little brain of yours around that and stop being such a brat to me. Trust me, no one else here cares. And if you don't believe me, just look at them. Look at their eyes. Look and see how they're more upset that you're stealing than that you're in a position that you have no other choice."

"… wha'ever." He tries acting tough, crossing his arms and all, but… he's crying.

"Katsuo. What are the rules about stealing?" I demand. The boy in my grasp, his eyes widen to the point I think his eyes might pop out of his head.

"If you hear about me trying it again, you'll break the hand I used." Katsuo recites easily.

"You hear that, brat? And that's my little brother saying it." I say plainly. "I'm telling you that if you need something, you come to me and you ask me for it."

"Bu'… 'e's a…"

"An orphan? Yeah, so?" I ask, meeting his shocked gaze with a stern glare. "You got something against orphans?" He looks at me like I'm stupid. "Good. Now, I'm going to put you down. And you are going to behave. Do you understand me?" He nods dumbly. Good enough, I suppose. I put him down and get down to business. "How many apples did he try to steal from you?" I ask the stall worker.

"Just the one. If he wasn't being such an obnoxious brat, I'd have turned a blind eye to it." The man explains. I figured. The kid's got an attitude problem like you wouldn't believe.

"I don't blame you. I'm trying to help him and he's still being impossible." I roll my eyes. "I'd like two dozen apples, add the cost of the one this one feels he's owed." The man nods, gathers my order and offers me a plain brown bag with the requested apples, I pay and we start moving along. "Brat, you, your brother and your sister better keep up. I'm not tracking you down."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We glare. All three of us, glaring holes into the unbearable moron that I actually stood up for when auntie Tsunade needed a baby daddy. "Just how in the hell do you expect me to do this, exactly?" The shadow clone to my left demands. I completely agree though, this is complete and utter bullshit!

"What don't you understand?" He asks, one of his eyebrows suspiciously high.

"So… in order to pass this training, I'm supposed to… detect you while you are camouflaged, keep myself camouflaged, walk around you and place a kunai against your throat? And all this without you noticing?" I ask incredulously.

"That's what I just said." He smirks.

"You're an idiot."

"You're still going to have to do it." He counters.

"It's impossible. I can't camouflage myself well enough that you can't sense me while also being able to detect you. It's either or, not both." I inform him hotly.

"Brat, you can't even go undetected yet." I glare. I glare so hard that I almost miss the scroll that he pelts at me. Luckily the one of the other shadow clones catches it. "That scroll contains a new camouflage jutsu for you. A proper one. One that I created myself." The more he boasts the more I silently fume. "When you can use that jutsu, then we'll try again. Until then, you're just wasting my time, brat." With that he poofs away.

"Motivational speaker of the year." I intone, even less impressed with the idiot than I already wasn't.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Oi, brat. Enjoying your day?" I turn, hearing Jiraiya behind me.

"Let me guess. You left them with another scroll and another impossible task." I intone, knowing I'm going to hate him when my clones disperse later.

"You know, your chakra control is pretty iffy." I blink.

"Auntie would disagree with you."

"Wrong, brat. She thinks your control is excellent, for a Namiki." He counters. "After all, there's a reason you're only a Rank Ten medic."

"Most never go beyond Rank Six, and you're trying to make me feel bad for making it to Ten?" I intone.

"Just calling it like I see it." He waves, dispersing himself. I figured he'd use a shadow clone to rile me up. The original is always with auntie.

"Th-th-th… Ji…" I turn to the stuttering mess that is the still nameless brat.

"Yeah, that's Jiraiya of the Sannin. What of it?"

"Y-y-y-y-you… me-me-me-medic?"

I blink. "Yeah, I'm a medic. Like I said, Rank Ten." What is the brat's problem? He looks like he just swallow a cow and is choking on the hoof.

"Bu-bu-bu-bu… Swo-swo-swo…" He points at my forearm.

"What? My blades?" He nods. "I wield them because I use them." His eyes bug out. "What? I'm not a jounin for my good looks, you know."

"Ku-ku-ku-ku…"

"Brat, that's getting annoying. Yes, I'm a kunoichi. A jounin ranked kunoichi. And a kenjutsu specialist, and a defensive ninjutsu specialist. And a whole bunch of other things. Now will you stop staring? It's rude." I glare dully, trying to figure out what the brat's problem is this time. It's like his brain is about to leak out through his nose.

When he starts stuttering out something else, I just walk off. He'll figure it out… eventually. And I really need to talk to auntie Tsunade about calling the Grass daimyo… what was his name again…?

Whatever. It'll come to me eventually.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I leave Katsuo to mind the brat and his siblings. Sakiko is instructed to help Yuuhi-san man the desk. The others all come inside with me. "Ah, Aya. I was wondering when you'd show up. I scheduled a conference call with Mitsuzaka-dono and Kajitani-dono in roughly fifteen minutes. I was just about to send someone to find you."

"The… Grass daimyo?" She nods. "I was wondering what his name was." I shrug, not caring too much. "Your husband is impossible, by the way."

"Tell me something I don't know." She smirks. I roll my eyes. "Don't worry, you'll be under my thumb soon enough." I groan this time. Auntie is NOT a fun sensei.

"Whatever. So what's on the agenda with this conference call?" I change the subject.

"Mostly just figuring out what Grass wants with you." She admits, just barely not shrugging. She doesn't care, but she obviously wants it out of the way.

"Probably nothing. I'm willing to bet is was a set up to get me assassinated. Or just to make me lose face, or something stupid like that." I point out, sitting on the corner of her desk. "By the way, Kin and Hatsumi are due soon."

"I know, Fuu keeps me up to date." She says, smiling and rubbing her belly idly. "I…'m looking forward to holding my babies."

"I'm looking forward to having my own, too." I say, trying not to rain on her parade. Still, it kind of pisses me off that I now have to wait –again– until both Temari and Ino get the baby itch. Frankly, I'm half tempted to just tell them that I'm going for it and they either need to keep up or get left behind…

Not the nicest way to word it, but it **is** how I feel!

"In time." She places her hand on mine, squeezing to show her support. I offer little more than a drawn smile, before shaking it off. It won't do me any good, dwelling on the bullshit of the past.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Ah, Namiki-san, how good to finally speak with you personally." The Grass daimyo is a dick.

"And you, Kajitani-san." I offer just as snidely. I hear his sputtering. "Surely a man of your standing should know that one should only ever expect the respect offered?" He clears his throat, obviously expecting me to kiss his ass even over the phone. "What did you want with me?"

"Now, now, Aya-chan. Surely Kajitani-dono doesn't mean any disrespect?" Tetsuhiko-dono tries playing the devil's advocate.

"I doubt it. I think he meant exactly that, to show that I am beneath him." I counter. "I will ask again, Kajitani-san, what did you want to speak with me about?"

"I was… hoping to discuss some personal matters with you. To see if we could… come to a mutual understanding?" He lies well.

"I'm listening."

"Privately?"

"If you so much as think about trying to proposition me, I will be in your city before you can properly hang up that phone. And I swear by all that is holy, I will show you the exact fate Cloud deserved from me." I warn him, my tone dark. I hear him swallow painfully. "Let me spell this out for you. I believe your invitation was an assassination set up. But one that was poorly disguised, because you wanted me to turn it down. Because I was meant to turn it down, your people would see it as a sign of fear on my part, thereby making Konoha look small and Grass look big."

"Now, Na-"

"Did I say you could speak?" I cut him off. I wait a full minute before continuing, just to show him that he isn't in a position of power. "Now, I believe you've already been informed that I've been asked to be the Sixth Hokage. That means that I am no longer '-san' to you. And that thoroughly ignores the fact that Tetsuhiko-dono declared my clan noble. As such, you will show proper respect, or you will receive none in kind. When you come up with a topic that is worth my time, please inform me at your leisure. This conversation is pointless, fruitless and a thorough waste of my time. Good day."

I don't hang up the phone, though I'm tempted to. Instead I simply move over to the couches and take a seat between Hoshie and Tsu, idly listening as that conniving little shit sputters and grouses about me being disrespectful.

"Kajitani-dono, should you desire it, I can have Aya-chan come to Grass to apologize in person?" Tetsuhiko-dono offers, but that just isn't happening. Chouji won't agree to that. More important than that, I agreed to a minimum of six months. I'm not breaking my word if I can help it.

"Th-that really isn't necessary." He assures Tetsuhiho-dono. I thought so. The coward is all bark and no bite. Psh. Tomiko-chan is scarier than he is, and she's just getting the hang of crawling.

"Then might I advise you not to antagonise her. She may be silent, but she is listening intently." Auntie warns him. I smirk when the man starts sputtering. "Now, is there something you wished her to hear? I assure you, she will hear it."

There's an almost deafening silence. I grin, enjoying that he's uncomfortable. "No, Hokage-dono."

"Very well." Auntie says, trying her best to keep a smile out of her tone, but her eyes are twinkling with an impish delight. "Then I wish you a pleasant day, Kajitani-dono." Auntie hangs up. Seconds later her laughter echoes off the walls.

"I'm glad you're entertained." I drone.

"Sweetie… you just mindfucked a daimyo. Over the phone. And trust me, his guards heard every word of it." I roll my eyes, wondering what that has to do with anything. "I'm going to enjoy watching you grow into your new role."

"Ah ah! I haven't-"

"Oh, come of it, sweetie. You and I both know that until there's a better candidate, that you're pretty much slated as the Sixth." Joy and amusement dance about her eyes. But I'm sure there's only annoyance in mine. I wave it off, refusing to let her get under my skin.

"Anyway. Starting tomorrow, I'm going to be sending a shadow clone with you so you can start teaching me all the dull as watching paint dry crap about the job I don't want." I drone, rolling my eyes and already wondering what it would take to get Naru-nii's and Sasa-nee's rep to skyrocket. "Oh, and did I mention that the Anbu instructor you picked? Worthless."

"Sweetie, you didn't."

"Oh, but I did. I can make twelve shadow clones and not get lightheaded. One for Anbu classes. Three for your stupid husband. Two to mull about the District to ensure everyone is training properly. One studying the Namiki library. One studying the lava release library. Two helping Chou and the others prepare for the jounin exams. And the last two working on those ideas I have. Tomorrow, I'll be helping Chou personally, and that clone will be here with you. Simple, right?"

"You're going to short circuit one of these days." She fixes me with a dull glare.

"Nope. Because I have Chou to tuck me in at night. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going lingerie shopping. I believe I am overdue some… quality time with my husband." Tsu oohs, liking the idea. She gives Keito a meaningful look, obviously liking the idea for more than just me and Chouji.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 40_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: And there we have it! The beginning of... something. Good, bad, who knows. It's there and it's only going to get more interesting. Why, you ask? Now, now... that would be telling ^_^  
_**

 ** _By the way! Happy Valentine's Day to one and all! And Happy Birthday to Aya, come tomorrow. Along with all those who share a her birthday! (Not calling names, it's not my news to tell)_**


	44. Arc 3 - The warmth of your breath

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 3: The heir apparent – Chapter 41 – The warmth of your breath_**

 ** _WARNING! The first... half (more or less) of this chapter intimately describes the after-effects of rape in a very real way. Please be mindful of the possible emotional triggers herein._**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"If you do not change direction, you may end up where you are heading." Lao Tzu_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I shake my head, annoyed. I can't believe I'm trying to help this ungrateful little brat. That I left him outside auntie's office, with Katsuo to mind him and his siblings, with two dozen apples when they asked for ONE! You'd think that means I'd have earned some kind of respect, right?

"One more word, brat, and I'll-"

"Milady?" Keito cuts me off. I silently fume, balling my fist so tightly that I smell blood.

"Keito, you deal with him, because I obviously will kill the little shit if I have to look at him again." I warn darkly. "The rest of you, let's go. I've got things to do."

"Nii-san! Stop being so rude to her!" The little girl gets on the intolerable little shit's case. "She's not like the others!" Wow. The little shit can barely say one word without mangling it so badly that only context reveals what he means. And she can speak clearly when she's barely half his age.

"Stay ou'a this, you." The brat demands hotly.

I grab him by his collar, bringing him to within mere centimetres of my face. "I don't know what your problem is. But I know your sister deserves more respect than this." I bite out. "Whatever your problem is… deal with it within yourself. Don't make them suffer for your shit."

"Me prob'm!?" He sounds, and looks, well and truly pissed off. "I'll tell ye me prob'm! 'Ow 'bout the wanke' tha' nearly raped 'er!?"

"What." The room is suddenly so quiet that a pin dropping would be deafeningly loud. I drop the little shit and turn to her. "Please… try to understand I am not upset with you, girl." I intone, seething. She nods, but is obviously about to go on herself. "Would you recognize this man if you saw him?" She nods, slowly and shaky, but a definitely a nod. Good. Then a mind walk should offer all the evidence we need and a perfect identification of the perpetrator. "Tsu. Take her to uncle Inoichi. Tell him I want to know who that walking corpse is. And no one is to make a move without me. Keito, go with her. Sumi and the others will still be with me. I'm perfectly safe."

"Milady, I-"

"Keito." I cut him off. "Go with your wife. Keep her safe."

"Will you be returning to the District?" He asks, not giving in just because I ask him to.

"No. I am going into auntie's office to start making arrangements for a… _proper execution_." He winces, not liking how dark my tone is. "Do as I ask, Keito. I will be here when you get back. And for fuck's sake, take that little shit with you. I'm in no mood for him."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

It takes no more than an hour to positively identify the crime, the perpetrator, and the scene of the crime – standard procedure before a conviction may be reached. When uncle Inoichi comes into auntie's office, looking pale as death, he offers nothing more than a name: Terakado Kenzo. Chuunin. Paper pusher here at the Tower, works over in Administration. I nod, motioning for my people to follow me. And we go.

I'm leaking just enough killing intent to ensure that EVERYONE knows to stay the **hell** out of my way. That my eyes are pretty much carving a path in front of me probably doesn't help much.

We walk right into Administration. The Head tries to ask what's going on, but all I care to say is that I'm looking for someone. I look around, sniff the air – I've had dealings with this man, so I know who I'm looking for. There's… something diff…

There!

I body flicker towards him just as he exits the toilet. "Terakado Kenzo." I intone, pinning him against the wall with a kodachi against his throat –yes, I had to kick out his legs to be able to do that… fucking tall people– with a baleful glare. He swallows painfully, but nods anyway. "You are under arrest for the attempted rape of a minor. You will come with us peacefully, or you will come in pieces."

"Wh-who… m-might I ask?"

"Why? Was there more than one?" I counter. He swallows painfully again, before I body flicker towards auntie's office with him firmly in my grip. And entering, uncle Inoichi looks like he can barely contain his rage at seeing this man. "Uncle, you are not to interrogate him. I want Ibiki **and** auntie Anko to make him sing. I suspect more victims. Find out who. I want names, descriptions, dates, times, accomplices, the works." I demand hotly. "And no kiddie gloves. This little shit will know pain _intimately_ , do you understand?"

Uncle smiles, liking how I want this handled. He nods. "I understand perfectly. I'll see to it, princess." He grabs the man, but I don't want to take any risks.

"Tsu, you and Keito will escort them to T&I. Take no risks with this one. If he tries to run, cut off his legs." I also make sure to place a suppression seal to ensure he cannot use his chakra at all. They nod, heading out without a word. That just leaves me to silently fume. And I am NOT having that shit right now. I make a single shadow crow. "I want Chouji here. Now." I order, dispersing the crow. Just like a proper shadow clone, a shadow crow will spread its gained knowledge to all active shadow crows and shadow clones I make. Chouji is with two shadow clones of mine. He'll know and he'll come running.

"Auntie… when uncle Inoichi gets back. Arrange with him that they get counselling. I… I don't want any of them to deal with this alone."

"That goes without says, sweetie. We'll take care of them. And we'll find out if there are other victims as well. I swear it." Auntie soothes. I nod, tears streaming down my face. I **fucking hate** people sometimes.

As predicted, not a minute later, Chouji storms into the office looking like absolute shit. Scuff marks, bruises, cuts that are still bleeding, the works. He takes one look at me. He doesn't like what he sees. "Patch me up?" He asks, offering an understanding smile.

"It's alright, Chouji-nii." Katsuo walks up to Chou, his hands already glowing green. I… I'm too busy trying not to cry.

The worst… the absolute worst fate an orphaned little girl can face… is rape. Well… not just orphans. And not just little girls. That shit… stays with you, for life. It eats away at you, gnaws at everything good about you until all that's left is a shadow of the person you once were. Attempted or executed… rape is… a fate worse than death. And one I was so careful to avoid.

All my shadow clones disperse… Their combined exhaustion hits me all at once. I guess they didn't want to deal with this either.

"Aya!" Chou catches me just as I start to fall. I take off my glasses, stuff them into his flak jacket, and… I grab onto him. "What the hell happened?" Chouji demands. I hear how my emotional state is hurting him… I'm so sorry, Chou… I really am… but you're the only one that can keep me from laying siege to T&I and melting that little shit one molecule at a time…

I need you, Chou.

"She foun' out tha' the wanke' tried ta 'ave 'is way wiv me sister." The brat explains, sounding worried. Chou stiffens, not liking that at all.

"Chou… please… I can't be around people right now." I murmur, clutching whatever fabric on him I can.

"I understand." He scoops me up, taking charge of the situation. "Hokage-sama, I'm sorry, but I'm not letting her out of my sight for a few days. Whatever plans you agreed on will have to wait."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

"Good. Knowing her, these three are under Namiki protection. When they get back, ask Keito and Ryuuzetsu to escort them back to the District when they are ready. And tell them that I'm taking care of Aya personally. I assume I don't have to ask that uncle Inoichi arrange counselling for the girl?"

"Of course not."

"Good. Let's move."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

As promised, Chou takes me home. His specific orders to everyone are that I am to be left alone for a while, word for word: leave Aya alone, she doesn't want to be around people. Of course, that means that the second Chou goes to wash up, everyone comes to check on me. Mama comes with Tomiko – who is currently playing with my hair and making a complete mess of things. Mumsie comes with hot chocolate, chocolate muffins, two peaches and a carton of milk. Mom –who'd heard about my near-rampage in the Tower from uncle Inoichi– comes telling me all the things she's going to cook for dinner. Yasu-nee brings Miou and Yukito, who are helping Tomiko make a mess out of my hair.

"Auntie… don't cry." Miou all but begs, wiping away my tears for me. I tug her closer, hugging her… fearing for her. How can people be so… vile!? So absolutely evil! So… heartless…

That's why I'm so careful to train the women and girls of our pack, to make sure they can defend themselves. Even if they never want to be a kunoichi, they need to protect themselves if something like… _that_ … ever comes up.

Not that the men and boys aren't at risk. They are just as likely. Anyone that appears weak and/or susceptible to the scum on the prowl. Everyone is at risk. Women and girls just happen to come over as easy targets is all… so it's more common with us.

"Hey, baby, have a bite." Mumsie props a piece of the muffin into my mouth… but… even as a sit with my back against the headboard so I don't choke… even with our pups worrying and fretting over me… and yeah, even Tomiko looks worried about me… I can't help but feel… disgusted with people in general.

"I hate people sometimes." I murmur, fresh tears streaming down my face.

"I know, baby… I know." Mumsie soothes.

"Alright, guys… out. All of you." Chou comes back in, smelling of soap and shampoo. No conditioner though.

"I can't, Chouji." Mama refuses.

"She won't be alone." Chou counters. "She just needs to get this out of her system, and I doubt you want to be here for that."

"Yoshino, you mind taking care of Tomiko for me?" Mama asks.

"Sure. Come on, cutie, I'm sure you can help terrorize the kids downstairs." Mumsie offers, scooping up Tomiko, but she starts crying instantly, obviously not liking that she has to leave me in my pathetic state. "It's alright, sweetie, Aya just needs her nap."

Even without my glasses, I hear how worried my baby sister is. I smell her tears. I… I ache for her.

Slowly, I hear everyone start piling out of the room. I still smell Hoshie, Sakiko, Katsuo, mama and Chou… better than nothing. I turn to where I smell Chou, beckoning to him. The bed shifts as a blur comes closer, Chou's scent grows stronger with each passing moment. Soon, I feel him tugging on my arm, inviting me to cuddle with him. I lay manoeuvre a bit, line myself up with him, and lay my head on his chest.

The bed shifts again, and mama's scent grows stronger. A warm body cuddles up behind me. Her breath is warm against the back and side of my neck. Soon, Hoshie joins the fray, her fingers combing through my hair.

I sigh, long… tired… wary of the assholes and shit-stains this world is rife with.

Sakiko decides she isn't getting left out, so she climbs on top of me, lying down on my back. And Katsuo comes and lies on Chouji's free side, his hand smoothing mine to show he's here for me.

I…

Kami-sama, I'm so grateful for my family.

But at the same time, I'm so scared for them. I know Sakiko's seen the depths of hell… even though she never talks about it, I remember the dead eyes she wore whenever she thought no one was looking. I remember the same thing with Yasu-nee…

I… can't even begin to imagine what it might be like. To have something so intimate, so sacred, taken from you…

"Shhh, Aya-nee… it's alright." Sakiko says, tears in her voice. "It's alright, I promise it's alright."

How twisted can life be? She's the one that survived that life… and she's the one comforting me. "Love, just let it out." Chou instructs, kissing me softly, gently. Fresh tears stream down, almost as if on command. "We don't blame you for being human."

"Not even a little." Mama agrees with him. "It's alright to cry, baby."

Kami, I'm so pathetic. It didn't happen to me. I wasn't at risk. And yet… this… just thinking about what those kids went through… what my sisters went through… knowing the only logical reason that brat is so unpleasant is because he took his little sister's place… knowing that things like that just don't ever go away…

"I hate people." I mumble, feeling miserable and low. As my heart bleeds through my eyes, as my very soul weeps for the torment those poor pups went through… all I can think about is… well, two things really. First and foremost is testing those needles on that piece of shit that dares pretend to be a human being. Testing to see if I can melt him with lava release one centimetre at a time.

The other thing is helping those pups to recover. Kami-sama… whatever it takes to show those pups that life isn't a shit creek.

I hate people so bad…

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

They don't leave me alone for a second. Not even half a second. Hiroko-chan brings up our meals, snacks, tea, whatever we're in the mood for. She tends to linger as well, always asking if there's anything we need.

It's just after dinner that… three scents are escorted into the room. The three orphans. I sniffle a little, even as I try to dry my eyes to not look quite so pathetic. I untangle myself from the dogpile of warm bodies, making my way to them on scent alone – and making sure to go super slow, so I don't trip on anything.

The eldest, the almost unbearable brat, I take him into my arms, crying again. "I'm sorry." I tell him, holding him gently but firmly to let him know he's perfectly safe. "I… I'm so, so sorry." I smell that he's crying, too. I feel him clutching my kimono top, holding onto me for dear life. "I swear, no matter what happens, I'll keep you safe. I'll protect you."

He doesn't answer, not verbally. But I feel him relax a little into my embrace. I feel his arms snake around my middle, feel him grasping for what faint hope my words offer.

And he's more of a crier than I am. That says something, but I don't blame him. I wouldn't be surprised if he'd kept it all in ever since… _that day_.

"K-kiminobu." He manages.

"Hnn?"

"M-me name. It's Kiminobu."

I squeeze, just a little. "Welcome home, Kiminobu-kun." I murmur.

"J-jus' Nobu."

"Only if you call me Aya-nee." I bargain, smiling through the tears.

He nods. "Deal, Aya-nee."

"Did you eat anything?" He nods. "Still hungry? We can always make up something to snack on?" He shakes his head, no.

"Y-yasu-san's damn nea' stuffed us." He teases.

"Yeah, I'll bet." I say, tears threatening to come back full force. "Don't ever be afraid to talk to her about… things…"

He tenses a bit. "Yeah… she tol' me 'bout tha', too." I kiss him on the crown of his head, murmuring whatever falls off my tongue. "Everyun's worried 'bout chu."

"I'll be fine… I just… it shakes me up, seeing…" Tears just won't fucking stop again.

"Ta think… Aya the Butche'… is a big ol' softie."

"A marshmallow." I agree, laughing at myself a little.

"Well, come on." He says, pulling back from me a little. "Put on a brave face 'n we'll show 'em tha' chu ain' falling tit ove' arse no mo'."

"I can't." I tell him.

"Sho' you ken. Come on, we'll do it togeva'."

"Nobu-chan, I literally can't. I can't see anything without my glasses." I tell him.

"Then let's get 'em." He sounds amused. "I was tol' tha' if you gave any rube drivel ta tell ya tha' ya hafta sniff." I blink. Then my eyes narrow. That sounds like mumsie's plotting something.

 **Sniff.**

"Chocolate cake." I start drooling almost instantly.

"Lava cake, I'm tol'." Low blow!

"Fi~iiine." I drawl dramatically, ignoring the giggles coming from behind me. "If it's for mumsie's lava cake, I can not fall apart for a bit."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After washing my face, and getting teased by Hoshie that the new pup just played me, we make our way downstairs. Everyone's in the family sitting room, and of course, all eyes are on me the second I enter. I checked in the mirror, I still look like something the cat didn't want to drag in.

And of course, Tomiko-chan spots me and refuses to let anyone else have her Aya-nee. I scoop her up, kissing my little cutie. "Hey, guys." I offer with a lopsided grin. "Sorry about…" I roll my eyes, make a face, and halfway shrug, knowing they understand what I mean.

"Imouto-chan, there's nothing to apologize for." Yasu-nee tells me, kissing me on my brow and instructing me to have a seat. Before I'm allowed to sit down though… all the pups come begging for their hugs. Takara and Miou give me the biggest kisses they can, telling –showing– me how much they love me.

Soon Yukito decides it's not fair how Tomiko can have me all to herself, so he comes begging for his fair share.

Even though I'm still halfway to tears, I… I love our pack. I love how they always seem to piece me back together, without even trying.

I'm not particularly amused with how Yukito and Tomiko are trying to steal my glasses, or how they get their drool all over them, but… heavy is the crown.

"Aya-nee?" I turn, seeing Okichi, the redhead we rescued in Sound. She's… so much like me it's almost scary sometimes. It's a little hard to see what she's doing, given I'm looking through at least two layers of baby drool, but I can tell she's hiding something behind her back.

"Just one sec, Imouto-chan." I hand the brats –they're our brats, but still brats– back to their mothers and try to clean my glasses as best I can with the clothe I unseal. It takes three or four tries, seeing as I can't actually see if my glasses are properly clean without donning them and finding splotches or spots. Once finally satisfied I'm not blind, I crouch down to see what she has for me. "Tell me, sweetie."

"I made this for you." She reveals a drawing. I can't identify much of anything in it, but she's barely three.

"That's so sweet, Imouto-chan. Why don't you tell me what you drew for me?" I ask, beckoning her to me and spinning her around to hug her from behind. This way I can lay my head on her shoulder and hug her and see what she's showing me. She takes her time telling me about the scribbly flowers, how the two blobs of colour in the centre are Chou and I watching clouds together. And how the mini blob between us is her. She goes on to say how she's pointing at a cloud that reminds her of a sheep, because it's white and fluffy like the sheep in the pasture. She even teases me saying how I find it looks more like a vanilla ice cream cone.

"It's beautiful, Imouto-chan." I tell her, meaning it. "In fact, I think this needs to get put up on the fridge."

"R-really?" She asks, sounding excited but nervous. She knows that any drawing put on the fridge is a badge of honour. In fact, Takara –the owner of the last drawing to make the cut– was bragging for WEEKS about it.

"Really." I nod. "Come on, I'll even let you pick out a nice spot for it." I scoop her up, drawing and all, and walk us into the kitchen. The fridge is one of the larger, two door side-by-side fridges. With all the food usually stuffed into it, it _has to be_ huge.

Okichi decides that she wants it to at eye height for me, since it's for me. So I hold it there, and I let her pick four magnets to hold it in place. She picks the butterflies. Not because I like butterflies, but because she likes butterflies. "Alright, Imouto-chan, moment of truth. Will it hold?"

She nods sagely. "It will." I let the paper go, smiling warmly as it stays in place.

"Alright. What do you say we go see if they left any cake for us?" I tease. I know they will.

"Are… you gonna be okay, Aya-nee?" She must be REALLY worried if cake can't get her off track.

"Of course I will be." I tell her honestly. "With how everyone takes such good care of me, how can I not be okay?"

She isn't buying it. "Then why do you look like you still wanna cry?" At all.

"Because I do want to cry." I murmur. "But there's nothing wrong with crying when you're sad. It's when you fight to not cry… that's when you need to worry."

"Hnn?" She seems confused.

"When something really bad happens, Imouto-chan, when I'm really scared for someone I love… I cry. That isn't bad. What's bad is wanting to cry… and trying with all your might not to." She doesn't look convinced. "Sometimes I feel better after I cry."

"Really?" She looks confused. I nod seriously. Somehow I feel like she's wrestling with something.

"What about you? Do you feel better after you cry?" She thinks about that.

"I don't really remember ever crying." She says, even as tears well up in her eyes. I smile sadly, hating whatever those beasts did to my precious baby.

"Well, I think you shouldn't be afraid to cry." I say. "Even someone as strong as me needs to cry sometimes. So if you ever feel like crying, I promise no one will ever be upset with you." Her face scrunches up, obviously fighting with all her might not to cry. "Hey." I hug her, letting her bury her face in my neck. "I love you, Imouto-chan. So don't go hiding your tears from me, okay?"

"I'm n-not crying." Then why is my neck suddenly wet?

"It's alright, baby, just let it out. Trust your Aya-nee, you'll feel better." I kiss her over and over, crying a bit myself. I just stand here, the two of us alone in the kitchen, letting her cry her little heart out. It doesn't take long for backup to come though.

"Hey, you girls alright?" Chou enters, worry lining his eyes.

"We're fine. Just having a little heart to heart." I tell him, smiling to show I'm not falling apart.

"Hnn? Since when are you allowed to cry without me?" Chou teases, walking over and wrapping us in his arms.

"Me, or her?" I tease, enjoying how he kisses Okichi's crown then kisses my scar. He's… going to be an amazing dad, I just know it.

"Both of you." He insists. "So who wants to tell me why my amazing duo is in tears?"

"I-I'm not c-crying." Okichi tries again.

"It's not a bad thing to cry." Chou presses. "I cry, too, you know." Yeah, he does. Especially when I scare the shit out of him by getting messed up on a mission. Okichi's shoulders start to tremble, drawn out sobs wracking her body. Her breaths are coming out in sporadic little bursts.

Kami-sama, how long has she held this in?

"There, see. Nothing bad is going to happen. We're not going to love you less." Chou soothes, kissing her again.

"Y-y-yo-yo-you-you lo-lo-love m-m-m-m-me?" She stutters terribly, her words being mangled by her sobs.

"Of course we love you, baby." I soothe, kissing her again. Kami-sama, I was a mess earlier, but I think my tears are going to end up flooding the house this time.

"It's alright, love. Just let it out." Chou instructs again. Jeez! It's like even my tears obey this man! "Both of you. Just let it out. I'm here."

Of course, now that the scent of my tears is more noticeable, that means Hoshie and mama need to come check on me. Which, of course, means that Sakiko and Katsuo are right behind them. Once again I get dogpiled, bathed in the warmth of my beloved.

"Is everything alright in here?" Yasu-nee and mumsie come to check on us as well.

"Aya-nee and Okichi-chan just needed a good cry, is all." Hoshie offers. "You know, I'm starting to think that Okichi is a clone of Aya-nee." I snort, not quite catching the laugh in time.

"I've been thinking that for a while, too." I murmur. Okichi holds onto me just a little tighter, obviously needing this moment to last forever. "Chou?"

"Yes, love?"

"…thank you."

"You're… welcome?" He sounds confused. "For what exactly, though?"

I pull him down, tiptoeing up to meet him halfway, and I give him a chaste peck on the lips. "For being you."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

That night, our bed is… a little full. Katsuo, Hoshie, Sakiko, Kenshin, Setsuko, Itsuki and Okichi all decide that there's no way that their Aya-nee is 'sleeping alone'. I feel bad for Chou. He already has the smaller 'side' of the bed, seeing as I sleep half on top of him. But now, our bed is pretty much overflowing with pups.

He doesn't seem to mind though. In fact, Okichi is kind of stealing his other side this time, with Katsuo sandwiching her in. And the others are kind of… just all over the place.

I…

I love my family so bad. I love how Hoshie and Sakiko have taken it upon themselves to keep an eye on me around the clock. Sure, it's stifling as all hell, but… it shows me just how much they love me, too.

I want so badly to thank them, to show them just how deeply their loyalty touches me. I especially want Hoshie to understand that drooling on my neck is… GROSS! But… still.

Lying here, surrounded by my siblings, lying with my husband… it's…

I sigh contently.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The next morning, Yasu-nee decides we're having a picnic breakfast. All of us. The Namikis, the Hatakes, the Naras –including my recluse Shika-nii and Tema-nee, along with my darling Mai-chan, plus entourage– the Akimichis –who seems to practically live in our den these days– the brats we seem to be collecting, everyone.

It turns out that Zabu-nii and Haku-nee decided to make another lake, this one near the woods; purely for recreational purposes. When we arrive, it's completely deserted. So everyone lends a hand and we start spreading out the picnic blankets, unpacking the impressive spread that mom, mumsy, mama, Yasu-nee, Tsu and I made. Yes, I made sure to get included, because I want to make sure there's chocolate packed for me. I'm practical like that.

"Did Aya-nee make the eggrolls?" Kenshin asks. There's an almost deafening silence.

"I made more than enough for everyone. Relax." I soothe. I make a mean eggroll and everyone knows it. "Left side is sweet, right side is salty. And I confirmed left and right with mama, so don't try to confuse me."

Everyone gets a good laugh out of that. "And Kenshin, sweetie, I love your outfit." He's wearing a gorgeous furisode kimono, the peach one with butterflies that I used to love seeing on Hoshie and Sakiko. They've –sadly– outgrown it, but I'm happy it won't go to waste.

"Thanks, Aya-nee." He beams. "Kiko-nee said you used to love seeing her in it, so she practically bribed me to wear it."

"This bribe is hereby Aya approved." I tease, blowing a kiss at him, teasing a little smile and a blush out of him. "And I'm guessing Shie-chan did your makeup?" It's just lipstick and some eyeliner, nothing too dramatic either. But it clearly shows that's he's growing more comfortable, wearing both out in the open like this – within the District, but still. He nods happily. "Good." I smile warmly. "Just remember to reapply lipstick after eating."

"Nn!"

"I made sure to seal it and bring it along." Hoshie offers, beaming at our little brother. "But, I still think your collection is so much nicer than mine."

"Shie-chan, the only reason my collection is bigger is because you never come with me when I go shopping." I counter, sticking my tongue out at her playfully and laughing a little.

"Baby, please show a proper example to the kids." Mumsie gets on my case.

"I'm showing them that sharing is caring." I bat my eyelashes at mumsie, playfully acting like I can do no wrong. She offers a dull glare, wordlessly saying that's not what she meant. I blow a kiss anyway. "No, Chou, you like the sweet ones, those are salty." I correct him.

"I know, I'm fixing you a plate, seeing as you're so busy teasing your sisters and auntie." I roll my eyes, but… I see Kenshin glowing at being called my sister. I smile at him… I think I understand. Not the 'how' or the 'why', but the 'what' I'm starting to understand.

"Aww, how did I end up with such a loving husband?" I gush, glad he likes to show off how he takes care of me – even if it's only showing off a little. Why brag about how sweet your husband is, when he's showing the world for you?

He shrugs. "It's only fair. You ladies cooked. The least I can do is fix you a plate." He argues, handing me my plate and a pair of chopsticks.

"D'aww." I gush, leaning in for my kiss to thank him. The cocky little smirk on his lips tells me he's quite enjoying the effect he has on me.

Dad chortles. "That's m'boy!" He praises, blushing and grinning proudly. "What do you think, Re-chan. I taught him good, didn't I?"

Mom smiles and rolls her eyes. "Yes, love, you taught him well." She hands him his plate, but he just smiles. She narrows her eyes briefly, trying to figure out what he's thinking.

"Check again, Re-chan." Mom looks down. I smirk, liking the sleight of hand he pulled. While she was busy fixing his plate, he was using his partial expansion jutsu to fix hers as well. Then just as she narrows her eyes, her focus solely on his face, he makes the switch.

"Yes, love… you truly taught him well." She murmurs, her eyes soften and tears welling up in the corners. Married for twenty-two years, and still so in love. I…

"Mommy, if you're going to give daddy kissy eyes, you might as well just kiss him." Choumi announces. "Here, I'll even hold your plate for you."

"Chou?"

"Yes, love?" He sits beside me, his own plate in front of him.

"I love how our parents are together." I murmur, seeing mama fixing papa a plate too, while he's busy fixing the pups a plate. Hoshie is helping out too, making sure everyone has something to munch on.

Soon, Tomiko starts getting fussy; she wants her bottle. Sakiko makes the mix, shaking it properly and handing it to mama. "It's alright, baby, you can help her, too." Mama says, smiling warmly. Tomiko is REALLY picky with who is allowed to help her, and she isn't quite used to holding the bottle on her own just yet.

Still, Sakiko sits Tomiko-chan on her lap and takes her time helping her drink down her bottle. Mama hands her a cloth to keep Tomiko as clean as is humanly possible. After all, all babies are a mess waiting to happen, no matter how cute and cuddly they are.

I study Sakiko as she stops Tomiko halfway through the bottle, hoists her up to her shoulder and burps her properly, before setting her back down to continue with her meal. Something of a family tradition, the halfway burp. I have no idea if that's needed.

"A-aya-nee?" I turn, finding Okichi nervously rubbing her upper arm, and looking away from me.

"Yes, baby?"

"C-can I… maybe… sit with you?" She asks, blushing and shifting her weight from one foot to the next nervously.

"Of course." I shift a bit, making sure to sit cross-legged so she'll have a proper seat. Okichi sits in my lap, trying to wipe away her tears before I notice. I still smell them though. Once she's settled in, I bring back my plate in front of us and ask her what she wants to eat. She points at a piece of chicken, so I pick it up with my chopsticks and gently bring it closer to her. She happily bites it from the chopsticks.

While I'm busy with her, Airi, Hiroko and Raicho are busy with the other pups. They set up a system just like Okichi and I. The younger ones sit with the older ones, and they share one plate. No one minds. Especially seeing as the older ones are shown it's a privilege to take care of the younger pups.

I'm especially touched when I see Katsuo helping them as well, he takes the youngest of the bunch. He's such a loving young man. I hope he and Sakiko do end up falling in love – they'll be so sweet on each other.

And Kenshin, my gorgeous little trooper? He's helping Itsuki eat, the same way I'm helping Okichi. Setsuko decides she doesn't like how no one's helping her, so she comes to Chouji. Chou, bless his heart, doesn't even wait on the question. He just shifts himself to sit cross-legged, and smiles at her. She beams, grateful she doesn't even have to ask, and happily plops into his lap.

Takara, on the other hand, along with Miou and Choumi, decide they don't need anyone to help them. They're big girls, after all! Choumi, however isn't… very graceful. In fact, if she isn't careful her plate will topp…

 **Snap!**

My Divine Hand stabilizes her plate before her food can slide away. "Th-thanks, Aya-nee." She blushes, embarrassed.

I smile warmly, glad that teases a little smile from her as well.

"Why aren't the Yamanakas joining us?" I ask, confused.

"Because your sister couldn't decide on which outfit to wear." Hikaru-nii announces as they arrive via poof – I'll assume body flicker, but I'm not sure. Auntie Mariko is carrying Yori-chan, who's quick to demand that he wants to sit with the others. "Now, now, Otouto-kun. A little patience won't kill you. And shouldn't you greet everyone before demanding food?"

"Sorry, Riri-nii. Good morning, everyone!" Yori-chan announces, beaming sweetly at us as if he wasn't told to do so.

"That's better, sweetie. Now, you go sit down and mommy'll fix you a plate, okay?"

"Thank you, mommy!" He beams, kissing her on the cheek before he lets her go.

"Hey, Yori-chan, you want a bite from my plate while you wait?" Choumi offers.

"A-aya-nee?" I turn to the redhead cutie in my lap. "Th-thank you."

"For what, baby?" She doesn't answer, she instead shifts so she can half hide her face in my tummy.

"Aya-nee?" I turn to Setsuko-chan, wondering why everyone likes monopolizing my attention. "I think she's thanking you for helping her."

"I'll always be here to help my little cuties." I coo, finally noticing that our shared plate is empty. I'm still a bit peckish, and Hoshie happens to be getting up… "Shie-chan?" She smiles, coming to get my plate without asking what I want. "Thank you, sweetie."

"No… Aya-nee, I mean helping her find a family." Setsuko presses. "She told me that she always wondered what it would be like."

"Is that so?" I murmur, seeing Okichi's gorgeous little violet eyes gazing up at me. Her heart's longing on plain display, just for me to see; as her hand clutches my shirt, as she drinks in the melody my body plays –just like I enjoy listening to with Chou when I lay with him– I see her. I see her craving for family just as strongly as I craved for mine my whole life.

Idly, my fingers comb though her hair. I'm glad I helped her, even if only a little.

"Good morning, everyone." Ichigo and Sumi arrive with their daughter, Manami. "Apologies we're late, but…"

"It's no problem at all." I assure them. "Please, help yourselves, there's still plenty left."

"Sumi-chan, why don't you get settled in?" Ichigo offers. "I'll fix you two a plate." D'aww. Before we got to him he was a staunch traditionalist. Now? He's so sweet on his wife and daughter. I tell you, Namikis have a way of bringing out the best in people!

Sumi sits down beside me, smiling a little worn out smile. She looks tired.

 **Sniff.**

"Sumi?"

"I'm already aware, milady." She assures me. "Ichigo brought me to see Fuu-san before we came."

"Congratulations." I murmur, bumping her with my shoulder. But… she doesn't look too pleased. "Sumi, I understand. But this is a good thing."

"Milady, I…" Sumi's nearly to tears.

"I value your love or loyalty no less because of this, Sumi." I assure her, putting an arm around her.

"… How can I serve milady, if I am barred from training?"

"Hnn? Oh, that's easy. You can help me out with our pups." I offer. "Especially with my little Okichi here. She's just…" She's asleep. Poor baby, all tuckered out. Then again, we've had quite the cry-a-thon last night. I'm not too surprised that she's a little worn out this morning. "Sorry." I shake off the urge to squeal. Okichi's just too cute for words! "She'll need a familiar face to get her through the day. And I'm going to get back to training like mad in a few days."

"Milady… I… you…" Sumi is really struggling with this.

"Ma…ma…" Okichi murmurs, clutching my shirt a little tighter. I blush, turning to Chou, my shock on plain display.

He smirks. "Setsuko-chan did warn you. Okichi's been looking for a family, not just brothers and sisters."

"… Ch-chou… I…" How do I even respond to that? I'm touched, honoured beyond words or measure… but… This is huge!

"The Uzumakis have arrived!" Naru-nii announces. I turn to him, motioning for him to keep it down – Okichi's asleep after all. And it looks like Tomiko's halfway to falling asleep herself – Sakiko is an amazing big sister, and she'll make an incredible mom in time. "Ooh, looks like someone's getting in some practice."

"Moron! She's been practicing for years!" Karin whacks him on the skull, being WAY too loud this time. Okichi's eyes fly open, shocked and scared. She starts crying immediately. Aww. I scoop her up letting her bury her face in my neck, already telling her that's it's alright.

"Good going, Karin. You scared my niece." Naru-nii intones, unimpressed with her. I blush, thinking about that. His niece? Granted, being her mother wouldn't be too much different from being her big sister – being the eldest is pretty much like being the pack's second mother anyway.

"S-sorry." Karin makes a face, obviously feeling horrible.

"It can't be helped." I shrug it off. What's done is done, after all. "There, there, baby. It's alright. It's alright." I soothe. Poor Okichi is still crying, even as I rub her back to help her calm down. She really doesn't like people waking her up before she's ready. She gets cranky. And waking her up with a scare?

"Hey, princess. Would you rather come to papa?" Chou asks, smirking. Okichi turns to him to quickly I'm afraid she'll hurt herself. "It's alright. You were just talking in your sleep, and you called Aya 'mama'. So, I figure, if you want…"

Okichi turns to me, her eyes wide with shock, but tears still flowing freely. The yearning from earlier, her heart begging for needs long unfulfilled, it's… it's not exactly a difficult decision to make. "The marriage contract, it says first _born_ is heir to the Akimichi, right?" I ask. Chou nods, still smirking. "Well, so long as our cute little daughter doesn't mind that, I won't mind being her mama."

Her tiny little arms wrap around my neck, and she holds onto me, obviously thinking this is a dream.

"Would you look at that…? It seems Yoshi-chan isn't the only one getting a surprise granddaughter." Mom teases. Dad chortles again, enjoying the idea thoroughly.

"The first of many, I'd sooner say." Dad points out, grinning ear to ear.

"I guess that means I'm twice as lucky then." Mumsie teases, snuggling up to daddy with a proud little smirk on her lips.

"I'd say the Namiki clan is even luckier." Mama points out, a proud little smirk on her lips. "Wouldn't you agree, Kin-chan?"

Kin rubs her belly, smiling. "Yeah, auntie, I would. Aya-chan, I'm sure you'll be an amazing mom."

 **Sniff.**

"Ryouma and Rieko." I murmur. Chou sniffs as well.

"Nn. Seems like the next baby boom is already starting." Chou teases quietly. I know, right! I turn to Ino-nee, giving her a meaningful look.

"What?" She asks, feeling uncomfortable. "You just pretty much adopted one… isn't that enough?"

"Mama's working on baby number seven. What do you think?" I deadpan. I then turn to Tema-nee, to make sure she knows I'm also talking to her.

"I'm quite enjoying Mai, but I'm not against it. Whenever you two are ready, you let me know." Tema-nee offers cuddling up to Shika-nii as she watches Mai crawling around after Itsuki, who seems to be enjoying the attention he's getting from her.

"In other words: Ino-nee, whenever you're… Hold on. Let's be accurate…" I think about that for a long moment…

…

I've got some insane training ahead of me, and I need to make sure I'm at the top of my game. I also need to make sure Chou is so strong he'd make Jiraiya wet his pants. "Give me at least a year. By that time you three should be jounin, and Chou should be scary strong as well."

Ino-nee sighs, relieved. "I can work with that." She turns to me, relief in her eyes. "Thanks."

"For what? It isn't fair that my heritage make the Ino-Shika-Chou trio a burden." I wave it off. "Besides, until then, I can enjoy Okichi-chan." I listen, hearing her breathing even and steady. "She's asleep, isn't she?"

"Is she?" Chou doesn't seem convinced. "You ready for your chocolate, love?"

"Ooh. Yes, I am." I snap, forming two Divine Hands, which dig into the picnic basket for my chocolate mousse and a spoon. It takes a few tries, but I eventually get the right items. "Wait… you were asking to test if she would react."

"Guilty as charged." He says, smirking.

"Hnn. How did an Uzumaki end up with Aya's ways?" Naru-nii asks, confused.

"No clue." I shrug, not caring too much. Sure, I know Okichi's an Uzumaki, but she'd go absolutely bonkers in their clan. They're all loud and noisy and rambunctious. And Okichi is quiet, and gentle and usually rather calm. She must get that from her father. I'm nothing like that.

My ethereal hands open the tub of mousse and I start directing them to feed me. My hands are rather full with Okichi after all. I briefly wonder at the now shoulder-length hair she has, how it's so much tamer than the other Uzumakis' – all their hair is wild and spiky. Still, her chakra clearly identifies her as an Uzumaki. I just don't understand.

Whatever. Somethings aren't meant to be understood. After all, I'm the first Namiki that doesn't thrive in Anbu life. Exceptions happen.

When the tub is roughly half empty, I close it and set it down. Everyone looks at me as if I've lost it. "What? Okichi's going to want her share when she wakes up."

"Do my ears deceive me, or did I hear that our Imouto-chan's gone and adopted?" Sasa-nee and the Uchihas arrive.

"You're slow this time, Sasa-nee. I saw this coming weeks ago." Naru-nii, you're such a dick sometimes.

"Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that Aya's going to be a wonderful mom." Sasa-nee counters, with a smile in her voice.

"Aya-nee, are you feeling any better today?" Yuzuki asks, her voice almost a whisper to not frighten Okichi.

"I'm… not sure." I admit. "I still kinda wobbly."

"I'm sure Chouji-nii is taking real good care of you." Sango-chan says, smiling warmly. "And she looks so cyuuuuuute." She keeps her voice down, thank Kami-sama. "Motherhood looks good on you, Aya-nee." I grin.

"Yeah, everyone's been amazing." I praise. "Especially this hunk of mine." I nudge him with my elbow. I can't turn to him very well without jostling Okichi, but I know he can hear the smile in my tone… that he understands just how deep my gratitude runs for him, for how well he tends to me when I need him most.

I feel his hand on the small of my back; his touch soft and gentle, as always.

I sigh contently.

"Milord, milady, please for-"

"Ryouma, there's nothing to forgive. Please, join us. There's still plenty of food left. Though you might have to fight the Uzumakis for it now." Chou cuts him off, a smile in his tone. "And congratulations."

Rieko turns to him, shocked. I smirk. "It seems everyone caught my baby itch." I tease.

"M-milady, I w-would-"

"Rieko, I'm not in any way upset. Not with you, not with Sumi, not with anyone." I clarify, not liking how my teasing is rubbing her the wrong way. I... feel horrible that she would feel bad for me. "I'm happy for you. If a bit jealous." Her eyes soften, a sad smile on her lips. "No need for that. After all, it just so happens that we kind of just adopted Okichi. So if you and Sumi could mind her for me while we train?"

"O-of course, m-milady." She sounds relieved, but still nervous.

I sigh. "Really, what is it with you Hayashis? We don't look down on you for this. We're not replacing either of you as our honour guards. And we're currently on an easy lull between bouts of international insanity, so your timing really couldn't be better." Both of them are in tears, relief obvious in their eyes. I roll my eyes, shaking my head and smiling at their lack of faith. "You are of the Namiki clan now, ladies. Loyalty above all else."

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 41_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Sorry if this chapter seems like it's a bit much on all fronts. But it's all very much needed for reasons that may or may not be readily apparent.  
_**


	45. Arc 3 - Chouji: The howl of the pack

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 3: The heir apparent – Chapter 42 – Chouji: The howl of the pack_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"One's philosophy is not best expressed in words; it is expressed in the choices one makes... and the choices we make are ultimately our responsibility." Eleanor Roosevelt_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I should be surprised, is suppose. That Aya is once again overdoing it to the extent that I need to step in. I should be. I'm not. I'm not even upset, really. Twelve shadow clones is basically her limit. Sure, she can push and make sixteen, but then she gets lightheaded and I need to get on her case. This last week? She's been making twenty. Every day. Every single day.

I didn't even find out about it until today, which was by pure coincidence. But… the reason I'm not upset… is because the coincidence that led to finding out, happens to be Okichi getting on her mama's case. If I recall correctly? "Mama, have you lost your mind!? You're going to make yourself sick!"

Of course, this leads to everyone –the moms, the aunties, the sisters, the brothers– to rush into Aya's office to see exactly what has Okichi shouting. Papa decides his daughter is being too rash, and declares that she needs proper supervision until she 'grows the hell up'. Mama decides that she's the one for the job and demands Rieko and Sumi help her, along with Hoshie, Sakiko and Katsuo. Keito-kun decides that 'Okichi-sama' is by far the more observant of his lady, and suggests that the original always keep our daughter with her. Ryuuzetsu all but handcuffs herself to my wife.

This started an hour ago. I have yet to open my mouth. There hasn't been a reason to as yet.

"Of all the irresponsible…" Mama's pretty much called a 'pick on Aya' meeting. Yup. She called in the big guns. Auntie Yoshino, mom, auntie Mariko. Anko. Ino. Temari. Haku. Maki. Ao. Hatsumi. Masashige and his wife Kasumi. Megumi and Ami. Fuu. Kin. Hitomi. Hinata. Minori. Asami. Auntie Mikoto. Even Sumiko-san, who barely knows Aya, really, but hits her where it hurts – all the 'think of poor Okichi-chan' low blows come from her.

Aya's just sitting there. To the table in the family sitting room. Surrounded by people getting on her case. Younger than her. Older than her. Same age as her. And mostly female, too. I think that's grating on her the most. Because the guys are fairly simple in our pack: you messed up, that sucks, don't do it again. The ladies?

"What I want to know is, how is it only Okichi noticed this happening?" Fuu demands. "Something like this would leave her pale and woozy for at least an hour, maybe two."

"That's easy. She does the jutsu in her office and passes out for a bit. It's the only thing that makes sense." Ryuuzetsu offers. "What I want to know is why in Kami's name she thought this was a good idea!"

They just keep going round and round, taking turns getting on the case of the still pale and lightheaded and headache having Aya, who is –probably– about half a breath away from being banned from chocolate because of her stupidity.

Why would I open my mouth and make things worse?

Aya groans, lightly to not make her headache worse. "Oh, so little miss overachiever doesn't like us getting on her case, then?" Auntie Yoshino is nothing if not observant – and overbearing, but I don't mind too much right now. "Tough, because if you're lucky I'm not opting to watch your every move! I swear, if I didn't think Miwako-chan would watch you like a hawk, I'd have you chained to your bedroom wall until you grew enough brain cells to not act like a petulant little brat!"

Aya's eyes briefly flick towards me, obviously looking for an ally. I smile and shake my head to let her know I'm staying out for now. She sighs, resigning herself to her fate.

"Alright." Aya gives in. "I messed up. Can we please focus on setting down some guidelines that we can agree to so no one gets-"

"Oh, that's cute. She messes up, purposely pushing beyond what's healthy and sane, and now she wants this to 'go away already'." Asami isn't having it. "Maybe you should have thought about that after you passed out the first time."

"What do you want me to say? I'm trying to meet impossible standards set because no one ever listens to me when I say no. And yet when I do stupid shit to reach said impossible standards, everyone wants to get on my case for it." Aya counters. And the room goes silent. "So look, you want me to start acting grown up? Start fucking treating me like I'm grown up. Because if I say I don't want the fucking hat, no one listens. When I say I don't want to go to war, no one listens. When I say to leave me the fuck alone and let me have my babies, no one listens. Now I start pushing beyond what you're comfortable with and _all of a sudden_ **everyone** has an opinion?"

I smirk. It's about time Aya started putting her own foot down and stopped tolerating this bullshit.

"Now, look. I'll tell you all the same thing I told Naruto." Shit. She's slipping into _that mode_ again. "If you aren't helping me solve the problem, don't bitch to me about it."

"Imouto-chan, I…" Yeah, this seems like the better place to step in.

"So, in other words." I begin, rather enjoying that everyone's too shocked by the reality of the situation to say anything meaningful. "Everyone is taking full advantage of my wife, and I'm the only one that chases the bad people away."

Everyone shifts uncomfortably. "Well, if that's the case, here's how we're going to do this." I pause, making sure I have everyone's attention. "No more than six shadow clones. One for Hokage-sama. One for Jiraiya-sama. One for the Hayashis' training. One for Team Aya's training. One for the archives. And one to mind Okichi. The original is coming to help me train. And Aya **will** tell me when things start getting to hectic for her." I lay it all out.

"Furthermore. I am also going to be sending a shadow clone with Aya to Hokage-sama, because frankly she has a nasty habit of not respecting Aya's wishes. I'm not standing for that anymore."

"No. You're not taking this on alone." Mama announces. "Sumi and Rieko, you two should also head to the Tower with those shadow clones. If Masashige can arrange proper guards to escort your group, then both of you can start learning to help Aya out around the Tower."

"Not happening." I counter. "Sumi and Rieko are supposed to be helping with Okichi. However, there is someone else that is known for not caring what over people think. Anko."

"Not happening. I'm too busy with T&I." Anko counters. "But, Tayuya-chan is someone I'd trust to keep our princess on her toes at the Tower."

"Hnn?" I think about that. "That could work. And she's just as talented as Aya with those sound release jutsus. Yes, that's a solid plan." Then I do something no one else seems to: "What do you think, love? Is this something you can live with?" I check with the one that actually has to abide by this agreement.

"No. It isn't." She grouses. "I can live with not having to pretend like I'm interested in taking the damn hat. But this is something I can tolerate. Now will you people get off my back? I still have a million things to deal with. And Haku, you'd better start coming up with a plan for those Anbu trainees, because Hokage-sama arranged the shittiest possible trainers."

"I'll handle it, Imouto-chan." Haku offers with a nod.

"Good. And Chou… from now on, you're original is sticking with my original. If people aren't listening to my clearly telling them no, I'll give you one chance to handle it before I start flipping people off on principle alone."

"And I didn't even have to demand it." I offer with a smile. "Let's go, Aya. You need to rest."

"Nn." She nods, still rubbing her temples. I scoop her and Okichi up, leaving the others behind.

"Baby, thank you for telling us about your mama." I murmur to Okichi, kissing her on her brow.

"Of course, papa." She beams, cuddling up a little closer to me. That I happen to be caring the two of them like fussy toddlers… it's amusing, if nothing else.

"And, love. Please talk to me next time. We could have handled this weeks ago."

"S-sorry, Chou." She murmurs.

"Don't be sorry. Think. I'm on your side, and you know I don't tolerate the crap you seem to." I point out. "Frankly, I'm going to be giving Hokage-sama hell for this." She nods, her nose rubbing against my neck. "Promise me?"

"I promise." She doesn't even think about it.

"Good." Once upstairs, I let both of them cuddle up in bed, smiling as Okichi takes her mother's glasses and places them on the nightstand where she usually keeps them.

"Milord, is there anything I can offer?" Hiroko comes asking, in her usual, overly formal way.

"Yes, actually." I nod. "Aya needs something to snack on. And Okichi usually starts getting peckish around now as well. If you could see to that?" She bows low, going to arrange just that for us.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Hours, days… time passes in a slow, lazy haze. I arrange with Hiroko that Aya, Okichi and I have nice, quiet lunches together, even going so far as having Ryouma go into the village to buy some tatami mats and a low table and help me set it up in our bedroom. Sure, we sacrifice some walking space, but it doesn't cramp up the room, and this way Okichi has plenty of room to sit and draw and colour and get private reading and writing lessons from her mama.

Three years old, and already Aya wants her to start learning to read and write. I'm not quite as full tilt about it. I read Okichi stories to let her catch on that way.

Still, Okichi is already getting the hang of recognizing her name in both kanji and katakana… so I'm not going to be _too_ vocal about my complaints.

I enjoy that Aya's gotten in the habit of playing a song or singing a lullaby when Okichi needs to take a nap. She doesn't complain that Okichi only wants to take her naps in our bed, so long as Okichi doesn't give us any trouble about sleeping in her own bed at night – bad dreams notwithstanding. We even have her set up with Miou, Takara and Setsuko. None of the girls complain that there's a fourth bed in their shared room – I suspect it's because Aya's already taken Okichi shopping for her own dolls and teddy bears, so the others are happy there are more toys to go around.

In fact, we even have some base rules set up. If our door is closed, it's a 'do not enter' situation. We keep it slightly ajar otherwise. Mama forgot just once, and Okichi hasn't let her live it down – I think she 'forgot' on purpose, just to see Okichi's reaction… or she just didn't think the rules applied to her; can't rule that out entirely.

The beauty, though, of being able to negotiate with Aya… is that when we agree to something, she follows the spirit of the agreement, not the wording. And she fully understands –just as I do– that sometimes the agreement needs to change, if the situation changes enough to warrant it.

So, while I'm here reading Okichi a story –Little wolf wants to play, Okichi's favourite– I smell Hokage-sama downstairs in the family sitting room. I find myself smirking, knowing that she's here in the middle of the afternoon because she needs to discuss something with Aya. She's here just as I start to read the story, so she timed it. And it just so happens that Aya's having a meeting with mama and Hitomi about her plans for the Namiki clan –highlights that she wants both of them to consider before a 'general meeting' with the whole clan– which means, she wants to make sure I'm not there, seeing as I've made no secret about not getting involved in the Namiki clan business – it just isn't my place. If Aya needs my advice, she knows she can ask me.

In other words. Hokage-sama is following the new rules to the letter, expecting Aya to do the same.

There's a knock on the door. Okichi and I turn to see who it is, finding Aya. She's here to follow the spirit of the agreement we have in place. I smile.

"Sorry to break this up, but auntie wants to discuss something with us." I'm told. I nod, having expected as much.

"What do you think, baby? Can we put this story on hold for a bit, then come back later with mama, cookies, and some milk?" I offer. And really, I'm petty enough to outright deny Hokage-sama if Okichi doesn't like the plan.

"Is Shie-nee going to be there, too?" Okichi asks. I smirk, knowing she's noticed Hoshie is my biggest supporter in the latest ' _stop forcing Aya to do shit she doesn't want to do_ ' campaign.

"She's already downstairs waiting. Sakiko and Katsuo, too. You can come if you'd like, baby. Auntie Yasu already has snacks laid out for us." Aya smiles, knowing exactly what we're getting at. I love this woman. I hate her virtual inability to stick to her guns when she says no, but it's a work in progress.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I sit quietly beside Aya, with Okichi in my lap. I know I'm here to make sure Hokage-sama doesn't push her luck. I don't care. Aya accepts that she needs help telling people no and sticking with it, so I'll do all I can to help.

"Wow. I don't think I've ever had this much eyes on our discussions." Hokage-sama teases. No one's impressed. She clears her throat. "Aya. As I'm sure you're aware, I'm barely two months from delivery. As such, Jiraiya is asking me to take time off."

"A logical stance." Aya agrees easily, but my eyes harden already seeing where this is heading.

"That's why I'm here. I've asked Shikaku to take over for me, so that isn't being asked." She makes sure to clarify that quickly, but there's another very real possibility that I don't like. "I'm here to request that the members of Teams Wolf and Rabbit guard and monitor me… it's the only thing that will shut Jiraiya up."

…

There's so much going on in that statement. So much that could go wrong. So much that isn't being said.

"His reasoning?" Aya asks, obviously sensing the same hidden bullshit I do.

"This isn't an official mission, Aya. This is-"

"Hokage-sama, you are requesting something in the format of a mission. You are saying that your husband has reasons for wanting this. You will explain these reasons." Aya isn't bending at all. Good. Still, I place my hand on her lower back, smiling at her when she flicks her eyes to me. She nods, closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and tries to relax a little. She doesn't formulate her demand differently, though, which I'm grateful for.

"The last time someone he loved got pregnant, they were attacked after delivery. He isn't taking chances, and he knows you'll obsess over every time my nose itches, just like him." Hokage-sama explains seriously. "It's precautionary, as far as I'm aware."

"Do you, or does anyone, have reason to support his seemingly illogical paranoia?" Aya presses.

"No. Jiraiya is the only one that feels this way, and even he admits it's purely him being overly cautious." She explains seriously. "I'm asking this way, because if each member of both teams aren't around me, he's going to keep stalking me like I'm going to explode."

"Welcome to my life." Aya snipes, glaring at Hokage-sama. I squeeze her side gently, to let her know to ease up. She sighs. "So what are we looking at? Just you? Or are Shizune-san and Haruno-san included in this?"

"Just me. Shizune and Sakura are busy at the hospital most days… though… Kurenai is finding your old post as secretary to be rather stressful…" Hokage-sama seems amused by this. "Tayuya seems to like it though, thank you for the suggestion. I think she enjoys shouting at people." I snort, trying my best not to laugh.

"So. We're talking about nothing more than you hanging around our den." Aya doesn't fall into the girl-talk Hokage-sama is clearly aiming for.

"No. He'd want something more formal than that."

"Then you have a problem." Aya shoots her down. "I am in no position to stall their training for two or more months. And I am not going to shift that around because you don't like someone keeping an eye on you. You are more than welcome here, auntie, but you're asking for a mission when I've already clearly stated that I'm accepting no missions for the foreseeable future."

I smile, grateful Aya is actually sticking to her guns. "Now, if he wants you both to be here so that you'll be in a secure environment, that's fine."

"These are terms I can accept." Jiraiya announces, appearing out of nowhere. Hokage-sama groans, obviously hating the idea.

"Tough, auntie." Aya offers no sympathy for her at all, not that she really deserves it, to be honest.

"Aya?" Jiraiya seems to have more to say. "It's about time you stopped letting her get away with murder." I purse my lips, trying not to laugh. No one else bothers. The annoyed groan from Hokage-sama is music to my ears. "Anyway, seeing as she's on leave, that means you're not training under her. I'm going to put our trainings on hold as well, but I've still got some scrolls if you're interested."

"Thanks, I may take you up on that." Aya says, beaming. She's obviously proud of herself, and she should be. "Now, if you don't mind, it's Okichi's story time. After that I need to get some shopping done."

"Love, what about Okichi's nap?" I ask.

"Hnn? I'm going with Tsu and Keito?" She doesn't seem to understand my angle.

"You promised her that you'd be close by when she's taking her nap, remember?" I point out.

"Ah, of course. How could my baby not remind me when she hears me even thinking about going against the rules?" Aya teases.

"Mama, it's alright. I haven't had a bad dream in…" Days?

"Baby, that isn't the point. How can I ask you to stick to our agreements, if I won't?" Aya counters. Okichi beams, obviously happy about that. "Now come on, let's go see what little wolf is up to."

"Okay, mama." Okichi glomps her mother, kissing her on the cheek as they stand. "Can I come with you later?"

"I don't see why not. After all, I want to buy a few cute little kimonos for the pups. Did you want to pick out a cute one as well?" Aya asks, already walking into the kitchen to get the sugar-free cookies that Yasu bakes for the pups, along with a carton of milk. I smile, shaking my head at the pair. I don't know if Aya even realises it, but Okichi has a bigger impact on her, than she has on Okichi. "Ooh, Kenshin, did you want to tag along as well? Hoshie and Sakiko are coming, but Katsuo is already trying to come up with silly excuses." Yeah, she and Okichi are in the kitchen, and Kenshin is right next to me. Everyone wanted to make sure Aya isn't falling for Hokage-sama's trap this time.

"Hey!" Katsuo complains. "I need to study! I have a medical exam coming up in two weeks!"

"Like I said, silly excuses. Taking one afternoon off for shopping won't kill him." Aya doesn't let up at all, but she also isn't really trying to force him – just teasing the living daylights out of him, given she's always like that with her siblings.

"I'd love to, Aya-nee. May I pick out a kimono as well?" Kenshin asks politely. He's really been getting into his etiquette classes, and he's been speaking more and more with 'girl-speak'. I find it weird that boys and girls are literally taught to speak differently, even if it's just ending each sentence differently or choosing certain words or forming verbs in a way catered to their gender. But, it can't be helped. Honestly, I'm just waiting for him to ask to be called by a girl's name and female pronouns – it's the only piece missing.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After story time, Aya tucks Okichi in for her nap. Poor thing doesn't feel comfortable laying down alone though, so Aya lies with her until she falls asleep. Meanwhile, I'm sitting to our low table, going over something interesting. A theory, perhaps, but it's starting to shape up into a rather solid one.

"Chou?" Aya calls me, but doesn't seem ready to leave Okichi alone. "Something's on your mind." I nod, not wanting to talk about it if a certain someone isn't asleep. Then again, knowing Aya, she wouldn't open her mouth until Okichi was out cold. "Come lie with us. She's already asleep." I thought so.

I nod, moving to my side of the bed. I lie down, on my side and facing Aya, meeting her curious gaze. "Why are you suddenly so capable of telling _her_ no?" I ask, wanting to get to the heart of my theory.

"Hnn…?" She thinks about that, seemingly unsure of it herself. I don't buy it, there's a reason.

"Do you need me to seal the door?" I ask. She shakes her head, no, her eyes never leaving Okichi's face.

"It's… different." She murmurs, a finger ghosting over a stray hair covering our daughter's face. "With my siblings I'm… I'm an example. But with Okichi…?"

"…yes?"

"It's stupid."

"Try me." Her eyes drink in our redhead, she leans in and gently kisses between two delicate crimson eyebrows.

"It doesn't make any sense, Chou." She murmurs, her brow knitted as she tries make sense of this. It doesn't seem to help any. "I've been there for Hoshie, Katsuo, Sakiko and Kenshin for years. I've pretty much helped raise Setsuko and Itsuki from birth. Tomiko… I've kind of missed some of the bigger moments with her because of that stupid war, but even with her I feel… tied to her fate, if that makes any sense."

"They're your siblings. I have the same with Choumi." I offer, trying to let her see just how deeply _this one_ stands out with her.

"So… why doesn't… why don't…" The corners of her lips curl slightly downwards, her eyes narrowing a bit. "Setsuko called me 'mama' quite a few times. It made me laugh a little, but that's it. Heck, Hoshie and Sakiko look up to me like I'm some kind of role model… no matter how much I try to talk them out of it."

I don't interrupt. I just listen. I wait for her to start connecting the dots that I already see the pattern in. As smart as Aya is –or can be– she's a bit slow when it comes to some things. Or maybe… she just doesn't understand some facets of relationships? I'm not really sure, to be honest.

"Am I just… selfish?"

"Okay… I missed a step there." I admit. "How'd we get here?"

She blushes, her eyes once again roaming over Okichi. Her face smoothens. Her eyes soften, then start to twinkle a little. Her lips curl upwards this time, the smile in her eyes glows as evidence of all the happy emotions swelling within her.

"I was just thinking… you remember how Kenshin used to make drawings for me? How he was so proud of everything he made and he had to brag about it?" I nod. "I love how he was always so happy to do little things for me, how he was always so willing to share his cookies with me… silly little things like that."

"But…?" I encourage gently.

"That's just what I don't understand, Chou… when Okichi does exactly the same thing, it's not just cute, sweet, a moment to coo and brag about… it's…" Tears collect in the corners of her eyes, even as she beams. Thinking about this overwhelms her, but in a good way. "Why does it…?"

"Well, I don't know about you… but it's the look in her eyes that does it for me." I offer, smiling. "The smile that's reserved just for her papa." I look at our precious, fragile… tender little gift, wondering at how easily she stole my heart. "As weird as it sounds… I know she isn't our daughter biologically, but… I keep thinking how her hair reminds me of dad's, but with your texture. Almost like Sakiko's, honestly. How she has your smile, and your dad's gaze… like she sees right through people… sees right into their heart."

"N-nn."

"Did you notice how you never once though about how the Council would react if they catch wind of us adopting?"

"I've adopted quite a few times before." She shrugs it off.

"No, you haven't. You gave Sakiko, Yasu, and Katsuo your family name. You adopted them into your clan. Okichi is different… we adopted her as our child." She frowns thoughtfully, obviously never having thought of it like that. "And the difference, love, is in how you are with Okichi." She knits her brow again, trying to make sense of that.

"Think about it. Which of your siblings did you teach to read?" Her eyes widen with surprise. "Which of your siblings did you put down for their nap every day? Which of them would turn everyone else down, just to give you no choice but to do it yourself? Which of them needed to nap in your bed? Which of them comes to you when they have a bad dream?"

"I… I'm a… horrible sister…" She sounds –and looks– like she's about to breakdown.

"No, you're not." I assure her, cupping her cheek as I wipe away her tears. "You're a wonderful sister. You arrange for your siblings to learn everything they need to. Heck, you even offer the other kids the exact same education as your siblings, and that says something in noble clans. Trust me, I've studied the history of the Akimichi clan, and even we weren't like that until Konoha was formed."

She doesn't look convinced.

"The difference, love, is that with Okichi you're heart begs for you to be the one to teach her." I soothe. "You don't want her to have a teacher showing her how to read and write, you want to do that yourself. You don't want her to have any of her grandmothers… or anyone really, to show her how to draw a house… you want to do that yourself."

"I-I kn-know…" She admits, feeling downright miserable. She doesn't turn from me, from us.

"There's nothing wrong with that." I assure her. "It just means that you want to be Okichi's world… you want her to need you as desperately as you need her."

"I-I kn-know that…" She closes her eyes this time, crunching up her face as she fights not to cry; still obviously missing my point.

I sigh, amused, but mostly annoyed, with my seemingly clueless wife. "What's the problem then? Everything being for the pack?" She nods. "Fine, then what about me?" Her eyes shoot open, not liking where this is going. "Would you share me if it's for the good of the pack? Would you have me lie with anyone other than you?"

She scowls. How sad is it that her scowl is too cute for words?

"Exactly." I tap her nose with my index finger to accentuate my point. She looks confused. "You see me as part of the pack, but you also see me as something different. I'm yours, only yours. That isn't… well, it sort of is, but it's a good kind of selfish. It shows me that I hold a place in your heart where no one else treads."

"So… Okichi…?" She tries to process that.

"She isn't one of your siblings, where the end responsibility lies with your parents. She isn't one of the pack's pups who're everyone's responsible. She's _our_ pup. Yours and mine. That means that even if everyone else disagrees with how we want to raise her… they can complain until they're blue in the face. The end responsibility of how our baby is raised lies solely and wholly with us. And your heart understands that… even if your brain is struggling to catch up."

"I… I'm sorry… I must seem like a complete idiot." She murmurs, her hand ghosting over Okichi's face, her finger tracing over her nose. Okichi stirs, but doesn't wake.

"Most mothers get nine months to come to terms with this. You've had, what… two weeks?" She sighs, a little dreamily. And her smile peeks through. "You love your daughter, Aya. And she adores you. There's nothing wrong with that, so long as you don't start torturing people that try to talk to take her attention away from you." She snorts, not quite expecting me to say that.

She turns serious again, though. Obviously something is still bugging her. "Is…" She begins, thinking about whatever is on her mind. "Is it strange that the baby itch isn't quite as strong with her here?" I think about that, but before I say a word, "I mean, it's still there. I still want more babies. Lots more babies… but…"

"Love, you see her as our pup, our daughter. I'd sooner find it strange if your baby itch wasn't affected." I soothe. She nods, still unsure but accepting my words anyway. I take her hand into mine, our fingers intertwine. "It's okay, you know. Love her to pieces. But… don't forget your poor, lonely husband over here." Her shoulders shake a little, obviously laughing about that.

"Nn." Our eyes meet. Even through her glasses, I see something. Something warm and wholesome. Then amusement gets added to the mix. She's about to say something crazy. "I feel bad for her when she brings her first date home. By then, we're going to be swimming in jounins and Anbu Captains."

I chuckle, trying my best to not wake Okichi. "Like Mai's going to have it any easier?" She smiles, shaking her head, no.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We gather our group. I make sure to arrange quite a bit more muscle than we're used to. Not because it's needed, but because I don't think Aya is quite aware of just how thoroughly Okichi affects her. I've never seen a Namiki in full on mama-wolf mode… but I've read about wolves and I've asked mama just to be sure. It turns out, there's a reason mama NEVER goes into the village with the younger ones, she sends Aya to prevent herself from going absolutely apeshit on people.

I make sure Sumi and Rieko stay in the Namiki compound, though… I don't need more than one bag of cats to deal with.

So, with Keito, Ryuuzetsu, Ryouma, Hitomi –and her two guards, who I can never remember the names of– Kenshin, Hoshie, Katsuo, Sakiko and mama… we head into the village. Try to head into the village. Tomiko is kicking up hell, and refuses for anyone but her mama to hold her. Not even papa is having any luck.

"We're going with one mama-wolf. You might as well bring her along." I tease, shaking my head.

"M-milord?" Rieko begs with her eyes. I sigh.

"Ryuuzetsu, please go talk to Masashige and Megumi. Tell them that I need them to tag along." I instruct.

"Isn't that a bit… much?" Ryuuzetsu asks, worried with how paranoid I'm being.

"If you guys are going with so much muscle, then I want to tag along. I haven't seen anything outside of the District in months." Kin announces. I groan.

"I highly doubt it, Ryuuzetsu… just trust me. Go ask them to come with us. And be sure to tell them exactly who's tagging along."

"Oi, Chouji… are you sure this is a good idea?" Kakashi-sensei asks. I rub my forehead, honestly unsure about that.

"No. I think it's bad enough that we have two mama-wolves with young pups. Three pregnant wolves tagging along? And with how friendly people are accustomed to being with us?"

"Kashi-chan, you should go with them." Yasu-san offers.

"That isn't a good idea." I counter. "Kakashi-sensei has the exact same inst… wait… love, you've been training the Hayashis… and the Hayabusas?" She nods, narrowing her eyes at me. "Like full-blooded Namikis?" She nods again, her eyebrow suspiciously high. "Nevermind. You'll fit right in, Kakashi-sensei."

"My, my, I'm almost tempted to bring Miou-chan with us." I sigh, knowing he's just saying that to get under my skin. And of course… Miou hears her name and comes to investigate.

"Daddy, you're going out into the village?" I sigh. "Can I come? You said you wanted to bring me with you." I sigh again.

"Keito-kun, please go ask any available Taira clansmen to tag along. If we don't bring an army, I'm pretty sure there will be casualties. Please tell them that your oh so wise clan head decided to bring his heir along."

"For Kami's sake, don't let the Inuzukas know. The last thing we need is… Why do I smell Tsume and Hana coming this way?" Mama asks. Well, that would be because they are coming this way. Kami-sama hates me.

"Oi, since we have pretty much every Operative Jiraiya was talking about… I think it'll be safe for me to tag along, too." Hokage-sama… you aren't making this better.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I talk to Aya as calmingly and soothingly as I can. Her wolven maternal instincts have pretty much turned her in to a sociopathic psycho; if it breathes near our daughter and it isn't us, it needs to die. Quite painfully, judging from the wilting glare a bugs just got before she bisected it with a jutst. Luckily, it really is only a mama-wolf with pup thing, so Kakashi-sensei isn't that bad. But Aya and mama are… impossible.

I suggested the others form a perimeter around the (expectant) mothers, and I'm staying in here to keep Aya as calm, cool and collected as is humanly possible. Okichi is lapping it up, though. Seeing how protective Aya is of her, seeing that the only thing that calms Aya's nerves is having me on the other side of our daughter so that she is as safe as can be. She probably doesn't even understand it, to be honest. She's probably just happy to be holding her parents' hands as we stroll through the village. Still, she's lapping up the attention she's getting.

Thank Kami-sama Okichi isn't tempted to run off, I'm not sure I could keep Aya sane in that scenario.

Mama isn't doing too much better, which is why she's right behind us. I'm hoping Aya's scent will remind her that there are strong packmates that will fight to the death to keep her pup safe… but at the same time, I'm worried about said fight breaking out.

I bite back another sigh, trying to enjoy an afternoon out with my wife and daughter. Frankly, I think it'd be less life and death if we'd stayed in the District.

Still, Sumi, Rieko and Kin seem to be enjoying themselves. Hitomi isn't too happy, seeing as her (very pregnant) mate is surrounded by other scents. I briefly wonder why Hitomi agreed to this… but then I start wondering if Hitomi came out of the District with Kin in recent memory. Kin herself admitted that the last time was the Sky Invasion… Yeah, that was quite a while ago.

I wonder if I'll be any better with Aya when she gets pregnant, but… frankly I haven't been doing the Namiki meditations, so I'm sure I'm not going to be too bad.

Thank Kami-sama we make it to the blacksmith's without incident. Once inside, I see the most… awkward scene play out. Without being asked to, six Tairas stand guard at the door, while Masashige and Megumi have the Hayashis and Hayabusas spread out to 'secure' the store.

"I'm sorry about them, Sengo-san. It's our first time out in the village with our new daughter and everyone's… jittery." I explain the obviously worried blacksmith. He takes one look at Okichi, then looks at mama with Tomiko and Kakashi-sensei with Miou. He breathes **a lot** easier.

"For a second, I was worried this was a hostile takeover." He admits.

"Why is everyone overreacting? We're not that bad." Aya claims, scooping Okichi up and holding her protectively. Again, the redhead just beams and enjoys every second of it.

I sigh mutely.

"Would you happen to have the blades Aya ordered ready?" I ask, changing the subject. Aya still hasn't quite wrapped her brain around this, and pointing it out will only make things awkward.

"I do. Let me go get them for you." He offers, turning to the back door.

"Sengo-san?" He turns to me, questions in his eyes. "Please make sure to move slowly when you come back with a whole lot of sharp and pointing things. Frankly, I think my wife is insane for even suggesting we come here, and I don't want you caught in the crossfire." He smirks, heading into the backroom for our order.

"Clear, milord." The Hayashis and the Hayabusas come back, announcing that no one else is in here. I breathe a little easier.

"One bullet dodged." I murmur. Now, if we could only get the things Aya ordered and get the hell out… of… here? How many things did Aya order, exactly? I see two boxes… four wakizashis… two kodachis… a third box… a fourth box… a flute…? Oh, can't forget ninja wire! What… the…?

"Love, are we hoarders now?"

"What? These are all lava release conducting weapons." She defends. "I'm amazed you managed so quickly."

"Don't be. I've been preparing for months. I know you quite well, Namiki-san. With you, it's only a matter of time before you come asking for more weapons again. The only one I've yet to complete is that last blade. I ran out of the alloy and had to order more, so it's taking somewhat longer, as you can imagine."

I… don't even want to know.

"That's perfectly understandable." She assures him, kissing Okichi before blowing a raspberry in her neck.

"Mama~aaaaaa!" Okichi complains, smiling and laughing a little. "Hey, mama, can I get a fan like yours?"

"I'm not so sure, sweetie. It looks pretty, but it really is a weapon. You might hurt someone with it." Aya looks to me, being perfectly honest about how she feels. Though she's completely mission the option of Okichi hurting herself… then again, we're shinobi.

"Sakiko had a wooden tanto at five." I remind her, shrugging. "So long as she promises not to hit anyone, no matter what?"

"I promise!" Of course she does. I smile, shrugging. When our eyes meet, I mouth to Aya that it's her call.

"If you hit anyone, even by accident, I'm not going to be very happy with you." She warns sternly.

"I'll be careful, I promise." Okichi offers, trying to look as cute and you-know-you-love-me as she can. Seeing Aya on the receiving end of the begging puppy eyes and pouty lips look, I try not to laugh.

…

Aya stares her down for a long moment, trying to impress on her just how serious she is.

…

"Alright, then." Aya caves. I figured she would. "Let's see if we find one you like." Aya puts her down and they walk off deeper into the store. I smile, seeing Keito, Ryuuzetsu and Sumi going with them – even though Sumi shouldn't even still be in 'honour guard mode'. Ichigo –who's here guarding mama– doesn't seem to mind.

I hope it stays like that… but I somehow doubt it.

"Daddy, can-"

"No." Kakashi-sensei doesn't even think about it, but he crouches down to her height to show her he's taking her seriously. "Your mother would have a fit."

"But-"

"Your aunt is a kunoichi, your uncle is a shinobi. We view weapons differently than your mother, who's a _civilian_. Convincing her that you can handle anything that gets sold here is not a battle I plan on fighting."

"What if… we tell her we bought it at a civilian store?" Miou bargains.

"You do realise everyone here hears you?" And we're all wondering what kind of child you have, Kakashi-sensei. She's bargaining better than Sakiko does most days.

"They know how scary mommy is. They won't want to upset her." Miou… why are you making so much sense?

"… Fine, but then you owe me when I need some backup against her."

"… Define backup?" I blink. Please don't let Okichi hear them! If she starts bargaining like this so young, I fear for puberty. Aya was a nightmare… Thank Kami-sama I wasn't too bad… mostly just clueless on what to do about Aya.

"To be discussed on a situational basis. It won't be above your skill level and I won't draw you into something that might jeopardize you emotionally or mentally." I blink again. Can Miou even understand half those words?

"Deal." Kakashi-sensei kisses her and motions her deeper into the store.

"If you cut yourself on anything, I'm telling your mother how it happened." Miou dashes off behind Aya and Okichi. I blink again. Well, that's certainly _one way_ to raise a kunoichi.

"Takara's just as bad." Hoshie points out. I turn to her, afraid to have my poor innocent little Okichi sharing a room with…

I shake my head.

Aya's far worse. Why worry with her peers, when her mother will be the worst influence on her?

"I'm not exactly a prim and proper princess either." Kenshin points out, smirking. I shake my head, knowing that I'm going to have nothing but headaches in the future with our kids.

"True." Mama admits.

"You guys do realise that when Okichi hits puberty, I'm sending you to deal with her. Right?" I point out. They just laugh, obviously not taking me seriously.

"You live and you learn, Chouji." Kakashi offers sagely.

"Actually, I think you have the least to worry about." Mama points out. "You and Aya both hate fighting. And other than a few broken noses, Aya was a saint." Yeah… just a few, huh. Not to mention the con-artistry, the natural manipulator that she is, oh and let's not forget her scary skills as a kunoichi. Getting her upset with you is a guaranteed death sentence, even now. Especially now.

"Mama, what are you trying to say?" Hoshie rounds on her.

"That you'd better fall in love with an angel. 'Cause I'm not sure I can handle more of you." Mama teases.

"I think you should be more worried about Itsuki." She counters. I sigh, shaking my head. I decide it's better for my sanity to ignore their bickering.

"Oh, Kashi-nii~iii." Aya comes back with two excited little girls, each holding a tessen. "I will have it known that I did not aid in your daughter picking out her _first_ **weapon**. I merely held her up to height so she could pick it out herself."

"Noted." Kakashi-sensei eye-smiles at her.

"If Yasu-nee explodes over this, I'm not saving you."

"You also won't be the one to tell her." He counters.

"Tha… Miou-cha~aaaaaaan, why does that sound like your logic?"

"How do you think I talked him into it, auntie?" I shake my head, well and truly afraid for the Elemental Nations. When these kids are grown…?

"I swear, this is going to blow up in both your faces." Aya warns one last time, but Miou is too busy showing her father her new tessen to care. "Whatever. I'm not paying for that. Sengo-san?"

We get told the total, Aya pays, she seals it all away –other than Okichi's tessen– and we head out. Kakashi-sensei is pretty much right behind us, seeing as it's only the one _weapon_ he had to pay for. I wonder if I can have uncle Inoichi memory wipe me, just to be safe?

The thought of having a Namiki women upset with me just… freaks me out.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We make it to the kimono store without any real hassle. Sure, people are starting to get curious why we're being so overly cautious, but generally a civilian's sense of self-preservation warns them to stay away from large angry-looking crowds with swords.

Again, the store pretty much gets locked down, to make sure no one gets close to any of the mothers – and I again explain that we're just being overly cautious and they will be getting more than sufficient business from us to accommodate the inconvenience. It's a civilian run store, so they're still pretty shook up. Still, once the ladies all start going through all the kimonos, and once Aya picks up a good fifteen in various sizes, colours and patterns… well, they're not being too difficult about it.

"Um," I ward off one of the workers wading too close to Okichi. "I… wouldn't go to close to her. Aya's not used to her maternal instincts yet, and she might lash out without meaning to." The woman gulps, but nods gratefully. "Trust me, they've been kimono shopping often enough. And pretty much every woman is going to earn a similar reaction from the group we're travelling with. Be patient, and let them pile up their purchases on the counter for you."

She nods uncertainly, but does as I suggest.

Okichi runs over to me, grabbing my hand and telling me to hurry up, because she wants to show me something. She leads me to a rack, to one specific kimono that caught her eye.

It's an irotomesode kimono – one of the fanciest type of kimonos available. An expensive one, too. I feel the fabric, enjoy seeing the bright green, the silvery wolf cubs chasing butterflies among some kind of violet and pink flowers I don't know the name of.

"It's beautiful, princess. But do you like it?" She nods fervently. "Alright, let's see what your mother has to say. You know better than to ask me to get between mother and daughter while shopping." I scoop up Okichi, grab the kimono, and walk us over to Aya.

"Ooh, what have we here?" Aya's eyes are more on Okichi than the kimono. Once she confirms a certain redhead's mute begging, she turns to the kimono. "Oh, Kami-sama, this is gorgeous." Aya murmurs.

"Yes. We're definitely getting you this." She doesn't even ask for the price. I shake my head, smiling and amused. "But we need to get the other layers as well. And some proper geta. We can't have a cutie like you walking around in anything but the best."

"Hey, Aya-nee?" Kenshin runs up, bearing a more modern kimono for approval.

"Hnn?" Aya looks. She studies the kimono for a long moment. "I'm not so sure. Is this something you want to wear?"

"It is!" Kenshin assures her.

Aya doesn't look sold on this one at all. "Black with white skulls smoking a cigarette, and pink roses? Let's ignore the modern fascination with the foofs, frills and showing so much leg, you'd be wearing this in public."

"It's artistic!" He argues. "And super cute!" I wonder at how well he's learned to control his voice. I can tell from the tone he's excited, but he's so careful not to let the volume get out of hand. I wonder how it'll be for our kids later on.

"If you can convince mama that you're going to wear that, I'm fine with it." Aya shrugs. She isn't feeling it –that much is obvious– but she isn't going to stop him either.

"Not without leggings you don't." Mama doesn't even think about it. "Ken, do you see how much leg you'll be showing off?"

"It's meant to be worn with leggings, mama." He argues. "See, I even picked out a pair. Same pink as the roses."

"Hnn…?" With her only offered argument so easily defeated, she considers the whole outfit. "I dunno, sweetie. This is a bit gothic. It would need a completely different makeup pallet than anyone in the house has."

"All I ever wear is eyeliner and lipstick anyway. And everyone has pink lipstick." He argues.

"Really, sweetie? If you're going goth, you don't wear pink lipstick. You wear black. And black fingernail polish to go with it. If you're going to do the look, do it right." Mama argues.

"That's true, but I like this kimono because of its artistic flare and the stark contrast of colours, not for the sake of a look or a style." Kenshin argues. "And goths would never wear anything with this much frills on it. Let alone the colour pink." I sigh. Yeah. Okichi is never going to not pick up on the negotiation tactics of her family. I'm screwed. Maybe it's a good thing I'm already practicing the ' _ask your mother_ ' defence?

"Well, you've got a point there. Still, you're getting your own lipstick. I'm pretty sure no one has this shade of pink." Mama points out.

"Aya-nee does."

"Not the point. You're still getting your own." Mama rolls her eyes. "Now come on, if you're going to pick something modern and hip, you're also going to pick something nice and traditional. And don't go overboard on the black, please. The last thing I need is to explain to your father why I'm bringing home a gothic Lolita."

"Mama! Even if I go full on goth, Lolita isn't my style!"

"Baby, you **are** a Lolita. By definition, if you go gothic, you're a gothic Lolita." Why am I still listening to this?

"Nuh uh! Lolita as a style is meant to falsely portray young girls as sex dolls. I'm so not into boys, so there's nothing worth worrying about." I sigh, shaking my head. Oichi is definitely going to pick up on this. And I'm going to have to put in some major effort to have something to say other than, 'go ask your mother'.

"Papa?" I turn to her, finding her in a cute little yukata. "Do I look pretty?" I smile, not even caring about the yukata in the least.

"The cutest little girl in the world." I tell her honestly.

"Mama picked it out." She announces proudly, giving me a little twirl to show it off properly. "And look! It's even got little butterflies on it, papa!" I look at the outfit for the first time, finding that she's absolutely right. A yellow backdrop with pink butterflies everywhere. "If only it had more pink…"

"Why don't you tell mama you like pink? I'm sure she'll understand." I say, grateful I can keep up with her for now.

"Really?"

"She loves pink, too. She just doesn't want to feel like she's making you wear it."

"Alright, but I like this one."

"Daughter of mine, mama won't mind. I promise." I argue seriously. She nods, grinning ear to ear. She dashes back off towards Aya, practically skipping because she's so happy. She explains her mother what she likes, and what she likes to wear.

"Ooh, something with more pink, you say?" Aya, of course, loves the sound of that. "But what about this one? Do you like it?"

"I love it, mama!" Okichi gushes.

"Alright. Let's see if we can find something properly pink for my pretty, pretty princess." Aya teases with a bright smile. Okichi squeals happily, hugging her mother with all her might.

"I love you, mama."

For all her fierce reputation. For all her badass, kickass skills. For all her immunity to blood and death and gore. One little three year old girl brings her to her knees. "I love you, Okichi."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After the ladies have had their fill shopping –the kimono store was apparently just the beginning– we start heading back to the Namiki District. Okichi is tuckered out; sleeping in my arms, head on my shoulder, and her nose rubbing against my neck. I was worried that she wouldn't want anyone but Aya to hold her, but she came to me on her own, asking me to carry her.

The sound of her light snores… it… it does things to me. Especially seeing as everyone once in a while, she clutches my jacket or snuggles a little closer – seemingly for no reason.

It's… home. Aya and Okichi here with me, is home.

"It looks good on you, Akimichi Chouji." Aya teases, smiling brightly at me.

"I blame you." I tease right back.

"I can live with tha-"

"OI! You Namikis think you're fucking Kami-sama all of a sudden, 'ey!?" Oh… crap. Aya's eyes went from soft and warm, to hard as steel.

"Love, it's just wo-"

"Fuckin' dogs, the lot of ye!" I grab at the speck of dust that almost touched Okichi, remnants of a rock that got thrown and shattered by the Taira between us and the (provisionally) (still) walking corpse.

Aya's eyes were hard before. They're starting to scare even me.

"Baby, did they just…?" Mama carefully hands off her daughter. "Sumi, hold Tomiko for me?" Oh… shit… to piss off not one, but two Namiki women, both not only travelling with their own pup, but feeling that said pup was just threatened.

"Death over a speck of dust. That'll make for an interesting tombstone." I drone, rubbing Okichi's back.

"Katsuo, hold Okichi's tessen for her?" Scratch that. Three Namiki women. That one of them is under ten years of age is irrelevant, Hoshie can **fight**.

"And my scroll. This won't take long." Four. Four Namiki women. And Sakiko is the least forgiving of the bunch.

"Hey Katsuo. I'm glad we're on their side." I tease with a grin.

He snorts, obviously agreeing with me… and obviously not feeling sorry for whoever these guys are.

"Kini-kins. I swear, this will only take a second." Five. Five Namiki women. Shit, these guys better pray Shinigami-sama isn't a Namiki…

"Hold up… he threw something, didn't he." Kenshin cracks his knuckles. Lipstick did, eyeliner mastered, and the black kimono with skulls and leggings he just bought. "Togo-nii. Can I borrow one of your kodachis?" He gives zero shits. A Namiki through and through. I shake my head, wondering what could possibly possess anyone to upset one Namiki… let alone the entire clan…

Then again, upsetting one is no different from upsetting them all. "Alright. Kick 'em where it matters for me?" Katsuo offers, grinning ferally.

Kenshin rolls his shoulders and takes the kodachi. "Consider it done."

Surrounded by samurai, you'd think the samurai are the threat… nope. The samurai are the picket fence with the 'beware of wolf' sign on it. I sigh, shaking my head again. And to boot, it's ONLY Namikis that take up the challenge. They're quite happy to meet the challenge head on.

I hear the sound of bones being snapped, followed by crying and begging. "You listen to me, you little shit. If my daughter wakes up because you can't take a beating quietly, then I promise you even Shinigami-sama will feel sorry for you." That would be my gentle and loving wife. And the sound of three… no, four men running like hell isn't helping any. Is it sad that they smell about chuunin level?

"… Ohhhh!" Kin cries out. I turn to her, seeing Hitomi's guards supporting her. "Mi-cha~aaaan!"

"Little shit-faced truffles." Even Kenshin has quite the mouth on him when he's upset… and I really have no idea with a 'shit-faced truffle' even is. "Aya-nee, auntie Kin needs you." I still hear another kick, or two. And just then, Anbu arrives. I sniff, identifying Deer and his team. Deer shakes his head, not bothering to ask any questions. Especially given that only the Namikis we dishing out the beating. Namikis don't gang up on anyone for any reason other than to defend the pack. Deer knows this, as does his team. Adding that he'll be reporting this to Dragon, and likely uncle Shikaku? Let alone that Hokage-sama is here with us, and Jiraiya-sama isn't going to be far either.

So. We're going to get away with this Scott free. Now I just have to worry about calming Aya down before she hunts down the ones that 'got away'. "Hey, guys. I think Kin's water just broke." I remind them, hoping that we can just get back to the District. Stupid people are everywhere, and if they can be stupid enough to pelt a rock at our group… then I hope they're insured.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 42_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: For those wondering, 'truffle' as Kenshin uses it is defined as :_** **Noun: Slang used to describe a person who is seldom correct, usually in conjunction with a degenerate know-it-all loser who is always talking shit about subjects they know nothing about. Also used to describe a person who is almost always on the losing side of bets and wagers. Derived from the cliché "Even a blind pig finds a truffle now and then" _If I describe myself as a nerd, I might as well live up to the nerdly standards set by my intellectual brethren._**

 ** _These chapters seem to come out longer than initially planned. I'm not sure what to feel about that, but it just is what it is. I need to carefully show what's being shown. So, enjoy, I suppose ^_^_**


	46. Arc 3 - The touch of your hand

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 3: The heir apparent – Chapter 43 – The touch of your hand_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"The things that matter most in our lives are not fantastic or grand. They are moments when we touch one another." Jack Kornfield_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The first Namiki Clan meeting. Well, the first since bringing the Hayashis and Hayabusas into the mix… that I'm aware of. The Namikis are, of course, all here, including Namiki Ayumu, Tomi-nee's and Kin-chan's little prince. Just barely three days old, but a beloved addition to the clan.

The Hayashis are all sitting seiza and awaiting the meeting to begin, men and women with their katanas carefully set to their left. Children are sitting beside their parents – and mostly having their mother correct any little mistake they make, whether in posture, or telling them to settle down. Masashige and Kasumi are subtly beaming, so I know they'll have something big to say once the meeting starts.

Interestingly, Karin is here, sitting beside Noboru. When her eyes find mine, she blushes but doesn't look away. I grin, curious what news they'll have for us.

The Hayabusa are making themselves comfortable. None of them are being overly formal, just sitting together, legs crossed and teasing each other now and again. They're happy together, all of them. I can see it in their smiling eyes and how Megumi and Ami keep having to tell them to quiet down. I smile, grateful they've found solace with our clan.

And last, but certainly not least, are the… well, other families and the orphans. They don't quite have the same overall structure, but they won't be getting left out. Airi and Raicho are pretty much in charge of the orphans, so they're the spokespersons for them.

The Ozawas are… well, thoroughly civilians. Fumiyo is still a genin, technically, but she stopped working at the shinobi library after their family was taken in by our clan. She works in our school now, a teacher's aide. Noritada is quite happily making kimonos on order for the clans, though mostly for the Yukimoris for their shows. Kita and Shiori are training to be geishas, and both seem quite happy about that. The Yukimoris were a bit hesitant at first, given their age, but both girls show an incredible will to succeed. Nayoko finally admitted she hates the academy, so she's attending classes here in the District and learning her father's trade bit by bit.

Auntie Anko is here as well, with Neji. I'm actually not sure what to make of the situation. I mean, no one even considered not inviting her, and no one was surprised to see her here either.

Of course Yasu-nee, Kashi-nii, Keito and Tsu are here as well. Along with Miou and Yukito. Yasu and Keito will forever be Namikis, married into the Hatake clan or no.

We have everyone arranged in a hexagon, almost. The heads sitting in front of their group, and a large 'platform' in the middle for the speaker to be able to have everyone's attention – where I'm currently standing.

At any rate…

Everyone is settled in, so we can start the meeting. "Good morning, Namiki clan." I begin. "Before we begin, a few announcements. As I'm sure everyone's noticed, Hitomi and Kin have been blessed with our newest addition to the clan, Namiki Ayumu." I pause, beaming at Tomi-nee and Kin.

"Though it's still too early to announce officially, I'm sure everyone can smell that we have two newly expectant mothers." All eyes flicker to Sumi and Rieko, who are both blushing, but beaming anyway.

"And my last baby announcement is the biggest for me. Chouji and I have, as of yesterday, officially adopted Okichi. Seriously, the paperwork involved is tedious." I roll my eyes playfully, but don't fight the glowing smile that takes over my features. As if wanting to prove my point, Okichi jumps up from beside Chouji and rushes towards me. I scoop her up, loving how her face is lit up as brightly as mine is. And seriously, the sundress she's wearing is too cute for words, but… that's beside the point.

I give everyone a moment to get their 'aww's and congratulations out of their system – just like with the last two announcements. "Further news. Megumi tells me that our falcons are ready to start their training. Anyone that is genin rank or above may apply for the course of training and working with our falcons. Only those that apply will be allowed to work with them, and Megumi will no doubt want to test you each individually to see if you can handle it." I see quite a few thoughtful glances in Megumi's direction, but that isn't my call to make. She's in charge of that, and I'm sure she can handle it.

"The final exams in the academy start next week." I continue, trying to remind everyone that this is a meeting and we have much to discuss. They quiet down. "For this reason, I would ask that everyone be a little lenient with those taking the exams. Mayu, Kadiri, Koi and Shige, we wish you well in your exams." Mayu and the three Hayabusas nod, obviously feeling nervous about that.

"Masashige informs me that we have two would be samurais beginning their exams soon. Arata and Ninsei, we wish you well in your exams." Both boys bow low, both also quite nervous about that.

"Aya-dono, if I may?" Masashige announces he has something to add to the announcements. I nod. "Asako will be taking the exams for Rank Four medic next week at Konoha General." He announces, his sixteen year old daughter blushing at having everyone's eyes on her.

"I'm happy to hear that. Should you need any assistance, please do not hesitate to ask." I smile at the brunette, amused that she bows low to me and thanks me profusely. "Asako, we wish you well with your upcoming exams." A clan can never have too many medics.

"To continue with announcements. I-"

"Aya-chan?" Auntie Tsunade –who pretty much invited herself to a meeting that has nothing to do with her– interrupts. A raised eyebrow is all she gets. "The Chuunin Selection Exam in Mist is coming up as well. Applications must be in by next week and they should leave by the week after, latest."

"Auntie, I'm well aware of this. But the Namiki clan currently has no genin team ready for…" I see her raised eyebrow. "We will discuss the details in a moment, auntie. But please remember that you are not of the Namiki clan." She smiles, obviously not caring. "Seriously, auntie. Big belly and all, I'll kick you out of this meeting. This is where the Namiki clan discusses our future, not where the Hokage sticks her nose where it doesn't belong." I snipe. She has the good grace to blush.

"As I as was saying, I would like to announce that Hoshie, Sakiko, Katsuo, Chouji and mama have all completed their basic lava release training. To celebrate this, I've had quite the collection of weapons crafted that can cannel lava release chakra. Now, the reason I am announcing this, is so that any and all chakra adepts of the Namiki clan who have earth and fire release as their primary and secondary elements may apply for lava release training. It will be the most difficult thing you ever do, but I promise it's more than worth it. All interested parties should come to me to be tested. Be warned, though, that you will need to master both elements individually before starting on the next training."

Everyone gets excited about that, seeing that I'm not keeping this within the Namiki family, but that I'm willing to have all members of our clan trained in it. Sure, not everyone will have the prerequisites, but all that do will be offered a chance.

"Does that include me, princess?" Auntie Anko asks.

"Yes, auntie, it does." I assure her. "The reason I've waited this long, is because I want to make sure there are more capable trainers than just myself. Unlocking lava release is a long, tedious process. So far the quickest to unlock it has been Hoshie, at just under four months. But it's a process the five I mentioned and myself can guide you through. Mama, if you'd be willing to take auntie?"

"I think I can handle that." Mama teases, elbowing auntie to get a rise out of her.

"Good. In further news, papa is currently taking apprentices. He has already accepted Katsuo, which leaves two openings for those interested. He does require at least Rank Four before you are considered, but he is also giving weekly classes. So even if you don't make the cut, there are still options worth considering. Yes, Asako-chan, I'm talking to you." The brunette beams.

"Last announcement, before the meeting begins. By Kenshin's suggestion, we will start arranging clan picnics more often here in the District. This ties directly into the opening discussion. Kenshin, baby, would you mind opening the discussion for us?" I pass the floor to Kenshin, who comes forward just as I make my way back to Chouji. Oichi isn't letting me put her down though, so I end up sitting cross legged so I can plop her onto my lap.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After the 'picnic proposal' is discussed and three people are selected to oversee that they get planned regularly (weekly), Masashige starts the second discussion: adopting. It's a fairly short discussion, seeing as I simply point out that we have more than enough orphans in need of a family. I announce that anyone who's interested should discuss it with Airi and Raicho.

Hayashi Noboru decides the third discussion needs to be inter-clan marriages, seeing as he hopes to ask Karin to marry him. Mama doesn't even think about it, she announces she will bring it up in the next Clans Meeting and that she will gladly advocate for him. Interestingly, that leads to Raicho asking about inter clan same sex marriages. Again, mama assures her that will be discussed – even before the Hayabusas cheer for Raicho's point.

Megumi figures this is the better place to ask about same sex couples adopting or getting pregnant. I explain that same sex couples are just couples – adopting for them is no different than any other couple. Then I explain the options for lesbian couples, and the options for gay couples – also being careful to explain the need for a sperm donor or a surrogate mother to aid them.

Ami starts the fourth discussion: the possibility of Namiki clansmen learning civilian trades. "Okay, this one has me confused." I admit. "Why would this need to be discussed?"

"Well," Ami begins, blushing. "The Namiki clan is a shinobi clan. For this reason there haven't been very much options for civilians like myself and the Ozawas to learn a trade not already available. For this reason, I would like to discuss the option of a few non-combatants taking apprenticeships in new trades to allow us to grow in our own way."

I smile, shaking my head in amusement. "I understand, but I'm confused why you'd need permission." That throws her for a loop. "If you can arrange such an apprenticeship, please do so. If you need help, please ask."

"I… Thank you, milady." She bows low. She takes a moment to collect herself. "I… have gathered information on classes for those interested in culinary arts. If we gather a group of at least eight, there is a retired five star chef willing to teach us everything he knows… for a price."

"Monetary?" I ask. She nods, serious but nervous. "Don't worry about money. Ami, I'd like you to spearhead this. Discuss it will our clansmen, see if you can gather the group you need. As well, mama, I'd like you to bring it up in the next Clans Meeting." Ami squeals, obviously excited about that. "Once you gather the group you need, speak to mama about arranging any and all requirements. Tools, clothes, that sort of thing."

"Th-thank you, milady." She bows so low that I'm afraid she'll fall. Still, she rights herself without too much effort.

"Is there anyone else considering a non-shinobi, non-samurai trade?" I ask. I love the open floor format of these meetings – papa's idea.

"Yes, Aya-nee." Nobu-kun announces. "I wan' ta learn ta make medicines."

"Aww, Nobu-ku~uuuuun" I coo proudly. "Of course. We'll arrange the medical classes later today, alright?" He looks confused. "One of the things you'll have to learn is how to make the medicines people need. You can specialise in that, if you'd like, but you'll still have to learn so much more." He nods, nervous but obviously determined.

"Oh, to make sure no one is in anyway surprised. I expect all clansmen to learn medical jutsu and sealing arts. Combatant or no. It's just something everyone should learn." I point out. "And yes, Ami, even you. I expect you to give this culinary course your all, but I also expect you to learn seals and medical jutsu as well."

"Of course, milady." She sounds happy about that. Jeez, how messed up is this world, that every woman here is happy that I'm asking them to learn more than is likely healthy to jam into a single brain.

"Alright, anyone else have a question about education and such?" I ask. No one does, so I move back to the centre of our meeting and start the next discussion. I smile, seeing the pups over to one side playing with Airi and Raicho keeping an eye on them. "Good, then I'd like to discuss shinobi ranks, exams and promotions. I'd like to begin with the bigger issue, being the Jounin Selection Exams. I'm not sure if everyone is aware, but each clan can sponsor only one jounin for each of these yearly exams. They are currently one month away, and at present the Namiki clan has sponsored no one." Everyone looks curious about that. "The only ones I would consider of our clan are Masashige and Megumi. Are either of you interested?"

"No, milady." Masashige bows out.

"No, milady." So does Megumi.

"Very well. Then we have a sponsorship slot available for this year. Mama, I'd like for you to bring it up in the next Clans Meeting. See if the other clans needs our sponsorship slot. If not, I'd ask that everyone keep their ears open if someone is looking for a sponsor. We do not need a candidate, however, I do not believe in wasting chances. The more jounin Konoha has, the stronger she gets." I get nothing but nods.

"Alright, next is the Chuunin Selection Exams." I continue. "As I have repeatedly stated, I believe Hoshie, Sakiko and Katsuo are too young for these exams."

"I disagree." Papa speaks up. "Though, I'm not too thrilled about them entering, I do not believe age should be the deciding factor. So, as their sensei, I'll ask if you believe them skilled enough."

"They are." I nod, knowing that they can handle it.

"Do you believe they can handle being chuunins?" He presses.

I nod seriously. "I know they can."

"Then I believe that is all that matters." He argues. "Hoshie, Sakiko, Katsuo, do you three wish to enter the exams?"

The three of them share a look. "I do." Hoshie announces, meeting my gaze without a hint of fear.

"I'm game." Sakiko isn't far behind our sister. She also meets my gaze, smirking proudly.

"If Sakiko's going, I'm going." Katsuo offers, also meeting my gaze. He's a bit nervous, but he's still determined.

I sigh. "Alright, alright. You win. I'll speak with daddy about it later to have you three entered. However, that means I have two weeks to prepare you for this. Be ready. You're absolutely insane training begins tomorrow."

"And this is different from the last few weeks, because…?" Katsuo teases, smirking.

"You'll find out tomorrow, smart Alec." I tease right back. "Since I'm already considering this, I might as well open the can of worms fully. Are any other genins considering taking the exams?" No takers. "Alright. That's pretty much all I have to say on this subject. Does anyone else have something to add?"

"More a… question?" Masashige begins. I turn to him, nodding for him to continue. "The jounin we sponsor? I assume there is more to it than simply allowing them to take the exams?"

"Nn." I nod seriously. "By sponsoring someone, we show that the Namiki clan has absolute faith in their skills, their ability to lead Konoha's shinobi, and their unwavering loyalty to Konoha. Typically, a jounin sponsored by a clan shows formal or informal relations. In other words, you cannot be promoted without ties to a clan. It's the reason those idiot chuunins attacked us the other day. They asked for a sponsorship and I turned them down. Repeatedly."

Megumi grins. "In other words, they were pissed because you have standards."

"More or less." I shrug. I turned them down for a host of reasons. First and foremost being that our clan comes first. Only if the Namiki clan has no one that needs a sponsorship would someone outside the clan even get considered. I turned them down last year, because Kin was already being sponsored. I turned them down the year before because Tayuya was being sponsored – though she isn't of the Namiki clan, we all agree that she is very much under our protection. I turned them down this year, because frankly they're just as weak and spineless as they were two years ago. I'm not going to miss our yearly 'chats'.

"One final question?" Masashige asks. I nod to him. "Will you be bringing Okichi-hime to Mist with you?"

"…I…" That's a good question. A VERY good question. "Ch-chou?"

"I… think we should discuss this privately." He obviously isn't looking forward to that at all. I nod, understanding him completely. That isn't something that should be decided just yet.

"We'll leave it as 'undecided' for now. Is there anything to add?" No one speaks up. "Another discussion point?" Everyone looks quite happy about what has already been discussed. "Alright. Hiroko, if you could formalise the minutes of this meeting?"

"Of course, milady." Hiroko nods, smiling. She's been scribbling things since the meeting began.

"Good. Then this meeting is hereby closed. I say we get something to eat and start bugging our pups." I tease, enjoying how Okichi beams and runs to me for another hug.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The rest of the morning is spent pretty lazily, to be honest. I talk to Sasa-nee about her team going to the CSE, and she admits that they've been entered – Yuzuki, Sango and Hanabi are going, seeing as Ono Masao thinks his son is way too young to take the exams. I find out that Mashai, Shinichi and Haruki will be taking the exams together, with Naru-nii as their jounin-sensei? That one takes my brains for a ride, when did he get promoted?

Of course, Naru-nii and Sasu-nii both decide to point out how clueless I am. Whatever. Keep me out of the loop, why don't you! It turns out Naru-nii got a field promotion from Jiraiya. And Sasu-nii got his promotion as a bonus from completing an S-rank mission.

With that mind-job out of the way, Haku-nee tells me that Hatsumi gave birth to a healthy baby girl, Yuki Shiroko. They have a thing for colours. 'Haku' means 'white', 'ao' is either 'blue' or 'green' or both, and 'shiro' is also 'white'. Whatever, their baby.

I take my team to the Tower and have them officially entered, get their forms, and daddy and I call Mei and Kisame to let them know we're coming.

After that, we have a nice chaotic lunch at home with the usual insanity that goes on with meals. Megumi and Ami, along with three Hayashi couples, decide to drop in to spend some time with the orphans, to see if they can strum up a relationship out of thin air. Curiously, Ami takes a shining to a boy with black hair and brown eyes – she teases him that they look like they're related, but he just shrugs and counters with him looking like half the people he meets. Megumi seems to like that answer.

And after lunch… Hinata goes into labour. Two weeks overdue. At least she waited for me to eat.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Six and a half hours later, a worn out Hina-nee, a jittery Naru-nii, and a crowded room full of doctors hears Uzumaki Boruto's first cries. Karin, who refused to let anyone but her be the midwife, holds Boruto while Fuu clamps the umbilical cord. Naru-nii –proudest dad on the planet– cuts the cord, and the doctors go about checking Boruto for everything they can think of.

After all, this is the first jinchuuriki offspring they've delivered.

Still, after about five or six minutes, they decide the boy is in perfect health and offer him to his mother. Hina-nee… glows as she holds her baby in her arms. I mostly just study the mop of sun-kissed blond on him, and the two whisker marks on each cheek to show just who his daddy is.

My role? I've been here holding poor Hina-nee's hand, because she damn near throttled Naru-nii for being so fidgety. Akari-san's the one that brained the idiot for his wife, but not even that calmed him down for long.

After Hina-nee offers Boruto to his father, I help wash Hina-nee, to make her look less of a mess.

Ten minutes later, uncle Hiashi comes in with Neji. Hanabi's been here the whole time, of course, holding Hina-nee's other hand. I don't pay too much attention to what gets said. All I know is that I pull Naru-nii aside.

"What are you planning on doing?" I demand.

"What do you mean?" He asks, confused.

"Are Hina-nee and Boruto coming to Mist with you?"

"We haven't discussed it yet. And right now, I don't think she's in any state to discuss it." He admits.

"I understand. Just make sure you discuss it." I offer, nodding sullenly. At least I'm not the only one that hasn't really gotten their head around being a shinobi parent.

"What about you? Okichi coming?" He asks.

"We…'re going to discuss that tonight." I answer honestly. "I honestly wasn't even going to enter my team this time around, but…"

"Nn. Well, how about this. Discuss it with Chouji. Let us know, and I'll discuss it with Hina-chan after. That way she has some time to rest before thinking about this." He offers. I nod, worrying about what will come out of our discussion. I'm… not sure I'll be able to stay in Mist for a whole month without my baby. But I also know that if I bring her, I'll alert the Elemental Nations to having a child… and that… isn't a pleasant idea.

No point in worrying now. Chou and I need to discuss it and come to an agreement. "Go on, Nii-san. Your wife and son need you. I'm going to head home and get something to eat."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I, of course, missed dinner. Not surprising really, and not that big a deal. On entering the family sitting room, I find Chou and Okichi. "Mama!" I'm glomped, so I scoop my precious baby up into my arms.

"You're hungry." Chou doesn't ask. I nod anyway. "I spoke to mom and dad. They want us to have dinner with them. I'm going to call them, let them know we're getting ready. I want you and Okichi to get freshened up and put on your cutest outfits."

"Who's tagging along?"

"No one. Just us tonight." My eyes widen, not liking the idea too much. "Relax, dad's coming over to escort us and I already sent Ryuuzetsu and Keito out to have a night out."

"Ch-chou, th-the last time, I…"

"It's alright, love. I'm going to be there. Dad's going to be there." He assures me. He takes me into his arms, hugging me and Okichi is one fell swoop. "We're alright. I promise."

"N-nn."

"Mom wants us to at least consider spending the night, by the way." He offers. "But I think not travelling with a small army is pushing it already."

"Aww, mama can we?" Okichi begs, trying to give me the puppy eyes, but her father's hugging us too close to let her pull back enough to meet my gaze.

"I'll… think about it. Come on. We need to get prettied up."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

It's… a heart-breaking scene. Having to explain to mama that we MIGHT spend the night at dad and mom's. I'm careful to explain that it'll take something like… oh, a snowstorm, hail, sleet, or a meteor shower that rains down on Konoha, but… I do pack our things for spending the night, just in case.

It's Hoshie and Sakiko reaction that's really hard for me. They almost never sleep in our room, but… they've been able to smell me from their beds for years. I don't sleep well with me out on missions without them, and they don't lie well enough to convince me otherwise. Still, it's theoretically just one night. Maybe.

"I'm sleeping in your bed if you're not home by nine." Sakiko is just barely not in tears. I nod, understanding.

"You two are going to have to get used to not having me there all the time, you know." I tease, trying not to cry.

"Look who's talking." Hoshie counters, a little teary eyed herself. "You… better make it up to us if you spend the night."

"N-nn." I nod. "Hugs?" They both glomp me at the same time, nearly bowling me over. "I… want you to hold me to that."

"L-like you have to ask." Sakiko teases. Kami-sama, it's not even guaranteed we're spending the night! I sigh. This is why I needed to take my sisters as my genin. I just knew I'd be a wreck if they were off somewhere and I couldn't keep an eye on them.

"Talk to mama. I want the two of you to sign with the Wolves while I'm out." I tell them. "I already discussed it with Tsuren. And we already have a plan in place. Now… make sure you two get to bed on time. I… I don't want to have to come here tomorrow and find you've been moping."

"W-we don't mope." Sakiko tries. I roll my eyes, not bothering to comment on that.

"Keep in mind that part of the CSE is always a survival thing. That means you're going to have to get through that without me." I tease.

"I can manage if you can." Hoshie pulls back a little, letting me see the tears in her eyes. I smelled them anyway, but…

I sigh. "This is why I didn't want you three in those exams." I complain.

"And _you're_ the big sister?" Hoshie teases.

"That's right. And you'd better remember that this big sister of yours loves you to pieces." I hug them both again, before making them promise to be good. Then I sigh.

"Love?" That's why I sighed, Chou. I smell him. I squeeze my brats, tell them to be good one last time, and… run to Kenshin for one last hug. And kiss Setsuko and Itsuki. And give Tomiko one last spin around and blow a raspberry in her neck. And give Kenshin a kiss, just to be sure, I'm not sure if I gave him one. And ask mama to keep an eye on the pups for me. And give papa a hug and a kiss. "Aya, we need to go." And kiss mama, I'm not sure if I did. And hug Kenshin. And sneak in a hug with Katsuo, who's been avoiding me for the last ten minutes. And hug Hoshie and Sakiko. And sigh, because I'm not even going out on a mission. I'm probably not even spending the night!

I kiss Miou and Takara. And hug Yukito and tell him to be good for me. And one last little cuddle with Ayumu. And hug Kin and Tomi-nee. And poke Hoshie in her side one last time. And laugh at how Sakiko feels left out, until Katsuo licks her cheek and needs to be chased around the house before Sakiko can catch him.

"Okichi, will you talk to your mother? We need to go." In a second! One last gentle kiss for Ayumu, who really looks just like Kin-chan. And a last second hug with Hoshie. And-

"Baby, go. You'll see everyone tomorrow." Mama gets on my case. I sigh. This is why I always say my goodbyes the night before. I hug mumsie, one last kiss for Kenshin, and I take Okichi by the hand.

"Alright. Let's go." Did I kiss daddy yet? I scoop up Okichi, run to daddy and offer him a quick peck on the cheek. I'm glad Okichi does the same, so I don't feel bad for almost forgetting. Any… did I forget anyone? I sigh. We really have too many people in this den. "Well, what are we waiting for?" I ask Chou playfully.

"You, mostly." Yasu-nee! I run into the kitchen quickly, giving her a big hug and a kiss and letting Okichi hug and kiss her, too. And… other than the dozen orphans and Airi… Hiroko! I can't leave without telling Hiroko! "Lo~ooove!"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Once we're –finally– outside, I find my chest a little tighter than it should be. It's so much easier to deal with missions than this. With missions there's a clear reason why this has to happen, something to focus on. Something to keep my mind busy. Now I just feel… wretched.

Wretched and unarmed. Chouji actually asked me to not bear arms tonight! On top of everything else! And I don't even have Hoshie or Sakiko in case we're overrun by Stone shinobi! Well, I still have my jutsus, but… that's not the point! I'm not even allowed to bring my shinobue! Or my new flute… which I haven't even been able to practice with yet!

Breathe, Aya, breathe.

"Love?" Chou's hand is placed on the small of my back. I take a few deep and calming breaths. It's not the end of the world. We're just having dinner with my in-laws. That's all. It's not the end of the world.

A calming, deep breath later, I try to focus on here and now. "Sorry." I murmur, looking at dad and Okichi. He's carrying her on his shoulder, because he's so tall that he'd break his back to hold her hand. She's enjoying herself, laughing at whatever he's telling her. He's enjoying himself, obviously happy to have some time with his first grandchild. "They look so happy together."

"They do." Chou agrees with me. "Are you okay?"

"N-no." I admit. "I'm freaking out a little. I haven't gone unarmed without an army around me in nearly a year. And… with our baby with us… so vulnerable…"

"You're a jounin. Dad's a jounin. I'm… getting there. We'll be fine." He soothes. I nod, understanding but not agreeing with him. "Love, really. Sniff." I do ask he asks… Megumi? "That's right. I figured you'd be more than a little paranoid, so she's supposed to stick to the shadows and head back as soon as we arrive."

"Th-thanks." I manage, blushing.

"It's alright, love. Just remember that you're all you need to be scary. The others are always around because you love the company." Another deep breath. "It's alright, love. Really. We're safe. We're fine. And Okichi's in good hands." I nod, trying my best to believe him. "You're still freaking out." He observes. I nod, not bothering to deny it.

"I-it's hard, Chou." I admit. "If I slip into 'work mode', you're going to give me hell. I don't have any weapons. And our baby…"

"I know, love. But you need this. You need to be able to just relax, unwind."

"I'm a jounin. We don't 'unwind'." I counter.

"You're also my wife and the mother of my child. You're allowed." Maybe it'll be easier when we get inside?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

This place is a **DEATHTRAP**! There's no barrier, no seals to identify who comes in! There is nothing in the way of weapons I can see! Who the hell would want to li… Chou's family… apparently.

"Ch-chou…"

"Relax love." He soothes. Maybe it'd help if you let me keep my scrolls with enough weapons to arm a battalion. But as things stand? "Come on, mom might need a hand with dinner."

"Not taking that risk. I think Aya's going to sneak all my knives into her sleeve." Mom teases… and really, I have thought about it. "Come on. To the table everyone. And, my, Okichi-chan, you look lovely, sweetie."

"Thank you, grandma." Okay, d'aww! But, mom's right. Okichi looks simply adorable in her kimono – it's just a iromuji kimono, slightly formal and usually worn to tea ceremonies. But it's a cute pink with little black and white bunnies hopping around. I help Okichi sit in her chair, next to her grandmother, and I take my seat next to Chou. And… I… breathe…

I'm hoping the deep breaths will help eventually. Nothing so far. Mom's wearing her usual cheongsam style top and casual pants. Dad's… wearing his uniform, just like Chou. At least Choumi's a little dressed up – she's wearing a kimono I bought her. "Aw, Choumi-chan, you look so cute."

"Thank you, Aya-nee. And thanks for the kimono. I love it!" She beams. It's more of an exotic, almost cheongsam-styled, kimono with a bright red background and the kani for 'food' embroidered into it as a repeating pattern. It turns out, it's made specifically for Akimichis, and I just happened to spot it!

"You're quite welcome." I kiss her brow, pushing her chair closer to the table for her. She thanks me again.

I feel his hand on my lower back, his left hand so he can still do whatever he's supposed to be doing. That helps. Breathing comes a little easier, but not much. I fix Choumi a plate, happy to see that the chair she's sitting in has a little booster, just like Okichi's chair.

We chorus 'itatakimasu'. Chou and dad start digging in, but I make sure to compliment mom on the wonderful meal she prepared. "It smells divine, mom."

"Thank you, sweetie." She beams. "Come on, dig in. You must be famished."

"N-nn." I blush, not bothering to deny it. I heap up some more food onto my plate, taking a bit here and there to keep my raging stomach under control.

"So how are mommy and baby doing?" Mom asks.

"Hina-nee is doing pretty well, all things considered. Boruto is healthy, obscenely blond, and I'm willing to bet he has Naru-nii's eyes." I offer, covering my mouth as I speak. "He looks just like his father, really."

"Aww, he sounds adorable." Mom coos while correcting Okichi's grip on her chopsticks. "There, see if that works better for you, sweetie."

"Thanks, grandma." Okichi tries her luck again, successfully grabbing a piece of chicken – I'm not sure if the beef will be too tough for her, and I'd rather not risk it. Luckily, mom feels the same.

"The beef is really tender, mom. Yum!" Chou praises, teasing a pleased blush from mom. I smile a little, loving to see how Chou is with his mom.

"Do you think Okichi could handle a piece?" Mom asks, eyeing me. I take a deep breath, trying the beef for myself.

"N~nnnnnn." I moan. It's so juicy, and it almost melts on my tongue. "Nn. If she's willing to try it." Mom grabs a piece of beef from her own plate, placing it on Okichi's.

Curious what all the fuss is about, my baby carefully grabs the meat between her chopsticks and slowly guides it to her mouth. Once it touches her tongue. "N~nnnnn." Her eyes close and the corners of her lips curl up. "Grandma, this is good!" She praises, not covering her mouth. I tap my hand in front of my mouth a few times. She looks to me, curious. She narrows her eyes a little, then puts her hand in front of her mouth. "Really good!" She praises again. I smile and nod, grateful she caught on. She blushes and smiles at me.

"Thank you, sweetie. You know, your grandpa helped me cook. He's been helping me a lot more since your papa moved out." Mom offers.

I frown, suddenly no longer feeling that comforting warmth and weight on my lower back. I turn to him, narrowing my eyes at him. He just smiles. "You're food'll get cold." I sigh, rolling my eyes at him. He's only touching me when I get overwhelmed. Fine. I get it. Acclimatization. I scoot over just a smidge, making sure I can feel his warm, then dig in.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Once we've had our fill, mom whips out dessert. Chocolate parfaits. Fancy ones, with multiple layers and those little berries on top. "Mom, I love you." She blushes, beaming happily as she places the desserts in front of us. But, as much as I enjoy dessert… I enjoy watching Okichi digging in more. Her face is a mess, chocolate's on her cheeks, nose, and chin. She doesn't care. She isn't too crazy about the little berries, but she gobbles those down, too. I gently rub my hand on Chou's thigh, smiling at our baby.

"You know. I'm willing to bet if I ask mama, she'll tell me you were exactly like that." Chou teases. I giggle, knowing he's probably right. "So, Okichi-chan, is it good?" Chou asks, still barely half way done with his. She nods fervently, taking another heaping spoon and gobbling it down. She's… Kami-sama, even when she's making a mess she's still too cute for words.

I turn to Choumi, finding that she's not faring much better. "Well, sweetie. Grandma's glad you're such a good eater." Mom praises, helping her granddaughter to look less of a mess. I try not to laugh, but I'm sure everyone sees how amused I am.

Once Choumi's done with her dessert, I help clean her face and hands, helping her out of her chair. "Aya, you mind giving me a hand with the dishes?" Mom asks.

"Not at all." I assure her, already gathering ours. I kiss Chou's temple, and head into the kitchen with as many dishes and silverware as I can carry. Chou and dad follow with the rest, so mom and I set about getting everything washed. "Ch-chou?" I turn, wondering what he's up to.

"Aya, it's alright. He's probably keeping an eye on Choumi and Okichi." Mom assures me. 'Probably' isn't a comforting word. I sniff, smelling Chou and Okichi together. _That's_ comforting; much better. "Sweetie, relax. You'll stress yourself out."

"I'm sorry. It's just… overwhelming." I admit, rinsing and drying the teacups, setting those aside to be put back in the tea chest later. "I know Chou arranged tonight to help me beat the habit before it gets _really_ entrenched, but…"

"Actually, I did." Mom corrects. I freeze, unsure if I'm hearing this right. "I had the same thing with Chouji when he was just born. If I didn't see exactly what he was doing, I'd freak out and give myself a panic attack."

"That sounds familiar." I admit, wincing a little. I continue rinsing and drying, honestly just glad I have something to focus on. "How'd… you cope with it?"

"Terribly." She laughs, thinking back. "I was so paranoid with Chouza's enemies, and what little enemies I'd managed to collect. And seeing him in the Bingo Book didn't really help much." I nod, understanding perfectly.

"What happened?"

"Yoshino-chan did for me what I'm now doing for you." She offers. "I know it's scary. I know your instincts are screaming at you to grab your baby and run for cover."

I snort, not disagreeing with her.

"But it's not a healthy way to live. Not for you, and most certainly not for Okichi." I nod morosely, understanding where she's coming from. "Thank you… for trusting us enough to know your baby is safe with us."

"N-nn. I'm not sleeping here without applying some hardcore seals though." I point out, knowing I'll never be able to sleep in this house as it is.

"Sweetie, we only activate the seals when it's time to go to bed." She assures me… but I don't buy it. "Really. Chouza's a capable jounin, and I'm a superb sensor. And we have you and Chouji here as well tonight. I know your noses will pick up anything we might miss." She tries.

"M-mom, p-please. It's bad enough I'm unarmed… but…"

"Your sisters are perfectly safe. Miwako and Yoshino are there, they'll take care of them."

"I-I'm sorry… I just…"

"It's alright, Aya. I understand. You're a Namiki. The thought of not being there for your pack scares you." She soothes, handing me the last plate.

"It's not even that." I admit. "It's just… I've gotten so used to being able to smell them. Even if I wake up in the middle of the night, I just sniff and they're there."

"Hnn. Yeah. That's why I worked so hard at my sensory jutsu as well." She admits. "I can tell you love your family."

"With all my heart, mom." I don't even think about it. It's not something I have to think about. To a Namiki, family –pack– is everything. "I'm entering Hoshie, Sakiko and Katsuo in the next CSE."

"That's in Mist, isn't it?" I nod. "Are you bringing Okichi with you?"

"Chou and I still have to discuss it." I admit. "Honestly, I think I'm going to worry myself sick if she doesn't tag along. But… at the same time, I worry about the implications of letting the Elemental Nations know about our baby."

"Well, whatever you decide. We're here for you." I smile in thanks, putting away the plates and silverware while she carries the teacups back to the tea chest in the sitting room.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After putting the girls to bed –and cursing up a storm because Chouji really won't let me place ANY seals around the room now housing my baby– I find myself fidgeting in the sitting room. I didn't even get to read Little Wolf, because mom never got to and she practically begged for her chance.

Aya… we're fine. It's fine. Okichi still came and begged for me to tuck her in. That's something. Okichi feels the same way, but she loves that she has more people than just me and her father that love her to bits.

And I had her favourite pyjamas packed. And her teddy bear. And her blankey. And her socks – she hates having cold feet. And her special brush – the pink one with little butterflies on it. And her toothbrush – pink and princess. It's alright. We're alright. Okichi is doing fine, Aya. She's doing fine. She's okay. She's sleeping. She's safe. Dad already activated the seals mom was talking about. The house is secure, you checked yourself. It's alright. We're fine. We're safe. We're safe. We're fine.

"Love?" I turn to Chou. Some of what's going on in my head must be playing out on my face, because he winces when I look at him. "Hold on. I know what you need." He walks to the wall unit, selects a CD and slides it into the stereo. He makes sure the volume is low, so we don't wake up the girls.

The slow, easy rhythm of 'When a man loves a woman' comes on. Chou turns to me. He beckons to me, a soft smile on his lips. I try not to, but I smile. I shake my head, hating how easily he can play me, but… at the same time I love him so much for it.

He doesn't come to me, he wants me to come to him. I blush. Seeing no reason not to –but sighing anyway to let him know just how frustratingly overwhelmed I am– I go to him. I place my hands on his chest, I feel his powerful arms wrap around me protectively. And… we dance.

I sigh contently. The last of my freak-out slowly seeping out of my system.

We dance. Going round in pointless, slow circles. Somehow… somehow I feel safe. With all my weapons out of reach. With all my shadows –my backup– on the other side of the village. With… with my baby upstairs, sleeping… sharing a bed with Choumi.

I feel… safe.

The song ends, and 'When you say nothing at all' comes on. Chou starts singing along with the words, his voice a deep rumble as I lay my head against him. He holds me a little closer, a little tighter.

"Aya?"

"Nn?"

"I love you."

"Nn." I smile, knowing he means it with all his heart. "I love you."

Giggles announce that two little girls aren't where they should be. I smile, not too bothered. "Come here, you." Mom announces. "And, you, go. Your mama needs you." I turn to them, seeing mom and dad dancing as well, mom holding Choumi and dad wrapping them both in his arms. That's… the perfect way to wind down. I beckon to Okichi. She practically flies into my arms, laying her head on my shoulder and wrapping her little arms around my neck.

Chou wraps his arms around me again. I sigh, feeling oh so safe. Okichi sighs, too. "I love you, mama. I love you, papa."

I kiss our baby, holding her just a little closer. "I love you, Okichi." Kami-sama… I didn't know this girl a year ago. I barely knew her two months ago. How… how did she become my whole world?

Chou stops dancing for a moment, leaning in and kissing Okichi on the crown of her head. "We both love you, princess. With all our hearts." He murmurs. He straightens up, and we start dancing again. Going around in slow, meaningless circles. Feeling Chou's meaty hands on my back – one on the small of my back, one between my shoulder blades.

I sigh again, oh so content. Oh so safe. Oh so… still. I… I don't care for anything other than this moment, this right here. I… I'm content. The raging storm within me, dormant.

Then 'Savage Garden – Truly Madly Deeply' comes on. I have no idea why those three songs are on the same CD, and I don't care. I'm… I'm happy. "We need to get a CD player in the den." I point out.

"Oh? Liking how we're spending our evening?"

"Nn." I noise, nodding. He noises, to show that he's smiling.

"So in other words. If you're going nuts, I just need to put on some slow songs?"

All you need to do is hold me, Chou. That's all I'll ever need. "I think she's sleeping."

"That's okay. We both know you want to hold her."

"Nn." I smile, loving my husband just a little more, just a little deeper. "Th-thank you, Chou."

"Hnn?"

"I… I needed this."

"I know, love." He's smirking proudly. If I wasn't so far gone in this haze, I'd swat you. "Thank you for trusting me enough to 'work with'." He still tries to argue that 'work with' isn't grammatically correct. I still don't care.

I trust you with my heart, Chou… my life is nothing compared to that.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

It's going on ten. Chou and I are in his old room, in his old bed. A twin bed, so it's just barely spacious enough for us to cuddle together. Just.

We should be sleeping, but… this needs to be discussed. "I want you and Okichi to come with me." I tell him honestly.

"To Mist?"

"Nn."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to go on a rampage if both of you aren't there." I'm not wearing my glasses, so I don't know if he makes a face.

"Is that so…?" He's definitely smiling though.

"N-nn."

"So, you're going to be training me personally while we're there?"

"Silly question."

"Maybe, but I like having all bases covered."

"Good." I approve. "Yes, I'll be training you while we're there. And I'm going to with Okichi the whole time. I-I… I need you… both of you…"

"Oh?" I swat him. "Hey, you can't blame me for feeling special."

"I blame you for making fun of me."

"Me? Never."

"Uh huh." I'm not buying it.

"Okay, maybe a little." I swat him. "Fine, a lot. But try to see this from my perspective."

"Hnn?"

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever lain my eyes on. You're the smartest. The most caring. The most amazing…"

"Aww." I breathe.

"And you're also the scariest. At the very least in the top five percentile of our village. Sneaky as all hell. Stronger than anyone I've ever fought. And you have a reputation that could scare the dead." I smirk.

"Don't stop, you're doing fine." I tease.

"And yet… with all this… you need me and Okichi." I nod a few times, wanting him to understand that thoroughly. "That's the sincerest compliment anyone's ever given me."

"N-nn…"

"Think about it, love. You have everything you could ever want. Money, fame, a clan, a huge family. You could have any guy you want, no matter social standing. No matter noble standing." He pauses. "And all you need is us. Just us." I nod a few times again.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"So. To Mist."

"Nn." I nod.

"Who do you want to come with us?"

"Tsu. Keito."

"And Ryouma."

"His wife needs him here."

"Rieko will be even more stressed out if I go without him."

"…True. And Ryouma."

"I want Megumi to tag along." He bargains.

"Hnn?" I think about that. "We can discuss it with her at the very least."

"I also want to talk to the others, see who all is tagging along."

"I was going to talk to Naru-nii in the morning. I have a feeling he'll want Hina-nee and Boruto to come along, but he wants to make sure there's going to be enough security."

"Auntie Mikoto, Itachi and Sasku will want to come. Especially with Sango and Yuzuki taking part."

"I think so, too. That means there's the chance Sumiko-san and Kagami-chan…"

"I think so."

"Hnn… there's a chance Neji will want to come, to guard Hina-nee."

"What about Anko then?"

"Hnn?"

"Well, you can always train her while we're there."

"Hnn… True. I'll discuss it, see what she thinks."

"And we need to start thinking about godparents for Okichi." He points out.

"Nn… You pick the godfather, if pick the godmother?"

"Well… we both know I'd pick Shika."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"He's already her uncle."

"Nothing wrong with that either."

"What about you?"

"Hnn… Ino-nee."

"Seriously?"

"Something wrong with that?"

"N-no. I just thought you'd pick Hinata."

"Uh uh… If it wasn't for Ino-nee, I'd never have a husband… let alone a baby."

"… Yeah… we both kind of owe Shika and Ino…"

"…We…?"

"Ino's the one that was bashing me over the head for breaking your heart."

I smile. "… I see." Yeah, we both owe Shika-nii and Ino-nee.

For everything…

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 43_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Well, try guess what the coming chapters are going to be about? I'll give you a hint: it's not fluff.  
_**


	47. Arc 3 - The weight of our future

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 3: The heir apparent – Chapter 44 – The weight of our future_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"Posterity! You will never know how much it cost the present generation to preserve your freedom! I hope you will make a good use of it." John Adams_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Listen up!" I announce, getting everyone's attention. "We're leaving for Mist in exactly nine days. That means time is limited. Team Aya, I will be focusing mainly on you. I want to teach each of you one jutsu, survival tactics, and intelligence tactics. But there's also the summoning we need to work on. Hoshie, Sakiko, you signed the contract?"

"We did." Hoshie answers for both of them. I nod.

"Good. That's the first thing on the list to deal with." I go through the motions, summoning my Hunting Pack. Five Wolves the size of small cows appear from the smoke. "Tsuren, Tsuki, Tsupou, Tsuma, Tsuza." I greet them each in turn. "If I summon any at all, it's always of these five. Tsuren was mama's personal summons, the other four are her pups. Now, I would like you to both summon as well. Focus more or less three times the amount you need for a body flicker."

Both of my sisters nod, bite their thumbs, smear the blood, and do the handsigns in perfect unison. Luckily, they're a few metres apart. Hoshie summons one mother Wolf and three pups. Sakiko only gets one pup. I figured as much. The Wolves see Hoshie as mama's pup, and are therefore far more welcoming of her. Sakiko smells of an outsider, no matter if she was allowed to sign and summon or not.

Fun fact about Wolf summons, they don't come if they don't want to. You could pour enough chakra into the summoning to get the entire pack, they won't care. If they don't want to come, they won't. Conversely, you could barely put in enough to summon one pup, and the entire pack would come if they feel the need.

"Good." I nod seriously. Without being told to, they carefully stroll up to their summons. They introduce themselves, and ask about their partner(s). I had already warned Sakiko that there was a chance no one would come, simply for her being adopted, so she seems over the moon that one came at all. "Orphan?"

"Nn." Tsuren noises, but doesn't explain further. Honestly I'd figured as much. Orphans have more respect for other orphans, it's just how it is.

I give them ten minutes before I step in again. "Girls?" Hoshie and Sakiko turn to me. "There is much to discuss." They nod, hugging their summons one last time and promising to summon them again soon. The Wolves poof back to their den.

"Good, now, I'm sure you already know, but I'm going to say it anyway. The pups you just summoned are too young to bring into battle. So other than the mama Wolf Hoshie just summoned, you are not to summon them during the upcoming CSE at all." They nod, having expected as much. "However, that's why I summoned my Hunting Pack."

That gets them curious. "Hoshie, should you need backup during these exams, or at all until your Hunting Pack is ready, I've discussed it with Tsuki and Tsuma. You may summon them." 'Ki and 'Ma walk over to Hoshie, both having to bow a little to lick her face. Hoshie giggles, scratching them behind their ears and thanking them.

"Sakiko, the same holds true to you with Tsuza and Tsupou." 'Za and 'Pou walk over to Sakiko, mimicking their littermates.

"Now, I've also discussed a few other matters. First is that they will help guide you as Wolf summoners. Meaning, whenever you summon your hunting pack, they will come as well. When you train with your pack, they will train with you." I explain seriously. "One of the survival tactics you will be learning, is summoning each of your hunting pack, and the two of my pack, individually."

"Awesome." Sakiko breathes, enjoying the feel of Tsupou's fur.

I make a single shadow clone. "Good, now, you two will go with my shadow clone and you will pay close attention to what she has to say. You know I don't tolerate half-hearted attempts." They nod seriously, already following after my clone with the four Wolves. "Katsuo, the Wolves do not recognize you as a proper summoner. However, I've asked Tsuren for a personal favour. Please come here."

He comes, uncertainty swimming in his eyes. "Bare your forearm for me." He rolls up his right sleeve, even more uncertain now. "This _will_ sting, but only for a moment." I bite my left thumb, drawing a simple(ish) seal on his inner forearm. Once I'm satisfied it's been done properly, my hands fly through the handsigns Tsuren said should do the trick.

Katsuo scrunches his face as the seal burns into his flesh. He doesn't make a sound though. It's almost a minute later that the pain subsides, leaving a black and dark maroon tattoo on his forearm that resembles a wolf's paw print with black wolven teeth etched around it, almost like it's being bitten. "This is the summoning tattoo of the Wolf Clan." I explain seriously. "If you are in need of it, smear some of your blood on this tattoo and do the exact same handsigns. Tsuren is willing to answer your call."

His eyes go wide with shock, obviously not having expected this. "Th-thank you, Tsuren." He hugs her, breathing in her scent to memorise it.

"The Wolves may not recognize you, Katsuo. But I do." Tsuren murmurs, muzzling him. "Call on me when you hunt strong prey. I will answer."

My heart overflows with pride and joy, seeing my little brother finally accept that he truly is one of us. "Good. Togo, go join the others. And Tsuren, thank you again."

They head off, Katsuo still combing his fingers through Tsuren's fur. It's almost as if he barely registers that this is happening.

I sigh, grateful for my Hunting Pack, grateful for our pack… grateful for my family. "Alright, now. Chou, that means I still need to figure you out."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The morning blitzes by. By the time I even notice I've blinked properly, it's time to head off to lunch. Hoshie, Katsuo and Sakiko are pretty much walking on clouds, and all they've really done is spend the morning summoning Wolves. I have Chou focusing on working with the new kunais – which have already been dubbed Namiki kunai. They aren't completely different, but they are still different and need to be handled accordingly.

Other than that, really the only thing I've done is work on distributing the Namiki kunai to all lava release users. And giving Katsuo his new kodachis. And giving Sango her new wakizashis. And giving Chou his wakizashis. And giving mama Sango's old wakizashis to help train auntie Anko. And suggesting to mama to have her own blades forged. And having four shadow clones applying the seals to the new lava release –and blood red– Namiki shuriken. And giving Kenshin Katsuo's old kodachis for him to train with.

…

And showing Okichi and Miou a simplified kata for their tessen. And training them, Takara and Setsuko in Muay Thai… And talking to mom about having Choumi join the girls for their daily trainings. And showing Kenshin the first dual kodachi kata I want him to learn. And talking to Megumi about her coming to Mist with us.

…

Oh, and I arranged for Asako to get extra one-on-one medical classes, along with Otsune, so that they can excel in their chosen field. And made arrangements for Nobu-kun's medical education as well, I forgot yesterday with everything that was going on. And arranging that Akari-san start giving simplified sealing lessons to the pups of the pack. And discussing a few dozen things with Masashige about the samurais' training – mostly about incorporating more Namiki hidden jutsus into their training.

Oh, and let's not forget talking to Sai about whether he feels his mission is complete. He says it is, but he prefers to stay on in the District anyway. I shrug, not caring too much, but I demand that he starts training under Megumi so he can continue to grow as a shinobi. He… _might_ have been pleased about that, but I'm not really sure. He's hard to read.

I also have a meeting this afternoon with mama and Tomi-nee about the latest Council and Clans meeting, to make sure we're all still on the same page. And Zabu-nii was teasing one of my shadow clones about me being an overachiever.

Umm… Yes, that's… more or less what I've been up to all morning. I think. No! I also spend an hour with Hina-nee and Boruto-kun. He's a total cutie!

And I have shadow crows perched outside the District and scattered about in the District to make sure there's no funny business –assassins and the like– going on. Now that I think of it, it's been a very productive morning.

So, as I sit down to lunch, with Chou to my right and Okichi to my left… I feel quite pleased with myself. And doubly so, seeing as I got all this done with the six shadow clone maximum that Chou demanded of me!

"Mama?" I turn to Okichi. She leans in, tugging on my arm for me to lean in as well. Then she whispers into my ear, "I really enjoyed spending the morning with you and Boruto-chan." She kisses me on my cheek.

"I enjoyed it too, baby." I hug her, kissing her brow.

"Can I… spend the afternoon with you, too?" She begs.

"Hnn? What do you think, Chou? Can our baby tag along this afternoon?" I ask, mostly to mess with Okichi a little.

"Hnn…" Chou makes a dramatic thinking face, studying our daughter, taking in her begging eyes. "Alright. But only if she doesn't make a fuss about taking her nap."

"I won't, I promise!" Okichi beams, almost jumping in excitement.

"Alright then. It's decided." I nod, grinning at Okichi. "Oh, mama, how's things going wi-"

"Baby. Stop right there." Mama cuts me off. "Relax. I know how to train people. And I've trained with Anko for years. She'll get there when she gets there."

"Fine, fine." I pretend to give in. "What about Hiroko though, we ca-"

"What did I just say?"

"So-rry." I back off, a little. Not getting anywhere with her? That's okay. I have other people to bug. "Yasu-nee, would you mind if Miou tags along this afternoon? It'd be so-"

"No." Yasu-nee shoots me down. "You're getting back into the habit of taking on too much. I'm not going to let you use your niece as another route."

"I'm not." I argue. "I thought it would be nice if-"

"That's nice. Do you want some more shrimps?" She cutes me off. I nod, trying not to roll my eyes.

"What about you, Kenshin? You have the afternoon off, maybe you can tag along?"

"Aya-nee, there's a difference between being busy and acting crazy." Hoshie points out.

"What? I'm just trying to make-"

"Aya-nee. Stop." Why is everyone cutting me off? "Kenshin already has plans to spend the afternoon with mama. They're going to be training together. And mama's showing him Namiki jutsus. He's fine. Mama's fine. We're all fine. Relax."

"I _am_ relaxed. I just like being busy, is that wrong?"

"Busy and crazy, Aya-nee." She counters.

"Alright, alright. Fine, you win." I give up. No one seems to like how efficient I am these days. We start eating, and auntie Tsunade starts trying her luck. "No." I don't even let the first word roll off her tongue properly. "I'm looking to stay busy with the Namiki clan, because I feel our clan needs and deserves my full attention. I'm not going to fall into your trap of using my habits against me." Auntie pouts, but doesn't press.

"Good." Mama approves. "If you're actually looking at it like that, I won't complain if Setsuko-chan joins you this afternoon. Just make sure she doesn't skip her nap."

"That's fair." I nod, grateful. "What do you think, Setsu-chan? Would you like to tag along?"

"You know I do!"

"Oh, Aya-nee?" Katsuo begins. I turn to him, wondering what's on his mind. "What jutsu are we learning?"

"Hnn? The shadow crow jutsu of course." I say like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "What better way to gather intelligence than a crow that no one pays attention to?"

My three genins grin, liking the thought.

"True, but don't you think they're ready for more intensive jutsus?" Papa asks, offering me a meaningful look.

"The shadow clone jutsu. Yeah, I thought of that, but this is far more effective for now. Besides, there's still so much jutsus to work through." I hint vaguely. He gets a look in his eyes, obviously guessing where I'm going with that. I don't put it into words, but if there's time I want to teach them the first step to the Okami jutsu. It's lower on the priority list, though, seeing as they will need the shadow crow if their first exam is anything like mine was at the time.

"We're… going to learn your shadow crows?" Sakiko asks, cautious.

"Well… not _my_ shadow crows. Kashi-nii taught it to me, and I'm teaching it to you." I say. She… what is she feeling? Why is she holding back? "Why…?"

"If I learn that jutsu today… will you teach me the Devouring Shackles?" She bargains. I smile. Grin, really.

"Deal."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Heh." Katsuo noises, worn out but proud. I've got to hand it to them, they're determined. All three of them. They each got the shadow crow jutsu down in roughly three hours, then spent the next two hours conjuring up larger and larger groups of crows. Ah, the blessings of excellent chakra control.

Well, I'm not going to teach Sakiko Devour Shackles and let the others start on Okami jutsu without her. So… how are we going to do this? Hmm… Devouring Shackles for Sakiko, obviously. Maybe teach Hoshie Pyroclastic Flow? And Katsuo… hmm, maybe I can teach him Swamp of the Underworld? Yeah, that's what we'll do.

"Alright, pups. Good work." I praise. They look a little pale, but they are so proud of themselves. And they should be! That was nothing short of amazing. "Now, as promised, Sakiko's going to be working on Devouring Shackles starting tomorrow. Hoshie, you'll be working on Pyroclastic Flow. And Katsuo, Swamp of the Underworld for you. Keep in mind that these aren't simple jutsus to learn. So be patient with yourselves." They nod, still smirking.

"Good. Now let's go. You need to wash up for dinner. Okichi, Setsuko, come on. We're leaving." The pups both run to me, Okichi fanning herself with her tessen and Setsuko fanning herself with one of mine. They each offer me their hand and we head back towards 'civilization'. Chou is right behind us as well, having just woken up from passing out. Yeah, I had him spend the afternoon learning the Mystic Palm jutsu – that's a mindjob waiting to happen. And frankly, given that I had him practicing that jutsu with six of his shadow clones… well, it's not too surprising that he passed out after they dispersed.

Still, Chou is resilient. And he's halfway to mastering the Mystic Palm, too! That's something worth being proud of! It took me almost three months to get it right!

Anyway… let's see. What am I doing tonight? After I tuck Okichi in, I think I should get down to my own training. I have a really cool idea and I really want that under my belt sooner rather than later.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

A continuous stream of sound. Flowing from one note to the next. I don't care what song I'm playing, it's just meant to produce the soundwaves I need. Before me I see hundreds of little pieces, ghastly white, ghostly pale. And almost see-through in places. I haven't done anything beyond my Step Four Divine Hands in years. That's in the past now. Kakuzu taught me that sometimes all you need is a distraction to keep your enemies on their toes. It's my turn to develop something to do just that.

And so, the birth of Step Five. I'm using the same technique that allows me to craft appendages, only this time I'm taking it a step further. I'm recreating the human body. First starting on the skeletal structure. All two-hundred and six bones. Because they aren't meant to bend, I can make these far less flexible than the Divine Hands. Meaning that I can make them as durable as the Sound Barrier, only in the shape of the bone they're meant to mimic.

That's what I'm looking at right now. Focusing, manipulating the pieces of the three-dimensional puzzle, all the pieces float towards one spot. Starting at the bottom, I piece together all the bones of the feet. Then I work my way up, methodically putting the ethereal skeleton together. Feet, shins, knees, thighs, hips, spine, ribs, clavicles, shoulder blades, skull and mandible, the arms… and finally the hands.

"Love, what are you…?" Chou walks into the Namiki Dojo, clearly shocked with what he sees. "Playing Kami-sama, are we?"

"Maybe a little." I tease, via Whispering Winds. I don't want to mess this up just yet.

With the bones in place, I start manipulating the skeleton. It moves jerkily, gracelessly, but it moves. A shame it'll fall apart the second I stop playing my music. If I can somehow recreate s synthetic muscle tissue using something similar to Divine Hands? I could force these bones, this skeleton, to hold itself together. That would mean that I could create it and not have to continue providing it with continuous attention, just like with the Divine hands and the other sound release jutsus I'd created. But… how?

I know how muscles work. I know there are essentially two main parts to any muscle – the muscle itself and the tendon to fixes it to the bones that allows both bone and muscle to support each other… But how to go about that?

Well, I have this part already done, so I disperse most of the bones, leaving only the bones of one of the hands – the left, but that's unimportant.

I hover the bones closer to me, using my freed concentration on creating a single synthetic muscle based on the Divine Hand jutsu. But… how to stick it to the bones? It needs a method… maybe simple chakra application? But I can't force chakra through it… I never could.

Unless… I use the same principle behind Devouring Shackles? It would mean it'd leech chakra off something, someone… but… it's not impossible. Hnn… but how do I want to do that? I can always use some of my own chakra for now to… no. That's dangerous in the best of times. Shadow clones it is. But I need to plot this out properly. This isn't something to just try willy-nilly.

I let the last of the ghostly bones disperse. I stop blowing into my new flute – a transverse flute, for some reason. And I sigh. So much more research to do. So much more trial and error. But, I got the skeleton down! That's already more than enough to freak most people out – seeing a fricking **walking skeleton**? Yeah, heart attack material right there.

"What are you working on?" Chou asks.

"Remember the fight with Kakuzu?" I ask, stuffing my flute back into my flak jacket where it belongs. He nods. "Well, he gave the idea to create a… warrior, I guess. A being that I can control completely. But one that I wouldn't care less if it was utterly destroyed before my very eyes."

"You're going to create a life?" He asks, obviously not liking that.

"Of course not. I'm making it mimic a human for the scare factor involved. I mean, think about it, if that skeleton started attacking you? How would you feel?" I ask, honestly curious.

"I'd piss myself." He admits shamelessly, with a shrug – almost asking me if anyone else would answer differently.

"Exactly. So if I can conjure up this jutsu in plain sight of my target while I remain hidden? It'd look like and angry spirit was out to get them." I explain.

"Hnn… scary much?"

"Psychological warfare. It's more common than people like to admit." I counter.

"True. So why not try the same thing with lava release?" He offers. I blink. "I mean… if this is pure scare factor. What about making one that can also melt anything it touches?" I blink again.

"That's… pure genius!" I announce, jumping up and glomping him. "Chou, you gorgeous, gorgeous man!"

"Yeah, yeah." He waves it off. "Okichi's looking for you. She says she can't sleep."

"Huh?" I tucked her in an hour ago!

"I think she just wants to sleep in our bed."

"Ah." That makes more sense. She didn't take her afternoon nap in our bed, so she probably figures we 'owe her' this.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Over the coming days, I focus more and more on Step Five. I come up with some fairly interesting options to create the muscles, and even create a similar jutsu via lava release… but neither is truly complete. There are pieces missing.

The lava release skeleton is far weaker, for the simple reason that lava is –by definition– liquid rock. For this reason it… cannot stand properly. So… I do what I do best when faced with these situations: I call in the foremost brains to help me think.

And so, I have gathered in my office to scariest bunch of kunoichi in Konoha. Tayuya, auntie Anko, auntie Tsunade, Hoshie, Sakiko, mama, mumsie, Karin, Minori, Haku, Asami and auntie Mikoto. After the door is sealed, and the tea and sake are flowing freely, and the snacks start slowly disappearing, I broach the point of this 'meeting of scary minds'.

"Ladies. I asked you all here to help me out with this jutsu I'm working on." I begin. "Now, the point of the jutsu is to use sound release to recreate a human body. I originally wanted sound release, because it allows for the finished product to look like a ghost." I snap, creating a Divine Hand. Just in case those assembled forgot just how spooky this jutsu has become over the years.

I get nothing but nods. "Now, here's the thing. I already have the first part down, and frankly it could scare the dead, but it's woefully incomplete."

"Show me." Tayuya demands. I nod, figuring either she or auntie Anko would say just that.

"Auntie Tsunade, don't freak out. This isn't an illusion, but it isn't actually alive either." I offer, taking out my flute. I start to play, focusing the soundwaves into the ethereal skeleton just like I have been since I first crafted it. It's a lot easier, after doing this a few hundred times.

In five seconds flat I have the entire skeleton assembled, and have it wave to the gobsmacked crowd.

"I wanna learn that!" Sakiko announces, loving it immediately.

"I can't lie… That is the fucking shit!" Tayuya is just as enamoured.

"O…kay… that would definitely scare the crap out of people." Hoshie admits. Everyone takes a turn admitting how the scare factor is absolutely perfect.

"Bones can't stand on their own." Auntie Tsunade is the one to point it out.

"Exactly." I announce, pulling back from my flute as the skeleton falls apart without my constant attention on it and little controlled nudges to keep the pieces afloat. I disperse the bones cluttered on the floor. "I need to figure out a way to create synthetic muscles to hold it together, and so far I've come up emptyhanded."

"So you're trying that too, huh." Sasa-nee intones. "Kakuzu's black blob thingies?"

"Yeah. That's the inspiration." I admit.

"I've been working on something similar with Sealing, but… I can't stabilize it any better than you." She offers, obviously annoyed that she can't figure it out.

"Hnn… have you tried using shadows to manipulate it?" Mumsie asks.

"Not yet. But I'm not very good with manipulating shadows." I admit. "What I've tried so far, is lava release to allow a more flexible manipulation, but that weakens it to the point that it can't stand on its own. I've tried using the same texture of chakra as the Divine Hand to weave a synthetic muscle tissue, but that doesn't allow for anything kind of adhesion to the bones. And I've tried using yang release to manipulate… wait a minute… that's basically what you just said, mumsie… using yang release to create a material that allows me to flow my chakra through like my shadow crows."

"You need to use yin-yang release." Auntie Tsunade offers.

"Huh?"

"Like lava release, yin-yang release is a combination of two elements. Yin release, and yang release." She explains.

"Yeah, and that does what, exactly?" I ask, completely lost.

"Breathes life into the inanimate." She explains seriously.

"That's exactly what I'm trying not to do. This isn't meant to come alive, this is meant to be a puppet jutsu, almost." I toss that out. "I'm not trying to create a lifeform that has its own will. I'm creating a doll that I can toy with to mess with my opponents. Nothing more."

"Maybe, but yin-yang release still solves the problem." She counters.

"And how is… the hearts!" It clicks. "Kakuzu was using those hearts to manipulate the black blobs. If… If I can recreate that somehow…"

"What about a modified shadow clone jutsu?" Sasa-nee offers. "The core of the jutsu is copying your body and mind. What if we could figure out a way to only copy certain parts?" Obviously she had a eureka moment as well.

"Hnn? Well I could give you the original jutsu creation notes, to see if that helps somehow?" Auntie Tsunade offers. "But that's only conjunction yin and yang release. You'll still need to take it a step further."

"Auntie, seriously, I might not admit it often enough… but I'm only human. How do you expect me to unlock yin-yang release while maintaining lava release, sound release, earth release, fire release, medical jutsu, genjutsu, Namiki hidden jutsu and my weapons?"

"If I didn't think you could handle it, I wouldn't offer." She tries.

"I'll think about it." I shrug it off. I've got enough going on right now. Adding that is just… too much. "Alright, so shadow clone might be the answer, I'll look into that yang release solution mumsie brought up. There's also another possibility I think might hold some water."

"Oh?" Hoshie sounds curious.

"Nn. Take the Divine Hand jutsu and wrap it around the bones like a sort of skin. It might not give me the full effect I need, but it might well show me some options."

"What about upgrading Whispering Winds?" Sakiko offers.

"Huh?" That makes no sense.

"Think about it. Whispering Winds is basically channelling soundwaves into a string. What if you were to make a REALLY long string of it and use that to create the muscles that way? I mean, think about it. Muscles and bones are really just compact strings of molecules anyway."

That is… so… BRILLIANT! "Sakiko, whoa! Nice!" I could then use those 'strings' and wrap them around the bones, or leave holes in the bones in key places… tiny holes would be all it takes. And that could join them together! It's… making it insanely complex, but it's a solution! And once I learn to stabilize it, it's basically going to just need instructions… not constant attention…

"Okay, definitely looking into that. But I like options. So let's see how many different routes we can come with and test what works. Tayuya, I'm going to need you on this. You're the best sound release user in the village, if anyone can make this work, you can. Hoshie, Sakiko, if you're willing, you're help in this might prove vital." I get three nods. "See if you three can figure out this route. I'll try mumsie's idea. And in the meantime, we'll keep each other updated, see what we can come up with together?"

They agree wholeheartedly.

"Sasa-nee, maybe those shadow clone creation notes will be of more help to you. I'm not sure what route you're taking, but that might well prove fruitful?" She nods, turning to auntie Tsunade for confirmation it's alright. Auntie shrugs and promises to have her husband dig it up for her. "Oh… right… I was supposed to take over the archives from you."

"Yeah, but you seem to be doing nothing positive for your poor defenceless auntie." She announces dramatically. I roll my eyes.

"Stop trying to manipulate me then." I counter. She smirks.

"No can do. If you don't learn to resist me, you won't stand a chance when you have the hat."

"… You've been planning this for years, haven't you." I don't ask.

"Of course? If it's worth having, it's worth working on."

"Figures." I roll my eyes again. "Well, fine. You let me know when you're ready for me, I'll start making arrangements for a safe location. Don't plan for it to happen before the Jounin Selection Exams. Frankly, I've got too much going on until then. And my three cute little shadows will need the freedom a chuunin vest could provide." I wink at Sakiko and Hoshie. They beam, loving my faith in them.

"Hey, Shie-chan, you think she realises we're still gonna bug her for training after promotion?"

"She knows, she just doesn't care."

"I'm telling you though. I'm going to love using that new jutsu."

"You and every kunoichi in here." Hoshie smirks, knowing I'm going to teach it to her eventually. "Hey, Aya-nee, we're going to need a… bit more _freedom_ if we're going to be helping with your research from now on."

"Hasn't put a minute of work in, already demanding a raise." I tease, rolling my eyes playfully. "Fine, I'll show you the jutsu tomorrow. You, too, Sakiko. You can continue working on that other jutsu after."

"Shadow clones?" Tayuya asks. I nod, knowing that's exactly what Hoshie's asking for. "Teach me?" I smirk.

"Alright, let's call this meeting a complete success. Whoever wants to stay here and enjoy the sake and snacks, be my guest. Kiko, get Togo. Tayuya, Hoshie follow me into the dojo." I make sure to thank everyone for coming and for all their input. Then I unseal the door and head straight for the dojo.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I spend the next three hours explaining the shadow clone jutsu over and over and over, explaining it a different way each time. I want them to understand how to do the jutsu, that's important, but it isn't my style to just simply show you how to do it… I want my students to KNOW what the intricate details of the jutsu are as best as I understand it.

That's exactly why Katsuo, Sakiko and Hoshie can pick apart each jutsu they can do. And it's the reason why I'm so thoroughly convinced they're going to be some SERIOUS badasses in time.

Tayuya, having FAR larger chakra reserves and more experience with learning jutsus, gets the shadow clone jutsu down in just over two and a half hours. She can easily make ten shadow clones as well, not bad.

Hoshie, Katsuo and Sakiko, on the other hand, are in a very peculiar situation. They have enough to make… two, maybe three clones. That means that they need to be careful with their reserves. It's downright astonishing that they can do it at all, but the point is that they pass out right after successfully doing the jutsu.

I smile, looking at the proud little smiles on their faces, even as they sleep it off. "Your siblings are fucking scary for their age." Tayuya points out, smiling at them.

"Not just for their age." I correct. "Kiba and Neji don't have enough chakra for the shadow clone jutsu, and they're twice these three's age."

"Che. I look forward to seeing them in ten years." She offers. I nod, fully agreeing with her. "Hey, listen, since I've got you alone… I've… been wondering something?"

"What's up?" I make myself comfortable, motioning for her to join me. She sits right next to me, a soft, but nervous, smile on her face.

"I appreciate you offering me an apartment out in the village. Especially the rent-free part." She begins. I smile, figuring I know where this is going. "But I was wondering if you'd let me move into the District? I mean, everything I enjoy happens here."

"I was wondering when you were going to ask." I tease. "It only took like three years." I wink, showing her that I'm just messing with her.

"Hey, I've been fucking itching to! I just hate feeling like I'm mooching off ya."

"Tayuya, from the moment you entered this village you've been under Namiki protection. You're not mooching off anyone. And on top of that, you've done nothing but skyrocket my credibility."

"The jounin sponsorship thing?" She asks. I nod. "Go figure."

"So, when are you going to ask that other thing?" I ask, giving her a meaningful look.

"… Oth… fuck, you little stalker." She grouses. "How long have you even known, you little cunt!"

"About a year? Honestly, the only reason I never brought it up, is because you've been avoiding me." I tease. "So, you gonna ask, or what?"

She grumbles, more than a little annoyed with me.

"I'm not agreeing to a request I've yet to hear." I bat my eyelashes at her playfully.

"Aya, you're a really cuntlicker, you know that?"

"Sorry, not into girls. But I won't care if you are." I smirk, enjoying how easily I can get under her skin sometimes. She blushes as pink as her hair.

"Aya… please… you know… you know I don't… I can't…" She can't stand the reject. I know. It's the only reason she'd kept silent for so long.

"I'm not _him_." She hates Orochimaru as passionately as auntie Anko, perhaps even more so. "I'm not going to do you wrong, Yuya."

"A-aya… p-please…" She begs. She's so much like me it's scary sometimes. Tough and tall around everyone, but if you know the right buttons to press…? She's just a big softie with a laundry list of reasons to keep people at a comfortable emotional distance.

"Do you want into the Namiki clan?" I help her out. She nods, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. "As a Namiki? A Hayabusa? Do you want to start your own branch? Come up with your own family name?"

She looks away from me, hating how vulnerable she feels with me. Sorry, sweetie, you can't be like me and not expect me to understand just how to reach you.

"… Houkou."

"Houkou?"

"Howl."

"A play on sound release and on wolves." I smile, thinking about that. "Why not something… subtler… gentler. Like Kikyo?"

"Bellflower?"

"Think about it. Bells make sound and can be used to make music. And bellflowers are really pretty. Let alone the medicinal uses of the root." I offer. She doesn't seem too convinced. "Look, Hayashi isn't a reference to wolves, but to the forest. Hayabusa means falcon, which hunt in valleys… not exactly wolf territory. Or Ozawa, 'small swamp', though they are Taira descendants, and flatly refuse to admit it. Or Namiki for that matter, it means 'row of trees or columns'. And if you spell it with the kanji 'wood capital', you still get the reverence to Konoha."

"Kikyo Tayuya?" She tests it out, wondering about that. "It sounds… prissy."

"I hate to break it to you, Yuya. But when you're not scowling, you're quite the looker." I wink at her. She scowls, just to prove my point. Or disprove it, or whatever her reason is. Or maybe because she thinks I hear 'pretty'. Who knows? Or cares. "And… if you fall in love with a guy, and you eventually get married… you can make him take your name." I tease.

"Yeah, but that counts for my son, if I ever have one." She rolls her eyes, annoyed with me. I smirk, glad I have her thinking again, instead of just feeling exposed and vulnerable. "Wh… what if I don't want to marry? Just have a sperm donor?"

"Is this about not being vulnerable with a guy? Or not wanting to be with a guy?" I ask.

"It's about not wanting to be in a relationship." She says. I'm not sure if I believe her, but that's not my call to make.

"Yuya, just like I didn't force you to move in when I knew you wanted to. Just like I didn't force you to be adopted into our clan, when I knew you wanted to. I'm not going to force you to do that either." I soothe. "If you want to arrange a sperm donor? It won't be the first. If you want to adopt? We've got plenty of pups needing a loving home. If you want to just let no one in… well, I think that's a bad choice, but it's still your choice to make."

She groans. "Fuck… why do you have to be so fucking understanding?"

"Yuya, it's alright. It's just me. It's just us." I soothe again. "I'm not trying to get on your nerves. I'm not trying to rile you up. I'm trying to show you that you're valued and welcome and loved."

She sighs. "I like Kenshin's new look." She changes the subject.

"Cute, don't you think?"

"Nn. Adorable." She smiles. Not cursing, good. It's alright, Yuya. I understand. Trust me, I understand.

"I think everyone's just waiting for him to ask us to call him by a girl's name, and start using female pronouns." I murmur, seeing as I haven't activated a privacy jutsu.

"Would you?"

"Why not?" I ask. "If that's what will make him feel at home in his own skin?" She smiles, the last of her tension finally leaving her. "You're wondering for a reason."

"Nn."

"You willing to share?"

"N-nn…" She looks away from me, but the tension doesn't return. "It's… just comforting to know that the Namiki clan accepts people as they are. Broken, battered, r…" She tenses up again. "No matter the fucked up history. No matter the shit they've been through…"

She's seen some shit, it would seem. "Your past only defines what you've been through, not who you are." I say, staring at nothing in particular and smiling. "You're strong, Yuya. Not because of your past, but in spite of it. You're strong. And there's nothing wrong with that."

"…I… would like Dosu and Zaku as well…"

"Kikyo Dosu. Kikyo Zaku. And their badass head Kikyo Tayuya." I smirk. "You do realise that we have high standards for our people? That you'll have to learn medical jutsu and sealing arts? And that we expect you to learn to actually use weapons and tools other than your flute?"

"I know." She nods.

"You'll also have to start working on elemental jutsu. I'm not sure if you know it, but you're a fire release user."

"Am I?" She sounds amused.

"Yeah… and your secondary? It's earth." I smirk.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"That's another thing. You'll have to learn to use your nose like us, too." I indirectly answer her. "There's a hell of a lot of things you're going to have to learn if you want your place in the Namiki clan, Yuya. You sure you can handle it?"

She snorts, amused. "I can handle anything you can dish out." There's that confidence I love about her. And no cursing either.

"Good. Then I expect you, Dosu and Zaku here in the morning. Before you go to the Tower, mind you. Or… send a clone here, it really isn't that big a deal. I just want to get the official froufrou out of the way."

"You're mentioning my elements for a reason."

"Oh, you noticed, huh." I tease. She narrows her eyes at me. Instead of offering words, I take out my kodachi, channelling lava release into it. Her eyes widen, her face revealing pure and utter disbelief. "Prerequisites? Fire and earth. Or earth and fire. Either way, you've got a shit-ton of training before you'll even be considered."

"You…" She's shaking her head slowly, like she's telling herself this can't be real.

"I started off as a genjutsu type, you know. And I still am, mostly." I muse. "But, if there's anything mumsie can't stand, it's someone that over specialises in one thing and gets themselves killed."

"Just who the fuck are you?"

"Me? I'm the brains of the operation, Yuya. I look for my opponent's weakness and I exploit it with a style that is strongest against it. Which is why I have to train like I'm possessed. I mean, do you know how hard it is to master kenjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu and ninjutsu? Let alone the elements and styles of ninjutsu I know. Shit, did you know that there are three styles of earth release jutsu? Thank Kami-sama there's only one of fire. But… lava release also has three styles. And sound release? You know just how many ways you can use sound to fuck somebody up."

She shakes her head, amused. "Well, it's a good thing you taught me the shadow clone jutsu then, huh. I've got a lot of ground to cover."

"Yes. You do. But don't worry, I'll ask mama to work you in. She's a total hardass, but she won't give up on you until you beg her to. If you aren't even more of a badass when she's through with you, I'll eat my sandals."

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 44_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Well, well, there we have it. Aya's up to her usual planning and plotting ^_^ But... honestly, guys, if I see a skeleton attacking me... I'm going to shit myself. That's kind of the beauty of her making that jutsu exactly like that. I wonder if it'll be ready in time for the CSE though? Given that the next chapter is the start of it? I guess you won't have to wait long to find out ^_^_**

 ** _Ciao *blows kiss*_**


	48. Arc 3 - The protection of the pack

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 3: The heir apparent – Chapter 45 – The protection of the pack_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"All the war-propaganda, all the screaming and lies and hatred, comes invariably from people who are not fighting." George Orwell_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"You really don't need to tag along." I try one last time. Kin and Tomi-nee just smile, shaking their heads in amusement. "Really. I mean, we'll be fine."

"You think this trip is safe enough for Okichi." Tomi-nee says, smiling. "So it's safe enough for our Ayumu as well." I guess it's my turn to shake my head in amusement. "Besides, Boruto could use the company."

I smile, looking over at the assembled Uzumakis. Naru-nii, Hina-nee –who's refusing to let anyone but her husband hold Boruto– Haruki, Shinichi, Mashai, Karin and Minori. "Oi, Hina-nee, don't be so stingy with such a cutie. I wanna hold him." Minori complains, but Hina-nee just glares at her. I'm not getting tangled up in an Uzumaki conflict. It's pointless.

"I didn't suffer through nine months of discomfort and eighteen hours of non-stop pain so you could claim my son as your own personal teddy bear." Hina-nee shoots her down. "If you think babies are so cute, by all means, get pregnant." Ouch. Low blow.

"Troublesome. At least we don't have to worry about them including us." Shika-nii mutters, holding a very much asleep Mai in his arms. Minori, probably not hearing the complaint, decides to try her luck with Mai instead. "Wake her, and I'm not going to save you from Tema-chan."

Tema-nee, for her part, is glaring Minori into an early grave. Downtrodden, but not defeated, Minori tries with Okichi. "No." Okichi announces glaring at her fellow redhead. "There are only four people allowed to carry me." She even holds up five fingers and counts them off. "Mama. Papa. Granma. Grandpa. You're not one of them." She tucks in her thumb, acting like she held up the right amount of fingers the whole time. And to prove her point, Okichi walks up to dad, tugs on his pants leg, and raises her arms to wordlessly ask him to carry her.

Dad doesn't even hesitate, he scoops her up and kisses her brow, holding her against his side so she can enjoy the view. Okichi, for her part, just sticks out her tongue at Minori to rile the Uzumaki up more. All the Uzumakis chuckle, laugh and guffaw at her misfortune. "Now, princess, is that any way to be with family?" Dad asks her, chuckling a little himself.

"No. But auntie Riri asked for it." Okichi says, snuggling into dad's semi-embrace. I bite my lip and look away, trying not to laugh at how dryly she said that.

Again trying her luck, she strums up a conversation with Kin-chan. "I know you're not here to wake Ayumu." Tomi-nee shoots her down. "Look, we trust you. But the fact remains that a sleeping pup needs his mommy. You're not either of his mommies."

Minori looks downright miserable. But, at least she knows that she can hold Ayumu after his nap. Still, she has other options. So she tries with the Uchihas. Itachi is holding Kagami, who looks like she's fighting her nap, as usual. Itachi and Sumiko share a look, before Sumiko nods. "Very well, Minori, if you are willing to walk around with her." Minori squeals, positively giddy with excitement at being allowed to hold one of the pups travelling with us. She calms herself _just enough_ to ask Kagami if she wants to play a game of 'I spy', but starts squealing and kissing Kagami all over the second she has the girl in her arms.

The other Uchihas –auntie Mikoto, Sasuke, Sasa-nee, Sango and Yuzuki– shake their heads, smiling. Even the Tachibanas travelling with them are more than a little amused.

The Minamotos, however, are laughing at the Uzumakis, who were all betting that Minori would end up emptyhanded again.

I shake my head, wondering at the insane group we've assembled for this trip. Not that those under my leadership are much better. Of the four that passed the final (academy) exams, only one of the Hayabusas made it passed the second test – Koi. Shige, Kadiri and Mayu did well enough, but got dealt a poor hand. So they made it to the genin reserves. Naturally, I asked Megumi to train them. So, they're tagging along to Mist.

Also travelling with the Namiki clan, are Tomi-nee and Kin –of course, that means Ayumu is coming too– and their honour guards. Then we have Hoshie, Sakiko and Katsuo, who are the entire reason we're going to Mist. Hiroko, who's mostly just being stubborn and refuses to allow me to travel without my 'faithful servant'. Personally, I can't stand it when she calls herself that. She's part of the pack. End of story. Auntie Anko's also with us, because Neji demanded to guard Hina-nee. That means that mama is also tagging along, along with Kenshin, Setsuko, Itsuki and Tomiko. Why? I have no idea.

But that means that Masashige had a fit and demanded that half the Hayashis tag along. After all, other than papa, every Namiki is coming with us. Papa **flatly refused** to return to Mist. Plain and simple. He promised to keep the medical program running while we're gone. And I have the Kikyos (Tayuya, Dosu and Zaku) keeping an eye on him –under the pretence that he needs to train them in sound release and medical jutsu and sealing arts– so that we know he'll be alright.

I might have asked Asako and Otsune to also keep an extra close eye on him. Maybe. And auntie Akari… And Rieko and Sumi… and maybe like a dozen others. I only have one papa!

Anyway. Seeing as the Akimichi head family is also tagging along, Akimichis Kanon, Maruten and Makaro are tagging along as their guards. After all, dad's going there 'for clan business' –though we all know he just wants to spoil his granddaughter– and therefore needs to travel under Akimichi guard.

For some reason, mumsie decided she needed to tag along as well. So Takara's here as well. Which, means that daddy had a fit and demanded Naras Ensui, Suzaku, Maen and Kasuga tag along to guard his wife and children. Yeah, because, of course, if the Namikis, Uchihas and Uzumakis are coming, that means the Hatakes need to. So Kashi-nii, Yasu-nee, Tsu, Keito, Miou and Yukito are tagging along – along with half the Tairas to guard them. Which, of course, means the Yukis felt left out. So they're tagging along for the hell of it. Including Shiroko-chan and her daddies. Which means the Satsuma clan needs to tag along to keep them safe.

All in all. I've invaded countries with less people. I just hope we don't make Mist nervous.

Oh. And because the Naras and the Akimichis are coming… that OF COURSE means, the Yamanakas can't possibly be left behind. Auntie Mariko, Hikaru-nii, Ino-nee and Yori-chan are with us. And, because uncle Inoichi needs to be here to support daddy, that means that Yamanaka Santa had to tag along. At least uncle Inoichi is being reasonable, only sending one, but… frankly _this one_ is paranoid enough to make up for twenty.

"Mariko-sama, I would feel much better if…" He trails off as auntie Mariko glares at him.

"Ino and Hikaru are with us. No one is more protective of me than these two. And that's ignoring the battalion we're already traveling with. Frankly, Santa, I'd feel safe travelling to Stone in this crowd." Ah, auntie's the one that refused more manpower. "However, I won't complain if your girlfriend tags along?" Santa, for his part, sighs.

"You know she hates going to Mist. Not to mention her father won't even consider it." Santa is quite the pretty boy, but he carries himself well and smells of at least jounin rank. Add to that that uncle Inoichi trusts him to guard the Yamanaka head family?

"Oi, is everyone here?" I ask, trying my best not to laugh at Minori asking Kagami to swat Haruki for making a stupid comment.

"I'm no sure, Imouto-chan." Kashi-nii's about to say something stupid, isn't he. "I mean, we're leaving most of Konoha behind. That just isn't fair."

"Fear not, my eternal rival!" Shit. "For I, Might Guy, and my team will make up for those left behind!"

"Forget I asked. Let's go before we really do drag the whole village with us." I complain. Dad laughs, but doesn't comment. At least A…su…ma… "Kono-chan?"

"We're entering too, you know!" Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, and their jounin-sensei Sarutobi Chinatsu. I sigh. "Think you're just going to leave us behind? That we're not going to be every bit as awesome? We'll show you!" I sigh again, shaking my head. At this rate, it'll end up being an all Leaf final round.

"My, my. What a crowd." Chinatsu says, smirking. "Hey, Hikaru-kun. It's been a while."

"Catch up en route. We're leaving." I announce, annoyed. Seriously, who el… Aya. Stop asking. Stop. It's pointless. And every time you make a stupid mental snark, more people show up. Just stop.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

It takes a week to make it to Mist. Mostly because we take the civilian route to not freak them out. We're literally traveling with a group large enough to be considered an invading force, so people will get nervous if we don't take the snail route.

On arriving at the gate, the guards look… nervous. REALLY nervous. So I step forward. "Hey guys, sorry about the crowd, but trying to tell anyone to stay behind just makes more people tag along." I offer, smiling a little.

"Ah, Namiki-dono. I was worried for a bit." They visibly calm down. "If you would show us your papers?" I nod, motioning to the Namiki clansmen to come with me. I unseal a stack of passports and travel documents, along with the three CSE entrance documents. "Hoshie, Sakiko and Katsuo? Namiki-dono they're barely old enough to graduate from the academy!"

"I told them I didn't want them taking the exams yet, but… pups." I shrug, smirking.

"… Na-namiki-dono?"

"Nn?"

"You're here with practically your whole clan?"

"Not even close. There are at least twice this many Hayashis, twice this many Hayabusas, the Kikyos aren't here at all, and papa also stayed behind." I leave out the Ozawas, simply because they're civilians, and the orphans because they really shouldn't be included in this kind of thing at all.

The guard shakes his head, handing me back our documents and motioning us through. I seal them away and let the others figure out who's coming next. Naturally, Yasu-nee drags the Hatakes up, simply refusing to be too far from the Namikis.

Kashi-nii offers the papers, and Tsu and Keito mostly keep Miou and Yukito on their best behaviour.

It takes almost a half hour for the poor guards to check everyone's papers. And almost just as long to get the Uzumakis and Minamotos to behave long enough to answer their questions seriously. I briefly wonder why Udon and Moegi aren't acting a fool, but Chinatsu seems to be standing… quite close to them… for some reason.

"You know… I'm glad they came with kids." The guard mutters to his colleague.

"Yeah, with the manpower they have with them…?"

I smirk, amused. Chouji went through all that effort to get me to relax a bit in Konoha, but I'm not even the most paranoid in this group.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After freaking out the gate guards, we meet up with Mei and Kisame. They take one look at the group we're travelling with. Just one. "Well, Kisi-kins, I guess we don't have to worry about extra guards during the exams." Mei announces, nonplussed. She and Kisame are still only flanked by Ao and Chojuro.

"Che. I'm starting to wonder if I'm the more paranoid one here." Kisame looks to Ichi-nii. "Tachi-kun, seriously?"

"Sango and Yuzuki are entering the exams." Ichi-nii offers, as if it explains why there are over a hundred high ranking shinobi and samurai in our group.

"Auntie!" Kiku runs towards Mei, wrapping her arms around her leg. Everyone smiles at the pair. "Wow, you're really eating way too much, auntie Mei. Look at your tummy!"

"Kiku-chan… I have a baby in there." Mei glares at the girl dully.

"I know, but I haven't been able to tease you in months." I still don't fully grasp why we came here with all the jinchuurikis in our care. Maybe it's because all the heavy hitters are here as well? I mean, the Uzumaki twins are both jinchuuriki and heavy hitters. Ichi-nii, Sasu-nii, me, Chou, Kashi-nii, Tsu, Keito, Tomi-nee, mama… almost all of our heavy hitters. We're only mission Ikoku, who's been dealing with Ryuuhou missions more often than not. At least I know she's keeping an eye on the two estates I have there… frankly, I've yet to set eyes on either place.

Whatever… too large a group. Much too large.

"Oi, Sasuke-dono! Good to see you again." Guren? I turn, finding Guren here with three genin cells. I shake my head. They might as well head home now. Frankly, there's almost no chance Konoha's not taking this whole thing is one go.

"Whoa! Guren-sama, is that…?" I turn to the voice. It would seem the Crystal genins are all staring at me, stars in their eyes.

"Calm down. Aya-chan, I'm sorry about this." Guren offers. "You're… quite the celebrity in Crystal, so…"

I shake my head, amused. "Whoa! There's three Ayas!" One of the genins notices Hoshie and mama.

"Close." Hoshie sounds just as amused as I feel.

"Whoa! No way! It's an Aya clone factory!" Well, my siblings and I do look a lot alike.

"Anyway. Mei, where are we staying?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"At my estate, of course." She offers as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah, that's what Kisame meant with the extra guards thing." I guess, shrugging. "Don't worry, we brought enough futons and tents and whatnot."

"Guren, you're group is more than welcome to join as well. There's still a few days before the exams start, so your genins can bug Aya for her autograph." I glare at Mei, wondering just what she's trying to instigate. I don't do autographs!

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We pretty much take over Mei's courtyard. Tents are everywhere, and everyone –especially the pups– seems happy we're camping out. There are six large tents, each with a clan symbol on them –Uchiha, Uzumaki, Namiki, Hatake, Yuki, Akimichi– but frankly everyone just kind of goes everywhere. Setsuko all but demands she, Takara, Miou, Choumi, Okichi and Yori be allowed to sleep together. Everyone's fine with it, but Okichi is the one to demand they sleep in the Namiki tent – she wants to be near Chou and I, which I'm not against.

I propose that mumsie be in charge of keeping order in the camp, but even she's hesitant to try keeping the Uzumakis under her thumb. So everyone agrees that they should keep their own people on their best behaviour. It's universally agreed that non-combatants are forbidden to enter the village, and Nara Ensui decides it's best that he be in charge of setting up a proper watch and rotation and all that. I roll my eyes, trying not to comment.

Still, before the sun sets, we have the entire estate locked down and every nook and cranny under surveillance. We also pretty much take over the kitchen –thank Kami-sama it's a HUGE kitchen meant to handle these numbers– and it isn't long before we the usual chefs have the entire estate smelling of a good meal.

I try to lend a hand in the kitchen, but everyone says that I should be focusing on the CSE candidates. So, that means I'm mostly left with nothing to do. After all, they were ready to ace these exams before we left Konoha.

Still, there's always more to learn, so I gather Katsuo, Hoshie and Sakiko, and we head over to the estate's training ground Mei said we could use.

Sasa-nee's already here with Sango, Yuzuki and Hanabi. As are Chinatsu, Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi. And the Uzumaki candidates. And the three Crystal teams…

I sigh. Well, people are just going to be paranoid now. After all, I know the skillset of all Konoha's candidates. They're getting promoted almost without question. I'm curious how this will play out for the other candidates. I really am.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Alright, rules?" I ask.

"No tearing allies down." Hoshie answers evenly. "So that means, we need to target only those not allied with Konoha if we can help it."

"Good. What's the exception?" I ask.

"If they attack us." Sakiko answers. "Should we be attacked first, we are allowed to defend ourselves, but not with lethal reprisal."

"Excellent. Why is that?"

"If they fail the exams, they can try again in six months." Katsuo answers. "However, if they are from a non-allied village, then we may do anything considered legal."

I nod. "Good. Good. Do you kill everyone you face?"

 **"No."** They answer as one. **"Kill only when needed."**

"When is it needed?" I press. They share a look, trying to figure that one out. "Almost never. The only acceptable kill for these exams is if they keep trying to kill you after you've tried every other option."

"Aya-nee? Is that meant for allies, or…?"

"Both. If you can get away with just tying them up or knocking them out, go with that route. It's already unfair that you three have defeated jounins. It'd be overkill if you face a bunch of chuunin-hopefuls full tilt."

"What if they're from Stone?" Hoshie asks.

I shrug. "Just because I hate anything with a Stone headband, doesn't mean you have to. Make up your own mind on them. And stick to the rules."

"Aya-nee?" Sakiko seems to be wondering something. "What if one of them… tries to touch me?"

"No one not of our pack is allowed to touch you." I tell her simply. "So same rules apply. They try it once, knock them out or tie them up. They try it again, kill them. If that means you being disqualified? That's fine." Sakiko nods, obviously feeling better about that. She's really got a near psychotic hatred for people she doesn't trust implicitly touching her. Even just a passing graze.

"Don't worry, Kiko, I'm gonna be there the whole time. You know that." Katsuo offers, his hand massaging her lower back. I smile, grateful he'll be there with her.

"That's true. But you also have backup. Don't be afraid to call on them if anything happens." I remind them. They already know that all Wolf summons can reverse summon me, so I'll never be far away if they feel they need me. "You are wolves. We are capable of hunting alone, but we never truly are. Never forget that."

"S-sensei… they… they're awesome!" One of the Crystal genins enthuses, stars in her eyes.

"And they sound so strong! Taking on jounins!?"

"That's not possible! They're so young!"

Haruki's the one to step up and deal with the Crystal genins. "I don't think you should underestimate them. Aya-nee's been training them for years." He points out, 'suddenly' appearing behind them. Most of them freak out a little, wondering how he even got there. "Besides, Aya-nee trained practically every Konoha candidate here."

"Haruki-kun, that's just not true." I counter. "I have yet to show Mashai and Shinichi anything."

"Uh huh. Name one more that you haven't personally trained." Haruki counters. That brings me up short. Sure, I could try to argue that I haven't trained Sango for very long, but… even then I had Hoshie showing her things whenever she could. It's… just the way it is. "And that's ignoring the fact that you trained Riri-nee and I, and that we trained Shinichi and Mashai."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever. Look, boys, if you need help with something, let me know. I just don't feel right that I haven't spent a lot of time with you two." I offer Shinichi and his brother. "Same for you, Sango."

"Aw, Aya-chan, don't be like that. We know we can always ask you for anything. We just haven't outgrown our current trainers. So we don't want to bug you yet." Mashai soothes.

"Besides, from what Haruki-kun tells us, you're a total slave driver. We have more than enough women with whips trying to train us." Shinichi deadpans.

"You're Uzumakis. What did you expect?" Naru-nii teases.

"Oi! Aya!" Karin comes running into the training ground, an odd glint in her eyes. "Sand just arrived. Kankuro has a team entering. Cloud arrived an hour ago as well, six teams. And there are eight teams from Stone en route. They should be arriving in a few hours. Including an old friend of yours. Kamizuru Kurotsuchi."

"That's nice." I shrug, not caring. "So anyway. Team Aya, do you feel you are ready for the exams?"

"We were ready six months ago." Hoshie answers, smirking.

"Good, what do you pups want to do then? Rest up until the exams? Or would you like to try your hand at those new jutsus?" I ask.

"There isn't enough room here for those jutsus." Hoshie points out. And really, she has a point. Only Sakiko would be able to practice her new jutsu at all. "I say we head out into the village to scope out the competition."

"I second that." Sakiko adds.

"It's not like we have anything important to do. You girls want to tag along?" Katsuo asks the members of Team Asami.

"I can see most of them from here." Hanabi intones. "I'm not impressed."

"Ouch." Sango offers, wincing at the annoyed tone. "Maybe we can go tomorrow though? Do some window shopping? I mean, come on, we're in Mist for crying out loud!"

"That I can agree with." Hanabi offers, smirking.

"Team?" I ask.

"It's more fun with Hanabi's running commentary." Hoshie suggests, grinning.

 **"Agreed."** Kiko and Togo offer together.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

During dinner, I try to not notice the awed stares and the excited whispers. _Try_. I'd always thought auntie Tsunade was exaggerating my reputation in Hidden Crystal, now I'm not so sure. Mei and Kisame join us as well, with the shark-man going so far as to point out that he feels quite comfortable leaving his pregnant wife at home, while he goes out and deals with the international visitors.

I try not to react to any of it. I mean, what would be the point? We brought enough manpower that even my instincts aren't complaining, not even a little, and everyone knows that pregnant women are essentially revered in our pack. In fact, it's so cosy here that mama isn't keeping too close an eye on her pups. That says something. She knows that those assembled here will defend her pups to the death. And… frankly Hiroko-chan is doing a half decent job at keeping the pups in line. So mama can focus on auntie Anko's training.

"Aya… Miwako's teaching lava release?" Mei asks, curious.

"Yeah…?" I narrow my eyes, trying to make sense of that. "Is… that strange?"

"I didn't know she learned it, is all."

"Ah. Well, yeah. I taught mama, Chou, Hoshie, Sakiko and Katsuo. Sango-chan is learning as well, but she isn't very far with it. In fact, Sango-chan, why don't you join mama and auntie Anko? They might have some tips for you."

"Uh uh! Food first, training after." Sango waves it off, walking off for fourths. I smirk. The best indicator of a growing pup is a healthy appetite.

"And what about Okichi-chan? Have you had enough to eat?" I ask.

She nods. "Just dessert." I kiss her head, asking her what she would like even as I wipe her hands and face clean from all the sauce and whatnot she got on herself. "Chocolate!"

Once I'm satisfied she looks less of a mess, I take out my scroll and unseal a small tub of chocolate ice cream – I came prepared. I open it for her and offer her the little wooden spoon. She squeals, obviously not complaining about me choosing her dessert for her this time.

"Oh, my darling has such a healthy appetite." Mom coos, obviously approving that I let her eat so much. I shrug, wondering why I would stop her. If she's hungry, she should eat.

"Chou?" I turn to my hubby.

"Thanks, love, but I'm stuffed. Six helpings is more than enough." I nod. "If you have some more ice cream though…?" I smirk, unsealing a litre tub of cookies and cream for him, then unsealing a spoon so he can enjoy in peace. He kisses me in the nape of my neck, sending a shiver of pleasure through me. "You always take such good care of me."

"Anyway, Mei. You remember those katanas I scored off of the Stone shinobi?" I change the subject, mostly to distract myself before Chou gets me all hot and bothered. Mei nods. "Well, we have an entire arsenal of weapons crafted from the same alloy." I take one of my Namiki kunais, flooding it with lava release chakra and enjoying how it glows with light and heat.

Kisame whistles, obviously impressed. "Would you… consider allowing us access?" He asks.

"That's why I'm bringing it up." I say, absorbing the chakra back into myself. "You can't wrap the usual tape around it, obviously, but that's why this design works so well with it. We also have shurikens, needles and ninja wire made from it. It all works like a dream. Just remember that it's really hot afterwards. And only another lava release user can touch it without getting burned. Other than that, you're golden." I offer the kunai to Mei with a little smile. She beams, accepting it without hesitation.

"Thank you, Aya. Really."

"For what?" I wave it off. "By the way, I have a few lava release scrolls I want you to add to your library. It's only fair that we return the favour after all." I unseal four scrolls –two C-rank, two B-rank lava release jursus– and offer them to her as well. "And if you ever need help training your pups, don't hesitate to call."

Kisame opens one of the scrolls, shock plainly visible in his eyes. The C-rank scroll is actually simplified training techniques for chuunins without the bloodline to unlock it using the same techniques I taught my genins. It simplifies things to the point that you don't need jounin level control over either element, only Rank Four medic level chakra control. Sure, it's not exactly a step up, but! The point is there are options.

"Aya-chan, you're too much." Mei coos, cuddling up to Kisame. "Thank you, really."

"If not for you, Mei, we wouldn't have lava release at all. So think nothing of it. Just a tip though, if you were to incorporate Earth Fang style kenjutsu with those blades and lava release, you get a deadly combination. Chou-chan even managed to incorporated lava release into his bo staff and his clan's bojutsu style. There are a lot of options, try a few. Heck, you'll see more than a few of them in the third round when my pups get there."

"Oh?" Kisame's curious.

"Uh huh. You'll see when we get there." I smile warmly. "Anyway, Kenshin-chan? How are you coming-"

"Aya, stop." Mama cuts me off. "Slow down. Relax, for Kami-sama's sake. I know how to train a pup."

"Sorry, mama. You know how I am." I offer with a lopsided grin. She rolls her eyes.

"Ken-chan, come on, let's get you and Anko back to training before your sister tries stealing you from me. Again!" The three of them scamper off. I roll my eyes.

"Maybe it's just me… but do all Namiki seem a little crazy?" Mei teases.

"Everyone's a little crazy. We just wear out crazy on our sleeves." I offer, shrugging.

"Hey, love?" Chou begins, still enjoying his ice cream. "Would you mind if I taught dad the basics? See if he can handle it?"

"Silly question." I kiss his cheek. "I told you that I always intended for lava release to be for the Namiki clan and the Akimichi head family." He grins, enjoying that fact as much as his ice cream. "You should see if mom wants to as well. It couldn't hurt."

He kisses me on the lips, a peck really… but I'm oh so tempted to make something more of it. "Thanks." He murmurs. I lick my lips, enjoying the vanilla ice cream I not taste. It's no chocolate, but… I got it right off of Chou's lips so it's sweet enough for me.

"Save it for when we're alone." I murmur right back. "You can… _thank_ me properly."

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 45_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hnn, I wonder what's coming up next? What's going to happen now? And just what insanity will be attracted to Aya and her pack? We all know she attracts insanity like ramen attracts Naruto.  
_**


	49. Arc 3 - The lessons of life

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 3: The heir apparent – Chapter 46 – The lessons of life_**

 ** _3rd person PoV_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"No one is going to hand me success. I must go out and get it myself. That's why I'm here. To dominate. To conquer. Both the world and myself." Unknown_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The day of the third exam dawns. As one might expect, all candidates are nervous, but no one seems willing to back out. All jounin-senseis are offering last minute advice to their genins, knowing that at the stroke of nine, they are to report to a hall where they will be watched like hawks to ensure they do not help their genins in any way.

Konoha's genins are all quite comfortable though. They know they're ready. So, at eight, they head out together. And the rest of their pack head to the hall they're meant to wait in. After all, the point is to ensure that no one helps the genins, so all that enter the village with the candidates must report to the hall.

Hoshie, studies those around her. Her teammates, Sakiko and Katsuo, flank her. Both stand tall, walking proudly through the streets of Mist as they make their way to the Mizukage Tower, where the first exam is being held. She smells no fear, no nervousness; not from her team, not from her hunting pack. She nods to herself, grateful everyone seems confident.

They make it to the Tower without hassle, find the room their meant to take the exam, and enter without a word. It's roughly eight-thirty when they enter –a half hour before the exam should start– but they are far from the first present.

"Oi! What the fuck is this!? Kids ain't supposed to be in here! Go back to your mama!" A Grass genin announces, obviously feeling upset that someone young enough to be his daughter just strolled into the examination room. If Hoshie had to guess, she'd peg him in his early thirties, maybe. Not one of the Konoha genins responds, which rubs the man the wrong way. He strolls over, bold as brass, and obviously flanked by his teammates.

The Konoha teams –four in all– study the man as he comes closer. No obvious weapon, slight limp in his gait, three facial trait scars and even more decorating his exposed upper- and forearms.

"Konoha must be getting desperate if they're sending infants." The man sneers, stopping just a few metres short of the Konoha teams. The Crystal teams are nearby as well, but no one seems to notice them at all.

"Grass must have fallen on hard times, if they still have faith that you'll be promoted." Hoshie counters.

"Hnn. The Butcher's mini-clone."

"That's just rude. You ignore my siblings. Sakiko, Katsuo, do you two feel appreciated?"

"Not even a little." Sakiko glares at the man. "Shit, you must be pathetic. Aya-nee's an elite jounin and half your age." Of course, the Uzumakis laugh at the man's annoyed look.

"Kiko, don't hurt his feelings. It's obviously all he has, since he's weak and obviously too stupid for words."

"WHA-"

Sakiko snaps, and a Divine Hand pops into existence, wrapping its ghostly fingers around the man's throat. "You're being loud." She intones, enjoying the smell of his fear. "Don't you know that Namikis have very sensitive hearing? Loud noises upset us."

"Now, listen carefully. We've been instructed to offer a warning before killing people. If you are smart, you'll walk away and not bother us again." Hoshie offers in a thorough monotone, obviously reciting something from memory.

"And if you bother us again, please only do so when we're allowed to kill you. Because if we're going to be disqualified for killing you, believe me… we're going to make sure it's **worth it**." Katsuo finishes.

The man stares, his face glowing redder and redder.

"Picking a fight with a Namiki? How stupid can you be?" Shinichi muses, shaking his head to show his more than obvious distaste of the idiot being strangled. "Dude, just walk away."

It's obvious the man would like to. But there's still the question of a little hand squeezing the life out of him.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

On the other side of Hidden Mist, all jounin-senseis are starting to gather. That is… all jounin-senseis and their entourage. Aya had argued that her entire group should stick together, that the spirit of the rules were to keep all parties willing and able to aid the CSE candidates under surveillance.

Naturally that leads to the ENTIRE Konoha contingent showing up to the hall where the jounin-senseis are meant to 'camp out'. Seeing as they are essentially the largest group, they decide they need to most space. So they crowd a section of the room, glaring and growling at anyone that comes near while the samurais set up a perimeter. A double-walled perimeter. One facing the 'outsiders' meant to be kept out, the other facing inwards to keep an eye on the children meant to be kept in.

What's more, every jounin worth their salt recognizes the heavy hitters Konoha brought. A few of them find themselves wondering if Konoha is playing a joke on the Elemental Nations. After all, this is more like a who's who of Konoha's elite. Uchihas Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke, Asami. Uzumakis Naruto, Karin, Minori. Hatakes Kakashi, Ryuuzetsu, Keito. Namikis Miwako, Aya, Hitomi, Kin. Yamanakas Ino, Hikaru, Santa. Naras Shikamaru, Ensui, Temari. Akimichis Chouza, Chouji. Sarutobi Chinatsu.

It's… mind boggling.

But what really has they reeling, is the kids with them. To feel so confident that they'd bring their new-born to an international event where they know there'll be nothing but jounins they've had beef with in the past?

Then… then things start getting REALLY weird. Tables get made on the spot from Aya's lava release. Pots get unseals, filled with water, placed on cookers to warm the water. Crates of sake come next. Snacks, dishes, chopsticks, the works. It's common knowledge that the first exam is only an hour long. What Konoha seems to be showing –clear as crystal, really– is that they'll be here for days.

One of the women starts organizing games with the children. Another starts unsealing tatami mats and three long, low tables. The Konoha contingent looks… homely. Utterly at ease. It baffles the jounins. Rattles them to no end.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Back in the exams, people are already starting to talk about the Konoha genins. After all, seeing a nine year old threatening a thirty year old… that tends to make an impression. Especially when said nine year old backs up those threats with a show of force the thirty year old can't match.

The Hidden Crystal genin decide that hanging with Konoha is in their best interest. After all, if you know you're not the strongest? Show that the strongest is a friend of yours. Guren-sama already clearly explained to them not to try to touch any of the Namikis, so they make sure there's a comfortable distance to not touch them by accident.

The Uzumakis, however, clearly don't care about the wisdom offered to the Hidden Crystal genins. They pat the Namikis on the back, pet them like cute little puppies and even tease them relentlessly. Nothing bad happens to them. The Uchihas do exactly the same thing, same result. The Hyuuga girl, again, no negative response. It's almost enough to make the Hidden Crystal genins doubt Guren-sama's warning. Until a Hidden Sand team strolls over. The Namikis growl, their faces morphing into something almost demonically wolven.

"Calm down." The leader of the team, a boy about sixteen years old, holds up his hands and motions for the Namikis to relax. "We're Kankuro-sensei's team. He asked us to seek you out during the exams." The growling eases, but the tenseness doesn't dissipate. "I can guess who's who here. Namiki Aya's team. Uchiha Asami's. Uzumaki Naruto's… and… okay, you I don't know." He correctly points everyone out, only not knowing Team Chinatsu.

"How do we know you're telling us the truth?" Shinichi intones, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Easy. There's only one Sand team. And we have very clear instructions not to mess with you guys if we enjoy breathing. Word is that almost all of you were trained by Namiki Aya herself." The teen explains seriously. "And that you guys don't remember me almost hurts. I lived in the Hatake compound for almost three months."

… That throws them for a loop. Who is this guy!?

"…Akihito?" Hoshie seems to remember him, even if only a little.

"The one and only." The now identified Akihito bows politely to the Konoha genins. "With me are Natsu and Omitsu." There isn't anything special about any of them. Brows hair, tans. No scars that would identify them. Nothing than stands out. However, Hoshie knows better. They each smell strong-ish. Mid chuunin, at least.

"I'm Hoshie. With me are my siblings, Sakiko and Katsuo." The others follow suit, introducing themselves.

"Pleasure to meet you all. Please, allow me to assure that Kankuro-sensei would **not** be pleased if he were to ever hear we fought without just cause. Should it come to that, I would ask that we settle our differences through words." Akihito offers, his tone serious.

"Sounds fair." Mashai offers, shrugging. "There's bound to be easier targets than you anyway. After all, Kankuro isn't one to underestimate. So if he thinks you three are ready for these exams?"

"I'd quicker say that about you and your senseis." Akihito offers. "After all, at a glance I can pick you out of a crowd. To allow you to enter, given their reputations?" He shivers. "I'm glad we can come to a peaceable solution."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Back with the jounins, things are… getting weird. Kankuro –the Kazakage's brother– and the kunoichi with him walk up to the barrier of samurais, and start an easy conversation with one of them. They aren't the first to try, but they're the first to get a response. A warm reception, really.

Then, the samurai motions them through? "Thanks. Hey, did you guys need anything? We both know they're going to start whipping out snacks and sake sooner or later." The samurais chuckle, assuring Kankuro that they'll be offered in due time.

And just like that, Kankuro and the kunoichi are let through. What baffles them even worse, is how they're given an equally warm reception by all Konoha shinobi, and children. Quite a few of them call them 'uncle' and 'auntie' to boot!

It intrigues them, to see how Hidden Sand shinobis can walk up to the Uchihas, to the Uzumakis, Hatakes… even the Namikis and get nothing more than warm welcomes and in a few cases hugs. Nara Temari, well, that they can understand, she's his sister.

"Oi, Aya-chan, look at you!" Yukata coos. "Married life looks good on you!"

"Yukata-cha~aaan! Oh, Kami-sama, it's good to see you!" Namiki Aya. Konoha's She-Wolf. The Butcher. The Ghost. Is acting like you'd expect from any teenage girl. She hugs Yukata, beaming, obviously happy. "Okichi-chan, come meet your auntie Yukata and uncle Kankuro, sweetie!" A little redhead walks over, nibbling on a cookie, questions in her eyes.

"Mama, who's this?" There's a collective blink. Every jounin from every village, blinks. At exactly the same time. Namiki Aya has a daughter? Sure, marriage isn't that big a deal… mostly. But a daughter!? And she brought said daughter to the Chuunin Exams!?

"Come, come." Aya motions the girl over, scooping her up gently. "Okichi, this is auntie Temari's younger brother, Kankuro. We mostly call him Rourou, if you find that easier."

"Hey, uncle Rourou." Okichi beams at him waving warmly, before taking another bite of her cookie.

"And his wife Yukata." Aya continues.

"Like the kimono?"

"No, baby, yukatas aren't kimonos. But, yes, that's what her names is." Aya blushes, obviously flustered at the girl's observation.

"It's alright, Okichi-chan, you're not the first to ask that. Hey, did you know that we live with your mama for a while?" Yukata isn't in the least upset, smiling warmly at the cutie in Aya's arms.

Everyone –other than the Konoha and Sand contingent– is having a mind fart. Aya obviously trusts these two to the extent that she wants them to meet her daughter, wants her daughter to know them.

"Oh, Kami-sama, Okichi-chan you are just too cute for words!" Yukata coos. "Do you think that maybe you could give your auntie a hug?" The brunette holds her hands out to take her, but stops short to make sure it's a clear request.

The redhead looks to her mother. The jounins watching blink slowly. Aya smiles warmly. The jounins blink again. The redhead holds her arms out for Yukata to take her. And take her she does. Yukata hugs her like there's not tomorrow, cooing and fussing over her and telling her how much she wishes she had a daughter like her.

…

A Namiki…

…

Just allowed a foreign kunoichi…

…

To hold her daughter…

…

Namikis have been known to maul people for touching them!

"Auntie, come on, let me introduce you to everyone!" Okichi announces excitedly.

Subtly, every non-Konoha, non-Sand jounin does the genjutsu release. Strangely, the scene doesn't change.

"Go on, Kankuro. We both know you want to trouble your sister." Aya teases. "Did you want something to drink? Sake's already warm."

"Thanks."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

In the Exam room, things are just starting to heat up. The proctors show up at exactly the stroke of nine. Everyone is ordered to hand in their application forms, and are offered numbers to determine their seating.

Hoshie's seated in the front row, between two Stone genins – a girl about her age and a man in his early twenties that keeps scowling at her. She sniffs, finding Sakiko in the row behind her, and Katsuo all the way to the back. Luckily, Sakiko is all the way to the right end of the row, so she only has one shy Mist boy beside her.

Katsuo is mostly just muttering about being so far from his team. Being stuck between a Grass kunoichi and a Star shinobi doesn't bother him in the least.

Hanabi is in the row behind Sakiko, directly behind her. Beside her is a Cloud shinobi in his mid to late teens. And he's been eyeing her a little closer than is considered polite. Honestly, if she didn't know she'd get in trouble for it, she'd turned his brains into goo by now.

Sango is two seats over from Katsuo, muttering curses about the man in his thirties beside her. She doesn't know where he's from, she doesn't care. All she cares is that if he touches her, she'll kill him. And she knows her family will support her in doing so.

Yuzuki is feeling pretty lucky, really. She's in the sixth row, all the way to the left. She only has one kunoichi beside her, a Hidden Crystal kunoichi to boot! So she's humming a catchy little tune, bobbing her head from side to side, not a care in the world.

Konohamaru is… feeling annoyed. He's in the seventh row and got stuck between two Cloud dudes that are at least three times his size, and don't know the meaning of 'personal bubble'.

Udon is all the way to the left in the first row. Next to Akihito of Sand. Neither minds the seating. And they're mostly just waiting on the exam to begin.

Moegi is in the seventh row, near the middle. She's between two Waterfall shinobi, who're both really nice to her. She isn't complaining at all.

Mashai is in the third row, cursing his luck. He got stuck between a Cloud kunoichi and a Stone kunoichi. Both of which clearly identify him as an Uzumaki. He groans, praying this stupid test will just hurry the hell up.

Shinichi is feeling pretty lucky. He's stuck between two hot Mist kunoichis who're both subtly flirting with him. Lucky number seven. He's happy right where he is.

Haruki is mostly just bored. He's between a man in his forties and a boy his age. And being in the fourth row is rubbing him the wrong way – the number four has never been his favourite.

"Alright! You maggots are in my domain now!" The proctor announces, his face completely blank. "Let's start with the rules of my exam! The first rule! No noise! You're not allow to make a single sound! If you do, you're disqualified. Then you and your team will be tossed out on your asses!"

The man goes silent. He might be waiting to see if anyone is stupid enough to complain, but no one can say for sure.

"You're going to be tested in the weirdest way possible, so I want you all the put your hands under your desks! NOW!" Everyone quietly moves their hands under their desks. "Now, I'll explain how this test works! There are no hidden meanings, no mysteries to unravel! I'm too straight forward for that shit! What you need to do is figure out a way to tell your teammates the number etched under your desk! If you can, one of your teammates just has to raise their hand! When I point to you, you have three seconds to say the three numbers in any order! If you say the correct numbers! You pass! That means you exit through the door on my right!" He even holds up his right hand and points to the door with the kanjis for 'victory' written in a festive red.

"Simple!"

There's more silence. "You have one hour! BEGIN!"

Hoshie's hand shoots up. The man points to her.

"Eight, four, two." Hoshie answers evenly.

"Good, you and you're team. Go!"

Haruki's hand shoots up. The man points to him. "Seven, seven, seven." Another pass.

Hanabi's hand shoots up. The man points to her. "One, two, three." Another pass.

The stone girl that was sitting next to Hoshie's hand shoots up. The man points to her. "Six, one, nine." Another pass.

A waterfall shinobi's hand shoots up. "Eight, nine, two."

"You retarded fuck! FAIL! Get outta my sight!" A stone shinobi starts to chuckle, unable to hold it in. "Oh, so that's funny!? FAIL! GET OUT!"

Konohamaru's hand shoots up. The man points to him. "Nine, nine, two." Another pass. People are starting to freak out a little.

Akihito's hand shoots up. The man points to him. "Two, eight, six." Another pass. The two failed teams are thrown out of the left door, with the kanji for 'dumbass' on it. The other teams quietly walk through the other door. The doors slide shut behind the last one. And suddenly there's no more sounds.

Another hand shoots up. The man points at the Crystal kunoichi. "Three, two, five." Another pass.

As the girl and her team exit through the 'lucky' door… silence is deafening. A Mist shinobi raises his hand. "Eight, one, six."

"I didn't point to you, fuckface! FAIL!"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Back with the jounins, things are getting rather cosy. The three Hidden Crystal jounins have joined the Konoha contingent. As did the two Vegetables jounins. Guren, the Hidden Crystal leader, is also with them, enjoying her sake and munching on some dango – though it isn't her favourite thing to munch on, she was promised breaded shrimps and beef for lunch, so she'll manage.

Just then, Kisame –the acting Mizukage– and Mei arrive. Once Mei is behind the wall of samurais, and takes a seat between Hinata and Kin, Kisame makes an announcement. The Konoha teams have already passed the first round, as have Kurotsuchi's, Kankuro's and one of the Hidden Crystal teams. He then announces the teams that have failed, and asks that the foreign teams who failed leave Mist as soon as possible. No one dares complain, Kisame isn't known for his leniency.

With the fun part out of the way, he pats one of the samurais on the shoulder and asks if they need a drink. The samurai turns him down though. Kisame quickly makes a beeline for some sake, before joining Itachi and picks up his daughter without a word of complaint from the girl. In fact she playfully pokes his cheek and calls him 'uncle sharky'.

"Kisame, I think you're wife wants a word with you." Itachi intones, looking over at the redhead.

"Thank you, Tachi-kun! Kisi-kins, could you get me something to munch on. Baby's hungry."

Kisame shrugs, not seeming to mind at all. "Nothing solid's ready yet, but they have dango, riceballs, instant ramen and some pocky."

"That sounds lovely. A little of each, please." Again Kisame shrugs, heading over to see to his wife's request.

"What flavour?" He asks.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 **#I think it's amazing that we passed so quickly. Really, being about to use Whispering Winds is a lifesaver.#** Sakiko signs to her team. They're still not allowed to make any noise, but they can stand wherever they want and can communicate silently if they wish.

 **#Captain will be pleased to know you helped that Stone girl.#** Katsuo signs, teasing a blush out of Hoshie.

 **#I did no such thing.#**

 **#Then why are you blushing?#** Sakiko signs, smirking knowingly.

 **#The wolf has a thing for Stone?#** Haruki invites himself into the conversation.

 **#Do not!#** Hoshie blushes even deeper.

 **#Whoa! Relax! No one's going to have a fit. I think it's cute, really.#** Haruki offers, smiling warmly to show he isn't messing with her. **#Besides having a thing for a girl is the healthiest thing in the world. It's when you like guys you need to worry. They're stupid.#**

 **#We're supposed to keep quiet. Don't make me laugh.#** Sakiko signs, pursing her lips as her cheeks glow red from how badly she wants to burst out laughing.

 **#What did you expect from a guy? I told you we're stupid.#** Hoshie pinches him, hard. **#That hurt my feelings.#**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

More and more jounins are told their team failed. Not a whole lot are being given a pass. Interestingly, those mingling with the Konoha contingent don't seem to pay attention to half of it. Only one Crystal team passed, the other two failed. No one cares. And the jounins weren't told to leave. In fact, Kisame offered them a drink and a you'll-do-better-next-time.

Mei is far more political about how she handles things, but she's in no state to argue with the man that's been bringing her tea and snacks at her whim. So mostly everyone is just sitting and passing the time.

Kurotsuchi, however, is quietly seething. She knows her team. She knows they're capable. But she also knows that of the eight Stone teams, only hers is still in the running. Of the four Konoha teams, all four are still in the running. Konoha simply is NOT going to beat Stone. Not again! Not after what they did to the Earth daimyo and his family!

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

So far, of the one-hundred and thirty teams, forty passed. Far more than the proctor anticipated, but still, he's already tossed half of them out as obvious fails. Leaving fifteen teams fidgeting under his gaze. There's time. About another half hour, to be honest. Not that he particularly cares. His job is to weed them out. He's weeding them out.

"YOU! I HEARD THAT! FAIL!" Even if it's something as simple as a stomach churning. Stealth is funny like that. One little noise makes the difference between a successful assassination, and fighting your way out from deep behind enemy lines. Not that he plans on explaining that to them. People learn by making the mistake and figuring it out for themselves. If they don't, then they'll just keep on failing. But this way, they'll fail and live. A far kinder fate.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Nine-forty-five. Chouza is sitting down, cross-legged, with a gaggle of toddlers in his lap and a book in his hand.

Little Wolf Goes Hunting.

He reads for the kids, doing funny voices and making it as engaging as he can. Meanwhile, Aya is sitting beside him, refilling his saucer whenever he needs it. Turning the page whenever he needs it.

Kurotsuchi heard of her speech in Cloud. She heard how the girl wants nothing more than to settle down, to leave the world figure itself out. And that's exactly what Kurotsuchi sees, a housewife. Not in a bad way, after all, Kurotsuchi's often thought about it herself.

Settling down, starting a family.

It's not that simple for her, though. She's constantly being sent out on missions, constantly being carted off from meeting to meeting. The only men she ever meets are either married or complete wusses. And she'd melt a wuss on principle alone.

Still, she sees that Aya has found exactly what she wants: a family. She's just so… different with her family. Especially when you compare her to the three times Kurotsuchi can honestly say she's interacted with the girl.

Aya's gentle, and loving and kind and… everything her public persona is not. Aya the Ghost is never seen. This Aya is seen by everyone around her. Aya the Butcher leaves no survivors, knows no mercy. This Aya doesn't seem capable of a harsh word, let alone a cruel deed. It's… confusing. And what's more, to willingly show this side of her to the international community? That means she's so confident of her reputation that she can not care what people see, what they think. If you face her on the battlefield, she knows she'll still be feared.

It's… insulting.

"Chou-chan, would you mind helping us out?" Remi asks, making a come-hither motion with her hand. Chouji –Aya's husband– doesn't seem to mind at all. He's offered some water and one of those funny bottles 'professional moms' all seem to have – the disinfectant thingies. He does his thing, then he's asked to help make so snacks.

Not only doesn't he mind, but he seems to both be good at it, and is showing one of the Namiki brats what he's doing and explaining every step to her.

With story time over, Okichi runs over to Chouji. "Papa, mama says it's time for my nap. But I can't go to sleep without a kiss."

Chouji stops what he's doing bending over and kissing the little girl a few times and hugging her – careful not to mess up her clothes or hair with his messy hands. "There. All set?"

"Yes, thank you, papa." Okichi runs back over to Aya, flying into her mother's welcoming arms.

"Sweet dreams, baby." Chouji calls to the redhead, but he might also be aiming that at practically any toddler going down for their nap. And there's quite the selection.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"ALRIGHT! You managed to pass the fir… Fuck. Is that man going senile? This many passed? Well, whatever. I'm going to fail at least two-thirds of you!" A man with no shirt and a tattoo of two women doing… _questionable things_ … on his abdomen. His blue hair and blue eyes and far too pretty face would mark him as a heart-throb, but his attitude…?

"Listen up! That whole silence thing? I like it! Let's keep doing that! In fact! You'll be doing that for the next five days! Where you'll be going is a place where any little sound will get you killed! And what will you be doing there, you ask? An excellent question! You'll be tracking down other teams to score a coin! That's right! A coin!" This one obviously enjoys hearing himself talk.

"In order to pass, you need to get three coins! That's all. Not three different ones, not three special ones. Just three of the same coins each team will be given. Get the coins, make it to the tower in the middle of the training ground, and you pass this exam! Simple, right!?" He explains further.

"Oh. And just so you know, you have five days to get those coins! You'll also have to sign these waivers here, so that if you die it isn't my fault." He loudly plops a stack on the table beside him. "So, to recap. Each member of each team needs to sign a waiver. Three waivers handed in to me gets your one brass coin. Once you have that coin, you will be escorted to a special training ground where you will need to be _vewy vewy quiet_. 'Cause making noises there can get you killed. Get three coins, so one for each member of your team, and get to the Tower within five days."

"Oh, and if one member of your team dies, you automatically fail. Sorry about that." He doesn't sound sorry at all. "Questions? No. Good. Chop, chop, boy and girls. We don't have all day!"

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 46_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: There you have it! Round 1! I hope everyone enjoyed! Round 2 will be... different. I like doing different things just to see what I can come up with ^_^_**

 ** _Coming up will be some interludes to show just what some of our background characters are/have been up to. If anyone has any requests(there are a LOT of characters, so I mean who will get more spotlight), let me know per PM or review._**

 ** _Oh, we're already at the 65 reviews remaining mark for the next round of bonus content! I already let it slip to a reviewer that the next target of the bonus deleted scenes will be Namiki Keito and I have a rather unique set of things to reveal for the bonus content! It's only finding out just how far we are with the story to figure out what kind of bonus chapter we're having ^_^_**

 ** _Ciao, bella!_**


	50. Interlude 1 – To be a bellflower

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 3: The heir apparent – Interlude 1 – To be a bellflower_**

 ** _3rd person PoV_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"What we have done for ourselves alone dies with us; what we have done for others and the world remains and is immortal." Albert Pike_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Kikyo…

That name just keeps running through her head over and over and over again.

Kikyo…

She thought she'd hate it. She thought accepting it made her soft, malleable. And yet, what that name represents for her… doesn't feel soft. It feels solid, and lasting, and… hopeful. So hopeful. And bright, and it… it feels like there's a promise that's been made to her, a promise of a future. A promise of a life worth living.

Kikyo…

Looking at her family, Dosu and Zaku. Looking at the orphans Satsuma-sama asked them to train for the day. Looking at Airi and Raicho, who are here to help out however they can. Looking at the Hayabusa girls that stayed behind, and Ami who's mothering them with all her heart. Looking at the Hayashi women handing Satsuma-sama their salaries, listening to Satsuma-sama assure them that they don't have to. Looking at the Hayashi children –boys and girls alike– being trained by their fathers – or uncles, if their father is away.

Tayuya feels something she never thought she would: belonging. She feels like she belongs here, like people are happy to see her, like she would be missed if she didn't show up. She sees the look of respect in the children's eyes when they look at her – something she did nothing to deserve; not in her opinion.

Kikyo Tayuya…

"Alright, brats, listen up." She calls out, getting everyone's attention instantly. "Aya-dono will be gone for a month, more or less. While she's gone, I'm going to be in charge of your music training. Does everyone have a flute?" Without missing a beat, every child over the age of four whips out a flute. Some are shinobues, some are nokans, some are end-blown flutes. Each flute is a different colour, come are multiple colours.

"Good. I want to give a concert when Aya-dono gets back. And I want to give each of you the chance to perform. But only those who show they can handle it will be asked, understood?" She asks. Excited murmurs erupt from the group, eyes glowing with anticipation. "Settle down. Now, we're going to start working on a song together. I want to see all of you giving it your all. After all, Aya-dono deserves as much, doesn't she?"

There isn't anyone that disagrees with her. In fact, everyone's stoked, wanting to really wow Aya-dono, to show just how much she means to them.

"Dosu, Zaku, where are your flutes?" She demands, glaring dully at her… at her family. Dosu looks at her funny, pointing at the bandages covering his face. "None of that, you. You're a Kikyo. You will learn to play an instrument." Again, he gives her a look, tapping his Resonating Echo Speaker. "You know why you're not a chuunin? Because you're a one-trick pony. Becoming dependent on that thing, just like I've been dependent on my flute? It's going to get you killed. Aya-dono wants us to learn to play at least one musical instrument, to sing, and to use every sound we can make as the basis for our sound release jutsus."

Both Zaku and Dosu look uncomfortable, thinking about how much stronger Kin –who was, at one time, the weakest member of their team– has become. She's slightly younger than them, but she's a jounin. Not just in name either, the girl –the woman– has become a force to be reckoned with.

Nodding solemnly, both boys take out their flutes. Dosu loosens his facial bandages, showing the scorched skin tissue he usually keep hidden. The kids all notice, and one with a pretty nasty burn scar on the side of her face and head, gives him an understanding smile. That throws Dosu for a loop. He's shown his face to two people since the fire that scared him for life… Zaku and Kin. They were the only ones he trusted enough. Somehow, he gets the impression that this group… might just understand.

"Dosu." Satsuma-sama calls him. "After this class, you're coming with me. I want to see if there's anything we can do about that." The feeling… the sense of belonging… it… just keeps growing stronger. And she's seeing a flicker of it in Dosu's eye as well. "And Zaku… those holes in your hands?"

"Part of a jutsu." Zaku explains, balling and opening his fists a few times. They… never really felt like they were part of him. He's used to them, but…

"Body modifications. Too dangerous. Would you consider letting me remove them?" That tosses the three Kikyos for a loop. "Look, it's one thing to train and create jutsus. It's something else entirely to insert foreign objects into your body that could end up poisoning your blood and tissue over time."

Zaku swallows, hard. He never even considered that. It was never explained as a plausible side effect. Then again, considering whose idea it was…

"I…" Zaku doesn't even know what to say. He'd spent years mastering these things. He'd suffered through six months of rehabilitation after they were installed. There isn't much he can say he has, but all of it is directly related to the tubes in his forearms.

"You don't need them, young man. The jutsus you will learn here will more than compensate. The weapons you will be taught to work with will more than compensate. And the other things you will learn will show you that a stupid little trick that _that man_ came up with is little more than a crutch to keep you weak." Satsuma-sama explains seriously.

Again, Zaku opens and balls his fists, feeling the little opening in his palms that should never have been there to begin with. "I…"

"My daughter did not accept you into our clan because she needed those tubes. She accepted you because she sees promise." Satsuma-sama explains. "Surely you don't think that one little trick like that will give you the strength you need to protect our family?"

"What… will I be learning then, hmm?" Zaku asks, looking at the holes in himself.

"You're starting today with proper sound release instruction. Tomorrow I will start you on medical jutsu. The day after will be sealing arts. In the afternoons you will be training under Hayashi Ieyasu, who'll be teaching you kenjutsu and taijutsu. Then, after dinner will be ninjutsu training. You're a wind release user, so I've selected ten simple wind release jutsus for you to practice until our wind release masters return to instruct you properly." Satsuma-sama explains seriously. "That includes Dosu and Tayuya, of course."

For some reason, Zaku finds himself wanting to cry. Not that he will, or that he'll even admit it. But the want is there. He fought tooth and nail to prove himself in Sound, and he thought he did. But the bastard tossed him aside as if he didn't matter. He fought to earn his place here in Konoha, and though he made quite a few friends, none of them tried to make him stronger – they weren't really focused on strength at all, really. Especially that girl at the sushi restaurant. They just liked spending time with him.

And now, a week after being adopted into a noble clan, given a proper family name –and not just one that the bastard came up with– given a brother, and a big sister. Given people that worry for him. Given people that (want to, but also do) take care of him. And now hearing that he's going to be properly trained for the first time in his life…?

"Sounds like I won't need them then, hmm." Zaku says, wondering at the moisture running down his face. He's been unable to lift anything heavy, because the pipes make it impossible to use his muscles properly. He's been forced to use a 'cleansing jutsu' to keep the build-up of mucus and slime under control. And yet… he thought this was the price he needed to pay for strength. "I'm in your hands, Satsuma-sama."

"Now, now. None of that. Call me uncle." The moisture intensifies, but he doesn't understand at all. "That goes for all of you. We may have different family names, but we are one family, one pack."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Tayuya spends the rest of the day training the kids, training her… little brothers. Then she goes with Zaku and Dosu to their doctor's appointment. She's inside with them, helping Dosu take off all the medical gauze covering his face. She studies how well he hides his shame of how he looks, how he cringes as the burn marks that cover three-quarters of his face are now plainly visible. How his right eye is a prosthetic.

Uncle Satsuma sighs. "This is just sad. These aren't difficult scars to heal. And growing a donor eye from your own DNA isn't too hard either." The silence is deafening. "Look. I'll keep it simple. We have options for you, but none of them are simple or painless. I'll start with the lack of healthy skin."

"Burn victims often lose the ability to regenerate healthy skin, because the cells needed to do so are damaged. I'm going to reintroduce the cells via a method called a skin graft. What that means is, I'm going to take some cells from you, grow it in a tube, and attach it to the parts where there is currently no healthy skin." Uncle explains seriously. "It's time consuming though, so it'll take a few weeks, given how much skin we're talking about. And this doesn't mean you're going to be a heart throb either. Regenerating the tissue beneath the skin starts after the skin graft. And it's going to be painful."

"I can live with that." Dosu offers, not in the least deterred.

"Good. You will always have scarred tissue, meaning that no matter how well the graft and the regeneration takes, there will be clear signs of this burn scar. But it might lessen with time. If this had been done just after the burn, you might not notice there was a burn at all, but with the time that's passed?" Uncle continues seriously. "Still, you won't need to wear a mask if you don't want to. And furthermore, wrapping your face every morning is inefficient. The Sengo Shinobi Outfitter sells shirts with face masks attached. If you were to buy a few dozen of those, it would cover up to your nose. Then you could cover the rest with your headband, much like Kashi-kun. It's not very stylish, but it's far more efficient."

"Thank you."

"And as for your hair." Yes, almost all of Dosu's hair is gone, the hair follicles destroyed from the burn. "There's little I can do about that, I'm afraid."

"That's fine. I'm grateful for anything you can do." Dosu says, obviously meaning it. Uncle nods a few times, thinking.

"Alright. I'll start making arrangements for you. When I have the appointment made, I'll let you know. Now, Zaku, let's see those arms of yours."

"Uncle, if it's alright? I'd like to go get those shirts you were talking about for him." Tayuya offers.

"That's fine. Make sure you go with someone though. We don't like our clansmen travelling anywhere alone. Dosu, why don't you go with her, that way you can pick a style you like? And maybe get a headband with enough fabric to cover the rest?" Uncle offers. Dosu nods, rewrapping his face, possibly for the last time. "Do you have enough money?"

"It's alright, I've got this." Tayuya offers, smiling with a faraway look in her eyes. She's… never had someone so willing to take care of her. Even with little things like making sure she has enough spending money when she's going shopping.

"Alright. Make sure he gets at least twenty of those shirts. And get a few thicker ones for winter as well, the weather's going to start getting cold sooner or later." Uncle offers, writing some notes. "I'm not sure if Aya already arranged a home for you?"

"Of course." Tayuya beams. The three of them have a cosy little home, right across from the hospital.

"Good." Uncle casts a diagnostic jutsu, his hands glowing green as he scans Zaku's forearms. "I thought as much. The sooner we get those tubes out of you, the better. I'll start making arrangements. I want the operation to happen tomorrow at the latest."

"Is… everything alright?" Tayuya asks, concern dripping from her every word. She was just about ready to leave, but… no. Not with wording like that getting tossed around.

"No. Those tubes weren't meant to stay inside him this long. They're rusting, eroding. It wouldn't surprise me if…" He scans further. "How are you even alive?"

"… Uncle?"

"Heavy metal poisoning, probably slowly building up ever since they were inserted. You're muscles have been cramping up on you as well, haven't they." He isn't asking. "Scratch that. Come with me. We're going straight to Akari-san. I want those tubes out, stat."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

An hour and a half later, Akari and Satsuma are closing up the last of the evidence there was an operation to begin with. The metal pips –regular steel– are so badly eroded and rusty that Satsuma quickly decides he can't bare the scent of them. Akari seals them away, just as the last millimetre of wound closes.

The operation no doubt saved the boy's life. Both doctors agree that another month with those things in him… As is, the boy needed a blood transfusion and will need regular detox treatments to get the last of the poisons out of him. Still, Satsuma already called Sakura, and discussed the case with Tsunade-sama. They have something that might do him a world of good, but they both fully agreed that getting the tubes out was top priority.

Satisfied their patient is out of immediate danger, they wheel him into another room at the Namiki Hospital. Satsuma decides to thank Naruto for the suggestion of building this hospital. Other than doubling as a location for all medical classes, it's also staffed with their own people and a proper lab. So no matter the situation, they don't need to bog down Konoha General, or pay the –often exuberant– fees involved.

Once in Zaku's private room, Satsuma sees Tayuya and Dosu anxiously waiting. "The operation was a success. Sakura-san should come by either later today or tomorrow morning to deal with the remaining poison in his system." As if on cue, there's a knock on the door. Haruno Sakura enters. "Ah, I was just talking about you."

"How's he doing?" Sakura asks, already moving to Zaku's bedside.

"The tubes are out. The regeneration process of his muscles is already well underway. He needed a blood transfusion though, and there's still heavy metals and rust in his organs and even his bones." Satsuma explains seriously.

Sakura's hands start glowing green as she scans Zaku to see what she's dealing with. "How is he even still alive?" She asks, clearly worried.

"I wonder the same thing." Satsuma offers with a worn sigh.

"No time to waste, I'm going to need to get some herbs. That poison needs to come out. Stat." Three nods –Sakura, Satsuma and Akari– and Sakura heads out once again. It's not a half hour later –naturally, the Namiki Hospital has a greenhouse where they grow their own medicinal herbs– that Sakura strolls back in with everything she needs.

The pinkette washes her hands carefully, already instructing Satsuma to move the bed away from the wall. Tayuya is ordered to hold the patient's shoulders – even while unconscious, this process is painful.

Once the herbs are properly mixed into the water, Sakura casts a jutsu to stick the water to her hand. Then the water is forcefully shoved into Zaku's chest and extracted from the other side. Even under narcosis, Zaku's face contorts in pain, his body convulsing under the intensity of it.

The water that comes out of the patient… is almost entirely black and reeks of death.

Sakura plops the filthy water into the tub the clean water came from, then she repeats the process with another tub – she'd prepared four, to be safe. The second blob of water is shoved into his abdomen, coming out just as black as the first. The third… is shoved into one ear, and extracted from the other. This, too, comes out black and reeking of death.

Breathing hard from the exertion, Sakura scans her patient again. Head to toe, leaving no stone unturned. "His arms I'm going to have to skip. The wounds just aren't healed enough to not reopen." The last tub's water is shoved into Zaku's right foot, guided up his shin and thigh, through the nether regions, down the other thigh and shin and extracted from the left foot.

The smell almost makes Tayuya gag, and she's seen some shit. "Akari, he needs an antithrombiotic, stat. We got most of it out, but there's no telling if his arms are as bad or worse." With little more than a nod, Akari sees herself out to arrange just that. Antithrombiotics are meant to prevent blood clots from forming. There's a chance that –now that the heavy metals have been extracted from the majority of his body– the remaining concentration with spread and form clots. Blot clots, no matter where they form, can be lethal. Most commonly causing strokes, cerebral haemorrhaging, heart attacks, and clots in muscles leading to muscle death. Not a pretty picture, and most definitely not a chance any of the doctors are willing to take.

"Should we do regular detox jutsus?" Satsuma asks.

"Hnn?" Sakura thinks about that. "That's a good idea. Please arrange for that every twelve hours, but only after the antitrombiotic is administered. He's also going to need to be on the highly nutritious diet. His body was halfway to shutting down, and he'll need to build back up from scratch."

"I thought as much." Satsuma offers, nodding.

"Good call. Getting those tubes out post haste." Sakura offers, smiling – even though she's clearly worn out. Satsuma nods again.

"Thank you for coming so quickly. Please, rest for a bit. I'll arrange a warm meal, and I'll deal with the clean-up."

"Don't forget to make an antidote and give that to him as well. I'd rather be overly cautious."

"Of course."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

When Zaku wakes up the next afternoon, he feels like he was hit by a rampaging bull. Twice. Then sat on by an Akimichi. And chewed on by one of the Inuzuka's ninja hounds. His head is throbbing, his eye's seem to refuse to focus, and his mouth is so dry.

"How much did I drink?" Zaku asks, hating how loud his voice sounds.

"Hey, otouto-kun." Tayuya greets, her voice kept soft to not make things worse. Akari had explained that he'll be 'hung over' for a few days, because of his body trying to re-establish an equilibrium. Basically, his body needs to 'learn' that it's no longer poisoned, because he's gotten so used to it. "It's alright. You might not feel like it, but you're doing extremely well."

"I thought it was just my arms, hmm." Zaku complains, rubbing his forehead to try ease the pain. "What went wrong?"

"What went right, you mean." Tayuya corrects. "The tubes were so rusty that they should have killed you a hundred times over."

"Fuck."

"Agreed." Tayuya sounds amused. "Uncle Satsuma thinks you wouldn't have survived another month if nothing was done."

"Hmm. In other words, snake-shit didn't expect me to live this long." Zaku grinds out, wincing from the pain that causes.

"Well, the good news is, you proved him wrong." Tayuya soothes. "Sakura got most of the poison out, and you're being detoxed every twelve hours to deal with the remainders. Not to mention the antidote you're being given every six hours, just to be sure." Tayuya smiles, grateful that they're sparing no expense for a boy they barely know.

"…Hmm."

"They already ran tests. So long as you eat healthy for the next few months, you'll make a full recovery." She explains, smiling warmly. "In fact, you're going to have to be extra careful from now on. You're baby maker is going to be on overdrive now that you don't have to waste so much on keeping you alive."

"Hmm." He smiles this time. If that's all he has to worry about…?

"Those bags under your eyes are already gone. Your skin is looking a lot healthier as well." Tayuya continues. "And Hana says your scent no longer makes her want to hurl."

"… Yuya-nee?"

"Nn?"

"…thanks."

"Don't thank me, otouto-kun… It's the Namikis you should be thanking." Tayuya counters, sighing. "We owe them everything."

The pair are silent for a while, both thinking about how different their lives suddenly are. "How's Dosu?"

"Sakura's dealing with him. She says she knows a jutsu that will help." Tayuya offers, smiling softly. A week. Well, just over a week, she supposes. Just over a week as members of the Namiki clan, and already they've spared no effort or expense to tend to the three of them.

As if on cue, Dosu walks in wearing a long-sleeved shirt with facemask and his Konoha headband around his neck. He looks… like shit. Only patches of hair, kept in a crewcut. The burn marks still plainly obvious, and his right eye covered with an eyepatch and gauze.

Tayuya narrows her eyes at him, wondering what has him in such a good mood. And seeing how he's grinning from ear to ear, he's OBVIOUSLY in a good mood. "You look happy." Tayuya points out.

"Shouldn't I be?" Dosu asks, the grin obvious in his tone. "Sakura-san says my operation is scheduled in an hour. And… she already has a donor eye."

"You're kidding." Tayuya is moved to tears, wondering why she gets so emotional so easily these days. Still, she shakes it off, not caring for the moment.

"I kid you not." Dosu says, almost glowing from the joy he feels. "She warned me that I'm not going to be my most handsome for at least a year, but…"

"Dude, that's awesome, hmm." Zaku offers, raising his hand as best he can. The two grab each other's thumbs firmly.

"How about you? Swearing off sake for a while?" Dosu teases.

Zaku snorts, wincing at the pain that induces. He doesn't deny it though.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

A week later… Dosu and Zaku check out of the hospital together. Dosu's wearing his facemask, but his head now covered with a thin fuzz of hair. Black hair. And he has two eyebrows again. And two eyes. Matching eyes. At first he was scared he'd get a blue eye, or some shit, but no. Same beady eye as the one he already had. He sees things, depth for example, for the first time in almost a decade.

Even though his new skin is still quite pale, Sakura assured him that he can show it off to the world, so long as he wears sunblock – just to be safe. Sure, he still has to see either Akari or Satsuma once a day every day for the coming months, but… he's too happy to care. He doesn't even care that the burn marks are still all too obvious. He's a shinobi, this just shows what he has survived!

The point is: he's showing SKIN!

Zaku isn't any better at hiding a goofy grin. He hasn't felt this good in years! The bags under his eyes are completely gone, he's no longer deathly pale –something he's still getting used to, to be honest– and he's a ball of energy!

And the best part? No more weird holes in his hands and forearms!

The first thing the brothers do –and they've been calling each other that ever since they became Kikyos– is head straight for uncle Satsuma. As promised, the man has a small pile of jutsu scrolls for them. Elemental scrolls, Namiki hidden scrolls, sound release scrolls, kenjutsu style scrolls and two Namiki taijutsu scrolls – Muay Thai and Capoeira. The brothers are so excited that they body flicker to the Genin Dojo, and start training immediately!

They're still at it twelve hours later, not even noticing they missed two meals.

Tayuya finds them, sweating up a storm and looking worse for wear. But still grinning like idiots. She sighs, annoyed with them. "Hey, fuckface!" She instantly regrets shouting, seeing the two of them wince. "Heightened sense of hearing?" She mutters, wondering about that. "What scrolls have you two been working with?"

"Namiki scrolls." Zaku offers, grinning once again. "Smell, hearing, sight, night vision. Uncle isn't being stingy at all!" He winces from the sound of his voice. "Only problem is, once you get the hearing one down… it doesn't wear off. I'm still not used to it."

"Smell either." Dosu offers. "I can smell you cream your skin, Yuya-nee."

Tayuya whistles, obviously impressed. "Let me see those." She forgets that she came looking for them because they skipped two meals, when Zaku's supposed to be eating super healthy, but… training scrolls! Come on! You can't expect her to not be a little curious!

"Oh crap." Zaku notices just how dark it's gotten. "Bro, we haven't eaten since breakfast, hmm."

"I guess we're eating out tonight." Dosu doesn't seem to care. He's too happy to care.

"Hnn? Oh, uh… yeah. That's why I came out here. I made a reservation for three at an Akimichi restaurant. Uncle says it's going to have only the most nutritious foods on the menu, so Zaku-kun should be fine… and I can't believe this jutsu is so simple… I mean… wow. That I never thought of this."

"By the way, bro?" Zaku looks to Dosu. "Why are you wearing your headband like that, hmm?"

"It's a Namiki thing. Everyone wears it like this." Dosu offers, shrugging. Zaku and Tayuya blink. Yeah, every Namiki clansman does…

With a shrug, the last two Kikyos tie their headbands around their neck like a choker. "Come on. Food's a waiting." Tayuya offers. The brothers gather their scrolls, sealing them all away for later.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End_** ** _Interlude 1_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Well, since no one had any suggestions, I picked the Kikyos. There's going to be another interlude in a few chapters, I'm still undecided who'll be the focal point. Maybe you guys will tell me this time, if not, I'll just pick someone I feel like writing about ^_^  
_**


	51. Arc 3 - Playing the game

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 3: The heir apparent – Chapter 47 – Playing the game_**

 ** _3rd person PoV_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"Life really is simple, but we insist on making it complicated." – Confucius_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Hoshie looks around, curious. The only thing she can really see is the gate she and her team just entered, trees, a brook, and a whole lot of mist – not as bad as uncle Zabu's, but… She sees no reason why sounds would be disastrous, or any sign of a tower. Interesting.

 **#The tower should be dead ahead. We track by scent. When we find a team we test the whole sound thing.#** Hoshie signs to her team.

 **#Agreed.#** Sakiko and Katsuo sign back. With that they take to the trees and start their hunt. The whole time they move so silently you'd think them ghosts. It takes less than a half hour for them to find the first team. A Grass team. They seem to be discussing things, verbally. Hoshie studies them, wondering what's going on. After all, shouldn't noise get them…? Oh! Noise, sound, it should be one of the only ways most teams can track at all through this mist. That's what mister I'm-to-sexy-for-my-shirt meant!

 **#Genin level. Who wants?#** Both of her teammates shrug. **#Fine. I'll take this team.#** Without missing a beat, Hoshie's hands fly through the familiar handsigns, casting the paralysis jutsu. The chatter dies instantly and Hoshie jumps down, pats one three genins down –she can smell the brass on him, after all– finds their coin, pockets it, and waves. They're gone before the Grass genin even process what just happened.

Ten minutes later, the three genins finally break out of the genjutsu. "That was the Butcher's mini-clone."

"You think?"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Konohamaru is annoyed. Well and truly annoyed. How can these people expect him to go through five days of silence!? **#I want to make it to that stupid tower before the end of the day.#** He signs to Moegi and Udon. Both Uzumakis shrug, not really caring either way.

They take to the trees, already scouting for another team. It's an hour later that they hear a battle. Two teams duking it out. This is something Konohamaru likes. Because that means two coins, instead of just one. **#Stats?#** Konohamaru signs.

 **#Mist team, low chuunin. Cloud team, low chuunin.#** Moegi offers. Udon's constant runny nose makes it almost impossible for him to learn the sensory jutsu Naruto offered to teach them, after all. So he mostly focuses on sight, hearing and the sensory jutsu Karin's been trying to teach them – neither Udon nor Moegi is very good at it yet.

 **#We wait until they're tired. Swoop in. Take them both out.#** Udon offers. He's the tactical genius of their team – although 'genius' is a bit of a stretch. He's the better tactician of the three.

 **#Agreed.#** Konohamaru and Moegi sign back. And the three just sit and patiently wait.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Mashai, meanwhile, is skulking through the training ground. Shinichi and Haruki are both sensors extraordinaire, so he feels no need to worry at all. The only thing that really has him annoyed is keeping Shinichi from bragging about those two Mist kunoichis that were flirting with him. Still, he can't really blame his little brother, he just turned fifteen and he's quite the looker – if Mashai was into that sort of thing.

Still, the three Uzumakis patiently, silently, skulk through the grounds, guided by the two sensors who have already picked their prey. They'd unanimously agreed that Sand, Leaf and Crystal are off the menu. But all other teams are fair game. So they're currently tracking a Cloud team – at least, that's what Shinichi said. Mashai doesn't really care, but he knows his brother. He's going to try his hand at chatting up those kunoichis again, if the situation presents itself.

About fifteen minutes later, team Naruto happens upon their prey. Three Cloud shinobi. They seem to be discussing something, but Mashai can't bring himself to care what. **#Each pick one. Incapacitate. Frisk for coin.#** Mashai signs. His clansmen nod, and as one they drop to the ground, silent as death itself. Their hands fly through the needed handsigns, and all three genins are trapped in inky black ropes, pinning them to the floor.

"YOU FUCKERS!" One of the Cloud shinobis shouts at the top of his lungs. Coincidentally Mashai's target. He does his best not to groan, knocking him out with a well-placed punch. Once the coin is found, the other two shinobi are knocked out, and Team Naruto vanishes without a sound. Not a minute later, Shinichi signs that two other teams are back where they just left. So they loop back, willing to try their hand at another two coins.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Hanabi, being the better sensor of her team, is scanning around to see who the easier prey is. They're still vaulting through the trees, of course, but Hanabi had long since learned to do a million things at once.

It doesn't take long before they run, almost headfirst, into a Hidden Star team. Without missing a beat, all three members of Team Asami barrel into their chosen targets, knocking the air out of them. The three Star genins drop, seeing stars –Hanabi enjoys the symbolism behind it– and are quickly knocked out. They're frisked, the coin is found, and Team Asami heads out once again. So far, it's been a pretty boring test CSE. At least, Hanabi thinks so.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Back with the jounins, things are starting to get… weird. Kurotsuchi is quietly seething. The Mist jounins are still trying to figure out why they aren't allowed through to the Konoha's contingent. The Star jounin is trying to figure out why the Cloud jounins are looking surprised. The Cloud jounins are actually quite shocked they're not being let through, they want some sake, too!

Meanwhile, Leaf, Sand and Crystal are just having the time of their lives. There's a barbecue grill. The scent of burning coals, cooking meats, and good times hang heavy in the air. The samurais have rotated with their clansmen, allowing them to get a bite to eat and something to drink. And let's not dare neglect the outhouses that Asami had unsealed. Yes, outhouses. Two wooden structures meant for relieving oneself; each marked with either the kanji for 'male' or 'female', so there's no mystery who's allowed in. The other jounins have access to a bathroom as well, but… it's just mind boggling to see that Konoha really came prepared to camp out for the duration of this exam.

And if that isn't enough? Plates with food and bottles of sake are being handed through the samurai line to the Mist shinobi. Kisame insists that his jounins be treated royally, after all – even if they aren't allowed in.

"Oi!" Kurostuchi's had enough. "What do you people think this is? A picnic!?" The Konoha contingent looks to the disgruntled kunichi, confused.

"Mei, I thought you said this was the bring-your-pup-to-work barbecue?" Aya asks, tilting her head to one side to show confusion. Almost as one, then Uzumaki clan –including the Minomoto samurais– laugh at how Namiki is handling this. Mei isn't doing much better herself, even though she's trying not to laugh… too loudly.

The Hayashis are unimpressed though. They know of the bad blood between Kamizuru and their lady. Masashige is especially leery, always keeping her in his sight.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

An hour and a half later, Hoshie and her team finds another team – the Stone team. **#High chuunins.#** Hoshie signs. Sakiko and Katsuo nod, agreeing. Not that it matters, they know how to handle themselves.

Almost as one, twelve Divine Hands are formed and fly out at the unsuspecting Stone team, grabbing them by the wrists and ankles. Hoshie then casts the paralysis jutsu again, just to be sure, and she body flickers in front of the kunoichi she _didn't_ help earlier. She smells brass on her, so she knows she's the one carrying the coin. She finds two coins, but her team only needs one. Coming to a decision, she only takes the one she needs, puts the other one back, and body flickers out of the clearing again.

Not a minute later, the Divine Hands fizzle, and soon after the Stone team dispel the genjutsu. "Why'd she only take one?" The kunoichi asks herself. "And why'd she help me before?" The Namiki just makes no sense to her. After all, her cousin –Kurotsuchi– had explained the bad blood between Stone and Leaf, as well as the bad blood between Kamizuru and Namiki. Namiki shouldn't be helping her, it makes no sense.

Sure, it can be argued that Namiki took one of her coins, but she was in the position to take both! Why didn't she?

And why is she blushing?

"What's with you?" One of her teammates asks. "She didn't cop a feel, did she?" She shakes her head, no. But she can't seem to make any sense out of it either. "Come on, we still have a few days, we can still get three coins."

"T-two." Kamizuru corrects. "Sh-she only took one."

"What the fuck?" The tall one asks, clearly confused. "What kind of mind games is Namiki playing?" Kamizuru isn't sure herself. That kunoichi is a mystery to her.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

By three o'clock, all four Konoha teams have gathered. They figure the best bet is to find the tower using Hanabi's Byakugan – seeing as no one else can actually see the tower. Hanabi thought much the same, so she and her team actively tracked their compatriots.

As a group, Teams Asami, Naruto, Chinatsu and Aya make their way to the tower in the middle of the training ground. They come across a few other teams en route, but frankly no one wants to engage them – being outnumbered for starters, let alone that they're sure they wouldn't win against even one of the teams.

When they make it to the tower –something of a let-down, really, seeing as the tower looks little different than a regular building with more storeys– they find a door that has a funny lock on it. There are three slots the size of their coins etched into a large… spinning thing? Well, not extremely large. About the size of Hoshie's forearm, really.

Team Naruto goes first, placing their three coins into the slots and turning the contraption on the door. There's a soft clicking noise, the three coins slide through three grooves and into the door, and the door opens. Team Naruto enters, waving to their packmates.

It takes less than five minutes before all four teams are through.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The shirtless proctor of the second exam poofs into the hall with all the jounins. He looks around… unsure what to even make of the scene. "Uh… Yeah." He begins, trying not to notice the mouth-watering smell of hamburgers on a grill. "Team Naruto, Team Chinatsu, Team Asami and Team Aya have made it to the tower. If the jounin-senseis would please come with me?"

"M-mama?" Okichi doesn't like the sound of that.

"What's up, baby?" Aya asks, scooping the little redhead up.

"Y-you're s-supposed to be here when I take a n-nap." Okichi reminds her, obviously not wanting her to leave.

"I know." Aya soothes, kissing the redhead. "But mama needs to work, and someone needs to keep an eye on papa. After all, we both know papa wants me to go even less than you do."

"N-not helping." Okichi grouses, holding on to Aya with all her might.

"I know, baby, I know." Aya doesn't seem like she wants to leave either. "How about this. If you forgive me this one time, you can sleep with me and papa tonight?" Okichi shakes her head almost violently, no. She isn't having it at all. She doesn't want her mother to go.

"Love, it's fine. Take her with you." Chouji offers. "Just make sure she takes her nap." Chouji then pats Keito on his shoulder, tipping his head in Aya's direction. Keito nods, understanding exactly what his lord means to say; _go with them_.

Megumi isn't having it though. She came to Mist with the intention of keeping Aya and Okichi safe. She grabs a burger, wolfs it down quickly, and walks up to Aya. Aya, for her part, just shakes her head in amusement. "Let's go then."

Without another word, they body flicker behind the proctor.

"You guys are really protective of her." Mei muses, a warm smile on her face. Everyone shrugs, seeing nothing wrong with it and certainly not intending to change their ways any time soon.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The first room Hoshie and the others enter is a giant hall. Empty, for the most part, and no signs of life anywhere. Shinichi, Haruki and Hanabi checked.

"Incoming, guys. Look sharp." Shinichi announces out of the blue. The others recognize the pride in his stance and the amusement in his tone, so they figure it's their senseis. When Hanabi activates her Byakugan, and an amused little smirk finds its way to her lips, everyone decides it's about Aya.

And, as luck would have it, all four senseis arrive not a moment later. Each bearing a proud smile. Aya is holding a half asleep Okichi in her arms, with Keito and Megumi shadowing her. "Congratulations." Naruto is the one to speak, making sure to keep his voice down so his niece isn't startled. "You passed the test in five hours. An hour and a half faster than we managed."

All twelve genins beam, happy they've done their senseis proud. "There are still four days left of this exam. We aren't allowed to help you at all. But I can say this: fighting in this tower is forbidden without explicit permission to do so." Chinatsu offers, glaring at her Uzumaki students dully. Naruto's shoulders shake, but no sound comes out. Everyone can tell he's amused. Uzumakis have always been known for their… _liveliness_. "You will do well to heed your only warning. I will not be pleased if I hear you've gotten into trouble."

 **"Yes, sensei."** Team Chinatsu answer as one.

"How do you guys think you did?" Aya asks her team, keeping her voice down – Okichi is almost asleep and she really doesn't want to rile her up.

"Pretty good." Sakiko's the one to answer. "Hoshie's been helping the Stone kunoichi."

"Did not." Hoshie denies it, forcing herself not to blush. Everyone gets a laugh out of it.

"You did. Twice. Once during the first exam, and just now. You only took one of her coins instead of both." Sakiko points out again, poking her sister in her undefended side. Hoshie slaps her hand.

"I took what we needed." She defends anyway, even though everyone is giving her a knowing smile. "I did."

"Anyway. Keep your heads down. You're all going to be attracting quite some attention." Aya warns. "Rules still apply, though. Do you have enough money in case you want to buy something while you're here?"

"We do." Hoshie assures her, glad they're letting the subject lie.

"Good. Hugs please." Hoshie, Sakiko and Katsuo hug Aya one by one, kissing Okichi gently and wishing their niece sweet dreams. "I'll see you at noon in four days. Be good."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Bit by bit, team by team, those that passed the second exam filter into the tower. Hoshie is mostly enjoying herself with her team and her packmates. They spend their days doing light exercises and katas, and trying out the different dishes of the eatery that opens on the third day. None of them can make any sense of it only opening on the third day, but they quickly decide it's none of their business.

Hoshie is trying to calculate the odds of how many teams are passing this portion. Forty teams… divided by three? Thirteen teams, give or take. Some will claim more coins, some will only claim just enough. Who knows.

What Hoshie does know for sure, is that there are currently eight teams in the tower. That means twenty-four genins. She isn't sure what to make of that, but she figures it doesn't matter.

However, it's the addition of the Stone team that really starts making Hoshie nervous. Not because she's in anyway afraid of them. No, it's the simple and basic fact that she just doesn't understand why she's been helping that kunoichi.

She's doing her best to avoid the Kamizuru as best she can, but the few times they end up meeting up she feels the girl's eyes on her. And that just keeps giving her a queasy feeling in her tummy. She just doesn't understand. She had the same feeling sitting next to her in the first exam. She had to same feeling being close enough that their noses almost touched in their encounter during the second exam.

Maybe it's smelling lava release on her? Maybe it's a sense of camaraderie that they share something most will never have? Is it that she wants to face her in the combat? No, she's never felt that way when she wanted to fight someone. What is it? Hoshie just can't make sense of it.

Then, the worst possible thing happens. The Kamizuru walks over to her and her team. "Namiki, a word?"

Hoshie turns to the girl. "Something on your mind?" Hoshie asks, schooling her features to give nothing away. Not that there's anything _to_ give away, but Hoshie would rather be overly cautious – or so she keeps telling herself.

"I…" Suddenly the Stone kunoichi isn't quite so sure of herself. And if Hoshie didn't know better, she might think the girl is blushing. "Kamizuru Kiriko." The kunoichi bows, boy style.

"Hoshie." She offers, not bowing at all. "That doesn't answer my question though."

"You… helped me. Why?" Sakiko and Katsuo grin nudging Hoshie in her side. Hoshie bites back a groan, hating that they now have an eyewitness account – not that they needed it.

"When I figure it out, I'll let you know. Anything else?" Hoshie intones, cursing herself for making Kiriko wince at the coldness in her tone.

"Now, now, Shie-chan. Is that any way to treat her?" Sakiko teases, again nudging her sister with her elbow and grinning knowingly. "Shouldn't you at least ask her to lunch? Get to know her a bit?" Hoshie's only response is a wilting glare, but Sakiko doesn't seem bothered in the least.

"I… wouldn't object." Kiriko offers, looking away.

"Good. Come on, then. I'm starving." Sakiko offers. "Just make sure not to touch us. We're… not fans of being touched."

Kiriko nods dumbly, unsure what she's even getting herself into.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Kiriko was unsure before. Not she's just a twitchy mess of nerves. All the Leaf teams are surrounding her. She's alone. She purposely ditched her team so that she could talk to Na… to Hoshie alone.

She finds herself surrounded by those that should be her enemies. Those that should want her head on a pike. Those that should happily rip her apart. And yet, all she finds is that they are endlessly needling Hoshie, dropping not so subtle hints that she should be paying for Kiroko's meal, that it's only proper to treat her like a lady.

Kiriko can't make sense of it. So long as she keeps a comfortable distance from the Namikis, she finds that no one looks at her funny. So long as she calls them by their given names, she finds that they are quite hospitable. She also finds –and this is really becoming quite the problem for her– that they treat her with respect, but don't exalt her in any way. That's a problem, because she's been craving that all her life.

In Stone, Kiriko's treated like royalty. That should be a good thing, but it's **stifling**. She can't go anywhere without people wanting to fawn over her. She can't order food anywhere without the staff and/or owners using her as an advertisement for their establishment. She can't buy anything without the exact same thing happening. It's as if her patronage is a sign of good fortune! It's annoying!

And with these people? The Uzumakis, a noble clan. The Uchihas, a noble clan. The Namikis, a noble clan. The Hyuuga, a noble clan. And the Sarutobi, not of a noble clan but certainly of a famous and well respected clan. She's… just another face. Only, not in a bad way. It's like, they don't care what her standing is in the world. She's… one of them? But that shouldn't make sense! They're from Leaf, she's from Stone, they're practically natural enemies!

Which completely negates the Uzumaki clan head, Naruto, is the son of the Yellow Flash! Also completely negating that Namiki Aya is pretty much Stone's current public enemy number one!

"Oi, if you're hungry, you should order another." Haruki offers, giving Kiriko a meaningful look. "We're used to big eaters. No shame in it."

Kiriko turns to the others, her black eyes completely blank. Idly she hooks her black, shoulder-length hair behind her ear – a habit she picked up when she's nervous. "A-alright." Kiriko says, ordering something at random. She doesn't even really care what.

"Hoshie, what have you done to her?" Haruki teases. Hoshie just glares at him, warning him to keep his trap shut. "Kiriko, breathe. Look at the menu and actually order something you'd like. Because I doubt you'll enjoy something _that_ spicy."

Kiriko blinks, looking at what she just ordered. It's advertised as 'hot as hell', but she shrugs. She likes it spicy. "The advantages of lava release. She's probably immune to spicy foods." Hoshie points out.

"Oh? How would you know?" Kiriko asks. She knows, of course, that Namiki Aya was busy unlocking lava release –the bone of contention with the Kamizuru clan– but there's no way this girl could have unlocked it as well. Kiriko worked her ass off training in her clan's bloodline, and only unlocked lava release six months ago – just after her tenth birthday.

Hoshie shrugs, not commenting on it. "Lava release is a Namiki clan thing." Sakiko stokes the flames, smirking at the shock plainly obvious in Kiriko. "Oh? Didn't think you were the only one here with the bloodline, did you?"

That's… not possible. Kiriko simply can't –won't– believe that something like that is possible. She stares, but her features give nothing away.

Once the plate is placed in front of her, Kiriko digs in, trying with all her might to just enjoy her meal and not let the mindjob Sakiko just gave her affect her.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Back with the jounins, things are starting to get tense. Most of the jounins were told to collect their teams – or what was left of them, in a few cases. Kurotsuchi spent the last four days trying not to tear into the Konoha assholes. Her team made it to the tower in two days, all four Konoha teams made it in five hours. And from what her genins told her, they only made it this far because the Buther's mini-clone **helped** them!

Or more accurately, helped Kiriko. Specifically Kiriko. The girl had somehow whispered the correct numbers into Kiriko's ear during the first exam. Then she only took one coin in the second – after embarrassing the shit out of them, incapacitating all three effortlessly and zoning in on the one that held the coins. And, from the last report, Kiriko also had lunch with Leaf. LUNCH! A meal! Without her team, without backup, without a plan, without killing any of them or poisoning them.

Just a meal. And from what Tetsurou observed, Kiriko had a _blast_. She's even had a bounce in her step ever since!

Kurotsuchi damn near slapped the taste out of her cousin's mouth for it. And after that, she still gets to stand here and gawk as Konoha continues their days long festival! She gets to see them being all cosy as shit with their people. How they seem so completely at ease, how their children are all perfectly happy being stuck in this hall. How the parents keep them busy. How everyone's all happy and guzzling down their fucking sake and wolfing down their yummy looking treats. How that Namiki bitch is just living it the fuck up, spending her every waking moment with her daughter and her nephews. And how the Hyuuga actually lets Uzumaki-Namiki hold her son – while flatly refusing ninety-nine percent of the others from doing the same. And how the Namiki-Hyuuga and her wife –HER fucking WIFE– just go apeshit every time Namiki pampers their son.

Why is it that not so much as ONE Konoha shinobi sees a problem with the openly lesbian couple? Why? What the fuck is wrong with them? Not even the samurais! Kurotsuchi can't fucking make sense of any of it! Samurai culture is nothing if not predictable. Men are strong and honourable, women are docile and kept in the home to mind the babies they're meant to pop out at their husband's command. So why are these samurais different? It just doesn't make sense!

And then there's the Yuki couple! Two dudes! And they've got a baby girl, too! Kurotsuchi thought at first that maybe they were teammates, or just _really good_ friends. But after they kissed the first (twenty) time(s) it became pretty obvious they were a LOT more than that. And, of course, adding Namiki's coos and bullshit proclamations about how the COUPLE –she'd actually fucking called them 'husbands'– made such amazing DADDIES!

That would never fly in Stone. Ever. NEVER.

Yet, because of the International Chuunin Treaties, all Kurotsuchi can do is quietly seethe. She swears she's going to make Kiriko's life a living hell if the girl keeps fraternizing with those tree huggers!

"Hey, Aya-chan. I hear Hoshie's being pretty chummy with the Kamizuru." Aomaru teases. Kurotsuchi pretends she doesn't hear them, but she's itching to hear Namiki's response.

"So it seems." Aya shrugs, seemingly not caring. "She has to make up her own mind."

"Yeah, but I hear she's being _really, **really** friendly_." Aomaru teases again.

"How is that my business? If I can trust Shie to take these exams, then I should be able to trust her to make up her own mind on who she likes." Aya, again, seems to not care. Kurotsuchi, for her part, is damn near frothing at the mouth from the wrath roiling within her. That fucking Namiki just has to be all fucking _noble_ about it, too! Like she's just so much better than every-fucking-body on the planet!

Kami-sama, people like that piss Kurotsuchi off!

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Unaware of the trouble coming the girl's way, Kiriko is having the time of her life. The Uzumakis –all five of them– are quickly growing on her. She can't bring herself to think of them in any way other than lovers of life.

Hanabi is more highbrow, reserved. But she has a twisted sense of humour that Kiriko can't help but giggle at every time the girl opens her mouth. Like the dry comments on how the Crystal team pulled a miracle out of their ass and made it to the tower. Or how Shinichi's been REALLY friendly with those Mist teams' kunoichi – Kiriko laughed because Hanabi called him a 'juvenile fox in a henhouse'. That the other Uzumakis laughed almost to the point of passing out might have helped.

Kiriko can't remember the last time she laughed this much. But, with the second round ending in less than eighteen hours…

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Noon on the fifth day strikes. Ten teams made it through. WAY too many. Yet, even with all the teams lined up Kisame finds himself impressed. Four Konoha teams. The one Sand team. One Crystal team. One Stone team. Two Mist teams. And a Cloud team.

The best part? The Konoha teams are all practically royalty in their village. The Stone team, same. The Sand team, same. The Cloud team… same. The Crystal team… not so much. And the two Mist teams? Well, both have members that are children or cousins of Seven Swordsmen! Frankly, that's as good as this is going to get!

So, in the spirit of making this absolutely fucking awesome, Kisame makes an announcement.

"Congratulations on making it this far." He begins, grateful they're all disciplined enough to keep their traps shut in this kind of situation. "Normally, because so many of you got this far, we'd have a preliminary round to thin the numbers. We're not going to do that."

Jounins, per definition, are hyper aware of their surroundings. But hearing that? Kisame has their undivided attention.

"What we're doing instead, is team battles. That means that your teams will be pitted against each other in the final round. To earn a win, you'll have to incapacitate or kill any member of the opposing team. The same holds true for a forfeit. If any member of the team forfeits, that team loses the match." The Konoha jounins grin, loving that idea. "Now, instead of giving you the impression you can influence the outcome, we're simply going to show you who you're up against." A screen lowers from the ceiling, showing the line-up.

The first match is Team Chinatsu versus Team Naruto.

The second match is Team Asami versus Team Darui – every jounin looks around, wondering why Darui isn't here for his team.

The third match is Team Aya versus Team Kurotsuchi. Kurotsuchi grins cruelly, liking that idea more than she should.

The forth match is Team Chojurou of Mist versus Team Hanami of Crystal.

The final match of the first round is Team Kankurou versus Team Mizuka of Mist.

The first match of the second round will be the winners of the first match versus the winners of the second, who will then immediately face the winners of the third match.

The third match of the second round will be the winners of the forth match versus the fifth.

Naturally, the finals will be the last two teams standing.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 47_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Well, the second round isn't all that interesting... but I promise the third round will make it all worth it. So let's see what fun and interesting things our beloved little munchkins will get up to in the month they have to train, hmm?  
_**


	52. Arc 3 - Sticks and Stones

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 3: The heir apparent – Chapter 48 – Sticks and Stones_**

 ** _3rd person PoV_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"I'm sorry, if you were right, I'd agree with you." – Robin Williams_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

With everything pretty much handled, the Konoha contingent – _mostly_ just the jounin-senseis and their students this time– start making their way out of the tower. That is… until the Namikis smell fear coming from the Kiriko. Almost as if it was planned, Aya, Hoshie, Sakiko, Katsuo, Chouji, Keito and Megumi turn to Kiriko and her cousin.

Kurotsuchi seems pleasant enough, but that just makes them even wearier of her. After all, a jounin with a poor poker face isn't going to last long in this business. Kiriko, however, is clearly unnerved. Fidgeting, glancing at her cousin every few seconds, and most definitely smelling of fear.

"Enjoy breathing while you can, Team Aya. My genins will crush you." Kurotsuchi intones, her tone, face and body giving absolutely nothing away.

"Mama… what's she talking about?" Okichi asks, holding Aya's hand. She looks and sounds more confused than anything.

"Sometimes, baby, it's the ones that talk the most that you need to ignore. She's just trying to scare us." Aya offers, just loud enough for Stone's team to hear her.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Namiki." Kurotsuchi bites out.

"Sweet dreams, Kamizuru." Aya offers, her tone almost too sweet. There's an almost imperceptible twitch of Kurotsuchi's neck muscles, but she'll deny it. Chouji, on the other hand, is amused with the whole scene. That people still try to rile Aya up. That's like trying to motivate a Nara; what if you succeed?

"We need to talk, Imouto-chan." Aya murmurs, just barely loud enough for her own group to hear her. Hoshie nods, knowing she means her.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Once back at the Terumi Estate, Aya rounds up her team for the debriefing. Hoshie gives her big sister a play by play of everything from the first and second exams, including how she helped Kiriko during both – though she plays it off as simply not screwing Kiriko over as badly as she possibly could have during the second round.

Aya takes it all in stride, with little more than a teasing prod about Hoshie's taste in women. But… then she starts going over everything. Especially Kiriko's obvious fear of her cousin. It could be that she was promised a hellish training to make Konoha look bad, but… that doesn't quite fit the bigger picture. There's something more going on, much more.

"What do you think that means? Kiriko's fear?" Aya asks her team, but she's also aiming that at Megumi and Keito. There has to be something she's overlooking, something that will make the picture –the puzzle– make sense.

"There are many explanations." Keito offers, his face arranged to show he's thinking deep and hard.

"Kiriko's teammates." Megumi begins, looking a bit pale. "They would have told Kurotsuchi everything."

"Hnn… possibly, yes." Aya agrees going over that possibility. Not every family is as welcoming to homosexuality. Not that this even means anything, it could just be an innocent crush. Well, not for Namikis. Aya's 'innocent crush' happens to be the man she's now married to, but Kamizuru wouldn't know that. It's quite possible that Hoshie really is into girls and that this is bigger than 'a crush', but it doesn't matter either way. Aya is quite accepting of it, as are all the Namiki clansmen.

But… would the Kamizuru clan be as welcoming? Especially given the ties. Aya has no idea what her own standing is in Stone, but she knows that the Uzumakis are most likely hated with a passion – especially since they must know by now about Naruto's heritage. The Namiki clan has never once pretended to be anything but family to the Uzumakis.

So, not only the very real possibility of an unwelcoming environment given the theoretically plausibility of Kiriko's sexuality, but the group she felt at home with? The girl she might plausibly have a crush on?

Aya doesn't like what this road might well mean for Kiriko.

"I'll handle it." Aya says, her eyes hard and steel in her tone. Then she smirks, her eyes far more playful. "For now, we need to make sure Team Aya is ready for these exams." Three genins roll their eyes, knowing they were ready for this six months ago.

"What's the plan?" Hoshie asks.

"Hnn? Well, we're going to drive Kurotsuchi up a wall, obviously." Aya offers with a feral grin. "I'm thinking, crows to make her paranoid. Little things that go bump in the night to 'help her sleep', and this way we get to keep an eye on Kiriko as well. Who's in?"

"I'm sorry. Was that a question?" Katsuo raises an eyebrow, smirking.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

It's not even an hour later that Kurotsuchi notices them. Crows. Everywhere she goes, crows. On the rooftops while she takes her team out to a late lunch. On street corners on their way back to their hotel. On the windowsill of their hotel room.

Crows. Crows, everywhere crows. Even in the bathroom window, when she has to pee! Those damn crows are just everywhere!

"Slick." Kurotsuchi murmurs. Namiki is known for using black crows jutsu, but the fact of the matter is, it's about as rare a jutsu as the substitution… well, that's not entirely true. The black crow jutsu is that common, Aya uses shadow crows, a version that actually acts like a shadow clone. But Kurostuchi doesn't know that.

Still, Kurotsuchi's been plenty patient. So after dinner, after it can automatically be assumed that Kiriko and her team turned in for the night, Kurotsuchi rounds on her baby cousin. The sun is just about ready to set, the main room is bathed in the red and golden glow.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you think I don't know what's going on? Do you think I don't…?" Kurotsuchi trails off. Kiriko's eyes are glossed over and half-lidded. She's been put under a genjutsu.

Narrowing her eyes, suspicions already welling up within her, Kurotsuchi does the genjutsu-release on her cousin… or tries to. By the time her fingers get close to Kiriko, the girl's eyes snap into focus, tears welling up. Kiriko runs off, to her room, crying.

Kurotsuchi stares. She just stands there, staring at the door to Kiriko's room, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. She's positive the girl was just under a genjutsu. That this took no longer than five seconds. But… Why does the room suddenly look so dark?

She looks at the clock, noticing that it's going on midnight. And really, she does feel a bit tired. Maybe she should just go to bed?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Kamizuru Kiriko. Alone in her room, fast asleep. She'd cried herself to sleep from all the harsh things her cousin said to her. She taken hours upon hours telling her exactly what she thinks. About her sexual preference, which Kiriko isn't even sure about. About her choice in friends, which Kiriko doesn't know what to make of. About the cruel and unusual things she is planning for her once they get back to Stone, which Kiriko is positive she'll actually do. It's no secret that anyone that doesn't fit in in Stone gets ostracised, at best. Hell, the majority of genins that do fit in get sent on suicide missions, just because they can. Life isn't respected in Stone, only power.

And yet, for reasons Kiriko cannot begin to fathom, all she dreams about is… light, airy, fluffy, happy. Kiriko finds herself wondering about that, even mid-dream. She finds herself musing, "This doesn't make sense. I have Kuro-nee basically threatening me, and I dream about hanging out with Hoshie and her friends?"

Hoshie –and Kiriko knows this is just a dreamed up aspect of the girl– turns to her and asks, "You'd rather nightmares?" That makes sense, so Kiriko doesn't question it again. She just enjoys her happy dreams, lets them fill her up with joy and energy. Never once noticing the crow perched on her headboard as she sleeps.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Kurotsuchi, on the other hand, is… not having a very nice night. Crows keep cawing at her window. She could swear she feels someone in the room with her – though every time she checks she's very much alone, no matter how subtly she does so. And she keeps hearing this scratching sound under her bed.

Now, these things –in and of themselves– aren't that big a deal. The problem comes when –as a jounin– you've learned never to fall asleep when you don't feel safe. She's slit more than enough throats to know how easily that fate is dealt.

All the little things, the details that many would just shrug off, are adding up to a very uncomfortable night. And then there's still the inexplicable genjutsu she knows was cast on Kiriko. And the funny little detail of how time mystically flew afterward.

Things aren't adding up. Nothing is adding up. Sleep almost impossible when she can't figure something out. And with her danger senses tickling her in the back of her mind, she knows sleep won't come.

Figuring she might as well get something to munch on, she heads into the kitchenette. Opening the fridge, she finds… everything is rotten? On a hunch, she subtly does the genjutsu release. And… like magic all the food is healthy-looking and appetizing.

The hairs start standing up on the back of her neck.

If the food looking rotten was a genjutsu, and she didn't feel any of the usual signs a genjutsu was placed on her… that means that whoever cast it on her is skilled. Very skilled. And very much here. In this fucking room!

Na…mi…ki… Aya…

It's the only explanation! After all, that girl terrorized Hidden Cloud and never once was she spotted! But… that's not exactly a good thing. Not for Kurotsuchi, at least. Because Aya is reputed to have killed fifteen jounins in their sleep. And again, without leaving a single trace!

That's the reason Cloud called her 'the Ghost'. She just came and went wherever she pleased, did as she pleased, and left no sign she was there!

And now she's coming for Kurotsuchi.

Well, it's a good thing she didn't go to sl…ee…p…? If Namiki is after her. There wouldn't be a single sign. In other words, she's not out to kill her… she's out to fuck with her head.

Hnn… that's even worse, Kurotsuchi reasons. After all. There isn't a doubt in her mind that Namiki made it into her hotel room. That's pretty much a given at this point. But, the genjutsu? She's almost certain Kiriko was placed under a genjutsu. And now she knows who did it.

The only problem is, there's going to be no proof. And with their already bumpy history, not to mention the war that Stone had to back out of because of the Earth daimyo getting assassinated.

This… might be problematic.

Diplomatically, there's nothing Kurotshuchi can do. There's no evidence of anything. The Ghost never leaves evidence. And everything she suspects is just as easily explained away with the dozens –hundreds– of enemies Kurotsuchi's made over the years. This, of course, is only made worse by Aya's ' _happy, happy, cute and cuddly, oh look I'm a housewife_ ' mask she was obviously wearing during the first and second exams.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Back in the Terumi Estate, Aya's quite happily cuddled up with her husband. She isn't asleep, though. No… too much evil cackling inside her to sleep. That, and the shadow crows need to be replaced every hour, more or less. She makes sure they're conjured up in waves, so there's no gap in poor, poor Kamizuru's bad, bad night.

Poor Kamizuru, who knows what she thinks is going on. After all, Aya's been layering so many genjutsus on her that she probably wouldn't know the difference between salt and sugar. The best part, though, is that she's casting different ranks of genjutsus at the same time, layering them over her senses like little strings.

Not a commonly known fact, but layered genjutsus are harder to dispel. Not just because there's more than one to dispel, and that in itself makes it difficult. But no, the reason they're so much harder is because the victim's brain isn't entirely sure what's real and what's not.

Reality is subjective. And we all experience it subjectively. The genjutsus that Aya's keeping her latest victim wrapped in… are actually interrogation genjutsus. They make the victim say exactly what they think, what they know.

That's Aya's opening gambit: discovering just what Kamizuru would do with her little cousin once they get back to Stone. If the answer had been anything positive or even neutral, Aya would have left her alone – no questions asked.

That she very clearly stated that the odds of Kiriko living longer than a year are questionable, at best? Oh, Aya's got a VERY different prognosis in mind. Very, VERY different.

And that's why she's so busy cackling evilly in her head. "Game on, Kamizuru. Game on." Aya murmurs, grinning ferally.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Over the next three days, Kamizuru Kurotsuchi develops a few… interesting ticks. Nothing (too) bad (yet), but she keeps telling her genin –who've been forbidden to train, because 'the crows are watching'– the strangest things. The crows thing the Stone genin can agree with. This many crows is simply unnatural.

It's the other things. Things like fish and cheese both smelling really similar to her – why would she say that? Things like goats frolicking 'in through' the streets – they assume that to be some code for 'keep your eyes peeled' or something.

The other really weird thing, is Kurotsuchi asking them if Kiriko's been acting weird lately. To Kutotsuchi, she's been spacing out, being placed under genjutsus so often that she thinks the poor girl might lose touch with reality – a VERY real possibility. After all, if a genjutsu alters how your brain interprets outside stimuli? What happens if that alteration seems like the norm? What happens when the illusion looks more like reality than what is actually out there?

And what's worse is the regular tongue-lashings Kiriko gets. If their sensei goes longer than an hour without cursing the girl about something or other, they'll honestly believe she fell asleep standing up.

What's more, is Kiriko's seeming ease with it all. How she seems completely unfazed by it. How easily she shrugs it off, tells her cousin that she's fine with it, and just continues on her way.

It's… unnerving.

And for some strange reason, Team Aya happens to be nearby almost every time Kurotsuchi starts her shit, in public at least. Which just so happens to be why Kiriko shrugs, waves it off, and strolls over to her friends to hang out. Just hang out. Window shopping, eating out, giggling and gossiping, silly things like that. The stone shinobis have never seen the girl so relaxed. And this while obviously being at odds with her cousin, which usually leaves her in tears.

How interesting that they never once notice the crow hiding nearby during each of these little incidences. How they never notice that the crow casts a genjutsu on Kiriko to help her not care what her cousin says. That she's being conditioned to believe that she's worth knowing, worth loving, worth everything Kurotsuchi proves herself incapable of offering.

All the while, Aya keeps grinning for no apparent reason. Even as she runs around after Okichi, even as she listens to her baby girl giggling and cackling and peeling with laughter. There wasn't ever a time in Aya's life where being so evil made her feel so good.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Two weeks have passed. Fourteen days exactly. Aya's making her next move: inviting Kiriko to the Terumi Estate for lunch. Only, this time there's a catch. Aya wants to speak with Kiriko afterwards. The young Kamizuru blinks when she hears Hoshie explain it exactly like that. Still, she trusts her friends. They've been nothing but absolutely amazing, so she's willing to believe that their sister will do her no harm.

On entering the estate, Kiriko notices the airtight security. The samurais patrolling every inch of the grounds. The way how everyone notices her instantly, showing they're paying close attention to everything that moves.

More than that, though, she notices how none of them meet her gaze with anything but an almost warm curiosity. They're curious about Kiriko. Not what brings her here, she believes, or she would have been stopped a dozen times over. No, they seem curious about her as a person.

Once she makes it to the courtyard, where all the tents are set up, Kiriko looks around, seeing no familiar faces.

"Kiriko-cha~aaaan!" She turns towards the sound, finding Sango calling her and waving her over. Sure, Kiriko's much closer to Hoshie and her team, but she knows the others well enough to feel right at home with them. She makes her way over, finding Sango, Yuzuki and Hanabi sitting around a shogi board. Yuzuki and Hanabi are playing, and if Kiriko had to guess, Hanabi's winning.

"Hey, Sango-chan. Where're the others?" Kiriko asks. She enjoys hanging out with the Uchihas, no doubt about it, but if she has to choose between the Uchihas and Hosh… and the Namiki team? She'll still pick the Namiki team.

"It's nice to see you, too." Hanabi teases, smiling knowingly.

"Shie-chan's the one that invited me. So it only makes sense that I'm curious where she is." Kiriko argues. Three knowing smiles tell her that they aren't buying it.

"Lunch should be ready in twenty minutes. If you're curious, you can always check the Namiki tent. If Hoshie's not in there, then someone there should know where to find her." Hanabi offers, still smiling. She knows Hoshie's not in there. But she also knows that auntie Miwako is. "It's the one with the kanji for 'wolf' on it."

Kiriko nods, waves, and heads towards that very tent.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Meanwhile, Kisame –who usually spends most of his day complaining about paperwork– is finding himself to be… _entertained_. Aya's been keeping him up to date on her… _little project_. After all, this is happening in his village, he deserves to know. But that's not what has Kisame so amused or entertained.

Well, partly yes. After all, hearing that Aya's picked a victim and is willing to explain her mode of execution in painstaking detail to let Kisame know that she's honestly telling him the whole story? That's entertainment enough. But no. Now he's caught smack dab in the middle of the most exquisite torture methods he's ever heard of:

Kamizuru Kurotsuchi is in his office complaining that Namiki Aya kidnapped her cousin.

Now, that is a VERY serious accusation. But Kisame knows better. If Aya wanted to kidnap the girl, she'd disappear without a trace and there'd be no evidence to point to her. What's more, she discussed with him that she wants to invite her over for lunch – an invite is not a kidnapping, not in Kisame's opinion.

To add insult to injury, Ao confirmed that Hoshie asked the girl to come over. Of course Kisame, asked him to spy on them! He's curious to see the little pieces of a masterpiece play out!

And yet, Kisame is sitting here, in his office. Across from him is a ranting and raving Kurotsuchi, pacing back and forth like a lunatic. Hair dishevelled, eyes showing just a slight hint of the madness within, words jumbling together as she starts making less and less sense.

It's a sight to behold.

Kisame sees the delicate balance of genjutsus playing out across her face, in her eyes. The shift is subtle, oh so subtle. But if you pay close enough attention? There's a moment, a microsecond when her eyes lose focus, when it's obvious the balance of genjutsus has shifted and she's under the sway of a new reality.

The crow behind him –Aya keeps a crow near him to keep him instantly updated on everything happening in his village, it's the price of letting her have her way with Kamizuru– shifts ever so slightly. Kisame can almost taste the delicate balance of a genjutsu being cast. Then Kamizuru's eyes lose focus, a sign that she's under yet another genjutsu.

"I'm going to kill her." Kamizuru intones. "Kiriko. The second we return to Stone, I'm going to tell my clan's elders about her being a lesbian. Then we're going to kill her. Painfully, brutally, and we're going to make an example out of her."

The interrogation genjutsu. Any jounin worth their salt learns to dispel that genjutsu before they utter a word, but the fact is that Kamizuru's under at least twenty genjutsus at the same time – her brain can't handle identifying a genjutsu.

Ah, so Namiki was telling the truth. Well, frankly he approved of the method long before he cared for the reason. He never liked Stone, and he **certainly** never liked the Kamizuru. Still, it's interesting to see that it takes something like this to see the truly dark side of Namiki. And even in Kisame's eyes, the shit she's doing to Kamizuru is **dark**.

Almost as if a switch was hit, Kamizuru's back to demanding an investigation into Kiriko's disappearance. Kisame grins cruelly, but quickly schools his features. This isn't something they'd discussed. But frankly, this would make things so much more interesting for him. "As you wish, Kamizuru. Ao, I want you to take charge of this investigation personally. Track down Kiriko and find out exactly what's happened."

Without missing a beat, Ao nods and escorts Kamizuru out of the Mizukage's office. He calls for a team of Anbu trackers, and they set out immediately to 'find' the wayward Kiriko.

Meanwhile, the crow plops down onto Kisame's desk. "And I'm the cruel one? My plan only affects her and Kiriko. You're aiming to embarrass the whole village." The crow caws. If Kisame didn't know better, he'd think the crow was grinning.

"I don't deny what I am. And besides, why should you have all the fun?"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"So, you're the famous Kiriko I've been hearing about." Miwako coos as an unfamiliar brunette strolls into the Namiki tent. Kiriko stiffens, instantly recognizing that this must be Shie-chan's mother – they could pass for twins other than height, after all. Then Kiriko sees more Hoshie clones. One about seven months – if she had to guess. One that must be about a year and a half, maybe going on two years. Another that's three, maybe three and a half. Another that's six.

Kiriko blinks. "Wow, Shie-chan didn't tell me she had such a big family." The words flop out before Kiriko can help it. She flushes in embarrassment. "S-sorry. Yes, I'm Kamizuru Kiriko. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"No need for that. We like keeping things informal and familial. I'm Miwako, Hoshie's mother, as you've no doubt already guessed." Miwako offers with a teasing smile. "These are my pups. Kenshin, Setsuko, Itsuki and Tomiko. You've already met Hoshie and Aya, of course."

Kiriko nods, her eyes glazed over slightly. It… never occurred to her that she'd meet Hoshie's mother, let alone all of her siblings. And… if Kiriko didn't know any better, she'd think that the one introduced as 'Kenshin' looked… well, like a girl. A really pretty girl, too. An eyeliner and lipstick rocking, furisode kimono wearing, giggling at the look in Kiriko's eyes… girl.

"Mama, she's simply adorable." Kenshin coos, giggling some more behind her hand. Kiriko blushes, unsure what to make of all of this.

"Baby, please don't make her feel self-conscious." Miwako chides, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. There's an air about her that speaks of a long-suffered acceptance that Kenshin is just like that. "I'm sorry about him. Really. He seems to take a twisted pride in messing with people's heads. I blame his older sisters."

'Him'? Kiriko blinks.

"Mama, she would never have guessed if you hadn't told her!" Kenshin grouses, pouting.

"You're the one that still wants to be called Kenshin. Until you tell us otherwise, that's exactly what we're going to call you, baby." Miwako's words… they… they strike a chord in Kiriko. To let your son dress up like a girl, to let him be any which way he chooses to be, so long as he's respectful towards others? That's… not a fate Kiriko's ever seen dealt, let alone played out. Let alone an acceptance of calling him by a new name if he were to choose it.

"I… don't understand. Why would…?" Kiriko's eyes find Miwako's, her confusion, her long-suffered internal conflict on display for her.

"We're Namikis, Kiriko. Wolves. We value the pack above all else. So if anyone has a problem with Kenshin dressing up like the cutest little girl there is, then they have a problem with the Namiki clan as a whole." Miwako explains seriously, giving Kiriko a meaningful look; she isn't excluded from that statement.

"And… if one of your daughters were to tell you they fell in love with a girl?" Kiriko asks, fighting not to look away. She needs –craves– to hear what this woman has to say about this.

"So long as they treat each other right, I have nothing to worry about." Miwako offers, smiling warmly. "In fact… Come. I want you to meet someone."

Miwako scoops Tomiko and Itsuki up, leading Kiriko deeper into the tent, behind a drawn curtain. To where Kin is breastfeeding Ayumu, with Hitomi sitting right behind her for extra support/cushioning. "Sorry to barge in, dears. I'm not sure if you've met her yet, but this is Kiriko." Miwako does the introduction.

"Ah, so this is the girl Hoshie can't stop talking about. It's good to finally meet you." Kin offers, not in the least bothered they walked in on Ayumu's lunch. "I'm Namiki Kin. Hoshie mostly just calls me auntie, though. And this cuddly one here Ayumu. The other cuddly one is my wife, Hitomi. Everyone calls her auntie Mi."

Kiriko stares. Stares. Slack-jawed awe draining all feeling from her face. "Ooh, looks like we have someone that's never met a married couple before." Kin teases.

"Kini-kins, stop teasing her. It's a lot to take in the first time." Hitomi defends the girl that's obviously on tilt. "I'm sorry about her, Kiriko-chan. Sometimes she forgets there was a time she had to hide who she is from the world."

"Buh… you… tha…" Kiriko's brain is obviously overloaded.

"Breathe." Hitomi instructs, with a motion of her hand telling her to calm down. Her white –seemingly soulless– eyes are somehow swimming with warmth and compassion. Kiriko tries doing just that; breathing. It's harder than it should be. "I know it's a lot to take in right now. But yes, Kin and I are both women, and we're both madly in love and happily married. I'm the Namiki diplomat as well. The Namikis don't interfere with who you love. So long as you respect us, so long as you respect our ways, you may live any way you wish."

Kiriko nods dumbly, wondering if her brain will ever be able to process what she's just discovered. They accept lesbians just as easily as they accept cross dressers – or whatever Kensin's deal is. And no one seems bothered by any of it.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Not ten minutes later, everyone is called to the table. Miwako goes out of her way to seat Kiriko with Hoshie – making an obvious effort, and making sure to offer her daughter a warm smile when she blushes for having noticed.

Kiriko looks around, finding only happy smiles and warm chatter. And not just among the Namikis either. The Uchihas –Kiriko can tell because they all look alike– the Uzumakis, the Hyuugas, all the samurais. Everyone looks authentically happy to be here. And… there's another family Kiriko doesn't know. So she turns to Hoshie asking about them.

"Hnn? Those are the Yukis. The tall one is auntie Haku. The one that looks just like her is uncle Ao and next to him, the one holding the baby? That's uncle Hiro, uncle Ao's husband." Hoshie explains seriously. Again Kiriko is dumbfounded at how easily she says that. Oh, you see those guys there? Yeah, they're happily married to each other.

Kiriko never… EVER experienced people being so free and open and… dare she say loving?

"If you'd shown up an hour ago I could have introduced everyone." Shie-chan teases lightly. "I guess you'll just have to wait until after lunch."

Another thing that strikes Kiriko, is how there's only one long table. Everyone, samurai, shinobi, clan head, branch member, everyone is sitting to the same table… together. Seeing as there's still time, Hoshie decides to go over the highlights, of the Namiki clan if nothing else.

"That's Aya-nee, of course. She's the head of the Namiki clan. Next to her is Chouji-nii, with their daughter Okichi in his lap. Across from them is Chouji-nii's parents, the Akimichi clan head and his wife. Next to Aya-nee is Keito-nii. He's one of her honour guards, the other one stayed in Konoha. Next to Keito-nii is Ryuuzetsu-nee, his wife. Almost everyone calls her Tsu though. Um… next to Chouji-nii, Ryouma-nii, his honour guard. Then auntie Megumi. She's the head of the Hayabusa branch. Her wife, auntie Ami stayed in Konoha to keep the other Hayabusa's in line. Then, over there is uncle Masashige. He's the head of the Hayashi branch. Auntie Tayuya, who's the head of the Kikyo branch, is also still in Konoha… umm… let's see… ooh, you see the lazy looking man over there with black pineapple styled hair? That's Shikamaru-nii, next to him is his wife Temari-nee, and their daughter Shikamai, but everyone calls her Mai. Then we have Yasu-nee, the green… blue… blue-green-haired lady there? Next to the silver-haired guy with a face mask? Yeah, he's Kakashi-nii, the clan head of the Hatake clan. He married our eldest sister, so he's pretty much included in everything within the Namiki clan."

Kiriko listens with only half an ear. It's fascinating, but it's also mindboggling. Female clan heads, openly gay and lesbian couples, other clan heads being treated with the same respect… it's… Pandora's Box, and now that it's open…?

"But I don't understand. Yasu-san, Katsuo-kun and Sakiko-chan look almost nothing like you guys? And Shikamaru-san… too?" Kiriko tries to take it all in, but there's only so much a mind can handle in one sitting.

"Long, complicated story. The short version is that Yasu-nee, Katsuo and Sakiko were adopted into our family. And auntie Yoshino –the stern looking brunette sitting across from Shikamaru-nii– pretty much adopted Aya-nee as well, so she has three sets of parents." Shie-chan explains seriously.

"Who~ooooa…" Kiriko drawls.

"Everyone here has a story, just like you do." Miwako offers, smiling a little. "Maybe in time they'll tell it to you."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

All through lunch, Kiriko is faced with little revelations. Tiny, almost insignificant, things that most would never notice. But things that speak volumes to Kiriko.

Things like how Aya-san continuously encourages her husband to have another helping if he's still hungry. Things like how Okichi, who's three, eats as much as Kiriko; she can't help but wonder where the little girl puts it all. Things like how Kakashi-san, Tsu-san and Miou-chan –three facemask wearing individuals– somehow time their bites so well that Kiriko never once sees their faces. Things like the green spandex wearing dude over to one side keeps going on and on about 'youth' and 'flowers' and 'challenges'. Then there's another facemask wearer over there, sitting next to a blonde who's tending to her two children – he's mostly asking if the sake's warm yet.

Everyone here has their own unique little quirks, but during the short time Kiriko's been watching, she's never seen anyone call them out on it. It's… little facets of their being. Part of a whole. Background noise, nothing more.

For some reason, even though Kiriko barely knows these people… she feels at home with them. She knows, without even asking, that they would accept her exactly as she is. No questions, no terms, no conditions. Just… be yourself. She finds herself craving that more and more with each passing second; people that accept her just as she is.

Dessert rolls around, and she once again sees everyone simply being. She notices how all the Uzumakis treat ramen as dessert. How the Uchihas go for different flavours of pocky. How the Akimichis take almost another meal for dessert.

Then, Kiriko feels a comforting warmth on the small of her back. Shie-chan leans in and whispers, "Don't forget, Aya-nee wants to talk to you after lunch. I'll do proper introductions afterwards, if you're up for it."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Kiriko stares, eyes unfocused. Even as Shie-chan begs her to respond. She… has no idea what to say. What do you say when you find out that Aya-san found out about Kuro-nee's plans for Kiriko… and all Aya-san has to say about it is: over my dead body.

Aya-san explained it all. Every step, every precaution, every move she plans on making. Why? Because she doesn't want Kiriko to feel manipulated into moving to Konoha.

…

Aya-san is plotting to take Kiriko to Konoha. To have her live among her people. To have her live in peace, accepted just as she is. And she's still making sure Kiriko can choose this for herself.

…

"Shie-chan?" She finally manages to say something.

"Yeah?"

"I love it here."

"Nn?"

"With the Namiki clan. With the Uzumaki clan. With everyone. I… I love it." Kiriko says, tears streaming down her cheeks.

As if on cue, a team of Mist Anbu Ops burst onto the scene, followed by a none other than Kurotsuchi. Kiriko blinks, wondering that she would ever refer to her as anything other than Kuro-nee, even just in her head.

"There you are! See! Evidence plain as day! Namiki Aya kidnapped her! ARREST THAT PIECE OF SH-" There's a choking sound as Miwako grabs the women –the outsider– by the neck and squeezes.

"I don't care who you think you are." Miwako grinds out, her tone dark and threatening. "But if you accuse my daughter of anything, I suggest you do so with evidence."

With a shove, Miwako lets the woman go, seemingly willing to listen to what she has to say. "She broke into my hotel room and kidnapped my cousin!"

"Words. Show me proof." Miwako demands. "Because I have a hundred witnesses here that all saw Kiriko-chan walk into this estate on her own power."

It's odd. Seeing the pieces being played out, the bits of everyone's personality Kiriko has come to understand. Like a wolf, Miwako defends her pack from what she sees as a threat, and Kiriko sees that includes herself as well. Miwako sees Kiriko as part of her pack. Not because she did anything to deserve it, but because that's just who Miwako is.

There's a bit of back and forth that Kiriko doesn't follow. Then suddenly Kurotsuchi storms up to her and tries to grab her. The change is instant. Every branch head, every clan head, every jounin worth their salt in the entire pack… defends the newest pup.

There are more swords and kunai placed against Kurotsuchi's vital points than Kiriko cares to count. Each and every one of them sends a clear message: if you enjoy breathing, reconsider your next move.

Kiriko's never felt this safe before. Even with the outsider obviously seething, even with her eyes promising of a painful death when the opportunity arrives. Kiriko knows those around her will defend her to their last breath. Especially Shie-chan, who'd placed herself between Kiriko and the outsider.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 48_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Well, that was certainly interesting ^_^ I'd promised that the next interlude would come in a few chapters, but the next chapter is just as easily portrayed in Interlude format. So, let's see what cathyscloud9's suggestion for a Keito Interlude will bring about?_**

 ** _And just an FYI, my internet provider is being an ass. So I'm going to be REALLY STINGY with communication for a while :S Sorry about not responding to reviews as I usually would._**


	53. Interlude 2 – Namiki Keito

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 3: The heir apparent – Interlude 2 – Namiki Keito  
_**

 ** _3rd person PoV_**

 ** _A tribute to cathyscloud9, and to all the Keito fans._**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light." – Helen Keller_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Milady?" Keito calls to her, questions in his eyes. Aya-dono smiles, warm as a summer's afternoon and just as bright. He never could get enough of her smile. Especially when she smiles for her family, how her eyes light up and her face softens. How the troubles of the world fall away, cease to exist, if only for a short spell.

"What do you think?" Aya-dono asks, her eyes never leaving Hoshie-sama's form. "Is it puppy love? Is it more?" He looks at Hoshie-sama, studies how she interacts with Kamizuru Kiriko, wonders at how both girls seem to at ease with each other.

"I do not know, milady." He admits. "It is obvious they care for one another, though I dare not pin such a bond down with words." He smiles as well, knowing that his lady doesn't care. If they are madly in love, destined to be, if this is the beginning of their joyous lives together? Or if they care for one another as best friends should. Aya-dono will care for Kiriko-san no less, and she most certainly not put in less effort to make her life infinitely better.

"She's already shown what she needs to for promotion." Aya-dono continues, her smile never wavering. "She, Sakiko and Katsuo will be promoted without fail." He nods, what more is there to say. "It's time for them to start building up their own teams."

"Milady?" He knows what she is saying, it's what his lady isn't saying that might well make all the difference.

"I want them to take their own teams once they're promoted. I want them to start training our people, to start building bonds as solid as the bond we share, Keito." She explains, her brow creases to show she's thinking something that might well trouble her. "A time will come when I can't protect our clan. I need them to stand strong without me."

"They have much to learn, milady." He reminds her, wondering at the sudden dip in her mood.

"And they will see just how much when the lives of others are in their hands."

"What troubles you, milady?" Keito asks, worrying for her. She isn't usually like this. She isn't usually so… macabre. This isn't her usual sombreness as a result from dipping her hand into darkness for the sake of her pack, this is an almost chilling insight into her own –eventual– death.

"I'll… never understand." She begins, a faraway look in her eyes as her lips curl downwards slightly. "How can people claim I'm worth following, when I do the most unspeakable things?"

Ah. An old fear back to haunt her. He knows better than to address it; she won't listen. "Come, milady. Okichi-sama will need you for her nap." So instead, he reminds her of those that need her the most.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

He stands guard, near enough to let her know he's here, but far enough away that she and her daughter might have a semi-private moment. He listens idly as his lady reads of Little Wolf's latest adventure, as Okichi-sama innocently opines how cute it is the Little Wolf's best friends are a fox, a bear, and a rabbit. He listens as Okichi-sama declares that the rabbit wants to be a doctor, just like her auntie Haku, how the fox is just like an Uzumaki, and the bear seems to remind her of her auntie Ikoku.

He doesn't know if Okichi-sama was told that Satsuma-sama is both the author and illustrator behind the Little Wolf series. He doesn't care. All he cares is that Aya-dono's smile is alive and well. All he cares is that Ryuuzetsu reports every little reaction to Satsuma-sama, so that he might know if his children, his grandchildren –Miou-sama and Yukito-sama both are Satsuma's grandchildren in his eyes– will enjoy the next book he writes.

And more than that, he cares that his beloved is three weeks pregnant.

He isn't sure if his lady knows as yet. Without a doubt the whole Namiki clan will know of it sooner rather than later. Yet, he can swear blindly that his lady will guard her as jealously as she guards all expectant mothers of their clan – her being a Hatake makes no matter.

In fact, father has been most tender towards her lately. As has mother. There is little doubt in his mind that they are aware, that this is the reason Ryuuzetsu has been withdrawn from the public eye. That Miwako-sama's recent bout of protectiveness of his wife stems from this exact reason.

More than that, he is certain this is the reason why Miwako-sama has Ryuuzetsu minding Tomiko-sama and Itsuki-sama so often, while Miwako-sama herself sees to all of his wife's usual duties.

He often finds himself wondering how his lady can ever doubt her people's loyalty to her, when every masterful stroke of her plots are for no reason less than being utterly devoted to them.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Megumi-san." He nods to her, wondering at how casual she tends to be. Truth be told, the only one he'd ever heard of Megumi-san being respectful towards is their lady.

"Keito." The brunette nods, but her attention is quickly back on the three she trains. "Kadiri-chan, I don't want to hear you mumbling about this. You need to stop trusting your eyes so much and start trusting your other senses. Why do you think you've been training in so many different sensory techniques?"

He studies the three genins, how they're blindfolded and instructed to walk around the courtyard and interrupt no one in any way. Mostly though, he's studying the proud little smile on his lady's face as she sees her people training.

"S-sorry, Gumi-nee." Kadiri-san offers with a lopsided grin.

"Don't be sorry. Mistakes are needed. Instead, I want you to focus on learning from this." Megumi-san soothes. "Go slow, identify what's around you by their scent."

Kadiri, Shige, and Mayu each take a deep breath through the nose. Suddenly they're nervous. "Don't mind me, girls. I'm just here for Okichi's afternoon snack." Aya-dono offers, a smile in her tone. Three genins fidget. They don't want to embarrass themselves in front of Aya-dono. "Shige, what's the closest obstacle to you?"

"T-table." Shige-san offers, nervous and unsure of herself.

"Very good. Now, I want all three of you girls to sit here at the table with me." Aya-dono demands. "Properly mind you." He smiles, already suspecting what his lady has in mind.

Three genins slowly make their way to the table, sitting beside one another. He marvels at how they can't bring themselves to turn her down, even though they were too scared to move a moment ago. Aya-dono retrieves her scroll and unseals a snack for Okichi-sama as well as three chocolate bars.

Okichi-sama is given her juice box –straw already stabbed into it and the ears folded up for her ease– and Aya-dono starts peeling an apple for her. "What am I doing?" Aya-dono asks. All three answer –if with different wording– that she's peeling an apple. Aya-dono cuts the apple into bitesize pieces, laying them on a plate for Okichi-sama.

Once the apple is prepared, Aya-dono then starts to unwrap a bar of chocolate. The change in the genins is subtle, but present. They instantly recognize the scent of chocolate.

"While Okichi-chan is eating, we're going to play a game." She explains seriously. She breaks off a piece of the chocolate and holds it up and away from her, in a seemingly random location. "Mayu, we'll start with you. No hands. I want you to track this chocolate and bite it out of my hand."

"B-b-but, A-aya-dono…" Mayu-san is obviously distressed at this development.

"If you're afraid you'll bite me, then you'll just have to be extra careful. Now won't you." Aya-dono isn't having it. "And if you take too long, I'll eat the chocolate myself."

He smiles. They'll want to do well, to please their lady. They'll also want to be cautious, to not harm her in any way. This method also has a double reward system; find the chocolate, they get chocolate and please their lady with their progress. He's especially pleased when Mayu-san quickly finds the target, eating out their lady's hand.

"Good. Kadiri-chan."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

When her eyes find his, he sees the uncertainty there. He sees the questions churning within her. He's grateful she comes to him without hesitation or fear; she ought know by now that his purpose is to guard and guide, not to harm.

Or perhaps it's a nervousness born of hesitance to disturb his time with his beloved? After all, he's quite comfortable with his wife's head laying in his lap as she slumbers. Perhaps he's overthinking this?

"Keito-san?" Hiroko-san begins, sitting across from him, her eyes trained on her hands –on her new kodachis– as she fidgets nervously. He smiles, knowing she won't notice. Ever the lady, Hiroko-san is no doubt troubled that Miwako-sama asked her to bear arms. Twin kodachis, much like Shinju-san, so this shouldn't be something that comes as a surprise. Yet he sees a dilemma weighing on her.

"What troubles you, Hiroko-san?" He asks. She fidgets some more, obviously wondering how to even word this. "It is the blades you wield, is it not?" She quickly nods a few times, each time barely perceptible. "Speak freely. There are none here that would think less of you in your hesitance."

"I… I don't understand." She admits, her voice thick with a burden she does not feel she can bear. "I… I am milady's lady in wait. How… how can I dare bear arms around her and Okichi-sama?"

He smiles faintly, understanding her plight better. "Your view, though understandable, is imprecise." He offers, running his fingers through his beloved's hair. "Your duty is to help raise and guard milady's legacy. To protect them if, for any reason, neither she nor her guards are able. Those are, after all, reverse-edged blades?" He doesn't need to ask, knowing his lady –and by extension, Miwako-sama– well. Still, there is reason to his rhetoric.

"N-nn." Hiroko-san seems to ponder this, only to come up emptyhanded. She doesn't understand.

"Reverse-edged blades are defensive weapons. They aren't for taking lives, they are for guarding them." He explains seriously. Hiroko-san narrows her eyes; a picture being drawn in her mind, though still clouded with uncertainty. "Just as milady gave me reverse-edge blades to show I am to guard her. Miwako-sama gave you those blades to guard her descendants. Milady, Hoshie-sama, Kenshin-sama, Setsuko-sama, Itsuki-sama, Tomiko-sama, Okichi-sama… and I would daresay Yasu-sama, Miou-sama, and Yukito-sama as well."

Her eyes widen with shock, the import of his words finally striking home. He nods solemnly, grateful she understands, if only a little.

"Rather than worry that you are being asked to bear arms before milady. Know that this is speaks of a deeply held trust. That none of the Namiki would ever question your loyalty to the clan, to milady, or to the children you are tasked with tending to." Idly, Hiroko-san fingers the grips of the kodachis laying in her lap. "The question, then, isn't how you dare to bear arms… rather how you dare not to."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Night falls. The air speaks of autumn drawing near. The chill speaks of winter that is sure to follow. No matter that he tires, sleep does not come. He worries. Worries for his lord and lady. Yet another of their guards is pregnant, one of their elites this time. Ryuuzetsu is, without a doubt, of the stronger of the pack. Now, in their throes of passion, he's…

No, he mustn't think like that. His lady would surely never look kindly on his thinking Ryuuzetsu's pregnancy is anything but a Kami-send. Even with his lady desperately craving her own pregnancy, never once has she allowed any to feel sorrow at being with child – especially not Sumi-san and Rieko-san.

Yet, sleep will not come.

Idly, he goes over the events of days passed. His lady's unreserved undoing of Kamizuru's sanity. Kiriko-san's avowing herself to the Namiki clan, and subsequent removal from Kamizuru's custody. Mist's cautioning of Stone, in the vein of sending mentally unsound jounins to their village?

He finds an amused smile on his face at that. Kamizuru isn't predisposed to be less stable than any other jounin, however… invoking his lady's ire? To give her apt motivation to defend a minor –headband and legality notwithstanding– that has grown close to her siblings?

Substandard intelligence isn't quite the same as madness, though he finds himself questioning if she isn't burdened with a touch of both. To provoke –and subsequently invoke the ire of– a wolf that has held the fate of countries in her hand, what could this point toward but waning sanity? To openly threaten to lives of her siblings, right in front of her and her daughter? Truly, he is as surprised at the turn of events as being told lava is warm; he'd anticipated **far** worse.

Nine days remaining. Though he worries for his lady, he knows that in nine days' time, the final piece of her plot shall come into play – the closing act of her play.

The Third Exam.

Though he will always value her openness with him, it ruins the suspense. After all, his lady is an unrepentant perfectionist. A 'control freak', he's heard Hoshie-sama light-heartedly refer to her as. If ever there was a notion the end result would – _could_ – fluctuate, if the path chosen were to ever stray from her end goal; she would hesitate to call in her specialists – her co-conspirators. Together, they would come up with a way to get to exactly where she wants her machinations to lead. Thus, the end result is the same; nothing if not predictable.

"N~nnnn." His beloved murmurs, turning in her sleep. Her head finds its way onto his chest, her hand snaking up to the base his neck. The chill suddenly nipping at his heels tells him that she somehow found her way under his sheet. Hnn, perhaps there is wisdom in wearing socks to bed when not at home. He is as yet unable to properly manifest a Divine Hand, and he knows that if her were to right the sheet then he would surely intrude on her much needed rest.

He feels the sheet tucked back down, seemingly of its own accord. A cursory glance reveals a shadow crow, though much larger than those Hoshie-sama, Sakiko-sama, and Katsuo-sama might produce. "Sleep, Keito." His lady's voice reaches him, even though he is certain she herself slumbers.

Even now, his lady guards him; ever denying that she is, and always will be a lady worth living and dying for.

An amused smile steals onto his features as sleep finally claims him.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Interlude 2  
_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: A bit short, but this is what needs to be shown. Up next, we get back into the mind of Aya, to see what it is that she's up to. I didn't make a mistake with naming the chapter, by the way. Once a Namiki, always a Namiki.  
_**

 ** _I wonder though. All Keito fans out there, has this chapter brought him to life as you expected? He seems to be quite popular, after all._**


	54. Arc 3 - In and of the pack

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 3: The heir apparent – Chapter 49 – In and of the pack_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out." – Walter Winchell_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Companionable chaos. Sounds of laughter from young and old, little feet pounding the grass into submission, mothers huddled together as they mind the pups, friends gathering for no reason other than to spend time together. This… this is how I always wanted my life to go.

To sit here in the mid-afternoon sun, surrounded by those dear to my heart. To feel Okichi's chest rise and fall as she naps in my arms. To listen to Tsu trying to reason away why getting pregnant now is a bad idea – and telling her in no uncertain terms that there will never be a 'good time' to get pregnant. To hear Kin assuring me that if anything were to happen, she would gladly get back in the saddle and 'stalk me to the ends of the earth'. To hear Tomi-nee flatly refuse her, saying that –diplomat or no– my safety is hers to ensure?

I'm not so sure I fully understand how that came about… How did we get here? We were just having a nice, peaceful afternoon!

"Guys, relax." I say, amused(/annoyed) with them and their obsessive possessiveness of me. "I already have plans in place to make sure everyone gets their way, while no one has to go off the deep end."

Everyone looks curious, but only Hoshie smiles. I nod to her, glad she understands. "You're going to start training Team Aya? Preparing them for Anbu?" Tomi-nee asks.

"No. They're already prepared for Anbu. Like I said during the last Namiki clan meeting, my only issue with them entering this CSE is their age." I correct. "But, since we're here anyway, maybe it's time to prepare them for the future."

"I… don't understand." Tomi-nee claims, but the look in her eyes says otherwise.

"Yes you do, but I'll bite anyway. When we get back to Konoha, after they've earned their vests, I plan on giving them each a team." Shie, Kiko, and Togo beam, knowing that I trust them enough for something like that. "I'm still undecided who, but we can figure that out together when we get back."

"Aya-nee?" Katsuo begins. "I don't need a team. I'm going full on medic, remember?"

"Ah ah. This isn't just about missions, Otouto-kun. This is about you three taking up your roles within the Namiki clan." The three of them stare, their eyes wide. "Just like I have Sumi, Keito and Tsu… and Tomi-nee… and Kin… and Ikoku, whenever we're together… and Megumi lately… anyway, I want each of you to have shadows, guides, that can build you up and help you no matter where you find yourselves." I nod to Keito, smiling warmly.

"To carry on your tradition." Shie smirks. "Do we get a say in who?"

"Silly question." I tease. "But keep in mind, you'd be in charge of their training. And if anything happens, their lives would be in your hands." They don't react to that last part. Not yet. When the time comes, they will.

"Genins only?" Shie's already plotting who she wants.

"That depends on your argument. If you present a strong case for a civilian or a jounin, I'll at least consider. Just keep in mind that I am not going to force anyone under your command." I say.

"Aya-nee, don't lie. We're meant to take a least one honour guard." Shie counters. I grin, glad she already caught on. "You'll want us to take a balanced team as well. Would it be allowable for us to take only two?"

"Everything depends on your arguments. If you present a strong case for two, or for ten, I'm willing to consider." Togo and Kiko share a look. "And no, choosing each other isn't an option. The point is to strengthen bonds within the Namiki clan, not just each other."

"We're… still going to be training under you, though… right?" Katsuo asks, worried.

"Of course. Not as often, seeing as you're going to have your hands full. But yes, I will be stalking you a few times a week to see that you're keeping up in your training, and making sure you have enough scrolls to keep you busy." He doesn't look comforted. "Otouto-kun, I can't hold your hand forever. If you're ready for a flak jacket, then you're ready to show me and the world that you can stand tall on your own."

"It isn't that." He says, shaking his head, tears in his eyes. "I… I've gotten spoiled is all."

"What about you, though?" Tomi-nee asks. "Isn't it about time you pick a protégé?" My genins haven't even been promoted, and people are wondering who I'm taking under my wing? I mean come on! I know the tradition is that each jounin takes at least one genin team and at least one chuunin team to make sure there are more than enough strong shinobi in Konoha, but… jeez! Give a girl a chance to catch her breath!

"How many students have I trained by now?" I try, knowing that's not what she means.

"Imouto-chan." She fixes me with an annoyed glare.

"Look, I don't know. I mean, meeting that kind of standard is damn near impossible. They'd have to be able to keep up in medical jutsu, sealing, sound release, lava release, genjutsu… blah, blah, blah, blah. It's not as if someone like that just drops out of the… Stop giving me that look, Hoshie."

"Am I wrong?" She asks, innocently(ish).

"I didn't say that. I said to stop giving me that look."

"Tell me I'm wrong then."

"Imouto-chan, I'm trying to… would you stop giving me that look?" She smirks, still giving me that look. That knowing, proud, smug little look that says she's already in the final selection before a first draft is even made.

"You know…" Shit. Now Kiko's getting in on the action. "Technically, Shie, Togo, and myself each fall into that category. And you already know what we're capable of."

"That's… not the point." I counter. I'm _trying_ **not** to take on more responsibilities right now, thank you!

"No, but it _is_ true. After all, who would you rather as your protégés other than your genin team?" Togo rounds off. I groan. I could argue that Yuzuki was part of my original genin team, but that would just make him feel bad. "Come on, O'nee-chan, everyone knows you're going to be training us anyway. So making us your official protégés means no one else will bug you about it for at least… ten years? After that, you're on your own."

"Um…" Shit. Now Kiriko's trying to get in on the action. "I… don't know if I'll be any good at the rest of it… but I can do lava release?" I want to argue that she has to be a chuunin. I want to argue that I can only take three at a time – at most. I want to argue that I already have my hands full and that I'm not in the mood to take on another bunch of students just yet.

 _Sigh._

But the begging in Shie's eyes… the yearning in Kiriko's eyes to belong… and the fact that everyone –and I mean EVERYONE– is wordlessly begging me as well?

 _Sigh._

"I can't answer that yet." I offer. "You'd have to first learn medical theory and jutsu, sealing theory and arts, sound release… and a crap load of other things." Her eyes droop. DAMN IT, AYA! Just tell her no! "If you can pick up these things, then I will at the very least offer some one on one trainings." Hmm… a middle ground. It's not a yes to being my protégé, but it isn't a no and crushing her spirits either.

"Th-thank you." She bows low, her forehead almost kissing the grass.

"Cut that out. I don't do the bowing thing." I wave it off. "Besides. I'm at least half convinced Shie's going to want you as her shadow. So it's not like you're lacking a proper trainer."

"If it makes you feel better, Imouto-chan." Yes, Sasu-nii? Anything that makes me feel better is a Kami-send right now! "Asa-chan's already bugging me about taking Sango, Yuzuki and Seiho as my protégés."

"Who's Sasa-nee taking then?" I ask. "And why isn't anyone bugging _you_ about taking a genin team?"

"Imouto-chan, everyone knows Sasu-chan has no patience for genins. He'd break them on the first day." Sasa-nee points out. I shrug and nod – it's true. They still made Kashi-nii take a team though. And auntie was willing to stalk me until I took one as well. "And I'm not taking anyone for now. I'm going to a retreat for a specialised training for a few months." I blink. "Naru-chan as well." I blink again.

"Oh?"

"I'm going to be training with the Frogs. He's going to be training with the Kitsunes." I blink a third time. That doesn't tell me anything, you know! "Perhaps you should start asking the Wolves about it as well? Sage training?"

Sage… training? Never heard of it. But worth asking. "And Sasu-nii?"

"The Hawks turned me down." He says, shrugging. I blink again. "Something about incompatible chakra."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Later, at dinner, Hoshie starts her lobbying. The first person she approaches? Masashige. "Uncle? If you have a moment, there's something I wish to discuss with you."

"Of course, Hoshie-sama. How can I help?" I sit and I listen. I observe how she handles herself. Even with Okichi bouncing about happily, bragging about how mom made her favourite; sautéed beef with noodles. Even with Chouji's stomach loudly announcing itself to the world; that dinner should be served sooner rather than later. I still carefully listen to Hoshie's negotiations.

"Aya-nee brought up this afternoon that, should I be promoted, I'd need my own honour guards." Her opening gambit isn't half bad. It lets him know she came straight to him, essentially. And it allows him the leeway of adding his own input.

"A logical standpoint. Have you anyone in mind?" He asks, smiling warmly.

Shie nods. "Asako." I grin. Not a bad idea, Shie. Not bad at all. Masashige narrows his eyes. "Now, I'm not saying this is set in stone, or that it's even going to be allowable. I still have to present my case to Aya-nee should I have everything arranged. You know how she is." She rolls her eyes playfully. "But, Asako is by far the most logical person to pick. Her loyalty, her lineage, her strength of will and character. Not only is she skilled with her blades, but she is also an aspiring doctor. I can think of none better to be my honour guard."

And then she springs her second 'trap'. "What do you think, uncle?" Showing this isn't a fixed outcome, that things might change, but that she values his eldest daughter's skill so much that she thought of her right off the bat? The she values his input? That she wants him to know that she's, in fact, asking him for permission? That's stroking his ego is all the right ways. It wouldn't surprise me if he approves here and now.

"Hoshie-sama has a most dangerous silver tongue." He points out, stroking his chin to show he's thinking. I grin, not disagreeing with him. Still, it's all for show; he's already sold. "However, milady would not allow for only one guard. What other potentials has Hoshie-sama been considering?" Ooh, verbal sparring. This should be interesting.

"Just Kiriko." Shie offers. "Perhaps in time I will have need of more, however I dare not overstep my own limits. So I'd only argue for these two." Interesting. Interesting.

"I see. And what of Hoshie-sama's own kenjutsu training? Surely even you could stand to learn more?" He is just a gorgeous man, he is. So, Imouto-chan, how will you respond to this?

"I couldn't agree more. A… _benefit_ of asking your daughter to guard me, is that I might… _happen_ to ask that you train us from time to time?" She offers with a lopsided grin, her 'busted' look, and playing with her right thumb – which she usually only does when she's nervous. I can't tell if it's staged –though I doubt she's this good an actress– but it most certain is pushing all the right buttons with Masashige.

"Hnn…" He thinks about that. "This I can agree to. Pending milady's approval, of course."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Of course, seeing as Hoshie already showed them the way, Sakiko and Katsuo both corner Masashige after dinner. "Uncle? About the honour guard thing?" Sakiko begins.

"I was wondering when you'd come to me, Katsuo-sama, Sakiko-sama. Have you any in mind?" He smiles warmly.

"No clue, uncle." Kiko offers seriously. "I don't know the Hayashis nearly as well as you do. Would you consider choosing a guard for me that you would trust?" They are far less eloquent with their approach, less thought out. But they press the right buttons no less.

"I will consider this." Masashige is all choked up, though he hides it well. "Katsuo-sama?"

"Same, uncle. It pains me to admit it, but I haven't spent much time with the Hayashis." Katsuo offers, shame evident in his posture.

"To err is human." Masashige tries being philosophical, mostly to cover up the tears welling up in his eyes. "Perhaps you should consider joining us for our kenjutsu trainings. You stand to learn much, and all Hayashis are expected to attend."

"Really? Thank you!" Kiko glomps him, her gratitude genuine. Masashige's eyes show just how deeply this scene touches him. How moved his is that the Hayashis truly belong among the Namiki clan. And Sakiko and Katsuo regretting they haven't gotten to know the Hayashis? It speaks of promised bonds that will last well into the next generation.

"Thank you, uncle. We'd love to join you." Katsuo's halfway to tears himself. "Are there trainings being given while here?" When you see a mistake, correct it immediately. Good, Togo. Good.

"O-of course. Every day at eight, ten, two and four. Please… join us whenever you can."

I smile, warmth swimming around in my chest at the scene. I turn to Keito, finding that he's just as moved. "Milady will not stop until all Namiki clansmen are but one family." He murmurs. I grin this time, not bothering to deny it.

"I need to start getting Okichi ready for bed." I say, grateful he understands me so well. "Hiroko-chan, would you mind giving mama a hand with the pups?"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The next morning, at seven-fourty-five, I find Hoshie, Sakiko and Katsuo trailing after Masashige for kenjutsu lessons. I smile. Then the defeated look in Kiriko's eyes ruins the moment – sad, but true. It's hard to enjoy the blooming bonds, when someone feels so plainly left out.

"What's with the look?" I ask her. She looks away from me, refusing to comment. "Why don't you go join them?"

"…" She mumbles something I can't quite make out – and that's saying something.

"They'd be more than happy to train you as well you know." I point out, wondering at the depressed air about her.

"I… don't have a sword." She grouses just a little louder than before.

"Is that all?" I put an arm around her, dragging her to the low table. I unseal my scroll, going through the seals trying to find the right practice pieces for her. "Hmm. Your arms are too short for a katana. Perhaps wakizashis?" I unseal a twin set, both having white sheaths. "And Kodachis of course." I unseal another twin set, these are red though – well, maroon. With my part handled, I roll back up my scroll and seal it back into my glove.

She stares at me. I blink. "What? You said you don't have a sword, right?"

"Buh…" A(n un)healthy dose of awe is added to her stare.

"Sweetie, if you don't hurry they'll start without you. It just won't do if you're late for your first training." I remind her, shooing her in the direction my siblings just went. She hugs me, thanks me a half dozen times, hugs me again, grabs her new blades and scampers off.

"And so, milady claims yet another heart, one piece at a time." Keito teases. I roll my eyes at him playfully, teasing a little chuckle out of him.

"If this is claiming her heart, what's going to happen when I give her Namiki kunais and shuriken?" I muse, smiling at Kiriko's retreating back.

"I advise keeping tissues on hand."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

While they're training and building bonds, I'm mostly just here enjoying myself with Okichi. Dad's out –said he has a meeting– so mom takes it upon herself to help with her granddaughter. She decides that mumsie and her need to have a 'granddaughters day' together, so they arrange a brunch picnic.

Shika-nii, Tema-nee, Chou and I are here with them as well – though they flatly refused our guards, threatening to disinvite us if we dare disagree. I don't mind too much, Keito deserves some time with Tsu, after all. Ryouma almost has a fit, but he settles down when Chou reminds him he can join the Hayashis for training and keep an eye on Hoshie and the others.

"Is it just me, or are we really up to our ears in guards?" I muse.

"It's true, but it's also just you." Shika-nii… not helping. I glare at him dully. "Imouto-chan, you can't go anywhere without attracting people. Don't blame me for pointing it out."

Sigh. Whatever. "So, how's our Mai doing?" I change the subject. "Auntie's sorry I haven't spent much time with you lately." I scoop up the redhead, kissing her gently.

She gurgles and noises, trying to tell me the long and short of it. I sit her on my lap, listening attentively to her, watching her hands dancing as she speaks, watching her face as she goes from one emotion to the next. She's actually answering my question. "I see. And what do you think about that?" I ask her, testing her reaction again. She makes a thinking face, tapping her chin with her right index finger. She starts gurgling and warbling again soon enough, though this time I see a certain amount of frustration in her eyes.

That isn't the mind of an almost one year old in there. There's little doubt –to me– that either the mind or the soul of Shukaku is in there. Perhaps a bit of both. I sniff. I don't smell sand in her chakra, not yet, but I do know that I smell tailed-beast on her.

Her rambling stops, her eyes swim with fear. "What's the matter, sweetie?" I ask her, honestly confused. "Is it because auntie's hogging you all to herself? Did you want to play with Okichi-chan?"

She looks to her cousin, who is busy showing her grandmothers how much better she's gotten at using her chopsticks. She looks back to me, confused. "Do you honestly think I'd find out and hate you?" I ask her, smiling warmly. Her eyes go wide with shock, looking at me. Chou and her parents narrow their eyes at me, trying to process what's going on. Mai, on the other hand, can't seem to process this at all. "We know, Nara Shikamai. We've always known. And we love you." Poor Mai breaks down, burying her face in my bust, the scent of her tears filling the air. I rub her little back, pet her hair gently.

"Imouto-chan, what have you done to my daughter?" Tema-nee demands.

"Nee-san, do you speak to her like you would me? Or like you would a child?" I brush off her concerns.

"She's a child. Of course I speak to her like a child." She looks at me like I'm an idiot.

"Mai-chan, would you prefer to converse in a manner befitting an infant?" I ask her. She stiffens at first, but I gently push her back a warm smile in my eyes to show she's perfectly safe. She shakes her head, no. A look of disgust on her face. Evidently, she hates it so much that even her shock is drowned out of the equation. "Or would you prefer intellectual stimulation befitting one such as yourself?" She nods **vigorously**. Her eyes are begging for something, anything, other than what she's been getting. "Nee-san, please remember her situation is unique. In front of those not in the know, I fully agree, speak to her as you would a child. But when you're alone…? Can you imagine someone talking to you like that all the time? It must be driving her mad." Mai nods fervently, tears welling up in her eyes.

"…Shukaku's mind?" Temari wonders. Everyone stiffens, but the look in their eyes show they're starting to understand what's going on. Mai shakes her head, no. "Memories then?" Again Mai shakes her head, no. "Soul?" Mai nods. "That makes no sense. Does intelligence linger through reincarnation? Should she even remember any of that if it's only the soul?" Mai thinks about that, a look of concentration on her face. She shrugs, obviously not having the answers either.

Everyone –other than Shika-nii– is blinking, trying to process what's going on… again. This is a bit much, but it isn't something I didn't think was a possibility – if one hell of a longshot. Judging from Shika-nii's amused smirk, I'd say he already knew. "I don't think she knows, Tema-nee. But just look how easily she keeps up with this. She's physically unable to speak, but she's trying to answer everything she can. Can you imagine how frustrating that must be?"

Mai grumbles, obviously annoyed and **definitely** agreeing with me. Okichi comes over, questions in her eyes. "Mama, is Mai-chan really that smart?"

"Of course she is, sweetie." I answer, kissing both of them on their brow. I look Mai in the eyes before adding, "She's a Nara." Tears well up in Mai's eyes again as she wraps her little arms around my neck, hugging me like there's no tomorrow. "Mumsie, isn't there a myth about old souls? That children with old souls tend to be thinkers? Acting well beyond their physical years?"

"Hnn?" Mumsie thinks about that. "Well, I have heard people telling practically every Nara that. Why, do you think it's true?"

"How should I know?" I counter. "I'm saying it's possible, and Mai obviously understands what's going on around her. She's obviously following us no matter how we speak. And she's well aware of her situation. Maybe we can try teaching her sign language to help her communicate better?" I offer, gently pushing Mai back and drying her tears. "Would you like that, Mai-chan? That way you can tell us what's on your mind until speaking is an option?" She nods, begging with her eyes.

"Hnn… she might be onto something, Temari. After all, no one's going to be surprised that a Nara is intelligent." Mumsie offers. Mai turns to mumsie, tears in her eyes once again. This is just an emotional morning for her. "And a motivated Nara girl doesn't even stand out all that much. _Someone_ has to keep the men in line, after all." Tema-nee nods, sullen and with tears in her eyes. I think she's beating herself up for not having seen this coming.

"Alright, but what sign language?" Shika-nii asks, pulling his wife into a lazy, one-armed hug. I think he understands what she's feeling and fearing, but he also understands that we need to focus on tomorrow and not get lost in yesterday.

"Anbu, obviously." I point out. Everyone looks at me, confused. "What? Practically every member of our pack is fluent. That would allow her to communicate with everyone she's around regularly. And it prepares her for a bright future as well." I argue. "I'll even teach Okichi-chan, so she'll have someone around her own age. Let her have a childhood. Let her play, but still keep her intellectually stimulated. I'd say that's win-win. What do you think, Mai? Is this something you can agree to?" She smiles, tears falling again. She nods a few times, almost as if she's afraid this is a dream and she'll wake up to find nothing has changed.

"Hnn… is that why Nara boys end up being so lazy? Wanting to be challenged but never quite getting it?" Mumsie wonders.

"It's possible." I shrug, not really caring too much. "Okichi-chan, Mai-chan, after your naps I'm going to start teaching you both sign language, okay?" Both redheads beam, nodding happily.

"Hmm, maybe I can try teach her shogi?" Shika-nii wonders. Mai stares at her father, shocked. "I'm not saying you'll have the patience for it, that's something you need to figure out on your own. But I wouldn't mind showing my baby girl how to play a new game."

Mai untangles herself from me, waddles over to her parents and bathes them both in warm hugs and wet kisses. "Mama… how did you even know?" Okichi asks, tilting her head to one side.

I tap my nose. "I can sniff out the truth." I tease, but that gets the others worried. "Would you relax. Everyone's just as protective of Mai as they are of Okichi."

"Perhaps." Mumsie isn't comforted. "But that means we'll have to take extra precautions for her."

"That she'll have to start training from young. I know." I agree fully. "But that isn't something strange in our pack. If Shika-nii and Tema-nee don't mind, Mai-chan can join our pups for training. Setsuko-chan and Okichi-chan are already pretty good with tessens. Maybe Mai-chan would like to learn that as well? Be a fan wielder just like her mama?"

Mai bounces excitedly in Tema-nee's lap, obviously liking that idea.

"I want to teach her to write her name." Tema-nee demands. "Today if possible." I narrow my eyes at her. "Imouto-chan, please… I want her to sign that summoning contract you have." I didn't know she knew about that.

"Hnn? We can discuss it with Sasa-nee, but I'm not sure it's a good idea yet. After all her chakra coils aren't fully developed yet. It could prove pointless to have her sign before she turns five." I point out. Temari hugs her daughter close, her eyes begging for something, anything, to ensure her safety. "You could always ask about Sasa-nee and Naru-nii placing their markers on her until then? I mean, that would allow them to get to her in a hurry, right?"

"N-nn." Tema-nee sounds a _little_ comforted by that, but I can't help but wonder if anything other than the Akatsuki members dying a most painful death would truly comfort her at this point. Mai pulls back, questions in her owlish eyes. "Baby, you listen to me. You better make sure you stay safe. I almost lost your uncle, and it nearly killed me." She begs Mai. "Promise me you'll help us keep you safe." Mai nods, burying her tearstained face in her mother's embrace once again.

"Mama?" Okichi murmurs, climbing into my welcoming arms. "Auntie Tema really loves Mai, doesn't she."

"Of course she does, baby." I murmur, kissing her brow. "What kind of parent doesn't love their child to bits?"

"L-like you l-love me?" She begs with her eyes, wanting nothing more than for both of us to forget there was a time she wasn't my daughter.

"Just like that." I nod, hugging her to me. Not carrying her in my womb doesn't mean she isn't my daughter. "Mama and papa will always love you, Okichi. Just like Mai's parents will always love her. Just like your grandparents, your aunties and uncles, your cousins, your friends, everyone loves you. The both of you."

"Aww, come on. This is supposed to be a picnic. What's with all the water works?" Mom teases, petting Okichi's head. She's a little teary-eyed herself, though. "Who wants a snack?"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 _Sigh._ With all the over the top fluffiness of my day, I'd hoped my evening would follow suit. I mean, I spent most of the day enjoying how Hoshie kept bugging me for something for Kiriko. I spent most of the day enjoying how mama demanded we teach Kenshin and Setsuko Anbu sign language as well, so they can communicate with Mai-chan. I spent most of the day teaching our pups, and Kiriko-chan, Konoha Anbu sign language. I spent most of the day enjoying the unabashed joy in Mai's eyes as she slowly learns to 'speak' her mind – and how she enjoys calling her father lazy, usually before swatting any part of him she can reach.

So, with the fluff –and comedy– overload fresh in my mind, a shadow crow dispels. Kurotsuchi had a meeting with her two remaining genins… about Kiriko. "Hoshie. Gather Team Aya and Kiriko. We need to talk." She looks at me, worried. "Now, Imouto-chan." I demand. She nods, rushing out of the tent. Okichi stirs, not liking all the noise. I suss her, kiss her cheek, and murmur to go to sleep. The little frown doesn't go anywhere.

Deciding we both need this, I scoop Okichi up into my arms. "Chou?" He nods, seemingly understanding what's going on. He grabs Okichi's blanket as I make my way over to the little room in the back – where we do our washdowns.

Not five minutes later, Hoshie, Sakiko, Katsuo and Kiriko walk in. "Sit down. We have much to discuss and not a lot of time make this work for us." I demand, leaning back into Chou's warmth. Okichi is wrapped up in her blanket, in my arms, and Chou has his arms wrapped around both of us.

I cast a privacy jutsu. None of the genins like what this is shaping up to be.

"Kiriko. You said you wanted to still participate in the Third Round?" She nods, narrowing her eyes at that. She understands something's changed; drastically. "Your teammates have been ordered to kill you."

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 49_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: That was... interesting? Mai's situation? Kiriko's? Just what the hell is going on? And what will Mai (willingly) reveal once she becomes fluent in sign language? There always seems to be something going on. And... that's completely negating Ino's, Shikamaru's and Chouji's training for the Jounin Exams. That's still pending!_**

 ** _Next up is the Third Round of the CSE. I don't know if every fight will have it's own chapter. It's possible. We'll just have to wait and see. This might take a few days, getting everything absolutely perfect. But I promise, the wait will be worth it._**


	55. Arc 3 - Match 1: Uzumakis amok

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 3: The heir apparent – Chapter 49 – Match 1: Uzumakis amok_**

 ** _3rd person PoV_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"One loyal friend is worth ten thousand relatives." – Euripedes_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The Village Hidden in the Mist is abuzz with life and excitement. The grounds around the arena are packed with people, nobles and their entourages, even daimyos and their guards. For the first time in years, the daimyos of Lightning, Water, Fire and Wind are to come together, simply for the sake of enjoying the show. So of course, the Mizukage, the Raikage, the Kazekage, and… Namiki Aya are to meet as well. Truth be told, the Kages are on just as friendly terms with each other as their daimyos are. Not something that comes about often.

Up in the Kage Box, three village leaders and one representative of her village are to meet for the first time since Darui's inauguration – not that Darui's been in the same room as the three others at the same time, but…

Kisame has two seats arranged for each Kage – he flatly refuses to think of Aya as anything but a Kage, the woman deserves the damn hat. So, naturally, he –wearing the Mizukage robes and hat– and Mei –wearing (in her opinion) a festive dress, mostly to accommodate her swollen belly– are the first to arrive, with Ao and Chojurou, as per the norm.

Darui –wearing his uniform, Cloud flak jacket, and the Raikage hat– and his fiancée –wearing a muted amber furisode kimono with the skyline to Hidden Cloud sprawled out against a cloudy backdrop– arrive next, with Kaminari Bii and Shii as their guards. "Lady and Lord Mizukage. A pleasure to meet you both." Darui greets them warmly. "Sadako-chan, these are Hoshigaki Kisame and his wife Terumi Mei. Kisame-sama, Mei-sama, Hasekura Sadako. My soon to be wife."

"Soon to be? I thought you two got engaged months ago? What's the hold up?" Mei asks, a teasing smile on her face.

"Things have been hectic." Darui offers, not looking too pleased about that – nor does Sadako. "But that's talk for another time. With me are Bii and Shi."

"A pleasure to meet you all. Especially you, Sadako-sama. I do hope you won't stand for Darui-sama ignoring you much longer." Mei says, meaning every word.

"Please don't trouble yourself with such things. I understand Darui's current duties take-"

"That's a polite way of saying that you're pissed, but won't make a peep in public." Kisame deadpans. "I can translate female-speak. I deal with a pregnant woman all day, every day."

"Kisame-sama is right, dove. That's why I need you to come." Darui placates. "It's not perfect, but you have me by your side the whole time."

"Aww, so sweet." Gaara and his entourage arrive. Matsuri –Gaara's wife– is, of course, the one to announce them. "See, Gaara-chan, you're not the only Kage here that needed his love with him." She teases, swatting her husband playfully, not even caring that sand stopped her 'attack'.

"Matsuri-sama, is it really wise to travel?" Mei asks, her eyebrow raised. Matsuri is seven months pregnant, and looks it. She seems to have taken a page from Mei's book, wearing a dress for the sake of ease – though their tastes differ with every other detail. Mei's dress is a deep blue with light blue waves, and ending just above the knee. Whereas Matsuri's dress is essentially picture of a desert with an oasis painted on over her baby bump, and ending mid-thigh.

"Now, now, Mei-chan, would you let your husband go anywhere he didn't feel was safe enough for you?" Matsuri teases taking her seat beside Gaara – who has yet to open his mouth. "Ah, please forgive my poor manners, Raikage-sama. I am Matsuri, Gaara's blimp." Everyone tries not to, but they laugh anyway.

"See, Mei-chan. She's honest about it." Kisame teases, grabbing the hand that was about to swat him. He kisses it gently, smirking.

"Please forgive my wife. She's missed having her best friend teasing her, and they've only been reunited in the past day. With us are Kankuro and his wife Yukata – the bad influence on Matsuri." Gaara offers, trying not to give Matsuri another chance to poke fun at anyone. After all, she's only been picking on everyone with a pulse all month. "Raikage-sama, it is a pleasure to meet you and your fiancée."

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Gaara-sama. Please, call me Darui."

"Darui-sama." Gaara bows politely. "Kisame-sama, Mei-sama. A pleasure to see you both again."

"And you, Gaara-sama. I still can believe you let her travel, though." Mei gets on his case.

"He was hoping his brother's team didn't make it this far." Matsuri blabs, shifting in her seat and trying to make herself comfortable. "I hope the bathroom isn't too far from here."

"I planned for Mei. You'll be fine." Kisame soothes, being remotely… nice… for once. It must be because of her pregnancy. Or because Mei would try to deck him again if he picks on a pregnant woman. "Just one more… ah. Namiki, there you are."

"Now, now, Kisame. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Aya?" Aya announces her arrival. She's wearing her uniform; including her flak jacket, twin kodachis on her forearms, twin wakizashis on her back, twin tessen on her outer thighs. Obviously, she feels she's part of the security detail. "Darui-kun, so good to see you again. Bii, Shii. And… of course, lady… Sadako, correct?"

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Darui says, meaning it. He isn't sure how many times he's been in the same room with her, but this time he actually sees her. It's comforting, to be honest. Aya smiles, nodding to him.

"Gaara-nii, Matsuri-nee. Good to see you both. I trust you don't need to be introduced to this little firecracker." From behind Aya, Mai peeks out her head, studying her uncle.

"Ah, there you are, Mai-chan. Come, you can sit with me." Matsuri calls to her. She looks hesitant though.

"It's alright, sweetie. Take your time." Mai's teal eyes study both Kazekage and his wife – her uncle and auntie. A moment later, she only has eyes for the redhead. "Did you want to sit with your uncle Gaara instead?" Mai thinks about that. She bobs her head, signing something to Aya. "Gaara-nii, she wants to know if it's alright with you."

"I would be honoured. Come, Mai-chan." He beckons to her, grateful she comes barrelling towards him without a hint of nervousness or fear. He scoops her up, plopping her onto his lap. "Do you remember me?" He asks. She shakes her head no, signing something to Aya again.

"She says that you feel familiar, but she doesn't remember ever seeing you." The other Kages stare, wondering at that. "What? She's a Nara." They blink, shrug, and let matters lie. No point in wondering what a Nara is capable of, they'll just keep surprising you anyway. Much like an Uzumaki. "Matsuri-nee, I can't believe you wouldn't let Gaara-nii out of your sight. Don't you know that travelling in your third trimester is hard on you?"

"Not having my bed warmer is worse." Matsuri counters, making a funny face at Mai. Mai giggles, quite enjoying her crazy auntie. She signs something to Aya again, who's just taking her seat.

"In a second, sweetie. Sorry, for my bad manners, Darui-kun. With me are my husband, Chouji. Our daughter Okichi. And our guards Megumi and Ryouma." Aya does a belated introduction.

"No Keito?" Mei asks, her eyebrow kissing her hairline. "I don't think I've ever seen you without him nearby."

Aya rolls her eyes, sighing. "It took three days to convince him to sit with his wife. And another three days to keep her from talking him out of it." She admits. "And I'm still not sure he isn't going to be sending shadow clones to check on me every… twenty seconds?" Mei laughs, rolling her eyes playfully.

"That sounds like him." Kisame admits. "So how'd you manage only two this time?" Darui gives him a curious look. "Oh, right, you don't know her people's habit. Because she came with her daughter, half her clan demanded to tag along to keep them safe."

"I see." Darui murmurs, a faraway look in his eyes. He's obviously storing that little titbit for future reference. Or he's assuming that that many people were in in Cloud and his people couldn't find them – not a comforting thought.

"Well, it's really simple. Naru-nii and Sasa-nee made me take their marked kunais along, just to be sure." She explains, before offering in a complete deadpan, "After all, I could trip over my own two feet."

"Like you're any better than them, love." Chouji teases, kissing her temple. "And I believe Mai aked something?"

"Ah, right." Aya unseals her scroll, before unsealing two juice boxes and two small cups of cherry tomatoes for the girls to snack on. "Okichi, who do you want to sit with?"

"Can I sit with papa?" The little redhead asks. Chouji takes his seat, patting his lap for Okichi.

"And it's 'may I', not 'can I', baby." Aya murmurs as she offers her daughter her juice box and cup.

"N-nn." Okichi nods, blushing a little. She's glad her mama didn't make a big deal out of it though; she doesn't want her auntie and uncle to think poorly of her, after all. Aya then offers the second juice box to Mai, and offers Gaara the cup. "Just keep in mind, Mai." Aya kisses her niece gently. "If you want to say something but can't get my or your uncle Chouji's attention, you can always walk over to us. No one's going to mind, okay?"

Mai signs something again, a smile in her eyes. "You're quite welcome, sweetie."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Meanwhile, in a private booth in the Nobles Section, the Konoha contingent are settling in. The _entire_ contingent. Luckily they bugged Kisame early on for the reservation, because there's enough room here for everyone to be (semi-)comfortable.

Near the front of the booth, the clan and family heads make themselves comfortable, with Hitomi and Kin taking the Namiki seat. Miwako prefers being able to move around, after all, so she wouldn't have it any other way. Guren is sitting among them, as well, with the jounin of the Hidden Crystal team that's still in the running beside her. The other two jounins are standing guard behind them, with the genins sitting in front of them.

It's a rather odd setup, really, that there is enough space for twenty of their group to sit there and gaze through a window. What's even weirder is the need to have a genjutsu on the other side of that window to make it look like its gilded wood. Still, this way quite a few people can sit comfortably and watch the tournament –err, exam– without blocking anyone else's view.

As usual Hiroko is keeping the pups entertained, though Kenshin –her usual helper– is sitting in Hitomi's lap to get a good view of the action. After his elder siblings will be fighting! Auntie Kin decides to point out that he could have the same view by the window, but auntie Mi defends her nephew, saying he just wants to be close to her. Kenshin doesn't care either way. Sitting here, he feels like he's practically royalty, a true princess.

Just outside the door, two samurais of each clan stand guard. Each of them is proud to guard the group, and requested the honour from their clan head well in advance. At the cost of seeing the matches, perhaps. The honour this brings them offsets it with ease.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

In another private booth, the daimyos of the Lands of Wind, Water, Lightning, Fire, Spring, and Vegetables come together. Naturally their guards secure and survey the area, and Mitsuzaka-dono even requested that Uzumaki Naruto place some extra security seals to ensure nothing goes wrong – the boy was quite happy to oblige.

"Oh, I do wonder how the teams will fare. Truly a remarkable line-up of talent for this tournament." The Wind daimyo points out. "Especially the Leaf teams. I hear Namiki Aya has personally trained almost all of them?"

"Quite true, quite true." Mitsuzaka-dono boasts. "Yes, I am most curious how the matches will play out. After all, it would seem only the best and brightest of each village has made it. After all, Kankuro-sama's team is also competing, are they not?"

"As well as Darui-kun's team." The Lightning daimyo points out, hiding a smile behind her fan. "Yes, I am most curious to see how bright the future is for all villages."

"Though you are especially curious for Namiki Aya's team." The Kazahana-dono of Spring offers. The Lightning daimyo grins, not bothering to deny it. Team Aya is the talk of the tournament, after all. "Not that I blame you. I, too, anticipate seeing them in action."

"It is perhaps sensible not to bet on them winning." Mitsuzaka-dono offers sagely. "I know Aya-chan very well. There is always the chance her team will bow out the second they've proven what they came here to prove."

"Wise words. This, too, would show that Leaf's goal isn't grandstanding. That they have the talent to back up their promises." Haruna-dono of Vegetables offers.

"You respect her." The Wind daimyo doesn't ask, he doesn't need to.

"It would be unsound not to. After all, is this not the sole candidate for Sixth Hokage? At the tender age of seventeen, no less." Haruna-dono offers.

"Not to mention her résumé." Mitsuzaka-dono adds, beaming. "Haruna-dono speaks truth. Wouldn't you say so, Ikoku-chan?"

"I would, milord." Ikoku agrees, standing by Mitsuzaka-dono's side.

"Hnn? Who do you have there with you, Mitzuzaka-dono?" The Wind daimyo wonders.

"Ah, forgive my poor manners. This is Imamura Ikoku-chan. One of Aya-chan's closest allies and confidents." Mitsuzaka-dono's eyes twinkle with delight. "I've asked her to accompany me on my trip. After all, even Aya-chan respects this one's battle prowess."

"I see." The Wind daimyo murmurs, trying to study the girl. She looks eerily similar to Namiki Aya herself.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Down in the arena, the teams –ten in all– stand at attention. Hoshie had long since spotted her Aya-nee and the rest of their pack. She's tempted to wave to her brother, who's been waving like mad to her and her team, but she doesn't. She knows auntie Mi will explain that she's supposed to present professionally for the sake of Konoha, something Kenshin should understand as well. But it's just as likely that Kenshin knows that, and just wants to show his support… or feels like waving like a princess.

Luckily, the teams do not have to wait long before the Mizukage stands and silences the crows. His words carry as he speaks, so everyone hears him well enough. "Thank you all for coming. I'm sure we're all anxious to see what these ten teams can do. So without further ado, let the tournament begin!"

The proctor for the third exam takes over immediately, going over the rules one last time. "Remember. To win you need to incapacitate or kill a member of the opposite team. Should any member of any team forfeit, that the opposing team is immediately declared the winner. There are no holds barred in this tournament, but if I declare a winner, you will cease fighting immediately." He gives them a moment to let that sink in. "Teams Chinatsu and Naruto will remain here. The others will wait on the fighters' balcony." The proctor instructs, thumbing towards the lowest balcony, opposite the Kage Box.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The crowd is really starting to get amped up. No one has seen this many Uzumakis together in almost twenty years! Honestly, who do you bet on? The team with two Uzumakis and a Sarutobi? Or the team with three Uzumakis? Some might argue that Team Chinatsu is at a disadvantage, because Team Naruto has more experience. Some might argue that Team Naruto was trained by Uzumaki Naruto, and therefore are the team to watch. However, anyone with any experience with Uzuamkis knows that you never EVER underestimate them.

Even the betting odds aren't sure what to make of it. Three to two odds that Team Naruto comes out victorious, which is as close to admitting _it's anyone's guess_ as the math wizzes behind the numbers will ever come.

To the right of the Kage Box stand Team Chinatsu. Konohamaru wearing the same thing he always wears – other than the two bo staffs strapped to his back. Udon and Moegi, however, are exactly the same as always – though those in the know are curious if they can wield their twin scimitars as their ancestors could – their being adopted into the clan isn't public knowledge, after all.

To the left of the Kage Box stand Team Naruto. These three make people curious. After all, they look more like Uzumakis –though that doesn't really mean anything, given that Uzumaki Naruto doesn't look like an Uzumaki at all– but, only Udon and Moegi bear twin scimitars? The short one –Haruki– has a straight sword strapped to his back. The middle one –Shinichi– is seemingly unarmed, other than a large scroll strapped to his lower back. And the tall one –Mashai– only has a leg pouch. Interestingly, though… Mashai is wearing red, Shinichi is wearing blue, and Haruki is wearing white. No one is sure if that means anything.

"First match! Team Chinatsu of Konoha versus Team Naruto of Konoha! BEGIN!" The proctor jumps back, ready for the opening salvos.

"Oi! You guys ready to have some fun?" Konohamaru asks, grinning at his opponents.

"Hnn? Sorry, but that isn't how Uzumakis work." Mashai counters. "We don't fight our own."

"I'm aware of that!" Konohamaru shouts. "How about we each summon one ally. Last ally standing, their team wins!"

"That means five kitsunes will fight each other. That's the same thing." Mashai argues.

"This is just a spar, Mashai!"

"It isn't. This is a tournament. One which all the Elemental Nations showed up to watch. I will not have Uzumakis fighting each other the first time our clan shows its face in nearly two decades."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Up in the Kage Box, Aya is trying to help things along. She wasn't made aware this would be a problem, or she would have arranges something a month ago. "Kisame, I know it's unconventional, but would you allow for a slight change for their sakes? It will prove far more interesting for the crowd as well."

"I'm listening."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Dude, seriously! You're just being stubborn!" Konohamaru shouts, losing the last of his patience. He flies towards his opponents, intend on starting this fight one way or another. Before he makes it halfway there, however, Namiki Aya body flickers in front of him, poking his forehead to stop him. He gazes up at her, blinking, dumbfounded. What the heck is going on!?

"Mashai, had you come to me, I would have solved this issue long ago." She announces her irritation.

"Had I come to you, there would have been an unfair advantage given to one or more Konoha teams." Mashai counters.

"True. Still, I've discussed it with Mizukage-sama," She winces, hating calling anyone she likes by anything other than their given name. "I offer you the following. I will make two shadow clones and divide the arena in two. Each team gets one shadow clone and one half of the arena to fight in. The team that dispels their shadow clone first, wins. And, of course, the proctor will be the final judge should there be a close call."

"Hnn?" Mashai thinks about that.

"This way Uzumakis do not fight each other. This way the Kitsunes does not fight their sisters. And both teams give the crowd the show they're itching for." She offers. Mashai turns to his clansmen –both of his team and his 'opponents'– getting nothing but nods.

"Alright, Aya-chan. We accept your terms." Mashai says, nodding. Aya stomps the ground and a hairline crack appears in the arena floor, clearly marking the two halves. Then she makes two shadow clones, each taking a side and facing the team she's meant to test. "For the Uzumaki clan!" He cries, sticking his fists out to his teammates. Both bump fists with him as all Uzumakis echo his cry.

 **"For the Uzumaki clan!"** The original Aya body flickers back to her seat, curious how this will play out now. She barely has the time to sit down properly before the action starts.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

On Team Chinatsu's side, the three don't wait for any sign. They attack. Udon and Moegi unsheathe their scimitars, trying to take Aya-nee by surprise – uh huh, not even they think that's happening.

Konohamaru, meanwhile, is summoning. That's why he has two bo staffs. Once his bloodied palm hits the ground, there's a huge poof. And… a girl pops out. A girl monkey, but… still obviously a girl. She's just barely taller than Konohamaru, with white fur and wearing a tiger's pelt for a shirt. Her tail is whipping about anxiously – she smells a strong opponent. "Sarumi."

The monkey turns to her summoner. "Namiki Aya? You summoned me to fight her, again!?"

"Relax. This is part of a test." He assures her, tossing one of the bo staffs to her and wielding the other himself. "And it's only a shadow clone of hers. We can go all out."

"The last time you summoned me to fight her… she broke your arm." She counters.

"That was the original." He tries.

"She did it because you were being cocky." She counters again.

"She healed me after." He points out.

"And still you miss the point. I love facing a strong opponent, but if she takes this seriously…?" She argues.

"Fine, don't help me then." Konohamaru's had enough. He wants to show what he's made of! And if he can hold his own against his Aya-nee? Surely that will prove he's well on his way to earning the hat!

"That boy just never learns." Sarumi mutters.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Ruki!" Mashai shouts out a warning, and Haruki ducks under the wakizashi that would have taken his head. Without missing a beat, Mashai body flickers to Haruki's back, dual wielding his kunai and engaging Aya to buy his clansman some time.

Aya wields only one wakizashi, right-handed. The pink blade flickers in the sunlight as it dances to block each of Mashai's attacks. Most of her moves have been simple deflects; taps, really, to guide his strikes onto another route. Just the tip of the wakizashi.

Each time Mashai thinks he finds an opening, he steps back. He knows better. Namiki Aya doesn't leave openings against someone aiming to become a chuunin. That's bait.

Haruki, on the other hand is doing what he can to help Mashai. He wields his chokutou, of course –odds of Aya not trying to take the fight to him, to see if she can catch him off guard, are next to none, after all– but, he's the team's long range support and medic. So he continues snapping, creating Sound Balls and pelting them at Aya. The only trouble is, he knows this is little more than a smokescreen. The Sound Ball is HER jutsu, there's no way she'd fall to it.

But, a smokescreen is all he needs. He needs to keep her as occupied as possible so that Mashai stands a chance.

While Mashai and Haruki are busy with Aya, Shinichi is laying trap after trap. Who knows if it'll help, but taking her head on is suicide for their team. No, luring her into a trap is the better bet.

A seal here, a tripwire there, a smokebomb to remove all scents to take away her natural advantage. Yup, Shinichi's good to go. He whistles, letting the others know he's done his bit.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Udon and Moegi, a matched pair of Uzumakis. Just like the twin scimitars they wield, they themselves are meant to work in tandem. Udon comes in first, swinging one blade – the opening gambit. Aya unsheathes her wakizashi, right-handed, and taps the scimitar with its tip to alter its course.

Udon doesn't seem to mind – in fact, it almost seems as if he anticipated this. So his second blade is swung, using the momentum of his first blades altered course and the weight he put into the first strike. He spins, seemingly leaving his back open to his opponent. Aya taps the second blade, sending him into his spin with even more force than before.

Moegi spins in, covering Udon's open back, her right blade going high, her left going low. It's too wide an attack for the wakizashi to deflect both at once, but not so much that two lightning quick taps can't send both blades off course. Moegi continues with the same spin as Udon.

Just as Moegi's back becomes vulnerable, Udon spins back in, faster than before. First blade comes, high. Aya taps it to go even higher. Udon again anticipates this –working with the new trajectory, he's already swinging the blade downwards to both keep the speed and not lose the blade– and the second blade swings in low. Aya steps over it, unfazed.

Again, just as Udon's back becomes exposed, Moegi spins in. She too is coming in faster now, the centrifugal force is starting to whip up some serious g-force, and Aya already sees where this is going. Not wanting them to build up enough speed and/or momentum, Aya casts the Earth Spear jutsu, hardening her left hand until it's hard as rock. She grabs both of Moegi's blades between her fingers –the jutsu is more of an 'oops' correction, just in case… she's fighting **two** Uzumakis after all!– and tugs the girl forward.

One little detail Aya doesn't know, is that Udon and Moegi saw this coming as well and focus chakra into their backs to stick to each other. So with Moegi being pulled forwards, and the spin still very much an acting force in effect, Udon only has to release the chakra holding them together at the right moment, use the amped up centrifugal force and Aya's 'helpful' 'little' 'tug', and Udon comes round in his spin, his blades little more than a blur to him.

He gets nothing but air. Aya is nowhere to be found. "Kono!"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

In Team Naruto's half, things are just starting to heat up. A whistle is heard, and Mashai body flickers away from Aya with Shinichi taking up the assault. Haruki keeps up the barrage of Sound Balls, but he has to be careful not to drain himself too much. After all, if his teammates get injured, he's the one that needs to tend to them.

Mashai takes a moment to assess the situation, catching his breath while he's at it. He can't sense a single trap, but he knows his little brother's set quite a few. The trouble is that he has no idea where. So the better plan is to play defence for Haruki, in case Aya-chan comes after him – she's a sneaky one, after all.

Shinichi, meanwhile, is coming at Aya in true Lee fashion: pure taijutsu. Aya flips her wakizashi, now holding it inverted, and meets him blow for blow. He's constantly forced to back up, both from the force of her hits and from the fact that if he doesn't move he'll have a hole in his body – or a missing limb.

The whole time, those Sound Balls are raining down on Aya. She simple ducks and weaves around them, keeping up her assault on Shinichi. Over and over, the blows keep raining down, but Aya keeps gaining ground.

Aya smirks.

The explosion that follows nearly knocks Haruki and Mashai off their feet. They hope Shinichi got out in time.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Kono!"

The Sarutobi's eyes widen. He's the new target. On instinct alone, he ducks under a kick, flinging his bo staff at his attacker's shin. Aya raises said shin, stomping down on the staff and trapping it. Konohamaru still grabs the tip, not wanting to be unarmed.

"Hello, Sarumi." Aya intones, the butt of her wakizashi meeting the tip of the Monkey's bo staff. Konohamaru didn't even hear his partner coming. He honestly thought she was going to sit this out.

"Aya." Sarumi sounds… cautious. Not worried, not scared, not unwilling to fight… but certainly not any less on guard. Aya nods, pleased.

Konohamaru and Sarumi nod to one another.

Sarumi spins, using the momentum to bash her fist into her staff to knock Aya off balance, or at least off Kono's staff. Aya moves with the momentum, hooking her free foot under Kono's staff and dragging him along –if he wants to keep his weapon, that is– needing a ninety degree spin to ease back into a solid, if masked, stance. Poor Kono gets dragged along over the dirt and almost loses his footing. Sarumi spins back the other way, trying to use Aya's momentum against her, coming in with a seemingly baseball bat swing. Again, the tip of Sarumi's staff meets the butt of Aya's wakizashi. Only, this time, there's an added shove involved. Sarumi nearly snaps her own spine at the sudden –and unexpected– shift in spin.

Needing his staff back, Kono flings three kunais at the leg currently frustrating his efforts. Aya taps all three of them off course, sending them flying over into the Uzumaki's side. He's tired of being looked down upon, tossed aside, or living in his clansmen's –his uncle's, his grandfather's– shadow. So, Kono abandons his staff jumps back and his hands fly thought handsigns. Seeing exactly what he's doing Sarumi body flickers behind him, tosses her own staff into the air and her hands fly through a completely different set of handsigns.

Almost as one, the two form the final sign. Konohamaru casting the Flamethrower jutsu, Sarumi the Multi Mud Ball jutsu. Mud meets flame and is set alight. The jutsus seem to be competing for which hits the target first. Aya shakes her head, disappointed.

Both jutsus hit nothing but air. And the staff is missing as well.

"M-" Konohamaru tries to warn them, but an explosion goes off, drowning out his warning.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Mashai and Harui stare in the direction of the explosion, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Haruki focuses his senses, trying to locate both Aya and Shinichi at the same time. He tenses.

A low whistle emanates from right behind the redheads, and suddenly there's a weight on Haruki's head. "I think you got her." Aya teases. Mashai rounds on her, trying to get her away from-

"Ah ah." Aya holds up her left hand, fingers extended; the universal sign for stop. Mashai knows what that means. He knows if she's like this, the battle's already lost. Aya thumbs towards the wall behind her. "You can thank Kono-chan for being reckless. As usual."

Mashai looks, but Haruki doesn't bother. He already knows. Shinichi's pinned to the wall of the arena. One kunai in his right sleeve. One kunai in his left sleeve. The third kunai in his right pants leg. He's incapacitated.

Haruki offers no words, stabbing her with his sword.

The clone disperses.

"I believe the new terms are: dispel your shadow clone first." Haruki offers smirking proudly.

"Team Naruto has dispersed the shadow clone! Team Naruto wins!" The proctor calls it.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Up in the Kage Box, Aya is grinning like a complete idiot. She shakes her head, wondering how she didn't think of that. The terms, as she laid them out, were 'in place of' not 'in addition to' the rules of the tournament. Aya hadn't said whether the original rules still applied, but she did say that Kisame agreed, so the proctor could take that either way. The proctor obviously agrees with Haruki, and Haruki scored a win for it.

"That's what I get for underestimating an Uzumaki." Is all Aya has to say about it, still grinning like mad.

Mai tugs on her pants leg… or tries to. She ends up pinching her auntie instead, since it's formfitting. Aya looks down, and Mai signs something to her. "Of course you can have more sweetie. Were they yummy?" Mai nods fervently.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 49_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: And there we have it. First match. It got handled far quicker than I anticipated, really. I can't promise the next will follow suite. Ciao *blows kiss*_**


	56. Interlude 3 – Namiki Satsuma

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 3: The heir apparent – Interlude 3 – Namiki Satsuma  
_**

 ** _3rd person PoV_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"It's often difficult for those who are lucky enough to have never experienced what true depression is to imagine a life of complete hopelessness, emptiness and fear." – Susan Polis Schutz_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Uchiha…" He murmurs. His eyes are fixed on the bathroom door before him. Though there is no emotion to be seen in him, though the surface is calm and smooth… the depths are turbulent.

He remembers. Though he denies it with every fibre of his being, he remembers. It's why he washes up last at night. It's why he washes up first in the morning. Not because he doesn't want to be around _them_ … rather, it's because he doesn't want _them_ around him.

Scars, to a warrior, to a shinobi, are badges of honour. Proof that the bearer survived whatever put that scar there. But some scars… some scars _run deeper_ than others.

There is a saying. After you grow attached to a place… when you leave that place, you 'leave a part of you behind'. That is a saying Namiki Satsuma understands all too literally. He left pieces of himself in Mist, and the scars he still bears are too much a reminder of that.

As he goes about scrubbing down for the night, he thinks about the other scars he bears… or perhaps it's better to say, the ones he inflicted. It wasn't done willingly, but how can he teach his children to bear the responsibility of their actions… if he does not bear the weight of his own.

Aya… Hoshie… and Kenshin…

Though they've _mostly_ gotten over it, it doesn't mean he sees the damage any less. He sees the little girl in Aya that never got to play, that had to grow up way too fast and deal with the world long before she was ready to.

In Hoshie, he sees a girl that would all too willingly sell her soul to please her parents. Not because of loyalty, but because she craved their love and attention… and was left wanting for too long.

Kenshin's scars are less noticeable at first glance. But he knows his child's heart well, he sees the longing to be pampered and coddled – like every infant deserves. Throughout his infancy he was denied. If not for Hoshie… he doesn't doubt Kenshin would have been far worse off.

Yet, somehow, through all the chaos and loss thrust upon his family… they not only survive, they thrive. He is grateful, but also very confused. How do they thrive when logically they shouldn't? How did he survive that… place… when logically he shouldn't have? How did he manage to piece himself together over and over, the patchwork of a broken man held together by nothing more than strength of will?

His beloved claims it's some Kami or other's doing… he doesn't believe that. There are no gods, or at least no kind ones. After all, if there are gods… why do they allow man to do as they please? Why is there so much suffering on this cursed plane of existence? Why are there so many diseases? So many disasters – natural or otherwise?

And why are people cursed with the desire to procreate?

Not that he doesn't love his children. He does. More than life itself. It's that he doesn't understand why he would consider bringing forth yet another innocent life onto this plane to suffer. Onto a plane he'd begged and begged those _gods_ to take him from… day in, day out, over the course of eight months, three weeks and four days.

Washing out the shampoo, he idly wonders at Kenshin's preference… the same shampoo as his beloved and two eldest daughters. He wonders if perhaps Kenshin was born in the wrong gender role. The boy acts more like his elder sisters and mother than anything, and his Namiki heritage can only take so much of the blame.

Perhaps he should discuss options, if only to prepare himself should Kenshin desire the next steps – whatever they might be. After all, if a medic as renowned as Senju Tsunade-sama doesn't know what to do…?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

His days, as usual, are nothing if not predictable. Train the pups in medical and sealing theory, get bugged by every female in the pack to see how he's doing and if there's anything they can do for him, get into an argument with Raicho –who tries shooing him from the kitchen while she and Airi are cooking– and mark off the days on the calendar, counting down to when his beloved and pups will come home.

Still, today is _slightly_ different. Today's the day he broaches _that_ subject with Tsunade-sama. So, after breakfast, he does just that. "Tsunade-sama, if I could have a private word with you?"

"Hnn?" She thinks about that, though she seems unsure what the man could possibly want. Deciding it couldn't hurt, she follows him into Aya's office with Jiraiya –of course– hot on her heels.

Satsuma seals the door, inviting them to make themselves comfortable. "I know you're a busy woman, so I'll get straight to the point. I'd like to discuss whatever available options there might be, should Kenshin desire them." The blonde's eyes widen slightly. "Now, I'm not saying we need to start setting dates. I'm saying I would like to know what choices he'd have to make and how we can support him in those choices."

"Has… Kenshin said anything yet?" Tsunade-sama asks.

"No. But actions, as they say, speaking louder. Do they not?" He counters. "I'm not sure how much you've noticed, but from a Namiki watching expert… that isn't a boy. Speech patterns, body language, makeup, clothing, choice in toys… all perfectly coincide with Hoshie at that age. Yes, there are some boyish ways, and certainly there's a competitive streak. I might even go so far as to say kunais are preferred over dolls… but that's as far as it goes."

Tsunade-sama nods, understanding. "There are two routes: social and medical. Social will be the most crucial, given Kenshin's age, and might entail seeing a specialised psychologist, name change, pronoun change, and social gender roll change. Just be sure not to give your child the impression of being forced into anything. And keep in mind there are more options than the traditional male and female roles. After all, Aomaru is quite well adjusted as a male, but cross dresses from time to time."

"I understand." He assures her. No one from the Namiki clan has been pushing Kenshin one way or the other. They try to let him choose for himself. "And medically?"

"I…'d have to do some research on that." She admits. "I don't want to give you wrong or misleading information."

"I appreciate that." He nods, smiling a little. "…Do you know how this could have happened?"

"There are a lot of possible explanations." She offers, frowning thoughtfully. "Sometimes it's chromosomal. That our DNA declares us male or female, or something not quite either."

"Hnn?"

"You know the whole XX is female, XY is male bit?" He nods. "Well, those aren't the only options, though they are the most common. There are XYY, XXY, XO… and that's DNA related. There are also those with primary sex traits –penis or vagina– that don't readily fit one or the other."

"… Is this common?"

"Not very." She admits. "We only have guesses how often it actually happens, given the majority of births here in Konoha are at home. Perhaps one in a ninety, likely less. However, those are the ones we can readily identify. There are still those that cannot be readily identified. Like patients born with a normal penis and all female reproductive organs. Or some, in certain cases. There are even some cases when the patient is born with XX chromosomes, but come out with every feature of a boy, and the other way around as well. And that's just the physical aspect."

"Then there are cases like Kenshin?" Satsuma asks, hope in his eyes.

"There's nothing new under the sun." She offers with a nod. "There are… only theories as far as I know. The Yamanakas have far more experience in dealings with the mind. However, I know that this happens to a percentage of the populous. That they have varying degrees of where they fall on the spectrum between male and female."

"I'm… not sure I understand."

"It's not as complex as it sounds, really. Let me give some examples. Yasu, Aya and Hoshie. All three assigned female at birth. All three are every different, mentally and emotionally. Yasu is what most would identify as a typical woman. She tends to the home, enjoys taking care of her children and seems quite satisfied with the life she currently leads. Aya is… harder to pin down in this fashion, but we know her well enough to say she's a girly-girl on the inside. Loves all things pink, can't tell right from left half the time, and instinctually identifies what everyone around her is feeling."

"That happens to more girls?" Satsuma asks, confused.

"It does. Though not common with kunoichis, it is more common than you think with females as a whole. There are a few biopsychological reasons for it, but that's not what we're discussing here." Tsunade offers, smirking. She does make a mental not to lecture him on that later, if time permits. "Hoshie, on the other hand is very much a tomboy. She enjoys the rough and tumble with the boys, and she loves training as a kunoichi – if Aya's particular brand of kunoichi. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't enjoy the… _darker side_ of kunoichi life."

Satsuma bites back a growl. There is **no way** he'd EVER allow any of his daughters into the Seduction Corps, and he's well aware that Tsunade-sama is referring to just that.

"The point is. If you were to line up these three females. Aya is the most feminine. Then Yasu. Then Hoshie, who's the least feminine. All three are female, and quite happy about that as far as I can tell. And yet, three totally different types of female. What I'm getting at is that there's a spectrum with male and female at the two extremes of that spectrum. Almost everyone falls somewhere on it."

"Almost?" He asks, confused.

"To every rule, an exception. I'm no expert, but I've read research on those who don't readily identify as either male or female. Some seem to switch between them for reasons I've seen no research to identify. It's… really a matter of letting them find their own way." Tsunade-sama explains seriously.

"In cases like Kenshin's… if I'm understanding this correctly, so don't hold me to this. But, if his case is as I understand it… The body develops towards the male side of the spectrum, while the mind develops towards the female side of the spectrum. During pregnancy, mind you." She explains carefully.

"Hnn? Then why is…? Kenshin's six and a half now. Why would he wait this long, if this is something that was determined since birth, or before even?" It just doesn't make sense to him.

"I can only theorise, but... Maybe he doesn't feel the need to. After all, no one seems to object to him wearing whatever he feels like. Not one in this district makes a big deal out of him acting however he feels like acting. Maybe the lack of pressure to choose is helping him take his time and figure this out on his own."

"So, we're doing good as we are?" He asks, obviously worried about that.

"Only Kenshin can answer that. But… given there are no signs of distress, depression, or inner conflict? I think the current approach is, at worst, neutral to his situation and, at best, ideal." She offers seriously.

"So… depression is a very real possibility?" He asks, worrying even more now.

"If I were to tell you that you are a woman, would you believe me?" Tsunade asks, her tone serious. Satsuma narrows his eyes, unsure what to make of that. "Or how about everyone. Everyone you've ever known, everyone you will ever know, sees you as a woman. Treats you as a woman. The good and the bad, for better for worse. But you feel within yourself that you are a man. What do you think that could do to you?"

He thinks about that. In a male dominated society, like the Land of Fire and certainly Konoha as well… that would royally suck. Though not as bad as some countries, women here are still very much looked down upon… they are of lesser status, lower standing.

And yet, that isn't what she's asking. If you know you're a woman, feel you're a woman, identify as a woman… yeah, it sucks, but it's part of the package – no matter how stupid it is. But if you know you're a man, feel you're a man, identify as a man… it… might feel like an extra slap in the face. Seeing other men treated far better, for no reason other than them being perceived as men?

But… what of Kenshin's situation… to have the world trying to tell him that he's a boy, but knowing in his bones that he's a girl? Satsuma has no idea if that's the case… but… what if it is? The outer reality clashing with the inner reality?

Satsuma doesn't know what that might be like. But he knows depression. Intimately. That isn't something he'd wish on his worst enemy, let alone his child.

"I think I understand. If only a little. Thank you."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Armed with at least a basic idea and far more information than he had, Satsuma sets out to start updating the major players in Kenshin's life: Miwako and Aya. Perhaps they are already aware, perhaps this is a wasted phone call, but there's no way in hell he's allowing his child to start slipping into a depression.

So, after lunch, he finds himself holed up in Aya's office once again. There's another telephone line in the hallway just outside the kitchen, but he'd rather this be a private conversation for now. Just in case.

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice answers.

"Hello, is this the Terumi Estate?" He asks politely.

"Yes it is. May I ask who you're calling for?" The voice –a young woman's– asks politely.

"Namiki Miwako and Namiki Aya, if they're available?"

"Who might I say I calling?"

"Namiki Satsuma."

"One moment please." The line goes quiet for almost ten minutes. Honestly, he's not surprised. There might be a number of reasons why that is the case, so he patiently bides his time.

"Hey, papa. Miss us already?" Aya comes on, a smile in her tone.

"How could I not?" He teases lightly. "Listen, I wanted to discuss something important. Is your mother there with you?" He asks, his tone far more serious.

"No. She's training with auntie Anko and Kenshin right now. What's wrong?" She sounds worried.

"Nothing's wrong." He assures her. "I'm calling to make sure it stays that way."

"…papa?"

"It's about Kenshin." He begins, then starts going over everything he discussed with Tsunade-sama, word for word. He explains the plausible steps, the possible effect the pack has on Kenshin, everything. He needs to make sure the entirety of message comes across.

"I see." Aya murmurs, trying to process it all in one go. "Thank you for calling so soon about this. I'll make sure to talk to mama and a few others to make sure Kenshin has the best possible support should he need it. But I don't want to discuss this with him until we get back to Konoha. Is that fair?"

"Ideal, actually. I want to be there." He sounds relieved, and he certainly feels it. It's as if a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. After all, if Aya says she'll handle it, it's being handled. "And just a heads up… there's a good chance we've been right all along. I want you and your mama thinking up a proper girl's name for Kenshin. Don't discuss it with anyone yet, and don't set your heart on it. Kenshin should have the final say in this, but this way when the request comes… we'll be ready."

"…Sounds fair. Thank you, papa."

"My daughters are be worth it. Hurry back to us."

"Umm… about that? We kind of can't. Tsu… she's…"

"Ah." He smiles. Another pup on the way. The clan keeps growing. "Well, do the best you can."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The evening medical class, just after dinner. Fuu's class. He's grateful that –usually– the classes are evenly spread out over the better medics and doctors of the pack. With almost everyone in Mist, though… it makes things… uncomfortable.

Otsune, Jei, Arisa, Ruri, Asako, three Tachibana boys he isn't too familiar with, and two Tairas – Ikuyo-chan and Kitahachi-kun. A class of ten, as are most classes. It was Aya's idea to spread out the classes more to ensure that everyone is afforded more one on one attention so that they can get the most out of each class. Normally he's grateful for that fact; smaller classes means he can really focus on each to ensure they are growing steadily.

Normally.

He starts his class as he always does, recapping what the last class covered and asking if everyone did the assignments given. The first fifteen minutes is reserved for questions about the assignment. He takes his time to answer each question as needed, and he doesn't stop explaining until each of them feels they understand – and he agrees that they understand. Medical theory isn't the easiest to digest, after all.

Once all questions are sufficiently answered, he nods and-

"Satsuma-sama?" Arisa obviously has another question. And if he had to guess, it isn't medical. He nods to her. "Do you know when the others are coming home? It's been so quiet around here."

"Well…" He thinks about that. "The third exam begins in two days. After the exam itself, there's going to be the usual meetings to discuss how well everyone did. That usually happens the same day, or at worse the following day. I think it's safe to say they should be home no more than a week after that."

"Why a week?" Arisa presses. "Didn't it take them three days to get there?"

He shrugs. "There might be reasons I'm not allowed to talk about. Now, the next thing we-"

"Uncle?" Asako cuts him off. He blinks. Asako is usually the last to ever think about cutting him off. "Why a week?"

"Reasons I'm not allowed to talk about." He repeats, narrowing his eyes at her. He pauses, waiting to see if there will be another question. There isn't. "Alright, then. Tonight's focus is the stomach. We're going to start with the concoction of enzymes collectively known as stomach acid, and why this is so important in the digestion of food. Who can tell me which enzyme is already at work before food gets to the stomach and what that enzyme does?"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After the hour and a half long class is over, Satsuma finds himself more at ease. Luckily there were no jutsus to explain or demonstrate, that's a blessing. This class isn't far enough to justify jutsus.

He takes his time handing out new assignments, explaining what he expects of them and when it needs to be completed. Everyone packs up their things, thanks him and wishes him a good night. Only Asako stays behind, and Satsuma already has a sneaking suspicion he knows why. "Uncle?" She begins a few minutes after the last student left. "Why do you hate the Uchihas?"

He was afraid this would come up eventually. He sighs, wondering just what in the hell he could even say about that. "If it helps I have nothing against the Uchihas of our pack." He tries, knowing she won't be satisfied with such a simplistic answer. The questions in her eyes don't diminish in the least. He sighs again. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I… really don't want to talk about it."

"Is there something Arisa and Ruri can do?" She tries another tact.

"There is nothing anyone can do about it." His eyes hold great pain, a long suffered weight that never seems to go away. Gathering the last of his things, he turns away from her. "Just make sure to tell me if I treat them unfairly. I don't want them to inherit the prejudices of their clansman." He stars walking to the door. As far as he's concerned, this conversation is over.

"I don't understand, uncle. You've never allowed anything to-"

"Asako, drop it." His tone is crisp, almost sharp. "There are some burdens that only death can relieve you of."

"Uncle, please. Help me to understand what's going on." She begs, tears in her eyes.

"I will not." He doesn't turn to her. His shoulders are tense, not that Asako even sees that. She's too busy fighting not to cry. She can't help but wonder what in the hell happened. What could cause her loving uncle to be this way? First towards Ruri and Arisa… and now to her. "If I have my way, niece, you will never truly understand."

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End_** ** _Interlude 3_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Sorry about putting in so many interludes. It's not easy trying to do research on a mobile phone screen, when you're used to going over things on a PC monitor. Unfortunately this internet problem could take another week, maybe more. So to make sure I don't leave you guys high and dry, I'm going to write Interludes to tide my more avid readers over. I'm going to try not to overdo it, but... honestly this is working out quite well for the story as well, if for reasons that aren't readily apparent yet._**

 ** _I might be able to get away with writing fight scenes easier if I completely negate all cannon jutsus, but... I really think that's a cop out, and I don't want to offer any of the teams in this CSE anything less than their best efforts. So... please be patient with my stupid internet._**


	57. Arc 3 - Match 2: Eyes

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 3: The heir apparent – Chapter 50 – Match 2: Eyes_**

 ** _3rd person PoV_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"Prejudice is a great time saver. You can form opinions without having to get the facts." – E. B. White_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"You were trying to have Team Chinatsu pass." Kisame doesn't ask, and no one wonders who he's aiming that at.

"Team Naruto already proved to me that they are chuunin material. Team Chinatsu might, as well, had they been given another chance to prove it." Aya defends. "After all, Team Naruto fought me as if I was a stronger opponent than them, cautiously trying to lure me into a trap while avoiding the openings they correctly identified as traps. Team Chinatsu did no such thing. They fought as if we were on equal terms, using brute force as a means to tear me down. Had I actually taken their fight seriously, they'd be dead."

"True, but most jounins couldn't survive against you if you were to fight them seriously. So, if it was a chuunin. Would they have won?" Mei tries.

"A chuunin? Yes. They would have easily taken out a chuunin. Udon and Moegi would have overpowered up to high chuunin. And Konohamaru would have done the same solo, let alone with his summons." Aya answers honestly.

"And Team Naruto?" Mei presses.

"They could take out the average jounin. But I know them better than most, so based on what they showed here? That trap would have taken out anyone under low jounin. And that's negating the fact they barely had any time to show their skills. Had the fight dragged out for another five minutes? I don't doubt that Team Naruto would have found a more direct path to taking out my clone."

"Judging from how cautious they were being… I don't doubt they would have survived another five minutes." Gaara offers, mulling the information over. "I'd say Aya is right. Team Naruto has already shown themselves to be capable chuunins. However, I disagree on Team Chinatsu. Had it been anyone other than Aya? They wouldn't have lost that bout. I believe they've shown chuunin skills and planning. Though the Sarutobi should be taught to rein in his impulsiveness."

"Agreed." Kisame adds his two Ryou.

"Agreed." As does Darui. "However, this is making me quite nervous for my team. After all, you've trained these three as well. And Uchiha Asami has been training at least one of them almost exclusively for years."

"Time will tell, Darui-kun." Aya shrugs it off. "Hoping to have your genins helping you out around the village?"

"Yes, actually. There are few I can trust quite like those three." Darui answers honestly. "You're in much the same boat though, aren't you?"

"Not really." Aya shrugs. "I don't have the same constraints you do. Nor the lack of time. I will say that shadow clones make a difference."

Kisame grins, fully agreeing with Aya. Sure, he didn't know the shadow clone jutsu before Aya came to Mist… this time. But, after she showed him the jutsu? Paperwork is so much less annoying. And his chakra reserves certainly aren't hurting his case any.

"By the way, Kisame, refusing the Tsuchikage a seat among us? Priceless." Aya teases. Kisame grins.

"I thought you'd approve. It's so sad that he didn't reserve a private box on time." Still grinning, and wondering if that old cunt is actually sitting among the general populous. Kisame seriously doubts it.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Well that was… brief." The Lightning daimyo offers, wondering about that fight. "Mitsuzaka-dono, is that what you meant about Aya-chan? That she ends the fight the second she sees what she must?"

"It is. She believes that Team Naruto has shown the perquisites for chuunin rank. She likely wished Team Chinatsu to see another round to show the same." Mitsuzaka-dono offers. "What do you think, Ikoku-chan?"

"Milord is correct." Ikoku-chan offers. She believes that Team Chinatsu still showed incredible force of will and skill to back it up, so they might well be promoted as well. But Team Naruto would have to commit suicide in their next match to lose their almost assured promotion.

"I see." The Water daimyo, ponders that. "What of the next match? Two Uchihas and a Hyuuga versus a team trained by the current Raikage."

"It might be prudent not to presume overmuch on either side." Haruna-dono offers, thinking it over. "Though it could be argued that both Uchiha Asami and Namiki Aya had a hand in training Team Asami, it could just as easily be that they are faced with a team of greater skill than their own."

"This is true. Still, if nothing else, this next match will prove entertaining." Kazahana-dono offers. No one argues against that.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Hnn… that's going to be a close call." Naruto muses, thinking that match over. "Imouto-chan thinks my team showed chuunin qualifications. But she had doubts about Team Chinatsu."

"I have to agree with her. Your team treated her with caution and tried to angle her into a trap. Team Chinatsu mostly tried to strong-arm her." Kakashi muses, bouncing his children on his lap and enjoying the pleased squeals he gets from them. "Still, anyone but Imouto-chan? That match might have ended very differently."

"Though they should be taught caution." Masashige offers. "Honestly, if one knows one is outclassed by the enemy? Rash action is not the wisest route to take."

"Agreed. Still, you have to hand it to both teams. To know they're up against milady? They showed no fear at all. Not even fear of being embarrassed." Megumi offers.

"There's wisdom in that, Megumi-chan." Kin offers, thinking about the match. "Still, I'm quick to agree with Kakashi-san."

"Nn." Hitomi nods gravely, agreeing with her wife. "Masashige-san also makes a solid argument. Team Chinatsu won't live long if just one of their members continues being so rash. However, it could easily be argued that only Konohamaru was rash. Udon and Moegi covered each other's openings flawlessly. I'd have to argue that only Konohamaru be given a reprimand for first abandoning his team, and second for not being more cautious with a far stronger opponent."

"Nail on the head." Guren offers, nodding gravely. "Team Naruto on the other hand… I can't help but wonder if chuunin is the right rank for them? After all, they cover their own weaknesses quite well. Add to that, they also work together seamlessly? I can't help but wonder if they weren't ready to be chuunins a year ago."

"Can't argue with that." Miwako adds her piece. "Hey, Chinatsu, maybe you should bring your team to the District more often? Have them take on other teams to build up a firm grasp of different types of opponents?"

"They would certainly benefit from that. Thank you." Chinatsu offers. Still, she can't help but wonder what might have been, had _the doc_ given her team another minute or two.

Shikamaru, on the other hand, is mostly just glad no one is asking for his opinion on such a troublesome match. Honestly, so much wasted opportunity. Still, his eyes look up at the Kage Box, wondering if Mai is behaving herself. He knows his little sister will take care of her without question, but… he's a father; he worries for his baby.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Once Teams Naruto and Chinatsu clear the arena, Teams Asami and Darui make their way down. Team Asami –Hanabi, Sango and Yuzuki– look quite relaxed. They are confident of themselves and their skills. And they are doubly sure they won't have to face Aya-nee – poor Teams Naruto and Chinatsu. Nothing spells disaster quite like having to face someone like Aya-nee – though, Sasuke-nii, Itachi-nii, Naruto-nii and Asami-nee…

The point is, they know they're facing chuunin hopefuls, not elite jounins. And that's besides the obvious point that Hanabi already scoped out the competition. Mid chuunins, the three of them. All three lightning users, and all three kenjutsu users. Lucky for Team Darui, there are no genjutsu specialists, they wouldn't last ten seconds if that were the case.

Team Darui also seems quite confident. Three boys, each around twelve years old. Each bears dual katanas and no leg or hip pouch. Each has dark skin, like Darui himself, silver hair and golden eyes. Though it's also quite obvious these three aren't related, since that's where the similarities stop.

"I still can't believe we're pitted against three girls." The shortest of the three complains.

"Please keep your beliefs to yourself. I don't want to underestimate them." The tallest swats his teammate in the back of his head. "After all, we're talking about three kunoichis of two of the more prestigious clans of Konoha being trained by nothing but the best of their village."

"Another assumption." The third complains, obviously annoyed. "We won't know if they're any good until we face them. Just keep your eyes peeled and your mouths shut."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The betting pool seems to favour the Konoha team this time, both for their heritage, credentials –i.e. jounin-sensei– and the fact that Namiki Aya is reputed to have trained all three personally. Still, some are hesitant, purely for the fact that this is an all-girl team, and their age isn't helping them any.

This might well prove to be an interesting match.

And so, once both teams are assembled, the crowd takes in the obvious differences. Team Asami are smaller, by far. Only Uchiha Sango seems to really be armed, with her twin wakizashis. And adding the fact that the three girls seem… aloof? Not sort of, not a bit… but flat out uncaring that they're about to fight someone?

"Hey, Zuki-chan. You think Sasa-nee would complain if we go out for lunch after this?" Sango asks, stifling a yawn.

"Hnn? I doubt it. No one had time to cook, so everyone's probably eating out." Yuzuki offers after some thought. "Still, we better make sure not to disappoint. You know Sasu-nii'll never let us live it down."

"Disappoint?" Hanabi seems curious. "We'd have to lay face down to disappoint against these three." The three Cloud shinobi bristle at that, not liking how the Konoha genins are looking down on them. And that both Uchihas are giggling at their teammate's barb? Not helping at all.

"So what are we doing then?" Yuzuki asks, curious. "I mean, not that we need a _solid_ plan, but… **a** plan would be nice." Three Cloud shinobi start sweating at that. They came totally unprepared? Are they that confident? Are they that good?

"Hnn? Ring around the rosy?" Sango muses.

"Against these three? Overkill." Hanabi tosses than out on its ear. "I say rock-paper-scissors." Now the three shinobis are blinking. Are they calling off stratagems? Are they toying with them?

"Too simplistic. We only need to take out one, but we each need to show some kind of skill. Peek-a-boo?" Sango offers.

"Aw, come on! You know Team Aya's going peek-a-boo. I say we sing them a lullaby and call it a day." Yuzuki seems annoyed. Very annoyed.

"I'd normally agree, but something like that shows no planning at all. Just a well-trained execution." Hanabi argues. "How about a mix? We only need one, but if we take out all three at the same time?"

"Shows both team planning and individual skill. I approve." Sango smirks.

"Fine, but I'm taking the short one. He's kinda cute." Yuzuki smirks as well. The 'short one' isn't sure what to make of that.

"I'm not going for the tall one. He looks like some cat used him for a scratching post." Sango complains. The 'tall one' narrows his eyes, unamused.

"Would you grow up. An ugly opponent isn't a reason to complain." Hanabi chastises. Even less amused, the 'tall one' is. The middle one mostly feels relieved. So far he's stayed- "Fine, you take the unremarkable one." _Felt_ relieved.

"If you girls are quite done?" The proctor is amused. Not a punch thrown, but they've already unnerved the opponent. Psychological warfare at its best.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"I like those girls. They've already gotten under Team Darui's skin." Mei points out.

"That doesn't mean they can back up their words." Gaara points out. "However, it makes me wonder what Team Darui expected from three kunoichis."

"Good point. Especially three that were trained by Asami-chan. Not that they'd know just how she is, but…" Matsuri adds.

"What do you think, love?" Chouji asks.

"You know what I think." Aya offers with a smirk. Chouji nods. She thinks Team Asami is going to wipe the floor with Team Darui. And if they start off hobbled like this…?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Second match of the first round Team Asami from Leaf versus Team Darui from Cloud Begin!"

Everyone expects the action to start instantly. They expect for kunais to be flying and jutsus to be tossed out like their going out of style. What they idn't expect was for three kunoichis to heave a sigh. Or for one of said kunoichis to say, "I don't suppose you idiots are willing to forfeit and call it a day?"

Three shinobis blink. "You know what. I think I've just about had it with-"

"Shut it, Datoi. They're trying to get under your skin. Stop letting them." The 'unremarkable one' points out, cutting off the 'cute one'. As one, the three Cloud shinobis unsheathe their katanas, eyes hardening, game face on.

"Aww. You were cute before you did that. Now you just look constipated." Yuzuki complains.

"I know, right. Why do guys always think a scary face will do anything?" Sango agrees with her teammate.

"I think they're trying to unnerve us." Hanabi observes dryly. "Perhaps we should show them how it's done." Sango and Yuzuki nod. As one, three bloodline limits are activated. Two pairs of Sharingans and a pair of Byakugan eyes bearing down on their opponents.

As a bonus, the three 'cute and cuddly' girls start oozing killing intent by the gallon. Their faces harden, almost of is suddenly set in stone. The Cloud shinobis swallow, no longer doubting these girls have skills to back up their claims.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Asami gazes at her team, pride swelling up within her. She knows exactly what they're doing, and she approves. A soft smile works its way into her eyes. "You've trained them well, Asa." Sasu-chan offers, his hand suddenly on her thigh.

"Nn." Asami nods, the corners of her lips curling upwards.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Up in the Kage Box, Darui is starting to get a _bit_ nervous. Not a kunai or punch has been thrown, but Team Asami is showing plain as day that they have the presence to steal the show. To make matters worse, lesser men would wet themselves from such a display of raw power. They mean to test if their opponents have the strength of will to overcome such a thing, to weed out any weakling among them.

Sadly, Darui is also very impressed. It's a sound tactic. If any of his genins panic, if they forfeit, the match will be over before it begins. That would not only show Cloud as weak, it would not only show Leaf as strong, but it would also show that these three kunoichis can win a fight without lifting a finger – jounin level planning. Just what has Leaf been teaching its genin?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Back with the Cloud team, the tallest of the three takes a step forward. "Guys." He begins. "Darui-sensei needs us. We can't fail him." With those simple words, he unleashes his own killing intent, staving off the worst of the effects on himself on his team.

"Nn." The middle one nods, gathering his wits and following his teammate's example.

"For sensei." The short one offers. Once their killing intent start to coalesce, just as the Leaf kunoichis' had… three little grins work their way onto the kunoichis' faces. That's when the match truly gets started.

Sango unsheathes one of her wakizashis. Yuzuki grabs one of her tessen – which no one seemed to notice until she grabbed it. Hanabi, however, just stands there. And then, three kunoichi disappear.

Without warning, Hanabi begins her assault on the target. The tall one tries using his katanas' reach to keep her at a distance, but Hanabi seems to dance around his strikes with a practiced ease. He notices, almost too late, that her right hand glows green – Chakra Scalpel! He avoids the sweeping strike, none too pleased that she cut his katana in half.

Nodding to himself, he sheaths his other katana. It'll do him no good here. Instead he focuses his lightning armour jutsu. It's not perfected yet, but he needs every ounce of his skill to not fail his sensei here.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

With Yuzuki and her opponent, things are getting intense. The 'unremarkable one' channels his lightning chakra into his blades, charging with intent to end this sooner rather than later. What he didn't expect, was for Yuzuki to smirk as he charges in with a dual katana strike.

Or for her to channel wind chakra into her tessen. Or for her to grab one of the katanas between the ribs of her tessen and break the blade. Or for her to channel her wind chakra into the broken blade still in her tessen's grasp. Or for her to use said wind chekra imbued broken blade to slice the second blade in two.

Just like that, in under three seconds, two broken katanas. Yuzuki flings the broken blade at Hanabi's opponent, then flicks her tessen closed and opens it again. The paper, which was torn by his katana, is whole again.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Ooh! Mama, will you teach me how to do that?" Okichi asks excitedly. Three Kages are suddenly all too aware of the twin tessens Aya carries around.

"Of course I will, sweetie." Aya coos, petting her daughter's hair to get her to calm down a bit. Without being asked, she turns to Mai, who's gazing at her at the same time. "And, yes, Mai-chan, I'll teach you as well. You did say you want to be a tessen user like your mother, after all." Two redheads beam.

Darui makes a mental note: don't fuck with Konoha. Aya is talking about teaching a three year old and a one year old how to wield weapons. And he doesn't doubt for a second Uchiha Yuzuki was taught to wield her tessens by none other than Aya herself.

"Kind of a girly weapon, though. Tessens." Kisame says, wondering at the words even though he believes them.

"Maybe. Maybe not. The results speak for themselves." Aya offers with a shrug. She could point out that all Hayashis are expected to be master tessen wielders. But that would just freak poor Darui out. Let alone Okichi already having her own tessen.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Sango is enjoying the look on her opponents face. He stares at the goo on the floor where he stood a second ago, wondering what in the hell just happened. He goes over it in his mind.

He charged his katanas with lightning chakra. He attacked with a wide, sweeping dual slash meant to overpower her single blade. And yet, when his blades met hers, his liquefied. The goo on the floor used to be his blades. He just doesn't understand.

"It's simple really." Sango begins. "Your katanas could handle lightning release chakra. Not fire. Mine can handle fire. Do the math."

A cursory glance reveals his teammates haven't fared any better. "I can't help but wonder…" The shinobi begins. "If you three didn't have this planned all along."

Sango shrugs, channelling chakra into her blade again and enjoying how the pink blade glows. "What's really going to bug you later, is how much of your actions haven't already been anticipated."

He sighs, not sure he even wants to think about that.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

With Hanabi, her opponent suddenly has to duck under a broken katana blade that was lobbed at his head. That it's also infused with wind chakra, which would have negated his lightning armour, doesn't really help his sense of self preservation.

"Che." He doesn't like how this match is going at all. So he decides it's time to start pulling out all the stops. Forget holding back for the sake of having an ace up his sleeve for the next match, he needs to make sure there will be a next match!

His hands fly th-

SHIT! That was close! Hanabi damn near beheaded him with that Chakra Scalpel of hers! "Oi… did you know that water and lightning are really good friends?" Hanabi teases, a smirk on her lips. Without warning, or handsigns, she starts pelting Water Bullets at him. Dozens of them in quick succession. Unfortunately, he's well aware that water isn't the best thing to have around him when he activates his lightning armour.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"This is getting bo-ring!" Sango complains. Her opponent has pretty much been avoiding her like the plague. Sure he's raining down lightning jutsu on her every chance he gets, but once she starts placing herself between her opponent and Hanabi… well, those pesky little jutsus stop being a problem. Her opponent is smart enough not to risk his teammate. And really, Hanabi's at no risk at all. Her Byakugan would alert her to any incoming jutsus, so she'd just avoid them.

"Zuki! H on the B, cue on me. Give me some feeling with it!" Is that supposed to make sense?

"You're being lazy, Go." Hanabi complains, between firing off Water Bullets.

"Fine. Fine." Yuzuki waves it off, slapping her opponent with her tessen. It's what he gets for trying to punch her! Almost as one, all three kunoichi's kick their opponents. Hanabi has to channel some wind chakra around her leg to counter the lightning armour, but she manages just fine – **and** without killing the boy.

Three shinobis find themselves flung at each other. The tall one had to end his lightning armour, or he's pretty sure he'd electrocute his teammates. The three of them land almost face first in each other, but they grab each other's forearms to stabilize their flight and neutralize the last of the momentum.

"What the fuck are these girls eating? This shit ain't normal!" The short one complains. And, just their luck, the handsigns begin. Sango. Just Sango. Once she forms the last handsign, her teammates body flicker to her side, grab her arms and fling the girl up into the air. At the top of her flight, Sango spins like a top, spews mud down onto the arena, and falls without a care in the world.

Sango makes a perfect three-point landing… but it's a side effect of her landing that's making the three shinobi nervous. A wall. The girl just created an Earth Wall in a perfect circle. And… now Yuzuki's switching her tessen for a flute?

The Cloud shinobi swallow, not liking where this is going at all.

Yuzuki starts playing 'Sakura, Sakura'… a children's song. So why are her teammates grinning almost evilly?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Up in the Kage Box, Darui is really not liking how this is playing out. Those kunoichis have been playing his team from the start. But it's the nervous tension in Chouji that really does him in. "Love, you didn't." Chouji turns to his wife.

"Of course I did. What good is teaching them my jutsus if they don't learn my habits to go with it?" Aya defends. Almost no one outside of her pack knows just how spiteful Aya tends to be when she starts playing 'Sakura, Sakura', but those in the know? Chouji shivers, not liking where this is going at all.

"Okichi-chan, please don't pick up your mama's habits."

"But, papa! It's only fair that mama teaches me everything I can learn." The redhead crosses her arms, pouting at her father's stupidity. "Mama, will you teach me to play the flute, too?"

"One weapon at a time, baby." Aya chides gently.

"Please, mama? I promise I'll give it my all." Okichi begs – puppy eyes, pouty, quivering lip, the whole package. Aya sighs, shaking her head in amusement.

"We'll discuss it after dinner, okay?" Okichi beams, knowing that not getting a no is half the battle with her mama.

Darui, meanwhile, is REALLY glad he's on Konoha's good side. The wakizashis – Aya's doing. The tessens – Aya's doing. The medical training – Aya's doing. And from what he gathers, the flute is obviously Aya's doing as well. Just what the hell are those kunoichis capable of!?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Walls. Ghostly white walls. Out of nowhere. From their position, all the Cloud shinobi can see is a pallid white in every direction but up.

The crowd, however, are seeing something else entirely. There's an entire maze materializing around the Cloud team. The entire surface area of the circle Sango created is covered in thin white walls, forming a maze.

Hanabi grins, loving how this is playing out. Then she whips out a flute of her own. She starts playing the same tune as Yuzuki, enjoying her teammate's mood. Only, Hanabi isn't limited by silly things like line of sight. So she can see exactly where her opponents are. She enjoys how they can't make any sense of the collection of Sound Barriers, but… she **loves** that her Aya-nee taught her another jutsu that's going to be oh so entertaining.

Divine Hand jutsu.

Hanabi forms three Divine Hands, just above her… victims. It's a bit much, with the Byakugan still blazing, but she'll manage.

Without warning, two of the three shinobi feel a hand grabbing them by their throats and flinging them in opposite directions. Hanabi nods. The walls shift, isolating them from their teammates.

Yeah. They've had just about enough. Coming to a decision together, even while apart, the three of them start forming handsigns.

Almost as one, they cast Lightning Release – False Darkness. The air crackles with the intensity of electricity as the jutsus are blazed at the walls with the intention of turning them into ash. They're smart enough not to aim it in each other's direction though. The last thing they need is for the walls to move for them to kill each other.

Hanabi stops playing her flute, stowing it. She sees how the three jutsus try –and fail– to overpower the barriers. However, now's the time to show them just who they're dealing with. "Zuki?"

With a nod, Yuzuki's playing turns feverish. Her notes start coming out quick, sharp, agitated. Then the walls surrounding the Cloud shinobi start to… vibrate. Slow at first, but that doesn't last long. The air starts to resonate with the walls, sound levels skyrocket. Soon three Cloud shinobi find themselves buffeted by a deafening wail.

They focus their chakra, reinforcing their inner ears and essentially deafening themselves. However, they hadn't counted on their skin being the intended target. They hadn't counted on their very bones vibrating with the intensity of the frequency used. They find themselves in a genjutsu, but… not any genjutsu they've heard of before.

They're overloaded with pain from how their bones rattle within them. And yet the genjutsu, the vision of everyone they've ever loved dying painfully right before their very eyes, doesn't dispel. That shouldn't be possible!

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Jeez, Sasa-nee. What the heck are you and Imouto-chan teaching those three?" Naruto shakes his head, trying not to laugh at the victims being attacked on three different fronts. Naruto knows, from experience that they're trapped in Siren's Call. That genjutsu is reapplied with every soundwave that touches its victim, so there's no way out unless you know the Offsetting Sound. However, he also hears the intensity of the sound the three shinobis are subjected to. If they aren't deaf, it'll be a miracle. Add to that the frequency used, the natural resonance of bones?

"What? They happen to be good students." Asami defends. "Besides, Sango-chan still has a long way to go." Sango hasn't gotten very far with sound release at all, but she's making up for it with her lava release training. Asami isn't sure if she used pure fire release or lava release to melt those blades, but she'll be asking her little sister for sure!

"Still. Sca-ry!" Naruto shivers. He's REALLY glad no one from their pack would ever attack each other.

"Team Darui is unable to continue! This match is over!" The proctor announces. The change is immediate. The sound stops entirely, the Sound Barriers dissipate, and the earth wall crumbles. Three shinobi are on the ground, no sign of physical injury but no sign of movement either.

Naruto lets out a low whistle. "Remind me to never underestimate those three. Ever."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Up in the Kage Box, Darui stares. He can't seem to make sense of anything that just happened. He sensed a genjutsu, but he just knows there's more to what just happened down there. His genins slowly start to stir, signs of the agony they were just subjected to obvious –to him– in their body language.

"Sound release." Darui murmurs. Those two were using sound release jutsus. It's the only thing that makes sense. But he's never seen anything like what he just saw.

"Nn." Aya noises, nodding. "The maze was made of Sound Barriers. Quite a unique application though. Asami might have come up with that, but Yuzuki's always enjoyed maze puzzles, so you never know. The hands? Those are Divine Hands. Quite a tricky jutsu to master. And using the Sound Barriers to overload them with decibels? I'd say that is quite the feat. Yuzuki's more than ready for the next step."

 _Next_ step? There's **more** after that!? Darui shakes his head, wondering why Ei ever thought it was a good idea to antagonize Aya and her people.

"I'm starting to feel sorry for Kurotsuchi's team." Kisame offers with a cruel smile.

"Liar." Mei swats him, smiling a little herself.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

With the daimyos, things are… quiet. Everyone but Mitsuzaka –and Ikoku– is blown away with what they've just witnessed. Three little girls, none older than ten, just handed the Cloud team their asses.

"And just think." Ikoku offers, smirking. "Aya-chan's team is next." Every daimyo present –other than Mitsuzaka– shivers. They make a mental note to **NEVER** start trouble with Hidden Leaf or the Land of Fire. Not that Haruna-dono or Kazahana-dono ever intended to – they've seen Aya's work first hand.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Winners, Team Asami of Konoha!" The proctor calls it, obviously glad he didn't have to step in. He really doesn't want to know if he can figure out a way to get those boys to safety if the Leaf team decides they enjoy whatever they just did.

The crowd goes wild! Everyone is cheering on the three Konoha kunoichis, chanting 'A-sa-mi, A-sa-mi' to show their support for Team Asami.

Asami, meanwhile, is beaming at her students.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to take a few Hidden Crystal students?" Guren asks, obviously impressed. Every sound release jutsu she just witnessed is unique to this group, likely created by Aya herself.

"Not likely." Kakashi offers, eye-smiling at Guren. "Aya doesn't like those that aren't loyal to her pack learning things like that."

"Mama, do you think Aya-nee will teach me that?" Kenshin asks, awed by what he just saw.

"Of course she will, baby." Miwako assures him, smiling ferally. "Your nee-chan would never hold anything back from you. All you have to do is show her you can handle it."

"Yosh!" Kenshin is getting all pumped up.

"Easy there, tiger." Kin teases. "You've got a long way to go before you can learn those jutsus."

"Do you know them, auntie?" Kenshin asks, stars in his eyes.

"Of course. I even know quite a few Team Asami haven't been taught yet." Auntie Kin assures him. "You'll learn them in time. After all, you've been learning to play the flute haven't you?"

"That's why we're learning that…" Kenshin muses, suddenly hyper aware of the flute his Aya-nee demands he keep on him at all times. "And the tessen, too… Aya-nee wants me to learn it all." He murmurs, overwhelmed by how much his Aya-nee wants him to learn.

"She knows you can handle it, sweetie." Miwako assures him. "She wouldn't teach you otherwise." Kesnhin turns to his mama, tears welling up. She beams at him, confident he'll be a good, strong hunter in time. She pets his hair, wondering just how strong. After all, Miwako's never seen Aya at full tilt. She's never even seen Hoshie taking a fight half serious. All she has is guesses, but their scents hint at some deliciously juicy tales hidden in her daughters.

Miwako hopes this next bout will show just how far Team Aya has come in their training. Maybe then she can finally make up her mind on Sakiko and Katsuo – those two have always been… hard to understand. Not that she doubts their loyalty to the pack… but she could never accept them as her pups if she cannot understand them.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 50_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Well, that was fun ^_^ I hope I did those lightning jutsus some justice, but I mostly had to gloss them over for the sake of not taking a week to get this done. Sorry about that. As everyone already knows... up next is Team Aya versus Team Kurotsuchi. I wonder how that will play out?_**


	58. Arc 3 - Match 3: Howl for me

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 3: The heir apparent – Chapter 51 – Match 3: Howl for me_**

 ** _3rd person PoV_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"Life is ten percent what happens to you and ninety percent how you react to it." – Charles R. Swindoll_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Team Aya." Kisame murmurs, wondering just how this is going to play out. "Nervous to see your pups down there?"

"Curious." Aya answers. Chouji worries though. Not so much for Team Aya, but for Aya herself. He's never seen her this focused, this tense. And he's seen her in a war… more or less. He prays an actual war never breaks out, and that they can get the major players to back out swiftly, like last time.

But…

"Love?" Chouji places his hand on her lower back. The tension doesn't fade. She turns to him and smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

She signs something to him. Okichi tenses, her eyes wide and the grip on her papa's jacket becomes almost desperate. "M-mama?"

"It's alright, baby." She smiles warmly for her daughter, but it still doesn't reach her eyes. She signs something for her, slower this time. "Would you like some more fruit?" Okichi shakes her head quickly, fear in her eyes.

Aya leans in and kisses her baby's brow, this time the smile does reach her eyes. "Don't worry about a thing. Mama's got it under control, okay?"

"P-promise?" Okichi begs. Whatever's going on, she doesn't seem to like it.

"What kind of alpha would I be if I didn't take care of our pack, baby?" The other's don't seem to like where this is going, but no one says anything. Whatever Aya's planning, her daughter obviously doesn't like it.

"Stay safe." Chouji demands, leaning in for a kiss.

She shoots him down though, placing her finger on his lips. "Hold onto that for later." She murmurs. "You won't regret the wait, I promise."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Down in the arena, Team Aya stands opposite Team Kurotsuchi. Kiriko finds the situation… ironic, almost sickening. She doesn't belong here, against Shie and the others. She has to fight the urge to damn it all to hell and join them in this fight.

The only thing stopping her is Aya-san's words that night: wolves are never truly alone. She wonders about that. Wolves never truly being alone. Her eyes find Shie's. The smile she finds there soothes her nerves somewhat, even though it doesn't reach Shie's lips.

How odd. Kiriko spent her whole life trying to prove herself to the Kamizuru clan, offered her every waking moment trying to make them proud. So why is it that in the… two week(?) she's been with the Namikis… why do they feel more like family than the Kamizurus ever have? How could she be so easily cast aside by her flesh and blood for something she doesn't understand? And yet be so warmly welcomed by the very people she was taught to hate?

Standing between the two shinobi she was raised alongside, yet she cannot bring herself to feel anything at all. Not for them, not for the one-time sister that raised her since her parents died. Not for the village she was –at one point– willing to die for.

All she has to do is bide her time. After this match… just a little longer, just a little further.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

In the crowd, Kamizurus Oonoki and Kurotsuchi sit and wait. The Tsuchikage has already discussed with his granddaughter what the plan is, and how she will ensure that it is done without fail.

After all, Stone will not allow her weapons to fall to Leaf – Kamizuru will not allow her daughters to fall to Namiki. Kiriko's proper place is in Stone, where she will be punished for her deeds, not in Hidden Leaf gallivanting like some commoner!

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Tension is thick in the air. Everyone can feel the bad blood between these two teams and the villages they represent. The betting pool is rooting for Team Aya, and most of the betters with it, but… everyone also sees that something is off. The Kamizuru girl seems unnerved. What's more, since when has a Kamizuru ever worn a daisho? When has a Kamizuru ever worn twin kodachis on their forearms? If anything, the girl looks like a Namiki… but that can't be right!

The Kamizuru and Namikis are sworn enemies! At least, that's the Kamizuru's take on things. It isn't exactly a secret that Stone is starting to hate Namiki Aya as much as the Yellow Flash, if for different reasons. So why is this Kamizuru wearing her weapons like a Namiki?

"Third match. Team Kurotsuchi of Stone versus Team Aya of Konoha." Well, they're about to find out. "Begin!"

The two Stone shinobi round on Kiriko, one wielding a battle axe, the other a war hammer. Within the first half a second of their match, they intend to take their own teammate's life!?

Hoshie snaps her fingers, two Sound Barriers forming between Kiriko and her assailants, their weapons bouncing off helplessly. The crowd can't make sense of any of this. Why would those Stone shinobi attack their own?

Kiriko body flickers behind the Konoha team. A diversion tactic? Then why isn't Kiriko attacking Team Aya?

"Wow." Kiriko intones, shaking her head in disappointment. "Just wow. We've known each other since we could remember, and you try to kill me."

"Says the one that betrayed her village!" The tall, bulky one challenges.

"I didn't betray Stone. Stone betrayed me." Kiriko counters.

"Look, this is very interesting, really it is." Hoshie says, her eyes tearing into the two that just attacked Kiriko. "But I hate monologues, and a monologue for two isn't much better."

The proctor tries to wrap his brain around what's going on, but he's coming up empty. Mizukage-sama told him there were some issues between Kamizuru Kiriko and her team, but… this is some dark shit, even for Stone.

"Let's see if we can break this down quickly." Sakiko offers. "You assholes are afraid Kiriko has a crush on Hoshie, so you want to kill her."

"…" Neither Stone shinobi has an answer to that. That is how it started, and they know it. Had Kurotsuchi-sensei not been so cruel to her cousin, would she have sided with the Namikis? Would it have been anything more than an innocent crush between two pre-pubescents?

"So. Let us show you how a Namiki handles people that know no loyalty." Katsuo offers, taking out his flute. The crowd goes deathly silent. The last two that took out a flute blew them away. What will happen this time? Not that the intrigue isn't interesting – it makes for a juicy story to tell when they get home. But… these are Namiki Aya's students, her sisters and brother. And it seems they are also defending Kiriko…

Wolves aren't kind to those that would attack their pack.

Again, the steady rhythm of 'Sakura, Sakura' is played. Everyone from Konoha winces. In protector mode, and being spiteful? This won't end well.

Then Sakiko whips out her flute. She, too, starts playing the same tune, right alongside Katsuo. Their notes are quick, sharp… mechanical. No one is sure what to expect, but the two Stone shinobi don't want to find out. They charge!

And Hoshie is right there to meet them, kodachis drawn and glowing bright pink. She slices right through their weapons, long before they even get close to her teammates. But she isn't stopping there, she kicks out their knees and delivers a punch to their throats. The crunch that's heard is almost sickening.

And that the two boys fly back isn't helping much either.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

In the Kage Box, Aya's only half paying attention to the ass whooping her team is handing out. Her eyes seem to be surveying everywhere at once, trying to find something that isn't there. She isn't bothered though. She knows what she seeks, and she will find it.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Back in the arena, things are getting… creepy. In front of Sakiko is… something most never thought they'd see (again): a ghost. Namiki Sakiko just conjured up a ghost! A FRICKING GHOST! A hovering in mid-air, no expression on her face having, hands hanging limply with two butcher's knives holding… GHOST! Pallid white and mostly see-through!

Not that what Katsuo's doing is making anyone feel any better. He's made a **boot**. Ghostly pale, just like the walls from earlier, but… HUGE! Six times as tall as he is, and it seems to want nothing more than to step on those Stone genins!

The boot is raised high in the air, then starts thundering down towards the downed shinobi. They quickly cast the mud wall jutsu, but don't stick around to see if it'll hold! And a good thing, too… with a crunch, the boot steps on their walls, and a grinding sound lets them know that their walls are no more. Not that they can't see the lack of wall through the boot…

The ghost decides it wants some action, flying –literally hovering as it moves and making no sound at all– at the shorter of the two. It's eerie how the thing just glides. How the rags it is wearing seems to flap in the gentle breeze. And those eyes. Those white, empty eyes.

He casts two mud balls at the thing, and they hit it, dead on. But it makes no different. All that happened is that the ghost now has a few patches in more earthen brown colour.

The closer the ghost comes, the closer the genin is to shitting himself. The devil. Namiki's are the devil and they've called up the dead to hunt down their enemies!

Losing all pretence of pride, the boy runs like the Shinigami is after his soul. The whole time he's screaming bloody murder and making wild claims. "It was Kurotsuchi-sensei! She's the one! She ordered this! She's guilty, not me! Mommy!"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Those little shits." Aya murmurs, staring. They took her idea, her jutsu, and they ran with it! And hot damn if the end result isn't a heart attack waiting to happen! The boot, though…? She has no idea what's up with the boot.

"P-p-p-p-p-papa?" Okichi buries her face in his chest, hiding away from the scary thing down there.

"There there. It's alright. It's just your auntie scaring some idiots." Chouji soothes. "It's alright, papa won't let that thing anywhere near you if it frightens you." Mai on the other hand, stares. She isn't sure what to make of those white things, but wow! They make people make all the right noises!

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"I can't tell… I should I be proud… or worried?" Miwako murmurs. That huge ass boot is jumping up and down, trying to give that tall Stone asshole the cockroach treatment. That isn't such a big deal – funny as all hell, but not a big deal.

It's Sakiko. How in the hell did that girl come up with that ju… Aya's skeleton thing. Of course. The second Aya tries her hand at something, her shadows are going to be crawling in the same direction until they figure something out.

Still, you've got to hand it to her… that thing could scare the dead. "Mama… please tell me I'm learning that jutsu." Kenshin begs, stars in his eyes. "Do you have any idea how many pranks I could pull at the academy with something like that!?"

"Sweetie, I don't think even I'm ready to learn that one." Auntie Kin points out. An annoyed whine escapes Kenshin, letting everyone know he isn't happy with that at all. "But if I learn it, I'll be sure to teach you when you're ready."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

On the Fighters' balcony, nobody seems to notice Yuzuki's Sharingan being active, or how she's memorizing every single jutsu being shown – she asked for permission in advance. Frankly, Sakiko thinks Yuzuki knowing it saves time – one less packmate to teach.

"Jeez." Yuzuki complains.

"What?" Sango wonders. "Too complex for you?" Yuzuki nods, frowning.

"Even the boot thing is above my skill level. Those guys are…"

"Aya-nee's team." Hanabi reminds them. "Don't underestimate them. If Aya-nee thinks they are worth her time, then you can bet they'll know tricks that make us look small time."

"I know, but still." Yuzuki argues. "It'll take me at least a year to be able to pull that thing off."

"Whatever." Hanabi rolls her eyes. "Go-chan, make sure you keep your eyes peeled. They said you could… right?"

"Uh huh. But I'm not sure how much help it'll be." Sango shrugs. She hasn't even gotten the basic chakra conversion down right yet! Lava release isn't as simple as it looks!

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Kiriko is staring. Staring. And her mouth is trying to catch flies, it seems. What in the hell is going on!? She knew her friends had some mad skills she's never seen before, but… ghosts!? Ginormous boots!?

All she knew about them was kenjutsu, plausibly lava release, and some genjutsus… but **this**!?

Shie makes a sign to her teammates. The ghost fades. The boot fades. And Shie starts to sing? Her voice doesn't form words, at least none that Kiriko recognizes. Just notes. A haunting melody, one that chills Kiriko to the core. She has a really nice voice. But Kiriko's worried that she isn't singing for the sake of entertainment… no matter how much it matches the décor her teammates set.

Dust and a few pebbles fly up right in front of Shie. A hand comes up from below the earth. Ghostly pale, just like the other two things. Something's wrong with the hand. It's… elongated, but… sickly looking… there seems to be some muscles on it, but… half rotten away, even though it's…

Another hand. Something's digging its way up from the depths. More and more of the… _thing_ unburies itself. The more details that Kiriko sees, the less she wants to see. It's a man. Or what's left of him. Bits and pieces are missing, a hole in his chest shows his ribs and the lungs burning for air. He's wheezing, his voice is raspy. Teeth are missing as well. And given there's a hole in his cheek, Kiriko can say for sure his tongue is still there.

 **"WHY!?"** The man demands, taking another raspy breath. **"WHY WAS I SUMMONED HERE!?"** He pulls out the last of himself from the earth.

 _8-8_

* * *

Aya stares. Mai, too, but she's mostly staring at the crowd at how they're freaking out! She likes that. They're funny.

Aya, on the other hand, is staring at Hoshie. She did it. She completely, unerringly did it. She completed the jutsu, just as Aya had intended. She grins, liking the effect it has on people – that was half the appeal of the jutsu in the first place, after all.

"Chou? Remind me to be extra sweet on those three." Chouji just blinks. He shakes his head, petting his poor Okichi and confirming the she really doesn't want to look just now.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

They say that your life should flash before your eyes just before you die. Well, the two Stone genins have seen their lives, their friends lives, their parents lives, and the children they'll never have's lives flashing before theirs.

They thought the ghost was bad. And yes, that shit was scary! But… this!? **"IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT! YOU SUMMONED ME!"** The… thing… drags its foot, its ankle clearly broken. As it moves it makes the most awful sound. Between the raspy breathing, and the foot being dragged along. There's also the sound of… chains? **"WHY CAN I NOT SLEEP!? LONG HAVE I LABOURED! LONG HAVE I SUFFERED THE BURDEN OF LIVING!"** The thing is in shackles. Why? What could be the reason a dead man would wear shackles?

The two Stone genins stare, their eyes wide in both shock and unbridled horror. They don't know what is going on. They don't understand any of this. They clamber back, away from whatever the hell that thing is!

Laughter. Peals of laughter echo through the arena. Not cruel, not ghastly, not evil. It's light, and airy, and happy, and oh so free. Kiriko. She understands, if only a little what's going on. She walks up to Shie, hugging the girl from behind. "You arranged this for me." She doesn't ask.

"Nn. And we can stop it anytime you want." Shie offers, via Whispering Winds. Not that Kiriko would know that, but she knows Shie's voice and she hears the amusement in it.

"Let me borrow this?" Kiriko grabs one of Shie's kodachis, unsheathing it and studying it as she walks. Pink. Reverse-edged. "Can this…?" She sees Kiko and Togo smirking as they nod. Kiriko nods as well, using the sharp edge to cut through the fabric of her Stone headband. "Alright, Shie. I can take it from here."

The… thing… dissipates one layer at a time. First the skin and rags and chains. Then the muscles and blood vessels. The bones fall apart, showing that it really was a complete skeleton. Then the bones themselves dissipate. Kiriko shivers a little, hoping she never sees that jutsu again.

"So!" Kiriko begins, the attention of all gathered centred solely on her. "Stone wishes me dead!?" The headband in her hand is callously tossed up in the air and she stabs it with the kodachi, the tip of the blade piercing Stone's symbol. "To Stone, I **am** dead!" She channels her lava release chakra into the kodachi, gazing with morbid fascination as the blade glows pink and the cloth that felt like it was part of her since earning it catches aflame. The metal of the headband itself melts, falling to the ground one dripping bead at a time. Until at least the bulk of it can no longer cling to the searing blade and the remainder plops down ungracefully.

"From now on, I am no Kamizuru! I am no Stone kunoichi nor citizen! And should Stone not wish problems with Konoha, they should well accept me as such!" Having said her bit, she flicks the last of the molten headband from the blade, absorbing her chakra back into herself. She calmly walks back to Shie, offering the blade butt first. Shie sheathes her blade.

The two share a smile, and warm hug, and the following words seal the fate of this match. "Proctor. We forfeit." Hoshie announces.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"That's my cue." Aya announces, body flickering down into the arena for the second time today. The crowd stares, gobsmacked, unsure what the hell is going on anymore. First Stone attacks their own, then the haunting, then the undead, then the Stone kunoichi denounces village and clan in one fell swoop. And now Namiki Aya?

"Kiriko." Aya's voice carries well, so even those in the back row of the stadium hear her. "You denounce Stone and the Kamizuru. Would you accept Konoha as your home? The Namiki as your family?"

"With all my heart, Aya-nee." Kiriko swears, bobbing her head. She doesn't even notice the tears in her eyes.

Aya unties her own headband, walks up to the shorter –she's happy she's taller than SOMEONE– kunoichi, and ties it around the girl's neck, much like Hoshie, Sakiko, Katsuo and Aya herself wears it.

"Then I claim this villageless rogue as a Namiki clanswoman." Aya hugs her, much the same way she hugs all her little sisters. "Welcome home, Imouto-chan."

"Ah ah." Hoshie speaks up. "Not with that junk you carry in your pouch." Kiriko pulls away from the hug, confused. "Namiki clansmen don't carry around the junk they sell in Stone."

"Wh-what do you think, Aya-nee?" Kiriko likes calling her that. And she likes even more how her nee-san calls her 'Imouto-chan'.

"Wouldn't be caught dead with it. Maybe those blubbering idiots could use it?" Aya-nee thumbs towards the two whimpering Stone shinobis, still trying to understand what the hell is going on. Without missing a beat, Kiriko takes out all her kunai, flinging them at her old te… no… at Kamizuru Kiriko's old teammates. She makes sure not to actually hit them, seeing as the match has been called – there would be no honour in it.

Then come the shurikens. They too are pelted at the two idiots, who are screaming and begging for mercy long after the scare factor had departed. The ninja wire is callously flung at them, landing at one of the boys' feet and not even touching him. It still gets another frightened shriek.

Aya grabs four Namiki kunais from her own pouch, offering them to Kiriko. "These are called Namiki kunai. They, just like our blades, can handle lava release. Only our packmates may ever bear these." Aya-nee explains solemnly, offering the kunais to Kiriko. The poor brunette blinks away the tears, unsure what to make of any of this. She accepts the four kunais, carefully stuffing them into her pouch where h… those old kunais were.

Aya-nee isn't done. She takes out two funny shuriken, blood red just as the kunais. "These are Namiki shuriken. Same as the kunai, only allowable for our packmates. And don't blame me for the corny names, everyone likes sticking Namiki to anything associated with me." Kiriko giggles a little, accepting these with laughter in her eyes. They look like little windmill shurikens. These, too, are carefully stuffed in her pouch.

"However, your blades you'll have to hold onto for now. Only once you show true skill wielding them will you be given proper blades, just as with all our clansmen."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Ah, there she is. Truthfully Aya had expected her a lot sooner. She turns, finding Kamizuru Kurotsuchi standing by her two remaining genins. Without missing a beat, Aya feels two presences beside her that weren't there a second ago – Keito and Megumi. Another flash of chakra, another poof, only this time…

Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Asami, Tachibana Yasumitsu, Hatake Kakashi, Taira Zaizen, Namiki Hitomi, Namiki Miwako, Hayashi Masashige, Momochi Zabuza, Yuki Haku, Satsuma Ichirou, Akimichi Chouza…

Kiriko is overwhelmed at how easily, how faithfully, everyone comes to the aid of their packmates. A pack that she now belongs to, belongs with. And all the Elemental Nations know it.

"Problem, Kamizuru?" Aya-nee asks, her tone cold, unbending.

Another flash of chakra. This time it's from several Mist Anbu teams. Kiriko looks around, marvelling at how things have changed. If the Kamizuru touch her now, it's an international incident. Somehow she doesn't doubt Aya-nee would go to war for the sake of her pack – from the tales she's heard recently, it wouldn't be the first time.

Aya-nee steps forward, away from the safety of the pack. "Do bear in mind, Kamizuru… anything you do, you do in the Village Hidden in the Mist. Given your Tsuchikage was denied a seat in the Kage Box, I don't think I need to point out the rocky standing you already have here."

One last flash of chakra and Hoshigaki Kisame himself is down in the arena. "What is the meaning of this?" He demands hotly. "Kamizuru. I've warned you to stay away from our Leaf guests. And **especially** from the Namikis." He grabs his huge sword, wielding it one-handed and pointing it at the Stone team. "Try anything in my village and it's **me** you need to worry about." He doesn't speak a decibel above what is needed, but good Kami his tone lets you know that if you cross him you sign your own death certificate.

"A wolf is never truly alone…" Kiriko murmurs, feeling Shie's arm snake around her middle. Sakiko's elbow is propped up on her shoulder. And Katsuo musses her hair like any annoying brother would.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Mitsuzaka cackles with glee. How like Aya-chan for this to happen! "Mitsuzaka-dono, is this really the time?" The Wind daimyo demands, wondering what in the hell is going on. A clan that seems to control the spirits of the dead, calling them up at their whim? And **another** international incident involving Stone!?

"I ap-" He gets that chuckle out of his system. "I apologize. Though I must admit this is the norm when our Aya-chan is at work." No one quite knows what to make of that. "New jutsus come about, an old enemy is a new friend. More power is brought to Konoha and the Land of Fire, while subsequently weakening the enemy. I find myself quite familiar with these scenes."

The silence almost makes Mitsuzaka-dono want to give into another cackle fit. Oh how he misses having Aya-chan around Ryuuhou for scenes like this.

"Mitsuzaka-dono, surely you must know that Stone will cry out for blood?" The Lightning daimyo wonders if Mitsuzaka-dono hasn't lost himself entirely.

"They may cry as loud as they wish. They declared war once and look what happened?" Mitsuzaka-dono isn't worried at all. If anything, he's quite amused. "Oh to think what our Aya-chan will get herself up to once she's Hokage." He muses, grinning.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"That does it." Kenshin announces. "Stone's gone too far this time. I hope they-"

"Calm yourself." Hiroko-nee demands. "Milady would never allow any of our pack to come to harm, but you must not forget the children look to you for an example."

"Good." Kenshin nods seriously. "Then they see that these things will never be tolerated. Not so long as any Namiki still breathes."

"Well said." Auntie Kin praises. "You hear that, Ayumu-chan? So long as anyone from our clan lives and breathes, everyone will be cared for. What do you think about that?" Ayumu squirms a little, then giggles at the funny face his mama makes for him.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Kisame stands awaiting Stone to do –say– something, anything. Nothing happens. "Let me make Mist's stance perfectly clear, Kamizuru. We do not tolerate you trying to bully our allies. I want you, your team, your compatriots, out of my village. Immediately!" That last word echoes through the stadium. Everyone stares, wondering if they're going to see the legend himself fight, let alone the impressive collection from Konoha obviously itching to get in on the action.

"Kurotsuchi!" Oonoki poofs into the arena as well. "You heard Mizukage-sama! We're leaving!"

"This isn't over, Namiki." Of course, the wounded dog needs to bark one last time.

"I should think not. Stone still stands." Aya intones. No one is sure how to really take that, but from the slight tension in her neck, most take it as a threat – a promise that Stone won't stand for long if they do not check their attitude problem.

"Kurotsuchi!" Kiriko calls out, walking over to her Aya-nee with Shie, Kiko and Togo by her side. "Thanks for being such a bitch. I might never have found pack and home without you."

"Ooh! Burn!" Sakiko dramatizes, rubbing it in.

Kurotsuchi glares daggers at the girl, but especially at how Namiki Hoshie drapes her arm around her waist.

Kiriko notices, and decides she might as well fan the flames a bit. She turns to Shie, looks to her lips with an unasked question in her eyes. Shie smirks, her eyes suddenly half lidded. Needing no further permission, Kiriko turns into Shie's embrace, wraps her arms around her shoulders and their lips meet. Once, sweet and innocent. Twice, a peck to see if that spark from the first time is real. A third time, drowning out the crowd and all the 'ooh's and 'aww's they're getting.

They break the kiss, but only because they both can't fight the smile any longer. They exhale. They have no idea what this is or where it's going between them… but that kiss meant something. Their eyes open at the same time, suddenly swimming in each other's. Kiriko stands there, in Hoshie's arms, not even caring the girl is shorter than her. She enjoys her warmth, their closeness. She enjoys that every member of their pack supports whatever they decide this is.

"My Imouto-chan's growing up so quickly. Already stealing hearts." Aya-nee teases. Kiriko especially enjoys that. Good natured teasing, not caring if this is 'it', only caring that they are happy. To Aya-nee, that's obviously enough.

Kiriko breathes. Breathes in this perfect moment in the midst of what should have been the ashes of her life. "Alright, alright. Enough of the sappy stuff. The crowd didn't travel all the way here to see two kunoichi making out. Let's get back to making shit explode, please." Kiriko giggles, enjoying that Shie is giggling with her. Kisame is such a charmer.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 51_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: I'm sorry (no not really) but this was a FUN chapter to write! Anyhoo! Still no update on that stupid internet problem. So next up is another interlude. Maybe two, seeing as I need to get two separate issues handled sooner rather than later. Ciao, bella *blows kiss*_**


	59. Interlude 4 – Daughter dearest

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 3: The heir apparent – Interlude 4 – Daughter dearest  
_**

 ** _3rd person PoV_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"If there must be trouble, let it be in my day, that my child may have peace." – Thomas Paine_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Being the first born child of Hayashi Masashige is not easy. Not that she isn't proud of her heritage, or that she would ever consider dishonouring him or their ancestors in any way… It's just not easy. Being a girl child doesn't help much either. Kami-sama what she wouldn't give to just act like a normal fourteen year old!

Still, it's not all bad. Especially since coming to Konoha. Aya-dono has truly changed them for the better, and she can now say that she has a chance of being something other than someone's trophy wife. Additionally, the first thing their lady did was toss 'arranged marriages' out on its ear. Namiki clansmen marry for nothing less than love.

These days Asako finds herself doing little more than training, but that isn't anything new. Kenjutsu training she's grown quite accustomed to, she is a Hayashi after all. Though, lately she's added sound release training, music –both singing and playing the flute– sealing training and medical training. She's especially proud of her medical training prowess.

Rank Four Medic. She made it to Rank Four. She managed something her parents hadn't, something she can say she did on her own power. Something that wasn't 'handed' to her due to a genetic lottery.

Uncle Satsuma even accepted her as his apprentice! That was one of the happiest days of her life! And yet, it is mired with murmurs. Of course she's gifted, she's her father's child. Of course she's intelligent, have you met her mother? There's almost no one that sees her for Asako. No, she is the eldest child of Hayashi Masashige and Kasumi and must reflect this in all things she does.

It only gets more complicated when considering her baby brother. She constantly hears her mother comparing the two of them, in front of him. She doesn't like it. She wants him to find his own path, to know that he will be loved no matter what… to know that even if no one else does, his o'nee-chan sees him, just as he is.

When he's scared. When he's brave. When he's sad. When he's happy. When he's playing, or doodling, or holding a tea party with his imaginary friends. She wants him to know that she sees him, and she loves him.

Crying… she hears crying. Without even thinking about it, she runs. Out the study, down the hall, down the stairs. Louder and louder. Shoutetsu! "I'm never gonna make father proud of me. He's never gonna look at me with the same eyes… the eyes that see o'nee-chan." She slides the door open, peering into the dojo.

There he sits, in the middle of the dojo with a practice sword laying haphazardly at his feet. He stares at his hands, bruised once again no doubt. "Shou?" She calls to him, making her way to him. He quickly wipes away his tears, trying to hide that he cries. "Did you hurt your hand?" She asks gently. He shakes his head, no. "Can I check to make sure?" He starts shaking his head again, but… he seems to think better of it. He offers his hands to her for inspection.

Blisters. Impressive ones. "You've been training hard." She offers. She wants to heal his blisters, make his pain go away… His skin will never thicken if she continuously does so. Though it hurts her, she'd rather be hurt than to hurt him in the long run. "Come with me." She instructs. She might not be able to heal him the way her heart begs her to, but she can still ease the worst of it the old fashion way.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Autumn is coming. Asako finds herself wondering at the leaves already yellowing, reddening, and browning – this might well be a harsh winter if the trees already prepare for its coming. "Asako-chan. I need to go into the village to pick up some things. Will you come with me?"

"Of course, mother." Asako offers with a smile. "Will Otouto-chan be staying with auntie Ami while we're out?"

"For a while, yes. They're going to the community centre soon, Shou-chan has his lessons to attend after all." Kasumi offers, smiling warmly. "Come along, then. There is much to do."

The pair barely make it outside their home before running into Yukimori Hatsumi. "Kasumi-san, heading out for some groceries?" Kasumi smiles warmly, nodding.

"We are. Is there anything you needed?" She asks. There's just something about Hatsumi-san that Kasumi can't help but like her.

"Only the usual, really. I was just wondering who you were taking with you. You know Aya-dono won't be pleased should you travel alone." Hatsumi-san offers.

"Very true. No, I'm going with my daughter. If anything were to happen, she'll keep me safe." Kasumi says, beaming at Asako proudly. Asako is mostly wondering why 'again' was left out.

"I see. Well, I certainly feel less worried. Rumour has it that Asako-sama is one of the best swordsmen the Hayashi has ever produced." Hatsumi smiles warmly at the teenager. "Truly remarkable. You are a credit to your clan, my dear."

Asako beams, grateful that she wasn't compared to her father – for once. "Thank you, Hatsumi-san." She bows elegantly, to show her gratitude.

"Well, don't let me keep you back. It was a pleasure seeing you both." Hatsumi-san bows just as elegantly, a warm smile on her face.

"Now, Hatsumi-san. You mustn't say such things. If not for the Yukimoris there'd be no joy at all with so many of our beloved away. Any time offered to you is but a token of how much we treasure you and your family for all you do." Kasumi bows as well, though much lower.

Hatsumi-san smiles, her eyes lighting up with a joy only she seems capable of. "As Aya-dono would say, it is for the sake of the pack. We all have our roles, do we not?" Asako admires her. Not just for her grace or her elegance with words. No, they pale in comparison to how she radiates warmth in all that she does.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Every few steps they take, someone stops them and asks for their lady – well-wishing and inquiries to her return, mostly. Though Kasumi and Asako are not the best known of their clan, they bear the symbol just as proudly. Many of the merchants offer discounts to them, along with regards to their lady – often accompanied by a tale of how Aya-dono did this or that for them. Aya-dono invested in quite a few of these stalls, it turns out that; Asako did not know that.

At any rate, mother and daughter are quite pleased that they are so warmly welcomed everywhere they go. Sure, there are always going to be idiots that think they see an easy mark, but that's life anywhere you go.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Quite the pretty ladies." The latest idiot announces himself. "Would you perhaps like a hand with your shopping?" He's eyeing Asako a little too closely for her liking.

They don't even acknowledge the man's presence. After all, the police would likely inquire why they spoke to him in the first place, should anything happen. A strange custom, but not an unfamiliar one.

"Come now, ladies. Isn't it considered rude to ignore an old friend?" Again, mother and daughter do not respond. They go about their business, never so much as offering the man a glance. The 'man', on the other hand, seems to think he's worthy of far more than he's offered. He makes to grab Asako's wrist. "Come on, I'm just trying to show you a good t-"

"Was there something you needed?" Asako asks, her voice cold as steel and her eyes just as sharp. The man starts sweating, clearly not liking this. Asako's katana being pressed against his Adam's apple might have something to do with that. He didn't even see her move!

"N-n-n-n-no, ma'am." He manages. "N-n-n-noth-th-thing."

The blade is withdrawn and sheathed. "A Namiki clansman does not take kindly to being touched by outsiders. You would do well to remember that." He nods fervently, just about making himself seasick. "Go." You don't need to tell him twice! He hightails it out of there, a curious brown stain on the seat of his pants. "And I need to find a husband in this village?" Asako shakes her head, dismayed.

"Now, dear, no need to fret. After all, you have yet to announce you are considering. I'm sure milady would gladly introduce you to some worthwhile gentlemen." Kasumi placates.

"Strong and honourable. Truly a unicorn I seek." Asako shakes her head, wondering if her standards are simply too high. Not that anyone less could hope survive in their clan.

"Be patient, daughter. Someone worthy of you will come." Kasumi soothes, linking her arm with Asako's. "Come along. If we gather all we need, I might be tempted to indulge my well deserving guard with her favourite treat."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Aya-dono has her chocolate. Uzumakis have their ramen. Uchihas have their pocky. Asako? A lollipop. Sour apple, mind you. She can't stand the sweet ones. Luckily that convenience store stocks a healthy supply of Genzu's – Asako refuses to contemplate trying another brand!

Seeing as they've saved so much, Kasumi doesn't feel to penny-pinch on her daughter's bad habit. She lets her have a whole box – under the condition she only have one a day. Kasumi sometimes wonders if she doesn't spoil her daughter, but… she's turned into quite the young lady. Poised, well mannered, a truly upright member of their clan.

She studies Asako's silky black hair, how she keeps it loose just as their lady, reaching her lower back. Her pitch black eyes are usually far too hard for Kasumi's liking, she needs someone to bring some cheer into her life. Her pale complexion isn't doing her any favours, perhaps Kasumi needs to convince her to spend some more time in the sun? Her violet kimono does her justice. A colour Kasumi has always enjoyed seeing her wear – other than a festive red, that is.

Just as Asako pops her lollipop into her mouth, a sign she's at ease, they turn onto their street. Asako sniffs, mostly out of habit, but her eyes harden. Kasumi doesn't know what's going on, but she trusts Asako's judgment.

"I will warn you one last time, Namiki." Two men. Satsuma-sama and an unknown. They seem to be having quite an unpleasant discussion. "If you don't pay up, there'll be consequences."

Asako turns to her mother, nods once, shifts the lollipop to her left cheek and turns to the two men. The next thing even Satsuma-sama sees is a headless corpse and a spray of blood. Asako stands on the other side of said corpse, sheathed katana in her right hand. Kasumi beams, proud her daughter mastered Masashige's Iaido: Shadow Step Beheading.

"Thank you, sweetie." Satsuma-sama offers, smiling warmly. Before he can blink, everything below the elbow on both arms is suddenly missing. Well, detached. It's safely on the ground where he stood before he started backing away from her. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" He shouts, outraged. "YOU LITTLE BITCH! HOW COULD YOU!?"

"Uncle always makes a comment about my lollipop first. And that's ignoring you bodged his scent and smile. I will give you one chance to speak before your legs are removed." Asako offers in a chilling tone.

"FU- AAHHHHHH!" That was one – more like a half, but who keeps track. He now finds himself on the floor, knees sliced in half. With the flick of her wrist, ninja wire wraps itself around the four stumps to stem the bleeding. She pulls it nice and tight. No point in letting a good information source die before he sings.

"Do you wish to test me again? There are still plenty of ways to inflict pain." She intones. The man's face is scrunched up in pain, even as he eyes her katana. He has yet to even see the blade!

"You're going to kill me anyway. So fuck you!" He tries acting tough.

"You are correct, however you might wish to consider the amount of pain speaking will save you. After all, you only die but once." She stabs the tip of her sheath in the stub of his leg, not hard enough to pierce skin, but the dent isn't making him feel very welcome. He grunts in pain. "I would know your reason for being here, who sent you, and their reason in doing so."

"FU-AHHHHHHH!" He just lost another centimetre of his left leg.

"I dislike repeating myself." She offers coldly. Another flick of the wrist, and more ninja wire stops the bleeding. It might be interesting to note that it's not the gentlest was to save a life. In fact, it's quite painful. "However, obviously your brain is addled with pain. Why are you here?"

"Tch… You're gonna have t-AHHHHH!" Another centimetre of leg gone.

"My good sir. If I become bored with you, I will simply allow Anbu Operatives to take you. I'm sure they have… _talents_ well worthy of making you sing for them.

"FU-AHHHHHH!" Yet another centimetre of leg missing. This really isn't his day.

"As you wish." Asako flares her chakra. Less than a minute later, two Anbu teams body flicker into the street, already taking in the scene.

A low whistle reaches her ears, obviously they're impressed. "Good afternoon, gentlemen. This man and his headless accomplice over there staged a poorly executed plot to gain entrance to our district. As you can see, he impersonated uncle Satsuma, and has yet to answer any inquiries satisfactorily. Would you be so kind as to find out what he knows? He seems awfully remiss with me."

"Troublesome." Deer intones. Everyone knows Satsuma hates coming out of the Disctrict. "Any indication of village of origin?"

"He smells of top soil, shrubs, and fresh grass." Asako offers.

"Hidden Grass again, huh. Alright. We'll take it from here. We'll be stationing a team here, just to be sure." Deer offers, amused –though mostly annoyed– that people keep trying to piss of the Namikis. Will they ever learn?

"You have our thanks." Asako bows elegantly, sheathed katana still in hand. She doesn't know it, but even –or perhaps especially– covered in blood, she's making a good impression on all present. "Mother?"

"I agree. We've lingered long enough. Thank you, gentlemen. Your aid is much appreciated." Asako unsheathes her katana partly and lightly slices her left thumb –her right is rather full with a katana just now– and activates the seal. She pushes the gate open, allowing her mother to go through first and finally shifts her lollipop back onto her tongue. She visibly calms down, obviously needing just that.

Two teams of four Anbu Operatives study the elegance of the pair as they leave. "Is it weird that she's attractive covered in blood?" Eagle asks.

"Don't hold your breath. That's Hayashi Masashige's daughter. His **only** daughter." Deer warns seriously.

"Captain, come on. Gorgeous, skilled with a blade, unaffected by blood and gore. And obviously having no qualms with torture? If that isn't wife material, what is?" Eagle presses. "I think I'm going to pay the doc a visit when she gets back."

"Eagle. She's fourteen." Deer tries again. Really, he's trying to save his subordinate's life.

"And I'm sixteen. Your point?" No one has anything to add, so they collect the pieces and Deer's team stays to guard the gate. It amuses him how often he's been here guarding this very gate.

For reasons she cannot fathom, Asako feels as though something vexing has just begun.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Glad to be in the safety of the District once again, Kasumi and Asako make their way to the community centre. The majority of the ingredients they'd bought are for the Yukimoris for the sake of everyone's meals – they'd agreed to have communal meals and snacks for the sake of ease, until the usual shoppers return. After all, normally there'd be multiple shoppers per clan, so that everyone would feel it less of a burden. Or, in some cases, they'd ask for one or two guards to go out into the village and do the shopping themselves.

With the majority of the guard in Mist, that just isn't an option. No one complains though, especially seeing Asako covered in blood again. This is the fourth time she's come back covered in blood, of the four times she's gone out.

"At least her lollipop was spared." A redhead offers with a sigh. Her skin is dark, as are the other two Uzumakis that had returned to their clan from Cloud. Her dangly golden orb earrings shimmer in the morning sun, and her Uzumaki blue battle dress is almost covered in the red and golden Uzumaki swirls. Finally –FINALLY– she can show pride in her heritage without everyone and their dog having something to say. She'd always been ostracised in Cloud for it.

"Nn?" Akari-san doesn't seem to understand. "What do you mean?"

"You remember last time?" She asks. Akari-san nods. Asako was in a bad mood for days, always grumbling and never once admitting she's in a bad mood. "I heard her grumbling about 'unrepentant swine getting their blood on her precious'. It's obviously not the kimono, so I'm willing to bet it's her lollipop."

"Karui, you aren't suggesting that…?" Akari-san seems nervous.

Though she's 'new', she caught on quickly with this one. After all, her old teammate had much the same, so why wouldn't she? "Everyone has an Achilles heel. I think hers is her lollipop." The now named Karui offers, her amber eyes studying Asako intently.

"I wonder. Would that be her weakness, or her balm?" Akari-san wonders.

Karui shrugs. Also possible, but she doesn't plan on upsetting the girl to find out. "Oi, Asako-san! Another idiot?" She teases, enjoying the annoyance in the girl's eyes. "You seem to attract them these days."

"I fear you may be right, Karui-san." The brunette offers, though Karui gets the impression she hopes otherwise. "I pray milady hurries back. Another such happening might well tempt me to pay our… _friends_ … a visit."

"What, Grass again?" Karui shakes her head in annoyance. "Isn't this the exact reason Aya went ballistic on Cloud?"

"It is." Asako offers neutrally. "Please excuse us, we must see to the Yukimoris with some haste." She bows stiffly, not that Karui minds. The girl probably wants to wash the blood off her as soon as possible. At least her hair was… no… there's blood in her hair as well. Yeah, Karui's almost certain Asako was pissed last time because of the lollipop.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After lunch, everyone decides they need to hold a meeting. Uncle Satsuma chairs it, for no reason other than everyone feels he should –he isn't in the mood to argue. "Alright. Let's get started then. What seems to be the problem?" He asks.

Asako stands, bows low to him, and turns to all assembled. "A fourth attack. They only target Namiki clansmen. It is suspected that these, too, hail from Hidden Grass, though confirmation will come in due course." She offers neutrally. "I believe it wise to inform milady, lest she feel slighted upon her return."

There's murmuring, everyone seems upset by it though they are also grateful no one's been hurt. Asako turns her full attention to her uncle, wondering what he wishes of her. "I see." He doesn't look pleased. She does not fault him; there is no peaceful outcome no matter how this plays out. Should their lady learn of the attacks while in Mist, she will worry for her people; Grass gets attacked because of her heightened emotional state. Should their lady learn of the attacks upon her return, she will not worry but she will be infuriated this was kept from her; Grass gets attacked because of her heightened emotional state.

"The third exam is today. She will be unavailable." Uncle offers, still thinking about it. "These attackers. Were they skilled?"

"I do not know, uncle." Asako offers. "They fell easily enough, though I dare not say if I'd simply caught them off guard."

He ponders her words, she sees it in his eyes. "And these attacks only happen with Namiki clansmen… very well, here's what we'll do. Tomorrow, I will go out into the village with Asako, Naomi, two Hyuugas and Akari. I would have the other Hyuugas posted at the gate with one pair of eyes focused at all times. Should there be another attack, we will be able to pinpoint how they notice and we will have more information to offer my daughter. Is this agreeable?"

There's more murmuring. Everyone is inclined to agree, though no one looks forward to hearing what Aya-dono has to say should her father be attacked.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The next day, around ten in the morning, Asako finds herself with the prescribed group at the gate leading out into the village. She need not worry, she is quite safe with this group. Yet her concerns are not stilled.

They head out into the village, their senses sharp as tacks. Uncle leads them to the hospital, where he buys some basic supplies they need. Uncle leads them to the Hokage Tower, where they get the confirmation that this group, too, was from Grass and that there should be at least another six shinobi lying in wait within Konoha's walls. Uncle leads them into the Commercial District, where he speaks with a few business owners about investing; he arranges a date in three weeks' time where they may present their case to convince him they are worthy investments.

Uncle then, at last, leads them back to the Namiki District. As expected, four shinobi lie in wait.

"Incapacitation only." Uncle instructs. The Hyuuga girls –Yumako and Sawako– dash off, taking out the two watchers. Asako doesn't need to be told to deal with the remaining four.

"No." Akari-san grabs Asako's arm, firmly but gently. "I will deal with these." Without missing a beat, chakra chains emerge from between her shoulder blades and stab into the ground. The four men are instantly wrapped in the chains, screaming out in anger and pain. Akari-san walks up to them, casual as a Sunday afternoon, and taps their foreheads with her right index finger. They still, their eyes grown heavy. They slumber. Asako wonders if they were put into a coma.

Not a moment later, the Hyuuga girls return with the two.

"Good. Let's deliver these to…" An Anbu team fade into view. Deer seems troubled, not liking that uncle asked him not to interfere. "No, Deer-san, we can deliver them ourselves. You keep watch here."

"Satsuma, please keep in mind I have your daughter's reaction to worry about." Deer argues.

"Grass is the one that needs to worry." Uncle counters. "You stay here. I need to inform Shikaku-san and make a call anyway."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Asako is truly starting to get annoyed. After delivering the 'goods' to T&I, after calling and thoroughly upsetting her lady, after finally making it back to the street where they should feel safest…

A lone man stands. One Asako doesn't recognize. He smells of Megumi-san though, a close relative of hers… Hagino Koto? Asako sniffs again, trying to locate the Anbu team. All she smells is hr group, empty street, and the lone man. Where have they gone to? And why is there no trace of their scent at all?

"Namiki Satsuma. It's been most frustrating trying to arrange an audience with you." Hagino offers. "You're quite the recluse."

"Where's the Anbu Team?" Uncle demands.

"Sleeping. I have no need to kill them." He thumbs towards the tree behind him. "I have a message for my daughter. Tell her that she has one month to come to her senses before I lose my patience."

"Hagino, it wouldn't be smart to upset my daughter or my niece right now. I just informed them about five attacks from Grass. Do you really want to get caught up in that?" Uncle argues.

"Message received?" Hagino doesn't seem to care.

"Why do people enjoy upsetting my dear Aya-chan?" Uncle wonders, sighing. "I'll tell her what you said. But I can offer you her response now and save the time."

"Message received?" Hagino asks again. Uncle snaps, trapping Hagino in a Mime's Barrier.

"Yes. Message received." Hagino explodes. That isn't a jutsu uncle knows… and that most certainly wasn't truly Hagino Koto.

Uncle sighs. "Aya's not going to like this at all." Asako doesn't argue against that. Her lady will be furious.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End_** ** _Interlude 4_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Oh, dear. Oh me, oh my. Trouble. Always more trouble. Remember how I said 'two things'? Well, let's see what that other thing is..._**


	60. Interlude 5 – A deal with the devil

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 3: The heir apparent – Interlude 5 – A deal with the devil  
_**

 ** _3rd person PoV_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"Your best friend and worst enemy are both in this room right now. It's not your neighbour right or left - and it's not god or the devil - it's you." – Edwin Louis Cole_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Eight… ten… twelve… fourteen… sixteen… eighteen… twenty. Yes. All off it's here. Ten million Ryou exactly. Kakuzu's dead, green eyes seem abnormally focused as he places the money back into the briefcase and closes it. He turns to his client, briefcase in hand. "Thank you for paying in advance. Is there a deadline for this mission?"

Hagino Koto merely smiles. He shows a scroll, but does nothing more just yet. "I have all details worked out. Including the two possible reactions of Namiki Aya and her clan. I want everyone dead other than my daughter."

"I understood that the first time you said it." Kakuzu says, annoyed. "What of a deadline."

"They have a deadline. You only have a kill list. Any and all bounties are yours to collect. Again. My daughter is not to be harmed in any way. I should hate to think what I would be forced to do if you harm her."

"Hagino, I do not need you to repeat yourself." Kakuzu has no patience for people, only money. He has all the patience in the world for money.

"Perhaps I am being unclear, bounty hunter." Hagino frowns.

"You were clear the first time you said not to harm the girl. If there is nothing else." Kakuzu obviously thinks this conversation is over. Kakuzu starts walking out of the clearing, not caring for the scroll or the man's ideas. He has the money, he knows the mission, it will be completed. What more needs saying?

"Ka-"

"I killed your father for disrespecting me." Kakuzu cuts him off, not bothering to turn towards his client. "I killed both of your brothers and four of your uncles because they could not accept the man's death. I killed your grandfather and six of his brothers for not paying me for a completed mission. How many Haginos need to die because you cannot understand how I operate." No longer feeling the need to linger, Kakuzu strolls out of the clearing at a sedate pace.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Two days later, as Kakuzu is barely an hour and a half from Konoha, he's contacted by Leader-sama. Annoyed and mumbling about Leader-sama's habit of interrupting his missions and bounty hunting, he finds a quiet spot and meditates to 'attend the meeting'.

He does all he can –while projecting his thoughts for Leader-sama– to not curse the little shit out for interrupting him once again!

Tobi, Konan, Leader-sama, Zetsu, some new shits he doesn't care to identify. Each time a member dies, they are replaced by weaker and weaker little shits that can't hope to fit in a demons' den like Akatsuki. Honestly he doesn't even ask for names anymore. He just waits until they need to offer him money, and if it's an amount larger than fifty million Ryou, _then_ he considers remembering their names.

"What is it, Leader-sama?" Kakuzu demands.

"Patience, Kakuzu. There is much to discuss and little time. Where are you?" Leader-sama asks.

"About to begin a mission, about to collect a few dozen bounties each ranging in the millions." He grinds out, glaring at the ripple-eyed asshole that thinks he doesn't know what's about to happen.

"You are near Konoha." Leader-sama doesn't ask. "Your mission, does it have a deadline?"

"It doesn't."

"Then you will desist. Attacking Konoha now will irritate future plans. They hold far too many jinchuuriki and we need them once the problem with the Gedo Statue is solved. Furthermore, I have a mission that would need your talents. It would seem that the Tsuchikage wishes to hire us for an assassination mission. There's a meeting set up in the most south-eastern village in the Land of Fangs in two weeks' time, on the twenty-third of this month, at exactly nine in the evening. Find out what he wants, accept the mission if he pays in advance, and I will contact you the next morning for details."

"Fine."

"And en route to this meeting, you will meet your new partner."

"… Fine." Arguing with Leader-sama is pointless. And that he still tries to stick Kakuzu with people just rubs him the wrong way.

"In time you will help me to lay siege to Konoha. Until then, be patient and prepare. Surely you do not have the seals needed to store all those bounties?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be here." Kakuzu looks forward to the day that he can stick a kunai into those cursed eyes of Leader-sama. However, this arrangement has been cosy, and he doesn't intend to ruin it any time soon.

"Be patient, Kakuzu. You will get those bounties you seek and more. Your partner's name is-"

"If there is nothing else, Leader-sama?" Why learn a new name? He's going to want to kill the little shit in less than a week anyway. Oh, he'll refrain for maybe a month, but that doesn't really change anything, now does it?

"Your partner's n-"

"Unless it's Ryou, I'm not going to remember it." Kakuzu cuts him off a second time.

"Hagino Koto." Leader-sama informs him, not bothering with more words.

"He's my current client, and I'm already tempted to kill him. Give him to someone else."

"Kakuzu."

"He knows I've killed off the majority of his family. We both know of my habit to kill partners. Do you really think it wise to give us recurring opportunities to kill each other?" Kakuzu argues.

"He's a difficult one to kill." That just makes him want to find out just how difficult.

"Hidan was supposed to be immortal."

"He's your partner, Kakuzu. Do not fail me." Leader-sama glares at his subordinate, those eyes sending a chill up and down Kakuzu's spine. There are few people in this world that have ever affected the hundred and eight year old man, but that's exactly why he prefers working for him than against him. Well, that and the countless assassinations missions he's given. He rather enjoys assassination missions. They pay well. And they usually have bounties on them, too. Win-win-win.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Kakuzu glares. Hagino glares. Kakuzu glares. Hagino glares. Kakuzu stifles a groan, already hating this new partner more than all his old partners combined – and that says something. Hagino's fingers itch to grab something sharp and pointy and shove it into those dead green eyes, wondering what the hell Pein-sama is thinking teaming him up with THAT.

"We have a meeting to get to." Kakuzu intones, already walking away.

"What of the mission I hired you for?"

"Ask Leader-sama." Kakuzu already wants to rip the little shit's arms off and do deliciously unspeakable things to what's left of him.

"I asked you a question!"

"And I answered." Just one more word. That's all Kakuzu needs. Just one more word and he'll happily find out just how hard _this_ _one_ is to kill. Unfortunately, that word doesn't come. So they walk in silence. For days. Kakuzu finds that to his liking, not that he hates the little shit any less. Or that he's any less tempted to kill him, just to see how much of a challenge he'll prove to be. Or than he isn't tempted to stab him a few times just to see if this is the original one.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"I'm a busy man, make it brief." Kakuzu intones. He often wonders why Leader-sama allows him to speak to clients directly. Everyone knows Kakuzu has no patience for anything but money. Clients _have_ money, but they **aren't** money.

"Good, then we're in agreement. I want the Fire daimyo, Mitsuzaka Tetsuhiko, assassinated. I don't care about his guards, his clan, or his family. Kill them or let them live. That's on you. The man himself must die."

Kakuzu smirks behind his mask. Oonoki wants to return the favour, does he? "Have there been other attempts?"

"There haven't."

"This isn't a simple task. Or a cheap one."

"I'll let you know when I care. How much and how soon?" Kakuzu grins. He likes this more than he should.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End_** ** _Interlude 5_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: And there we have it. The pieces are in place for the next Arc. Now let's get back to the fighting!_**

 ** _Oh... my internet problem is FINALLY solved! So I'm going to start replying to all the reviews! If I reply to a review I'd already replied to, my apologies. I'd rather reply twice than skip once._**


	61. Arc 3 - Match 4: Got a minute?

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 3: The heir apparent – Chapter 52 – Match 4: Got a minute?_**

 ** _3rd person PoV_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"The truth is you don't know what is going to happen tomorrow. Life is a crazy ride, and nothing is guaranteed." – Eminem_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

With all the excitement done, Aya settles back into her seat in the Kage Box. "Mama, you scared me! I thought you were going to end up fighting her!" Okichi complains jumping into her mama's welcoming arms.

"Aw, baby, don't worry about things like that. I'm a lot stronger than I look, you know." Aya soothes, settling in her favourite redhead and letting her bury her face in her bosom, before turning to her husband. "As for you. I believe you are owed… _something_?"

Chouji smirks, his eyes finding hers. He enjoys all that he finds swimming in her eyes. The love, the passion, the… promise of something quite intense when they're alone. He leans in, knowing she won't deny him this time. Her lips are soft and welcoming, her kiss as breathtakingly intense as it ever was.

He finds himself not wanting to break the kiss. And after the fifth –or sixth, he's guessing– kiss, he realises she feels exactly the same way.

A whimper escapes her when she feels her other redhead tapping her leg and obviously annoyed. So, with some effort, Aya turns to Mai, finding the girl already signing things excitedly. "Of course you'll learn those jutsus in time, Mai-chan. But you have a lot of training to do before you can. Be patient." Aya soothes, a soft smile on her lips. Mai signs something more. "Yes, I was enjoying that kiss very much. Thank you for noticing." Everyone has to fight not to laugh at how dryly Aya says that. Obviously she's trying to tell Mai not to interrupt her kissing next time.

More signs come, annoyed this time. "No, we're not leaving now, sweetie. Just because I can predict how this will play out doesn't mean I can just leave." More signs again. "I know you're tired. Would you like to cuddle with me for your nap?" Mai shakes her head violently. More signs come again. "Ah, why didn't you say so?"

Aya makes a shadow clone. The shadow clone scoops up the irritable Mai up into her arms, and poof! Gone. Gaara turns to Aya, questions in his eyes. "She said she only likes to take naps in her parents' arms. Just like my… Okichi-chan?" Light snores are the only response given. Warmth swims in her chest as she drinks in the peaceful look on her baby's face.

"And the prediction?" Gaara presses, taking Matsuri's hand into his. Both of them are thinking about holing their baby for the first time.

"Hnn? Oh, Team Naruto's taking the tournament."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Kiriko-chan! Welcome to our insanity!" Shinichi teases, patting the girl on her back the second she's on the Fighters' Balcony again. "Kami-sama, you're going to love it in our District."

"Yeah, because everyone can't get enough of you." Moegi snipes. "Seriously, ignore his stupidity every other time. This time he's actually right. Welcome, Kiriko-chan."

"Nn! And to be welcomed by Aya-nee herself. Wow, that's quite the rush, isn't it?" Udon points out. "It's kinda sad you didn't know her before she got so popular. We used to be able to get so much more of her time before all this happened."

"Would you kits stop crowding the girl?" Mashai gets on their case, tugging them back by their collars. "Sorry about them, Kiriko-chan. Seriously though, welcome."

"N-nn, welcome to the pack." Haruki offers with a shy little smile. He's gotten so much more sociable, but seeing two girls making out… well, he's only human.

"Ladies, ladies." Konohamaru is about to say something stupid, isn't he. "Let me be the first to say: watching you two make out is HOT! Please tell me I can watch again later!" No one is surprised with Hoshie and Kiriko punch him in the face. No one. Not even a little.

"Serves him right." Sango glares at the Sarutobi as he takes an unscheduled nap. "Still, you two have guts! Making out like that in front of thousands of spectators? I'd never dare to."

Yuzuki giggles and blushes, obviously agreeing with her. "I'm sure they didn't intend for it to get so steamy." Neither Hoshie nor Kiriko comment on any of that; they'd only fan the flames.

"You know…" Everyone turns to Hanabi. How the Hyuuga is eyeing Sakiko and Katsuo isn't making either feel very comfortable. "Everyone's just waiting for you two to make things official."

Sakiko shrugs. "When that becomes your business, we'll let you know." All Konoha kunoichi 'ooh!' excitedly. "Wha… that… shut up!" Sakiko turns bright red. Obviously she said more than she wanted to. That she hides her face in Katsuo's embrace isn't helping her case, but luckily no one points that-

"If that's how you're going to deny it, I'm going to draw my own conclusions." Hanabi offers with a smirk. Well… No one ELSE was going… The Uzumakis are all nodding sagely. Obviously they were thinking more or less the same thing.

"Kiko, ignore them. They're fishing in the dark." Katsuo offers, massaging Sakiko's lower back. Kiriko is grateful; at least she and Shie aren't the centre of attention anymore. Though she doesn't feel any better for poor Sakiko. Obviously she didn't want this to happen.

"Hey, Shie-chan? Have you got anything to say about your sister's… adventures?" Sango tries, obviously itching for some hot gossip.

"Yes. She has good taste." Hoshie glares at Sango, warning her to back off. She doesn't want poor Sakiko to get overwhelmed.

"Aw, come on, Shie-chan! You know everyone's going to support them. We just want to know if anything's happened yet is all!" Sango tries again.

"Why don't you worry about how your brothers will react to them finding out about you being so interested in relationships." Shie snipes. Sango's eyes go wide, then she winces, then she makes a face, obviously not liking that particular thought.

"I'm gonna die a virgin… aren't I…" Sango intones, getting nothing but laughs from her friends.

Yuzuki's the only one that understands, patting the girl's back and making much the same face as her. After all, Sasu-nii isn't any less protective of her.

"Is that really something you need to worry about?" Mashai asks, worried. Not that he plans on telling anyone what she just said! O~ooooooh no! Let someone else be the dead messenger of that news!

"You don't know anything, do you." Sango glares daggers at him. "Ichi-nii and Sasu-nii are bad now. What are they going to be like when I start filling out? When guys start noticing me? They'll lock me up in the attic and pass my meals through a slot in the door!"

"Then tell your mom. She'll get on their case." Shinichi offers, shrugging. Honestly, he's glad he doesn't have a little sister. But he's still pretty damn protective of Karin, Minori, Moegi, Karui, and… well, pretty much every female Uzumaki. It's just how they are.

"Hnn?" Sango thinks about that.

"Auntie _would_ give them a hard time about it." Yuzuki thinks about that as well. "And if we go to Aya-nee for backup?"

"Heh. Aya-nee would never let anyone rain on our parade." Sango smiles, liking that idea. "Shie-chan, Kiko-chan, I'm counting on you two to tell Aya-nee about this if we go missing for no apparent reason."

"Says the one that was just picking on my sister." Hoshie snipes.

"What? Kiko and Togo have been the cutest couple ever since I met them. Is it wrong that I'm curious where they are in their relationship?" Sango defends.

"They're currently in Mist." Hoshie deadpans.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

In Konoha's private box, everyone is taking a turn congratulating the Namikis – quietly, seeing as Ayumu, Mai, Boruto and some of the other pups are napping. Both for Hoshie's taste in women, and for the skills the three just showed. Kenshin is lapping it all up, knowing that he has so many strong siblings he looks up to, but… he's especially happy that he sees –for the first time– that his family really and truly is that accepting.

He's seen it with auntie Kin and auntie Mi, of course, but… his Shie-nee is so much closer to home. To see that their pack welcomes her mate so easily, even though she was a Stone kunoichi, and a Kamizuru at that!

Well, not that anyone really makes a big deal out of that. Mostly it's been Aya-nee complaining about them being stupid. But… still!

He feels a little silly for not noticing it sooner. After all, not once has anyone cared if he wore a dress, or a girl's kimono, or makeup, or spoken with 'girl-speak'. It all came so… so naturally! Sure, he was freaked out at first, scared that someone would react badly. But each time he tried something new, he was met with nothing but support.

Hope starts bubbling up within him. Hope that maybe… just maybe… mama didn't offer empty words. That they really would let him pick a new name, treat him like a girl, let him grow out his hair… use 'she' and 'her'…

Kenshin's eyes find mama's, tears welling up. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Mama asks, scooping him up from auntie Mi's lap. He shakes his head gently, before burying hi… her face in the nape of mama's neck.

"I love you, mama." She murmurs.

"I love you, princess." Mama murmurs right back. That pretty much did it. She's in tears, holding on for dear life… even as she smiles like a complete idiot…

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Teams Chojurou and Hanami start making their way down into the arena. With her only competition FINALLY gone, the now sole Mist kunoichi makes her way over to Shinichi. She bites her lip nervously, trying to bolster her courage.

Moegi is the first to notice her, raising an eyebrow and drawing everyone's attention to the incoming gossip. Mashai notices as well, elbowing his little brother. When Shinichi turns, finding the kunoichi he'd been flirting with on and off for the last month and five days, give or take, he finds a knowing smirk on his lips.

"It's alright. I understand. You know time is of the essence so you've come to declare your undying love for me." He teases dramatically. He figures she'll swat him, call him an idiot, maybe even deny it vigorously – all the things that would make this fun. After all, it's just flirting. Nothing serious.

She blushes and looks away. Her long, pink hair shifts from the motion, her piercing yellow eyes hidden away from him. Shit. THAT he didn't see coming.

"Y-you'll be heading h-home soon…" She manages, still not looking at him. "Back to Konoha."

Unable to pluck up his usual charm –or biting sarcasm– he nods. "N-nn. I-it's weird how much I've missed it."

"Y-you don't remember me at all, do you." She doesn't ask. He turns to Mashai, but it's mostly to keep her from seeing the dead look in his eyes.

"You'll have to forgive my idiot brother. He tries not to think about those days at all." Mashai offers.

"I-I s-see." She turns away from them, hugging herself as if that's all that's keeping her from falling apart.

"Eighteen-three-forty-six." Shinichi intones, hope and life completely drained from his face. She freezes. Not that he'd notice, seeing as he's not looking her way. "That was your number, wasn't it."

"H-how…?"

"I don't think about it. That doesn't mean I don't remember. You kept crumbs in your ce…" He clears his throat, looking uncomfortable, and obviously not wanting to finish the word. "…f-for the birds. You wanted them to keep coming back. To sing every moment of every day."

She turns back to him. She isn't crying, but it's obvious she wants to. "N-nn." She nods. She sighs. And suddenly she feels… old.

"That's why I don't think about those days." He intones. "That's why I didn't bring it up. I hoped…"

Both of them sigh, neither looking at the other. "Look. We're not leaving today." Mashai's the one to breach the impasse. "Why don't you two just agree not to talk about that anymore, meet up for coffee, or whatever, and see if you two are tempted to practice CPR on each other."

Moegi's the one to swat him. Hard. "Subtle, nii-san. Really subtle."

"CPR could save a life one day." Mashai defends. She swats him again. Twice. "Fine, if you pass out it won't be me saving you."

She swings her fists at him this time, blushing up a storm. "E-ecchi!" Hoshie winces at the shriek, but she mostly blames herself for not seeing that coming. A shame he blocks all of Moegi's punches though. She feels he deserves it! Then he places his hand on her head and uses his longer reach to keep her at a comfortable distance.

"Shinichi… you see the things I do for you?" Mashai murmurs, annoyed. "Hey, Udon, you mind?"

Udon shrugs, wondering why he needs to always be the one to cool her hot-headedness. "What do I look like!? Some kind of Chihuahua to you!? Ooh! Nii-san one of these days I-"

He wraps his arms around her middle, murmuring into her ear, "It's alright, Mo." As usual, Moegi calms down. Instantly.

…

A long moment drags out. Nothing is said.

…

Then three Namikis sniff… knowing smirks adorn their features. Udon can't breathe through his nose so he'll never notice, the angle denies him a glimpse at the maelstrom of emotion dancing across her face.

The raging war between being pissed! And the desire to shiver from pleasure that he's holding her so closely. She wants so badly to rip Mashai a new hole to breathe from! But she feels his warmth, on her back, on her tummy, on her neck… But she's still more than a little pissed with that stupid ecchi! And yet she's the one that feels like an ecchi, because of how her body's reacting to Udon's touch.

Eventually Moegi loses the battle. A deep crimson stealing across her cheeks, a longing in her eyes that she can't fight hard enough. She doesn't want everyone to see her like this, and she certainly doesn't want to not be touched. So she turns into Udon's embrace and hides her face from the world.

Udon breathes a little easier. He still can't figure out why she's never mauled him. Haruki tried this same approach and got two black eyes. Figuring he's not going to understand this time either, he shrugs, accepts that he can, and leaves it at that.

"It's starting, by the way." Hanabi announces, smirking. She'd figured those two out months ago. It might be interesting to see how long it takes them to admit it to each other, but that obviously isn't happening today. She'd figured Sakiko and Katsuo out, too… years ago. Nothing to see here.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Fourth match. Team Chojurou of Mist versus Team Hanami of Crystal. Begin!" With a flash, Team Hanami body flicker to their targets, kunai drawn and trying to slit their throats open.

…

Yeah.

…

Each member of Team Chojurou grabs the hand holding the kunai. Firmly. Not gonna happen.

As one, the Mist three kick out the leg of their attacker, floor them and use the momentum to bend their arm –with the kunai in hand– towards their throat. The proctor calls it.

"Winner! Team Chojurou of Mist!"

The three Mist shinobi –two boys and a girl– nod, get up and help their opponents up off the ground.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"That was quick." Hoshie intones, unimpressed. She knew the Crystal team was hopeless, but… wow. "Shinichi, you better kiss and make up now there's still time."

"Thanks. I'll leave the making out in public to you." Shinichi counters, waving her off. Still, he checks and finds the kunoichi blushing beside him. "Besides, she has yet to introduce herself. It's considered bad form to kiss before you know their name."

"Y-Yayoi…" She mumbles, blushing even deeper. Well, that certainly tells him that she isn't against the 'CPR training' suggestion.

"Well, Yayoi-chan. Good luck. Maybe we'll face each other in the finals." He nudges her with his shoulder, intrigued that the hairs on her neck stand on end.

"N-nn." She turns towards her team.

"Stay safe." Shinichi murmurs. She bobs her head, a warmth swimming in her chest.

"What is this? We're going into autumn, not spring. Come on, people, enough with the mushy stuff." Mashai teases light-heartedly.

"Says the one no one's after." Hanabi snipes.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Guren… is not impressed. She's going to kick everyone's ass the second she gets back to Crystal! What the hell have these teams been doing? Strategy training!? No, scratch that! That wasn't even a sound strategy!

"Don't look at how fast that went." Kakashi says, seemingly to no one in particular. "Instead look at the skill shown, how quick they were, how coordinated. That might have been a perfect assassination had the other team not realised they were coming."

Guren doesn't show it, but she's thinking. Yes, they didn't give a good showing. Yes, she'd hoped to prove that Hidden Crystal is an up and coming powerhouse village. But the fact is, with the teams Leaf, Mist and Sand entered? They just got a bad draw. And at least they weren't pitted against Team Aya… She shivers. Those three were ruthless in their match. Poor Stone… not really, but it sounds polite. Poor Stone.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"What just happened?" The Lightning daimyo asks, confused. One minute there was fighting, the next there was… nothing.

"A desperation move." Ikoku answers seriously. All eyes are on her, wondering what she means. "The Crystal team knew they were outclassed. So they tried to take out their opponents swiftly in a frontal attack."

"Is that so…" The Lightning daimyo murmurs. They all ponder that; being faced with an opponent you have no chance at defeating.

"Would you have handled it differently?" Mitsuzaka-dono wonders.

"Very." Ikoku offers. "But these are chuunin hopefuls."

"Well, at any rate, it's done. Let us see if this next match will prove more even in power." Mitsuzaka-dono offers.

"True. Thus far it's been clearly determined from the onset." Haruna-dono offers.

"Or swiftly settled." Kazahana-dono agrees.

"These two are evenly matched." Ikoku offers, seeing the two teams coming out.

"Well, let's see how this plays out then."

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 52_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**


	62. Arc 3 - Match 5: Slow and steady

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 3: The heir apparent – Chapter 53 – Match 5: Slow and steady  
_**

 ** _3rd person PoV_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"Survival can be summed up in three words - never give up. That's the heart of it really. Just keep trying." – Bear Grylls_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Team Kankuro. Team Mizuka. Two teams, both wanting to do well, to make their village proud.

On the one side is Akihito, wearing only a leg pouch and a large scroll on his back and a funny little… thing standing in front of him. It's barely reaches his knee, and it looks… like a… really big frog? Smooth skin, big red eyes, and just… sitting there.

To Akihito's left is Natsu. She wields a narrow, red ninjato, right-handed and in a reverse grip. Her leg pouch is on her left leg. And for the rest, there's nothing spectacular about her. Brown hair, pageboy styled. No scars, no makeup, no jewellery. Plain looking. She doesn't really stand out, in any detail. She's the type of person you see at the market and forget they were existed a minute later.

Last of their team, and to Akihito's right, is Omitsu. He stands out even less than Natsu. He doesn't have any obvious weapon on him. He does have a leg pouch. That's it. It's almost as if these three are trying to go unnoticed.

On the other side is Team Mizuka. The two shinobi –twins from the look of it– are pretty average. Black, spiky hair, beady eyes. The one cover his left eye, the other covering his right. One wielding a su yari – essentially a polearm with a dual edged short sword on the end. The other wielding dual kamas.

The girl, Yayoi, seems quite content with her sais, keeping them stuffed in her blue battle kimono's obi belt. Her teammates seem troubled by the faraway look in her eyes, though. "Ya… you ready?" The kama wielder asks.

"I'm fine." She assures him, shaking off whatever weighs her down.

"Sensei would kill us if-"

"I said I'm fine." She cuts him off. Neither shinobi looks convinced.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

On the Fighters' Balcony, Shinichi seems nervous. Not that he'll admit it, but all Konoha shinobi notice it anyway. His eyes are on the pinkette, wondering why she chose now of all times to bring up shit like that.

Kiriko can't make sense of any of this. Just a minute ago everyone was laughing and teasing everyone – business as usual in this group. Now, everyone seems tense? Especially Shie-chan. She's especially curious when a crow lands on Shie-chan's shoulder.

"We already know." Shie-chan murmurs. An unmarked scroll is dropped from the crow's beak –after said crow regurgitates it– into her grasp. She stuffs the scroll into her hip pouch, nods, and the crow disperses. Kiriko can't make sense of any of it. "Togo, Kiko." Two nods. Nothing more. Just what are they preparing for?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Namiki?" Kisame asks, wondering at Aya's and her team's behaviour. The crow and the scroll aren't helping too much either.

"Just being cautious, Kisame." Aya offers, her eyes harder than usual.

"What are you plotting this time?" He presses.

"Nothing. I just want my team to be ready to act if there is need." She says, her eyes lingering on the pinkette.

"Why do I doubt that?" He isn't giving up so easily.

"Kisame, I've plotted nothing in Hidden Mist without your knowledge. I've done nothing without your permission. For now, I'm worried that your kunoichi is distracted. Being distracted in battle can prove lethal. I want my team ready to act if something goes wrong." She explains seriously.

"So you're saying you won't try to pull strings if Yayoi hits it off with the Uzumaki?" He offers with a smirk.

"Of course I will." She smirks as well. Everyone knows she would, in a heartbeat. Why deny it? "But that isn't something to discuss during this exam, now is it." Kisame nods, seemingly accepting she's playing with open cards.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Ikoku-chan?" Mitsuzaka-dono asks, his voice low.

"Milord?" She leans in, already suspecting what he wants to know.

"What do you suppose Aya-chan is doing?" He asks.

"She prepares, milord." She answers honestly.

"For what, do you suppose?"

"The Mist kunoichi. She's distracted."

"Oh?"

"Aya does not wish her to come to harm."

"She warns her team?"

"Prepares them, milord."

"Do you think her team can handle whatever it is that Aya suspects?"

"They can."

"Do you believe you would have to step in?"

"No, milord."

"You trust those three?"

"Aya does."

"Good enough for me. How fares your team?"

"Ryuuhou is peaceful."

"Good… good…" He sounds distracted, like he's far, far away.

"Milord?"

"Just a feeling… Nothing more."

"… I see."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Fifth match. Team Kankuro of Sand versus Team Mizuka of Mist. Begin!"

Without missing a beat, the Mist twins start forming handseals together. Literally together. One's left hand with the other's right. With the handseal sequence completed, the twins each spit out a Water Release: Wild Water Wave to be proud of! And the force behind it is enough to whip up a mini storm, threatening to bowl the Sand team over! The whole arena is covered in at least twenty centimetres of water, forcing everyone to either water walk, or slow down so terribly that they'd be committing suicide – in the twins' eyes.

Not surprisingly, the Mist team takes to it like a fish to water. They press the early advantage, rushing the Sand team, weapons drawn and ready to…

Yayoi is staying behind. Her hands are flashing through handseals. Once she forms the last, she stomps the water. Water Tendrils! Dozens upon dozens of Water Tendrils rise up from the water, trying to smack the Sand team around.

The twins, meanwhile, are taking full advantage. Trying to keep the Sand team from gaining traction.

Not that that Sand team is letting them! Oh no! They dodge the Tendrils with an easy grace, meeting the twins head on. Or at least, Natsu and Omitsu are. Akihito takes a moment to take out his scroll and unseals four more frogs – just like the first. He lets them sink into the water as he straps his scroll where it belongs. Then he nods to himself.

"You like to play with water, do you." He says to no one in particular. He smiles, both hands shooting out in front of him with fingers extended. Almost like magic, the five frogs jump up out of the water and make a wild dash for the Yayoi. All they need is to take one of them out, after all.

She's distracted, has been since that chat with Uzumaki-kun. Akihito hopes to end this quickly, not wanting to give his opponents the chance to gain any more momentum.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Not a bad strategy, on either side." Aya murmurs, studying the two teams. Akihito is clearly trying to take out what he sees as the weakest link, letting his teammates run interference with her teammates. And yet, she wonders if things will be that easy. "Rourou-nii? He's the one that was always challenging Shika-nii to a shogi match, wasn't he?"

"Ah." Kankuro nods, wondering how this will play out.

"Interesting. A strategic mind and puppets for use as his shogi pieces." Aya murmurs again. Amused with how the Mist twins don't seem to see their teammate's troubles.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Yayoi doesn't seem to mind the frogs too much. She dodges their 'cute' jumps, and bats them off with her sais. Nothing spectacular yet. Until one of the frogs opens its mouth and starts spitting needles at her.

Just before the needles come close enough to strike, there's a poof. And suddenly Yayoi and Akihito switch places. Not missing a beat, Akihito dodges his own attack, ducking under the rain of needles. His eyes find the kunoichi that damn nearly killed him, a proud little smirk on his face. Yeah, he's going to have to be especially careful with that one. She might have been distracted, but she isn't an idiot.

The twins meanwhile are finding themselves in a unique situation. Zento –the su yari wielder– is easily keeping the ninjato wielding Natsu at bay, and a comfortable distance at that. Keiji –the dual kama wielder– is having somewhat more trouble.

It turns out the Sand shinobi is quite the genjutsu adept, constantly layering genjutsu after genjutsu on his opponent. So even though he's only using kunais to defend himself, he is only gaining ground, forcing back his the Mist shinobi with ease.

And the Water Tendrils aren't making the scuffles any easier for either side. They are constantly dodging attacks, Sand and Mist alike. It would seem the Mist twins are quite used to this, seeing as they don't seem to notice the attacks while dodging effortlessly.

No matter what either side tries, though, no one lands a blow. Sure Omitsu is forcing his opponent wherever he pleases, but the genjutsus are being dispelled as quickly as they are applied. His opponent is being extra cautious with him, seemingly dancing around like nothing's wrong.

Omitsu even tries backing the Mist shinobi into one of the Tendrils, but it bends around him and tries to skewer Omitsu instead. So that's a bust.

The frogs, however, are really starting to get on the twins' nerves. They keep jumping and raining needles down on them. And they even set up shots, single needles, where if the one twin dodges, it's aimed perfectly at the second! Wasn't Yayoi supposed to be dealing with him…? A brief glance and the twins find Yayoi raining kunai on the puppeteer. Okay, she's got her head in the game. That's good.

Natsu dodges the polearm stab, pelting six kunais at its wielder, but he ducks under the attack, channelling his momentum into his weapon and coming right back at her with a wide slash that should bisect her at the waist. She jumps over it and again rains down kunai on him.

The result remains the same.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Shinichi leans on the railing. Shoulders slightly tense, eyes sharp. He studies every move, every tactic, every twitch in the shinobi as they battle it out. All the while trying to drown out the familiar screams echoing down the haunted halls of his past. Why did she make him think about _that_? Why can't he just forget? Just never think about those days at all?

It's one of the reasons he and Mashai jumped at the chance of going to Konoha. Not only to rejoin their clan, their family, but also to flee the Land of Water and all she represents to them.

He managed five weeks of not thinking about this. Of not dredging up all that he hates about this place. Now all he wants is to go back to Konoha, to the Namiki District, to his home. He wants to hear his clansmen, his family, laughing. That healing laughter that helps him to forget.

"She'll be fine." Hoshie murmurs, suddenly next to him. He doesn't turn to her.

"…I know." He murmurs back, his eyes again fixed on the pinkette. It was just flirting. Just harmless flirting. There wasn't supposed to be anything behind it, any strings, any attachment. Why else would he flirt with both of them with the other in plain view? It was meant to show both that he's just being friendly, in a flirty way.

There wasn't…

…

This wasn't…

He doesn't even know if he feels something for the girl. Or her compatriot. It's their shared history, it has to be. He swore a long time ago that he'd never fall in love, never desire to bring a child into this cursed and broken world.

"Don't dwell on it." He turns to her this time, wondering what she means. "Your past. It's done, there's nothing that can undo it. So dwelling is useless. Focus on making today and tomorrow better."

"Hnn…"

"You're not the only one with a turbulent history with this country, this village." Hoshie presses. "You're not the only one with a past you wish to Kami-sama you could forget."

"The sagely midget." He murmurs, turning back to the fighting. Yayoi is pelting kunais and needles at the Sand team, each of its members is being targeted to keep the pressure up. She's so focused.

"You'll be alright, Shin. We've got you." Hoshie offers, elbowing him playfully.

A smile tugs at his lips. "…I know."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Yayoi is not enjoying her day at all. She finally gets him alone(ish)… and she goes and ruins everything. Then she gets to deal with frog-style pin the needle on the kunoichi. She sighs, ducking under yet another barrage of needles, and trying to trap those damnable frogs in a Water Prison.

She makes five Water Clones, hiding a sixth underwater to try to sneak up on puppet boy. The trouble with puppeteers is that you can sneak up on their puppets, but if she can use his puppets to keep him preoccupied enough to trap him? It's worth trying.

Zenko and Keiji don't seem to need her too much, so she can afford to spare the concentration and chakra. She only hopes she's sneaky enough for it!

Two frogs try to guillotine her, so she ducks under it and lets her Water Clone trap them together in a single Water Prison. She flings two needles at puppet boy, trying to keep him on his toes, then lashes one of her Tendrils at sword girl. She dodges, blocking Zenko's forward stab at the same time. She's good!

Still, she's growing tired of this cat a mouse game! They don't seem to really be gaining any ground at all! And that damn puppet boy just unsealed two new frogs! How many of those things does he have in that damn scroll!?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"I thought you said he's a tactical genius." Kisame grouses, hoping to see some real action. Sure, it's amazing –for chuunin hopefuls– but this isn't exactly sating his lust for battle.

"Never once put it that way." Aya counters. "Akihito's strength is that he doesn't give up. He keeps trying until he finds the strategy he needs."

"Hnn?" Kisame obviously isn't impressed.

"No one but daddy's ever beaten Shika-nii in shogi. Akihito knows that, and he still played him at least once a day, every day, for three months." She explains. "Each time, each game, he tried to learn something. And he tries to apply what he learns in every facet of his life. He's the tortoise that's travelled thousands of kilometres."

The trips Kisame up… a bit. It takes ironclad determination to do that, but is it enough?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Akihito studies his opponents, trying to find an opening that seemingly isn't there. Anyone else would get careless, rash. Not him. He prides himself on pushing harder, longer, further than anyone else.

The twins, they're good. And those Tendrils guard them quite well. More than half of his attacks get thwarted by those things. So no. They aren't the answer. It's the girl. It has to be! She's the only opening he can find!

He wonders about that. Why she isn't in the fray helping her team. Is she a strategist, too? Is she afraid? She's obviously long range support, but she wields sais. He just doesn't know what to make of her.

She's done a damn good job of fending off his frogs, and she even trapped two of them. A shame for her, really. He has twenty-five more frogs in his scroll, she'd probably pass out from chakra exhaustion before she captures all of them.

However… there's something interesting he's noticed. The girl, she has a habit when dodging. It's either high or low. High is harder to predict, simply because she seems to pick a random direction to dodge in. And she's too quick to snipe off from this distance – the information relay to his frogs isn't instantaneous at this range. So what if he…?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Yayoi bides her time. That Water Clone is less than five metres from her target now. She wants to hurry, but she might muck it up if she does. And those frogs are starting to get a rea… the puppeteer is starting to get a read on her. She needs to switch tactics. Hmm… maybe she could…?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Violet eyes study the battle intently. He's hoping no one gets hurt, but these two teams are too evenly matched. There won't be a winner without someone getting hurt.

Almost as one, a Water Clone jumps up behind Akihito –casting the Water Prison and trapping him – and a frog fires a burst of needles, high to force Yayoi to dodge low. Then one frog fires a single needle… right at the pinkette.

Shinichi stares in horror as that needle rips into her back, through her chest, and out the front. He can't say for sure what was hit, but everything in her chest is important! Yellow eyes find his. One word gets mouthed: sorry.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Before the proctor can even fully register what just happened, Yayoi's surrounded by Team Aya. Hoshie unseals a stretcher, lays it against the pinkette's back and slightly underwater to support her comfortably – in a second. She kicks it up, capturing the patient onto it, Sakiko grabs the 'foot' of it and together they lift her up. Katsuo jumps up on the stretcher, his shins on the wooden poles to not put pressure on his patient. His hands start glowing green, already trying to assess the damage and keep the girl on this plane.

The Namiki sisters cart the patient off, heading towards… well, that hallway really. They have no idea where the medics would take a patient, but they don't really need to take her to the onsite hospital wing – or whatever you call it. Mostly they just need to get her away from the fighting in case those idiots don't realise she's injured. You never know.

Team Mizuka notices their teammate getting carted off by Team Aya. Team Kankuro –Akihito especially– notices how the girl is bleeding. The fighting stops, but the proctor still hasn't said a word.

"This match is over! I will discuss with Mizukage-sama who the winner is!"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"She trapped him in the Water Prison first." Kisame points out.

"There's a delay in his jutsu." Mei counters. "It could just as easily be that he relayed the information first."

"Doesn't change the fact. The rules are 'incapacitate or kill'. Akihito was incapacitated first." He counters.

"True, but Team Kankuro won't be able to continue."

"Neither could Team Kurotsuchi, they still legally won the bout." He counters. "And it looks like the Uzumaki's going after her."

"So what do you suggest?" Mei asks.

"I'm not suggesting anything. According to the rules, Team Mizuka wins. If Yayoi is patched up before the next bout, they continue. If not, they forfeit." He says, unbending.

"I agree with Kisame-sama." Gaara offers. "Rules are rules. Team Mizuka won."

"I'll tell you from right now, my team won't let her compete." Aya points out.

"Be that as it may, it's still the rules." Kisame shrugs.

"Why not offer the crowd what they want and let Team Kankuro advance anyway?" Mei tries.

"Because the rules don't work that way." He argues, not giving an inch. "It doesn't matter to me who wins, it matters that the rules of this tournament are followed. Yayoi trapped Akihito a good second and a half before she was injured. Yes, you can argue that in a real battle Team Kankuro would have won, because the one that trapped him would have lost consciousness before he drowned. Had the rules been set up like that, without question Team Kankuro would advance. But the fact remains that I cannot bend reality."

"Alright, you win." Mei shrugs, hoping to offer the crowd more bouts. But this is the way it plays out. "Would you allow for someone to step in, or for a handicap match?"

"… Hnn?" He thinks about that. "A substitute? I dunno, that feels like a cop out. This is still about being promoted to chuunin, after all. But a handicap? There's nothing in the rules against that. Offer that to Team Mizuka. If Zenko and Keiji are willing, I won't have a reason to stop them."

"Chou, do you mind?" Aya asks, motioning to Okichi. He nods, taking the sleeping redhead from her. "I'm going to go check on them. Megumi?"

Aya and Megumi body flicker down into the arena once again. Not surprisingly, Keito is right behind them. They trail after Shinichi and the members of Team Aya.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The proctor gets everyone's attention once again. The crowd quiets down. "Mizukage-sama has decided that since Yayoi of Mist trapped Akihito of Sand first, the rules clearly stipulate that Team Mizuka is the winner of the match!"

"A just ruling. Regrettable though it is." The Wind daimyo offers.

"Agreed. Both teams showed considerable skill in their match." The Water daimyo agrees. "I do hope the girl will be alright."

"She will be." Mitsuzaka-dono offers. "Aya-chan herself is going to check on her. She'll be just fine."

"Perhaps, but Aya-hime will not allow her to compete." Haruna-dono points out.

"This might be true, but there is nothing in the rules about Team Mizuka participating with one less member. They won the bout, there might be a chance." The Water daimyo offers, obviously hoping for Mist to show true strength and fight on.

"That may be, but there is also the chance with Mizukage-sama or Team Mizuka themselves would turn down such an offer." Mitsuzaka-dono muses. "After all, this is a tournament, not war."

"There is wisdom in that." The Water daimyo concedes. "We shall see how it plays out."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Where are you going?" Miwako asks.

"To help, obviously. I'm a better medic than Aya, if it's above her skill level…" Karin trails off, not wanting to think about that.

"Aya can handle it." Miwako sounds sure.

"I don't doubt she can. I'm saying I'd rather be paranoid and make sure a life is saved." With that, Karin body flickers towards the passageway the others just disappeared into.

"Ladies and gentlemen! There will be a half hour recess before the following match!" The proctor announces.

"I'm starting to think that Shinichi has a thing for that Yayoi." Miwako points out.

"I don't doubt he does." Kin agrees. "That might be why Aya warned her team to begin with."

"Hoshie would have noticed already." Again, Miwako sounds sure. "At best, Aya would have offered her medical scroll."

"Sounds about right." Hitomi agrees. "Still, that was an interesting match. The first evenly matched teams."

"True. But that's why it ended that way." Kakashi offers, smoothing Miou's back idly as she sleeps. Yukito is napping in his mother's lap, but she doesn't have a lot to say about these barbaric traditions.

"There were multiple untested avenues." Masashige says, thinking the match over. "Though I agree, evenly matched bouts all too often end in bloodshed."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Mist medics escort Team Aya into an operating room, just in case. Katsuo hasn't said a word, even as he eases off the stretcher, but the sweat on his brow and the frown?

Before the door is even closed behind them, Aya and entourage arrive. "Togo, can you handle this?" She asks.

"Needle through the heart. Above my skills." He admits.

Aya nods, sliding up to the other side of the stretcher just as they place Yayoi on the table. She's still conscious, and very much aware of what's going on. And hearing that her heart was puncture?

"Calm yourself, Yayoi." Aya soothes. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." The pinkette doesn't know what to make of that. She tries calming down, but…

"Hey." Shinichi steps up beside Katsuo, grabbing her hand. "If Aya-chan says you'll be fine. Then you're going to be fine. She's not a quitter, and you shouldn't be either."

Yayoi gazes into his eyes, visibly calming down. He still sees fear lingering, though. "You still owe me coffee you know." He reminds her. "And I don't plan on taking a rain check."

"Togo, you focus on the superficial wounds, I've got this one mostly wrapped up." Aya points out. "I swear, I've had to deal with so many hearts I might as well become a heart specialist."

"Idiot Ops?" Katsuo asks, trying to focus with Shinichi taking up most of his space.

Shinichi briefly wonders why they're being so… light about this. He'd freak if someone's life was in his hands like this. He chalks it up to them showing Yayoi it isn't as bad as it seems.

"There. Luckily it's a simple cut." Aya says, obviously already finished. Jeez! That's less than a minute! "Togo?"

"If you're willing? There's still plenty of internal bleeding in the mammary gland." He offers. Her tit is bleeding?

"Hnn? Now you're just exaggerating. You should have seen Naru-nii the last time I had to patch him up. It was during the same scuffle I got my scar. Idiot took a kunai to the lung, again. I swear I know that boy's lungs better than I know most organs." Again, Aya plays it down. "Did I ever tell you that story, otouto-kun?"

"Is that the one in Artisan Village?"

"That's right. That was the first time I used the Okami jutsu in battle. Tsu was being pigheaded and refused to stick to the sidelines. She got overwhelmed by six rogues, so Naru-nii stepped in and took the kunai meant to kill her." She begins, telling the story in a calming, low tone.

Yayoi listens, but mostly to her soothing voice.

"You just healed your eye? Isn't that rash?" Katsuo asks.

"Incredibly. But when you weigh your own life against the lives of your pack and your already injured brother? I didn't have time to waste. We needed those rogues handled. So I only healed my eyeball. After we took out the last one, I healed up the rest of it, but because it took so long it left this scar." Aya finishes. "Because of that, I'm kind of known for my scar. It's annoying sometimes, but…"

"Wh-what about me?" Yayoi asks.

"Katsuo dealt with the superficial wounds quickly enough. You'll have barely more than a pinprick scar. Given where it is, though? I'm going to have to ask all non-females to kindly turn away while I disinfect." Every guy in the room does as she asks, so Aya takes her scroll back from Hoshie, unseals a disinfectant and some medical gauze.

"You're lucky it was just a needle. I'm still not greenlighting you to fight, but your injuries aren't all that bad." She explains, helping the girl to sit up and undoing her kimono top. Yayoi flatly refuses to let go of Shinichi's hand –much to Aya's amusement– so she disinfects the two wounds and wraps the girl's bare chest in gauze to keep it sterile. She then rewraps her in her kimono, and helps her to lie down.

"Alright. The good news is you're still alive. The bad news, once the anaesthetic jutsu wears off, you're going to seriously disagree with me. Togo, Kiko, Shie, I want the three of you to stay with her. Don't reapply the anaesthetic, but relieve the pain source. It's going to be her ribs complaining most, bear that in mind. And whatever you do, no caffeine, no alcohol, and no sugary treats. Anything that excites her heart for the coming day or two is forbidden. Understood?" As usual, Aya brooks no argument.

"Then we have a problem." Shinichi points out. "I need to get back out there, but she's going to freak if I let go."

" _Hoshie_ … don't even think about using that genjutsu." Aya warns.

"S-sorry."

"Come on. This is an operating room, not a café. Let's get our patient into recovery. Shinichi, you will stay with her at least until she falls asleep."

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 53_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: The first real match. And a bit of an anticlimactic ending. Still, there should still be some interesting matches coming up. Or will there be? We'll just have to wait and see. Out of curiosity, who here thinks Team Mizuka should continue without Yayoi? And why? It's not going to change my mind, mind you. But I'm curious if anyone would agree with the logic I have for the choices made._**


	63. Arc 3 - Match 6: Battle of wits

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 3: The heir apparent – Chapter 54 – Match 6: Battle of wits_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"We do not remember days, we remember moments." – Cesare Pavese_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I make it back to the Kage Box, just as Okichi starts stirring. Her eyes flutter open, she sees me just as I'm sitting down. Slowly, she rubs the sleep from her eyes. She looks up at her papa, as he smiles at her and asks if she slept well. She nods, laying back against his chest.

"Mama?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Where did you go?"

"I had a patient. She got hurt and I wanted to make sure she isn't hurting anymore." I explain seriously.

"Is she okay?" She asks, her eyes studying me.

"She's going to be just fine." She smiles with me. She has such a kind heart. "Come on then." I get up, offering my hand to her. She tends to have to _go_ after her nap.

"Aya?" Mei calls to me, just as Okichi is climbing down from her papa's lap. "I'm going to need to… discuss something with you later. About Yayoi."

I blink. "I don't understand." I admit.

"I'll explain later." Is all she says. I shrug, not sure I want to make sense of a mindjob just yet. Instead, I grab Okichi's hand and we make our way to the ladies' room, Megumi in tow as expected.

Okichi doesn't like _going_ in an unfamiliar place without me nearby, so I go inside with her. We take turns going, and I make sure to help her fix her clothes properly again. We wash our hands together, and she asks the strangest thing.

"Will you still love me when you have a baby?" I blink, trying to wrap my head around that.

"Of course I will, sweetie. Why would you ever think otherwise?" I ask, honestly confused. She looks away from me, but I'm not having that. Not when my love for her is called into question. I scoop her up, wanting –needing– her to understand what I'm about to tell her. "Look at me." I demand, my voice gentle. I don't continue until she does, her violet eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "Your papa and I love you to pieces. And when we have another baby, there'll be one, or five, or ten more for us to love. Not someone we love instead of you."

"Do you understand?" I ask. She glomps me, her nose rubbing against my neck as she nods. I smell her tears, even as I feel them. "Oh, oh, oh. My sweet little daughter. Did you have a bad dream about that?" She nods a few times. "Well, let me ask you this. Do you think I'd share my chocolate with you if I didn't love you to pieces?"

Her chest and shoulders shake a little as she laughs about that. She eventually shakes her head, no. "You're right, I wouldn't. And to boot, I would eat less chocolate if it meant saving some for you. That you'd need more proof than that." I tease, enjoying her muffled laughter. Eventually she pulls back from me, not hiding her tears. I wipe them away for her, kissing her brow, her nose, her cheek… then blowing a raspberry in her neck, loving the sound of her giggled little shriek of surprise.

"Now you listen to me, young lady." I offer, far more seriously. Her eyes are focused on mine, quickly switching from right to left and back again. Her heart's longing is on display, all her needs and wants and fears all too obvious to me. "I swear on all the chocolate in the world, that I'm always, always and forever more going to love you just as you are. And If I go back on that, the chocolate Kami will ban me from chocolate forever. So you know I'm never going to change my mind."

Fresh tears stream down her cheeks. Happy tears this time. I wipe them away anyway. She kisses my scar, just like Chou tends to. "I love you, mama." Her voice is heavy with emotion, but I see in her eyes that she means those words with all her heart.

"And I love you, my sweet little daughter."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We make it back to our seats. Chou's eyes are studying our princess, no doubt smelling her tears. He beckons to her, scooping her up the second she's close enough. "Is there something I need to know, baby?"

"Just a dream, papa." She offers a bit of a watery smile, obviously still a bit emotional. "I talked to mama about it."

"Good. So tell me, is there something I can do for my princess?" He asks, sounding relieved.

"Is it time for lunch yet?" She asks, eyes begging him to say yes.

"Well, she's your daughter alright." I tease, poking Chou in his cheek. He beams, both agreeing with me and liking it. "Should we… Nevermind, I smell Keito coming this way." He has food with him, too.

Lo and behold, not a minute later, Keito enters the Kage Box with five doggy bags. "Pardon my intrusion, lords and ladies." He bows elegantly. "Milady, Ryuuzetsu all but demanded I tend to you before I get her something. I've brought enough for all five of you."

I sniff, identifying dango, riceballs, tsukune, two kinds of sauce… and breaded shrimps. "I also have tea, milady." He offers, knowing exactly what I'm doing.

I sigh contently. "What would I do without you?" I praise, smiling warmly. He offers a bag to each of us, Chou getting two since he has Okichi is his lap again. "Thank you so much. Okichi-chan just mentioned she is starting to get a little hungry."

"Nn! Thank you, uncle Keito." Okichi beams at him, not a hint of her early mood to be seen.

"You are quite welcome, Okichi-sama. If you'll excuse me?" He body flickers away, no doubt going to get whatever 'baby craving' his wife has this time.

"Kisi-kins?"

"Gaara-chan?"

Yup. Baby cravings. I can hardly wait to be able to commiserate.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We keep going back and forth, discussing who might be chuunin material from the last match. Honestly, I have no idea. Both teams showed considerable skill, but only Yayoi and Akihito showed actual planning. I offer them just that, making sure to add that all six showed considerable skill, but… Well, I'm just undecided about them.

Eventually we switch to the expectations of the next match. I tell them plainly that Team Asami will forfeit and that Shinichi will be missing in action. They blink, wondering about that. "Think about it. Team Naruto already said they will not fight packmates. Perhaps not in those words, but that is the core of their message. Team Asami feels they've already shown the skill needed to be promoted, and will ask them to take the championship home for Konoha."

They think about that, but their food arrives, so their deliberations are put on hold. I shrug, not minding too much. "Chou, Okichi, did you two want some dessert?"

"D-do you have any chocolate mousse?" Okichi asks, her eyes shining. I smile, loving that I have someone that loves chocolate as much as I do.

"I do indeed. Chou?"

"I feel like some chips, really, but-"

"Sweet and sour pork?"

He smiles. "You spoil me sometimes."

"It's only fair to return the favour." I murmur. We share a brief kiss and I unseal their desserts, and a spoon for Okichi. I also make sure to open the little tub for her.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"So how is Yayoi doing?" Mei asks, after finishing her snack. There's a 'Kage Lunch' planned after this so we can hold an official meeting and all that junk.

"Conscious and calm. And if Shinichi can keep her like that, there won't be a problem." I explain seriously. She doesn't seem to like that. "The needle pierced her heart. The damage was easy to heal, but it'll be a few days before she can really take the excitement of normal life, let alone shinobi life. Shinichi seems to keep her calm, so he's staying with her."

"… I see." She mulls that over, but I don't know what that's about. I barely know Yayoi, so I'll just keep out.

"I have my team monitoring her. They'll know to come find me if something comes up." I assure her. As if on cue, Hoshie enters the Kage Box, she bows to the others, but is quick to address me.

"Nothing bad, Aya-nee. She's fine. She wants to speak with you when you have the time." Imouto-chan explains seriously. Hnn, we have another fifteen minutes before the break is scheduled to end.

"Alright. I have the time now." I nod.

"Mama?"

"You want to tag along?" Okichi nods enthusiastically. I guess she's feeling a bit pent up here. "Alright. Chou?" He nods as well. "Let's go."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

En route I take my time explaining to Okichi that if she comes inside she has to be REALLY quiet and calm, because the patient needs her rest, like naptime. She nods, promising she'll be good. So when we arrive, I nod to Yayoi's teammates and Haruki and Mashai who're all standing guard at the door.

"You boys holding up okay?" I ask, smiling a little. They nod, but the Mist twins seem a bit… confused. "Something the matter?"

"Why… are you here?" The one wielding the kamas asks, confused.

"Yayoi asked to speak with me. Why wouldn't I come?" I ask, just as confused. The twins blink, not able to make sense of that… for some reason. "Is… that strange?"

"They aren't used to you, Aya-nee." Haruki explains. Mashai shrugs, not disagreeing but not really agreeing either. I shrug as well, heading into the room to see her. Everything here is pretty much how I left it. Sakiko and Katsuo are relaxing on one of the other beds –there are six in this room– playing one game or another. Yayoi is on the bed, laying down. Shinichi is on a chair at her bedside, holding her hand. I try not to smirk, but I really want to.

"Hoshie tells me you wanted to speak with me." I begin, smiling warmly.

"N-n-namiki-dono." She seems shocked.

"Calm down, remember you're not to excite your heart." I remind her, my tone soothing. "And please, I was never a fan of the royalty treatment. Just call me Aya."

"N-nn." She nods, but clearly doesn't know how to respond to that. "I wanted to thank you, Aya-sama."

I roll my eyes. "Aya-san is fine. And you are quite welcome. I trust you're resting?"

"I-I am. Your siblings have been keeping watch." She gets a look in her eyes. Something is bothering her. "I've… never had this many people fretting over me." Ah, is that it.

"That's how we operate, Yayoi-san. Both Namikis and Uzumakis." I explain. I get the feeling there is something more, though. "I won't complain if there is something you wish to discuss. So long as it doesn't get you emotional."

"Tha…" She takes a few deep breaths. I thought so. There is something major, but she gets emotional about it. I slowly come up beside her, my right hand glowing green and gently placed on her chest.

"It's alright." I soothe. "You're alright, Yayoi. Just breathe."

She visibly calms down, now that the aching in her chest recedes. She takes a few deep breaths, her eyes focused on Shinichi. I don't fight the smirk this time. "I was discussing something with Shinichi… about retiring as a kunoichi."

"Your injuries don't warrant that. Is there some reason you wish it?" I ask, my hand still regulating her heartbeat and breathing to forcefully keep her calm. Not the best option, but better than letting her go into cardiac arrest because she's being pigheaded. I've dealt with Anbu Ops, after all.

"Plenty. And I would explain another time. It will get me overly emotional and I don't think that would do me any good." I nod, accepting her explanation for now. "They suggested I ask you to discuss my situation with Mizukage-sama?"

"Alright, but I can only advocate for you once I know the whole story. For now, I want you to rest and let me deal with the stressful part for you, okay?" I offer as calmingly and soothingly as I can. She nods, gratitude in her eyes. "Good. Try to get some sleep. It'll do you some good."

"Th-thank you, Aya-san." She says, the simple words belying the depths of her gratitude.

"You're welcome. Now, rest." She nods, smiling again. I make six shadow crows, which line up on the curtain rod by the window. "Be safe."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Back in the Kage Box, Mei and Kisame give me a look. I roll my eyes, knowing they're curious why their kunoichi called for me and not them. "She wants me to discuss her retiring as a kunoichi with you two. I don't have the whole story, but I'm sure you know more about her than I do. When I know, you'll know." I update them via Whispering Winds.

They share a look, but I can't make heads or tails of them, so I figure it's none of my business. I sigh, though. "Is there any chance I can beg off from watching these last fights? I already told you what I think." I ask out loud, trying not to sound too annoyed. Watching people fight has never been a favoured pastime of mine.

"None." Gaara-nii's the one to shoot me down.

"Come on. Team Asami and Team Naruto are going to get into a debate. Boring. Team Mizuka is going to come out to make a showing, then offer to forfeit for the sake of Mist. Then Team Naruto and Team Chojurou are going to duke it out. Even a man short, Team Naruto will still win, and I'll have saved myself an hour of my life." I try anyway.

"… That does sound… plausible." Darui-kun offers, thinking about that. "It doesn't change the fact that you haven't seen Team Chojurou in action and therefore cannot assess if they are chuunin quality or not. Even if it is a bit dull."

"You're a shadow clone, aren't you." Kisame guesses.

"… No." I try.

"Uh huh. Then where's your husband, daughter, and guards?" He isn't convinced.

"Maybe I convinced them that I can handle this alone." I cross my arms and pout.

"Uh huh. Keito would have a fit if anyone ever agreed to that." Mei adds her two Ryou. "Your own people will be sold short because you have no patience, Aya-chan. Please remember that."

I sigh. "Fine." I pout, hating this stupid tournament thingy. I disperse, figuring the original should deal with this particular bag of cats.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

…!

Sorting through the memories from my shadow clone, I grumble. Chou looks at me, questions in his eyes. "Nothing. Just tried to beg off from watching the last fights. I'm not going to enjoy that at all. And no, Okichi isn't going to be allowed to watch at all."

"Love?" He doesn't seem to like where this is going.

"Just trust me, Chou." I say, no life in my tone. **-Sasa-nee? Would you mind asking Keito to come find me? I need him.-**

Not two seconds later, Keito body flickers into the food court where we'd stowed away, katana in sheath, but ready to unleash all hell on whatever it is that is supposedly attacking me.

"Keito, relax. It's not what you think." I soothe, motioning for him to calm down. He sniffs the air, taking in everything around him in one go. His eyes meet mine. I've never seen him so ready to rip somebody to shreds. "I just don't want Okichi seeing the next matches." He takes a deep, soothing breath, nods, and eases back into his normal, relaxed state of being.

"Apologies, milady. I did not know what to think." He bows, elegant as ever.

"You're too used to being my shadow, is all. Not seeing me and then probably only hearing 'Aya needs you'?" I offer, showing that I understand. Honestly, I'm rather touched. That Keito would have gladly ripped through the enemy lines if that's what was going on here. **-Someone please tell Tsu that I'm not under attack and that everything is under control. Keito's here. No one's getting within a kilometre of me if they have bad intentions.-**

 **-She figured. But she's still glad Keito's with you.-** Sasa-nee updates me.

"Chou, would you mind going with Ryouma and Megumi to bring Oki-"

"No, mama, I wanna stay with you." She begs, barrelling into me and clutching to leg like she'll never see me again. "I won't look at the fighting, I promise!"

"Sweetie, I don't mind." I begin, petting her hair to calm her down. "But it's so boring there. Are you sure?"

"I won't even mind if you want me to take a nap, mama. I just wanna stay with you and papa." She begs, eyes teary. I look to Chou, who shrugs; clearly wondering what I expected.

"Alright, you win. Megumi, did you want some downtime? Keito's not going to leave me out of his sight for a bit." I turn to her, wondering what she'd rather. I see the relief in Keito's eyes, though, that I both know and accept that he's just like that.

"Don't mind if I do, actually. Mind giving the group the heads up?" She asks, waving as she heads out. I assume she's heading straight for the Konoha box, but… you never know. She's a big girl, she can handle herself.

 **-Guys, Megumi's probably heading your direction. Let the guards know to expect her. Keito's sticking with me.-**

 **-They're aware. Thanks.-** Kashi-nii really appreciates it when I'm being paranoid with things like this. After all, he has three of his children –with Tsu being pregnant– and his civilian wife with him. I fully understand how paranoid that would make a jounin. **Especially** a jounin with canine instincts.

"Alright, let's head back then. Does Okichi-chan want to walk?" I ask her. She shakes her head, holding her arms up for me. "Aww, what's wrong, sweetie? Are you still a bit tired?" She nods, but her eyes show she isn't tired at all. Still, I scoop her, kissing her temple. She cuddles up to me, sighing contently once her nose rubs against my neck. That dream of hers must have really upset her.

"She dreamt we had a baby and didn't love her anymore." I update Chou via Whispering Winds, not wanting to upset her any more than she already is. He makes a face, understanding. He doesn't say anything though.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Back in the Kage Box, again! I make sure to give Mei an annoyed look when I sit down though.

"Good to see you again, Keito-kun. It was weird not seeing you near your lady." Mei says, smirking at me. A proud little smirk, too. That knowing, little, boastful kind of smirk that lets me know she knows my buttons and just how to press them. I blame auntie Tsunade. Luckily Keito doesn't react – not in any way I sense.

 **-Naru-nii. It might be wise to talk to Mashai and Haruki before their match with whichever Mist team advances. They're in full on guard mode, and their history with Mist isn't doing them any favours.-** I give him the heads up.

 **-Thanks. Heading to them now.-**

"You know, Okichi-chan, you're turning into quite the papa's girl." I tease her a little, mostly for the sake of getting her to talk.

"Uh huh. I love papa. But I love mama, too." She says, a smile in her voice. I smile, glad she's feeling a bit better. "I love grandma and grandpa, and grandmamma and grandpapa, and grandmother and grandfather, too." Warmth swims in my chest, loving that she took after me and calls all her grandparents something unique.

"I'm glad." I murmur, kissing her and squeezing her gently. "And I'm sure you're going to be the most amazing big sister someday." She pulls back, her eyes twinkling. Her eyes are always so expressive. I see her yearning to be loved, but also her yearning little brothers and sisters to play with. "I really do. You're always so sweet and caring. Don't you think so, Chou?"

"Naturally. She gets it from me." He brags. I roll my eyes, tipping my head to him and giving Okichi an annoyed look. She giggles, covering her mouth with her hand. "Hnn? Love, were you just rolling your eyes at me?"

"Of course not, oh husband of mine. Why would I?" I intone, giving him a dull glare. Okichi bursts out laughing, hugging me even as her shoulders quake.

"Well, someone seems to be enjoying herself." Chou says smiling. She looks to him, but I can't see her face from this angle so I don't know what she's doing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next match will begin in just a few moments! If Team Asami and Team Naruto could please start making their way into the arena!?" The proctor announces. I sigh. I'm not looking forward to this at all.

"Aya-chan?" I turn to Mei, wondering what's on her mind. "Yayoi. She isn't supposed to get worked up emotionally, is she?"

"Not even a little." I agree. "Anything that makes her emotional could excite her heart, which would cause chest pains, which would cause her to panic, making everything worse. She could go into cardiac arrest if we're not careful with her right now."

"Ah." She nods solemnly. "That's why." I blink. What am I missing in that picture?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Of Team Naruto only Haruki shows up. Or Team Asami, only Hanabi shows up. I roll my eyes, knowing exactly where this is going to go. "Where are the rest of your teams?" The proctor demands.

"We're not going to fight." Haruki points out.

"Yes we will. Through words. My team wishes to withdraw. We've shown what we must." Hanabi argues.

"Yes, but Naru-nii agrees that we'll get too hot-headed if we continue. If you continue, Konoha still takes home the win." Haruki counters. I roll my eyes.

"Perhaps, but Uzumakis are hot-headed by definition. If you do not learn to control that in a relatively safe environment, how will you hope to do so during a mission?" It's verbal shogi. Sure, it's entertaining, mostly for the sake of seeing if their arguments are solid. But… still, it's better than watching them physically fight. Kami-sama, that would just be awful.

"Be that as it may, Shinichi isn't going to leave Yayoi's side. That means we're one man down. You don't have that. And we both know your team is rearing to go." Haruki tries. I honestly wonder if these two have a thing for each other.

"Easily offset by your experience and teamwork. This isn't something Mashai and yourself cannot handle." I can't see the details well enough from here, so I don't know if there's sparks between these two. I just know that Haruki usually isn't one for public speaking. He used to be so shy I could barely get two words out of him! Something about Hanabi is egging him on, but what?

"It could just as easily be argued that your team can handle it. That argument doesn't show a bias towards one team or the other. Perhaps you should consider that our senseis are siblings and your sensei is both the elder, and the lady of the duo. The saying goes 'ladies first', does it not?" Touché.

"Perhaps. Though it does not mean that we need such a courtesy. We held our own quite well, after all. Have you considered that your team hasn't shown much skill or tactical prowess?" Ooh, low blow. She's trying to tap into the Uzumaki hot-headedness. But Haruki isn't the type. He's too much like Asa…mi… Hanabi knows that. What is she playing at?

"Oh, but we have. Aya-nee wouldn't try to take us out if we hadn't shown just that in her eyes. To boot, we held our own against an elite jounin. Even if you argue that she would never hurt us, you ignore the fact that she is impressed with us. And that is something your team cannot argue at present. As such, it only makes sense that your team be given another shot." Well, well, well. Very well worded riposte, Haruki.

"There is that, yes. Does that not ignore that, other than Team Aya themselves, we showed the most skill and tactical prowess? As such, we don't need to show more. You on the other hand, barely showed anything. And given that the Uzumaki clan is trying to re-establish its international reputation, wouldn't it make sense to use just such an international event to remind the Elemental Nations of your clan's prowess?" An excellent point. And why I fully expect the Uzumakis to make a showing in the next bout. Which is also why I want Naru-nii to help them keep their heads cool and in the game.

"Though this is true, it is also true that you represent Uchiha, Hyuuga and Uzumaki in one fell swoop. Any skills your team shows, shows the prowess of a unified three clans. At best you could argue that we show Uzumaki skills, while you would show Uzumaki leadership just as well as we would." Hnn? That seems like a fumble to me.

"How does this argue your case?" Ah, bait.

"Simply put, Uzumakis do not stand alone. Not anymore. We are of Konoha, and would work with all teams, clans and shinobi of Konoha. This is something your team would symbolize far better than ours would. After all, we are three Uzumaki genins lead by an Uzumaki sensei. Are we not?" Not something I'd agree with. That could just as easily be true for Team Aya.

"Team Aya is in much the same straits. How does your argument show that our team should do anything?" Exactly.

"It doesn't. It shows that your argument holds no water. As such you have yet to show why our team should, or why your team shouldn't. While I have given three reasons why our team shouldn't. Would you not agree?" Ooh. Curveball.

"I do not. You've shown preferences, nothing more. However, I find it most curious that you do not wish to show the Uzumaki skillset. Why is that?" I sigh. This is where he's likely to fumble.

"Mist is an ally. If we were to get too hot-headed, we might well endanger their team. Neither Hyuuga nor Uchiha have this streak working against them. And if you add mine and Mashai's personal turbulent history with the Bloodline Purge? We know when it is wisest to allow another to take a mission. Now is the time for cooler heads to prevail, and Uzumakis aren't known for cooler heads." Hnn? Interesting. Very interesting. That's a valid point.

"I agree wholeheartedly. Yet I must also caution that your team ought learn to overcome your shortcomings. After all, it would be unwise for three 'hot heads' to be promoted, would it not?" Hanabi makes sense.

"Chuunins need to show leadership, skill, intelligence and tactical prowess. Hot-headedness or the lack thereof isn't on that list." Point. "However, I am willing to bargain with you. What would you wish to advance to the finals yourselves?" Are we sure this boy is an Uzumaki? He isn't acting like it, at all!

"Hnn? What if we simply want to see you boys fight?"

"Not a problem. We could invite you to all out spars in the District. Where you can drool over us in the privacy of our training grounds."

Interestingly, Hanabi's quite for a long moment. That struck a nerve. "Obviously nothing's wrong with your ego. Though, that isn't what I meant. We desire to see the Uzumaki clan bring honour to Konoha, to honour our sensei's heritage, and our village in one go. Is that not something you wish as well? To bring honour to your clan?"

"Of course! But there's a place and a time. This isn't the place, now isn't the time. Even if this would cost us our promotions, we have decided as a team that we should not fight. Now is the time to slow down and collect ourselves. Thereby showing restraint, patience, and respect towards our injured. Things that are of even greater value to the Uzumaki than the world would believe at first glance." Hnn… true. "And that negates that the Uzumakis will always honour Asami-nee. She has always been and will always be one of us. Marrying into the Uchiha clan doesn't diminish that in the least."

He's steadily gaining ground with her. "Yayoi isn't an Uzumaki."

"Nn. She's not. However there is a bond between her and Shinichi. Whatever name they wish to give that bond, is on them. But if there us anything foxes and kitsunes understand, Hanabi… it's the power of bonds. After all, it is these bonds that tie our clans together, is it not?" That silver-tongued little trickster.

"…" She's at a loss. "…" She's working her mouth, trying to say something, anything. After a moment or two, she collects herself. "Your teammates will owe myself and my teammates a personal favour. One which must be honoured for the sake of your clan."

"That is acceptable. Thank you." Haruki bows low to her. "Proctor, Team Naruto forfeits." Uzumakis. Always unpredictable. No matter what, it's just impossible to figure out just what move they'll make.

Well played, Haruki. Well played.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 54_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Not action packed at all, I know. But all very much needed. 10 reviews left, by the way!_**


	64. Arc 3 - Match 7: Struggle for unity

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 3: The heir apparent – Chapter 55 – Match 7: Struggle for unity_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"Peace cannot be kept by force; it can only be achieved by understanding." – Albert Einstein_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 _Sigh_. Match seven. I was wrong about match six. I might be wrong about this, too. But that might well mean a fight. If Mei and Kisame's focus on the two teams as they make their way out says anything…?

"Let me guess. Opposing sides of the civil war." I intone, annoyed. I should have seen this coming, really. But after three years of peace that I know of? It shouldn't be an issue, should it? Yes, people died. A lot of people, good people. Doesn't continuing the fighting after peace has been wrought just make things worse?

"Yes, they are. I want to see how they will react to this." Mei offers seriously. "Can they put aside their differences for the good of Mist? Or will they squabble in front of thousands of international spectators?"

Well, whatever. It's Mist's issue. So long as I don't get caught up in it in any way.

I don't really recognize Team Chojurou from anywhere. I know the boys' names are Kiemon and Kinnosuke. I remember from last time that they are quick, and seem to be well trained. And yet, I see an anxious tension in them, even from here. The girl, Tomoe, seems mostly nervous about her teammates. _Sigh_. That can't be good.

The twins from Team Mizuka are somewhat more familiar, if only because they had more spotlight, and I interacted with them briefly. Interestingly, they don't look very anxious, or nervous. They look… solemn? Almost resolute. I can't help but wonder what's going through their heads.

"Seventh match. Team Chojurou of Mist versus Team Mizuka of Mist. Begin!" The proctor gets out of the way, quickly. Quicker than with the other matches. I look down at my precious baby girl, smiling warmly as she practices braiding on my hair – I'd left it loose. It's going to knot up so badly with how she's handling it, but… she's happy and not looking at the idiots that are about to start being idiots in public. For now, it's enough.

I'd hoped, given them the benefit of the doubt, that they could think this through and come to realise that Konoha will take home the win while here in Mist. But even the local spectators seem curious how this will play out. Will this be yet another iteration of their bloodstained history? Will this batch be different?

Funny blades get drawn, Team Chojurou is ready to fight. Chojurou himself looks… conflicted. I get the impression things aren't as he'd like. But… something's wrong. The girl, Tomoe, she's shaking her head, no.

"We're all from Mist, you know! Sensei won't like to see us fighting!" Tomoe shouts, words reaching me without enhancing my hearing.

"Tell that to my parents! I know it was your clan that killed them!" One of Team Chojurou's boy's shouts angrily.

"Ah, yes. Would that be from the battle where their battalion was sent with orders to slaughter our clan? A **NEUTRAL** clan in the middle of a war we wanted nothing to do with!?" One of the twins shouts right back.

"Zento, don't. Nothing any of us does will bring them back. Any of them." The other twin says, his hand on the polearm wielder's shoulder. "Tomoe-san is r-"

"DON'T YOU **DARE** CALL HER NAME! SHE LOST EVERYTH-"

The girl slaps him, hard. I actually hear the slap from all the way up here. "If you assholes want to continue acting like little children, fine. But don't you dare drag me into this. You forget that I have the power to break our team's chances, here and now." If looks could kill, Tomoe would be a pile of ash. Her own teammates are so lost in their anger, their wrath, that they don't even see what they are doing. "Kami-sama. I swear, promotion or no. I'm done with both of you!"

She storms off, in the direction of the hallway to where Yayoi is resting. "Chojurou-sensei! Good luck with them! You'll need it!"

"Well… at least she didn't forfeit." Chojurou tries, sounding more than a little depressed.

"Kisi-kins?" Mei turns to her husband.

"Yeah, yeah." He makes a shadow clone, sending it after Tomoe – I guess.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I don't know what to make of this. Any of this. So I mostly pay attention to Okichi. I hear the water jutsus, I hear blades clashing. I hear it all, Namiki heritage and all that. But it just doesn't make sense.

What do they think will happen if they continue holding onto a grudge? Well, not that I'm much better sometimes. I can hold a grudge, I can be petty, I can be so childish sometimes it isn't funny. But I know that about myself. I know what that costs me. I know the end result is never going to be in my favour. I take that knowledge into account when I plot and plan. Honestly, it's one of the reasons I've yet to actively hunt Hagino Koto. He's left me and mine alone, Tsuren has since healed. Fuck him, so long as he doesn't cross my path, he'll live.

"Mama… they're really angry aren't they." Okichi asks, worried.

"Just two of them sweetie. But yes, they are. They think that hurting those other two boys will somehow make their parents happy." I try to explain. Vengeance isn't something I want her to understand, but… this is the world we live in. I don't want her believing that this world is nicer than it really is… and yet, I don't want her exposed to that stupidity either. "Do you want me to make the sounds go away?" She nods.

I cast an under powered privacy jutsu so that the area of effect only encompasses her and I. Then I start humming for her, trying to help her to calm down a bit.

"The world isn't a very nice place." She murmurs, sounding sad.

"No, baby, it isn't. That's why mama had to grow so strong, so I can protect everyone I love. That's also why I sometimes have to do things I don't like… to keep our pack safe." I try to explain it as simply as I can. I don't know if this covers barely half of the dark shit I get up to for our pack, but… I can at least try to show her that I don't like it.

"… W-will you h-help me grow st-strong, too?" Aww, my poor baby's in tears all over again. I hug her to me, kissing her over and over again.

"Of course I will sweetie. Even if you decide you don't want to be a kunoichi, that's fine. But I want you to be strong, and smart, and really, really powerful just like your father and I. That way, I know you can help us keep our pack safe." I soothe, holding my baby close to me.

"R-really? Y-you won't m-mind if I d-don't wanna fight?"

"Aww, baby girl, of course not. Mama doesn't like to fight either, so I would never ask you to if you don't want to." She pulls back from me, shock in her eyes. "No, baby. Mama doesn't like to fight. At all. That's why mama gets so sad after I have to fight, why I cry so much. I understand that I have to, for the sake of our pack, so I do it. But I never liked it."

"S-so, if I h-have to…?"

"You don't." I assure her. "Listen to me, Okichi. I fight so that others don't have to. So if you don't want to fight, you don't have to. Do you understand?" She nods, tears falling quickly. "Our pack has more than enough strong warriors, baby. So if you don't want to fight, you don't have to." I pause, wondering what I could say to her to show her that there are other routes.

"There are other ways to be there for our family, for our clan. Like being a doctor, or creating new seals for them, or even helping to raise our pups. Look at auntie Yasu. She doesn't fight. She's quite happy raising Miou and Yukito. Or auntie Fuu, she's never been happier since she became a doctor. Or grandma, she's really strong, but she's also happy to stay home and take care of Choumi. Grandmother as well, she loves taking care of Takara and Mai-chan when auntie Temari lets her. Auntie Ami is learning to cook fancy foods. Auntie Mi is a diplomat, which means she goes to a bunch of boring meetings to help arrange things for the village. You don't _have_ to be a kunoichi, but it is an option."

"But you're gonna teach me to fight, right? So no one can ever hurt me?"

"That's right." I nod, fully agreeing with her. "So no one will ever hurt you, or anyone you love. Okay?"

 **Sniff.**

Now **that** is some **serious** bullshit. I glare at Kisame, warning him that if he doesn't handle this, then I will.

Without warning, Keito is in front of me, Ryouma's in front of Chou. Those two little shits –the Team Chojorou shits – start pelting Water Bullets and fist sized stones at the Kage Box. I don't know what their issue is, I wasn't listening. But if…

Keito just caught a stone that would have hit Okichi. **#I will handle this.#** He signs to me behind his back. I see Kisame's lips moving, he's saying something as well.

Something about calling Anbu? "Baby, something really annoying is happening and mama needs to keep track." I explain seriously. She looks to me, fear in her eyes. "You're staying right here with mama, where I can keep you safe. Okay? So don't worry about a thing." She nods, burying her face in the nape of my neck.

I drop the privacy justsu. Screaming is everywhere, water and earth jutsus are being tossed about like it's nobody's business. What is this? A fucking warzone!? "Keito?"

"Team Chojurou's two members are on rampage. They try to kill Team Mizuka, but their aim is… not as it should be. Their rage blinds them." Keito explains seriously.

"Kisame. You have thirty seconds to get this under control. Or I start a body count." I warn him seriously. Okichi stiffens, holding onto me even tighter now.

"Namiki, Anbu's already dealing with it. But I'm not letting anyone protect Mei but me." He explains.

"That's nice. Twenty seconds." I don't budge. Then… a Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet jutsu. It's easily twenty metres tall. That isn't a genin casting that. I get up, walking over to Keito's side. It is the little shit, but that's Kage level jutsu. That's a plant. There are three Anbu Teams there, two of which I trained.

Yeah. I'm not letting my hard ass work training those assholes go down the tube because of some bullshit!

"Milady, the boy, he's opened four of the eight gates. He won't go down easily." Keito warns. Ah. That's why he looks like that. Well, that's interesting.

"Time's up, Kisame. Chou, coming?" I body flicker down into the arena, Okichi still clinging to me for dear life.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Once I stand in the middle of the arena, holding Okichi, with Chou, Keito and Ryouma at my flanks… things quiet down considerably… ish. The Water Dragon caster seems to be confused, actually halting its attack.

The Anbu Team –Shark's team, it would seem– recognizes me with ease, trying to get between me and their out of control dipshit.

"Shark, don't start your shit. Move." I warn him only once. He turns to me, shock obvious even through his mask. "You heard me. That little shit wants to go crazy. That's fine. I've got just the thing." I walk ahead, shoving the Anbu team out of the way with my free hand. The two genins are both glowing abnormally from the intensity of their chakra, or eating too much glow in the dark playdough when they were pups. Whatever works.

"Listen up!" All eyes are on me instantly. "I don't care what you think this is! I'm going to tell you what I'm going to make this! Either you stand down peacefully, or you'll fall in pieces! And if at any point my baby girl gets scared!? The things I can do to your mind will make you miss the trauma of your little civil war!" I glare at the two of them. "You have five seconds to comply!"

Five. They share a look, neither sure what to make of this.

Four. They blink, look at my daughter in my arms, and blink again.

Three. They smirk, cruelly. They must think I'm talking shit.

Two. They rush me. A shame I can't kill you. If this was Konoha or a village I didn't care for? I would have.

I cast the paralysis jutsu, without handseals. Little shits might have amped up their bodies, but those gates don't make you immune to genjutsus. I should know, I've tested that on Lee and Shira a few dozen times. Each. They're good sparring partners.

Once they fall, head first, their inertia still dragging them a few extra metres, I snap twice. Both are now very much trapped in my Devouring Shackles. I make sure to cover their mouths as well, just to be sure. And oh, look. That little dragon fell apart. Aww. Shucks.

"Now. Does anyone else think it funny to scare my daughter!?" I challenge.

"M-mama? Are they…?"

"I just tied them up, sweetie. Look for yourself." I offer. Okichi looks, seeing the two idiots a few metres away from us.

"Are you gonna hurt them?" She asks. "They deserve it, but…"

"No, baby. It's not my place. They are Mist shinobi, and they did stupid things in Mist. It's up to Mist and her leaders what will happen to them." I explain seriously. She nods, turning to me.

"So you stopped them because you didn't want anyone to get hurt?" She asks, stars in her eyes.

"Of course. I trained two of these teams myself. I'm not going to let them get hurt because two idiots don't know how to play nice." I explain. I turn to Shark. "Come on, hop to. I know you know the protocol for situations like this. They opened four gates and are in a berserker rage. Step one is…?" I help Shark along. He shakes his head, amused.

"Ever the sensei." He says, a smirk in his voice. He walks up to the two little shits, putting them in an induced coma. He flips them onto their backs and closes the gates for them in the reverse order they were opened in. Good. He does remember. I let the Shackles leach off all their extra chakra before letting them dissipate. Shark grabs both of them, nods to me.

"And Shark. After you drop those idiots in a holding cell, you may wish to see if your Mizukage wants some added guards. He's going to be paranoid and I don't blame him." He nods again, body flickering out of the arena. "Proctor? I assume you can take it from here?"

"…" The man just stares at me. He tries working his mouth, but no sound comes out.

"Man, sensei ain't never gonna change." Piranha pats the poor proctor on the shoulder. "It's a little weird to see you without the mask though."

I shrug. "Like you wouldn't recognize me anyway, Piranha? I know you can see behind the mask." I offer with a raised eyebrow. "Now, come on. Damage control. Go see if Team Mizuka is safe. Check what Team Chojurou's kunoichi is up to, assess the situation and report to Mizukage-sama. Come on. I know you guys know this. Just because you're not in my class anymore doesn't mean you can slack off." They bow to me, reverently, before heading off. One of two of them checks on the Mist twins, the other two head to Tomoe to see what she's up to.

I shake my head, wondering why I always get involved with these things. Then I shrug. The alternative doesn't sit right with me. "So, how's my little cutiepie doing? Were you scared?"

She shakes her head, a smile in her eyes. "Uh uh. You said you'd keep me safe, mama. If I can't trust you, who can I trust?"

"That's my girl." I kiss her brow, smiling warmly. "Come on. Let's get back to the boring stuff."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Back in the Kage Box, I'm just sitting down when I hear laughter. Mei. She's laughing her ass off. "What?" I ask, innocently trying to understand the situation.

"Poor Kisi-kins still can't believe how easily you handled that." She offers, still laughing. "And that you felt comfortable enough to bring your daughter?"

"Meh." I shrug. "Hey, baby, mama's feeling snacky. How about you?"

She shrugs, just like her father would. "I could eat." I turn to Chou, glaring at him dully.

"What? She's my daughter." He defends, smirking proudly. I roll my eyes. I unseal my scroll, offering it to Chou so he can unseal something for us to munch on. "Keito, Ryouma, did you want something as well. You know Aya has more than enough sealed."

"Thank you, milord." They offer as one.

"It almost scares me to think what the redhead will be able to do in twenty years." Kisame offers, smirking. I blink. I shrug, deciding it has nothing to do with me. "Bring your daughter to work barbecue indeed."

"Curious. What did you think she was laughing about?" Gaara-nii asks. If he had eyebrows, I'm sure one of them would be slightly raised.

"Hnn? Me ordering their Anbu around." I offer with a shrug.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Shark and Piranha come to report to Kisame within five minutes. I don't listen in – it's none of my business. Interestingly, they both come to me, bowing to me. Shark's the one to speak. "Thank you for your assistance."

I wave it off. "I didn't spend two and a half years training you and your teams for something as pointless as that to injure any of you."

"Namiki-dono, pl-"

"Aya. I don't do the royalty thing, Shark. You know that." I remind him. "And for Kami's sake, don't try to explain the situation to me. If Kisame thinks I need to know, I'll know."

"I'm trying to ask for help in subduing Chojurou for questioning." He intones, annoyed.

"Why not just ask him? I know he'll comply." I wonder, honestly confused. "Chojurou wouldn't do something like that, so he has nothing to fear. In fact, let me help you. Jurou-kun, you mind going with Piranha? That way Shark can take over while you answer the usual twenty-one questions."

Chojurou shrugs, motioning for Piranha to lead the way. And just like that, problem solved. Shark doesn't move for a few seconds. I think his brain is rebooting.

"So, Kisame. What's the verdict on the match? Team Mizuka win?" I try to change the subject. Lingering is just too bothersome for words.

"Do you think she even realises what just happened?" Kisame asks, shaking his head.

"What? What'd I miss?" I ask, curious.

"Three Anbu teams would have had trouble taking them down." He says. I blink.

"So?" I ask, still not getting it.

"Gaara, Darui, and I stayed here because we didn't want to risk our beloved." He says. I blink.

"A wise move to make. Why do you think I took Okichi with me?" I point out, not quite following.

"Mei, you explain it." He sounds annoyed.

"Allow me." Gaara-nii offers. "Imouto-chan, there's a chance that was a remnant cell of the 'loyalists' from the Bloodline Purge. In other words, their aim may have been Kisame-sama, who has a bloodline, and Mei-sama, who also has a bloodline that was on the verge of dying out."

I think about that for a long moment. "If that's the case, they need to pick their agents better. That was pathetic." I complain. "And Kisame, you might want to start teaching a select team of Anbu Ops some serious barrier techniques. That situation could have easily been handled." Then a thought hits me. "Yayoi and those twins have bloodlines?"

"Oh, she is paying attention. Yes, they do." Kisame sounds… amused… annoyed? I don't know. He sounds something.

"Well, they're safe. Problem solved. Now. Team Mizuka is advancing? I'm really looking forward to that lunch, you know." I try to get us back on track.

"Love?" I turn to Chou. He hands me a bar of chocolate and my scroll.

"Aww, thank you." I coo, leaning in for a kiss.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

It turns out that Team Mizuka feels so indebted to Konoha that they forfeit the match. So Team Asami is the champion. Yea. Lunch.

And what a buffet they have spread out for us! Every yum I've ever tried here in Mist, just waiting for me to try it again! "Chou? We're in paradise, aren't we."

He stops stuffing his face, turns to me and sagely asks, "You say something, love?" His mouth is still rather full. I smile warmly.

"Just for a kiss." I lean in, and he happily kisses me. He tastes like sweet red bean sauce. Yum.

"Papa? Give me a hand?" Okichi begs for a little help to dig in. He scoops her up and together they hover about, sampling every dish on display. Poor Chou has to work twice as hard now, because he has to help Okichi grab hers, too.

A warm smile on my face and in my eyes, and an even warmer feeling swimming around in my chest. "And to think, Okichi-sama questioned your love for her." Keito sounds amused. "Milady's love is as plain to see as the sun on a cloudless summer's afternoon."

"She's still getting used to it. That someone loves her so deeply. I'm just glad she trusts me. I mean, she honestly wasn't scared, Keito. She knew I'd protect her with my life." I say, smiling. "I'm amazed you haven't demanded your beloved be here."

"Father is looking after her. I have nothing to fear." He points out. True, Kashi-nii would slaughter anything that tried to harm any of his children. "We have company."

"I know. I'm just waiting for Shark and Piranha to be polite about it." I say, amusement twinkling in my eyes. Both Anbu captains fade into view, bowing reverently to me. "What'd I say about the royalty treatment?"

"How you enjoy it terribly." Piranha teases. I roll my eyes. "That was the Paralysis jutsu you used."

"Yeah. Two genins wouldn't be able to dispel it before I cast my second jutsu to incapacitate them, so it made perfect sense." I offer, wondering why they didn't think of it. "You thought they were far more skilled."

"To open four gates is no mean feat, Aya-sensei." Shark points out.

"I could smell they were mid chuunin from up in the Kage Box. Just because they can open the gates doesn't mean they have the skill needed to survive having them opened. After all, in a situation like that? They were meant to be kamikaze agents." He shrugs, not disagreeing with me. "Anyway, did those little shits sing yet?"

"They claim they cannot remember anything that happened." Shark offers. "They seem quite convincing."

"Do they admit to being able to open the four gates?" I ask, things clicking in a way that doesn't comfort me at all.

"No. And Chojurou-san claims he never taught them or that last water jutsu." Shark explains seriously.

 **-Sasa-nee. I need you to talk to Ichi-nii. We've got a plausible mind control jutsu in play and he would be able to discern just what the hell happened. Kashi-nii, I want you and the others on high alert. We've got some major shit brewing and I don't like it. Please get our people back to the Temari Estate, lock that shit down. I'll alert Team Aya. Someone please have Masashige and two Hayashis with my team at all times.-**

 **-On it.-**

 **-Imouto-chan, I'll also stay with your team. Better safe than sorry. But I want that patient they're guarding transported to the Terumi Estate.-** Sasu-nii offers.

 **-Works for me. Bring Karin with you. She can handle any medical situation that might crop up during transportation. And she's one hell of a kunoichi to have as backup.-**

 **-Agreed.-** With that, I make a shadow crow and immediately disperse it.

"Shark, Uchiha Itachi is going to meet you. He'll get to the bottom of this. Go. Piranha, I want you to have all Anbu teams on high alert. We're dealing with someone that has serious skills. Plausible A-rank. Dual team patrols, stick to the shadows at all times. I'll inform Kisame. Go." They both nod and vanish. So I make my way over to Kisame and Mei.

"You're about to tell me something I won't like." He already sounds annoyed.

"I am. Those genins shouldn't know the jutsus they used. Plausible mind control jutsu. I have Ichi-nii going to see to them, see what he can uncover. Shark will go with him. Piranha is instructed to have all Anbu teams out on patrol. I suspect a plausible A-rank shinobi, and he knows as much. I have my people locking down the Terumi Estate as we speak, so when Mei is ready to go home, I can go with her. That frees you up to see to your people and ensure that everything goes smoothly."

"Tch. If only we had someone like you here in Mist." Kisame seems impressed.

"You do. Chojurou and Ao." I counter. "We've already discussed all the teams, Mei can make the official recommendations for all participants. See to your people, Kisame. You know you hate sitting on your hands when there might be a skull or two worth cracking."

"Don't mind if I do." He grins ferally. "Stay safe, koi." He kisses his wife, rubbing her belly tenderly. Then he pats me on the shoulder. "I know I don't have to ask, but keep her safe for me?"

I nod. He poofs out of the room.

"You're going to make one hell of a Hokage." Mei praises. "Even Kisame is less tense when you're around. And that says something."

"Meh." I shrug. "Did you want anything yummy to snack on? I'm sure baby must be craving something."

"Now that you mention it, I could really go for…"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We laze about for a while, talking about this and that. Ryouma sticks close to Chou and Okichi. Keito sticks close to me and Mei. Ao-san mostly sticks out of the way. Mei is temperamental in the best of times, so mood swings aren't something he seems comfortable with.

"Oh, that reminds me. My team will be taking Yayoi to your estate, to keep the girl guarded. Knowing them, they'll drag the twins along as well. Better safe than sorry." I say, making a face to show I'm sorry for not bringing it up earlier.

"That's ideal, actually. Until this cell is caught, it's better to be overly cautious." She says, smiling to show she isn't upset.

"This happens more often?"

She sighs. "Unfortunately, yes. Yagura was a paranoid bastard. He had cells scattered all over the country. Kisi-kins has gotten pretty good at sniffing them out, but with all the action going on, it… probably just flew under his radar this time."

"Nn. It was probably someone in the crowd. It makes for an easy getaway." I think back, but I can't recall smelling anyone that drew my attention. "By the way, you wanted to talk to me about Yayoi?"

"Yes. She's… Well, she's like Shinichi. They were both imprisoned in a camp for the children of rebels. They…"

"I know of Shinichi's issues with Mist, Mei. Let's skip the polite chatter on that." I cut her off.

"… Nn… Yayoi came to me about a year ago, saying that she was still having nightmares about _that place_."

"You're close to her." I don't need to ask, it's obvious.

"Nn. Her mother was one of my lieutenants during the rebellion. I promised her I'd look out for Yayoi." I nod, understanding. "The thing is. She's haunted by her past. She can't stand living here. And hearing that Shinichi is able to soothe her? That's something only her mother was ever capable of."

"Hnn?"

"She's always been shy, like Chojurou, never able to really make connections with people. Then… _that place_? She feels comfortable with her sensei and teammates, but she only ever felt close to me and, lately, to Kisame." She smiles, seemingly amused. "Then you came. And as usual, you work your magic. And Shinichi…"

"Mei, you're not making any sense."

"She'll go crazy staying here, Aya. Please… take her to Konoha with you."

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 55_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Well, that was... fun? I wonder what this will lead to?_**


	65. Arc 3 - Good day? Bad day?

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 3: The heir apparent – Chapter 56 – Good day? Bad day?_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"The best way out is always through." – Robert Frost_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Getting back to the estate is simple enough. Nothing to it, really. It's getting back to the estate without killing someone. Everyone seems to want to talk to Mei, but I'm not having any of that! Kisame asked me to keep her safe, and frankly I'm not in the mood to discern who's safe and who's not.

So I'm going with a tried and true formula with anyone not of our pack: if it has a pulse, don't trust it.

"I'd stay back if I were you." Mei warns some dipshit. Don't know 'em, don't care. I growl to ward them off, if they don't listen, they get a taste of my Devouring Shackles. Simple. "Namiki-dono doesn't trust anyone right now, and you won't be the first she's incapacitated." He smiles, assures her he's no threat and walks up.

 **Snap!**

"They never learn." I grouse, keeping our group moving.

"Mama's really, really good." Okichi boasts, puffing out her chest proudly. "And one day I'll be as strong as you, right mama?"

"Stronger, baby." I say, smiling, even though my eyes are still hard and I'm still surveying the area to make sure no one else makes a stupid mistake.

It takes almost a half hour to get Mei to safety. Ichi-nii is waiting at the entrance to the estate though. I tense, wondering what to make of it. "I don't blame you, Imouto-chan. People have been crazy today. You were right. A mind control jutsu, it leaves obvious traces though."

 **Sniff.**

"How'd my boy do?" I ask. He knows I'm testing him. And he knows to answer properly, or I assume the worst.

"Shark is… interesting." His way of saying 'an idiot'. I nod, but snap my fingers anyway. One 'hidden' idiot fades into view, already trapped in my Shackles. "I warned him you'd be on your guard."

"That's nice." I intone, seeing Shark slinking down to the ground. "How're things here?"

"Quiet. Ensui-san has taken charge again." He almost sounds amused. "I will rendezvous with Kisame. We should have this handled soon." I nod. "May I have Shark back? Kisame won't be pleased if I leave his little brother like that."

"Once we're inside. I'm in no mood." I intone. "And Shark of all people should know not to test me."

"There's that." Ichi-nii shrugs, not disagreeing with me. "Keep an eye on Sumiko and Kagami for me?"

"Namiki Aya. Babysitter extraordinaire." I intone, waving to him lazily as we walk passed. Just before they are out of sight, I disperse the Shackles to free that idiot.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Just to ensure there are no 'oopsies', I have Ensui keep all our people out of line of sight from the outside. Instead, I have shadow crows guarding every inch of the perimeter. I don't know how this mind control jutsu is cast, maintained, nothing. I'm taking no chances with our pack.

As a double protection, I have Hoshie and Sakiko minding mama and her pups. Katsuo is staying with Fuu to mind Yayoi. Shinichi, too. Haruki, Minori, and Karin are our impromptu sensor team, to give me a heads up if trouble starts heading this way. And Yamanaka Santa is… should be keeping the hell out of my hair. He's too paranoid for even my tastes. I don't need someone to make me MORE paranoid when I already have plenty of reason.

 **Sniff.**

I unsheathe my kodachi, already glaring at the twins as they approach. "We mean no harm."

"You're the fiftieth person to say that today. Will you also be the fiftieth person to not listen to 'stay back'?" I intone. I have Okichi here with me. I don't want her out of my sight until this whole thing blows over. And given I also have Mei, Mai, Sumiko, Kagami, Takara, Choumi, Yori, and a VERY IRRATATING SANTA! I think it wise to keep everyone the hell away from me for now.

"She's serious, Zento. Whatever you need, please announce it at a comfortable distance." Mei warns. "After all, she promised Kisi-kins to keep me safe. She's taking no chances."

"Of course. Apologies, Namiki-dono. We've come to offer our services for the sake of keeping Mei-sama safe. Is there anything you need of us?" He asks. I sheathe my kodachi, as a sign of good will. He's playing it smart after all.

"No. I'm more than capable of keeping her safe. Just stay out of trouble, and give no one a reason to suspect you. After all, we-" Sniff. "Close your eyes, all of you!" I scoop up Okichi, holding her close as I turn to the unknown scent that just 'popped' into existence behind me.

Short, black, spiky hair. Orange, swirled mask, one eye-hole… right eye. Smells of Uchiha… low born. I flare my chakra, to warn everyone that shit just happened. Then I cast and maintain Offsetting Sound – just to be sure.

"I don't know who you are. I don't give a shit. Leave." I warn him. Roughly a hundred and eighty centimetres. Late twenties to early thirties. Smells S-rank, at least. The black cloak with red clouds isn't helping much either.

"Now, now. Tobi just got here." He says, using an almost childish lilt. That he's also acting like a complete idiot doesn't help his case. Waving, happy go lucky body language. He wants me to underestimate him.

"Cut the crap, Uchiha. I know you're not here for a polite chat." I snipe.

"Hnn? You know about that, do you?" He looks and sounds far more serious this time.

"I know you're the one behind the mind control jutsus. And just my luck, I now know your scent as well. But you know that. You know I'm a Namiki and you planned for that. So you're here to either cut a deal, or to offer a warning. Otherwise people would already be dead." I don't play around with him. At all. "And the Senju implant. Nice touch. What's it like to have wood release?"

"Hnn. It would seem I was right about you. You're quite sharp." He says, completely neutral to give nothing away. "And your being a Namiki means abandoning your village and joining the Akatsuki is out of the question. Still, I can't help b-"

"Threaten my daughter, Uchiha, and you will see just how _dangerous_ I can be." I warn him, my tone dark and with a slight growl to it. "Or do you think I can't figure out how to kill you?"

"So testy. Do you think you can achieve peace by-"

"If this is a world peace dig, you waste your breath." I cut him off again. I've heard the whole spiel from Itachi. "I've seen that brand of peace. Where violence is the only tool to achieve it." He sighs. "I don't know what you hoped to achieve here, Uchiha. But all you'll find is people itching to kill you."

"Yes, yes. I sense them coming. Quite the collection. Uchihas and all." He sounds bored. "What are _you_ hoping to achieve, Namiki."

"Nothing." I answer honestly. "I'm not _hoping_ anything. I am **making** my village safe enough for my pups. And anyone that threatens that safety, gets broken in half. Simple, straightforward. Just the way I like it."

"Then why are you helping Mist?" He wonders, just as our pack's most skilled warriors arrive.

"If all the world is in turmoil, Konoha cannot know peace." I answer. "Or do you think the next war will magically leave Konoha alone?"

"Why do I have trouble believing you are altruistic?" He wonders.

"You judge the world by your own standards, Uchiha." I remark, shrugging. "If there is nothing else? Leave." He moves – twitches really. I snap, placing him in a Mime's Barrier. "The way you came, Uchiha. I'm in no mood to see what cute and cuddly little tricks you can do."

"So testy." He sounds amused. "Tell me, Namiki. What would you sacrifice for the peace you seek?"

"Nothing. If it calls for a sacrifice, it isn't peace." I intone, not buying into his bullshit. "I noticed that genjutsu. Why don't you take your little party elsewhere?"

"Wh-"

"Everyone. Eyes closed. He's trying to recruit and he's the one behind those Mist shinobi going apeshit." I warn them, noticing how his eye is wandering. I make three shadow clones. Each unsheathes a kodachi, each flooding it with lava release. "You have five seconds to comply."

"We'll meet again, Namiki." With that, he warps into his eye socket. Hnn… Mangekyo Sharingan. Itachi will need to hear about this.

"Could he be the one behind Yagura's insanity?" Mei muses. I shrug not caring.

"Karin?"

"On the outskirts of Mist. He's addressing a plant like guy." She updates us.

"Hnn… Can you see what they're saying?"

"What do I look like? Some kind of fortune teller?" I wait. Guard still suffocatingly high. I wait. "They're gone. Orange mask guy only had one eye, by the way."

…

Somehow I get the feeling more happened in that exchange than I feel comfortable with.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I send Naruto and Sasuke out to get Kisame and Itachi. I don't know what's going on, but I do not trust it. Luckily for me, Okichi is more than happy to stay close by. Stalkerishly so, but it's easier on my heart.

In the meantime, I call daddy. This is some shit, and definitely some shit that we need our people to know about. Daddy doesn't seem pleased –not that I blame him for that– but he's grateful I'm updating him as soon as possible.

Then… the meeting starts. Clan heads and family heads only – though we keep our spouses and children within eyesight and cast a privacy jutsu so we can convene in peace. Itachi informs me that this 'Tobi' is the one that helped him during the Uchiha massacre. Kisame informs me that he knows this one as both the Third Mizukage and the puppeteer behind the Fourth. He's the one that orchestrated the joint attack on Hidden Whirlpool. Naruto isn't very happy about that.

Slowly, information keeps pouring in. But I still can't make sense of any of it.

"What are we looking at here? Someone that wants the Uchihas and Uzumakis out of the way… but…"

…

This war for peace… it… it's a lie. It's a war for revenge. "Itachi. When did you first start exhibiting symptoms?" I ask, gazing at him to remind him of the 'mysterious sickness' he'd contracted sometime before I met him.

"You maybe be right." He says. "It was a year after."

"The Uchihas and the Uzumakis are a threat to him. The Senjus, more than likely, but they were already dwindling. He may well have had a hand in that."

…

There's more to this. So much more. "Sasuke. Zabuza. Naruto. I think it makes the most sense for you to get your clans back to Konoha. We will need our heavy hitters at home, just in case. I will keep you up to date on any and everything on this side, but… I get the feeling you'll be needed there. If you are willing, keep at least one heavy hitter, but preferably a team, near auntie Tsunade. Explain the details to Jiraiya, he'll need to know."

"What are you thinking?" Naruto's the one to ask, but everyone's wondering the same thing.

"A lot of things, but the biggest and most troubling is that this 'Tobi' is trying to narrow the competition. Meaning that anyone with the skills and/or knowledge of the Uzumaki, Senju and Uchiha are a threat to him and his plans. I say we start adding names to that list of clans he fears."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Naruto presses.

"If he fears one, I will give him ten. If he fears three…"

"That's 'what', not 'how'." Sasuke offers, gazing at me curiously.

"Think about it." I say, thinking about it myself. "He wants Mist in chaos. Why? He picked Chojurou's team. Why? What is it that he fears? Personally, I think it's unity. If the enemy is scattered and squabbling among itself, it makes his job easier. If the enemy's best kills each other, then all he has to do is pick off the stragglers one by one. So what if we give him the opposite?"

"Hnn… each village once again producing its best, and ending the infighting?" Kisame thinks about that. "Easier said than done in Mist."

"Maybe, but I think we've already lain a solid foundation." I counter. "He targeted Mist because he sees you are becoming strong again. And if you are planning a war, you don't want strong enemies. You want them weak. I say you should keep on keeping on. Keep building up your strength. Take a team, Kisame. Turn them into the scariest shinobi Mist has ever seen. Contact Artisan's blacksmiths, get new swords made for the Seven Swordsmen. Get that legendary team back together and at full strength. Show your people loyalty, and they will be just as loyal to you." I nod to Keito. He has Tsu's head on one thigh, and Okichi on the other while reading a story to her – both hers, I guess.

"Hnn… I'm not you, Namiki." He says.

"You don't have to be. Mist saw you tending to the problem personally. Mist saw you talking to me before I stepped in to deal with the problem in the stadium. And Mist saw that you entrusted Mei to me so that you would have all your attention focused on your village. You show no bias for 'loyalist' or 'bloodline', you only care that the rules are followed. People will follow your example."

"And how do I defuse this ticking time bomb? The Council will be up in arms about it." He gazes at me.

"With the truth. That you've identified the enemy. You know that their goal is to open old wounds, to get your village at each other's throats. Trust them to make the right decision. And if they don't, then you kindly remind them that you are a hundred times stronger than any of them." I offer.

"Hnn…? That might work." He thinks about that some more, I suppose. "And if that falls through, I can always remind them that I have you on speed dial." Chuckles escape quite a few present.

"Kisame. How is it that I'm a bigger threat than you?" I ask, glaring at him dully.

"Give it up, Namiki. Your name carries weight." He says, smirking. Then a thought hits him, and the smirk dies. "What's your thing with staying longer?"

"I want a meeting. With you, Darui, Gaara, and the daimyos. We need to unify everyone we can. And we need to make sure we all understand what this new threat is and what it's capable of." I say, fiddling with my kodachi's grip.

"Nn. If there's nothing else? I can go deal with that now." I nod, grateful he trusts me. Kakashi drops the privacy jutsu just long enough for Kisame to leave.

"And us?" Kakashi asks, eye-smiling at me.

"We're going to do what we do best. Train to become the scariest shinobi the Elemental Nations have ever seen." I offer like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "And make sure to drag our clansmen into our training as well." I smirk at Masashige and Megumi. They grin, liking that idea.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Of course. I suggest a meeting, I get a meeting. And then some. The daimyos of Wind, Fire, Water, Lightning, Spring and Vegetables are all here. Along with Guren, Darui, Gaara, Kisame, and myself. Luckily, Kisame arranged this meeting at the Terumi Estate, so I'm not far from our pack if anything were to happen. And I make sure that Chou, Keito and Masashige are here with me… and Okichi of course.

Kisame goes over all the information he has on the attack, including the known name, description and all known skills of 'Tobi'. He makes sure to include that he knows this is the Third Mizukage, that this mind control jutsu is very real, and even throws in that he will deal with Chojurou's team accordingly – counselling, nothing more. That Chojurou is here as well shows a level of trust that we need right now.

"What do you make of this, Aya-chan?" Tetsuhiko-dono asks.

"Kisame and I discussed this already. He has said nothing I disagree with." I say. "Moreover, I'm the one that called for this meeting. I believe this person's goal is chaos and disunity. So I believe the best answer is to strengthen our ties even further. To ensure that each village, each country, is at its strongest to ensure that whatever he hopes to achieve will never become reality."

"Hnn, there is wisdom in that. Do you think it possible?" He presses.

"I think it likely. After all, with little more than an invitation we have six counties willing to come together. What would happen if were to reach out even more? If we were to try to come to an understanding with more daimyos? More villages?" I ask. I look around at all assembled. "After all, _that person_ targeted Mist because he sees how the village grows strong again. What better way to aggravate his plans than to make sure all villages are strong? That all countries are strong? That we can create peace via dialogue and mutual understanding?"

"Quite the lofty goal." Uboshita –the Lightning daimyo– sounds impressed with me.

"Not at all. It's quite selfish, really. After all, if the world stops fighting? I can raise my pups in peace. Isn't that right, Okichi-chan?" I look down at the gorgeous little redhead in my lap. She's drawing something, but it's hard to guess what.

She looks up at the others, nodding seriously. "Uh huh! Mama really doesn't like the fighting. That's why she wants me to become strong like her! Then we can keep our pack safe together, right mama?" She cranes her neck, looking up at me, beaming. She's glowing at me, obviously happy.

"That's exactly right, baby." I kiss her temple gently, trying not to bend her neck any more than it already is. "So really, I'm just looking out for my pups. Nothing lofty about that."

"What do you suggest, Aya-chan?" Haruna asks.

"That we play with open cards towards each other. That if something happens, we fight via words. That we start showing that peace is possible, even among age old rivals and enemies. That the only time violence is needed, is to defend our people." I explain seriously. "After all, how can I try to teach Okichi something I don't show?" They all think about that. "Consider this, lords and ladies. You would go down in history as the daimyo that brought a true, lasting peace to your countries." Stroking their ego is never a bad thing. I hate playing the game, but that doesn't mean I have to be bad at it.

"So you would advocate that even the minor countries have a say in this?" Kazahana –of Spring– asks. I roll my eyes at her playfully.

"Look at how I run my clan. We have open floor meetings, so that even the orphans have a say in their future. Look at how we hold our meetings, the clans I mean. Every clan head, every branch head, is included. Look at how I am with Kisame here in Mist, he knows everything I do before I do it." I explain seriously. "I'm not here preaching nice ideas. I am showing you that that level of respect is not that hard to achieve. And look what we've accomplished for it? Kisame and Mei trust me completely. My clan trusts me completely. The other clans trust me completely. Because they know that I value my word, and even if a situation comes where I must go against my word, I am willing to negotiate a new status quo to keep it all in balance."

They all ponder that, I can see it in their eyes.

"Be honest with me. Everyone here trusts me when I say something. Correct?" Nothing but nods. "Because I've played with my cards open?" Again, nothing but nods. "So why not give it a try? Try to build a lasting peace that is more than trusting me like that. A peace that our descendants will enjoy for generations to come. A peace so real that shinobis and samurais alike will be tempted to pick other means of surviving."

"Is… that even possible?" Hayashida –the Wind daimyo– asks.

"It is." I assure him. "That is why all members of my clan learning healing and sealing and politics and etiquette. I am not trying to raise a clan of warmongers, but a clan capable of maintain peace. In fact, I have eight up and coming master chefs. I'm looking forward to them completing their training."

"Is that so?" Tetsuhiko-dono asks, amused.

"It is. In fact, of Team Aya, the lowest ranked, medically, is a Rank Four. That means they're a field medic. And Okichi, what did I tell you about you becoming a kunoichi?" I ask her, glad she doesn't feel nervous at all in this crowd.

"That if I don't wanna fight, I don't have to. And that you would love me just as much if I wanna stay home and mind the pups, just like auntie Yasu." She recites easily, once again beaming.

I kiss the crown of her head, more than proud of my baby. "That's right, baby, I will." I kiss her again, a few times. I also hug her, to be sure she understands how proud I am of her.

"Look, I'd love to sit here and stroke my ego all day and night. Frankly, it's doing me a world of good. But you all know my reputation. You know that I've trained dozens of shinobi from other villages. That I drop in whenever I can to help train the newest batch sent to Konoha. That I am showing you through my actions that I want peace. The real deal. All I ask, is that we formalize this together. So that when I pull back from the spotlight to raise my baby and all her little brothers and sisters, that I can do so knowing that all we've accomplished won't fade with time."

There's a pregnant silence. They are all thinking about that, really thinking about it.

"Just out of curiosity. What if we were to refuse?" Koyuki's the one to ask.

"Nothing, really." I offer with a shrug. "I'm not here to strong arm anyone into anything. I'm just saying that I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want another war. And I don't want to have to leave my pup behind while I deal with stupid idiots that think picking a fight with Konoha or the Land of Fire is a good idea. After all, you all know how I deal with wars." That last comes out so cold that every daimyo other than Tetsuhiko-dono shivers.

Another silence ensues. "Look at it like this. Because of the trade agreements between Wind, Water, Fire, Spring and Vegetables, all five countries have flourished. Peace is profitable. War only brings death and destruction, which I'm sure you all have noticed is costly. So I say, let's all be a little selfish and opt for the easy money to be found in peace. Let's all opt for crafting a time in history where our children are able to not fight, to not kill each other."

"That sounds ideal. Even if it is a bit dull." Darui offers.

"I like dull." Gaara offers, smiling that little smile of his.

"I tend to agree. I've lived the 'excitement'." Koyuki offers. "The Land of Spring will join you in this, Aya-chan."

"Nn. And the Land of Vegetables." Haruna joins in.

"Naturally the Land of Fire is in full agreement. Truly, all of our cities have prospered with all the trade now widely available." Tetsuhiko-dono says, smiling warmly at me. I smile right back, hugging Okichi a little tighter.

"I'm inclined to agree with Mitsuzaka-dono. The Land of Wind has never been as prosperous as these past few years. Especially with Namiki-sama investing in so many farmlands and teaching our people how even deserts can be quite fruitful." The Wind daimyo offers. I'm horrible with those complicated names! "The Land of Wind agrees to these terms."

"Too true, Hayashida-dono. Namiki-sama has truly brought lasting changes to the Land of Water as well. We of the Land of Water concur." The Water daimyo would say that. He's made a killing since Mei came to power.

"It truly would be foolish not to agree." Uboshita points out. "After all, the Land of Lightning would flourish with such trade agreements in place… Yes. Yes, the Land of Lightning is in full agreement with this proposal. In fact, I will also speak to the allies of Lightning, to ensure that all countries and villages with friendly ties with us consider joining such a fruitful venture. Including the Land of Earth?" She eyes me as she says that.

"That would be ideal. I'm pretty sure they won't like me approaching them with terms of peace." I offer, making a face to show that I wouldn't enjoy that too much either.

"You truly are vying for peace." Ubashita sounds shocked. I blink. I tilt my head to one side, trying to make sense of that. "With that scene between you and the Kamizurus? It would be all too easy to assume you'd tear their village apart."

"That has to do with their treatment of Kiriko. The girl that was making out with my sister?"

"I remember." She shakes her head, amused. "It isn't every day one sees two young kunoichi so openly exhibiting their desires."

"Well, that's my whole problem with them. If they showed Kiriko the warmth and acceptance I show Hoshie? Even if they were neutral to it. I would have had nothing to say." I point out.

"I can attest to that." Kisame sounds amused. "I didn't believe it at first either, but Namiki speaks truth." I shrug.

"And that brings me to another point I would like you each to at least consider. There's nothing wrong with their desires. Namiki Hitomi is quite happily married to a woman. Yuki Aomaru is quite happily married to a man. Both couples are quite happy with their new-borns." I offer.

"Auntie Mi and auntie Kin are really nice." Okichi adds her two Ryou. "And uncle Ao and uncle Hiro are, too."

"Yes, they are, baby. And so are auntie Megumi and auntie Ami, aren't they?" I add, enjoying the beaming smile I feel from behind me. Okichi nods fervently.

"Uh huh. Auntie Gumi is always so sweet on auntie Ami, too. She tries to hide it, but I see her blushing every time." She offers that last as a whisper; she isn't very good at whispering yet, so everyone still hears her. "They remind me of you and papa."

"They do." I nod sagely. "That's because they love each other very much. Just like your papa and I love each other. And just like we love you." I kiss her again, then blow a raspberry in her neck.

She squeals, laughing a little. "Mama! You're in a meeting! Is this time to play?" I hear everyone laughing at how seriously she says that.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. You're absolutely right. This is the time to… Chou, please stop laughing."

"Sorry, love. But you've got to admit, she's a feisty one."

"She _is_ my daughter." I kiss, Okichi again. "Sorry. To the matter at hand. Lords and ladies?"

"I'd have to agree. There've been quite a few underground bars that have sprung up here in Mist." Mei offers seriously. "It might well do our people some good to be able to come out of hiding on something so fundamental about themselves."

"What would you suggest, Aya-chan? Legalizing it in the Land of Fire?" Tetsuhiko-dono asks.

"I would. After all, within our clans we've already legalized it. And within the Namiki District as a whole. Same sex couples are offered the same rights and respects as all couples. As are those that do not fit neatly into the male-female binary." That gets them curious. "This is somewhat more of a… touchy topic, but there are those in our clans, even in my own family, that either crossdress or identify as a gender contrary to what was assigned at birth. It isn't the Namiki way to judge them, so long as they are wise, strong, and respect the ways of our clan, they may live as they please."

"Aya-nee?" Kenshin walks in. Wearing her black modern kimono – the one with the skull, smoking, and pink roses. Lipstick and eyeliner done properly, as usual. "Please forgive me, lords and ladies." She bows deeply to them, girl style. I smile warmly. "Mama says that the others are just about ready to leave. I know you want to see them off."

"Nn. Thank you, sweetie." Then a thought hits me. "Come here for a second?" She blinks, but shrugs it off, coming over to me without a second thought. I use Whispering Winds so that only she can hear me. "Would it be alright to tell your story to the others? To show them that I truly respect that you wish to live as a girl?" No, I haven't asked her. But mama gave me the update from their heart-warming scene during the exam.

She turns to me, shock in her eyes. Not in a bad way, given that she smiles once those words sink in. "N-nn." She nods.

"Thank you, baby." I kiss her cheek, hugging her to me. "Lords and ladies. This is one of those I had just mentioned. Namiki Kenshin. She has a body reminiscent of a healthy young man, but she's my little sister. Though we still have to discuss the matter officially, and we still have to pick a cute name for her, she is a well-adjusted six year old girl." They all stare, shocked. Other than Tetsuhiko-dono – he's met her before.

"Do I get to pick the name, Aya-nee?"

"Of course, sweetie. But that's something papa wants to be there to discuss as well. There's a lot of research he's been doing, and he can explain it far better than I can." I offer, petting her hair gently – to not muss it. "So I figure that since mama, papa, and I are each thinking up a really nice name for you, and you'll have the time to think of a nice name as well, then you'll have plenty of options."

"Does that include registering as a girl at school?" She sounds excited about that.

"I wouldn't have my little sister attending registered as a boy, now would I." I tease a little. She shakes her head, no, with tears in her eyes even as she glows. "No, of course I wouldn't. Lords and ladies, if you'll excuse me. I need to see to our pack."

"One question, Aya-chan?" Koyuki asks, just as I start sealing away Okichi's things. "How did a gay couple and a lesbian couple procreate?"

"Hnn? I could have a list of options written up for you, including details of how any medic could see to it." I offer. Then I shrug. "It's not even that complicated, really."

"And how does our young samurai feel about all of this?" Koyuki presses.

Keito takes out his katana, still sheathed, offers it to Megumi for her to hold, then scoops Kenshin up into his arms and kisses her cheek. "Milady, it would be unwise to dawdle."

The last thing I hear as we leave the meeting: "To have such people in your employ. I envy you, Mitsuzaka-dono."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The send-off is a bit… emotional. It turns out that the Yamanakas and Naras decide to head out with the group, as do the Akimichis. Okichi and I both get a bit misty-eyed saying our farewells to mom and dad – especially mom. She obviously doesn't want to leave us, and she promises to have the biggest cook up ready for when we get back to Konoha.

Ino and Shika both try to get in an extra moment with their goddaughter – who most certainly isn't complaining about all the attention she's getting. She and Mai have their own little farewell, too.

Hinata, on the other hand, isn't too happy about this. Naruto asked her to stay with us, so that he and the others can make good time – says he has a bad feeling. I hope that bad feeling is wrong, but…

Still, I'm happy he knows that both Hinata and Boruto will be perfectly safe here with us. Minori and the Minamotos are staying as well, to guard and aid her in any way they can. He also gives Hinata one of his three-pronged kunai, just in case.

Shinichi is staying as well – Yayoi needs him. I'm really touched when I hear Mashai and Haruki asking Minori and Hinata to keep an eye on the pair. Doubly so when I hear quite a few Minamotos swearing that they will as well.

Team Aya take turns to come out for their farewells – making sure at least one of them stays in the tent with our patient, just to be sure. They're especially vocal with Team Asami, making the girls promise to keep things interesting in Konoha until we get there.

All in all? Our usual send-off.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The next morning, while I'm helping cook lunch, the phone rings. It isn't a regular occurrence, but phones do ring, so I don't think on it too much. That is, until one of the maids comes calling me, saying that papa's on the line. She looks… distressed for some reason?

I'm quick to wash my hands, letting Tsu take over for me, and I go to take the call. Mama comes with me this time, not really liking this any more than I do.

"Papa, is something wrong?" I begin, hoping he tells me it's nothing and he just misses us.

"I'm in the Hokage's office. Shikaku is here as well." The colour drains from my face. I don't like how this is starting. At all. "No one's been injured. But there have been more attacks."

My lips curl up into a nasty snarl. "Who."

"Sweetie, calm down. We don't want to upset you, but we thought it better to inform you before you head back, just in case." Papa soothes.

"Answer the question." I demand.

There's a long pause; he seems to be reconsidering if he should tell me. "Kasumi and Asako were the targets. Grass only seems to target Namiki clansmen."

…

Breathe. Just breathe. "I assume Asako taught them a lesson."

"I killed the majority, milady. Only keeping one per attack alive for questioning." Asako offers. I know her voice well enough.

"Good." Aya-approved slaughter. "But you're in the Tower, papa. That means you were targeted as well."

"I didn't have to lift a finger, sweetie. I had Akari-san, Asako-chan, Naomi, and Hyuugas Yumako and Sawako with me. I was perfectly safe."

"But you were targeted." I press.

"The point is, that we wanted you to know so that you could keep your wits about you." He changes tack, just to avoid admitting that.

"More than half of the pack is already en route to Konoha. The Uzumakis, the Uchihas, the Yamanakas, the Naras, the Akimichis and the Yukis. They should arrive in a few days. So you just need to hold out until then." I offer, but my heart isn't satisfied with saying just that. "Papa, you better stay safe. Because I'm already tempted to burn that damn country down."

"I'm perfectly safe, sweetie. Like I said, I brought more than sufficient guards with me and they won't let anything happen." He placates.

"Papa… don't you dare try to play this off as something small!" I warn him, tears in my eyes. Kami-sama! I hate that I'm so fucking far away! "You know what, to hell with the meetings. I've said what I need to say. We're leaving for Konoha today."

"Aya, really, we-"

"Papa. I'm going to go crazy if something happens to you or anyone of our pack while I'm here! Is there anything else you needed to tell me before we leave?"

"… No, princess. There isn't. Just please try to relax. Again, I have sufficient guards with me. I'm perfectly safe." He tries again.

"And if that changes for any rea-"

"Mama, why are you crying?" I turn, seeing Okichi standing there, tears in her eyes.

"It's alright, sweetie. Mama's just worried about the others." I try.

She runs up to me, obviously not buying it. "Is everyone okay?" I scoop her up, kissing her.

"Yes, sweetie, they're fine. Mama's worried because we're all the way over here." I explain seriously, the phone now lodged between the side of my face and my shoulder.

"Grandpapa, if they're mean to you, then you better tell them that mama is gonna beat them up real good!" Okichi shouts at the phone, sounding a bit emotional herself.

"I'll tell them for you, honey. You mind keeping an eye on your mama for me? She likes to blame herself when these things happen." Papa says.

"I will. Stay safe, grandpapa. No one's gonna like it if you get hurt, you know."

"Don't you worry about a thing. I have everyone here taking real good care of me. Besides, I have to dance with my girls when you get back. You know grandpapa doesn't like to break his promises."

"I'mma hold you to that. Kiki-nee isn't gonna happy if she can't dance with you." Kiki-nee? Probably Kenshin. I sigh. "Grandpapa? We gotta go. Mama needs ta do something else or she's gonna 'splode." More tears fall. I hate that she has to see the side of me at all, let alone that she sees it often enough to know what it means. "You be good, grandpapa."

"I will be, honey. I promise. I love you, girls."

"We love you, too. Maaa!" I laugh a little, liking the sound she makes to show she's blowing a kiss.

Mama takes the handset from me, wanting words with her husband. I give her some privacy. Besides, I need to get everyone ready, I need to update Kisame. I need to tell Tetsuhiko-dono. And I need to make sure I keep busy as FUCK! Because I think I really will explode on someone if I sit still for more than two seconds.

I make six shadow clones. I want to leave… now, please.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 56_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: ... Well, that's interesting. Poor Aya can take an attack on her people if they're nearby, simply because she'll step in when it's needed. But those in another country? I almost feel bad for Grass._**


	66. Arc 3 - True horror

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 3: The heir apparent – Chapter 57 – True horror_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"I can't change the direction of the wind, but I can adjust my sails to always reach my destination." – Jimmy Dean_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Everyone's packed. Everything's ready. Or is everything packed, and everyone ready? I don't know. What I know is that we're leaving. Yayoi, Shinichi and Fuu are stuffed in the Namiki norimono – poor them, but there's enough space. Hoshie, Sakiko and Katsuo are helping mama with the pups. Tsu, is helping with Yukito, sticking close to Yasu. Hinata decides that since we're going 'nice and easy' she can walk with Boruto. Just in case, Kakashi has the Hatake norimono, and Minori has the Uzumaki norimono unsealed and carried by their clansmen. That way the ladies can rest any time they're ready.

Personally, I don't care too much. It's their thing and none of my business. What I care about is that we're leaving.

Tetsuhiko-dono's at the gate with four of the Twelve, seeming waiting on us. As is Ikoku. I shrug, walking up to them without a care in the world. "Aya-chan." Tetsuhiko-dono begins, his tone solemn. "You're beginning to attract all the wrong sorts of attention. Please, take Ikoku with you. Your people will need her more than I."

"What do you think, Ikoku?" I turn to her, my face blank.

"You're in _that mode_." She says, her eyes studying me. "I will return to Ryuuhou once our people are safely in the District."

"If that's what you want." I shrug. "We're leaving now though."

"Aya-chan?" Tetsuhiko-dono moves to touch me. I shy away. I have Okichi with me. I'm not in the mood to take any chances. Not with a space-time jutsu using, mind controlling sociopath on the loose with me in his crosshairs. "Be safe, young lady."

"That's the plan." I turn to our pack. "Alright, people. Pups in hand, guards up, and move out!"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The first leg starts off pretty uneventful. We need to make our way to the port town of Shinzoumizu. A day's walk at civilian pace. I carry Okichi, trusting no one and nothing to mind her or keep her calm as I can. Mama's the same with Itsuki and Tamiko, though we walk side by side to keep each other sane(ish). Hoshie takes Setsuko, keeping a stride ahead of us with Hinata and Boruto at their side. Chou is holding Kenshin's hand by my other side.

The Hatakes are right behind us. Tsu's carrying Yukito, with Keito beside her. Yasu's carrying Miou. Kakashi's walking in between them. No one is letting their pup out of their reach or out of their sight. And I don't blame them. This is some **major bullshit**.

I've never seen our group so tense. It's so bad that the pups aren't making a peep. Not that I blame them. To see the people you see as your whole world so tense? So uptight? So ready to unleash all hell at a moment's notice?

That I summoned my Hunting Pack? That Kakashi summoned both his and Tsu's? That Minori summed six kitsunes? That Sakiko is idly playing her flute, both to calm the pups and to use the sound waves to scan the surrounding area? That the Hayashis, Tairas and Minamotos have a very clear perimeter set up to ensure our safety?

We're being paranoid. Utterly, unapologetically paranoid. "Mama, I'd prefer it if you allow Katsuo to take Itsuki so you'll have a free hand." I try. "I can even give you one of my wakizashis and kodachis?"

She's thinking about it. That's a start. "Fine, but then Katsuo isn't leaving my side."

"I can live with that, mama." Katsuo agrees, walking up beside her. Mama carefully hands Itsuki to him, so I snap and make two Divine Hands, having them strap my wakizashi to her back and my kodachi to her forearm.

She tries grabbing the wakizashi, just to ensure Tamiko won't be in the way. She does the same with the kodachi, to ensure Tamiko's clothes aren't hampering the action in the least. Once satisfied, she nods. "Thank you, baby." She offers with a little smile. It doesn't reach her eyes.

Since I'm holding Okichi with my left arm, I can gently rub mama's arm with my right. I smile a little as well, trying to show her that I understand EXACTLY what she's going through right now.

"Hey, Kiriko. You ever work with a wakizashi?" Chou asks. Obviously he likes my idea. And Kiriko can use lava release…

"Not really. I'm better with kunai. And Aya-nee already gave me a few." She says, a smile in her tone. "Thanks, though."

"Anko?" Chou really wants to make sure everyone's ready for anything.

"Haven't unlocked it yet." Auntie's kind of skulking around with Ikoku and Megumi, making sure this is the most boring journey we've ever been on.

"You're close enough, Anko. And we both know you're deadly with a wakizashi." Mama counters.

"Hnn… true. Alright, brat. I'm game." Anko drops down from the branch she was just hiding in, next to Chou. He carefully hands her both of his wakizashis, just in case. He still has his staff after all, and he can always grab my wakizashi if it comes to that. She stuffs one into each side of her trench coat, nods, and jumps back up into the trees.

"Thank you, Chou." I murmur. He places his hand on my lower back, smiling at me.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Our second break. Supposedly dinner time. Things have been quiet so far. Joyously uneventful. The sun's set. This is usually the time that the Land of Water's wildlife is most active, early evening.

I hear nothing.

No frogs croaking. No birds nesting. No snakes slithering. No rabbits burrowing. Nothing.

"Tobi's a good boy." That voice echoes through the trees. The childish lilt. No scent anywhere. No sense of his presence. Just his voice. "Tobi's a good boy." He's toying with us.

"Is everyone ready to move?" I ask. I smell the fear of a few of our pack. Not many, thank Kami-sama. I get nothing but nods. "Good. Let's move out. We can rest when we're on the boat."

"There's no sign of him. Anywhere." Hinata offers, her Byakugan blazing.

"It doesn't matter. We're moving." I demand. And we move. At the same clip. Only now the tension is much worse than it was. We all know he's here. Somewhere. Hiding. Wanting nothing more than to mess with us, toy with us.

I feel him. Just on the border of my senses. And yet, I don't. He's both there and isn't. I snort. "To think he fears us so that he must resort to theatrics." I make sure he can hear me, too! "Sakiko?"

"Already on it." She says via Whispering Winds. She knows to keep Offsetting Sound active to ensure the idiot can't cast any genjutsu on any of us. I nod, glad she's thinking ahead.

I'll be sure to keep an eye on her and have someone take over when her chakra starts running low. It shouldn't be a problem for her, but… better safe than sorry.

"Imouto-chan." Kakashi says. I nod, understanding exactly what he means to say; if he sees an opening, he's taking it and I need to keep his family safe.

"Tsuren?" I get a grunt of acknowledgement, she knows to keep herself and her pups nearby. This isn't someone we can take chances against.

"Pakkun, Takka." Kakashi calls out as well. I don't know what he's communicating to his and Tsu's Hunting Packs' second in command, but I'm guessing they're the ones that need to understand. I hear sixteen grunts from the Dogs surrounding us.

Then giggling starts echoing through the forest. Kitsunes' giggling. I smirk. "Our little snack thinks he can scare us?" I grin this time, cruel and slightly evil. You can't out-trick heaven's tricksters.

Sakiko seems to like the mood the Kitsunes are setting. So she starts playing 'Sakura, Sakura'. Only, not as she usually would. No, she carefully chooses the most eerie and horrifying notes to truly make this a haunting 'Tobi' will never forget. The giggling intensifies.

Okichi clutches my shirt, not liking this at all. A cursory glance shows that all our pups are hating this. I nod. I start to sing, using Whispering Winds so that all our non-combatants will only hear the sound of my singing. As we make our way through the forest, the scent of our pack's fear wanes.

"Tobi's a good boy." The taunting continues, not that anyone cares. Anyone that might be freaked out by it can no longer hear it. "Tobi's a good boy."

He's faint presence shifts, Sakiko stiffens. "Genjutsu?" I ask, via Whispering Winds to not cause a problem with my singing. She nods. I smirk. That whiny little bitch fears us. I smile. He needs us out of the way. And he figures this is the better way to do it; piecemeal. I make two shadow clones, keeping them just ahead of me and flanking Hoshie and Hinata. Only… these two have no Okichi in their arms.

I make a third shadow clone, this one keeping ahead of us. She whips out her flute, and she starts to play as well. No sound comes from her flute. None than any of us can hear, at any rate. I feel it though… infrasound. Soundwaves with a frequency so low that the human ear doesn't register it.

My smile only increases. Low pitch soundwaves can only be used for genjutsus. And they have the added bonus of 'bending' around the trees. It is, after all, how elephants communicate in dense woodlands. Nature, how much you teach me each and every day.

"Mama? What am I feeling?" Okichi murmurs right into my ear.

"You're feeling my jutsu. So anytime you feel that, it means I'm keeping you safe." I murmur right back, using the Whispering Winds connection to all non-combatants, so they all know I'm keeping them safe. Okichi nods, the tension leaving her entirely.

"Tobi is a…" I grin. He needs to be present to speak. And seeing as he's well within my range of genjutsu usage…?

I don't even want to know what kind of genjutsu my shadow clone is trying. After all, it wasn't a guarantee she'd get him. Not with the Offsetting Sound being used, or adding the fact that I have no idea what 'Tobi' is capable of.

I hear cloth being shifted. "Imouto-chan… what are you doing?" Kakashi asks, obviously he's using his Sharingan to see what the hell is going on.

 **#Suppression fire.#** I sign behind my back. The fun part of sound release genjutsu? I can set ranges where the genjutsus are effective. And I just so happen to have a shadow clone setting minimum range outside of our group. So not one of our people are being subjected to it.

Kakashi's, Keito's, and Tsu's amused chuckles reach my ears.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We keep walking through the night, taking our breaks like nothing's wrong. When the time comes for my shadow clones to be replace, I also make fifty shadow crows. I make sure each member of our pack has a shadow crow on their shoulder – unless they're a pup, because they're being carried anyway. And I make sure I consistently have three shadow clones active.

All pups are fast asleep, but I'm still keeping up the Whispering Winds, via one of my shadow clones to drown out any unwanted noise.

I'm still quite amused that the Offsetting Sound doesn't affect infrasound, but I'm not complaining in any way. That means that even the Offsetting Sound has limitations, and I'm glad I found them before an enemy did. I'm going to have to do some research into its exact limitations and how I can work around them.

It could be that the genjutsu was being cast outside of the range of Sakiko's Offsetting Sound, and therefore was successful. It could be that infrasound is wholly unaffected by the scrambling of Offsetting Sound. I just don't know. I want to, though.

I did enjoy that shadow clone's memories, when she dispersed. Finding out that she was using a triple layered genjutsu sequence; the Hell Viewing jutsu, Dancing Butterflies –a personal genjutsu Ino and Hikaru helped me to create– and the paralysis jutsu.

Basically the trio work like this. The victim sees whatever they fear with the Hell Viewing jutsu. If they dispel it, seeing as it's a simple D-rank genjutsu, they enter the second layer, the Dancing Butterflies. This genjutsu is especially insidious, because you know you're in a genjutsu, but it looks like a simple D-rank. After all, you wouldn't expect an S-rank genjutsu to be so simple as to show you a field with nothing but butterflies –each your favourite colour– dancing around you, right? But it is. The visual aspect of the genjutsu is exactly that. Only, the physical aspect is that your breathing shallows and your heartbeat slows with each passing second. Simply put, it's a dual layered genjutsu within itself, which is affecting you whether you undo the Hell Viewing jutsu or not. And if you manage to undo those two? Then and only then will you even notice the paralysis genjutsu and only then can you dispel that one.

Given that the sequence is cast using sound release, it means that they are reapplied with each soundwave that hits the target. In other words, for as long as the target is in my range, they're fucked. And only after exiting my range can they hope to get out of the layered genjutsu sequence.

There's a damn good chance 'Tobi' died of either lack of oxygen in the lungs, or a lack of that little bit of oxygen being circulated in the bloodstream.

Still, I saw no corpse, and yes, I sent crows back to where I last sensed him. I saw nothing. I'll assume he's alive and well.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Once we reach Shinzoumizu Town, and we've sensed nothing of 'Tobi' for at least eight hours, we relax _slightly_. Kakashi goes ahead to arrange passage for our group. The ship is scheduled to leave at sunset, but we're allowed to board if we want. We want. We board.

Kakashi and I set up some hardcore seals to keep undesirables out – anyone not already in our cabin. Luckily it's a fairly large cabin with two bathrooms. So we set up our people, get everyone comfortable, and start handing out lunch.

Shinichi and I sit against the wall just under the window. I watch Okichi run around for the first time since that scene with 'Tobi', when I just 'met' him. She and the other pups seem quite happy, not a sign of anything troubling them.

I make sure to stick close to Yayoi, mostly to keep an eye on her emotional state. But, given she feels comfortable enough to yawn, snuggle up to Shinichi, and fall asleep? Well, I can assume she's doing just fine.

Tsu and mama come sit down by us, both smiling a lot brighter. I'm not sure why, but I'm sure they'll let me know when they're ready. It's almost time for Okichi's nap, but honestly I don't mind letting her tire herself out first. It'll do her some good to burn off all that pent up energy.

"The pups barely seem to notice." Mama says. "With everything going on, they seem relaxed."

"I think Aya-nee has a lot to do with that." Tsu offers her two Ryou. "I mean, even Yayoi, who understands what's going on, doesn't feel worried in the least. I don't feel worried in the least. Aya-nee's going to protect us. So what's the point in worrying?" I snort, shaking my head in amusement. "Give it up, Aya-nee. When you say you're going to protect someone, nothing gets in your way."

I shrug. Nothing's been able to get in my way… yet. I'd rather be overly paranoid and make sure no one ever gets the chance, but that doesn't mean it's impossible.

"I liked the infrasound thing you did." Mama says, amused. "Regular sound would have been absorbed by the vegetation, wouldn't it?" I nod, my eyes still on Okichi. Until I know that piece of shit is dead, I'm not taking my eyes off my baby. Any of our babies.

 **-Guys. We're on the boat, should be leaving port by sundown. That Tobi asshole is nowhere in sight for now. How are things on your end?-** I check with them.

 **-Quiet. Tobi seems to hate you more than us.-** Naruto, stop being a dick. I'm not in the mood. **-Hina and Boruto?-**

 **-Boruto's meal time. Minori's mostly bugging your wife to hold him as much as possible. I don't think Tobi's dead. Be paranoid as shit, please.-**

 **-We already are.-** Sasuke offers, his tone serious. I nod, knowing that if he's paranoid, odds of them getting caught off guard are almost non-existent.

 **-We should be in Konoha by sundown. We'll keep you posted.-** Asami offers. Wow, they're really putting their weight into it! It usually takes me three days, they've been… well, this would be their third day. Alright, but still! That's impressive!

 **-Thanks.-** I'm tempted to keep up the chatter, but they need to focus if they're travelling that fast.

"You never did get too far with sound release." I say, aiming that at mama and Tsu. They both shrug. "Don't give me that. Half the reason I'm so dangerous is because I can switch up my style without even thinking about it. And as you can see, I'm going to need equally dangerous people in my corner."

"Well, it's not like I've got anything better to do than study." Tsu says, shrugging.

"Not liking the wording, but… I can hook you up. Maybe you can keep Sumi and Rieko on their toes as well? And I swear to Kami, I expect all of you to be just as understanding with me when it's my turn. If anyone tries to come with the hogwash I've been hearing…" I complain.

"I don't think you need to worry about us. It's your papa, Chouji and Keito." Mama points out. I groan, not disagreeing with her.

"Kakashi wasn't that bad with Yasu, was he?" I wonder, thinking back.

"What, you mean besides trying to take over every chore she has, begging her day and night to rest, and only ever being at ease when he's in the same room with her? Nope. Not that bad at all." Tsu deadpans. Kakashi gives her the raised eyebrow treatment; _and that's wrong because…?_

"Well, with any luck he'll be a lot more at ease if they go for number three." I muse, shrugging a little. I feel their eyes on me. "What? Everyone seems to think that be being in the same room with someone means nothing bad could possibly happen. Maybe he'll relax if he knows I'm with her."

"Hnn. True. Unlikely, but true. Sill he hasn't been nearly so bad with me." Tsu says, smiling a little.

"Yet." Mama points out. "And for the most part, I think that has to do with you being surrounded by strong females. Satsuma's the same. If he sees me around Aya, you, Sumi, Anko, Hinata, Akari, Tsume, or Hana, he's fine. I dunno what it is, but he isn't like that with men, at all."

"Well, I'm glad I don't have that problem with Chou. I mean, can you imagine how bothersome it'd be if he would start freaking out with Keito being near me?" I shiver, not even wanting to consider that.

"Speaking of Kei-chan… how are we going to… handle this?" Tsu asks.

"Easy, I'm staying in Konoha as much as possible. If I have to leave, I'll discuss with both of you if he's coming or not." I offer. Okichi's starting to run out of steam, but she's having too much fun to care.

"Hnn… I'm grateful, that means I'll have him close by. But I meant it more as I'm going to freak out if you don't have him with you." Tsu… not you too! Ooh, looks like Itsuki and Setsuko are starting to lose steam as well. Tamiko, too. Just a little longer.

"Tsu, really. I'm grateful, but… don't start."

"You'll have to forgive me if I still haven't forgiven you for conquering a country without me." She deadpans. The Land of This, again? I don't roll my eyes, but I want to. "Look, the point is everyone feels better when they know Keito's with you. Other than Chouji himself, I don't think anyone would guard you as fanatically."

"There's that. What's the matter, Tamiko-chan?" She looks at me, hearing her name. She yawns. I beckon to her, and she shoots off, beating the floor as she makes her way to mama. I laugh, shaking my head. I call her to me, she runs off to mama. Well, whatever. So long as she takes her nap, it's fine. That sends everyone in a panic. They know mama only has space for two, and they love napping with mama. Okichi jumps into my arms, squealing happily. I think she likes that she doesn't have competition for my attention most of the time.

Setsuko gets to mama first, so Itsuki looks around. He finds Katsuo, so he dashes towards him, barrelling into his leg. "Hey, little man. You want to relax with me?" Katsuo knows that Itsuko hates the 'n' word. Itsuki nods, so he gets scooped up. "Alright, but I'm going to be sitting here with Kiko-chan. Is that alright with you?" Itsuki nods again.

Katsuko sits beside Sakiko. Hoshie seems to like the idea, so she sits by Sakiko. Kiriko doesn't seem to want to be left out, so… yeah. Those four might as well be chained together. They've been inseparable.

Feeling somewhat left out, Ikoku comes over and sits with us. She's never been the chatty type, but she loves hanging out with us. But when she turns to me, "Aya-chan?" Oh… boy. This can't be good.

"Nn?" Please want to discuss something social!

"I think Mitsuzaka-dono suspects an attack on either Ryuuhou or his clan." She murmurs, her voice so low that only jounins would pick it up. I sigh.

"You can't ever open your mouth with good news, can you." I intone, annoyed. I mean, we only just went through three attacks with this 'Tobi' character, one of which had Hidden Mist freaking out. Then there's the Grass attacks. And Kami-sama only knows what else is going on. And now this, too! "I'll talk to him when we get back home. But seriously, try strumming up a conversation for the sake of shopping… just once." She laughs, covering her mouth with her hand. _Sigh_. I was being serious.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

It's going on three in the morning. I've been letting my body rest ever since Okichi fell asleep, but I'm not shutting down. Not even a little. Kakashi's the same. Mama's the same. Auntie's the same. Keito's the same. Masashige's the same. Megumi's the same. Gai's the same. Neji's the same. Lee's the same… I sense them hyper aware of everything around them. There are three Tairas and a Minamoto that are just as aware, but I don't know them too well.

Chou decided to sleep against the wall, so I'm cuddled up in his arms. Okichi's in my arms. Tsu's in Keito's. Yasu's in Kakashi's… it's… nice.

But it's doubly cute to see Sakiko in Katsuo's, and Hoshie in Kiriko's. Especially given that Itsuki's in Sakiko's arms and Itsuki's in Hoshie's.

Ayumu and Boruto have been taking turns waking the other up for meal time. Kin and Hinata have been keeping each other company. I'm still confused why Boruto had to stay with us, while Shiroko's with the others. Really confused. They're practically the same age!

Still, whatever.

 **Sniff.**

Nothing out of the ordinary. Chou's been really… laid back this time. Normally he's the first to freak out, even if he hides it well. Something's different about him, but I don't know what. I'm so proud of how he helped keep the pack well-armed, even if he took the cue from me. And I'm doubly pleased that every time he starts to get really nervous, he grabs for the wakizashi strapped to my back – even while fully asleep.

He's… he's really amazing.

 **Sniff.**

Oh, just Tamiko _going_ a little in her pamper. I hear mama sniff as well, so she knows. Her pamper isn't full, so it's not an issue, but just knowing that mama's aware comforts me.

There it is. I was wondering when you'd show you're still alive, 'Tobi'. Same chakra mixture saturates the air, same funny swirly vortex thing. Right in front of me. I'm his target. Boy, you really don't know shit about me, do you.

I wait until his hand starts coming through. Slowly. Oh so slowly. He thinks I don't know. That I wouldn't be paranoid as shit because I didn't see a body. Heh. You don't survive this long as a jounin without distrusting your own shadow.

The hand. It's going for Okichi.

I make ten shadow crows, which fly into the vortex. I wish I could have sent a shadow clone, but the vortex is only big enough for Okichi to fit through – and even then, only just. I am, however, more than a satisfied with the cawing starts.

Though a shadow crow only has enough chakra for two Devouring Shackles, it has enough for twenty Scalpels simultaneously for one minute or one Scalpel for an hour – almost unfair, really. And even though I typically only use a Scalpel to sever brains, there are far more… creative applications. Even with just one.

Things that 'Tobi' is about to become intimately familiar with.

When the hand on this side of the vortex drops, lifeless… When a mask and a bleeding eye are thrown at me… When the vortex closes… When my shadow crows don't immediately disperse… That's when I know that my baby's going to be perfectly safe from that **thing**.

Why do I know?

Because those cute little crows of mine have instructions to hack that bastard into a million little pieces.

The hand, the mask, and the eye get sealed away. I'll see, based on those little fuckers, if this was the real 'Tobi', and if I really killed his ass. I somehow doubt it. I'll operate as if he's still alive and well, and we'll see if he ever shows his ugly mug again.

Okichi rubs her nose in my neck, sighing contently. Almost as if she subconsciously knows what just happened. I smile, hugging my baby a little closer to me. Then Chou's nose rubs against my neck, his breath warm on my skin. I shiver.

"I love how paranoid you are sometimes." He murmurs, kissing then lightly nibbling on my neck. I do my best not to moan, but it isn't easy. He knows just how to play my body, and he knows just how I like it. "You need to sleep. I'll take watch until morning."

Somehow, knowing Chou will keep watch makes me feel safe. That sounds so bad, even just in my head. But… it does. I always used to think of him as my little project. My fix-it-upper, the man I need to mould into something bigger, better stronger.

So why do I feel myself falling asleep? Really falling asleep. Not half awake to still keep an eye on things, but darkness truly creeping up on me, snuggling a little deeper into his warmth… and my subconsciously fiddling with my wedding ring… almost as if noticing it for the first time since we got married. The last thing I can ever remember is murmuring,

"I love you… Chou…"

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 57_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I've been going over the story, to make sure everything is sticking to the plan. Sadly, I've noticed quite a few inconsistencies TT_TT So, just so everyone knows, I know. I'll be correcting these in due time, but the biggest things to notice are the age difference between Kenshin and Hoshie (it's supposed to be two and a half years, so that means Hoshie's a few months too old) and Tamiko's name. I've been misspelling it in recent chapters_ _*blushes*_ **

**_Le sigh._**

 **At any rate, coming up is an Interlude again. Then one last chapter which marks the end of this Arc. As for Tobi's fate? Hnn... Who knows ;)**


	67. Interlude 6 – Dare to dream

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 3: The heir apparent – Interlude 6 – Dare to dream  
_**

 ** _3rd person PoV_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"Be prepared to battle for a dream that's worth dreaming." – Anonymous_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Balance. It is the true principle behind the symbiotic nature of the universe. Day must give way to night, so too must night give way to day. Life must give way to death, so too must death give way to life. So too should be the balance between peace and violence.

Yet it isn't. Mankind no longer allows it.

Mankind has become increasingly violent, their violent methods increasing efficient, and yet peace remains an ever fleeting moment between bouts of senseless violence.

Suezo, chief abbot of the Tendou Buddhist warrior monks, has been here before. In this exact situation. He feels the tension in the air, the unease of the samurai that come to him for guidance in trying times. His current company? Toyoma Mitsuhide, current head of the Asakura clan, and Harada Tameyoshi, current head of the Azai clan.

Truly tragic tales, both the Azai and the Asakura. There were once three clans. The Kihara are no longer counted among the living, tossed into battle at Kajitani Shotaro's bidding, slaughtered mercilessly at the hands of Stone during the last Great War.

The Azai head at the time, infuriated by the fate of their sister clan, demanded an explanation of Kajitani. He was struck down before his wife and children. And so, the coming battles were fought almost solely by Azai and Asakura clansmen, penance Kajitani called it.

What was once three of the Land of Grass's most affluent samurai clans, dwindled. The Azai clan now counts no more than five samurais, each with wife and children. The Asakura clan, even worse. Mitsuhide has but his wife, three children, and eight grandchildren.

"Kajitani-dono no longer acts rationally." Tameyoshi says, betrayal in his eyes. "The war with Leaf should have taught him much, yet he's learned nothing at all."

"Now, now, Tameyoshi-kun. This is no time to be-"

"Mitsuhide. Stop." Tameyoshi cuts him off. "You've met this Namiki Aya. You've seen how loyal her people are to her, and how loyal she is to them. Do you think she will take kindly to yet more attacks on her clan?" That brings Mitsuhide up short. "When she learns of this, she will be rightly angered. She may well become vengeful. And she would be well within her rights to lay siege to this city."

"I fear you may be right." Mitsuhide offers, remembering the fury in Namiki's eyes when she learned of Cloud's attack on her clan.

"Who, pray tell, will be in the frontlines? Whose blood will be spilt for Kajitani's folly?" Tameyoshi demands. "The Azai have sacrificed everything for the sake of peace. No more. I will not follow a lord who will not see the wrath he calls down upon himself."

"Though your anger is understandable, Tameyoshi, I must ask you to calm yourself." Suezo soothes. There's a pregnant silence, as all three ponder the hand fate has dealt them.

The Tendou have not gone unscathed under their benefactor's hand. Though they have sworn off earthly possessions, they have flourished in Grass. Many of the orphans were brought to Tendou, Suezo himself being one of them. There was a time when they numbered in the thousands, all devout practitioners of the way of peace. Yet war is the norm on this plane. It is not their way to alloy suffering to flourish, and so they fought. And so they died. Suezo, too, has felt the sting of war too often to not understand Tameyoshi's case.

"This… Namiki Aya… do you fear she will slaughter the people of Grass?" Suezo asks.

"I do not know." Tameyoshi seems conflicted. "There are times when she burns down entire cities, and there are times when she will not spill a drop of blood."

"Every time her clan has been targeted, she's spilt blood without reserve." Mitsuhide points out, an odd emotion playing out in his eyes. Suezo might almost call it pride. "When she learns of this, she will be here in person. And she will slaughter any that bear arms against her."

"You know, and yet-"

"Tameyoshi, calm yourself." Suezo butts in again. He's grateful the samurai holds his tongue. "Mitsuhide might well have a reason."

"I am not loyal to Kajitani. I am loyal to the Asakura. I am loyal to the Azai." Mitsuhide says, meeting his old friend's gaze with a smile. "I have been waiting for you."

Tameyoshi's eyes are wide with shock. He clearly did not see this coming. "… So that's why…"

"Tameyoshi, Mitsuhide. You both know I am required to report this." Suezo says, wondering how these men will react.

"Required, but lacking desire." Mitsuhide counters, smiling warmly at the monk. "After all, you've stopped wearing your robes. You no longer feel the Tendou follow the will of the heavens."

If Suezo is surprised, he does not show it. It's true; he hasn't worn the black and ochre robes of their order in many months. Instead, he has worn plain white… undyed robes, usually reserved for initiate monks and those fasting to cleans their karma.

"For both the chief abbot and chief abbess to fast. I might be tempted to believe you regret staying in Grass." Mitsuhide presses.

"Why have you come?" Suezo asks. "After all, the Asakura and Azai clans have been devout Shintoists for many generations. And, I believe, have close ties to the Hachijinde Temple?" Mitsuhide bows his head gravely, fully agreeing with him. He was, and is, a devout follower of Shinto. He and his wife had their marriage blessed a third time by Ishikawa Totoya –the chief priest of Hachijinde Temple– who, like Tameyoshi, is a childhood friend of his.

"I am here, because the Kihara were devout Buddhists." Mitsuhide says. "I am here, because Kihara Taheiji would have asked that I offer you the same respect I offer Totoya-kun of the. I am here, because I knew Tameyoshi wishes to leave Grass, and because I believe it only right to ask that you join us."

Suezo laughs, his eyes closed and a bright smile on his face; not just his lips. He laughs, finding a twisted humour in the strings of fate. "Taheiji was a good friend of mine. As you say, he would be the one here begging me to come with you." He says, thinking back. "That the Azai and Asakura are loyal to a clan long forgotten in this city."

"Gone from this world, Suezo. Not gone from our hearts." Mitsuhide says, sorrow in his eyes and tone. "Come with us. Please."

"Where will you go?" Suezo asks, suspecting he already knows.

"You already know the answer." Mitsuhide says, a seriousness in his eyes that shows theirs will be a harrowing journey. And one that may well prove fruitless. Yet, a journey they must embark on.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Throne Room, Kajitani-dono is having a rather interesting meeting with a man none of his guards can remember ever meeting. The orange, swirled mask hides the man's face, and yet Kajitani-dono doesn't seem bothered by this at all.

"We've sent many teams to infiltrate their district, Tobi-sama. There has been little progress." Kajitani-dono admits. Tobi doesn't seem pleased. His Sharingan spins wildly, but not a word is said. "What would you suggest?"

There's a long pause, almost as if there's a conversation only Kajutani-dono can hear. "As you suggest." Kajitani-dono turns to his assistant. "Send word to every city in Grass. I want their best shinobi to report to me within the week. I have a mission of the utmost importance. Go!"

Obviously believing this meeting is over, Tobi vanishes.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Pein studies the raindrops falling on his Deva path's face. Even as he sits in the highest tower in Hidden Rain, his Deva path stands on the balcony overlooking his village, his people. He senses nothing out of the ordinary, but he knows things may change at a moment's notice. After all, Tobi's been warning him for months that Konoha will only sniff around for so long before coming to take a bite.

As expected, the air near the Deva path swirls, and soon Tobi stands nearby. "You've been busy again, Tobi." Pein says. "Who've you been stirring up this time?"

"Hnn? Just Mist and Grass." Tobi says, amused with himself. "I've been testing Namiki as well. She's becoming a problem."

"I see." Pein intones, uninterested.

"It would seem that she's become quite the thorn in your side as well." Tobi tests him. He's well aware that Nagato knows of his heritage, and with the Uzumaki clan rising from the ashes in Leaf…?

"No mortal is a match for god." Pein intones, still uncaring. "If she faces me, she will die." This is exactly what Tobi was afraid of. That god complex of Pein's is no longer amusing, and given that Namiki took out his Wood Release: Shadow Clone with almost no effort at all?

"Do not underestimate her, Pein." Tobi warns.

"When I lay siege to Hidden Leaf, she will fall like the rest." Pein intones, still uninterested in the conversation. "You've brainwashed the Grass daimyo. Just like the Fourth Mizukage."

Tobi doesn't answer.

"You play a dangerous game, Tobi. One that you've lost at time and time again." Pein intones. What he isn't saying, is that he knows Tobi is the one responsible for the fall of Hidden Whirlpool, Nagato's ancestral home. What he isn't saying, is that he knows Tobi's endgame, his plan, his fear of the Uzumakis' sealing prowess, the Senjus' battle prowess, and the Uchihas' ability to see through his tactics. That's why Tobi wants him to burn Leaf to the ground.

"Have you solved the problem with the Gedo Statue?" Tobi changes the subject. No point in lingering, after all.

"I have not." There's a long pause. "Zetsu hasn't informed you, has he. The blond Uzumaki has placed seals all over that statue. There is nothing that can be done to remove them. There is nothing that can be done to fix the statue. And there is nothing that can be done to continue our hunt for the tailed beasts."

"Oh, but there is." Tobi says. Pein doesn't have to ask, he already knows. He knows exactly what Tobi is thinking, what he's planning.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End_** ** _Interlude 6_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Just an FYI (or PSA, depending on your point of view), Japan's history is rife with wars which were often fought between religions. Shintoism, Buddhism and Christianity chief among them. I've only come across mention of (practising) Buddhists ordering the death of Christians and Shintoists and their temples to be burned down, to be perfectly honest, but I can imagine that there have been strings pulled by Christians and Shintoists to return the favour. Though the majority of Japanese tradition is seeded in either Shinto roots or Buddhist roots, Christianity has been present since_ _1549, and is one of many minor religions there.  
_**

 ** _There will not be any major unpacking of religion in this fic, let's just get that clear. However, everything in Naruto Cannon fact is rooted directly or indirectly in the mythos of either Buddhism or Shintoism, and for this reason I cannot exclude either's influence on the people._**

 ** _Anyhoo! Having dealt with that! Review number 300 is IN! Than you cathyscloud9 *blows kiss* That means I'm going to be working on the bonus content over the coming days. However, I want to get the last chapter of Arc 3 done before delving into that._**

 ** _I'm sure everyone's noticed that my updating has been slowing down. I'm sorry about that. I cannot say for sure if things will get better or worse with my updating, but I will try for things to only get better. Until then, please be patient with me._**

 ** _Ta ta for now XD_**


	68. Arc 3 - Breathe… just breathe

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 3: The heir apparent – Chapter 58 – Breathe… just breathe_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"Try to be a rainbow in someone's cloud." –_ _Maya Angelou_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We make it to the coast of the Land of Fire by mid-afternoon, after forty-two hours of sailing. So we go about our business, disabling and removing the seals, and disembarking – luckily we'd already done the whole morning routine.

Day three of our journey. "Fuu, Shinichi, would you say that Yayoi can handle walking?" I ask, trying to gauge just what we're facing.

"Nn." Fuu nods a few times. I can't tell if that's her thinking about it anyway, or her emphatically telling me that Yayoi's fine. "No atrial fibrillations for the past two days." Abnormal heart rhythm is no longer a problem, but that doesn't mean she's healthy enough to walk for days on end. "I advise letting her walk for at most an hour, then having her rest."

"Yeah, that's something I can agree on." Shinichi says, nodding. I nod as well.

"Alright. Shinichi, Fuu, I want the two of you with Yayoi, just in case. Everyone else, pups in hand." I say, smiling as Okichi runs towards me.

"Mama?" She begins as I scoop her up. "Do you think that scary voice is gonna come back?" Everyone tenses, though most hide it well.

"Maybe. Do you think I'm going to let that scary voice hurt you or anyone here?" I ask. Tension drops considerably, smiles are being worn instead.

"Uh uh." She shakes her head, no. "You love us too much for that."

"That's right, I do." I nod, agreeing with her completely. "But, don't forget that I'm not the only one. Your grandmamma, your uncle Kakashi, your auntie Anko, your uncle Masashige… we have a lot of really strong packmates here that want nothing more than to keep everyone safe."

"That's true." She says, shrugging. Then those little violet eyes of hers start twinkling, smiling at me. She leans in, wrapping her arms around my neck loosely and whispering right into my ear, "But you're the one that holds me when I'm scared." She kisses my cheek and lays her head on my shoulder.

"Come on, guys. Home awaits." I say, all choked up. We get moving. Slow and steady, but moving. I kiss Okichi, holding her a little tighter. My heart aches to tell her that I'll always be here for her, that her papa will always be here for her. But we're shinobi. 'Always' isn't a word we should use too often. I could try telling her that I'll be here for as long as I can be… but that really isn't something I want her to understand at her age. So how about… "You tell us what scares you, and papa and I will do all we can to chase it away, okay?"

She nods, sighing contently as her nose rubs against my neck.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

It isn't a very eventful leg of our journey. 'Tobi' seems content with no longer testing us. We pass the time by letting the kids run about, but well within their parent's line of sight. We do make sure to hurry things along a bit by doing sprints whenever we can, but I don't feel comfortable forcing everyone to constantly go at full speed with Yayoi still recovering, Tsu being pregnant and forcing our babies to stay completely still for too long.

So, we've agreed on a middle ground. We let the kids play while we walk. When the kids get tired, it's pups, patients and pregnant woman in hand and sprint for an hour. Then we let everyone –other than Boruto, Ayumu, and Tamiko– walk again. It isn't the most efficient way to travel, but it's a good compromise, I think.

"I still can't believe you agreed to let me come." Yayoi says, a faraway look in her eyes. We're on a 'pups stretch', so it's not like we don't have time to talk about this now.

"Kiriko?" I deadpan. I mean, come on! If we didn't hesitate with Kiriko, why would we make a big deal with Yayoi?

"I'm still not sure what to make of that either." She admits. I shrug, enjoying how Okichi and Setsuko are chasing after Itsuki. I love how much our pups trust us to keep them safe, no matter what's going on around them.

"If it helps, Yayoi-chan, it took us years to get Imouto-chan to where she is." Yasu offers, a smile in her tone. I don't look at her, my eyes are more focused on our pups. I still snort though, remembering the migraines Yasu gave me back in the day. Especially with Fuu! Jeez! I nearly had a heart attack with that one!

"Yeah, yeah." I wave it off, studying Itsuki – who's starting to flag a bit in from all the running. "One of these days we're going to run out of space because of all the people that keep following me back to Konoha."

"Hnn?" Yayoi isn't sure what to make of that, so I give her a brief rundown of how small the pack used to be and how the ranks keep swelling. She blinks each time I give another story, another backstory, another wordy explanation… She's blinking a LOT. "I… see." She turns to look at Okichi, wondering at how easily my little cutie fits in with our pack; I guess.

"Not even going to point out how we were adopted into the Namiki clan?" Yasu teases. Yayoi looks like her eyes are going to pop out of her head any second.

I shrug. "Adopted or not, you're Namiki. Married or not, you're Namiki." I say, trying not to laugh at how Sakiko and Katsuo are being so obvious about how they feel for each other. I mean, come on, Imouto-chan! You can only touch him so many times before it goes from 'an accident' to 'notice me touching you already!', especially given how well I know you. And with the smile in Katsuo's eyes he thinks no one will notice? He likes her touching him.

I feel Yayoi's eyes on me, but I can't figure out what's she's thinking at all. Maybe if I turn to her? Nah, not taking my eyes off our pups any time soon. I'm really glad Itsuki's out of his 'hair pulling' thing. That was really bothersome.

"So…" Yayoi seems to be thinking about something. "Where do I fit?"

"Mei asked me to take you. That means you're under Namiki protection." I say, hoping that explains enough for her.

"What… does that mean for me?" Nope, I guess not.

"That you're safe, that you'll be taken care of, and that you don't have to worry about silly things like working." I offer with a shrug. It's not as if I had a well thought out plan for her, but… it's how we are with all our packmates.

"So… not being a kunoichi is an option?" Didn't I just say that?

Okichi comes barrelling towards me, a smile in her eyes. She's probably feeling snacky. At the last second she jumps, knowing I'm going to catch her anyway. "Snacky?" I ask, smiling. She nods fervently. I stick my arm out for Chou, who unseals the scroll from my glove with all our snack time goodies. "Should we take a break?"

"That's probably a good idea." Kakashi agrees with me. So we kind of pile in together. Chou unseals the snacks for all the pups, and we take a little breather.

"Okichi, Yayoi doesn't want to be a kunoichi. What do you think about that?" I ask, knowing the answer but needing Yayoi to hear it.

Okichi shrugs. "I dunno. I don't really know her." She bites into a cherry tomato, thinking about it. "She seems nice."

"So you don't mind that she doesn't want to be a kunoichi?" I ask again, enjoying how casual she is about her answer.

"If she doesn't want it, she doesn't want it." She takes another cherry tomato, offering it to me. I smile, eating it right out of her hand. "Do you?"

"What do you think?" I redirect the question right back at her. She shakes her head, no, carefully sucking another tomato into her mouth. "You're right. I don't mind at all. But she seems to think I do." She giggles, obviously finding that funny. "Do you think we should tell her?"

She thinks about that, tilting her head from one side to the next. She nods. "Can you do it? I'm really snacky." Yes, Chou and I have been teaching her that 'being snacky' is a thing. Somewhere between 'I could eat' and 'half starved'.

"Yayoi, if you want to be a kunoichi, that's fine. If you don't, that's fine. Life has other options. But I will expect you to train in medical arts and sealing. And a quite a few other things, to be honest." I explain seriously. "And Setsuko, really? Those are meant to go in your mouth, not down your brother's shirt."

"He started it!" She points accusingly. Katsuo gives her a hurt look. I just roll my eyes.

"I don't care who started it. Don't do that. You're giving Itsuki and Tamiko a bad example."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The sun's almost setting two days later when we see Konoha's gates in the distance. **-Should make it to the gate within twenty minutes.-** I give the other's the update. They've been… strangely silent on the situation in Konoha… Not sure what to make of that, but I'm positive I'm not going to like it.

"Why are people camping out by the gate?" Katsuo asks. I blink. People? Camping out by the gate? That makes no sense. But, sure enough, I smell quite the collection of Grass citizens up ahead – we're upwind, not my fault I didn't smell them before!

"Grass." I intone, already scooping up Okichi and motioning for the others to grab the other pups.

"You can body flicker, you know." Shinichi tries, amused that Yayoi jumps onto his back again.

"Maybe I just like a piggyback." She teases. I roll my eyes, but don't comment.

"Imouto-chan, let me handle this?" Kakashi offers after taking one look at me. I guess he's afraid I'll slaughter them on principle alone. I shrug, making a 'have at' motion with my hand.

The closer we get, the more details I notice. Details like how there are quite a few pups among the Grass group. Details like how there are different groups among them – it looks like Buddhist monks, mikos, and samurais. Details like how they're… waiting. Just sitting over to one side of the gate, and waiting. What –or who– are they waiting for?

Then I smell him. That samurai from before… ooh, what's his name? The not-an-honour-guard from Grass.

…

… …

…

"They'd better not be here for me." I complain. I didn't even go to Grass! I swear to Kami-sama, this shit only ever happens to me! "Stop laughing. It isn't funny." I round on Kakashi.

"Love, breathe." Chou, massages my lower back. I groan. He gently taps my glove, unsealing my scroll again. He then unseals a bar of chocolate for me and reseals the scroll. When I'm offered the bar of chocolate, I offer him a dull glare. "You saying you don't want the chocolate?"

"I'm saying I don't want to deal with another… Stop giving me that look, Chou. You know I'm right." He smirks, offering me the chocolate again. I roll my eyes, taking it with a huff. I break off a piece and offer it to Okichi, who certainly isn't complaining. Then I take a bite myself. I sigh, already resigning myself to my fate. Not liking it, though!

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We take our precious time walking up to the gate. The closer we get, the more I subtly study the group. They're… this… doesn't make sense. Shinto mikos, Buddhist monks, and what seems to be two groups of samurais? And just my luck, the one I recognize also recognizes me.

"It's good to see you again, Namiki-sama." He says, bowing even though he's sitting. Interestingly, the whole group bows to me… just me. I can tell, because they haven't acknowledged anyone but me from our group.

"Please forgive my Imouto-chan, she's tired from travel." Kakashi says, standing between us and their group. "What are you doing here?"

There's an uncomfortable silence. I groan, already knowing exactly what the answer is. "We've… cast off all ties with Grass. Kajitani no longer has the best interests of his people at heart."

"That's nice. But it doesn't answer the question." Kakashi hits the nail on the head. A few of their group shares a look – the monk, the priest and two of the samurai, obviously the spokesmen of their respective groups.

"Would Namiki-sama consider an audience with us after she has rested?" The one I recognize –but can't remember the name of– asks.

"Considering your compatriots attacked her clan? Do you think that wise?" Kakashi asks.

"Please, we've travelled a long way with our families and children. I assure you, we pose no threat." He tries. I study them all a little closer. No weapons. On any of them. The only thing I see at all is a single trunk set between two mikos who seem to be guarding it.

I step forward. "You're not answering the question. Why are you here?" I demand, feeling Chou's arm wrap around me to keep me calm. That he's also in the perfect position to grab my wakizashi and help me defend our pack helps.

"That is precisely what we wish to discuss. It is a long tale, Namiki-sama, and we do not wish to overburden you." He explains seriously. I take a bite of my chocolate, breaking off a piece for Okichi as well.

"You're here to beg asylum." I don't ask. "You're hoping to get in my good graces." They don't deny it, that's a start. Not a good start, but a start.

"Milady?" Keito's hand lands on my arm, his touch gentle. "Perhaps we should see to our pack first."

"Daddy… I'm hungry." A little girl –a mini miko– from their group complains. "We haven't eaten since-"

"Hush, child. Kannon-sama has always provided for us." I blink. You're shitting me. I sigh, shaking my head.

"… I swear, Kami-sama likes playing this game with me." I grouse, motioning our group through the gate. "Chou?" I offer my forearm, and he unseals my scroll knowing what I want. The first thing he unseals is a long table, set pretty much right in front of what's-his-name and the others lined up nicely beside him. Then he unseals enough rations bars, bottles of water, and leaves them on the table. "I trust you can distribute this yourselves. It isn't much, but I'll see if I can arrange a proper meal when I get back. I'm guessing the monks are vegetarians?"

I'm met with silence. Dumbfounded stares and silence. I sigh. "Oi! Buddhist monks. Vegetarians or not?" I jumpstart their brains.

"A-ah." One of the monks nods dumbly. I roll my eyes, walking towards the gate, annoyed.

"W-we, too a-are vegetarians." The priest offers.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We get our pack to our District. I'm really glad that –even though they have another house, technically a few– Kakashi and the Hatakes still live in the Namiki den. I know Kakashi will keep our family safe as can be, but I'd still rather keep an eye on Okichi myself.

"Chou?"

"You know I'm coming with you, love." He doesn't even consider another option. I nod, grateful.

Dinner should be almost ready to eat, so we head straight for the community centre, where quite the homecoming awaits us. Everyone comes up to us, welcoming us home, warm hugs, the works. Festive lanterns hang from the ceiling, and banners with 'welcome home' are held by the pups. Naruto only has eyes for Hinata and Boruto, but I can't say I blame him – though I'm still confused why Hinata and Boruto had to stay with us… but whatever.

It doesn't take long for everyone to notice the tension. Our group is tense from the Grass group awaiting a meeting with me. "So what has you guys so wound up?" I ask, eyeing papa. The silence that ensues is deafening. "Another attack." I don't ask.

"Not… exactly." Papa tries. "Someone wanted me to give you a message." I sigh, motioning for him to get on with it. "Not you, princess. Megumi. _He_ says you have a month before he loses his patience with you."

Megumi snorts. "That's nice. I assume you told him off."

"Yes, but he'll be back." Papa sounds sure. I rub my forehead, even more annoyed now. "Relax, princess. We've already informed Shikaku, we have the District locked down, and only jounins have been allowed to leave." I sigh again. That's wonderful, but that's the kind of shit I don't need on top of everything else. "Naruto told us about your… encounter with the masked man. I understand, sweetie. We're being extra cautious. I promise."

"I know." I hope that sounds convincing. I really don't need this discussion on top of everything else that's going on. "Look. I've got enough to deal with right now. Let's just eat. And Hiroko?"

"At once, milady." She nods and heads into the office to deal with that so I don't have to.

"Hnn?" Papa can't seem to make sense of that.

"We'll talk about it after we eat, papa. Come on, everyone must be starving."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Hiroko relays that the order should be ready in about an hour, so I gather the heads for a meeting. I update everyone on the situation with Ikoku's suspicion with Tetsuhiko-dono, the skills shown by 'Tobi' and the jutsus that seem to have affected him thus far, and… the group just outside of Konoha wanting a meeting with me.

No one seems impressed that I'm considering.

"If they were going to assassinate me, they wouldn't travel with children. And there certainly wouldn't be monks and mikos among them." I point out. And 'Kannon-sama'? I know that name… but from where?

"That's nice. But it's also very convenient." Zabuza points out.

"Well, you can always come with us. After all, if something goes down, you'll be right in the thick of it." I point out. He seems to like the idea all of a sudden. I just roll my eyes. "Look, the point is there's a shitload of bullshit going on at the same time. I don't care if the District is locked down, I want everyone to be at their most paranoid for the coming… years."

"Says the one going for a meeting with the enemy." Daddy isn't impressed.

"And this coming from the one that should have had them investigated from the moment they arrived at Konoha's gate?" I counter.

"What makes you think there aren't three Anbu teams watching their every move?" He asks, his eyebrow slightly raised.

"Then what do we know about them?" I ask. He sighs.

"Not much. They've been there since this morning, so there wasn't a whole lot of time to dig too deep. Kajitani claims he sent them to assassinate you, which to me says he wants them dead. They're all completely unarmed, but none of them will even consider letting us touch that chest those two mikos are guarding. They claim it's their temple's holy relics, which aren't meant for outsiders' eyes. Other than that… nothing."

"Hnn…" I think about that. "Have they asked about anything other than me?"

"… How do you know they were asking about you?" Daddy's eyes are much sharper this time, so I know he's on guard.

"Because I'm the one they greeted when we arrived. The one I met in the command post is the only one that spoke to me, so it's safe to say they're trying to establish a connection with me." I explain seriously. "And they were quick to point out that they no longer have ties with Grass. So they knew about the attacks. What's-his-face would remember how I reacted last time with Cloud's attack."

"Toyoma Mitsuhide." Daddy says.

"… ri~iiiight." That rings a bell. "Of the Asakura clan. Did you dig up anything on them?"

"Jiraiya says they're going rogue was a matter of time." Daddy says, shrugging to show he doesn't quite buy it. "And that the Azai and Ishikawa are with them… it fits. The monks have me a bit confused."

"Okay, let's try that again. But this time, actually explaining what's going on." I intone, glaring at him dully.

Daddy gives a brief layout of their history. The troubles in the last war, their fall from the Grass daimyo's good graces, the loss of the Kihara clan, their dwindling numbers. It turns out that the Ishikawa family –the Shinto priests and mikos, who reportedly serve Kannon, goddess of mercy– are very much tied to the fate of both the Azai and the Asakura, but again, daddy explains he doesn't know anything about the monks.

"I see…" I think about that. There are so many interesting possibilities as to what's going on here. But… I won't know until I meet with them. "Alright. I'm heading out. I'll let you know how it goes."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After picking up the order –enough food for a small festival, and tea to go with it– we make our way back to South Gate. The guards are just changing shift; the gates only close during wartime. So we wave to them, they wave back, and we walk through.

I study the scene before me. The children playing together – samurais, monks and the three mini mikos. The women seem to have flocked together, facing towards the children to keep an eye on them. The men are sitting at the low table Chou unsealed earlier, their eyes on us even before we come into view. They sensed us coming.

"Thank you for coming, Namiki-sama." Toyoma says, bowing low to me. I wave him off.

"Food first, annoying protocol after." Hiroko, Chou and I place the three bags on the table for them, and Keito sets down the bag with thermoses and disposable plates and teacups. "Vegetarian dishes are marked with a green 'V', the rice is salted but is otherwise plain. And I made sure to ask, they cook the meats in separate pots and use separate knives and utensils for that, so there shouldn't be an issue." Okichi hands me her bag, the one with all the chopsticks, so I place that on the table as well. "Come on, then. Dinner will get cold if everyone keeps staring at me like that."

It doesn't take them long to get everyone to the table, even though we have to unseal another two tables so everyone can sit comfortably. I study them as they go about their business. How the mikos take charge of arranging everyone, how they also arrange and dish out everyone's meal.

I study them all as best I can. They are used to each other. All of them. Other than the monks and… nuns… I didn't know Buddhist monks and nuns commune together? And judging by their scent, a few of the stronger monks and nuns have pups together. Interesting.

I try to get a headcount and a read on each group, which sadly isn't hard to do. The Asakuras are just Toyoma, his wife and their pups – three are their children, three are the spouses thereof, and a total of eight grandchildren, each younger than five years old. The Azai are… five men, each with their wife, and each having at least two children – all younger than eight.

The Ishikawa are mostly women, all one family with the males being married in, and seem to be used to serving others – and happy to do so. The others… all wearing white. All white. That isn't normal for Buddhists monks or nuns. They usually have two tone clothing, though it depends on what sect they hail from which colours those end up being. White is usually only… for the first layer? There's a story there.

We are repeatedly asked to join them, but I say that we've already eaten with our pack. They look crestfallen each time.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I stand over to one side, carefully out of the way with my group. And with Okichi snoozing in my arms. I've said almost nothing since they started eating. And I've done nothing to indicate the Anbu teams –Deer's chief among them– should stand down.

Once everyone has eaten their fill, and drinks their tea, the mikos start to gather plates, cover the tubs with food still left, and clear off the tables as efficiently as they can – even going so far as to wipe down the tables with napkins if the children made a mess.

"Father?" One of the mikos turns to –who I can only assume is– the chief priest.

"It's quite alright, please tend to the children." The man says, his eyes smiling. She's protective of him. The same woman turns to me, studies me. Just me. Her long, black hair sways in the wind. Her brown eyes seem to hold no emotion. Then she studies Okichi as she sleeps in my arms. An odd emotion plays out in her eyes, but I can't pin down what she's thinking. "Saya. You heard me." His tone is far sharper this time. Hnn…?

"Namiki-sama?" Toyoma begins, inviting me to join them at the table. Everyone takes that as their cue to vacate the table, leaving only the eldest monk, the 'chief priest', Toyoma and one of the Azai. This is the meeting. These are the heads.

I wait for a moment, letting the others move some distance away. When I am satisfied, I move to the table, opposite them, and sit. Chou at my side, Keito standing guard behind me. And the others lying in wait, camouflaged until there is need.

"Thank you, Namiki-sama. For the meal, your patience, and your presence." Toyoma begins elegantly.

"Let's get a few things cleared up straight away." I begin, meeting their gaze easily. "If any of you give me the impression my daughter is in any way in danger, I assure you… you won't like how I or my associates will react. Clear?"

"… I understand. Though I must admit to being curious why you would bring her?" Toyoma offers, studying Okichi as she slumbers.

"There are reasons. None of which are your concern." I say, my tone and face blank to give nothing away. He nods. "Now, let's get to the far more interesting topic. Two samurai clans, a family of Shinto priests and mikos, and Buddhist warrior monks… and nuns, it seems."

Toyoma nods gravely. "We've heard of the attacks on your clan once again. And we know what your response is likely to be. So we've pre-emptively left Grass." He says, thinking about something – judging by the look in his eyes. "After all, the Azai and the Asakura clans have sacrificed far too much already. We do not wish for the same fate as…" He trails off, his eyes showing great pain. The third clan, the Kihara.

"We've given up our blood blades, our lands and our possessions. We no longer hold any ties to Grass." He explains seriously. I listen, but I do not comment. I'm waiting for the part where I come in. He doesn't continue.

"That's quite a tale." I say, meeting his gaze. "But you've skipped the part where you travel all the way here, with little to no food, to see me." He looks uncomfortable. "Look. I'm a busy woman. And I have more than enough going on and too many people calling me crazy for meeting with you. If you have nothing of interest to-"

"Love." Chou wraps his arm around my middle, gently tugging me closer to him. I sigh. "You'll have to forgive her. She sometimes forgets that she unnerves people without meaning to. Please, tell us why you've come."

"We… aren't sure." Well that's insightful.

"Surely you don't expect us to believe that you came all this way for no reason, Toyoma." I give him an annoyed look. "Either you give it to me straight, or leave." Chou squeezes my side. I give him an annoyed sideways glance, but he just squeezes me again. I'm not rewording that! Forget it!

"Aya."

"Gentlemen, I'm waiting." I ignore Chou for now.

"Perhaps I could offer some insight." The monk speaks up. "I am Suezo, of the Tendou order of warrior monks." I gaze at him, wondering why that's important. "Mitsuhide believes you to be a lady worth serving. He and Tameyoshi have come hoping to offer their services to you."

"Thanks, but I've figured that out for myself. I'm still trying to understand why. After all, we've met only once. And it certainly wasn't a pleasant meeting as far as I remember. So why would you risk coming here, knowing we're already wary of anyone from Grass, and hope for anything positive?"

"That is what he does not know, Aya." Suezo tells me. I blink. "He and Tameyoshi have been discussing this day after day since we left. The end of the discussion always ends up being: where else can we go? I must say, for two laymen they have faith that could move mountains."

"…?" I'm confused. Very confused. "You gave up everything, came to me, and you don't know why. All you know is there is likely nowhere else to go?" Why does that sound like some serious brainwashing? "You travelled hundreds of kilometres, on the off chance that I'd take you in. Why?"

"That would be Totoya's bidding." Suezo offers, motioning towards the priest. I can deal with him, honestly. He actually gives the story like it is.

"That's nice, but you're actually talking. So why not level with me." I say, still gazing at Suezo. He hasn't shaved recently. I thought it was a requirement to shave their whole body every fourth day? Must be the lack of tools to do so, or something.

"He says his daughter had a vision. A wolf on fire, howling at its enemies." Suezo explains. I narrow my eyes, wondering about that. "Says this wolf could kill with nothing more than the sound of its howl, and had a scar on its left eye, just like yours."

"That would be the miko that was just glaring at me." I say, amused. "So a vision from the Kami sent you to me." I have to fight to not laugh, shaking my head at the absolute insanity being told to me.

"Her visions are never wrong, Namiki-sama." The priest –Ishikawa Totoya– finally speaks up.

"Alright. So you chase after this wolf. Then what?" I ask, laughing a little. That's all things that are known about me, it sounds like pure bullshit to me.

"… That's all the vision showed." He says, looking away.

"Look. Really, I'm flattered you've come all this way. But that vision is vague, for starters. Secondly, nothing said is anything you couldn't have learned through my reputation. And lastly, you've yet to give me any reason at all to trust you, let alone take you in." I point out. "Now if-"

"The man you hunt." The woman from earlier –the one Ishikawa called Saya– says, gazing at me. "He is named after a musical instrument."

Hagino Koto. A 'koto' is a musical instrument, and he's the only one that fits the description. "What of it." I intone, meeting her blank gaze.

"He threatens your clan, wishes his daughter to return. You learned of this today." She says, sounding sure of herself.

"That's very interesting. Your point?" I intone again. That's a little unnerving, honestly, but not more so than knowing two of my brothers have balls of hatred and wrath seal inside them. Meh. The shit you get used to.

"He is the one after your friend, as well. He will be in dragon's fire in two weeks' time." She says, still sounding sure of herself.

"Uh huh. And who's this friend of mine he hunts?" I'm not buying it. Sure, my hunting Hagino isn't public knowledge, but this is not something I care too much about; visionaries and all that. After all, why can't she just play the lottery and support her family off the winnings?

"The one you consider your superior… your leader. His name has 'steel' in it." She says… Tetsuhiko-dono. 'Tetsu' can be taken to mean 'steel'.

"Why don't you try telling me something you can't have researched first." I intone.

"Another you hunt, the one that hunts you. Goes by a funny name, you don't believe it's his true name. He's the reason you keep the child near you." She says, exactly in the same tone as every other time. Not an eerie tone, not a pleasant one. It's… like she's talking about the weather.

And that is **definitely** not public knowledge. "Alright. So why should I take you in?"

"There is no reason. You are not required. Nor are you even convinced you should." She says. That I believe. "And yet, you do. You take them in, build them a temple out of nothing, clothe them, and feed them. Having no reason to. Why?"

Isn't that just the question of the hour. Why? Why did I take anyone in when I didn't have to?

"You are unsure. You do not understand, yet you accept this is who you are. You are a mystery to me, wolf." She says, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Take a number." I tease, rolling my eyes. "How sad that the blunt monk and the possessed miko make more sense than two samurai."

"… You know." She says.

"Your scent is completely different. Your chakra signature and element is completely different. Your eyes see me completely differently." I explain. "You going to tell me who it is I'm dealing with?"

"Kannon." She says simply. "But you already knew that."

I smirk. "Goddess of mercy. No wonder I make no sense to you."

"You think it funny." She says, her eyes still studying me.

"Hilarious." I agree, still smirking. "If you represent the aspect of mercy, you would never understand a Namiki. So tell me, why am I of any interest to you. After all, I've never had any dealings with the Kami."

"You do not interest me. I've come for the sake of my servants." I can live with that.

"Ah. The miko." That makes sense. "Tell me, Kannon, can I trust these people in our District? In our dens?"

"The Tenzou have been fasting for the sake of forgiveness. The Ishikawa harm only those that would harm them, as per my way of life. The samurais I would not speak for. Their hands are stained in blood and are as yet unrepentant of it."

"If you're worried about them, what will you think of me?" I ask, amused. "How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"You would do well not to accuse me of such a thing." She warns, unamused.

"Love. Don't antagonize a kami, please." Chou sounds annoyed with me.

"You're saying Kami don't lie? That they don't present their case in just such a way as to achieve the goal they want? She clearly knows things about me. And she clearly wants her people cared for. I wouldn't blame her in the least for trying to manipulate me, but it doesn't mean I appreciate being manipulated." I say, still meeting the possessed miko's gaze. "Tell me I'm wrong, Kannon."

"It is impossible to properly manipulate that which one does not understand. I do not understand you, wolf." She says, not missing a beat. "You slaughter, yet you save. You bring terror, yet you bring hope. You've bathed in blood, and yet are a healer of some repute."

I smirk. For some twisted reason, I rather enjoy mindfucking a Kami.

"What would you desire in exchange for helping my servants?" She asks.

I snort. "Thanks, but we just met. I don't deal with bribes from those I do not trust. Offer facts, or don't waste your breath." I wave her off. "Now. I understand the Ishikawa's fascination with me. Toyoma, you're up."

Toyoma blinks. He was nervous before. Now he's just fidgety. "He won't answer. He fears me becoming upset." She says.

"The goddess of mercy, upset? There's one for the books." I tease. "In other words, no one's going to speak up until I appease the Kami. And the Kami isn't going to feel appeased until I accept her servants. This, gentlemen is called an impasse."

"What do you mean?" Ah, Suezo still has a tongue. I figured I could count on him.

"I will not accept one and cast the other three out. I will not accept three and cast only one out. Either you're all in, or you're all out. I like being consistent, after all. Now, Suezo's been blunt and honest. I appreciate both qualities. I don't trust him for shit, but I appreciate him nonetheless. Toyoma still hasn't done anything but gawk and tell me half the story, and the mute? Who knows what he's thinking."

Blank stares. That's all I get. "Aya, please try to understand. You're being very casual in front of a Kami. That would unnerve anyone." Suezo tries.

I blink. I turn to the possessed miko. And I again blink. "Seriously? I thought Kannon would appreciate me telling it like it is. Not to mention your definition of Kami are that they are everywhere? If I relieve myself it's in front a Kami. And frankly, Toyoma and mutey have been like that since before she joined us. By the way, isn't it bad for the miko if you possess for too long?"

"Not with me. And certainly not with my loyal servants. I will not harm her." I'm told. I shrug.

"Just make sure I don't need to restart her heart or something." I wave it off. "Tayoma, seriously. Speak up, you've got Kannon waiting on you. I'm sure she's got better things to do tonight than to stare at you gawking."

He blinks. I sigh. "Fine. Suezo do you think he'll react better if Keito does the talking? I really need answers, and if I walk away, it's an automatic no."

"It can't hurt to try." Suezo sounds amused. Interesting. I'm starting to like him, even if only just a little.

"Toyoma-san?" Keito gets his attention, not even needing a sign from me. Surprisingly, the idiot reacts. "Milady desires an answer. Would you tell me why she should trust you?"

Toyoma opens his mouth a few times, trying to form words. Nothing comes out. He clears his throat, and tries again. "Honour." Wow. Words. They _are_ possible. "I wish a lord or lady that would bring honour to my clan."

"As a fellow samurai, I understand. However, you just abandoned your lord and have come to her. Why should she trust you will not abandon her, or try to harm her clansmen?" Keito asks. I love that he understands where I'm coming from without a peep from me.

"Namiki-sama, I would avow my clan to you." Tayoma answers. I blink.

"That answers everything to a samurai, not to a kunoichi. Would you please explain why you would avow yourself to a woman you barely know?" Keito presses.

That kind of makes me wonder why Keito avowed himself to me when he thought I was a butcher… "The highest honour for any samurai is to serve a lord or lady that brings honour to him."

"Oh, Kami-sama. Not another one. Listen, you. I don't deal with that 'women are beneath us' bullshit. My other honour guard is a woman. Most of my guards are women." I manage without bathing him in killing intent – that would wake up Okichi, and that would piss me off, even if only being pissed at myself for it.

"That isn't what he means, milady. It is a manner of speaking, not a stance on women." Keito soothes, rubbing my upper arm to help me calm down. Chou is quick to massage my lower back as well. "Though I would warn you both that she speaks truth. She does not suffer those who look down on others."

"… I understand. Please, Namiki-sama, we are but humble samurais. We do not have an agenda. We do not wish to harm you." Toyoma says, but those are little more than pretty words.

Still, it's impossible for me to understand samurais. They never did make much sense to me. So I turn to my samurai translator, "Keito?"

"I do not know, milady. As a samurai, I am inclined to believe he and his will be loyal. But a man in my shoes isn't inclined to trust so easily." He says. Yeah, he needs to be extra careful with Tsu, after all. I nod, accepting his logic. "And... you, good sir?"

"H-harada… T-tameyoshi." He manages, alternating between blinking repeatedly and blankly staring.

"Great. I think you broke him, Keito." I swat Keito playfully. "Look. Whatever. Protocol for all new strays is an interview with T&I. You can tell your stories to them."

All eyes are on me, none seem to make sense of it. "She demanded the same of me." Keito offers. "Think of it as not getting a no."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The next morning, I'm in T&I, explaining things to Ibiki and uncle Inoichi. Since I had to bring the 'new arrivals' their breakfast anyway. "So… the samurais I fully expected. Monks and nuns are something new… and now you're trying to tell me the mikos and family are consecrated to Kannon, goddess of mercy?" Ibiki is amused. Very amused. "You keep things interesting around here, Aya."

I roll my eyes. "I'm not saying any of them are staying with me. But frankly I think one of them broke while I was asking him questions, and the other one could barely get out a word not directly related to samurais and their honour. At least they slept somewhere warm."

"There's that. Alright, I know how to handle things from here. Shoo." He sounds a little too amused so early in the morning.

Still, whatever. I did my bit, so I leave him to do his. I wave lazily as I start taking off. "Mama?" Okichi seems to have something on her mind. "You think the scary voice is going to come back, don't you."

"I don't know, baby." I tell her honestly. "But if it does, I'd rather have you right here with me to keep you safe. Do that make sense?"

We're just about to leave the holding cells when, "Aya." I turn to the Saya. Aya… Saya. _Cute_. She has _those eyes_ again. She's possessed. "If I would assure your people's safety from _that one_ , would you assure mine?"

I think about that. I really think about that. I won't lie, 'Tobi' scares the shit out of me. Anyone that can pop out of thin air and try to harm my baby would. Honestly, it isn't a difficult decision to make. "Yes. I would."

"Very well. I assure you, none here will pose a threat to you or yours. Please prepare for them." She says, looking just as she had last night; like nothing in the world bothers her.

"Works for me. So long as they cooperate, it shouldn't take more than a few days. And Ibiki, don't ask what's in the chest. They won't answer and they won't show it to you." I say, waving lazily once again.

"What, you trust them?" Ibiki sounds **really** amused now.

"Not even a little. That's why I have you, Ibiki."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

With that handled, it's time to get a few (dozen) things handled. I need to pick up the blades mama ordered. I need to pick up Chouji's blade, which should be ready by now. I need to order some extra lava release alloy blades, because I know auntie Anko will need, and I'd rather have some in reserve, just in case. I need to talk to Tenzo about some new houses, talk to the other clan heads about a new group plausibly joining us. Looking up information on Shinto and Buddhist temples… why am I considering building one again?

I roll my eyes. Just because Kannon said that I do, mostly. Kami, who could ever understand them.

Hmm. They're going to need clothes. Fall has most definitely started, the nights are getting chilly; the rainy season and winter won't be far off. Kannon said something about Hagino being in Ryuuhou in two weeks. I'll try to be there from next week, just in case. Need to discuss that with Ikoku and Tetsuhiko-dono.

Hnn… I'll need to arm the new ones if they make it past the screening. I'm tempted to believe Kannon, but… I dunno… I'm still kind of iffy on this group. Sure, Suezo and I will get along just fine. He doesn't care for honorifics, and tells it like it is. That's my kind of guy! Ishikawa Totoya (?) on the other hand? Barely said two words, and it gets worse with the Azai dude, he actually only said two words! His name! And he still stuttered doing that! Jeez!

Still, I straightened out that drunk womanizer… it only took a few broken bones and two (dozen) concussions, but he's quite the gentleman these days. If only things would be so simple with Jiraiya…

What was I thinking about again? Weapons and clothes. I need to talk to Tomi, she can help straighten that out if it comes to that. I swear, sometimes I just ask for trouble. Why am I taking them in again?

…

Honestly, Saya and her connection to Kannon. Someone that might well be able to identify when someone will try to sneak in and harm our pack… I can live with that. Although… she only offered to spot _that one_ … Still, that's a HUGE asshole she'd get rid of.

Meh. I can live with that. Besides, it's not as if having mikos, monks and nuns walking around our district could ever decrease morale.

…

I don't even know the colours of the Tendou order. Or where in Kami-sama's name I can find the clothes the Ishikawa would need. Well, screw it. I'll put that on hold until they actually get through the screening process, but I'll talk to Noritada. He'd either be able to make them, or at least know who might.

Then there's the weapons and such. I have no idea what weapons they use. No, Tomi's dealing with that. So what do I need to deal with right now? Honestly? Tetsuhiko-dono. "Ikoku, we're going to call him." I say over my shoulder. I don't hear a response, but I know she heard me and knows who I'm talking about.

I can't help but sigh, though. There just always seems to be too much going on in my life. I need to work on that.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 58_**

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Arc 3_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: There we have it. The pieces are all in place. The stage is set. And now...? *smirks*_**

 ** _Side note. Shintoism (and more specifically Mikoism) can fall into a rather broad spectrum of things. Kannon, for example, is a Shinto goddess of mercy, but one 'borrowed' from Buddhism (Guan Yin, who is sometimes depicted as a man, sometimes as a woman). There is so much interesting fact hidden behind this that I've been reading up on, but I'm not delving into. The more important aspect, for the sake of this fic, is that in Buddhism there are no 'gods', there are people that have achieved 'buddhahood' through human effort. While in Shintoism how you die decides if you become a 'kami' or a 'vengeful spirit'. Adding to this that that Japanese people as a whole don't define kami as 'good' or 'bad', there's no set dichotomy. All things have potential for good and evil, though some have a leaning towards (a preference for) one or the other. _**

**_Now. With that handled, I'm going to focus on the bonus content again. Ta ta for now *blows kiss*_**


	69. Arc 4 - Chouji: Show and tell

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 4: Ever-changing game – Chapter 59 – Chouji: Show and tell_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"If I have seen further than others, it is by standing on the shoulders of giants." –_ _Sir_ _Isaac Newton_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"No. You are not doing anything today." I demand, tugging her back into my embrace. Aya was just reaching for her glasses, already going over the to-do list(s) for the day. I'm not having it. Not this time. I want my wife, right here, right now…

"Chou." She sounds amused, but is probably trying to sound annoyed.

"None of that. We got back two days ago and you've already dealt with half the planet, there's nothing you need to do. We're making this a lazy day. Just you, me and Okichi-chan." I demand.

"And just what is my oh so demanding husband suggesting?" She asks, trying –and failing miserably– to hide her smile.

"Just what it sounds like. A lazy day. Hiroko-chan should be coming in soon to see if there's anything we need. We can ask her to arrange breakfast for us up here. We wash up, put on fresh pyjamas, and we just hang out right here. All day. Just us three, cuddled up in bed. Though Okichi-chan's going to want to run up and down and jump over us like we're an obstacle course." I explain, idly petting Okichi-chan's hair as I do. She decided she likes her mama's idea, so she slept on my chest last night. "No meetings. No hustle and bustle."

Aya has a look in her eyes. She's tempted. Really tempted. But she's also trying to talk herself out of it. "Come on, love. You know Okichi-chan needs a little breather. And so do we." I point out.

"But I need to-"

"And that can just as easily happen tomorrow." I cut her off. "Please. For me?" She's still trying to think of reasons to say no – no matter our previous agreement. "I'll even agree to mama and Hitomi coming in for one meeting so you can get whatever ball rolling you need rolling."

She's shaking her head, no. "Ch-chou, I…"

"Nn~nnnn." Okichi-chan stirs, already rubbing her eyes with her right hand – her left is still clutching my shirt. What is it about me that these two seem fixated on making sure I'm still here when they wake up?

"Good morning, baby. Sleep well?" I ask, rubbing her back gently. She looks up at me, obviously a little grumpy, and lies back down. I think she's trying to say we're being too loud. I look at Aya, wondering if I've already convinced her or not. "Love?"

"Not the whole day. I can agree to up until lunch." She argues. Hnn… It's not what I hoped for, but it's a start.

"What would I have to do to get a whole day with you?" I ask, mostly out of curiosity.

"I can't, Chou. We need to finish off the monastery. The roof on the temple still isn't smoothed properly. And Ibiki is probably going to finish processing the new additions either today or tomorrow. I… I need to do this."

"I love that you're so willing to help everyone, Aya. But you need to remember that sometimes you need to help yourself." I remind her, kissing her scar. "Besides, we both know that Hoshie, Katsuo, Kiriko and Sakiko are getting better at it. Why can't you trust them to finish up?"

"It's not that, and you know it. I'm the alpha, I need to take care of our pack." She isn't giving up, at all.

"Well, why not put your husband and daughter first. Just for one day. We haven't had a nice quiet day in months." I point out. "I'm not giving up on this, love. I want to have you to myself. And the only person I'm willing to share you with is Okichi-chan."

"Kami-sama, I love you." She pulls herself up, begging for a kiss – not that I mind. It starts out chaste, light… Soon there's a fire, a neediness, in her kiss. "Alright… Chou." She finally caves, still kissing me between words. "I'm yours today… In exchange… you're coming… with me… tomorrow… to deal… with everything."

"That's fair." I don't mind in the least. Technically that means I get her two days back to back. Giggling reaches my ears, but I don't look to confirm. It'd be pointless. Okichi-chan is enjoying the scene. "I think… we have… an audience."

"You… think so… huh?" Aya sounds amused. I hear a smile in her voice, even as I feel her lips curled up during our interspersed kisses.

"Papa, mama, you two are always making kissy faces." Okichi teases.

Aya breaks away from our kissing, but I've not had my fill. I trail chaste kisses across her cheek. "Of course, baby. We love each other very, very much." I get to her ear, gently nibbling on the studs she always wears to bed. "Ch-chou." I smell her. She's enjoying this.

"Just showing… our daughter… that… a husband… and wife… should be… loving… towards… one another." I tease, between trailing feather light kisses down to her neck. She leans her head slightly out of the way, showing she doesn't want me to stop.

Okichi starts giggling again. "Mama, it looks like you like it."

"Your papa's just trying to get me to be lazy today." Aya defends, but she still isn't making any move to stop me. Not even a little. I pull back from her, smirking when I hear her whimper in complaint.

"I think we deserve a nice quiet day. Just the three of us. What do you think, baby?" I ask, full on grinning when Aya tries subtly tugging me back to her.

"I dunno… I was kinda hoping to play with everyone." Okichi seems to be thinking about something… "If I go play, will you and papa start working on my little brother or sister?" I laugh. What else can I do? That just comes so far out of left field… even though I would understand if Shika or Ino would say something similar, but… Okichi shouldn't even understand where babies come from!

"Not yet, baby. Not because I don't want to, but I don't want your auntie Ino to feel like she has to before she's ready. Does that sound fair?" Aya explains as simply as possible.

"Can I ask her when she'll be ready when I see her?" Okichi REALLY wants a baby brother or sister. And to be fair, Aya wouldn't complain even a little if she were to get pregnant right now. Or maybe she would. Who knows with her sometimes.

"Sure, but don't push for an answer. Having a baby is a very personal thing. Almost like when you need to _go_. So she might feel a bit embarrassed when you ask her, okay?" I love how she is with our baby. Honest, realistic, but still on her level so she can really understand.

"But grandmamma talks about it all the time. She doesn't mind when I ask her about it." Okichi argues.

"True. And I'm sure your auntie Tsume would be the same. But that's how it is with Namikis, Inuzukas and Hatakes. You can't ask everyone to be like that." Aya explains, still trying to tug me back for some more… attention. "That would be like me expecting you to be super smart like Mai and your uncle Shikamaru. It wouldn't be fair to you."

"Hnn?" As Okichi thinks about that, Aya's starting to lose her patience. She wants her kisses back. "That's true, I guess. Mama, are you gonna let me go play today? I mean, I love spending time with you. But I miss playing with the others, you know."

"I can understand that, sweetie." Aya knits her brow, not really happy with the effect the situation has on our baby. "How about this. I'll let you play after breakfast, but I get to keep my little crows everywhere to keep you safe, just in case. That way all you need to do is not go outside the gate, and I won't complain. Is that fair?"

"Can you… keep one of your crows… really close to me?" Okichi sounds nervous, clutching my shirt a little tighter. I wince, hating that Tobi is affecting my precious baby girl this much.

"What if I do you one better? I'll keep a crow on your shoulder while you play, and I'll summon the Wolves so you can play with them as well. How does that sound?" Aya offers. I don't react – though I want to frown.

"Thank you, mama." Okichi dives into Aya's embrace, poor thing. Aya doesn't quite catch her in time, but Okichi doesn't seem to notice, let alone mind. I hug both of them, pulling them to me so we can cuddle together for a bit.

"Hey, I already told you, baby. You tell papa and me what scares you, and we'll do all we can to scare it away."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Okay, so this isn't exactly how I planned our day. But I'm CERTAINLY not complaining! We wash up, head for breakfast, and afterwards Aya does her thing with summoning the Wolves and making a few thousand crows – I'm not sure I want to know why she needs so much, but… Whatever.

After that? Okichi goes to play and train and enjoy her day like she usually would –if with a crow on her shoulder– and Aya and I go back to our room – we agreed to a lazy day, after all.

…

All I'm saying. We aren't being lazy.

…

And I haven't seen her pyjamas in hours.

…

Or mine.

…

… …

…

Today's a good day.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"See, they are alive." Is the first thing I hear as we come downstairs. I narrow my eyes, wondering what Hoshie means, but quickly decide that I don't care. I'm in too good a mood to care. Aya and I enter the family sitting room, her just ahead of me, but still refusing to not touch me.

"Imouto-chan, you saw us at lunch." Aya tries. I don't know why, it's obvious they're just trying to get a rise out of us… well, her. They know I'm not responding to it.

"Mama, papa!" Okichi comes barrelling at us. Aya scoops her up with her free hand – still refusing to let go of my hand and not touch me… I'm starting to think that maybe she likes touching me. Just maybe.

"Hey, baby. You miss us today?" Aya asks, a smile in her tone. I can't see her face from this angle, but I know her well enough to know she doesn't regret how our day turned out. Not even a little.

"Yeah, but it's alright. I know you two are working on my little brother or sister. So I don't mind." I smirk. Over and over, baby girl. Over and over. I hear some muffled chuckles here and there, but mostly it's knowing smiles. Especially since I'm sure everyone here can smell what we've been up to. Too happy to care about that either.

"So anyway." I say, sitting down to the table. "Have we missed anything interesting?" I'm not too surprised –or at all, if I'm being honest– that Aya sits beside me and half cuddles against my side. Luckily she's sitting to my left, so I can still do everything I need to.

"Hnn?" Hoshie thinks about that. "Not really. We finished the monastery and the temple. Mama thinks it's done well enough, so I'm sure you'll agree when you see it. Uncle Shikaku sent word that he'll be late because of some meeting with Shimura Danzo. Auntie Megumi, auntie Tayuya, and auntie Anko were here looking for you, but they didn't seem too surprised when I told them you were getting busy. Umm… that's about it really."

Still don't care. And I think my lopsided grin speaks for itself. "Not going to mention that I moved into your bedroom?" Kiriko teases. Do I care? Not really. Hiroko-chan helps share out dinner… then I start to wonder why dinner's being served here? Don't we usually eat in the community centre?

"They won't care." Hoshie shrugs. Well, not arguing with that. "Oh, if you two are willing to, mama and papa want to have that meeting with you after dinner."

"Ah, about our princess. Sounds good." Aya offers. Probably about Kenshin and picking the new name and whatnot. I'm still amazed this took so long, everyone saw it coming. Still, it's her thing. Yasu-san heaps up quite an impressive little hill of food onto both mine and Aya's plates. I'm not complaining, I'm half starved!

"Wow, Chou-chan. I haven't seen you this unobservant in months." Mom teases. I blink, looking at her… I blink again. Then I shrug. "Aya-chan, he seems really relaxed." Not commenting, mom. Not even a little.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I get dragged into the meeting. Even though it's clearly Namiki clan business, Aya doesn't even consider not having her snuggle bunny. So I get ordered into her office, to sit on the couch, and she sits in my lap, with her side leaning into me so she doesn't block my view. Mama's here, papa's here, Hitomi and Kin, Hoshie and Kiriko, Katsuo and Sakiko, and Kenshin.

Oh, and Okichi who decided she's not trusting us to go sneak off again for another couple hours. She's currently cuddling in Aya's arms. Not that I blame her. If Aya even hints that she's still in the mood? I won't mind another few rounds. I didn't get any action in Mist, so we had a backlog to work out.

Anyway! The point. Kenshin's sitting in papa's lap –technically in mama's, who's in papa's lap– looking nervous. I wrap my arm around Aya's middle, almost lazily, and enjoy how she fits so well in my arms. Even while holding Okichi. Kami-sama, I love this woman. "Don't worry, kiddo. We're here to support you." I assure Kenshin, shivering just a little when I feel Aya's nose trailing along my jawline. Love, you better behave. These little teasing touches of yours are what keeps starting me up.

"I-I know." Kenshin says, but she looks nervous anyway.

"Aren't the Jounin Exams starting tomorrow?" Mama asks.

"They got pushed back to next week. So I pulled out." I explain. There's no way I'm letting Aya go to the capital without me! No way! She fights, I fight.

The door to the office swings open, revealing Keito and Ryuuzetsu. I was wondering what kept them. "Apologies, Fuu-san wished to be quite thorough in Ryuu-chan's examination." Keito says. Ah, that explains it.

"Nothing to apologize for, Keito. You know we're not starting without you two." Aya says, still offering me those bedroom eyes of hers. Yeah, she's definitely still in the mood. I really hope today isn't a fertile day for her. She and Ino agreed to wait a year. Not that Aya will care if she gets pregnant tomorrow. And sadly… I can't bring myself to mind if she gets pregnant.

Keito sits down beside us, with Ryuuzetsu in his lap. I'm starting to notice this is really a couples' thing. Kin's in Hitomi's lap, with Ayumu in her arms. Hoshie's in Kiriko's lap. Sakiko's in Katsuo's lap. Mama's in papa's, with Kenshin in hers.

"Well, here we are. Baby, have you thought about what we said in Mist? About whether you want to live as a girl?" Mama begins. I wonder if Keito activated the seals, but quickly decide it doesn't matter.

"N-nn." Kenshin nods. "I-I want to."

"Alright, then. Have you thought about any good names?" Mama continues. Just glancing at Kenshin shows how nervous she is. She shrugs. "How about we tell you what names we came up with? That way you can tell us if you like one of them?" She nods this time.

"I think Izumi suits you." Aya offers, a smile in her tone. Hmm? I'm not so sure. She doesn't look like an Izumi to me. From the knot in Kenshin's brow, I think she agrees with me.

"Well, I picked Hotaru." Mama offers. Kenshin thinks about that, but still doesn't look convinced.

"Hnn. All very pretty names." Papa says petting Kenshin's hair gently. Kenshin leans back into his warmth, while still cuddling into mama's. "But I still think Natsumi fits you better."

"Ooh." Her eyes light up. "Natsumi…" She tries it out for the first time, a goofy little smile taking over her features. "I love it!"

Mama sighs. "You know, just once I wish I could name one of my babies." She grouses. I blink. And her daughters all look at her, confused. "Every time your papa picks a name? It just fits. Every time."

"Well, I approve." Ke… well, Natsumi announces happily.

"I thought you might." Papa says, a teasing smile on his lips. "Just so you know, I suggested the kanji for 'summer' and 'truth'. To show you're living your truth."

"Aww, papa." Natsumi turns and hugs papa, kissing his cheek. I hear the tears in her voice, even as I smell them. "Thank you."

"Now, now. We've still got loads to discuss. When you want to register officially, when you want to start living full-time as a girl. Going to the academy as a girl. And we have a certain someone's birthday coming up soon as well." Papa explains seriously. Natsumi glows. She just… glows. "And we still have to announce it to the clan. Did you want to do that yourself, or do you want someone there with you?"

That makes her nervous. Really nervous. "C-can you…?" She wants her papa to be there with her. Even without seeing her eyes, I can tell she's begging with them.

"You want me to be there with you?" Papa asks. Her nods are small, barely noticeable. But those are most definitely nods. "Of course, sweetie. I'll even come to the academy with you if you want." Namiki Satsuma. He keeps claiming he's a broken shell of a man, but… he's still a man I look up to. I don't think there's anything in this world he wouldn't do for his wife and children.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The next morning, we have a Namiki clan meeting. As usual, I'm mostly here to keep Okichi entertained – I don't get involved in Namiki clan business. I am rather intrigued to see how much more open the two newest couples –Kiriko and Hoshie, and Katsuo and Sakiko– are with public displays of affection. Though I don't doubt that's only because we're still in the District. I also notice that of the four? Only Kiriko isn't wearing a flak jacket.

"Good morning, Namiki clan. Thank you all for coming." Aya begins the meeting. I blink, wondering why Yayoi is here, though at the same time, it sort of makes sense. The pinkette is under Namiki protection, so… "Before we begin, a few announcements. We have new additions. From Mist, we have Yayoi, who is under Namiki protection. We're mostly assuming she'll want to marry Uzumaki Shinichi sooner or later, but…" Aya shrugs and smirks. She's trying to act like she doesn't care, but she's betting on it. Yayoi blushes as pink as her hair, looking away. Everyone welcomes her anyway, and Raicho smooths her arm as she murmurs something to her.

"We also have Kiriko with us. She's cast off both Stone and Kamizuru, but she has yet to pick her branch within the clan. That will be one of our discussions. For those who haven't noticed, she and Hoshie are in an informal relationship. Who knows where it will lead, but we wish you well." Everyone welcomes Kiriko, and wishes her well in her relationship.

"Furthermore. Soon to join the pack, we have two new samurai clans, a family of mikos, and an Order of Buddhist monks and nuns. It will be discussed only once they've been released from T&I where they will fit into the pack. I'm leaving that up to mama to figure out." She says. I smile, wondering if she really will. "Please only involve me if I really need to get involved." Wow. Impressive.

"Will do, princess." Mama assures her. I smile, approving of this new attitude. Let someone capable handle it for her.

"Alright. A somewhat unpleasant announcement. I'm taking a team to Ryuuhou for a while. Chou, Keito, Hitomi, Kin, Ikoku chief among them." That makes everyone a bit nervous. They know these are Aya's heavy hitters, so she's expecting some major shit to go down.

"Not without me, you don't." Tayuya announces. "If you need heavy hitters, I'm in."

"Yuya, this-"

"Aya. Cut that shit out. I'm coming." Tayuya isn't backing down. At all. "Miwako-sama can take over Dosu and Zaku's training while I'm gone. And you can always show me what I need to know. But, I'm coming."

"What's with the 'sama'?" Mama asks. "Call me auntie."

"Alright. Auntie, will you take care of my brothers for me?" Tayuya takes it in stride. From the little smirk, I'm guess papa already got to her with the we're-one-family talk.

"Naturally. In fact, I think this works out perfectly. I'm sure Aya's taking my usual helpers with her, so they can help me mind the pups while we train." Mama says, smirking at Aya.

Aya sighs. "This isn't a discussion, you know. This is announcements."

"Well, it's an announcement I'm not agreeing to. I'm coming." Tayuya isn't backing down, even a little.

"Fine, fine." Aya waves it off. She should know by now that everyone in the Namiki clan is devoted to her. "Moving on. Papa wanted to announce something. Papa?" Papa and Natsumi get up, walking over to Aya, in the centre of everyone's attention.

"Thank you, baby." Papa begins, hugging Natsumi to show she isn't alone in this. "I'm sure everyone's noticed that my baby here has been showing more and more of who she is lately." Everyone nods, knowing he means acting more and more feminine – for a Namiki. I'm pretty sure knocking someone's teeth in isn't usually considered lady-like. "Well, last night we had a private meeting and she decided… she wants to live her life as a girl. As such, we've discussed her new name and she would like to reintroduce herself to the clan. Baby?"

"H-hi… um… I'm Namiki Natsumi." She bows shyly, girl-style. "P-please be patient with me if I-I'm a bit nervous. I-I've… never dreamed this day would ever come."

"Now, now, Natsumi-sama." Masashige-san speaks up. "Surely you know that our clan will accept you as you are. As head of the Hayashi, I commend your honesty with us. And I welcome you, Namiki Natsumi." He bows low to her, and all the Hayashis bow right along with him.

"Nn. I second that, Natsumi-chan. The Kikyos will gladly stand by you." Tayuya announces, getting two solemn nods from Zaku and Dosu.

"You know the Hayabusas aren't going to turn our backs on a clansmen. Live your truth, Natsumi-chan. We're here if you ever need us." Megumi adds, smiling warmly.

"I, too, value your honesty and bravery, Natsumi-sama." Airi-san says. She and Raicho bow reverently, motioning for the kids to bow as well. It takes some doing –they're well-behaved, but they're still kids– but they all show support, if curiosity why anyone would not see this coming. One of them even adds that the only thing they learned is her name. Natsumi-chan gets a little teary from that.

"I have little to add, Natsumi-sama. The Ozawas will always support you, just as we would with any of our clansmen." The kimono-guy announces – I'm so horrible with all the names around here. It's hard enough remembering all the Akimichi clansmen!

"Th-thank you… really." Natsumi bows low, moved by the warm acceptance she dared not hope for.

"Oi, Natsumi-chan, if anyone at the academy gives you a hard time? You can bet I'll be right there!" Eizan-kun points out, cocking his fist to show he means business. The other academy students cheer to show they feel exactly the same. "No one messes with our pack!"

"Alright, alright, settle down." Aya says, beaming. She pets Natsumi's hair, and the sisters share a rather emotional moment. "Now, if papa and Natsumi can have a seat? I'm sure everyone will gladly tell you what they'll do to anyone that picks trouble with you later." It takes a minute, a few hugs and a kiss or two, but Natsumi eventually settles back in with papa so that Aya can continue.

"Alright. Final announcement, which ties into our first discussion. Katsuo, Hoshie, and Sakiko were promoted just yesterday to chuunin. That means they are to present their cases to the clan as to who their guards will be. So, please all join me in congratulating them."

As the three make their way over, there's a round of howls – everyone's trying to show just how proud they are of them.

Aya makes her way back over to me, sitting beside me, leaning into me to soak up my warmth. I don't think I'll ever get tired of feeling her so close to me.

It takes almost five minutes, but eventually everyone settles down again. "Thank you." Hoshie begins. "As Aya-nee explained, we are to select our guards, but… our selection must still be approved by her, so please be patient with us as we argue out cases. As discussed, I will be going first."

There's a slight pause. Hoshie's probably going over her choices one last time. "For my honour guard, I ask that it be Hayashi Asako. Her loyalty, skill with her blades, as well as her devotion to Medical Arts, I trust that she will honour her position as my honour guard with her every breath."

There's an almost tense silence. Everyone's waiting on Aya's response. "I will hear of your whole team before I comment." Aya says, giving nothing away.

"Of course." Hoshie nods, glad to not get a no – I guess. "Other than Asako, I've only selected Kiriko. Kiriko-chan has much to learn before she can truly earn her place among the Namiki, but I would take it upon myself to ensure that she does this and more. I don't believe I would be able to handle more than these two, for now."

"Alright. Mama, Tomi. What do you think?" Aya asks. I narrow my eyes a little, wondering at how these two seem to be her 'go to' advisors.

"Asako I fully agree with. Her reasons are solid. Kiriko doesn't surprise me in the least. But I feel like she's ignoring that the whole clan will help her and her team train. I would advise she still take a third." Mama says.

"I second that." Hitomi doesn't even blink. Obviously mama took the words right out of her mouth.

"Nn. Imouto-chan, do you have another in mind?" Aya asks, still giving nothing away. Wow, talk about a poker face.

"No." Hoshie looks a little nervous.

"Very well. I will agree to the two you've selected. I will select the third once I've given it some thought." Aya says.

"Thank you, Aya-nee." Hoshie bows. That one confuses me. Aya's always preferred hugs over bows. Still, probably the seriousness of the situation.

"Katsuo."

"I have asked uncle Masashige to select a fitting honour guard for me." Katsuo doesn't miss a beat. "However, I honestly haven't been able to come up with anyone. All of our clan are skilled, but I'm not the type to crave missions. Any that would follow me is likely to live a pretty boring life – other than working with me at the hospital."

"That's fair, Otouto-kun. Masashige?"

"I've selected Hayashi Ieyasu to be his honour guard. I trust he will guard Katsuo-sama well." Masashige-san offers. I look to the Hayashi now bowing. Same brown kimono as the other Hayashis, same crimson men's obi. He has a poofy, high ponytail. Same beady eyes. I can't smell his elements –my sense of smell isn't that acute– but other than scent, he's just another Hayashi to me.

"A wise choice." Aya agrees with him. I'm not sure if she even knows Ieyasu, but I wouldn't put it past her for her to simply trust Masashige-san's judgment. "Very well, I will select your team for you. Sakiko?"

"Hnn? I've already asked uncle Masashige to select an honour guard for me. But I've also been talking to Kadiri-chan. She's someone that can keep up with me. Other than that? I…'m not really sure, to be honest." Sakiko offers.

"You three haven't spent a lot of time with the clan. That should be corrected in the future." Aya says. The three of them blush, but don't deny it. "Partly my fault. I've kept you to myself for far too long. Masashige?"

"I've selected Hayashi Yukako. Though she is young, she is fierce and loyal." A twelve year old bows deeply. I can't help but notice that she wears her hair loose, and that she appears unarmed. I'm sure that won't last long – the being unarmed.

"Very well…" Aya seems to be thinking about something. Deeply, judging from how she knits her brow. "Hoshie. You will take Dosu. He's a thinker, like you." Hoshie shrugs, seeming to not care too much. I see her subtly eyeing the masked Kikyo, probably trying to figure him out. "Sakiko. You will take Zaku as well as Kadiri." Sakiko looks pretty happy with this arrangement.

"Katsuo… you're quite right about what you said. So I believe the best bet for you would be… Junzo and Kiminobu. Neither will likely never be shinobi. But with your help they might be excellent medics in time. Is this something we can agree on?" Aya asks the clan.

Nothing but nods. "Alright. Seeing as we're on the subject anyway, I want to discuss something different but closely related. Natsumi, though you are still young, I would rather not allow you to make the same mistake as these three. So I would suggest that Mayu be assigned as your guard."

Mayu looks shocked beyond words. She bobs her head to show she's willing, though.

"Alright, Aya-nee. But can I pick my own posse?" Natsumi asks, taking this in stride.

"Hnn? Depends on your arguments, Imouto-chan." Aya says.

"Well, Eizan-kun. Seeing as we're both attending the academy, he can be my backup there. And Shoutetsu-kun. He's not a samurai yet, but I don't doubt he will be. He's a great sparring partner." Natsumi explains. I blink. Wow. Not seven years old, and already figuring out her future guards. Impressive. And judging from Masashige-san's proud smile, I'm guessing he isn't against it.

Aya thinks about that. "Alright." She nods. "Kita, I want you to be Sakiko's lady in wait. Please help keep her a little civilized." The younger Ozawa teen stiffens, obviously not having expected that at all.

"O-of course, milady." Kita bows elegantly – I guess. I can't say I really know her at all, but she's the one reacting. So that must be Kita.

"Good. Shiori, you'll be doing the same for Natsumi…" Two different girls look at each other. One a blonde with red eyes, the other a brunette with brown eyes. Honestly, I have no idea what they have in common. "No, Ozawa Shiori. Hayabusa Shiori, I expect that you'll be focusing on your training. I understand you've applied for falconry?" Some things just aren't meant to be understood. Like how Aya seems to be able to learn all those names, and not mix anyone up. Seriously. I'd go crazy. And **she's** the introvert!

"As milady wishes." The Ozawa bows elegantly to Aya.

"Alright. You let me know if you need me for something though." The Hayabusa offers with a smirk.

"I intend to. For now, Megumi, I think you should start focusing on stealth training. Do you have the scrolls you'd need for them?" I thought we were having a meeting? It isn't like Aya to be all over the place like this during a meeting.

"Nn. I've already started." Megumi says, nodding. "When you get back from your little jaunt, you can test them properly and you'll see for yourself."

"I will. Now. I believe we've handled this. Does anyone have something to add?" Aya asks.

"What of Hoshie-sama? Would she not require a lady in wait?" Masashige-san wonders.

"She does, but at present I can think of no one that would fit. Any suggestions?" There's a long pause. "Exactly. Though we have some of proper age, they have duties that would clash with it."

"I would offer my services, milady." The genin Ozawa offers. Wasn't she helping out in the school? "There's little I find myself adding in the school." Ah, so I was right.

"Very well, Fumiyo. Thank you. Please guide my Imouto-chan well." Cue protocol for such situations. Masashige-san suggestion the Hayashis offer their vows; cue more protocol.

Then comes Setsuko, who feels left out. "How come I don't get a posse?"

"Don't you already have one?" Aya counters. That trips Setsuko up. I just smile, wondering at what the Namiki clan is turning into. "Now, if there are no more questions or suggestions?" There don't seem to be any. "Good. Kiriko, please come here."

I smirk. I know exactly where this is going. Kiriko walks up to Aya, seemingly a bit nervous. "I'm sure you've heard the names by now, but please pay attention. Hayashi Masashige, head of the samurai branch of our clan. Hayabusa Megumi, head of the falcon users' branch and generally kunoichis. Ozawa Noritada, head of the civilian branch… I guess. Kikyo Tayuya, head of the sound users' branch. And the last is papa and mama, the heads of the Namiki family. If you have any questions before you decide which branch you would like to become a part of, don't be shy. We only bite outsiders."

Kiriko thinks about it, or seems to. I see her eyes studying mama and papa. She turns to Aya, her eyes begging. "Could I… maybe be a Namiki?" Yup, saw that one coming.

"Mama, papa?" Aya redirects.

"Kiriko-chan." Mama begins, her voice stern. "Understand that once a Namiki, always a Namiki. If you and Hoshie get married, or if you two hate each other with every fibre of your being… once a Namiki, always a Namiki."

Kiriki fidgets a bit, thinking about that. "I-I u-understand." She says, looking down at her fingers as she fidgets some more. "But the Namikis… are the only ones I've… ever really considered f-family… I… I don't know if Shie-chan is _the one_ … but I know that I need to be with the Namikis." She looks up, her eyes a bit teary. "P-please."

"Works for me. Welcome to the wolf pack, Namiki Kiriko." Mama says, smirking ferally. I still wonder how she manages that. To smirk in such a way that she looks like a wolf? Aya isn't _usually_ like that.

"Alright, young lady. You're officially supposed to be sitting with the Namikis now. Hop to, much to do." Aya teases, winking at Kiriko slyly. I'm not even sure I want to know what that's about, but Kiriko doesn't seem disappointed in the least. She hugs Aya, thanks her over and over again, before calmly walking back to Hoshie – or trying to. "Alright. With that out of the way, Noritada, I understand you had something you wished to discuss?"

The kimono-guy takes the floor, so Aya comes and sits with us. For a while. I know her, she's got so much more going on… as usual. "Thank you, milady. Yes, I've been discussing something with milady for some time, and I believe now's the time to discuss it with the clan. As you all know, my daughter, Nayoko, has already started her training in kimono artistry. Though she still has much to learn, I believe the time to be right to take on another two apprentices. Perhaps more, if the situation permits. Are there any that are interested?"

"No way! Really?" One of the orphans seems happy about that. "Kimie, Shogo, we should try it!"

"There are. Good. Please come to see me after this meeting. I will start your training." I don't buy it. More than likely he'll show them some simple things and test if they're able to handle it. "And please keep in mind, that just like Nayoko-chan, you will not be excused from your classes. After all, it would not do if you were denied a proper education." I smile. I just love how everyone here is.

With that out of the way, Aya takes centre stage once again. "Thank you, Noritada. Next discussion point. Papa, it's about time you took an honour guard and an assistant. After all, you're almost solely in charge of the Namiki investments, even if Akari and Maki help with the Clans' investments, I would prefer it if you were to start considering your own network to support you." Ouch. Love, you just cornered him in a clan meeting. You're trying to make sure he doesn't weasel his way out of this.

Papa looks amused and annoyed at the same time. "Very well. Who would you suggest?" He asks.

"Airi would make an excellent assistant. And given most of the pups are in school now, it frees up her mornings considerably. I would ask that Masashige select a Hayashi he'd trust as your honour guard. And until further notice, I would have our expectant mothers aiding you in whatever way they can." She offers. "Is this agreeable?"

"Actually…" Papa seems to be having a thought? "I would suggest we put that off for a week. I have… a feeling."

"Papa…?"

"Just trust me. I won't fight you on having a Hayashi honour guard. Though I'd prefer to have two, one of which can double as an assistant. But… like I said, I have a feeling." Papa says, being a bit vague.

"You think the Azai and Asakura are going to avow themselves to us." Aya drones. I snort. They came all the way here for you, Aya. Who did you think they'd avow themselves to? "Fine, fine. Masashige?"

"Shingen, Yuka?"

"Of course, Masashige-sama. We would be honoured." The pair sitting closest to Yukako announce happily. I sigh. Wow, this is really turning into a noble clan. Everyone has samurai honour guards. "Though… I would warn milord that…"

"I'm already aware." Papa says. Ah. Probably another pregnancy. Jeez, how many expectant mothers do we have in the clan?

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 59_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Very transitional, very organizational, and VERY BORING TO WRITE! Still. This needs to happen. And unfortunately, the next chapter is going to be pretty much the same as this. Luckily, the chapter after that is going to Ryuuhou! So something we all can look forward to ^_^_**

 ** _Please forgive me if I don't respond to my reviews as I usually would. I will try to answer any questions that come up, but I'm just too tired these days to really focus on everything I have going on. I'm really sorry about that. Especially for cathyscloud9, I can almost always expect a review from you, and I'm really sorry that I haven't gotten back to you._**


	70. Arc 4 - The first signs

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 4: Ever-changing game – Chapter 60 – The first signs_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"It goes without saying that when survival is threatened, struggles erupt between peoples, and unfortunate wars between nations result." –_ _Hideki Tojo_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Alright. Let's see, Aya, what do you still need to see to? I sent mama with Katsuo, Sakiko, Kiriko, and Hoshie, to get them and their teams properly suited up and have the blood blades for Asako and Yukako ordered. That's handled. I have temporary weapons selected for all of them. I also have kunai, regular shuriken, and Namiki variants of both, along with leg and hip pouches ready and waiting. They should be back in the next… twenty minutes, I suppose.

So in the meanwhile, I'll just sit here, with Okichi drawing next to me. With Tsu's head in my lap as she sleeps. With Sumi reading a story to Manami. With Keito standing just behind me, ever on guard. All I'm missing is Chou. Dad came by, announcing that he 'figured it out' and the two of them scampered off hours ago. I have no idea what they're up to. I just know that I'm here studying this sensory jutsu scroll mom gave me – seeing as Chou's been teaching both mom and dad lava release, she only finds it fair that she offer me a few scrolls on her sensory jutsus.

 **Sniff.**

Ah, auntie Anko. I wonder why she's here? And with Hana and auntie Tsume? I turn to Keito, who nods and leaves the family sitting room to see them in. I turn to Hiroko, who nods and heads into the kitchen to set some tea and get snacks for us – I really should complement mama, she's training Hiroko well. Not a minute later, the three return, and Keito is back to watching my back. Is it weird that not smelling him nearby is starting to feel awkward?

Anyway. Current guests. "Good morning, ladies." I motion for them to have a seat. "Hiroko should have some tea ready for us shortly. Now, I'll just assume this isn't a social call."

"Nn. You could say that." Auntie Tsume begins. Once all three are comfortably seated, she sighs. "I need a favour."

I blink. I narrow my eyes. "Why are you acting like this is the end of the world?" I ask, honestly feel weirded out by the heavy mood. Two pairs of slit eyes gaze at me, begging. Okay, you're starting to freak me out a little. "What's going on?"

There's a long silence, before auntie Tsume sighs again. "Aya, I need you to take Hana along this time." I blink. Something isn't adding up here.

"Why?" I ask, not liking how the begging is only getting more intense. "Will you cut that out! Tell me what's going on!" I demand.

The two start laughing. I narrow my eyes, glaring at them dully. They've been hanging out with the Uzumakis too much. "Sorry, Aya-chan. Couldn't help it." Hana tries, holding her sides from laughing so much. I glare, completely deadpan. How is this funny?

Hiroko brings in the tea and snacks on a tray, setting them on the table and arranging that we all have something to drink and snack on. I'm glad she glares are the Inuzukas, obviously having heard most of the conversation.

I thank her when I'm offered mine, smiling warmly at her. I sip at my tea, and take a bit of one of the fancy little chocolate she placed for me. Okichi hears the tell-tale muted crunch, and her eyes are on me instantly, begging for her share. I smile, nodding to the second one, knowing that Hiroko put it there for her when she starts bugging me. Okichi kisses my cheek before taking it, quietly munching as she goes back to her drawing.

Turning back to the amused Inuzukas, I fix them with an annoyed stare. "Aw, come on, Aya-chan. We haven't seen you at all lately. We just felt like bugging you for a bit." Hana offers with a lopsided grin. I roll my eyes, but can't fight the smile hard enough.

"Yeah, yeah. It sounds to me like you two have been hanging out with the Uzumakis too much." I tease, grinning right back at them. "But you're right. I feel like I never have enough hours in a day to get everything done."

Auntie Tsume snorts. "Yeah, you would think that. Look at how you have this whole district. I mean, I don't think anyone here could do what you do regularly." She points out, amused with me. "You really should start delegating some of that, you know."

"Working on it. I have mama taking over quite a bit of it. And I'm getting Hoshie, Sakiko, and Katsuo ready to start taking on their own little projects." I explain. "They should be here in a bit to start the first phase of it."

"They're taking their own teams?" Hana asks, shocked.

"That's right." I say, proud of my siblings. Then I see something flicking in Hana's eyes. She's thinking something, but doesn't seem to want to talk about it. "But seriously, you three are here for another reason, aren't you." Auntie Tsume and Hana give each other a look, both sigh. Auntie Anko is mostly amused. "Come on, out with it."

"Well…" I'm giving them to the count of ten before I let loose my inner Ino. "I'm pregnant."

"Yes, Hana, I can smell that. I've smelled it on you ever since I got back from Mist. Congratulations, but please tell me how this is relevant to your being here." I am not letting this go. At all. These two are becoming seriously squirrely, and I don't like it.

Hana's the one to sigh this time. "Tokara and mama are… being pig-headed. They want me pampered and spoiled around the clock. And given you already have quite the collection of expectant mothers, they figured…"

"What is it with you two and being so indirect? You're an Inuzuka, Hana. Speak like one." I demand. She sighs. "Hana. Seriously. What is wrong with you?"

"We're worried something's going to happen, Aya. We don't want to take chances with her or the baby." Auntie Tsume offers.

"And that is a logical standpoint, but not one you need to be so careful about. I mean, come on! Hana's practically my sister. Do you think I'm going to refuse her a safe and secure environment to enjoy her pregnancy in?" Both aunties smirk proudly, obviously having figured as much. But Hana's still being all… bleh. "Oi, earth to Hana. Come off it. Now."

"I… I'm sorry, Imouto-chan, I just…" She's in tears. Auntie Tsume hugs her, already murmuring for her to let it all out. I blink. Pregnancy hormones do the weirdest things to your emotions. But there's more to this.

"Are we going to start explaining poor, clueless Aya what's going on?" I half tease, half demand.

"Well… Hana's got this thing where she doesn't want to let Tokara out of her sight. And he's out on a mission right now." Auntie Anko explains. Ah. See, someone CAN makes sense of this.

"I understand. So why not talk to him about taking a nice long vacation to keep an eye on his love?" I offer. "I mean, it's not like you're hurting for money."

"I tried that…" Hana grouses, obviously feeling miserable. Her face is buried in her mother's embrace, obviously not ready to face the world. "But he's just so… stubborn. And I…" She's really emotional about this. Not that I blame her. I'd stab Chouji with a rusty spoon if he ever tried going on out a mission while I'm pregnant! "He's just… Aya… p-please… I c-can't…"

"When's he due back?" I ask.

"Few weeks." Auntie Tsume offers. "He's in Ryuuhou." Ah, that's why they were joking about Hana wanting to tag along.

"He's part of Ikoku's team, isn't he?" I ask. Auntie Tsume nods. "Good. I'll keep your idiot safe for you." I promise. "And while I'm there I'll talk some sense into that thick skull of his."

"I-imouto-chan… p-please, d-don't…" Hana's REALLY emotional about this. Wow, she loves that idiot… deeply and truly loves him.

"Hana. His captain happens to be one of my best friends. His commander is your mother. And I know for a fact that I can turn his whole team against him if he fights me. I'm going to deal with this for you. And I promise you, I'm going to keep you safe. Alright?" She turns to me, tears in her eyes and her heart's longing on plain display. "Now, let's start with the more obvious stuff. Sumi, Rieko and Tsu are expecting as well. So you're going to be staying with them most of the time. I've already arranged that there are two Hayashis stationed at the gate, as you've no doubt noticed. And I have Fuu monitoring them regularly. Mama's pretty much in charge of the house, so please don't even think to fight her when she starts issuing orders. She knows exactly how annoying some of it is, but she also knows when it's time to put her foot down."

"Thank you, Aya." Auntie Tsume says, meaning it. I see the gratitude in her eyes, hear the tears in her voice.

"For what?" I wave it off. "Just don't come complaining to me when you're surrounded by hormonal women, and pups craving your attention. I swear, all the pups around here can smell it and just cling to you."

"Nuh uh, mama. I don't!" Okichi tries.

"Of course not. You're too busy clinging to your papa and mama." I tease, kissing her crown. She beams, obviously seeing nothing wrong with that. Almost as if on cue, Tamiko comes bursting into the room, obviously running from mama.

"Tamiko, really. It's bath time." Mama sounds exasperated with her youngest. I'm mostly amused. She still hasn't realised they love her reaction, and I don't plan on telling her. "Come on, you. I'm… oh, hey Tsume-chan… Hana…? You, too? Lemme guess, sweetie. Hana's going to be hanging around here for the coming months."

I smirk. Mama knows that's answer enough. Tamiko, however, seems to find Hana far more interesting than bath time, so she goes and snuggles up with her. Hana tries wiping away her tears, but Tamiko can sniff out moods too well for that. So my little cutie does her thing, giving Hana the 'why are you crying' look, putting her little hands on Hana's cheeks, and she starts gurgling out her little assurances that everything's going to be okay.

Poor Hana can't even begin to resist Tamiko's over the top cuteness, so she scoops her up, hugging her gently. And she just lets it all hang out. The tears, the fears, the hopes, the wishful thinking. All of it. I can't even tell if she's telling Tamiko her troubles, or us, but I make sure I take mental notes of her desire to marry that idiot of hers before the pregnancy starts to show – not that every Inuzuka doesn't already know.

I smile. Yes, having Hana around our den until I drag her stupid fiancé back is probably for the best.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

It isn't too much later when… wait a minute… mama arrives with the others? Isn't mama upstairs with Hana, giving Tamiko her bath so she can take her nap? Probably a shadow clone. Either here or upstairs, I don't know, I don't care.

Everyone is now wearing Anbu grade clothing, no loose fabrics, no risk of drag during high velocity travel. Good. "Alright. Katsuo, I'll start with you and yours." So Katsuo comes up with Kiminobu, Junzo and his honour guard Ieyasu. They sit across from me, each looking a little nervous. "Relax, this is just about getting you boys properly armed and explaining your duties." I soothe. They nod, but don't seem less nervous. Whatever.

"Junzo, Nobu, I'll start with you two. You're both civilians, and there's nothing wrong with that. You've both shown a desire to become medics, and this is what Katsuo has need of. As such, I expect both of you to study hard, offer nothing but your best efforts. Your primary focus should be medical arts and sealing arts, is that understood?" Both boys nod, smiling happily about that. "Good. However, it is a custom for those closest to us to learn to wield at least twin kodachis. So…"

I unseal two pairs of twin kodachis, offering them to the boys. I also unseal the pouches –hip and leg– they'll need to store their things, and the straps they'll need. They share a look, wondering just what this means. "Relax. Neither of you will be trained as shinobi. However, you will need proper pouches to store your things." I unseal two scrolls, each filled with –currently– empty storage seals. "Like these scrolls. You will be shown how to work with them in time, but for now you need to understand that this is how we are with our people. The closer you get to us, the more we demand of you. Do you understand?"

 **"Yes, Aya-nee."** They answer as one.

"Good. Ieyasu, I assume you've ordered your kodachis?" He nods solemnly. He already has his daisho, but for some reason not all Hayashis ordered kodachis back then. "Good." I unseal twin kodachis, twin tessens, two more hip pouches, a leg pouch, shurikens, kunais, and a scroll with storage seals. "You will wield these kodachis until yours are ready. As you've no doubt noticed, all honour guards are expected to master a range of weapons and tools." He nods, not unhappy with that. "I trust you will guard my Otouto-kun well."

"With my life, milady." Ieyasu bows formally, before sealing his things away in his new scroll. Good, he has been training hard.

"Good." I bob my head, thinking the situation over one last time. "Katsuo will be coming with me to Ryuuhou. I expect you three to stay here and-"

"M-milady!" Ieyasu obviously isn't having it. "I-I could never! If milord goes, surely you understand that honour demands I follow."

"I understand, but this is-"

"Milady, please reconsider." He bows, his forehead kissing the table in front of him. "I… I would not challenge you lightly, milady. I cannot accept allowing milord to go without me." Light chuckles from behind me tell me that Keito saw this coming.

I shake my head, amused. "Fine, fine. Junzo, Nobu, I guess it's only you two that will be staying here then. I expect the two of you here every day while we're gone. I've discussed it with papa, he'll be giving daily medical classes in the dojo, and mama could use some extra hands around here. Is that understood?"

 **"Yes, Aya-nee."** They look relieved that they won't be coming. Honestly, I don't blame them. My bad luck with missions is legendary.

"Good. Katsuo, please take them into the dojo and show them how to strap on everything properly. And let me know if Nobu or Zo wants to learn to use kunai or shuriken."

"Sure thing, O'nee-chan." The four of them bow to me, heading towards the dojo to see to it. I sigh, knowing exactly what to expect from these coming discussions.

"Sakiko." Sakiko, Kadiri, Yukako and Zaku come up this time. "Yukako, I will start with you." I unseal a daisho, twin kodachis, twin tessen, kunai, shuriken, the pouches, and a scroll. "Though you no doubt ordered blood blades, I will need you armed to guard my sister. You will wield these until they are ready."

"Of course, Aya-dono." Yukako bows reverently to me. She, too, seals everything away in her new scroll. You've been training them well, Masashige.

"Good. Kadiri, Zaku." I unseal two pairs of twin kodachis, two scrolls, and the Namiki kunai and shuriken. They should have everything else already. "I trust you two will let me know when you are in need of different weapons. Do not shy away from learning everything you can. I'm counting on you three to guard my Imouto-chan well."

"Of course, Aya-dono." They bob their heads, but Zaku seems a bit emotional. I can't help but wonder at how much healthier he smells, but I've yet to hear anything that might hint at why. Though… he no longer has those weird holes in his palms. Maybe that's it.

"You three are staying here… right?"

"Of course not. Why would we let Sakiko-chan go without us, hmm?" Zaku offers, a teasing smile on his face.

"I agree. Milady should not dare travel without her guards." Yukako adds her piece. I sigh, having suspected as much.

"I figured. Just make sure to remember that I'm calling the shots." I demand. They nod, not caring in the least. "Alright, shoo. Imouto-chan, please let me know if you need anything. We leave in two days. Make it count."

"Yes, ma'am." Sakiko beams at me, motioning for her team to follow her. She's no doubt going into the dojo as well. Which is exactly what I want. Those two teams need to learn to work together seamlessly, so the sooner they get used to each other, the better.

I beckon to Hoshie. Kiriko, Dosu, and Asako follow behind her, each with a bounce in their step and their heads held high. "Sit. We've got so much to discuss it isn't funny." I say, my tone deathly serious. Okichi turns to me, wondering at my sudden mood change. I pet her hair, asking her if she's ready for her story.

"Uh uh, mama. I'm not even tired." She claims, but her eyes are a bit pink, so I know she's lying. She doesn't want to leave my side.

My lap's still full with a sleeping Tsu, so I can't properly scoop my baby up without risking Tsu getting assaulted by little feet. She knows that my shadow clones are just like me, but she has a thing about being with 'the real' me. And I really need to deal with some more troubling things sooner rather than later. Decisions, decisions.

 **Sniff.**

Hnn. That should solve a few things. Chou comes walking in, looking a bit beaten up, but obviously beaming at the same time. Training, no doubt. "Hey, love. Miss me?" He teases.

"How could I not?" I tease right back. "Would you mind helping Okichi settle in for her nap?"

"Sure, lemme just wash up first." He offers, already heading upstairs. I smile, shaking my head in amusement. He literally just came in here to show me he's home.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

It takes a while, but Chou and Okichi agree that they'll keep rereading Little Wolf until I come up and tuck Okichi in myself. Even though I'm also sending ten shadow crows with them, just to be safe.

So, once I hear Chou's footsteps fade –if while not enhancing my hearing– I turn to Hoshie and her team. "I'm in no mood to beat around the bush, so let me be blunt. You four worry me most of all. Not because of your lack of skill, but rather because Hoshie will instantly be recognized as my little sister. That means you four will be exposed to situations Katsuo's and Sakiko's teams won't be."

I let that sink in for a long moment.

"Whether it's fair to you or not is irrelevant. I will be hardest on you four during training. I will expect the most of you four. And I will be almost unduly strict on you." I explain, not leaving any doubts lingering. "However, I will also be giving you four the most leeway in certain situations because of this. I do not find it fair that your lives should be made difficult because of my reputation, so I will try to balance this whenever I can. Is this agreeable?"

Dosu snorts. "Aya-dono, I knew from the moment I was selected that this was going to be a bumpy ride. You're protective of your pack. And even more so of your siblings. This isn't something unexpected." He explains, his eyes smiling to show he's happy with how things have turned out. "Besides, this way I can bug Kin-chan for some extra lessons."

"I am inclined to agree with Dosu-san." Asako offers, nodding solemnly. "I shall not disappoint, milady."

"Well." Kiriko decides she isn't getting left out. "It's not as if I can't use the extra training. I will do my best, Aya-nee. I swear it."

I smile. "You three really should be careful what you say around her." Hoshie says, almost worried. "She… isn't kidding. She's ruthless when it comes to training. And like I warned you already, being close to me means by definition that she's going to drag you three along from now on." I grin.

"Come what may, milady. I will follow." Asako says, in that almost poetic way samurais like to speak in.

"Well. You can't say they haven't been warned." I tease, still grinning. I unseal their things for them, but they mostly already have what they need. "Shie, I want you to go to T&I. They're already expecting you. You are to take the new packmates to the community centre. Mama should be awaiting you there along with the other clan and family heads."

"… You… would trust me with this?" Shie asks, shocked.

"I wouldn't ask you to otherwise. Now would I." I says, tilting my head to one side slightly. I unseal a money pouch, tossing it and a scroll to Shie. "You'll know what to do with that. Don't involve me unless absolutely needed. Now, if you'll excuse me, Okichi needs her nap."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Lying in bed, Okichi snoring lightly beside me, Chou on the other side of her. This… this is all I need. No one to kill, no one to fight, nothing that needs arranging. Just… us.

"You seem… different. You okay?" Chou asks. I smile, not taking my eyes off of my gorgeous baby girl's face as she slumbers.

"This is how I imagined it." I murmur, gently kissing her red tresses. "How my life should have gone."

"Yeah?" He sounds amused.

"Quiet. No fighting. No missions. No insanity. Just you, me, and our babies." I murmur again, leaning in and smelling Okichi's hair. Kami-sama, I love how her hair smells – she likes me using baby shampoo and conditioner on her.

"Well, I've been talking to Ino." Oh? "If she gets promoted, she's willing to consider the next step." I smile. Babies. More babies. Yeah, I can appreciate that.

I sigh, content. "Just six more months." I murmur. "I should have them ready in six months, Chou."

"And then?" He asks, but his smile tells me he already knows.

"Then I can focus on nothing but my loving husband, my sweet baby girl… and putting in the effort to get pregnant." I blush, even as I'm giving him an enticing smile and bedroom eyes. There's a knock at the door. Hoshie no doubt wants to tell me I'm needed. "I'm not coming until she wakes up." I don't ask, I already know.

"No need. I'm here to tell you that I'm taking them into the village to get what they need. Luckily I only need six of them to tag along. They said they're willing to hold off on the whole vows thing until after dinner." She explains seriously. Good. One less stress. "Oh, and papa has a bet going with mama that we're coming back from Ryuuhou with more people again." I shake my head, not even bothering to try understanding that one. "And FYI? The Ishikawas and the Tendou Order have both requested to become part of the Namiki clan? I'm not sure how you want to handle that, but mama flatly refuses to bother you with it until later."

"Good." I nod, kissing our daughter again, teasing a little sigh out of her.

"Nectar of the Kami?"

"As always. Make sure they each take four from the get-go this time. I'd rather they see their kodachis as part of themselves in case…" I trail off, not wanting to comment further.

"Will do. Should I get tessens?"

"Please?"

"Alright. Am I allowed to haggle Sengo-san for discount? I mean, we've brought all our business there since forever."

"If you can manage, be my guest. Don't forget winter clothes, though. And I'm sure the Tendou and Ishikawas need weapons of their own."

"Already in the planning. And I already gave the Azais and Asakuras the daishos you had sealed. And Saya was saying something about needing a word with you before you leave? She smelled a bit funny when she said it." Ah, Kannon, no doubt.

"Thanks. And, Imouto-chan?"

"Nn?"

"Thank you. I needed this."

"I get the most awesome jobs, and thanked for it, too." She sounds amused, but I'm not taking my eyes off my baby to check. "I got your note, by the way. I've already discussed it with mama and papa, so I'm taking Kiriko, Kiko and Togo out after dinner tonight. Yes, we're taking out teams. And yes, we know to be careful." I smirk.

"Good."

"Oh, and we already have those new jutsus written up. I put them in your sealed drawer in your office." I knit my brow. "Don't give me that look. You and I are practically twins, O'nee-chan. Your blood seals don't keep me out." _Sigh_. "Love you, too." She blows a kiss before dispersing.

How is it that… nevermind. If I start wondering, I'm sure only worse things will happen. And frankly, I know I can trust Imouto-chan.

"Note?" Chou asks, amused.

"Thirty-thousand Ryou meant for her and the others to spoil themselves with."

"Ah."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

And so. Dinner. The Azai. The Asakura. The Ishikawa. The Tendou Order. Everything I've blissfully not cared about for hours. To be dealt with only when I am ready to deal with it, as opposed to the 'Aya! Fire! Come quick!', I usually get.

We sit together, all of us. The whole pack, as we should. The usual chaos is a bit… dampened. After all, Naruto and Asami are missing in action. So the Uzumaki are… not quite themselves. Still, they try to put on a brace face and the usual insults are being pelted about, if lacking the usual fire. Kiku seems… down as well; she's especially close to Asami.

They pep up quite a bit when Yayoi starts teasing Shinichi, though. There's nothing an Uzumaki enjoys quite like teasing someone being teased by a plausible love interest.

The Yukimori girls –they've adopted quite a few, and they've been training a few civilians from each clan, so their numbers are steadily growing– gracefully go about the tables serving everyone's dinner and pouring their tea. I love the new kimonos Noritada made for them. Each lady is wearing the colours of a different clan. Red and blue for the Uzumaki. White and dark blue for the Uchiha. White and light blue for the Yuki. Brown and red for the Namiki. Red and yellow for the Imamura. Green and grey for the Hatake. Red and white for the Inuzuka.

In the background, I can hear someone playing the koto and the shinobue. Nothing too festive; soft and soothing to set the mood right for a warm meal.

Ozawas Shiori and Kita have taken it upon themselves to serve the Namiki and Hatake clans. I listen to how they offer a few kind words to each person as they serve.

Yeah, **this** is how my life should have been. This is the life I wanted. Quiet. Peaceful. Surrounding myself with packmates, watching our pups growing up one day at a time.

I turn to Chou, a warm smile on my face. He smiles right back, his eyes twinkling. "Papa, can I sit with you tonight?" Okichi asks, finally coming to sit down. She was still running after Miou, Takara, and Setsuko long after the ladies announced dinner was being served. The crow on her shoulder disperses.

"Sure, baby." Chou says, inching back to accommodate her. His eyes never leave mine though. The twinkling only increases. The joy within him only grows; just as it does within me. Yes, this is the life I want. He leans in, whispering with his warm breath kissing my skin, "You look at ease." He leans back, pretending to do something for Okichi.

I smile just a little brighter, just a little warmer. I love the feel of his breath on my skin. The warmth he so freely offers me each time we touch. "Nn." I nod, barely perceptible. I lean into him, tilting my head up so he'll hear me for sure. "I love you, Chou."

He smirks, gently running his index finger along my jawline. I feel myself relax just a little more at his touch. He claims my lips, just once… a chaste kiss. In his eyes I see his love for my, his longing for me ever burning just below the surface. His smirk turns cocky. "You should. I'm a hunk." Way to kill the mood, Chou!

I swat him, offering him an annoyed look.

"Aw, don't be like that, love. You know I'm crazy about you." He tries, grinning a bit too wide for my liking. I swat him for that. Then I swat him again, just because.

"Then you shouldn't ruin a good mood with your sass." He leans in, obviously asking for another kiss. Nope. Mood killers get nothing. I turn from him, trying to hide my smile, but knowing he'll notice anyway.

"I see that smile." He whispers, making me shiver from how his breath feels searing hot on my skin. He leans in further; breathing on my neck, but not touching me. He's waiting for a sign I want him to. I hate how badly I want him to. Tilting my head away from him, offering just a fraction of better access. His lips… so warm on my neck.

I notice that he was balancing on his arm, the warmth of which is –for reasons I can't understand– suddenly kissing every inch of my back. I sigh, content. Still mildly annoyed with him, but… content. "I love you, Aya." He whispers, then kisses me on my ear. Seriously, **on** my ear! Yelping a little, I shy away, tilting my head towards him to not give him another chance. He just sits there, a smile in his eyes, a cocky smirk on his lips.

Sighing, rolling my eyes, and shaking my head, I turn my full attention to Setsuko, who decided I should help her tonight. Kami-sama, that man just… _sigh_.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After dinner, trouble starts. Toyoma Mitsuhide, Harada Tameyoshi, Ishikawa Totoya, and good ol' Suezo. The four come sitting across from me, getting amused smiles from everyone. Keito and Sumi, as well as Ryouma and Rieko, stay with Chou and I. Tsu is on her way, though, probably just having a few words with Yasu. Tomi and Kin are here as well. And Ikoku… for some reason. I smile, amused with their usual protectiveness of me.

"Mama, can I go play?" Okichi asks. I smile warmly at her. She leans in, whispering softly, "With your crows?" I look to Chou, who shrugs. He knows that I won't say yes unless that paranoid little voice in my head is okay with it – and I'm naturally more paranoid than he is.

"Alright. But keep in mind that I don't want you going outside without your papa and me, okay?" I give her a look, trying to show I'm serious. I will start getting worried if I can't smell her. She nods, promising she won't. So I make a few hundred crows, keeping one of them on her shoulder. "Play nice, baby."

She takes off, already running towards where I smell Miou. "Aya-nee? Can… I maybe sit in and… watch?" Natsumi asks. I roll my eyes, sighing amusedly at my little cutie.

"Fine. But then Shie, Kiko and Togo need to quit the camouflage and listen in like normal people." There's a flicker in the air. Obviously they thought I wouldn't notice, especially given Shie said they were going out tonight. Soon the camouflage is properly dropped, and three teams stand behind me to show they're here for muscle – other than Junzo and Kimonobu… they're still just sitting to the table where they were a minute ago. Aw, cute, aren't they? "Please forgive my clansmen, they're… protective of me." I say, smiling warmly and subtly leaning into Chou's warm.

"I've noticed, milady." Toyoma says, nodding approvingly.

"Now. I understand there is need of me?" Stupid smile isn't going anywhere.

"Aya-dono, I, Toyoma Mitsuhide, wish to avow myself and my clan to you and your clan." He begins. Not quite the protocol I've gotten used to, but I can't really say I care for protocol in the best of times.

"I understand. Now, for you to understand my standing. You represent your clan, but you are not your clan. If you wish to avow yourselves to me, I require that each comes in turn, husband and wife, and children should they not yet be samurai. Each who has reached their majority would need to avow themselves." I explain seriously. "And bear in mind, once avowed to our clan, you live by our ways." I give them the whole 'men and women are equals' talk, the explanation about both being allowed to work or stay home as they see fit. And I explain –in gruesome detail– that any who are illiterate will be taught to read, or I'm going to blow a gasket.

"Questions thus far?" I ask, rounding off.

"Would you require we take a new name?" Toyoma asks.

"Yes. That is your custom after all. For the sake of simplicity, should you avow yourselves to our clan, the Azai would take the family name Azai. And the Asakura would take the family name Asakura. It's just so much simpler to remember." I kind of enjoy how their eyes bug out a bit. "You disapprove?"

I know that isn't the problem, but it shakes them up just enough to get their brains back on track. "No, milady. Surprised, is all." Toyoma says, an odd emotion playing out in his eyes. "Please, forgive my forwardness, but… I wonder if you would consider… naming my eldest Kihara?"

"Gone from this world. Not gone from your hearts." I say, smirking. "As you wish. Please, call them. There's still much to be discussed."

It takes a bit of doing, but eventually the Azai and Asakura avow themselves to me and our clan, and go through all the flowery poetics of this and that. Honestly, I'm glad it's over.

"Very well. I trust you've all already been shown to your new homes?" I ask. They nod, tears in their eyes. "Good. Tomorrow, I will expect you to be here at nine. Men, women and pups. The pups will start attending school with our pups. And the adults will be tested to see what they know and what they need to yet learn. Discuss this amongst yourselves tonight, because come tomorrow I will be asking you wish of the future. Which women wish to become samurai. Which men wish to stay at home and mind the pups. We respect all choices, so long as they come from a place of love and acceptance. Do not demand of your wife that she stay at home. Do not demand of your husband that he go out and work. Is that understood?"

 **"Yes, milady."** They answer as one, though some stutter and others beam.

"Very well, please, see to your pups. And should you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask. We'll be holding a Namiki clan meeting tomorrow afternoon, once school lets out. It would not do if our pups were not properly introduced, after all." They take turns bowing to me and heading off to collect their pups, before turning in for the night. I find myself wondering what the future will hold, but do not allow myself to linger too long on it.

"Alright. Now that that is handled?" I turn to Ishikawa and Suezo. "What can I do for you two?"

"Though the Tendou Order bows to no clan, Aya, you… are a lady even we would bow to." I blink.

"Cute. You've already got a roof over your head, clothes on your back, and food in your stomach. I do not need anything more from you, Suezo." I tell him plainly.

He smiles, his eyes lighting up with a wonder I've only ever seen in a child's. "You are right, of course. But that just proves my point further. Please, Aya. The only vows we take are to the Way of Heaven, what we ask is to cement a symbiotic relationship." I blink. "It is our way to teach, to aid however we can. We have enough ordained monks to aid in this school you speak of, should you wish it. And we would gladly help tend to the orphans you've taken in, in whichever form you find acceptable."

"Hnn." I think about that. "That is acceptable. But I'll warn you now, Hayashi Kasumi is the head of our school, and she's quite strict in how she likes things done."

"Of course. The next generation deserves all we can offer in the way of guidance and education." He agrees wholly. Good.

"Alright. Then I'll expect you and yours here as well. Nine AM sharp. And Kasumi?" I call to her. She smiles, walking over after excusing herself from a conversation with one of the Tairas. "Hayashi Kasumi, this is Suezo. He and some of the Tendou will be here tomorrow to see what they can do to help you out in the school, which their pups will also be attending." I give him a dull glare, daring him to contradict me. He laughs, mirth dancing in his eyes.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Kasumi."

"And you, Suezo. I look forward to our meeting." Kasumi bows, elegant as ever, before excusing herself to see to her husband.

"Right. The samurais, the monk… now the priest. Ishikawa?" I turn to the amused looking man, his eyes studying me intently.

"You… are nothing like I imagined, Namiki-dono." He says, his eyes blank.

"Okay, that doesn't say anything. And don't call me that. I'm Aya." I need to get that tattooed to my forehead, I swear.

"Forgive me, milady. It is a matter of habit. Aya-dono, the Ishikawa have avowed themselves to no lord or lady for as long as our family has kept its history. Not even for you would we break this." That's a relief. "However, like Suezo, I believe we might benefit from a… symbiotic relationship."

I wait for him to continue… He doesn't. "I'm listening."

"We… would offer our service to you and yours." He tries.

"Look. I don't know what that even means, but I'll be blunt. I don't hire people. Everyone in this District is cared for because we, the alphas, tend to their needs. If they need clothes, we provide them. If they need food, we provide that. If they need a home, we provide that. I don't ask for anything in return but loyalty, nor does any other alpha in this District. So if you are suggesting anything involving money, you will be sorely disappointed."

He's silent for a long time. "You… you're serious." I blink. I narrow my eyes, trying to make sense of him.

"She is." Keito answers for me. I'm still trying to figure this one out though. Seriously. "Milady does all she can to turn down the Hayashis who come every month faithfully to offer their salary to her. And yet, each time there's a hint of need, she sees to it without question. After all, the meals you've eaten since arriving? Has a single Ryou been asked of you?"

"I understand." He claims. I have my doubts. "Though my offer remains the same. Not in exchange for money, Aya-dono. Rather, in exchange for peace." I blink. "Allow us to live here, and we shall aid you, your clan, and your village in whatever way we can for the sake of peace."

"Okay… first of all? I made a deal with Kannon that she would help me safeguard our people from 'Tobi'. Your living here is already assured, or we wouldn't have built a temple or houses for your people." I point out. "Second of all, peace? Not that we crave it any less, but in this world we live in? You could better ask for the stars in all the heavens. I could offer that as easily as offering a guarantee of peace."

"I… do not understand." He says, confusion in his eyes.

"What? That I can't offer you peace?" We're really not on the same page here!

"No, Aya-dono, I understand and agree wholeheartedly. I mean, what would you expect of us?"

"You? Nothing. I was told that you wanted a word with me." I point out. "I mean, the samurais, they have a thing for avowing themselves. I swear, no matter how much time I spend with them, they never make more sense to me."

"…" Ishikawa seems lost. Utterly lost.

"What, did you think you'd be here, in our District, if your place here wasn't already assured?" I wonder, still not making sense of him. He blinks. "Look. I'm too straightforward for that kind of thing. Just make sure your pups are here tomorrow, at nine, so they can be properly enrolled into our school like all the other pups. If you feel the desire to help out around the District, feel free to do so. So long as Kannon holds up her end of the bargain, I won't care either way."

"I… but you… How…?" Scrambled. Like an egg for breakfast.

I sigh. Things were going so well, too. "Take some time to sort through that, Ishikawa. Seriously, I don't have the patience to explain it again."

"Milady?" I turn to Keito, wondering what I did this time. "Might I try?"

"You broke them last time, too." I tease, motioning him to 'have at'. I lean into Chou, not so subtly this time. I feel like soaking up his gorgeous, addictive warmth.

"Ishikawa-san, please understand that milady is not misrepresenting herself. Work, or don't. It makes no matter. So long as you can live with it, it's fine. If you wish to devote all your time to your spiritual journey, that's fine. If you wish to devote your time and efforts to aiding those of the district or the village, that's also fine."

"Keito speaks truth." Suezo agrees, amusement in his eyes. I shrug, not caring too much.

"Hey, Chou? I feel like a… lazy evening?" I look up at him, biting my lip when I see that knowing little smile. "Tempted?"

"With or without Okichi?" He asks.

"Hnn? With for tonight, without come tomorrow morning?"

"That's fair, but you're ignoring Ishikawa-san."

"Successfully, I might add." I tease. "You seem to enjoy ruining my moods tonight."

"Love, focus. Ishikawa-san, please forgive my Chihuahua. She has little patience for scenes like this." He explains 'elegantly'.

"I disagree. I have plenty of patience for it. What I have little patience for is those who doubt me." I correct. "If there's nothing else, Ishikawa?"

"Forgive me, Aya-dono. I mean no disrespect." He says. I gaze at him, face blank. "I… would like to aid in whatever way I can. It is our way to do so."

"Good. So it's settled. Protocol and drab political talks can end. And we all walk away happy." I say, wondering why he bristles. "Ishikawa, I'm being completely serious. I hate protocol. Everything that requires protocol has been handled."

"… Are you certain you're a noble?" He asks, curious.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 60_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: And there we have it. Next up, Ryuuhou, and the fun awaiting us there. Ciao, bella *blows kiss*_**


	71. Arc 4 - The calm before…

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 4: Ever-changing game – Chapter 61 – The calm before…_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"Life is an adventure, dare it." –_ _Mother Theresa_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Six of one, half a dozen of the other. Eight of this, fourteen of that. Yeah, real concrete, Aya. What the hell am I doing? Oh, right. Packing. So let's see. Clothes, packed. "Mumsie, could you please not do that, I'm trying to think." I complain, glaring dully at her as she hovers over the things piled up on my bed.

"You do remember that you need to bring a few books to read for Okichi?" Mumsie is, as usually, unapologetically overbearing. I sigh, ignoring her for now. Clothes, packed. "And what about extra towels and whatnot? You don't know if there will be an opportunity to wash things when you get there. And how long are you going for anyway?"

I sigh. Ignoring her obviously isn't going to work. "We figure two weeks at most. But there's likely going to be a trip to Grass, which at most should take a few days. I've already factored that into the two weeks." I explain. She'll just keep bugging me until I do. Maybe thinking out loud with shut her up? "I've already packed enough clothes for Chou, myself, and Okichi for four weeks. I already have food packed for the same amount of time. That includes rations bars, bottles of water, ingredients for cooking, snacks for Okichi, and juice boxes. I have six books for Okichi packed, including the newest one, so she won't get bored of that too quickly. I have her colouring book, crayons, calligraphy equipment, and two scrolls on beginners reading and writing so I can see if we can work on that. She isn't very good yet, but she's doing amazing all the same."

"Hnn, sounds about right. You have her usual things packed?" Mumsie just is never going to change. I smirk.

"Of course. Her blankey, extra socks, tooth brush, hair brush, her special tooth paste, and her bear. If I were to ever forget her precious bear I think she'd have a fit."

"Uh huh." Okichi agrees wholeheartedly. Yes, she's 'helping me pack'. More like I have her here to keep me from going absolutely bonkers, because mom is being a bit much. Well, that and I'm still not comfortable with letting her out of my sight… 'Tobi' isn't dead after all. Even if he's been mysteriously absent lately.

"Let's see, I have her favourite pyjamas. And a few extra pairs just in case. I have everything I need qua clothing, linens, pillows, and the like. I also have her tessen packed. And I have two practice kodachis packed for her. So if she's feeling antsy, we can show her some simple katas. And I have eighty-four premade barrier seals, which I'm keeping handy at all times."

"Good. You have thought about this." Mumsie nods, approving. "I sometimes wonder if you remember that Okichi is just a baby."

"Of course I remember. But I know her, mumsie. She doesn't like not knowing I'm going to come home to her. Frankly, I blame Chou. He's every bit as bad." I make a face, but the redhead just giggles. Obviously she sees nothing wrong with how she is. And doubly obvious is that she doesn't plan on changing. Ever. Just like her father, I swear.

There's a knock on the door. Shie. "Aya-nee, I still have that special order blade?" She (half) asks.

"Right. Umm. You have it sealed?" She nods. "Hold onto it for now. Too much going on, not enough hands to deal with it." She nods again. "You already packed?"

"Of course. And I already checked with Kiriko, Asako and Dosu. Kiko and Togo are already packed, and they already checked with their teams… well… Togo checked with Ieyasu." She says, shrugging nonchalantly. "You haven't even checked the scrolls yet, have you?"

"Shie, how many things do you think I can do at once?"

"I dunno. A couple thousand?" I glare at her, VERY unimpressed. "You set the precedent. Not my fault." I grumble, trying to ONCE AGAIN go over my mental checklist to see if I have everything I need. "I'll go get them. You can read them through en route, or something. Oh, and I talked to mama for you. She and papa are aware that Sasuke-nii and Kaka-nii are able to contact you. They'll keep us up to date if anything happens. And mama already has a shadow clone at the community centre to see to the new arrivals. Nothing to worry about."

"Wow. Someone that's _relieving_ stress. That's new." I intone, glaring at mumsie. She shrugs, clearly not caring. She wants to make sure I don't forget anything, and if she drives me up a wall in the process, so be it.

"I still have your scroll with spare weapons, by the way. Did you want me to hold onto that?" Shie, I love you. Seriously.

"Yes, please. So long as it's coming along, it's fine." I nod. "Shie, please remind me that I need to talk to Saya before we leave. And I need you to talk to Keito and Tsu. Please confirm that Tsu is **actually** staying here and not being stubborn."

"Keito-nii was already giving her a hard time because she mentioned coming. I asked mama to talk to them, just in case. And if that little situation isn't solved, then I plan on 'happening' to mention it to Kaka-nii." I smirk, liking that idea. "That he happens to be with Yasu-nee… well, that's just an added bonus." I grin, LOVING that idea.

"That's my girl." I go about sealing everything away in its proper seal. "Alright. That just leaves our chocolate stash, extra chopsticks. And cooking utensils. Ooh, and some yummy teas. I don't think I sealed any tea yet."

"Alright. I'll go into the village for the teas, chopsticks, and cookware. We both know you won't trust anyone to pick up just the right chocolates, so I'm not going to bother. And you need to go see Saya. Like now. Make sure you talk to auntie Kasumi, as well. She's a bit nervous about Asako being out of her sight for the first time in forever."

"That's fair. Take-"

"My team with me. I know. I'm also going with Kiko's and Togo's teams. And I have enough money, so don't worry. See you in half an hour." With that, she disperses. Does everyone use shadow clones like there's no tomorrow?

"So that's why you made them take teams." Mumsie's slow this time. "You want them to start taking over your usual madness."

"I plan on enjoying my pregnancies, mumsie. That means having people I can trust blindly to handle the things I won't be allowed to." She nods, approving.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Okay. Chocolate, Aya. Don't forget. Chocolate. Right. Now, let's see what has Kasumi in such a bind. Well, not that I don't understand without hearing a word from her. It's likely just a mother's instincts to keep her pups safe from all things vaguely resembling danger. Still, it'll be worth the trouble to see if I can help alleviate some of that worry. Even if only a little.

As usual for this time of day, I find Kasumi at the community centre. She's in an office on the third floor set aside for the teachers. Her eyes find mine, her worries on display. "I already know, Kasumi. And trust me, I understand." I say, not bothering with pleasantries. "I will keep your baby safe." Tears come quickly, even as she rushes around the desk that separated us a moment ago and flings her arms around me.

She blubbers out a few things I understand –words like 'safe', 'thank', 'the', 'you'– but most of it? I assume she's trying to show gratitude, or something along those lines.

It takes a few minutes for her to regain her composure, and she seems quite embarrassed about it. "M-milady… p-please forgive-"

"I'm a mother, Kasumi. I would be the same or worse with Okichi." I cut her off, smiling warmly as I hold her a little closer. Even if that means having her breasts in my face. Tall people are tall. "I understand." Her head turns towards Keito, who's standing over to one side and holding Okichi's hand. I have no idea why, though.

"Thank you, milady." She hugs me a little tighter, kissing my brow and the crown of my head a few times. What can I do but hug her back?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

With that handled, and reminding her that she can always ask mama how we're doing –she's likely to want regular updates after all, and a mother will always understand another mother's urge to know how her baby's doing– we head out, towards the temple.

Kasumi assured me that Saya is well educated, and will only need classes on sealing and healing, so she doesn't have any classes to attend until a new class can be set up for the newcomers.

I go through the motions, the ritual cleansing at the temple entrance with the ladle and water. I make sure to explain Okichi the what's and why's – as best I know them. I'm not an expert, but I know enough to not piss people off.

I approach the main building – where visitors are most welcomed, simply because this is where most festivals and miko-mai –the religious dances of the miko– would take place. I follow Saya's scent, finding her discussing something quietly with Totoya as I approach with Keito and Okichi.

"Aya-dono. We've been expecting you." Totoya says, bowing elegantly to me. Just to me. I blink. This man just confuses me. Still, he's polite and wishes only the best for his family… I can appreciate that, if nothing else.

"Totoya, Saya." I nod to them. Then I wait. They wanted to see me, after all. Luckily I don't have to wait long.

"We've been discussing many things since our talk, Aya-dono." Totoya says, an odd emotion playing out in his eyes. I just can't get a read on this one. Not that I need to, but… still. It'd be nice. "I would ask that you allow for Saya to travel with you."

"Your reason?" I ask, an eyebrow raised.

"She is one of our better warriors, and should Kannon-sama have a message for you, she would be able to relay it." He explains. I think about that. Well, if that 'Tobi' shows up, then having someone that Kannon can act through will help her uphold her end of the bargain.

"Is she the only medium of your family?" I ask, not wanting to hamper whatever things their mediums need to do.

"No. Though, I must be frank. She is sorely lacking in her usual weapons." Okay, that one confuses me.

"I'd given Shie specific instructions to have all newcomers properly armed." I narrow my eyes at him, wondering at the discrepancy.

"You misunderstand, Aya-dono. We were offered, and we possess. However these are weapons we are unaccustomed to. We have not yet had to time to properly cleanse them, bless them, and prepare them for battle." He explains carefully. "I only mean to say that she will not be at full strength, though she will act without hesitation should the situation demand it."

"I have the manpower I need. That won't be an issue." I shrug it off. "Is there something I can do to help?"

Totoya and Saya exchange a look. "Yes, Aya." Saya speaks, her voice soft and gentle. "I have trained with weapons not customary of the Ishikawa. If you are willing, I would be most grateful." That actually says nothing, you know. You aren't saying what you want, what weapons that involves, or what that has to do with me.

"Come on, then. We can discuss details as we move. Do you have your things already packed?"

"No, Aya. I have only need of my katana. Kannon-sama assured me I will need nothing else." She says, sounding sure of herself.

"Good. Come on, then. Much to do." I turn, already walking off. "And, Ishikawa. Rest assured, I do not allow packmates to get hurt. She will return to you in good health." I offer over my shoulder with a lazy wave.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Once at the Shinobi Outfitters, I make sure to pick up enough extra rations bars and bottles of water, to make sure we can accommodate our new addition. I also buy a few extras for my medic kit, just in case. Saya assures me she needs nothing in the way of clothing, but I'm not entire sure if I believe her. I pick up a few outfits in her size anyway.

Since we're right across from Kurata's, I drag her into the blacksmith's. "Time for a little show and tell, Saya. What weapons would you have need of?" I motion at the weapons surrounding us. Her eyes meet mine, curiosity lines hers, but I don't understand why.

She walks further into the store, looking around curiously. I walk with her, Okichi napping in my arms. "Out of curiosity. What weapons with the Ishikawa usually train with?" I ask, trying to strum up a conversation.

"Long bow, katana." She says. Hnn, that isn't a whole lot. But if they serve the goddess of mercy, being overly skilled with too many weapons might give them an odd itch. I guess.

"And you?" I press.

"Tessen, umbrella, tonfa, kodachi." She's a bit of a minimalist with words. Or is that because of me? I'm not sure.

"Works for me. Come on, I know where most of those are." I lead her first to the tessen. She… has a unique taste in tessen. She selects the biggest one available – as long as her arm. And she has long arms… compared to me. Still, it's her thing. It's fine. It's metal, as well. That could prove interesting.

After that, I show her the kodachis. I have a few dozen still sealed, but I want to see what she's into. Interestingly, she selects a pair of reverse-edged twins, with a butterfly on them. Just like my first pair, though she selects a white pair with red overtones. I smirk, but don't comment.

I've passed the tonfa often enough, so I lead her there. She selects a bone white pair, but they look pretty standard to me. Keito offers to hold some of her things, but she flatly refuses. I blink, unsure what to make of that. She might not trust us just yet –which I don't blame her for– and being touched by someone I don't trust implicitly would set me off… I shrug it off. Time will tell.

Sengo finds us, an amused smile on his face. "Another one?" He says, not greeting us.

"I'm popular." I shrug. "Would you mind showing her where the battle umbrellas are? And maybe a basket so she can put her things in it? It's likely getting a bit much for her."

He grabs a basket quickly enough, but does not offer it to Saya. Instead, he places it on the ground in front of her. I blink. Ah. Miko, consecrated to a Kami. No touching. Makes sense. Saya nods, grateful, and sets her things into the basket – other than the tessen, which is too big to fit. She carries it herself, as we follow Sengo deeper into the store.

He shows Saya the umbrellas, and they discuss this or that about them. She finds one she likes –a red one that matches her pants– and picks it up. "We good?" I ask, amused with her. She nods. "Alright. Let's go then." Chocolate, Aya. If you forget, you're going to kill people without meaning to. And Okichi isn't going to be too pleased with you either.

I pay for the things, and she seals them away? She has a scroll with storage seals? Interesting. Interesting.

I wave to Sengo and we head out. So much to deal with before leaving.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We go to the market, where I pick up an (un)healthy stash of chocolates of all types and flavours. Bars, muffins, brownies, mousses, ice cream; milk, white, pure, with almonds… the works. There's even a white chocolate ice cream now!

"You don't trust me." I say to Saya, after having Keito seal away my chocolate stash for me – my hands are a bit full, and I know I can trust Keito with this, just like I'd trust Chou.

"I don't see how that is important." Saya says, not looking away.

"I like knowing where I stand with the people I travel with." I explain. She nods, seemingly accepting that. "I don't blame you. And honestly, I can't say I trust you either. So just explain what you see as troubling and let's agree to not make each other's lives difficult."

She shifts her weight, uncomfortable with that. "I don't think you'll like what I have to say."

"You can always stay here instead." I glare at her. "I'm not in the mood, Saya. If you tag along, you play by my rules, or I pull rank and leave your ass here." Kannon or no, I'm not risking lives for a fucking convenience.

"Fine." She fully turns to me. "You live against every principle I've ever valued. You are unwed, with child. You are far too familiar with your manservant. You bring non-combatants into the most dangerous situations. And you are far too familiar with _compulsion_." Addiction, she meant to say.

"Ah, is that all?" I ask amused. She's almost to the point of exploding. "Let's see if I can clear away the clutter. I am married. Legally, if nothing else. Okichi is my daughter, though I did not carry her in my womb. As for my principles? I live by my own standards. If I agree with something, I will do it. If I disagree I will not. Sometimes I'll agree and hate myself for agreeing, but I'll do it anyway. And Keito is not my servant. He's my honour guard, and practically my brother. Not to mention he's married to another of my guards, who's my little sister… and technically my niece as well."

She blinks. I shrug. Keito seals my scroll back into my glove, where it belongs, and we start moving again. "As for my chocolate addiction. You're quite right. But you also don't want to see my without it." Keito shivers, probably thinking back on the few times he's experienced my withdrawal episodes. "Come on. We need to meet up with the others. We still have a few things to handle, and there's still the Namiki clan meeting. Not to mention introducing you to this mission's hunting pack."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The meeting is pretty boring, really. Introductions. Lots of introductions. Suezo is now proudly walking around with a shakujou –a sounding staff with four brass rings– though most of the other monks wield far more… unique weapons. Some –the exceptions really– wield a single katana. But most wield twin hook swords, naginata, long bows, and one… is… I don't know what that weapon is. It looks like a long staff, but the end has something like antlers?

Whatever.

The Ishikawa are far more predictable. Katana and long bow. Though… I can't help but wonder why none of the Ishikawa wear a quiver for arrows? That one has me a little confused. Whatever. Their thing.

Okichi quickly strums up a friendship with one of the mini-miko –Kazue– and they're already talking about this and that.

Then a thought hits me. "Why is everyone armed?" I ask, blinking. Everyone turns to me. "What? It's a good question."

"Well, we're kind of following your example." Suezo says, giving me a meaningful look.

"Ah. Okay." I shrug, no longer caring. "So anyway, since we're all friends now, we need to get going." There's an almost deafening silence. "What?"

"Milady, would you… consider letting me come along?" Asakura Mitsuhide asks. I like that he finally bears his clan's name as his family name.

"Nope. I have too many tag-alongs. I don't need more manpower. I need to get going." I explain seriously. "You guys be good while we're gone." I say, waving over my shoulder as I turn to the door leading out of the community centre.

"Mama?" I turn to Okichi, wondering why she's giving me a funny look. "… Are we gonna be gone long?"

"Not very long. Just two weeks. That means two weekends." I offer, hoping she can make sense of that. It's not like we make a big deal out of weekends anyway. When things need to happen, they need to happen. On Monday, Thursday, Sunday, all relative. It needs to happen. "Guys, seriously. Let's go. I plan on being in Ryouhou by lunch tomorrow, latest."

"Love?" Crap. I turn to Chou. "You're forgetting your goodbyes."

"I said my goodbyes last night, you know that." I point out, raising an eyebrow as I wonder what his angle is. His eyes flick towards the new additions. "Chou, seriously. We've… Will you stop giving me that look? We need to go."

"Love?" _Sigh_.

"Come on, baby. Let's go do the overly emotional thing your papa seems to forget I try not to do at the last second."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We make it to the gate almost an hour later. Because, of course, once I get started with my farewells, I can't skip anyone. I ignore the gate guards overtly making a bet about me coming back with more strays. And we head out.

I try to test when the new additions can handle, slowly building up the pace until we're travelling at a comfortable speed. Not harsh, not even all that efficient. But it's a pace I can feel comfortable with and our hunting pack can handle. We take the usual breaks, deal with the usual snacks for Okichi, and aren't making horrible time. I've made it to Ryuuhou in four hours, but at least we'll make our deadline of lunch tomorrow if we don't stop until around eight tonight… according to Keito's estimation.

Just before one of our breaks, I take stock of everyone's chakra levels and how much they're perspiring. Kiriko is holding up well enough, but I can tell she's leagues behind Shie, Kiko and Togo. We'll have to work on that. Asako is holding up well, no trouble at all. Ieyasu and Yukako are as well. That's good. Zaku and Dosu, no trouble at all. Same for Kadiri.

Tayuya I know I won't have to worry about. I've gone on missions with her… or more accurately, she's gone on missions with my team. She can handle herself. My usual team? Everyone's is used to far worse than the pace I'm setting. No worries, even with Kin. She's not at a hundred percent yet, but she's getting there.

Chou is used to my insanity, so nothing to worry about. Why Ryouma felt he needed to tag along? No clue. Samurais make no sense.

And Saya? She's holding up well enough, but I can tell she's not used to long distance travel. She's the reason we've been forced to slow the pace.

"Milady?" I nod, knowing Keito is suggesting we take a break. Saya's starting to lose steam. I raise my right fist, letting the pack know something's up. I slow to a stop.

I look around. Open plains as far as the eye can see. The sun low on the horizon, getting close to setting. We have another hour of light. Maybe. The rainy season should start any day now, but luckily there's barely a cloud in the sky. "Twenty minutes, make it count." I announce, nodding to Hoshie. She unseals two outhouses, so everyone can see to their needs. "Baby, did you want to run around a bit?" I ask Okichi, but she shakes her head, no. She's looking at something, but I don't know what.

Saya walks in that same direction, taking out a… branch(?) from nowhere. I guess she had it sealed, or something. She says something I can't quite make sense out of, waving the stick in a warding motion.

A minute or two later, Okichi seems a lot more at ease. I blink. What the hell did I just witness? "You've had a battle here. Killed eighteen men." Saya says. I blink, turning to Keito.

"The ones masquerading as Cloud shinobi? From our last journey to Ryuuhou." He says.

"That was here?" I ask, shocked. I look around, trying to see if I recognize anything. Not really. Grass, some pebbles. A rock or two. Not exactly the markers I'd need to recognize where the hell I am.

"Well… near it. The battle itself was some three hundred metres that way." He points. As far as I can tell it's in a random direction. How would he know that? Why would he remember that? And what does this have to do with Okichi seeing something weird?

"Children are far more aware of their surroundings. Growing up teaches them to shut off their spiritual senses. The child sees what you no longer wish to." Saya explains. Sort of. I tilt my head. Spirits of the dead? That sucks.

"Is everything okay now, baby?" I ask Okichi. She nods, still a little unnerved. "Do you want to stay close to me?" She nods vigorously. I smile warmly, petting her hair. She looks up at me, still a little freaked out. I scoop her up, kissing her and telling her that everything's alright. That I'm not going to let anyone hurt her or scare her.

She wraps her arms around my neck, holding me close and hiding her face in my neck. She REALLY doesn't like whatever she just saw. That's probably why pups learn to unsee it? I don't know. I'm not sure I care. I just know that I'm going to keep my baby safe. It's all I need to know.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Alright people, we're stopping for the night. No trees available, so we set up camp. I want double linked watches, no going off alone under any circumstance. Dosu, Zaku, you two are paired up for this. I'm not interested in who thinks they can handle themselves. I'm interested in making sure we each get back to our dens in one piece. Tomi, you're second in command. Shie, you're in command of your group. Saya, I don't care if you trust me or not, I promised your father I'm bringing you back alive. Find someone here you'd trust enough to not wander off alone. And Shie, the outhouses, please."

Everyone gets busy. I'm mostly wondering what in the hell I've gotten myself into this time. I'm too soft for my own good. When it's our turn, Okichi and I head into the outhouse and see to our needs. After that, it's mostly getting settled for the night, so with my baby in hand, I make my way to my gorgeous husband who's currently having a word with Ryouma about something.

"Chou? You read for Okichi, I set up our tent?" I offer. He smirks, thumbing towards a tent. I blink. "Keito?" He nods.

"I don't mind reading the story though. What does Okichi-chan think?" Chou asks. Our baby thinks about that.

"Okay." She nods, reaching out for him to take her. He doesn't miss a beat, taking our precious baby from my warmth and into his. I stealthily make a hundred shadow crows, having them set up a perimeter while keeping completely camouflaged.

Shie's eyes meet mine, and she smirks. She walks over to me, knowing exactly what I'm planning on doing. At least, that's what the knowing little smirk is telling me. "We're holding up just fine. I'm already making a mental list of everything I need to work on with my team. Kiko and Togo, same. He's mostly grateful Junzo and Nobu stayed in the District." She says. I nod, approving. That's exactly what I wanted to know. "We won't be able to make a fire though. No trees anywhere to hope for deadfall. Grass is too green to hope for that. And no shrubs anywhere in sight."

"We don't need a fire." I point out. That we're even setting up tents is rubbing me the wrong way. I unseal my scroll, unsealing quilts from it. "Hands these out for me. And don't try to touch Saya. She has a touch thing." She nods, heading off to see to that. I unseal one more quilt, which I drape over Chou's shoulders. Then I unseal Okichi's blankey, wrapping her in that to keep her warm. They both thank me, but Chou gives me a meaningful look.

Right… the book. I have them sealed. I ask Okichi which one she'd like read tonight. Once she decides on Little Wolf and the Bear Cub, I unseal that for them. Luckily, Chou can use the night vision jutsu well enough to read in this low lighting.

With that figured out, I get on Tomi's and Kin's case, bugging them about demanding that they tag along, even as I help Kin change Ayumu. "Aya-chan, you keep forgetting that Tsu and I were your original shadows." Tomi points out. "Just because I accepted taking over the diplomatic missions and Council meetings you have no patience for, doesn't mean my original role changes."

I sigh, wondering why I bother sometimes. Honestly, I'm grateful Tsu stayed in the District. I don't think my heart could take a pregnant packmate tag-along.

"Fine, fine. I swear, you're every bit as stubborn about it as Keito." I tease, sticking my tongue out at her childishly.

"I can live with that." She shrugs, not caring. "Shouldn't you check on the featherweight?" I sigh, but don't disagree. Saya worries me. In her early twenties, but she's… delicate compared to us. Then again, I've trained our people to withstand the harshest conditions and situations.

From the first step I take towards Saya, her eyes are on me. Can she sense intentions? I don't know, I really don't care either. "How are you holding up?" I ask, when I get close enough.

"I am well." She says, but I can still smell the perspiration on her.

"Did you want to wash up for the night? I have some extra water bottles." I offer. She turns me down though. Well, your thing. "Is there anything you need or want?" Best to ask for both.

"I… have questions?" She seems curious, almost unsure. I shrug, sitting beside her, but far enough away that she won't worry about me accidentally touching her.

"Ask away." I say, sniffing the air to get a reading on everything around us. Nothing unexpected, thank Kami-sama.

"Your people respect you. Deeply." That's not a question, smartass. "They know your hands are stained with blood, so why do they trust you so?"

Ah, an actual question. "I'm a kunoichi. I've been trained to kill since I could walk. They know that, and most of them are the same. But I guess the real answer to your question is they understand that I see them." She knits her brow, obviously not understanding that. "It's not as complicated as it sounds. I see who they are, what they've done, what they're capable of doing. And I accept that. Good, evil, somewhere in between? Irrelevant. This world is full of people of all kinds. So long as I can trust them when I turn my back to them? I won't care about silly things like spies, murderers, or even saints."

"… That makes no sense."

"It does. Just not to you. If I'm on a mission where I need to kill fifty people. Do you think I want a tag-along that can't handle it? Someone that hates violence and killing? No. I need a murderer. I need someone that can bathe in someone else's blood and walk away sane. Same for espionage missions. Same for intelligence or counterintelligence." I explain as best I can.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"It does." I assure her. "Think about it. If I know they are a murderer, a thief, an overall bad person. And I can still see someone worth safeguarding, caring for, tending to. Would that person not respect me?" She's thinking about that, if nothing else. "We live in a fucked up world, Saya. A world where bloodstained hands are the norm. I need people around me that can survive in this world long enough for us to hope we can makes changes for the better."

"You believe you can change the world?" She asks, her tone blank. I can't read her at all.

"Not even a little." I say, laughing a little. "I'm not so arrogant as to believe I can change anything permanently. That isn't my goal. All I want… is my own little slice of paradise here on this plane. Somewhere warm and safe. Where we can raise our pups."

I look up at the stars, at the full moon. "So with my packmates, we try to change a slice of this world."

"You're a strange one, Aya." She says. I shrug; it's true. Most people can't even begin to understand me.

"I can live with that. And by the way, I'm going to start sticking my nose in your family's general training. Your stamina could use some work, and I'm guessing that's true for most of your family. So I'm going to teach you a training regimen to work on that." With everything said I wanted to say, I get up and head over to Chou and Okichi, she looks about ready to fall asleep.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We make it to Ryuuhou around eleven the next morning. Only to find the portcullis shut? That shit doesn't happen. Then again… this is my mission's luck we're talking about.

I hear blades clashing, I smell blood. I sigh. "Why doesn't this shit ever happen to anyone else." I drone. "Come on, people, up and over."

"Up? And over?" Saya looks confused. Fuck. No time to pussyfoot. I snap, placing her in a Mime's Barrier, and we make our way up. I'm grateful that the samurais with us know the Tree Walking skill, which saves so much time.

Once on the wall, guards swarm us. "Oi, fuckface. I'm not in the mood. Either you explain the situation, or I ignore your ass entirely." I warn, meaning it.

"N-Namiki-dono! Thank Kami-sama!" Fuck. I hate it when shit starts out like this. "Some of the noble clans have banded together and have plunged the city into chaos!" Yeah, the chaos thing I kind of figured out on my own, thank you.

"Tomi, Chou?"

"We're not splitting up." Tomi points out flatly.

"Okichi, baby. You're not going to want to see this. Just sleep, and when you wake up it'll all be over, okay?" I cast an underpowered genjutsu, knocking her out as gently as I can. With that done, I lean back slightly to ensure she doesn't fall and I make six shadow clones. Then I make a thousand shadow crows. They have their orders, they'll get it done. "Kin, with me in the middle. We're going in. Incapacitation only. If they resist, I'll be the one to end them. First goal is making it to the palace. We need to check on Tetsuhiko. Once there, we come up with a plan. Move out!"

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 61_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Wow, Aya just can't catch a break. I wonder what this will lead to...? I guess you need to find out next time ^_^  
_**


	72. Arc 4 - The storm

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 4: Ever-changing game – Chapter 62 – The storm_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"Older men declare war, but it is the youth that must fight and die." –_ _Herbert Hoover_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Fighting. Everyone, everywhere. Fighting. For what? Idiots. I'll bet not one of these people declared war on anything. I haven't let Saya out of the Mime's Barrier, so we're making much better time now. Each situation we come across, we neutralize. There are currently a few hundred people trapped in my Devouring Shackles. Or Yuya's. Or Kiko's. The point is, they can't fight if they can't move. I've been spamming shadow crows like there's no tomorrow, giving myself about two to three minutes between each batch to allow my body the chance to not freak out from chakra dips.

I've pretty much had it with people though. People are stupid. Beyond saving. To allow this shit to happen? Why? What could this stupid shit possibly solve other than hatred and loss of life? _Sigh_. People suck.

Most of these people are just… regular people. Most smell of civilian lifestyles. Many don't even grip their swords properly. They were meant to be cannon fodder.

"When I find the one behind this…" I grind out, rage roiling within me.

We make it to the palace quickly enough. The guards look like they don't want to let us in. I step forward, fixing the one I recognize with a pointed glare. "Move." I demand. He still refuses.

"I cannot. Mitsuzaka-dono ordered no one be allowed in." He says.

"I understand. But I'm in no mood. Either you let us through, or I let us through." I walk ahead. He stubbornly stands in my way, even when his colleagues wisely step aside. He draws his katana.

 **Snap!**

"I don't warn twice." I intone, walking ahead. The idiots won't open the gate. That's fine. I make two shadow clones, who make their way up and over. They open it from the inside. I motion our group through. With that done, I turn to the idiot and release him. "Next time, listen when I speak." And I walk off, letting my shadow clones close the gate from the inside.

Once in the courtyard, I fucking take over. "You, go warn the twelve the Namiki Aya and team have arrived. You, I need three maps of the entire city, and one map of every district. You, keep gawking at me and mine and I'll pluck your eyes out. You, I need a proper tent set up right here in the courtyard. I'm not getting on anyone's nerves by demanding access to your War Room. And you, I need every capable medic to report to me, stat! Move it, people!"

The soldiers and samurai alike get their asses in gear. So I turn to my hunting pack. One of my shadow clones come up to me, so I carefully hand Okichi to her. I unseal my scroll and toss it to the other shadow clone. Then I make another thousand crows.

"I'm giving you all five minutes to wrap your brains around the situation." I say, mostly for the newbies. "As for my team, let's get shit into high gear. Yuya, Tomi, Chou, Keito. Shadow clones. Four each. I need them to go into the city and collect as many of the injured as you can, bring them back here. I have my shadow clone setting up a proper barrier so that no one and nothing is getting in here without my say-so. Shie, Togo, Kiko, you're to start making crows as well. I need eyes in every part of this city. No exceptions. Don't overdo it, though. I have no use for information relayed to a comatose shinobi."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

It's almost an hour later when Tetsuhiko-dono comes to join us. He looks stressed. I snort, amused with him. "Bad night's sleep?" I tease, still going over the maps with Keito, Yuya, Shie and Dosu.

"This isn't the time, Aya." He snaps. I shrug. It never is. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Bits and pieces. But what I care to know is that the fighting is heaviest in the Samurai ward. Those loyal to you are badly outnumbered, but we have a solid plan and are already halfway through execution." I explain. "How long have you known?"

There's a pregnant pause. Too long. "Figures. Nobles and their usual bullshit." I grouse. "Keito, we need eyes in this section. Two shadow clones." He makes two, and I make two. They head out, to get it done. I know what I'm thinking, but Tetsuhiko-dono doesn't need –or want– to know what.

"Chou, how's our baby doing?" I ask.

"She's not very happy." He says. I wince, hoping it's not how I had to knock her out, or that I brought her here at all. "She's hungry."

"That's a relief." I say, meaning it. I unseal my scroll, tossing it to him over my shoulder. "I'll come check on her once things settle down in the city. It shouldn't be more than a few hours at this point." I… fucking hate this situation so bad. I want to keep her in my arms, where I can keep her safe. Instead, all I can do is keep two crows with her and have Chou guarding her.

I'm breaking the assholes that started this in half!

I grab a soldier pill and some chocolate. The pill gets downed with just enough saliva to not choke. Little known fact? If you chew before swallowing, soldier pills give you an 'instant' boost. Swallowing it whole means it'll be digested slowly over time, giving a slow boost that lasts two hours, more or less.

With that handled, I rip open my chocolate and take a bite. "This would be so much simpler with Naruto here." I grouse. Still, he's training. Nothing to be done for now. "Yuya, what if we were to send our suppression team through this area?" I point to the spot Shie says there's still a lot of hotspots.

Yeah, our suppression team? Shadow clones of our team. I'm not risking a soul, and I'm in no position to be out in the chaos. Not with my baby girl with me. And not with Ayumu with Kin. They aren't meant to see the hell that resides within humanity.

"No point, I've already got my crows alerting your crows. They should be handled in a few minutes." Shie says, sounding sure. Works for me.

"How's the front with the injured?" I ask. Zaku just ran in after all.

"We just got one in. Katana through the spine." I sigh. Always some shit that needs my immediate attention.

"Tomi, you know how I like shit done, take over here. Shie, have someone warn me if some bad shit happens. And Tetsuhiko-dono. I would get back inside. The last thing we need is someone getting the dumb ass idea to try to hurt you here." With that, I walk out of the tent. I make another thousand shadow crows, and they filter out of the barrier I have set up. "Takada, Ichimi." I nod to the two familiar faces, then body flicker towards the medic tent, not wanting to see the dozens of patients strewn about on the ground. Most of them are in induced comas, some… not so induced.

In the medic tent, I see eight new patients, so I ask which is worst off. One medic –a Rank Four– calls to me, obviously he has the one with the katana in his spine. Because you _always_ give that kind of patient to a field medic.

This is going to be a LONG FUCKING DAY!

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Thirty-fifth patient. This is my fucking thirty-fifth patient. This one with a kodachi in his fucking SKULL! How the hell did he survive the initial trauma from impact? Whatever. He's alive, let's try to keep him that way.

I focus the Diving Palm jutsu in one hand – **FUCKING DIFFICULT!** – and carefully tug the blade out, healing the damage as I go. Once the blade is out, I place it on the table beside him and use both hands to truly focus on keeping this man on this plane.

Once I deal with the cerebral haemorrhaging, and I taper off the clotted blood through the entrance wound, I start focusing on knitting the skull closed and finally the wound that will DEFINITELY leave a scar. Shit, he'll have the most badass story to tell his buddies. If they're alive.

I sigh… or groan, I'm not really sure. I make a noise, and look around. They look like they can handle a few on their fucking own. So I tell one of them that I'm heading out, and I leave the medic tent.

The courtyard, once only having a few dozen patients… is now littered with hundreds. Some familiar faces, too, from my earlier dealings with the guard, or earlier investigations into certain clans. "Ikoku?" I wonder, seeing her limping into the courtyard with a half dead looking Anbu Op. "What the fuck happened?" I demand rushing over to them.

Ikoku's one of the best I've ever had the privilege of training! If **she's** this fucked up? "They caught us by surprise. Mouse and Snake are fine. They're still out there." That's a relief.

Shit… Tokara. This is Tokara! I promised Hana I'd keep his ass safe! I grab him, lifting him like the blushing little bride he is. "Follow." I order, heading right back into the medic tent. Why does this shit keep happening to me?

Initial scan isn't too bad. He's survived worse. I close the surface wounds quickly, refusing to risk him bleeding out on me. Hnn, he's actually not that bad off. No poisons, no broken bones. Cuts, mostly. Some deeps ones, yeah, but cuts.

It takes me no more than three minutes to have him back on his feet. I offer him a blood plasma pill, a soldier pill, and some chocolate. He's been through some shit, he deserves chocolate. With him handled, I deal with Ikoku. She's been limping around on a broken fibula –one of the bones in the shin– like a complete lunatic! I mend the bone quickly –I've dealt with a few thousand broken bones in my career– and try to diffuse the blot clots as best I can. I end up having to make an incision to let it bleed away naturally – she's hobbled around on this injury for far too long.

"Fuck this shit. This fighting needs to end." I announce, giving her the same pills and chocolate as Tokara. "You two stay here. Iki, guard Okichi. If **anything** happens to her…!"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

So said, so done. Keito, Chou, Tomi, Kin, Ryouma, Yuya and I end up going out into the city ourselves. I have Shie also watching Okichi for me. She'll never let anything happen to her. Though I keep a few dozen shadow crows around her anyway.

Our first stop is the Samurai Ward, in the Nobles District. I let Keito do the leading –I have no fucking idea where anything is– but once we get there, I take lead. I start to growl as we come up to the idiots still fighting. More and more heads turn to me and my group. Each time, the owner of said head freezes.

I don't know if it's the bloody murder on plain display in my eyes. I don't know if it's the blood I'm already covered in. I don't fucking care. "Sheathe your weapons! **NOW**!" I order. The fighting ceases instantly. No one seems to know whose side I'm on, but I don't think they care. Blades get sheathed, that's what counts. They start to back away from each other, gathering into three distinct groups. "On your knees!" I order once again. The soldiers smirk, obviously thinking themselves above this.

"ALL OF YOU!" I order once again, leaking just enough killing intent to make sure no one's stupid enough to question me again.

Mouse and Snake body flicker in front of me, kneeling. "You two, back to the palace. I'm dealing with this." With that, they're gone.

"Guys, Offsetting Sound." I warn. Those with me do as I ask, and I howl. Like ragdolls, each body not of my group drops, comatose. "One down. Keito?"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The next hotspot is also in the Nobles District. This time, it's samurais. Good. These will lead to our first clue as to what the fuck is going on. Again, I take the lead, callously walking into the worst of the fighting. Not surprisingly, when they spot me, they stop fighting. There isn't one of these shit-four-brains that could stand up to any of our group.

" **SILENCE!** " I order. I give them a moment to let their brains register not just that I'm here, but that I'm fucking **PISSED**. "Sheathe your blades. **NOW!** " Once again, the groups back away from each other, keeping 'the other' and my group well within their view.

"I'm going to say this plainly. I want to know who's calling the shots. I want names. And I **will kill** to get it." I grind out, making sure they can all hear me perfectly. "Now." I point to one of the samurai. "Talk."

"I shall never betr-"

 **Snap!**

Sure, it's just a genjutsu. He's just out cold. They don't need to know that. And seeing the man drop for no apparent reason won't be doing anyone any favours. "You. Talk" I point to the next one.

"Do what you will, I shall not betr-"

 **Snap!**

Another one down. "I can do this all day. You." I point.

"H-h-h-hiran-n-n-numa… M-m-ma-matsu-tsuo."

"Hiranuma Matsuo, correct?" Stuttering doesn't say much. He nods fervently. "Keito?"

"Koyama clan." He doesn't even have to think about it. How he manages to remember which samurai clan is avowed to which noble clan…? "I know their whereabouts."

"Good. Anyone else of interest?" I ask the stutterer. He shakes his head, trembling out of fear. "You are sure?" He looks deathly afraid, but he nods even as his nodding trembles with him. "Keito?"

"It is unlikely that he or his would receive orders from more than one samurai." Keito explains. "This group all hails from the same clan."

" _Fine. Let's see where this trail leads us then. Sleep._ " My voice sounds a little funny when I'm also using it to cast a genjutsu. Well, whatever. This is a smaller group anyway. I turn to the guards. I whistle, and they too are out cold. I'm in no mood for any one group to go back up another, or to slaughter the ones now sleeping. Fuck that. More than enough lives lost today.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Our next stop, after dealing with another three hotspots, is the first 'noble' clan. We walk right up to the guards, knocking them out with a genjutsu and strolling on by like they aren't even there.

We enter the compound, dozens of samurais and soldiers alike attacking on instinct. They'll live, but they won't be too happy with the blow to their ego. Not even getting one attack in. So sad.

Through the courtyard, into the main building. I subtly cast the interrogation genjutsu on one of the samurai. "Where is your lord?"

"Third floor." He's shocked, not believing the words coming out of his mouth. No time to worry now, my good man. I knock him out with a genjutsu as well. We make our way up, finding stronger and stronger samurai as we go. Too bad not one of them so much as gets out one of their battle cries, before finding themselves in a dreamless slumber.

Once on the third floor? That's when shit gets real. Shinobi. Rogues to boot. Two from Mist. One from Grass. Four from Stone. All chuunins. Meh. I can't use simple genjutsus on them, but… I can still knock them out with a well-placed kick or punch.

They're just chuunins, after all. None of which have decent bounties! Barely worth the time to kill.

Entering the room they were clearly guarding, I come across some far more interesting details. Like jounins. Four of them. All from Stone. All rogues. All with decent bounties. Far more interesting. "I'm here for the corpse." I point at the cowering little shit behind his elite samurai, who are behind the four jounins. "Stand in my way and I cash in bounties."

They attack. Ouch. Bad move. All even I see is a blur. Then Keito is behind them and there's blood everywhere. Splotches and drops, but still everywhere. Oh, and four heads are now rolling on the ground. Efficient. And Keito once again has his katana sheathed and ready to strike. Iaido? I'm not sure. He's been training with Masashige and the Tairas. "It would be unwise to try harm milady." Keito warns the last three standing. Two samurais, and the fucktard we're here for.

"Namiki Keito. The Ghost's honour guard." One of the samurais obviously wants to test Keito.

 **Snap!**

He can want it. No one's going to harm our pack so long as I breathe. I only knock him out, though. I then go about sealing the heads – for Keito. They're his kills, it's only fair.

"Now. You are going to explain exactly who's in charge of this bullshit. You aren't working alone. And judging from your guards, you know people were going to be lead to you." I subtly cast the interrogation genjutsu once again. It's boring, and a bit repetitive, but effective. So… "Who are you working with and/or for?"

Three names get blabbed. He looks more and more remorseful each time. I don't care. "Keito?"

"Foremost samurais of three separate but allied noble clans. I know the location of only one."

"We've got to start somewhere." I seal this asshole away in my prisoners scroll. I'll need him for the next round of twenty questions.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The next location is… not quite as simple. The guards? The ones standing outside? Chuunins. If the opening gambit is chuunins? This is both one of the major players, and going to be a fucking **headache** to deal with!

Taking out the chuunins is, of course, easy. It's when I start smelling jounin after jounin just hanging about. This is the fucking kingpin of the operation! It has to be! No one has this many jounins just walking around! What's more? Comas won't keep jounins under control for very long. That's just creating a whole fucking sleeping army waiting to get pissed the fuck off.

"Yuya." The two of use whip out our flutes and we start trapping these assholes in Devouring Shackles before they can even start with handsigns, or whatever their first response might have been. We slowly wade our way through the courtyard, taking care not to overlook any traps. Jounins are paranoid by definition, after all.

The second the front door opens… when the scent inside hits me? "Fuck." They'd had this house sealed up for days, and probably had scent removal shits sprayed about like they were watering the Kami-damned plants!

"If any one of you has the balls to get injured in, I'm never going to forgive you." Tomi takes that as her cue to unseal her… weapon. I still have no idea who the hell would design a sword to be chained to a fucking hammer.

"They already know." Tomi announces, her Byakugan now active.

"You think." I intone. Thirty jounins stuck in a house for days. Of course they know we're here! "No kiddie gloves. Incapacitation preferred, kill if needed. I'm not losing any of you, you hear me."

With that we enter. Cautious, paranoid as all hell, and my mood slowly souring with each step. I could have been with my daughter. I could have been reading her story, tucking her in for her nap. Peeling her apple for her.

But no. These asinine little shits feel the need to fuck with that!

"The Butcher! The Butcher's here!" The first group spots us, a warning cry goes out, so the whole fucking building knows we're here – as if they didn't already!

"I've already lost my patience. Surrender or die." I unsheathe one of my kodachis, wielding it left handed. One asshat –there's always the dumb one in every crowd– says something, but it isn't 'I surrender'.

 **Snap!**

And that one is in Shackles. The others attack. Some with kunais, one with a crossbow. They're at a disadvantage. Defending always has limitations, attacking does not. We could burn this place down and not care, but their client would be pissed if so much as one door was scratched.

Heh.

Keito charges in, hacking and slashing as he goes. Yuya and I are trying to incapacitate anyone we can, but really we know there aren't going to be too many options with keep them alive and out of our hair. With chuunins, sure. Easy. Jounins are… crafty, we have to be!

Kin, meanwhile is… using her flute to do something to Keito and Tomi? They're suddenly overflowing with chakra…? Nice! No idea what she's doing. I'll bug her another time. For now, focus!

Tomi's slash gets blocked by a guy dual-wielding kunai, he's trying to stab her with the free one, but her hammer comes crashing into her sword, and suddenly there's another head rolling. And… part of his shoulders. Meh, whatever cooks the rice.

One of them gets desperate and tries handseals, but… Keito isn't really one to allow anyone to harm me. So… Yeah, no major surprise when the forearms, upper arms, and best behind it gets sliced. Not the nicest way to die. And, just to be sure, Keito takes the head a fraction of a second later – no point in allowing some 'zombie comeback jutsu' we don't want to know anything about.

 **Sniff.**

"This floor's clear." Tomi assures me. "Come on, the quicker we get this over with, the sooner we can check on our pups."

"Why didn't we go full-on stealth, then?" Yuya asks. I groan. I'm so fucking annoyed I didn't think of that!

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The sun is almost set. The sun is almost. Fucking. Set. And only **now** am I making my way back to the palace. With me are six prisoners. Not warriors, not men, not anything but corpses with a fucking pulse. I got a few of the samurais to squeal. That led me to higher ranks samurais. When I got those, they unwillingly squealed, leading me to their lord. When I got to them, they VERY WILLINGLY squealed, leading to the others.

 **These six**.

I'm hungry. I'm tired. I'm fucking annoyed. I haven't had chocolate in hours. My fucking eye is twitching. And I haven't heard anything about my baby girl since I fucking left. At this point, I don't think even Tetsuhiko-dono will be able to keep me from barbecuing this group of six.

We make it to the gate, which immediately opens for us. Ichimi and Takada are the ones to welcome us, but I'm not in the mood. I bring the six, still in their Mime's Barriers, around for them to see. "These are your instigators. Tell him I have them, and I'm not letting them out of my grip until there's a verdict what's happening to them."

"We can-"

"What. Did. I. Just. Say?" I glare. I'm in no mood for bullshit. I just lost an entire day of my life. I **broke** **two** promises to Okichi. And I have **no idea** how she's doing.

"I understand." They bow, backing off without another word.

I make it back to the command tent, finding Okichi crying and shouting at Shie. "I don't wanna eat! I want mama! I want papa!" She stiffens, seemingly for no reason, turns and finds me.

"Mama!" She comes barrelling at me, tears in her eyes. I scoop her up, kissing her over and over and over. Neither of us care I'm still covered in blood. "You weren't there, mama." She accuses, her tears streaming down my neck. "When I woke up, you weren't there."

"I'm sorry, baby." I cry with her. "Mama's so sorry." I turn and glare at the pieces of shit that kept me from my baby. I don't even care that three of them just shit themselves. That isn't going to appease me. Not even a little. Oh, how easy it would be to minimize those barriers until there isn't enough space for their occupants. Squeeze them to death.

"Aya." I don't turn to her. I know Saya is here to beg for mercy. "It isn't your call to make."

"Tell that to the fifteen patients that died in my care." I challenge, turning to her. "Tell that to the hundreds of lives lost for these **things'** ambition." My rage burns within me, even now. "Tell that to my one of best friends that damn nearly died. Tell that to the fucking idiot that I now have to inform his pregnant fiancée that he got fucked up when I promised her I'd keep him safe."

She doesn't answer.

"Tell that to my precious baby, who probably spent the entire day worrying about me and her papa."

Still no answer.

"I thought so."

"It still isn't your call to make." She tries. I glare.

"Don't test me, Saya. I will not harm them until their fate is decided, but anyone or anything that keeps me from my baby…" I hug Okichi a little tighter.

"Are you mad at me?" Okichi asks, worried.

"Mad at _you_? Baby, mama's been worrying herself sick about missing your afternoon nap. And I promised that when you woke up the first time that all this would be over. I'm not mad at you, baby. Not even a little. I'm mad at me because I couldn't keep my promise." I kiss her over and over again, hoping to Kami-sama she believes every word I'm saying.

"Then why do you feel mad?" She presses, her voice shaking and cracking in places.

"I just told you, baby. I'm mad at myself. Not you. Not even a little mad at you. And… well, I'm still pretty mad at these idiots who tried to keep me from you…" I try to tease her a little, but her tears just won't stop. "It's alright, baby. Mama's here. Papa's here. We're right here."

Aya, stop crying. You're not helping her. You need to help your baby. Be strong for your baby, Aya. She needs you.

"Ch-chou?" I turn to him, begging him with me eyes. I need him so badly.

"Only if you release the idiot brigade into Ichimi and Takada's custody." He bargains. Tears stream down my cheeks. Chou… please, no… not this. Not now. "I'm not budging on this, Aya. Let go of that hate, because it's only going to hurt you, us, and our baby."

"F-fine." Without warning, the six barriers pop out of existence, but I still place the asshats into Devouring Shackles, just to be sure. "But you're spoiling me. All night. Me and Okichi." I demand, only barely noticing how three of the Twelve claim the… **things** (!)… and take them away.

"I can live with that." He scoops me up, bridal style. "First, we'll go wash up. Then we'll get some dinner. Then…" Chouji rattles off things he demands we do, in the exact order he wants them done. I quickly find myself not caring.

I don't care what, when… or even why. I just want to forget this day ever happened. And I want to do what I can to make it up to my baby. And I want to just cry myself into dehydration…

"M-mama! You're bleeding!"

"No, sweetie, it's someone else's blood. Mama's alright." The words roll off my tongue before I realise.

I've… become my mother.

"M-mama, d-don't c-cry. Please d-don't c-cry."

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 62_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: I was tempted to drag out the fighting more, to show more skills and whatnot. But all it would do is show a gradually more pissed off, and more brutal Aya. Yes, this is a lot of fun to write, and that's why this chapter is done so quickly. But, it would take away from the focus of the coming chapters, and I don't want that. Especially given what the next chapter will be dredging up.  
_**


	73. Arc 4 - The new player

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 4: Ever-changing game – Chapter 63 – The new player_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"No amount of guilt can change the past, no amount of worrying can change the future." –_ _Anonymous_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Mama, are you okay?" Okichi asks. I see the worry in her eyes, the tension in her every muscle. She truly worries for me. Only, what can I say to that? I know I'm not okay. She knows I'm not okay.

"No, baby. Mama's really sad." I tell her honestly. "A lot of people died today. People that didn't have to die." Little violet eyes stare at me, her sadness more than obvious. "Mama just doesn't understand people. But I'm going to try not to let that ruin a nice warm bath together, okay?"

And what a bath! Tetsuhiko-dono feels so grateful to us, that he all but demanded we use take the best suites available. So Chou, Okichi and I have our own bathroom. This is the first time the three of us have been able to bathe together. It's… private. Not something a den filled to the brim with dozens of denmates can afford.

But the best part? How the suite is set up. We have 'our' bedroom and a private bathroom. The door leading out of 'our' bedroom, leads into another bedroom. A far larger one. That's where most of the others are currently settled in. And there are four bathrooms set up there, so there isn't any worry for silly things like lack of privacy, or anything. So I can still smell the others close by, while still having privacy for myself, my husband and my daughter. It's… gorgeous. Even if it doesn't change the events of today… which never should have fucking happened.

"Mama?" Obviously Okichi doesn't like how I'm spacing out. "I know you're still sad." I smile as warmly as I can, beckoning to her. She's been sitting on her papa's knee, letting him bounce her up and down to try make this a little more fun.

I scoop her up the moment her arms are raised for me to take her, and I hold her against my chest, her knees tucked gently against my sides and her feet dangling in the warm water. "How do you know that?"

"I feel it." She says, tears welling up in her eyes. "So please don't lie, mama. I know."

"Like you felt me when we just got back?" I ask, wondering about that. She nods slowly. Hnn… "I'm not trying to lie to you, baby." Discussing something she likely won't understand won't help anyone. "You're my baby. I'm trying to keep you safe from bad things that happen. Even if those bad things make me feel bad. Even if they make me sad. Even if they make me cry." I cry a little, in spite of what I'm trying to do. "I don't want you to see the bad things I'm trying to keep you safe from."

She cries a little, even as she wipes away my tears for me. "Do you understand?" She nods, tears falling again. I wipe away her tears, kissing her and holding her close to me. "I love you, Okichi."

"I love you, too, mama." She says, kissing my cheek before rubbing her nose against mine. "It's okay to cry when you feel sad." I laugh, not having seen that coming. Fresh tears stream down my cheeks, and little hands wipe them away for me. "You might just feel better after."

"That we got blessed with such a smart little girl." I smile even as I cry.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After a proper buffet, stuffing out faces with every dish the royal chefs came up with, and reading Okichi a story… it's time to call it a night. I'm too messed up to stay too close to Okichi for long. Not because I don't want to hold her and coddle her and make all her troubles go away, but I know myself. I'm too wired to ease my instincts. I'm too engaged to disengage safely. If I fall asleep near her…

I don't even want to think about it. Chou doesn't seem to have the same problem, but I planned it like this, honestly. I kept him far from the troubles of the day for as long as I could, dealing with it all myself. This way, Okichi will at least have one parent not at risk of snapping her neck purely because of mission adrenaline.

I lie with her, with them, until Okichi falls asleep. Then I ease myself off the bed, leaning against the wall near the door, my kodachis still strapped to my forearms, in case I need to act quickly.

"That bad?" Chou asks, his voice kept low. I nod. "That's why you had me minding Okichi." I nod again.

"She needs one of us available if she has a bad dream." I say, my voice just as soft.

"Come closer, love." He demands. "I know you, your instinct to protect your pack won't let you harm either of us."

"I can't risk it." I tell him. "I've never…" Stupid tears! Stop it!

"Ikoku and Tokara are fine." He soothes. They are… but they still got fucked up, Chou. They had to…

"… I know." Stop thinking, Aya. You're already messed up. The more you think, the worse it gets. That's why you arranged things this way, because Chou should understand and give me my space. So why isn't he giving me my space!?

"You couldn't have prevented this."

"… I know."

"So why are you blaming yourself?" I sigh.

"Not tonight, Chou." I try, hoping for a little understanding.

"Yes. Tonight. Right now. Talk to me, or I start gathering backup." _Sigh_. There goes that hope. He scoots over a little, gently moving Okichi over to my side of the bed. "Come. Lie with me."

 _Sigh_. "I'm tired, Chou. If I lie with you, I'll fall asleep. If I fall asleep, I cannot control my actions. And I refuse to risk either of you."

"Love, trust me. Come lie with me."

"You're not listening." Frustration is starting to seep into my voice.

"I am listening, but I disagree." He soothes.

"You've gone through the mental training. The warnings. The…" _Sigh_. "Chou, listen to me. I will not risk either of you."

"And I am telling you that you risk nothing but comfort." What happened to the days when my word was law? Oh, right… they never happened. Not unless I was talking to a patient or a subordinate. Chou is currently neither.

"I can't do this." I tell him. "Not tonight."

"You can't cuddle with your husband?" That's not what I mean! "You can't get a good night's sleep?" Stop it, Chou! Stop it! "I'm not going to let anything happen." Chou, you can't keep up with me. I love you, but I'm not going to pretend you're something you're not. "I'm asking you to trust me."

"Chou, st-"

"Namiki Aya. Get your ass over here." He demands, his tone stern, unbending. "Now."

…

This is a bad idea.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 _You're a strange one, Aya._

Can't argue there.

 _You are a mystery to me, wolf._

Tell me something I don't know.

 _Awaken, wolf._

…?

 _I said, awaken._

…

The darkness slowly fades into unending white. Just white. Everywhere. No features, not differences, no life. Just white. Bright as the sun, but not hurting my eyes. I look around, seeing nothing but the monotony. I sniff, smelling Chou and Okichi… and I can just barely smell the others in the next room.

…

Saya smells different again.

"Kannon." I don't ask. I already know. I almost never dream. And I certainly don't dream up drab bullshit like this. A lone figure fades into view in front of me. A woman. A rather beautiful woman, actually. She's wearing a simple, white, komon kimono with a white cloth to cover her hair. No jewels, no combs in her hair, nothing that would make her stand out. Only her eyes… they're the brightest blue I've ever seen, even as her eyes are half lidded. It's almost as if the world doesn't interest her, only things mortal eyes cannot see. "What do you want with me?"

She doesn't answer. Instead she motions for me to come closer, then she motions for me to sit as I do. She doesn't speak until I'm comfortably sitting across from her. "You are a mystery to me, wolf." She says in that same tone as always. It's as if emotion is lost on her? I don't know. I never tried understanding a Kami before.

"That's nice. What do you want with me?" I ask again.

"You feel guilt for actions you shouldn't feel guilty for. Yet you feel nothing for things you should feel guilt over." Sigh. No one ever seems to fucking listen to me. Why is that?

"Kannon. I don't give a shit if you're a Kami or not. If you continue to ignore my question, I will start offering you the same respect." I warn. "What do you want with me?"

"You know, yet you ask. Are you really so petulant as to demand things this way?"

"You mean to fucking test me. Wonderful. Excellent timing by the way. For a fucking Kami, you have no insight whatso-fucking-ever." I glare anger already getting the better of me. "So let me try to give you the memo you seem to have missed. I hate the hand fate seems hell-bent on dealing me. This makes me impulsive, pissed off, and likely to snap on anything with a fucking pulse."

"You're honest if nothing else." She gazes at me, utterly unaffected.

I sneer. "What. Do. You. Want?" I glare. I'm in no fucking mood. Kami or no, I'm in no mood.

"Why do you continue to ask ques-"

"Kannon. Stop." I take a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. "I'm not one of your little shitfaced monkeys that do as you ask, when you ask. We have a standing agreement. I live up to my end, I expect you to live up to yours."

She just sits there. Unmoving, unmoved. Just sitting.

"I don't care if you like me. I don't care if you understand me. I don't care if you're interested in me. And I certainly don't care for this bullshit you have going on." I explain in no uncertain terms. "Now, either you start being honest and forthcoming, or I start testing my ability to fuck with this little 'meeting of the minds'."

"You would incur my wrath?" She asks, still completely stoic.

"If my not bending to your every whim incurs your wrath? Then you aren't the goddess of mercy. Nor are you worth my time. And I certainly wouldn't dare trust any that follow you to be near our pack." I tell her plainly. "Now are you going to meet me halfway? Or are you too high and mighty to be bothered?" Last warning, Kannon. And frankly, no one has EVER gotten this many fucking warnings out of me!

"Very well." She says. I wait. And I wait.

…

And I wait.

…

A complete waste of time. I focus on where I feel my body, trying to will myself to wake up. It's little different from forcefully waking up from a coma.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

My eyes open. The room is dark, everything just as it was before I fell asleep. Chou's arm is still on my lower back, Okichi still lightly snoring.

 **Sniff.**

Yup. Saya's still possessed by that head-up-her-own-ass Kannon. The doorknob twists, the door slowly starts to open. Oh… hell… fucking… no. I make two shadow clones, ten shadow crows and I grab my kodachis – which, of course, Chou made me take off before coming to bed.

The door is not fully open. Saya stands there, still possessed. Her bow in her left hand, her stance and tension telling me she's ready to nock an arrow. "He comes." She says, her eyes meeting mine.

'Tobi'…

 **Sniff.**

Nothing yet. Why would he choose now to… son of a bitch. He's the one pulling the strings of today's insanity. Saya comes into the room, over to my side so that I am between her and Chou and Okichi.

Then her… presence disappears. I can still see her, but I cannot sense her at all! She draws the bowstring, a funny light shines where the arrow should be. I see, but I do not sense… and I can't really say I understand.

 **Sniff.**

Just above Okichi. That weird chakra mix. There's a barely noticeable swirl in the darkness, and hand starts easing through a moment later. Two of my shadow crows fly through, cawing as they slice him up for me. The swirling fades, the chakra in the air fades with it.

Saya doesn't move. I'm not fucking risking this shit! I take my baby into my arms, keeping her close to me. A moment later the shadow crows disperse – the two that went through. What kind of fucked up place was that? It was like there were metal… columns(?) sticking out from everywhere? Almost like an artist trying to draw a cubist minimalist kind of perspective type… thing.

 **Sniff.**

The scent is stronger this time. He's coming again, but near the wall Saya's aiming her… arrow?

Just what the fuck is going on here?

The swirling is back, larger this time. A man comes through, same orange swirled mask as before. Same scent. Everything. Only now, I can no longer see Saya? It's like I'm a piece in a shogi game between two Kami.

"Enjoy your daily dose of insanity? Or are you here to stir up more?" I ask, trying to piece together a puzzle that's missing half its pieces. He chuckles, using that slightly more normal tone to show he isn't going to play the complete cunt.

"You're cautious. I'll grant you that, Namiki. But how long before I catch you? How long before I take your-"

I growl. My chakra starts flaring up, my already bubbling anger flaring up with it. "Finish that sentence. I fucking dare you."

"Now, now. Temper, temper." He sounds amused.

"Chou, Keito. I've got this." I say, smoothing Chou's arm a bit. The tension doesn't leave my husband, and Keito's scent isn't moving away. I guess they're on standby. "Uchiha. I hope you know who you're fucking with. Because not even Hagino was dumb enough to try touching my child."

"Namiki. You think you understand what's going on. You don't." He says. I can't argue with that. I have no fucking clue what's going on here. But what I do know? All I care to know? I'm not letting this dropped-on-his-head-as-a-baby twisted fuck near my baby.

"What is it with arrogant fucks and monologueing?" I intone. "Just go away." He laughs, amused this time. He still isn't leaving though.

"I get into your bedroom, bypass all your guards without any effort. And you still act this way with me?"

 _Sigh_. "Fine. Let's try this instead." My two shadow clones, slash at him with their kodachis, getting nothing but air and damn near slicing the other. This is the original? Interesting. A very interesting possibility. He feels he has nothing to fear from me, probably having analysed my attacks from the last few times. Let's test what it is that we're dealing with, shall we?

"Alpha." The first shadow clone says, stabbing 'Tobi' in his eye – the only visible eye. Only, she keeps her kodachi exactly in place.

"Tango." The second shadow clone agrees. I smirk. Talking to myself in my head all these years is finally paying off. She stabs 'Tobi' in the heart, also keeping her kodachi exactly in place.

"Four?" I suggest, grinning as two kodachis start to glow from the lava release chakra being pumped into them. I wait almost a full minute, letting the air around the kodachis heat up. "Tell me, Uchiha. When was the last time you had a good roast?" I don't understand how his little intangibility things works, but if he has to become tangible to do something…? He's going to need to breathe eventually. That's how basic biology works; no oxygen, you die.

His hands snake out, grabbing my shadow clones and they disappear into that same swirly thing he does – Space-Time ninjustu, huh?

He takes a step forward, out of the hot air I was hoping would back his vital organs – partially if nothing else. "I'd hoped for something… different." He says. "But I can see you won't change your mind."

"Yeah, because I'm always looking to work with assholes that try to harm my baby." I flip him off. He starts being sucked into that eye of his.

…

What the fuck just happened? There was a flash of light, a single beam blitzing across my vision. Then suddenly the swirling stopped and the smell of its chakra is gone completely. And… well, I'm not sure what to think. 'Tobi' isn't here, but I smell blood. His blood.

"Kannon?"

"He is injured, but alive." I blink. So his weakness is when he's teleporting away? Interesting to know. "Sleep, wolf." Darkness claims me instantly.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I groan. Back at this shit again? White everywhere, Kannon there with that same stoic look. "Sit. We have the time."

"Yeah, because that made a difference last time?" I intone, unamused.

"My desire last time was to awaken you. My desire this time is to speak with you." She claims. Dealing with Kami is not my thing.

"So speak." I don't move.

"Sit. There is much to discuss and I prefer you to be comfortable." She insists. I cross my arms instead. "Were you not told? One cannot properly manipulate what one does not understand. I do not understand you, wolf."

"Awaken…? If you were trying to wake me up, why did I find myself here?" I ask, confused.

"You came here, seeking me." I blink. "Not consciously, though that is of no matter." I blink again. Okay, now I'm curious. I walk over to her, sitting down with my legs tucked to one side – I'm in my nightie, so I don't plan on wondering if she can see anything… intimate.

"Alright. What do you want with me?" I ask, trying to be polite. Again.

"To discuss your actions. To understand you." Suddenly little pictures appear, of people I've dealt with since arriving in Ryuuhou. I shake my head, annoyed.

"You won't understand me by understanding by understanding today's actions." I tell her plainly.

"I disagree, though please explain your stance."

"Because nothing definitive happened today. All you see are the end results." I tell her, being completely honest. "I kill. It's what I am trained to do. And that is exactly why I hate my life."

"Why live it that way, then?"

"That is why today will explain nothing. That decision was made when I thought my parents were dead. I thought I owed them that much, before allowing the world my corpse." The people I've killed today, their pictures fade. And new pictures flit about. Pictures of me, hugging papa when I was but a pup, chasing after Naruto in the park when we were barely three years old.

Simpler times.

"Yeah. That's the Aya I know." I say, smiling sadly. One picture sticks out, though. Mama teaching my Muay Thai. I look upset, but I'm doing it anyway. "I hated it, even then. I hated the fighting, the violence, all of it. If I didn't lose my parents? Who knows what I'd have become."

"A medic, nothing more." Kannon says, sounding sure.

"Maybe. Or just a run of the mill housewife."

"You desire that?"

"I do." I nod, wondering at the tears streaming down my cheeks. "It's all I want. To stay at home, raise Okichi. Have more babies. Train them, help them to grow strong."

"No, you don't." Kannon says, again sounding sure. I thought you said you don't understand me. "You're too used to this life to walk away."

I snort. "If I think I can without it costing lives? I will. And when I retire, I'm not turning back." Another picture. The Hokage hat. I sigh. "If you've been paying attention, you'd know I've been refusing that damn hat every step of the way."

"Refusing will cost lives that need not be lost." She argues. I sigh again. "You would make yourself unhappy for people that won't miss you when you're gone."

"No. I do what I must for our pack. For my husband. For my daughter. If Konoha benefits, so be it."

"You lie." She sounds sure of herself. "You've sacrificed far more for your village."

"And look what it got me." I counter, feeling miserable. "More fighting, more problems, more of the life I hate. Every time I try to walk away, I'm faced with the same dilemma. If I don't, others will die." I wipe away these stupid tears. Self-pity will get me nowhere. "That's why I started training-"

"Stop, Aya." She soothes. What? No more 'wolf'? "I understand. And I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening."

"I will give you the life you crave. The life you deserve. In exchange, you will pave the way for Uzumaki Naruto."

… "That deserves an explanation." I say, gazing at her.

"He is the one that will herald in peace for the coming age." She again sounds sure. "He has the potential, the urge, the desire. All he needs is the time to grow strong."

I think about that. Yeah, he does. I smile, wiping away the last of those stupid tears. "How much time?"

"Enough." Vague much? "What you need to know, is after you deal with the two. You must return to Konoha straight away."

"Another attack." She nods. "That Tobi guy is going to move up his plans."

"He is. But that is not what you need to deal with. The plotter grows desperate." Plotter? Oh, so Tobi's just a pawn? "You weren't meant to walk this path, you never were."

"Tell me something I don't know." I roll my eyes.

"Because of that, you've changed things. Many things, big and small." I sigh, motioning for her to get on with it. "It doesn't matter anymore. What matters is what you must do for this plan to come to be."

"Still waiting."

"This attack. You will spearhead the defence. Once the lesser five are dealt with, you will summon the Uzumaki twins, they will take it from there." I nod. "The war hawk will motion for you to take the hat, claiming your current Hokage is unfit. You will accept it." Shimura, no doubt.

I sigh. Dealing with him is exactly what I don't want. "And then?"

"Then I will contact you again and we shall discuss further steps."

"How do I know this will work out as you say?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"I promise you, Aya. Do as I say, and you will be with child sooner than you think."

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 63_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: One more emotional chapter, then Kakuzu and Koto. Sorry for disappearing on you guys for a while, lots going on. I've started working on my novel. Yes, I plan on getting it published. No, I don't plan on quitting Fanfiction even it I become the next J. K. Rowling. But, yes, working on said novel is taking up a LOT of my time.  
_**

 ** _For those interested in details, I have two links on my profile page. One for the Facebook page where I'll be posting little update for my novel, the other for my link. If any are willing to help, please help. There is a brief explanation on my profile page. If any are curious about the novel itself, keep an eye on the facebook page._**


	74. Arc 4 - Aching

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 4: Ever-changing game – Chapter 64 – Aching_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"I'm tired of fighting. I've always known that I can't be an action star all my life." –_ _Jackie Chan_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I go through the motions, flitting through the katas of my twin kodachis. I… I can't sit still, I can't do nothing. I need to get stronger, I need to protect my clan, my family. My baby. I…

"Aya." I don't turn to him, not because I don't want to talk to him, but… I'm scared. I'm deathly afraid of what the future holds for me. What these changes will mean for Okichi. And how they'll affect our marriage.

It's… it's just too much for me.

"Love, we both know you're not going to find the answers you're looking for in that kata," Chou says, his tone even. I sigh, stopping mid slice. I sheathe both kodachis in one go, turning to him – a bit hesitantly, but turning to him all the same. The first thing I notice, no Okichi. "She's with Keito and your shadow clone."

I nod, breathing a little easier. "We need to talk," I say, holding back the tears as best I can. "Privately."

"That's why I'm here," he says, his hands flying through the handsigns for a private jutsu. It's barely a second later that I feel the tingling of my skin announcing that the soundproof barrier is active. Just what have you been up to, mister? "Talk to me, love."

I sigh, but walk up to him, leaning into his warm and welcoming embrace. "Kannon came to me. After we deal with this threat, we need to head back to Konoha immediately. There's going to be another attack and I need to deal with it."

" _We_ need to deal with it," he corrects, not brooking any argument.

"We need to deal with it," I agree, nodding. "After that Shimura's going to start his usual insanity, and I'm supposed to accept the hat."

He's quiet for a long moment, probably digesting that. "I thought you hated that hat," he says, more curious than anything.

"With all my heart." Why deny it, Chou knows me better than that. "But she promised my life would settle down enough to get pregnant if I agree to it."

"Pr-pregnant?" he asks, shocked. I nod, nervous and hoping he hasn't changed his mind about that. "Did she say how soon?"

"Sooner than I think," I quote, but shrug anyway. "I thought I would have been at home holding our second child by now, so…"

"Pretty damn soon," he teases, a smile in his tone. I nod, agreeing with him. "That means you'll be staying in Konoha? That you'll let me take care of you?"

"As much as I can, yes. I want nothing to do with the world's insanity, Chou. So if I'm lucky, I can send auntie to deal with international stupidity, and I deal with the home front," I suggest, hoping I really can work that out.

"You're not listening, Aya. I want you in Konoha, where I can take care of you," he repeats.

"I heard you, and I listened. The answer remains the same, as much as I can," I assure him. He tenses. "Husband of mine, I know what you mean. You want to take care of me. I am not fighting you, am I?"

The tension eases, I hear him breathe a sigh of relief. He's been hanging out with Keito too much. "Anything else going on I need or might want to know about?" he cautiously asks. Only a few thousand things, Chou. I always have too much going on.

"Plenty, but as far as needing goes, nothing. Everything else is plans regarding how I want to organize the clan, our people, and our district so that it'll be easier to focus on the big picture for Konoha," I explain.

"Why so tense, love?" he asks, squeezing me gently. I sigh, both not wanting to talk about it, and knowing that we need to.

"I'm worried," I admit, furrowing my brow as I try to puzzle everything out properly. "How will this affect Okichi? How will this affect us? Will we be okay? Will it be too much? Will I still have enough time and energy to focus on the two of you? Will I be able to enjoy my pregnancies?"

"Do the same rules apply?" he asks, gently massaging my lower back to help keep me calm. I nod. "Then we'll find a way. If you can't coin certain appointments onto Tsunade-sama, then you make a shadow clone, and I kidnap you when I think we need some time."

I nod, then a thought hits me and I shake my head, no. "Uh uh. You come and you kidnap me whenever the mood strikes you," I correct. "You and Okichi should come first, even after I take the hat."

"Yeah," he breathes with a sigh of relief. "I like that idea better."

 **8-8**

* * *

I lie here. Staring at the ceiling. I want to sleep. But I can't. It's not that sleep won't come, I can force myself to sleep. I… I need to sort this out, the sooner the better.

 _M-mama! You're bleeding!_

 _No, sweetie, it's someone else's blood. Mama's alright._

I got lucky last night – I was wiped out, and had to put off dealing with this. Then there was the Tobi crap. And the Kannon dealings. Then this morning was bringing Chou up to speed, hashing out a workable plan we're both comfortable with. This afternoon was discussing the ramifications with Keito, Tomi, Kin, Yuya, Iki, and my siblings. This evening was dealing with Tetsuhiko-dono and the traitor brigade.

And now? Now I have the time. Now that I should be sleeping, now I have time to sort through all this.

How odd. That I –who hates fighting, hates violence, hates killing– am so damn good at it. So good that people consider me a worthy candidate for the hat. So good that a Kami considers me the better option for the hat.

And what's worse… is how I owe it to Okichi to give it my all. To show her that it's okay to want to be successful. To show her that it's okay if she wants to be a boss, to be a leader, to be all she is capable of being. Whether I want it, is irrelevant.

I mean. What message would I give her if I was to give it all up, to want to stay at home and raise her? That the only rightful place for a woman is in the home? It isn't, it isn't anyone's 'rightful place'. It's a choice. It should be… at least, I hope so. It is what I've been fighting for, after all.

That's… that's why I've been so adamant about it in the District. Because I don't want anyone to suffer my fate. I don't want them to feel they cannot choose what they truly want, simply because of 'honour' or 'duty' or 'tradition'.

Look what those things got me. Look where my duty to Konoha led me. Look where my honour leads me. Look where the kunoichi 'tradition' leads me.

I don't have a choice – not one I can live with. I don't have options – not any that I can live with the repercussions of. I don't have free will. All I have are the corpses of someone else's son, someone else's daughter, weighing on me.

I don't want this.

I never wanted this.

All I want is to teach my baby girl to read and write. All I want is to prepare her snacks, make her meals, read her stories, tuck her in at night, lie with her when she needs to take a nap. All I want is to see the desire in Chou's eyes when he looks at me, to feel him touch me for no reason other than loving the way I feel, to have him crave me in the worst way.

A simple, ordinary housewife. Run of the mill. Nothing spectacular to the world, but the whole world to Okichi and Chou.

I want to be 'mommy', not 'mother'. I want to be 'lover', not 'fighter'. I want to be…

 _Sigh_. It doesn't matter, Aya. What you want is irrelevant. This is what you have, what you have to work with. This is the hand fate dealt you, deal with it or it will deal with you.

"Love?" I turn to Chou, wondering why he's still awake. Our eyes meet, and for one horribly lucid moment, I can see how all this weighs on him. "Can't sleep?"

"N-nn," I look away, unwilling to face his fears on top of my own.

"Please don't," he begs, those worries seeping into his tone. "Don't try to take this on alone."

"Ch-Chou… I…" Tears come all too easily. And they won't stop. Would he have fallen in love with me if I was plain? If I was ordinary? If I didn't stand out? Would we have found Okichi if I hadn't dragged myself out and into that Sound Incursion?

I want so badly to be happy with my choices, to love the life I lead… or at least to be grateful… grateful is a start. But all I feel… is corpses… and blood… and the fears of the survivors and the tears of the beloved of those I've slain.

Damn it, Kannon! I was fine until you started your shit! I was coping until you started poking and prodding into the jumbled heap that is me.

"The killing is starting to get to you," he doesn't ask. I turn back to him, lean into him, breathe him in, even as I sob. He wraps his arm around me, tugging me closer to him, holding me…

Everything I ever needed, everything I ever wanted… and all I can do is show him how broken I am inside. It isn't fair to him.

"Talk to me, love," he all but begs. "We both know you feel better after telling me about it." Sigh. Fine, but don't blame me if I sound like a clueless ditz for not knowing what the hell I want.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 64_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Let me get this out of the way before the comments come busting in. Yes, I am a feminist. No, that doesn't mean I believe women should work or that men should stay at home. I believe in true equality for all people, same rights, same chances, same responsibilities. Having said that, it should be a personal decision if a woman wants to stay at home and mind the kids, or if she wants to pursue a career. Freedom -or progress- shouldn't be exchanging one straitjacket for another, it should be the right to choose._**

 ** _Aya never had that._**

 ** _I could wait for the next hundred reviews and rant on and on about this. But no, this needs to get out sooner rather than later._**

 ** _If you want to complain about Aya no longer appearing to be the independent woman she was 'back in the day', go ahead. But I said from the start that she thinks like a wolf: nest defender, wanting to raise the pups. Just because she is also a good hunter, doesn't mean she doesn't want to stay at home with her pups._**

 ** _If you want to complain that I (as a writer) am 'setting back feminism' to the 1950s, go ahead. I thought the point of it all was to stop forcing people to do things they didn't want to do. I (me, personally) see nothing wrong with a woman that wants to be a stay-at-home mom. I see nothing wrong with a woman wanting to work. What I (me, personally) see as wrong is telling someone: you are this, therefore you should want that. Example: Aya, you are a kickass kunoichi, you should want to continue being a kickass kunoichi, because that makes me feel better about my liking you as a character._**

 ** _Sorry, but I've done my best to portray Aya as a human being. With wants, fears, hopes, desires, insecurities, the whole kitten caboodle. If that means you no longer respect Aya as a character. So be it. But please, don't write a review (making me want to respond) telling me something that has already been discussed in this author's note._**

 ** _That being said. I would like to apologize to my regular readers. I know I've been skittish with posting, and honestly the only reason this came out so quickly is because I needed to get away from working on my novel before I burn out. Frankly, I put far less thought into these chapters than I do into a single paragraph in that novel - and whether you know it or not, that says something._**

 ** _Anyhoo. Like it, don't like it, I hope you enjoyed it. Next up is Chouji's take on all this, and taking on the two. TTFN *blows kiss*_**


	75. Arc 4 - Chouji: My girls

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 4: Ever-changing game – Chapter 65 – Chouji: My girls_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"The beauty of a woman must be seen from in her eyes, because that is the doorway to her heart, the place where love resides." – Audrey Hepburn_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I hate this situation. Being here in the capital, constantly striving for a balance between keeping Aya sane, and Okichi safe and happy.

But I still find myself enjoying little things. Things like waking up to find Okichi sleeping on my chest. Things like feeling her little fingers intertwined into my shirt, to let me know I'm not going anywhere without her. Things like feeling Aya peacefully slumbering beside me, snuggled into my embrace, and feeling her breath warm against my neck.

Sure, finding out that Aya is destined to become the youngest Hokage in Konoha's history is a… bit much. Sure, finding out that Kannon, the goddess of mercy, is rooting for us is overwhelming – if in a good way. And sure, learning that my wife is basically the scariest kunoichi, and can command an army without batting an eyelash is… well, for her that's kind of par for the course.

More to the point. Today's the day. I don't know how I know, but I feel it. Today's the day I prove to Aya that I can stand beside her with my head held high. Not that she really cares. I mean, she fell in love with me back when I was an utter dweeb. But… back then, she had no intention of becoming Hokage.

She… she needs me. And Okichi needs me. And… soon, we're going to have another little one that will need me just as badly.

I find the biggest, cheesiest grin on my face. A baby. Soon Aya's going to be pregnant with our second baby. I… I can't wait.

I feel Aya stretching a bit, hear her grunting and groaning to show she's slowly waking up. Her right hand finds its way around Okichi, while her nose decides it wants to poke my cheek. Luckily her morning breath isn't unpleasant.

"Morning, love," I say, turning my head to her and kissing her on the lips. She smiles into our kiss, her face showing how at peace she is.

"Good morning, Chou," she says, kissing me right back. Kami-sama, I love this woman.

Then the moment ends.

Her body stiffens, her eyes widen and harden. I can almost feel her chakra and her focus sharpening to the point that I know she's figured out today's the day. "I feel it, too," I say, letting her slither out of my embrace. She stands at our bedside, does some stretches… showing off all her curves oh so nicely.

I know she's trying to be serious… but she's… the most gorgeous woman I've ever met. And judging from the little smile on her face, I can tell she both realises I'm checking her out… and enjoys it. "You do realise how lucky I am," I say with a teasing smile, my eyes still roaming up and down her body as she works out the kinks.

"You do realise that once things settle down, you're going to have to show me… _exactly_ what you mean by that," she teases right back. Only… she says it with those bedroom eyes, and a sultry little smile. She decides to stretch her arms behind her back, leaning backwards slightly.

And clearly showing off her bust… Kami-sama, she knows exactly how to make me work up an appetite for her.

Unfortunately, Okichi is stirring, so I know she won't be able to give me a proper… _show_. Well, I'm sure I can ask Aya for one after this whole situation is resolved.

 **8-8**

* * *

Breakfast comes and goes. Lunch comes and goes. Nothing yet. We've already warned our people, both here and in Konoha. Aya made arrangements for all non-combatants of clans allied to hers to be housed in the District for the time being, and Tsume-san recalled every Anbu team she could to help defend Konoha.

Also, and this is quite unique to the situation, Aya has our people subtly evacuating the majority of the civilians to the shelters. I also understand there are orders to have the shinobi populous out and about in the village to make it appear as though it's just an ordinary day. Even retired shinobi, if for no reason other than to aid in the façade that we are unprepared.

We keep everyone close together, in the throne room with Mitsuzaka-dono. Aya keeps mumbling little things to the two she is most familiar with – updates on the situation, being my best guess.

I don't know what is going on. What I do know is that our people need us, our guidance. So while Aya is dealing with the Twelve, I help keep our people organized. Not much for me to do, really. Hitomi-san is more than capable of leading our people, so I'm mostly playing peacekeeper between her, Tayuya-san, and Hoshie-chan's group.

"…" I look to Aya, seeing her tense. Hitomi-san, Tayuya-san, and Keito-kun are tense as well. They're here.

"Ryouma, I want you here to guard Okichi. Hoshie, you're in charge, we're going to be too busy dealing with this," I dish out. Aya's eyes find mine, her curiosity burning below the surface. "Love, your strength is needed for when we get to Konoha. I'll deal with this."

"I don't think so, Chou," she shoots that down.

"What poses the greater threat? The knowns attacking us, or the unknowns yet to reveal themselves?" I challenge. She turns fully to me, letting me see that she's in no mood for verbal sparring. "Keito, Hitomi, and Tayuya are coming with me. The Twelve will keep to the background and act only when they must. You need to conserve strength for the greater threat. We have no such handicap."

I pull my staff out of its straps, holding it in my left hand. I roll my shoulders, stretch my arms. I'm ready for this. Just to be sure, I kiss Okichi on her crown, telling her to be good and that I'll be right back. Then I turn my full attention to my wife. "For this one time, love, stay out of it. We'll handle this."

She freezes up. She doesn't like the idea of sending me out there, probably thinking I'm the same little goofball I used to be. I take her into a one-armed hug, murmuring into her ear –though I have to lean in quite a bit for that, "Get everyone ready to move out, love. You know we need to make tracks for Konoha."

I kiss her brow, squeeze her one more time, and I leave her standing there. Hitomi, Tayuya, and Keito follow me through the large doors, down the hall, and out into the courtyard. Just in time to see two figures walking up to us.

Kakuzu I recognize, though I didn't expect him. Hagino Koto I don't recognize, but I expected him. "Hitomi, you and I are taking Kakuzu. Keito, you and Tayuya take Hagino," I instruct. They nod, each brandishing their weapons to show they mean business. "Keito, don't forget Hagino's reputation. Trust that nothing is as it seems with him."

"I'm aware, milord. I shall not fail you," Keito says, his tone as solemn as ever. I nod. Luckily the courtyard is spacious, so there's a chance we won't completely ruin the palace.

Interestingly, neither Kakuzu nor Hagino say anything. They're here fully aware there's going to be a fight, and a hell of a fight at that. So they have a backup plan, or several of them. "Hitomi?"

She activates her Byakugan, taking in the whole scene as best she can. "Hagino has reanimated corpses lurking about, trying to find other ways in. Kakuzu's a Mud Clone. And the Hagino in front of us is… something else entirely."

I channel lava release chakra into my staff, body flicker between the two imposters, and with a wide arc I cleave them in halve, vertically. Hagino's corpse –or whatever that thing is– smells of cooked rotten flesh, like it's been dead for weeks. And Kakuzu's clone smells of charred earth.

Without missing a beat, Hitomi body flickers to my side, points, and we body flicker together, finding another Kakuzu, only this time, with five of those black, oozing blob things. I nod, figuring this is the real one.

I could try talking him down, or psyching him out. But really? Odds of success aren't worth the effort. And we're on a tight schedule. So instead, I channel lava release chakra into my staff again, and I bring the game straight to him.

I know his gimmick. He's a ninjutsu specialist. Meaning I need to use my staff against him, and combining it with an advanced element? I technically have the advantage over him. The problem is that he knows that, and he'd plan for that.

So I'm not too surprised when my staff strikes nothing but air.

I nod, sensing two ridiculously overpowered jutsus flying at my current location – Wind and Fire, already combining into a combo-attack.

I body flicker towards one of those blobs, trying to take it out once again, ignoring the shockwaves of those jutsus hitting the earth where I stood a fraction of a second ago. And yet, I once again hit nothing but air.

I keep body flickering to those black things, getting the exact same result over and over. I don't have the time to wear him down –not that I'm even convinced I can– so I pull out all the stops.

I focus my chakra, carefully casting the jutsu dad and I were working on together: Butterfly Chouji Mode. I feel every gram of my fat coverting into chakra, and that chakra floods through me, my reservoirs, and I feel the butterfly wings forming behind me.

The scent of my chakra fills the air, preventing me from smelling anything else. And my clothes are suddenly too big for me. Sucks, but this is a price I gladly pay to make sure we handle this sooner rather than later.

I blitz to one of the blobs, ripping my staff through it a few dozen times to make sure I get the heart without fail. I sense it falling apart, the black slug-like cords collapsing.

I blaze to the next, getting exactly the same result. I'm moving too fast to be able to hear anything, and while moving my sight is all but useless as well. If I hadn't spent months perfecting this, I'd never trust using it against the likes of Kakuzu.

I see Kakuzu forming handsigns, so I appear right behind him, trying to take him out before he can finish whatever he's planning. He ducks under my slash, so I lash a kick at him, getting nothing but air as well.

So he's faster than those blobs? Interesting. Still, if I take out those hearts, he'll have less ammunition to use against me.

I flash to the next blob, my staff ripping through it like a hot knife through butter. Three down, one to go. My eyes quickly scan for the next blob, but not finding it. I instead seek Hitomi, finding her running in a seemingly random direction.

I appear beside her, decelerating my jutsu so I can actually hear her. "Where's the last one?" I ask.

She points dead ahead, but I sense nothing. That means it's underground. I need to end this, fast. I have maybe three full minutes of using this jutsu, and I need to make sure Hagino is also dealt with.

But… I can trust Hitomi to deal with the final heart. I need to handle Kakuzu himself. Nodding at my own decision, I stow my staff, and unsheathe my twin wakizashis. I then crank up Butterfly Chouji Mode again, and I rush the rogue shinobi before he can come up with a new plan.

My wakizashis, laden with heavy and searing chakra, fly through the space Kakuzu just occupied. He keeps body flickering out of the way, obviously seeing me coming. He knows the dangers of my attacks, and he clearly doesn't want to test his defences against it.

He isn't being given a chance to use his jutsus, which is a blessing. But he isn't letting himself fall into any trap I set either.

Think, Chouji. You need to catch him off guard. And you need to do it quickly! He's survived encounters with the best of the best. And you aren't the best… So how do you handle this?

Time is on his side, experience is on his side… all I have is the need to tuck my daughter in tonight, when it's all said and done.

I look around, wondering what Shika would do. He'd come up with something so impossibly brilliant.

Come on, buddy! Two minutes forty-five seconds!

All I see is walls the Kakuzu is avoiding going near, and wide open space. Kakuzu knows he needs to be able to back off to keep the advantage on his side.

Alright, I've got nothing. So forget it. I'm just going to overwhelm him until I come up with something.

Nodding at my Naruto-esque plan, I hunt him down like a thief a market. Every time he body flickers, so do I. I keep pushing him, trying to see what he'll do, if I can outmanoeuvre him. Over and over and over, I keep getting nothing but air. He always dodges and body flickers away.

I recognize absolutely no pattern in his movements. And I'm no closer to hitting him a minute later than I was at the beginning.

…

However…

Like me, when he moves he loses his bearings for a moment. That's when I need to do it!

Flashing to him once again, I slash and get nothing but air. I make two shadow clones, and they camouflage themselves, letting me continue the assault.

I wait another fifteen seconds –which is a LONG time when everything seems to be in slow motion– before I slow the flow of my jutsu. I bend over double, keeping Kakuzu in my sights, breathing like I'm out of air, sweating because of the insane amount of the fat I've burned for the sake of the jutsu.

I convert the remaining chakra back into calories, for the sake of making it look like I'm at the end of my rope. Kakuzu stands there, studying me. "You were bound to run out of steam sooner or later," he says, his eyes never leaving my form. He doesn't think I'm done. He thinks this is a ploy. He's right of course, but he doesn't need to know that.

I breathe through my nose, locating Hitomi not twenty metres behind me. "You've cost me three hearts. I'm just going to have to-"

Before he can rile me up, I body flicker to the blob, catching him off guard as my lava filled wakizashi tears through the blob Hitomi was trying to tear down piecemeal. It falls apart, the heart cooking from the extreme heat it's exposed to.

External hearts, dealt with… now just the man himself. "Tomi… we need… to deal… with him… quickly," I say, breathing hard once again. She looks worried, but nods. She knows I'm not getting Aya involved this time. She's needed in Konoha, and we don't have time to waste.

We start body flickering after him again, trying to overwhelm him as best we can. But I purposely start making my slashes wilder and wilder. Trying to show him that I'm at the end of my rope.

He's still cautious of us. Anyone that can take out his hearts that quickly isn't someone he should underestimate – so logically, he's paranoid. He starts unleashing a hail of Water jutsus, showing that's the only element he has left. Hitomi's primarily Earth, and so am I. Technically, we have the advantage.

I'm still not going counting him out. He's survived this long, because he knows to be paranoid in every situation. And so far, he's shown himself to be just that.

Hitomi takes charge, charging him with her sword and hammer, ready to strike him down. I start having to body flicker out of the way of his attacks, but I try to slow down my reaction each time.

Come on! See that I'm easy pickings! Try to take me out! What's wrong with you?!

And yet he doesn't. He keeps casting Water Release – Great Waterfall Technique, which normally might be a bad idea… but given he's ruined most of the courtyard, three of the retaining walls, the portcullis and the gate meant to keep people out?

I'd say he's being careful to create as much plausible chaos as possible. Too bad we anticipated this and sent the guards home.

However… I can't tell if he's being careful in avoiding his partner? That might work to our advantage.

Sniffing to get my bearings –thank Kami-sama I don't need to actually look, or I might get killed– I spot Keito and Tayuya. They're both already covered in blood – old blood, so I know that Hagino is most definitely tossing a weird zombie army at them. Trouble is… I don't know which is the real one, and I don't want them to have more things to worry about than they already do.

Hmm… There's just no easy options, are there. But…

Aya's going to flip her lid when she hears about this… but this is the best bet I have. And I know Keito won't let me down.

I drop to one knee, wobbling a bit. My head drops, my eyes lose focus. Hitomi calls my name, but I don't react to her. Kakuzu sees the opening, body flickering to me. And on cue, Keito substitutes with me, placing me with Tayuya, who can handle the crap around her just fine.

The point, though, is that I see Keito turn Kakuzu into festival ribbons. I see Kakuzu's heart fall to the ground, sliced, diced, and damn nearly grated. Well. I've had enough of the zombie brigade, so I get up, and help Tayuya to lay them to rest.

The only problem is, we still don't know which one's the original. Well, killing them all is probably for the best then. Six Haginos fly at me at the same time – suddenly drawing my attention to the fact that there are actually a few dozen of them. Well, whatever. I sheathe my wakizashis and take my staff again. I flood it with lava release chakra, and start making my way through the demented, horror movie knock-off jutsu.

I mean, zombies? That are made to look like the same person?

Whatever, I just mow them down, making sure the heads are half melted. If they can still move after that, then I'll start worrying about changing tactics.

"You know Aya's not going to like that tactic of yours," Hitomi says, beheading a few of the Haginos not to far from me.

"Yeah, I know," I say, nodding. He wasn't giving me any other options, though. "Now come on, Tomi. One of these things is not like the others." For reasons I'm not meant to understand, I find myself half singing that last bit… just like I would with Okichi.

She decapitates another of the Haginos, then gives me a dubious look. "I'm going to start talking just like that in a few years, aren't I," she drones, feeling well and truly depressed about that. Maybe not a few years. It all depends when you start playing those games and reading those books with Ayumu. Raising kids isn't just as simple as _having_ them…

 **8-8**

* * *

After almost filling the courtyard with corpses, all of them Hagino wannabees, I start getting annoyed. "You know what. I think we should just head back to Konoha without killing the bastard," Tayuya announces, having long since lost her patience with killing his pet projects.

"Why's that? You feel like going a few rounds with Megumi?" I ask with a cheesy grin. The six Haginos freeze. "Oops… I don't think he knows his daughter is such a ladykiller." I shrug, making a well-now-you-know face.

I don't think he likes that particular topic very much. Seeing as there are now zombies crawling out of every nook and cranny, surrounding us.

"Hey, at least you don't need to worry about her getting pregnant!" I rile him up even more. Tayuya and Hitomi get a glint in their eyes, catching on to what my game plan is.

"Damn, and I thought she and Ami were such a cute couple. You never can tell with some people," Hitomi says. And that will have any effect on him at all, because…?

"Ami! Is that who's been bothering **MY** Megumi?!" Tayuya knows this flavour of warfare, and she plays it well. She sounds upset, and more than a little jealous… bordering on possessive, in fact. "I swear, when I get back to the district, I'mma kill that…" she trails off, then starts grumbling darkly. Her killing intent fills the air, but… it cannot _nearly_ match Hagino's. The true Hagino, no doubt.

Hitomi and Keito body flicker towards the source, leaving the zombified version of fifty-two pickup for Tayuya and me. After **we** forced him to show himself, mind you.

The zombies freeze in place. No doubt Hagino needs to actually try to keep himself alive, so focusing on a few hundred zombies just isn't an option anymore.

A body comes barrelling down from what's left of the battlements – Keito!

I body flicker right into his path, catching him and probably saving his life. "You alright, Keito?" I ask, worrying about the smell of blood on him.

"F-fine… I'm f-fine, milord." No, you're not.

"Get inside, we'll take it from here," I demand, in no mood to offer his wife my condolences. "Tayuya, make sure he gets in there. And have someone look at him." She looks like she wants to argue. "Go!"

She scoops Keito up, bridal style, giving me a withering glare before body flickering into the palace with him.

"Hitomi! This needs to end!" I call out, just in time to hear a gurgling sound. I look in that direction, seeing Hagino with a blade sticking through his chest. No, two blades. Four blades? My shadow clones! Of course!

Honestly, I'd completely forgotten about them. Then the smell of a barbecued ribs reaches my nose – no seasoning, though… and no honey glazed barbecue sauce, so the effect isn't as potent. And it would seem the four tips are glowing?

As if that isn't messed up enough, the two shadow clones decide to go nova, exploding mere centimetres from him. Luckily, exploding shadow clones don't send back any information, so I don't have to worry about that.

Hitomi body flickers in front of him, mid-flight, doing a pirouette? And slicing him up like a blender! Ouch!

The zombies around us fall, no longer being controlled. "Hitomi?" I ask for confirmation.

"All fall down?" I turn to her, an eyebrow raised. Is… she trying to be funny…?

…

"We need to work on your sense of humour," I intone. Shaking my head and walking towards the palace doors. We need to check on Keito, and we need to get going. We may have already spent too much time here already.

 **8-8**

* * *

"He's fine," is the first thing I hear on entering the throne room. I turn to Aya, finding her tending to her honour guard personally. "Few cracked ribs, and some bruises. He won't even have a scar."

"Good," I say, relief washing over me. "Love, we need to get going."

"P-papa?! Are you alright?!" Okichi comes barrelling towards me. I hold up a hand to stall her.

"Sweetie, papa's fine. But I smell awful and I'm covered in things I don't think I want to identify," I explain seriously. She doesn't care, not even breaking stride in her mad dash to get to me. I shake my head, amused with her. I scoop her up, but warn her, "No kisses. And we're going to need to wash up properly to make sure neither of us gets sick from whatever the heck that junk was."

She wraps her arms around my neck, hugging me like she'd never see me again.

"There. Better?" Aya asks, her eyes soft and warm. Sometimes I have trouble remembering that he isn't my adopted son, to be honest with you. Keito tests his muscles, stretching this way and that.

"Much. Thank you, milady," he says, bowing to her.

"Good. Tetsuhiko-dono, I'll leave two shadow clones to help mitigate the damages as best they can. But Chou's right, Konoha's need is greater," she explains, already ushering us out of the throne room and leaving two shadow clones in her wake.

Once we're in the courtyard, everyone looks around, seeing the piled up bodies, smelling the week old blood everywhere.

"Jeez, Chou-nii. This looks like a scene straight up out of a horror movie!" Hoshie complains, covering her nose in hopes she can block out the worst of it. Aya isn't faring much better. Luckily their sense of smell is better than-

"Wild Water Wave!" I hear Kin a second too late. Okichi and I are soaked. No, not just soaked, but thoroughly drenched. I look down at her, seeing her confusion at the sudden attack. Sure, it didn't hurt – not me at least. And, yeah, I'll even give her that she got the worst of it off us…

But Okichi decides she's freaked out, and looks ready to start crying. Then she looks at me, seeing that I took the worst of it. She sees the water dripping down my face, suddenly realising that I lost like twenty kilos.

I give her a deadpan look, seeing her eyes light up with mischief and amusement. Then the laughter comes. I sigh, shaking my head. She was ready to cry a second ago. So I must look like a real mess if she's laughing at me.

"Papa! You look like a wet dog!" I groan, running my free hand through my waterlogged hair and actually feeling the water slosh about as I move. I turn to Kin, who's still holding Ayumu. I grumble, knowing she'll just say something stupid like us needing a shower anyway.

At least I see Hitomi, Keito, and Tayuya got the same treatment. Still, I'd rather my daughter didn't get treated like a muddy mutt.

 **8-8**

* * *

Four hours later, we arrive at the gates of Konoha. Because we travelled so fast, our clothes dried en route.

Only, I wish to Kami-sama we'd gotten here sooner…

There are explosions everywhere, I can hear panic-stricken cries, and more than a few buildings –even from where we're standing– seem to be little more than rubble. I knew we spent too much time dealing with those assholes!

"Chou, get Kin and our babies to safety," Aya orders, all business. "Shie, you and your group will go with them, take everyone with you. You will get to the district, and you will stay there. No heroics. This is out of your league. Keito, Tomi, Yuya, Iki, with me. Kiddie gloves off."

"Love," I murmur, just barely getting to touch her lower back before she body flickers into the worst of it. "Stay safe…"

"Alright, you guys heard her! Let's get going! Stick together! And whatever you do, don't panic! We'll get through this, I promise!" Hoshie announces, motioning for us to get into gear.

"P-papa?" Okichi stammers out, clinging to me, scared out of her wits. As if on cue, thousands of crows fill the air, darkening the skies. Just over a hundred of them circle around our group as we move.

"See, baby? Nothing to worry about. Mama's keeping an eye on us," I soothe, holding her close as we rush through the streets. I try to play brave for her, but… my silent prayers for Kannon to watch over Aya aren't because I trust the situation…

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 65_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: And there you have it folks! Chouji is officially no longer the underdog! Sure, he doesn't have Aya's experience yet, but he's showing the raw power needed. I hope I managed to make the fight scenes satisfying enough... they're not exactly my forte (-.-)''_**

 ** _Anyhoo! Next up...? Well, you know what's coming up next._**


	76. Arc 4 - Wolf pack

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 4: Ever-changing game – Chapter 66 – Wolf pack_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"Wolves are like me. Beautiful and wild. Never able to be tamed. The epitome of freedom. All we want is to be accepted and loved for who we are." – Anonymous_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After stuffing everyone remotely slow in a huge Mime's Barrier and running like the Shinigami is after my chocolate for four hours, we make it to Konoha. I smell them, all of them. Grass, Rain, and Rivers are here. Rivers, apparently, is actually stupid enough to fall into an alliance with our enemies. Pity.

I order Chou and the others to get to the District where they'll be safe, release everyone from the Barrier, and I body flicker into the worst of it. Hundreds of shinobi here to wreak havoc in our territory.

They just never learn.

After cleaving through a group of twenty, trying to overwhelm Deer's team, I craft a few thousand shadow crows and let them darken the skies. This way I can keep an eye on things – especially my pack. With a nod to Deer, we body flicker again.

 **-Tell me the evacuation is complete.-** I demand from Sasuke. I find another hotspot, and charge in, ploughing through the enemy like they're a joke.

 **-Before the first kunai was thrown. Good call, imouto-chan.-** Kashi updates me. I nod, grateful for that. **-Where are you?-**

 **-Civilian District. Where's the fighting heaviest?-**

 **-Hospital.-**

 **-I'm on it.-** With little more than a nod to my hunting pack, we body flicker in that direction.

 **8-8**

* * *

It's almost four hours later that things start to get really out of hand. I'd summoned the ENTIRE Wolf clan, promising them a good meal. But the thing is? These are cannon fodder. Once we've dealt with the last of them, another major explosion goes off.

…

"That's a summoning," I correct my assumption. It's just so… HUGE! A… What the hell is that? A weird… bird takes flight.

"Incoming!" I look to where Tomi's facing, seeing a rhino with ripple patterned eyes charging at us.

 **Snap! Snap! Snap!**

Front and rear legs are wrapped in Devouring Shackles, and I place the funky looking thing in a Mime's Barrier just to be sure. These are some WEIRD beasts.

"Tomi?"

"There are six people. They weren't here a minute ago," she sort of explains. "One of them summoned these things. The sole female."

The 'lesser five' I'm supposed to deal with. "One of them is more dangerous than the others. Keep your eyes peeled, and stick together," I order, body flickering towards the centre of the chaos.

We encounter quite a few wounded colleagues en route. I wish I could stop and help them, but I need to stop others from suffering the same fate. Still, I can't just leave them here. They'll die!

I make two shadow clones, and another hundred shadow crows. The crows will start organising the medics, the clones will start evacuating the wounded. It's the best I can do for now.

 **-Can we arrange a team to start seeing to the wounded? I'm finding them everywhere!-** I all but shout through the seal. It's horrible of me, I know. But I'm FUCKED UP right now! This shit shouldn't be happening. People shouldn't be this fucking stupid!

 **-Tell me where. I'll send an Anbu team.-** Kashi announces. Good. I give him locations – I know Konoha well enough for this, at least. **-Good. Sasuke is dealing with the summoner. Jiraiya's dealing with the one that likes playing with explosions. No sign of the Tobi yet. And the twins are on standby, awaiting your summons.-**

 **-Stop acting like I'm your superior, please. It's annoying.-** I grouse.

 **-Sorry, boss.-** he teases. I shake my head, body flickering into another street where I hear someone letting loose a battle cry.

The gate guards. I body flicker in front of them, placing myself between them and the centipede from hell.

"This isn't your fight," I tell them. "Avoid engaging them, see to our wounded. Kakashi should have an Anbu team coming through here soon enough, help them any way you can."

"You got it, Namiki." I hear the relief in their voice. They were ready to die. Kami-sama, I hope no one has to die today – no one that isn't dumb enough to attack us at least.

With those two gone, I take my wakizashi into my right hand, and we engage this… thing. **-Kashi, what do we know about the enemy?-** I may be engaging them, but I'm not taking risks here. We don't know enough – I don't know enough.

So while Kashi is updating me, my hunting pack and I tear into the enemy like it owes me chocolate – and it damn well does.

Once the thing's in a thousand pieces –all of which are half melted– we move on.

 **8-8**

* * *

It takes hours. Seriously, hours. Every time I hack up one of those things, or place them in a barrier, I find them out and about not ten minutes later. That is, until Sasuke announces he found the one 'summoning the healer'.

He described it in some… fucked up way. Chewing on the fallen? I'm not sure I want to understand. But once he lit that bitch up like a candle, things have been quieting down. So the ones we shred aren't coming back anymore.

Then one of my shadow crows disperses, giving me the update about the asshole absorbing my barriers – and how Jiraiya found him not a second later and dealt with him, too.

-Kashi?-

-Yeah. Now's the time.- he agrees with me. I nod, taking the summoning scroll out and summoning the Uzumaki twins. They poof in front of me, both looking completely… the same. Whatever.

"Sorry about the mess," I tease. "Jackass is that way." I point. They nod, and they're off. I nod as well. I'm no longer needed on the frontlines.

"Guys, we need to see to the wounded."

 **8-8**

* * *

"N-Namiki-dono, th-thank you." I hear for the thousandth time today. Luckily all the civilians and non-combatants were evacuated, but plenty of our corps were injured. The hospital staff has been overrun and undermanned for hours.

We just didn't have enough time since auntie ordered one member of each team to become a medic.

 **-Alright, Kaka-sensei. Problem's solved. Send our medics to the hospital to help out.-** Naru announces. I nod, grateful, but still moving onto the next patient anyway.

 **-Define 'solved'.-** Kashi demands.

 **-Guys. I'm trying to focus here. Unless this is vital to keeping people alive, please shut up.-** I complain.

 **-I just happened to point out to the idiot that he can't deactivate his eyes. Meaning they're implants. Meaning he's being used. Meaning I'm right, he's wrong, and everything he fought for was a lie.-** Naru explains. And no one listens to me, because…?

 **-So he's dead, incapacitated, or retreating?-** Kashi isn't giving up. I ignore the idiots, focusing on this chuunin's arm, reattaching it for her.

 **-Converted. He's pissed, and is going to take out Tobi for us. And the plant guy.-** Naru explains. Well, that would be nice. And I'm sure Kannon would be able to confirm this. **-And by the way. He's both an Uzumaki, and now an ally.-**

I sigh, annoyed with my idiot brothers. **-Guys. I'm seriously saving lives here. Shut up.-**

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 66_**

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Arc 4_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Seto is going to kill me when he reads this. He was getting on my case about how this is THE PEIN FIGHT! And how I should be super detailed about it. And I know I should, I probably might in the future. But honestly? Right now I'm just tired of writing fight scenes. I'd hoped I could just wait until the mood struck me again, but really? I have the next chapter already done. And I'm ready to start on the chapter that comes after that!  
_**

 ** _... No. The mood just isn't coming for these fight scenes. At all. It's all out war, a bunch of assholes invading Konoha. 90% of them getting eaten by wolves, or melted by Aya's blades, or their head smashed in by Hitomi's hammer, or decapitated by Hitomi's sword. It's all gruesome. Sorry._**


	77. Arc 5 - The first step

**_The Butterfly Effect_**

 ** _"My pack? You make it sound like I'm some kind of leader. I am not a leader. I merely know what I value in this world, and to keep it safe I will weather any hurricane, hunt you down, and kill you. Questions?" Continuation of 'Butterflies'. Character death, Anbu operations, gratuitous violence and some adult situations. May change to M rating._**

 ** _Arc 5: The new path – Chapter 67 – The first step_**

 ** _8-8_**

 _"The tiger and the lion may be powerful… but the wolf doesn't perform in the circus." – Anonymous_

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Entering the council chambers, I already know what to expect. So I make sure to enter with a sense of annoyed poise. All eyes are on me. I smell the fear of the civilian council. I see the respect of the shinobi council.

I don't react to either notion.

"You sent for me?" I intone. Daddy nods, sitting in the Hokage seat as his current station demands.

"It has been brought to our attention that you singlehandedly thwarted this invasion," daddy begins, no small amount of pride swimming in his eyes.

"I did no such thing. I received intelligence of the incident, and I acted upon it. Furthermore, I've been informed that the civilians were evacuated long before I even showed up," I correct, knowing exactly what is about to be said. "And no, I'm not interested in hearing a different view on the matter."

"Not different, Namiki-dono, factual," Utatane Koharu –the she-elder– corrects. "Your people singlehandedly evacuated the entire village for the second time in a row. You saw to the bulk of the threat for the third time in a row. And you spend the rest of the invasion tending to the wounded, for the third time in a row." Wow. She's being respectful. That's new.

"Koharu-sama is correct," Mitokado Homura –the he-elder– adds. I sigh.

"I will tell you now what I told you then: I do my duty, nothing more," I say, sighing in annoyance. "Now, what did the council need me here for?"

"We believe it's time for a change," Shimura says, his visible eye close.

"Oh?" I look at him, sizing him up. I know what he wants. He knows I know what he wants.

"Senju Tsunade is no longer the threat she used to be. Her name doesn't make people tremble. We need a strong Hokage, to ensure there will be no more invasions. And if there are, that-"

"That's nice. A point would be nicer, though," I cut him off. His eye opens, his focus solely on me. "I still have patients to tend to, and I believe we still have three entire districts to clean up? So, sometime today, please."

"Tsunade-sama is no longer fit to be Hokage," he cuts to the chase. There's murmurs, especially from the civilian side. I glare in their direction, and the murmuring dies instantly. "As such, I believe it is in Konoha's best interest that you take the hat. That you remind the Elemental Nations that Konoha should never be trifled with."

"Correct me if I'm wrong… but you don't have the power to do that," I intone, unimpressed.

"Alone? No. However, I do have the power to motion that you become the Hokage and put that to a vote," he says, sure of himself. "As such, I motion to-"

"Hold," I cut him off. "We are not-"

"Namiki. We were invaded by three different countries," Shimura isn't giving up. "Even had Tsunade-sama been able to participate, what could she have done?"

The murmuring starts up again, both from the civilian and shinobi councils.

"I put it to you, that they lured you to Ryuuhou to ensure they could lay siege to Konoha with you away," he presses on. "And had you not made arrangements even while there dealing with yet another threat, they would have been successful."

"May have been," I correct. "But I don't deal in idle speculation, Shimura."

"Nor do I. So tell me, how long did it take you to get from Ryuuhou to Konoha?" he asks, eyeing me even closer than before.

"Four hours, ten minutes," I answer evenly, wondering what he's getting at. I know he's not asking out of curiosity, but I can't figure out his approach at all!

The room is suddenly so silent I can hear people's heart skipping a beat.

"Nara-sama, how long after the first sign of invasion did Namiki-dono arrive?" Shimura presses.

"Four hours, twenty minutes," daddy answers, pride shining in his eyes.

"Idle speculation is foolish. Calculating that you left immediately after being informed of an invasion? That's connecting the dots, Namiki-dono," Shimura presses. He's really working the crowd for this. "So, if you don't mind a few calculated guesses. I will offer my views."

"Spare me. I know your views, Shimura. What I don't enjoy is being patronised," I say, glaring at him dully.

"Tell me, Namiki. You look like you've barely slept. Why?" he isn't giving up, either.

"I'm in no-"

"She was in the hospital until dawn," daddy cuts me off. "Shizune had to call in Chouji to force her to go home."

"I'm aware of what happened. But I am also aware that we are dreadfully short of medics. As such there was little choice. Don't patronise me for this," I argue, wondering why I bother. They won't listen.

"You are not only a deterrent Namiki. You are the most valued kunoichi in our village," Shimura insists, ignoring my point entirely – like I knew he would. "As such… I motion that Senju Tsunade step down as reigning Hokage. And the hat be passed onto Namiki Aya."

"I second the motion!" Some idiot from the civilian council announces.

"I concur!" Great. One more brainless idiot and it goes to a vote.

"I agree," Naru-nii announces, his eyes on me. I see the pride, the hope for the future.

"Very well," daddy is in exactly the same boat as Naru-nii. "Then we will vote. All who agree that Namiki Aya should be appointed as the Sixth Hokage, effective immediately?"

Hands start going up almost immediately. Dad, uncle Inoichi, uncle Hiashi, Naru-nii, Sasu-nii, Kashi-nii, Iki…

Sengo, Ono, Itayouri…

One by one, hands go up.

All hands go up.

It's unanimous. Actually and factually. No one disagrees. I narrow my eyes at the idiots. Then my eyes fall on Jiraiya.

"And you? Will _you_ stand up for her?" I intone, glaring at him.

"I advise this council, I cannot vote," he says, his eyes twinkling with mischief. Uh huh…

In other words, he's happy she's stepping down and would gladly get on my bad side.

"Namiki Aya," daddy announces, his tone solemn. "The council has voted. What say you? Will you accept your rightful role as Sixth Hokage?"

"I leave that up to Tetsuhiko-dono. If he agrees, I will accept," I say with a lopsided grin. I know the answer. I know they would have planned for this. But this is what I would have said – if Kannon hadn't warned me well in advance this would happen.

"Funny you should mention that," daddy says, his eyes twinkling even brighter. "What say you, milord? Is Aya to be your new Hokage?"

"He's on speakerphone… isn't he…" I intone. I hear Tetsuhiko-dono's laughter booming from near daddy.

"Quite right, Aya-chan. And yes, I believe Aya is just the woman for the job," Tetsuhiko-dono announces.

… "I walked right into that… didn't I…"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

'Effective immediately', means 'starting right now', apparently. Because after that meeting, I get called into another with Mitokado, Utatane and Shimura. They start badgering me about this and that, but:

"I'm in no mood for any of you," I tell them in no uncertain terms. "You knew before voting me in that I would not bend to you, so don't come here hoping for a mystical change."

"Hokage-sama, I assure you we are merely here to inquire what Konoha's official response will be to the three invading countries," Mitokado soothes.

"An answer I cannot give you," I remind him. "You know what my stance is. If it were up to me, I'd be in their capital today leaving nothing but corpses in my wake. But this is Tetsuhiko's call to make. So I will contact him, and hear what he has to say on the matter."

The three of them smile. Actually smile. They know I'm serious. And they know I'd be in doing just that, personally. Without wasting so much as a single Ryou from Konoha.

"Very well," Mitokado says, suddenly very agreeable. "Per-"

"In fact. I think I'll call him, see what his stance is on the matter. He should just be finishing up with his tea," I murmur, getting up and walking around my new desk and dialling Tetsuhiko-dono's number from memory.

I get a kindly sounding woman on the phone, so I ask if he's available. It's not five minutes later I hear him.

"Ah, Aya-chan. Already getting settled in, are we?" he teases, a smile in his tone.

"Trying to get the biggest problems out of the way quickly," I assure him. "Our official response to the invading countries and hidden villages? What do you think we should do?"

"Hmm?" he noises, thinking about that. "What's the death toll?"

"At present, zero," I answer without thinking about it. I know, I've been working my ass off to make sure not so much as one person dies.

"Truly?" he sounds surprised. Pleasantly surprised.

"Of course, milord. If there were any casualties, the automatic response is sending a team to return the favour, is it not?" I tease. He laughs, knowing I'm serious and that he'd have new territories to call his own as a result.

"Yes, yes. You're quite right. Well, I must say this is a wonderful start to your reign," he's still thinking about it, in other words.

"You don't need to answer me now, milord. If you wish to speak to your advisors, or simply contact the daimyos of those countries to see if you can come to a peaceable solution, I am willing to wait," I assure him. "After all, with no casualties, there will be no pressure from the council. Though I would ask you happen to mention me being the new Hokage? It might expedite a more… _welcoming_ response."

He laughs. Good, long, and hard. He's probably thinking how much he's going to love these little chats.

"That sounds like the wiser course of action. I will contact them this week, and I will let you know by Monday morning," he says, seeming most agreeable about it.

"Alright. How is lady Shijimi, by the way?"

"She is well. In fact, she's is quite busy training the newest generation of Toras to terrorise your fresh genins," he teases. I find myself laughing this time. I knew that was a setup. There's no other way EVERYONE knows about that hellcat. "Oh, that reminds me. I'll be coming to Konoha sometime next week. After all, it wouldn't do to not visit my new Hokage, would it?"

"Do tell me lady Shijimi is coming as well? I miss hearing her stories over tea," I say, meaning it. She tells good stories, and she enjoys a good meal as much as I do!

 **8-8**

* * *

Yeah. Wonderful. Great. Fantastic.

I deal with the elders and Shimura, and what do I get?

Another meeting. With Dragon, daddy, and Jiraiya. At least these are all people I deal with all the time anyway.

Daddy starts asking me about our official response, but I tell him I already called Tetsuhiko-dono about it, he'll have an answer by Monday. I also tell them about the visit next week, and that I'm going to want Dragon to have this village locked down tight to ensure there are no scenes during his visit. Luckily she fully agrees with me on that, but…

"Most of my teams are out on patrol while we're busy with repairs," she informs me. I nod, figuring keeping potential threats away from Konoha while she's licking her wounds would be far more important. "Should I recall them?"

"No," I shake my head, no. "Patrolling the surrounding area is far more important now that our defences are weakened. I'll arrange a few teams from my clan to patrol the village for us. And I'll talk to the other clans to lend a hand in this as well."

"Hmm… that makes sense," daddy agrees with me. "And it would show that having you as Hokage truly is a boon for Konoha."

"Not going there," I intone, rolling my eyes. "However, I do have a suggestion you may wish to look into, Dragon."

She narrows her eyes slightly, wondering just what I'm getting at.

"I want you to start working with Itayouri-san from the police station. Yes, her forces are not military, but in times like these, we need to use every resource available. As such, I'd like you to discuss how the regular police forces can aid us in securing Konoha and ensuring everything runs smoothly. Especially with a high-profile guest coming soon."

"Alright. I'll see to it," she assures me, sounding impressed with the suggestion. "As well, my compliments on suggesting we use the foreign Anbu trainees during the invasion. They weren't too happy about only helping with evacuating the injured, but it saved lives."

"That was the plan," I say, grateful she accepted the suggestion at the time. After all, I was little more than an advisor. "As well, I would like you to start recruiting shinobi for a specialised battalion. We need a team that is always in Konoha, one that can aid in emergency situations. Of the highest calibre, obviously. Preferably ex-Anbu. And I'll be inquiring about specialised weapons for them."

"… You mean to start a Seven Swordsmen of Konoha?" she asks, curious.

"Yes, but one that is always here. A team that can help train Anbu Ops, keep them at the highest level. And a team that answers only to the Anbu Commander and the Hokage. They would each be given a specific role, a facet of Konoha's security they must guard jealously," I explain. It's still not a fully baked plan, but it's one that would benefit Konoha greatly. "As well, it would make things easier for everyone. I mean, if we have a specialised team that can coordinate all our troops during emergencies like an invasion? Can you imagine how much that boosts our defences?"

"Hmm?" she thinks about that, but doesn't sound too sure about it yet.

"Think about it, Dragon. One in charge of the medics? Organizing a team to evac our wounded? One in charge of the evacuation of the civilians? Organizing a team for that? One in charge of the offense, so that those that would attack us are also being dealt with? And perhaps have the jounin commander there to oversee them? To coordinate everyone? We could keep our people moving, even if there is no warning," I explain.

"That makes sense. And if you include a comms seal to the captain of those teams?" she thinks about it some more, nodding approvingly. "Yes, that sounds like an excellent idea. But… that would weaken our normal forces?"

"Not really. If these are teams that only need to act in extenuating circumstances? Why not recruit shinobi that don't want to be out on missions anymore? Offer new positions to those we can trust, those who have proven their loyalty to Konoha. It would offer them an income, honour, and a position worthy of respect within our village. And that's ignoring the fact that we have people itching to climb the ladder, but aren't able to because there aren't enough high-ranking positions available. It could offer an easy out for people like Kashi-nii, who have the experience, but love the village too much to step down, which then opens their currently filled position for someone else to climb up into."

The three of them stare.

"What?" I ask, uncomfortable with the weird reaction.

"You've been hanging out with samurais too much," Jiraiya teases, laughing. I roll my eyes, suddenly all too aware of Keito, who's a step behind me, just in case. "I mean, 'honour'? Not too many shinobi focus on that."

"Maybe, but if we were to show our people that there is honour in serving our village, while also allowing them a means to provide for their family?" I point out, not backing down. "If they feel they can do both? Truly find their place among us? Wouldn't that decrease the rate of people going rogue?"

I don't even have to look. I know Keito is smiling, just as surely as I know he approves of my views and approach.

"As well, I want to start a new branch in Konoha's military. A branch geared specifically towards guarding our village," I say, getting three curious looks. "One where the sole goal, sole purpose, is patrolling our village. So if you apply to this branch, you know you're staying in Konoha. Not to be sent out on missions."

"Hmm? Like a cosy desk job?" Dragon teases.

"If we have a battalion training for the sole purpose of patrolling the village, and there's an invasion? They're already here. They're always here. That way, you don't have to focus so much on balancing Anbu teams to be here, while still sending out teams on missions. Yes, you can do so anyway, and yes, there will still be the leeway to allow downtime, but this way? We always have a military presence within the village to ward off idiots who think invasions are a smart idea," I say. "I mean, they'd also have to be trained to weed out potential spies. And they'd have to get to know the regular forces so well that they can instantly tell when something is up. But in time? We would be able to have one of the most secure villages in the Elemental Nations."

"Isn't that what the police forces do?" Dragon intones.

"Please. Police?" I try my best not to sound disgusted. "The only way they'd be able to compare, is if they hired nothing but shinobi. And they don't. That hasn't been the case since the Uchiha ran the police. And they don't have the numbers to do so anymore."

"And that's completely ignoring the idiocy of how they police our citizens. I mean, if someone is caught stealing? They get a fine and a note in their public record. Nothing more. Nine times out of ten, people who steal are doing so because they cannot survive otherwise. So they are making a bad situation worse. Which just leads to sneakier thieves. Which they would then coin off onto Anbu because they aren't getting caught anymore," I say, getting three stunned gazes. "Don't tell me this was never brought to your attention?"

"What do you suggest?" Dragon asks instead.

"I'm going to be overhauling the police force entirely. Their job is to help and guide our citizens, not make those scraping the bottom of the barrel's lives harder. Not to mention I'll be dealing with the biggest source of future problems… the bullshit way Konoha's been treating orphans," I explain. Daddy and Jiraiya smile, but I'm sure Dragon is smiling as well.

"I guess that means the Tower's paper pushers are going under the microscope as well?" Dragon asks, a teasing smile obvious in her tone. I grin.

 **8-8**

* * *

After that, another meeting – Itayouri of the Konoha Police Force. I tell her the changes I want to see, give her one month to come up with suggestions on how she's going to make it happen. Then another – Ono Masao of Konoha General Hospital. We go over the medic training itinerary, the changes we'd both like to see, and how we're going to make it happen. Then another – Umino Iruka. We go over the itinerary of the Academy, and the changes I want to make to it. Then another – Shimura. We go over the 'we didn't do it' missions I want him to do. He seems quite pleased that I want Grass monitored so closely that I'll know every time their daimyo sneezes. And he's doubly pleased that I demand he has a team at all three gates to monitor traffic coming and going in Konoha.

And now? Another meeting. Kakashi, Sasuke, Asami, and Naruto.

I seem to be having nothing but meetings.

We go over a few details. Like me wanting Kakashi to oversee this new branch I told daddy, Dragon, and Jiraiya about. And talking about the twins' training. And talking about the having three teams of each of our clan's samurai to patrol the village to make sure everything is alright. And… perhaps the most important thing – to me.

"Naru-nii, Sasa-nee. I need the two of you to start working on your reputation. I'm not going to tolerate being the reigning Hokage forever. So I need one of you to take over," I tell them plainly. They share a surprised look, then burst out laughing.

"Jeez, imouto-chan. You're never going to change," Naru-nii teases. I just roll my eyes. "We're already working on it. But I'm glad you're considering us."

I humph. "If you two had been given more time, I wouldn't have to be Hokage at all," I remind him. He just grins, shaking his head in amusement. "Anyway, I'm basically going to be giving the two of you all the missions I can to make sure both your reputation in Konoha and internationally is as good as possible. Obviously, I want Naru-nii in Konoha as much as possible to keep him close to Boruto and Hina-nee. So I'm going to have you as one of my guards for any and all meetings with high-profile guests. Including Tetsuhiko-dono, who will be coming next week."

"So I get all the traveling gigs?" Sasa-nee teases.

"If you're willing, yes. I don't want you to feel there's favouritism going on here, but as far as I know you aren't pregnant or have a young child to mind. It would also do wonders for the public relations of the Uchiha clan, and show that Konoha relies on you as much as we have in the past," I explain, teases a proud little smile from her and her husband. "And logically, if Mei or Kisame comes to Konoha, I'm going to have Ichi-nii as their… what's the word… liaison?"

"I'm sure they'll approve," Sasuke says, smiling his little smile again. Then his eyes harden, his smile fades. "What about your own guard?"

"Hoshie, Keito, Tsu and Sumi after their pregnancy leave," I recite, knowing exactly who I trust watching my back. "And mama and Tomi-nee are going to be my advisors. So auntie can keep her usual guards and advisors. Frankly, if auntie thinks she's sticking me with this gig solo…"

Naruto bursts out laughing. What's so funny? I'm being serious.

 **8-8**

* * *

"I don't want to hear it, Tokara. You are on mandatory leave," I grind out, glaring at the idiot. He actually dared to burst into my office, talking shit about how Dragon is being unreasonable. "Furthermore, I'm giving you two weeks to marry that woman. Or I take matters into my own hands."

He stands there, eyes wide, jaw hanging low. It barely lasts a second before he catches himself, but it isn't something I would miss. "Doc, come on, be reasonable! Konoha needs manpower, especially now!"

"Your fiancée needs you more," I argue, not broking any stupid shit from him. "This isn't a discussion. You are on leave. And you had better not let me hear about you trying anything either. You know Hana would never hide that from me."

He balls his fists, his eyes hardening considerably… he's getting emotional?

"Is there some reason you're acting this way?" I ask, trying to be somewhat more sympathetic to his situation.

"No, Ho-"

"Don't lie to me," I cut him off. "You are upset about something, and I would rather you talk freely about it." His eyes soften again, then all emotion drains from his face. He's hiding something. "You have need of money?"

"Nothing you need to worry with, Hokage-sama," he answers evenly.

"Then we have a problem, Tokara. You are acting like a petulant little shit when I am trying to give the love of your life all she begged me while you were in Ryuuhou," I explain. He flinches – obviously I hit a nerve. "Now, you have two choices. You can either let me dictate how this plays out, which is well within my power. Or you can level with me, tell me what the problem is, and we can come to a peaceable solution that benefits all parties… It's your call."

He stands there, at attention, mulling over the situation. He knows I'd take Hana's side in a heartbeat. And he knows I'm willing to work with him if it's in her benefit.

A minute goes by, not a word from him.

…

Another minute. Still nothing.

He sighs, his shoulders slumping ever so slightly. "I…" he begins, tensing up. "How do you do it?" He can't seem to make sense of whatever it is going on in his head. "How do you stand tall, when the woman you love is…?"

"You think she looks down on you?" I ask, trying –and failing– to make sense of him.

"No, Aya. I… It's…" he stumbles over his words, trying to find the right way to explain it.

"Is this about wanting to support her?" I guess. He looks away from me, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Alright, that I can work with." His head snaps towards me, shock plainly obvious in his eyes.

"It just so happens I asked Dragon to select a team meant to be permanently stationed in Konoha. Primarily for patrol, but also for spy-hunting and other situations like that," I explain. He thinks about it for a brief moment, before a little smile peeks out. "Talk to her about it, see if the two of you can come to an agreement. After all, you would still be working. And you would be in Konoha, and therefore close to her."

He nods, his face softening, his joy just barely not dancing in his eyes. "Do me a favour. Next time you're in a stupid situation, try telling me what the actual problem is. I might be able to solve it, instead of taking constant stabs in the dark."

 **8-8**

* * *

More meetings. More meetings. And just to shake things up…? You guessed it: meetings. I haven't even been able to take so much as a glance at the paperwork Yuya keeps bringing in.

"Aya-dono," Yuya comes in, after the fourth team in a row leaves from their verbal report – mission complete, no one died. "Your two o'clock appointment is here. He says he won't wait a minute longer."

I sniff, already suspecting who it is. "Alright, show them in," I say, smiling for the first time all day. A minute later, little feet start trampling into my office, and a bright smiling face and smiling violet eyes greet me.

"Mama!" Okichi runs around my desk, she I push back my chair to let her jump up into my embrace. Before I can even hug her properly, she's already telling me about how much she missed me, and how her day's been going, and how her grandma all but demanded we she and her papa come to kidnap me before I drive myself up a wall.

It's music to my ears.

"Hey, love," Chou comes in, the biggest smile on his face. I stand up, carefully holding Okichi to make sure she doesn't fall or hurt herself in any way, and tippy-toe as I tug my hunk down for a proper kiss.

Well, a few proper kisses.

"I'm here to kidnap you for a few hours," he murmurs. I nod, kissing him again… and moan a little when he grabs my bum. I kiss him again, just for that.

"Let's go," I say, without even giving it a second thought. I don't want to know why – I don't care. I'm his, and we already agreed to this.

"Shadow clones?" he reminds me. In a second! I'm enjoying this…

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 67_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Like I said... The next chapter was already done. Enjoy ^_^_**


End file.
